We're the Cullens
by PaintTheWalls
Summary: Edward Cullen is a CIA agent, Isabella Swan is his ever so bitchy neighbor. What happens when he needs a fake family for his new case in Seattle? Isabella Swan is an aspiring writer currently a waitress, Edward Cullen is her arrogant jerk of a neighbor. What happens when she gets an offer she can't refuse? Walk along their journey as the past unfolds new mysteries and adventures...
1. The Game Plan

We're the Cullens

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Yello! Are you ready for your first fic?**

Me: Yeah. *shrug nervously* I mean I'm not that bad, but will anybody read?

 **Emmett: *laughs boomingly* Of course they'll read. You have me in the story, right? *looking skeptical***

Me: Of course! *grin widely* No story is complete without you! *winks*

 **Emmett: That's what I'm talking about! Now don't keep them waiting! *pats his stomach* Anyway, I have to get going; it's been 3 hours since I last ate.**

Me: That's not very long.

 **Emmett: That's what she said. *grins cheekily***

Me: *roll my eyes*Well, let's get started.

 **Emmett: That's what she said too. *laughs obnoxiously***

Me: How can you make everything dirty? *I gritted*

 **Emmett: It's a talent, sweets! *winks***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

'Cullen!' Mark, my boss barked through the speaker. 'Office, now.'

I sighed. This better be fucking important. I stood up angrily and stormed out of my cabin. On my way, I saw Jacob Black, grinning like a fucking loon, like he knew some secret I didn't. And the hangover from hell didn't help this situation.

'Jeez, Cullen' Jacob said. 'You don't want everyone to know that you've got your period.' and laughed obnoxiously.

I didn't find it a bit funny. Aside from the fact that he is one of my best friends, he knows exactly which buttons to push.

'Fuck off, Black.' I spat. 'I don't have time for your PMS jokes.'

'Oooh, touchy.' he teased. 'Somebody didn't get laid last night.'

I didn't have time for that now. I just gave him the bird and walked towards Mark's office. I stood in front of the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, and knocked on the door.

'Come in' Mark barked. I swear all this man does is bark in his gruff voice. I entered his office and sat in one of the chairs.

At 46, Mark Banner runs one of the most accomplished CIA agencies. Tall, intimidating, confident. He used to be the most cunning CIA agent in his late 20s, until he was shot in an encounter and was in coma for 8 months. Later he was recommended not to work on the field. So, he then decided to run a company that would get him lots of money and women.

Looking not a day less than 35, he can still get any woman he wants. 4 marriages and 6 kids later he discovered that he was not the "marriage" type. He's currently dating a girl half his age. Not my fault I know all of this shit. Jacob may be a man, but he is definitely a gossip-whore. And what makes it worse is that his girlfriend, Leah, is Mark's personal assistant.

'You wanted to talk, Mark?' I asked cautiously.

'Yes, it's about the Preston case.' Mark said. 'You know that case don't you?' he asked.

'Yeah. Victoria Preston. Guilty for drug overuse and killing her sister and mother. She's been in the rehab for the past 4 years.' I recalled.

'Not anymore.' He sighed. 'Apparently, she ran away from the rehab 3 months ago and there was no sign of her in this city or even this state. It wasn't until yesterday we found out that she was seen in Seattle.' He said and showed some candids and information gathered.

She looked different in this picture. Her hair was not blonde anymore. She'd dyed it to fire engine red. The only thing that made me recognize her was the blue in her eyes. Icy blue orbs were staring back at me through the picture. Her pupils were dilated clearly telling that she was either drunk or high from drugs.

I scanned through the information and found that she was living in a small apartment outside the city. Under the name Charlotte Weber, working as a waitress in a small café.

What had me confused was the fact that if there was all the information laid out, why didn't they arrest her?

As if sensing my doubts, Mark said, 'She's been meeting the city's most powerful men in the drug business. Not only that but she's been hanging out with Laurent Scott, that man can do some serious damage. If we have him in our custody, we'll get surely get some information that'll help us.'

Wow. I didn't know Victoria could do that. Well, you can't underestimate anyone I guess.

'What do you want me to do?' I asked as Mark was staring outside his huge window, observing the busy New York streets.

'You see, Cullen… I always send you for the climax of the movie, the fight. People gather information for you, you shoot with your guns and do your job.' he said, smiling wistfully. _Oh no. This can't be good._

He turned away from the window opened a drawer and threw a package at me.

'This time _you_ gather the information, and get Laurent Scott and Victoria Preston. This time _you_ do all the shit and give us a call. No spoon-feeding for you anymore, Cullen.' He said in a smug tone. 'Open the package.' He urged.

 _Ugh. That bastard._ I sighed and opened the package. There were 4 tickets to Seattle. A set of keys what looked like for an apartment? I hadn't said anything for a long time. I pursued my lips, why can he possibly be giving me 4 tickets?

I finally opened my mouth, 'Why 4 tickets, Mark?' I asked.

'Well, Cullen, it's not a mission for 4 weeks.' He said sternly. 'I give you 4 months. I want you to do your best. People will get suspicious when they see a single man alone for a long span of time like 4 months. We don't want any suspicions now.' He said, and pointed at the tickets, 'You fake a family. Find a bunch of people and make them your family.' He continued casually.

'You think it's fucking easy to make a fake family?' I roared. I looked down at the tickets and saw the date, a week from now. 'In a week?' I continued.

'I told you, Cullen. There is no spoon-feeding for you this time.' He said calmly. _Fucking "spoon-feeding"._

'Fine, I'll do it.' I sighed.

'Atta boy.' Mark said. I rolled my eyes. 'Next week, Seattle then.'

I stepped out of his cabin feeling utterly exhausted. That's when 4 things hit me.

I need a fake family in 7 days.

My family lives in Seattle.

I haven't seen anyone from my family in that past 6 years.

I've to go unnoticed by my family for the next 4 months.

I took a deep breath. _It's going to be fine._ I went back to my cabin, and slumped in my chair.

 _I'm totally fucked._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'So, you're telling me that, Banner told you to make a fake family and go live in Seattle for 4 months.' Jacob asked unsure. 'From what I know about you, your family lives in Seattle, right?' he continued for the 4th time.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jacob to make things easier. 'Yes Jake, I just told you. Why the fuck are you asking me again and again?' I asked angrily.

We were having lunch at our usual hang out spot which was a small restaurant across the office.

'Sorry, man. I just—'he was cut short when the waitress came sauntering her ass.

'Here's your order, sir' She said in a nasally voice, placing the Chicken Piccata and turned to me. 'And your lasagna, handsome.' Pushing her plastic boobs into my face.

'Thank you-' I read her name tag. 'Lauren.'

'Anytime.' She said in her nasally voice and winked at me. 'Is there _anything_ else you need?'

'Yes, handsome.' Jacob said fluttering his eyelashes. 'Is there _anything_ else you need?'

I gave Jake a hard glare and cleared my throat uncomfortably.

'No thank you.' I choked.

Lauren glared at Jake then gave a wide ass grin to me and walked away from the table. I sighed of relief.

I turned to glare at Jake but he was already stuffing his mouth with food. I shrugged and started eating my lasagna. If it wasn't for the delicious food, I'd never enter this place. Every waitress has attempted to flirt with me by now. The more I ignore, they take it as a challenge. By the time I finished half of my meal, Jake was already done with his.

I've known Jacob Black for 4 years now. He hasn't changed much since the day I met him. Funny, confident and hungry are the three things that describe Jake. He's 26, a year younger than me. Tan skin, coal-black eyes and jet-black hair similar to his girlfriend Leah. Both are from Forks, Washington. A small town which is a 3 hour drive from Seattle. They lived on the Reservation, and he told me something about legends I don't remember.

'Whoa, Edward!' Jacob said. Waving his hand in front of my face. 'You better not be having fantasies about me.' He teased. 'I have Leah for that.'

I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away. 'Sometimes you act like a complete dick.' I said. 'I told you the entire incident with Mark and you're not even suggesting shit.' I snapped.

'Sometimes you act like a gay.' He said. He raised a finger as I was about to argue. 'I mean, come on, you have had nearly every waitress in this restaurant ask you out. You don't show any interest.' He said shaking his head. 'You need to get laid man.'

'Right now, I have to find a fake family to take Seattle.' I huffed.

'If you were having a girlfriend, you would've taken her.' He pointed out. I knew he was right, so I just shrugged. 'You don't. So you need to find a fake family. Maybe they'll be in front of you and you wouldn't know. So keep your eyes and ears open.' He said with finality and smiled like he won a lottery. I rolled my eyes at his opinion.

'Thanks, Jake. You were a great help.' I said sarcastically.

'Anytime, man.' He said and slapped my shoulder.

 _Great. Just great._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Finally._ I thought as I turned into the familiar streets towards my apartment. I parked my Volvo next to a very familiar red Chevy truck. Which when turned on can wake a person from the dead. The truck was purposely parked at the edge of her space just to annoy me. She knows that this car is my baby and I wouldn't live even if there was a single scratch. _That bitch._ I didn't want to cause another fight to make this day even shittier so I just went into the elevator.

I lived on the 5th floor of the _Twilight_ apartment. Jake helped me find this place when I was new to this city. It was a quiet place until 2 years ago Isabella fucking Swan came to live next door. She is the most annoying person on Earth. She works as a waitress in a small restaurant few blocks down.

She is a petite woman about 5''4. She has brown hair that comes till the small of her back. Big brown eyes that show nothing but anger for me. Pale skin that glows in the light. Full lips that I'd wish I could kiss. Isabella Swan was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. The elevator dinged letting me know that I've reached my floor.

As soon the elevator door opened all the thoughts went flying out of the window when I saw her standing in front of my apartment door. Wind blew her hair as she turned towards me. Big brown eyes were staring back at me angrily. I walked towards her smirking, making her even angrier.

 _Ugh. I hate Mondays._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So…. My first fic! What do you say? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Love,**

 **Paint the Walls.**


	2. Black Swan

We're the Cullens

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Yo! How was the first chapter? *wiggling his eyebrows***

Me: It was great! I had fun writing! *grin widely*

 **Emmett: *looking thoughtful* Hmm… What next? Eddie has to make a fake family, right?**

Me: Well, yes… But before that we have to see Bella's POV too! And don't call him Eddie, he doesn't like it! *looking disapprovingly*

 **Emmett: Ok. But, you still haven't mentioned me! *pouts***

Me: That's because you're in the latter part of the story.

 **Emmett: What am I? His neighbor? His brother? His father? *laughs loudly***

Me: *roll my eyes*you don't want to ruin the fun Emmett.

 **Emmett: Fine. *huffs***

Me: I still don't know how Rosalie handles you. *shake my head*

 **Emmett: My Rosie's there in the story! *exclaims loudly***

Me: Of course she is. No Emmett is complete without his Rose. *wink*

 **Emmett: *smiles like a Cheshire cat***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella

'So Bella, are you free on Friday, I've got an extra ticket to the Knicks game.' Erick, my fellow waiter asked as I waited for my order to be ready. I looked up at his face, and he gave me a smile which I suppose was to look sexy but looked kinda pathetic.

Erick was 23, three years younger than me. Doing a part time job while doing his college classes. He was not that bad. Blue eyes, 5''8 height, brown hair, but not my type.

'No, thanks Erick but I'll be working this Friday.' I lied.

'Would you cons-'He was cut short.

'One chicken salad, two mushroom ravioli for Table 8 right up!' Joshua, the head chef shouted over the chaos. I sighed of relief and excused myself. I took the order and made my way towards the table.

I made sure to look at my feet as I walked to make sure I don't trip over the flat surface.

I reached my destination safely, happy that I didn't trip once. I was serving a family of three people. The couple had a beautiful daughter, who was chatting the whole time and her parents were listening with rapt attention. The couple seemed to be in their early 30s and their daughter looked 6 or 7 years old.

'Here's your order, ma'am.' I said, placing the chicken salad. 'Your mushroom ravioli sir and your favorite little miss.' I placed her dish and gave her a smile.

'What do you say Biannca?' her father prompted.

'Thank you, Miss Bella.' She said giving me a sweet smile.

'You're welcome sweetie.' I said. 'Enjoy your meal and let me know if you'll need anything else.' I walked away from the table giving them privacy.

I made a beeline for the washroom as tears left their trail. I knew I had 15 minutes before they'll order any further. So I just sat curled up in the corner. Looking at that family reminded me of my own.

It's been 8 years since that unfortunate car accident killed my parents. 8 years since I've been all alone.

My dad, Charlie was the chief of police in a small town named Forks. He was the best father a girl could ask for. He was not a big fan of showing affection but he always made me feel safe and protected.

My mom used to say I'm perceptive like him. My mom Renee was a first grade teacher in the Forks Elementary School. She had a new hobby every week. Her mind changed like the wind. My mom and I were very close. She was very beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes like the ocean.

I miss both of them so much. They were returning from Port Angeles when a drunk driver hit their car. Their death was instant. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

I finished my high school and immediately left Forks. I couldn't stand that town which held the memories of my dead parents. It was too much. There were too many memories.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me. She was 5 years older than me. She called me to pack my bags and come to New York. My parents had left me enough money to survive through college and pay the down payment for a house. I had gotten accepted in the New York University already.

She was there for my graduation ceremony. She was there when I had nightmares. She took care of me when I was sick. She is my rock. Angela Webber.

'Bella honey, it's time to let go. It's been way too long.' Angela said. I wiped my tears and looked into her deep brown eyes that held nothing but compassion for me.

'I know, I just.' I sighed, I couldn't' finish the sentence.

'I understand. It's okay.' She said gently. 'How about you wash your face and go check on your table? I think they are waiting for the bill.' She suggested.

'Yes boss.' I said. We both stood up and she walked out of the washroom. She turned and winked at me; I gave her a weak smile and washed my face as she told.

Boss was the right word for her. Angela and her husband Ben majored in Business studies. They own a small restaurant few blocks down my apartment. Yep, it's where I work.

It's been a year since I graduated from college, majoring in English. I want to be a writer. I love to read. My bookshelf is probably filled entirely with classics. I've always had a greater interest in classics than any other genre. My favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_. I've lost count of the number of times I've read the book. I always have a copy with me.

I lived with Angela and Ben in their apartment until 2 years ago. When I finally got the courage to live on my own, I rented an apartment. I love my apartment. Everything is just a block or two away. I have enough money to pay rent and help buy groceries.

My shift dragged on mercilessly and finally it was 4! Hallelujah! Angela came out from her office towards me.

Angela is a very pretty girl. 5''5, brown hair, hazel eyes and a sweet smile. She is a shy person, but can be fiercely protective of the people she loves. Apparently, Ben thinks she is not at all shy in bed. Ugh. Something I didn't want to know. She is like the sister I never had.

'Hey Bells, wanna go to Starbucks?' she asked. 'It's been way too long since we've talked about your sex life.' She said bluntly. Did I mention she can be extremely blunt at times?

I blushed. My face probably looks like a tomato right now. I got my blush from my dad. So, I can trip easily, blush fire engine red and am a bad liar. Yeah, nothing much to know about me.

'Thanks Ang, can you say it louder? I think the person in the back did not here us.' I whispered, gritting my teeth. Angela laughed out loud.

'Oh Bella, stop being such a prude.' She said wrapping her right arm around my shoulders. 'Let's go.'

 _Yep, ladies and gentlemen, my best friend._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What did he do now?' Angela asked taking sip from her coffee.

'It doesn't matter, Ang. I called him last night after my shift and ended things.' I told her which made her smile like a Cheshire cat.

I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she was never a big fan of James. Who am I kidding? She totally loathed that man. James Smith was my boyfriend for the past 8 months until yesterday I broke up with him when I knew the relationship was going nowhere.

He was a charming man. Icy blue eyes, long blonde hair, about 6''1 height, although he had a smile that gave me creeps. I never knew why.

He was four years older than me. He asked me out when he came in the restaurant I worked. It was fun in the beginning. We went on dates every week. It was going great until 4 months ago, when he started acting all weird. He said it was concerning his family, funny because I never met or heard about any of his family members.

He told me he worked in a bank as an accountant but never mentioned which bank. Angela was always concerned about me regarding James. She said the guy was creepy.

I ignored her warnings and dated him anyway because he was so smart and mature. That's what attracted me to him. He was extremely possessive, wouldn't let me talk to a guy when I was with him.

I hadn't seen him in 3 weeks, just spoken on the phone three or four times. I mean what kind of relation was it? I still remember the conversation I had with James last night.

' _Hey James.' I said in the phone._

' _Hey babe, what's up?' He said sounding distracted. Ugh. I hate when he called me that._

' _Nothing much, I just came back from my shift. I decided to work tonight. I was getting bored sitting at-' I was cut off by his irritated voice._

' _What is it Bella?' he asked distracted again._

' _Do you have ten minutes to spare? Or are you too busy to speak with your girlfriend, who by the way hasn't spoken to you in 7 days?' I asked sarcastically._

' _Fine.' James sighed. 'Speak.'_

 _I rolled my eyes thanking god I was ending it with this dick. What did I see in this man 8 months ago is beyond me._

' _You know James; I don't think_ we _are going to work out. I mean you are not here, it's been forever and I just think we should not see each other anymore.' I blurted out in one breathe._

' _What the fuck does that mean?' he barked through the phone._

' _What do you think? It means I'm breaking up with you.' I said trying to keep my voice calm. Inside I was terrified of his angry voice. I've never heard him so angry._

' _You can't do that! Is it some other guy? Huh? I know it's some other guy.' He said coldly._

' _No, it's not. You have no right to question me. I'm not an object you can be possessive about.' I said as quietly as I could._

' _You fucking bitch!' he cursed through the phone. 'I know you're sleeping with someone else, you slut!' he accused me with venom in his voice._

 _I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Tears of anger. I felt so angry right now; I would've strangled him if he was right in front of me._

' _Listen you little son of a bitch, who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that! I won't listen a single word you're accusing me of. Fucking douchebag.' I replied him loudly through my phone. By the end of my conversation I was panting loudly._

' _We'll see about that Isabella.' He said acidly, sending creeps all over my body. 'Give me four days, you bitch. Four days. I'll show you what James Smith can do.' He said with a wave of confidence in his voice. For a moment I was sure he was going to do something dangerous._

 _I shrugged that thought coming up with nothing he could do. 'Whatever, piece of shit.' I said. 'Just so you know, I rather have sex with someone than see your pencil dick again.' I finished my sentence and hung up before he could say something else._

 _Just then I heard some noise coming from outside…_

I shook my thoughts when I heard Angela mention my name.

'…. It's fine Bells. You don't' need to mop around after breaking up with him. That guy sure was creepy; he looked like a drug dealer more than an accountant in a bank.' She said finishing her cup of coffee.

I nodded my head and continued sipping my frappe and mumbled, 'I still can't believe I broke up with him.'

'I know.' Angela said loudly making few heads turn our way. 'You can finally have some great sex!' I ducked my head totally embarrassed by her lack of decency. Yeah, she just had coffee that ought to do it.

When I was finally sure that my face wasn't blushing anymore, I looked up at her. She was already looking at me with amusement.

'What?' I asked her.

'You know.' She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'I know a very hot guy, you might be interested in.'

'Who might that hot guy be?' I asked sarcastically.

'Edward Cullen.' She said casually. I groaned loudly.

'You know Angela the day was going great until you mentioned his name.' I said with obvious disgust.

'Oh come on Bells.' Angela said rolling her eyes. 'That man is gorgeous. What is it between you two, I still don't understand. Maybe it's just the pent up sexual frustration of two years.'

'You know what a jerk he is.' I said as a way of explanation. That was always my answer.

'You never answer this question, Bella.' Angela said. 'The guy lives right in front of you, why can't you just ask him out?' she asked irritated. 'If I were in your place, I would've named our babies by now.'

'Whoa, Ang.' I said stopping her right there. 'You remember Ben? Your husband? You love him?' I asked her mockingly.

She huffed muttering a 'whatever'.

I rolled my eyes. Angela was right, he is gorgeous. Adonis, really. Reddish-copper colored hair which is always messed up as he runs his hand through it. Not that I notice. Straight nose, strong jaw which you feel like licking, not that I want to. Crooked smile that can make your heart beat faster. Ripped body, which clearly tells he works out. Tall, about 6''2. Long, pale fingers that I _don't_ wish to be anywhere near my body. The best part about him though is his eyes. Dark green like the forest. They are the most unusual shade I've ever seen. You can get lost into them easily. Not that I ever was, I mean we fight more than talk to each other.

'Hello, Bells?' Angela said shaking my arm. 'Lost in Edwardland?' she teased.

I gave her a dirty look and she snorted seeing my look. We chatted for a while later, completing leaving the Edward chapter behind.

I looked at my watch and saw it was already 6pm. I have to call Mindy; a friend of Angela's who had submitted the first manuscript of my book to a private publication agency. I was excited about it. The letter telling the details was supposed to be here by Saturday, but for some strange reason I didn't get it yet.

I have started writing a short story which I am not so confident about. I think it lacks something I'm not able to pin yet. But, if they like it, it'll be great!

'Okay, Bells!' Angela said, 'I should get going too. I have to make dinner for Ben and me.'

We stood up and made our way towards our parked cars. Ah ah. Her car and my truck. Angela was never fond of my truck, but I loved it! It was a red Chevy truck, old but reliable. My dad got it repaired by one of his friends and gave it to me as a high school present.

Giving Angela a quick hug I stepped into my truck when I heard her shout, 'Think what I said about that hottie.'

'Goodbye Angela!' I shouted back.

 _I'm thankful for my best friend who has a knack of embarrassing me anywhere._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During my ride to the apartment I thought about what Angela said. Sure I can ask Edward Cullen out. If he didn't act like a jerk all the time. I've never seen him bring a woman into his apartment. Maybe he's gay. I don't think so. Anyway, he deserves someone very beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful body. Not me.

I am an average girl. Brown hair, boring brown eyes, clumsy, who blushes like an idiot, and lacks in the fashion sense department. Angela always tried to increase my self-esteem . Saying that I am pretty and blah, blah, blah. That's just because I'm her best friend.

I made my way to the parking lot and parked the car on the edge of my designated area. _Ha! I'm before him today!_ Let him have trouble trying to park tonight. That jerk too thinks that my car is a 'piece of shit.' His words.

 _Stupid, handsome jerk._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hi, Mindy, It's Bella Swan.' I said nervously through the phone.

'Oh, Hi Bella! How are you?' she asked cheerfully, not helping my mood.

'I'm great. Um, I actually called to ask you about the book manuscript I gave you. You said their letter was supposed to be here by Saturday. I didn't get it; do you have any idea about this?' I asked her uncertainly.

'Oh yeah Bella, they did send you the letter with their reply on Saturday.' She said with certainty.

I laughed nervously, 'I didn't receive it, and actually I had an evening shift last Saturday.' I rubbed the back of my neck.

'Bella, I think your letter was collected in by your neighbor, Cullen is it?' she asked ruffling through some pages.

'Yes, yes. Edward Cullen. He is my neighbor. I'll ask him about it when he gets back from work.' I said, getting more irritated every minute.

'What kind of neighbor is he? It's been two days already.' Mindy said clearly confused. _He's the jerk kind._ 'I bet he is some divorced old man who has nothing to do.' She continued, making assumptions.

 _If only you were right!_ 'Yeah. Um. Thanks for your help though, I'll see you around.' I said clearly wanting to end the conversation.

'Sure, Bella! Anytime. Good luck!' she said and the line went dead.

I stood there in the middle of my living room thinking of ways to kill Edward Cullen. Killing him wouldn't help. Clearly he's making it for the time I burned his laundry, collecting it on behalf of him and confusing it with my ex-boyfriend's.

Oh that was hell of a day! _Happy memories. Hmm._ Now is not the time! I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:45, he'll be here anytime. I went in the hallway and waited for him to enter in all his glory.

Boy did he. The elevator dinged making me know the stop was on my floor. The doors opened revealing a very sexy; I mean the jerk of the year Edward Cullen. I checked him out through my glare. I've learned that a long time ago. His hair was disheveled as always but looked so soft, I wish… Ahem! He was wearing a dark-blue button down shirt; the sleeves were rolled up till his elbows revealing his strong arms. His black dress pants fit him perfectly, I wish… Again! His coat was draped across his right arm as he strolled towards me.

I kept my glare unwavering, reminding myself why I was standing here. He noticed my glare and smirked right back. _That mouth!_ Enough! I glared even harder. I can kill him right now. _Yeah, right. That cocky bastard!_

 _Ugh. I hate Mondays!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So…. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know if I should really continue with my story!**

 **And James? What do you think he'll do?**

 **Love, Paint the Walls. XOXO.**


	3. This Means War

We're the Cullens

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Okay! Bella was much fun! *grins widely***

Me: Yeah. But, we still have to see what James will do.

 **Emmett: *looking thoughtful* Hmm. I hate that guy.**

Me: I know. Me too.

 **Emmett: Okay. Whose POV is it now?**

Me: It's Edward. *looking dreamily*

 **Emmett: Cool! Is he going to have sex fantasies about Bella? *wiggling eyebrows***

Me: *laugh out loudly* No! Not yet. *wink*

 **Emmett: Fine. *huffs***

Me: You have to save some for later, Em. *rolling my eyes*

 **Emmett: You still haven't mentioned me. *pouts***

Me: Do you have to bring it up every time? *exasperated*

 **Emmett: *sticks his tongue out***

Me: Real mature, Em. *patting his leg*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward.

I walked towards her smirking as I went and wondering what I did this time. The image of her standing there in that red blouse and black jeans was clouding my mind this second, making it difficult to think.

'Why, Ms. Swan do I owe the pleasure to see your presence at my door, this fine evening?' I asked smoothly. 'Are you waiting for my laundry to arrive? Well, I collected it yesterday, so you probably should burn yours this time.'

I still remember that day she burned my laundry. The innocent expression she gave me saying that she thought it was her ex-boyfriend's. Well, she should know by now that she can't lie. At all. Later, the smug expression she made, when she thought I wasn't looking. She thinks she's too smart, well I work for the CIA.

She cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. That tight blouse didn't make it any easier to concentrate on what she was about to say.

'Well, aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Cullen?' she asked pretending to think. 'How about an important envelope that has been lying in your apartment since Saturday that you _forgot_ to give me.' she raised her eyebrow.

I tapped my forehead pretending to think about the envelope, which I know is lying in my living room cabinet. I gave her a look showing that 'I come up with nothing.'

'No, Ms. Swan.' I lied. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Her face turned even redder with anger. She reminded me of a kitten with her eyebrows furrowed and nose flaring. She looked adorable. Ugh. She is not adorable; she's the person who burned your favorite shirt. It's time for payback.

'Listen here, Cullen.' She said in a deadly calm voice. 'I want that envelope. It's important to me. If you're doing this for the time I burned your laundry, than now is not the time.'

'Whatever, Swan.' I said nonchalantly. 'It doesn't matter to me. How about you just say some golden words like please and sorry and I give it to you.'

'I will not say it, especially to some jerk like you.' She said with anger in her eyes. She's so stubborn. I can be stubborn too.

'Maybe you should increase your vocabulary to some other words. Jerk is not the only thing I can be.' I said as I smirked at her. 'Now, now I don't have time Isabella. You need to just say that you're sorry for burning my laundry and please give your envelope.'

Her big brown eyes turned to dislike when I called her Isabella, just like every time. I know she doesn't like being called by her full name. She seemed to be contemplating her thoughts weather to bruise her ego or not take the letter.

Finally she took a deep breath and said in a whisper, 'I'm sorry for burning your laundry. Can I please get my envelope back?' I almost didn't hear it but let it go to avoid any further fight.

'Fine.' I sighed as if giving in. She rolled her eyes at that and tapped her foot. I unlocked the door and shut the door in her face. We still haven't seen each other's apartment. After the first day debacle when she moved in I didn't dare bring her in.

I placed my car keys in the bowl and went in the living room to get her envelope. I picked up the envelope from the cabinet and went back to where she was standing out in the hallway.

Her face had returned to its color, but her cheeks were still flushed, she seemed to be thinking about some memory. _Maybe it's her boyfriend._ I didn't like the thought of it for some reason. I just put on a blank face and stretched the letter towards her.

She snatched it from my hand and turned back towards her apartment. The door was unlocked so she just went in and slammed the door loudly. At least I got a nice view of her ass. Those jeans just made it better. _She's so stubborn._ I chuckled at that and shook my head and went inside my apartment.

I sat on my couch with a beer in my hand when I thought I was forgetting something. I couldn't point it. When it suddenly dinged in my head. _Shit._ I read Bella's-

'It's already open!' Bella screeched from her apartment. I heard a door slam and then she was pounding on my door. 'Edward Cullen open the door!' she screeched again.

 _CIA agent, my ass._ How can I forget to stick it back with glue? Why did I have to open it in the first place? Right, because you were curious why would your beautiful neighbor get an envelope from a publication house.

'Open the fucking door!' she yelled pounding on my door again. I took a deep breath and stood up from my couch. _Here goes nothing._ I opened the door and came face to face with a very angry Isabella Swan. She didn't look adorable this time. Not that she did the last time. She looked downright furious.

'May I help you?' I asked calmly. Her brown eyes grew even wider as if they already weren't.

'May I help you?' she repeated what I said just a tad bit loudly. 'How about the fact that you opened my envelope, my _personal_ envelope without my permission.'

'Well, I thought it was mine.' I lied easily. 'I was in a hurry to go, and I thought that if the mailman knocked on my door it would be mine. I signed without seeing and opened it quickly to go through when I realized that it wasn't mine but yours.' I said smoothly.

For just a fraction of second I saw understanding flash in her eyes. But it quickly changed to disbelief. _Yes, Miss. Swan. Some people can actually lie good._

'I don't believe that.' She spat. 'You think I'm crazy enough to believe that. You're just trying to find a way to get back to the time I burned your laundry.'

'You think I did this to get back at you?' I asked smirking. _It's time to use the Cullen charm. Or else you'll be dead in a ditch. CIA agent or not._ I gave her my crooked smile. I took a step towards her, she backed away instantly. 'Why would you think that?' I asked looking deeply into those brown eyes which were growing wider each second.

'I-I don't k-know.' Bella said dazed. I took another step towards her and she took a step backwards. She'd tied her hair in a messy ponytail, showing her pale neck. The neck didn't make the matters any easier.

'See? Even you don't know.' I told her softly. I stepped towards her until she was backed against her apartment door. 'I was just being curious. Is that wrong?'

'N-no.' Bella stuttered. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear making her eyes grow even wider, if that's possible. _This is getting better._

'Hmm. You are always a mystery to me Bella.' I said stepping further closer to her. She tried to back away, but realized she couldn't. Her eyes grew wide with fear. _Now she's scared._ She smelled like strawberries and just so good.

I put both my hands on the side of either side of her face, caging her there. I leaned closer until we were just inches apart. Her brown eyes were staring deeply into my own. Bella's breaths were coming out in short pants.

'B-back off.' Bella tried to say firmly, but it came out as a request. I leaned until our noses were touching.

'Or what?' I asked her in a whisper. _I could kiss her, those plum lips were just centimeters away._ Bella closed her eyes, anticipating a kiss.

'By the way, they didn't accept your manuscript.' I whispered against her lips and turned around, walking into my apartment and slamming the door.

 _I should get smacked for this. I just resisted the most delicious wine I've always wanted._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating my take-out dinner, I went over to my piano and started playing some random notes. The question of the hour was my new case. What am I going to do? I was coming up blank for the plan made. 4 tickets, just me. The worst part is Seattle. I haven't seen Mom, Dad or my older brother Emmett in the past 6 years. I didn't care keeping up with them, I have no idea what's going on with their life.

Speaking of research, Isabella Swan came into my mind for no reason. My hands began to play an unknown tune, I didn't know about. I did research about Bella once. The first day she came to live into this building. I just gathered some basic information, nothing deep.

 _Oh, the first day I saw her two years ago, what a disaster._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I entered the parking lot to see an unfamiliar red truck parked next to my spot. Well, not exactly besides but more like between my spot and theirs. Maybe it's the person, coming to stay that Mr. Newman was talking about._

 _The truck was at least 30 years old. It might be some old divorced guy moving in, after a bad marriage. Who I am to judge? I sighed in disappointment. I wish it was a girl. Young girl, to be specific. The flatbed of the truck was filled with labeled boxes._

 _I stepped out of my car, and went over to suspect the truck. Most of the boxes were labeled "books". Definitely a retired old man with nothing to do. I turned around to make my way towards the elevator, when the edge of the truck, cut right through my left arm. Fuck._

 _Great. I come unscratched from an encounter with drug dealers, and get gashed from a stupid old truck. I put my coat back on so that the cut is not seen._

' _Piece of shit.' I said kicking the tire of the truck._

' _I don't think the truck is that bad.' Came a voice from the other side. Female voice. A sweet female voice. Did I just say sweet female voice?_

' _If that's what you think.' I said removing myself from that congested place and dusting my coat._

 _I looked up and saw the most beautiful brown eyes, staring back at me. They were the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. She had her hair up in a bun, with few strands falling over her face. She was awfully pale, to be from this city. She had a little button nose. Full lips, the lower one slightly bigger than the upper, maybe because of biting it, which she is doing right now. Average height, whoa! Long legs._

 _She was wearing a red flannel shirt, and cut-off shorts. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Why have I never seen her here? She must be a visitor. Why is she defending the truck then?_

' _I think it can go over 40 miles per hour.' Brown eyes said looking at the truck. I chuckled at that, I hope it starts in the first place. I looked at her and found her staring at me._

' _How would you know that?' I asked walking over to her._

' _Because it's mine.' Brown eyes said, her eyes challenging me to say another word about her truck. Fuck, I can't._

' _Might be a lot of maintenance.' I said observing the rusty old shit with a poker face, that just gashed my arm. I need to change the topic. 'Are you helping somebody move in here?' I asked instead._

' _Yeah, I am.' Brown eyes said, going over to the flatbed and taking out a box that looked heavy._

' _Let me get that for you.' I said smoothly, trying to get it from her hand. When our hands touched I felt sparks of electricity shooting down my arm. The cut forgotten. I removed my hand immediately, must be static._

 _Brown eyes was staring at her hand, deep in thought. Did she feel it too? By the look on her face, I think she did._

' _That's okay. I can do it on my own.' She said stubbornly. 'I've got my friends to help, anyway.' She lied, not just beautiful, a bad liar too. Fine, it's not like I care that she's carrying such a heavy box._

' _Sure, by the way I'm Edward Cullen.' I said extending my hand. She looked at my hand doubtfully, before shaking it lightly. Her small hand fit perfectly in mine, she gave me a small smile._

' _I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.' Bella said. Hmm. Isabella, prefect name. Beautiful._

' _It suits you.' I told her giving a wide smile. She blushed at that, and I just wanted to run my hands over her flaming cheeks. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started to ring._

 _Fuck. It was Jake, he doesn't call unless it's urgent. That fucker sure has some serious timing._

' _I'm sorry but I've to take this.' I told her smiling apologetically._

' _It's fine.' Bella said waving her hand dismissively._

' _I guess I'll see you around, Bella.' I told her picking up my ringing phone, and walking over to the edge of the parking lot._

 _20 minutes later when I walked back, she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed of disappointment. I walked into the building to see that the lift was out of order._

 _Fucking great. I turned towards the stairs and started walking. I was on my second floor when someone crashed right into my chest. I held the person making sure we don't fall._

' _I'm so sorry I wasn't lo-' said a familiar voice. Bella looked up at me with surprised brown. 'Hey, Edward.' Bella said smiling widely._

' _Hey Bella, what are you rushing about?' I asked, trying to keep up a conversation._

' _Well, it's getting dark and I need to make sure at least half of my stuff is in the apartment. I don't want to keep them in the parking lot.' Bella said distractedly. She was biting her lower lip, looking nervous._

' _You don't need to worry about that. This is a safe neighborhood. Maybe I can help you getting the boxes up to your apartment.' I suggested her. Her eyes looked conflicted for a moment but then she gave me a beautiful smile._

' _Sure, thanks.' She said as I followed her downstairs. Wait a minute. Didn't she say, she was helping somebody move in here?_

' _Uh, Bella? You said you were helping someone. Who is it?' I asked as we made our way to her truck._

' _Me.' She said. 'I'm moving here.' I mentally fist-pumped, why was I so happy? She could be all sorts of crazy. Guess what? She lives on my floor._

' _That's great.' I said lifting one of her boxes. 'I know you live on the 5_ _th_ _floor, but what is your apartment number?' she smiled sheepishly, clearly forgetting to tell me._

' _506.' She said flashing me a quick smile. Fan-fucking-tastic._

' _Guess you met your neighbor already.' I said as we walked towards the stairway. She stopped in her tracks._

' _You're kidding.' Bella said disbelief in her brown eyes._

' _Nope. Serious as a heart attack.' I said and saw something flash in her eyes, I couldn't figure it so I climbed the stairs._

 _About an hour later, most of her boxes were in her apartment. Not exactly in the apartment, she kept them at the mouth of her apartment. Weird. I didn't get to see her apartment, clearly it will be similar to my own, but still._

 _Bella and I were arguing about who would take her box labelled "IMPORTANT"._

' _Bella, it's too heavy. Let me take it.' I told her exasperatedly. What I've come to know about Isabella Swan in the last hour is that she is awfully stubborn._

' _No, Edward. I'm perfectly capable of taking my own stuff.' She argued. I saw another box labelled "IMPORTANT". Bingo!_

' _Why don't you lift the other one, while I take this one.' I said negotiating. She seemed hesitant, but final agreed. I went quicker than possible with her box before she changed her mind. I was in the middle of the hallway of our floor when I remembered that I forgot to ask her where to put it, clearly it's way too important._

 _What I didn't realize was that she was way too close behind me when I turned._

' _Hey Be-' I was interrupted by a loud gasp followed by a shattering sound, which was coming from the boxes that fell from our hands. I guess it was important and expensive._

' _The vases and the cups.' Bella said gasping each word. She held her hand over her heart, clearly shocked._

' _Hey, are you okay?' I asked touching her arm shooting sparks again. Something snapped inside of her and she looked up at me with anger in her eyes._

' _You.' Bella seethed pointing her finger right at my chest. Her eyes were blazing with anger, as she stood right in front of me._

' _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.' I apologized. My apology didn't help the matters, she became angrier._

' _How dare you!' she yelled accusing me. 'Did you know how much it meant to me?'_

' _I told you-' I was interrupted again when she started screeching._

' _Do you think saying "sorry" is going to get my stuff back. You fucking broke it.' She yelled. That's it. I be nice to her and she's acting like a bitch._

' _That's it. Do you think I did it purposely? Well, let me tell you, I have other things to do than just help remove boxes from your shit truck.' I yelled back. My arm was suddenly aching. Yep, everything in my life have fucking great timing._

' _Well if that was the case, why the fuck did you offer help? She asked her eyes wide as saucers. 'I could've gotten in by myself.'_

' _Yeah, right. I was trying to be nice to you. Clearly, you don't give a shit about people with manners. Maybe I should've punctured your shit truck on my way over here.' I told her and looked around to see the entire floor had gathered around to see what's going on. Fucking great. To avoid any more of this fight, I turned around towards my apartment._

' _Oh no, where the fuck do you think, you're going?' Bella laughed bitterly. 'Clean this stuff, right now.'_

' _Fuck you, I'm not cleaning anything.' I told her coldly. 'How about you clean your "important" stuff and cry over the pieces.'_

' _God, you're such a dick.' Bella said. 'I've never in my entire life, met a jerk like you.'_

' _That's because you never left your room, except for going to a bookstore.' I answered, she rolled her eyes at that. My arm was awfully hurting right now, I need to go to a doctor._

' _How about we continue this after I come back from the doctor, to check the gash I got from your piece of shit you call truck.' I said, not waiting for her reply and making my way to the elevator. I removed my jacket, and heard a gasp from behind, I didn't bother seeing who it was._

 _Son of a bitch! The elevator doesn't work. I turned towards the stairs and yelled "Fuck you, Swan" before making my way. I thought it was kind of childish yelling that way until I heard "Fuck you too Cullen". Not immature at all._

 _I called Fred, the research analyst at our agency as I made my way to the doctor's._

' _Agent Goodwin.' Fred said in a monotone voice._

' _Hey Fred, it's me.' I said waiting at a signal._

' _How can I help you with, sir?' Fred asked._

' _I need you to research about Isabella Swan. My building, 505. Just the basic information.' I informed him._

' _Sure, sir. Can you tell me where she works or-' he asked and I interrupted him._

' _Just hack into my apartment's database. ' I told him as I stopped in front of the doctor's._

' _That'll do. How is she related to the Gilbert's case we're having?' he asked, got a lot of questions, don't you?_

' _It's G-4 classified.' I lied. 'On my desk, tomorrow morning.' I ordered._

' _Roger that.' He said and I hung up the phone. I stepped out of my car, and thought about the entire evening's episode._

 _One this if for sure, I'm never letting Bella Swan enter my apartment._

 _And she was all sorts of crazy, like I guessed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I called Fred, the phone rang thrice before he picked it up.

'Agent Goodwin.' Fred said, I heard typing noise in the background. Maybe he is working late.

'It's Edward.' I said running a hand through my hair. Maybe this will work.

'Yes, sir. How can I help you?' Fred asked still typing away whatever he was.

'Do you remember I asked you to search about some Isabella Swan two years ago?' I asked him unsure.

'I do, sir. The one in your apartment building. What about her?' Fred asked. Great, he remembers.

'I want you to search everything about her. Where she grew up, her parents, her friends, where she works, everything.' I continued. 'Her last three boyfriends and track her calls. I want the audio tape of her calls from yesterday night onwards.' I ordered.

'Is this for-' he asked but I interrupted him.

'No questions asked, Fred. This is a top secret research. I trust you with this. Don't let your country down, boy.' I told him. 'On my desk, tomorrow morning.'

'Roger that.' He said and I hung up the phone.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. Maybe there is something about Isabella Swan, I don't know. Her manuscript got rejected, she works in a restaurant. Not much money to pay the rent. She's too stubborn to borrow from her friends. By tomorrow, I'll know everything about her. Maybe I'll give her an offer she can't refuse. I fell asleep thinking about my offer on the bed.

 _I just thought of offering money to a woman who can't lie to save her life, to lie for 4 months. I really need to sleep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So…. What do you think? Please review and let me know! I would really appreciate some thoughts about it! Next chapter will be Edward and Bella POV! Until next week guys!**

 **Love, Paint the Walls.**


	4. Just My Luck

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: *crossing his arms over his chest and looking at me***

Me: What?

 **Emmett: Edward's a dick. Why would he do that? I can hit him right now.**

Me: *rolling my eyes* Would you relax! He's just acting that way because he likes her way too much. Something with the past.

 **Emmett: *looking skeptical* Are you sure? Because I don't think anything can happen of him.**

Me: Something might happen in this chapter that can change the entire story. You don't mind a long chapter do you?

 **Emmett: Fuck no! As long as it's interesting, and has both POVs.**

Me: I promise I have both POVs. *crossing over my heart*

 **Emmett: *fist pumps in the air***

Me: Didn't you notice something?

 **Emmett: What?**

Me: I mentioned you in the story.

 **Emmett: You did? *scratching his head***

Me: Uh-huh. You're his older brother.

 **Emmett: Fuck yeah! That means I bullied him as kids. I love it. *grins widely***

Me: Don't talk about bullying my Edward. I can still make you his grandfather. *looking confident*

 **Emmett: *groans* Fine. Am I mentioned in this chapter?**

Me: Maybe, next one! *winks*

 **Emmett: *pouts* I hate you.**

Me: I love you too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I was jolted awake by an ear-piercing scream coming from across the hallway. Then there was silence and after a few seconds I heard sobs._

 _Was Edward Cullen crying? I would love to knock on his door and see that. Even with my hazy mind I can still get happy at the prospect of Edward Cullen crying. I have no idea why I hate that man so much._

 _I looked over at my nightstand to see it was 3:00 in the morning. I groaned into my pillow and turned over to my right side and discovered that there is no mattress._

 _That is because the bed ends right where I was asleep. I fell on the floor with a loud thump. Hello floor, we meet again._

' _Fuck.' I exclaimed as I rubbed my forehead. It'll probably leave a bruise by morning. Oh wait, it's already 3, possibly in the next 4 hours then._

 _I stood up wobbly hitting my toe in the process. After standing there in silence for a minute to gather my thoughts I heard the cries again._

 _Wait a minute. I think it's a woman. Why is a woman crying in his apartment? Why did she scream? Is it a woman or is Edward Cullen crying? Maybe he cries like a girl._

 _I mean I have never seen a man or boy cry since 5_ _th_ _grade. I went over to the nightstand and drank some water from the glass when realization hit me and the glass fell on the floor breaking into millions of pieces._

 _I gasped. What if he is hitting a woman? Abusing or in the worst case scenario raping her? I don't think Edward Cullen would do that. Would he? I mean I don't know what work he does nor have I seen any of his family member enter his apartment._

 _I carefully sidestepped the glass and went over to my closet. I removed the baseball bat, my dad gifted me when I was 14 and held it tightly in my hand._

 _I turned the knob of my main door slowly to ensure not much noise is made and stepped in the hallway. I could hear soft cries and nothing else. Edward Cullen, I'm going to bruise you badly._

 _Just then two things happened. The lightening thundered loudly outside and the lights in the hallway went off. This time not only did the voice at Cullen's place screamed, I did too._

 _I had to be strong for the girl in the there. Before I could pound on his door, the door opened revealing a very tired looking Edward Cullen. His hair was even messier than usual, his mouth was pressed in a grim line. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, still managing to look like a Greek god._

 _I tightened my hold on the baseball bat ready to pound on him, when I saw something or someone I forgot to notice behind him._

 _The baseball bat slipped from my hands landing on my right leg. Shit, never expected this in my wildest dreams._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Two nights ago…**_

 **Bella**

I stood there frozen, contemplating what just happened two seconds ago. _Did I just have an almost kiss with the ass of a neighbor I have?_ I think I did.

 _By the way, they didn't accept your manuscript._ The words kept repeating in my head, in the soft velvety voice of Edward Cullen.

I went inside my apartment, and went straight to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and opened the already opened envelope.

I read through the letter carefully. Yep, didn't accept it. I'm officially screwed.

I have money in my bank accounts but they can barely keep me surviving for months. The job at restaurant doesn't pay much and don't get me started on the tips.

I just need some alone time to write my perfect book. I can't keep juggling between my job and writing a book.

I have to quit the job then but, I need money! Mr. Newman already called about my rent due for two months. I can't ask Angela for money, she's already done so much for me.

I can work this week and get the full salary, the month is about to end anyway. That way I can survive for the next three months without a job, on my inherited next-to-nothing money and the restaurant's.

I wasn't hungry anymore, I heard the doorbell ring outside. The jerk ordered take-out again. Seriously, I'm sure he can't cook. At all.

I changed into my PJs and called Angela.

'Hey Ang.' I greeted her as soon as she picked up the phone.

'Bella! Guess what? Ben's taking me Vermont to celebrate our three-year anniversary!' Angela told me excitedly.

'That's great!' I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could.

'I know! I had no idea he was planning on it!.' She gushed. I didn't want to ruin her mood.

'When are you leaving anyway?' I squeaked.

'Thursday, we decided to start the weekend early.' She told me.

'Yeah um, you should get time to yourselves too. With the restaurant and um everything.' I told her having no idea what I was talking. My mind was trying to come up with anything to not tell what I'm going to.

'That too.' Angela said. 'Hey, what was your call about, I completely forgot.' She chuckled lightly.

'It's nothing, eh, we'll talk about it tomorrow.' I tried to ignore the conversation that I had initially called for. Stupid Bella.

'Bella, tell me what is it?' she asked persuasively. Demanding, little thing.

'I want to quit the job.' I blurted and put my hand on my mouth. Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell her. _Damn you, mouth filter._

There was a long pause, so long I thought she had hung up.

'Okay. Do you have a reason to?' Angela asked surprisingly calm.

'Um yeah. I thought maybe if I just concentrate on writing my book for a few months, I can possibly write a book that is accepted.' I joked pathetically.

'Didn't they accept your manuscript? I thought it was great!' Angela said supportively. I rolled my eyes.

'Sure it was. That's why they liked it so much, they rejected. Saying it was too good to be published.' I told sarcastically.

'Hey, keep your smart mouth to yourself.' Angela said with mock anger.

'Anyway, I thought I'd come by till Sunday. The month ends anyway.' I told her, as a way of explanation.

'Whatever you want Bells. But, are you sure you want to quit? I can lend you so-' I cut her off.

'No Ang. You've already done so much for me. I promise I'll be fine.' I said with finality. I heard a long sigh from the other end.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner._ Did I just win an argument with Angela Weber? I think I did.

'I know, you'll be fine. I'm just worried about you.' She said defending herself.

'You don't have to worry about anything. How about you start packing for the trip you're having. Maybe you don't have to pack too many clothes you know.' I teased and I'm sure she's blushing right now.

'Goodnight Bella. Go to sleep.' Angela said before I could make any further comments.

'Night Ang. I love you.' I said getting under the covers myself.

'Love you too Bells.' She said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep. I guess my mind wasn't. Numerous thoughts kept running through my mind.

What if my next book is rejected? What if James does something really dangerous? What if Mr. Newman gives me a call for the rent payment? What if I get hit by a car?

Okay, the last one really didn't make any sense. I twisted and turned on my bed not finding a comfortable position to sleep.

I heard soft piano music playing in the background again. I had no idea Mrs. Cope liked piano so much. My neighbor, a lovely old lady probably in her early 60s always played her recorder. Or so I think.

Whatever it is, it's the most beautiful sound I've heard. I closed my eyes, letting the soft piano music lull me to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **One night ago…**_

I was eating my tacos, watching _Sixteen Candles_ and it was just 7 in the evening.

I don't have any boyfriend to spend time with nor any single friends who I can bitch about my single life to.

I'll probably be in my bed by 9, like my neighbor Mrs. Cope. Considering she is old, had the time of her life, kids and her own apartment I don't think that's healthy for me.

My day was pretty much like any other waitressing day. Tripping over in the kitchen, serving food, Erik asking me out and Angela talking loud about my sex life.

Other than all of this, when my shift ended Angela dragged me to the mall. She bought clothes for her trip to Vermont, that includes awful lot of lingerie.

I remember how she forced me into the _Victoria's Secret_ store, even when I told her I'm fine at the bookstore across the street.

' _Angela, you can go alone. You don't need my help.' I told her trying to loosen her hold on my wrist._

' _Of course I do!' she looked at me like I had a third eye. 'A girl always needs opinions, how can I shop without suggestions?'_

' _You can ask the salesgirls there. They'd be more than happy to help.' I tried to reason her._

 _My main motto was to not buy any piece of clothing Angela forces me to buy. I would've gone inside any other time, but I didn't have enough money to buy clothes right now._

 _If Angela got to know, that I don't have enough money and didn't tell her she'd possibly kill me._

' _Bella, if you don't enter this store right now, I'm gonna throw you a party for your birthday .'Angela said smirking._

 _I muttered 'bitch' under my breath and entered the store grumpily._

 _After an hour of shopping for her trip lingerie, Angela walked up to me holding a something lacy._

' _Bella look at this, I think it would look great on you!' she said excitedly._

 _I did think it was great. It was a black lacy pair of bra and panties. It was kind of transparent, leaving a little to imagination and maybe I could wear it someday._

' _It's really nice Ang, but I don't want to use my money over this.' I told her trying to find a way to refuse._

' _You don't have to. I'm buying it for you. No arguments.' She said leaving no room for objection._

' _Fine.' I sighed heavily. I waved my hand and said 'do whatever'._

 _After we were done with the immeasurable amount of shopping, Angela took mercy on me and we went over to a café to grab a cup of coffee._

I was brought out of my stupor when my phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and saw it was Mr. Newman. _Shit._

 _Just when I thought I could go to bed like an old lady._

I picked up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward.**

' _Hello?' Bella said nervously._

' _Bella, hi!' Newman answered back._

' _Mr. Newman, how are you?' Bella asked trying to sound cheerful._ I chuckled.

' _I'm great, Bella and I think you know why I called you.' Newman said with certainty._ She hasn't paid her rent for the past two months, well three including the ongoing.

' _Yes, Mr. Newman I know but I'm one hundred percent sure that I'll be able to pay by Sunday.' Bella requested._

' _I'm sorry Bella but you have to pay it by Thursday or else there'll be an eviction notice by your door.' Newman said, feeling not an ounce of sorry._ Son of a bitch.

' _Yeah. I'll see what I can do. Please try to stretch some time if you can.' Bella begged her voice breaking._

' _Sure, but I can only try, Bella.' Newman said and hung up the phone._

 _Bella._ I sighed. What is she gonna do? Maybe I can slip some money under her doorstep? Nah, she would probably go around the building asking if somebody lost theirs.

'Sir, I have an update about James Smith.' Fred said from the entrance of my cabin.

'Be right there.' I told him removing my headphones.

After tracing the calls from Bella's phone since Sunday, I immediately asked Fred to search about this James Smith.

That little shit was talking to Bella like he could do some serious damage. By the end of the conversation, I was proud of Bella and how she answered him back.

'Well, he was seen in Chicago until Saturday and later he flew to Rome.' Fred informed me typing some keys to show his exact locations.

'Give me a copy of his photo.' I told trying to understand why Bella would date somebody like him.

Fred handed me the copy and I looked at his shit face. He has long blonde hair, creepy smile, long nose and icy blue eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath and prayed to god, what I'm about to search is not true.

'Fred, is there anything similar to what we've been searching for Victoria Preston?' I asked clearing my throat.

I can recognize those icy blue eyes anywhere. That fucker has the same eye color, and I can never go wrong with this. I really hope I do this time.

'Yes sir. There is an entry for Simon Finch here at the Mountside Drug Rehab in New York City.' Fred told opening the backup files on the computer.

'How is that related to Victoria? If I remember she was in the rehab at Manhattan.' I recalled.

'No sir.' Fred shook his head. 'She was transferred here 3 months after she tried to run away from the rehab in Manhattan and not many were informed about during that time.'

Fucking Christ.

'Well, Simon Finch is the name on the list but the security cameras taped show that it was indeed James Smith.' Fred said opening the security tape from the rehab.

Yep, it's that sick fuck.

Shit, Bella. What did you get yourself into?

'Keep me updated, Fred. No matter at what time you find out another update.' I told him staring at the photo in my hands.

'Roger that.' Fred said and I walked out of the room, throwing the photo in the bin. I can never forget his face.

'Hey Cullen wh-' Jacob said meeting me in the hallway. I interrupted before he teased anymore. I'm not in the mood for that.

'Not now, Jake.' I said and walked into my cabin, shutting the door loudly.

 _Oh yes, she's coming to Seattle for completely different reasons now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _The Night_**

' _Miss. Swan we're absolutely certain there is no balance left in your account at this moment.' The bank manager said._

' _Are you sure?' Bella asked for the third time. 'I haven't made any transaction for over 4 months now, how can there be nothing left?'_

' _Ma'am, our bank would not give away money, unless your signatures are present.' The manager told her patiently._

' _Maybe I know when was the last transaction made?' Bella asked frantic._

' _No ma'am. We swear to secrecy when it comes to our customers, I'm afraid you'll have to show your ID beforehand.' The manager said calmly._ How can he be so calm is out of my mind.

' _I am losing my patience, Mr. Whatever your name is. I want to know when was the last fucking transaction made, do you hear me?' Bella yelled at him through the phone._

' _The account was named under Isabella Swan 8 years ago. I am Isabella Swan and I need the details, right now.' Bella demanded._

' _Well, the last transaction was made at 10:00pm last night. We cannot give you any further information ma'am. Have a lovely night.' The manager said and hung up the phone._

Maybe I should slip some money like I thought last night. I hope her friend Angela, helps her out. I pressed 4, and called Fred.

'I'll email you details of a bank account. Hack the database and find out the where was the last transaction made.' I told and hung up the phone.

I emailed Fred the details and went over to the analysis room.

'Sir, the last transaction was made from New York itself.' Fred informed.

'But?' I asked him to continued.

'It is for the bank records to show as a public figure, the actual transaction was made from Seattle.' He typed away some details.

'Is the name mentioned?' I asked him, skimming over the records for the account.

'Yes sir.' Fred answered.

'What is it?' I asked looking up at the screen getting my answer.

'Simon Finch.' We said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 8:00 as I made my way to my building. After having an early and lousy dinner with Jake and Leah, I was in no mood to think about anything.

But what kept coming back to my mind was the fact that James Smith is connected to Bella.

Part of me was relieved that he didn't do something much terrible than I expected him to.

Part of me was angry at him for doing this to Bella, of all people who didn't belong to me.

My thoughts that had wandered to Bella, didn't make my brain realize that I was on the wrong street.

'Fuck.' I sighed and continued to go the long way. The street was surprisingly quite tonight.

Well, nobody ever drive through this street, so not much of a surprise. I, myself have never driven through this street. I never had to, I never thought about Bella Swan while driving.

Two things happened at the same time, the thunder crackled loudly and a car honking the whole way, was coming at a ferocious speed.

I couldn't make out the figures, but whoever was driving was definitely drunk. The car wasn't going straight, it was constantly moving left and right.

Then something I could never have thought I would see happened, the car crashed right into a big, old tree.

I saw the accident through my rear-view mirror and reverse turned my car immediately.

I called 911, as soon as I could and stopped my car in front of the wrecked one. I stepped out of the car and saw two people in the front. A woman and a man.

I broke the drivers' side door, which was already half crushed and removed the man who was tied to his seatbelt.

I felt his pulse, which was getting weaker by every second and went over to the passenger side of the car.

I unbuckled her seatbelt and felt her pulse too, which wasn't there anymore. The woman's dead.

The car was black, which made it difficult to look in the dark but I'm sure the paramedics will be here anytime soon.

What I didn't notice before was a small shadow in the back. I wrenched open the behind door and saw a little hand reach for me.

I knelt enough to see a small figure in the dark, hugging itself, looking around with wide eyes.

I unbuckled the child from the seatbelt. There was no car seat present. What kind of parents carry their children without car seats?

I pulled the child out in the light, enough to see the face.

I came face to face with the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Her brown hair was mussed all over her face, her blue eyes were wide with fear and anxiety, her skin was glowing silver in the night, her round face was soaked with tears.

The beautiful child reached for me again. I picked her up and held her in my arms. For some reason, she fit there perfectly. She was not more than 3, I'd say. I was never really fond of little kids, but this one was special.

I brushed the hair away from her eyes, and she held my hand tightly in both of hers. She started crying again and I was feeling helpless about what to do.

'Hey, sweetie don't cry.' I told her in the softest voice I could manage.

'Are you hurt anywhere?' I asked her and she nodded pointing at her forehead. I touched at her hairline and felt blood.

'You don't have to worry, the doctors will be here soon and you'll be better again.' I reassured her and she tightened her hold on my hand.

I stood away from the damaged car, still holding the pretty girl in my arms. I gave her a kind smile and she widened her eyes. Do I smile that creepy?

'You don't have to be scared of me.' I told her. 'My name is Edward.'

'Do you have a name pretty girl?' I asked her and she nodded her head.

'I would love to know your name.' I said softly, trying make her speak just then I heard the sirens.

Pretty girl wrapped her arms around my neck, keeping her head in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

The paramedics immediately got the bodies on the stretcher, taking them into the ambulance.

One of them came to where I was standing.

'Are you the one who called, sir?' the person asked. Pretty girl stiffened when she heard the voice.

'Yes, I did.' I told him rubbing her back.

'Is she with you, sir?' the paramedic asked watching the little girl in my arms.

'No, she was in the car during the accident.' I told him and he looked surprised.

'Are there any injuries?' he asked.

'Yeah. I think there is a gash on the forehead. I couldn't see it in the light.' I explained.

'Well, I'll have to take her back to the hospital, sir.' He told me apologetically. I sighed sadly, I knew this was gonna happen.

'Of course. Here.' I said trying to unwrap her hands from my neck but she held tightly.

'Hey pretty girl, they have to see the injury on the head. They can fix it.' I told her trying to negotiate.

She removed her face from my neck, and turned towards the paramedic keeping her hands wrapped around my neck.

'To the hospital, sir.' The paramedic said. Fucking idiot.

'Is there any chance I can be there with her?' I asked hopeful.

'I'm sorry sir, but only families are allowed.' He said, his face showing pity.

'That's alright. I took a shot.' I told him and turned to the angel in my arms.

'Hey pretty girl, you have to go with them to the hospital to get better okay?' I told her softly.

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head, holding my hand in both of hers again.

'He's a good man. He won't hurt you.' I told her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Go on.' I encouraged. The paramedic took her with him to the second ambulance that had arrived and she was sobbing loudly in his arms.

I wish I could get her back. I sighed and walked back to my car.

 ** _To be continued…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So… Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **I think the story is finally getting somewhere. And believe me when I say this, Edward in my stories is never a bad guy ;)**

 **Please watch Pitch Perfect 2! It's aca-prefect!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you feel!**

 **Love Always, Paint the Walls!**


	5. Tangled

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Okay, now I see where it's going. *smiles widely***

Me: You do? So you still think he's that bad?

 **Emmett: *laughs boomingly* No. He's whipped with that girl. Both of them actually.**

Me: I can see that. So I decided to continue the plot, what do you think.

 **Emmett: I don't care about anything as long as I'm mentioned in this chapter. *he shrugs***

Me: I can't make any promises.

 **Emmett: What's with Bella? Is she homeless?**

Me: *roll my eyes*If she was knocking on Edward's door from her apartment, she has a home. Yet.

 **Emmett: Yeah well I don't know about anything legal I'm a business man in this fanfic. *looks nonchalant***

Me: You weren't supposed to tell them. *I gritted*

 **Emmett: They would know it someday or another anyway. *winks***

Me: *roll my eyes* You don't say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _Go on.' I encouraged. The paramedic took her with him to the second ambulance that had arrived and she was sobbing loudly in his arms._

 _I wish I could get her back. I sighed and walked back to my car._

'Excuse me sir, may I have a word with you?' the officer behind me asked. I turned around and nodded my head.

'Sure.' I agreed.

'I would like to know the details of the accident.' He asked. And so for the next 20 minutes I told him every little detail of the accident.

My eyes kept going to where they were treating the little girl, she still hasn't stopped crying.

'Thank you so much, sir. We appreciate your help.' The officer said and walked away.

'Excuse me Officer.' I called and he turned his head to my direction.

'May I go with the girl over there.' I tipped my head to the paramedics. 'She seems terrified.'

'No sir, we cannot let anyone go with they are not family.' He told me firmly.

'CIA Agent Edward Cullen.' I introduced myself shaking his hand. Recognition crossed across his features and he shook my hand.

'Officer Clarke, sir.' He said courteously. 'I knew I had seen you somewhere.'

'Can I get the names of the victims?' I asked him, waiting for no nonsense.

'Peter and Minnie Brennon.' He told me immediately.

'I think I might know some information about the accident if you give me some minutes to recall.' I told him, trying to remember where had I seen that man's face.

'Sir, we need to go over to the hospital immediately.' The officer said with urgency.

'You can follow us there and we can get the details right away.' He offered and I of course accepted.

I followed over to the hospital and looked at my car's dashboard to see it was 09 already.

'This way please.' The officer told me and I followed him to the room. If I just get to see the face once I'll be able to recognize.

'Officer Clarke, I'd really appreciate if you show me the dead bodies before.' I told him formally. He was hesitant but agreed later.

Peter Brennon's face was now blood free. He had a large gash on his right cheek and scars all over his face.

I called the man who could help me right away. Fred.

'Fred, find out Peter Brennon for the Preston case. I'll stay on the line.' I told him and waited while he typed away some data to get me the exact information.

'Yes sir, he supplied drugs to Victoria Preston.' Fred told me and I sighed. Why do I find the perfect girls circled around this case, is out of my imagination.

'Apparently, he is leaving on a red-eye flight to Rome tonight. With a Minnie and Elizabeth Brennon.' Fred continued.

'According to the credit card he used, he booked a hotel room in the one where James Smith is staying.' Fred finished.

See. That's what I am talking about. Why?

'Not anymore Fred.' I told him running my fingers through my hair. 'Peter and Minnie Brennon are dead in a car crash.'

'That's one less person to keep track on then.' Fred said and typing away some details.

'I want you to send all the track records we have for Peter and Minnie Brennon to the NYPD. Keep me updating then. I'll see you in the morning.' I told Fred and hung up.

I walked over to the officers and saw them going through Minnie's file.

'I found out all the information for Peter Brennon, you'll be receiving the information any minute.' I informed them.

'Thank you for your help Agent Cullen.' Officer Clarke said.

'What did you find out about Minnie?' I asked the officer.

'Well, she was a drug addict considering her husband sold drugs.' He told handing me the file.

I read through the file and yep the little girl had a dangerous couple for parents.

An officer walked in the room and shook his head at Officer Clarke, making him sigh out loud.

'What is it?' I asked the officers.

'The little girl they had is refusing to speak anything. She won't stop crying even.' Clarke told me.

'I'll go.' I told them and followed the officer to the room.

There in the room, pretty girl was crying her little heart out. A nurse next to her tried to speak but she refused any kind of talking.

'Hey pretty girl.' I said softly and she looked up at me with startled blue eyes.

Before the nurse could hold her she jumped from the couch and ran towards me as fast as her little feet would allow.

I picked her up and she held into me for dear life. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down but she was shaking violently.

I removed my jacket, as fast as I could manage with a single hand and wrapped it around her little frame.

I set us on the couch besides the nurse, whose mouth was hanging open after seeing the little episode.

She finally closed her mouth and looked over at the little girl.

'Your relative?' she asked and I shook my head.

'Family friend?' she asked and I shook my head again.

'How does she know you then?' she asked me trying to coax out information.

'I was the one who saw the accident and helped her.' I whispered. No need to mention the parents, they were pieces of shit.

'That's strange to get attached to a completely unknown person.' The nurse glare at me. 'Who are you?'

'He is Agent Cullen and we request you to leave the room for a moment.' Officer Clarke said from the door.

'I'm sorry, sir.' The nurse apologized and sprinted out of the room. Officer Clarke nodded at me and left the room shutting the door.

'Hey sweetie, do you remember my name?' I asked her softly. She nodded her head and looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

'Can you say it for me?' I asked her and she nodded her head.

'Ehwad.' She whispered. Okay, maybe not. But, it was cute of her to say it that way.

'That is correct. May I know your name?' I asked her as calmly as I could. I already knew her name was Elizabeth Brennon, but I was just testing waters.

She took a long pause, just staring at me with fear in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't warmed up to me after all.

I smiled encouragingly at her and after what seemed like hours she decided to speak.

'Eli.' She whispered softly.

'That's a great name.' I told her smiling kindly.

'Is it short for Elizabeth?' I asked her and she nodded. Of course she isn't old enough to think it's stupid how I got her full name out of it.

'Did you know where you were going, Eli?' I asked her and her face went pale, like she was having some kind of flashback.

'Far away.' Eli whispered.

'Were you with your mommy and daddy?' I asked her trying to get the information I needed.

Eli started crying and she held my hand in both of hers. Her pale face was creased with fear, and she was thinking about some incident in the past.

'Eli?' I whispered. 'Honey, what's wrong?' I asked trying to get her out of her trance.

'No take me to them, pwease.' Eli sobbed. I wrapped her in a hug holding her tightly.

'It's okay Eli. I promise I won't take you to them again.' I assured her. I couldn't take her to them even if I wanted to.

I pulled back from her after she was calm enough and checked the gash on the forehead. The gash wasn't big but it was taped with a Band-Aid.

'Does it hurt?' I asked moving her hair to see it properly. Eli shook her head and played with my fingers.

I had no idea how to ask her about her parents. Eli didn't like them, that's for sure. She begged me no to give her back to them.

'Eli where did your mommy work?' I asked her casually. She stiffened but continued playing with my fingers.

'No work mommy and daddy.' Eli said softly. Bingo!

Apparently Peter and Minnie stayed home and handled the deals, in front of their daughter. Those bunch of shits.

'Were they good to you, Eli?' I asked running my fingers through her hair. She shook her head and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

'Bad mommy and bad daddy.' She said letting her tears fall. I wiped them away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

'You're with me now, okay? Nobody is going to take you away.' I reassured her.

'They no let me pway, only my woom.' She said sobbing. That explains why she is this pale. They kept her locked in the room, poor little girl.

'Shh, honey. Don't cry.' I said pressing my lips into her hair.

I can't let them take her to a foster home. I'm taking her home with me.

I called Jake, he could help me with this.

'Hey Cullen, why are calling at this time! Have you seen your fucking watch!' he shouted. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jake.

'Jake shut the fu-' I paused, you can't swear in front of kids, can you? Eli looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Her first smile since the accident. No you can't swear in front of the kids.

'Shut up Jake and listen to me.' I told him seriously.

'What's wrong Edward? Are you in any trouble?' he asked forgetting his argument.

'No but you need to come down at Mount Sinai hospital right now.' I told him.

'Edward, are you okay?' he asked and then shouted, 'Leah, we have to go Mount Sinai, Edward was in an accident.'

'Jake! Jacob are you listening to me?' I asked him over his chaos.

'We'll be there as soon as we can!' Jacob said in a rush.

'Wait, is that Edward on the line?' I heard Leah asked.

'Edward are there any injuries? Any headaches or something? Are you given pain meds? Why are you talking on the phone?' Leah shouted questions at me.

'Leah, would you let him talk!' Jacob yelled at her and I sighed. Here goes.

And then I had to hear the world's loudest argument over the phone, I kept the phone at a distance to make sure I don't damage by eardrums.

Eli looked up at me curiously and I gave her a smile or what I thought came out as a smile.

'Guys?' I said hoping that they would listen but both were busying arguing over something that didn't even happen.

'Leah , Jacob stop it.' I told irritated but nope, it was a wasted effort.

'Guys would you stop?' I shouted over the phone. Eli jumped at my outburst and then I heard silence.

Possibility was that I had gone deaf but then I heard Eli sniffing no, not deaf yet.

'Hang on a moment.' I told in the phone and kept it aside.

'I'm so sorry Eli, I didn't mean to scare you.' I apologized and she nodded her head, holding my hand.

I picked up my phone and took a deep breath, facing the music.

'Well thank you for maintaining silence for more than a minute.' I told them sarcastically. 'And if you would have given me chance to finish my sentence, you would know I'm not in an accident.'

'What is it Edward?' Leah asked calmly.

'I would rather tell you both when you get down here.' I told them and heard Eli's stomach growl. God knows when she last ate.

'And hey get some sandwiches.' I told him.

'Edward are you okay? You just had your dinner two hours ago.' Jacob reminded me. Like I don't remember.

'Would you for a moment do as I say and not ask questions?' I asked Jacob and heard him sigh.

'Fine. We'll see you there.' He said and hung up the phone.

'Ehwad.' Eli called tugging at the sleeve of my shirt.

'Yes pretty girl?' I asked smothering her hair.

'Hungwy.' She said pointing at her stomach.

'I just called two of my friends, they're getting some sandwiches.' I told her.

'You like sandwiches, right?' I asked her. Shit, I should've asked her what she like beforehand. But, Eli nodded her head enthusiastically and I silently thanked god.

Officer Clarke knocked on the door and stepped inside, behind him was the same stupid nurse. Eli hid her face in my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck.

'Agent Cullen, I take it you spoke to the little lady here.' Clarke said tipping his head in Eli's direction.

'I did.' I told him and he nodded at the nurse and she came over to us.

'We need to talk privately about this.' Clarke said and I sighed. Eli held onto me tightly, refusing to go over to the nurse.

'Eli go over to the lady and I'll tell my friend to come over and give you the sandwiches you want.' I tried to talk her into it.

'Come on, sweetie. We'll go to the kids' room, there are lots of toys and dolls.' The nurse tried to tempt her into coming with her.

It somehow worked and she went over to the nurse. Eli squirmed in her arms until she was set on the ground.

'Excuse me, Bertha.' I said reading her batch. 'There'll be a Leah Clearwater coming, do let her in.'

The nurse nodded and held Eli's hand as they made their way to the Kids' room.

'I'm sure, she doesn't know much about her parents.' Officer Clarke said.

'Yeah, but she said that her parents never left the house, you might get some important data from their residence.' I informed him.

'We really appreciate your help, Agent Cullen.' Officer Clarke said shaking my hand.

'No problem.' I told him. _Now is the time I ask._

'Where will the little girl go now.' I asked knowing his answer.

'Well, we were going to send her to the foster homes in Manhattan, and consult with a therapist to help her pass the trauma of losing the parents.' Officer Clarke told me.

I mentally rolled my eyes. That little girl is more than happy to not live with her parents. Trauma, my ass.

'I would like to take her home with me.' I told the officer.

'Edward you just don't pick up girls from hospital.' Jacob's obnoxious voice hit my ears followed by a loud smack. Thanks Leah.

I turned to see them standing in the doorway, Leah with a paper bag and Jacob eating a sandwich.

I excused myself and went over to them, comprehending what to tell them.

'Leah, can you go over to the Kids' room please?' I asked her.

'Sure Edward.' Leah said.

'Are there at least 2 in there?' I asked staring at Jacob who was stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

'Yes Edward, there are two in there.' Leah said rolling her eyes at Jake.

'Just tell your name, they'll take you.' I told her. She nodded, kissed my cheek and made her way to the room.

'Come on.' I muttered to Jake.

'Officer Clarke this is Agent Black here.' I introduced him and they said pleasantries.

'Agent Cullen are you sure you want adopt Ms. Brennon?' Clarke asked seriously.

'Yes, I'm sure.' I told with certainty.

'Edward can I have a word with you?' Jacob asked. We excused ourselves and went over at the far away wall.

'Edward are you sure about this?' Jacob asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Yes Jake, I can take care of her.' I told him and he raised an eye brow.

'Is this for the Preston case you have? You can't just take a child with you to Seattle and dump them back in 4 months.' Jacob said angrily.

'I'm not Jacob. Do you think I'm that selfish?' I whispered harshly. 'I know what I'm doing. You have no idea what she's gone through with her parents and they are going to keep her in a foster home, god knows where they'll make her go.'

'Where did you find this all from?' Jacob asked. And then I told him the entire incident that happened, the phone call to Fred and talking to Eli.

'Do you now believe me?' I asked him. He thought about it for a minute or two and then clapped my shoulder.

'Fine Edward.' Jacob sighed. 'Just make sure you don't regret it.'

'I won't.' I told him and we made our way to where the Officer was. He is a hell lot of patient I must say.

'So, how much time would the whole process take?' I asked trying to get this over with.

'It might take over 15 days for you to legally adopt before she's put in a foster home. It'll be a much longer process later on.' Clarke informed us.

'I'm not in the city from Monday, I need to finish this in the next 4 days.' I told him, thinking a way to make this process any faster.

'Well then you need to take her temporary guardianship until we try to locate her family.' He said and excused to get some papers.

'What do you think man?' Jacob asked obviously waiting for my decision.

'I think that'll be good.' I told him. 'I mean I just can't adopt her without thinking, I can be her temporary guardian. I need to have a wife to think about adoption, and I don't even have a girlfriend. I'll do that. She can stay with me for a few months, that way she can have a proper place stay.' I rambled, I had no idea what I was talking about.

'I get it Edward.' Jacob chuckled. 'You don't have to be nervous about it.'

'I'm not.' I told him crossing my arms.

'Mr. Cullen here are your papers.' An officer came up to me. 'You can't leave the country until you have the child living with you. Officer Clarke said that Ms. Brennon will be willing to stay with you so I don't think we have a problem here.'

I signed the papers where required and handed the rest of them and kept the others with me.

'Let's go see if Leah managed to not get herself killed around kids.' Jacob chuckled and we went over to the Kids' room.

Eli was playing with one of the dolls while Leah had the other one. They were whispering among each other. The nurse was sitting in one of the corners reading a magazine, told you she was stupid.

Jacob's mouth was hanging out watching Leah interact with a kid. Leah was never really fond of kids.

'You see that.' I elbowed Jacob.

'Yeah, good to know I'm not the only one seeing it.' Jacob said still surprised.

'Come on Jake, she's a woman. Of course they have those maternal instincts or some shit.' I whispered trying not to gain an audience.

'But since when did she learn talking to kids?' Jacob asked loudly making a few small heads turn our way.

So much for just watching them.

As soon as Eli saw me, she dropped her doll or whatever weird looking thing it was and sprinted towards me.

I picked her up and held her in my arms, and she gave me a big smile. She actually smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Well, the most beautiful smile may not be Bella's anymore for the no.1 spot.

'Since always Jacob.' Leah said as she walked towards us. 'I'm down with the kids.'

Jake and I shared a look and rolled our eyes.

'Yeah, let's not forget the time when your sister gave you her kids to babysit and you forgot them at the shopping mall.' Jake said and we laughed at the memory, leaving Leah scowling and Eli clueless.

'Well, she is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Maybe I can borrow her from you and show her off to my sister.' Leah said excited.

'She is not a thing you can borrow. And I'm going Seattle so if you want to see her, you have to come there.' I told her, smothering Eli's hair.

'Fine.' Leah huffed. Eli was peeking from the side trying to see Jacob who was standing a bit behind me.

'Eli, did you meet my friend Jacob?' I asked her and she shook her head.

'You see this loud man here.' I said pointing at Jacob. 'That's my friend Jacob.'

Jacob waved at her excitedly and Eli waved back shyly.

'Did you eat the sandwiches Leah gave you?' I asked Eli.

'Yep. She ate all three of them.' Leah piped in. Three? Whatever.

'Let's get out of here.' Jacob said and the nurse came to us holding my jacket.

'I think this is yours, sir.' The nurse said handing my jacket. I muttered a thank you and we came out of the hospital.

'Crap!' I exclaimed. I'm totally fucked.

'Why what's the matter?' Jacob asked turning back.

'I don't have a car seat.' I told him shifting Eli on my other arm. She was already half asleep.

'Wait a minute.' Leah said and opened the trunk of their car. She magically removed a car seat and asked for my car keys.

'My sister left one with me for emergency. It's always in the trunk.' Leah said shrugging. She fit it in the back seat and took Eli from me buckling her in.

'What?' Leah asked seeing surprise on my and Jacob's face.

'Nothing.' I mumbled.

'That's the only thing I know about kids.' Leah assured us. 'You won't be getting any more of these surprises.'

Jacob released a gust of breath and Leah rolled her eyes.

'Good night guys.' I said and climbed into my car. They waved me as I went past them and rushed to my apartment building.

I looked over at the dashboard and saw it was 11:30 already. Feels like 5 days has passed by.

 _Did all of this happen in one day?_ I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Eli fast asleep. _I think it did._

I carried Eli over to my apartment, switching the lights on as I walked in. I removed the coat I had wrapped around her and thought about changing her into comfortable clothes but I didn't have any.

I decided to buy her clothes, first thing in the morning. I didn't have any idea in the morning that I'd be coming home with a little girl tonight.

I carried her over to the guest room and put her down under the covers. I removed her shoes, which I have no idea how were not damaged.

I tucked her in and switched off the lamp. I kissed her forehead and whispered a 'good night', making my way to the bedroom.

I quickly changed into whatever came in my hand and plopped on the bed falling asleep immediately.

I ran as fast as I could to the guest room where I heard the blood curling scream coming from.

Eli was sitting on the bed, her hair was a complete disarray and she heard me enter.

She started sobbing loudly and I rushed over to her side. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed in my chest. I sat on the bed holding her rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

'Ehwad. I scawed.' Eli sobbed loudly. I knew I should have slept next to her.

'I'm here, Eli. You don't have to be scared.' I told her softly.

'It's dak.' She said holding my t-shirt in one of her hands.

'I know honey. Do you wanna sit in the living room? Maybe we can turn on the lights.' I suggested and Eli nodded eagerly.

I carried her to the living and turned on some dim lights. I sat on the couch with Eli on my lap and she was still sobbing loudly.

'Sweetheart please stop crying for me.' I whispered running my fingers through her hair. Eli was shaking and I thought that I should've bought a blanket with me.

Fuck. My brain is still not working clearly. I have a sudden urge to drink coffee at this moment.

'Eli, you're shaking sweetie. Let me get a blanket for you.' I said and shook her head holding me tightly. I sighed. She might fall sick if I didn't get her warm enough.

'Come on.' I said standing up and Eli protested.

'Just close your eyes, and open when I tell you to, okay?' I suggested and she buried her face in my neck. I went over to my bedroom and grabbed a blanket from one of the drawers. I went over and sat on the couch and Eli pulled away from me rubbing her eyes.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes, her eyes showing so many emotions. Fear, anxiety, warmth.

I wrapped Eli in the blanket and she laid her head on my chest sighing contentedly. I kissed her hair, running my fingers through them.

'Come on now, close your eyes. We'll try to sleep, okay?' I asked her.

'Okay.' She whispered. I hummed an unknown tune under my breath, hoping to make her go to sleep.

But, Mother Nature has never really liked me.

Another thunder crackled in the sky, making a deafening sound causing Eli to scream loudly.

'Oh baby, I'm right here. You don't have to be scared.' I told trying to calm her sobs.

Wait a minute. Eli doesn't have such a loud voice. I think I heard two screams. Someone's standing outside, I could hear light footsteps.

It can only be one person.

'Eli sweetie what's wrong?' I asked her and she pointed at the door. So she heard it too.

'You don't have to worry. It's a pretty lady who is our neighbor.' I assured her.

'Pweety and good?' Eli asked surprised.

'Yes. She's pretty and good.' I answered wiping her tears. I kissed her cheek and put her down. I stood up and held her hand in mine.

I was about to open the door when Eli hid behind my left leg. I opened the door and saw Bella's hand mid-air, she was about to knock. Hmm.

Her hair was all over the place, but she looked adorable. She was wearing a dark t-shirt I couldn't make out in the dark and sweatpants. Her cheeks were flushed from the screaming I guess. What surprised me was that she had a baseball bat in her hand. _What is she doing with a baseball bat at this time?_

Her eyes were wide and determined as she stared at me. Her hold on the bat tightened before it fell off her hands on her right foot. I followed her gaze and saw her looking at the little angel hid behind my leg.

'What was so important, that you had to be at my door at-' I looked over at my clock hung on the wall. 'Three in the morning?'

 _This better be good._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So… What do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

 **Reviews will really be appreciated!**

 **Until next Thursday guys! ;)**

 **Love always, Paint the Walls.**


	6. The Best Of Me

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: What now? What's Bella gonna say?**

Me: No, no, no, no. You have to read the story. *smirks*

 **Emmett: That's a lot of no. *huffs***

Me: I know but I can tell you something no one knows. *wiggling eyebrows*

 **Emmett: What is it? *rubbing his hands together***

Me: Bella and Eli go out together!

 **Emmett: And Eddie let's her? *challenging***

Me: *roll my eyes*Yes. You'll see why.

 **Emmett: Wait, but now everybody knows! *whines***

Me: Yeah, I didn't think this through. *rubbing the back of my neck*

 **Emmett: Am I there in this chapter?**

Me: I'm not sure yet. I swear you are there when in Seattle.

 **Emmett: I know that and I better be.**

Me: You want to read or what?

 **Emmett: *starts reading the chapter like you all***

 **;)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

"What was so important, that you had to be at my door at-" he looked over, at a clock I guess "Three in the morning?"

I was dumbly staring at the little girl who was clutching Edward's leg. Her hair was a mess, she didn't look much older than a 3 year old. She is the most adorable girl I have ever seen.

 _Did Edward Cullen had a child in between Monday and today?_

 _Maybe he already had her. But why didn't he bring her here then?_

 _Wait a minute. She doesn't look like Edward, at all._

 _Something's missing._

I was taken out of my musings when I heard a throat clear. I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring at me. His green eyes were amused and he had a curious expression on his face.

I'm not in trouble.

He motioned his hand over to the baseball bat, waiting for an explanation.

"I uh, heard some noi-" I was cut off by another thunder and a little scream followed after. What is it with thunders and no rain?

Edward sighed and picked up the little girl in his arms, holding her close. I would've never taken Edward for a man who loves kids. Wow.

"Where did you keep the blanket?" Edward asked her softly. I never knew he could talk at this frequency.

The little girl pointed somewhere inside the apartment and he turned to me.

"Why don't you come inside?" he suggested. My eyes widened on their own accord, a reaction when Edward talks politely. Which is not that often.

I bit my lip contemplating whether to run back to my apartment or enter his.

"It's dark outside, you might trip on your own feet." He said cockily. And the jerk is back.

"You don't want to start a fight at 3 in the morning, do you?" I said angrily.

"I was just trying to be nice." Edward said glaring at me. We stood there glaring at each other. The little girl looked back and forth between us with her big blue eyes.

Another thunder cracked and made me jump. Oh my god! What is wrong with New York.

"Ehwad." The little girl said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"Just get inside Bella." Edward told me with tired eyes and walking ahead. I stepped inside his apartment.

"And keep your baseball bat outside." He called out. I hadn't even realized that the bat was still on the floor. I kept it in a corner and stepped inside his apartment.

Edward's apartment was so not what I expected to be. I thought it'd be disordered and dirty but oh my, it was flawless.

I think my apartment is messier compared to this. Every room is similar to what I have in mine, well obviously. He has a black couch in the living room, in front of the big television hung on the wall.

I walked over to his living room and saw the open kitchen to the left. There were three barstools, and a granite countertop.

I took a good look at his kitchen from a distance, and turned towards the couch to find his green eyes staring back at mine. His eyes were the most beautiful shade I had ever seen. I could stare at them all day. _Like that's gonna happen._

I blinked shaking my thoughts and he cleared his throat, looking straight ahead. I went over and sat in the one of the chairs, keeping a safe distance from him.

The little girl was bundled up in a warm blanket, her head was on Edward's lap as he ran his fingers through her brown hair. I stared at the little girl, her face was round, she had a Band-Aid on the right corner of her forehead, her hair came up to her shoulders.

The strange thing was her clothes though. They were very dirty. Her red dress was wrinkled and torn at the bottom corners. It might be uncomfortable for her to sleep in.

Why didn't he give her some clothes? She really needs some good ones. She looked like an little angel, sleeping peacefully. I came out of my musings when Edward cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"What were you doing at this time of the hour outside?" Edward asked, his green eyes were curious.

"I, uh heard a scream coming and I eh, thought I might check." I stammered. I wasn't going to tell him that I thought he was beating up a girl and I came to kill him.

"So you thought, you should go out in the dark to see?" he asked, a tinge of anger in his eyes.

I shrugged not knowing what to say. Why was he angry anyway?

"Are you babysitting?" I asked motioning towards the little girl. Edward chuckled.

"And I thought you would never ask." He said. "I'm not babysitting."

"Then is she your daughter?" I asked holding my breathe. _Please don't have a secret wife._

"No, she's not my daughter." Edward said smirking. Smug bastard. He knows what I'm trying to ask.

I released the breath I was holding and went back to staring at his walls. He did not have a single family picture in his living room. Strange again.

I looked over at his clock and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. I have to meet Angela at 10 and say goodbye. She'll be gone for 4 days. How I am gonna survive?

Maybe I am too dependent on her. I swore to myself that I'm not gonna ask her for money or any kind of help.

Well, to spice up my life a little, my bank account is maxed out. I know it's that dickhead James. Guess, Angela was wrong. He _is_ an accountant.

By today I'm going to be officially homeless. Maybe I can stay Angela's using the extra key she left with me.

I can ask for my paycheck early. Maybe. I haven't taken a single leave this month and I worked extra too.

Ugh. I don't know. It's just so messed up these days for me.

I have to continue the job now. There go my perfect dreams about writing a good book. I scoffed at that.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked tersely, bringing me back from my musings.

"No." I said blushing and shuffling my feet.

What's wrong with me? And what the fuck am I doing in his apartment still? I should go back to mine.

Well I won't be able to sleep anyway now. I found Edward staring at me again. He stares a lot.

He put the little girl's head down on the couch and stood up.

"I'm making myself coffee. Do you want some?" he asked heading over to the kitchen. _Sure, what the hell._

"Coffee sounds good." I called after his retreating form.

The little girl stirred when I spoke, but thankfully went back to sleep. I stood up and sprinted to the kitchen so that I won't wake her up with any other noise.

When I walked over to the kitchen Edward's back was facing me. He was humming some unknown tune as he made coffee.

I bit my lip, trying to contemplate whether to sit on one of the barstools or not. Maybe he wouldn't like it if I sat. I think I should just go and sit over in the living room.

"You just don't have to stand there." Edward said as I was about to turn. His back was still to me, but it was surprising how he knew I was there.

I went over and sat on one of the barstools. His kitchen cabinets looked well-stocked, but I've _heard_ him order take-out so many times.

He flexed his arms over the cabinet to get two cups for coffee. His arms weren't muscled but they looked strong.

How much I wish they were wrapped around me. Whoa, there. What's happening? _Don't worry, it's the four o'clock brain talking._

Edward Cullen has a cute butt too. I remember the first day when I came to live here. He was walking ahead of me, while I stayed behind and stared at his butt. I was brought back from my memories when I smelled coffee.

I looked down to see a steaming cup of coffee staring at me, and I looked up to see Edward Cullen smirking at me.

 _He must think I'm crazy._

"What?" I asked him flatly.

"Nothing." Edward said shrugging, the smirk still in place.

"You do know I can get that smirk right off your face." I told him taking a sip of my coffee.

"I would love to see you try Bella." Edward said leaning against the counter.

I love how my name rolls off his tongue. He doesn't say it that often. What's happening again? _Don't worry, it's the four o'clock brain talking._

We drank our coffees in silence until I realized something. I thought about asking it, but I'm not sure if I'll get a simple answer, without any smirks or cockiness.

After a minute or two, I found Edward's green eyes staring at me again. Let's ask, I'm dying of curiosity.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his face impassive.

"What's the little girl's name?" I asked, running my finger over the rim of the cup.

I waited for an obnoxious remark or a snide comment but I heard nothing. I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"Elizabeth." He said coming over and taking the empty cup from my hands.

 _That's a pretty name_ , I thought.

"It is." Edward agreed washing the cups.

Did I say that I out loud? I heard Edward chuckle, yep I said it out loud. _Don't worry, it's the four o'clock brain talking._

"What's her last name?" I asked trying to get as much information as I could. Not that my questions made any sense.

Edward turned around and raised his eyebrow. His green eyes looked conflicted whether to tell me or not.

"If I give you a chance to ask two questions, will you stop asking me questions about her anymore?" Edward asked me.

"Okay." I agreed. Sure I can do that.

"Ask away then." Edward said coming over and sitting on the barstool next to mine.

"Why is she here?" I asked the question that has been eating me for a long time.

"I have temporary guardianship of Elizabeth." Edward answered shortly. He was trying to gauge my reaction to this.

Frankly, it shocked me. Edward Cullen taking care of a child. Wow again.

"Where are her parents?" I asked my second question. Edward broke his eye contact from me and looked at the wall behind.

"They died." Edward said and I gasped.

Oh my god. Poor little girl. She's so small to lose her parents this early. At least I was old enough, but I still get sad over them. She won't even remember them.

It's so much like mine. I could already feel bile rise up my throat. I'm not going to cry over this right now.

 _It's been way too long, it's time to let go._ Angela's words kept going around in my head.

"How? What happened?" I whispered.

For the first time I saw fear in those green eyes. What is he scared of? I couldn't come up with anything that can get him scared at this moment.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have asked him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

 _Maybe she shouldn't have asked me._

I know her parents died in a car crash. How can I not? That's the only thing that has stuck with me about her parents. What makes it worse is that they died in a car crash like Eli's parents.

She wouldn't be able to hear. I can't tell her. Her brown eyes were already filled with anguish when I told Eli's parents are dead. I can't see that expression again.

No, I won't tell her.

She doesn't even ask questions like a normal person. She could've asked how old she is or where I did find her. Nope, she has to ask the questions that I never want to answer.

Why did I even give her a choice to ask questions? _Because you don't want her to leave._ I sighed.

"I said only two questions Bella." I told her, keeping my voice steady. Understanding flashed across her face and she sighed.

"Right, sorry." Bella said quietly.

There was silence for another five minutes, Bella looked down at her hands with a sad expression. Shit, it's because of me.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 5 already. It was still pretty dark outside, I was extremely tired, but couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted to.

"I uh think I should go." Bella said sliding out of the barstool unsteadily. I held her shoulders just as she was to clash with counter.

Little sparks of electricity ran through my arms at the touch and I pulled my hands away.

"Thanks." Bella whispered blushing.

I walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"Thanks for the um coffee." Bella said awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"No problem." I said to her.

"I'll see you around then." Bella said and turned back to her apartment.

I shut my door with a soft click and went over to sit on the couch.

 _For the first time in two years, I shut the door on Bella Swan, without a fight or burning laundry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

"Call me when you land." I told Angela, hugging her tightly.

"Okay Bells." Angela said. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Or maybe don't call." I told her and she laughed out loud.

"Okay Bells." Angela said. I gave her a big smile looking around the airport.

"Don't get sunburned there." I reminded her.

"Okay Bells." Angela said digging through her purse.

"Click some good pictures too!" I told her.

"Okay Bells." Angela said fidgeting in her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her uncertain.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Angela asked looking right at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You are acting way too cheerful for being Bella Swan." Angela said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing." I told her looking over her shoulder and waving at Ben.

"There's something different." Angela said and then her eyes went wide.

"You got laid." Angela said gasping. An older couple turned their heads in our direction and looked disapprovingly.

I smile apologetically at them and glared at Angela.

"I didn't get laid last night and thanks for that." I whispered harshly.

"You seem much che-" She was cut off when Ben approached us.

"Here's your coffee honey." Ben said handing a cup of coffee to Angela.

"Thanks sweetie." Angela said taking a sip of her coffee.

Ben is one of the nicest people I have ever met in my life. He didn't whine, even once when I woke them up at 3 o'clock in the morning or took Angela's time. He is always patient when it comes to me. He is much matured for his age.

Ben is tad shorter than Angela but, they look very cute together. He has brown eyes and shaggy black hair, back in high school he was a nerd. I still can't believe he got rid of those glasses. Well, Angela made him.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want some coffee?" Ben asked, always trying to be polite.

"Actually yes. Why don't you get her a cup of coffee while we talk." Angela suggested and Ben walked away from us.

"Come on, spill." Angela said sipping her coffee.

"There is nothing to spill Angela." I said rolling my eyes. Angela kept looking at me with a stoic expression.

"Fine. Edward Cullen has a little girl at his place." I told her sighing. The next thing I know is that Angela's coffee is stained on my shirt.

"What?" Angela sputtered.

"How about 'sorry'" I retorted.

"Bella." Angela said in a warning tone.

So, I told her everything that happened in the morning. The storm, the coffee, the questions. Angela patiently listened to whatever I said trying to gauge my reaction.

"Are you sure, you weren't dreaming?" Angela asked unsure. Edward Cullen in his bedhead look, nope I wasn't dreaming.

"No Ang, I wasn't. Maybe I can talk to the little girl sometime." I said getting lost in my thoughts.

"Bella, your coffee." Ben said handing me the cup. We didn't even see him arrive.

"Um yeah. Thanks." I said taking the cup in my hands. I looked at my watch and saw it was 12 already, my shift starts at 1. I now have to change my shirt too.

"Guys, I would love to stay but I really have to go, my shift starts at 1 and I have to go change my clothes." I said glaring at Angela. My favorite shirt. Angela gave me an apologetic smile and stood up again to hug me.

"I'll call you on Monday." Angela said. I hugged her back feeling sad immediately.

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday." I said collecting my purse.

"If you want to get something, go over to our place. You don't have to be shy. I already told Susie about your paycheck, she'll give it to you today when you go. I know you don't want it now, but I would be restless if you didn't get it before I leave." Angela noted out all the things, hugging me again.

I've never felt luckier to have Angela in my life. She takes care of me like I'm am her little sister, which she claims I am. I felt tears start to build in my eyes, but I didn't let them linger. I swallowed hard and pulled back from her.

"Thanks." I whispered shyly.

"No need to be all shy now Bella." Ben said coming over and hugging me.

After all the goodbyes, Angela looked at me with a calm face. Her light brown eyes were showing concern, she was contemplating whether to tell me or not.

"Be safe Bella. You have no idea what people around you can turn out to be." Angela said anxiously. I stared at her for a moment, thinking that maybe she understood about my bank accounts and rent. I don't think she did.

"Okay Ang, stop worrying about me for now, enjoy your weekend, I'll be waiting for you." I said hurriedly giving them both one last hug and rushing out of the crowded airport.

 _Man, Angela can be cryptic sometimes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't Jacob. I have to stay here, I can't leave Eli alone." I heard Edward's voice in the hallway.

"No, she doesn't have any clothes either. I just said I can't leave her alone." Edward said, his voice distressed.

"Well, Leah brought just one dress. She can't wear that for another week." Edward said after a long pause.

"I'll see what I can do." Edward said in a resigned tone.

I was standing at my front door with my ear pressed against it. So, Edward can't leave her alone. Hmm. Maybe, I can help. But, why should I help this jerk? Well he wasn't a jerk yesterday, I mean today.

I opened my door and Edward looked up at me with a grim expression. _Wrong move._ Well, it's my door, I can open it any time I want.

 _Then change your expression!_ My mind screamed at me. I changed my expression to utter boredom. I'll be doing him a favor.

"So I heard you talking on the phone." I started casually. His expression turned to anger.

"Well I'm not in the mood for another of your stupid quarrels." Edward spat angrily, running his fingers through his hair. I was about to try and be nice, maybe I shouldn't have thought about it.

"I came here to tell you that maybe I can take care of the girl, but if you want to act like an ass, whatever." I snapped and turned to my door.

I heard him mutter 'fuck' and he called my name, I turned around looking at him expectantly.

"Can you please look after her until 5?" Edward asked his face looked urgent. I was having second thoughts after his lash out.

"I will owe you big time." Edward said and his green eyes looked desperate.

Either, I can act like a bitch and refuse. Or, I can be understanding and help him out.

"Fine, only till 5." I said giving in. Part of me was excited.

"Okay, come on in. I'll have to check if she's okay with this." Edward said opening his door and offering me to enter first.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch watching some kind of weird cartoon on the television. She had changed into some pretty decent clothes. A black polka dot dress, with a clip on one side of her hair.

Edward can take care of a child alright. He went over and sat beside her on the couch. I stood at a distance, not intruding their conversation.

Eli face looked disapproving for a minute and then she had tears in her eyes. Edward wiped them away and she looked over at me later. I gave her an encouraging smile, or I thought I did.

Few more minutes of whispering later, Edward held her hand and they made their way over to me. I bent down to her level and shook her little hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Elizabeth." I said softly, trying to sound friendly.

"Eli." She said tightening her hold on Edward's hand.

"Okay. Eli it is." I said agreeing with her.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a while? We can play games and have lots of fun." I told Eli trying to make her willingly agree.

Eli shook her head and looked up at Edward, who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Okay Eli. I have to go, I'll see you in the evening." Edward said picking her up and kissing her forehead. Eli nodded her head sadly and pouted her lips.

"I wish I could stay honey, but I really have to go. I'll be back before you know it sweetie." Edward said kissing her nose. He set her down and ruffled her hair.

"Go watch your cartoons and be good for Bella." Edward said to which she nodded and ran back over to the couch.

For the first time I looked at his clothes, he was wearing a black suit, with the first two buttons of his shirt undone. He looked hot. His hair was a disheveled mess, like usual. His green eyes looked brighter in this suit, they were conflicted right now.

"Do you want me to pay you for the um babysitting?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"No I don't. I'm just doing this because I want to." I said clearly shocked by his intentions to pay me. His eyes looked surprised by my answer and he let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry I asked." Edward said removing his wallet from the back pocket and handing me a shiny black credit card.

"What-" he cut me off.

"If Eli needs anything, please don't hesitate to get her and could you do me another favor?" Edward asked. Hmm. This is interesting. Edward requesting me. I shrugged and waited for him to speak.

"Could you maybe take her out to buy some clothes or toys or any other thing she needs?' Edward asked. He is clearly new at this. Unprepared for sure.

"I'll see what I can do." I said taking the credit card from his hands.

"That's all I can ask for. Thanks." He said relieved. He bid me goodbye and was out of the door in seconds.

I took a deep breath and went over to the couch, where Eli was sitting. I sat on the nearest chair and she looked over at me, giving me a small smile.

"Eli, do you wanna play something?" I asked and she shook her head. I sighed. So, no games.

"Do you like to color then?" I asked and she nodded her head eagerly. Score!

"Do you have some coloring books around?" I asked Eli and she looked over at me sadly, shaking her head no. Poor dear.

"Are you hungry then? It's almost time for lunch. I can make you something." I suggested and right on cue her stomach growled. She gave me a shy smile and nodded her head.

I stood to go to the kitchen when I felt a tug on my blouse. I looked down at Eli, her blue eyes hesitant.

"Bewa, I help?" Eli asked. Great, she loves cooking like me!

"Of course you can help sweetie!" I said happily. She grabbed my hand as we made our way to the kitchen. Somehow this felt right.

"What did you have for breakfast?" I asked her looking around a spatula.

"Ehwad make pancwakes." Eli said and I looked up at her in shock, tipping my head with the counter in process.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head.

"Edward can cook?" I asked her and she nodded her little head.

"Yummy food." Eli said giggling lightly. Could he _be_ more prefect?

"That's great." I said opening his cabinets and looking for all the stuff.

"So, do you like grilled cheese?" I asked her going over to the refrigerator.

"What gwilled cheese?" Eli asked adorably scratching her head.

"It's a sandwich with lots of cheese in it." I told her in the simplest way. Which is the only way.

"Otay, I help Bewa?" Eli asked looking up at me. I picked her up in my arms and set her on one of the barstools.

"How about you tell me about yourself and I let you put lots of cheese?" I asked negotiating.

"What say?" Eli asked leaning over to see what I'm doing.

"Um you can tell me about your favorite cartoon?" I suggested and she started the story of some beast who eats all the fairies. By the time she had to put the cheese, Eli was done with her story.

Eli giggled as I let her put cheese, too much cheese if you ask me but she was having a good time so I didn't say anything. I set her plate in front of the barstool she was sitting on and took her to wash her hands.

Eli was midway through her lunch when I thought of asking a question.

"Eli, do you have any friends?" I asked trying to make her talk. Her beautiful face turned sad and she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"Ehwad is my best fwend. No more fwends." Eli said quietly. I tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I don't have much friends either. You and I can be great friends." I promised her excitedly.

"Weally?" Eli asked her blue eyes sparkling.

"Really really." I said hopefully. She went back to eating her lunch and by the time she was finished it was 1 already.

We went back over to the couch and Eli was watching some cartoons. When I suddenly remembered about my shift. Shit, it has already started.

I called Susie.

"Hello?" Susie said in a bored tone.

"Hey, Susie it's Bella." I answered.

"Bella your shift started." Susie said in a distracted tone not really caring.

"I know, listen I won't be able to make it until 5." I told her biting my lip.

"Whatever, you can just come over and collect your paycheck then." Susie said shouting out orders to somebody.

"Okay. I'll be the-" Before I could finish the line went off. She was never really a big fan of me.

I was looking at Eli when remembered something else. Oh! The credit card.

"Hey Eli, that's a pretty dress just like you." I said and she smiled at me.

"You pwetty too." Eli said shyly.

"Well, thank you." I said softly kissing her cheek.

"Do you wanna go out?" I asked and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Ehwad?" Eli asked.

"Edward told me that a pretty girl just has this one dress, so I thought maybe I can take the pretty girl out and we both can buy many cute dresses and dolls?" I told her and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"We go buy dwesses?" Eli asked her face delighted.

"Yes we will." I told her getting up and holding out my hand for her which she immediately took.

"Eli you can't buy everything in the store!" I shouted as I ran after her small frame. I had never seen a kid so excited about buying dolls. _Maybe that's because I never met many kids._

I finally caught onto her and I knelt down to her height. Her blue eyes were filled with joy and made her look even more beautiful. I couldn't scold her.

"You can't run away like that honey. What if you get lost?" I asked Eli, fixing her hair.

"Sowwy." Eli whispered shuffling her feet.

"It's fine Eli. Do you remember what I told you when we were coming here?" I asked.

"Stay wif you." Eli said giving me a small smile.

"Good girl." I appreciated Eli, kissing her cheek.

"Come on, we'll go buy the pink doll you liked." I said standing up and holding her little hand.

It was half an hour later when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at Eli.

"Hungwy." Eli said rubbing her stomach. Well I was hungry too, I last ate before I went over at Edward's place.

"What do you want to have?" I asked her looking around for the nearest food court.

"Wateh." She said. Okay, so she was thirsty not hungry.

"How about some juice?" I suggested and she shrugged.

I took her to the café and saw a short queue at the counter. I made Eli sit on one of the chairs near the counter so that I can watch her.

The line dissolved slowly and it was the turn of the woman standing in front of me with caramel colored hair. She dropped the change and I bent down to pick it up for her.

I handed her the change and saw her face for the first time. Forest green eyes were staring with a kind smile on her face. Her hair was flowing down in loose curls till her shoulders. She wore an expensive purple colored dress that fell till her knees. Her face looked familiar but I couldn't pin where I had seen her.

"Thanks dear." The woman said in a motherly voice. She looked about in her late 30s but the way she spoke, definitely older.

"No problem." I mumbled and went over to the counter and ordered what I wanted.

Eli was happily sipping on the juice and I drank my coffee. _Man, I'm drinking a lot of coffee today._

I shared a brownie with Eli and stood up to dump the empty cups when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just clum-" I stopped talking and looked up to see the woman from the counter.

"Hey." I greeted instead.

"Hi." The woman said politely.

"Might as well introduce myself if we bump again," I said extending my hand, "I'm Bella."

"I'm Esme." She shook my hand giving me a wide grin.

"I take it you're not from New York." I said gesturing to her small suitcase.

"No, I'm from Seattle. I am accompanying my husband for a medical conference here." Esme said and I nodded my head in understanding.

"My hometown is Forks, it's a 4 hour drive from Seattle." I told her having no idea why I just said that. I never tell about myself to strangers.

"Oh Forks is a lovely town, I've been there once." Esme said excitedly. I felt a tug on my shirt and I saw Eli frowning at me.

"Bewa." Eli said precisely.

"Oh right I completely forgot, Esme this is little Elizabeth but you can call her Eli." I introduced Eli to Esme. She knelt down to Eli's height and shook her little hand.

"Hewo." Eli said shyly.

"Hi Eli, you have a lovely name. Well, you want to know something?" Esme asked her excitedly and Eli nodded her little head.

"My middle name is Elizabeth too." Esme said secretively as if sharing a big secret.

"Weally?" Eli gasped shocked.

"Yes really." Esme nodded. Esme stood up to her height and looked over at Eli lovingly.

"She is the most beautiful little girl I have seen." Esme said getting lost in her memories.

"I have a grandson her age, kids are precious when they are little. Everything changes when they grow up." Esme said and I could feel some other emotion underlying in her tone. I decided to just nod along.

"Is she your daughter?" Esme asked.

"No actually I'm-" Before I could continue I heard a loud voice interrupt me.

"Ma, we have to get going!" A booming voice shouted.

"That'll be my son Emmett," She said smiling loving, "I have to get going, I'll see you around some time, Bella. Bye Eli." She bid us goodbye.

I turned to see her son standing near the café. He was tall, muscled and his wide grin was just like Esme. He looked about a year or two older than me, he had cute dimples and he looked kind of intimidating though. His big form could scare anyone away. Emmett cleared loved his mother.

 _Guess some people are just lucky…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ehwad!" Eli called out as she ran across the living to Edward. He had a big smile plastered on his face and my heart sped up.

Edward picked Eli up gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. Eli giggled happily, glad to see Edward again. He looked over at me with a grateful expression and carried her over to the living room.

Eli squirmed in Edward's arms and he set her down. She immediately grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the couch.

"Ehwad, Bewa and I gots pwetty dwesses and dollies!" Eli said excitedly. Edward took a look around the living room, taking in the sight filled with toys, dresses and crayons.

"I can see that." Edward said nodding his head. Eli went over into her room, probably getting something to show Edward.

"What did you buy, the entire store?" Edward asked chuckling. He looked over at me and I gasped. His merry green eyes turned confused and I smacked my head internally.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked running his fingers through his copper hair.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. His green eyes looked just like Esme, they were the same rare, beautiful shade. He cannot be, can he?

"I just forgot some dresses back at the store." I lied and he laughed lightly. He couldn't see through my lie? _I must be getting good at this._

"You think they still have some left in there?" Edward joked and I shrugged. I looked over at the clock to see it was 4 o'clock already. Eli came in the living room with an armful of dresses and dolls and Edward let out a big sigh. He looked tired than when he left. Must be his work? What is his work?

"I uh have to get going, I need to make a stop at the restaurant." I said standing up, Edward looked at me and gave me a small smile.

He stood up with the dolls Eli was showing him and came over to me.

"Thank you so much for your help Bella. I would not have been able to do this." Edward thanked me which clearly shocked me.

"Sure, Eli is a very sweet girl." I said looking over at Eli, who was running back to her room to get some more stuff. Good luck Edward.

"I uh have to talk with you on an important topic. Could you come over here when you come back. It's pretty urgent." Edward said nervously, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. Edward Cullen is nervous, wow. What can it be?

"Sure." I mumbled and after a quick goodbye to Eli, I went to my apartment. I shut the door and stood there with my back to it.

I could get used to this. What am I saying?

 _Don't worry, it's the 4o'clock brain talking._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update… Things have been crazy at my place currently but I promise next update as soon as possible! Thank you for the amazing reviews you guys are giving!**

 **If you have any questions you can ask away like Bella did! ;)**

 **What might be so urgent? You'll find out in the next chapter…. Until then!**

 **Love always, Paint the Walls!**

 **PS- Mireads, you are always the first one to review after my chapter update. You make me smile… Love you!**


	7. The Proposal

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: *gives me a bone crushing hug***

Me: Ow! What was that for? *checking if my hand is broken*

 **Emmett: I'm his brother! And I look just like me! *grins widely***

Me: You were expected nerdy glasses and skinny bones?

 **Emmett: *shrugs***

Me: I cannot believe you thought that. *shaking my head*

 **Emmett: What next?**

Me: Edward will ask her about the Seattle trip!

 **Emmett: What is the urgent thing?**

Me: A little bit of James, a little bit of Edward.

 **Emmett: What? *scratching his head***

Me: You'll see.

 **Emmett: Hey, by the way I'm going to Chicago next week, so I won't be able to be here.**

Me: Oh okay. *shrugs sadly*

 **Emmett: But I'll be back when the Seattle chapter starts! *grins excitedly***

Me: Cool! *pumps the fists in victory and yelps*

 **Emmett: What happened?**

Me: I think you cracked a bone in my hand.

 **Emmett: Sorry. *says sheepishly***

Me: That's okay, I'm forgiving like Bella. Start reading the chapter now…

 **;)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

" _Edward we've got a little problem." Fred said from the doorway of my cabin._

" _Be right there." I said following him to the Control Room. Fred typed away something on his keyboard and James Smith's face popped up. God I hate that fucker._

" _What about this piece of shit?" I asked disgusted._

" _Well, he is currently in California. He flew last night on a red eye flight. He might've gotten the news about Brennon dying. He was a big source for James." Fred said opening some tracking documents on the computer._

 _Peter Brennon's face popped up and I wasn't angry this time, I looked at his face and suddenly remembered Eli. It's lunch time. Bella might have given her something to eat. What if she doesn't like Bella? Should I go back and check in once? I think Eli will be fine._

 _I have a feeling Bella is good at this. Let's hope._

" _Edward?" Fred called out loudly. I snapped away from my thoughts looking over at the documents._

" _Yeah, what did you just say?" I asked him to repeat again._

" _I said that James has been trying his hand at tracking near the Avenue Street." Fred repeated opening the map._

" _New York's Avenue Street?" I asked._

" _Yes Edward." Fred agreed._

" _That's where I live." I said._

" _That's where Isabella Swan lives." Fred said in unison. Fuck! I completely forgot about Bella!_

" _Right. So what else did you find about that." I asked anxiously._

" _He's not very good at it. It's just been 14 hours but I haven't found any significant details about it." Fred said._

" _Did you at least find where he is staying currently." I asked sitting on the chair next to his._

" _There has been no action seen on his credit card from the last 24 hours since he brought the ticket." Fred said running a check over his card again. Nothing._

" _There has to be some kind of loophole in this one." I muttered trying to come up with possibilities._

" _No sir, he has been very sleek about his transactions. He was an accountant for sure." Fred said._

" _Didn't he use a credit card to buy those extra medicines at the Mountside Drug Rehab?" I asked racking my brain through the details._

" _Yes sir, he did. I think I might still have the details of it." Fred said opening some confidential files._

" _Yep, different credit card. Do you want me to run a search on this one?" Fred asked and I nodded._

" _It's going to be under the name Simon Finch. You will see transactions for a Rehab center, a hotel booking and a money transfer to either Tim Robbins or Tony Brown." I told confidently. That fucker wasn't that smart._

" _How can you be so sure about it?" Fred asked waiting for the transactions to load._

" _Well, hotel booking for a place to stay and either of the two to fail the brakes of Brennon's car." I said and the files loaded showing a hotel booking transaction and money transfer to Tony Brown. Bull's eye!_

" _How did you?" Fred sputtered. I chuckled, yeah that's why I'm cocky._

" _Those are the only two people in the New York city who can be smooth as fuck about shooting and creating accidents. And they were saved on James's contact list in his mobile phone." I said typing James's number and opening his contact list._

" _Officer Clarke called me in the morning when I came into the office and told that it was not only a drunk and drive accident but the breaks were failed too." I said joining the dots to the entire incident._

 _That's when something hit me. Eli was in the car, a car whose breaks were already failed. She could've died, thank god she didn't . Everything because of that motherfucker James. He is not getting away with anything. I've got two reasons to kill him now, aside from the case._

" _Do you want to take this Tony Brown down?" Fred asked looking over at me._

" _No Fred. We take him down, James's suspicions are going to come out true about this investigation. He is not even our concern currently. It's that shit James we need to keep close eye on." I said closing all the contact list files._

" _He is coming out to be very dangerous for this case." Fred commented._

" _No Fred," I refused shaking my head. "He is just a puppet they are using to do all this work. It's something much more than that and we're going to find out. This case is turning out to be something worse. We need to keep our eyes and ears open."_

" _Certainly sir. Every dot is connecting to this case except for her." Fred said typing something and Bella's face popped up. I sighed, looking over at her face. So carefree and beautiful, she has no idea what has been going all along._

" _She might not be connected to this case but there is something that is yet to be found out, something that is going to lead everything to her." I said, sure of it. It's creeping me out internally._

" _Isabella is in danger sir. Maybe we should call her over and have a word about it." Fred suggested. I stood up and shaking my head._

" _There is nothing to worry about Bel-Isabella right now. She is going to be safe." I announced feeling a bit relieved myself._

" _How is that gonna happen?" Fred asked closing the window of her picture._

" _She coming Seattle with me." I said with certainty. She's coming to Seattle for completely different reasons now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ehwad, where Bewa?" Eli asked sitting over on the couch beside me.

"She went over to her workplace sweetie. She will be back in sometime." I said stroking her hair.

"I wike Bewa." Eli said after a few moments of silence.

"You do? That's great." I said giving her a big smile.

"You wike Bewa?" Eli asked me and I couldn't think of anything. Like? Sure, I can lie.

"Yes honey, I like Bella too." I said shortly. Do I like her? _Yes._ No! I mean no, I don't like her.

I looked around the living room and sighed. I have to clean this place before she gets here. I hate a messy apartment.

"Eli do you wanna watch some cartoons?" I asked, maybe I can clean until she is engrossed into it. Eli nodded her head without looking up. Too busy to play with her doll, I guess.

I turned the TV on and put on the channel from morning. Eli threw the doll on the carpet and glued her eyes to the TV. I can't scold her for throwing stuff, she is just a kid right?

Just as I was about to get up, Eli crawled into my lap. I sighed. I can stay with a house like this for fifteen minutes. I wrapped one of my arm around her, bringing her closer.

I kissed her hair, thinking about the research I did with Fred. Why would she get such a set of parents? She's so precious, I'm grateful that she's not with her parents anymore.

"Eli, I have to clean the toys around. Can you sit down on the couch till then." I asked and she nodded her little head. I kissed her cheek and set her on the couch while I stood up to clean the mess.

I was nearly done with the cleaning when my mobile beeped, indicating a message. I flipped open to see it was from Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

 _Oh my god! I saw your mom today at the mall! – J_

 _Why are you chatting like a high school girl?- E_

 _Didn't you read what I just said?- J_

 _I will once you stop texting me.- E_

Jacob can be so immature. It was about 5 minutes later when my phone buzzed, this time it was a call. I saw the caller ID and rolled my eyes again.

"What is it Jake?" I asked picking her stuffed toys.

"Didn't you read what I just texted?" Jacob asked exasperated.

"I was too busy asking you to stop texting." I said as a way of avoiding his message.

"I saw your mom at a mall around 3." Jake repeated his text.

"What were you doing at the mall around 3?" I asked confused.

"I was investigating for that Jill case I got last week, you know about that. Stop avoiding my question!" he exclaimed.

"Was she alone?" I finally asked.

"No, she wasn't alone. She was with a tall, dark-haired man. I couldn't see him but he had a loud voice." Jacob said recalling everything. I chuckled. It has to be Emmett.

"It was my brother Emmett." I said smiling at the picture of him and mom. God, I miss them.

"You miss them don't you?" Jacob asked.

"No, I don't." I said clearing my throat.

"Edward man, it's been way too long. You need to talk to them. Maybe-" I cut him off.

"No Jake, I'm not talking to them. After what they did and what I did, I can't even if I wanted to." I confessed.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'what I did'?" Jacob asked confused. Shit, I said too much.

"It's nothing Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and before he could utter another word, I hung up. I sighed tiredly as I couldn't get the conversation out of my head.

After all the cleaning, I went back to where Eli was watching her cartoons. She was splayed across the couch, her hair was a mess. She heard me and looked up excitedly.

"Ehwad!" Eli said happily. Her blue eyes elated to see me and I forgot about everything looking at her lovely face.

"Hey pretty girl!" I said, trying to match her cheerfulness. I sat beside her on the couch and she crawled into my lap again.

"You done clweening?" Eli mispronounced.

"Yes honey, now I can watch TV with you." I told Eli, kissing her hair.

"You wike clween?" Eli asked me.

"Yes Eli, I like to keep everything clean." I said smiling down at her.

"Me no wike clween." Eli said turning to me and wrinkling her nose. I laughed and kissed her little nose.

"It's okay sweetie. Maybe you can learn from me." I suggested and she nodded her head. We watched the weird show in silence only Eli would occasionally laugh at something I had no idea about.

"Mommy no wikes me pwaying. She shouts." Eli whispered softly. I turned her around so she was facing me. I tipped her chin to look at me and I looked into her haunted blue eyes.

"It's okay baby. You can play here as much as you want. I will never scold you, I promise. Nobody will shout at you again." I said and kissed her forehead. Eli nodded her head and wrapped her little arms around my neck, burying her face in my neck.

Those fuckers ruined the three years of her life. I'm not going to let that happen anymore. She deserves a happy childhood just like every kid. I kissed her hair, rubbing her back lightly.

We sat until I heard some commotion out in the hallway. I decided to go check what was the noise all about.

"Eli honey, would you sit over here until I go check what's going on out there?" I asked her and she nodded her head from my neck.

She unwrapped her hands from around my neck, rubbing her eyes as she pulled back. I set her back on the couch and straightened out her hair.

"I'll be right back." I said kissing her forehead and went over to the hallway.

I saw Mr. Newman standing there with somebody I had never seen before. There were knocking on Bella's door but she wasn't home so they looked like complete idiots just knocking it for no reason at all.

"Hello Mr. Newman." I greeted him.

"Edward." Newman nodded at me. Newman was probably in his late 50s, bald and fat. Everybody in this building hated him, but tried to act cheerful around him.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"We are waiting for Bella to open the door, I have to give her the eviction notice." He said gruffly. Fuck! She couldn't arrange the money for rent.

"Well she's out right now, maybe I can take it." I suggested putting my hands in my pockets.

"No thank you Edward. I didn't come here all the way from Brooklyn with my lawyer to hand it to you." He said and I felt like kicking his ass.

"Whatever." I shrugged, just when the elevators opened and Bella breezed in. Bella looked beautiful wearing a pink full sleeved t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, which wasn't when she left. Not that I noticed.

Bella's eyes looked confused looking at me and then her eyes fell on Mr. Newman and they became wide. She started walking faster than her normal pace. Wrong move. She tripped a little, blushed and finally reached the 12 steps that she had left.

"Good afternoon Mr. Newman, how are you." Bella said nervously.

"Bella this is Mr. Tucker, my lawyer. We are here to discuss something important. Do you have some time?" Mr. Newman grumbled.

"S-sure." Bella stuttered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear nervously. She removed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Bella let them enter her apartment and went in after them, shutting the door. I sighed and closed my door, going inside where Eli was.

"Eli, I'll be in the kitchen okay?" I called out and she replied with a loud 'yes'.

I was just about to wash the vegetables when I felt a tug on my pants. I look down to see Eli asking me to pick her up. I lifted and set her on the counter.

"Is there something you need Eli?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I help?" Eli asked rubbing her eyes. She's getting sleepy already.

"Sure honey, how about you help me wash these veggies, then we'll make some tacos." I suggested and Eli looked at me confused.

"What tacofs?" Eli asked scratching her little head.

"It's tacos Eli, you will love it! Do you want to help me now?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

I set her near the sink and turned on the tap and instructed her what to do. I cooked the chicken while she thoroughly washed the vegetables. It was kind of cute to watch her work.

"Ehwad done!" Eli said excitedly, her blue eyes back with their shine.

"Good girl!" I said kissing her forehead. I set her on the barstool and she pouted. She will not be able to do anything else, anyway.

"Eli, you can help me some other day okay? Now I have to cook really fast 'cause you're getting sleepy." I said chopping the vegetables.

"Me no sweepy." Eli said letting out a huge yawn. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Okay, how about you tell me what you did today." I said trying to distract her.

And Eli started telling me about every little detail about her day with Bella. I can say, Bella is good with kids. Eli seemed to be in a brighter mood since she came back home.

"… and we meet a pity lady with my name." she continued and I froze midway from whatever I was doing.

"What Eli?" I asked again.

"Bewa and I meet a pity lady with my name." Eli repeated, tilted her head to the side, her blue eyes looking confused. She must have seen the shock on my face. I quickly changed my facial expression back to normal.

"You did? What did she look like?" I asked suddenly interested in chopping vegetables. _Wrong move, Cullen._ How would she know? She's too small to understand anything.

"Pity lady have pity eyes wike you." Eli said swinging her legs back and forth.

Okay, maybe she is intrusive. I underestimated her. She is way too smart for her age.

"She did, that's interesting." I mused. I went back to my cooking, completely spacing out from whatever Eli was talking. Several thoughts ran through my mind.

If Eli noticed, that means Bella must've noticed it too. Maybe she didn't, or else she could have said something. I am never able to understand what goes on in Bella Swan's mind.

Maybe she's trying to not ask personal questions and being mature? Yeah, that could be it. _Maybe I can tell her about it someday._

Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Where did that come from? I never told it to anyone, I will certainly not tell her.

I looked over to see everything ready. Good.

"Come on Eli, let's have dinner before I lose my mind." I mumbled the last part.

 _It's been a long long day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eli come on, it's time for pretty girls to go to sleep." I said running after her little form. Eli doesn't want to sleep, in spite of being sleepy.

"No Ehwad, me no sweepy." Eli said, setting herself on the couch. I sat by her side and she let out a yawn. Great, a stubborn girl.

"Eli, why don't you want to go to bed?" I asked her softly, stroking her hair.

"Me no sweep alone." She said looking up at me with scared blue eyes. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"Of course not honey. You can sleep on my bed tonight, okay? You can tell me anything you want. You don't have to be scared." I said, kissing her hair.

"Otay." Eli whispered resting her head on my chest.

"Close your eyes sweetie, try to sleep." I said stroking her hair.

"Bewa?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know Eli. She was supposed to come by, but you can see her in the morning, okay?" I told her and she nodded.

"Good night honey, have sweet dreams." I said, kissing her hair. Eli closed her eyes and within seconds her breathing was evened out.

This gave me time to think about why didn't Bella come over. Maybe she's disturbed after the eviction notice she got. But, I have to tell her about James. It's too dangerous for her to stay in New York.

Just then my doorbell rang, which stirred Eli. I laid Eli down on the sofa, and went over to get the door. I opened it to see Bella standing with an awkward expression on her face.

"Hey." I greeted her.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. There was something different about them tonight. Her eyes didn't look happy. Instead they held some kind of emotion, I couldn't point out. And here I'm about to tell her about the son of a bitch ex-boyfriend she had.

"You, um wanted to talk something important?" Bella said but it came out as a question.

"Yes, it's pretty urgent too. Do you have time right now?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Sure." She said shuffling her feet. Bella had changed into a red Beatles' t-shirt and grey sweatpants. How she managed to look so beautiful in such simple clothes is out of my mind.

Bella cleared her throat and I looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me about it in the hallway?" Bella asked and I realized that we were still standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, come on in." I said stepping back to let her enter in. I got a whiff of strawberries as she passed by, making her even more perfect to look at.

"Where's Eli?" she asked eagerly, her eyes excited for the first time.

"She just fell asleep." I told her, wishing that Eli was awake for now.

"Oh." Bella said trying to mask her disappointment.

"She asked about you before she fell asleep." I told her, recalling Eli's voice in the sleepy stupor asking for Bella.

"Oh." She said again. Why is she so absent-minded today?

"I told her that she can play with you tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Of course not. I would love to play with her." Bella said sitting over on the chair.

"I'll just put her to bed and be back." I told her, running my fingers through my hair. God, why am I so anxious.

Before she could say anything, I picked up Eli's little form and she laid her head on my shoulder. I carried her over to my bedroom and gently dipped her on the bed.

I removed her slippers, I had already changed her into some green pajamas that she liked. I put the covers over her, tucking her and kissed her forehead.

I went into the living room and saw Bella biting her lip. What is she nervous about? I flopped on the couch and sighed heavily. How am I going to start?

"So?" Bella said, prompting me to continue.

"Okay," I sighed. "I was working on the latest case I received and I found out a name-"

"Wait, wait." She interrupted me.

"What is it?" I asked her confused. Her brown eyes showed curiosity, they were amused but hesitant.

"What's your job?" Bella asked me. Now I have to start from the beginning.

 _Here goes nothing._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

"I work for the CIA, Bella." Edward said slowly, pressing each syllable.

 _Holy shit. He is an agent. He makes a sexy agent. Now is not the time, Bella._

If he's an agent that means there is something that can be dangerous he will tell. What can it be?

I am not able to come up with anything that can lead me to a crime scene or case.

"Bella?" Edward's voice, snapped me from my musings.

"Yeah?" I asked distracted, looking over at him. His green eyes anxious, and so much like Esme. I squirmed in my seat, I can't tell me. Or should I?

"Are you okay?" he asked weirdly. Great, now he thinks I'm a retard.

"I'm fine." I snapped angrily. Now I'll start a verbal fight that will last for hours.

"Alright." He sighed and I looked at him shocked. No cocky reply or smartass comeback, this must be serious.

"You can tell me whatever it is Edward." I told him, nodding my head.

"Do you know James Smith?" his question took me off guard.

"Y-yes I do." I stuttered. He was staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"How do you know him?" Edward asked me, his eyes tightening slightly.

"I-I dated him for about eight months." Edward's eyes went wide at that. "I broke up with him last Sunday."

"Can you tell me whatever you know about him?" Edward asked calmly. I was hesitant but told him everything I possible knew about James.

"What about his family?" Edward asked, his eyes conflicted.

"He never mentioned them to me." I told him playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Where did he work again?" He asked, slight edge in his voice.

"He never specifically mentioned the name." I told him looking up to find his face irritated.

"Damn it, Bella. How can you date someone you knew nothing about!" Edward exclaimed and I flinched.

"Well, why do you care anyway! It's none of your concern." I told him angrily. Edward chuckled bitterly, running his fingers through his disheveled copper hair.

"Concern? It's not concern Bella, it's common sense. If a guy doesn't share his personal details with you, you don't date him." Edward said exasperatedly.

"What this the important thing? You giving me a lecture on what kind of guys I should date?" I asked him. "Maybe I should leave then."

I stood up and was about to leave when Edward caught my wrist. Sparks ignited when he touched my wrist, shooting tingles over my arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Please sit. I went completely off track." He apologized, pinching the bridge of his nose. I turned around and he loosened his hold on my wrist.

I sat on the chair again, tucking my legs under this time. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation to this uncalled question.

"I can't share the confidential details of my case but I found out that," he looked up his green eyes bore into mine. "James has been trying to track information about you."

"He is currently in California and we found out about it in the morning. He was the one who maxed out your bank accounts, when you called to check about the balance. Bella we cannot arrest him, we might lose other suspects but due to this, he might be able to reach you faster than we predict." Edward finished with a long sigh and I sat there frozen. My face pale at the thought of James.

I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I haven't done anything wrong, why would he come after me? Why me? Oh my god, I cannot believe this.

I tried to move my hand but it was still on my knee. My mind was running after possibilities that could've happened if I was with him for a longer time.

Edward knows everything about this. He tried to warn me. What should I do now? Run away from this city? What about Angela? What about Ben? The thought of writing my book was making my head swirl. My stomach was churning at the anxiety building in my mind.

Everything seemed so great until now. I cannot think about what to do anymore. I was alone. I can't go back to Forks. Too many memories. I can't talk about this to Angela. I was suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Bella! Bella?" I heard Edward's voice calling out to me. I looked over at the couch to see him nowhere. I felt a light pressure on my knee and I looked down to see Edward kneeling in front of me.

I couldn't make out his face because of the tears blinding my vision. My hand finally coordinated with my brain and I wiped away my eyes. I have to be strong.

I looked down to see concern marred over his perfect face. His green eyes looked anxious, waiting for me to say something.

"What should I do now?" I whispered to Edward. He let out a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I have a plan but you need to be very secretive about this." Edward said, his face calculating my reaction. It wouldn't hurt to listen. I nodded for him to continue.

"You need to come Seattle with us." Edward said.

"Us?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Eli and I. We are going Seattle for 4 months. For this case. I hadn't planned for Eli until last night I saw her at the acc-… I brought her home." He said, and I didn't ignore the fact that he left the sentence incomplete.

"I uh, I need some time to think about it. It's a lot to take in." I said contemplating his reaction. His green eyes turned patient and he nodded his head standing up from his position.

"You can take time to think Bella but we leave Sunday, you better make your decision fast." Edward said going over and sitting on his couch.

"Just give me some time to think and please answer all the questions I ask." I requested him to which he nodded his head, agreeing.

"Why is James tracking me?" I asked him, hearing the fear in my voice.

"We don't know yet Bella. We are trying to find it as soon as we can. Till then you need to disappear from this city." Edward said, his face looked honest. I believed him.

"So, will he not be able to track me in Seattle?" I asked him confused.

"He would but it'll take him time to reach there. Our main suspect is currently in Seattle. He can't meet her there, because he knows we'll be able to catch him easily." Edward told me seriously.

"Wait, it's a she?" I asked him to repeat.

"Yes, but I can't disclose her name." He said firmly.

"Maybe I would know her." I said to him and he chuckled.

"You never knew his parents' name and you think you would know her?" Edward asked me and I sighed, defeated.

"Why are you taking Eli with you? It's not safe for her there." I told him concerned.

"I would do anything to keep Eli safe and she's first on my priority list. I would never let anything to her." He said with no trace of doubt in his green eyes.

"Okay," I sighed. "Last question."

"You sure?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow. I nodded my head.

"How did Eli's parents die and when did they?" I asked him and his face turned pale. I knew he was avoiding something.

"I don-"

"No Edward. You said you would answer my every question." I told him firmly.

"Fine." He gave in. Edward looked into my eyes, his green ones anxious again.

"Yesterday night, I was coming back home when I saw a car crash into an old tree. I assumed the driver was drunk and went over to see, he was. The man in the drivers' seat was already dead, but the woman was on the verge of dying. I thought I heard something so I checked over the backseat of the car to see Eli reaching for me. Her face looked vulnerable, I moved her out of the car." Edward continued.

"She was later taken to the hospital, her gash was cleaned but she refused to talk to anybody. On the other hand, I remembered seeing her parents somewhere. I made an agent look our current case file and found out that her parents were drug addicts and even sold drugs. They were going to Rome."

"I went over to talk to Eli and she told me that her parents were always home and that she doesn't wants to go back to them. They never let her come out of the room usually. The police was going to take her to the foster home but I couldn't let them. I made some arrangements and took her temporary guardianship." I hadn't realized I was crying out loud until Edward came over to me, kneeling in front again.

"She's here now Bella. She's safe." Edward said softly, squeezing my hand. As if on cue, tingles shot through my arm again.

"You want to hear the complete story?" he asked me uncertainly.

"T-there's more to this?" I asked sniffing. He chuckled without humor.

"Unfortunately there is." Edward said. "I found out that James was in Rome, the same hotel Eli's parents had booked a room in."

I gasped, I would've never known anything about this. I think it's partly my fault.

"He flew from Rome, before the accident took place. So we checked his details and found out that he offered someone money to fail the brakes of their car. And that's how her parents passed away. If that's what you'll call them." Edward said softly.

"The car in which Eli was sitting?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella." Edward said squeezing my hand. Oh my god.

"Is this my fault?" I asked him, trying to think of ways to kill James.

"Oh no Bella. It's not your fault. Why do you think that way?" He said softly.

"I don't know, I just-" Before I could finish, a heavy wave of emotion passed over my brain and I started sobbing again. I feel so sorry for her.

"Bella it's not your fault." Edward said soothingly and before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck sobbing.

I felt his arms around my waist, rubbing my back. He smelled amazing, which was calming me down. I never imagined this to happen. Ever.

"Try not to think about it Bella. Eli is safe and sound. And it's not your fault. Do you hear me?" Edward asked and I nodded my head from his neck.

"So will you be coming to Seattle?" Edward asked stroking my hair.

"For Eli." I whispered.

"Okay," He said. "But there is one thing you should know."

"What?" I asked him.

"You have to come as my wife." Edward said.

"What!" I exclaimed pulling back from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So… Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**

 **What do you think about James? Should I kill him? Lol.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews I'm receiving for this story.**

 **Next chapter we'll see a round of 20 questions!**

 **Isn't Eli cute? I wish I could take her home with me, but I can't. Sadly.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always, Paint the Walls! XOXO**


	8. Definitely, Maybe

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*door opens and Edward walks in*

Me: *gasp* *faint*

 **Edward: Are you okay? *as I gain consciousness***

Me: Now that you're here.

 **Edward: Emmett asked me to take his place today.**

Me: Emmett is going to rest in peace someday.

 **Edward: What? *confused***

Me: Never mind. How's it going on with Bella?

 **Edward: We haven't killed each other yet. So it's good.**

Me: I hope it stays the same way.

 **Edward: Let's hope so, after what I said the last time.**

Me: Yeah, you kind of said it in a way that shocked her.

 **Edward: *scratches his head* Why the sudden chapter anyway? I had to come on a red-eye flight from** **New York.**

Me: Kind of like James? *Edward looks disapprovingly* Anyway, I got some great reviews the lasttime, so I couldn't resist.

 **Edward: Such a great person. *pats my back***

Me: That I am. *blushes*

Me: Aren't you going to start to read?

 **Edward: Should I be scared?**

Me: I don't think so.

 **Edward: Great! Let's get started! *smiles crookedly***

Me: *faints again*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

"So will you be coming to Seattle?" I asked her stroking her hair. I could feel the scent of strawberries surrounding me. Bella always smelled great.

I wasn't sure about her answer now, she might not agree after everything. Or, she might readily agree.

"For Eli." I heard her whisper. I let out a gust of breath I was holding.

"Okay," I said, she doesn't need to know how happy I am. That's when I remembered something. "But, there's one thing you should know."

"What?" Bella asked me.

"You have to come as my wife." I told her. _Wrong move again, Cullen._

"What!" She exclaimed pulling back from me. I missed her warm body immediately.

"You have to come as my _pretend_ wife, Bella." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?" Bella asked, furrowing her brows.

"Because," I continued. "We can't have you living there with your maiden name. You need to have a different last name. It'll help you."

"Then why can't I just change it to Connor or Williams?" Bella asked desperately. I chuckled.

"Look at it this way." I continued. "Eli could use my last name, and if you would, people won't get suspicious."

She seemed to be thinking very hard about it. It couldn't hurt, right? Four months, that's it. My last name would suit her anyway. Bella Cullen, not bad. That reminds me, I need to buy wedding bands. Maybe Bella can shop for that, she seems to like shopping.

"Fine, but that's it." Bella sighed giving in. I gave her a wide grin and she rolled her eyes. Bella sat over on the couch and let out a yawn.

"You're getting sleepy." I commented, looking at her tired form.

"No I'm not sleepy." Bella argued. _Great, I'm going to take two stubborn girls to Seattle._

"Alright." I said. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Sure, thanks." Bella said in a sleepy voice. I shook my head at her stubbornness and went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water.

When I came back with the water, Bella was fast asleep on the couch. I chuckled at her sleeping form and took a minute to stare at her. She looked so peaceful, her face didn't show any worries or stress. Her lashes rested on her cheeks, her brown hair splayed over the couch. Her lips slightly parted, her hand rested on her abdomen and her legs tucked under her knees.

She might get uncomfortable sleeping this way, but I cannot wake her up. She's sleeping after I don't know how many hours. I don't think she would remember having a good night's rest in a long time.

Maybe I can let her sleep in the guest room. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the guest room. She didn't weigh much, and didn't stir either. _Must be really tired._

I gently laid her on the bed and removed the flip flops she was wearing. I pulled the duvet until it was till her neck and brushed away the strand of hair from her face.

Her skin looked silver in the moonlight. So smooth and soft, I ran my fingers over her cheek and she stirred. I quickly pulled my hand away and took a step back.

"Good night Bella." I whispered and turned back to get some sleep myself.

"Edward." I heard Bella sigh. I turned around in a flash to see her eyes closed, she was still sleeping. Did she say my name in her sleep? I am sleep deprived myself, maybe I am hearing stuff now.

I let out a yawn and shut the door behind me. I went into my bedroom to see the little princess sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Ehwad." Eli said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey honey, it's me. Go back to sleep." I said going over to the bed.

"No." Eli said shaking her head.

"Why not?" I asked her softly.

"Bad dweam." Eli said crawling into my lap.

"I'm right here Eli, I'm not going anywhere." I told her, kissing her hair.

"No you goes." She argues pointing at me.

"I went away because Bella wanted to talk, sweetie." I said and her ears perked at the mention of Bella.

"Bewa?" Eli asked looking up at me.

"Yes honey. I'm so sorry that I went away but I promise I'll stay here till you wake up." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Pwomise?" She asked, her blue eyes unsure.

"I promise." I said and she crawled off my lap, getting under the covers.

"Bad mommy and bad daddy." Eli suddenly whispered, her voice scared.

"You had a bad dream about them?" I asked her, stroking her soft hair.

"They take me fwom you and I be alone." Eli whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey, that's never happening baby. Nobody will take you away." I said softly, wiping her tears.

"Come on now, close your eyes." I said brushing the hair out of her face. Eli closed her eyes, and I sat there stroking her hair.

When I was sure I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I got under the covers and closed my eyes dreaming about a particular pair of brown eyes.

 _I have to stop before it gets out of hand. I can't screw another person's life. It's bad enough with my family…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

" _Mommy!" I heard a little voice call out. I wasn't sure why but I turned around to the name. There running towards me was a small figure. It slammed into my legs and I chuckled picking it up._

 _I gasped at the familiar pair of blue eyes. It's Eli. Her shiny hair was flowing down her back, her face looked much happier, her blue eyes were sparkling with utter joy. My god she was beautiful._

" _Hey sweetie." I said kissing her forehead._

" _Daddy buys me a nu doll!" Eli said excitedly._

" _He did? Wow, that's great." I told Eli, stroking her hair._

" _Eli, what have I told you? Mommy cannot pick you up now." I heard Edward's velvety voice. I look to my left to see Edward approaching us. His handsome face showing exasperation._

" _Sowwy daddy." Eli said going over in his arms._

" _Edward I'm completely capable of holding her." I argued crossing my arms over my chest._

" _I know love, but you're carrying our baby. You shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff." Edward said, his eyes glowing at the mention of our baby._

 _I sighed, I couldn't be mad at him for caring about me. He set Eli down and she went running over on the porch steps, playing with her dolls. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist._

" _How's the baby doing?" Edward asked rubbing where the baby is._

" _Great. We're eating a lot these days." I said and Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead._

" _I'm glad you are." He said, leaning his forehead against mine. I leaned in for a kiss and our lips met, shooting currents down my spine._

" _Mommy! Daddy!" I heard Eli scream, we broke apart and turned to look at the porch._

 _There holding her was James. He was gripping her hand tightly in his, as she thrashed to get away. I tried to reach but my legs couldn't move._

" _James! Leave her right now." I shouted, trying to unsuccessfully lift my leg._

" _What are you going to do about it bitch?" James yelled, suddenly the porch seemed like miles away. It kept moving further away._

" _Edward! Go save her please!" I cried as a spark of pain shot right through my stomach._

" _Bella, I can't leave you alone." Edward said, supporting me by his arm._

" _No! James is taking her away! Get her right now." I said breathing through the pain._

" _Okay, I will. I love you." Edward said and ran over to the porch, disappearing from my sight._

 _The pain in my stomach seized, I couldn't feel anything. I was in a dark room, I could move my legs but couldn't find a way to go._

" _Edward! Eli!" I shouted, but didn't hear anything._

" _They aren't here Bella." I heard James deadly calm voice. I saw him approaching me and a chill ran down my spine._

" _What did you do to them?" I asked him angrily._

" _Just know that you won't see them around for a long time." He said laughing evilly._

" _Bewa?" I heard Eli's voice, I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere._

"Bewa?" I heard it again. I could feel someone staring at me and I opened my eyes to the familiar blue ones from my dreams.

"Eli." I sighed with relief. She didn't say anything just kept frowning at me. Her hair was disheveled like a bird's nest. Her green jammies from last night were still on. I looked over at the nightstand to see it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Good morning Eli." I said sitting up on the bed. Her blue eyes followed my every moment and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Moning." Eli said climbing over on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, trying to smoothen her hair. Eli nodded her head and gave me a small smile.

"Bewa, you have bad dweam?" Eli asked me shyly, playing with her fingers.

"Sometimes I do, why honey?" I asked her.

"I have bad dweams." Eli said her voice barely coming out.

"Oh no, that's so bad. But, you know what you should do for that?" I asked her and she looked up at me curiously.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"You think about happy things before you go to sleep." I suggested.

"Wike?" Eli asked, scratching her head adorably.

"Like your favorite cartoon or your favorite doll." I told her and her blue eyes turned thoughtful.

"Wike chocowate?" She asked unsure.

"That's right, chocolates!" I said, nodding my head eagerly.

"And dwesses!" Eli said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Dresses too." I told Eli, ruffling her hair. I looked up when I heard a throat clear. Edward's eyes looked amused and by the look on his face, I think he heard pretty much everything.

"Eli, what did I tell you about not disturbing Bella?" Edward said leaning against the doorway.

"Sowwy." Eli whispered, looking down at her lap.

"It's okay honey. You don't have to be sorry." I told Eli, glaring at Edward. Mean, handsome, perfect man. Ugh.

"Come on Eli, it's time for breakfast." He said ignoring my glare. Eli scrambled off the bed, tripping a little as she did. Edward came over and picked her up.

"It's okay baby. Just a little scratch, it'll go away before you know it." Edward said kissing her forehead. Eli nodded her head, keeping it on his shoulder.

"Bella, your plate is on the table. You can freshen up and come over." He said and carried Eli out of the room and that's when it hit me. I fell asleep in Edward Cullen's apartment.

I looked around the room. The walls were cream in color, the décor was all wooden, it had a gorgeous painting hung on one of the walls.

It was so simple but something was missing. I couldn't put a finger on it. I went over to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. _What's happening with me?_

I dried my face with the towel and went over to the kitchen. Eli was happily eating her waffles, the syrup covering her mouth. Edward was talking on the phone and I suddenly felt awkward being here. All of it vanished when Eli looked at me, motioning for me to come to her.

"Bewa! Wook! Ehwad makes wowels!" Eli said excitedly, for a minute I forgot what she said.

"It's waffles honey and they do look good." I sat sitting on one of the barstools. Edward slid a plate in my direction, still talking on the phone, his face looked thoughtful.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

I was nearly done with my breakfast when Edward got off the phone. I looked over at Eli and her mouth was covered in even more syrup than before.

"Eli, you got the syrup all over your face." Edward sighed tiredly. What is up with Mr. Grumpy today?

"Sowwy." Eli said in a small voice. Poor baby.

"It's fine sweetie, come on I'll help you wash it off your face." I said before Edward could say anything else. Eli nodded her little head and I helped her get off the stool.

I held her hand and I made my way to the guest bedroom. I took her straight to the bathroom and shut the door behind me . I turned to Eli, to see her scratching her head.

"What's wrong Eli?" I asked bending down to her height.

"Bad." Eli said pointing at her hair.

"You wanna take a bath?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"How about a bubble bath?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"What bubble bath?" Eli asked scratching her head again. She never had a bubble bath? That's the best thing about childhood!

"Well we draw a bath and make lots of bubbles in!" I told her excitedly and she clapped her hands.

"I wants bubbles bath." Eli said and I chuckled.

"Okay, come on. How about I get a towel until the water fills the tub." I said, going over to the bathtub and turning the knob on.

I went over to the white closet at one corner of the room and opened it. There inside, were clothes neatly folded and kept according to the colors. Man, Edward sure likes everything organized.

I grabbed a soft towel, we picked up at the mall and picked out a pink top and a pair of blue jeans. I laid it out on the bed and went inside the bathroom with the towel.

I took the bottle of bath salts from the cabinet and poured it in the tub. After I was sure it was perfect I turned to Eli who was looking over at the tub in amazement. God, kids just need small incidents to make them happy.

"Honey, you want to get in?" I asked and she nodded looking over at me, her blue eyes elated.

About five minutes after I put her in the bath, she scratched her head again. I took the shampoo bottle of the cabinet and poured some on my hands.

"Let's wash your hair." I said massaging her hair.

"Bewwy." Eli gasped.

"Uh-huh. It's strawberry, do you like them?" I asked Eli and she nodded her head furiously.

After about fifteen minutes, Eli started relaxing in and I found her talking to herself. She was talking about some strange characters, maybe from the cartoons she watches all the time.

I need to go back to my apartment and take a shower myself. It was twenty minutes later when I told Eli, she needs to get out of the tub.

"I wanna stay." Eli said pouting, her blue eyes sad.

"I know honey, but how about we do this again tomorrow?" I suggested and she shook her head furiously.

"No." Eli said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sweetie, the water is getting cold. You might get cold and not get to have a bubble bath for a long time." I told her and Eli furrowed her brows, thinking deeply.

"Tomowo pwomise?" Eli asked her blue eyes cautious.

"I promise." I said firmly, nodding my head. I got Eli out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. I drained the water from the bathtub and dried Eli's hair with the spare towel.

After changing Eli into the clothes I already picked out, I brushed her hair tying it into a ponytail. She looked adorable in her new clothes.

Eli squealed happily in her new clothes telling her dolls all about it. She danced her way to the living room and stopped short when she saw Edward over on the couch.

His hair was still wet, probably from the shower. He was wearing a full-sleeved blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. God, he looked so perfect. Apart from the fact that he is mean today.

"I've to go back to my apartment." I announced and he turned his green eyes to me. They were clouded with conflict and it vanished when he spoke.

"Okay." Edward said running his fingers through his hair.

"Listen, I have to ask some questions about this stuff." I said, motioning my hands in space.

"Sure, I understand. You can come over right away." He suggested quietly. The question was on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't dare open my mouth. Are you okay? I wanted to ask.

"Bye Eli." I said, looking down at her who was still holding my hand.

"You back?" Eli asked, her blue eyes scared. She is not fond of Edward today either, I guess.

"Of course. I'll be here before you know it." I said and she motioned for me to reach her height. I bent her height and she kissed my cheek.

"Fank you." Eli said softly.

"No problem. I'll be back little one." I said ruffling her hair. I stood up and without looking over at Edward's face went out of his apartment.

 _It's official, I adore Eli._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

"Eli do you want to watch some cartoons?" I asked her but she didn't answer. Instead, she went back to the guest room and brought her dolls back to where I was. She dumped all the toys on the chair and sat around them.

"It's rude not to answer Eli." I said and she looked at me. Her blue eyes blank and she went back to playing with her dolls.

I sighed out loud, burying my face in my hands. It's not her fault that James is such a son of a bitch. The phone call from Fred disturbed the hell out of me.

" _Morning Fred." I greeted into the phone._

" _Good morning Edward." Fred answered back._

" _Any news on the Preston case?" I asked, knowing that the answer is probably yes._

" _Yep. Update on James Smith that I received at 6 in the morning." Fred said, I could hear him type something._

" _What was it this time?" I asked, waiting for the worst to happen._

" _He's successfully tracking everything Isabella is doing. Her outings, bank transactions, he's got everything covered." Fred said and I sat there, my face pale._

 _Eli looked at me and I gave her a smile or what I thought was a smile. She didn't smile back, instead cocked her head to one side and gave me a thoughtful look. Definitely not a smile._

" _Eat your breakfast honey." I said, keeping a hand on the speaker._

" _Can't you track his system?" I asked Fred, running my fingers through my hair._

" _I guess. I can hack his system for about a portion of the day, but not more than that. His will use another system and we can' t say how much we would require to trace the new one." Fred said thoughtfully._

" _Yeah, you're right. Well, then don't do that for now. I want you to trace his system on Sunday. From around 10 am in the morning. I'll be leaving for Seattle, Isabella will be with me." I told him and he agreed dutifully._

 _Bella came from the Guest Room, her hair disheveled from the night. She came over and spoke to Eli about the breakfast. Bella kept standing there looking awkward. I sighed and slid the plate I served for her, in her direction. I heard her mutter 'thanks' but didn't bother replying._

" _What about the apartment Edward? I mean he would know that she's not in there after you leave for Seattle." Fred said and I told him the plan._

" _I'm going to have Agent Bree over at the apartment. She kind of looks like her and well she'll be safe. We just have to make sure that he doesn't get suspicious." I told Fred and looked over at Bella, who was chewing her waffles keeping an eye on Eli._

" _Very well. I'll inform Bree about it." Fred said. We spoke about the case for a while and by the time I hung up the phone. Bella was done with her breakfast. Eli on the other hand had syrup all over her face._

" _Eli, you got syrup all over your face." I said tiredly. This case is draining everything out of me._

" _Sowwy." Eli whispered and I immediately felt bad. I was about to apologize myself but Bella cut me off, saying something about helping her wash it. They both went over to the Guest room and I let out a defeated sigh. I went back to my bedroom to take a shower myself._

I felt little hands over mine, where I held my face. I looked up to see Eli looking at me with a thoughtful expression. I held her tiny hands in mine and pulled her closer.

"Hey sweetie, I'm so sorry for being mean. I really feel bad." I apologized to her.

"Ehwad sad?" She asked me instead. I set her on my lap, kissing her hair. What should I tell her?

"No honey, just some work stuff." I said, instead of giving her a long explanation.

"You mad at me?" Eli asked playing with my fingers.

"Of course not Eli. I can never be mad at you. You are the best little girl in the world." I told her and she looked up at me.

"Weally?" She asked, her blue eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, you look are so pretty. Your hair is so soft, you have beautiful blue eyes, cute little nose, the most adorable smile." Eli gave me a wide grin at that. "Look at your new clothes, they make you dance. And all the cute dolls you brought. You like to help me cook and you are the bravest little girl I've ever met. Anybody who meets you loves you."

"Wike Bewa!" Eli exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Exactly." I said kissing her cheek.

"You pwetty too." She said holding my hand.

"Thank you Eli." I chuckled, "And I have something important to tell you too. Will you be a good girl and listen?"

"Yes." Eli said nodding her head furiously.

"Okay, we have to go to a different place from this Saturday." I told her and her blue eyes turned confused.

"Wike pawk?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. I wish.

"No honey not a park, a different city for just some months and then we'll be back." I told her and understanding flashed across her face.

"Why?" Eli asked and I ran my fingers through my hair. How to answer that to a kid?

"Well, I have some grown up work in the city, and we can go to parks there too." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Where we goes?" She asked and I sighed. So many questions, but well kids are intrusive.

"We're going to go Seattle. It's a very pretty city, with lots of parks. I can show you around the whole city." I told her and this time she smiled widely.

"You bees there first?" Eli asked me.

"I was in Seattle since I was a little boy. I know everything about it." I told her and her eyes went sad.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" I asked her, tilting her chin to look at me.

"Me not knows where I was bon." Eli whispered.

"Well I do," I said and she looked up. "You were born in this city, and you lived in Brooklyn with your mommy and daddy."

"Where your mommy and daddy?" Eli asked frowning. Uh oh. How to answer this one?

"My mommy and daddy live in Seattle." I told her and her eyes turned delighted.

"So we meets them?" She asked excitedly.

"No honey, I'm sorry we can't. They are not in the city right now, maybe next time we go, okay?" I lied and she accepted it nodding her head. I hate lying to her.

"You know who else will be coming with us?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Bella!" I said, trying to sound excited which worked and Eli squealed. Just then there were two knocks on the door and Bella stepped in, looking nervous.

 _What is she nervous about?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

My eyes went straight to the two figures sitting in the living room. Eli scrambled off Edward's lap and came running towards me. She slammed into my legs, her arms going around my knees. I chuckled and bent down to her height.

Eli wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I was shocked for about two seconds but I soon wrapped my arms around her. She pulled back, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Bewa, you come Sewattle wif us?" Eli asked curiously.

"Yes sweet girl, I'll be coming to Seattle with you and Edward." I said ruffling her hair. Eli gave me a wide grin and went back over to the couch, sitting on Edward's lap again.

 _Okay._ I stood up from my position and went over to sit on the chair which was already occupied by Eli's dolls. I sighed and sat on the far end of the couch from Edward.

He looked over at me, his green eyes looking curious. I gave him a nervous smile and smoothened out my already neat top.

"So," Edward said clearing his throat. "You wanted ask some questions?"

"Um yes. About the uh, thing about going to Seattle." I said awkwardly.

"What about it?" Edward asked amused, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"I would like to know everything about Eli before you know, we go to Seattle." I said explaining him.

"What about her?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Her birthday." I said.

"August 8. She'll be turning three." Edward said, stroking Eli's hair. She looked over at me and gave a wide grin. I smiled back.

"Anything she's allergic to?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Edward said and I sighed.

"You barely know her Edward." I said.

"I was given a list of information by the NYPD yesterday in a file. You know most of it anyway." He said lazily.

"Yeah. Is that all, whatever you told me last night?" I asked him.

"She's three Bella. What do you want? A biography on her?" Edward asked rolling her eyes. And the jerk is back.

"No, apparently you don't have enough time to write one." I said back.

"ISs that all?" He asked.

"Just the last one. What's her middle name?" I asked and he looked over at me, his green eyes a bit sad.

"She doesn't have one." Edward said softly.

"What? That's not possible. Don't you have the copy of the birth certificate?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes I did. Actually her parents never gave her one. She wasn't even taken to the hospital when she had high fever. She was eight months old, and you expect that kind of parents to care about her middle name?" Edward said, tightening his hold on Eli subconsciously. He really is connected to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said clearing my throat. Eli climbed out of his lap and went over to the chair, sitting around her toys. Her parents never really cared about her. Those piece of shits.

"Was that all Bella?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"You." I said and Edward looked at me confused.

"What 'you'" He asked.

"I need to know about you too." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"My name is Edward. I'm 27 years old. I live in New York, I have a little girl staying at my place." Edward said cockily.

"I already know that." I said exasperatedly.

"And I thought you didn't know me at all." Edward said with mock disbelief. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm not going to lose my temper in front of Eli. Stay calm. Stay calm._

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me intensely. Why is he looking that way? I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark blue tank top and a pair of khaki colored Capri pants. Yeah, still average. Nothing magically changed.

"Your middle name." I said crossing my arms over my chest, as if in a no nonsense mood.

"Anthony." He said smirking.

"Your hobbies?" I asked.

"I like playing baseball, cooking and reading sometimes and I love watching old movies." Edward answered. Could he be more perfect?

"Favorite color?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"I'd say blue. Dark, specifically." Edward said. For some reason I blushed at that answer. I looked up to find Edward staring at me.

"I wike pupple!" Eli exclaimed and we both got startled by her voice. I tried to think about what she said, to give her some answer as she was looking over at me.

"My favorite is purple too!" I told her and she gasped excitedly. For a moment I forgot she was in the same room.

"How do you like your coffee?" I asked Edward and he gave me an expression as if questioning my sanity.

"Seriously? Are you out of questions?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, just answer it. I know it'll be helpful." I said confidently.

"Black." He said furrowing his brows.

"Then why didn't you make yourself black coffee last night?" I asked, confused. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I did, you were not able to see it through your sleep induced stupor." Edward said. Brat.

"How many members are there in your family?" I asked and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I don't think you need to know that." Edward said sharply, his green eyes pained.

"No I do. I'm sorry if it's a difficult subject for you, but it's necessary." I said softly, playing with the hem of my top. I didn't dare look up at him.

"No, I'm not telling you." Edward said firmly.

"Edward, if I'm going to be living as your," I choked up on the word. "wife, I need to know this stuff, please." I said and I heard his defeated sigh.

"Four, excluding me." Edward said quietly.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered, my voice barely coming out.

"I know, Eli told me." He whispered back. I looked up at him, his face grim.

"Then you should know something Es- your m-mother said to me." I stuttered.

"What?" Edward asked shakily.

"Your brother has a son about Eli's age." I said and felt like kicking myself. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him._ Yeah, now you're talking.

"He does?" Edward asked letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, so it's five members in your family." I said. _Stop talking. Just stop talking._ Believe me, I'm trying.

"That's lovely. I never would've imagined Em with a kid." Edward said, almost talking to himself.

"So um, are we going to see them?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Edward said roughly, his green eyes turning dark. I cowered in my seat, trying to stay quiet.

"Okay." I whispered silently.

"I'm sorry, it's a hard topic for me. Could we please skip this one? I guess you know everything about me by now." He said running his fingers through his hair. Eli ran into the guest bedroom as a question came into my mind.

"Okay, whowasyourlastgirlfriend?" I asked hurriedly. Edward's eyes widened and he looked at me in disbelief.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well you know mine very well. So I want to know yours." I said and clearly I had lost my mind by now.

"I don't think anybody is going to ask you who was your husband's last girlfriend." Edward said tersely. It felt kind of weird when he said husband.

"But, I want to know. Or else I won't be coming to Seattle." I said and he raised his eyebrow. I was partly curious if he still had feelings for her, not that I cared. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but I'm only telling you her first name." He said giving in. "Her name was Tanya."

"Why did you break up?" I blurted before I could stop my filter.

"Because she was a bitc-" Before he could complete the sentence, Eli came running back with armload of books and crayons.

"I get it." I said nodding my head and sighing with relief internally.

"I usually don't swear at a woman but well, she was one." Edward said and I chuckled. Partly gentleman too. Good.

"Last question about you, what is your favorite past time?" I asked him. Maybe this answer can come in handy, later.

"Doing laundry." Edward said smirking. Ah, the burnt clothes. Guess the answer will not come in handy.

"Thanks smirky." I said huffing at him.

"Was that all?" Edward asked and I nodded, not intending to speak with him. We both kept watching over at Eli, as she drew some weird lines over the paper.

"Do you know everything about me?" I asked him finally.

"Yes I do." Edward said nodding at me. Huh.

"Since when?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Since forever." He said casually and I gasped. That little shit stalker.

"You stalked me!" I accused him angrily, trying to keep my voice down for Eli's sake.

"I just wanted to make sure I live in a safe neighborhood." Edward said trying to make it sound innocent.

"No you didn't, you just were trying to track information about me because you nothing else to do." I said, muttering 'jerk' under my breath.

"Yeah, that too." He said agreeing with me. I was so frustrated, I couldn't even look at him right now. I kept staring at Eli, taking deep breaths as it took everything not to go over and smack his pretty face.

"Are you sure about the Seattle trip then?" Edward asked looking at me.

"I'll try not to kill you." I told him seriously and he let out a chuckle. Sexy, cocky neighbor.

 _And I'll try not to kiss you._ Thanks for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

 **I've been receiving some amazing reviews from you guys, and I love you all for that!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter 'cause we're flying Seattle! Don't worry, I'll cover the small details about everything in the next one.**

 **And I did something crazy! If you go back on my bio, you'll see a poll question right at the top! If I even get ten responses for that, I'll make sure to post a good question and not like the pathetic one I did this time. I promise.**

 **Till next week guys! ;)**

 **Love Always, Paint The Walls! XOXO**


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Guess who? *behind the closed door***

Me: Uh, Channing Tatum?

 **Emmett: It's Emmett! *excited***

Me: Great! *Emmett walks in*

 **Emmett: Hey!**

Me: Oh it's you.

 **Emmett: Missed me?**

Me: I was hoping Edward would be here today.

 **Emmett: You didn't miss me? *pouts***

Me: Of course I missed you. I missed you so much that I ate three large pizzas.

 **Emmett: Without me! *accuses***

Me: You know this could go on all day.

 **Emmett: *sheepish* Yeah. So the "Cullens" flying Seattle?**

Me: Yep! It's going to be fun! I can't wait for everyone to read it!

 **Emmett: You mentioned me in the last chapter, right?**

Me: Yeah. Told about your son too!

 **Emmett: Oh shit! I forgot to pick him up from the day care.**

Me: Aren't you a sweet father.

 **Emmett: I gotta go!**

Me: Remember to get Rose's car from the mechanic garage. She leaves the house in 20 minutes. You promised her.

 **Emmett: Oh shit.**

Me: That'll be two dollars in the swear jar!

 **Emmett: Fuck!**

Me: Make it four.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

"Would you stop being stubborn for a minute!" Edward said in an irritated voice.

"I can do it on my own. I don't need your help." I said firmly.

"Just give it to me already. We'll be late." He said and I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed defeated.

"Thank you." Edward said grateful.

I dropped the bags and stood there folding my arms over my chest. Edward picked up the suitcases and put them in the back of the cab. I went after him, leaning over his shoulder to see if he kept them properly.

Edward turned around and our heads bumped and I stepped back rubbing my head. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

 _He looks hotter when irritated._ Edward was wearing a blue flannel shirt with a white one underneath and a pair of faded blue jeans. One thing that I noticed about Edward in the past few days is that he is a time-bound person. He needs everything on time.

 _How can he manage to look gorgeous and act like a jerk at the same time?_

"Can you step aside and go over and stand with Eli, that would be a great help." He said sarcastically.

"Well after what happened the first time you helped me, you really think I would trust would with my stuff?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Unless you are carrying some of your 'precious' stuff, I think I'll be fine." He said, his green eyes showed a tinge of amusement.

"Okay." I said going over to where Eli was standing. She was standing with a grumpy look on her face, clutching one of her dolls.

Eli has been incredibly adorable for the past few days and I find something amazing about her every day. She is a prefect angel apart from the time she gets in an argument with Edward.

Yep. The two of them almost argue over every little thing, every day. It's so annoying that Edward can be so immature at times. About an hour or two later you will see Eli on his lap and they'll be giggling about something looking all cute. You can't be mad at either of them for a long time. Except for Edward.

"It's okay honey. You can buy more dolls in Seattle." I told Eli, ruffling her hair. Edward and I were double checking the luggage earlier and we found one of Eli's suitcases filled with her toys and crayons, she managed to put every toy in it.

Her clothes that were already packed were pushed inside her closet unsuccessfully. When I opened it, every item fell on me. Eli threw a fit when Edward emptied the bag and having a short-temper, he obviously raised his voice. I just stood at one corner, looking at the exchange.

Boy, do both need anger management classes. So, here I am going to JFK with two short-tempered beings. It would've helped if one of them was of a calming nature.

"I buy dolls in Sewattle?" Eli asked tugging on my shirt.

"Yes you can. We'll both go, okay?" I said and her blue eyes turned excited.

"Ehwad mad?" Eli asked shyly.

"He'll be fine, sweetie. Don't worry." I said.

Another thing. When Eli feels bad for anything she does, she asks if Edward is mad. Cute little thing.

Eli pouted looking sad, probably because she thinks Edward is mad on her. Little did she know that 'Grumpy' is his middle name.

"He's not mad at you honey." I told her and she lifted her arms up, motioning to be picked up.

I lifted her in my arms and Eli rested her head in my neck, letting out a huge yawn. I frowned. Why is she sleepy after sleeping for such long hours?

Edward came over to us and told that we have to leave. I carried Eli in the cab and she sat between us, playing with her doll. I stroked her hair as she spoke to her doll about something, I wasn't listening to.

I could feel Edward's stare on me and I looked up to see his green eyes looking at me with amusement.

"What?" I asked him, not amused at all.

"Nothing." He chuckled, shaking his head. Yeah, whatever.

I kept staring out of the window of the cab, looking at the city I know I won't be seeing for another four months. We reached the airport and Edward took out all the suitcases. I knelt down to Eli's height and looked into her eyes.

"Eli, we're going to a very crowded place right now. I want you to hold either my or Edward's hand okay?" I said and she nodded her little head. I stood up and she grabbed my hand, holding it in her little one. I smiled at her and she gave me a wide grin.

 _Bye New York, I miss you already._

"Did you call?" Edward asked me and I looked over at him. We were waiting for the flight announcement and I was seriously getting bored. We could have departed an hour late but no, we have to be every place before time.

"No, I just can't." I said to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If you don't tell her, she'll come at your apartment and find no one there." Edward said exasperated.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I said rolling my eyes. I was terrified of calling Angela, I have to bluff about my sudden move from the city. She will definitely want to meet me. I can't even lie properly.

"You don't have a choice Bella. I'm sorry to put you in this situation but you have to." He said softly and I felt bad for talking so rudely earlier.

"Her flights lands tonight. I'll call her at night." I told him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Bewa." Eli whispered and looked at her to see her motioning me to come closer. I bent slightly.

"I go pee." She whispered and I looked over to see Edward looking at us.

"I'll take her to the washroom and be back." I said standing up and taking Eli's hand. Edward stood up with us too.

"Are you planning on joining us to the ladies' washroom?" I asked him, trying to hide my smile which was of no use as Eli giggled out loud.

"I'm getting myself some coffee." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, can you get me one too?" I asked and Eli too jumped up and down asking for 'joose'.

"Alright." Edward agreed walking away from us. I held Eli's hand as I took her to the washroom.

After she was done I lifted her to wash her hands and the door to the washroom opened. A chill ran down my spine for no apparent reason, and I set her down and turned to see who it was.

The woman was in her late 20s, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looked stunning but there was something about her that made me want to turn away from her.

"Oh, what an adorable little girl!" The woman said in a sweet voice. Eli tightened her hold on my hand and hid behind my leg.

"She's a little shy." I said squeezing Eli's hand.

"How cute! Is she your daughter?" She asked looking me in the eye like she knew something.

"Yeah." I said trying to keep my part of the conversation short.

"I'm Charlotte by the way." She said introducing herself.

"I'm Bella and this is Elizabeth." I said tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Wow, that's a pretty long name for someone so small." Charlotte said and I smiled weakly. Yeah, what do you know? Eli didn't move from her position and I sighed.

"We have to leave. It was nice meeting you." I said hurriedly.

"Pleasure was all mine." She said giving me a big smile which kind of scared me. I rushed out of there and took a deep breath as soon as I came out.

"Me no wike her." Eli said and I looked down at her. Even the kids don't like her.

"It's not a good thing to say Eli." I admonished her softly. "Don't say that again okay?"

"Otay." She said shuffling her feet. We made our way to where we were initially sitting and saw Edward, his hands full with coffees and a can of juice. I frowned, not at him but the blonde by his side.

"Who dat?" Eli asked me.

"I don't know sweetie. Let's go see." I said and quickly made my way. So what if he's my fake husband. He's still _my_ fake husband. That blonde bitch.

"Hey honey, who is it?" I asked sweetly and Edward stopped mid conversation and turned to me with amused green eyes. I could see a hint of smirk on his face. He kept the cups and can of juice down as he chuckled under his breath.

"Hey you're back. Bella this is Molly, she is an airhostess. Molly, this is my wife Bella." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist. Wow, this is good.

I looked over at the Blonde. Her hair was perfectly braided, she had hazel colored eyes, she was as tall as Edward. She looked like one of those runaway models. She might be that too. Ugh, she had too much of lip gloss on her lips. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone. Slut.

"It's Melanie and it's nice to meet you." Blondie said in her fake sweet voice. Her face showed that she was clearly not very happy to see me.

"Likewise." I said, giving a small smile. That's right bitch, he's mine. Well, not technically or officially. Yeah, he's not mine.

"I didn't know you were married. Well maybe because you're not wearing a wedding band." Blondie said laughing her fake little laugh.

"Yeah well, we're getting the new ones engraved for our fourth anniversary." Edward said or more like lied. He can lie fast. _I need to learn that._

"That's sweet, oh and who's that little one there?" She asked and her eyes were looking at the little girl hid halfway behind my legs.

"That'll be Elizabeth, she's our daughter." I told her and pulled Eli gently in front of me.

"You're quite young to be a father. I wouldn't have guessed." Blondie said touching Edward's arm.

"We have to go now, Edward. It's almost time for the flight and Eli is getting tired." I said giving Blondie a big smile.

"I should get going too. I guess you don't need to have my number now." Blondie flirted. Horny, blonde bitch.

"That won't be necessary." Edward said giving an uneasy smile.

"It was great to meet you." Blondie said walking away with her suitcase.

"Take care Macey." Edward called out and she turned, I could see a hint of glare on her face.

"It's Melanie!" Blondie said and walked away from us.

I sat down on one of the chairs and sighed tiredly. Edward sat beside me handing a cup of coffee. I muttered a 'thanks' and took a large chug.

"Tired already? We have four more months to go." He chuckled and I glared at him. Eli came over and sat on my lap, not looking at Edward. Still mad at him, I guess. He noticed it too and frowned.

"What about the wedding bands? People obviously observe that kind of stuff." I commented and his expression turned sheepish.

"I kind of already have them, I got them made urgently." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"You have them!" I asked surprised, my eyes probably are wide as saucers. He chuckled.

"It was necessary." Edward shrugged. "You want to wear yours right now?"

"It wouldn't hurt to see." I said casually but my stomach was doing somersaults inside. I was kind of curious about them. Edward removed them from his jacket pocket and I internally gasped at them.

There in his hands were two platinum wedding bands. They weren't apart from the ordinary, just looking at them made me wonder if this was all really happening. I mean it's not that big of a deal, but looking at those rings, I felt different for some reason.

With a shaky hand I picked up the smaller one, presumably mine. I looked at it with admiration, feeling it in my hands. I looked at the inside and saw something written.

"You got it engraved?" I whispered. I couldn't raise my voice even if I wanted to.

"Um yeah, I thought it'd be good. I know it's over the line and I should've gotten something plain and simple but it-" I interrupted him.

"Shh shh." I whispered looking at the writing. It said ' _Adventures lie ahead_ '.

"It's beautiful." I said. "Where did you find this?"

"I just read it somewhere." He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's nice and so true." I said and the ring was gone. I looked up at his green eyes, which looked relieved for some reason.

"Hey!" I said mildly irritated.

"What? You just wanted to see them." He said with an innocent expression. Jerk.

"Will it fit?" I asked, looking at the wedding band, unsure. Edward took my left hand in his and I felt tingles shoot through my body. He ran his thumb over it and took my band, I mean the wedding band in his hand. He slid the ring into my third finger. Perfect fit.

"I think it will." Edward whispered looking down at it.

"It looks fine." I said.

"Yeah, let's just keep it there." He agreed. I found his green eyes staring into mine and for a moment I forgot I was at an airport or my name. Something changed, I could feel it.

I heard our flight announcement and I broke our gaze, looking down at Eli who was fast asleep. Edward slipped his wedding band and took Eli in his arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Aw, they are so cute.

"Let's go." Edward said softly. I looked over at our coffee cups and Eli's juice and shrugged. What the hell.

He grabbed my hand in his as we walked and I didn't mind it for the first time.

 _Who cares? I just got married!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

"Will that be all sir?" The stewardess asked me for the fourth time.

"Yes, thank you." I said politely. I looked over at Bella to see her gazing at the exchange silently.

She looked beautiful today. Even if it was nothing fancy and just a pair of black jeans and green shirt. Her hair was flowing freely down her back, her pale skin looked even more alluring.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said waving it off. _Fine._

"You can tell me anything you want." I told her, resting my head against the seat and closing my eyes.

"Actually there is." I heard Bella whisper and I opened my eyes. Her brown eyes looked threatened for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I'm really nervous about moving to Seattle and everything. What if _he_ comes there?" Bella asked nervously.

"It's going to be okay Bella. You will be absolutely safe, and even if you can't lie I know you'll do fine." I said squeezing her hand gently. She chuckled and her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Ehwad?" Eli said my name from her window seat. She wanted to see the pretty sky, I don't even know if that's any different but oh well, she's just a kid.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked and she motioned for me to pick her. I lifted her and set her on my lap.

"I sowwy." She said softly. She's still thinking about the morning incident.

"It's alright honey. I forgot about it right there. And I'm sorry too." I said kissing her forehead.

"Where my dollies sweep? They be awone now." Eli said sadly.

"Hey," I said, tipping her chin to look at me. "Bella and I tucked all of them tightly, nothing will happen to them."

"You pwomise?" She asked, her blue eyes uncertain.

"I promise. And we'll buy some pretty toys in Seattle too." I told her and she sighed with relief, letting out a 'whoosh'. I heard Bella chuckle and then noticed her. Eli yawned and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Why is she so sleepy today?" Bella asked frowning.

"She had a bad dream last night." I sighed, stroking Eli's hair. "She was awake for a long time."

"She must be worn out." Bella commented.

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes, and resting myself.

"Are we staying in an apartment?" I heard Bella ask. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Where is it exactly?" She asked and I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"Why don't you sleep for some time and we'll talk about this later?" I suggested and she huffed angrily.

"Fine." She muttered, opening her purse and pulling out her earbuds. I closed my eyes and the exhaustion from the night came on to me, making me fall asleep.

I felt warm body against my chest and remembered Eli falling asleep on my lap. I felt someone's head on my shoulder, the soft hair near my neck. I opened my eyes and groaned at how uncomfortable the seats are. Plane seats always make me uncomfortable.

I saw Eli fast asleep on my chest and I stroked her hair. I looked to my left and saw Bella's head resting on my shoulder, her left hand on my stomach. Her earbuds were still in her ear and iPod in her hand.

I gently pried the iPod from her hands and put it in her purse which was on the next seat. I removed the earbuds from her ears and added them in the purse.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 02:30 in the afternoon that means it'll be 11:30 in Seattle. Half an hour to go. I looked over at Bella's hand over my stomach and noticed the wedding band.

Maybe I was stupid getting an engraved wedding band, but she seemed pretty amused with it. I felt like an idiot for doing something so silly but it looked so perfect on Bella's finger I couldn't take it back even if I wanted to.

I felt Eli stir and she tried to stretch her legs but couldn't because we three were so squished in the two seats. Her small hand fisted in my shirt and she looked up at me squinting her eyes.

"Hey princess." I whispered. "Did you have a good nap?"

Eli nodded her head, her marble blue eyes opening wide as she tried to get sleep out of her eyes. She stretched her hand and it hit Bella's shoulder which made her stir. _Great._

"Sowwy." She whispered to me. I kissed her forehead, making sure she knows I'm not mad at her. It's not good for her to be scared of Bella or me. I looked over at Bella and saw her brown eyes open.

She suddenly lifted her head from my shoulder and looked around. Her eyes fell on Eli and she let out a small smile. She looked over at me and blushed. Probably embarrassed from falling asleep on my shoulder. I didn't react to her embarrassment, just staring at her face until the lovely blush disappeared.

"What time is it?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

"It's 02:30, we'll land in about half hour." I told her and Eli pointed at the window seat, telling she wants to sit back there. Bella took her from my lap and set her in the empty seat, lifting her purse. I saw her look at the iPod and she just shrugged probably thinking that she kept it before sleeping. I shook my head.

Bella looked over at me and her brown eyes locked with mine. Her eyes looked brighter than usual. Maybe it's just the green in her shirt. I couldn't look away from her eyes. How can she have so much power over me?

I found myself leaning towards her, forgetting I was in a plane or that Eli was sitting just inches from us. I suddenly blinked and pulled back and Bella seem to have the same reaction. Instead she turned her body towards me, leaning her elbows on the armrest. I raised my eyebrows in wonder, a smirk playing on my face.

"So where is the apartment exactly?" Bella asked and I rolled my eyes, the smirk going away instantly.

 _Can she not live without asking questions?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

I was sitting at the corner most table of the fast food joint with Eli by my side, who was gazing at everything nervously. I tilted her chin to look at me and saw her blue eyes looking scared for some reason. I bent my head till hers and tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her softly, trying not to scare her.

"Too many peoples." Eli mumbled playing with the hem of her black top. Poor baby. She's probably never been to a crowed place before. I took her to the mall, but there wasn't so much rush that day.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen." I said stroking her hair. Her bottom lip started to quiver and tears gathered in her eyes. I immediately took her in my arms and gently rocked her.

She needs love more than anything else. Those rat bastards didn't even think about how much they were neglecting her and how much this affected her. Eli wrapped her arms around my neck and I could feel her little frame relax.

"Shh. It's fine. Don't worry about it." I whispered to her and looked over her shoulder to see Edward coming with the ordered food. With a frown on his perfect face.

He set the tray of food on the table and sat beside me. His green eyes gave me a questionable look and I shook my head. He sighed and stroked Eli's hair gently.

"Look Eli, Edward's here." I said kissing her head. Few seconds later Eli looked up at me and then at Edward, lifting her arms, indicating to be picked up. Edward took her from my arms, and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"She got nervous, looking around the crowd." I said softly to Edward and he looked at Eli, with worry etched across her face. He kissed her hair, whispering something in her ear. She nodded her head and he wiped the tears that had gathered around her eyes.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" I asked and she looked at me, nodding her head. Edward set her on the seat, and served the cheeseburger she asked for. I cut her burger into pieces to eat and served for Edward and myself.

After we were done with our lunch, Eli had cheese all over her face. I wiped her mouth and hands with a Kleenex. The only reason we came out to eat was to tell Eli how we our living situation is going to be. She may probably not understand, but we thought we'll give it a try.

"Edward." I said pointing in Eli's direction. He nodded his head in understanding and cleared his throat, to which Eli looked up at him.

"Eli, Bella and I have to tell you something important. Can you be a good girl and listen to us?" Edward asked her in a soft voice. Eli looked over at me and nodded her head.

"Now, do you know why we are in Seattle?" I asked her and she nodded again.

"Ehwad gots wok." She said, her blue eyes patient.

"That's right. But, do you know why Bella's here with us?" Edward asked her and she frowned, shaking her head.

"Bella's here with us because she has work to do as well. She writes books and she'll be writing one here." He said and I rolled my eyes. I haven't even started on my book and he's telling her I'm a writer. I scoffed.

"Bewa?" Eli asked, hearing my scoff. Edward gave me a disapproving look and I quickly changed my composure.

"He's right, honey," I continued. "But, there's something more to why I am here."

"Why?" She asked, her marble eyes going wide.

"I'm here to take care of you. To help you with everything and we can have lots of fun together." I told her excitedly and Eli gave me a wide grin.

"And Ehwad have fun too?" Eli asked looking at Edward and he nodded to her, his green eyes happy.

"Yay!" She cheered, clapping her hands. Edward looked over at me with a relieved expression and I pointed at the wedding band in my finger. He sighed heavily and called for Eli's attention again.

He set Eli on his lap and shifted closer to me. I could feel the heat of his body encircling me. Edward took Eli little hands in his and turned his form towards me.

"Sweetie, do you see the ring on Bella's finger?" He asked her and she stared at the ring with confusion. Guess, she just noticed it.

"Pwetty." Eli said taking hold of my left hand. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she looked at it. Little tendrils of her hair fell on her face as she bent closer, and Edward tucked them behind her ear. _He is so cute with her!_

"Now you see honey, that's just like the one I have on." Edward said as he extended his hand and she gasped with surprise.

"Same!" Eli said clapping her hands. Edward and I looked at each other and chuckled.

"I get wing too?" She asked looking at me. Her blue eyes excited at the prospect. How can I say no without crushing her feelings?

"Of course baby. But, not today okay? Bella and I will get you an even prettier one." Edward said before I could say something and Eli nodded her head, content with the answer.

"Do you know why we are wearing these rings?" I asked Eli and I found Edward rolling his eyes. I felt stupid for asking too. _How would she know?_

"No." Eli said scratching her head adorably.

"Well, when two people really lo-" I cut Edward off.

"No. The rings just say that Edward and I are best friends. Don't they, Edward?" I asked him and he looked at me with a weird expression.

"Yeah. They do. That's why we are wearing it." Edward said looking at me. His green eyes showing some underlying emotion.

"I not your best fwend?" Eli asked softly to Edward.

"No, hey you're my best friend. What Bella meant was that it's only for grownups. It means that we are married." He said and I looked at him with disbelief. _Why would he tell that to her!_

"What were you going to tell her?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow. I couldn't think of anything so I just shrugged.

"I mawwy?" Eli asked, tracing her finger on my wedding band. My eyes went wide at her question and I looked at Edward to see him looking thoughtful.

"Maybe. But, only when you are very old, okay?" He said and Eli agreed with an 'otay'.

"Bewa?" She called out, shaking my hand. I looked down at her and she looked at me from under her lashes.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"You be wike mommy and daddy now?" Eli asked shyly. I looked at Edward and saw his green eyes turn conflicted.

"Yes sweetie." He said and I didn't say anything. I'll let him handle this one.

"You be my mommy and daddy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes Eli. But, just for some months, okay? Only till we are in Seattle." Edward said softly.

"Can you promise me something now, honey?" I asked her and she nodded her little head.

"You can't tell anyone about this." I whispered to her.

"I pwomise." Eli said, her blue eyes honest.

"Should we get going now?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"So I call you mommy and daddy?" She asked as Edward was about to put her down.

"If you want to." I told her shrugging and saw Edward not arguing with that.

"No." She said shaking her head.

There was a tinge of sadness in my mind when she said 'no' and for some reason, I didn't like it. I stood up to see Edward's face mirroring my expression. He just took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go." I whispered, taking one of Eli's hand in my own.

 _I think I just lost a whole year…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward pulled the rented car into the parking lot of _Panorama Apartments._ Yep, the place where we'll be staying for the next four months. It's luxurious and I just realized that being with Edward is always going to be high maintenance.

Well, his agency is paying for it so he is not that bothered about it. We are going to stay on the eighth floor, apartment _802_. It has a balcony view to it, which I'm grateful for.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Eli looking outside the window in amazement. _Getting her to Seattle has it's perks too._

Edward got out the bags and when I asked about the interior, he said that the apartment is already furnished. That's one less work to do. I got Eli out of the car seat and helped Edward.

"Eli, don't go running anywhere!" I said, just as she was about to rush somewhere. _Oh my god, I already sound like a mother. This is not good._ She crossed her arms and pouted, walking towards me.

"We're going the same way pretty girl. Why don't you wait for us." Edward said and she waited patiently, tapping her little feet. After getting all the bag loads, Edward grunted.

"What's wrong?" I asked him frowning.

"Why did you get so much of yours and Eli's stuff? You could've bought some more here." He said, straightening his shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Is your back paining?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Let's not fight right now." He said dismissing the argument. I definitely don't want it to happen like the last time. I picked up two of the bags, one in each hand and Edward got the rest of the stuff.

Eli walked ahead of us, skipping her way happily. We stopped in the lobby and saw a desk, with a man sitting behind it. He was bald, probably in his early 40s, fair skin and wearing a wrinkled shirt. He stood up and came over to us, with a giant smile on his face. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

"Hi, I'm Galvin Bert." He said in a high-pitched voice. The kind of voice you get after blowing air into balloons. Yeah, helium voice. It was kind of funny actually.

"Hello Mr. Bert. I'm Edward Cullen. This is my wife Bella." Edward said and I offered Mr. Bert a small smile and a 'Hi'.

"Welcome Mrs. Cullen and please call me Galvin. I'm the president of the tenants' committee. I was told you were going to be here today so I kept your keys ready for you." He said digging his hand into his shirt pocket and removing a set of keys.

Galvin handed them to Edward and his attention went over to Eli, who was currently hiding behind my leg.

"Who's that little girl?" He asked looking at her hidden form with amusement.

"That's our daughter Eli. Honey, come say hello to Mr. Galvin." I said, gently prying her from behind me. She clutched my leg in one of hands and shyly waved at him.

"Hewo." Eli said softly.

"Isn't she precious." He said with awe. Anybody who meets her, falls for her immediately.

"It was nice meeting you Galvin. We better get going." Edward said and picked up the bags again, so did I.

"If you need any help, you can come over at my place anytime. I live in _404._ " He said and Edward quickly thanked him and we made our way to the elevators.

The elevators dinged open to the 8th floor and we stepped out with our luggage. We stood in front of the apartment and set our bags down. Eli tiptoed again and again as she waited for Edward to open the door. I looked around at the bags, Eli and my eyes fell on Edward. He inserted the key in the lock and turned to me with a crooked smile on his face. My heart sped faster at his breath-taking smile.

"Ready?" He whispered to me, his green eyes looked darker than usual. There was light in them. He was excited, maybe I can try too.

"Terrified."

 _No kidding._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

 **Lots of love to everyone who reviewed my story last week and who will!**

 **Next chapter is to new beginnings!**

 **I really appreciate you reviewing but guys, if I don't know if you like it or not, I will never know if I should continue or not! I don't write for reviews but I appreciate them.**

 **Love Always, Paint The Walls!**

 **PS- I didn't get votes for my poll, so that idea goes in the pooper!**


	10. We're the Millers (1)

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Hmm…**

Me: Hmm, what?

 **Emmett: Looks like it's time to know Edward's story.**

Me: All in due time, my friend. First things, first.

 **Emmett: Now what happens?**

Me: Do you remember Bella bumped into someone on her way out of the ladies' room?

 **Emmett: Yeah?**

Me: You'll see what happens to that.

 **Emmett: What happens?**

Me: Just read it, Em…

 **Emmett: Alright, but am I mentioned in this chapter?**

Me: Maybe…

 **Emmett: Anyone new we'll be meeting in this chapter?**

Me: Hell yeah! You'll be meeting two new people!

 **Emmett: Is it Rose?**

Me: No.

 **Emmett: Carlisle?**

Me: No.

 **Emmett: Alice? It's got to be Alice!**

Me: My lips are sealed.

 **Emmett: Fine. *huffs***

Me: Start reading already… You are not going to find out just guessing them…

 **Emmett: Your awfully bossy. *grunts***

Me: You get the worst out of me. *sticks tongue out*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

" _Bewa I wanna go there." Eli said pointing at the large tree across the street._

" _Not now, honey. We'll go later, I promise." I said gently pushing her swing further._

 _We were in the park, there was a lot of crowd today. Maybe because it's Sunday. The boy right beside us on the swing was swinging very fast. It seemed like he could reach the sky._

" _No, I wanna go now." She whined again. I stopped the swing with my hands and stood in front of her._

" _We'll go later, Eli. I just told you." I told her, looking deep into her blue eyes. They looked blank for some reason. There was no reaction to my words._

" _Otay." She said and motioned for me to swing again. I went back behind her and starting pushing the swing back and forth. I saw the boy laughing gloriously at the speed he was swinging at._

" _Hey! Slow down. You will hurt yourself!" I shouted at him but he didn't seem to hear me. I shouted again and this time he looked at me._

 _There was something about him that reminded me of someone. He looked about 10 years old. His shaggy blonde hair, had wind blowing in it. He had long hair, and light freckles over his nose. His icy blue eyes pierced into mine and I gasped._

" _Bewa, I wanna swing wike him." Eli said to me, bringing me out of my reverie. I blinked and refused her which was followed by another round of laughter from the boy._

" _Let her enjoy Bella. She is not going to be with you for a long time." The boy said, giving a wide grin. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I gulped a large amount of breathe._

" _Then I wanna go to the twee." Eli said and this time, I didn't refuse her. Anything to get away from the boy._

 _I held Eli's hand as I made my way to cross the street. There was a lot of traffic today, it took longer than I expected to go across the street._

 _Eli dropped my hand and ran ahead of me. She went over to the flowers that had bloomed around the tree._

" _Sweetie be careful!" I shouted and she didn't seem to hear me._

" _Bella?" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see who the voice belonged to and my eyes went wide._

" _Hi, we bumped again." She said adding a little laugh at the end of her sentence._

" _C-charlotte?" I said and it sounded more like a question. Her icy blue eyes pierced into mine and they were just like the boy before at the swings. I gasped at the similarity._

 _I turned around towards the swings to see the boy no longer there. I looked around the slides, but he wasn't there either. I looked at her again, her blonde hair was curled to perfection, she had a serene smile on her face._

" _What?" I asked her, and she shook her head chuckling._

" _Just how naïve you are. You trust people way too quickly." She said, her voice laced with fake wonder._

" _What do you mean?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest._

" _Look at you, you're here in Seattle. Just because your dear Edward said your life is in danger. How do you know he's not lying." She challenged me, raising her eyebrow._

" _Edward will never do that." I said firmly. I'm sure of it. She laughed her silver laughter again._

" _See, this is what I'm talking about." She said and looked over at Eli, who was engrossed in the flowers, marveling at their colors._

" _How do you know she's not Edward's brat, because they are an awful lot similar." She said and I was taken aback by her point. This point did cross my mind once._

" _First, do not call her a brat. And second, she's not Edward's." I told her looking into her icy blue eyes._

" _Do you need any more examples of how you believe people easily?" She asked and pretended to think, tipping her finger over her cheek. She came over to me._

" _How about 6 years ago, when you believed your parents died in an car accident." She whispered in my ear and I gasped. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and I didn't have the energy to wipe them._

" _W-what about that?" I stuttered looking at her and she laughed lightly._

" _All in due time, Isabella." She said with a devilish grin._

" _No! I want to know." I yelled at her through my tears. She just continued laughing. I looked over at Eli to see her oblivious to this conversation._

" _I have to go now. We'll definitely meet later." She said walking away. I followed her, trying to keep up with her._

" _What about the accident? Tell me!" I shouted at her but she just kept walking._

" _Please tell me." I begged her and she stopped and turned around with a malicious smile on her face. She didn't say anything just pointed over at Eli._

 _I saw Eli looking over across the street and I gasped at who it was. It was the boy from the swings. He was calling out to her. She seemed to have noticed him and stood up._

" _No! Don't go, Eli!" I yelled at her but she didn't seem to hear any word I uttered. I watched her trying to make out what the boy was saying._

 _My legs were rooted at the place and I couldn't move them. I wanted to go over and run away with her. Eli laughed and I looked over at her to see her running towards him. The boy was calling out to her, motioning to come over with a wide smile plastered on his face._

 _Three things were happening at the same time, Eli was running as fast as her little legs could, the boy was moving towards the street and there was a truck honking from a distance as it was driven at a high speed._

 _The road grew empty, all the vehicles disappeared. Now, it was just the boy standing across the street, Eli running towards him and out of nowhere the truck came towards her, at an ear-shattering speed._

" _No!" I yelled as I saw the truck nearing Eli._

" _Bella! Bella!" I heard a velvety voice call out to me._

"Bella, wake up." I heard the voice again. I snapped open my eyes to see a pair of green ones staring at me.

I felt disoriented, as I tried to recall what happened. My head felt heavy for some reason, as I tried to sit up.

I felt a pair of arms help me sit up. I heard a 'click' in the darkness and I squinted my eyes as the dim lights from the lamp on my nightstand were turned on. I shifted and came to face the glorious face of Edward Cullen.

"Hey." I croaked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked softly, his green eyes worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I croaked again and tried to clear my throat. Without saying anything, Edward left the room and came in holding a glass of water.

The bed dipped as he sat and handed me the glass. I took large chugs of water and realized how thirsty I actually was. I placed the glass on the nightstand and found Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked him, suddenly self-conscious. He just brought his thumb closer to my face and wiped the tears away.

"You were crying and shouting in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?" Edward asked me quietly.

"I don't remember…" I trailed off my sentenced as the dream suddenly came crashing to me. The boy, tree, swings, Charlotte, Eli. I gasped.

"Is Eli, alright?" I asked him and he looked at me weird.

"Yeah, Bella. She is sleeping in her room." Edward said and I sighed in relief.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me and I bit my lip, unsure if I should.

"It's okay if you don't want to." He said immediately. I could see a tinge of curiosity in his green eyes, and I sighed. His hair was disheveled, his clothes wrinkled in the sleep, he was wearing a dark t-shirt that I couldn't make out in the dim lights and sweatpants. He looked irresistible even at this time of the hour. _What was the time actually?_

I saw the clock hung on the wall, it was 3 in the morning. So, he looked irresistible even at 3 in the morning. He almost made me forget about the nightmare. Almost.

"It's fine. I guess I can tell you." I said and started telling him about my nightmare. I was talking about Charlotte when he interrupted me.

"Wait a minute, who's Charlotte?"

"Charlotte," I choked on her name. "is the woman I met at the airport, when Eli and I went to the washroom."

"How did she look?" Edward asked, running his fingers wildly through his hair.

"She was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, probably in her early 20s, she was very beautiful." I said, reliving her from my dream and reality.

Edward sat there still for a minute, his face almost ashen. His green eyes wide as saucers, they looked shocked for some reason. I could literally feel his mind reeling with thoughts. His lips were parted as if he was trying to say something. Did he go into shock?

I sat there beside him not knowing what to do. I turned in his direction and placed my hand lightly on his cheek. I felt his soft skin against my hand and he snapped out of his reverie. He gently removed my hand from his cheek and held it tightly in his own.

Edward's green eyes bore into mine. They looked scared for some reason, his face didn't give it away, but his eyes did. He leaned closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. My heart accelerated on its own accord, I took long uneven breaths. The air surrounding us grew warm, I could feel tension building around us. I could hear my heart beating in my ear, I felt light-headed. And then he whispered.

"Tell me everything about your dream."

So I did. I told him every little detail I could remember. I could feel tears spilling from my eyes, when I told about my parents. I shared everything about the nightmare until he woke me up from my screams. This was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had. I was telling about the truck and couldn't speak because I was a blubbering mess.

"A-and the t-t-truck-" I couldn't finish the sentence, I started to sob. Edward said nothing, just wrapped his arms around me, like he did when he told me about Eli. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, trying to calm down.

"Shh, it's okay Bella." I heard him whisper against my ear.

"It was s-so real." I cried.

"I know Bella, but she won't come after you, I promise. Vic- Charlotte will never come near you." He said into my hair. Edward released a gust of breath and I felt goosebumps rise over my neck. I breathed in his amazing scent. He smelled like soap, and just so Edward.

I pulled away from him, unwrapping my arms from around his neck. I felt his soft fingers wipe away my tears. I looked up at him, his green eyes looked so open and honest.

"The woman you met in the washroom…" Edward prompted and I nodded at him to continue. "Are you sure she had blonde hair, not red or something?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"No."

"Did you find something strange about her?"

"Yeah, actually," I said, "She was speaking to Eli and me like she knew something about her."

"Like what?"

"She asked if Eli was my daughter and I swear it looked like she knew Eli wasn't." I told him. Okay, paranoid thought, but he asked.

"You didn't tell her anything else did you?"

"No, just our names."

Edward looked deep in his thoughts. Why was he asking me about this woman? She probably came into my dream just because I saw her in the morning. I touched Edward's knee and he looked at me.

"There's something and I know it's stupid but well, I was thinking about it since I woke up from my sleep. I know it will sound lame but I figured it might help or maybe it won't. You know what, forget it may-" Edward placed his hand over my mouth to cut off my rambling. My eyes widened as I looked over at him.

His green eyes looked amused for some reason and had a hint of smirk on his face. At least he didn't have a frown on his face now. His warm hand was placed firmly and couldn't open my mouth.

"Will you stop rambling if I uncover your mouth?" he asked and I nodded my head solemnly.

"And tell me what were you thinking about without feeling lame or stupid?" He chuckled and I smiled against his hand. I nodded my head and he uncovered my mouth. I let out a breath from my mouth and started to speak.

"You remember the boy on the swings right?" Edward nodded. "Well he looked like James, just younger. And his eyes were icy blue, they were always creepy and cold. But what bothered me was that Charlotte had the same eyes when I met her. Maybe there is something relating them."

"Maybe you're right, I just…" He trailed off and didn't continue his sentence.

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I just have to make a phone call, I'll be back in a minute." He said getting off the bed and disappearing into the living room. I sat there thinking about that women. It seemed like Edward knew her. Maybe he will tell me about her. She terrified me to the core, and what if I see her again?

I went over to the window by the bed, it was raining tonight. I have to get used to the rain again now. I could see the empty streets through the street lights. It was raining the night my parents met with the accident.

I had a big fight with my parents that day. About things that hold no interest for me now. I wish I could go back in time and just get a chance to say a proper goodbye to them. I will always regret that day.

That was the only thing about my dream that disturbed me. She said they it wasn't an accident, but I still remember the car crash and how their bodies were removed from inside. By the time I was there, they were wrapped up to not let anyone see them.

I got to see my parents' faces at the funeral. Their peaceful faces that held so many memories together. The laughter we shared, the tears we cried, I wanted to see their faces proud on the day I graduated high school. I wanted them to be there to send me off to college. I wanted my dad to be when I would walk down the aisle when I get married someday and my mother to help me on how to make my life work.

There was so much I had planned with them for my life and everything just shattered after that night. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Edward standing in front of me with compassion on his face. I could see honesty and innocence in his green eyes that I had not seen before. This was the Edward I wanted to see every day.

He cupped my face and wipe my tears with the pad of his thumbs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I sniffled lightly. I felt his arms go around my waist and I relaxed under his touch.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked me softly.

"Memories."

"And I take it, not good memories if they made you cry." He said and I shook my head. Edward pulled away from the embrace and his eyes stared deeply into mine.

"I know how much you love your parents and how much you miss them. But, if you remember the sad times it'll just make you feel bad. Instead, think about your happy times with them. The fun times, the parties, the picnics all things that bring that beautiful smile on your face. When you have to move on, it's not from your parents, Bella. It's from the dark memories you have of them. The next time someday brings them up, think about the good times and you'll find yourself smiling as you mention them." He said kissing my forehead.

I felt light-headed by his kiss but quickly gained my composure.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I said sincerely and was rewarded by a gorgeous smile from Edward Cullen. I shivered as the cool breeze passed and he noticed it too. Probably not the best time to wear cotton shorts.

"Come on, you're shivering." He said, motioning me to get under covers. I sat on top of the covers and he came over to the other side of the bed. The bed dipped again as he sat.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him softly, playing with the hem of the blanket.

"Sure, Bella." He said, shifting around and making himself comfortable.

"Do you know the woman from my dream?" I asked him and heard him chuckle.

"Bella, if you are dreaming about her, you should know. Maybe I can get you her number if you tell me what she looks like." Edward said and I huffed. I looked over at him and gave a tiny glare.

"The C-Charlotte one." I said, stuttering her name and his expression changed from amusement to caution.

"What about her?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you know her?" I asked him again. His face looked conflicted for a moment and then he settled for a blank expression.

"I can't tell you, Bella." He said firmly.

"Please?" I asked him softly and his hard expression melted but he shook his head anyway.

"It was weird that she was talking about my parents. I really want to know." I said, begging him with my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't." Edward said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I said, crossing my fingers over my heart. He chuckled.

"Will you let this go then?" He asked me and I nodded my head furiously.

"Alright." He said and motioned me to come near him. I slid in his direction and he bent down near my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, and my heart started to hyperventilate. I felt his lips brush against my ear as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I still can't tell you."

If I was connected to an IV, my heart monitor would probably be showing a flat line right now. I stopped breathing the second he whispered and realized what he just said.

"Hey!" I said offensively as I turned to glare at him but found him staring at me with an intense expression. His copper hair was a disheveled mess, his eyes looked darker than usual, his lips were slightly parted. I could feel the tension in the air changing. There was a dizzying energy around us, I felt dizzy for some reason.

I finally looked into green orbs and found myself getting lost into them. His eyes looked so vulnerable, showing every emotion he possibly had. There was joy, intensity, frustration, I could see every bit of it lingering off him. I hadn't noticed we were leaning towards each other until our noses were touching.

I could feel him breath as the air blew on my cheek, and I could feel butterflies curling in my stomach at the thought. He did exactly the same thing once before and turned back. I always get lost into the closeness and forget it's Edward.

Edward's amazing scent was wafting near me and I bit my lower lip as I tried to contemplate what to do. His green eyes left mine as his attention went on my lips. He tugged my lip, prying it before it started to bleed.

"I-" He place a finger on my mouth, cutting me off.

"Shh." Edward whispered as he removed his finger from my lips and leaned closer. I closed my eyes barely breathing through the intensity of the moment. I know he will pull back like any other time, but I couldn't help but hope.

To my utter astonishment, I felt his lips lightly brush against my own. It was a soft whisper against my lips, like a feather brushed against them. He opened his eyes into mine, and I could see hunger in them. I have never seen that in his eyes before. He was just testing waters. I felt his arms snake around my waist as he pulled my closer.

I couldn't wait anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face towards mine for a kiss. I kissed his lips feverishly, putting everything into it, I felt him kiss me back with just as much passion. I buried my fingers into his hair and I realized that his hair were just as soft as they seemed. His hands tightened around my waist as he inched me closer towards him.

Our ragged breathing fused together as we kissed, giving away every emotion we've been feeling holding back for a long time. I felt his hands slid up towards my back and I lightly tugged his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to me. I heard him groan against my mouth and I felt tingles shoot through my body at the sound.

I suddenly felt bold as I straddled his lap, his hands going over my waist, down to my hips. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for entrance. I felt his sweet breath wash over me and I suddenly felt overwhelmed. Our tongues battled for dominance and I felt his hands slide under my t-shirt. I moaned into his mouth as he sucked on my bottom lip. His long fingers glided across my waist towards my stomach.

Our kiss slowed as we tried to catch a breath. Edward kissed the corner of my mouth and leaned his forehead against mine. _What just happened?_ Was the first thought that came to my mind as I tried to wrap my head around the amazing kiss I had with Edward.

We tried to control our breathing and I still held onto him tightly, while his hands stayed on my waist. I finally opened my eyes and found him already staring at me. His green eyes shone in the dim lights, his pale skin glowing and his long lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks. I leaned back from his forehead and offered him a tentative smile.

"What just happened?" Edward asked me and I chuckled, because that's what I thought.

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

"Okay." He said offering me a crooked smile.

"So?"

"Bella um, do you mind.." He trailed off and motioned for me to get off him. He looked uncomfortable and then realization came into my mind. I blushed as I quickly got off him, still wondering where did I get the courage to straddle him.

His condition didn't go unnoticed by me and I quickly looked away as he got off the bed. I suddenly felt sadness creeping my way at the thought of him going. But that thought quickly went away when he spoke.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." I said, trying to hide my satisfaction at the prospect. He disappeared from my view and I let out a sigh of relief. I remember a week ago we were fighting over some stupid laundry and tonight I was making out with the same person.

I decided not to think about the 'later talk' and just forget about it momentarily. I sat Indian style on the bed, running my fingers through my hair as I had the flashback of our kiss. He is an amazing kisser. Hundred times, no, thousand times better than James at least.

Edward strolled into the room and plopped on the bed. He looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile. I smiled back thinking about the ways I can avoid the conversation. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 4. _Has it been an hour already?_

A yawn escaped my lips and I suddenly felt sleepy. Edward chuckled and told me to get under the covers. I slowly shuffled my way and he was about to leave when I called his name.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could you um, stay here? I understand if you don't want to but I'm afraid I might have a nightmare again." I told him as I mumbled the last part. His eyes softened and he came over, sitting on the bed.

"Okay, I'll stay." Edward whispered and I gave him a grateful smile.

He sat on top of the covers while I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep with him near me. I heard shuffling sometime later and I swear I felt Edward get under the covers.

The next thing I remember from my sleep induced haze was ringing. It was a phone. I felt too lazy to open my eyes. Can't somebody stop the ringing? I heard the sound disappear. Then I heard whispers.

"Are you sure?" I heard the velvety voice whisper.

"I can't believe this. Bella was right." _Is that my name I just heard?_

"No, at JFK. See if she caught a flight for LA. We already got the details late. How could this happen? I thought Aden was on it."

"Alright. Tell him to give me a call in the morning."

There was more shuffling. _Can't I get a break for a minute?_ Ugh, I'm so tired. I turned to the other side. Maybe now I will not hear any voices. I touched something warm but hard. It felt great. I shifted closer to the warm body.

 _Goodnight it is…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to sun streaming down from the window. I squinted my eyes as I tried to manipulate focus of my vision. I looked over at the clock hung on the wall. It was 8:30 in the morning. I groaned as exhaustion came onto me. _I need coffee._

What am I so tired about? And as if on cue, last night's events came crashing down on me. I suddenly sat up startled as I remembered kissing Edward. Did I really kiss him? I think I did. He would want to talk about it. I don't regret it, but it isn't right. What should I tell him?

I looked over to my left to see expecting to see Edward but saw two figures sleeping peacefully. Eli bundled up to Edward, her pajamas pants rode up to her knees, her hair splayed on the bed, her ruby lips slightly parted. Eli had probably kicked away the blanket in her sleep. When did she come here anyway?

Her face looked so peaceful, her pale skin looking brighter than usual, one of her hands holding Edward's tightly. I chuckled as Edward's hair was the same mess, his long lashes resting on his face, his peaceful expression that I generally don't get to see. I left the room to go make myself some coffee.

I went to the kitchen or should I say my dream kitchen. I wasn't too big or too small, just prefect. It was an open kitchen, like back in New York with French sliding doors to its left which open to the balcony. Ah, the balcony. It's absolutely marvelous at night when you get view of the Western Seattle, the tall buildings and the hazy weather.

The kitchen has wooden furnished island and a grey polished marble countertop. There are four wall mounted cabinets to keep things I will never need because I can't reach my height there and an electric chimney. The entire length of wall is busy with the array of the sink next to the microwave, next to the electric stove. Below all the compartments are for keeping the containers because I can reach my height there. Next to this is a modern day refrigerator and the best thing about it when I came was that it was stocked.

All the groceries were here when we came. Thanks to Edward's super CIA agency. I could already feel myself living here for the next four months, if not forever. I got the coffee brewing and stared at the kettle as I thought about last night.

I don't want to start things with Edward because if it doesn't work out, it would get awkward living and then I couldn't spend much time with Eli when we return to New York. I wouldn't like that. On some level, there is a teeny tiny hope that maybe it could work but I just couldn't start something after what happened with James.

And I know with Edward, I'm sure I won't be able to recover if it blew. I sighed as I poured milk into my coffee mug, gently stirring it with the coffee. But the kiss was just the best part of the night and the weirdest thing was that it felt natural. We connected quickly and it was like nothing existed in that time.

I just hope it doesn't get awkward when I tell Edward this. I wanted to go to the balcony but it was all wet and slippery and with my balance I'm sure I'm going to trip.

I stood in front of the French doors, the city looked beautiful as the sun gradually disappeared behind the grey sky. I opened the sliding doors and stepped out, with my slippers on. _Maybe if I'm careful, I wouldn't trip._ I held the railing as I felt the wind running in my hair. Definitely better than New York.

Maybe I can go Forks someday? No, no I can't. Too many memories in that town. I saw the swimming pool at the edge of the apartment campus, it was empty. Everybody is probably sleeping in on weekends.

I suddenly remembered my coffee on the island. I turned around and as expected my balance slipped, I felt gravity pushing me away as I was about to come in contact with the ground.

I felt two arms barely holding me in time. I finally gained my balance and looked into the amused green eyes of Edward Cullen. His hair looked partly combed, maybe it's because he ran his fingers through them.

"Maybe you should know by now Bella. You're clumsy." He said, stating the fact. I blushed but chose not to say anything. He unwrapped his arms and took a step back.

"Thanks." I muttered instead. I brushed the hair away from my face and looked at his face. His face didn't show any discomfort, maybe it won't be awkward at all.

"Edward we uh, have to talk about last night." I said and his eyes turned understanding.

"Okay." he agreed. "Why don't we go inside."

"But, it's nice here." I argued and he chuckled saying wherever I want to talk is prefect.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his face serious for the first time this morning.

"I just want to say that I don't regret what happened last night but I don't think it would be a good idea to continue this or start something." I continued. "Moreover if it doesn't work, it would get awkward and we won't be able to stand each other in the same room, so I just thought. After what happened with James, I'm just not ready for something right now."

He was silent for a long time. I could see his eyes calculating my emotions, as they bore into mine. I am too afraid to date him, because if it doesn't work god, I can't imagine what would happen. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke.

"If that's what you want, I'm perfectly fine with it. I know with everything happening lately, it won't be something ideal to start with. And with the James ordeal, it's wise of you. I really appreciate you telling me this Bella."

I gave him a wide grin and was awarded by his crooked smile. As I was about to leave he called my name and I turned to look at him. His face was looked beautiful in the morning light, as the sun ran a streak through the sky. His copper hair highlighted the red in them.

"Just so you know, if anything was to ever happen between us, it would never affect what you have with Eli. She holds a special place for you in her heart, I hope you do too."

I gave him a warm smile and nodded my head. Of course that little girl is special to me. That's one of the reasons why I don't want it. He came over and brushed the hair away from my face like I did before. I got lost into his green orbs, they were magnetizing. I need to look away but I can't. We stood there for what seemed like hours when the doorbell rang.

God bless the person! His eyes didn't leave mine, just turned confused.

"I don't think anybody was supposed to be here today."

"I don't know, maybe we should go check." I said and he agreed. The person kept ringing the doorbell over and over again. _Stop ringing the bell._

"Who is it? Such impatient person. I'll go check on Eli." Edward muttered irritated. I looked through the peephole to see spiky black hair sticking up in all the directions. So small, maybe some kid selling some candy or something.

I opened the door to and the first thing I noticed was blue. Not like Eli's or James or even Charlotte. It was deep blue, like the ocean. Ocean blue eyes were staring at me. The second thing I noticed was the person wasn't still, instead vibrating with visible excitement. And third, holding a box of what looked like cookies.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon! I live next door with my boyfriend and you have really pretty hair." She rambled with joy rolling off her. And the next thing that happened I'll probably remember for my whole life. She pulled me in a bone crushing hug, even after being so small and I hugged her back awkwardly, patting her back.

She pulled back and stepped inside the apartment. Her tiny form taking in everything around the house.

"Wow, I knew there was a lot of furniture being shipped here but didn't know, it wasn't going to be so good. You know a couple lived here before you. Very old, you could hear them coughing all the way in our apartment. It's so great we finally got a neighbor! I was telling Jazz I had this feeling we weren't going to have new neighbors but he didn't listen to me…" Alice's high-pitched voice trailed off as I stared at her with my eyes wide.

She was 5 feet at the most, her jet black hair spiked up in all directions. She was wearing a green summer dress, in spite of the rainy weather. Her black pumps made her look slightly taller. She was perfectly dressed in designer clothes at nearly 9 in the morning which made me realize I was in my t-shirt and cotton shorts.

Her features were remarkable. Big blue eyes, small nose, pink lips and angular features. She had a very delicate, round face. She looked beautiful and I felt next to nothing in front of her. _And who was Jazz? Isn't that a dance form or something?_

"… and then we selected this one and I'm so happy now!" _You don't say._ She turned around to look at me and within a flash, she was at my side.

"We're going to be great friends!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. That reminds me of Eli. And speaking of her, Edward came from the bedroom with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Who is it?" Edward asked in his velvety voice. With Alice's back to him, he clearly can't see her.

"It's Alice Brandon, our neighbor who lives with her boyfriend Jasper and thinks I have great hair." I dictated everything she said earlier. He chuckled and suddenly stopped as he tried to recall something. Alice turned to look at him.

"Hi I'm Alice and-" She gasped. "Edward."

"Alice Brandon, it's good to see you." He said, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "I see you still kept the pixy hair I told you to grow."

Alice just giggled and ran up to him, as _he_ pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. _Am I missing something?_ He laughed as he ruffled her hair and she stepped back, slapping his arm lightly.

"Every time." She mocked glared at him. Alice whispered something to him and he gave her a wide grin as his eyes followed me. Edward motioned for me to come where they stood and I went and stood by his side.

He swiftly glided his hand around my waist, pulling me to his side. Alice just gave a wide smile as she looked at us.

"Bella this is my best friend from high school, Alice. Alice this is my wife Bella." He told her and before I could say something, she started to squeal with joy. I looked at Edward confused and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You'll get used to it." He whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head.

"I didn't notice your rings before. Aww, you would make really cute babies!" Alice said and I looked at Edward, my eyes wide.

"Alice calm down. You're scaring Bella." Edward said and she stopped mid-sentence and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off.

"It's okay Alice, it's just a lot to take in and I haven't had my coffee yet." I told her and she relaxed her shoulders.

"Why don't you both catch up and I'll make some coffee for you." I suggested, trying to give them some alone time. I don't want to be included around everything.

"Nonsense, Bella." Alice said, waving my suggestion off. She looped her arm through mine and we went to the kitchen. She sat on one of the barstools and made me sit on one. Awfully bossy for someone so small.

"Edward will make for us." She said and he rolled his eyes, picking the mug from where I kept it previously.

"Why didn't we see you yesterday when we came?" I asked her confused.

"Well, I was working early and I came late last night." She said and I nodded my head.

Edward handed us our mugs and grabbed one for himself. He stood by my side, leaning against my barstool as he spoke to Alice. Alice was a wonderful person to talk to. She was already making shopping plans for the weekend.

"Actually, Alice I'm not much of a shopping person."

"What? You don't like shopping?" She asked, her voice filled with horror.

"Not really."

"Well, we'll have to change that then." Alice said firmly. I looked at Edward again helplessly.

"Alice don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." He said to her and she poked her tongue out at him.

"You'll have fun Bella. I promise! Just one time, you won't regret it." She pleaded, showing me her puppy dog eyes. I can't say no to that.

"Fine." I sighed and she squealed again. She has to stop doing that.

Edward's cell phone rang interrupting our conversation and his expression turned serious. I'm sure it's work. He looked over at Alice who was talking mile a minute and then looked at me.

"I'll have to take this." He told us and kissed my hair. Shock would be understatement, but okay. He disappeared into the bedroom as he spoke on the phone.

"Have you ever been to Seattle before, Bella?" Alice asked me her eyes curious.

"Yeah, I'm from Forks actually." I told her and recognition flooded on her face.

"I know Forks! I've been there once. I don't remember why." She said scratching her head, trying to recall. I chuckled.

"That's fine Alice." I said and her next question was what I asked myself in the morning.

"Are you going to visit Forks?"

"No. My parents passed away in an car accident. I pretty quickly left the town after that. I haven't been there in a while."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella."

"No, it's okay Alice. It's been a long time." I told her, remembering what Edward told me last night and I offered her a small smile.

About fifteen minutes later Edward came into our view and not alone. Eli had her arms wrapped around his neck as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Her mouth formed an adorable 'o' as she let out a yawn.

"Look who's awake." Edward said as he carried her over to us. Alice gasped as she saw Eli and I just gave a small smile.

"Is she your-?" Alice didn't finish her sentence but Edward nodded his head.

Eli hid her face when she saw Alice suddenly getting shy, sleep forgotten. Alice shifted her barstool to get a better view of her.

"Baby there is someone I want you to meet. Can you show your pretty face?" Edward asked her and she shook her head.

"It's okay Edward." Alice said but I could see a tinge of remorse in them.

"Eli honey, come here." I said and she looked over at me, stretching her arms. I set her on my lap and she refused to see Alice.

"Sweetie, that's Edward's friend. Her name is Alice, can you say 'hi' to her?" I asked her and she looked at me, her marble blue eyes scared.

"Alice is very excited to meet you. Edward and I told her you were the prettiest girl in the world and she wants to see if it's true." I told her softly, stroking her hair, trying to comb them.

Eli shifted in my lap and waved shyly at Alice. She whispered a small 'hi' and turned back.

"Oh my god, she is so adorable! I knew you could make pretty babies." She smiled, satisfied with her comment earlier. Edward looked over at me and we exchanged a sad smile.

"How old is she?" Alice asked, stealing glances at Eli.

"She'll turn three next month." Edward told her and she nodded her head.

"Ehwad." Eli called, patting his hand. He knelt to her height and asked what was it.

"I go pway?" She whispered shyly.

"Of course princess. But, come quick when Bella calls you for breakfast okay?" He said and she nodded her head. Edward kissed her forehead, setting her down and she scurried away to her room.

"Her name's Eli?" Alice asked.

"Elizabeth. Eli for short." I told her and her face turned confused.

"Wait a minute, why did she call Edward, Edward?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **I posted it early because I got great reviews for the last one and I just thought it would be great to post another one. I'll see if I can pop up a surprise one some other time!**

 **Anyway, I just tried to concentrate on Edward and Bella for this one. Give Eli rest for some time! And we met Alice! She one of my favorite, that's why I kept her for later!**

 **It's going to be so much fun later! And I know I said two characters will be introduced but this chapter will be continued the next time… It's not over!**

 **And this is the longest chapter I've written, so far!**

 **Enjoy! And please review to let me know, it took a lot of efforts to write this one!**

 **Love Always, Paint The Walls!**


	11. We're the Millers (2)

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Got any reviews for last chapter?**

Me: Yep! Mixed reviews. Pretty great.

 **Emmett: Now what?**

Me: I completed my chapter.

 **Emmett: And now what?**

Me: You will read it.

 **Emmett: Am I there in this chapter! *whines***

Me: God you're so whiny! I wish I would've chosen someone else for this.

 **Emmett: How can you say that! *horror struck voice***

Me: You were the first of Cullens I mentioned.

 **Emmett: After Esme.**

Me: Potato, potato.

 **Emmett: *sticks his tongue* I will mention you last when I write my story.**

Me: You're writing a story. *skeptical*

 **Emmett: Why is it so hard to believe?**

Me: I don't know. Maybe because it's a comic stripe not a story.

 **Emmett: You go through my stuff. *accuses***

Me: You go through my story.

 **Emmett: Fine, so who's the second one the 'Cullens' are meeting?**

Me: Jasper. *blowing on my nails*

 **Emmett: You told that without a fuss. Are you okay?**

Me: *rolls my eyes* I'm fine and it's pretty understandable by now. Many of the readers might have guessed it by now.

 **Emmett: Why am I the last one to know! *whines***

Me: *removes a tape and sticks it on his mouth* That ought to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Previously…_

" _I go pway?" She whispered shyly._

" _Of course princess. But, come quick when Bella calls you for breakfast okay?" He said and she nodded her head. Edward kissed her forehead, setting her down and she scurried away to her room._

" _Her name's Eli?" Alice asked._

" _Elizabeth. Eli for short." I told her and her face turned confused._

" _Wait a minute, why did she call Edward, Edward?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

Bella looked over at me, her nervous glance told me I had to talk about it. I sighed. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Alice, we uh, adopted Eli around 6 months ago."

Her face showed utter shock and then slowly changed to understanding. Her blue eyes showed pity for Eli of course. Which she is partly deserving of.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Her parents died in a car crash." Bella choked. I know it's hard for her.

"Poor Eli. She must really miss them." Alice said and I laughed without humor. Both looked at me and I stopped my laughter.

"Edward." Bella said with an edge in her voice. _Oh right, stick to the plan._

"I'm sorry it's just that her parents were not very good people. I don't like to talk about it."

Alice settled back in her seat. She must think I'm crazy, still. Bella's expression relaxed as well. Jeez, both over react.

"She's still not comfortable calling you mom and dad?"

"No and we thought she will come around. I mean we can't force her to call us her parents until she wants to." Bella answered.

"I guess you're right."

"So, Alice what's going on with your life? Still into clothes, or you actually thought of something else?"

That was enough to distract Alice Brandon. The little ray of sunshine from my high school. I guess, we really don't know how much we miss our favorite people until we actually meet them.

Nothing has changed about her. She still has the spiky hairdo and the fancy clothing sense. Except now she looks older and not like she's in middle school. I have to meet Jasper too. I still can't believe they live right next door. But that means we have to be even more careful. Alice knows me like the back of her hand.

I hope she doesn't ask about mom or anyone else. I have no idea what to tell her. Bella and I had already thought about the possibilities we can talk about when it comes to Eli, but we haven't spoken about what to talk about our personal lives. Bella is doing pretty great. I looked over at her to see her smiling about something Alice is saying.

She is so beautiful. She should smile more often. She looks even more beautiful when she smiles. God, I've got it bad. I still can't stop thinking about our kiss. It was… I mean I've had some pretty great ones before but this one was special. Maybe because it's Bella or the crazy electricity that surrounds us whenever we are around. I agreed with Bella that it's wise to keep it to that before it gets complicated.

And there is the little princess, Eli. Why can't she just call us Mommy and Daddy? It would save Bella and me time to talk about her shit parents. I kind of felt sad that she didn't wanted to call us her parents, but we can't blame her. She barely knows us for a week. I don't think I could forget that little tinge of hurt in Bella's eyes though.

After unpacking our stuff we did sit and asked Eli about it. We thought it could help giving a reason if somebody asked.

" _Edward, do you it's right to ask her?" Bella asked me for the third time._

" _Yes Bella. I think it's okay. We need a reason to tell others later as well."_

" _Fine, but you're asking." I rolled my eyes._

" _Eli? Can you come here for a minute?" Bella called out and Eli came running in with a wide grin on her face._

" _Bewa, Ehwad my bed's this big!" Eli said gesturing her arms wide open. I chuckled. Little things can make her so happy. Her blue eyes turned to me and I smiled back at her._

" _That's great honey!" Bella matched her excitement. She's just trying to talk so that I'm left with asking her the question. I sighed._

" _Eli we have something to ask you." She looked back at me. Her beautiful face questioning me. And I think about Bella's question. Is it right to ask her? I picked her up and set her on my lap._

" _Uh, do you remember we told you that Bella and I were like mommy and daddy?" she nodded her head._

" _And you said you don't want to call us mommy and daddy?" she nodded again. I looked over at Bella to find her staring at me. Her brown eyes challenging me to ask her. I let out a deep breath._

" _We were wondering why you don't want to call us mommy and daddy." There I said it._

 _I turned Eli around so we could see her face. We were sitting on the couch in the living room. Bella right by my side, her body shifted when I turned Eli around._

 _Eli whereas was staring ahead, which happened to be at my shirt. Bella nudged me, tilting her head in Eli's direction. Now she wants to know._

" _Eli, sweetie can you tell us?" I asked her softly, not to startle her._

" _You my best fwends, not mommy and daddy."_

" _Sweetie, mommy and daddy can be best friends." Bella whispered gently to which Eli shook her head fiercely._

" _No! Mommy and daddy bad peoples! You not my mommy and daddy." Tears gathered in her soft eyes. My poor girl. She thinks if we become her parents we'll be just as bad. Well, her bastard parents already ruined the concept of 'Parents' for her._

" _It's okay baby. We understand." I whispered, hugging her little body close to me._

" _Mommy daddy bad." She mumbled, her tears soaking in my shirt._

" _I know, I know. Shh, it's okay. They're not coming for you." I whispered against her hair. Bella rubbed her back, and I could see understanding in her eyes._

" _We're right here for you sweetie. Nothing's going to happen." Bella said and I felt Eli nod against my chest._

 _Bella looked over at me and let out a tired sigh. Got to know something about Eli we didn't know. And it's bad. Probably will stay with her forever. We have to come up with a plan, alright. I could see Bella in line with my thoughts._

"… is that true Edward?" Alice's voice brought me out of my reverie. I stopped staring Bella and looked over at her.

"What?"

"God, stop staring your wife, you see her every day." Bella blushed at that, staring at the counter. _Thanks Alice._ I looked back at Alice, her blue eyes wide and questioning.

"Well, she looks even more beautiful everyday Alice. That's why I can't stop staring at Bella." I said, not saying _wife_ but Bella. _Smooth Edward, smooth._

"Aww, aren't you two adorable!" Alice said, clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"What was your question Alice?"

"Bella's telling me that you first met when she moved into your building." I looked over at Bella and she shrugged, her blush slowly disappearing.

"Yeah, she moved right across from my apartment."

"So how did you meet? Did he ask you out when you first met? Or was he a coward and got it out wrong?" Alice looked at me at the last part, her eyes twinkling.

"That was one time Alice!" I said exasperated. Alice laughed at my outburst. Her little frame shaking from her laughter. Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Am I missing something?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Yes, it is," Alice argued. "You aren't the jealous kind of wife are you?" She is not even my wife...

"Of course not." Bella said shaking her head.

"Great, because I have a great story for you! Why don't you take a seat Edward." I shook my head stubbornly but Alice motioned for the chair pointedly. I sulkily dragged the chair next to Bella.

"A little preview of teenage Edward." Alice pointed at my expression. Bella giggled as she looked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, it was during high school, we were seventeen..."

"Sixteen."

"Fine sixteen and Edward was this skinny, tall boy who used to top all of his classes and to sum it up, he was a nerd."

"I was on the baseball team, Alice."

"Okay, so he was not much of a nerd but people did refer to him as that. Anyway, there was this girl. She was very popular, you know the cheerleader kind of chick and Edward here had a huge crush on her. Her name was Kathy."

"It was Katie."

"Stop interrupting me!" Alice glared at me. I chuckled and Bella looked over at me, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Let her talk Edward." She said and I nodded my head, placing a finger on my lips.

"So, her name was _Katie_ and she was a year older, in Emmett's class right?" I stiffened but nodded my head. Bella gave my hand a gentle squeeze and left it in mine.

"So, Edward would always follow her around like a puppy, doing everything she would ask him to. Which usually was to complete her assignments and that kind of stuff. The surprising part was Edward would do them. I still can't believe he was so stupid before." Alice said shaking her head.

"Continue." I interrupted her, looking at Bella's hand and traced small circles on it.

"Fine, Grumpy. He comes to me on a Friday, with a nervous smile on his face. I asked him what's wrong and he says, he's going to ask Katie out. After school I met up with him and he gave me a ridiculous smile and said that Katie said yes."

"First, I couldn't believe him. Then I asked him to tell me exactly what he said. Technically it didn't sound like he asked her out but he was so happy, I humored him."

"You told me what to say, Alice. Don't give Bella the wrong information." I glared at her. Bella chuckled and told Alice to continue the story. Alice poked her tongue out at me and continued the unnecessary narration.

"So Edward goes to Katie's place to pick her up on their date and she asks him to enter her house. There sitting on the couch was little brother with a bunch of books on his lap. Katie was going on a date alright but with someone else. So being the good guy Edward is, he helped her brother with the homework and she paid him fifteen bucks for babysitting." Alice laughed as she tells Bella.

I groaned and buried my face in Bella's shoulder. _Maybe I will die of embarrassment._ Bella was laughing and a little less to assure me it wasn't funny. I felt her hand lightly ruffling my hair.

"It's okay Edward. I didn't date much in high school but if you were going to babysit, I would've paid you thirty bucks." I sat back in my chair and glared at both of them.

"I hate you Alice." I mumbled looking over at her.

"Bella doesn't mind Edward, you shouldn't be so embarrassed." Alice said and I rolled my eyes at her. Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek softly.

"It was a long time ago." She whispered to me. I grinned at her, and looked over at Alice, who rolled her eyes.

"There, you got a kiss, now stop sulking." Bella turned back to Alice and I could still feel tingly where she kissed. God, I'm so pathetic. Tingly, really?

"Then what happened?" Bella asked and Alice smiled at me.

"Then summer happened." I gave a shit eating grin.

"Huh?" was all Bella said.

"After the summer, Edward, I don't know how had transformed into what other girls quoted as "dreamy". He somehow grew taller and got muscles and is well what he looked likes now, just younger."

"Are you calling me old?"

"Maybe."

"Somehow he managed to get very popular among the crowd. With the good looks and grades and his basketball, he was a star. That's when Katie Jones noticed him."

"Katie Grey."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Alice gave an irritated glance and Bella just smiled.

"I don't know Alice, could you wrap it up, I have a hungry daughter and wife, who I need to feed." I told her and she looked at her phone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I just kept talking and didn't notice the time. Maybe I should- "

"It's okay Alice, Edward is just trying to avoid the story. I just had coffee and Eli wouldn't be hungry yet." Bella said looking over at me, raising her eyebrow. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're not the only one with brains here, mister." Alice said and gave me a wide grin. I rolled my eyes.

"So, she's all flirting with him the entire semester, and this one here flirts back. Finally, Edward asks her out and she obviously says yes." Alice rolled her eyes this time.

"Seriously?" Bella said looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Just let her finish the story, love." I said and turned back to Alice. Bella looked at me for a second and listened as Alice chattered.

"The first thing I ask him is if he's crazy, like you did. Jazz didn't say anything because well he wanted to see what happens next. So this one gives a call to his Aunt and actually gets his cousin home, Lisa."

"Lucy." I chuckled.

"Fine, _Lucy_ and she was problem child. Absolutely irritating. She can make you scratch your eyeballs. She was around 5 that time."

"She was 4." Alice was about to say something but Bella interrupted.

"Edward why don't you say the exact story before Alice kills you for interrupting so much."

"Fine," I sighed. "So I called my aunt and tell her to let Lucy stay for the weekend. My Aunt was more than happy and Lucy acted civil around me because well, I _am_ charming." Bella slapped my shoulder playfully.

"I tell Lucy that she has to stay at my friend's for a while until I have some work to do. Katie opens the door wearing a very revealing dress and her face well, looked like that of a plastic model's. I literally had the urge to puke." I continued.

"I tell her to look after my cousin for a while and she stomps her foot and asks about our date. I ask her, what date? And she says that I asked her out. And I laugh out loud. And I tell her to repeat the exact words I said. She says and her whole face turns red."

"What did you ask her?" Bella asked.

"Well, I did ask her if she was free Friday night and that I would stop by her house around 7. Technically, I didn't ask her out, I just asked if she was doing anything."

"So she says no because that she won't look after Lucy and I tell her, I did the same for her a year ago. She begrudgingly looks after my cousin and three hours later when I go to pick her up, her face had flour all over it and her hair was a bird's nest. She was holding her date dress torn to pieces and I tried to hold my laughter. I hold her hand and she thinks I was going to say something but I removed a twenty from my pocket and kept it with my other hand."

"That's all that happened." I finished the story and took a deep breath. "Can we now at least drop the topic?"

"Wow, you are really good at taking revenge." Bella said looking over at me, her eyes wide. I just offer a smile.

"I don't think Katie came to school a week after that." Alice shook her head.

"Four days after that."

"If I wasn't meeting you after such a long time, you'd be dead by now." Alice said seriously. I chuckled.

"I have no doubt about that."

Bella got off the barstool, tripping a little as usual. I held her shoulders to steady her and she blushed again, muttering 'thanks' . Maybe you shouldn't trip then, Bella. 

"Alice, why don't you stay for breakfast, I'm making pancakes." Bella suggested and Alice looked over at me.

"I don't want to intrude on you family time."

"Come on Alice, don't be ridiculous. Is Jasper home?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We have to let her stay Bella. She can't cook." I told Bella, who smiled and Alice punched me lightly.

"What? You can't! Or did you learn how to cook?" Alice just poked her tongue out. So mature.

"Didn't you get a box of cookies before?" Bella reminded and Alice jumped startled.

"I complete forget! I'll get it, it's in the living room." She gracefully danced her way out.

"Alice seems great." Bella commented.

"She is. She has a very pure heart."

"What about Jasper?" I chuckled.

"Oh, you'll have to meet him. I think you both will get along pretty well. The last time I remember, he was into a lot of books." Bella looked up and smiled widely. Yep, they _will_ get along well.

Eli came running towards me and I turned just in time to lift her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked over at Bella, who offered a smile.

"Hey Eli." I greeted , kissing her forehead.

"I hungwy." She said, rubbing her stomach. I chuckled. I tickled her stomach and she squealed, stopping short when Alice skipped over to us. Eli hid her face in my neck and I sighed. It's going to take a long time.

"Baby it's okay. Didn't Bella tell you before. She's my friend. That means she's your friend." She didn't move.

"Don't you trust me sweetheart?" Eli nodded. "Then don't be shy of Alice, talk to her. I'm sure she'll be nice." I kissed her hair. With great effort Eli moved her face from my neck, leaning against my hair, she looked over at Alice.

"Can I call you Eli?" Alice asked her softly.

"That's my name." Eli stated the obvious. Alice helplessly looked at me and I pointed towards the cookies in her hands. Her eyes turned bright and she squealed coming near us.

"Would you like some cookies?" Eli looked over at me and I nodded. Eli tentatively took one in each hand and gave Alice a smile.

"Fank you."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Eli took a bite smiling at me and I kissed her hair. She looked over Bella, who was mixing the pancake batter and motioned for me to go there, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Calm down princess." I said, making her sit on the counter next to Bella.

"You want to help, honey?" Eli nodded.

"Alright my little chef, finish your cookies, then you can help me." I chuckled as Eli tried to chew the cookies as fast as she could and I turned to see Alice staring at us.

I went to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me with her eyes glistening with tears. I frowned and she shook her head furiously.

"I'm just so happy for you." She said hugging me. I chuckled and kissed her spiky hair.

"I missed you Alice, I can't wait to meet Jasper."

"I know, I missed you too. You just disappeared." She shook her head. "You do know we still have to talk about that right?"

"Yeah, I know the talk is going to happen." I sighed.

"Did you meet Carlisle and Esme?" I looked at her, my eyes wide.

"You think I don't know?" she chuckled without humor.

"Bella asked me if we should meet them too. I'm just not ready."

"It's okay, whenever you're ready. We have a long time." _If four months is long enough…_

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm glad you have them."

We looked over at Bella and Eli who were busy making pancakes. Well, Eli had the batter all over her hands, no idea how she got it there. They were laughing about something funny and I just smiled looking at them.

The smile disappeared when I realized it's just for another four months and then I'll be alone again. Bella will go back to her life and Eli, well authorities will track her relatives by then. I keep forgetting to keep my feelings at bay and that it's just a job.

"I'm glad I have them too."

 _If only I could have them forever._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

"Eli, give me the phone!"

"No!"

"Please honey, I have to make an important call!"

"No!"

"I promise, we'll go to the park tomorrow!"

"No, now!"

"Sweetie it's raining!"

"No!"

I sighed. I was sitting in the living room while Edward was chasing around Eli who had his phone. Apparently Eli wanted to go to the park and Edward promised her tomorrow because it's raining currently. I was on Edward's side for this one. It is raining heavily. We can't go out in this weather. Well, it's always raining in Seattle.

"Eli give me the phone right now or no TV for you!" Edward yelled, his voice booming across the apartment. Eli stopped short at her marathon and Edward went over to her. He took the phone from her little hands and she came running towards me, crashing on the couch by my side.

 _Great. Another fight. I wonder when they're going to stop._

Edward came over to us, and gave a stern look to Eli who cowered by me. I wrapped my arm around her in a comforting gesture. He can be strict when he wants to. Now wonder he makes a hot agent. I mean just an agent.

"I don't want you repeating this kind of behavior again, do you hear me?" Eli nodded.

"Now, we'll go to the park tomorrow. End of discussion. You're not going to trouble Bella about it, okay?" Eli nodded again. Edward turned to me with the same expression, and I frowned. _What did I do?_

"And you." He pointed at me. "Go make a phone call to Angela, right now."

"Now?"

"Yes now. You said you'll call in the morning. It's five in the evening."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Bella, for god's sake, make the god da- just make the call, please." He said exasperated, controlling his colorful language in front of Eli.

"Fine."

I got up from the couch and went over to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and took the phone in my hands. I contemplated whether to call her or not but decided to call anyway. Her phone rang and I waited for her to pick up the phone. Just as I was about to cut off the call, she picked it up. Damn.

"Hey Bells!" her voice put me at an immediate ease. I really miss her.

"Hey Ang, how was your mini-honeymoon." She laughed at that. I smiled.

"It was so perfect. I loved it! Ben said we should have this kind of getaway more often."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Well, there is something else I wanted to tell you. Ben doesn't know about it _yet_."

"You know I always like secrets! What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

All the air left my body that minute. I am so happy for her and yet I couldn't be there to celebrate it with her. I know Ben and Angela were trying to have a baby for such a long time. I couldn't form any words at the moment.

"Bells you there?"

"Yes and I'm so happy for you." I whispered and realized I was crying.

"I know! Ben will be so thrilled! I have this really big surprise planned for him when he gets home." And she started to tell me everything she planned. I couldn't muster what she was saying as I was still reeling on the fact that I'm not there.

I know Ben is there for her and that I don't have to be there for everything but she has done so much for me, I can't just ignore that.

"That's a wonderful surprise. I'm sure Ben would love it." I have no idea what she told me.

"Bella, you will meet me tomorrow right? We can go shopping for some stuff! I know you hate shopping but it's for a baby! And their clothes are so cute and small!"

"Uh-huh."

"You sound distracted. Is everything okay, honey?"

"I'm fine Angela." I looked up to see Edward leaning against the doorway with concern etched on his face.

"Is it the Edward guy? Do you want me to come there and talk to him? Because you know I will."

"Calm down Ang. Don't stress, it's not good for you now."

"You're right. I still can't believe I'm having a baby!" she laughed. It sounded so carefree and just peaceful. It's been a long time since I've heard it. She is usually stressing about me and if she knows I'm here, she's going to get even more stressful. I'm such a bad person.

"It's hard to digest." I just realized I'm still crying. God, now I'm crying for being pathetic.

"So we meet tomorrow, right?"

"We can't Angela." I whispered, my voice barely coming out. I looked up at Edward and he nodded, understanding flashing in his eyes. He left the room to give me some privacy.

"Why not? I thought you'd be excited."

"I'm not in New York."

"What? Where are you? What happened Bella? Tell me, what's going on."

"Fine, I'll tell you everything if you promise not to freak out and just calm down."

"I promise." She sounds calm enough.

"I'm in Forks." I lied.

"What?" she yelled through the phone.

"You said you'll be calm."

"Fine, why?"

"I just wanted a cool and calm place to write my book. I know Forks is a little difficult place for me but I know I'll be fine. I just can't keep hiding like this from my past."

"Bella you move past your past. You don't go crawling back there to write a book." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you would be supportive."

"Honey, I can be supportive but you do realize that you had numerous nightmares about that place right? You used to wake up screaming that you were back in Forks and I just can't believe you are there. Alone."

"Hey, I'm not alone. I go down to the reservation. There's Billy there and Jacob too." Truthfully, I have no idea where Jacob is right now.

"Alright, if you say so."

"I promise I'll be fine. I just wanted to escape the city life for once. I'm tired of it. I swear the minute I get uncomfortable, I'll be there to annoy you."

"You can never annoy me." she said her voice cracking at the end.

"Is Angela Weber crying?" I teased and heard her chuckle.

"No, I'm not. I thought you get hormonal during and after the fourth month." She cried.

"It's okay Ang. Take care, sweetie and also of my nephew."

"Don't start okay. I want a girl and Ben always wanted a boy."

"It's a boy Ang, believe me."

"I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." My voice cracking at the end.

"Okay, I gotta go. Call me anytime if you have a problem or just to talk. I'm always here. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and hung up the phone. I turned around and buried my face into the pillow. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I felt tears streaming down my face. I'm crying a lot lately and it just keeps getting worse. First, it's the psychopath James. Then the bad dreams and now Angela. I'm going to miss her.

I lay there crying in my misery for god knows how long. I felt long fingers ,threading through my hair.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice fleeted to my ears and I sat up. I looked at him through my tear filled vision, which made him look blurry. Even he is a better person than I am.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I felt tears flowing again.

"I'm a horrible person." I repeated what I was saying to myself.

"Hey, you're not a horrible person."

"I lied to my best friend."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I breathed in his amazing scent. Why does he smell so great? I wish I could stay like this forever.

"What did you tell her?"

I told him everything I said to Angela and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Bella, it's okay. She might not visit Forks, so you're safe and sometimes it's okay to lie. It doesn't make you a horrible person. In this one week I've seen a different side of you. And you are a wonderful person. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

I relaxed at his words. Maybe he's right. Maybe she will take care of herself. And Ben is there too. It might be time to let go of being so clingy and dependent on each other. It might be good for Angela too.

"I think you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Angela's pregnant too." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"So there is the problem. You wanted to be there with her?" I nodded.

"Bella, it's safe if you're not near her around this time. It's your way of keeping her safe. Believe me." he said seriously. I gulped. Maybe.

"Okay."

"So, it felt better to tell your best friend about it?" I nodded.

"You are a very different person when Alice is around." He chuckled.

"Alice knows exactly what to say."

"You sounded so carefree during your high school days. What happened?" I asked him, pulling back and looking into his deep green eyes.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you about it."

"I would like to know more of your stories, they sound fun." I giggled. He smiled fondly at me and shook his head.

"One is enough."

"Alice will tell me." he groaned.

"I'm sure she will."

"Will Jasper tell me?"

"I don't know." I suddenly remembered Eli.

"Where's Eli?"

"She's sulking. Watching television."

"Why do you both keep arguing over stupid things?" I asked irritated.

"She starts it." He crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward she's three."

"It doesn't matter."

"Whatever." I said and Edward brought his hands closer, wiping away the stray tears I hadn't noticed were still there.

"Come on, I have an apology make. If you want you can go wash your face." He kissed my forehead and left the bedroom, leaving me breathless. _He is dazzling, isn't he._ Yes, he is.

I entered the living room to see them both sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. I gave a questioning glance to Edward and he shrugged.

"She refused to talk." I rolled my eyes. Just then the doorbell rang, I tiptoed on my toes and saw a bouncy figure outside. Alice.

I opened the door to see her standing, her usual chirpy self and a very handsome man by her side. Well, not as handsome as Edward but close.

"Bella! This is Jazz, Jazz this is Bella I was telling you about." She squealed happily. I blushed. What did she tell about me?

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." He shook my hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. I blushed even harder.

"Charming, isn't he?" Edward said, coming over and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. Jasper chuckled.

"She's all yours Edward." He winked at me. I just offered a small, not knowing what to say.

They both stepped inside the apartment and Jasper took in everything around. His blonde hair was combed perfectly, he had a confident smile on his face. He was tall, probably an inch shorter than Edward and I couldn't find a single flaw in this man. How does Edward manage to have such prefect people around? _That's because he's the most perfect of them all._

"It's a pretty nice apartment, you've got here Edward." He commented. Edward rolled his eyes, his hand still on my waist.

"It's the same as yours Jasper."

"I know that _Eddie_." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Eddie? It doesn't suit Edward.

"Please Jasper, I know we're meeting after a long time but I can still punch you for that." Edward threatened. Jasper let out a carefree laugh and came over to where we were standing. Edward unwrapped his arm and gave Jasper a brief hug, patting his back.

"It's good to see you man." Jasper said, pulling away.

"It's been a long time." Edward commented.

We went over to the couch to see Eli at the edge of the couch, swinging her legs back and forth, singing some song along with the voices on TV. Her hand gestured around as she tried to mimic them. She's so precious.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Edward whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but nod. She finally looked at the four of us. Her blue eyes widened and stopped whatever she was doing.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I told them, and went over to sit beside Edward. Eli quickly crawled on Edward's lap and buried her face in his neck. Her fight for park freedom forgotten.

"Is this Eli?" I heard Jasper whisper to Alice.

"Eli, that's Jasper. He's a friend of Edward's and lives with Alice." I told her. She looked over at me.

"Wike mommy and daddy?"

"That's right. They are like mommy and daddy." She went back to her hiding place.

"Sweetheart that's my friend. Won't you say 'hi' to him?" Edward asked and she looked up at him frowning.

"No pawk, no hi." I laughed at her logic. Smart, little thing. Edward sighed with defeat.

"What did she say?" Jasper's voice drawled and Eli turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and he gave her a wide grin. She blushed and buried her face back in Edward's neck.

"Baby what's wrong?" Edward asked and Eli leaned up to his ear.

"He's pwetty." She whispered which was not much of a whisper as everyone heard it. I chuckled and couldn't help but agree.

"Go talk to him sweetie. I'm sure he thinks you're pretty too." I reassured and Edward rolled his eyes. Not fond of Eli talking to men. That's weird. Eli scrambled off Edward's lap and went over to stand in front of the couple. She shyly looked at her feet as Alice was visibly vibrating with excitement in her seat. Two different emotions, depicted with so much passion.

"Hello little darling, Eli isn't it?" Jasper drawled smoothly. Eli nodded her head, still looking at her feet.

"Well Eli, I think you're much more prettier than me. Don't you agree, Alice?" to which Alice nodded her head excited.

"Would you tell us about yourself?" She nodded. She's nodding to anything Jasper is saying. That ought to come in handy. He lifted her and set her between Alice and him. To my utter shock, Eli didn't flinch or get nervous. At least that's an improvement. I grinned widely at them, now talking animatedly to Eli and looked at Edward. My grin disappeared.

"What's up with you?" I nudged him lightly.

"It's nothing."

"Don't like Eli talking to other men?" I teased and he let out a small smile.

"Actually no. Jasper's my friend." I rolled my eyes and he lazily draped his arm over my shoulder.

"So you won't like her talking to stranger men?"

"Nope. I think she's still not in a place where she should be more in contact with large crowd or meeting people for that matter. It might be overwhelming for her." Man's got a point.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I just hope you're not there when she goes out on her first date." I teased and he gave me a sad smile.

"I just hope I'm at least around when it's her first day at school." I laid my head on his shoulder, understanding his feelings. He's not ready to let her go. Someday or another, he would have to.

 _I know I shouldn't attach myself to these two, but I'm helplessly finding myself everywhere with them in my thoughts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **There we go, it's the charmer this time! Jasper…**

 **I really hoped everyone liked this chapter! THANK YOU for the amazing reviews I got the last time! Loved them, all of them.**

 **I opened up my inbox to see some amazing reviews from Eliella45. Absolutely delighted by them! Love you! I had a big smile on my face the whole day! ;) I was actually having second thoughts about my story but I started the minute I got your reviews!**

 **Anyway, next chapter some action from the sexy agent! It's time for the crime plot to begin! A surprise person taking a flight to meet the Cullens! Guess and let me know who that might be!**

 **Until next time guys! :D**

 **Love Always, Paint the Walls.**


	12. Just Go With It

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Should I expect blazing guns in this chapter?**

Me: Not much, actually.

 **Emmett: Am I in this chapter?**

Me: *roll my eyes* You know what, I'll tell you the minute I write about you. So don't ask me every time.

 **Emmett: Fine. *huffs***

Me: Come on, don't act so childish.

 **Emmett: *pokes his tongue out***

Me: And so mature.

 **Emmett: Do we see Jasper and Alice in this one?**

Me: Yep.

 **Emmett: Who's the visitor?**

Me: You will have to read the chapter.

 **Emmett: Come on, you can tell me.**

Me: Fine we have visitor _s_.

 **Emmett: Two! *gasps***

Me: More than one.

 **Emmett: Is Eli in this chapter?**

Me: She's in every chapter.

 **Emmett: Alright! I can't wait to read the chapter!**

Me: Than just read it already.

 **Emmett: Fine.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

Jasper laughed out loud at something Eli said and I looked over at them. Her little figure was perched between Alice and Jasper again. It was around 8, nearly time for her to go to bed. But, she looked very cozy in her position.

I was sitting across from them with Bella at my side. Her head draped across my shoulder as she tried to stay awake. Jasper and Alice looked over at us and exchanged a look.

"What did she say?" Bella asked, sitting upright, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"She said Edward's prettier than Jasper." Alice laughed. I chuckled too. I have no idea what goes on in her little head.

"Thank you Eli." I said and she gave me a wide smile. Bella yawned, resting her head back on my shoulder.

"Why are you so tired?" I whispered, so that only Bella could listen.

"I don't know. I woke up early and slept in late." She blushed. Ah, last night. Seems like a million years ago.

"Got any idea for your book?" she wrinkled her nose, shaking her head.

"I have to get started soon though." She sighed.

"You'll do fine Bella. Just believe in what you do."

"Thanks." She smiled and I kissed her hair. Her hair smells great. Like strawberries and it's such a potent scent. Heavenly.

"It's bed time for Eli." Bella said and I nodded.

"The next time she yawns, we'll put her to bed."

As if on cue, Eli yawned and Bella chuckled. She moved her head away and I stood up. Eli looked over at me, knowing what's coming.

"Alright, time for bed." I said and Eli shook her head.

"Alice and Jasper will be back tomorrow princess." She looked over at them, and both nodded. Eli stretched her arms and I lifted her, and perched her on the crook of my arm. She laid her head on my shoulder and let out another yawn.

"Say goodnight to Alice and Jasper, we'll go to bed then."

"Good night Awice, Jasper." She waved, rubbing her eyes.

"Good night sweet girl. We'll see you tomorrow." Alice waved, bouncing in her seat. Why does she have so much energy? Bella came over and gave a quick kiss, whispering good night to Eli.

I tucked her under the covers and she looked at me, her blue eyes wide. Bella already changed Eli into her favorite jammies so all she has to now do is go to sleep. Her eyes followed my every moment as I arranged her toys and set her clothes back into the closet.

I sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair away from her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Aren't you sleepy?" she shook her head.

"Me no sweep."

"Why not Eli?"

"I sweep, I have bad dweams?" she asked and it broke my heart to see her so scared.

"Oh no baby. You won't have bad dreams. Do you want me to read you the book Bella got?" she frowned, her face going blank. I just hope she's not getting another flashback.

"Eli? Princess talk to me." Eli looked over at me.

"Mommy say books not me, cause I be bad giwl. So I sweep with no stowy. Daddy no talks to me cause I be bad. Ehwad, I bad giwl?"

I scooped her in my arms, holding her close to me. My pretty girl.

"No baby, you're not a bad girl. You're the best girl in the world. Please don't think about it now." I whispered, kissing her hair. She held onto me tightly and nodded her head. I can't tell her that her parents were shit.

"Baby are you listening to me?" Eli nodded. "Don't think about your mommy and daddy now. You have Bella and me, don't you?" she nodded her head again.

"Think about us when you remember your mommy and daddy. We will scare them away, alright?" I told her and felt her relax against me.

"You know, when I was a little boy like you, I used to be scared that I was a bad boy and my mommy and daddy will leave me."

"Weally?" she asked, pulling back and looking at me with her blue questioning eyes.

"Uh-huh." I laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her little form.

"So what you did?"

"Well, I told my mommy about it."

"Wike me?"

"Yes, just like you did. So, my mommy promised me that I was a very good boy and that she would never ever leave me. So whenever I got scared, I would think about her promise and then I wouldn't have bad dreams."

"You never weave me then?" Her innocent little eyes, looked up at me with hope in them.

"No princess, I will never ever leave you. I promise." I kissed her little nose.

"You wead me a book?" she asked shyly. I chuckled.

"Of course. Let me get Bella, okay?" she nodded. I went into the living room to see her laughing about something Alice said. I hate to disturb her.

"Bella?" Alice stopped mid conversation and all three of them looked at me.

"Guys, do you mind if I steal Bella for five minutes?" I asked and they shrugged. Bella came over with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What happened?" and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Come on." I motioned her to the bedroom. On the way, I told her the little episode that happened and she had a pained expression on her face.

"Poor baby." Bella whispered as we entered and saw, Eli wrapped up in her covers.

"Hey sweetie." Bella went over and sat by her side.

"Bewa you hear stowy too?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! It's your first bed time story, isn't it?" Eli nodded. "Then I want to sit here and listen it with you. Edward the book is in the drawer." She pointed to the one by the bed.

"And just so you know, I will stay with you as long as you want me to."

"Weally?"

"Really, really." Bella kissed her forehead tenderly. I smiled at them and got on the other side of her sleeping form.

"Ready?" Eli nodded her head sleepily.

I opened the book and starting reading the story, which Eli listened with rapt attention. It was something about a fairy, I couldn't concentrate on the fact. All I thought was that Bella was here for Eli as well.

Eli shifted around, so she was snuggled up to Bella and by the time, I was halfway through the story, Eli was fast asleep, her breathing evened out. I closed the book and set it on the nightstand.

Bella brought the covers until Eli's neck and kissed her cheek. We silently made our way back to the living room where the happy couple was talking animatedly about something.

"Sorry, Eli wanted Bella there." I apologized for being a bad host.

"No problem, Edward." Jasper waved it off.

"We were just talking about our trip to LA, senior year, do you remember that one?" I groaned.

"Not now Alice, one embarrassing story for a day please."

"Which did you tell sugar?" Jasper asked her.

"The one about Kathy."

"Katie, Alice."

"Edward stop interrupting me every time." She whined and Jasper told her to calm down.

"That was a good one." Jasper chuckled. Bella didn't say anything and I looked over at her, to find her deep in her thoughts. She's probably still thinking about what happened with Eli.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice noticed it too. Bella looked up startled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry Alice, she's probably just stressing over Eli." I said wrapping an arm around her. "Aren't you, love?" Bella looked over at me and nodded. _So am I_. Bella silently came over near me and rested her head on my chest.

"Bella, Eli is an absolute angel, you have nothing to worry about."

"That's what I keep telling her." I said, gazing down at Bella, who offered Alice a smile.

"I know Alice, but she's just so young and something so traumatic happened with her. I can't imagine going through." Bella shook her head at the idea of it. _She doesn't give herself much credit._

"I know Bella, but Eli is a brave little girl. I saw how much she's fond of the two of you. I don't think you have a problem." Alice offered. That's the reason she's my best friend. Knows exactly when to say the best things.

"Thanks Alice."

"Come on darling, I think we should get going." Jasper nodded at me. He knows we need some privacy. Detecting emotions is Jasper's thing. Such crazy yet amazing friends I have.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, considering Edward promised Eli we'll meet her." Alice laughed lightly. Her laughter trilled into a beautiful sound. I smiled.

"Good night guys, it was great to meet you Bella." Jasper said politely and we stood to wish them. Five minutes later, I locked the door when the apartment was finally silent.

I went to the living to see no sign of Bella. I found her leaning against the doorway of Eli's bedroom.

"Do you think we should maybe ask her a little about her parents. Maybe she will feel better after sharing it." Bella spoke, knowing I was right behind her.

"I don't know Bella, maybe it will bring back her nightmares."

"Worse than she has now?"

"I can't really tell you about that." I whispered, placing my hand in hers. She held it tightly.

"I don't like to see her so scared and fragile. She was so carefree talking to Alice and Jasper, I want to see her like that every day."

"Give it time, Bella. Give it time." I whispered against her hair.

"That's what we lack, Edward." She chuckled without humor, turning to me, her brown eyes pained. "Time."

. . .

My cell phone rang. I groaned. Who is calling at this god awful hour. Couches aren't really that comfortable either.

I decided to sleep on the couch while Bella slept on the bed. It took a lot of nagging and begging literally to let Bella sleep on the bed. God, she can be stubborn.

My cell phone was still irritating me to no end. I felt it on the center table and without opening my eyes, I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice groggy. I cleared my throat.

"Edward!" I heard the voice and groaned. I cut off the call, placing the phone back on the table. I plopped back on the couch and closed my eyes.

My phone rang again. I opened my eyes this time. My vision was blurry, and as it became clearer, I saw the day is still to brighten. I looked at the clock hung on the wall. It's six thirty in the morning.

I realized my cell phone was still ringing. I picked it up and grunted. I answered it.

"What?" I glared at the table.

"Morning sunshine!"

"It's six thirty in the morning. It better be important."

"Relax grumpy, it's for the Preston case." That threw my sleep right out of the window.

"What is it?"

"I was just kidding!"

"It's not funny Jake!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I actually called for it. Banner called me in his office yesterday. Said I had to come down to Seattle and help you."

"Really? He said that? I thought I was the only one on it."

"Apparently, I'm smarter than you." I rolled my eyes. "That's why he's sending me."

"Fine, did he brief you about it?"

"No, his exact words were 'Cullen will tell you about it'." He impersonated Banner's voice. I chuckled.

"Any idea what the case is about, other than what I told you?"

"Yeah, I mean, some chick and a psycho. Then something about their tests and Italy, right?"

"Yes exactly. You know everything. The chick, the psycho and Italy. There, you have your case."

"Fine, PMS, tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. I told him everything he needs to know.

"Hold on, isn't this Bella your neighbor you talk about?"

"Yes."

"Peter, Eli's dad?"

"Yeah."

"And you have them both in Seattle?"

"Yep."

"Dude this is fucked up."

"That's all you got from everything I just told?"

"I got everything I needed to know, Edward. Anyway, Fred gave me a file and told me not to open them. Says it confidential."

"Yeah, I asked him to do some background checks." Maybe I can finally get to know what Bella's nightmares connected up to.

"Talk to Aden, he'll tell you the rest." I informed him.

"I'll have to fetch his number."

"When are you flying here then?"

"Just a minute." I heard some commotion in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing stairs."

"Shouldn't you be at the gym?"

"I'm somewhere else."

"I'll talk later then."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

I sat on the couch, running my fingers through my disheveled hair. I looked over at Bella's sleeping form. Every time I think about this case, Bella's face pops into my head. God, I'll lose my mind, if I don't find out everything soon enough.

Her hair was splayed on the pillow, her t-shirt rode across her stomach. I could see her pale, soft skin peeking. The covers started around her waist, her legs tucked under them. The best part was that Bella was smiling. Probably having a good dream. Her pink lips forming a small curve, her lashed resting, and her features peaceful. She looked like an angel.

Then the doorbell rang. Her face contracted to distress. The doorbell rang again. It better not be Alice or she's banned from this place.

I made my way to the living room, going to the main door. I didn't bother seeing through the peephole. It seriously better not be Alice. The doorbell rang again.

"Just a second." I said annoyed. I opened the door to come face to face with a very familiar face.

"Surprise!" I rolled my eyes and shut the door on his face.

"Open up!" he banged the door. I quickly opened it before he woke up Bella or Eli.

"Does it take this long to climb a flight of stairs?"

"I was calling Leah."

"Sure Leah. Come on in." I motioned for him to get inside. He stepped inside, holding his travel bag. I shut the door and saw him looking over at everything around.

"Nice work, Cullen." He said aloud. His voice echoing through the silent walls.

"Would you keep it down! They both are sleeping." _I would be too if it wasn't for him._

"So this chick, is she hot?" _I wish I could tell you just how hot._

"Stop calling her chick and are you forgetting about Leah?"

"I was just asking, man. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Where's the file?"

"How's Eli?" he asked grinning towards me. _Anything but work._

"She's great. The file."

"Leah was asking about her."

"Well tell her to get here. The file, Jacob."

"Chill man. I just got here. Offer me something to drink or eat. It's been hours since I last ate." He didn't bother waiting for me. He looked over at kitchen, his making a beeline for the refrigerator.

Jacob made his way over and opened it, smiling goofily at the stocked inventory. Dork. He pulled out some sandwiches, probably the ones Bella made before and opened the foil.

"These are good." He said with a mouth full of food. Gross.

"Shut your mouth Jake."

"What? These are amazing." He lifted one of them in my direction. My stomach recoiled at the thought of food so early in the morning.

"No, I'm good." I said, shaking my head.

After his breakfast, we sat on the couch, discussing the places we need to go.

"Café is first on the list. She isn't here in Seattle, we can just get local information about her." I said and he nodded.

"Her apartment?"

"I'm sure somebody's keeping a watch on her apartment. We need to clear out the men first."

"What about Heidi?"

"Who's Heidi? I asked confused.

"Didn't Banner tell you? She's going to be joining us. She works for the CIA here in Seattle."

"Great, that's what I wanted. More people involved in this case."

"She is not briefed about the case either. I'll tell her."

"How can Mark not tell anyone about the case? Is he fucking crazy?"

"He's getting old, Ed." I just frowned over at the table.

"Enough with the case, I'm going to watch some TV." Jacob announced, taking the remote control from the cabinet.

He tuned on some movie and laughed obnoxiously at a funny scene. I had to tell him to pipe it down.

"Jake for god's sake, keep your damn voice down."

"Edward, do you really need to watch… Jacob?" Bella looked over him shocked. Her face surprised, her brown eyes delighted. Her hair was a bird's nest but she still managed to look beautiful.

For the first time Jacob took his eyes off the TV, his eyes going wide the same way. His shocked turned to a big ass smile and Bella sprinted over to him. He lifted her into a hug and spun her in a circle. She giggled at his enthusiasm, probably happy herself.

He looked over at me, still hugging Bella, her back to me. Jacob's eyes widened when he realized she was _the_ Bella. His questioning gaze made my assumption clear. I nodded my head, not knowing what to say.

Jacob's arms tightened around Bella, his eyes showing remorse. He finally released her, plastering a smile on his face.

"Hey Bells, long time no see."

"Yeah, it's just been like what, six years?" Bella shrugged casually and they both shared a laugh.

"Will anybody tell me how you know each other so well?"

They both turned to me as I looked at them expectantly. Bella offered me a smile and she came over to sit beside me.

"Bells and I grew up in Forks. You didn't tell me it was Isabella Swan."

"Well, I never actually thought you would know each other."

Bella looked over at me and rolled her eyes. Jacob snorted as he shook his head at my logic.

"Edward, you take a round around the town for half an hour and you will reach the outskirts. It's that small." Jacob agreed with Bella.

"My dad, and Charlie were like best buds." Bella nodded.

"At least Bella now has someone around she knows well." Jacob winked at Bella.

"Wait a minute," she looked at both of us. "How do you two know each other?"

"We work together Bella." Jacob said, returning his attention back to the TV.

Some fleeting emotion passed in Bella's eyes but she quickly shook it off. She turned her attention to the television but I know where her thoughts were running wild.

"I have to ask, does everybody you know call you 'Bells'?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear. She blushed as she looked over at me, her brown eyes thoughtful.

"Most of them." she shrugged, her voice squeaky.

"Well, I prefer Bella." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Me too." I chuckled. Her brown eyes looked so beautiful in that moment. Now that I notice at such a close distance, they have golden speckles in them on the edges. Her eyes weren't too big for her face, they were just prefect.

They were the color of chocolate not the usual boring brown you see. I never knew a pair of brown eyes could interest me so much. They were always showing her emotions, never able to hide them. Right now, I can see wonder in them. What is she marveling about?

"You have beautiful eyes, Bella." the familiar blush colored her cheeks, creating a lovely shade of pink. My hand reached over to run my fingers over her heated cheek and her blushed deepened if that's possible. I could feel her breathing coming out in deep pants, her eyes were now wide with anticipation.

What was she anticipating? I'll never know what goes on in her mind.

"You know, you don't have to act married around me." Jacob's loud voice interrupted our gaze. I snapped my eyes at him and he shook his head at something.

"We weren't." I heard Bella mumble.

"Bella why don't you catch up on with Jake while I make some breakfast now that everyone's awake." I rolled my eyes at Jake.

"You're welcome Cullen." I smacked his head as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Damn Edward, you can cook." Jacob swallowed a large portion of his scrambled eggs.

"I would appreciate your compliment much better if it wasn't coming from a mouthful of food." Bella chuckled and her expression remained neutral. Of course, she already knows his eating habits.

"Jacob where is the file?" I asked him calmly, trying to control the urge to punch him. I've asked him like five times till now.

"In my bag." His attention on the food in his plate.

"I'll be back." I nodded at Bella and went over to his travel bag. I opened the zipper to see all the clothes stuffed inside haphazardly. I sighed when I took in the form inside his bag.

About ten minutes later I finally got the file and I zipped his bag up. I went to my bedroom as I opened the file.

I called Fred last night to discuss the background checks for James and Victoria. I scanned the file, their life before New York but there was nothing much to know until I read the name I wanted to in both the files.

"Fuck." I muttered as I saw their father's names. Same. Fucking same. They are step siblings. Of course that explains the eyes and Bella's theory. Why the last names are different then?

Something is not adding up to this fucked up shit. The father's name is Ricky Carter. James Smith and Victoria Preston. Hmm. Ricky Carter. Where have I heard this name?

I distinctly remember hearing this name. At work not anywhere else. God, it was a long time ago. I removed the phone from my pocket and called Fred.

"Great job Fred, just one last check and I'm sure we'll find every detail after this."

"Sure sir, say the name."

"Ricky Carter."

"Roger that."

"Have you heard this name before?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Not that I recall. Why?"

"I just thought I heard someone say it." I shook my head.

"Ehwad?" I turned at the sweet voice coming from the doorway. Eli stood at the mouth of the room, clutching what looked like a stuffed doll.

"I'll call you back Fred. Email the attachment as soon as you find something."

"Sure." I hung up the phone. I slipped the phone in my pocket and Eli walked over to me, gesturing me to pick her up. I lifted her in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning princess." I kissed her forehead. Eli nodded her head.

"How did you sleep?" I asked curiously and she looked at me with a wide grin.

"No bad dweam." She clapped her hands.

"That's great baby, I'm so happy for you." I kissed her cheek loudly. Eli giggled and squirmed in my arms. I set her down and she held my hand in hers.

"Bewa!" she pointed over at the kitchen.

"Alright." I laughed at her enthusiasm. I followed Eli to the kitchen and saw Bella talking animatedly with Jake.

"Bewa!" Eli dropped my hand as she ran over to Bella.

Bella looked over at Eli and gave a wide grin, as she ran over to her side. Bella set Eli on her lap and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning honey!" Eli's eyes looked around, falling on Jacob and they widened with recognition.

"Hi Eli! Do you remember me?" Eli nodded her head shyly.

"Do you remember my name?"

"Jakey?"

"Jakey it is!" I laughed at his ecstatic expression.

Jacob's phone rang this time and he looked at the caller ID which made his smile disappear. He looked over at me and nodded his head as he went over to the living room. I looked back to find Bella staring at the exchange and Eli combing her doll's hair.

"Eli are you hungry?" she looked at me, nodding her head.

"Bella could you serve Eli a plate, please?" her attention snapped back to reality and about a second later, she nodded her head.

I took Eli in my arms so that Bella could get off the chair. I sat with her on my lap as she spoke to her doll about something. _Why do kids talk with their toys I don't understand._

"Eli, I don't think I've met your doll." She looked up horror-struck.

"She my favret!" Eli thrust the doll in my hand. It was a typical doll. Blonde hair, plastic body and frilly clothes. I internally rolled my eyes. How would even I know if it's a typical one or not.

"What's her name?"

"I call her pwincess." Eli looked at me shyly. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you call me pwincess."

Okay, that I was _not_ expecting.

"Of course I do. You are a little princess, aren't you?" I tickled her stomach. Her laughter filled the room and Bella smiled at us, probably having heard our conversation.

Jacob walked into the room, his expression thoughtful. I seized my hands over Eli's stomach and I could hear her quick heartbeats from the giggles.

"We gotta go in the house." Was all he said.

. . .

"Ed! I need a mag!" Jacob yelled over the chaos surrounding us.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Cullen, be quick!"

I removed a mag from my jacket pocket and threw it across the room at Jake. Fuck. I wasn't prepared for this at the café thirty minutes ago.

. . .

 ** _Thirty Minutes Ago._**

"One cheeseburger, please." Jacob gave a wide grin to the waitress. I sighed but didn't say anything.

"Anything for you _sir_?" Why did her 'sir' sound so creepy?

"No thank you." I shook my head politely.

She walked away from our table to the kitchen, probably. We were sitting in the café across from the building Victoria lived in. Or lives in.

Jacob got a confirmation call that there is no activity happening in the apartment where the suspect lived, except for a man leaving that apartment at regular timings during the afternoon and night. From his photo, I was sure they were using him as a tool.

"… sex in the middle of the café." I snapped my attention back to what Jacob was saying. I looked at him bewildered and he laughed at my expression.

"I knew you weren't listening!"

"Jake most of the things you talk are crap."

"Hey, I take offence!" I rolled my eyes at him and stopped short when a bald man in his middle 40s left the building. I looked at my watch, two thirty on the dot.

"Jake." I nodded at him and he let out a huff.

"Oh fuck! Now I can't have my cheeseburger." I stood up, ignoring his rant and watched the man make a call to someone.

"Cover." Jacob left my side as I walked outside the café where he talking on the phone. I took out my cell phone and held it to my ear as I passed him.

"… I just left the apartment." his voice was shaking. Nervous, even after doing it for a week now. I casually bumped my shoulder into him as I passed and the cell phone slipped from his hands. I quickly bent and caught it before it crashed into pieces.

"Watch where you walk man!" he shouted down at me. I quickly checked the number. Private number. The caller code was LA. Damn.

"Sorry sir. Here." I handed him the phone and the call suddenly ended. I looked at his five foot five form and his eyes suddenly widened.

"Erm, it's okay." He said hastily taking a quick turn and I kept up with his quick pace.

"You live in apartment 3C don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His pace increased as he walked ahead of me and I stood back waiting for him to get back. He was about to enter when Jacob stepped out, his face stony.

He quickly backed away, his footsteps crawling back to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob said, as the man turned to see me standing on his other path. His face was completely ashen as he decided to run east. I caught his collar, dragging him back between us.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

"I'm in a hurry right now."

"Of course you are. We just need five minutes of your precious time."

"I don't think I can help you with that gentlemen." He tried to push past us and I brought him close enough so no one else would hear.

"Listen here you piece of shit, if you don't answer our questions right now, it's going to be my gun and your little brain, do you hear me?" he nodded his head stoically.

"Let's start with your name."

"D-dave Fitzgerald." His didn't blink.

"And now your real name."

"Cody Hunt." He looked around everywhere, eyeing the building entrance.

"Don't look around. Answer our questions." Jacob snapped angrily and Cody looked at him startled.

"How long have you been living in 3C?"

"I don't."

"Elaborate."

"I just go for half an hour in the morning and evenings."

"The apartment's empty right now?"

"Y-yes."

"Give us the keys." I opened my palm for the key and Cody shook his head.

"I don't have it." Jacob's hand slipped into Cody's pocket and he pulled at a bunch of keys, grinning widely.

"Oh look what I found, something that's going to kill you." Jacob glared.

"I-I don't know which key though." Lame.

"We'll figure it out," I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you accompany us."

Jacob held Cody's arm tightly in his grip and handed me the keys. I pinched the bridge of nose as I looked at them. There are probably twenty of those. Very smart.

We took the flight of stairs as we reached the empty hallways of the third floor. The area was particular dead silent, just the noise from the traffic outside booming through the walls.

I looked at the dry muddy footsteps and followed their trail that led to the 3C apartment. I looked back at Cody and glared.

"Is it the apartment empty?"

"Y-yes."

I pulled out my stashed gun from behind my back and held it at his neck as I thrashed him into the nearest wall.

"How many people are in there?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Four!" he gasped for air. I pulled the gun away and motioned for him to get back in.

"One mistake you're the first one to go." Jacob snapped his fingers and Cody nodded. He walked over to the apartment door and knocked. The door opened and we heard deep voices calling out loud.

"You ready to shoot some ass, Cullen?" I grinned at him.

"Always am." I said, loading my gun.

"Two to go Ed!"

I ducked against the round wooden table, tilting it to make it as my shield. I shot Number Three right on the knee and he buckled against the wall, breathing raggedly. Jake shot him right at the stomach and his eyes snapped shut with the pain.

I ducked away as Number Four shot between the metal stands of my table and I didn't move for a whole minute. Number Four was the best one they had. I took an aim right at his chest when out of my periphery I saw a shadow approaching.

I twisted around to see him aiming at Jacob's head. I held my gun tightly in my fingers and before he could notice me and I saw him pull the trigger.

"Jake duck!"

My ears were humming from the sound of the shot. I could smell gun powder and rusty blood around me. The dark room made it impossible to make out surprise number five's face. I skidded past the number four's aims and Surprise Number Five's eyes widened as he saw me approaching. His eyes were nervous as he looked around, his fingers were shaking.

Rookie.

He was wearing a mask that only uncovered his eyes. I could see his legs shaking, he was extremely nervous. I frowned in that second, why would James hire someone that scared. Something wasn't adding up.

"Drop the gun!" I snapped and he aimed at me, the gun in his hands shaking. Surprise Number Five pulled the trigger, aiming my shoulder. Too slow. I ducked as the bullet went straight towards the empty wall and I punched him in the gut.

His eyes recoiled with pain as the gun slipped from his fingers. I punched his jaw, and I aimed the gun, placing it on his temple. I heard him whisper something.

"Please, please, please!"

I frowned but instinct told me to shoot him. He was around four inches shorter than me. I glared at the wall as I contemplated.

This has never happened before. His dark eyes were shut tightly as I heard him pleading to himself. I took the gun away and removed the mask from his face. I sighed irritated as I stared at his face.

"Go stand in the fucking corner!"

My phone rang. I groaned as I removed it from my pocket.

"Seriously Cullen? Can't you switch it off?"

"Mind your fucking business!" Number Four was still shooting at Jake and I wondered why he didn't notice me.

I answered the call. What if it's an emergency?

"Edward, I found a story for my book!" I punched the wall irritated.

"Is that why you called?" my voice deadly calm.

"Yes! I was just so excited!" I could hear the glee in her voice.

Now is not the time. I looked over at the boy, his form was shaking as he looked around. His face was deathly pale, his face soaked with tears and his jaw was swelling from where I punched. I felt so ridiculous for saving him and yet I did.

"Bella I'm in the middle of an important task and you thought you could call me just like that!" I yelled irritated.

"I didn't kn-"

"Are you fucking stupid? I thought it was an emergency! It could've waited until I got back home."

"Sure Edward. Bye." She whispered silently as she hung up.

"Fuck." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Suddenly the sound of the bullet was irritating my ears. Number Four was standing partially hidden by the wall. I went straight in front of him and shot him on the forehead before he could pull the trigger. He fell back on his head, the blood pooling around his body.

"Good one Cullen, Bells should infuriate you more often." I glared at him and he shut his mouth. I saw the boy approaching and Jake glared as he took an aim.

"I think we left one here."

"No, don't. I want to take him back to the bureau." I sighed and it sounded stupid even to my ears.

"Ed, are you fucking crazy? Just because you have a daughter home doesn't mean you go around saving others kids." I glared at Jacob.

"Don't start with that and she is not my daughter." I shook my head.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked his voice booming in the empty apartment.

"S-seth."

"Alright Seth. You are lucky this pansy was here to save you," I rolled my eyes. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." He looked younger than that.

"Wow." I heard Jake whisper.

"We'll be taking you with us, we have some questions to ask you." He nodded his head, clearly intimidated by Jacob.

"Two chips Edward, where should I put them?"

"The flower vase here and I saw a painting hung in the bedroom." Jacob nodded and disappeared.

Seth looked over at me, his eyes wide and I could see he had nothing to do with this.

"Thank you," he looked confused, clearly not knowing my name.

"Edward."

"Thanks Edward." I nodded and my mind drifted to Bella's phone call. There is going to be shit to pay at home. I feel a stab of guilt for yelling at her for no reason. She just called to tell me something she's been worried about the book ever since.

I told her last night that she would find a story and when she did I screamed bloody murder at her. _I am such a jerk._

"All done, let's get out of here."

"What happened with Bella back there?" I rested my head against the seat as I looked over at Jacob.

"Don't ask. I feel like such a jerk." I shook my head.

"Well you _are_ a jerk." I rolled my eyes.

"Just drop me off at the building. I would like to go home."

"Home, huh?" he gave a shit eating grin.

"Jake, please."

"Alright fine, you may want to improve your attire then."

I looked at my pants to see them dusty, my dark blue shirt was fine except for the blood oozing out of my left arm.

"Shit, when did this happen?"

"Put on your jacket, no one will notice." I quickly slipped it on.

"We've to meet hot Heidi tomorrow." Jake wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Have you ever seen her before?" He shook his head.

"Then how do you know she's hot?"

"Wild guess."

I shook my head as I looked in the rearview mirror towards Seth who was fast asleep. I still need to find out about him, he isn't just some kid they picked up. There has to be a connection.

"Alright Cullen, you're off." The car halted to a stop and Seth woke up behind startled.

"I'll see you for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jacob rubbed his stomach.

"Seth, I would like to talk to you later. Jacob here will take you. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you again."

"No problem." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 _. . ._

I got off the car and followed their trail until they disappeared. I waited for the elevator to open as I examined my hands. Not much bruised. No one will notice. I suddenly remembered the wedding ring and I removed it from the back pocket and slipped it on.

The elevators dinged open to my floor and I removed the spare key from my pocket. _I hope there is no fight today._ I unlocked the door and stepped inside and the first thing I heard was upbeat music coming from the living room.

I walked over and saw Alice and Bella watching some kind of musical movie. Both were engrossed in the movie and I saw Alice bouncing in her seat with the music.

I looked over at Bella, her eyes delighted as she watched the characters. She was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, looking beautiful like always. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her knees tucked under her chin.

"Hello ladies." I said smoothly, my eyes watching Bella's reaction. She didn't move her eyes from the screen, I just saw a tiny flicker of irritation.

"Edward!" Alice squealed on the other hand.

"Hey Alice." I went over and ruffled her hair. She smacked my hand away and I chuckled.

"What are you doing here pixie?"

"You promised something to your little girl, last night remember?"

"Distinctly."

"Ew, what's wrong with your hair?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Nothing Ali, I'll be back in ten."

I quickly went into my room and fifteen minutes later after a very much required shower I changed into a full sleeved green t-shirt and grey pants.

I exited the room and heard voice from Eli's room. I knocked once on the door and opened it and the sight made me burst into laughter.

"Ehwad!" Eli ran over to me and I scooped her in my arms.

"Hey princess." I kissed her cheek, stroking her soft hair.

"You gone awhile." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, did you miss me?" she nodded her head.

"I missed you too." I kissed her forehead and set her down.

"I pway with Jazzy." Jazzy?

"I can see that." I tried to hide my amusement.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Cullen." Jasper rolled his eyes.

Jasper was wearing a pink apron as he sat on a chair with a tea cup in his hand. His expression was priceless.

"Japer are you making some tea?"

"No Ehwad, I make tea. Jazzy be my guest."

"Alright, how is the tea _Jazzy_?"

"I don't know, I didn't have it yet."

"Jazzy you dwink my tea!" Eli clapped her hands excited.

"Alright darling." Jasper swallowed the water in the pink cup and smiled at Eli.

"It's the best tea ever Eli."

"Yay!" Eli skipped over to the table and held a pick jug. She poured more water into Jasper's cup and he tried to hide his sour expression. I have no idea when Bella got Eli all of this. _Oh, shit! Bella._

"Edward don't you want to help Eli, she's giving cookies later." I chuckled.

"Ehwad pwease." Eli pouted at me. Oh dear lord.

"I would love to princess but I have to talk about something important to Bella. I'll be back when I finish it. I promise."

"Otay!" I grinned at Jasper.

"Enjoy _Jazzy_." He mouthed 'fuck you' and I laughed out loud. I shut the door and made my way back to the living room.

Bella looked over at me this time and went back to staring at the TV screen. I sighed and went to sit by her side.

"Couldn't stay away from your wife?" Alice's eyes glinted with mischief and I shook my head at her. She frowned but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me." Bella muttered as she stood up. I let out a deep breath and caught the hold of one of her wrist as she tried to leave.

"Bella, please." I said, trying to plead with my eyes. I don't care if Alice was there.

"I don't want to talk about it Edward." Bella shook her head at me, her beautiful eyes looked pained.

"What happened guys?" I ignored Alice. Bella tried to free her wrist but I pulled her on my lap. Her sweet scent enveloped me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against her ear and she sighed, not saying anything.

"It's not okay Edward." Bella said after a beat.

"I know I acted like a jerk. I'm really sorry. So sorry." I kissed her cheek softly.

"Please forgive me. I'm so happy that you got an idea. I told you that you would find one."

"That's why I called you." Bella murmured silently.

"I know. Please, love? I can cook dinner tonight if you want." I heard Alice chuckle and I looked over at her to see her giving a thumbs up.

"You have to do the dishes too." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as she got closer to my chest. I chuckled.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead.

"Am I forgiven?" Bella nodded against my neck.

"What happened anyway?"

"Edward being a jerk." Bella muttered to Alice.

"Not a news." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

Alice went back to watching the movie and I didn't find the movie more interesting than Bella's hair. They had natural highlights in them and they were so soft as I stroked them. I could smell the strawberry flavor of her shampoo everywhere around me.

"When are you planning to start?" Bella shrugged.

"I don't know, tomorrow maybe." She answered, not moving her head from my neck. We were silent for a while and I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous the movie was. Only Alice can manage to sit through it.

"How can you even watch it?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't going to ruin her happy mood." Bella whispered. I nodded. _Always thinking about others._

"I was not thinking straight when you called and I'm so sorry." I whispered against her hair.

"It's fine Edward. Just don't call me stupid again. It brings back bad memories." Her voice cracking at the end.

"I'm sorry baby. Never again." I kissed the corner of her mouth and her lips curled into a smile.

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes of comfortable silence later I heard Eli's giggles followed by Jasper's voice calling for me.

"Edward get in here!" I chuckled.

"I should join them before Eli turns Jasper into a girl." Alice laughed from her seat and she dug into her purse throwing her camera at me. I caught it and she winked at me.

"As much as fun this movie is." I shook my head and set Bella back on the couch. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, I don't know what instinct took over, and made my way over to Eli's bedroom with the camera in my hand.

I knocked on the door as I entered the twilight zone. It was like pink color had thrown up in here. I could see her coloring books lying around the small table, her dolls lined up near the closet. The dresses and combs of her dolls lying on the bed. Her comforter wasn't properly tucked from the edges. Jasper was still sitting on the chair, his blonde hair now contained two clips whereas his fingers were dirty with wet paint. He was holding a doll in his hand and a dress in the other.

Eli smiled at me adorably and she went back to combing the doll's hair whereas Jasper sat with a dumb expression on his face. His eyes looked troubled. I quickly turned the camera on and he scowled at me. I snapped the picture and the flash went off which made Eli look at me.

"This time with a smile please Jasper."

"I'm going to kill you Cullen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **A new person entering my little story, I just hope it doesn't get confusing with time. Here's hoping!**

 **I just posted a new story two weeks ago. It's called The Tender Storm. Cheesy, I know. I'm really hoping that story is going to be great! Please do read and review it!**

 **Also wanted to thank you for the mind blowing reviews for the last chapter, appreciate them all! You guys are amazing.**

 **Eliella45, you were right. It's Jacob, as you probably read it! ;)**

 **Until later guys!**

 **Love Always, Paint the Walls.**


	13. Fight Club

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Last chapter was good.**

Me: Not good enough.

 **Emmett: Maybe this one is better.**

Me: I hope so too.

 **Emmett: What's up in this chapter?**

Me: Hmm, a little of this, a little of that.

 **Emmett: What does that mean? *scratches his head***

Me: A little cute, a little sweet and well, you'll have to read the last part.

 **Emmett: Why? What is it?**

Me: Oh, no. Please read it.

 **Emmett: Any new people introduced in this one?**

Me: Nope, but in next one. I promise and it's going to be awesome.

 **Emmett: Why? Did you already type it.**

Me: Yep.

 **Emmett: Are you telling me about it?**

Me: Nope.

 **Emmett: Whatever.**

Me: Okay.

 **Emmett: I'll read it when you post it.**

Me: I just might post it early if I get a very good response for this one.

 **Emmett: Is that a promise?**

Me: I cross over my heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

"Edward! Wake up!"

"Five minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"Then go away."

"Edward!"

"Let me sleep!" he mumbled rolling to the opposite side of the couch.

I let out a frustrated sigh and went over to sit on the edge of the bed. I've been trying to wake him up for the past twenty minutes, and he didn't open his eyes once. _How lazy can you be?_

Edward got a call at two o'clock in the morning, which woke me up from my dreams about the book I'm going to write, and I hate being up at the middle of the night if it's not for my nightmares.

On top of that, he spoke for an hour! Hour! Yelling and shouting like a mad man from the living room. I had to get out of the bed and tell him to keep it down. I wasn't able to get much sleep after that. And now he's sleeping peacefully at nine in the morning and I up, staring at him like a hawk.

"Eli! Sweetie get in here!"

Eli came bounding into the room, her beautiful face was flushed from all the jumping she was doing in front of the TV. Her hair was frazzled and her blue eyes were elated. She gave me a wide smile, showing her white pearls and climbed on the bed by my side.

"What Bewa?"

"Can you help me with something baby?" Eli nodded her head.

"Edward is being very bad. He's not waking up. Could you do me a favor and wake him up?"

Eli squealed as she got off the bed and stood by the couch but her expression turned confused as she scratched her little head.

"What I do?"

"Whatever you want Eli." I smiled at her. Her little hands shook Edward's shoulders as she tried to wake him up.

"Ehwad wake up! It's moning!" Eli shouted as she shook his shoulders. I chuckled when I heard Edward groan loudly as he rolled over and his disturbed face came into the view.

His eyes were still closed and his mouth was set in a grim line. He threw his arm over his eyes and Eli climbed on the couch, and started to jump.

"Ehwad, wake up!" Eli giggled, clapping her hands and I saw a hint of smile on Edward's face but it went quickly.

"No I'm asleep."

"No, but you talks!"

"I think there's a monster on the couch."

"No, it's me" Eli giggled as he opened his green eyes with a shocked expression.

"Oh, it's you!" he grabbed her tiny little waist and started tickling her stomach. Eli fell on his chest as she thrashed her arms and legs around, laughing loudly.

"Ehwad, no!" she laughed harder and Edward chuckled.

"Will you wake me up again?"

"Yes!"

"What did you say?" he tickled harder and Eli thrashed her legs against his stomach.

"No, no!" Edward stopped tickling her sides and she tried to catch her breath. She sat on his stomach and I smiled at the sight of them. _So adorable._

"Well if isn't the sleeping beauty who's awake." Edward looked at me and gave me a scowl. I smirked at him and he looked back at Eli.

"Eli did Bella tell you to wake me up?"

"Bewa says you be bad and not wake so I help her." Eli shrugged as she got off his stomach and came over to stand by my side.

"You did great honey," I kissed her hair. "Why don't you go watch the cartoon you were seeing before." Eli nodded and sprinted out of the room.

"Don't you like it when others are asleep?" Edward glared at me, running his hands through his messy hair.

"I love it but I don't like to see people sleeping peacefully after they've ruined mine at two in the morning."

He just rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch going towards the bathroom. He shut the door and I went to the living room to see what Eli was doing. Apparently jumping on the floor was not enough so now the little miss was jumping on the couch.

"Eli get off the couch." She continued jumping.

"Eli stop jumping on the couch." She stopped her legs from moving and plopped on the couch instead. I looked over at the clock and her time was up.

"Honey, it's time to turn the TV off." She frowned at me.

"Look at the clock. The big needle is on three. I told you only an hour in the morning. You can watch it in the evening."

"No, I wanna watch!" she whined shaking her head.

"Eli, give me the remote. Go play in your room. I'll make your favorite pancakes if you want." She pouted but gave me the remote anyway.

"Good girl." I ruffled her hair and turned the TV off.

I went back to the bedroom with the laundry and started folding the clothes when Edward's phone buzzed from the nightstand. I decided not to look at it. About five minutes later his phone buzzed again. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number.

I went over to the bathroom door and knocked. I heard the shower running, the water slapping against the tiles.

"What?" I heard Edward's irritated answer.

"You have a call."

"Gee thanks Bella. Is that it? Because I'm taking a shower and I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer it." I rolled my eyes.

"The same number called twice. I thought it might be important."

"Who is it?"

"No name." I heard the shower stop. The phone buzzed on the nightstand again.

"It's ringing again."

"Could you answer it for me?"

"You don't mind?"

"No." I heard the shower running again. I huffed but went over and looked at the screen. Same number. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Edward Cullen's number?" a female voice asked from the other line. _Hmm._

"Yes, he is a little busy right now. Can I take a message?" I tried not to sound curt.

"Please. Tell him Heidi Spencer called. I have to discuss something important with him and that if it's okay if I meet him for lunch." _Important? Meet him for lunch?_

"Sure, I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you."

"Sure." I mumbled as I cut off the call. I banged on the door again.

"What?" Edward yelled through the closed doors.

"Who's Heidi Spencer?"

"I don't know."

"Then why does she want to meet you for lunch?" The water stopped running. I heard nothing but silence for a minute.

"Edward?"

The door opened and I saw his bare chest. Little droplets of water trailed on his chest, his hair was dripping wet and his mouth was set in a hard line. My breathing hitched looking at him.

My eyes travelled across his perfectly sculpted chest as the water droplets trailed and disappeared under the towel wrapped around his waist. Wow, he's better than I imagined. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest and his bare arms. I heard a throat clear and I blushed. I tried to control my breathing.

"Yes?" I whispered breathlessly.

"What was the name you said again?"

"What name?" I stared at his face, _if I could just trail my fingers over his chest._

"The call." Edward said with a blank face.

"Oh right. What was the name… Heidi! Yes! Heidi Spencer."

"Yeah, I know her." He walked past me. I stared at his glorious back as he went to the closet.

"Who is she?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I answered the phone so I want to know." Edward rummaged through his neatly folded clothes and pulled out black dress pants. He kept the pants on the bed and looked over at me.

"You do know you sound just like a typical wife from the 80s right?"

"I do?"

"Yes you do Bella."

"How would you know what a wife in the 80s sounded like?" Edward chuckled without humor.

"You know what Bella? Why don't you leave the room for a few minutes while I dress up?" I rolled my eyes but exited the room anyway.

I do feel like I've nothing to do in this apartment. I tried to wake up Edward in the morning, I restricted Eli from exceeding some extra hours to watch TV and then I was banging on the door demanding who this Heidi was.

I mean, I shouldn't care if he has a girlfriend. He can date outside, it's not like we're married or something. But, if I am going to be home alone with Eli he shouldn't go around meeting women. I sat on the couch as my anger started to build up by the possibilities running through my mind.

He thinks he can date anyone? He doesn't he care about Eli at all? What is this Heidi is crazy of all sorts? What is he going to do then? What if he gets her home someday? And Eli likes her more than me?

My head was throbbing with all my thoughts. The door opened revealing a perfectly groomed Edward Cullen. I glared as I stood in front of him, folding my arms over my chest.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Everything's just perfect. You go to lunch with this Heidi girl, I don't care. You date her and all but you will be the one answering Eli. Do you hear me?" I paced back and forth in front of him.

"Why should I sit here and not do anything? I will go out and maybe I will find myself a date too. How about that? I don't even know what's going on around me right now." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Bella…"

"No, no! Go, you're getting late." I motioned to the door.

"Bella, come here." I scowled but stood in front of him.

"What is it?"

"I know everything is a lot to take in right now." He said softly, his fingers brushing the hair away from my face.

"No, I'm fine."

"Yes you are. But you aren't feeling great. I can see it in your eyes. You are tired of this already. It's just been four days." _Has it just been four days? Feels like a year._

"I'm just so frustrated with everything around and I didn't get enough sleep last night. Forks is just three hours away, I want to go but then I don't." I felt tears of frustration gathering in my eyes.

"I know." Edward pulled me in his arms, hugging me tightly. I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's okay Bella, give it some time. Can you do that?" I nodded. "Everything will fall into place perfectly."

"You remember Alice said she was going to be home right?" I nodded again.

"Why don't you let Eli be at Jasper and Alice's for a few hours. Dress up and go out for some time. You haven't been out since we came here. Go to the mall if you want or a book store, wherever."

"What if Alice insists she wants to go shopping?" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Then make up some reason. You've been good at lying during the past four days. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I pulled back and wiped away the tears around my eyes. Edward kissed my forehead and pulled out his wallet. He removed a shiny black Amex and handed it to me.

"Edward I can't…" I shook my head at him.

"Bella it has your name and my name on it. It's given from the agency. Please use it. That's the least we could do." I sighed but nodded. I read my name on it and looked at him confused.

"But it's Isabella Swan. What if Alice asks about it?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Tell her you had it before we were married." He winked at me.

"Alright. Eli will be fine with Alice right?"

"I'm confident about Alice."

"Hmm."

"I'll be back in a minute." He went over to Eli's room and I heard their laughter coming from in there. About five minutes later he came back to me chuckling.

"What happened?"

"She told me to get her doll a new dress, do you have a shop for those clothes?" he ran his hand through his hair. I laughed.

"God no, just get her anything. I'm sure she'll be happy and probably forget about it by tonight."

"That's true," he nodded. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He kissed my cheek and I blushed as he disappeared from my view.

 _Great. Now all I need are in-laws and I'm set for the Brady Brunch._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

"Dude are you crazy?"

"Jake."

"No, I'm serious. You just let her go alone."

"Jake stop being so dramatic."

"Like hell I won't!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Why do I even care! The girl's practically like my sister."

"Woman."

"Yeah, she's a woman."

"Go call Leah or something."

"She went to a meeting with Banner in Boston."

"That's why you're boring the hell out of me."

"Fuck man, you're hopeless."

We were sitting in a huge cabin, twice the size of the one I have in New York. That's probably because I have to share it with Jacob now and it's just for a few months.

The minute I entered I regretted it. I felt like every pair of eye was on me and then I saw Jacob waving at me, I rushed towards him. They probably think I'm with him.

I just told Jake the little episode with Bella in the morning and he's flipping out because I sent her alone in the city. It was around eleven and all I wanted to do was leave this closed room.

Bella tried to show that she is being independent but I can see a lot of conflict in her eyes. She is having hard time making decisions and on top of that she has to take care of Eli. I just hope she gets out of the apartment to go somewhere.

"When is this Heidi getting here anyway?" Jacob asked irritated.

"I have no idea. We've been waiting for like what, two hours now?"

"Plus you have to go talk to your charity save from yesterday. Seth."

"Did he get in fine?"

"He was shaken a little but then after getting some food in his system, he was fine."

I nodded my head at him. I just hope I don't regret the decision to keep him alive. Maybe I should go talk to him right now, that agent seems to be insanely late in her work. Jacob propped his legs on the desk as he swung a pen around in concentric circles.

The door flew open and a blonde walked in with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes took in our appearance and they widened. I stood up to greet but Jake remained seated in his chair with a bored expression. Blondie extended her hand towards me and I shook it firmly.

"I'm Agent Heidi Spencer. Pleasure to meet you."

"Edward Cullen and this is Jacob Black." I motioned towards Jacob but her eyes remained focused on my face like her hand in mine. I pried it away and I heard Jake chuckle.

"Hello Agent Black and may I say you have no general manners."

"Pleasure Miss. Spencer and may I say you have no work ethics." She glared at him but didn't say anything. I saw her eyes flicker to me and she composed her expression.

"I have heard about your Sullivan brothers case in London. I was very impressed to read how the chase went Agent Cullen."

"Edward, please and thank you."

"So I have done my homework on this case, I just need to know what are you guys up to."

So for the next hour, Jacob and I filled her in the details of the case and how we are going to go about it. She seemed pretty confident in her stance, must be good at her work. After the discussion Jake excused himself, to call Leah obviously. I still don't know how they can bicker with each other all the time but can't help talking every two hours.

"I called your phone this morning. Some woman picked it up, did you get my message?"

"Yes I did, but I was kind of busy so I couldn't call back." her eyes fell on my left hand and she relaxed when she saw no wedding ring. I could feel the ring get heavy in my pocket.

 _Just what I needed. A woman on the team who can legally stalk you._

"I'll go check if there is any activity in Victoria's apartment in the past twenty four hours." I nodded and she disappeared from the room. I powered up the computer and pressed one on the agency telephone.

"Phil Huntley."

"Phil this is Edward. Give me the tracking details for GQ90. I think it should start the processing by now."

"I'll screen stream it immediately."

"Thanks." I hung up.

I wouldn't risk letting Bella lurk around the city without any tracked information. Just this time, I will tell her about it, so she doesn't get pissed. Maybe I should get her something so she is in a good mood. But knowing Bella, I don't think gifts make her happy, she will get even angrier.

I set the device in the morning at the corner edge of her purse and she didn't get many purses, just this one so she will definitely take this one. The computer beeped as the browser window opened and I could see the map around Seattle.

Phil zoomed it in and I got the view of the arena we live in. I could see the device as a red spot on the screen. It was at our apartment. I sighed. I thought I told her to go outside. I was about to close the window when the spot beeped and trailed towards the main street. I smiled.

About twenty minutes later I saw it stop at a mall. Around fifteen minutes later the spot followed south, until it stopped at a bookstore. I chuckled and closed the browser.

 _She'll be just fine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

I pressed the doorbell button and two minutes later a frazzled Alice opened the door to her apartment. My smile turned to a frown as I saw her expression. She motioned for me to get in and I stepped inside, my eyes immediately looking around for Eli.

"Hey Alice, where's Eli?"

"She started crying about ten minutes ago, I don't know what happened. One minute she was happily watching the cartoons and then she ran to the bedroom. I tried to call but your phone was switched off." Alice said hurriedly, her eyes looking frantic. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine Alice. Thank you for looking after her, the battery of my phone died so I couldn't pick up your call. She's in your room?" Alice nodded.

I walked towards her room and pushed the slightly ajar door further open. There sitting at the edge of the bed with tears silently streaming down her face was Eli. Her ponytail I tied up was loosened and little tendrils of hair fell on her face. Her legs dangled from the bed and she was staring at her lap.

"Hi Eli, it's me." I whispered and she looked up immediately, her blue eyes seemed scared for some reason. I went and sat by her side and she quickly crawled on my lap. I stroked her soft hair as she snuggled closer to me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I got scawed."

"Oh baby, but Alice was right here. You like Alice, don't you?" Eli nodded.

"But Ehwad and you not there."

"I'm sorry I was late, sweetie but I'm here now so there should be no tears in your pretty eyes." I wiped away her tears, pulling her face back slightly.

"You mad?"

"Of course not Eli, I can never be mad at you." I kissed her forehead.

"You no weave me? Ehwad pwomise he never weave me." She looked up at me, her eyes filled with pure innocence, and it melted my heart. _Oh Edward, why did you make a promise you can't keep? You will crush this little angel's heart._

"I will always be there for you. Anytime you need me." I promised her sincerely, and she hugged me tightly. Alice lingered in the doorway and smiled shyly when I looked at her.

"Everything okay?" I nodded.

"Don't worry Alice. She is alright now. Aren't you Eli?" Eli nodded and turned to face Alice.

"I sowwy Awice, I be good giwl now."

"Oh honey, you are already a good girl! The best girl! Come on, do you want to have rest of the cookies?" She scrambled off my lap and held Alice's hand as they went back to the living room. I sighed. _It's going to take a while to get used to it._

...

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice floated through my phone.

"Ehwad!" Eli squealed to his question. I heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Hey princess, how is your day so far?"

"I go to Awice's home and we watch cartwoon and Awice give me cookies and Bewa get me bed time stowies, lots! Bewa pwomise we make cookies at home cause I be a good giwl." Eli finished in one breath.

"Wow, that sounds like an interesting day. You're making cookies huh? I wish I was there. Will you give me some cookies when I get home?" Eli giggled looking at me.

"Silly Ehwad, we make cookies foh you." I chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Thank you baby, and did you have your lunch?" I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh. Bewa make yummy food."

"I'm sure she did. And did you keep your coloring books like I told you to in the morning?"

"Uh-huh. When you comes home?"

"I'll be home soon baby. I'll be there by the time you finish making cookies."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." _See, try these kinds of promises, the ones you can actually keep and are technically possible._ I wanted to scream at him.

"Edward! We have to go." I heard the familiar female voice from the morning. Ugh, Heidi.

"Yeah, be right there," I heard him say. "Okay princess I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"kay, Bye Ehwad." Eli handed the phone back to me and I ended the call.

"Alright we are done with the phone call to Edward, we have had a lot of cookies and watched lots of cartoons. Now I want no arguments, it's naptime for you." Eli pouted but nodded anyway. I lifted her in my arms and she let out a yawn. _It wouldn't be much efforts to put her to bed after all._

...

"Bewa I have one?" Eli asked shyly, her feet dangling from the counter where she currently sat.

"Of course honey but they are a bit hot, why don't you let them cool down for a bit?" I suggested and she nodded happily.

It was four in the afternoon, after a much protested nap Eli woke up with a great enthusiasm, immediately reminding me of the cookies I promised to bake with her. We were currently on batch number two and Eli was enjoying every minute of it.

About fifteen minutes later, the I heard the key pressed inside the lock and the door opened. Eli snapped her head towards the kitchen door, patiently waiting for him to enter. Edward walked in all his glory, but his eyes looked utterly exhausted and I'm sure Eli didn't notice it.

His eyes fell on us and he let out a small smile. Eli waved him to get near her and he lifted her in his arms.

"Hey princess." He kissed her cheek and she gave him a wide grin. He looked over at me and gave me his crooked smile, I blushed and smiled back. _God, I'm pathetic._

"It smells delicious in here, are you done with the cookies?" his question made me look at him skeptically but his face didn't give away anything.

"Yes! We make lots of them!"

"Excellent! Come on I have to show you both something."

"What something?" I asked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just don't ask questions for once."

"Fine." I sighed and followed him as he carried Eli to the living room. There were two finely wrapped boxes and I shuddered. _Gifts._ Eli gasped and clapped her hands delighted when she saw them.

"Ehwad you gots them?"

"Yes Eli I did." Edward set her down on the couch and I went over and sat beside her. He gave a wide grin as he handed one box to Eli. She frowned as she looked at it.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her, she was so happy a minute ago.

"No one buys me this."

"I know baby that's why I got you your first gift, do you want to open it?" Eli nodded and handed me the box.

"Bewa you open pwease?" I kissed her cheek and tried to unwrap the gift without getting a paper cut. Eli giggled as she saw what was inside. Edward got her a Barbie, nothing common but beside her figure were probably ten dresses lined up neatly. I chuckled. He remembered what she asked. Edward knelt to her height and brushed the hair away from her face.

"You like it princess?" Eli nodded and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. He laughed lightly and hugged her back. She pulled back and pointed at the other one. Edward smirked at me and I could see the wheels inside his head turning.

"That one is for Bella. I know Bella will love it if you gave it to her. Will you do that for me Eli?" she of course nodded, like she does to anything Edward says.

He picked up the box, comparatively bigger to one than Eli's, and placed it in her little lap. Eli gave me a wide hopeful grin and I couldn't refuse to her.

"Bewa, you have your gif." I took it from her lap, knowing it was heavy and that she couldn't lift it with her little hands.

"Thank you baby. Why don't you go keep your new doll until I open it?" Eli nodded and sprinted to her room. I turned to Edward and extended the box to him.

"Edward I can't take this. You have already done so much. I can't take this, please."

"Come on Bella, just this one. I promise I won't get you another gift, ever." He crossed his fingers over his heart. "And look it's wrapped in purple, that's your favorite color!" I chuckled.

"No seriously Edward, I can't. Thank you, but please." I shook my head and he sighed defeated.

"You didn't even open it."

"I'm sure it must be great, I will love it. You can just return it back can't you?"

"No I can't. It's nonrefundable. You can either use it or I will have to keep it some place and that will just be waste of money." I sighed. _When he puts it that way._

"Why did you get a gift that's nonrefundable?"

"Because I'm perfectly confident that you will use it." He said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"You can use it too."

"You don't even know what's inside."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." Edward shook his head exasperated. "It took me hours to get you this and you are just rejecting it. How do you think I feel when you don't open it and push it away." His eyes didn't hold any kind of emotion as to what he was speaking. I knew he was just making it up, trying to guilt trip me.

"Seriously, hours?"

"No, just half an hour but still."

"Fine! Fine, I'll open it." I looked at his smug expression and shook my head. _Melodramatic._

"It better not be expensive." I muttered as I again tried to unwrap without getting a paper cut.

"Eli's still not here." Edward commented as his green eyes trailed to her room.

"She won't come here. I bet she already ripped open the box." He chuckled. I was about to open when he stopped me.

"First you tell me to open it and now you're telling me stop. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just go get your purse."

"My purse." I looked at him confused. He patiently stared at me. I sighed and stood up going to the bedroom and getting my purse back. I sat beside him on the couch and he took the purse from my hands.

"What are you-"

"Shh." He twisted the purse and I saw a small black colored object attached at the corner edge. It's not seen as the purse is black too. I looked up to find Edward staring at me.

"It's a tracking device. I put it on your purse in the morning. It sends signal back to my office so that it can be tracked if you're safe or not. I was going to tell you but then thought maybe after I get back home.

"I know it makes me look like a stalker but it's for your own safety. So do me a favor and don't remove the device from its position. This way I will know that you and Eli are fine."

"So I have to carry this thing around everywhere?" he chuckled.

"Not the thing Bella, your purse."

"Alright, I guess I can do that."

"You aren't mad?" Edward's green eyes widened.

"Should I be?" I glared at him. "Did you do something else too!"

"No! No, just this one. Now open the box."

"Is that why you brought me a gift, to get away from all the argument?" he shrugged.

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and opened the box and gasped. Totally unnecessary. And waste of money. There was a white colored shiny new laptop, with a little ribbon on top. I was about to tell Edward off for this but his green eyes looked so hopeful and nervous maybe? That I couldn't find the will to shout.

"Thank you, it's really great." I said sincerely and he grinned satisfied.

"I just thought you were starting your new book and you might need it for, eh stuff. I saw your old one and it wasn't in a good condition so I brought this. Everything's installed and all, you just have to start it." He ran a hand through his hair anxiously. _Maybe I should take him out of his misery._

"Edward thank you. I really appreciate it." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, only because I couldn't resist. I was rewarded with crooked smile and he frowned when his ever present phone rang.

"Jake." Edward muttered to himself as he answered the call.

"Hey, yeah I-" he stopped mid-sentence when Jake, I think was the one calling, started to talk.

"Right now? What's the matter with you?" his features turned hard and his jaw clenched.

"Just a minute." He took the phone away from his ear and turned to me.

"Go ahead, power it up. I'll take the call in the room." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and stood up, disappearing into the bedroom.

I sighed but decided to power it up later or maybe in the morning. I placed the box back on the couch and went to Eli's room.

She was sitting on the bed, and couldn't stop smiling. Partly because she got what she wanted and because she never got a present before. Now, generally it's bad to spoil a child but Eli deserves it and she deserves so much better.

Eli is really lucky she had Edward save her that night from the car crash. She would've been in a foster home right now otherwise. I can't imagine a life in a place like that. It's really amazing to see how Edward always makes sure that Eli gets whatever she wants.

I know he has a loads of money in his bank, he mentioned his grandparents' leaving him a hefty amount plus his job really pays him well. I just don't want Eli to think that Edward cares for her more than me because he gets her all the presents.

He gave me the stupid credit card in the morning but I still feel like I don't deserve it. I can get Eli whatever I want but I don't want her to know she can get _anything_ she wants. There has to be someone to say her no. I just hope she doesn't think less of me because of it.

Like she knew someone was there, she looked up and gave me a wide grin. I smiled back instinctively. She motioned for me to get to her side and I did. I sat on the bed with the little clothes hanging from the edge of the bed.

"Bella, wook!" she gave me the Barbie and I stared at the little plastic figure, handing it back in a minute.

"Wow, it's, I mean _she_ is really pretty." Her blue eyes grew excited and she nodded.

"Yes, and she got wong hair."

"She does. You know I never had a doll when I was a girl." That was because I hated them, but she doesn't need to know that. Eli gasped, shocked.

"Never?" I shook my head. Eli stared at the little figure, thinking deep about something. She suddenly looked up at me, her innocent blue eyes, caring.

"You have her." She extended the doll to me and my heart melted.

"You can keep her baby, but thank you so much for thinking about giving her to me." I pulled her in my lap and kissed her cheek.

"You weally no want her?"

"No baby, you can play with her. Plus, I don't think I can dress her up better than you do."

"Otay. I call her Bewa?" I chuckled.

"If you want to. But, why don't you keep some other name?"

"No, I wike Bewa cause you pwetty wike my doll."

"Thank you Eli, well then you can call her Bella." Eli clapped her hands, delighted.

"You pway wif me?"

"I wish sweetie but I have to go make dinner. Maybe after that?" she nodded her head hopefully. I slid her off my lap and just I passed the kitchen, I thought about keeping the 'gift' safely in the bedroom. I lifted the box and carried to my room when I heard Edward's voice talking on the phone. I stood in the doorway and listened to his velvety voice intently.

"… yeah, I think you will have to go down to the police station. No, just Charlie Swan and ask for the case of Deputy Frank, or something. I don't know who was- yes Jake I'm sure."

Charlie? My dad, Charlie? He said Charlie Swan, didn't he? And there is just one Charlie Swan that I know. I entered the bedroom without knocking and was met with startled green eyes. Edward changed his composure back to his normal self and ended the call immediately.

"Hey, so did you power it up?" he asked, slipping the phone in his pocket, acting like he just didn't say my dad's name. _The nerve!_

"Who called?" I asked instead, placing the laptop on the study table on the far corner of the room.

"It was Jacob."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He had to leave, I told him to stay but he said it was pretty important." He shrugged.

"Where is he then?"

"Back in New York."

"Uh-huh, I don't believe that." I crossed my arms over my chest as I stood in front of him.

"What do you mean by you don't believe that?"

"I'm saying that I think you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Edward, where is Jacob, right now?" I asked in a very calm voice. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at me.

"You really want to know?" I nodded. "He's in Forks."

My eyes widened. He's in Forks?! I mean sure he can go to meet Billy but I always thought they had a lot of disputes among them.

"Forks?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet his dad."

"Oh."

My dad! He said my dad's name on the phone! I want to know what's happening. He isn't telling me anything. I just want to know what is going on around me. He thinks I will get scared with everything he would tell me?

On top of that he is lying to me, like we haven't already established the fact that he is perfect at lying. His green eyes met my angry ones.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked concerned.

"You said my dad's name on the phone."

"No, I didn't. You must have misheard it."

"No, you said my dad's name on the phone. You said Charlie Swan." I said firmly and he sighed.

"Bella-"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause after his answer. The silence was hanging in the air, the tension around us was palpable. He said yes. I was right. Will he tell me why? I deserve to know why. He was my dad. Was. _God, not now, please._

"Will you tell me why?" I asked my question out loud.

"I can't tell you."

I felt tears of frustration gathering in my eyes, making his perfect figure blurry in front of me. I was so angry at him right now, I could just beat him like a pulp. His green eyes looked distressed when he noticed the tears. He looked around the room for some kind of motivation.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" I raised my voice a little higher.

"Bella could you just be happy with the fact that you are perfectly safe and don't worry about anything."

"Don't give me that ridiculous answer every time! I want to know why you said my dad's name Edward! You think keeping me in the dark is going to help? That I would never find out about this? You are fucking wrong, Cullen!"

"Bella would you keep it down, Eli is in the next room!" he hissed at me.

"Yeah, you try to change the topic now."

"I'm not!"

"You think I didn't notice the gash on your arm from when you were hurt?" his confused gaze met mine. "I saw it in the morning Edward, and I know something happened yesterday and you are not telling me."

"It isn't concerning you."

"Really? So why did you drag me to this hell hole situation a week ago?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Safe? You can be safe when you know what the danger is." I scoffed.

"Bella I told you everything about James and why you're here. What more is left to it?"

"You didn't tell me about the woman whose case this is. What if I see her? What if she's near me and I never know?"

Some kind of emotion passed in his eyes but he didn't comment about my statement. He was definitely hiding something from me this time.

"If you don't tell me I will find out about it myself. I can actually do that. I'm not some weak hearted woman you think I am. I have already seen so much in my life, I don't think a little bit more is going to hurt."

"Bella, love please don't cry." He reached for me but I stepped back.

"No. I will drive down to Forks myself if that's what it takes."

"Bella, please don't be ridiculous." He shook his head tiredly.

"Then why don't you tell me Edward? Tell me one goddamn thing at least?"

"Because I care too much about you to see you get hurt! There, you have your answer." His green eyes looked deep into my soul and I was a bit taken aback by his revelation. His loud voice still echoed around the walls of the room.

"You still aren't going to tell me, are you?" I asked bitterly.

"Enough Bella!" his voice roared in the quiet apartment. I didn't say anything, just stared at him with tears in my eyes. _Hopeless._

"You think it's that easy to just tell you anything right now? That I don't have to answer to anybody about what information I share and don't? You listen to me right now." He stepped closer to me, his darkened gaze was filled with anger. He never looked more dangerous.

"Don't you dare ask me about this case again, are we clear? I don't have time for your stupid questions. If you really want to know what the case is about, fix yourself emotionally. You remember what happened in the morning, don't you?" I nodded.

"You think it's easy to take care of everything and carry around an emotional baggage! You haven't thought about anyone else other than yourself since we've been here. For a moment, just try to be decent about others feelings Bella! There can be much more darker things than you fucking expect!"

Ouch. That really hurt and I'm sure my tears are never going to stop from flowing. Emotional baggage? I'm not that weak, or am I? I can't think about anything else other than his words. Who does he think he is? He turned to leave the room, I could see his hand about to go inside the pocket for his phone.

"Says the guy who hasn't spoken to his family in years." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What did you just say?" he turned around glaring at me. I glared back.

"I said that you are the one talking but you haven't spoken to your own family in years, so how can you talk about what happened in others?" I stared at him patiently glaring.

"Family was a low blow Bella."

"Oh yeah, as low as calling me an emotional baggage? You don't know half of the fucking things I went through, how can you judge me knowing me well for a fucking week!" my voice increasing in volume with each word.

"You don't know anything about me. Anything. You think it's fucking easy what I do? I regret every damn minute of it. And it got me stuck with you."

"Stuck with you? Fine!" I yelled. "Why don't I just leave right now then, I'll pack my stuff and-" I stopped as his green eyes trailed to the figure standing behind us. Please let it be Alice or Jasper or just anyone except- I turned around and sighed; Eli.

Eli stood in the doorway clutching her new doll to her chest with tears streaming down her angelic face. She was visibly shaking with fear and I realized this is what her parents might have been like. Her blue eyes looked haunted as if she had been reminded of something traumatic.

"Great, that's what I wanted. Her to see us fighting like her fucking parents." Edward muttered under his breath, running his hand through his hair. He looked back at her, his face mirroring the pain in Eli's eyes.

"Come here, baby." He said in his softest voice and Eli dropped the doll and sprinted for Edward. He scooped her in his arms and she started sobbing in his neck.

"I know princess. Shh, it's okay. I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over in her ear but nothing worked. It broke my heart to see her so scared and fragile. I had the sudden urge to drop down on the floor and start sobbing in my hands.

I couldn't look at her crying anymore, I went to the bathroom and shut the door with a soft click. I buried my face in my hands as I overcame with all the emotions I was feeling. Anxiety, Fear, Pain, Hurt. I cried as I heard Edward's voice answering her soft questions.

"… no princess, I promise. Nothing like your mommy and daddy. I just had a bad day so Bella and I were talking about it."

"… Never again. I promise, baby."

"… No one's taking you back to them, love. I told you, didn't I?"

"… Stop crying baby, please."

"… Bella is washing her face, she'll be out in a minute." He paused. "No she's not mad at you." I sighed. Why does she always expect the worst from everyone? She's so small, this shouldn't happen. I heard nothing but silence for a few minutes. I wiped away my tears and turned to look in the mirror.

My face was deathly pale and my cheeks were red from all the crying. My eyes looked puffy and red but I couldn't care less right now. I turned the knob without making any noise and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was sitting on the bed with Eli still in his arms, her face was in the crook of his neck while her little hand held his tightly. Edward's face was hidden in her hair and I could see his eyes closed. His free hand was gently stroking her hair and I felt like an intruder.

I swiftly walked out of the room and went over to sit on the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. The last twenty minutes is probably the only time I wish to forget forever. This day was supposed to end in a better way because it did not start good. Guess that's not happening.

I don't know for how long I sat there, with my shoulders hunched and feelings haywire and felt little hands shaking my knee. I uncovered my face and looked at the little girl in front of me.

"Hi baby." I whispered and then cleared my throat.

"Ehwad says you need my hug." I set her on lap quickly and hugged her little body closer to my chest.

"I do honey, so much. Thank you." I kissed her hair and breathed in her hair. She smelled like summer and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Bewa?" I pulled back to look at her face. I blinked back my tears as I stared.

"Hmm?"

"Evevything bees otay." I hugged her again. Her innocent assurance made my heart sink.

 _I really wish, Eli. I really do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I know, a fight. Not so great, but there is lot to come in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **And also like I mentioned, if I get responses for this chapter, quick, I will post the next chapter immediately. Which is by far the longest chapter, longer than this one.**

 **Fights never end good, this one didn't either. Stay tuned for it's after effects!**

 **Review please!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	14. Sleepless in Seattle

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: How did the last chapter go?**

Me: Awesome!

 **Emmett: I didn't like what Edward did.**

Me: I know, but then brace yourself, it's about to get worse.

 **Emmett: *looks skeptical* What do you mean?**

Me: I think you will get a clear idea what I'm talking about when you read it.

 **Emmett: So who is the new character going to be? Someone I know, like me?**

Me: *roll my eyes* No, you don't know this character.

 **Emmett: Is it a man or a woman?**

Me: Why are you so sure it's going to be an adult and not some child.

 **Emmett: Because there already is a little girl.**

Me: True that. And it's a man.

 **Emmett: Do Edward and Bella kill each other in this one?**

Me: *chuckles* No they survive. They don't kill each other literally.

 **Emmett: Do they fight?**

Me: Maybe.

 **Emmett: What about Heidi? I don't like her? Will there be something with her and Edward?**

Me: Isn't this a Bella, Edward fanfic? Of course not! Just give it some time. And I don't like Heidi either.

 **Emmett: Should I be scared to read?**

Me: You should.

 **Emmett: Now you're making me nervous.**

Me: Really?

 **Emmett: *grins* Nope.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bella**

 ** _FRIDAY_**

"Bella about last night-"

"Eli! Breakfast is on the table, sweetie!" I called her name out as she came sprinting in with a wide grin. I think she forgot all about yesterday night's incident in her sleep. _Thank heavens._

"What you makes Bewa?"

"Well, baby today you're going to have bacon and sausages." I looked at her confused expression. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"Bella…" I turned to my left to look at Edward's face. His green eyes looked angry yet apologetic. He looked so handsome with his just out of bed hair and wrinkled clothes from last night.

"Yes?" I snapped at him, my face unreadable. I don't want to talk to him about anything. Yet. His face looked conflicted for a moment and then he let out a defeated sigh.

"Nothing." He ran his hand through his hair.

I turned my attention back to the frying pan but out of my periphery I could see Eli's wide eyes staring at this little exchange. I couldn't help but wonder if she caught on the tension between us.

"Hey princess, did you clean up your room last night?"

Eli shook her head to Edward, looking at him with a blank expression. Her little fingers were holding the side of the wall tightly. I think Edward noticed it too because he gently pried her fingers and lifted her in his arms.

"Come on baby, I want to show you something really cool." And he disappeared into her bedroom, hopefully distracting her.

 ** _SATURDAY_**

"Bella what's going on?" Alice's question had me look at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Edward. You both look exhausted and there some kind of effort you're putting around to… you know." She shrugged her shoulders and I frowned.

"No, there is nothing wrong." I started washing the dishes and turned the faucet on. After an early dinner, Jasper and Edward were watching some football game whereas Alice was _helping_ me clean the dishes.

The only thing that is concerning me is Eli. She hasn't spoken much since yesterday, she barely uttered some syllables. I don't see her watching the TV excitedly like she used to and every time Edward and I are in the same space, she is constantly staring at us.

"If you say so." Alice said, clearing not believing me.

Just then Edward breezed swiftly, carrying Eli's plate in one his hands. I looked at his face. He didn't look different. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans. His eyes were the same beautiful shade and his hair were the same bronze mess. Though there was tightening around his eyes and his smile seemed forced.

"Hi, Ali." He said as he placed the empty plate on the counter, without acknowledging me. It has been the same way since yesterday morning.

"Hey." Alice looked at me as she said it, her face calculating. She shouldn't get any ideas in her smart brain. I placed my dry hands on Edward's chest and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. His eyes turned confused but I think he quickly understood.

"Hey." I smiled at Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you need any help?" he brushed the hair away from my face.

"No, I think we're good. Alice is helping me." and without any efforts he smiled this time.

"Really?" his eyes trailed to Alice.

"Yes I'm helping Edward." Alice said with a proud smile. Edward laughed at her statement and she glared at him. I don't think I've heard him laugh since day before yesterday.

"You know baby, you will think she is helping you but you will soon find out that all she did was chatter."

"Shut it Edward, I'm helping." Alice grabbed a plate from the counter.

"You better help my wife Alice or I'll make you cook next time." Edward kissed my hair as he looked down at me until our foreheads were leaned closely.

"Will you be okay?" I could see the real question underlying in his tone. I could feel my throat constrict with emotions as I recalled his words. _Emotional baggage, emotional baggage._

"I'll be just fine." I whispered with conviction. His eyes flared with anger but he quickly composed himself. His head tilted as our lips were just an inch away, he hesitated but his lips brushed lightly against mine.

I couldn't help but kiss him back, it was an instinct but he pulled back in a second, his eyes raw with emotions. Edward ran his fingers over my cheek and his eyes looked thoughtful.

"Come on guys, don't be so dramatic about it!" I turned in his arms and chuckled at her furious expression.

"We're sorry Alice." I said and she nodded sulkily. Alice looked at Edward expectantly.

"I think she said _we're_ sorry Alice." Edward said cockily and she huffed.

"Alright, I'll leave you ladies alone." He kissed my forehead and went over to Alice. He whispered something in her ear and her eyes softened as she nodded. I stared at Edward's retreating form and heard Alice sigh happily.

"What did he say?"

"Your husband said that, his words- "I love Bella more than anything else in this world, try to not bite her ear off with your talking. And I'm sorry."

 _Why, oh why is this so complicated?_

 _SUNDAY_

"Come Eli, it's park day and look it's not even raining."

I heard Edward say to her in the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a novel as Edward tried to persuade Eli to go with him and visit the park. I didn't hear her response.

"Why don't you go ask her sweetheart." It has to be about me. About fifteen seconds later I heard little feet pattering my way and I closed the novel as Eli stood in front of me with a determined expression.

"Yes honey?"

"Pawk."

"I thought Edward was taking you to park, baby." She pointed at me.

"You want me there too?" Eli nodded.

"Okay, I'll go if you do something for me." I negotiated and heard Edward scoff from the other end of the couch. I glared at him and turned my attention back to Eli. She nodded her head, her hair falling over her eyes.

"I want you to smile for me, can you do that?" Eli looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook her head.

"Why not sweetie?" She shrugged.

"Please, just once, for me. I haven't seen your pretty smile in so many days!" she shook her head furiously, her chin quivering.

"Honey, talk to me. What is it?" I tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear. Tears gathered in her blue eyes and she shook her head. I gathered her in my arms and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." I said in a calming voice and drew soothing circles over her back.

"You're the best girl, aren't you?" she shook her head. "Of course you are. You're my favorite person in the whole world and I don't like seeing you not smiling."

"Weally?" she pulled back looking at me. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, now will you smile for me?" she looked over at Edward who sat on the far end of the couch and she stared at the empty space by myside. On any other normal day, he would sit next to me, I think Eli knew it too.

"No." she whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, do you still want to go to the park?" She nodded and I stood up with her in my arms. Edward didn't look at me as he walked to the door and I just followed him.

 _I think I need a drink._

 ** _MONDAY_**

 _Eggs._

 _Chicken._

 _Coffee._

 _Milk._

 _Juice._

 _Bread._

 _Cereal._

 _Bacon._

I read through the list as I marked off the items I already placed in my shopping cart. I looked down at Eli who was impatiently staring at the exit door as people went by with their grocery bags. She was sitting in the uncomfortable carrier, but looking absolutely adorable.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes pleading as she pouted. I gave her a questioning glance and she pointed at her hair.

"What's wrong with your hair, baby?" she just sighed, brushing them away from her face with great effort.

"Are they troubling you?" she nodded.

"Should I tie them into a ponytail." She nodded again. I opened my purse and pulled out a rubber band. I quickly bunched her hair and pulled them into a cute ponytail.

"There you go."

"Fank you." Eli said without attempting to smile. I sighed. Why isn't she happy at all?

"Just ten more minutes okay? I just have to get oil, baking soda and.." I scrolled through the list.

"Chocowate."

"Yes and chocolate." I agreed distracted and understood what she said. "No, hey no chocolates."

"Pwease?"

"Fine just one." She pouted more. I closed my eyes and cursed Alice. She taught her to do that.

"Two, that's it." Eli clapped her hands, grinning at me. Alright, I can buy twenty chocolates to see her smile like that.

"Thank you sweetie." I kissed her forehead and she looked at me confused.

"Come on, let's get your chocolates and the remaining stuff then we'll get moving."

I turned the cart and I'm definitely sure I heard a groan when I looked at my feet. I looked up to see a man hunched over, clutching his stomach. _Ouch._ That has got to hurt. Thank you my clumsiness, there's another victim to it now. He looked up and instant recognition flashed in my eyes.

His hazel eyes were wide with shock which changed to surprise and then joy. _No! NO! No! Not him, please god, why?_

"Hey." I smiled tentatively.

"Bella!" he hugged me awkwardly over the cart, and I patted his back.

"How are you?" I pulled back as I looked at him.

"I'm great, but you look amazing Bella. Absolutely amazing." I blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, you look great too." He really did. If it wasn't for some green eyed stranger, I would be getting embarrassed in front of him right now.

"So what do you do now?"

"I'm working on a book, and the rest of the time, this." I motioned to the cart and his eyes fell on Eli.

"You babysit?" I chuckled and lifted my left hand and his eyes widened. There was shock, regret, disappointment? Why is he disappointed?

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth. You can call her Eli for short." His eyes were filled with wonder as he stared at the gorgeous little girl with me.

"Hi Eli." He said tentatively, waving his hand. Eli looked up at me, and motioned for me to lift her. I lifted her in my arms and held her tightly. She buried her face in my neck and held my hand in hers.

"Hey baby, this is a friend of mine, can you say hi to him." Eli shook her head.

"Sorry, she is a little shy." I said and he shrugged.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other."

"Yes, it has." I looked up to find him staring at me, his eyes shone the same way they used to. No, please. I'm not ready for this.

"What are you doing here? The last time I remember you hated shopping in a supermarket because they smelled like cheap perfume." We laughed at that.

"You remember." He seemed surprised by that. "Mom wanted some supplies for the big dinner she's hosting tonight at my place. I wanted to help in the kitchen but she threw me out to get some, eh, stuff." He motioned to this place awkwardly.

"That's good, you live in Seattle now?" he nodded.

"Got place for myself three years ago. I own a restaurant upstate, you should come by some time."

"Definitely."

"So who's the lucky guy?" he cocked his head towards the ring. I chuckled nervously.

"His name's Edward. We moved here about a week ago."

"You were in New York until now?"

"Yep. Edward wanted to stay closer to his family. So here we are."

"That's excellent! Can I get your number maybe I can text or call you sometime?" I thought about it. Maybe it won't be such a big deal. I mean whatever happened, it was a long time ago. I don't think opening old wounds is going to help here. I have a pretend daughter now for crying out loud!

"Sure." He gave me his phone and I saved my number, calling on it from his phone.

"Now, I have yours." I grinned at him. He smiled back.

"I really have to run, mom will literally kill me if I don't get home on time. Bye Bella, guess I'll see you around." I waved back at his dissolving form.

Eli finally pulled back and looked around, her shoulders finally relaxing. I set her back on the carriage and she made a face.

"Who was he?"

"He was an old friend of mine. Like Jasper and Alice are Edward's."

"So he comes home?"

"We'll see." My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from him.

 _It was great catching up with you Bella, I won't bore you like this every day, I swear. –R_

I smiled. At least I'm not alone in this city anymore. Riley Biers lived in the same city. I don't need to concentrate on the past, it's today that matters. He knows I'm married and have a daughter. I don't know about him, maybe I will ask him later.

My history with Riley Biers started when we were fifteen and best friends. By the end of the story it left me shattered and hopeless. This time it will be different.

 _I really wish it will be different._

 ** _TUESDAY_**

"Eli! Get in here right now!" Eli's hand stopped mid-air from her mouth as she was eating a cookie. She dropped the cookie nervously and I heard Edward's footsteps approach. I looked up to see him standing in her bedroom's doorway.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" he asked her sternly. She stared at her lap, shaking her head.

"I told you to keep your toys in the toy basket, didn't I?" she nodded. "Then why are they lying all over your room and in the living room?"

I was sitting beside Eli as we were watching a movie. It wasn't dinner time yet and I negotiated a deal with Eli to have only one cookie every day. Edward walked in the apartment absolutely pissed off, even Eli didn't run to greet him looking at his face. He hasn't spoken to me in three days and I don't give a damn about it.

"Answer me Eli." She shook her head. Edward sighed angrily and ran his hand through his hair. He was still wearing the grey suit he wore in the morning. For a brief second, his eyes met mine but they quickly went back to Eli.

"Come on, we'll clean your room now." He said and she looked at her cookie sadly. I tilted her chin to look at me and sad blue eyes were staring at me.

"You want to eat the cookie sweetheart?" she nodded, her chin quivering.

"Okay, have your cookie then, I'll help you clean your room." I said loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Eli, have your cookie later, I want you to get here and make the room presentable." Anger flared inside me. He can't order her around, she is just a little girl.

"Edward I'll help her after she eats something." I said exasperated.

"No! And please stay out of it."

"I will not." I stood up, glaring at him. "She can do whatever she wants. You don't have to boss her around everywhere."

"I'm not bossing her around. I'm trying to teach her simple manners."

"Edward she's three!" I yelled at him. "Do you understand that? Three! She doesn't has to know about this yet."

"Fine! You know what? Do whatever the fu- you want to do." He marched angrily to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I sat back and saw tears streaming down her beautiful eyes. I hugged her tightly and she held my t-shirt in her little hand.

"Shh, it's okay pretty girl. Don't cry. Edward just had a bad day. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he will say sorry to you later." I kissed her hair.

"I scawed."

"What are you scared of baby? Talk to me." she shook her head and continued crying.

"Will you tell me if you want to talk about it?" Eli nodded her head and I sighed.

"Alright." I kissed her hair again. Eli's behavior is getting worse every day. I find her closing up even more. She has cried for the past week, constantly. She's being clingy to me and Edward, separately. I have no idea what's going on.

 _I hope everything turns out alright._

WEDNESDAY

I looked over at the nightstand and saw it was two in the morning. I looked to my opposite side to see Eli sleeping peacefully. I relaxed looking at her sleeping form. Eli had been having nightmares for the past week. Again. I'm in her bedroom right now. I couldn't even stand the sight of Edward.

For the past week, there has been a lot of tension in the house and I hate to see that. Maybe I should talk to Edward about it. I should be the bigger person and just tell him what I'm feeling. I got out of the bed and went over to the kitchen.

I filled myself a glass of water and quickly gulped it down. The cool water soothing my croaked throat. It wasn't raining, thankfully. I opened the sliding door and went over on the balcony. The cold wind breezing around me and I shivered.

The city was fast asleep. Tall buildings with their lights out casted a long shadow around the city. It was beautiful. Seattle is beautiful. I wish I could stay in this city forever. New York is great too, but the city just never sleeps.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a scream coming from Eli's room. I quickly went inside, keeping the glass on the counter, I rushed to her bedroom. There on the bed, Eli sat wrapped up in Edward's arms. He had covered her shaking form with a blanket and she was sobbing loudly.

"Shh, princess. I'm right here, Eli. Nothing is going to happen. Your bad dream wasn't real." He rubbed her back as she whimpered. Edward looked at me and cast me a glare. What did I do? Eli turned in his arms and reached out for me.

I went over to her side and lifted Eli in my arms. I hugged her little body closer and she held onto me tightly. I stroked her hair as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay baby. Everything's okay." Eli nodded. I held her for another ten minutes and when she didn't move, I thought she fell asleep, but she pulled back to rub her eyes.

"Come on, you want me to tuck you in?"

"Stowy?"

"Of course honey. Here." Edward shifted as I tucked her under the covers. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out the first book I saw. The frog and the princess. _Ah, this book._

"Okay baby, sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and she caught his hand.

"No, Ehwad stay pwease?" she pleaded and his expression softened as he nodded. Eli cuddled to him as I read the story and she fell asleep as soon as I finished reading it.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward whispered in a hard voice. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure." I glanced at Eli quickly and followed him to the living room.

"What is it?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Eli woke up, where were you?"

"I was out on the balcony."

Edward didn't say anything, his mouth just pressed into a hard line. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. We stayed in an awkward silence for a long time until my eyelids couldn't stay open anymore.

"Bella we…"

"Edward I think…" we said in unison and paused.

"Yes, Bella?" I could see his eyes shine in the dark lights.

"I'm getting really sleepy, if there is nothing else to talk, can I go back to the room to sleep?"

"Sure." He mumbled sulkily and walked off the to the opposite room, shutting the door.

 _Mood swings and he's not even pregnant._

THURSDAY

"What?" Edward snapped angrily at me, as I stood in the doorway waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"Dinner is ready." His expression softened and he nodded.

"I'll be right there."

About twenty minutes later, he walked in the and sat on one of the chairs of the small dining table. Eli was already there but she was waiting for Edward to get here.

"Hey princess, why didn't you start to eat?" he asked her softly. _With her he is calm…_ Eli just pointed at him and he sighed, looking at me. She hasn't spoken a word since morning.

"I'm not that hungry actually." Anger bubbled inside me, how can he say that?

"You think I made all this dinner for no reason?"

"I'll eat the left over tomorrow."

"Maybe you should hand me a schedule on what nights you eat and you don't."

"Bella you don't have to be so dramatic about it." He snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't act like a petulant child and just eat the food." I snapped back.

"It's not even worth arguing with you."

"Fine, then why don't I just leave." I stood up and looked over at Eli who was on the verge of tears but I couldn't console her because I already said I'll leave. I turned and marched to the bedroom.

 _And for a second I thought he changed. Change, my ass. He is still the jerk I knew in New York._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

I watched her retreating form and took a lungful of breath. This is not going anywhere and it's been a week now. It's either me being in a bad mood or Bella. All of this and the only person suffering is Eli. Poor baby. She hasn't spoken a word since she woke up, I don't know what happened when I left.

Eli had tears in her eyes, her chin was quivering, indicating she would start to cry. Something was wrong with her for the past week. She got her nightmares back, she never leaves Bella or my side and hasn't interacted with anyone else.

Bella and I barely had a normal conversation since last Thursday. I don't think we did anything but argue except for that one time in front of Alice where we tried to act normal. I know Eli picks up the awkward space between Bella and me.

"Eli, princess don't cry, please." I stroked her hair softly and she shook off my hand.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me." she shook her head angrily, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Come here, do you want to sit with me? I thought you were hungry." She shook her head again.

"Hey, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." I reached to wipe her tears but she turned her face away. I felt tinge of disappointment creep inside me. _She doesn't want to be near me, but I can't leave her alone._

"What's happening, princess. Please tell me." she looked at me angrily, her blue eyes blazing with utter irritation. I have never seen her look so annoyed. She picked up her plate and thrashed it on the floor. There was nothing but silence for a moment, just the clattering of the broken crockery echoing off the walls.

For a beat, my mind was completely blank, for the first time I had no idea what to do. Then she picked up the glass of water and threw it across the room with as much force as her little hands would allow. I was frozen on my seat and I saw Bella stand in the doorway of the room, her brown eyes wide.

Then Eli broke down into full blown sobs. I lifted her in my arms and tried to calm her down. I hugged her and she kept squirming away. She banged her little fists against my shoulders as she cried.

"No! No! No!" she kept on repeating and I let her get it all out.

"Eli, stop baby." Bella said and came over and sat on the chair, shifting it right next to mine. This is the closest we've been in the past week. She rubbed Eli's back in soothing circles but nothing was helping the situation. It just made it worse.

"Eli, princess talk to us."

"No!" she yelled as she tried to get out of my arms, but I didn't loosen my hold on her.

"What is it, honey? Do you want to go somewhere?" Bella herself sounded on the verge of tears.

"I no stay here! I no stay here!"

"Why, Eli?"

"I wanna go!" she yelled and I heard Bella choke down a sob. I looked over to see tears in her beautiful eyes. I can't stand both of them crying, not right now.

I gathered Eli's little hands in my own and held them tightly, she looked up into my eyes and hers were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Stop." I said softly but kept my tone pretty firm. Her sobs paused but tears silently streamed down her face. I freed her hands and she sat on my lap, facing me and Bella.

"Are you okay princess?" she shook her head and buried her face in my chest. I sighed and looked over at Bella who was staring at Eli.

"Bella, we have to ask Eli what's going on, we need to be patient about this, help me please?" I asked softly, wiping away her tears. Bella nodded her head as she held my hand in hers tightly. I gave her a small smile. _Maybe things will work out._

"Sweetheart look at us." she shook her head again. "Please?"

Eli lifted her lovely face and stared at both of us with a frown. Bella quickly wiped away the stray tears from her rosy cheeks and stroked her hair.

"Hey." Bella smiled but didn't continue her sentence any further. Eli didn't answer but her frown disappeared as she looked at us with a blank expression.

"Princess, we know something is wrong, and we aren't going anywhere. Please tell us."

"I wanna go." She croaked from her sore throat. I looked around and saw no glass of water, and that's because Eli threw the only one on the table.

"Where do you want to go Eli?" she refused to answer.

"We might take you there if we can." Bella negotiated and Eli looked thoughtful.

"To mommy and daddy." She whispered in a broken voice. I was taken aback by her answer. Why would she say that? I mean, she doesn't know they are dead but why would she want to go back to her fucking parents?!

"And why is that baby?"

"Cause they talks wike you and shots wike you. They shots cause of me and, and I no wike to see you shots." Eli hiccupped and I rubbed her back.

"Baby we will never shout again if you want, we promise." I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head.

"No, I be bad giwl! You shots cause of me, I weave you then you no shots at each other."

"No Eli, it's not because of you. You are a perfect girl. Please don't say that again honey. Don't leave us please, you didn't do anything wrong." Bella begged her, literally. I squeezed her hand softly.

"No." Eli argued back weakly.

"Eli, baby you are not a bad girl. You are my princess, aren't you?" she nodded furiously. "Are all the princesses bad girls?" she shook her head no. "Then why do you say that? You are a princess, not a bad girl."

"Weally?"

"Yes, I promise." I kissed her forehead. Eli turned in my arms and her eyes trailed over at the broken glass across the room and then at the plate as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Daddy do that." She pointed at the broken plate.

"Edward." I looked over at Bella and nodded. I stood up with Eli in my arms and carried her to the living room as Bella followed. We settled on the couch and Bella shifted closer to us, her head tilted on my shoulder. I kissed her hair, holding her hand again.

"Everything is okay now Eli. You don't have to leave us, we will never ever shout at each other, okay?" she didn't nod but frowned instead and looked at me.

"If I stay, you no beats Bewa wike daddy beats mommy?"

"No, no, no Eli. Please baby, don't think about it now. I promise. I promise." I hugged her to my chest and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek, and looked over at Bella. I saw tears pooling in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. I regret all the things I said to her last week.

She was _not_ an emotional baggage. She was the best thing that happened to why I came here. I don't regret getting her here. She _never_ thinks about herself before anyone else. I think she's the most selfless and the strongest person I've ever met. How is she ever going to forgive me this time?

Eli unwrapped her arms from my neck and played with the buttons of my shirt, her face hidden from the volume of her hair. I tucked them behind her ear and she looked up at me.

"Did your _daddy_ ," I choked on the fucking word. "ever hit you, princess?"

"Yes but I be in my woom so he not hits me more than mommy." I could see the confusion in her blue eyes when I pulled Bella in my arms and she cried softly in my neck. I didn't even have to look at Bella to do that. I just knew it.

"It's okay baby, Bella is just a little tired." I stroked her innocent little face. She nodded her head and looked around everywhere silently. She had no idea how important it was, what she just shared.

"I not be awone now Ehwad?"

"Never princess."

"I gets hug too?" she asked me shyly. I smiled at her and pulled her to my chest. I hugged them both as I tried not to think about how to bring Eli's parents back to life and kill them myself. Eli's stomach growled and she giggled softly. I felt Bella's lips curl into a smile which made me smile too.

"Was that a monster I just heard?" Eli giggled again and pulled back.

"No Ehwad that my tummy." She pointed at her stomach.

"Oh, okay. So how about dinner now?" she nodded.

"I'll go get her plate." Bella said and then she paused, probably remembering how Eli already broke it.

"It's okay, I'll go get mine." I shifted Eli off my lap and she quickly curled up to Bella. I went to the dining table not before wiping the stray tears on Bella's cheek.

I grabbed my plate and went back to where they both were sitting. Eli smiled at something Bella whispered to her and she quickly looked over at me.

"What is it?" I asked Bella, looking at her sour face.

"It's cold."

"No, it's fine." Bella made spaghetti tonight which smelled delicious when it was hot, but it wasn't bad now. At least it wasn't inedible, plus she never makes bad food.

I brought the fork closer to Eli's mouth and she quickly ate it, and chewed slowly. Very slowly. I patiently waited for her to finish, and offered her another one after she finished. I looked over at Bella to find her staring at me. I gave her a questioning glance and she shook her head.

Bella probably hasn't eaten anything yet either, so I placed the fork near her mouth and she shook her head.

"Bella you might be hungry too."

"No Edward I'm not. It's fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Open." And she did. I grinned smugly and she chuckled. About ten minutes later she refused again but I made her eat.

"I feel like a five year old." She said grumpily. I chuckled.

"At least you're two years older than Eli then." She rolled her eyes this time but smiled anyway.

"Why don't you go put Eli to bed and I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen." I shook my head. Eli finally finished her dinner which took a lot of time. Now she was already half asleep on Bella's lap.

"You look dead tired, let me do that." She was up last night even after I left the living room and I know that because I saw her coffee mug, washed beside the counter.

"Okay." She didn't argue this time. "Come on sweetie, let's put you to bed."

"Stowy?"

"Definitely. Which one?"

"Fog and pwincess."

"Again?" Eli nodded and Bella smiled kissing her cheek.

"Come on."

Bella disappeared with Eli in her room and I sighed with relief that everything is _nearly_ back to normal. I heard a phone buzz from the coffee table and I saw it was Bella's phone. I looked over and saw a text message beep. Maybe Angela.

I looked over at the screen carefully and saw the text. It was just a simple _Hi_. The name made me frown. Riley. Hmm. Who the fuck is Riley? I felt like a total ass looking at her phone so I stood up and went to the kitchen, effectively removing the thoughts of this Riley from my mind.

...

"You do know we have to talk right?" I looked over at Bella who was dusting her pillow case. Part of me was happy that she was back here in this room. I didn't sleep on the bed because I hoped she would come back.

"I know," I let out a heavy sigh. "How about tomorrow. I don't have to go." _I just decided that._

"Sure." She nodded, letting her fall down her shoulders from the ponytail she had tied up. Her clothes were not making her look less appealing. She was wearing a black sweatshirt and grey shorts. She never had to look fancy, she looks beautiful no matter what.

Her phone buzzed from the nightstand and she smiled as she stared at the screen. I glared at her sight and thought that I can't do anything about it. She quickly typed something and looked at me. I looked at her expectantly and she blushed. _He's making her blush? What the fuck?_

"Who is it? Angela?" I asked her casually, splaying on the couch and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"No, um, a friend."

"Friend? Hmm, I didn't know you had more friends than just Angela."

"I do." She squirmed in her seat. I smiled internally.

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to say." She mumbled staring at the screen.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" I asked her, and pinned her eyes with my stare when she looked up. Bella didn't look away, just kept staring at me enraptured.

"Well?"

"Because," something snapped and she quickly changed her composure to annoyance. "Wait! I'm still mad at you, so don't talk to me!"

"Okay." I chuckled.

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay."

"Okay."

Bella glared at me but it wasn't the same kind of glare she gave me a week ago. Maybe I can fix this and she will positively forgive me.

"Tomorrow Bella." I promised her and she nodded understanding. Her phone buzzed and the screen glowed her face. I groaned lightly and pulled the sheet over my head when I saw her smile.

 _Who the fuck is this Riley?_ Maybe I will tell Phil to search him out but there have to be hundreds of Riley's in Seattle and it's kind of stalker-ish. _Yeah, right like I haven't done that before._

 _She'll be the death of me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hmm, jealous Edward, that's new! I remember someone asking for it! Lol! ;) There you go, 'The Talk' is going to be in the next chapter and will be positively Edward's point of view because he can't stop staring at Bella!**

 **Plus, Riley, not an important part to the story but just a small part so don't worry about him! For now. And he makes Edward jealous, which is nice. You should see what he does when Bella invites… Aah! You have to keep on reading the future chapters as I update!**

 **Some parts with Eli were a bit difficult for me to type and even worse to imagine.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter update.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: But then I thought let's continue this chapter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

"Hey, Jake it's me. I'm not going to the office, if there is any emergency or you find anything about this Carter, let me know." I left a voicemail on his phone. He is still in Forks and this time he is really staying over at his father's place. I think Leah will be flying down there too.

"Ehwad!" Eli came barging into my room, her hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled from last night. I scooped her in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Morning princess." She just grinned at me and I sighed happily. It's been a while since I saw her smile like that.

"Did you sleep well?" Eli nodded. She hopefully didn't have another nightmare, because I didn't hear her wake up screaming or crying.

"Cawtoon?"

"Of course but we have to be very quiet because Bella's still asleep."

I carried her to the living room and set her down on the couch. I turned the TV on for her and tuned the channel she wanted to watch. She crawled in my lap and rested the back of her head on my chest. I kissed her hair and tried to understand what the weird cartoon actually was.

 _It's good to act normal again._

…

"What?" Bella asked glaring at me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Why are you so happy today?"

"No reason."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"So start talking."

It was around two in the afternoon, we were sitting on the couch, Bella sitting on the far end. Her knees tucked under her chin and big brown eyes staring at me curiously yet apprehensively. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair were flowing freely down her back, and she was barefoot. I think she likes to be barefoot, now that I notice.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning?" I rolled my eyes.

"I can't tell you everything. Ah, ah!" I lifted a finger up to stop her from arguing. "I will only tell you what you need to know."

"Alright."

"So, I got a case around the time I 'stole' your letter. You remember that?" she nodded, a hint of smile on her lips. "it's the Preston case, I'm not supposed to tell you that, but I just did. I was actually told to go undercover here in Seattle, get myself a fake family and shit but I couldn't think of anything."

"Later, I had an idea as to why not take you, this was even before I knew about James." Her eyebrows rose in surprise but she didn't say anything. "So, I tracked your calls for the past week. There was one from Newman about the rent and then you had your break-up call with the fucker."

"I made my team search about him. I made them give me the slightest detail possible about him. I thought I had seen him somewhere so I made one of them search him linking with my case, and guess what he was related to it."

"Then I decided to take you Seattle just to keep you safe. Eli was a total surprise." I chuckled. "I hadn't actually thought about anything until I saw her and that her parents too were a part of this. I couldn't leave her in some foster home, I had to get her out of there."

"I brought her home. Later, Fred, one of my team mates' found out that James was tracking around our apartment buildings but he wasn't very good at it. He was in LA that time. He was in Rome before, where Eli's parents were going too."

"And so here you are. In Seattle, trying to escape a stalker. That's all I can tell you from my side. If there are any questions, of course you will have some, you can ask me."

I saw her eyes registering everything I just said. Her mind calculating all the details I shared and I'm sure she's going to ask me the rest of them anyway.

"Who is this case for?"

"It's a woman, Bella." she huffed but didn't say anything.

"Where is James now?" I could see her shudder at his name.

"He's in Chicago, currently, is what we found three days ago."

"Is that why you were mad that day?"

"Partly. He's very good at hiding but it won't be long before we find him."

"Why did you say my dad's name on the phone." I hesitated.

"Well, eh, you see I'm trying to find out a connection as to why is James behind you. I have a theory that maybe it has something to do with your dad, so I asked Jake to get information about him and the deputy who got shot soon after.

"S-So you're saying that it's all about me?" her voice betrayed her composure. She was scared and anxious. I shifted closer until our shoulders were touching.

"No, Bella. It's just a theory. Please don't think about it."

"How can I not?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about this." I muttered, running my hand through my hair.

"No! I asked for it, it's not your fault." She shook her head, wiping her tears that I hadn't notice were present.

"What's wrong?" I asked instead, I could see some kind of unknown emotion on her face.

"It happened because of me, didn't it? Everything with Eli."

"Hey, none of this was your fault. I've told you this before, Bella. Don't blame yourself for everything. We are still searching about it. I don't think you have yourself to blame for it." I stroked her hair.

"Really?" she sniffled loudly, looking at me with a tear filled gaze.

"Yes, anything else you want to ask me?"

"Just one question."

"Go ahead."

"You remember that woman I met at the airport, right?" my eyes tightened but I nodded.

"Did you find something about her?"

I said nothing.

"Edward?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You won't be mad at me for another week?"

"No! Tell me."

"The woman you met, her name's Victoria not Charlotte. She's in Chicago right now too." Her brown eyes showed surprise and shock.

"And?" I sighed.

"She's the case, Bella. Her name is Victoria Preston." Bella's face paled with my answer, her hands were shaking. I rested my hand on her shoulder but her stance didn't relax.

"Bella? Bella?" I cupped her face in my hands as I called out her name.

"Talk to me sweetheart." Her eyes snapped to mine and she looked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want you thinking about any of this and I know you overthink."

"I don't." she argued.

"Yes Bella, you do."

"I don't."

"Okay you don't."

"What if she-"

"Nothing happened. You are here and you are safe. Just remember that." I said firmly and she nodded. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Thank you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What for? You deserved to know. You shouldn't trust me, I am practically a stranger you came to Seattle with."

"You're not a stranger."

"Then who am I?"

"Definitely not a stranger."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Don't take too long." I kissed her hair.

"I won't."

 _Fucking finally!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Edward do you think this is a good idea?" Bella whispered.

"Of course, it's my idea." I whispered back.

"But look at her!" she whined silently and I rolled my eyes. Eli was fast asleep on her bed, little rays of sunlight on a rare sunny day were peeking from around the drapes. Eli was curled up on the bed, snuggled up to a stuffed toy, whatever it was. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was splayed over the pillow. She looked beautiful.

It's been a month since our talk and things are going great. Bella and I still talk about stuff if it bothers us but we avoid arguing now. For Eli's sake and my sanity. I feel like I know Bella much better now, her little habits which are annoying sometimes but adorable.

Like how she loves _Beaches_ and every time it's on, she wants to watch it. She falls asleep in the first half an hour and then if I shut the TV off, she wakes up and yells stuff about how no one lets her do anything in this house. Bella had started her book by now but she still hasn't told me what it is about. I have tried persuading but nothing works.

It's August eight, Eli's birthday. We are in her bedroom to wake her up but Bella doesn't want to wake her up because she's sleeping peacefully. Well I kind of feel bad too but it's Eli's birthday, I think she should wake up. I don't know how many more birthdays I will get to celebrate with her.

Bella and I sat on either side of her sleeping form, and Bella looked at me with a scowl. I just smiled and stroked Eli's hair.

"Princess, wake up." Eli stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Eli it's time for pretty girls to wake up." Bella said softly and Eli's eyes fluttered open and closed briefly. She rubbed them, trying to get the sleep out, stretching her little arms. I chuckled. She finally sat up on the bed and she looked back and forth between us, confused.

We probably look like fools, grinning like idiots. She crawled over to Bella's lap and snuggled closer to her. Eli turned to look at me and frowned.

"Morning baby." I kissed her forehead and she nodded her head sleepily.

"Do you know what today is sweetie?" Bella stroked Eli's hair. Her blue eyes turned thoughtful and they suddenly lit up.

"Pawk day!" she clapped her hands gleefully. I laughed at her response.

"That too but I don't think we can go to the park today princess."

"No pawk?" her eyes turned sad and her mouth turned down a little.

"No because we're having a party here today!" Bella told her excitedly and Eli looked back and forth between us.

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday!" I grinned at her and tears gathered in her eyes instead. Bella gazed at me confusedly and I'm sure my face mirrored the same emotion.

"What that?" Oh. There was a beat silence. She doesn't know what a birthday is. How can she? Her parents made sure she was never happy.

"Well baby, a birthday is the day when you were born. Do you know how old you are?" Eli shook her head.

"Didn't we teach you numbers before, do you remember that?" she nodded.

"One, two, thwee, fou, fife." Eli said counting on her fingers.

"Very good! So today you turned three." I pointed three fingers to her.

"How big you be?"

"I'm twenty seven." She frowned.

"Me so small." I chuckled.

"We know that sweetie, but you're a big girl now!" Her blue eyes turned excited at what Bella said.

"Big giwl?" we nodded to her.

"I have my castle then?" I smiled at her suggestion.

"Maybe next birthday." I suggested and she nodded her head, content with the answer.

"So what I do now?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"I do anything?"

"It's your birthday, we'll do anything you want." She giggled at what we said, her mind probably running through scenarios.

"And you will get gifts and we will have a party. We will invite all your friends, you will love it!" Bella added and Eli squealed happily. _Now that feels like it's her birthday._

"We get Will and Sawah too?"

"All of them baby." Bella said, kissing Eli's hair. Eli had made many friends in this loft when she went to the park of this building. We always take her in the city but I was feeling lazy so I let Bella take her downstairs.

Turns out Eli made many friends in that short time and she even goes to play with them. It's good she gets to play with children her age, and not always be surrounded by adults. Plus, she is so beautiful, everybody loved her when they first saw her.

"Fank you Bewa Ehwad, I not feel awone now." I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"You are never alone princess. We are here for you, always." I kissed her little nose and she buried her face in my neck.

"Happy Birthday Eli." I whispered and she nodded.

"Fank you."

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Bella said softly and Eli turned in my arms and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Fank you Bewa."

"How about pancakes now?"

"Weally?"

"You want to help?" Eli nodded furiously at Bella. Eli scrambled off the bed quickly and waited impatiently for Bella. Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Her presents.."

"I kept them in the closet, don't worry. Go make your pancakes now." I kissed her forehead and her grin matched Eli's.

"Let's go!" Bella took Eli's hand and they disappeared from the room.

 _And the day has just started._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **I was going to post it early, but wanted to post both my story chapters at the same time! Consider this my birthday special!**

 **And the chapter has definitely ended this time. Thank you for the amazing, amazing reviews for the last chapter! I just elongated the fight and next chapter is going to be fun because it's Eli's birthday! Everyone is going to be there, you'll have to read it!**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Next chapter will be much better! I promise.**

 **Until then, guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	15. The New Daughter

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Tell Eli I wish Happy Birthday**

Me: Okay.

 **Emmett: And is Bella going to leave Edward drooling?**

Me: Maybe. *shrugs*

 **Emmett: What did you mean when you said everyone's going to be here?**

Me: I was talking about everyone Edward and Bella actually know.

 **Emmett: So not me?**

Me: Sorry but no.

 **Emmett: *pouts* When?**

Me: Next chapter, I promise. If Bella doesn't meet you next chapter, I'm going to not write my story anymore.

 **Emmett: She'll meet me?**

Me: That's a promise.

 **Emmett: Fucking finally! *hugs me tightly***

Me: *pants like a dog* Can't… breathe.

 **Emmett: Sorry *sheepishly pulls back**

Me: Better.

 **Emmett: Should I start to read?**

Me: All yours. *winks*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Edward**

"Bella, are you okay?" I rolled my eyes exasperated.

"Edward I'm fine."

"No, you're not! Look at this place!" I motioned to the living room.

"What? It looks good!"

"I know, but it's Eli's birthday, not her wedding!"

"It physically hurts my eyes to look at it! It's just so pink and, uh, pink. You know the kids won't even care that you've done so much. It's-" I stopped talking when I noticed her sad frown. _Now I feel really bad._

"You don't like it?" she asked me in a small voice. I went over to where she was standing and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"I love it Bella. But I just think it's unnecessary. Not all of it, just some things."

"I just want Eli to have a perfect birthday, she didn't have any before this." Bella mumbled against my shirt. I chuckled.

"Bella, she just had two birthdays before this and I don't think she would remember those even if she celebrated them. Because she was one and then she turned two." She let out a heavy sigh.

"I know that."

"I don't think she would notice much difference, or the little details you added. She just wants us to be there for her, love. I mean come on, she's just three!" Bella chuckled and pulled back.

"Maybe she could." I shook my head. _Stubborn._

"You want to check?"

"Yes please." She smiled sweetly at me. A little too sweetly.

"Eli!" I called out and she came sprinting towards us. I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hi baby! Did you open your presents yet?" Eli nodded excitedly.

"Lots of them!"

"That's awesome. Do you see something different about this room, princess?" She put her finger in her mouth as she looked around the living room. I pulled out the finger and she nodded.

"What's different honey?" Bella asked hopefully.

"It's pwink." She wrinkled her nose adorably. I laughed at her response but shut up looking at Bella's glare.

"Thank you sweetheart. Go open the rest of the presents." I put her down and she dissolved from our view.

"See?" I smirked at her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Then tell me what to do."

"Hmm, let's see." I looked around the room. Truthfully, I wanted to remove everything from here. "How about the thing over there, we throw it out." I pointed at the fancy looking bowl on the coffee table which had something floating inside.

"What else?"

"I don't think there should be so many balloons, remove half of them."

"Good thinking." Bella nodded. "What else?"

"The streamers over here." I pointed at the TV. "and the fancy streamers here." I pointed at the couch. "We throw it out."

"Hmm, how about I throw you out?" she asked squinting her eyes at me. I looked at her confused. "You just pointed out the only things in the room."

"No, I didn't say no to the 'Happy Birthday' banner." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward, I can get half the balloons off and maybe remove some streamers out but I'm keeping rest of the stuff." I raised my hand as a gesture of defeat.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Good." She smiled at me, smugly. There were urgent banging on the door and I went over to open it. Before I could see clearly, Alice pushed past me in the apartment. _She's so small, how can she do that?_

I followed Alice and found her already rambling shit to Bella. Her hands made wide gestures as she motioned to the place and I noticed the big box in her hand, which was gift wrapped in pink.

"… and where's Eli? I have to give her the present!" she bounced excitedly.

"Alice, the party isn't until this evening." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know that, it's just an early present." I went over and stood next to Bella. "Eli! It's me!"

Eli came running into the room, a wide grin on her face. She let out a delighted laugh and hugged Alice, who bent to her height to give her the present.

"Go on, open it!" Alice clapped her hands and Eli nodded, walking over to us. She stretched the gift up to Bella who started unwrapping the present.

"Give me, you'll probably end up getting a paper cut." Bella huffed but didn't argue as I took the present from her hands.

"Come on Eli, let's go sit until Edward opens it." Alice sat on the couch next to Eli. Bella went over sat too. I got it open and handed it to Eli. She giggled and opened the box only to gasp. She got it out with Bella's help and it was a dress. It was pink, of course and very long for her, I think. I don't see what the big deal is.

"It's so pretty, isn't it Eli?" Bella asked Eli who nodded.

"It's weally pwetty Awice, fank you!"

"You're welcome sweet girl."

"Ehwad! Wook, my dwess the best." I went over and knelt in front of her, taking the dress.

"It's nice and um, frilly?" it came out like a question and I looked at Bella, to find her laughing at my expression.

"You have to try better next time Cullen."

"Ehwad it's a pwincess dwess!" Oh. OH. Now I see the big deal.

"Of course it is. Thank you for getting Eli this dress Alice."

"You're welcome and Eli will you wear it tonight?" Alice looked at Eli with a hopeful expression and Eli clapped her hands.

"Yes!" Which made Alice squeal. I just closed my eyes to block their voices.

"Hey grumpy." Bella poked my shoulder and I opened my eyes looking over at her. "What's up?"

"Never have both of them in a fifty meter radius, it's a sugar overload and I don't think either of them have had any yet." She just chuckled.

"Okay! Now about the room, it's under decorated! Oh god! Look at this place, there is so much left to do!" Alice said in a horrorstruck voice and Bella smiled at me smugly.

"Thank you Alice, because some people thought it was better to just have a 'Happy Birthday' banner here."

"Ladies, you really think Eli would care about this?"

"Get out." Alice pointed at the bedroom.

And I did.

...

"What? Sydney? Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, it shows Sydney." I scoffed.

"That's not possible, James was in L.A until last week." I was in the bedroom for the past two hours while Alice and Bella finished their 'decorations'. I didn't bother going out but I don't hear their voices which probably meant Alice left.

"Edward, it keeps on changing, yesterday it was Tokyo, the man sure has learnt some serious new tricks in L.A." Phil said and I could hear him type something.

"What about the cell phone we tracked down?"

"It's off." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't give a damn what is happening but I want that fucker's location."

"I'll try my best Edward."

"What about Victoria's apartment? Hear anything?"

"Black is on it. There are absolutely no records about Ricky Carter, Edward. This case just keeps getting more complicated."

"All we need is James, everything is on that son of a bitch." I heard little feet pounding on the floor and I could make out her little form hiding under the bed from the reflection in the window. I hid my smile.

"… that's what Heidi says."

"What?" I heard him sigh.

"Heidi said that maybe this father is not related to this case and we should stop the team on researching for him." I glared at no one in particular.

"No!" I said sharply. "I want this search to go on, we can get to know about James and Victoria's history through." I saw the reflection of a frustrated Bella and turned around.

"Where's Eli?" Bella asked quietly and I pointed under the bed. She was about to go but I mouthed her that I'll get her. She nodded and left the room.

"Let me know if you find something Phil, I'll try to call later." I hung up and set the phone on the nightstand. I thought about how to get her from under that bed.

"Bella?" I called loudly and she came in with a confused stare.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should give Eli the big present we have for her?"

"I don't know, I mean she isn't willing to clean up her room and is hiding from me. Maybe we should send it back." Bella gave a secretive smile and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean it was pink and as tall as Eli, with these little rooms in them, oh she would've loved it."

After a lot of discussion and Bella's persistence we brought Eli this big dollhouse that well, we've kept it hidden. Buying that wooden house wasn't an issue, Bella's main concern was the little people to buy who would fit in. I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Where is she anyway? We have to tell her though." Bella said and I walked over to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, maybe under the bed?" I bent and saw Eli sitting there with an alarmed expression. I chuckled and pulled her out, lifting her in my arms. I tickled her sides and she laughed her tinkling laughter.

"Ehwad, no!" I ceased immediately and Eli looked at me, her cheeks flushed from the excess breathing. I kissed her forehead and set her down.

"What were you doing under the bed, honey?" Bella asked and Eli stood in front of Bella.

"I no clean woom." She shook her head.

"Hmm, now that's a problem," Bella knelt in front of her. "There will be people coming in the evening, even your new friends, what if they see your room all dirty with gift wrappers? Will it look good?" Eli shook her head. "Then will you help me clean it up, baby?"

"I help Bewa." Bella kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl, come on." She stood up and turned to me. "Edward will help too." I sighed defeated.

"Sure."

"I get my pwesent then?" Eli asked shyly. I chuckled.

"Of course you will princess. Let's get your room all cleaned up." I held her little hand and went to her absolutely messy room. I shuddered as I looked at it. Wrappers all over the hardwood floor, open cardboard boxes lying over the bed, her blanket was wrinkled, it was like a whirlwind had hit this place.

"Thanks Edward, giving her early presents was really a good idea." Bella made a sarcastic remark and I raised an eyebrow.

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked deliberately and she rolled her brown eyes.

"Now is not the time."

She was right. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt until the elbows and got to work.

 _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…_ You think? My mind screamed at me.

...

I stepped out of the room, dressed into a dark blue shirt and blue jeans with a black jacket. I tried to tame my hair but couldn't as it was a wasted effort. I undid the first two buttons of my shirt as I took a look around the room and sighed.

Streamers were perfectly decorated across the walls, making gentle waves, which were pink. Round white lantern lights adorned atop them and I flinched as I looked at the pale pink round paper lanterns. The bowl from the table was replaced with a fancy looking centerpiece, which had hot pink, black and silver tinsel wires and foil strands bent out, with little stars on them and there was a marquee with a 'Happy Birthday' doodle, probably from both sides.

"How is it?" I turned to look at Bella's anxious expression.

"It's um," _Answer faster, answer faster._

"It's okay if you didn't like it." Bella whispered and she smiled but I could see her saddened brown eyes.

"I like the centerpiece and the lanterns, I couldn't think of such an amazing idea. It's amazing Bella. I really love it." I gave her a smile and that immediately vanished her sad expression.

"Thank you!" Bella hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You aren't lying, right?" I kissed her hair, the strong strawberry flavor hitting my nostrils.

"No, I'm not." _It's look like The Dragon Festival, just pink_.

"I have to get dressed up." I chuckled and pulled back.

"Go get changed, and where's Eli?"

"I have to dress her up too." Bella went to Eli's room and I heard Eli laugh loudly at something. About twenty minutes later, I was watching some old movie, that I didn't bother to read the name of when Bella came out of Eli's room.

"Just make sure Eli doesn't tear the dress apart." Was all she said and went to her room. _It's better if I get Eli here then._

"Eli! Sweetheart, can you come in the living room?"

Eli came into my view looking like the most beautiful little girl in the world. Her hair was braided in the front and flew freely down her shoulders. She wore a wide grin on her face, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. The pink dress was so long that I don't think I can see her feet. It had some intricate design at the neckline, and it wasn't as beautiful as the girl wearing it, who made it much better.

I had never seen her look so happy, as she carefully walked over and stood in front of me. Eli looked at me hopefully but I couldn't form a word in my head.

"Ehwad how I wook?" Eli asked shyly, and I pulled her closer.

"Oh baby, you look just like a little angel." I whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Weally?" I set her on my left knee so I could look at her.

"Really, really. So beautiful." I kissed her cheek.

"Bewa say that too."

"Of course she did, princess."

Eli then told me all about her dress and how Bella dressed her up for the next fifteen minutes until there was insistent knocking on the door which flew open and Alice walked in with an embarrassed Jasper.

"Sorry, we forgot manners back at our place." Jasper said and Alice ignored him.

"Where's Bella?"

"In the bedroom, getting ready." I said and Alice was about to go when I cleared my throat. She looked at me and I tipped my head to Eli.

"Oh my god! She looks so beautiful! I'm so proud of me!" Alice squealed as she came over to us.

"Eli! You look like a big girl!" and she suddenly muttered something under her breath. "Come on, we still have something left to do." I carefully set Eli down from my lap and Alice took her towards the room.

"What could've been possibly left?" I asked to myself.

"Alice didn't even let me wish Eli." Jasper sighed as he settled on the armchair. I chuckled.

"That's Alice for you."

"Your daughter turned three, how does it feel?" _The irony._ I shrugged.

"Feels great, I mean I really wished Bella and I could've gotten some more time with Eli but this is perfect." Jasper nodded understanding, probably thinking that I am talking about the time before.

"She likes to color doesn't she?" I looked at him curiously.

"She loves to color."

"Alice and I got her this white board kind of thing, about her height. With all alphabets and numbers, you can put a page and color as well. Alice wanted to get something like a jewel box but she got mad when I got this." I laughed lightly.

"It's Alice, and I'm sure Eli would love it. You are her favorite after all." Jasper grinned at me.

"Ehwad!" Eli came running to me as she giggled.

"Slow down princess, what if something happens to your dress?" I straightened out the little wrinkle. "What is it?"

"Wook!" she pointed her hands in my direction and I saw the pink nail paint. She's so small, I have heard they are not good for little children.

"Alice!" I shouted her name and she skipped over to us.

"Yes?"

"Why is there nail paint on her nails?"

"It looks so pretty and matches too!" I glared at her.

"She's three! Get it off right now."

"No! It's nice!" she whined and I rolled my eyes exasperated.

"Ehwad you no wike?" Eli asked sadly.

"Princess, I just don't think you should put it on. It's not good for little girls, and you look pretty even without it."

"Jazzy you no wike too?" Eli turned to Jasper and he was about to say 'no' but I glared at him so he stopped short.

"Edward is right darling, maybe you can put it on for your next birthday!" Eli giggled.

"Otay!" she turned back to me. "Ehwad I get it off."

"That's my girl." I kissed her forehead.

"Jazz you too!" Alice pouted.

"Not going to work Ali, get the paint off her fingers." I pointed to the bedroom.

"I hate you." she muttered and took Eli with her.

"What is going on?" I heard Bella say and I turned to tell her but my closed up immediately. _Have I never realized or is she the most beautiful woman ever?_

Bella was wearing a red fitted dress, which had a V-neckline that wasn't too deep to call it inappropriate for a birthday party, it had a little bow details at the shoulders which looked different, good different. The dress fit perfect on her curves, until her knees making her look alluring.

Bella's hair was flowing down in gentle curls, they weren't the gentle wavy flow like they always are. Maybe she did something different. There was a light shade of red gloss on her lips and her eyes looked darker, making her brown orbs look brighter. She was a vision.

"Hey." I breathed out. Bella gave me a nervous smile. _Nervous?_ And her eyes fell on Jasper.

"Hi Jasper, you came early, was that Alice I heard before?"

"She took Eli with her, and you look pretty darling." Jasper winked making Bella blush. I frowned.

"You know I expected my husband to be the first to say something about it." Bella teased as she sat beside me. _Husband? Oh me._

 _Answer faster, answer faster._

"I don't know," I shrugged and Bella's brown eyes turned anxious.

"Why? Am I too overdressed? Does it not look good? I can change you know. But Jasper said it looked nice. Alice helped me, it wasn't even my idea. Maybe I-"

"Shh," I placed a finger on her soft lips. I ran my hand over her cheek and her brown eyes stared into mine.

"You look beautiful, and not overdressed, it's perfect, okay?" she nodded. "And tell Alice I said thanks." Bella nodded again. "Good." I moved my finger from her lips.

"Thanks." She whispered and I chuckled. I kissed her forehead and leaned down to brush my lips against hers. I felt her kiss me back, just as my hand was trailing on her waist there was a throat clear.

I pulled back and turned to Jasper to find him watching the TV and then to see Alice being the one with the throat clear. Eli standing by her side, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You might want to take a look at your daughter's nails now." I chuckled and nodded.

"Show me please, princess." Eli walked over to us and I smiled satisfied with her clean nails, minus the pink paint over it.

"Excellent." I pulled Eli on my lap.

"What happened anyway?" I found Bella's blush still in place from being interrupted before but her breathing was back to normal.

And then Alice rambled on about me being rude and disturbing Eli's attire.

 _Here goes…_

...

"I mean I have seen fathers as young as you but they aren't really great with kids, but you sure are." It was a woman, in her early 30s probably, who lives on the second floor and keeps touching my arm.

"Yeah, Eli's great." I said awkwardly, trying to dodge her hand creeping towards me.

"Oh she's so cute! My son gets along with Eli very much. Look at them, so adorable!" I turned to where she was pointing and saw Eli playing with Will, was it? Eli was laughing at something the boy was showing. Was she blushing? Oh no, she likes the boy! And I was talking to his mother, who is not good.

"Maybe we should get along well too." I saw her left hand to see no wedding band. _Great, a single mom._

"Sure." I nodded distracted as my eyes searched for Bella. I quickly spotted her and her eyes locked with mine as she was talking to some women. _Are there so many people we really know?_ I tried to make my eyes look as desperate as I could and as if Bella understood she excused herself.

"So why did you move to Seattle from New York then?"

"We actually wanted to-"

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Bella's sweet voice floated and I looked at her grateful. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her snugly closer to me.

"No Bella, I was just talking to Will's mother here." _The boy who's making Eli's blush._ Hmph.

"Hi Shelly, how's your arm now?"

"It's much better now, I just went to the doctor again last week, I'm sure it'll be fine." Shelly looked at me and I smiled politely.

"Will's keeping Eli company." Bella commented looking at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I can see that."

"Wouldn't they look cute together?" Shelly gushed and looked at me. _Will she stop!_

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"Maybe we should have like a play date or something. I can go and Edward you would be there, right?" _Oh, OH. This was the motto._

"I don't know." I looked at Bella, who was trying to hide her laughter.

"Edward would love to, Eli never stays away from him." I kept from glaring at Bella.

"No, baby. Eli would love you to be there. Please don't get yourself confused."

"That's true." Bella said, looking at Shelly who nodded and gave a phony smile. I frowned. _What did Bella do?_

"I'll see you later then." She walked away.

"She was, eh, nice." Bella looked at me and we both laughed.

"No she wasn't."

"No she wasn't." she repeated.

"Did you see, Eli was blushing! I don't think I have ever seen her blush." I turned us to watch Eli play.

"I think it's sweet, she always acts like that around him." Bella leaned against my chest.

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Bella said, her brown eyes amused.

"I mean, he's just like any other boy."

"You have to admit, he's kind of cute, better than his mom." She whispered the last part in my ear. I chuckled. Will had blonde hair and grey eyes. I don't see the big deal.

"Where's the birthday girl!" the boisterous voice came from the doorway, making every face turn there. I rolled my eyes. _Typical._ I heard a smack. _That too typical._

"Jakey!" Eli squealed as Jacob entered the living room with a foolish grin on his face. He scooped her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Eli giggled.

"Remember me Eli?" Leah asked shyly and Eli nodded.

"Happy Birthday, Eli Belly! Where's Edward, I have a gift for him too!" I groaned and turned in Bella's arms who chuckled.

"He'll probably embarrass me." I muttered against Bella's cheek who nodded.

"You never know with Jacob."

"There he is!" I closed my eyes, leaning my face against Bella's hair.

"He's here!" Bella said in a sing sang voice.

"Are you hiding from me Edward? I'm hurt!" I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He was dressed in a black shirt and grey dress pants. Leah on his side was wearing a brown top and a blue denim skirt.

"Hey Jake! I didn't see you there." Jake laughed, throwing his head back.

"Sure you did, you saw me asking Eli for you and then you turned to feel up Bella." I glared at him and looked down at Bella who was blushing.

"Shut up and move, let me see my favorite girl!" I hugged Leah lifting her, so that her feet dangled on the floor and set her down.

"I missed you Eddie." I made a disgusted face and she kissed my cheek.

"Lighten up, it's your daughter's birthday." She teased and I chuckled. I suddenly remembered Bella still standing behind us and I turned.

"Bella you know Leah Clearwater, right?" she nodded standing next to me.

"Hi Leah, it's good to see you." Bella said warmly, giving a small smile. _She was happy when she met Jacob, why not Leah?_

"You too, it's a lovely place." Leah told us and Bella's eyes widened slightly. "Please excuse us, we came for the birthday girl." I chuckled and nodded. They both went back to Eli.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bella after a beat silence.

"Nothing, I can't believe that's Leah." I smiled confused and turned her to look at me.

"Why not?"

"She was mean to me, I mean Leah always thought that I liked Jake so she told him to stay away from me. So I would usually end up alone. I can't believe she's changed so much."

"I don't know what had happened before but Leah is a very nice person now, trust me. You'll see after some time." Bella nodded and I hugged her, kissing her hair. I felt her arms around my waist and I looked over her head to see Jacob staring at us. He signaled me to the kitchen and I nodded.

"I'll be back, please stay with Eli. She might get intimidated by so many people she doesn't know." Bella nodded and I walked to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked, filling myself some water and he went to open the refrigerator.

"Just a minute."

"Jake there is food arranged right near the TV cabinet." He shut the door and turned to me.

"There is?" I nodded and he disappeared there. I rolled my eyes. He came back holding half the tray of crab cakes and I sighed.

"What is it Jake?"

"Relax Cullen and damn, these are good." He stuffed another piece in his mouth.

"Every time?" I asked him and he slipped his hands, inside his pants pocket and pulled out a pen drive.

"Your gift." I stared at him patiently, hoping he would continue.

"Listen to the audio later, it's last night's conversation from Preston's apartment." I nodded, slipping it into my jacket.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much unless you want to talk about something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like the coupl- _y_ shit going around here between you and Bella."

"Jacob there are people here, we need to make it look believable." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Please, what I saw was more than that. Believable is when you stand and talk with people, what you have is standing in a corner, hugging her, talking like a real couple." He gasped, dramatically. "You aren't a real couple are you?"

"No Jake! We will talk about this later, now I have to leave there is a cake to be cut by my daughter." _MY DAUGHTER?! What the fuck? She's Eli, not_ your _daughter._

"Whatever you say man, I could really eat some of that cake too."

 _Maybe I can dump your fucking face into it._

...

"Eli say thank you princess."

"Fank you." Eli said shyly and I took the gift from Mr. Hunter, who lives next door with his wife who wanted to see Eli but was running a high fever, so couldn't attend.

"I'll see you at the track tomorrow."

"Of course son, bye sweetheart, Happy Birthday again." he ruffled Eli's hair and her smile disappeared. I chuckled internally.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked Eli who was in my arms trying to adjust the little tiara that Leah got her after Mr. Hunter left.

"He makes it woose." Eli pouted. I tucked her hair behind her ear and adjusted it perfectly so it wouldn't fall.

"There you go princess." Eli kissed my cheek.

"Fank you Ehwad." She yawned adorably resting her head on my shoulder.

"Tired already princess? We just cut the cake till now, you have to have dinner too." She nodded, closing her eyes.

I looked at the clock to see it was seven thirty. Of course Eli's getting sleepy, it's just around her bed time.

"Where Bewa?" Eli opened her blue eyes and asked me.

"I down know baby, I didn't see her around. Maybe she's talking to Alice or Jasper?" I saw Jasper walking over to us.

"Hey sugar, don't you want to play with me?" Eli's tired eyes widened as Jasper said and she nodded quickly. I set her down and she quickly grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Thanks Jasper, just give her what food she wants if she gets too hungry or call me or Bella."

"You worry too much Ed, I'll take care of her." I nodded and my eyes searched for Bella.

About an hour ago the room was completely filled with people but now many had left after the cake was served, it's a weekend of course people had plans. It went well. I mean Bella and I didn't know any of the people except for some of them but now we know most of them.

And some are genuinely nice, and some are like Shelly. Thank god she left, but just because she had another party to attend, probably where she can have a beer instead of juice. I saw Alice and Leah sitting on the couch, talking about something very intense whereas Jasper and Jacob playing with Eli. Yeah, they got along well.

Some people still lingered back and I was talking to Ray, the person living right above us when I finally saw Bella standing in the balcony adjoining the kitchen. I smiled, she always likes it there.

"Sure, I'll see you at the track, general." He chuckled and patted my back.

"Sharp at six, don't be late." I nodded and he went to say goodbye to Eli. Ray, was a retired general, and I met him every day with Mr. Hunter when I went jogging for the past month. We three got along very well but it still doesn't change the fact that I was spending my time with older people than with people my age.

I slid the doors but Bella probably didn't hear me. Bella was standing with her back to me, staring straight ahead at the tall buildings. The air was getting cold and I felt her shiver as a breeze passed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. She relaxed instantly and I rubbed my palms over her arms.

"Better?" I whispered and she nodded. There was a minute of silence.

"You're awfully quite." I whispered against her hair. Bella chuckled.

"Not used to it, huh?"

"Can't say."

"Eli really enjoyed her birthday didn't she?"

"Very much, especially after she got to put on the tiara Leah brought."

"How did she know about the tiara anyway?"

"Jacob called asking if she liked G. I. Joe, because he bought her an action figure," Bella laughed. "So Leah took the phone and asked if she liked those princess tiara, I said she's crazy about them. So she gifted it."

"That was really great. When should we give Eli the dollhouse we brought for her?"

"Tomorrow maybe, she's already getting sleepy."

"Maybe I should go give her dinner then." I could hear anxiety in her voice and she turned to go but I pulled her back. I stared at her beautiful startled face. Her brown eyes were anxious, but it wasn't about Eli. It was something different.

"What's wrong Bella?" I whispered, brushing the hair away from her face.

"It's nothing. I'm just so over-whelmed by everything."

"Love, you suck at lying. Talk to me."

"It was mom's birthday today." Bella whispered as tears sprung in her eyes. _Oh fuck._

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know. We could have not had this party then."

"NO! No, it's fine. I'm just happy that I didn't waste my day crying in the bedroom. For the first time Edward, I was over-whelmed by how much coming here has changed me."

"I know." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared." She whispered, and I knew what she was scared of. Her feelings.

"I'm scared too." Bella hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Just then I heard the door open, and I turned keeping an arm around Bella. I saw it was Leah.

"Hey."

"Guys, I'm sorry to disturb but Eli's asking for you both. I mean, she's crying." I took the hold of Bella's hand as we went after Leah to find Eli crying in Jasper's arms.

"Thank god, you're here."

Jasper walked over to us and I took Eli from his arms. Bella rubbed her back as I stroked her hair.

"Princess we're here. Shh, stop crying please."

"Bewa?" She called as she whimpered.

"I'm here baby. I'm here too."

"What happened Eli?"

"I got scawed, cause you not be there."

"Princess, we're always here, remember?" Eli nodded.

"Will she be okay?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Oh, Eli's fine. She just gets a bit cranky when she's sleepy." I kissed Eli's hair.

"Did she have something to eat?" Bella asked to Jasper.

"No, but she had a lot of snacks with me, she's probably full." Jacob piped in. I could feel Eli getting heavy and I knew she was falling asleep.

"Bella I'm going to get her into bed." she nodded.

I carried Eli to her room and settled her on the bed. I smiled as I removed the tiara from her head and placed it on the nightstand. I picked out a pajama set from the closet and changed her into it. I hung the her pink dress on the hanger and settled it in the closet.

I loosed her braids Bella had in the front and brushed my fingers over them. Eli was fast asleep by now. I stroked her peaceful face and then later pulled a blanket over her little body.

"Sweet dreams my little princess." I whispered kissing her forehead. I shut the door with a soft click and stepped out in the living room to see everyone gone and Bella removing the streamers.

"Everybody left?" Bella removed the streamer and nodded turning to me.

"Yeah, Jacob and Leah had some plans and Jasper and Alice had to attend dinner at his parents' place."

"Alice isn't helping when she did half of these things?"

"Oh, Alice promised she would help me in the morning, and we can clean it then, but I don't have anything else to do so might as well get this all off." _Volunteer work, I see._

"Let me help." I said as I tried to get off the excess amounts of balloons everywhere.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going to be home tomorrow at five, are you?" I stopped and turned to look at her but she was craning her head to get the streamer off.

"No, why?"

"I actually invited a friend over tomorrow." I stopped mid-movement.

"Who is it?" _Even though I knew who it was._

"His name is Riley Biers, I actually met him at the supermarket when I went with Eli. He was with me in high school. He is a great guy, he owns a restaurant upstate for the past three years. I invited him to the party tonight but he said there was a rush at his restaurant so he would stop by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, don't you think there'll be more rush tomorrow?" I tried not to sound curt.

"I don't know, he said he'll make some time."

"Oh." _I'm getting here early tomorrow then._

I had tried to not let myself run a background check on him and succeeded, because I didn't care. Or did I? That guy not only texts her but I also find her talking to him for hours and she just told me today, like I was some kind of idiot.

I'll meet this Riley Biers tomorrow, see what he's like.

My phone buzzed and I saw it was Phil.

"Hey Phil, Black gave me a pen drive with the audio from Preston's apartment, I don't know if there's been a movement around the apartment, but run a check for the past month again."

"Uh-huh." He sounded distracted as I heard typing. I walked away from Bella as she continued cleaning up.

"And about this Jame-"

"Holy fuck." He cursed very calmly.

"What? What is it?"

"It's James." I concentrated on the call.

"What about James?"

"We found him."

"Where?" I asked urgently.

"He's here. James is in Seattle."

"About time that fucker got here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Reviews always make me feel better!**

 **Sorry for the very late update but things were a little crazy around… Thank you for the amazing, amazing reviews for the previous chapters! I love them all and I love you guys!**

 **Tell me what you think! I'll be waiting ;)**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**

 **P.S Adele's 'Hello' is the best song in the world! Love it, I hope you all do too! :)**


	16. For Your Eyes Only

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey guys! I'm not going to bore you with another conversation of Emmett and** Me **. It's just that people are finding it difficult to follow up with my story, so here are some pointers that you need to know. Hope you find them helpful to clear your thoughts.**

 **1\. Edward is a CIA Agent, I know I haven't told his cover story, but you will find out about it in this chapter. I promise.**

 **2\. Bella is staying with Edward, in Seattle. You will find out what happened to her New York apartment in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **3\. Eli's parents are dead. Dead! So they won't be a part of this story, only will be mentioned some time. Their names are Peter and Charlotte, oh, you know that.**

 **4\. Riley is a friend, don't take that guy too seriously.**

 **5\. Seth, you will see.**

 **6\. Heidi, no comments about that women. You will read in this chapter.**

 **7\. I took a leap for a month because my plot was supposed to be a blur, I wanted to quickly get on with the main story. And I just thought, writing about the month will get in between what I had planned. And I like to write in detail, and I didn't feel it was important. You will see why.**

 **8\. There will be more characters getting introduced, please make sure to keep a clear mind that maybe the characters won't be like Stephanie Meyer created. That perhaps, Seth won't be Leah's brother. Or something else.**

 **9\. Please read carefully, Victoria Preston is the CASE. James is not. Charlotte is the name she's living under, who met Bella at the airport. Now, I'm not going to disclose if she knew Bella or not but I'll make sure you get to know. Soon.**

 **I really want to make sure you understand this story, and it's kind of desperate, I know, that I'm making sure to clear everything. Hope I didn't kill your buzz about this story. So please read and enjoy. And also review!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **EDWARD**_

"Why am I here again?" I asked Bella irritated.

"Oh stop being such a baby and just move the cart along." Bella replied scrolling through her list of groceries.

It was the day after Eli's birthday, I was on the edge of my seat ever since I found out about James. I scanned through the crowd trying to search for a man with blonde hair tied into a ponytail but couldn't find any.

"Ehwad." Eli called out from the seat she was settled in.

"Yeah princess?" she lifted her arms indicating to be picked up and I settled her in mine.

"Better?" Eli nodded.

"Just one more item, then we are good to go." I followed Bella with the cart as she lifted a small tin of grounded coffee and placed it in the shopping cart.

"Done! We are good to go!" she grinned at me. I let out a sigh of relief just when Eli gasped.

"What? Did you see someone? What happened?" I asked alarmed, as I looked around the place.

"I dwopped my dolly." Eli pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Where?"

"Chocowate." I set her down and she held Bella's hand.

"Go to the checkout counter, I'll get her doll till then."

"Wait you let her put chocolates in here! I told you Edward, she finishes them on the way over."

"Relax Bella I just got her three." I said and walked away to hear her bicker about getting three chocolates. _I mean, how strict can you be? I brought it down from five._

I searched the isle with all the sugar induced products for children and saw the stuffed doll next to a woman. Her back was to me but I could make out that she was talking on the phone.

"Of course nana will get you two candies, Drew." I chuckled. _Must be a grandmother._ I bent and picked up the stuffed doll as the lady turned, bumping me into her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just getting-" my voice caught in my throat as I looked at who it was. I stood up to my full height towering over her. She gasped, her hand covered on her mouth as tears sprung in her green eyes.

"Excuse me." I muttered as I turned to walk away but she caught my arm. I paused but didn't turn to look at her.

"Edward." Was all she said and I heard her move, before I knew it she was standing in front of me.

"You're here, you're here in Seattle!" she smiled through her tears, her hands roamed over my arms and face. I caught them and held them in my own.

"No mom." I swallowed on the last word.

"Edward, please don't do this. Honey, listen to me." Mom said frantically, her green eyes wide.

"I don't want to do this here." I said looking into her deep green eyes. They held so much pain, it was difficult not to look away.

Mom looked just like she did six years ago, and not a day older. She was the most beautiful mom in the world, and every child feels that way but in my case it was true. Her caramel colored hair was straightened, and her fashion sense was crazy like Alice, that's why they mostly got along very well. Mom said Drew on the phone. _Emmett's son's name is Drew? She said 'nana'. I wish Eli could say that. No! NO! It's not right._

"Edward come home, please. We bought a new house four years ago, it's not the same without you."

"I don't want to." I said through gritted teeth.

"We are your family, honey." I chuckled without humor.

"I already have one for myself." _Even if it's made up, I do._ I ran my hand through my hair and mom gasped as she noticed the wedding band. _Fuck._

"I have to go." I turned on my heel and started walking towards the check-out counter.

"You're married Edward?" Mom tried to keep up the pace with me. _I'm the worst son in the world, making my own mother desperate._

"Yes."

"For how long? Tell me, please. What's her name?"

"Mom, stop." I said and she did. "Don't follow me, why do you deserve to know about me when you were too late to tell me about _myself_? Was I that bad?"

"It's not like.."

"No." I said firmly. "I don't want to hear it." And this time when I walked away she didn't follow me. I reached the counter to see Bella calculating my expression and Eli with her arms stretched for the doll. My expression softened when Eli grinned at me and I gave a small smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked, trying to maintain the calmness in my voice.

"Yeah, what's wro.. Oh god." Her brown eyes widened as they trailed to the person standing at a distance from us. I knew she recognized mom.

"Bewa! Pwetty lady." Guess, Eli recognized her too.

"Come on, let's go."

"Edward." Bella said looking at me as if what to do. I shook my head.

"Ehwad I go say hewo to pwetty lady?" Eli asked me, her big blue eyes innocently gazing at me. _I wish._

"No princess, some other time alright?" she pouted, stretching her arms and I settled her little body in the crook of my arm.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise baby." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to me. Eli calmed me down instantly.

"Let's just talk once-"

"No!" I said firmly with a hardened gaze. "We are going home." I picked up the heavier bag and Bella lifted the other one as we made our way out.

I settled Eli in the car seat and she made a face but didn't complain. I chuckled. _She hated it._ I put the bags in the backseat and opened the door for Bella to get in.

I engine purred to life and I drove through the now familiar streets of Seattle.

"I think we should talk about what happened back there." Bella said in a rush and I did a double take in her direction.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You didn't see her face Edward. How hurt she was when she saw you with us. She is your mother." I checked the rearview mirror to see Eli fast asleep.

"I don't want to."

"Look Edward, I know it's hard for you to talk to your parents but it's important that you do. I mean, I had my parents and now I don't, you don't want to carry the regret of never seeing them again over a fight. Trust me."

"Eli doesn't have her parents, I don't, you are the only one who do and you don't value them. Talk to me if you want, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help." She squeezed my hand that was on the knee.

"Not today, there is a lot going on right now and I don't want to include my family right this minute." _Your crazy family connections and James getting back in town. Nah, I don't think so._

"That's okay. Not today but I hope someday, and someday fast." I nodded, looking into her brown eyes as I stopped the car and she realized we had reached the parking spot.

"It's going to be alright." Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek as she got out of the car.

 _Overstatement of the fucking century._

...

"Edward!" Bella squealed from the other side of the phone. I flinched but didn't move the phone away. Three heads seriously staring at the city's map as I was leaned in, turned to me.

"Excuse me people." I leaned back and walked away from them.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing?"

"No and what is it that made you squeal like Alice?" I looked at my watch, it was one in the afternoon, wasn't her friend supposed to be there at five?

"I was making lunch when I got a call, you remember how I had submitted my manuscript to Seattle Publishing right?"

"Yes…"

"They loved it! I got a call from the editor herself asking to meet me day after tomorrow!"

"Wow! That's amazing, love. Really great." I grinned like a fool. _Fucking finally, a good thing to hear on this shitty day._

"When are you coming back home?"

"I don't know, around seven maybe." I lied.

"Oh okay, I'll tell you later then, you must be busy. Bye!"

"Bye Bella." I chuckled and hung up, returning back to the group.

...

I turned the key in the doorknob and the door swung open, it was five fifteen in the afternoon, the dark clouds made it seem like midnight in Seattle today. I walked in and saw a man sitting in the armchair, his back to me. Bella sat on the couch talking animatedly to him. My smile disappeared.

"Edward, you came early." Bella grinned at me. I smiled finally.

"Yeah, it's good to be home." _Who was I kidding?_

"Come on," she stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the couch. "This is my friend Riley Biers."

His hazel eyes showed discomfort, he was not happy to see me. _Hmm, I wonder why?_ I extended my hand to him and shook it firmly.

"Edward, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Edward." I sat next to Bella, close enough for Riley's dislike and he shifted uncomfortably. There was a long silence.

"Where's Eli?"

"She's in her room."

"You know what, I'm going to give you guys some time to catch up on." I kissed Bella softly and she pulled back dazed after a minute. I stood up and left the living room only to see Eli in her room playing with that boy from yesterday. _Awesome, the day just keeps getting better and better and better._

"Hey princess."

"Ehwad!" Eli laughed as she came to me and I lifted her in my arms hugging her tightly.

"I mwissed you." she pouted.

"Oh no, I missed you too baby. What are you playing?" I looked back at Will to see him standing shyly.

"Hello Will, is it?" he nodded.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Just call me Edward, Will."

"Okay Mr. Edward." I chuckled. _Kid's got manners. Maybe he isn't that bad, I can talk politely._

"Ehwad I pway on Jazzy's board." Ah, the magical board.

"That sounds fun, can I sit here for a while?"

"Otay!"

"How old are you Will?" Will opened his palm and counted five fingers, holding them to me.

"I'm five."

"Wow, you're a big guy."

"Where's your mom?"

"Mom was meeting friends." _Of course._

"Do you go to school Will?"

"Playschool."

"What does your father do?"

"Dad make tall buildings." Will said illustrating using his hands to show tall buildings. I chuckled.

"That's cool."

"Ehwad I wanna pway with Will!" Eli whined and I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't whine in this house missy, okay?" she nodded grabbing Will's hand and pulling him to the board.

"What to draw Eli?" Will asked her and Eli blushed. _BLUSHED! She fucking blushed!_

"House."

"Okay, you go first." He handed her the marker. "Dad says ladies first." _Good god._ Eli giggled and took the marker from his hand.

"I'll let you kids play." I said and thought about where to go. Bella is talking with that man outside, Eli is playing with this boy here, oh yes! The pen drive. I quickly went to our bedroom only to see Riley sitting next to Bella as he showed something on his phone on my way. His right arm over the back of the couch and proximity making want to rip his head off.

I entered the bedroom sulkily and powered up my laptop. I inserted the pen drive and opened the audio file and clicked 'play' but paused it instantly. _What if someone walked in?_ I grabbed my ear buds from the drawer at the nightstand when the doorbell rang. _Great._

I went out to see Bella and Riley had not moved from their position and I put on a neutral expression. Bella smiled at me apologetically.

"Honey, could you please get that?" _Ahem, a stretch to the husband thing, just to get the work done. Sure, sure._

"Of course." I grinned and opened the door only for my smile to disappear. Again.

"Hey Edward, I just dropped by to visit you." she hugged me unexpectedly and my eyes widened. Her expensive perfume hitting my nostrils making me shudder.

"Hi." Heidi pulled back and winked at me. "That was very unprofessional."

"Oh screw it! We are outside work right now. Now show me your apartment." she walked past me and froze in the living room.

"Oh! How cute! Is that your sister?" I glared at Heidi.

"No." I pulled Heidi by the arm towards the kitchen, muttering an 'excuse me'.

"What do you want?"

"Oh Edward, I didn't know you had guests! I thought we could spend some time together." She batted her eyelashes. _Never hit a woman, never hit a woman._

"Heidi, what is it?" I asked her calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Black and I found out, I guess we need to talk in your bedroom." Heidi grinned suggestively and I scowled. _Damn it! She was right._

"Edward, you didn't introduce me to your friend." Bella came over and hugged me close to her. Heidi's smile faded as she looked at Bella.

"Is this your sister Edward?" Heidi asked me again, ignoring Bella. By the looks on her face, she knew it wasn't true. I saw Riley talking on the phone out in the balcony that was by the kitchen.

"No, I'm not his sister." Bella said icily, both staring at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. _Is this some weird women thing? I thought only men did that._

"Bella, this is Heidi from work." Recognition flooded in Bella's brown eyes as she looked at me. I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Heidi, this is Bella." I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"You're married?!" she exclaimed grabbing my left hand and examining the wedding band closely. Jacob and I decided to carry on the 'marriage' charade for the agency in Seattle as there will be less suspicions with Bella's last name if they run a check on us.

"Yes we are." Bella smirked and I chuckled. _Women._ I nuzzled Bella's hair and inhaled the sweet strawberry scent, trying to get rid of the perfume scent that was stuck in my senses.

"What the fuck? And you never told me?" Heidi said out loud and I sighed angrily.

"Could you please try not to curse, our daughter is in the next room." _Ooh, Bella you took it too far._

"You have a daughter?" Heidi whispered in shock as if getting brand new information.

"I guess you didn't have a thorough check on me." I chuckled. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Edward, shall we?" I nodded.

"Bella, Heidi and I have to talk about something important. We'll be in our room, alright?" Bella's eyes turned anxious and she nodded.

"Keep Eli out of her sight, please." I whispered in her ear and she nodded again. I don't want Heidi to see Eli because she would recognize her.

"Let's go Ms. Heidi." I motioned for the bedroom and followed her closing the door behind me. I found her sitting on the bed, fiddling with the laptop. I sighed and sat by her side.

"What did you and Jacob find out?"

"That Ricky Carter was shot and he died about ten years ago." My eyes widened.

"What? That's not possible." Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Unless you want to get him back to life and ask."

"That's not _supposed_ to be possible. The mother was a whore, the father supported these fuckers until the past five years. He cut them off from his money later."

"You might be right Edward but Black and I both think we should keep this man on the second tier, currently James is in town, let's focus on that." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You're right," _I'll have to get Fred on this, Seattle agency is no good for this._ "Did you hear the audio then?"

"Nope, only Black did."

"Let's hear it then."

I gave her one of the ear bud with 'R' and kept the left one for me. Heidi placed it in her ear and I did the same. I opened the file to see it was unedited and rolled my eyes. Awesome.

"Black is a hell of a lazy ass, isn't he?" Heidi apparently hasn't taken much liking to him since day one. I forwarded the file for about six hours when I heard noise.

"Gosh, they make a lot of noise." Heidi shifted towards me.

"So moving closer to me is going to decrease the noise?"

"Maybe." And to my utter surprise the noise faded and we finally heard footsteps.

"This is from the bedroom, isn't it?" I whispered and Heidi nodded.

" _That's the sixth one." A throaty voice said._

" _They got them all, didn't they?" the second voice said._

" _Boss knew Cullen was on it, no one mentioned the second one."_ Heidi looked at me but I didn't bother saying anything.

" _Get Tony on it, I want to know who all are involved in this case."_

"Who is Tony?" Heidi mouthed and it suddenly hit me.

"Son of a bitch." Fuck! FUCK!

"Do you?"

"He was the one involved with the Brennon accident. Fred said we should have a search on him, fuck!"

" _Leo! The kid's gone!" I heard a grunt._

" _What the fuck? Search that bloody asshole, he has to be somewhere fucking here." A pair of footsteps disappeared._

" _Where did you pick him up?"_

" _Local."_

" _Search the fucking closet, maybe he choked and died."_ I rolled my eyes.

" _Not here." I heard the banging of doors._

" _Cullen took the kid, Leo!" the footsteps approached again._

" _Motherfucker!" there was more banging of things. "What did he know anyway?"_

" _Nothing much. Just basics, and he never spoke up, he probably won't talk."_

" _You little shit! Basics! Why do you think they have Cullen on it? He is one smooth fucker! Get boss on it, when's the car going?"_

" _August eight."_

" _We'll let him know then. Boy, boss does not like Cullen."_

" _Why?"_

" _Heard he was shagging his ex-girlfriend,"_ I tensed. _"three months ago."_ Oh.

" _What was her name again?"_

" _Tanya something, she was hot." Both laughed obnoxiously._

" _We.."_ Heidi paused and glared at me.

"You slept with some other woman when you are married and have a daughter?"

"You seriously believe those fuckers or James for that matter? God Heidi, I love my wife and daughter. Of course James would make up shit to get others riled up. He might bluff some shit about you too once he finds out you are in the case." I looked into her dark eyes and I knew she was buying it. She looked away from my piercing gaze. _Done._

Heidi hit play.

"… _should get going, get the bodies settled." The footsteps disappeared and I heard movement far away in the living room._

I closed the file window.

We both pulled out our phones and dialed numbers.

"Get the video, try getting on with this Leo. He's got to be British."

"On it." She paused and turned to me. "What did he mean when he said car leaving?"

"Fuck! James getting here has got to be the code. Why didn't Jacob say anything?"

"Ask your precious Jake." I rolled my eyes.

"Jake pick up the damn phone." I muttered angrily and his voicemail message came on.

"A Simon Finch was at _Hot Heathers'_ last night, there was a woman with him. We can get CCTV footage from the club." I nodded.

"You do know if Black wasn't being so irresponsible we could've gotten our hands on James right?" Heidi added cockily.

"I know that, come on. He must be in the office. Let's go."

"What? Now?" I stared at her for a second and she knew I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Yeah, let's." I saw Riley and Bella laughing about something and Bella stopped short when she took in my face.

"Hey, what's…"

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Bye Bella! It was nice meeting you." Heidi said, waving as if I was taking her out on a date. Bella frowned but didn't say anything.

I walked out of the door, calling Fred.

"Edward." Fred said.

"Yeah Fred, I have a person you need to…"

...

 _ **BELLA**_

"What was that?" Riley said looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know, I'll ask him later." My phone buzzed and I saw it was Shelly.

"Excuse me." I answered her call.

"Bella could you please be a sweetheart and send Will home. Just press two in the elevator, he'll get out on his own." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll send him."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you later. Bye!" she hung up.

"And that was?" I laughed at Riley.

"Will here, playing with Eli, that was his mom. I'll just help him downstairs."

"Take your time."

I went to Eli's room to find them coloring on the board. I think it was a house, but there were so many things other than the house in it.

"Will! Your mom called, it's time to go home honey." Will sighed sadly.

"Bewa! No, pwease." Eli pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, but his mom really called. We shouldn't keep her waiting. Come on, Will." He came over and I walked him to the elevator. I quickly pressed two and waited until the doors closed.

I went inside to find Eli sitting on the couch next to Riley, talking about her drawing. Riley offered me a smile and I sat on the other side of Eli.

"… and this where my hose sweep, so he no wake up when it wain, cause it wain lots in Sewattle." I chuckled.

"So you want horse as a pet?" Riley asked her amused and Eli nodded.

"I have hose, Bewa?"

"Maybe you should ask Edward, he can buy you one."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands giggling.

"Eli, did Bella tell you what pet she wanted when she was like you?" Eli frowned and shook her head.

"Please don't." Riley laughed.

"Bella wanted a giraffe, she promised to brush it's hair too but Charlie, uh, her father said no. So she broke her dad's fishing rod."

"Bewa be bad giwl."

"Uh-huh but you would never do that, right sweetie?" Eli nodded.

"You don't have to worry, she would break Edward's stuff not yours." I chuckled. He was right.

For the next twenty minutes, Eli explained every little detail of her house to Riley, which showed that Eli liked him. _Thank god for that._

"Honey, why don't you go make another drawing for Edward until then?"

"With my hose?"

"Sure!" Eli nodded and scrambled off to her room.

"She is very sweet." Riley said staring at her retreated form.

"Very. How's Emily's son?"

"He's in the fourth grade now. Very naughty, you know it."

"Quil, right?"

"Yep. Have you even tried to speak with anyone back from our high school?"

"Nope. Just Jacob and now, you."

"Whoa, Jacob." He laughed nervously. "Man, that guy scares me."

"Really?" he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Do you not remember what happened when he found us in La Push?" I burst out laughing as soon as I was reminded of it.

"I mean, how can you even forget that?" he added and I laughed harder, leaning against his arm.

"That was awesome." _My sides hurt, literally._

The main door burst open and a very intimidating Edward walked in. I shut up immediately taking in his expression. His green eyes gazed at Riley, falling over my arm, that was on his.

"Bella can I see you for a second?" Edward asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Sure." I squeezed Riley's arm. "I'll be back in a minute."

I walked over to Edward, who grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom. I tried to ask him but he wouldn't answer.

"Edward, what…" he closed the door and leaned my back against it. Edward stared at me for a second, his darkened eyes trailed over my face and finally locked with my brown eyes.

Suddenly his lips were on mine, exploding fireworks all over my body. I couldn't make my mind comprehend what was going on. Edward was kissing me? Edward was kissing me! I kissed him back, my fingers threaded into his copper hair.

His soft lips worked roughly against mine. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer until our chests were touching. His sweet breath washed over me as his tongue glided in my mouth. I sighed against his mouth.

Edward rested his hands on my hips and I could feel the heat from his body emitting into mine. Wow, he was a good kisser. I tugged lightly on his hair and Edward let out a tiny groan. _Oh, what a sexy sound that was._ His tongue tugged against mine and I panted for breath.

Edward's hands roamed inside my blouse, tracing circles over my bare back. I felt goosebumps rising over my body and I shivered at his touch. His lips gently tugged my bottom lip and I moaned. In the matter of seconds, he gave a chaste kiss and pulled back.

I leaned my forehead against his as I took lungful of breaths. I opened my eyes to find him open his at the same time. Edward retracted back, running his hand through his hair. He traced my bottom lip and gave me a smile.

"That's all." He said, as if he didn't just kiss me and exited the room, leaving me breathless. I went over to the mirror at the dressing table to see my hair a mess. I combed through my hair and drank water from the glass at the nightstand. My face was closely back to normal except for the flush in my cheeks.

 _Oh fuck, Riley!_ I gave a final glance and exited the room to see no sign of Edward, just Riley sitting on the couch patiently.

"I'm sorry I had to leave."

"No problem."

"He forgot his wallet." I rolled my eyes. "It's as if he forgot to take care of his things since we got married." I remember mom used to say that about dad. _Thanks, mom._ Riley chuckled.

"It was great to meet you Bella, but I really have to run. It's around seven, and a weekend. You know what happens." I nodded understanding.

"I get it. There must be a rush. I'll get Edward and Eli someday."

"Definitely." He grinned. "I gave Eli the gift I bought, hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will." I turned halfway to her bedroom. "Edward! Eli!" both came into our view, Eli in Edward's arms.

"Riley's leaving." Edward's eyes locked with mine and I blushed, looking away.

"It was great meeting you Riley, I'll make sure Bella isn't the only one taking up all your time next time." I slapped Edward's arm playfully.

"Next time for sure." Riley looked over at Eli. "Bye Eli! It was great meeting you sweet girl."

"Bye Wiley!" Eli blew him a kiss and Riley laughed. Edward looked at me, his wide gaze mirrored my shocked one. _Where did she learn that?_

"I'm off people."

Riley left and I shut the door turning to see both, Edward and Eli sprawled in front of the couch, watching television. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, get your lazy butts up!" Eli pouted and Edward groaned.

"What now? Let us watch," he paused and looked at Eli. "What are we watching?"

"No! Eli, are your toys in the basket?" she shook her head. "Up! Up! Right now!"

"And you." I pointed a finger at Edward. "In the kitchen."

"Why?" he grinned suggestively. I huffed and didn't respond as I went in the kitchen. About a minute later, Edward walked in gracefully, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What is it?" I stared at him for a minute.

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"What did I do?" Edward asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

"What did I do?" I mocked his words. "You came in and kissed me."

"So, I can't kiss my wife now?"

"Really Edward? That's all you got?"

"You didn't like the kiss?" _I fucking loved it._

"That's not the question."

"So you did."

"I am asking you a different question." I avoided his piercing gaze.

"Then what did you ask?" I took a step back as I watched his footsteps come closer to me.

"I asked why did you kiss me."

"Well, I got to know some details and just thought maybe I should kiss you." Edward shrugged casually.

"From whom?"

"Jacob." _Of course._

"So you were trying to make a point?"

"Kind of."

"Of what? Kissing in front of Jasper or people in the party is fine, because you have to be my 'husband', but you can't kiss pulling me into the bedroom."

"Why not?" he was danger line close to me. I could hear the alarms going off in my brain tonight. I made the mistake of staring into his green eyes. So mesmerizing and dark filled with a sensual grace.

"B-because you aren't my b-boyfriend." I spluttered hastily.

"So I have to be your boyfriend to kiss you?" his long fingers trailed across my cheek.

"Y-yes."

"Hmm, now we have a problem," his lips were impossibly close to my ear. "I was thinking we could have more of that."

"What has happened to you today?" I whispered as he leaned closer.

"Nothing, nothing." He chuckled. "You look very beautiful right now." My cheeks flamed.

"It won't work."

"What won't work?" I stepped back until my back touched the wall. _Shit._

"You trying to dazzle me."

"I dazzle you Ms. Swan?" I shook my head.

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, Bella." he tipped my chin to look up at him. His smile was in place and his gaze was unwavering.

"Forget I said anything."

"Why? You don't want to go out on a date with me?" he whispered leaning his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath fanning my face.

"Ye- No."

"Really?" our lips touched and I closed my eyes just when he pulled back.

"Yes."

"So you want to go or not?" he asked against my lips.

"Okay." I panted and he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Friday sounds good?"

"Yes." I answered quickly, pulling his face down to kiss him. Edward smiled and kissed me back, his soft lips tenderly brushing against mine.

"Bewa! Ehwad!" I pushed Edward's chest back, so that he took a step back.

"You have a lovely timing princess!" Edward said as he disappeared from the kitchen. I heard Eli laughing and I followed to see him tickling her stomach.

"What is it honey?"

"Wiley give me this." She held out a bracelet and I gasped. It wasn't some plastic or even a diamond bracelet. It was a handmade bracelet. Just like the one he made for me once. It was red, with little yellow and orange wooden beads adorning the circle.

"It's precious, you know Riley made it himself." Eli looked at me, her blue eyes surprised.

"Weally?"

"Yes! Here," I took it from her. "Let me put it on for you."

"It's so pwetty!" she shook it gently in her hand. "Ehwad wook!"

"It's very nice, baby. Riley made a really good bracelet."

"Now quickly tell me, what do you want to have for dinner?"

"Ice-cweam!" Edward laughed.

"How about after dinner?" he looked at me. "How about we order some pizza?"

"Sounds good, and Eli please don't have ice-cream. Look at the weather outside. It's raining, sweetheart." I tried to reason but she pouted.

"One scoop won't hurt her Bella." I shrugged.

"Sure, sure."

 _I'm not doing anything when she gets a cold._

...

"Bella!" I opened the door to a very bubbly Alice, whose face turned to utter horror when she saw me. "That's what you are wearing to go shopping?" I rolled my eyes.

"No and I don't think I would be able to come."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Come on in." I took her to Eli's bedroom, where Eli was wrapped up in blankets as she sneezed. Her rosy cheeks were flushed due to cold and her eyes were puffy.

"What happened?"

"Ice-cream. Apparently one scoop wasn't enough and even Edward wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm sure it's common cold, just give him a call and ask him what to get her." I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I'm sure he can have five minutes from his busy schedule." Oh, right! The cover story for Edward was that he was a doctor, of course Alice thought so too.

It was difficult for many people to actually sink in the news that my 'husband' was a children's pediatrician, but well when he bluffed about it so passionately, people actually believed him. Seriously, Edward can lie about anything. Apparently, Alice and Jasper already knew, maybe he already told them.

"Oh, um sure." I nervously dialed his number. His phone rang and I prayed that he wouldn't pick up the phone. _But he did._

"Missed me Bella?" I smiled.

"Nope, but Eli sleeping in her bed, not feeling well."

"Why, what happened?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"She's suffering from cold, thanks to your genius ice-cream plan."

"Bella, I'm sure you're over-reacting. It's just a cold."

"Well, Alice told me to give you a call and just tell what syrup to get her if it's just a common cold." He chuckled.

"Do you have a pen and a paper around?" I took the phone away from my ear as I searched for it. _Did he hear me correctly?_

"Edward you do know what I just asked right?" I whispered silently only to hear him laughing on the other side.

"Yes Bella, now don't get the spellings wrong." He dictated three things to me, that did not make any sense.

"Are you sure there are words like this Edward?" I asked him again, when Alice wasn't looking.

"Bella, I was a child pediatrician for four years. I have a three year residency experience, with specialization in pediatric oncology. Now do I sound trustworthy enough?"

"What?!" I shouted, loud enough to make Alice and Eli turn to me.

"Shh, I know I didn't tell you anything about it, but I'll tell you everything later. Please, don't make a scene in front of Alice." Alice looked at me confused and I shook my head.

"You better tell me. And could you get here early? Alice and I have to go shopping."

" _You_ are shopping?"

"For tomorrow. I want to look presentable."

"Bella you look presentable in anything you wear." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but I still have to go."

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye."

"And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Miss me." he chuckled and I hung up.

"All done?" Alice asked beaming at me and I nodded.

"I'll go get these."

 _He was a doctor? This guy just keeps giving me a shock every time I ask him something._

. . .

"Bewa where you goes?" Eli asked in a very heavy voice.

"I have to get some clothes for tomorrow sweetie." _I sounded so selfish. She is having a cold and I'm going out to buy clothes._

"Alice, maybe I-"

"No! I know what you're thinking, it's not that big of a deal. Plus Edward will be here. Don't worry." I sighed but nodded.

"Did somebody order a babysitter?" Edward asked walking in with a perfect smile on his face.

"Thank god, you're here Edward. Let's go Bella!" Alice said hurriedly and I chuckled.

"Ehwad." Eli pouted looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Look at that, my poor princess. I missed you so much." Edward took Eli in his arms, setting her on his lap on the couch, wrapping her in a blanket.

"Are you feeling better than in the morning baby?" Eli nodded, snuggling closer to Edward.

"You'll be fine right?" I asked anxiously and he nodded. "There is an extra box of tissues in the drawer cabinet, please make sure she doesn't have a runny nose."

"Yes Bella now go, I'll call if something comes up. I promise."

"Rest well, okay honey?" Eli nodded and I kissed her hair.

"Me?" Edward asked, gazing at me silently. I rolled my eyes but smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Now can we go?" Alice asked exasperated and I nodded.

"Let's go."

...

"Eli is really close to Edward isn't she?" I smiled, counting my bags.

"Yeah, well Edward was the one who got her, of course he holds a special spot in her heart."

"Eli loves you both very much." I paused but didn't encourage her further into this topic. _Love?_

"I think we're almost done here Alice, just one more-"

"Oops." I smacked right into someone and for the first time, the person did not move but I did.

"Hey there missy, where are you flitting off to?" I blushed and looked up to see curly black hair, blue eyes and cute dimples. His soft features were overshadowed by the fact that he was a big man. Giant. He was as tall as Edward, grinning down at me.

"I was thinking Vegas is the place you go." I smiled sweetly.

"It's too long."

"That's what she said." He burst out laughing almost a booming laughter, making people turn and look at us.

"I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Bella."

"A short name like you, I'm Emmett." We shook hands and I looked at his wedding band. Then at his face again. I had seen him somewhere. _Where have I seen… fuck!_ Blue eyes, dimples, curly hair.

" _Ma, we have to get going!" A booming voice shouted._

" _That'll be my son Emmett," She said smiling loving, "I have to get going, I'll see you around some time, Bella. Bye Eli." She bid us goodbye._

No. No. NO! Two Cullens down, three to go. _Just great._ Maybe Esme didn't tell anyone about our encounter, because Esme knew my name and even Eli's.

 _And this means even Alice…_

"Em!" she squealed hugging him tightly.

 _Of course._

"Hey there squirt!" he ruffled her hair and she ducked.

"Every time?"

"You know you like it."

"I swear to god, you and Edwa…" she looked at me and paused.

"You do know her, right?"

"Of course, she's Bella." he smiled easily at me. I smiled back weakly.

"She's-" I shook my head tightly to Alice, hoping she would understand. "She's my friend too!"

"You are weird today." Emmett said to Alice who punched his arm making him laugh because it didn't hurt him at all. Emmett's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hey babe.. yeah, almost… no, I'll be there… come on, two minutes." He took the phone away from his ear.

"It was great meeting you ladies, come home some time Alice, Rose was asking for you." she nodded and Emmett waved at me as he went.

"You do know he was your brother-in-law right?" I sighed and nodded.

"He was nice."

"Oh! He's the best! Complete opposite of Edward," I looked at her raising an eyebrow. "I mean not in a bad way, he is more fun kind." I stared at her for a minute as she tried to make it correct. _This was fun._ Which proves how much she liked Edward

"I mean-"

"Sure Alice, Edward loves you to death and this what you think about him?" I tried to hide my smile. I started to walk away as Alice continued rambling on about how I took it the wrong way.

I finally turned to her, as we stood on the third floor, Alice leaned against the banister as she continued to talk. My vision trailed right down on the second floor, across from us and I stopped breathing.

His blonde hair was cut short than how it used to be tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a blue jacket over his grey shirt and a pair of jeans. There was another man next to him, with jet black hair and dark eyes, wearing a very glittering chain that shone from a distance.

As if James knew I was staring, he looked right at me, his icy blue eyes burning into mine. His lips curled into a malicious smile, so sinister and frightening. His form got blurry as tears formed in my eyes.

James was here. In Seattle. He knows I'm here now. Where is Edward? I need Edward. Alice kept waving her hand in front of my face but I couldn't react to anything she was saying or doing. I was frozen in my stance.

"Bella? What's wrong? Bella?" her voice kept echoing in my head, over and over.

"Edward." I said, my voice barely audible.

"What? Bella, what happened?" she turned to see where I was looking but he wasn't there anymore. What if he's coming here? My heart sped faster than it ever has. His face kept flashing in front of my eyes. I looked around to see if he's here, all I saw were blurry figures.

"Get Edward." A sob escaped from my chest.

"Okay, Bella, calm down. I'll call Edward." Her voice sounded far off to me.

"You're blurry." I whispered as I felt her hands on my arm, but it was too late as everything blacked out and I fell into a dark oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So… Like it? Hate it? Let me know! James is finally back in the picture.. let's welcome him back.**

 **Anyway! What did you think of this chapter? Still doubts? Let me know!**

 **I really, really hope I don't disappoint you guys because I'm trying really hard to make this story work. Please review and let me know. It's a humble request.**

 **Thank you for the reviews for my previous chapter, I apprerciate them all. I know last chapter wasn't the best, I got to know that from the number of reviews. Let me know about this one!**

 **Thank you everyone! I love you guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**

 **P.S- The city of lights have gone dark, let us all pray for Paris. #PrayforParis**


	17. American Hustle

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: Missed me last time?**

Me: I hate to admit, but kind of.

 **Emmett: That's what I'm taking about! Anyway, what happens in this chapter?**

Me: I have three surprises for everyone to read.

 **Emmett: What's the first one?**

Me: I won't tell.

 **Emmett: Second one?**

Me: I won't tell.

 **Emmett: Third one?**

Me: Bella meets a new Cullen!

 **Emmett: Excellent! Who is it? Carlisle or Rosalie?**

Me: You need to read the chapter for that.

 **Emmett: Are Bella and Edward doing more lovey-dovey shit?**

Me: Maybe. *winks*

 **Emmett: Ah, so reassuring. What about Bella's apartment?**

Me: You will get to know.

 **Emmett: And you mentioned me in the last chapter! *grins widely***

Me: I know, I promised, didn't I?

 **Emmett: Well, maybe I should be mentioned in this one too.**

Me: Why?

 **Emmett: I rock!**

Me: No you don't.

 **Emmett: *grins* Yes I do.**

Me: Fine, you do, a little. Now read the chapter, will you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

I opened the text and chuckled when I saw what shit was typed in it.

 _T-minus five minutes before the fire exit, send Heidi at least now, would you?_

Son of a bitch. This means we just five minutes before he would leave. I entered the mall and found no one at the entrance to keep an eye. _What the hell?_ I felt a figure smacking right into me when I was keeping my phone back in the pocket. The person started to walk away.

"Fucking hell! Who is that?" I yelled turning to see who I bumped into and visibly paled. _Oh shit. Now is not the time._

"Edward, wait!" I turned to leave but he caught my shoulder.

"Don't you dare run away this time." He glared at me, his blue eyes burning into mine.

"Emmett, now is not the time."

I haven't seen my brother in a long time. He hasn't changed much but his blue eyes looked much more matured. _Of course, now that he is a father._ I do know he runs something on the 1st Avenue, I searched about it around the time of its construction. Something about it being a movie theatre. I'll have to find out about it later when I get time from all this craziness.

"Don't come up with some made up shit now, you and I are going to talk." His loud voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Here." I handed him a card I had exclusively printed for this _fun_ visit to Seattle. "It has my number on it, call me in a few hours. Just let me go right now." Emmett wasn't buying any of it, I was sure. He is more stubborn than me that way.

"No! We have to talk! Do you have any idea what shit mom has been through since you went away? We have to talk." I shook off his hand that was still on my shoulder. He's just trying to manipulate me using the mom excuse again, like he did when he used to call me when I was New York.

"I told you, now is not the fucking time!" I said through gritted teeth. _James is running around like a wild dog and I'm standing her talking to my brother about a topic that he will never hear the end of._

" _Edward, end your fucking drama quick!"_ Phil shouted through the wireless earpiece. Bad decision to let this guy shout in my ear. Sitting in the fucking air conditioned control room and bossing shit at me.

"Give me a minute." I yelled, not able wrap my brain around everything happening right now. If only I could make Emmett understand why I was in such a hurry.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"Not you." I shook my head, "Call me later Emmett, I'll see you soon."

I turned and bolted away from him, completely ignoring his protests that made people look at me weirdly. I looked around the elevator to reach the second floor but it was already jam packed with a crowd. _It's Monday for crying out loud!_ My eyes went towards the escalator, which thankfully wasn't that crowded.

I ran stepping on one of the automated stair. I looked around me, trying to find the shit face of James as the stairs inclined higher.

"Phil where do you see him?"

" _Second floor! Fast Edward!"_

"Where's Black?"

" _He's at the entrance, Jack is at the exit."_

"Who is at the fire exit?" I heard silence. "Who is at the fucking fire exit!" An old woman, probably in her late sixties, turned to me, her grey eyes wide as saucers as she placed a hand over her heart. I gave an apologetic smile and she gave a disapproving shake of her head, staring straight ahead of her.

" _We forgot the fire exit."_ It took me a second to realize what he just said. _Shit! This wasn't how the plan was supposed to run!_ It made me angrier.

"You fucking forgot the fire exit?! What's the matter with you people!" the woman turned back and I religiously ignored her this time.

" _Don't blame us, no one told you to run back home."_ I rolled my eyes. Sure, blame me for the fucked up situation.

"Get someone to cover the fire exit!" People stared at me as I shouted like a mad man trying to move the crowd along.

" _He's on the second Cullen, he's looking up on the third. Why the fuck is he smiling?"_ He probably got to know we are here then. But, James smiling? That man sure is crazy. I sighed running my hand through my hair. I finally pushed past the people, climbing two stairs at a time.

"Move! Please!" I added the 'please' so I don't sound like a total jerk. Which I already did. I got disfavored looks from every person but it's their fucking fault.

I finally reached the floor and I looked at the store which I was standing in front of when my phone rang in my pocket. It better not be Aden. I saw a flash of blonde hair and I followed as I answered the call. The man turned and of course it wasn't James. I groaned.

"What?" I snapped as I sprinted passing by the busy stores.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. _Why is she calling?_

"Nothing Alice, what is it?"

"It's Bella." she said urgently and I stopped dead in my tracks. Her voice did not sound amused or annoyed like it did the last time they went shopping. It was panic-stricken. It wasn't very assuring.

"What happened to her?"

"She passed out, I don't know what to do Edward, I tried shaking her but nothing is working. I don't know what happened either, she was perfectly fine and then she asked for you but suddenly passed out." Alice rambled on quickly.

Possibilities ran through my mind. I forgot all about James in that moment. There was no reason for her to pass out. She wasn't sick, or has any case of panic attacks according to her medical background. Sure she bruised herself every week but that was self-imposed. Which mall are they at anyway?

"Give me a second Alice." I took the phone away from my ear.

"Phil tell me the location of GQ90, immediately."

" _Cullen why did you fucking stop to answer a call! James might walk away any moment now."_

"Do as I say." I heard him sigh. I heard him typing something.

" _It's in the same mall."_ Holy fuck!

"Which floor?"

" _It can't determine the floor Cullen, I got James because we are tracking using the CCTV footage of the mall. I'm sure your call isn't much more important than James in Seattle! He's near the Plato's Closet, get there right now."_ I muted the earpiece and took hold of the phone again.

"Alice, take a deep breath for me."

"Okay." I heard her take a deep breath and then exhale over the microphone.

"Just calm down, now I'll be there in five minutes, try to wake her up until then. I know you can't leave her but just do something."

"How do you-" I hung up and knew she was wondering how I know the mall or how I would I reach in five minutes but she doesn't need to know. I scanned through the stores, at finally located _Plato's Closet_. I have never been happier to see a clothing store.

My right hand immediately reached for the stock of my revolver securely under my waistband holster and I turned around the store to see no sight of that motherfucker. I removed my hand and sighed, unmuting the earpiece.

"James is not here." _Has it been five minutes already?_

" _Of course he is not there, he got away."_

There was a rush of people exiting elevator I was standing in front of, who pushed past me sending a high school girl tumbling over me who giggled. I glared at her and she gulped, walking away quickly.

"Just a minute I-" I suddenly looked up and inhaled sharply. There sat Alice on one of the metal chairs hovering over a figure, that was definitely Bella. _Poor Bella._ I need to get there and see if she's okay. _Oh fuck Bella!_ I suddenly looked up, reminded that James looked up and smiled. Fuck! We _need_ to get him.

"Did you cover the fire exit?"

" _Yes, I made Black go there, Heidi was at the entrance." Damn! Should've let Heidi go there, he would've liked it._

"Get the CCTV footage of the second and the third floor for the past hour. Was he alone?" _Of course not._

" _I think there was a man, we couldn't exactly scan his details."_

"Make sure we get him, he'll probably separate from James to go some other way. Did you get the photo of that Leo from Preston's apartment?" I looked up to see Alice looking at her watch. I did say five minutes, which was impossible from the apartment.

" _Yes, a fairly well photo, but couldn't make out his features."_

"I'll let you know them in ten minutes."

" _How are you going to?"_

"I just found who that scumbag was smiling at."

...

I reached the third floor and made a right to see Alice looking at me with relief clearly seen in her features. She looked down at Bella and I quickly removed the earpiece, throwing it on the floor ahead of me and smashing it with the back of my shoe.

As I reached them and saw Bella's pale features, her eyes shut tight but saw her hand move. Alice stood up and I took her spot next to Bella, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and stroking her pale face.

"Alice, do me a favor and go get some water." I said quietly not moving my eyes off Bella and I heard the clicking of her heels get farther away from my ears. I touched Bella's hand and it was ice cold.

"Bella? Love, wake up." Her forehead creased with a frown and I sighed. I heard Alice's heels approaching in our direction and I turned to her.

"Here." Alice handed me the bottle which she had already opened, and I unwrapped my arms from Bella and sprinkled some water on her face.

"Bella, baby wake up."

Bella opened her eyes partially only to close them again. I sprinkled some more water and her brown eyes finally fluttered open. Bella's eyes squinted and then widened as she realized where she was. She looked at Alice and then at me, I could feel her recalling everything of the past ten minutes.

"Edward." She croaked and tears gathered in her eyes. I squeezed her cold hand and tried to tell her not to speak anything in front of Alice.

"I know, Bella. Shh, it's okay." I stroked her hair, and she placed her hand atop mine.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice asked anxiously and we both turned to her. Bella nodded and smiled weakly but I could see hint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine now Alice, thank you." she whispered silently.

"Alice fetch me another bottle, please?" I asked sweetly and she rolled her eyes but nodded. She turned on her heel and walked away. When she was out of an earshot, I looked back at Bella.

"Edward I saw J-James." Bella said and I nodded.

"I know you did. That's why I am here."

"I thought he would come after me." a tear dropped from her eye and I wiped it away.

"But he didn't." I kissed her forehead. "Now will you tell me something?" she nodded right away.

"Was James alone?" _If she noticed the other one, we need to get him._

"No, there was another man." _Great!_

"Do you remember his appearance Bella? Or just some outline?"

"His hair was black and his eyes were dark too. He was wearing a very shiny chain. I don't remember much. But J-James, his hair was shorter when I saw and then he smiled at me." Her voice cracked and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. He isn't getting near you, I promise." I kissed her hair. Alice came back and I took the bottle from her hands.

"Thanks Alice." I held her for another minute and finally pulled back.

"Do you want to go wash your face or something?" she nodded.

"I'll go." Alice volunteered and I smiled at her grateful. When I could no longer see them, I pulled out my phone.

"Edward, we got the second one at the fire exit." Phil said before I could say anything. _I know, that was the fucking plan._

"Excellent, now just check if this Leo matches to what I describe you."

"Go ahead."

"Black hair and dark eyes, is he wearing a chain?" I chuckled as I remembered the ugly chain.

"Yes."

"We got our hands on Leo then. For sure. I want Heidi to talk to him."

"Black can do that." I rolled my eyes.

"Does Jacob have breasts?"

"No."

"Then let Heidi handle this."

"I don't get you Cullen." Phil chuckled.

"You don't have to. Get Seth ready in the monitoring room. I'll be there in an hour."

"Roger that."

I patiently waited for Bella and Alice to get back, frequently checking around to see if I can catch up on something unusual. Both of them finally emerged and Bella ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands automatically found her waist and I looked at Alice confused and she just shrugged.

"Bella," I sighed against her hair. "Everything is fine now, baby."

"Where's Eli?" Bella mumbled against my sweater.

"I made Jasper stay with her, she was sleeping anyway. Come on, let's get you home." She pulled back and nodded.

"Give me." I motioned for the bags that Alice held and carried all of them, which I had no idea why but were insanely heavy. _How did Alice, who is so small carry it?_

I opened the passenger side door for Bella as we reached the Parking Deck and she slid in. I shut the door just when Alice called.

"Edward?" I turned.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Could you give my bags? I have to run back at the store." I nodded. Alice ran a boutique store and I have no idea why she would go shopping to some other store if she owned one.

"Sure."

"Edward, what happened to Bella back there?" she asked as I handed her the bags.

"I don't know. Maybe she had some kind of flash back or it's just from dehydration." I shrugged. "I'll make sure she's fine. Thanks for staying so calm and collected."

"Calm and collected? I had never been so scared!" I smiled and hugged her, kissing her spiky hair.

"Everything's fine now. Just skip this incident from your mind." She nodded.

"Okay, I have to go. Take care of your girls." I chuckled and agreed.

"Alright, now run." I waited until she left and looked around the parking lot before getting in the car. I saw Bella gazing out of the window silently. I drove out of the parking lot, finally getting on the highway.

"Hey." I whispered and she looked at me, offering a small smile.

"Hi."

"You should rest for a while." I commented as I looked into her tired eyes.

"Later." There was an incomplete pause, and I knew she would ask me something. "How did you know about this?" I sighed.

"I got a phone call about an hour ago, saying they found James's current location and that I had to get there immediately. Jasper was already there with me, so I just told him that I'll be back in some time. When I got here, Alice called about you and that's how I got there so fast. Alice must think I can disappear into thin air." Bella cracked a smile.

"So did you get hold of him?"

"Not yet." Her expression suddenly turned dark.

"Oh." She went back to gazing out of the window.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does Alice shop here when she owns a store herself?" I felt her shoulders relax as she chuckled.

"That's because it's a bridal store, unless she wants to wear a wedding dress every day, she has to buy regular clothes." I laughed nodding my head. I did not know that.

"So where did James go?"

"I'll find out when I get back to the office." Bella fell silent after that and I knew she would over-think this. I needed a distraction. I cleared my throat.

"Don't you want to know how I am a children's pediatrician?" she snapped her attention back to me and her face quickly changed its composure.

"Oh yes about that, you sure know how to get a girl surprised." I chuckled.

"I'll let you know then."

"Please do."

"I was actually planning to join my father's clinic here in Seattle, around the time I moved to New York. That's a different story altogether of why I moved to New York, I'll tell you later. I always wanted be like my father, ever since I was a kid. To help people and my father happens to be a neurologist, specializing in transplant."

"I never had any interest in that sort of stuff, I wanted to do something for children. Not because I liked them or something," I saw Bella roll her eyes out of my periphery. "I lost a friend to a very crucial stage of cancer when I was ten, that's when I had decided I am going to follow my father's footsteps, of becoming a doctor to help kids like him. My father supported me and he was in seventh heaven that I was going to join the clinic, because well it belonged to me after my twenty sixth birthday, that's what my grandparents wanted." I hit the break to stop the car at the traffic signal.

"What happened then?" Bella spoke up for the first time since I started talking.

"I completed my residency, well two years in New York and a day before I was going to appear for my USMLE," Bella looked at me confused, I chuckled. "It's the United Stated Medic- you know what forget it. Anyway, I didn't give the exam because something happened, I told you it's a different story."

"How did you happen to become a CIA Agent?"

"It's again a different story." She huffed, making me laugh. At least she wasn't in her dark mood anymore.

"There you go, you know me a bit well now."

"So if you were to give that USMLAE or whatever exam it was, you can still pass?"

"Probably." I smiled.

"I don't believe it that you don't like kids."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have seen you with Eli, you're like a completely different person around her."

"Is that person better?"

"Wouldn't hurt to see more of him." Bella gave a shy smile. I smiled turning my attention back to driving.

"Good to know." I stopped the car as we have reached the building's parking lot and I got the bags out. We made our way back inside the apartment and I saw Eli watching television covered in a blanket, with a dead to the world Jasper fast asleep. Bella laughed lightly at my side.

"Bewa! Ehwad!" Eli said in her newly acquainted heavy voice, waking up Jasper in the process.

"Hey honey." Bella went over to Eli and I went to the bedroom to keep the bags in the closet as well as the revolver back in the drawer of the nightstand. I walked out to see Jasper putting on his jacket, and Bella clearing up the mess of multiple tissues lying around.

"I'll see you later, darling. Take care." Eli nodded and Jasper looked at me.

"Alright Cullen, I did my job. I'm leaving to go back to my place."

"Jasper stay, please. I can make some coffee if you want." Bella offered and I shook my head. _Yes, now is the time to think about other people when you have a person lurking around near you and need to rest because of thinking too much about it._

"Don't worry sugar, I'm going to fall asleep on the couch anyway. Coffee will probably ruin my slumber."

"Yeah Bella, let the sleeping beauty go back to the castle." Jasper rolled his eyes at me and waved at Bella before leaving.

"Bella, go rest for a while, you will feel better when you wake up." I whispered and she looked up at me nodding her head. Her brown eyes looked at me with a troubled stare and I questioned her with my eyes to which she shook her head, looking down. I tilted her chin to look at me again and I leaned down to kiss her full lips.

She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my waist and I placed my hands on either side of her face, slowing trailing them into her hair. Her breathing got heavy as I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, and she opened her mouth for my tongue to slide in.

She tasted like mint, so fresh and irresistible. I explored her mouth, and I felt her sigh against my lips. Out of nowhere I suddenly realized Eli was in the same room so I slowed our kiss, and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back completely. Bella opened her eyes dazed and confused to which I tipped my head back in Eli's direction who, thank god was still watching television.

"I'll wake you up in an hour or two." I kissed her forehead and Bella nodded going to the bedroom. Shit! I forgot I have to leave in an hour. _I'll wake her up to let her know before I go._

"Ehwad." I turned back to the princess on the couch, who was probably watching television for a long time now, I'm sure. She needs to rest too. Despite the cold, she looked adorable in her red turtle neck sweater and black slacks. Her cheeks and nose red from the cold but she still managed to give a beautiful smile.

I went over to the couch and scooped her in my arms. Eli rested her head in the crook of my neck and I kissed her hair.

"My Red-Nosed Rudolph." Eli giggled making me smile.

"Where Bewa?" she sneezed lightly and I grabbed a tissue from the box, wiping her nose.

"Bella was tired baby, so she's sleeping for a while. Do you want to sleep too?" she yawned and shook her head.

"No." I chuckled.

"Okay, how about I read you a story, instead of you watching cartoons?"

"I wanna watch Wabbit."

"I know you do, and he is so funny but princess if you want to get better, you need to rest for a while."

"Otay, I sweep then." She nodded.

"That's my girl."

"Which stowy?"

"Any story you want. Come on, help me select one."

I took Eli to her bedroom and she selected _Pinocchio_. Of course, it's all about the nose now. I wrapped the blankets around her under the bed and sat by the edge and opened the book.

About halfway through the story, her eyelids started to droop, so I shut the book and as I was about to leave she called out my name.

"Yes princess?"

"I sweep wif Bewa?" I nodded.

"Alright, but make sure you don't make any noise."

"Hmm." She was already falling asleep so I carried her to where Bella was fast asleep and laid her under the sheets. I kissed her forehead and Eli closed her eyes immediately. My phone buzzed and I quickly exited the room.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, it's me." I frowned.

"Sure, what's up?"

"A man was here to check up on Bella's apartment."

"When?

"Around a week ago."

"And you're telling me now?"

"Sorry Edward, I was just trying to track him but I finally found his location."

"Where is he?"

"In Seattle."

"Name?"

"Leo Sanders. He was asking for Bella Swan, so I told him she is subletting her apartment and I'm here to stay." _They sent Leo?_

"Did he try to ask her location?"

"Yes, I told him Chicago like you told me to."

"We got him today itself. Thanks for letting me know Gale."

"Anything for you Edward." I spoke for another two minutes before hanging up.

Gale was my friend from the agency, who is staying at Bella's apartment, trying to keep a track on who all are visiting the place. She is one of the best we have, and she is helping me even though she has some other cases to work on. I really hope Angela won't go over, like she did a month ago.

I went back in the bedroom and walked over to Bella's side. I brushed the hair away from her face and her eyelashes fluttered. I kissed her forehead and she opened her brown eyes to look at me.

"It's been an hour already?" she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I have to leave. Just lock the door after I go, okay?" Her eyes turned anxious.

"You're leaving?"

"Don't worry baby, it's fine. You'll be safe." I kissed the back of her hand.

"Come back soon." I smiled.

"Of course, please don't leave the apartment until I get back."

"Okay."

"Eli's right there," Bella looked over at Eli's sleeping form and smiled. "So you don't have to be concerned about her."

"I'll see you soon." I kissed her forehead again and left the apartment, pulling out my phone in the process.

"Aden, get here. I want you to keep an eye on the apartment again."

"Bella's there too?"

"Yeah, she'll positively not leave the apartment, just run circles."

"Got it boss."

"And what about Leo? Did you find out his previous records?"

"Yes, it's true. The search was hundred percent valid. No trace of him around anywhere in the previous records." I laughed. _Good work done._

"That's what we wanted. What about my conversation at the mall with Phil? Was it traced?" I entered the empty elevator and pressed for the ground floor.

"Yes. Almost immediately after James left they traced your talk."

"Alright, make sure you be around."

"Copy that."

Aden was my personal informer, who only reported to me. He had been with me ever since I have joined the agency. I had hired him, for getting me the local information for the cases I work on and only Jacob knows about him. And another person.

 _I really hope I don't get a call from Aden about something happening here._

...

"He's terrified Edward, you better not lose your temper." Phil whispered and I nodded, pushing up the sleeves of my sweater. The elevators opened to the fourth floor and I stepped out with Phil.

Phil was in his late thirties, and had been working for the agency for a long time now. He never really got along with many people, but worked well with me. Other than being good with the computers, he was incredibly nosy.

"Is he an animal or something, why is there so much security?" I asked confused, looking around to see two people at the entrance of the room and two other on either side. The doors opened and I saw Seth sitting there with an alarmed expression on his face. He looked at me and Phil, which caused his eyes to widen.

"Phil can I talk to him, alone?" he shrugged and walked away. I entered the well-lit room, the pale blue walls made me nauseous and shut the door behind me, making him jump in the seat.

"You have been here the whole time?" Seth nodded.

"Man, we need to shift you someplace better." I sat on the chair right in front of him.

"You know why I am here?" he shook his head. I waited for him to say something, anything but he didn't. I finally asked.

"How old are you Seth?" he didn't say anything just stood up with shaky legs and went over to the desk by the door. He pulled out a file and handed it to me. I sighed and opened it.

 _Name- Seth Frank Rogers_

 _Date of Birth- 6 January, 2001 (14)_

 _Address- None found._

 _Mobile no.- None found._

 _Occupation- None found._

 _Prior Education- Seattle Elementary School_

 _Employment- Mill Creek Construction INC._

 _Father- M. Rogers  
Date of Birth: 20 July, 1972._

 _Mother- None found._

 _Political Affiliations- None found._

 _Religious Affiliations- None found._

 _Sexual Orientation- None found._

 _Relationships- None found._

I scanned through the details and looked back at Seth, who was fixatedly staring at me. I read through the information again. I rolled my eyes internally. _So much information_.

"So, Seth Frank Rogers, you worked with a construction company?" he nodded.

"What did you do?" he didn't answer.

"Are you going to talk at all?" he shook his head.

"Look Seth," I shifted the chair closer. "The only reason why I didn't shoot you right there was because I thought you were too young and that you could still have a better life. I know you are much better than you let on to people. I haven't met you since a long time, but I have been told you aren't speaking at all."

"I know it's difficult and intimidating to be around so many people and I assure you that I will decrease the amount of people who are around to watch your every step. Now you aren't too young that I can lure you with a candy or too old to point a gun at your head. If you tell me everything, I promise as soon as this case is over, I will make sure you have everything you will possibly need."

He stared at me for a long time. His brown eyes gazing at me silently but I could feel that his mind was reeling on what I had just spoken up. I noticed his lips twitching and knew he was going to talk.

"I used to run pipes and wires through the interior walls." His voice was incredibly hoarse when he finally spoke up.

"Where's your mother?" I said, handing him the glass of water kept on the desk by me.

"She died when I was eight."

"How?"

"Asthma, she smoked a lot." Seth didn't seem to care about her, of course not.

"And where's your father?"

"He's in Seattle, somewhere."

"How did you end up in the apartment that day?" he looked around making sure no one is looking around.

"No one is around here, you can tell me anything."

"Malcolm, my father, he worked in an oil factory and um, he ran a pickpocket ring. One day a man came over at our place and offered Malcolm thirty thousand dollars if he would let the people in his ring, help them with something."

"Do you know what that something was?"

"No, but I do know that it was in Forks." I processed the information for a minute. Forks, Bella, Charlie, James, Malcolm, Victoria. Something wasn't adding up.

"They never spoke about it in front of you?"

"No."

"Hmm, do you know a Leo Sanders?"

"No."

"Good." I paused and something suddenly clicked. "Where are you from again?"

"Port Angeles." _Aha._

"Can you recognize the man who came at your apartment if we brought him in front of you?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll probably send someone to show you the photos of the people involved in this case. You better answer them right." I looked right into his eyes and he gulped, nodding his head.

"Thanks Seth, I'll be back if something comes up."

"Okay." He nodded. I stood up and turned to leave.

"And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"A candy wouldn't hurt." I chuckled and even he cracked a smile.

"I'll remember that next time buddy."

. . .

I felt a hand on my arm as I was walking and I stopped, turning halfway to see a black nail-painted hand, immediately knowing who it was.

"Yes Heidi?"

"What do you want me to do about Leo?" I sighed internally, thanking god it wasn't about her coming back to my apartment. I finally turned to look at her.

"Didn't you talk to him?"

"I did, but all he did was flirt with me and didn't answer any of my questions." I rolled my eyes. _Typical._

"Of course, and you didn't flirt back?"

"No." she shook her head vigorously, looking at me innocently. _You aren't that innocent, Heidi._

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe I did. His accent is very hot." She gave me a dreamy look and I looked at her skeptically. _Is she normal?_

"You do know who he is, right?" she rolled her eyes this time.

"Yeah, I know he is working with James but it wouldn't hurt to just flirt back." _Of course not._

"I'll go talk to him." I cut her off, before her imagination ran wild about Leo.

"He is in Room 1."

"Alright." I nodded and walked past her, smelling the expensive perfume again. I tried not to shudder.

I walked over to the room, staring at the black sign that read ROOM NO.1, it was the only room without any CCTV surveillance. I opened the door to see Leo Sanders sitting comfortably in the chair, his legs perched on the table top while he stared up at the ceiling.

His black hair was rightly combed and his shiny chain was gone. Leo looked at me and gave a lazy smile. I glared at him as I sat across from him, his expression never changing.

"Hello mate." I didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to talk at all?" I just stared at him for a moment, his dark gaze piercing.

"Ever heard of Bella Swan?" he gave me a grin and laughed lightly. "Man, you really like to shag James ex-girlfriends don't you?"

"You got Jacob Black at the fire exit? I was waiting for you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We tracked Bella Swan with a little girl at the city park, cute little thing isn't she? I got pictures too. Turns out it's Elizabeth Brennon." I looked into his eyes and shook my head. _Knew this was going to happen._ I reached my hand inside the pocket of my jeans and his eyes trailed as they tightened.

"Here." I threw the box at him. Leo looked at it confused and opened it only to burst out laughing.

"Thanks man." He removed the black contact lens on his right eye that was already slipping loose and I chuckled.

"Admit it I'm smart."

"Fine, you have a knack for this stuff." He removed the lens from the other eye and he blinked his eyes before they were the original grey color again seen clearly.

"Much better, for a minute I couldn't see your face."

"No one told you to use a black one."

"You wanted me to use your green shade?" He rolled his eyes. "Please, I don't want everything to look like grass."

"Oh Alex you are so funny."

"You know it Cullen." He winked.

Alex Turner, is an FBI Agent working undercover to get to Laurent Scott. He gave me a call around a month ago asking to collaborate with me that he might help me getting Victoria only if I help until he finds out the man he is looking for. Luckily, it worked for both of us very well because the case is inter-linked.

We have worked before, for a case in London together. And like in a typical spy movie we have him undercover only this time it's a real deal.

"They have Bella and Eli's pictures?" I suddenly asked and he nodded.

"From the park they go to twice a week. You have to be careful mate."

"I can't always keep them in the apartment, they have to get out. Plus Aden is always around, who by the way ran a check on you, everything's clear."

"Perfect, all I need to do is get James to take me with him to New York." I frowned.

"He's going back to New York?"

"He wants to meet someone, I don't know. He hasn't told anyone about it except, some Malcolm. I don't know him yet."

"How did he take you to the mall even if you just got in three weeks ago." Alex smirked.

"I found out all the microphones in the apartment and gave pictures of Bella and Elizabeth from the park." I glared at him.

"Why did you give the pictures?" he rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Cullen, relax. It was from the park they just visited once but I think the little girl tripped on something, so they never visited back. They have men around the park lurking for both of them, but I assure you, nothing will happen to them."

"You better make sure." He smiled at me with mock pride.

"Look at you thinking about someone else for a moment, don't make me cry Cullen."

"Dickhead," I muttered under my breath and then spoke out loud. "They are both wonderful. I am worried about how Bella is taking this though, it's not good for her to keep fixating on this case."

"Bella is great, isn't she?" Alex gave a teasing smile and I rolled my eyes.

"She actually is. She is very responsible and selfless, also very hard working. With her book and all, she even makes sure that everything is taken care of at the apartment." he stared at me for a moment and then his eyes turned thoughtful.

"You know what I just realized?" Maybe he finally linked some clue while I was rambling about Bella.

"What?"

"Someone is falling in love." I stared at him for a moment and then he laughed.

"No, I'm not."

"Sure, sure."

Was I? I mean I like Bella the regular amount, that's why I decided on the date. She is very beautiful and smart, and that's just an add on. But love? I never have told any girl that I loved her, that's because I was never in love.

"Could we actually talk about something related to the case?"

"We are, and that's Bella."

"Care to elaborate?"

"James is searching down her house in Forks next week, that's all I know from the town side of this mystery. I need to get on with what's going on in Port Angeles."

"So you knew about Port Angeles and you never told me?" I asked incredulous.

"Just confirmed at the mall. Don't you know how James disappeared?"

"I went to see Bella, don't you remember that son of a bitch smiled at her."

"I did, for a moment I thought she was getting a panic attack, I was going to call you but decided against it." He shook his head. "Anyway, so he made one of the people from the 'team' who had the same blonde hair get a haircut similar to James and wear the same clothes."

"When he saw Bella, he knew something was wrong that she was in Seattle at that place so he decided to leave. He made the guy walk ahead of him and then take a turn. Heidi, I thought was smart enough," I chuckled. "but she followed the guy running away from the entrance, and that arsehole went right from the entrance under the nose of four fucking CIA Agents."

"We underestimated him."

"Don't Cullen, I'm telling you he is much more than we predict him to be."

"I can't say no to him if he takes me to L.A, but then I won't know if something happens in Port Angeles."

"Don't worry, I will find out. I'll take Black on Sunday to Forks."

"Maybe if you go Friday we can then get on with Port Angeles on Sunday."

"I can't on Friday."

"Why what's the matter? I don't think there is anything left to investigate in Seattle anymore."

"It's nothing." I shrugged.

"You won't tell me Cullen? I'm hurt."

"I told you it's nothing." I glared at him and his grey eyes were alight with humor.

"Does this have something to do with Bella?

"No."

"I can ask Aden, you know." He said casually. _Fuck, I told Aden about being out on Friday with Bella._

"I can go Forks in the morning on Friday." I suggested, trying to avoid his topic of discussion.

"No, evening sounds good, no one will look for you either. In the morning you will be clearly seen."

"I can't go in the evening."

"Why not?"

"I have dinner plans."

"With Bella?"

"Yes."

"Like a date?" he grinned cheekily and I made a face.

"No, like how regular people have dinner, just out."

"Oh." He said exaggerated and I rolled my eyes.

"Here." I handed him four of spades card. I keep this with me to keep some important potable device in it. The card is slit from the center, creating enough space to keep important gadgets.

"You want to play poker?"

"Open it." He looked inside to see a chip.

"It's edited by Fred, but no one will understand that. It's from the research team, about how we searched his locations until he was in Chicago, he edited the details on Tony because he doesn't need to know that we already have them, just take it. This will take you to LA."

"Thanks Edward, here's a gift." He removed the chain from his jacket and I couldn't help but laugh.

"People do not like this chain." I remembered Bella's expression, even Phil's words later on in the office.

"It makes me look dangerous."

"Isn't it enough that you have dyed your blonde hair and are wearing contacts?"

"Nope but Heidi almost recognized."

"Of course, she did a thorough study on our Sullivan case from London. But it's good she didn't recognize you."

"Cullen, my girl is smart."

"Your girl?" I looked at him amused. _He needs to work on his choice of women._

"What? She will be. She's smart, agent woman girls are always a turn on and has a sexy body. Wasn't scared to flirt back. I like it."

"She flirted with me in front of Bella, when Bella was introduced as my wife." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Now that she saw me, she wouldn't flirt with you."

"I hope your ego wins this time."

"It always does."

"Alright I have to leave, Heidi will get here if I don't go out."

"Fine with me." he twisted the back of his silver chain and removed a microphone.

"Everything is saved in this little guy, I'm getting a new one so you can have it."

"Thanks man, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye mate."

"You googled the slangs didn't you?"

"Yep, tell the lads I said hello."

"You are ridiculous."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I scoffed at his awful attempt sounding British.

"Put the new lenses on, I'll see you soon."

"Sure we will." He mock saluted me and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What happened?" Heidi asked as soon as I exited the room.

"Asshole won't tell me anything. We'll get it out soon enough don't worry."

"Should I go talk to him again?"

"No." I said sharply and she looked taken aback my voice. "Maybe after some time." I gave in.

...

"No! Stop! Dad! Mom! Please don't!" I heard Bella yell in her sleep. I was fully awake now and I quickly got on the bed, as she moved restlessly on it.

"Edward help! Please." My heart lurched at her plea but it was just a bad dream.

"Bella! Bella wake up love." I shook her shoulders and she seemed to be settled for a while.

"Edward." She whispered as she twisted on my side.

"Bella open your eyes for me." I stroked her hair, trying to wipe the stray tears on her face.

"Edward." She murmured again, her hand reaching on my side and I held it in my own.

"I'm here love, open your eyes, it's just a bad dream." About a second later her eyes finally snapped open and she looked at me.

Her brown eyes shone darker with unshed tears in her eyes. I frowned at her deathly pale face, the kind I was seeing for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

"It was just a bad dream." Bella said with relief and I cupped her face in my hands.

"Just a bad dream." I whispered and she nodded.

"Do you want some water baby?" Bella nodded again and I removed the lid of the glass from the nightstand and handed it to her. She sat up and drank half of the water, handing me back the glass.

"What time is it?" she asked, letting out a yawn as I kept the glass back.

"Doesn't matter, come on you need to sleep."

"What if I dream about it again?"

"You won't." she remained silent. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in the morning." I chuckled and nodded, knowing she won't remember it. Bella laid back on the bed and turned to me.

"Stay, please."

I got in next to her and covered us with the comforter. She closed her eyes and shifted until her face was hidden in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and felt her warm body leaning into me. I stroked her hair as I watched her sleep and I soon was not able to keep my eyes open.

"Who is that?" I groaned as I felt someone pushing my back and I turned to see blue pajamas from my squinted eyes. I opened my eyes to see Eli, her face irritated and I chuckled at how cute she looked.

"What are you doing Eli?"

"I got no pace." She said making an angry statement. I turned to see Bella's arms wrapped around my waist and there was literally no place for her. I unwrapped my arms from her and looked at Eli.

"Of course my princess has place, come here." I shifted a little until Bella loosened her arms and I set Eli between us. I glanced at the clock to see it was five thirty in the morning. Eli got herself comfortable under the covers and looked at me innocently. _She's no innocent, waking up at five thirty in the morning._

"My Rudolph is a very early bird." I whispered and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep baby."

"Nighty night Ehwad." I chuckled.

"Sure princess." _Night for you._

...

"Edward has Eli put on the same pair of shoes?" I stared at Eli's feet to see both of them were same blue colored ones.

"Yes Bella, what kind of question is that?"

"The little miss put on pink in her right foot and white on the other one last week." I chuckled.

"What? She must be making a fashion statement." Bella rolled her eyes and Eli smiled at me, dangling her feet back and forth from the barstool.

"Why are we both sitting here anyway?"

"Because you have to make her drink this." She handed me a glass of water with what looked like a crushed pill dissolved in it. _Great._

"Why me?" Eli is very fussy about it and this would not end good.

"Because you prescribed it, doctor." I rolled my eyes and nodded. Eli was already making a face looking at it and I knew it was going to be a long time before she talks to me again after this.

"You go get ready quick!" I said looking at my watch to see it was already nine-thirty. She had the meeting at ten.

"I am!" she said shutting the door quickly.

"Eli princess, you know if you drink this-"

"I no wike it, it yucky." Eli sneezed shaking her head with an expression of pure disgust.

 _Awesome. Thanks Bella._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BELLA**

I looked at the clock to see it was nine forty five already. I gave a final glance in the mirror, running the comb through my hair again.

I was wearing a black V-neck wrap dress, that had three-quarter cuffed sleeves and a self-tie at the waist. It fell until my knees and I had, well Alice had, told me to match with my black ankle-strap sandals. I looked better than I did on any other normal day. I just put on a little eyeliner and some lip gloss, well that's all you can do when you have a screaming match outside to drink the damn water and fifteen minutes in hand. I didn't do anything to my hair letting them flow down in gentle waves and I felt nervousness creeping in my stomach.

The noise outside died down suddenly and I knew she had somehow managed to drink it. I opened the door and stepped out to see Eli sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face and Edward at the kitchen sink, his back to me.

I went over to Eli and knelt in front of her. She looked at me and her blue eyes widened.

"What's wrong baby?" I wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I no wike it and Ehwad make me dwink."

"Oh no, it was that bad?" she nodded. "But it was the last one, you don't have to drink it anymore."

"Weally?"

"Yes, I promise." She smiled and hugged me. I laughed, hugging her closer to me.

"You wook pwetty." I pulled back and looked at her.

"You look prettier honey." I stroked her soft hair and she let out a yawn.

"Are you ready to-" he stopped when I turned to him and I felt his eyes not leaving my face. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey, is this dress okay?" I asked and Edward didn't say anything. That bad?

"Edward is it bad? I can go change. I mean Alice and I bought two dresses, I knew the second one was better but I really liked this one. And I have a coat that matches this one. Is it too casual or just not too good? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's very nice." He said shortly.

"Nice? That's all? I knew the other one was better."

"Bella." I looked at Edward and he smiled, his green eyes amused.

"You look beautiful, and the dress is perfect. Why are you always so anxious about your clothes?" I blushed and he reached forward until his hands were on my waist.

"You never say anything at first, every time." He chuckled.

"Have you for a moment considered the fact that maybe you look so beautiful that I become speechless and have no words to talk because I can't stop staring at you." I blushed beet red at his words and his fingers played with the tie of my dress at the waist.

"I didn't think of that." I whispered and he grinned at me.

"I thought so." I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He smiled against my lips and tightened his arms around my waist. My fingers knotted in his hair and he bit on my lower lip making me whimper lightly. I pulled his face impossibly closer to me kissing him back roughly. Edward's smooth lips worked magically against mine and I forgot about everything around me.

About twenty seconds later I did remember one thing. Eli. Edward and I pulled back at the same time, his green eyes gazing into mine and we slowly turned our heads in her direction to find her eyes drooping sleepily.

"It's the pill, isn't it?" I asked as we stared at her and Edward leaned against my hair. He nodded kissing my hair.

"Come on, we're already late. I have to drop you off and then take Eli somewhere."

"Where are you going anywhere?"

"It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes.

"For her."

"Maybe later, but need to hurry right now, I'll get her." I nodded and put on my black coat as well as grabbed my purse.

...

"Ehwad where we goes?" Eli asked from the backseat and I turned to see her pouting.

"I'll tell you later princess." Edward stopped the car right outside the publishing house and I felt my heart hammering in my chest.

"It's going to be great Bella, you are just meeting her. She already loved it." I nodded my head.

"Alright Eli, I'll see you later honey. Enjoy your time with Edward." Eli waved blowing me a kiss.

"Bye Bewa!"

"We have got to find out who taught her that." I heard Edward mutter and I looked back at him.

"It's better than whistling or winking."

"Sure." I laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Lighten up. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay." He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss. I blushed and opened the door when Edward called my name.

"Yeah?" he leaned closer taking my left hand in both of his.

"This has been your dream for a long time and I know that. And now you have an opportunity to present yourself and show who you truly are. You aren't going in as someone's wife or mother or whatever crap we've made to get in Seattle. Just forget about the current happenings we've been going through. Give the next few hours for yourself." With that he slipped the wedding band off my finger and I stared at my bare hand. It seemed different because I never removed it.

"Go." He kissed my cheek and I nodded dazed, stepping out of the car. Eli waved at me and I waved back, staring at the car until it disappeared. I took a deep breath. _Okay._ It's going to be perfect.

The doors to the publishing house opened and I immediately went to the reception. They made me sit on of the chairs by the desk and I tapped my foot impatiently. A man walking towards the exit, stared at me for a long moment and suddenly his mouth turned up into a creepy smile. Was it supposed to be inviting? I cringed internally looking at his blotchy face and wished I was wearing the wedding band right now.

"Miss?" I looked up as one of the woman in the reception called for me. I went over to the desk and gave a small smile. The woman was in her early twenties with a very jolly smile on her face. Her blonde bangs made it impossible to see her forehead and I could make out her amber eyes.

"There are two meeting scheduled for the day for the editorial floor, unless you are Paul Harris, I take it you are Isabella Swan?" I laughed lightly nodding my head.

"Yes."

"Okay, it's on the seventh floor, you can inform Jane, Ms. Hale's assistant and then go. I'll give a call and let her know immediately."

"Thank you."

"Good luck, have a great day ahead." She picked up the handset of the telephone and I saw her dialing a number. I quickly reached the elevators and pressed the number seven. I felt nauseous with every floor I reached and then it finally dinged at the seventh one, opening the doors for me.

I stepped out carefully, not to trip in these sandals and passed through the busy cubicles. At the corner most area of the room, I saw a small desk outside where a blonde woman was sitting talking on her cell phone. I made out the last name Hale on the name plate of the door.

"Hello, I'm here to meet Ms. Hale." I said politely to the assistant sitting outside and she just waved her hand to me, as if telling me to go right inside. _Oh, she's the don't-give-a-shit kind._ I nodded. I knocked on the door once and opened it to see a stunning blonde sitting behind the desk.

Her blonde hair was braided to perfection, she was wearing a white cotton blouse, and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Her blue eyes had little speckles of amber in them, there was color in her cheeks, glow on her face, watch on her wrist and oh, a wedding band. _She was happily married? That's a new._

I saw her name plate that read ROSALIE HALE, EDITOR, SEATTLE PUBLISHING. Rosalie was talking on the phone and I saw her motion me to get inside.

"Yes, she's here. I'll call back later. Okay, bye." _Was it about me?_ I went over to her desk and she stood up to greet me, giving a warm smile. And I thought she was going to be intimidating.

"Rosalie Hale, pleasure to meet you." we shook our hands and I gave a tentative smile.

"Likewise."

"Please take a seat." I nodded and sat in one of the chairs, making myself comfortable.

"So Isabella-"

"Just Bella, please." I interrupted and she nodded.

"You go by Bella?" I nodded. "I think I have heard your name, have we met somewhere before?"

"Not that I remember." I would've definitely remembered her. I stared at her desk and my eyes fell on the photograph which made my breathing hitch in my throat.

It was Rosalie sitting next to Emmett with an adorable little blonde boy in her lap. Right in that moment, all the Cullens hit me like a wrecking ball.

" _Sure, by the way I'm Edward Cullen."_

" _That's lovely. I never would've imagined Em with a kid." Edward said, almost talking to himself._

" _I'm Esme." She shook my hand giving me a wide grin._

" _I have a grandson her age, kids are precious when they are little. Everything changes when they grow up." Esme said_ _._

" _A short name like you, I'm Emmett." We shook hands…_

" _Rosalie Hale, pleasure to meet you."_

" _Not today, there is a lot going on right now and I don't want to include my family right this minute."_

Rosalie looked at me skeptically whereas I continued staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. All I could hear was the ticking of the second hand of the clock hung on the wall. My book forgotten, James forgotten, all I kept thinking was how will I be able to find out what happened between Edward and his family.

 _Why, oh why are all Cullens destined to meet me first?_

"Aren't you-" the door opened before Rosalie could finish her sentence.

"Rose, honey you forgot your purse in the café." Esme Cullen's voice rang through silent minute. I looked at the window on the right, the uncommon Seattle sun flitting it's rays from the window gap.

"Sure." I nodded staring at the window, I don't know who I was talking to. Edward's words that he said fifteen minutes ago flitted in my mind.

" _Give the next few hours for yourself."_

 _Why not, Edward. Let's see what I can find out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? So? So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **I know you were waiting for Bella's point of view about what happens but I thought Edward can tell you about it much better! I hope Leo was a good surprise for you. Or not? Let me know!**

 **Next up we have… I'm confused whose point of view I should write!**

 **Please review and let me know if you want either Edward or Bella's POV, because with Edward's, you get to see where he takes Eli and with Bella, well you know she's meeting Rosalie and Esme.**

 **Thank you for the amazing reviews for the previous chapter, they were the best ones until now!**

 **I hope you all are pretty clear about what happened with Bella's apartment, and I have cleared out the doubts.**

 **You, the one with that nasty review! I know you are reading this and I hope you know that I really liked your review because it made the good ones really special for me, every one of them.**

 **I'll probably update around Thanksgiving, maybe!**

 **Stay tuned. Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	18. Somewhere in Time

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmett: What now?**

Me: About what?

 **Emmett: Rosie and mom in the same room with Bella? It better end good.**

Me: *roll my eyes* It will.

 **Emmett: Where did Edward take Eli anyway?**

Me: I know it's going to sound corny but you will have to read it.

 **Emmett: Alright. Any new surprises in this chapter?**

Me: Partially.

 **Emmett: What about the date?**

Me: Oh, I have big plans for their date. I really hope some of the readers can actually guess, they are really perceptive.

 **Emmett: I know, with the Edward being adopted, so right.**

Me: *rolls eyes again* Alright, they were wrong about one thing, doesn't mean other predictions are wrong.

 **Emmett: Is this chapter a very romantic shit?**

Me: It's fluffy. The fluffiest chapter I have ever written.

 **Emmett: Seth's sounds scared.**

Me: Maybe you will see him in this chapter.

 **Emmett: What all is there in this chapter?!**

Me: It's a long chapter Emmett, why don't you just read it?

 **Emmett: Okay fine!**

Me: Fine!

 **Emmett: Do I make the phone call?**

Me: No.

 **Emmett: *pouts* You gave away the suspense.**

Me: The suspense begins at the end of this chapter Emmett. *grins suggestively*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Give the next few hours for yourself."_

 _Why not, Edward. Let's see what I can find out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BELLA**

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your meeting? I should just get going then." _Yes, please._

"No Esme it's fine, come on in," Rosalie waved her off and looked at me. "You don't mind right?" I shrugged.

"How do you always end up forgetting your purse, I'll never know." Rosalie just offered a sheepish smile. I heard the clicking of Esme's heels approach nearer to us. _Oh god, oh god, kill me now._

"Here." I let my hair create a curtain from Esme's view of me and I stared at my fingers. _Wedding band! Wedding band!_ My heart started to hyperventilate in my chest and I clenched my fist. Please, go away Esme Cullen.

I know this woman was going to ask me questions about how Edward has been, and about Eli, also including the part where he abandoned them. Awesome, all I need is Edward here, it's going to be a classic episode of a soap opera.

"Esme, meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother-in-law Esme Cullen." _I know!_

I finally looked up startled, her green eyes rendered utter shock. I hope she knows that I'm shocked too. I couldn't open my mouth to speak anything. I tried to form words, but they failed me. Esme was wearing a grey dress that fell till her knees and a dark grey overcoat that matched perfectly. Her caramel hair was flowing down until her shoulders and she was wearing diamond stud earrings.

"Bella." Esme gasped, shocked and curious at the same time. She looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something. _Believe me, Esme. So am I._ I need to speak, I need to utter a phrase.

"I have to pee." I blurted out and immediately regretted. _It was better not saying anything._

"Sure." Rosalie said surprised and Esme looked at me worried.

"You are coming back, right?" her motherly eyes, so hopeful and welcoming made me say yes.

"Of course." I nodded and dashed out of the room.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and took a deep breath. Maybe I should call Edward. Should I call Edward? Where's my phone? _In the purse._ Where's my purse? _In the car._

 _The day just keeps getting better and better._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

"Good morning ma'am, I believe Ms. Bella Swan just went in for a meeting?" I asked smoothly and the receptionist looked at me startled.

"Um, y-yes."

"I'm afraid she forgot her purse, could I just go ahead and give it to her?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you aren't supposed to go unless you have an appointment." She looked at me apologetically.

"It would just take two minutes, please?" I gave her a smile looking into her amber eyes and she nodded immediately.

"Seventh floor, the last door. The assistant will let you know more." I nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled and pulled out my phone to call Aden.

"Aden you there?"

"Yes sir, she's playing with a toy." I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten."

About ten minutes into the drive, I realized that Bella forgot her purse so here I was going to return it back and tell her how important this purse is. _It has a fucking tracker on it!_ So I called Aden to keep an eye on the car where Eli was currently entertaining herself and I came to return her purse.

Hopefully, her meeting is going well. She was terribly nervous about this and I just hope the editor is good enough.

The elevators opened the to the seventh floor and I walked over to the last door. A blonde woman was talking on the phone and her eyes widened when she looked at me. She ended the call and stood up, giving me an over-friendly smile. I was about to ask when I heard my name being call out.

"Edward?" I turned to Bella's voice and looked at her confused. What is she doing out here? She looked absolutely beautiful in that dress, her hair though was disheveled like she ran her hand multiple times through them. I could see her cheeks were red and her hands were shaking.

"Hey." I walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Bella." I said softly, tipping her chin to look at me. "What is it? Is the editor not good?"

"She's great, I don't know what to do." She answered truthfully, her brown eyes wide.

"About what?"

"Everything." She sighed. Why is she talking so weird?

"Bella, what's bothering you? I told you to forget about everything for some time."

"I know, I'm sorry." Then she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist immediately and kissed her hair.

"What are you sorry for baby?"

"Nothing, it's just all so over-whelming." I sighed.

"Hmm, it's going to be over-whelming if you let things over-whelm you. You have nothing to be nervous about. You are beautiful, confident and independent. That's all you need to know. You can take all the decisions on your own. Whatever you want. Don't let the thought of me reacting or anyone, get in your way. Do whatever you want to. Are you listening to me?" she nodded.

"Good, so now go inside and be kick-ass." She chuckled and pulled back. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay."

"And here," I handed her the purse. "Please, please, please take this purse everywhere you go Bella. You have no idea how important this is."

"I do now." She said thoughtfully and tipped on her toes to give me a kiss. I smiled and kissed her back. "Thank you so much for the purse."

"The wedding band's in there. I have to go before Eli gets out of the car and runs away." She smiled and nodded. "Or do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" her eyes widened but she quickly recovered as I looked at her confused. "I mean, no thanks. I'll go alone. I'll see you back at the apartment." I nodded understanding.

"Bye then." I straightened out her hair and gave a one last smile before going to the elevators. I waved at her as I went and found her talking to the assistant outside.

 _I really hope my little speech helped._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BELLA**

"Who was that?"

"My husband." I smiled at her sweetly and she gave me a phony smile.

"He seemed nice."

"He's great, excuse me I have to go back to the meeting." I knocked on the door and opened it to see Rosalie sitting there wide-eyed and Esme gave me a smile.

"You're Bella?" Rosalie whispered in a shell-shock voice.

"Yes, I am." I went back and sat where I was previously sitting, except now Esme was right beside me.

"You're Edward's Bella?" I wanted to laugh and cry at that phrase. _You would think._

"Y-yes."

"And you are married to him?"

"Um, yes." I nodded and her eyes locked on my left hand where there was nothing.

"Where's your wedding band?" I just opened my purse where my 'husband' had rightly kept the band and placed it back on my ring finger of the left hand.

"Had to keep it in the purse while cleaning the apartment." I lied easily.

"You didn't have the purse when you left." Rosalie said, squinting her blue eyes at me. She is not going to back down so easily.

"No I didn't. Edward just got here-" I pursed my lips, stopping myself. _Mouth filter! Mouth filter!_

"Edward was here?" Esme asked surprised. "Is he still here?"

"No, he just went, sorry."

"You should've asked him to get here." She later said and I smiled.

"He was going to but Eli was still in the car and he can't leave her alone out there."

"And Eli, she's your daughter?" _Oh, her interview hasn't ended yet._ I let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"Do you have a photo of her?" I could see curiosity in her eyes for the first time. I nodded and got the phone out of my purse. I browsed through the many photos I had clicked of her and opened the ones that were taken during the birthday party. I bet even Edward doesn't have half of these, he only has the ones I sent him.

"Here, these are from the birthday party." She smiled as she scrolled through them.

"When was it?" I looked over at Esme.

"August eight, she turned three." Esme gave me a bittersweet smile.

"What is she staring at?" I chuckled as I saw the photo she showed me. It was Eli sitting on the couch, her hands cupping her face with elbows on her knees as she looked at Edward with an annoyed expression, though I cropped Edward from it.

"Edward," I clicked it the day after her birthday. "He was telling her how to keep the room clean and not have the birthday gift wrappers thrown everywhere. He helped her clean the room for an hour even though it was past bedtime."

"That's Edward for you." Rosalie shook her head. "He once called at my place in the middle of the night asking me why I left the vacuum cleaner in his bedroom when it was supposed to be in the store room." She rolled her eyes, making me chuckle.

"She is incredibly beautiful for someone so small." I nodded. "Don't you have any of her baby pictures?" the smile disappeared from my face and my mood instantly turned gloomy.

"Eli is our daughter although Edward and I adopted around six months ago. Her parents were in a car accident and Edward couldn't let her go to a foster home. I agreed with him and we brought her back home."

"That is so sad, and she is so small." Esme looked at me, her eyes filled with unshed tears. I nodded.

"She never really had anything she wanted, not even a normal childhood. Edward and I are trying everything we can to give her that."

"You are doing an excellent job of it." I gave her a watery smile.

"What does she call you?"

"She calls us by our names. She thinks mom and dad are bad people and we are not so she doesn't want to call us that. We are on the way to change the concept though. Trying, actually."

"I'm sorry Bella, this must be hard for you." Rosalie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Not really, we are just happy that we can take care of her and not regret over the time we lost with her." _Even if it's just for another two months._

"Edward brought her home?" Esme asked surprised and I nodded.

"Really?" Rosalie piped in.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Edward was never really fond of kids. You should've seen him struggle with babysitting the neighbor's son. Once the boy went back home and Edward didn't even know that." I chuckled.

"He is completely different with Eli. And truthfully, much better at handling her than me. Possibly because both are similar in many ways. He is overly protective of her. It's priceless to see his face when Eli's friend Will comes over to play." I shook that thought away.

"He hasn't changed over the years then." Rosalie said softly.

"It would be great to just talk to him once. I don't mind if he goes back to New York then." Esme said, her voice breaking at the end.

"I told him that maybe we should but he is just not ready yet. I know he wants to. I have seen the curiosity in his eyes when I told him Emmett has a boy, or that I met you at the mall. He just doesn't show it. He would never admit it. He is very stubborn."

"I know." Esme nodded and there was a long silence. Neither of us spoke. I finally etching to ask something that had always bugged me and I opened my mouth to ask.

"What happened that Edward never spoke to you? He never told me." Esme looked at Rosalie with a cautious expression and locked her eyes with mine.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you that honey, if Edward never told you there must be some reason to it. Believe me, I could tell you but it would be unfair to him." I nodded my head, disappointed. _So much for getting to know Edward better._

"He never shared about his life from Seattle, very little about his family. I just, I never had a big family, I was an only child. My parents passed away and I had been alone ever since until I met Edward. It really haunts me why he wouldn't talk to his family." Things I said were partly true. Who am I kidding? All of them were true.

"All I can tell you is that, none of it was Edward's fault. So please don't think less of him about how he abandoned his family. It wasn't him who abandoned us, figuratively we did. I still regret that part of my life. I truly believed that it was me who hurt him. Carlisle, Edward's father had nothing to do with it. Has he ever spoken about his father?"

"Only when he told me why he became a doctor."

"See, have you ever noticed that Edward did not speak about his father, there was a reason. I'm not going to tell you that dear, let Edward do it. And remember that he doesn't know the truth. Just hold him when he tells you that, I know he loves me, I could see it in his eyes two days ago." I could only nod because there was a lump in my throat. Poor Edward.

"Could you do me a favor Bella?" I nodded. "Get him to meet us all. You are a part of our family now. So is Eli. I want him to meet us all again. See Andrew, Rosalie and Emmett's son. I want to meet my granddaughter." _Temporary granddaughter. Only until Edward is her guardian, Esme. You have very limited time._

"I will." I cleared my throat and smiled. "Eli wanted to meet you at the supermarket that day, she asked Edward but he refused. She calls you pretty lady." Esme gave me an electric smile, her green eyes alight. They remind me so much of Edward.

"I am dying to meet her again." she stood up. "I'll let you ladies get down to meeting, I have to run by at Carlisle's clinic. I hope I see you again Bella." I nodded and stood up too. Esme pulled me for a hug and I hugged her back, rubbing her back. Her touch was so tender and warm, just like mom's.

"Bye Esme, take care." Rosalie said and nodded at her. Esme waved us both and was out of the door within seconds.

"You know what this makes us?" I looked at her confused and she smirked at me. "Sisters-in-law." I laughed. _Yeah, alright I liked it when she said that._

"Yes, and is my sister-in-law going to resume the meeting?" she nodded.

"Before that I have a plan, you want Esme to meet Edward right?"

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Then I need you to get on board with this plan. Oh, it's going to be fun." She smiled with a notorious gaze, her blue eyes looked positively conspired.

 _Oh dear lord, it better not be something dangerous._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

"Eli! Sweetheart, where are you?" I groaned as I looked at every face but none of them similar to Eli's beautiful one. I finally found her standing with her arms crossed over her chest behind an arcade game, whatever the shit that was.

"Hey princess." I said softly as I knelt to her height. She pouted as she turned to me, her face was nothing but sad.

"I wanna go."

"But I thought you loved here." I reasoned but she shook her head.

"I no win." I chuckled as I pulled her little form closer to me and hugged her.

"Oh baby you will win, I'll help you the next time okay?" she nodded.

I hate Jacob. I hate Jacob. I hate Jacob. I called him last night asking for a good place to go to for kids and he said Chuck E Cheese rocks. And that he went yesterday there. Just to eat the pizza. _Of course, it's Jacob._ Eli went crazy when we entered the place, going over to every game and well went it came to the arcade games she lost like anything, that's why the face. My princess is a sore loser for sure.

"Are you hungry baby?" she pulled back and nodded.

"You love pizza, don't you?" she nodded eagerly this time.

"This place makes the best pizzas in the whole world!" I said she giggled clapping her hands.

"Weally?" I nodded.

"Yes really. Come on. Hold my hand tight okay?" I stood up and took her hand in mine as we went to eat pizza, only the one Jake suggested.

About half an hour later the crowd really started to get in, kids, lots of kids and their parents. Oh, god it was a madhouse. Eli was still eating her pizza and I impatiently waited for her to finish it. Her leisure was making me worry as she slowly ate and pointed out at the things she really liked.

"Princess could you hurry up, sweetheart? It's getting really crowded now." She frowned at me and pushed her plate away. I sighed. Great, now she won't eat.

"I'm sorry baby, I just meant that if you finish faster, you can play the games you want. Because if everyone wants to play your game, you won't be able to play it." She looked at me thoughtfully and nodded.

"But I no hungwy." My sorry just got wasted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on then."

Half an hour later I stood back and watched her play whatever car thing it was as she giggled happily. I called Jacob and he answered on the second ring.

"You're welcome man."

"I'm going to fucking kill you." he chuckled.

"What happened Cullen? The place to crowded to fit your ego in?" I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"I went at two in the afternoon. It's less crowded then."

"When were you planning on telling me this? After Eli and I got crushed into this place?"

"Don't be so dramatic Edward. Enjoy your time with Eli, she is happy isn't she?"

"Yes."

"So? Just get over yourself." I chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I collected Eli and she passed me the token, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Tired yet princess?" she shook her head no.

"Where do you want to go?" and she pointed to some place very crowded. _Awesome._ Only to run back to me crying ten minutes later. I lifted her in my arms and she pointed at a small gash, probably non-existent on her forehead.

"What happened princess?"

"I twipped." She trips as much as Bella these days.

"Don't worry, it will get better." I kissed her forehead and looked at her. "See, it won't hurt now. Does it hurt?" she shook her head and I chuckled. Man, three year olds are gullible.

"Want to go home now?"

"Yes."

 _Hallelujah!_

...

I called Bella for the fourth time and she didn't answer my call. I sighed angrily. Eli was fast asleep in her room and I couldn't help but worry about Bella.

I was about to call for the fifth time when the door opened and she walked in. Something was different. Her brown eyes locked with mine, and there was pain, sympathy, hope. For me? I stared at her worriedly as to why didn't she pick up my call and she walked over to me.

Bella looked into my eyes and leaned up kissing me roughly. I was taken aback. What happened? _Never mind_. I kissed her back, her soft lips brushing strongly against mine. I cradled her face in my hands and ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth further for entrance as her sweet breath washed all over me. I sucked on her bottom lip and her arms tightened around my neck. _Oh, she likes it._

I stroked her cheeks with the pad of my thumbs and I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. There was nothing but silence around us, and I tugged her tongue gently making her whimper lightly. My hands brushed against her neck, gently against the side of her breasts down to her stomach. I traced small circles below her breasts, near the ribs and I felt her shiver. Her hands tugged at my hair and god, it felt good. Her breathing was getting consistently heavy but she wasn't pulling back and I don't want her to turn blue. So I kissed the side of her mouth, and peppered kisses down to her neck. I trailed kiss up her earlobe, softly brushing my lips against her skin, and trailing them back to her neck then the collar bone before coming back up to the lips I knew would be waiting.

Sparks flew in every direction, and the world slowly disappeared around us again, along with all of our worries, our troubles and our problems. She made me feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss. I honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips moved in perfect sync, my hands felt her waist; I pulled her closer, the kiss grew deeper, more passionate. I felt her hands moving to my waist and I finally pulled back.

Her forehead leaned against mine as she tried to control her ragged breathing. I felt my heart slowly get back to its normal rhythm and only then did I open my eyes. I found her eyes still closed and she finally pulled away to open her brown eyes.

Blush adorned her cheeks making her look radiant. Her eyes were thrilled, her lips swollen from the kiss and she finally looked up at me. I chuckled and pulled her closer. Bella placed her hand on my chest and leaned up to peck my lips lightly.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" she whispered against my lips and I frowned but nodded. Where is she going with this?

"Don't worry, the kiss was good." The cloud of frown disappeared and I chuckled.

"Just good?"

"I think you can do much better than this." She looked up at me with a teasing smile.

"You have no idea how much better." I whispered against her ear in a husky voice and she blushed redder, making me laugh. One minute she's teasing and the other minute she's all shy.

"Oh baby, I have no idea what to do with you." I kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"Let me stay here." She mumbled making me chuckle.

"I have to think about it."

...

"What the fuck?" I groaned as I shifted a little from Bella's side to see who's calling. It was an unknown number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I got out of the bed and covered Bella tighter with the blanket.

"Barney Corbin. Look out of your window." He hung up. I went over to the window and saw Alex, ahem, Leo waving at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled. So, he got away from the tightly secured agency. He threw the phone in the trash can and I nodded. Need to disappear it soon. He motioned me about Saturday and I nodded again. I thought he was leaving but instead he picked up the phone and called me again.

"Tell me what happens on your date." I rolled my eyes.

"Wash your hands somewhere, you just put your hand inside a bin."

"It's clean."

"I don't care." I ended the call immediately. My phone buzzed again but it wasn't Alex, I knew who it was.

"Edward Cullen."

"Leo got away." Was Phil's breathless response.

"I can see that." I waved at Alex and he walked away casually on the empty streets at two in the morning.

"What?"

"We'll discuss about it tomorrow morning."

"You aren't mad?"

"There is nothing we can do about it Phil. See you in the morning." I hung up the phone and stared out of the window until Alex disappeared.

"Edward?" Bella's groggy voice made me turn to her.

"Yeah?" she sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's time to sleep. Why are you even sitting up?"

"I don't know." She yawned and I chuckled going over to her.

"Go to sleep." Bella got under the covers and pulled my t-shirt, making me slide in with her.

"Stay."

"Of course." I kissed her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, her back to my chest, the sweet strawberry scent wafted around me. I nuzzled her hair and closed my eyes.

...

"I know one of you has helped Leo get out of here, and I want to know who was it."

Twelve people, eight men and four women were lined up in front me and Jacob, while Phil at the back ran scans for everyone. Every person on the team for this case was made to stand. Including Heidi. _Oh, let's have some fun with her._

"Heidi Spencer." I said and gave her a smile which she didn't return for the first time. No witty response or flirty comment, Alex was right.

"Heidi?"

"Y-yes."

"You seemed awfully comfortable with Leo previously." I looked into her dark eyes and she looked away.

"Look at me!" I shouted and she drew her gaze back to me.

"Did you or did you not go back to the room twice when I told you just once?" she didn't say anything.

"Answer me !"

"Yes."

"Tell me why shouldn't I believe it wasn't you who let him get away."

"It wasn't me." her voice barely a whisper.

"I can't hear you."

"It wasn't me." she said a little louder. I turned to Jake who tried to hide his smile. He knew it wasn't her either.

"I told you Ed, it was Heidi all along. I told you to not let her on the team." Jacob continued as he questioned Heidi until the point where I could literally see tears in her eyes.

"Jake." I pressed on his name and he turned to me. I shook my head and he nodded.

"Heidi we know it isn't you." I said and she looked at me. "Don't worry, we know you brought him some take out last night, but didn't help him get out." Her cheeks turned pink and I chuckled.

"I just had this feeling in the morning, that it was one of our analyst. Now we have Chuck, Dave, Robin, Samantha and Barney." I looked right into Barney's eyes and he looked at the floor.

"I know neither Samantha nor Dave was here. Chuck and Robin were at _Yellers_ Club last night when they were told to watch the CCTV footage from the mall." Both looked away and I rolled my eyes. "That leaves us with Barney. Barney Corbin. You aren't married are you?" he shook his head.

"Good. What were you doing at one thirty in the morning when only Chuck and Robin were supposed to be here?"

"I was rechecking on the audio from Preston's apartment."

"That's funny because the microphones were already removed from the apartment. Didn't you give them both free passes to the club?" he shook his head.

"Did he?" I looked at the other two and they nodded.

"But they are saying yes. Either they are lying or you are. Phil what did you find out?" I turned to Phil.

"His pass was used to enter the server room and freeze the CCTV surveillance."

"See? There you go. Jacob please do me a favor and take him to the monitoring room. The walls will make him feel at home." Jake and Heidi did the job.

"Phil where is Seth shifted too?"

"Room no. 3. There's a good bed this time." I nodded.

...

"Hey Seth." He looked at me startled from his sprawled on position on the bed. He sat up straighter.

"Hey Edward." Seth is talking voluntarily. That's an improvement.

"Wow, they gave you a better bed." I laughed as I sat beside him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, people are very generous here when they know you could be a witness and not the suspect." He chuckled.

"Yeah, they got me a TV too." I looked ahead to see _Alien vs Predator_ on.

"Did you ask for it?"

"No."

"Yeah, Phil's crazy that way, maybe he was in a better mood."

"Maybe."

"I actually wanted to ask you something." That got his attention.

"Do you happen to know Bella Swan?"

"Chief Swan's daughter? Sure." I was taken aback by the coolness in his answer.

"How do you know her?"

"Well, she worked at a bakery store as a waitress and would slip me some extra bread from the back exit. She was nice."

"Yeah she is." More than nice.

"What about her?"

"You said Chief Swan's daughter. How do you know Charlie Swan?"

"He once put Malcolm in jail. Was caught stealing, eh, something I don't know. Malcolm told me to stay away from his daughter. That her father was dangerous. Has something with him that he found out at the reservation. But won't tell." I sighed. _There you go. The answer was always sitting in the monitoring room and I didn't know._

"Thanks Seth, you were a great help and here." I pulled out a candy bar from my jacket pocket making him laugh.

"You actually brought it."

"I never back out on my words." He nodded understanding. "Now I don't know what it is, I just grabbed the first one from the freezer."

"You have candies at home?" I chuckled.

"Eli, um, my daughter likes them."

"Oh you have a daughter." He looked at me surprised. "And also a wife, I guess?" I chuckled again and nodded.

"I'll see you later Seth." He nodded at me excitedly and I walked out of the room. _He's a great kid._

...

"We have names Edward." Jacob told me in the meeting room.

"I have places Jacob."

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked confused.

"I told you getting Seth wasn't going to be bad after all. He told me Charlie Swan found something at the reservation that he wouldn't tell. Maybe something Laurent hid and told no one about. Maybe Bella knows where Charlie can possibly keep it."

"Well, now the names will sound less interesting." Jake sighed. "Don't worry, I'll talk to dad, he might know something about this too." I nodded.

"What about the names?"

"There is a Blake, Francis and Travis looking for Bella. We need to get them before going to Forks. Today is Thursday, we leave on Saturday." They both looked at me with an obvious stare.

"Oh no, no, no! I know what you're thinking." I backed away shaking my head. They both continued walking over to me.

"Yes Edward." both said in unison.

"No! I am not going to." I said sharply. Both sighed at the same time. Heidi somehow got to know Bella was indeed the Bella Swan from the case and I hope she isn't negative about her anymore.

"Edward it's important for the case man." Jacob said and I sighed.

"I hate you both so much." I glared at them angrily whereas they high-fived. _Yeah, now they are bonding._

 _Well, not as much as Bella is going to hate me._

...

I walked inside the apartment to see Eli in the living room with her arms wide open as she spun around in circles. I looked over at Bella, who was in the kitchen.

"Don't even ask." She said, I chuckled and nodded. I gaze up at the TV to see the cartoon character doing the same and rolled my eyes. I continued watching her spin around in circles until she was so close to the TV cabinet, that another spin and her head would hit the edge. That's when I interfered in her little game. I lifted her in my arms and she giggled.

"There you go." I made her sit on the couch and she looked up at me.

"You goes wike this." She made circles with the tip of her finger making me laugh.

"Edward it's not funny!" Bella shouted from the kitchen. She's right, it's not.

"Princess are you feeling okay?"

"Head hurts." Eli held her little head in her hands. I set her on my lap and pulled her closer. I stroked her soft hair and she looked up at me hesitantly five minutes later.

"Does it feel better now?" she nodded.

"Water?"

"Otay."

"Where is the bottle that Bella gave you?" she pointed at the cabinet where it was kept instead of the vase, and the vase was kept on the floor. I chuckled, it's a good thing Bella didn't see this. I kissed Eli's forehead an set her down and brought the bottle back to her, keeping the vase back up safely.

"Here." I handed her the bottle and she opened it, quickly sipping water from it. She kept the bottle down and crawled into my lap.

"Why were you doing that?"

"Wabbit do it."

"You can't do everything he does princess, he is a cartoon, they can do anything." She nodded and looked up at me with her wide blue eyes.

"Sowwy no do it again." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl. Now how about you watch it without doing what he does?" she nodded and I stood up going over to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as I watched Bella dice something.

"Is she going to do it again?" Bella asked not taking her eyes off the dicing board.

"No."

"Did you keep the vase back up?" I chuckled.

"You knew that huh?"

"Of course." She looked up at me giving a smile. _How to ask her? Fuck this is going to be difficult._ I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey."

"Hi." She continued dicing and I kissed her shoulder.

"Do you know a Seth Rogers?" she paused for a moment and then resumed dicing.

"I think I do, why?"

"We got him with us about a month ago."

"Seth would never do this, he was a very good kid."

"He remembers you even though he was just eight back then." She smiled.

"That's great. He must be all grown up now."

"He's fourteen. He didn't do anything. His father did."

"He wasn't a very good man."

"Hmm, I know." I kissed her cheek. _I really hope this ends well._

"Bella do you know that your father found something at the reservation all those years ago?" Bella froze not moving, the knife tightly held in her grip and I loosened her hold on it setting it down.

"Baby do you know?"

"No." she breathed out and continued dicing, growing hasty with her work. I knew she was not telling me something.

"Bella is there something you are not telling me?" I tightened my arms around her and she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. Move please." I pulled back and she opened the cabinets to get the pan she wanted. She muttered something under her breath as she searched and I sighed.

"Love it's right over there." I pointed at the place next to oven and Bella blushed taking the pan in her hand.

"Thank you."

I continued staring at her as she worked shabbily and I waited for her to look at me but she didn't. I shook my head and went to the living room. About dinner time Alice breezed in, dropping off the candies she brought for Eli who was silently eating the fajitas Bella made whereas the one who made was picking at her food.

"Bella, please eat love." She looked up at me from her lost expression and nodded. Bella took a bite and Alice stroke up a conversation about Jasper's schedule.

"… it's as if he isn't even having enough time-" she paused and I looked at her and she tipped her head in Bella's direction who looked nauseated right now.

"Excuse me." she stood up and rushed to the bedroom. I stood up and followed her to see her puking her guts out in the toilet. _There was a sink right next to us in the kitchen_. I held the little tendrils that fell on her face and she tried to convince me to leave the space.

"Bella you know I am not going to leave." She sighed and finally stood up, flushing the toilet.

"Feeling alright?" Bella nodded.

"I need to brush my teeth." I nodded and waited until she cleaned up her mouth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"Bella, are you really feeling better?" I stroked her forehead to see the body temperature was normal. She shook her head, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, come here." I hugged her to my chest and kissed her hair.

"Do you want to rest for a while? I'll clean up outside." She nodded and I felt her yawn. "Go ahead, I'll be outside if you need me." I kissed her forehead and she went over to the bed. After Bella got under the covers I turned off the lights.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Just exhausted. Where's Eli?"

"In her room, she finished dinner so I let her. You finish yours though, I'll keep you company until then." I chuckled and resumed eating.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" I nodded taking a swig of water.

"Is Bella pregnant?" the water from my mouth sputtered all over the table and I coughed.

"What?"

"You know she passed out at the mall and now with the vomiting." Her point was right but it wasn't true.

"No." I frowned.

"How are you so sure?"

"I don't know but no." I said firmly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"That's okay Ali, you just took me by surprise."

"It's not the first time. Remember summer camp when we were fifteen?"

And we had the longest argument in the world about how it wasn't Alice who was the tag team winner when it was clearly Emmett and me.

 _Some things never change._

...

"Hi." I looked up at Bella to see her standing in the doorway of Eli' room. She had changed into her red night suit, her expression was wary.

"Hey, give me a minute." I whispered and she nodded. I shut the book and kept it back in the drawer. I covered Eli's little form with the blanket and kissed her forehead.

I walked out of the room to see Bella sitting on the couch in the living room, her knees pulled up and tucked under her chin. I sat beside her keeping a safe distance. _Don't know what might happen._ The room was dark which made her skin look a beautiful silver shade.

"Do you miss your family Edward?" she turned sideways to look at me. Wasn't expecting this.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do." I sighed. I miss them a lot. All of them. Even dad.

"I miss my family too." A ghost of smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh." What to say?

"But you know, I'm never going to get them back no matter how much I wished. No matter how much I prayed or did anything else. They are just never coming back."

"Bella-"

"You know the day of their accident, I was working on my college applications." Bella shifted closer until her head was resting on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on my lap.

"Then what happened?" I whispered against her hair.

"Mom and dad wanted me to go New York, because that's the place for me to discover myself at least that's what they said. I refused. I wanted to go UDub, because that's where Riley was going. Did I tell you Riley was my boyfriend in high school?" I shook my head, surprised by her admission. That's why the guy had so much regret in his eyes. "Dad never really liked him but mom was fond of him, only because he was extremely charming back then, I don't know about now."

"It was their anniversary and they went out for dinner, I've told you this, right?" I nodded kissing her hair. "I was filling out the application for UDub and dad saw it which made him flip out. I shouted, he shouted, mom tried to stop but couldn't because we both were stubborn. I said some horrible things like 'I can't believe my parents are so selfish' or 'It was better to not have parents than having them as mine' and the last thing I said to them was 'I really hope you don't come back home'. Yeah, I was a horrible daughter."

I wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks but they kept on streaming silently from her eyes. Bella turned and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I waited for her to say something.

"I got a call from one of the officers at the station that my parents were in an accident. I couldn't believe it. I mean, why would something happen to them? They were great people. I called Riley immediately but he was out with friends and couldn't come to Forks immediately. I told him my parents were in an _accident_ but didn't seem to care and all this time I was fighting with parents to go UDub with him. My parents were right about him." I wanted to rip that Riley's head off in that moment. Sick bastard. I tightened my hold on Bella.

"I called Jacob and he immediately came. Billy Black took care of the funeral arrangements, and everything because I just couldn't function or get out of the shock. It was so surreal and felt real. Angela saw how crippled I was and the next thing I knew, I was in New York. Later the memories and bad dreams ceased gradually, but I still wake up in the middle of the night and you know it. With college and everything I tried to give it a closure and I thought I had but I never did. I am just so weak." I didn't say anything as I tried to sink in all the information Bella just shared with me.

"Bella look at me." I whispered and she shook her head, tightening her arms around my neck.

"Bella, please love, look at me." she didn't move at all this time.

"How are we going to talk if you don't look at me?" I asked and she sighed. "Please, baby." Bella finally pulled back and looked at me. I planted a soft kiss on her lips and tasted the saltiness of her tears. I looked into her eyes, dark and wavering from all the things she just shared.

"First, you aren't weak. You are anything but weak. Do you hear me?" she nodded and I could still see a cloud of doubt in her eyes. "I want you to say it. Can you do that?"

"Edward that's ridiculous." Bella muttered, her fingers playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"No it's not. Say that I'm strong and not weak."

"I'm strong and not weak." She mumbled and then cracked a smile. I chuckled and kissed the side of her mouth.

"You are so ridiculous." Bella added and I looked at her amused.

"You are calling me ridiculous? No one has ever called me that."

"Maybe they are afraid of you." Bella is finally past the dark mood.

"And you are not?"

"Never." I smiled kissing the other corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes resting her head on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought of visiting Forks at least once?" her brown eyes gazed at me as they opened and a thoughtful expression passed in them.

"I have. But I am afraid."

"I know, but I assure you that your nightmares will disappear one day. You will never ever have them again. Instead you will have dreams. Good dreams that when you wake up, there will be a smile on your face." I kissed her nose.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Do you feel any better sharing it with me?" Bella nodded instantly.

"I never shared it with anyone except Angela, it's just so personal but I just felt like talking to you about it might make me feel better."

"I'm glad I could help." She pressed her lips against mine in a short kiss and pulled back.

"So why did you invite Riley over even after all the history?" I blurted out. She looked at me with a patient gaze.

"Well, I thought he must have changed over time, and he did. Believe me. I don't regret meeting him after all these years."

"Okay." She let out a yawn and I smiled.

"I think it's time for bed." I lifted her in my arms and she squealed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Edward I can walk!" she said embarrassed and I chuckled.

"You trip more than you walk Bella." she rolled her eyes.

"I may be a little heavy." Yeah, right.

"You are light as a feather Bella, are you out of excuses now?"

"Yeah." She sighed defeated and I entered the bedroom setting her gently on the bed. Bella wrapped the sheets around her and looked at me as I got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to change." She nodded and closed her eyes.

After changing into a t-shirt and pajama pants when I felt my phone buzzing from the table where I kept it. I answered it.

"Yes?"

"Edward tomorrow, what place?" Aden asked and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Il Bistro. The one near the Pike Place Market." I opened the bathroom door to see Bella already asleep. I kept the clothes back in the closet and sat under the covers.

"That's a great place." I rolled my eyes.

"I know. Let Alex know."

"Roger that."

"I'll see you tomorrow Aden." I hung up and kept the phone back. I slid in and Bella turned to my side.

"Who's Aden?" she asked sleepily.

"Guy from work."

"You say his name awful lot of times." I chuckled.

"Hmm, you remember tomorrow is Friday right?" she blushed even with her eyes closed.

"I know." Her lips curled into a smile and she opened her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I told you Bella, it's a surprise." I stroked her hair.

"I hope you don't take me laser tag." She grumbled and I laughed.

"I promise."

"I'm really excited." Bella said with a wide grin. _I'm not._

"Me too." I tried to return her smile.

"Good night Edward." she curled up on my chest.

"Sweet dreams Bella." I wrapped an arm around her. Bella told me so much about her tonight, things she felt were too personal to share. And she doesn't even know anything about me. I stared at her sleeping form and made up my mind. I will tell her everything. Soon. Just not tomorrow. We have a date. And I have to kill Jacob and Heidi.

 _Oh god, she's going to hate me tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Let me know! I started with Bella, added Edward and then we were back on Bella! I hope you really liked it.**

 **Next up we have Date Night. *grins***

 **I can't wait for you guys to read the chapter!**

 **I'm sorry I did say Thanksgiving but it's been longer than that… hope to update the next one quicker.**

 **Please Review and let me know. And I did a very dangerous stunt last week. I decided to write a new story. It's up on my bio. Please do read and review.**

 **It's called Hidden Blacks. Edward is not completely dark, the story starts when he leaves the dark persona away when he meets Bella! Oh, I know I confused you, so just read and let me know by your reviews.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	19. Date Night

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey you guys! I'm sorry for such a late chapter update and I feel awful, really bad. But it wasn't my fault that the winter started making me sick. I've been sick for the past two weeks and I feel very uncomfortable stuck in bed with no TV or my beloved laptop. So, I happen to read an e-mail about two days ago, it was a review, from Bresse (I hope you don't mind that I'm mentioning your name!) saying that 'Where are you?' and that's when I sat to type my chapter. So even now as I type this, I'm popping pills, seriously and I was really excited for you guys to read it, so please do and let me know what you think about it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

"Alice, I need your help." I said plopping on the couch beside her. I was at Alice's apartment and Bella and Eli were still asleep. Eli did wake up at six when I was about to go for a jog but then I put her to sleep.

"Edward, it's eight in the morning, what do you want?"

Alice was pretty busy herself, and Jasper had classes so he was out. She had her nose inside the sketch book in her hand as she scribbled furiously on the paper. Her glasses made her blue eyes look big and her hair was disheveled like a bird's nest.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she twisted the book to show me.

"It's something I have been working on for a long time." It was a rough sketch of a woman wearing a long gown which was kind of elegant but what I do know about fashion?

"Wow, it's great. That's nice, the frilly thing." I scratched my head as I struggled to find a word and Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's not a 'frilly thing', it's called a Basque."

"Oh, sure." I nodded and she sighed removing her glasses, looking at me.

"What is it Edward?"

"I really, really need you to do me a favor."

"I don't do favors Cullen." I rolled my eyes.

"You need to babysit Eli for the night, Bella and I are going out."

"Of course I will." She clapped her hands excitedly. "I would love to."

"Actually, that wasn't the favor." She looked at me suspiciously.

"What is it?"

So I told her what I wanted her to do and she seemed thoughtful about it. I know it's rushed but I hoped she would agreed. I could see it in her eyes that she was excited but was holding back.

"I don't know Cullen, that's a lot of grunt work." She shrugged, blowing lightly on her fingernails. _Ah._

"What do you want?"

"Pendleton Catalogue, 46747." I sighed.

"Will be at your doorstep in 8-10 business days." Alice grinned at me widely.

"Of course I'll help! You are my best friend!" I rolled my eyes. Now, she will help. Some friend I have.

"Don't forget, or else it'll cost you big time." I warned and she waved me off.

"Do I ever?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"I'll see you later then, bye." I kissed her cheek and walked out of her apartment, shutting the door behind me.

I opened my apartment door to see Eli jumping around the television that was still off. I shut the door with a soft click and walked over to her little form. Morning television ritual usually starts a little late, why so early today? And I don't think Eli hopping around the turned off television is going to automatically generate cartoons.

"What's wrong with the TV?" I asked and she let out a small scream as she turned. I chuckled and lifted her in my arms.

"Morning princess." I kissed her cheek but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have scared you like that." Eli pouted but nodded. She is very forgiving.

"It's 'kay." I sat on the couch and Eli sat next to me.

"What do you want to do? Should I make you some breakfast?" she shook her head and pointed at the television. I sighed. _Too much television at such small age, I don't think so._

"How about we go downstairs and take a walk? Maybe your other friends would be there too." Her lips turned down and Eli shook her head again. Something must be wrong.

"Why not? Do they not let you play?" she nodded.

"They let me pway."

"Then what's wrong baby?"

"I no pway awone."

"I'll be there with you princess." I reasoned but she shook her head, her hair falling over her eyes. I brushed them away.

"All fwends come wif mommy and daddy, me not go wif mommy and daddy. They say why I call you Ehwad and not daddy, so I say daddy not good and they laugh at me." Her chin quivered as tears gathered in her eyes. _Not in the morning._

"Oh baby, you don't need mommy and daddy, you have Bella and me. We have so much fun together, don't we?" she nodded. _What if she wants her parents back?_ I tensed.

"Do you really want your mommy and daddy?" she shook her head and I let my shoulders relax.

"They be bad peoples."

"I know. You have us princess, you have nothing to worry about." Eli nodded as she sighed softly and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bella standing in the hallway sleepily and I motioned her to get to us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Bella sat next to me and stroked Eli's hair.

"Eli was just telling me how all the kids play with their mommy and daddy. Also that when she told mommy and daddy are bad people they laughed at her." I said and her expression softened.

"Honey, we are here to take care of you. You don't need to be sad about what they say, you are such a brave girl."

"Weally?"

"Uh-huh." Bella nodded.

"So you be wike mommy and daddy to me?" Bella and I shared a look. I could see so much hope and eagerness in Bella's eyes and I don't want to crush it.

But there are so many things to think about that. First, Eli isn't even officially adopted to let her call us that. Second, we are going to be here for another two months, who knows what might happen after this? Third, I don't want to see Bella hurt when Eli has to leave, which I hope she never does.

"Of course." Bella nodded immediately and Eli looked over at me with her big, innocent blue eyes. I just smiled and stroked her cheek, not knowing what to say.

"So, what do you want us to do Eli?" Bella continued and Eli looked at us thoughtfully.

"Be wike mommy and daddy." I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, so what do mommies and daddies usually do?" I asked.

"They take to pawk."

"That we already do."

"Wead stowy for night."

"That's covered."

"Buy dwesses." Bella laughed.

"I think we do that too sweetheart." She said softly, and Eli giggled.

"So you wike my mommy and daddy."

"If you say so." I murmured distracted. _No, no please don't ask us princess, what I think you are going to ask us._

"So I call you mommy and daddy?" My heart skipped a beat and I looked away from her beautiful face.

"Do you want to call us?" Bella asked cautiously and I sighed.

"So you not Bewa and Ehwad?" I smiled and looked down at her. _Maybe I can say something now._

"Do you want us to be Bella and Edward?" she nodded hesitantly and I felt Bella shift a little. Away from me. _I hope she isn't angry at me._

"But-" Eli looked at us with wide eyes as she paused.

"But what princess?" she shifted off my lap, standing in front of us.

"I go to my woom?" I stared at her face for a minute. There were so many doubts and disappointment in her eyes. What is she so hesitant about?

"Sure baby, but don't forget about breakfast." Bella said and Eli nodded, walking with a dejected pace to her room. Bella stood up in front of me, with hands on her hips.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why, what happened?"

"Do you want us to be Bella and Edward?" Bella did a bad impersonation of my voice and I chuckled but shut up when she glared at me.

"She wasn't comfortable." I shrugged.

"And you know what's going on in her mind."

"Bella, please listen to me…"

"No Edward, you listen to me." I sighed and let her continue. "That little girl never had parents, even when they were alive. She was alone. She finally found comfort somewhere. Someplace she can be a child again not worry about anything. Even if we were complete strangers to her, she always looked up to us." she continued.

"Do you know how rare this is? This kind of connection that we've formed with her. Eli's three, Edward and doesn't know much about anything happening around her. Not James, Victoria or her parents for that matter. Her world consists of us. Eli starts her day and ends her day with us. She gets uncomfortable when we are not around. She needs us every day Edward. Parents do this. She wanted to call us mommy and daddy, I could see it in her eyes but you somehow created a doubt. We have done the best we can in a month Edward. We owe it to ourselves." Bella sat on my lap and took my face in her hands.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" she whispered and I nodded, wiping away the tear that had escaped her eye.

"Good. So do you agree with me?" and I looked away from her brown eyes.

"No Bella, but I have a reason." Bella's heart-broken expression made me feel guilty as she stood up and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. My phone buzzed and I saw it was Aden but I didn't pick up his call instead switched off my phone, keeping it back in my pocket.

I twisted the doorknob and sighed with relief when I realized it wasn't locked. I found Bella nowhere to be seen and knew she was in the bathroom when I heard water splashing from the other side. About two minutes later the door opened and Bella stepped out with a much fresher face. She didn't look at me instead walked away but I caught her wrist, spinning her to me.

"Bella will you listen to me?" she nodded stiffly.

"What is it?"

"You know we are here for just another two months, right?" she nodded again. "After two months we go back to our lives, you live across the hall from me and the routine goes on. We came here, things changed." I took deliberate steps towards Bella until I was standing in front of her.

"You weren't my annoying neighbor anymore, and I really, really like you." she looked up at me surprised, a light blush flaming her cheeks. "When we go back to New York, we can let this go on, you know. We can still continue things from here but with Eli, we can't be so sure."

"What does that mean?" she whispered and I stroked her hair.

"Do you know there are people trying to track down Eli's family so that she could be given to them?" Bella shook her head disappointed. "Yes, and calling us parents might be a big step for her, she never had a good set of parents. What if she has to go? Would you be able to stand and see her leave?"

"But, you have her right?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I do, love but not forever, you know that. And I don't want to see you get hurt, baby. Over someone so important to us. Are you understanding what I'm trying to say? We are making her so much dependent on us, she won't be able to adjust anywhere else in that case." she nodded, resting her head on my chest.

"I don't want her to go. Ever." Bella mumbled and I kissed her hair.

"I know, love. Me too." I looked past her to see a little shadow peeking in. _Fuck, I hope Eli didn't listen to anything._

"Eli's outside." I whispered in Bella's ear and she nodded. I pulled back and wiped the tears that were present on her cheeks.

"There you go." I turned her around and waited for Eli to peek again and she did.

"Is that you Eli?" Bella asked and Eli gave a shy smile as she walked over to us.

"Hey princess." I knelt to her height and Bella did the same.

"I hungwy." We chuckled and I lifted her in my arms.

"Come on then, let's go have some breakfast." I kissed her cheek.

"Vowels?" I laughed.

"Vowels it is."

...

"Edward did you tell Bella?"

"Fuck off Jake, do you want her to kill me?"

"Okay, so you're waiting to be killed later."

"Maybe, she won't be mad."

"You really think, because I don't think so."

"Jake…" I shook my head although he couldn't see it through the phone.

"Dude, rest in peace." He laughed and I glared at my closet.

"It's not funny."

"I'll see you at eight Cullen."

"Sure." And I hung up.

"Ehwad!" Eli came running into the room holding two pair jammies and I lifted her in my arms.

"Yes princess?"

"I wear which jammies?" I chuckled.

"Whichever you want to is fine baby." She pouted thrusting them in front of my face. One of them was blue with dolphins on it and the other one was white with little monkeys.

"The blue one looks good, love." She nodded and squirmed in my arms so I set her down. Eli ran back to her room and came back holding two toys. I sighed. _This is going to go on for a long time._

"Which I takes?"

"How about both?"

"Yay!" she squealed running back to her room. Eli was excited about spending the night at Alice and Jasper's, which I admit kind of shocked me but I was the one telling Bella about how we should let her be independent so I can't say it out loud.

Eli came back into the room holding a piece of paper. I held my breath as I prayed it's not something I have to choose from again. I sat on the bed and she walked over to me, trying to crawl on the bed. Eli tried to push against my leg to sit on my lap and I chuckled. She pouted as I set her on my lap and kissed her cheek.

"What is it princess?" she handed me the paper and I opened it to see a drawing. It was a house, well a rectangle and a triangle but it was still great, colored in orange. There was a tree colored in purple and I chuckled. _Who knew trees could be purple?_

But the most amazing part was the little figures in front of the house. It was a man, or I thought it was, a little girl with long hair and a slightly taller girl with the same hair on the other side of the little girl. Then realization hit me. _She drew the three of us._ I looked at the crooked but slightly curved heart shape around the figures and my heart melted.

"Oh baby, it's the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen." I kissed her hair and she grinned up at me.

"You wike it?"

"I love it."

"I make it for you." I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll keep it with me." I stared at the little piece of paper.

"I make for Bewa too." Eli continued and I tore my eyes away from the drawing to look at her.

"You did huh? I bet Bella would love to see this."

"What would I love to see?"

Bella stepped out of the bathroom, and the first thing I noticed was her hair, which was flowing down in gentle curls, different from her every day hairstyle, making them look even more alluring. They looked glossier and thicker which made her pale face glow. Her brown eyes lit up as her gaze travelled to the paper in my hand and she came over to us.

"What is it? Can I get to see, please?"

"Sure." I nodded and handed her the paper. Bella sat next to me and smiled as she stared at the drawing. She looked at Eli and stroked her hair.

"It's so pretty honey, did Edward like it?" Eli nodded.

"You see Edward?" Bella looked at me, motioning to the heart shape Eli had made and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. It's the best drawing. Bella, why don't you put it on the refrigerator? My mom-" I paused when I realized what I was about to say and Bella snapped her attention to me.

"What about your mom?"

"She used to hang mine and Emmett's drawings on the fridge." I said softly as I was reminded of my mom. Oh, mom. And I suddenly remembered bumping into Emmett two days ago. He still hasn't called, I wonder why.

"Sure! I would love to." Bella said excitedly and I looked at her confused. _What happened to her suddenly?_

"Okay."

"Edward do you mind leaving the room for a while? I have to change and it's already six thirty." I nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Come on princess, why don't you show me some of your other drawings?" Eli nodded and scrambled off my lap, rushing to her room. I followed her when Bella called my name.

"Yes?" I smiled as she came over to me.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going so that I can dress accordingly?" Bella placed her hands on my chest as she looked up at me. I chuckled.

"No, I won't but you would look beautiful in anything you wear so does it really matter?"

"Yes it does." she whispered playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"Bella, come on I know you don't care about that, you just want to know where we are going." She looked up at me with wide eyes and mock shock.

"You really thought I would do that?" she asked appalled making me laugh. I pulled her closer and kissed her nose.

"I think you can." I ran my nose along her soft cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth. "And you can wear sweatpants and I won't mind." I whispered against her lips, kissing them softly. I pulled back five seconds later and Bella opened her eyes dazed.

"So, I'm going to go." I murmured and Bella nodded mutely. I chuckled and turned to leave when Bella realized what just happened.

"Wait, hey!" I turned and smirked.

"Yes?" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Never mind." I nodded laughing and exited the room.

 _Yeah, I really wish the day would end the same way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BELLA**

I stared at his retreated form and sighed. _How does he do that every time?_ I shook that thought away and decided to dress up.

Part of me was excited about the date but something was making me hesitant about the butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea what it was. Just an instinct maybe. But Edward's going to be with me then what can possibly go wrong?

Knowing Edward he possibly wouldn't take me to a crowded place or rock climbing. Well, he obviously can't take me rock climbing at night but I'm clumsy so that wouldn't help either way. I decided to wear a simple dress nothing too fancy just to make myself feel seventeen again.

I walked over to my closet and slid the door open. I rummaged through the multiple hangers and my fingers paused as I caught the sight of the dress I was looking for. I tiptoed on my toes and pulled the hanger out. I placed the dress on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, it's me." Edward's velvety voice called out and I went over to the door, twisting the knob to open it. He peeked in a little with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm going on the date too if you know and I haven't changed yet, do you mind letting me change before you start with your, eh, stuff?"

"Then we'll be late with you changing and then me. You should've-" he placed a hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"I'll just take the change of clothes and dress up in Eli's bathroom, see problem solved?" I nodded and he uncovered my mouth. "So much over-reaction." Edward shook his head and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Let me get the clothes now would you?" I nodded and slid a little so that he could get in. Edward opened his closet that was adjacent from mine and took whatever clothes he had to. He waved at me as he exited and I chuckled shutting the door.

 _Let's get changed._

...

I put on my nude colored heels and gave myself a final glance in the mirror. I was wearing a half-sleeve navy cocktail dress. The A-line dress had a scoop neckline which showed my bust but did not give away too much, it was chiffon lace that adorned all over the dress and it was backless. I always wanted a cocktail dress like this.

I had kept the make-up to a minimal amount, just a rose gold shadow over my eyelids contoured with a taupe grey color trying to make my eyes look better than their usual dull brown color. I put on a crimson colored lipstick to compliment the dress and Angela, if here, would've definitely been proud of me.

There were somersaults in my stomach as I shakily gathered my camel colored clutch. Maybe I was nervous because I'm finally going out with someone who I already knew and cared about? Or someone I can see my future with? _Hold that thought._ Future with Edward? Is that possible? After we leave for New York, he did say we can continue the things from here.

What if he went back to his jerk-self back home? Or has he changed for good? I think he has. I can give Edward that credit. Maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad after all. He is considerate, smart, funny, a good kisser, sure we'll be fine. I think I'm losing my head and I have to get out of here. I opened the door and stepped out to see Edward sitting on the couch with Eli on his lap.

"…well, you need to have wings for that princess." Wings? _Do I even want to know what they're talking about?_

"Where I get wings?"

"Hmm, I don't know actually. I can search for them if you want."

"Wike in shop?"

"Sure." I chuckled and their silly conversation. I cleared my throat softly and both of their heads turned in my direction. Eli gave me a big smile and Edward's eyes roamed all over my body making me blush.

"See princess, now Bella doesn't need wings. She already looks like an angel." Edward whispered to Eli but loud enough for me to hear and I blush redder.

"Yes, Bewa you wook pwettiest! Wike pwincess." I chuckled and carefully walked over to her, trying not to trip.

"Thank you baby, but you are much, much prettier than me." I kissed her cheek making her giggle.

"Eli, why don't you get your little bag from your room?" He suggested and Eli nodded, skipping over to her room.

Edward then stood up, making my breathing hitch in my throat. That's a fine sample of male species. A two-button navy suit, with a stripped cotton t-shirt underneath and a cider colored suede belt to match. I looked down to see him wearing white leather sneakers and smiled internally. Interesting. He cleared his throat and I looked up, my cheeks flaming with the familiar blush.

Edward stepped closer to me, his green eyes amused as his gaze pierced right into my brown ones. Holy mother of god, I need to remember how to breath with this man around when dressed liked this. He reached his left hand to me, trailing his index over the strand of hair that had escaped. Edward tucked it softly behind my ear, his eyes never leaving mine.

"So we should-" his hand grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, letting his lips descend on mine. I didn't have to lean up as my heels made me stand a bit taller and I easily wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his soft lips brush against mine.

Edward let his hands travel to my hips and then back up on my waist. His lips curled into a smile when his fingers touched my bare back and traced idle patterns over it. Goosebumps rose all over my body as I leaned into his warm touch and his smooth tongue met mine.

My toes curled as he tugged on my bottom lip earning a moan from me and I felt him sigh lightly. Edward glided his right hand into my hair and the other one cradled my face softly. His thumb stroked my cheek and I could feel our feverish kisses slow down because I thought I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. I think Edward understood like he did the last time when he trailed kisses to the corner of my mouth, over my cheeks and paused at my eyes.

My heavy breathing was the only thing heard as I waited to feel his lips but instead heard him chuckle. What is he doing?

"What is that on your eyelids?" he whispered and I opened my eyes glaring. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away but Edward just laughed pulling me closer.

"There they are, so beautiful." I blushed as he stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. His green eyes were alight with radiance as he gazed but there was a hint of apprehensiveness in them. I chose to ignore that little setback. Maybe he's just nervous. But, Edward is never nervous.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Bella. So gorgeous." He gave me a soft kiss as he stroked my blushing face.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled back. "And you don't look half bad yourself mister." He chuckled and nodded.

"Very kind of you ma'am." He kissed my forehead and frowned as he looked past my shoulder. I turned to see Eli standing near the couch with a wary expression.

"Hey sweetie, did you get everything you wanted for the night?" she didn't answer my question but walked over to us.

"Eli, what is it?" Edward asked as she sat on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you think she saw us kissing and that's why she is acting like this?" I whispered in Edward's ear and he shrugged.

"We'll just ask her." he whispered back kissing my cheek. I nodded and we went to sit on either side of her.

"Eli, talk to us, do you not want to go to Jasper and Alice's?" she nodded and Edward looked at me.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" I smiled.

"I think that was a 'yes'."

"What happened princess?" Edward situated her on his lap and stroked her brown hair. I straightened out her red pin tuck t-shirt as I waited for Eli to say something.

"You tiss Bewa?" Eli asked him and my eyes widened.

"Um, yes." Edward coughed a little.

"Why?" he looked at me and I shook my head, gesturing him that I can't come up with anything.

"Because I like Bella, and you kiss people you like." I groaned.

"Edward, what are you telling her? She will go around kissing boys she likes, would you like that?" Edward shook his head vigorously and turned her to me.

"Bella will talk now." Was all he said making me roll my eyes.

"Hey beautiful, um," a thought struck in my mind. "yeah! Well, Eli when people are grown up, they kiss the people they like. Have you seen Alice and Jasper kiss?" she nodded. "See, that's why. Only mommies and daddies kiss."

"You no tiss Ehwad befoh." Observant little thing.

"That's because Edward and I were just friends before."

"Now you be wike mommy and daddy?" I looked up at Edward and he gave me a soft smile.

"Yes princess, now we are like mommy and daddy." Eli's eyes turned sad.

"So you have baby?" he chuckled.

"No baby, we have you."

"Weally?" her blue eyes turned from dejected to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Yes honey," I stroked her hair. "you are like our baby, aren't you?"

"Yay!" she giggled and hugged me tightly, wrapping her little arms around my neck in a chokehold. Edward smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Eli pulled back and looked at me.

"I wov you Bewa."

My heart paused for a beat second as her sweet voice fleeted in my ear and her even sweeter words. She loves me. Eli loves me. Looking at her innocent little face, so open and sincere about her feelings and my eyes softened. There are very few moments in my life that I would remember forever. Most of them filled with hurt and regret but I did have some good memories.

 _My graduation, and when I looked into the crowd, I saw Angela cheering proudly for me._

 _My first day at college, the positive butterflies about my new life ahead._

 _My first apartment, which made my life take another turn._

 _Meeting Edward for the first time in the building's parking lot._ Yes, I do count it as a good memory.

 _When I got a call from Rosalie about meeting me regarding my book._

And every day with Eli was a good memory, but this moment right now, I will treasure it forever. I stroked her hair as tears pricked my eyes but I willed myself not to cry.

"I love you too Eli. So much." I kissed her forehead and hugged her again. I pulled back a few seconds later and she smiled crawling over to Edward's lap.

"And I wov you Ehwad." Eli said, giving him a wide grin, her little hands grabbing his suit jacket tightly. I finally glanced at Edward's face. So many emotions reflected on his face. There was joy, elation, but somewhere it turned fearful as well which was soon replaced by awe. I know that expression very well, that's the way dad used to look at me and I know, no matter how much he denies it, even now there is a part of Edward that believes Eli to be just like his daughter.

"Oh princess, I love you too." He hugged her little form tightly and I could feel Eli snuggle closer to him. Edward closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair rocking her little body. The doorbell rang and he opened his eyes.

"I'll get it." I stood up to go, letting them have their little moment. I looked at the clock to see it was seven-thirty already. I opened the door to see Leah standing on the other side with a frazzled expression on her face.

"Hey Leah."

"Hi Bella, is Edward in there?" I nodded and she walked past me inside. I shut the door with a soft 'click' and followed her slowly.

"What happened Leah?" Edward asked, setting Eli down on the couch.

"Jacob and I had a fight."

"That's not news."

"I'm serious, I just can't stay near him right now. Can I stay here for the night if you don't mind."

"Um, sure but Bella and I are going out. Eli is going to be at Alice's."

"Do you mind if I stay here then, I promise I won't disturb anything, I have nowhere else to go. Please?" I heard Edward sigh loudly and he nodded.

"Sure." And she happily hugged him. Leah whispered something in his ear and Edward nodded pulling back.

"Come on princess, let's take you to Alice and Jasper's." Eli nodded and pointed at her little bag at the edge of the couch.

"I'll get it." Edward grabbed the bag and lifted Eli in his other arm.

"I forgot my coat in the bedroom, let me get that." His eyes widened as I said that.

"Let me get that for you, why don't you take Eli to Alice's?" I looked at him confused but nodded. Edward set Eli down and I grabbed her little hand in mine taking the bag. Eli and I bid Leah goodbye and finally knocked on Alice's door.

"Thank god, you're here! I've been waiting forever for you to get here." Alice said as she snatched the bag from my hands and Eli ran inside the apartment. I stood there like an idiot but later entered the place that smelled like tomatoes and garlic cloves. Something delicious was being cooked.

"It smells mouth-watering. What are you making?" I asked Alice who laughed her trilling laughter.

"Oh Bella, you know I can't cook. It's Jasper cooking. He's making Spaghetti Bolognese, Eli will love it!" she clapped her hands excited.

"I'm sure she will."

"Oh god, I didn't notice! You look beautiful Bella!" she squealed as she danced over to me. I blushed and muttered a 'thanks'.

"See, I told you those heels weren't a bad choice after all." She smirked and I nodded.

"You're the best Alice."

"I know that." She smiled smugly making me laugh.

"Baby, we're getting late. Come on." I looked at the door to see Edward standing with my coat in his hands. I walked over to him when I heard Alice shout behind me.

"Have fun you two!"

"Bye Alice." He said waving lightly but something about his demeanor had changed. Edward helped me slip on my coat and kissed my hair.

"Ready Ms. Swan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I kissed his cheek and Edward took my hand in his as we made our way to the elevators.

...

Edward stopped the car in the parking lot of _Il Bistro_. I love this place. He finally slipped his hand away from mine and opened his door to get out. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. He offered his hand and I took it smiling, when he placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"So you can be romantic."

"If I want to." he gave me a lopsided smile and my heart raced in my chest. I blushed and looked away from his pinning stare. A breeze passed making me shiver and Edward frowned.

"Please put on your coat, love." I nodded and wore it snugly around me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Just once, but I know it's great." He chuckled, nodding.

"It is." Edward agreed with me.

We entered the lavish lobby and saw a woman sitting at the reception desk. Her platinum blonde hair was braided into a French updo, and she was wearing a white shirt under a black vest. Her name tag read 'Barbara'.

Her eyes fell on me and then on Edward as they slowly widened. I could feel her eyes raking over Edward's body and I had the sudden urge to punch her face. She fixed her shirt right in front of us or tried to make it even more open for Edward.

"Good evening sir, ma'am. How can I help you?" her eyes never leaving Edward's face.

"Good evening Ms. Barbara. I believe there is a reservation under the name Cullen here." Edward said smoothly, and I swear she swooned. Why does he have to be charming with this women? Doesn't he understand?

"S-Sure sir, just a moment." She typed something on her computer and then looked at us.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen we have reservations under your name. Cal here, will show you to your table."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do?" her voice turned husky and I cringed internally.

"No thank you." I said and she nodded, like a petulant child.

"Good evening sir, ma'am. Let me show you to your table." Cal I believe, said that. Edward tightened his hold on my waist and I looked at him confused. He kissed the corner of my mouth and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He whispered and we made our way to the designated place.

We entered a room with a dark setting. The color of the walls was unrecognizable because of the red dim lights glowing. It was kind of intimidating actually. But Edward smiled at me and all the tension melted away.

"Have a great evening." Cal nodded and walked away. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat comfortably. The table was round with a soft linen tablecloth and a stand for napkins of the similar kind over it. I looked around to see approximately four tables already serving customers. We were seated probably in a far right corner, from where I could make out the bar in the distance.

"It's nice." I commented and Edward looked at me.

"I just thought you would like a place with small, intimate setting. Well, that's what I think at least." I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

"It's perfect, don't worry." He just nodded and looked at the door which I think is for the staff. Edward asked me if I was hungry and I nodded instantly.

"I am famished actually." He chuckled.

"That's great." Just then a man dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants approached our table, or someone we call a waiter. His blonde hair was combed perfectly, and his blue eyes locked with mine for a second before he looked away towards Edward, who was staring at me.

"Hello, nice to see you. My name's Jack. Here are your menus. Would you like to start off with a refreshing beverage from our bar?" he gave us soft smile and I looked down at the menu, reading through the numerous beverages offered.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I looked at him with a blank expression.

"I don't know much about this." I shrugged and he laughed.

"Do you mind if I order for the both of us?" I shook my head and stared at him as he pursed his lips, flipping through the pages. Edward looked really handsome today and when he's all thoughtful it's much better. The light frown on his face and pursed lips. I heard a throat clear from the waiter and I looked up at him. _What is his problem?_ Edward finally closed the menu, giving me a smile.

"How about red wine?"

"Sure."

"We would like to have a 2001 Roberto Voerzio "Vecchie Viti Capalot e delle Brunate", please." My eyes widened as he said a bunch of stuff I didn't know.

"Trust me baby, it's good." I nodded mutely.

"That's a good choice sir, I'll be back in a minute. Let me take your menus." He took the menus from our hands and walked away.

"That waiter was staring at you for way too long." Edward muttered and I chuckled.

"No, he wasn't."

Edward asked me about how my book was coming, subtly asking what the story was about but I refused.

"I just don't like sharing the story, it'll probably ruin the magic."

"You really think I would ruin the magic? I'm hurt Bella." I laughed at his mock hurt expression. For a second, I actually believed he was hurt but I saw a smirk forming on his face.

"No, you're not. But you'll be the first person to know." I promised Edward, earning a panty-dropping smile from him.

"Your wine sir, ma'am." He settled two wine glasses and poured the wine for me first later for Edward. I took a tentative sip and hummed in approval as it left a heated trail down my throat.

"It's great." I murmured and Edward nodded, taking another sip. We had idle conversation until the waiter disappeared and later returned to stand in front of us.

"Where are the menus?" Edward asked and I looked at the waiter weirdly. _Is he crazy?_

Two things happened at the same time; the waiter produced two menus from behind his back and two men walked in, dressed in fine suits. One of them was blonde, looking around as if out on hunting, finding its prey, the second one was bald, the red light reflecting off his shaved head.

"They're here sir."

"Yes they are." Edward nodded, giving me a soft smile, his jaw though was clenched, which told me he was anxious.

 _What's going on?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

"Edward are you okay?" Bella looked at me, her beautiful eyes concerned. I tried to relax my mind.

"I'm fine baby," I gave her a smile and her shoulders relaxed. "What would you like to have?" she opened the menu placed in front of her, which engaged her mind in something else.

I opened my menu to see three photos printed with a little detailed information. I frowned as I stared at the pictures, I saw two of them walk in, Blake and Francis. Where's Travis? My eyes scanned around the room, trying to ignore the table where the two motherfuckers were sitting. I finally got to see his ugly face, sitting at the bar, he's been there for as long as Bella and I were here. Fuck.

"There's just one bar?" I asked the waiter and Bella looked at me.

"We have one open bar outside in the garden, but there is not much rush there. The one in here, that's the place Mr. Cullen." I rolled my eyes at his extra information.

"Do you want to move?" Bella asked and I shook my head.

"No, love. Just curious." She nodded.

"Ready to order?"

"Sure Bella, why don't you go first?"

"I'll have a Rigatoni Bolognese Pasta."

"That's a great choice ma'am. And for you sir?" he asked shutting my menu quickly and taking it his hand.

"Make that two." Was all I said.

"Better." He nodded, taking the menus and disappearing for our view.

"Why is he so weird?" Bella asked making me chuckle.

"I don't know baby, must be new or something." Her eyes fell on the pen inside my jacket pocket.

"That's an interesting pen, is it new?" _Why does she have to be so observant?_

"Yeah, maybe I'll get one for you too." I smiled and she shrugged.

"Anyway," her face held a loving expression and I wondered what she was thinking. "It felt so different when Eli told that she loves us." I nodded, grinning, my sour mood instantly changing. It was one of the most precious moment, that I will remember for a long time.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. With her being so small at age, we should feel special that she can rely upon us, and love us." I could never imagine Eli saying that she loves me. I mean, it's easy to love her but I never thought anybody could love me.

"It felt great." She gave me a beautiful smile, her face glowing in the dull atmosphere around. Bella looked absolutely breath-taking tonight. That dress, god, it should be illegal to wear something so sexy. She may had noticed but as we walked over to the dining room, every man was checking her out. If only I could kick them all at the same time.

I leaned over the table and kissed her lips softly. She kissed me back, her one hand grabbed the lapel of my jacket and the other one cupped my face. She tasted of wine, just what was needed to make my head swirl in her sweet taste. I heard footsteps approaching so I gave her a chaste kiss and pulled back completely, sitting back in my chair.

"A Rigatoni Bolognese Pasta for the ma'am," the waiter placed the hot dish down on the table and placed the other one in front of mine. "and the same for you sir. Enjoy."

Bella and I dug in and I realized how hungry I actually was. We ate in silence, just occasionally sharing some stories from high school or college. Bella seemed to be enjoying my company and I thought it was going to be awkward. About ten minutes later, the waiter arrived back.

"Are you enjoying everything? How's the pasta?" the waiter asked Bella and me.

"The pasta is great." Bella told the waiter, with a shy smile.

"Glad you like it ma'am." I chose not to say anything, instead continued eating.

"It's past Eli's bedtime, isn't it?" I asked Bella who nodded.

"It's ten o'clock sir." The waiter said and I looked at him. _I didn't even ask for it._

"Thank you, how long will this restaurant be open for?"

"Two o'clock sir."

"Are you planning on staying the night here, Edward?" Bella asked laughing and I shrugged.

"Maybe." I winked.

"If you'll excuse me." the waiter walked away.

"Is it really ten o'clock?" I chuckled and looked at my watch.

"I think his watch is ahead of its time, it's nine thirty."

When we were done with our main course the waiter brought over the menus for dessert. The waiter continued shuffling his feet and Bella, like the considerate person she is asked him, if he was okay.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I think there is something wrong with the shoe. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Maybe you should leave for home." I suggested, flipping through the dessert menus.

"No sir, I need to work until two o'clock." I nodded and looked over at Bella.

"What would you like to have, love?"

"Actually, I'm not that hungry." Bella said and I panicked.

"No love, come on you'll love the cake here. Should I just order two?" Bella bit her lip as she stared at me.

"Okay, but if I don't finish it, you'll have to finish mine." I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll just eat both of them."

"Two Torta Gianduia, please."  
"Or I can get three cakes if you want."

"No thank you, I don't think I can eat three cakes."

"As you wish sir, I'll be back with your dessert in a short while." I nodded and he disappeared from my view. I felt the phone buzz in my pocked which grabbed Bella's attention. I pulled out the phone and rolled my eyes at the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Jacob." Bella laughed lightly.

"Probably calling to talk about the fight with Leah. I'll just talk to him in the morning." I waited for Bella to say the words.

"No, you can answer it if you want." Bingo.

"You sure? Because I can just switch it off if you want.." She smiled and nodded so I answered it.

"Hey Jake."

"How's the date going?"

"Maybe you should be concerned a little bit more about your girlfriend who is at my place right now, fuming about you."

"She said the place is clear, I think she'll leave in about half hour. She'll keep the door unlocked. How much more time before you have to leave?" I looked at my watch.

"I think about forty five minutes, but that doesn't mean you'll wait for her to call. Why does she always have to be the understanding one. Grow up, Jake."

"Jeez Cullen, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm in the control room, someone has been trying to track the CCTV surveillance, only you saw their photos inside the menu, where are they sitting?"

"I don't know, the dessert will be here by ten o'clock and stop asking me questions about the food we ordered." I looked up at Bella who gave a small smile.

"All are at your ten o'clock?"

"No, maybe we'll stay here until the restaurant closes. Don't be a lazy ass and go talk to her."

"Edward, time."

"Two o'clock, yeah we'll both just sit here."

"Got them, they just have whiskeys on their table. They are looking over at your table. The waiter is approaching your table with the desserts, man the cakes look delicious." I chuckled and Bella looked at me. _Oh man, what to say?_

"Alright go to the apartment, just don't end up having sex in there."

"All the best Cullen, show time I'll meet you if Bella doesn't kill you."

"Son of a bitch." I muttered and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked and I nodded, looking into her caring eyes. I looked behind to find the waiter walking over to us with a big steel tray in his hands.

"That's an awful big tray for a small cake." Bella frowned making me laugh. I stood up and went over to her side, bending to her height.

"You're so beautiful Bella." I whispered, staring into the brown depths of her eyes. I cradled her face in my hands and she placed her hands on mine.

"I'm having a great time Edward." Bella whispered happily and I gave her a sad smile.

"I doubt that love." Her eyes turned confused and the waiter approached the table. She tried to look at the waiter but I pinned her with my gaze. I took her hands in my own and kissed her softly.

"I believe the drinks are over?" the waiter asked and I knew the fuckers were already getting here. I pulled back and looked at Bella.

"Edward, you're scaring me."

"Don't be, okay?"

"Okay." She murmured and I kissed her lips again.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whispered, trying to make my face look as sincere as possible. God, I hate myself and I hate Jacob.

"What are you-" I looked at the waiter.

"Aden, now." He nodded and grabbed the steel tray in his hands. He walked over to the figures approaching, Blake and Francis and rammed the tray right into their stomachs. I grabbed Bella's wrists and slid her gracefully under the table.

"Stay in there Bella." I said loud enough for her to hear and reached for the gun in my ankle holster. The tray clattering was heard all over the place which made everyone look at them. I sat where Bella was and looked at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"I'm so sorry sir." Aden said, as he bent to pick up the tray and instead slipped his hands around Blake's ankles, pulling the hundred and sixty pound man, down on his back. I heard his loud grunt and loaded my gun quickly. People were now staring at the little show going on, and I was hoping nobody gets hurt.

"The girl's gone." I heard Francis say out loud. I looked over at the bar to see Travis nowhere.

Aden when waiting on the table said something being wrong with the shoe, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. There was a gun in Blake's shoe, that with the trigger of the button could shooting right into one's forehead. That was a tricky one to tell but Aden played very well in front of Bella.

That's why he was on the floor right now, and I was fucking proud of Aden. I saw Francis remove a gun from around his waist and before he could take an aim at Aden, I pulled the trigger, shooting him on the right shoulder.

Thank god for the silencer there wasn't much noise but oh well, the people still went crazy. There were a chorus of screams and gasps so I quickly hid my gun inside my jacket. Blood stained on Francis's shoulder, gushing out in dark crimson color and he fell on his knees, clutching the part where the bullet hit him. _That's for trying to take Bella, fucker._

I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I heard was the sound of a bullet leaving a barrel making my breathing ricochet just like the bullet. Aden didn't have a gun in his hand, it was around his ankle holster too.

People went haywire listening to the sound, hassling towards the exit dropping their shit on the way. I saw Francis trying to stand and held the gun back in my hand walking over to them.

"Aden!" I called out as a woman ran past me, knocking me off balance from her three hundred pound weight. Aden tried to move from his position on the back as Blake still laid on the other side the same way. All Aden did was point to the roof and I sighed of relief. The next thing I knew, I knocked down on the floor, with a bloody Francis hovering over me and my gun was knocked out from my hand. Fucking great.

"You sick son of a bitch." I muttered throwing an undercut punch under his chin. He groaned and I pushed him off me. I kicked the side of his stomach and blood spluttered from his mouth. I looked around for my gun but someone must have kicked it off somewhere. I looked at the table where Bella and I were sitting to see her under the table, trying to peek as her wide brown eyes absorbed everything happening around. Oh fuck.

"Edward!" I heard Aden call, who was clobbered under Blake. _How is Blake slithered on him?_ I got near him but he triggered a bullet, shooting it straight into the wall across from us. I stopped mid-step as I was reaching for him. _The shoe gun is not easy now, is it?_

"Aden, don't let this fucker's right leg move."

"Blake, where is the fourth one?"

"Fuck off." He grunted and I chuckled as I turned to see Francis move a little. I tried to move the gun from his hand but he moved his hand away. I kicked him in the shin and he let out a cry. I took the gun from his hand and shot him right in the middle of his chest. The sound vibrated around and I cursed under my breath. _Man, I miss my gun._

I turned to Blake who was vined in Aden's grip, barely able to move being on top.

"Blake, where the fuck is he?" Blake laughed but didn't say anything. I pulled a shot on his right leg, just below his knees. He screamed but didn't say anything. I knelt closer to him.

"Where the fuck is he?" I whispered in a deadly calm voice and saw fear in his eyes. Good.

"Parking lot no.5." I pulled back and pressed the button on the pen. I was suddenly reminded of Bella.

"Heidi, parking lot no.5, I want him alive. If he's not alive, you're dead, do you hear me?"

"Yes Edward." I switched it off and multiple gun shots barreled through his shoe as Aden tried to hold him. The sound was making me go deaf and there was a gaping hole in the wall.

"Edward, the button." Aden grunted. I walked near him and Blake turned his leg over to me. I backed off.

"It's in the breast pocket of his suit." I shot again on the right leg and he yelled something I did not understand. I reached over to his pocket and pulled out the sinister little button.

"There you go." I said throwing it on the floor and crushing it with the ball of my foot.

"He's yours Aden. Let me get Bel-"

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream and turned to see that motherfucking Travis standing with a tight grip on Bella, the mouth of his gun, pressed against the side of her forehead. Oh, fuck. Shit, shit, shit. I cautiously walked over to them and he pulled Bella tighter against him, making her scream again.

Her beautiful face was stained in tears and my heart broke looking at her fragile little body.

"A step closer and I'll blow all the bullets in your girlfriend's and then your fucking head." Travis said in an edgy voice and I sighed walking closer.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Edward, please don't!" Bella cried her hands motioning me to go away.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Cullen. Walk away and let me take her with me." I looked down at my feet to see my gun about two steps away from them standing. I tried to take another step and he pointed the gun at me.

"Walk away fucking right now Cullen." I looked down at the gun again and the fucker did too this time. Son of a bitch. I know he will push it away, I need another plan plus looking at Bella all I could think was how I will kill this man. That's when an idea struck.

" _That's an interesting pen, is it new?"_ Bella's words from an hour ago struck in my brain. I snapped back to the present when I heard Bella cough.

"Trying to reach the little gun, are we?" he leaned his left feet over to the gun and kicked it away, under the table. I looked at Bella, my eyes locking with her frazzled brown ones as I tried to be calm with my demeanor. I shook my head to her telling to remain calm and she nodded, as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Aden!" I said and heard the silencer being dropped on the floor. _That's what I need Aden, excellent!_ Travis didn't take his eyes off me but looked away when the sound of bullet reverberated around the empty room. I knocked the gun from his hand but couldn't get rid of his hold on Bella.

Travis's back hit the wall and he gripped Bella's neck by his arm making her cough out loud. Anger flared inside me and I gave him a death glare.

"Get near me and I'll kill her Cullen." I chuckled darkly.

"You can't Travis. You kill her, James will kill you." I stepped closer but he didn't make a move to leave because he knew I was right. I removed the pen from my pocket.

"What are you going to do? Write all over me?" I didn't move my gaze from his face. His eyes were frantic as he looked around for something.

"Think before you fucking act." I whispered as I walked over to them. I stepped closer until I could feel Bella's breathing mingling with mine and I didn't take my eyes off her. Bella gazed at me, unblinking, and I removed the cap off the pen. There was nothing but silence in the room except for her frantic breathing.

"You picked on the wrong girl Travis." I stabbed the knife that was inserted in my pen right into the side of his stomach, the sound of a metal thrashing in made a noise and Travis let out a squeak. Bella's eyes shut tight and I threw his arm away from her neck. I stepped back, running a hand through my hair and Aden came running to us.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked and her eyes widened as she looked at him. Her face was absolutely pale and I knew she would need some time to get out of the stupor.

My phone rang and I looked around to see where it was. I finally saw it on the floor near Blake's body and went over to answer it.

"Edward Cullen."

"Heidi got the fourth one."

"Good."

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I went to the office as soon as Aden came out with the desserts. I ran the security, Phil tried to see who was tracking it. We're in process. Ed, what's wrong?" I sighed and dictated everything that happened.

"That fucker." He muttered angrily. "Is Bella okay?"

"A little shocked but nothing's wrong. Get Eugene with you here in fifteen. I want to make sure Bella's perfectly fine."

"Got it, be there in fifteen."

I walked back to see Bella still standing in the same position and Aden making a phone call. I walked over to her, touching her arm lightly.

"Bella, love talk to me." her eyes locked with mine and she shook her head. I stepped back, maybe she doesn't want to be near me. I sighed disappointed and looked away. I scared her away. The only positive person in my life and I scared her away. I would keep my distance, she just saw me kill a man, she will be repulsed.

"Edward." she whispered hoarsely and I snapped my head in her direction.

"Yes love, talk to me. Tell me, are you okay? Did he hurt you somewhere?"

"I'm scared." Bella choked out and tears started streaming down her face again. Screw it, I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Oh baby, I'm here. It's over. Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen. You trust me, don't you?" she nodded and I could feel her body shaking. I pulled back and her eyes turned anxious but I was just getting the her coat that was dropped on the floor. I picked it up and wrapped it around her form, hugging her again.

"I'm so sorry baby, I promise this will never ever happen again." I kissed her hair, breathing in her calming scent that was relaxing me. I heard a throat clear and turned, still keeping my arms around Bella.

"I'm going to go then." Aden said and I shook my head firmly.

"Stay right here. Just get your normal routine check-up done and then leave for home." He nodded sighing loudly.

"Is Bella okay?" I nodded, kissing her hair.

"She will be, give her a few minutes."

"It's almost ten thirty."

"Your watch telling the right time this time?" we chuckled and he nodded.

"Jen will be waiting for me. I promised her to get the headband she wanted." Jen, was Aden's eight year old daughter. He had her with his wife when they were still in high school.

"Isn't it past the bedtime?"

"If I'm getting her something, no one can put her to sleep." I chuckled and Jacob walked in swiftly with Eugene, the general practitioner of our CIA department here in Seattle, trailing behind him.

"Could you please get Aden over here checked first, he has to go somewhere." She nodded and I looked down at Bella.

"Baby, do you want to sit down?" Bella shook her head.

"Please?" I murmured against her ear and she nodded. I made her sit on one of the chairs and found Jake staring at her.

"Nothing serious has happened to her." he observed and I shook my head.

"Look at that," I touched the side of her arm lightly, to show the fingerprints that were imprinted. "But they might not bruise much, probably for a day."

"And then her knee." Jake pointed out and I looked down to see a little mark on her knee, turning a light shade of red. I sighed disappointed. All because of me.

"When did you freeze the surveillance?"

"As soon as you entered."

"Good, Leah's home?" he nodded.

"Bella not mad at you yet?" Jake whispered and I glared at him.

"Now is not the time Jacob." I sat on the chair beside Bella, who quickly shifted on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"You feeling better now?" I asked and Bella nodded, resting her face against my neck. Aden stood up, walking over to us.

"Okay Edward, call me tomorrow."

"Thank you Aden, you were a great help. Everything okay?"

"Always is, gotta go. Bye Jacob, I'll see you soon." He gave a final wave before walking out of the room.

"Bella, could you please let the doctor see if you're okay?" I asked and she pulled back nodding.

"Jacob and I will be right outside. You can come out when done with the doctor." I kissed her forehead before Jacob and I left the room to talk with the restaurant manager.

...

"Want to go home?" I asked when Bella emerged from the room and she nodded looking away from me. I noticed the paleness from her face was gone, it was back to its normal color. Her expression though was distant and hostile but I didn't let my mind get the idea that it was because she was mad.

"What is it Bella?" she stepped closer to me and looked up. Bella's brown eyes were hurt and startled which made me uneasy.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Bella hissed at me and I ran my hand through my hair. "And don't you dare lie to me." _Oh, yes she is mad._

"Um, yes I knew." I said truthfully. _What's the use in lying now anyway? The damage is done. She won't forgive you and then you can go living back awkwardly in your apartment._ My subconscious thought.

"So you used me as a "bait" in your little game?" _No, no, why would she think that?_

"Bella that's not—"

"What? Tell me you didn't know about this. You started acting weird when the two men stepped in the restaurant. I thought you were actually taking me on a date to spend some time with me and not work, if that's what you'll call it. But, you are incapable of change, aren't you? I should've known better." She started to walk away but I caught her wrist. I need to make her understand what was the purpose.

"Let me go Edward, I'm so mad at you right now, I can't even look at you." she said through gritted teeth and I sighed defeated, letting go her hand. I turned to see Jacob still talking to the manager, who turned to me quickly when Bella left storming.

"Go, fix it, I'll take care of everything." Jake said and I nodded thankful. I rushed outside, the chilly August air hitting my face and I saw Bella standing outside the car with tears streaming down her face. _Fuck, she's crying._

"Bella, please don't cry." I whispered as I got closer and she continued staring at her feet. I unlocked the door for her and she got in quickly, shutting the door rather loudly than required. I sat in the drivers' seat and turned in her direction.

"I suggested the date didn't I, Bella? Why did you think that I never wanted to go on a date with you. I'm so sorry this happened but it was just a co-incidence and there was no better chance for it. I'm really sorry, love and you deserve to be mad at me." Bella didn't care enough to say anything and I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. There was a deadly calm silence in the car as I drove us home.

"You know," Bella said quietly. _Here we go._ "the date James took me out on was better than this one. At least he didn't get me almost _killed_." _Ouch, James was a low blow, Bella,_ but I didn't say anything. So, for the next fifteen minutes Bella rambled on about how we shouldn't date and that I'm the biggest jerk in the world. _Guess, I deserved it._

I parked the car in the lot and Bella didn't wait for me to open the door instead went straight to the elevators once she was out of the car. I locked the car and followed her quickly, just in time for the doors of the elevator to close. She tapped her foot impatiently and I was anxious for the first time in my life.

As soon as the elevator opened, Bella stepped out reaching for the door.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, I mean it."

"Not now Edward. I just need to be alone right now."

 _And I just need to band my head against a wall._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BELLA**

My fingers were still shaking and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Edward shooting the unconscious man on the floor, or shooting the other one on his feet. My ears were still ringing from the sound of bullets that shrieked around me.

And out of nowhere a man pulled me roughly from under the table, and held me in a grip that literally turned me blue like the dress I was wearing. The shock of everything that happened did not escape me even after all the three men were dead. And the fact that Edward looked perfect, not a wrinkle on his suit like somebody didn't just tackle him or that he killed someone. Ugh, I hate that. And here I am with light bruises on my arm and I didn't even kill anybody!

The biggest shock was the waiter. Oh, the waiter. I did ask Edward who Aden was last night and the irony, I got to see him today. The second Edward said, 'Aden, now' I knew something was going to happen and that the waiter was acting weird for a reason. He wasn't some Jack guy, he was _the_ Aden. But never believed something on this level would happen. After the routine check-up everything finally fell into perspective for me.

Why Edward chose the restaurant, or wanted to order that dessert even the waiter, everything and what made me madder was the fact that he did not tell me any of it. How could he? He just used me for getting his work done. I felt repulsed by him that moment. It was disturbing actually.

The elevator dinged open to the fifth floor and I stepped out without giving Edward a glance. I held the knob in my hands when Edward spoke up after a long time.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I mean it."

I wanted to believe him. Or tell him that it's okay but I couldn't. I don't think I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Plus, all the action made me hungry even after the heavy dinner and I don't have the energy to even make myself some coffee.

"Not now Edward, I just need to be alone right now." I said and twisted the knob to find the door already unlocked. _Strange, shouldn't Leah be home?_ I opened the door and looked around the place in surprise. I didn't notice the gasp escaping my lips or my hand covering my mouth, astonished. _Oh my god._

Dim yellow lights were glowing in the room, I breathed in the lime, sweet mandarin essence surrounding the atmosphere. A round table was covered with a peach colored tablecloth. Light red candles adorned the table and a glass vase with romantic, gleaming roses was situated in the middle of it. _Beautiful._

That's when realization hit me. Edward knew the date was going to be a screw up after dinner, so this was to continue it. But does he really believe I would continue the date knowing what he did tonight? This was fucking planned and I hated to admit it, but I loved it. I did tell him I love first dates once.

"You wanted a perfect date." I felt his lips whisper against my ear. I turned to look at Edward, his face showed nothing but apology, his eyes though had never been more anxious.

"When did… How?" was all I could get out of my mouth.

"That's not important right now." Edward murmured, running his hand through my hair, brushing it softly. "I believe we didn't finish our desserts." I could only nod.

"Edward, I just—" there were so many things to talk about, I wanted to be so much mad at him and I couldn't help but feel my will crumbling.

"No, not right now. Just forget about it for some time please. Be mad at me tomorrow, okay?"

Well I had already forgiven him fifty percent looking at this place, and I can't hold grudges that's for sure. Plus, it's so amazing here, I don't want the efforts to go wasted. Even if they weren't his.

"Okay." I nodded and Edward gave me a lopsided grin. He carefully took my in his, the one he would not-so-hesitantly take two hours ago, and led me over to the couch, making me sit in the middle of it.

"Edward, the table's over there." I said and he chuckled.

"I know that Bella. Give me a minute, I'll be back, don't go anywhere." I rolled my eyes but nodded. Edward stood up and disappeared into our bedroom. I waited patiently and looked at the clock to see it was eleven-thirty. _It's late._

About a minute later Edward walked in holding something in his hands, but I couldn't see it clearly which made me more curious to know what it was. I tried to lean up but still couldn't see it.

"What is it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I gave him a suspicious frown.

"Just close your eyes, baby." I sighed but gave in and closed my eyes. I felt him move a little and the couch dipped as he sat on it. I heard a bottle cap open, and wondered what it was. I could feel the heat from Edward's body emanating very near and knew he was sitting closer to me then I predicted.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered and heard him chuckle.

"Why are you always this impatient?" the next thing I felt was a soft cotton pad resting on my left eyelid, the cold liquid seeping in.

"The make-up was that bad?" I said self-consciously.

"No, it was perfect. Let's just say, tears and not using waterproof make-up don't mix." I sighed. About twenty seconds later I felt one of his hands on my left eyebrow and the other one sweeping down the cotton pad.

"How do you know about getting make-up off?" I heard nothing but silence as I felt the dry side of cotton sweeping upwards. "Edward?"

"It's too embarrassing." He muttered and I smiled. _Oh, I love embarrassing stories._

"Come on, you can tell me or I can guilt trip you to tell them to me."

"I, uh," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I took drama as one of my subjects in high school." I couldn't help but smile.

"Please let there be a play." I whispered and Edward switched his attention to my other eyelid.

"Yeah, I played Prince Hamlet in the play _Hamlet_. So the day of the play, we had to put a lot of make-up on so that, you know it could last a while." I let out a chuckle.

"You know what, forget it." He continued and I frowned.

"Wait, tell me. I want to hear it." Edward sighed, placing a cotton pad on my right eyelid.

"My mom taught me about make-up during that time. I don't know why, she taught be everything even how to get it off, that's why I could get all the stuff from your dressing table and help you get it off."

"You don't know why she taught you?"

"No! It's so embarrassing. I looked like a complete idiot with the make-up on."

"You aren't going to tell me the whole incident, are you?" I asked and heard him laugh lightly.

"No, and hold still."

"I was in a play once too."

"Really? Which play?"

"Romeo and Juliet." I heard him chuckle. "I was Juliet."

"I bet you looked beautiful." I blushed but didn't say anything. "Who was Romeo?" I hesitated.

"Riley." I breathed out and I felt his fingers disappear from around my eyes.

"All done." I opened my eyes and blinked twice before the blur in front of my eyes disappeared. I opened my eyes to stare into a shade of gorgeous green ones, and noticed little speckles of golden shining in them through the dim lights. God, they are beautiful.

"What?" he whispered, his voice laced with amusement.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." The tips of my fingers lingered around his eyes and he took my hands in his.

"They are nothing compared to yours." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes feeling his soft lips against my skin.

"I was so scared for you, and I saw that man knock you down, I thought you were hurt. I didn't feel like watching but I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said truthfully and saw his face visibly soften.

"You are too good for me Bella." was all he said and I frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

"After all this, I thought you'd be mad as hell at me and here you are telling me that you were worried about me. I'm fine and nothing happened, you should've been worried about yourself instead being a daredevil, watching me."

"If you weren't peeking around the little table, you wouldn't have these marks on your arms, or the small gash on your leg. I was trying to keep you safe, love. That's what everything was about. The three men have been following you around and were looking for a chance to get you, that's why we had to do all this but you knowing would've created some problems."

"I'm sorry." I said in a small voice. Now I feel really bad about yelling all the stuff to Edward in the car. All he was trying to do was keep me safe and I was being completely selfish and talking about how he nearly killed me. Comparing him with that prick James! God, I'm such a bad person.

I thought he would say something but I looked up to find Edward chuckled humorlessly. He cradled my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"I just said you should be mad at me and you are apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. It should be the other way round. I'm really very sorry." I could only nod, not able to form a word due to his intense proximity. My head was swimming with his enticing scent as he leaned closer.

"Can you forgive me Bella?" I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest, I stared into his eyes, so sensuous and mysterious, his lips less than half an inch away from mine. Edward licked his lips slowly, his gaze trailing down to my own, not helping my rapidly beating heart. He dipped his head towards mine to kiss me so I closed my eyes and he brushed his lips against mine not kissing them, instead trailed soft kisses to my cheek. He paused and I felt his nose brush against my cheek.

"You smell so great, baby." Edward whispered and I felt the familiar blush flaming my cheeks. I was breathing from my mouth now which was embarrassing but I couldn't seem to care about it that moment. I felt his lips brush across my cheeks to the corner of my mouth. I found his heated trail to be rather arousing but I wanted to kiss him so much!

I opened my eyes and found that his were already open. He leaned until our noses were touching and softly grazed my lips with his, looking into my eyes. His green were erotically dark than they ever were and then he closed his eyes as he kissed me softly. My eyes closed on their own accord as his lips caressed mine.

Our lips explored each other's for an immeasurable amount of time. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock, my heart rate that could be compared to a hummingbird's and the way Edward's body shifted closer and closer to me.

The soft aroma of the candles was thicker in the air and I could just breath in that scent forever. I could smell something else in the room, something rich and decadent, and I wanted to see what it was. The heat emanating from Edward was very close now, and I could breathe in his scent. He smelled like star anise, lavender and oak moss. _I need to find out what cologne this man uses._

My fingers were knotted in his hair, his copper locks so soft they were impossible to hold onto. His fingers were in my hair, brushing softly and my eyes were shut tight as I got lost into the feel of his lips on mine. Edward gently tugged on my bottom lip and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. His hands traveling on my bare back and I felt a shiver run down my spine. His warm fingers traced circles rising goosebumps all over my body. I held onto him tightly and his hands travelled south, settling on the side of my hips.

We both sighed when are tongues met and I tasted the remains of the wine we had in the restaurant. Hmm, I could get used to this. Our tongues battled and it was becoming increasing difficult to breathe but the exquisite feeling was too sensuous to give up. Edward leaned in, closer, shifting his weight, closer and closer and closer and before I knew it I lay on my back as he hovered over me.

His lips travelled across my face to the earlobe as he gently kissed it, later trailing hot kisses down to my neck and I moaned as he gently sucked on the sensitive skin. His hands now on tops of my arms and he slowly lowered the sleeves of my dress down. He kissed my collarbone, so softly and grazed it with his teeth.

"So soft." He murmured, kissing my neck again and sucking lightly. I moaned a little when I felt his tongue flicker over my neck and grabbed the side of his face to pulled him up for a kiss. Edward smiled as he kissed but and that smile turned to laughter when my stomach growled. I blushed horrified and pulled back.

"Hmm, hungry girlfriend is such a turn on." He whispered as he nuzzled our noses. I glared and pushed him away and realized what he said. I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back to me.

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Bella, you're my wife, figuratively."

"Edward." I said with an edge in my voice.

"If you want to be? Do you?" I looked into his green eyes, they were so honest and open, I can't believe I doubted him for a minute.

"I think I would like that." He grinned and kissed me swiftly.

"Good."

"You give hell of a sorry kiss Cullen."

"Maybe I should anger you more often."

"We'll see about that, but right now I'm really hungry." Edward chuckled and sat up, offering me a hand to sit up too. His hands slowly pulled the sleeves of my dress up, back where they were and I blushed standing up. I looked at the beautiful setting and then back at Edward.

"Who did this anyway?"

"Alice." Edward said standing up and dusting his jacket.

"She's amazing, and this is so great."

"Yeah, it came with a price." He added in a bitter voice, making me laugh. He placed his hand lightly over and my waist and guided me to the dining place.

"Should we resume?"

I know I'm going to regret _not_ staying mad at him but I don't want to end such a magical day on a bitter note. Plus the dessert is similar to the one in the restaurant and looks sinfully good.

"By all means." I mumbled.

 _What a day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I know it wasn't my best one so just be patient with this one. I'll be healthy again by next week. I think. But I'll post the next one faster.**

 **How was it? Please let me know. I have written in such a hurry to update, so pardon any flaws or some unedited errors, I promise the next one will be better.**

 **And I have no idea how but Eliella45 knew I was sick, maybe she's like Alice. Anyway, thank you for the sweet message, I'll reply back soon!**

 **What do you think about the date? Was it like you thought? God, I sound pathetic, anyway, stay tuned next chapter we meet Rosalie again but this time Edward is there. And nothing can go wrong hopefully, right?**

 **So I'm going to rest for a while, please do review and let me know what you think. I know holidays are here and everyone's busy. But try to make some time to review.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May this past year taught you to learn from your mistakes and the new year brings a new hope in your life.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.  
XOXO**


	20. Clueless

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

I snapped my eyes open in the blinding darkness when I heard noise coming from somewhere. I tried to adjust my vision and heard the same noise again. I tried to move but realized there was a warm body wrapped around me. I turned to see Bella's beautiful face, glowing silver in the moonlight, so perfect. I stroked her cheek and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

I carefully unwrapped her arms from around me and she frowned softly. I stroked her hair until the frown disappeared and got out of the bed. I stood up, stretching my arms a little and walked out of the room. I stopped short on my way to the kitchen when I heard the same noise again and it was coming from Eli's room.

I leaned against the door as I looked inside and saw a shadow peeking around the edges of my view. I stiffened and realized it wasn't someone I was going to be friendly with. But who was it? I leaned in again and realized he wasn't carrying any weapon. I frowned because he should. It was definitely a man. That built has got to be of a man. I noticed the room's window was open. I thanked god Eli wasn't in the room that moment but was at Alice and Jasper's.

He was wearing a black balaclava, so I could see nothing, not even his hair. With a black sweater and jeans he _was_ practically a shadow. He was standing in front of the mirror. His hands reached for the balaclava and my hands tightened in a fist. I held my breath to see who it was. He removed it agonizingly slow and suddenly turned to look right at me.

"Good morning Edward, enjoyed your date, did ya?" I let out a breath when he removed the mask and went to sit on the bed.

" _Good_ morning? It's fucking three in the morning, Alex." He let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go to New York with that shit head?"

"He cancelled the plan." My eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "Now what?"

"Now we go Forks, not on Sunday, but Saturday." He flashed me a big grin.

"Shit, we are supposed to go today."

"Dude, just call Black, and get on with it at six in the morning." Alex shrugged easily.

"It's not that fucking easy. Eli is at Alice and Jasper's, Bella is still asleep. I can't just leave them and go."

"Edward," Alex said as he walked over to me. I looked up at him. "It's just a case man. You are making it way too personal for your own good. Be aware Edward, you are falling in love with Bella Swan, she probably won't talk to you or meet you after the case is over. You know the thing about Eli, you might get a call in a month or something. Stay focused. You are here for the case."

"You don't have to tell me that Alex, I know."

"Come on Edward, I could practically see you from the mirror here! Who does that? You know why you were standing that way? To hear if any other voices come from your room where Bella is. You don't have to lose your shit because of this. I am not telling you to forget about them but just remember they are a part of the case. Don't forget your main reason for coming to Seattle." I ran a hand through my hair as I let his words sink in. I cleared my throat and looked up staring at his dark eyes.

"Why were you here anyway?"

"To give you this." He pulled out a file from under his sweater and handed it to me. "Here. Malcolm Rogers, I bet some of the shit, even Seth, his son doesn't know." I kept the file aside, not in the mood to read it. I stood up, towering an inch over Alex.

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey, I might seem like a bad guy right now, but just understand what I'm trying to say. You have helped me for a similar situation in London before, sans a kid. I am just saying the words you told me back then right at you. I know you are a good guy, maybe something can happen, but just after the case, you don't want Bella hurting." I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay, we good?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then, I'm off mate." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Leo, take care. Just give me that," I pulled out a piece of paper he was taking with him. I opened it and chuckled. It was one of Eli's drawing with the three of us. "Thanks."

"What am I going to tell them as to where I was?"

"I'm sure you can make something up. Don't you dare take anything from this place back there." I said in a deathly serious voice. He nodded and pulled his balaclava down his face. I could only see his black eyes through the mask. I don't even care how he is going but I still waited for him to reach the ground and then shut the window tight.

I stared at the drawing in my hands, there was a house in the background, not this building but a house with a little kennel near the gate. But there was a weird animal drawn, definitely not a dog. I sighed and kept it on the bed.

"Enough. Enough now." I muttered and walked out of the room.

...

I stared at her sleeping form for I don't know how long, Jacob was going to be here any minute. I looked at my watch to see it was six ten. I found Bella stirring as I sat with my back rested on the headrest. She stretched her hands on my side and frowned when she felt my legs. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her side and then up at me. Bella gave me a breathtaking smile and I stroked her hair.

"Hey, good morning." Bella murmured to me and I cracked a small smile.

"Good morning, go back to sleep, it's early."

"Then why are you up?" she said that as she sat up beside me. I sighed.

"I have to go for a while."

"Where?"

"Out."

"Where exactly?" she pressed and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Bella, stop asking me over and over." I snapped angrily and her face fell a little.

"Sorry." She whispered and I suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay I understand." I relaxed a little but knew she didn't totally mean it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." Alex's words kept playing in my mind. _"It's just a case man. You are making it way too personal for your own good."_ He is right on some level. I let it go too far.

"You sure?" her hands cupped my face and I leaned against them.

"Yes everything's great." She grinned at me and her brown eyes turned happy.

"Great." Bella moved her hands from my face and rested her head against my chest. "I'll miss you."

"I know." I nuzzled against her hair and wrapped an arm around her.

"So when are you leaving?"

"When Jacob gets here."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"No thank you Bella, but I don't think we'll able to go once Jacob starts to eat." She laughed a little and I smiled at that sound.

"That's true."

"Can you just get Eli from Alice and Jasper's?" Bella looked at me.

"Of course," she paused staring at my face, her inquisitive eyes studying me carefully. "Edward talk to me if there is something bothering you, okay?"

"I will." I nodded and moved her form away as to stand up. "I'll just wait for Jacob outside, alright? I'll see you soon. Bye." I kissed her forehead and she frowned at me. Bella was about to say something but changed her mind.

"Okay, bye." I wanted to ask what was the problem but then thought maybe not.

 _Maybe I can be fine when I am working. Just maybe._

...

"What's bothering you man?" Jacob asked me for the hundredth time.

"It's nothing Jacob, just drive the fucking car." I sighed and looked out of the window.

"It may rain in a while." I frowned.

"It's summer, why the fuck should it rain?"

"It's Forks man, much worse than Seattle." No wonder Bella is so pale.

"Oh." I continued staring out of the window as the roads flew past us and the surrounding started to get greener by every mile.

"Seriously man, what happened? Did you and Bella get into a fight?" I completely ignored Jacob this time and zipped up my jacket, later closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later and noticed a board that read 'Welcome to Forks', which was green colored too. Sure, everything is so green, it makes me want to puke. I looked at my watch and saw it was ten in the morning. Eli must be having her breakfast right now.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I directly take to Chief Swan's? Or you want to go down to the reservation?"

"We'll go visit Charlie Swan's house." He nodded and on the way, pointed out to the Forks High School. It was a really small space, with old Victorian styled housing. I really hoped the classrooms were big.

"That's where Bella suffered for four years," he chuckled shaking his head. "God, she was clumsy back then." _Like she isn't now._

"You didn't go to the same high school?"

"Oh hell no, Leah and I went to the high school down at the reservation."

"Oh, alright."

"And here we are." He stopped right in front of a white two story house, with its color positively faded and silver birch trees surrounding it. Leaves were all over the ground and the house practically looked dead. I couldn't imagine Bella in a house like this. Maybe it was better before when her parents were still alive. I heard a door close and realized Jacob was already out of the car. I stepped out and called out his name just as he was about to enter the place.

"What?"

"Park the car somewhere else, we don't want people knowing someone's in the house." I looked pointedly at the car and he nodded.

"Alright, you go ahead." He threw a bunch of keys in my direction and I caught them easily. "Dad gave me these, go from the back door, it's from the left." I nodded and went ahead as Jake started the car. I tried the four keys but they didn't work. Finally the fifth one opened the door and I stepped in to cough my lungs out.

Dust. So much dust. I could practically smell the dust in this place. I realized I was in the kitchen and I walked further in. A white fridge was in place, with little magnets stuck on them. There was a very small coffee table on the far left, near the window with two chairs surrounding it. The counter was empty and I could imagine Bella probably cooking here, maybe with a smile on her face and happy being home with her parents.

I shook off the thought and walked further in and noticed a staircase to my left, the main door at the mouth of it. Bella definitely used to trip on it. I chuckled and walked in the living room. Everything was just the way it was. The newspaper neatly folded, with an empty can of beer next to it. Bella didn't move anything from this place I guess. I wonder if she even walked in here.

"Didn't anyone clean it in here?" I muttered as I took a look around the small space. There was a small couch and two wooden chairs by it, untouched. How did three people manage to live in this place, I'll never know.

" _You never really care about your family, or your mom do you Edward?" dad asked me and my glare intensified._

" _Don't you dare talk about this shit to me right now!"_

" _Edward, calm down honey." I could barely hear mom's voice over my heart pounding in my ears._

" _How could you be so careless Edward? You have no idea in what conditions people live or survive every day. They barely have money to meet their ends and here you have everything at your feet. Don't try to deny that either now."_

" _Why does it have anything to do with me? I am telling you I did not hit the woman with my fucking car, she ran towards it!"_

" _You will never understand, will you? You better make things right." Dad said and I couldn't hold it in any longer. How can he not believe me? Does he really think I can hit a woman with a car for no reason at all?_

" _You want to talk about making things right? Right would've been mom telling me everything long ago! Right would've been knowing I was never a part of this family! Right would've been—"_

" _Edward, sweetie, hush, calm down." I turned to mom's voice. Her green eyes like mine with filled with unshed tears and she opened her arms in which I gladly went. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in some air. "Calm down, Edward. Everything is okay." I shook my head._

" _Nothing is okay, nothing." I mumbled and felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Emmett before I turned. I pulled to look at him._

I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Jacob stood there with a passive gaze, studying me intently. I sighed and tried to get rid of the disturbing thoughts.

"Don't." I said in a breathy voice to which he nodded, understanding.

"Where do you want me to put these?" he pulled out four laser microphones.

"It's a four room house, isn't it?" Jake nodded. "Let's put one in each room. I'll go put one upstairs and the other here, you go see the Chief's room and kitchen." I looked around the place, trying to find a place to hide the microphone. I found a series of photos lined up on the display. I couldn't help but smile. They were all Bella's photos of when she was a kid, just dust covered them but they were visible.

The first one was a man in his early twenties, with brown eyes similar to Bella's standing next to a blonde woman, her marble blue eyes stood out in the picture, holding a baby on her lap. Bella.

The second one was Bella playing some blocks, she looked around three years old. A wide grin on her face as she held a red block in her hand. The next one made me laugh out loud, it was Bella in a ballerina costume, she looked around six, and a pout on her face. She definitely didn't like it. Her hair was tied into a bun and she looked beautiful.

The next one was Bella sitting somewhere out in the garden, reading a book, her hair was longer in this picture, she looked around twelve. She wasn't even looking at the camera, her sole attention was on the book. The other one, her at a younger age, it was of a birthday party I think. I could stand here watching them all day but I don't think we have time for this. I placed the microphone on the back of the second photo, carefully underneath the stand, as to not seen by anybody.

I gave a final glance to the room and went to the staircase, taking two at a time, I noticed only one person can walk at a time through this passage. There was a bathroom to the right and a bedroom to the left. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room screamed Bella but there was something disturbing about it that I couldn't point out. It was messed up, with clothes lying on the floor, her bed wasn't made up, her book were lying on the ground as well. The only window in the room was closed. I went over and tried to open it but couldn't. Rust. I decided to not touch anything and just took a look around. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room, which I am sure constantly squeaked, predicting the amount of years it was resting there.

There was a note on the nightstand. It wasn't a new one, the paper looked about 100 years old which it was not. But was for sure lying in the dust for a long time. It had a light layer of brown texture to it, was crumpled and grungy. I walked over to it and could make out Bella's smudgy handwriting from a distance. My fingers shook as I picked it up and sneezed, inhaling the dust particles in the process. I pulled out a tissue from my pocket and wiped away my nose.

 _ **JUNE 20**_

 _Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'm fine today, I really am. I surprisingly woke up peacefully, without getting any haunting nightmares. I tried to open the door of your room last night, to clean up the mess mom made before leaving for your dinner date but my hands shook as I reached for the knob. And I sunk to the floor, crying violently. That's not the way to convince you I'm fine. But I really am.  
Angela told me to pack my bags so that we could go to go New York. Yes, dad I'm finally going New York, you will be very happy to know that. Riley did stop by last night but I politely refused him to get in. I hope he does really great in his future endeavors. This might hopefully be my last letter, I want to leave it here with you.  
I want to have a fresh new start, go to college, _try _to forget about everything from Forks. I am hopefully going to miss this place. You both know how much I hate this town. And I don't know when will I get back here but I'm sure it won't be easy to even think about it. I don't know if someone would even enter this house now that you're not here. Billy won't, I'm sure, he misses you a lot, dad. I'll miss Jacob, I heard he was planning to go New York to do something in mechanics. Haven't spoken to him in a while. Sorry dad, I know how much you like him but I am never going to date him. It would be like dating my brother. Plus, Leah's good for him. She is not good to me but alright. Jacob did help me a lot when you know…  
Alright I think I just heard Angela, I just want to say goodbye to this place before I leave. I loved you both, it flowed out of my chest, but with you gone, where will my love go? I miss you both so much, I don't think I can ever be able to settle the fact that you both are gone. I'll be back someday, years later, I promise. I left our last conversation with a fight. I will never forget that. I don't want to be a bad daughter, but I don't need to visit your grave to remember you, you both are in my heart, forever and always. I love you. I miss you. I hope you forgive me someday, I really have to rush now. Goodbye. _

_Yours,  
Bella. x _

I read through the letter over and over, my heart constricting as I read the words. It must have been so difficult for Bella to leave this place and go somewhere she knew nobody. And here I was trying to get her into a much more complicated relationship. I just so happily teased her about being my girlfriend, and she liked the idea, but is it too soon? She must have such hopes from me. Bella was alone her whole life, I want to give her everything I could but she just won't be able to handle the pain of Eli leaving.

I can't get any more into her, not for my sake but hers. She's so strong, even after going through such rough conditions she's managed to get a better life for herself. I don't think I could ever do that if I was in her position. I noticed her bookshelf, stocked with rough, old tattered books. I placed the microphone on the side of the book _Merchant of Venice_ and Bella's letter in my jacket pocket. Don't want James to touch it.

"Ed! Get here!" I heard Jacob holler from downstairs. I descended the stairs and found him nowhere in the living room. He called again, from the room next to this. I stepped in and saw him near a shelf with numerous files, and papers shuffled around. It was Charlie Swan's room. There were clothes lying around, just like in Bella's room but Bella did mention in her letter about her mom making a mess, which was clearly seen. There were pieces of jewelry on the bed too. But there are some other things important right this second.

"What?" I asked and he pointed at the files.

"There must be something here. What's wrong with you?" I tried to get rid of Bella's thoughts and opened the other shelf.

"Seth said something about Chief Swan finding something down at the reservation." I muttered and he nodded.

"I asked dad, he's got no clue." I nodded and we started skimming through names, until one file title made me do a double take. _Golden Triangle._

"Why does Charlie have a file with the name Golden Triangle?" Golden Triangle was South East Asia's one of the most highly opium-producing area. Three countries were involved; Myanmar, Laos and Thailand. The question remains, why?

I took the file out and flipped through the pages to find information about the drugs, all of them. Heroin, Opium, Marijuana. Why was Charlie collecting this? Did he know something?

"What's in there?"

"Information," I flipped through the pages quickly, scanning the details. "About drugs that could be transported from the Golden Triangle. Was Charlie trying to find some information?"

"Maybe it was something to do with what he found at the reservation." Jake muttered as he flipped through other files. We continued searching, the only sounds in the room were of the pages flipping as we scanned through. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I had a feeling something was not right. I ran a hand through my hair when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see his face gone pale as he stared at the file in his hands.

"Jake? What is it?" he looked at me, his black eyes wide. He handed me the file and I read through it, my eyes widening with every word that I read. But three phrases stuck in my brain.

Harbor Island Marina, Seattle.

Opium, Marijuana.

Port of Naples, Naples.

The words kept swirling in my head. Drug Trafficking. There was drug trafficking happening right here in fucking Seattle. They must be trying to find an understated location. Forks is fucking perfect. Charlie knew about this. He fucking knew about this. Deputy Frank must know it too. He was shot as well. Reservation. We _need_ to go to the reservation.

"Jacob, reservation." Was all I could muster. I did not know James could do this.

"We need to go soon."

"We have to take these files." I looked around and opened the closet to find a few pieces of clothing and a black suitcase. I grabbed it and snapped it open. Jacob and I stuffed all the files in there and I looked out of the window, trying to see if someone's there. James should be getting here anytime now.

"Why are they after Bella then?"

"They aren't. They are after the drugs. We don't know where they are. Come on, let's check Bella's room to see if we can find any more leads." I said out of breath and Jacob nodded. We rushed upstairs and started searching any place we could look for. I tried to open the window again but it was jammed.

"Jake, a little help." Jacob nodded and walked over to help. About ten minutes into the effort, we got the window open. It screeched and squeaked as we opened it wider. We started searching for every place. I opened her nightstand drawers and computer desk drawers as Jacob browsed through her bookshelf.

We heard a car pull up. Our eyes locked as they widened and we knew who it was. Jacob and I looked at the window at the same time. We heard a shot being fired and then their voices started getting louder. Couldn't they just break the door? I could hear around four voices, all loud and obnoxious.

"We can go to the woods, I know a short cut for home." Jake murmured and I nodded. I went before Jake and carefully reached the ground, gripping the tree right next to it. I quickly hid under the window sill and waited for Jake. I tried to remain still as somebody opened the window. I could smell the stale aroma of cheap beer till here

"Nothing here." I heard someone slur and slam shut the window. I hope nobody had been upstairs yet. I finally heard a figure dropping to the ground with a loud thud. I could make out Jacob's shoes. I got out and turned to find somebody's back to us. We rushed for the woods, running faster than we ever had.

"Jacob do not let the suitcase fall." I breathed out as we sprinted, without looking back until we reached the woods. I placed my hands on my knees as I panted and turned to find Jake doing the same. We hid behind the tall Silver Birch trees and saw a man open a window exactly where I was hiding. His blonde hair glaring in the dull weather. Standing at such a distance, I could make out his piercing, icy blue eyes. James. My hand reached towards my ankle for the gun but Jake called out my name. I glared at the dickhead.

"Edward, now is not a good time." he whispered and I nodded running a hand through my hair. I turned to him.

"Let's get out of here."

 _I'm going to kill that fucker myself._

...

"I still can't believe it. Here in Forks of all places?" Jake asked in a quiet voice.

"It's the perfect setting."

"What do you think it is?

"It's not Marijuana or Opium. It's something much more than that or else they wouldn't have so many search parties." I whispered and he nodded.

"DMT?"

"Perhaps."

We were sitting at a small bakery-cum-café, _Fresher's Point_ , the place where Bella worked in Port Angeles. Jacob was stuffing his face in the numerous muffins he ordered and I, on the other hand was content with just a cup of coffee. Which I have to admit was pretty good.

After looking around the reservation neighborhood, trying to find some information and coming up with nothing, we decided to wait for a while, at least until James left to get the car. I call from Alex, which meant that they were off. We went to get the car and drove straight down to the police station to hunt some information about the shit going down. All of them were clueless, all their past records were clear, but we tried hard but around the month of June and July we found nothing major than a robbery eight years ago.

So we decided on eating something light for now and crashed at this café to have some food in the system. Not for me though. I can't muster the fact of eating anything. Maybe after I get home, Bella would be making dinner and then I can have a hot meal.

Alright, I'm getting myself a bottle of water, you want anything?" he started to speak, his eyes lightening up at the prospect. "And not muffin." He scowled at me and shrugged. I chuckled under my breath and my phone buzzed. I pulled it out to answer, it was Fred.

"Hey, Fred, what is it?" I asked as I walked away from the table.

"Edward, I need a heads up on Ricky Carter, should the team still keep searching for him, or—"

"If you can't find any leads then don't, now just do me one favor, e-mail me a document about all the exports and imports that happened eight years ago, for that whole year for Harbor Island Marina and Port of Naples."

"Roger that."

"I'm going to need it as soon as our team can find it Fred. We don't want to lose time."

"Copy that. I'll get back to you."

"But just don't lose hope on Ricky Carter, I'm really hoping that this person can lead us some—" I realized I bumped into someone. He was older, probably in his early forties, with coal black eyes and chapped lips. I think I have seen him somewhere. His smile looked familiar.

"I really hope this person can lead us somewhere." I said as I caught his hand reaching for my back pocket where my wallet lay. His grin disappeared and his mouth set into a grim line. I shook my head smirking at him and he tried to retrieve his hand from my hold. I let it go and he walked out of the café.

" _Malcolm, my father, he worked in an oil factory and um, he ran a pickpocket ring."_ My smirk vanished as I recalled Seth's words. I rushed out of the café to see the man getting in a car.

"Fred, I'll call you back." I ended the call and turned on the camera of my phone as I watched the car sprint away. I clicked a picture of the number plate and send it to Phil, calling him immediately.

"Phil, I have sent you a picture of a number plate, it's a little grainy, make sure you make it clearer. I want you to find out who this car belongs to, where is it from, if from a rental service, who rented it, every detail, okay?"

"Copy that." I ended the call and walked back in.

"What happened?" Jacob asked and I sighed.

"I think I just bumped into Malcolm." I should've opened the file Alex brought for me.

"What? Why didn't you catch hold of him?"

"I didn't know and still am not sure if it's him. We'll get to know in a couple of hours don't worry." He nodded and was going over to the counter.

"Get me a bottle of water while you grab your tenth muffin." He gave me the bird and turned back to the counter. I laughed and shook my head.

 _Some things just never change._

...

I unlocked the door and walked in to smell mushrooms and chicken. I felt my stomach rumble. Good food it is. I saw that the TV was turned off which was strange because usually Eli is all over it. _She must be in her bedroom._ I saw Bella's back to me as she opened the oven to get something out and I made my way straight for Eli's bedroom.

The door was halfway open and I saw Eli, her brown hair was up in a cute ponytail, a wide smile on her face which made me smile as well. She was playing some puzzle game and I opened the door wider making my grin disappear. Will sat there, looking thoughtful as he stared at a puzzle piece in his hand. Ugh, why does this boy have to be here? I took a step in when some words from the morning hit me.

" _Don't forget your main reason for coming to Seattle."_

I retrieved the step and shut the door halfway, just the way it was before. I went to the other bedroom to take a quick shower and wash away the trip to Forks that lingered in my brain. I removed my jacket and noticed a paper peeking out. _Oh, Bella's letter_. I opened it. June 20. I chuckled. Ironically, it was written on my birthday. I must be celebrating my nineteenth birthday. My grin disappeared. _Yeah, good times._

I stuffed the letter back and stripped in the bathroom to meditate my mind from the visit. The trip gave me so much to think about. The hot water cascaded down my tensed muscles and I sighed.

 _And I sunk to the floor, crying violently. That's not the way to convince you I'm fine. But I really am._

It must have been traumatic even reaching to her parents' bedroom that Jacob and I so easily entered, in the morning and found about some details about the drugs. Was there no one to help her and why was she all alone in the house? Shouldn't she be living someplace else? It's a good thing Angela helped her.

 _Plus, Leah's good for him. She is not good to me but alright._

I cannot imagine Leah being mean to her. Was it really just about Jacob being so close to Bella? Or was there something else to it?

 _I'll be back someday, years later I promise._

Is she really planning on going back to Forks for a visit? She told Angela she's is in Forks. I did reassure her during the time Angela called that she won't visit, but what if she does? What if someone is there when she goes. God, she's pregnant too. I need to talk to Bella about this.

I stepped out of the shower ten minutes later and put on my red flannel pajamas and a black full sleeved t-shirt. I walked out of the room, running a hand through my wet hair. I saw Eli waving at someone by the door, it's probably Will going back home. She bounced in her place and turned to gasp, as her blue eyes found mine. It's been a whole day since I saw her last.

"Ehwad!" Eli squealed as she came running to me all the way from the door. When she was four steps away from me, I scooped her in my arms, placing kisses all over her face and her giggles filled the room.

"Hey Eli." I kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ehwad, I miss you, where you goes?" she pouted looking at me and I sighed. I walked with her in my arms.

"Well princess, I went out for work." I kissed her forehead setting her down on the highchair. I looked up to find Bella staring at me. I gave her a hesitant smile and she smiled back instantly.

 _I loved you both, it flowed out of my chest, but with you gone, where will my love go?_

Bella's words from the time she wrote it eight years ago in the letter came crashing to me. Her brown eyes were so open and expressive. Will she be able to love somebody again? A small voice in my brain asked me; will she be able to love me? What fact tells me that she won't run away from me? It can be anytime. Once Eli is gone or when the case is over. You may never know.

"Hi." She breathed out, blush flaming her cheeks. She was wearing a blue summer dress, that fell till her knees. Her hair was flowing down her back like a waterfall. She was breathtaking.

"Hey." I murmured as her eyes tried to search something in mine. Bella sighed and looked away.

"I hope you're hungry, I made a lot of dinner today." I cracked a smile and nodded.

"I'll set the dishes if you want."

"Please." I nodded and walked in the kitchen to gather three plates from the cabinet. Bella walked in and I turned to her.

"Edward, what's bugging you since morning? You look dead tired too. Honey, are you okay?" Brown orbs were staring at me with concern and I sighed. I set the plates on the island and pulled her in my arms for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, burying my face in her hair, breathing her in. I could feel her one hand stroking my hair and the other one, rubbing my back.

I could feel myself relaxing, against her soft skin and I traced circles around her waist as I hugged her. I was so desperate to hold her and she was comforting me when it should be the other way around, knowing how things were right now.

"Everything's fine Edward, don't worry about anything right now. Let's just have dinner and talk about it later if you want, okay?" I nodded and pulled back to look at her. Bella gave me a loving smile and kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back but pulled apart before I let it go too far.

"Come on dinner." I nodded and grabbed the plates again.

 _I don't think my feelings have been this haywire before._

...

"Ehwad, when I be a big giwl?" I pulled the duvet over her body and kissed her head.

"You already are Eli, such a big girl." I stroked her hair and she frowned.

"But I no go to wok."

"Well, when you get a little more bigger, then you'll go to work."

"How many biwthdays?"

"Around five." I said, giving her a smile. Eli smiled back and nodded.

"You buy me a bike when I bees fife?" Oh baby, I may not even be around you that time.

"Well, it depends. If you be a good girl, maybe you'll get one." Eli giggled and nodded.

"I be a good giwl." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl. Come on now, close your eyes." I grabbed her hand in mind and caressed the back of it slowly as Eli closed her eyes, her long lashes resting against her cheek.

"No weave me Ehwad, I wov you." she murmured sleepily and I leaned down to kiss her closed eyes.

"I love you too baby. I'm right here." For now.

I walked out of the room ten minutes later after I was sure Eli was fast asleep. I found Bella nowhere. The kitchen was spotless, only a dim light on. The living room was vacant, I went to the bedroom to see Bella not there either. I sighed and heard some movement in the laundry room. She must be there. I opened the door to see the basket full of clothes on the ground, with clothes tumbled out, her back to me as she stood, her body was shaking. Then I realized what it was.

My jacket lay on the ground pooled at her feet. Fuck, she found her letter. She's going to kill me. Maybe if I pretend I don't know where it came from, I can escape her bashing. Oh lord, what do I do? I cleared my throat softly and her shoulders stiffened. She turned to me, her eyes, red and rimmed with tears.

Bella blinked and they streamed down her eyes in a gentle motion. Her hands were shaking as she held the letter in them. I gauged her reaction. She wasn't angry, no, she was humiliated. Of the letter? Oh no, Bella, why? She finally found the strength in her legs and walked past me towards the bedroom. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I'll have to sleep in Eli's bed tonight, or the couch in the living room.

I followed her with defeated footsteps, and realized she hadn't locked the door. I opened the door to find her standing by the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, the letter still in her hands.

"I'm going to give you two minutes to explain yourself, or I'm going to beat the hell out of you." her words were dead serious and I nodded.

"Why don't you sit for this," she kept standing, unblinking. "Okay."

"Start talking Edward." Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Jake and I went to Forks." Her eyes widened as I said that. I still don't know why I am explaining myself. "We went to your house, where you grew up. We got to know James was going to go from our sources so we went before him. We searched the house down to find clues as to why would he go there and we found something mind-boggling."

"How did you get this letter?"

"It was on your nightstand when I went, I don't know why but I kept it with me."

"Did Jacob read—"

"It was just me." I saw her shoulders relax a little. "I'm sorry, I know it was yours but I took it before James could, for some reason I had to get it. I should've told you that we were going Forks but I didn't want you worrying, I know you are not ready to go to Forks, that's why."

"What did you find?"

"I uh, I can't tell you." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why not? He's _my_ father, you went in _my_ dad's house, how do I not deserve an explanation?" she glared at me and I sighed.

"Sit down." I motioned to the bed but she didn't. I rolled my eyes. "Sit down Bella." I said a little forcefully and she huffed but did. I walked over to sit by her side. I took the letter from her hands gently and kept it at a distance on the bed.

"There was drug trafficking happening in Seattle all those years ago and your dad found some leads about it, he had it in his files, we got them before James got there. We were setting up microphones around your house when I went upstairs and saw the letter, you don't have to be embarrassed about it and Jake and I were both in your room when we heard James and the others pull up their cars. We escaped from your window and rushed to the woods. We just have to find out James' connection to this all and how did your dad know about this." I said in a hush whisper and I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We think Deputy Frank knew about this too, that's why he was shot." She looked at me with a startled gaze.

"But mom and dad were in an accident." Her voice was a broken whisper and I stroked her hair.

"I know love, but we think maybe it was a staged car crash, someone had planned it, but we aren't sure. We still haven't figured out why they are trying to reach you or track you for that matter though."

"But why dad? It wasn't his fault and my mom, she was innocent. I can't believe this, all these years I believed it was an unfateful event and suddenly I get to know, it was planned!" her brown eyes locked with my green ones and I did not have any answer to her remark.

"I don't know Bella but we'll find out soon enough I promise." I assured her and she shook her head, staring at her fingers.

"They were my parents Edward, how can I not be restless about this? They were my everything. You read my stupid diary letter. Eight years and I'm still not over it and suddenly everything crashes back, it's like opening old wounds! I just don't know what to do, I feel so drained." A tear dropped from her eye and she wiped it away. I could feel her breathing get shallow, her fingers were a little shaky. All she should be worrying about is herself, why is she trying to think about her parents right now?

"Bella, I will find out about this, whatever it takes, whatever happens to me, okay? James won't even come near you, I promise. Just try to keep these things away from your mind please." she looked up at me, tears in her eyes, that silently streamed.

"I have already lost my parents to this Edward, I don't want to lose you too." She whispered and my eyes softened at her words. Maybe it's because she would feel guilty about everything happening because of her, but the small voice in my head again crept into my ear; that maybe, maybe because she cares for me.

"No Bella, you will never lose me to this." I said in a quiet voice, with as much confidence I could muster and she slammed herself in my arms, sobbing violently. I kissed her hair and rubbed her back slowly.

"Hush baby, everything's alright. Don't worry about anything. I'm here." I murmured against her hair and settled her carefully on my lap. Bella buried her face in my neck and I could feel her hot tears rolling down my neck. I tightened my arms around her and let her get it all out.

I held her for I don't know how long and I gently rocked her figure. Why does she physically exhaust herself, I'll never know. I could feel her just whimper against me now and eventually her breathing evened out. I could feel her heavy breathing against me and knew she had cried herself to sleep. I laid her down on the bed and covered her form with the duvet. She stirred a little but went back to a deep slumber right away.

My phone buzzed and I answered, just the call I was waiting for.

"Alex." I greeted and heard him sigh.

"James lost his shit when he found nothing at Chief Swan's." I chuckled.

"That was the plan."

"Oh Edward, he's furious. You should've seen his face, he was about scratch everybody's eyes right out."

"Then why didn't that dickhead go all those years ago?"

"Maybe he isn't that smart."

"So what next?"

"We're going New York. Tomorrow. Finally." He sighed and I stared at Bella's sleeping form.

"What time?"

"We leave at 2:30 in the afternoon." I calculated the time they would take to reach. Around four hours. So that's 6:30 and New York is ahead by three hours so 09:30. Whatever it is, it must be taking place not tomorrow but the day after.

"Oh, okay. Tell me how it goes."

"So, what did you find out when you checked the files?" I dictated everything that Jake and I searched for and he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Holy fucking shit." Was all he could muster. Shit it is. "Did you tell Bella?"

"I had to, it's her dad, it's her house."

"How did she take it?"

"Not well, at all."

"You better make sure she's okay." I frowned.

"Weren't you the one telling me to not get too involved into her?"

"I was telling you to not get involved, not stop taking care of her." I rolled my eyes.

"Alex you're an ass."

"Thank you my friend. I got to meet her someday. She has mustered to melt your heart so easily, she must be magic." I chuckled and turned to her peaceful sleeping form. Her body shimmered in the dark, the moonlight illuminating her figure. She was an angel.

"Yeah she is." I murmured and he laughed from the other side.

"And how's the sex?" I frowned at that.

"What sex?"

"Don't tell me you two haven't had sex yet."

"No we haven't."

"Okay, that's why you're so cranky." He said it like he just solved the mystery behind the Bermuda triangle. Bermuda triangle? Why am I thinking about that now?

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing dick, it's just a surprise your balls haven't turned blue."

"Alex, shut the fuck up."

"Alright, I'm sorry." He laughed. "So, you are never going down on her."

"Great choice of words," I muttered under my breath. "Well, we'll see about that later. We just started dating."

"Edward you sleep with a woman before you go out on a date with her."

"Bella's different." I murmured and he chuckled.

"You've got it bad," he teased and I glared at no one in particular. "Just don't let it go too far." He said in all seriousness.

"You can't speak from both the sides."

"All I'm saying is that you have to be careful about everything around, some serious shit is about to go down."

"Alex, I'm just going to go with the flow, let things happen the way they want to with her. You just confuse me even more. I've been acting weird all the day because of your morning speech."

"Alright, do whatever you want, just be careful."

"I will." My phone buzzed and I saw Fred calling me. "I have another call waiting, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Edward." I ended the call and answered Fred's.

"Fred, what have you got for me?"

"Ricky Carter." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't think we'll be needing some informa—"

"Ricky Carter is alive Edward, his location is here, right in front of me."

"He died ten years ago as the records say but he provided James and Victoria money until the last five years." I dictated what I knew about him.

"Yes, he is alive. We tracked his back account again and found he had it joint with another account, this action happened five years ago, I don't know how that slipped out from us." he muttered and I chuckled.

"That's okay, so what more?"

"There has been regular transactions happening from the account."

"What's the location?"

"It's here Edward, right in fucking New York." My eyes widened. James is going to New York tomorrow, he must be meeting Ricky Carter. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Where is he right this minute?"

"Olive 8." I frowned as I had heard this name before.

"That sounds familiar." I mused and Fred gave out a humorless chuckle.

"Fucking hell Edward, don't you want to know whose bank account is it joint to?"

"Whose is it?" I sat on the bed with a thud as Fred dictated the name. Oh my fucking god.

"Are you sure there is absolutely no mistake in the name?" I asked sternly and Fred laughed.

"Believe me Edward, I would never make a mistake about that fucker." My hold on the phone tightened almost at the point of crushing it.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning, keep an eye on him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Extremely sorry for the very, very, very late update, but I just couldn't find time for this, but I have decided I'm going to make time for the story. I know you guys weren't expecting a chapter like this, so, I don't know, um, un-fluffy, is that even a word?**

 **Anyway, Breese- I love you, truly.**

 **Daniella, no I didn't give up but yeah well, I did think about it but then decided against it.**

 **Who do you think it is? Let me know.**

 **Review and let me know how you feel.**

 **Again sorry for the late update, I'll try to get the next one faster.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	21. Love Happens

We're the Cullens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Believe me Edward, I would never make a mistake about that fucker." My hold on the phone tightened almost at the point of crushing it._

" _I'll be there first thing in the morning, keep an eye on him."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD**

I stared at the 47-story building as I got out of my car. I breathed in the familiar air. The busy streets bustling around me. God, I missed New York. It's good to be back. The sun, oh it's good to see the sun scorching in the daylight. I removed my Ray-Bans, tucking them in the v of my shirt and looked at my watch.

I took a flight at six in the morning with Jake. We got here around nine according to Seattle's time, which is around twelve over here. So the sun was right on top, making me hot. I rolled the sleeves of my white shirt, up until my elbows and looked straight to see a woman staring at me.

Her blonde hair was neatly done and colored, her face was caked with make-up and she wore clothes that were not appropriate for the street she was standing at. An instant smile formed on my face as I thought of Bella, her hair open, the alluring blush that covers her cheeks, her full lips, her big brown eyes. I snapped out of it and realized I was staring at the woman making her think I was smiling at her. I rolled my eyes, and shot a glare at her just when the phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered it.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, where are you?" Bella asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm in New York, love."

"What?!" she shouted through the phone, making me flinch.

"Didn't you read the note I left on the nightstand?"

"I didn't see it. Were you in a flight when I called you before?"

"Yeah, that must be. Where's Eli?" I dusted my black pants.

"She's just waking up, she got in our bed around six." I chuckled.

"Eli always does that," I could hear her smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, better than last night. Sorry about that—"

"Hey, it's okay. No worries. Forget about it."

"I am going to, completely skip it away. Why are you in New York anyway?"

"There is someone Jake and I had to meet."

"Leah?" I chuckled.

"No, baby."

"So who is it? Will you be okay? Is Jake fine? Is this person dangerous? Is it James?" she fired questions at me and I sighed.

"Bella, I'll be fine, Jake's fine too, the person is not dangerous, and it's not James."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'll be fine baby, don't worry."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, when will you be home?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully."

"Tomorrow?" she asked anxious.

"Why love, do you want me to get there today?" I was hoping for a good night's sleep. I haven't had that for two days straight. But I can get to Seattle if Bella needs me.

"No, it's okay. Eli and I will be fine. Right?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Plus Alice and Jasper are right next door."

"Yeah okay. I'll talk to you later. I—" she paused and then sighed. "I will miss you." For some reason I thought she was going to say something else.

"I'll miss you too baby, bye."

"Bye Edward." I ended the call and looked up to see Jake walking towards me, with Leah by his side.

"Afternoon Leah." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Why am I dragged away from enjoying my lunch break?" Leah asked and I chuckled.

"Come on." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we entered the CIA Headquarters. I waved at Helen, who sat at the reception. I was seeing her after a long time. We went straight for the elevators.

"God, I missed this place." Jake muttered and I frowned. I didn't. _Why didn't I miss this place?_

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I smiled and shook my head making her huff. The doors opened we stepped out on the twenty second floor. All eyes turned to us and I grinned at them, like the happiest person on this planet. I was looking forward to today. I never thought this day would come.

We entered the monitoring room, where Fred and his team were continuing their research. I greeted them all and Fred walked over to us. I shook hands with him and he led me to the LED screen where they were searching for him. I saw the location and grinned. Fucking perfect. The red light shone brightly on the spot at the CIA HQ icon. I patted Fred's shoulder.

"Amazing job done, Fred." Jake grinned next to me, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I never thought this day would come." He said what I had narrated in my mind twenty seconds ago.

"Block them all for his office. Even his phones and telephones, even of the reception desk." Fred nodded and turned to his desktop. I watched him block them all and give me a thumbs up.

"The file." Fred handed me a sky blue file and I chuckled, looking at Jacob.

"Come on."

Jacob and I walked to the cabin and knocked on the door. We waited for the voice to answer but didn't hear anything. I knocked again.

"Come in." Mark Banner barked and we opened the door to step in. I saw his frustrated face, as he tried to work on his laptop. He suddenly looked up and his blue eyes widened with shock.

"Oh Cullen, Black what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Seattle?" Jake and I shared a look.

"Yeah, but we are not able to find leads on Preston, we're going to need some more time." Jacob said giving him a hard stare and I smiled as I sat on the chair, adjacent to him. Banner stared at me and then at Jake as he did the same.

"I didn't ask you to sit." He barked again and I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to need some more time." Jake repeated and Banner glared at us.

"The case should be fucking over by now! What the hell are you two doing?"

"We just found one name Mark."

"What name?"

"James Smith." He tried to subtly hide the surprise on his face.

"James Smith?" he asked and I nodded.

"About two months ago."

"What did you find then?"

"Nothing much."

"Good," I frowned at him. "I mean keep looking." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"I can't give you any more time." Mark said as he placed the phone near his ear. He sighed frustrated and I could see his hands were shaking, sweat was marring his forehead. Mark cancelled the call and grabbed his telephone, he dialed one for the reception but must've found the line dead as well. He looked at us angrily.

"What are you still doing here?"

"We did find something more, you know." he looked startled.

"W-What?" I opened the file.

"It was some research we did. For Federal Trafficking Penalties." I looked up at him to see his face turning pale. "It says for Marijuana 1,000 kilograms or more, the second offense is not less than 20 yrs. or more than life. If death or serious bodily injury, life imprisonment. Fine not more than $20 million if an individual, $75 million if other than an individual."

"Why are you telling me this shit?"

"I don't know, thought you could maybe know what happens." I grinned at him, my eyes piercing him with my stare. He looked away quickly.

"So boss, how are the kids?" Jake asked as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Mark.

"My kids? They're good."

"Where's your oldest again?"

"She's in college."

"Oh right, Karlie, isn't it?" I asked and Mark nodded. "Hmm and we thought you were going to be honest to us."

"What the fuck are you to talking about and get the hell out of my office! I'll call Louis right away."

"Try." He picked up his second phone but surely found it dead as well. "Not working? What a bummer, isn't it Jake?"

"I'm sure your son is waiting for your call."

"What son?"

"You don't know your own son Banner? James Smith? Oh I'm sorry, he's Ricky Carter's son, do you know who Ricky Carter is?"

"I don't know." he wiped his forehead with a napkin.

"You don't? That's probably because he died ten years ago."

"I don't know that either."

"Of course you don't." I smiled and stood up. "You won't even know about Victoria Preston now, would you?"

"I know a little."

"That's a great start."

"How about Malcolm Rogers?" his eyes widened but he shook his head and I leaned against his table, less than an inch away from him.

"Hmm, that has a nice ring to it too, probably because he runs a pick-pocket ring in Seattle."

"That's a bad joke Edward." Jake said and I laughed.

"But it got Mark all nervous, must be true, isn't it Mark?"

"I don't know."

"Is that going to be your answer to every fucking question Mark?" he didn't answer. "What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Let's ask Leah, shall we?" I looked at Jake and he nodded, calling Leah. She walked in ten minutes later, a professional smile on her face.

"Yes Jake?"

"Honey, what's Mark doing tomorrow morning?"

"He has a meeting in New York, with someone special, I booked a VIP section at _Daniel_." Leah gave him a dirty look and he gulped, breathing heavily.

"Ah, _Daniel_ , fancy. Thank you Leah, that'll be all." She smiled and walked out of the cabin, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"Meeting someone special Mark? Or should I say Ricky Martin?"

"Who is that?" Anger flared inside me and I threw the contents off his table. All of them, even his laptop making his eyes widen.

"Who is that? You are asking me who is that? It's you, you little piece of shit, you are the one who was the main person in the fucking drug trafficking in Seattle! Sitting here like a fucking board of director but running an illegal mission right under everyone's nose!" I yelled at him, and for the first time I felt like a more powerful person than him.

"We can call the DEA and make you disappear right now Mark, no one will ever even know where you went off to." Jacob said in a threatening voice.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice defeated and regretful. I grinned at him, my stare still a cold one.

"That's the spirit. We want you to give us every fucking detail of the export you did eight years ago. Every detail." I walked over to sit across from him and Jake did the same.

"Start talking Banner." Jake muttered and Mark's left hand reached for the drawer. I stared at it fixatedly. His blue eyes bored into mine and they suddenly widened.

"Not so fast." He muttered and pulled out a handgun from the drawer, pointing it right in between us, clearly confused whom should he kill first? For a brief second I had my doubts but well I have never been scared of guns. The worse he could do is shoot me.

"Let me go and I won't shoot you." We both stared at him patiently and his eyes looked around the room for something, coming back to look at us. He raised an eyebrow at us but we didn't budge.

"You really think I won't shoot you?"

"You haven't used a gun in eight years." Jacob said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That doesn't mean I can't use it." he gritted his teeth and I sighed, staring at my hands. We are just wasting time.

"Cullen how about you first." He pointed the gun right on point-blank at me. I sat up straighter, my stance getting cautious. What if he does try? I tried to get rid of those thoughts from my brain. I stand up carefully, holding my hands at a cautious stance.

"Keep the gun away Mark."

"Then let me go!" he screeched at me and I sighed.

"I can't let you do that."

"Then I'll have to shoot you." I looked at Jacob who just sat there doing nothing. Banner looked into my eyes, his blue eyes wide with fear. He closed his eyes and I felt his hand press against the trigger. He pulled it, at an agonizingly slow pace trying to use it effectively. And then he pulled the trigger.

All that was heard was a 'click' sound.

His eyes opened, perplexed. He pulled the trigger again and the same sound reverberated. I chuckled and walked over to him, his gun following my movements.

"You need a mag to shoot Mark." I told him and he frowned.

"You really think we'll be that stupid?" Jake asked and pulled out a mag, the one from Mark's gun, out of his jacket. Mark gulped and the gun dropped from his hands as he looked at me. I caught the hold of the collar of his shirt just as he was about to turn away and made him sit on the chair. I propped on his glass-topped desk and he looked at me.

"So, whose in Naples?"

"Laurent Scott."

"Oh? And you told me in the beginning of the case to find him. Hmm, that's a risky but smart trick you played there."

"Not smart enough." He muttered. I glared at him.

"Why were you looking for him?"

"We had the drugs exported from Laos and Thailand to Naples and then from there to Seattle. We were to split the money we were going to receive, but well he didn't contact me after the deal, and he was going to send some men to Seattle to clear his share away to sell for which he had received the wad of cash."

"How much cash are we talking about here?"

"Eighteen million, eight years ago." I sighed and motioned him to continue.

"Then well, the bad bundle started to pile and the DEA were on a round in the city for the month, so we had no other option but to hide them. One of the boys mentioned Forks, a small town about a hundred and something miles from Seattle, so we had his part of the share there."

"What happened to yours?"

"I sold it for nine million dollars and did not receive a single fucking buck, because everything was transferred to that fucker's account." Wow, Mark really is stupid.

"So you went Forks later?"

"Yeah, got rid of all the shit except one." I looked up at him expectantly. "DMT." Jacob and I shared a look.

"You do know that's 6 years of prison and eleven thousand dollars of penalty just for DMT, right?"

"I do know that." he muttered under his breath. "We were almost successful with it until the police interrupted our dig." I frowned.

"How did they find it?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, there was someone Swan, who well, caught hold of the DMT, I don't know what he did about it but I'm sure as hell he didn't get it out in the open."

"Why wouldn't he do it?"

"If you should know, he would've faced charges too for not reporting about the drugs, because the town's a hole, it's pretty much just a street. I'm sure he didn't have enough money to pay the penalty he would've received. I did send my men down at the station, trying to put some sense into him but no one knows what he did with it."

"He died around April or May." Jake said through his gritted teeth.

"I know." Mark nodded his head. "I had one of my men fail the car breaks that send him crashing right into some other one." I kicked his chair so hard, he fell out of it, on the floor, clutching the side of his head tightly.

"What the fuck Cullen?" he groaned and shifted a little.

"Get back here." I spat angrily and he slowly stood up, setting his chair where it previously was. He sat on the chair, keeping it a little away from my distance. I ran a hand through my hair.

My mind was completely paralyzed just hearing what he was saying. The man, I have practically known for such a long time, would do something like this. Well no one really liked him but right now it's taking everything in me not to kill him right here.

"What about James?"

"That bastard."

"Yes he is, your bastard. Why are you suddenly talking to him, after cutting him off?"

"Boy, you have a thorough research don't you?"

"Well, we work for the CIA, that's our job."

"He said he can help me with finding Laurent Scott, but I'll have to give him a million out of it, plus he promised to find that last smidge of DMT and wash it off, that way it can finally be over."

"Around when did you talk about this?"

"A year ago." I know Bella started dating him after that, we can give it around eight to nine months. So this was all just planned shit. _Poor baby._

"And how was he planning to do this?"

"Through that Swan's daughter." I internally stiffened hearing him say that.

"Why does she have anything to do with this?"

"Well, James heard she knows about this, and that her father told her where he kept it, so I don't know." I frowned. Bella knows? I would've never thought she would know about this. And why didn't she tell me? Or maybe James lied about this to Mark so that he would believe to give him money. God, this keeps getting shittier by the minute.

"And you believed him?"

"What am I gotta do? All I want is my money, I don't care where I get it from."

"I don't see you getting it." I muttered and sighed. "Why is James meeting you tonight?"

"He wanted to talk about, uh, something." I gave him a death glare.

"What something?" I snapped and he looked around everywhere but me.

"I don't know."

"What something?" I repeated making him sigh.

"He wanted some money and he went Italy to find Laurent so he gathered some information and will be here to tell me."

"He went alone?"

"Not that I remember." Peter and Minnie were going to Italy that night as well, with Eli.

"Some Peter Brennon, do you know him?" Recognition flooded in his eyes.

"Kind of, they were at the same foster home."

"Foster home?"

"Yeah, Ricky Carter didn't die ten years ago, he died after James was born. James's mother Mindy Smith died giving birth to him, so why the fuck should I be around, I gave him away in the foster care. He grew up and did find me so I started providing him financial support before he could order a DNA test in the court."

"Why did you change your name to Mark Banner?"

"For CIA. You have no idea what advantages you have of the CIA, Edward."

"You won't be with us for long Banner." Jake said and Mark chuckled bitterly.

"You think I don't know that?" He sighed. "Anyway, so Peter helped James for searching Laurent, but well James being the selfish bastard he is, decided to have the money to himself, when it was going to be divided between Peter and him, so he got him killed, just like I got Swan." I ran a hand through my hair. Jake shared a look with me and nodded his head, silently telling me to remain calm. I nodded and looked away.

Eli. What would've happened of that little girl if I hadn't taken a wrong turn. My little princess would be in some foster home and not where she is now. Well, at least I am thankful for getting her. She must be going out with Alice and Bella like they planned. No, no. It's not the time to think about that now. I looked back at Mark, his face clearly showing he had given up on everything. Maybe he had predicted this was going to happen.

"So tell me more about Victoria now…"

. . .

About two hours of interview with our highly intelligent boss, we sat across from him, dictating the penalties he was charged for. He silently heard them, his shoulders slumping forward. How can he give up so easily over something he's been planning on for more than six years? He must be confident enough that James will do the work.

"Do you know something about this cabin Mark?" I asked and walked over to the glass by the right wall. "It's a two way mirror."

"I have been in the same cabin for more than five years, you can give me a little credit." I chuckled.

"Well then you should know that we have Special Agent Charles Wood and Joseph Floyd on the other side who heard every word you uttered the whole time." Mark nodded and grimaced.

"You are taking me away immediately?"

"Time is precious Banner, but we don't want to leave your bastard hanging." I called Fred to let him allow access to Marks' phone.

"Call James and let him know you are going out of town."

"Whatever." He muttered and called James.

"Put it on speaker." Jacob said and he rolled his eyes but obliged.

"Hello?" James snapped from the other side.

"It's me." Mark grunted in a curt voice.

"We were just leaving for the airport, what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm just calling to inform that Edward—" his breathing quickened as Jake placed the muzzle of his gun against Mark's forehead.

"What about him?" James asked urgently and Mark's eyes widened.

"Nothing, I just had to give him a call."

"Why, where is he?"

"Chicago." Mark blurted and I sighed , running a hand through my hair. Why the fuck did he have to say Chicago?

"Oh." His voice betrayed the running frequency of his thoughts. He must be wondering why I am in Chicago.

"So listen I have to attend a conference in Houston, so I won't be available."

"Son of a bitch, why the fuck didn't you tell this before?"

"It must've slipped out of my mind."

"Yeah right, anyway, this information was crap but what about the cash?" Mark looked at me and I nodded. Will have to transfer money from an anonymous account.

"I'll send you. I have to leave for the airport bye." And James hung up before Mark did.

"You walk out of this cabin, go through the entrance, stand by the street, the DEA will take you where they are supposed to for investigation. We are not disclosing any information until the case closes. Do you hear me?" he nodded. "Good, now leave." He nodded again and l sighed as he exited the cabin, his posture, heavy and defeated. I called Fred to let him know to stay with Mark until he's seated in the car.

"He wasn't dramatic about it." Jacob muttered and I chuckled and kept the phone in my pocket.

"What could he have possibly conquered by being dramatic? I guess he knew it too. That's why he wasn't too concerned and he clearly dislikes James, who by the way is on his own now."

"Maybe the case will get over sooner than we predict."

"You can't be so sure about that Jake, you may never know what happens."

"True that." Jake sighed and looked at me. "So are you staying?"

"For the night, hopefully. Will go back to my apartment, and then back to Seattle tomorrow."

"I'll do the same, hopefully get Leah with me to Seattle, now that she doesn't have a boss anymore." I shook my head.

"Who would've thought?" I chuckled.

"I know, the guy who gave you the case." Jake said, mentioning the irony.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it now."

"Alright Ginger, don't get your panties in a bunch." I frowned at him confused as he walked out of the cabin.

"What the fuck? That doesn't even make any sense." I said trying to analyze his sanity.

"It doesn't have to." I rolled my eyes as we waited for the elevator to open.

...

"Edward, is that you honey?" I turned to Ms. Cope's familiar voice and shut the door of my Volvo. It's good to be back, to my beloved Volvo and apartment.

"Ms. Cope, it's been forever." I walked over and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly.

"How is Seattle honey?"

"Oh it's alright, raining as usual, I have to leave tomorrow again." she smiled sadly.

"Oh I missed you kid, it feels so lonely with you gone and Bella too. The one whom Bella rented is alright, doesn't talk much." Ms. Cope made a face making me laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." We spoke for another ten minutes until she had to leave to get groceries. I opened the trunk of my car to get my bag out when I heard a car pull up. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

Angela.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gale is in the apartment. I called Gale immediately.

"Hey Edward, how was flight?"

"It was great, now listen, I want you to pack your stuff from Bella's apartment as soon as you can and stand outside. I'm in the parking, I'll be right there. Bella's friend has dropped by."

"Got it, I'll see you in few." I hung up and slipped my phone and wedding band, which I had no idea why I had still on, into my pocket. I turned to see her getting out of the car.

Angela was pretty. Her eyes were a lighter shade than Bella's brown ones. Her hair was tied up with a ribbon. She wore a brown summer dress and I could see a hint of small baby bump. I recalled Bella feeling guilty about not being able to help her during her pregnancy. She looked healthier. Must be the pregnancy. I slung my bag over my shoulder and offered her a smile when her eyes met mine.

Her eyes widened but she managed to give me a weak smile. She walked to the passenger side and pulled out what looked like a very heavy box from her expression. I walked over to her, making her face look anxious. Bella clearly never gave good reviews about me.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi. My name's Angela, you live across from Bells right?" I smiled nodding my head.

"Yes and may I help you with the box if you don't mind?" I asked politely and she shook her head immediately.

"No that's okay, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"You must be but it's not good for you to carry heavy items when you're pregnant." Her cheeks turned pink and she handed me the box.

"Thank you." she muttered and I held the box, which wasn't particularly heavy to me.

"I thought Bella was out of town." I mused as we walked towards the elevators.

"Yeah, I'm just here to grab some of my stuff, and keep hers." I nodded and pressed the button for the elevator to arrive.

"I have seen you a couple of times before."

"Yeah, I try to stop by more often. Bella lives alone and I need to assure myself that she is safe." She said pointedly and I smiled internally. I was right about Bella leaving a bad impression of me.

"You two seem to know each other for a long time then."

"We grew up together." The elevator doors opened and we stepped in quietly. I pressed five and the lift elevated. She looked over at me at small intervals like she couldn't believe it was me and we finally escaped the closed space when the elevator dinged open on the fifth floor. Gale was standing outside my apartment, her bag next to her as she leaned against the wall.

Gale was two years younger than me with platinum blonde hair and purple streaks in them, she had a very attractive face and she knew it. Also she likes women, which straightens everything out, ironically. Gale clearly didn't have enough time to change, she was standing wearing green shorts and a black t-shirt. She was about two inches taller than Bella and was looking frazzled. _If only Angela didn't have to stop by._

"Edward!" Gale gave me a wide grin as we were at a hearing distance from her.

"Hey Gale, give me a minute, I'll just help Angela with this." I said and she nodded. Angela pulled out the apartment keys hastily, after giving Gale some really strange looks. I stepped in after her and realized I had entered Bella Swan's apartment for the first time.

It was similar to mine, of course but the décor was different, it was more of lighter color, like baby blue and lavender. There was an off-white colored leather couch in the living room and a television set. I couldn't see any more inside because Angela was blocking it from me.

"Thank you so much Edward." Angela said in a squeaky voice and I placed the box on the closest cupboard.

"No problem," I gave her a grin and she blinked twice before nodding. "Take care, I'll see you around." I walked outside and gave Gale a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. She laughed and smacked my shoulder lightly.

"Hi." I grinned and she pulled back kissing my cheek. I heard the door close behind me and turned partially to understand, Angela was staring at the exchange. I rolled my eyes internally.

"Come on, let's not keep you standing." I muttered and pulled out my apartment keys. I opened the door and grabbed her bag, taking it inside as she followed me in. I kept my bag on the couch and hers next to it. My place was spotless, I had a housekeeper come clean it every week and she hopefully did the work thoroughly.

"Hungry?" Gale asked as she rummaged through the fridge. I rolled my eyes.

"Gale what are you going to find in there when I haven't been around for two months?"

"This." She pulled out two bottles of Bud. "Oh wait, it's not too old, is it?"

"Well, beers have an expiration date from about 6 months to 2 years, I think we'll be fine." She chuckled and walked over to hand me one. I took a large swig and sighed tiredly.

"So, why are you in New York?" I laughed lightly. I can never get used to her New Yorker accent.

"That's a very good question."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BELLA**

"Eli, sweetie it's time for lunch." I said leaning against the doorway of her bedroom. Eli looked up from her dollhouse and nodded. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand in hers. As we reached the dinner table, I set her down on the highchair I got for her so that her height could reach the table and she smiled at me. She's so precious. I kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen to get her plate.

Eli looked at me confused as I kept the plate of Chicken Pasta with White Sauce in front of her. Her blue eyes questioned me and she had an adorable pout on her face.

"What is it honey?" I asked and she pointed at the plate. "Don't you like it?" she shrugged.

"How I eat it?" I chuckled and sat next to her chair, dragging the chair nearer to hers. I slid the plate towards me and held a morsel of food on a fork, placing it near her lips. Eli opened her mouth and quickly ate it. Eli grinned at me, clapping her hands happily.

"You like it honey?" Eli nodded her head clearly satisfied and opened her mouth for more. I sighed relaxed and fed her another mouthful.

"Bewa when Ehwad comes homes?" I stroked her hair softly.

"Edward will come home tomorrow sweetheart." Her blue eyes saddened and she nodded. Oh dear. "But maybe we can call him after having lunch." She perked up a little after hearing that.

"Otay!" I chuckled and fed her another bite but she shook her head.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Eli grabbed my hand, the one holding a fork near her lips and turned it in my direction. My eyes softened and I kissed her hair. "It's okay baby, I'll have it after you." Eli frowned and shook her head. _Stubborn._

"No Bewa, you hungwy." I sighed and took a bite of the pasta, which I admit was pretty damn good.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Edward going to New York. I hope he's okay. I couldn't help the anxious jitters I was having, like something bad would happen. But Edward's strong and clever, he'll be fine, I'm sure. Even Jake is there, so I don't have to worry much. Edward is definitely stronger than Jacob, and also mature, but that doesn't have anything to do with this.

I never worried about him before. Then why now? If I just hear his voice, maybe I can assure myself. I woke up in the morning and was so panic-stricken when I saw him nowhere nor did he answer his phone. Instead of the call making me feel better, I had never been more anxious. I don't know what this man is doing to me.

Plus yesterday with everything that he told me, it was so much information and I had already cried myself to sleep, so I woke up in the morning determined that I'm not going to think about it. I was succeeding on some level. Anyway, back to Edward. _Yeah, he distracts me just fine._

I mean I had a crush on him even though I hated him back then. He is a very handsome man. And all the women will agree with me but I have no idea when, from 'not bothering who flirted with him to becoming extremely jealous of someone who eyes him' thing happened. He isn't perfect, no, but he is quite close.

Even with his anger issues, or that sometimes he hides stuff or acts like he's PMS-ing, he's amazing. He's smart, caring, great with people and will never admit but sensitive to other people's feelings. He cares about people around him and would make sure to keep them safe.

There are many things I don't know about him. Like why is he not talking to his family or why won't he even meet them but I feel bad for him because I know it's not something he's done wrong. I can be sure of that. But I just want to know what is it.

If Edward was in the city, he wouldn't be home but with him gone out of Seattle I feel very uncomfortable, like I'm in some foreign place where I don't know anybody. He makes me feel safe for some reason. And I can be sure about Eli when he's around too.

I told him so many things about me without feeling obligated, it just poured out of me. It's not like he was holding me at gun point. Even though I told him I have shared many things with Angela, it's not entirely true.

There were so many things, possibly feelings that I only shared with him. I felt secured in his arms and that he would always be here to protect me. Is it wrong? _No._ The voice in my head answered.

What if he doesn't feel this way? What if he never feels the same way about me? How much I care for him or that want to be near him? Did my letter bother him? I know he read it, and I never felt more exposed to him, it was like he could see right through me after that.

What if he thinks all those things apply to him? About me being unreachable to anybody. And that I can't love anybody?

I gasped as I realized something. I could finally name the unfamiliar emotion in my heart. Love. I love Edward. Yes, I do. I love his eyes. I love his face. I love his smile. I love him even when he's angry. I love him when he is around Eli. I love how she feels safe with him too. I love that he cares about me. I love the way he kisses me. I love the fact that he is willing to be open about his feelings to me than anybody else. I love Edward.

"Bewa!" Eli called out my name and I snapped out of my reverie. She gazed at me questioningly and I blinked at her.

"I love Edward." I said it out loud for the first time which made it even more real. I couldn't help the grin on my face and Eli giggled my by side.

"I wov Ehwad too!" I laughed at her endearing enthusiasm. I kissed her hair and fed her another forkful of pasta. "Bewa, we talk Ehwad?"

"After lunch sweetie." She pouted at me and I sighed. "Eli, I promise after lunch. I'll get my phone and we'll call immediately after having lunch, alright?" she nodded and I went to the living room to grab my phone. I set it next to me on the dining table and saw a text sent from Angela twenty minutes ago.

 _Going to your place to keep some stuff. Call me when you get time. –A x_

I don't know what Edward did to my apartment after we got to Seattle but he assured me the place was fine and no one would take it. At least that was a relief. Maybe he just made some rent prepayments for the future. I rotated the phone around on the table and decided to call Angela anyway. I dialed her number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled instantly listening to her voice as she sounded so much happy and carefree.

"Hey Ang, how are you?"

"Oh I'm amazing! And guess what?" I smiled.

"What?"

"There is a baby bump! Ben was over the moon!" I couldn't help the pang of guilt I felt for not being there. I should be there with her, helping her shop or just anything.

"I wish I was there." I whispered and Angela laughed on the other line.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm not setting up the baby's nursery without his aunt." I chuckled.

"So even you think it's a boy now?"

"Yeah well, if everybody is." She said grumpily but I know she is excited.

"Anyway, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Well, I got a box of your stuff, some of it is mine but I don't need it anymore, so I thought I might as well deliver it to your place." I frowned. She is pregnant for Christ's sake!

"Angela why are you carrying a box? You are pregnant, you don't have to act all macho, you should've let Ben help."

"Oh well, he was busy so I thought I might as well keep it before I forget. I am just folding away some clothes you left at my place to keep in your closet."

"You still shouldn't have gotten it." I muttered and Eli looked at me. I motioned for her to continue eating and she nodded her head. Such a good girl.

"Well you'd be very happy to know, I got help from the parking lot. Someone you know _really_ well." I could hear the teasing glint in her voice.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen. Your handsome neighbor, god Bella he's even more gorgeous just inches from me." My heart skipped a beat when she said Edward. He went back to the apartment then. Why can't he just come back? But I knew the answer. He needs to a have a good night's sleep.

"Oh." I tried to sound indifferent.

"Just 'Oh'? I was waiting for some rage filled angry accusation."

"I don't even care." I mumbled, staring at my left hand, the wedding band glinting in the light. "He helped you?"

"Yeah and we spoke. His voice Bella, it's so sexy. I couldn't believe it was him." I smiled widely and chuckled a little.

"Okay, it must be but you are married, let me remind you again. To Ben. And you are going to have his baby." I said quietly to which she laughed.

"I love Ben, but it's not harmful to appreciate a fine model, I mean person."

"Hmm."

"I still can't believe you didn't go out with him, I bet he is a good kisser." I blushed but didn't say anything. _If you just knew Angela._ "But I guess you blew your chance." My blush died down and I frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Well when we got to your floor, there was a very, very hot woman standing outside his door. He helped me before he went to her. Such a gentleman." I could hear Angela smile but my mind couldn't process any further than the fact that he was with a _very, very hot woman_.

"What was her name again?" Was it Heidi? It has got to be that slut.

"Are we getting a little jealous? Um, wait, it was hmm," she thought about it and I was right bouncing my knee anxiously. "Yeah! Gale! Yes, her name was Gale." I could feel myself shatter into a million pieces of glass. I have never heard that name.

"Oh." I mumbled again playing with a piece of my hair.

"I think he likes blondes or something, that just feels like his choice. We missed our chance." Angela said with mock hurt and then laughed a little. I couldn't even make myself smile let alone laugh.

"Uh-huh. Hey listen, I have to go have lunch, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh right, it must be twelve in Seattle. Alright, I'll call you later sometime. I love you."

"Love you too." I mumbled and ended the call as soon as I can.

Maybe she's just a friend. Edward wouldn't do that. I'm sure. I'm just panicking for no reason at all. But she was attractive and he definitely is. What if something happens between then? Why didn't Edward tell me about her? Am I being to needy and desperate? And possessive for that matter?

I watched Eli finish her lunch in the vain hopes of calling Edward later. She gave me a big grin and pointed at her plate.

"Wow sweetie," I cleared my throat a little. "I'm so proud of you." I grabbed a couple of napkins from the napkin holder and helped her clean her mouth and hands.

"Bewa! Ehwad call!" Eli smiled happily and I nodded, dreading it.

"Now honey, if Edward doesn't answer, we'll call him later okay?" Eli frowned at me.

"Ehwad no pick up?"

"We'll see okay?" I dialed his number and set it on speaker mode. On the second ring he answered which surprised me.

"Hey, baby." He said softly and I sighed just listening to his voice.

"Ehwad!" Eli screamed excited and I heard Edward laugh out. His laughter sounded so good to me.

"Hey, how are you princess?"

"Bewa say if I have full wunch, I call you."

"So did my princess have full lunch?"

"Uh-huh."

"That is so great baby."

"Ehwad when you comes home?"

"Soon baby, I'll be there when you'll be having lunch tomorrow." Eli looked at me with a sad pout and I kissed her hair.

"That's wong time."

"I know love, but I got something special for you." her eyes visibly lit up.

"Weally? What you gots?"

"Well, I'll tell you when I get home. But you'll have to wait for me."

"Otay." He chuckled.

"Good and where's Bella princess?"

"Bewa sit by me."

"Can you pass her the phone then?" I'm not in the mood to talk to him after my talk with Angela, knowing he is with some other woman. When did I become so insanely territorial?

"Then you no talk to me?"

"What do you want to talk about princess?" and then Eli started to talk about her day, not just today, no, even yesterday and the day before. I sighed, knowing I won't be able to talk to him very soon and picked up her plate, taking it to the kitchen sink.

I washed and rinsed the plate, setting it on the counter to dry. I cleared up the dining table, not really in the mood to eat. After putting the left overs in the fridge and scrubbing the cooking panel, clean until the marble shone, twenty minutes since I started cleaning, Eli called out my name.

I walked over to her, an amused smile on my face. I helped her drink a glass of water as her throat went dry from talking continuously.

"Bewa, phone." She handed me the phone and I helped her off the highchair.

"That's so generous of you darling. Now you can go play until I get you for naptime." She pouted and shook her head.

"Alright then, we won't call Edward before dinner." Eli huffed and nodded before running off to her room. I placed the phone next to my ear and my mood suddenly changed. I grew nervous and self-conscious.

"Bella? Are you there, love?" his voice turned a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, just a moment." I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Go on."

"What happened? You sound a little different." I sighed, he knows me too well in such a short time.

"Yeah, it's nothing. How are you? Did you meet the person you were going to?" I heard him sigh tiredly and some noise in the background. Must be the TV.

"Oh god, yes. It was so tiring Bella. I just wanted to get out of there. Just a minute love." I heard his voice get a little away from the phone. "Could you turn the volume down a little?" He must be talking to her. If he's talking to her when I'm on the line, that means it's not what I think it is.

"Fine." I heard a curt reply and then Edward chuckled.

"Who's that?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh it's Gale, she is my friend. She was staying over at your apartment, to keep an eye on everything."

"But Angela is at my place!" I said, my voice full of trepidation and he just chuckled.

"I know that, that's why I told Gale to get in my apartment. Wait, how did you know?" I bit my tongue.

"Um, I called Angela about an hour ago."

"Oh alright. She didn't know a thing by the way, so you can calm down." I let my shoulders relax a little.

"Okay, so what time are you coming tomorrow?" I could feel the fear rise as I thought about Edward not being for the night.

"Around eleven in the morning or something." He murmured, his voice sounded thoughtful. "Did you have lunch?"

"I was going to, after I finish talking." I lied and heard him sigh.

"Bella, why didn't you have lunch before?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Love, you have to eat."

"Okay _dad_." He chuckled.

"I'm definitely not your dad." I smiled at his words, wishing he was here.

"Hmm, that I know. My dad would definitely not kiss me like you do."

"Missing my kisses now are you Ms. Swan?" I blushed and couldn't help the shit-eating grin.

"Maybe."

"Yeah well, I miss you." he said softly and my heart melted at his words.

"I miss you too. Come back soon."

"I promise I will not let it exceed from tomorrow."

"Bella callin' Edward?" I heard a strong New York accented voice tease.

"Not now Gale." Edward's voice warned her and then I heard a lot of commotion.

"Yo! Bella I have hear so much about you." Gale's loud voice said from the other line.

"I wish I could say the same about you, although it's nice to talk to you." I could feel myself relaxing as I spoke to her knowing, Edward would never go for a girl like her. I heard her laugh on the other line.

"Yeah well, I'm a friend of his, we've been workin' together for a while now and I have never heard him talk about someone for as long as he did about you." I blushed furiously.

"Give me the damn phone." I heard Edward mutter angrily which made me laugh.

"Just a moment Edward, anyway Bella, I would love to meet you one day, I guess I'll drop by once you're in New York."

"Sure, it would be nice meeting you too." She seemed nice and joy was seeping out of me as I plopped on the bed happily.

"Yeah and I love the painting hung above your bed. You have to tell me where you got it from." I chuckled at her free-spirited nature.

"Definitely."

"Here Grumpus." I heard Edward mutter something before he was back on line.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." I was smiling for no reason at all.

"You sound more relaxed."

"That's because I am."

"Hmm, and why might that be?" I could hear him smile.

"Because I am talking to you."

"That's a pretty good reason but you know I'm not convinced. I have some investigating skills myself."

"So, why don't you figure it out." I challenged him.

"Let's see, you were tensed when you spoke to me but you are completely fine when you spoke to Gale, and you spoke to Angela. Hmm, did Angela tell you about Gale?" I sighed knowing he had already figured it out.

"Maybe." He laughed on the other line.

"Ms. Swan were you suspicious about something happening here?"

"No!" I gasped in mock shock. "How can you even say that?" he laughed harder which made me smile.

"You thought didn't you?"

"A little bit, yeah." I admitted shyly, blush covering my cheeks.

"Well for Gale to make a move, you'll have to be here, not me." My eyes widened when he said that as I understood what he meant.

"Maybe I'll be there the next time then." I suggested and he chuckled.

"Sure, why not. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I prefer brunettes." I had a permanent blush talking to him, this was the highlight of my day and it has not even finished halfway yet.

"Good to know." I mumbled.

"I hope it's going to be just you for a long time baby." He whispered to me.

"Me too Edward." I whispered back.

"I'll give you a call later, okay?"

"Okay. I," I love you. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm, bye baby."

"Bye Edward." I ended the call and closed my eyes, feeling content for some reason.

...

 _ **19:45 (SEATTLE)**_

"Dinner is almost ready Eli, don't try to sneak out any cookie from here." I said without turning back, where I'm sure I would catch Eli, getting a cookie from the jar. I had gotten a small stool for Eli in every room, so that she could stand tall, and see herself in the mirror without tiptoeing, or can get a cookie, after naptime and not before dinner.

I turned to see the same picture I had imagined in my mind to be unfolded in real-time. I raised an eyebrow and Eli gave me a sheepish smile.

"Baby, dinner's almost ready." Eli pouted at me bouncing on her toes impatiently.

"Pwease? One?" I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, just one." Eli squealed grabbing a cookie and came to hug my legs.

"I wov you Bewa!" I laughed and bent a little to kiss her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, go now." I shooed her away from the kitchen and she skipped to the living room to watch the cartoons she previously was. I carefully got the Dutch oven off the stove as it cooled enough and placed it on the kitchen island. The doorbell rang and I looked at the clock hung on the wall. 19:50. Huh. Who is coming this late? I took off my apron, placing it on one of the barstools and the doorbell rang again. This time with much urgency. My heart raced in my chest. Edward isn't home, who must be there?

I walked out of the kitchen, passing from the living room to see Eli jumping on the couch. I sighed. When is she going to stop doing that?

"Eli, honey we have talked about not jumping on the couch." I said and she sat down immediately. I made my way to the door, my heart was in my throat now. My hands were shaky and I rubbed them against my dress. The doorbell rang again and with an anxious soul I opened the door sighing loudly when I saw who it was.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I couldn't help sigh with relief. Alice gave me a grin, her blue eyes filled with joy. She was holding two boxes in her hands and she skipped inside when I told her to but she didn't go any further instead stayed at that passage of the doorway.

"What's in the boxes Alice?" Alice laughed her tinkling laughter and shook her head.

"You remember your date night, I got everything set up for you guys?" I blushed and nodded.

"Well, I told Edward to get me something which he did, through an early delivery I guess." She shrugged and handed me the other box. "It has your name on it. Maybe he got you something too." I frowned. That's weird. But maybe he did.

"Thanks." I murmured and gave her a smile.

"No problem, Jazz will be home from gym, I'll catch you later. Bye Bells." She kissed my cheek and was out of the door within seconds. I smiled looking down at the box. Edward got me something. I sighed happily and found Eli engrossed in the T.V.

"Eli, honey I'll get the dinner on the table in five minutes, okay?" Eli nodded, too lost in the rabbit chasing something. Was it a bird? I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bedroom. I saw my name on top, but Alice's apartment number as the delivery address. I chuckled. Must be his error. I unwrapped the well packaged box and grinned.

It was a dress. A multi-colored dress with a fitted waist, it had a zip in the back and it would probably fall until below my knees. It was straight cut, nothing frilly or flowing. Just perfect. The embroider design was so beautiful and intricate. It was perfect. _Maybe I'll wear it tomorrow when Edward gets home._

I heard some rustling as I shifted the box over to my lap. I moved the dress a little and let out a blood-curling gasp, my heart stopped beating, tears blurred my vision, my mouth wide open in surprise. My body froze in shock, and I could visibly feel my face going pale. The dress slipped out of my hands and my skin tried to crawl into my body as I felt utterly disgusted by myself.

 _Edward, how can you love me back now?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WTC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Am I a bad person? I think I just might be. But I like cliff hangers, don't you? Well, I do because I know what's going to happen and you don't. Okay, that sounded really rude. I'm sorry. But you'll get to know in the next chapter and possibly get to read something special as a penalty for this.**

 **Did you anticipate anything about Mark Banner? I got reviews for Bella and Angela but well, Bella's a good person. Believe me. And Angela too.**

 **So what do you think it is that made Bella go like that?**

 **Edward, my dear Edward, where are you when Bella needs you? And loves you.**

 **Bella loves Edward! Good thing she finally realized it, don't you think?**

 **Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger but I assure you, it's for the best.**

 ***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT***

 **So please REVIEW and let me know, I might make a faster update because I won't be able to post after March 7 for almost a month. So let me know! I have my exams coming up and they are said to be pretty important. But I just finished typing the next two chapters and I swear to you, you DO NOT want to miss the next one. Believe me.**

 **I'll be posting on March 19, 2016. Stay tuned!**

 **So yeah. Cheers!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**

 **P.S Just realized reached 200 reviews! Thank you so much, I love you all!**


	22. Love Actually

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **A/N: I COULDN'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!** **I was so excited for you guys to read it and as I read it over and over myself I grew nervous if you'll even like it. Reading your amazing reviews and how much curious you are made me even more nervous. Please do read it though.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

I heard some rustling as I shifted the box over to my lap. I moved the dress a little and let out a blood-curling gasp, my heart stopped beating, tears blurred my vision, my mouth wide open in surprise. My body froze in shock, and I could visibly feel my face going pale. The dress slipped out of my hands and my skin tried to crawl into my body as I felt utterly disgusted by myself.

 _Edward, how can you love me back now?_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

 _ **19:00 (NEW YORK)**_

Gale sat by my side watching the television fascinated. Apparently she loved _Transformers_ and I kind of did too. So we settled on the movie and ordered a pizza. I was nibbling on the slice of pizza and couldn't get Bella out of my head from the past four hours since we last spoke on the phone.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I couldn't help but let out a yawn. I was so fucking tired. But I can't go to bed until Gale leaves or maybe she is going to stay, I don't know, either way I can't say anything, because she's doing me a favor.

Speaking of not knowing what's going to happen, Bella glinted in my mind again and how our conversation was so…hmm, normal, I guess. Like a couple who know each other from forever and our just expressing their feelings. Her getting jealous over Gale was very comical though. How can she even think there would be anyone but her?

She is beautiful. There is no denying in that, but she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Now there is the truth. There is no one even close to how perfect Bella is. Even her flaws are so adorable. Like her tripping over a flat surface, or being incredibly stubborn and then looking like a rage-filled kitten when angry, or having me to assure her that she is a good person, as she has self-esteem issues.

Bella sounded off when I told her I'll be coming to Seattle tomorrow. She asked me again when she called the second time which means she must be really anxious about being alone for the night. With James right around the corner, I don't think it's safe for her.

I let out another yawn, rubbing my eyes. Sleep. I need some, desperately. But I can sleep during the flight. Four hours is a long time. I don't think I have ever prioritized someone over my sleep before. I am so proud of myself. I'm thinking about her before me which is an improvement from my side. I chuckled and shook my head.

What she does to me. Bella can be so hard to get out of my brain. Her smile, her big brown eyes, lord they are so expressive, her kissable lips, her soft creamy skin, and two left feet. She needs me. I have to go to her, back to Seattle.

Why am I feeling this way? _Because you love her._ The voice inside my brain said in a quiet whisper, leaving me speechless. I love her. I love Bella. I need to tell her that I love her. I have loved her for a long time and realizing it makes it more real. I will make sure she knows she deserves to love someone. And that her letter meant nothing to me. It was written years ago, time had changed, she had changed. I have to tell her I love her.

"I love her." I said with a grin and looked Gale to see her nodding at me.

"Yeah, I love her too." I frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" she pointed at the TV screen.

"Megan Fox, god she's hot." I rolled my eyes but let out a chuckle.

"Alright, I have to go Seattle." I stood up and she looked at me with a teasing glint.

"Missin' Bella, are ya?" I nodded.

"I am." Her eyes widened and she stood up too, as if she recognized something in my expression.

"Okay, I'll get it locked, go get the earliest flight. Do you still want me to live at Bella's?"

"I don't think so. Could you just loc—"

"Yeah, I'll make sure everything's taken care of before I leave." I kissed her cheek and pulled the red V-neck sweater over my white shirt, and the blue jeans I changed into. "Look at you all handsome." I chuckled.

"I'll see you soon hopefully. Take care."

"Aren't you a little over-dressed?"

"It will rain in Seattle, I checked the weather report."

"And you'll reach there by eight or something, so you'll be just losing an hour." I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder. I gave her a quick hug before leaving for the door, hoping to reach Seattle as soon as I can.

* * *

 _ **20:30 (SEATTLE)**_

I collected my travel bag from the baggage claim and pulled out my phone to see five missed calls from Alice and an e-mail about the shipping delivery. I hope she gave Bella her dress, I forgot to change the shipping address. I checked the clock on the airport that read eight thirty. Boy, am I running between time differences or what? I set my watch and phone back to Seattle's time just when Alice called again. I chuckled and answered her call. Impatient little thing she is.

"Hey Alice, I just got an e-mail about your—"

"Why weren't you picking up your phone?!" she screeched from the other side, which made a couple walking by turn to me.

"Jeez Alice, relax."

"Do you even know what is happening?" I frowned, my mind scrolling through multiple possibilities. "I just can't understand and Bella—" she couldn't complete her sentence as she started crying. I panicked when she said Bella's name. What happened to my Bella?

"Alice, what happened to Bella?" I was rooted in my position and was losing my mind.

"Edward it's me." I heard Jasper's voice but could hear crying in the background. It wasn't Alice's cry, it was Eli.

"Is Eli crying, what happened, why the fuck aren't you telling me?" I said urgently.

"Could you get on a red-eye immediately? We might need you here."

"I'm at Sea-Tac." I heard him sigh out loudly.

"I have never been so relieved in my entire life Edward."

"Jasper, what the fuck is wrong?" I asked through gritted teeth, going crazy and heard him sigh again.

"Just get in the cab for home." He hung up immediately and I exited the airport as soon as I could. I grabbed the first cab I laid eyes on and waited impatiently as the driver, maneuvered through the busy Seattle traffic.

I closed my eyes as I recalled the one minute conversation with Alice and Jasper. Something happened to Bella. Eli was crying as well. What was it? Bella must not be injured, or else Jasper would've told that. Then what was it? I groaned angrily and paid a wad of cash as I exited the cab, with my bag.

I almost burst the door open as I entered my apartment to see Eli clinging to Jasper as Alice tried to remain calm. All three of them looked at me and Eli squirmed in Jasper's arms so he set her down. She came running to me, her beautiful face was streaked with tears. I lifted her in my arms and her little arms immediately went around my neck, holding me tightly. I kissed her hair, rocking her little form back and forth.

"Hush princess, don't cry, I'm here now." Eli continued crying and I looked over her shoulder confusedly at Jasper. I couldn't see Bella either. Maybe it isn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and he pointed to our bedroom. I nodded burying my face in Eli's hair, she smelled like meadow, so calm and relaxing. I pulled back when I could just hear Eli whimper.

"Alice, could you get Eli's jammies for me?" Alice nodded and went to Eli's room. I walked over to Jasper and he looked away from me, again not telling me.

"Jasper, what happened?" I asked him a deadly calm voice, although he knew I was trying to control my rage. I tightened my arms around Eli and closed my eyes for a second. Her little form seemed to calm me down a lot.

"I think Alice can tell you much better than I can." I nodded, my frown disappearing and waited for Alice to get back in the living room who came back five minutes later, holding Eli's nightclothes.

"Alice, please tell me what's going on?" I begged her desperately and she sighed. I have never been so pathetic.

"I came over at your place about an hour ago to give her the order you had wrongly delivered," I nodded. "I went back to my apartment and saw the coat you got me, and wanted to show it to Bella. So I came back here to see Eli and Bella nowhere." Eli snuggled against my neck and I felt her yawn. _It's way past her bedtime._

"And I saw Eli on the bed next to Bella who was frozen in her seat, she wouldn't move Edward," Alice whispered and her eyes filled with tears. "Jazz and I touched her arm and she flinched away. Eli touched her and Bella wouldn't let her. Eli was trying to get her to move for a long time I guess, she got hungry and Bella had the dinner ready." Alice shrugged sadly.

"We have no idea what happened to her. Please just go see her and take care of her." she asked me, pleading. I nodded and rocked the little princess in my arms.

"Eli?" she pulled back to look at me. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Hi baby."

"Ehwad, Bewa sad." She croaked and I sighed.

"Is she baby? I'll take care of her, okay?" Eli nodded and pecked my lips softly.

"I wov you."

"I know princess, I love you too." I stroked her hair and she yawned.

"Alice, Jasper could you keep Eli for the night with you?"

"Of course." Jasper answered and Eli looked at me sadly, pouting her rosy lips.

"Princess, I'll make sure Bella is okay, alright?" Eli nodded hesitantly and hugged me again. I rubbed her back and walked over to Jasper.

"Okay, come on, it's way past my baby's bedtime. Go with Jasper and Alice love, I'll get you for breakfast, okay?"

"You pwomise?" her blue eyes looked very anxious and I nodded.

"I promise angel. Go." I kissed her forehead and she reluctantly went to Jasper.

"Get her to me if she has any nightmares, I don't care what time is it." I told Jasper quietly over Eli's half-asleep form and he nodded.

"She locked the door." Alice whispered to me and I nodded. I pulled out a bobby pin from Eli's hair and tucked the stray ones behind her ear. Alice hugged me quickly, kissing my cheek as they exited the apartment. I locked the door behind them and walked to the closed door.

For the first time in my life, I was nervous. The woman that I love was suffering and I don't know why. I inserted the bobby pin against the keyhole and turned it around. I heard some noise coming from the bathroom. I got the door open two minutes later and walked in to see just a dim light shining in the room but Bella was nowhere so I followed the sound.

I rushed to the bathroom to see the shower on, the cold water hitting against the tiles in a brutal manner, as it was turned on full speed. There, against the back wall of the shower, hunched over the glass wall, sat my Bella, with her knees drawn up to her chest and staring straight ahead. I sighed and pulled off my shoes and socks.

I don't care what this is about, I vow to myself, she will forget about everything by tomorrow. I can't see her like this again.

I walked in with hesitant steps and her eyes snapped to me, her brown eyes looking at me shocked. There were empty, emotionless. I can fill love in them. I'll try to, if I only know what has happened. I turned the shower off.

The only noise heard was that of little droplets of water, falling down on the tiles. She continued staring at me, her lips mouthing my name silently. My heart constricted looking at her this broken and alone.

"Bella." I breathed out her name and I walked over to her. Bella's hair was soaking wet and so was the rest of her body. I just lifted her in my arms, cradling her head to my chest, letting her body soak mine with water as well and carried her to the bedroom. I could hear Bella's teeth chattering from the cold and I set her down on the bed.

She sat there shivering and I walked over to the wall-forced space heater, turning it on, setting it to an appropriate temperature. I fetched her a towel and ran it through her hair, drying it off as much as I could while Bella just stared at her fingers.

After I had thoroughly dried her hair, I kept the towel away. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the blue plush robe that rested against one of the hangers. I made my way back to the room to see Bella in the same position. I kept the robe on the bed.

"Stand up, love." Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes sparkling in the light, although they had lost their own light. She stood up wobbly and I placed my hands on her waist to steady her. Bella cast her eyes away from me and I sighed. I tipped her chin to look at me.

Bella looked at me and I leaned in but she didn't push me away. So I softly brushed my lips against hers. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I could see some kind of struggle she was having.

I continued kissing her with as much passion I could muster, pouring my love, anxiety, desperation and concern for her. My arms tightened around her waist and I pulled her flush against me as Bella clung to me desperately, her fingers tugging my hair to pull our mouths even closer if that's possible. My tongue slid in her mouth and I sighed, feeling content for some reason.

My hands worked lower, trailing to her hips, holding her body to me. I could feel the wet water seeping from her dress to my hands but I didn't get them away from her.

"Oh baby what's wrong? Talk to me." I whispered against her lips kissing them softly and she didn't answer but closed her eyes kissing me back. I had to begrudgingly pull away from her.

I need answers. I continued staring at Bella for a whole minute but she didn't speak as she tried to normal her breathing process. Maybe if she's into drier clothes she may talk.

"Let me help you change." I murmured and turned her around. I brushed her hair on the left side of her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. She shivered against me and I reached for the zipper of her dress. I pushed it down slowly, her breathing grew heavy and I paused my fingers at the bottom of the dress where the zip ended.

I could see the hooks of her black bra and I pushed the sleeves of her green dress down, dragging them down her arms slowly as I felt goosebumps rise on Bella's skin.

I pull out her hands from the sleeves and now her dress hung by waist, her luminous skin was gleaming to me in the dim lights. I pulled her to me, her back to my chest and trailed kisses over her neck down to her shoulders.

"So soft." I murmured against her skin and she moaned softly.

"Edward." Bella breathed out as a warning and I pulled away my lips from her skin. I shimmied down the dress from her waist so that it now pooled at her feet. I watched bewitched, her beautiful body in just a matching pair of black bra and panties.

My fingers traced circles over her naked waist, and I felt a shiver run down her body. My fingers lingered on the waistband of her panties, my index fingers hooking on either side of them and I pulled her to me, making her gasp. I kissed her the side of her neck and nuzzled against her hair, breathing in the sweet strawberry scent. My fingers played with the hooks of her bra.

"May I?" I asked hesitantly and Bella nodded her head after a beat of silence. I unhooked her bra swiftly, my fingers brushing against her back as I pushed the two sides of her bra away. I held her straps next, gliding them down her arms, making her sigh lightly.

My fingers brushed against the side of her soft breasts as I pushed the straps further down and she sighed softly. I let the straps fall down voluntarily and cupped her tender breasts in my hands, they fit perfectly.

My thumbs brushed against her nipples and I could feel them pucker against my thumbs. I rubbed them gently, until they were rock hard like pebbles and I felt Bella arch her back to me.

I trailed kisses from her ear to the side of her neck, just light brushes, resisting the urge to bite softly on her smooth flesh. My fingers went to her stomach, caressing her flawless skin and she moaned as I sucked on her neck.

"Edward." she panted out my name and I kissed her shoulder.

"Yes, love?"

"I-I can't." she stuttered and I could feel her voice breaking. I pulled my lips away and my hands dropped from her stomach. "I'm sorry, I just can't." she repeated and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay darling." I murmured and grabbed her robe, pulling it over her body. Bella looped her arms from the sleeves and pulled it snugly over her shoulders. I kissed her cheek and tied it up for her. I could hear her sniffle and felt a tear drop on my hand. I finally turned her in my arms.

Gone was the beautiful woman I had seen on our date night. I haven't seen her smile since our date. Yesterday she cried herself to sleep, today; this. She sounded so, so much happy on the phone. There was something relaxing about the way she spoke to me, like she was trying to tell me something. Something great.

What happened after the delivery? I tipped her chin to look at me, but she blinked away from me, not making eye contact. I sighed.

"Bella? Talk to me love. What happened? Please tell me." I asked and she shook her head.

"Say something. Anything. Is it about me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did." I continued and she started crying, hiding her face in her hands. I felt a pang of sadness creep inside me looking at her and I pulled her in my arms.

I looked over her head to see the box with the dress sitting on the bed, staring at me. I glared at it, trying to think what might make her cry so much. I kissed her hair, my glare vanishing as I rocked her a little in my arms.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, gripping my sweater tightly. I rubbed her back in slow circles, kissing her hair again. I can't leave her like this to even go a feet away and find out what's in the box.

"Is there something in the box?" I whispered and a full minute later, she nodded against my chest. "Let me see." I tried to move my arms but she hugged me tighter.

"No, don't go. Please. You will hate me after you see them." It was the longest sentence she'd spoken since I came back home. I frowned at her words.

I will hate her? Them? Something more than one. Hmm. What might be in there? And I'm not going to find out just holding her. I _need_ to see the box.

"Bella, let me go see."

"No, please." her voice got smaller and she had thankfully stopped crying. I grabbed her hands that gripped my sweater and loosened her hold on my waist. I grabbed her hands and she pulled back to look at me. I placed a soft kiss on each of her palm and made her look into my eyes.

"Hey, I can never, ever hate you, Bella. I promise." I said in a soft yet firm voice. Bella dropped her hands from mine and tried to walk away but I caught her wrist. "Stay, love. Come here."

I kicked the wet dress away and made her sit on the bed. I noticed her eyeing the box anxiously so I pushed it farther away and went to sit next to her. I took the rectangular box in my hands and noticed the dress I bought for her, lying haphazardly over it.

"Don't." she whispered and I sighed. I lifted the dress and set it on my side of the nightstand. I looked down at the box and my eyes widened.

 _Bella_.

So many pictures of Bella. They were the ones from the photo frames back in Forks that I remember, her graduation day, her working at the café, her kissing some I guy I had never seen before (who is that?), her kissing James, her at her parent's funeral.

The ones right in the front made me see red. They were pictures of Bella. With James. Screenshots from a video camera, of them having sex. The box shook in my hands as blood boiled in my brain. I am going to kill James. Kill him so painfully slow, he is going to beg me to kill him fast enough.

I glared at the box, and the photos in them as the cardboard started to bend beneath my fingers. I threw the box to my left, watching it fly across from me hitting the wall, which made Bella gasp.

I saw the photos strewn across the floor, around the box but I was too angry to go pick them up. I could hear Bella's soft cries and like a switch went off, my anger completely vanished as I turned my body towards her.

"Bella?" I whispered, touching her cheek lightly. She didn't look at me. "I'm sorry." She nodded, still not looking at me. "Did you know he was um, recording?" I swallowed hard on the last word. Bella shook her head, burying her face in her hands again as she sobbed. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

"No baby, don't cry. Shh, it's okay." She shook her head, crying harder.

"No, it's not okay." Bella argued weakly. I sighed. How can I reassure her? There is nothing I can say that's going to make a difference. Or even make her feel better. I stroked her hair and let her cry. But I'm not going to let her cry herself to sleep like last night.

I don't know how long we sat the exact same way, me holding Bella and her crying. But at some point she stopped crying and I could hear her whimper. Did she fall asleep again?

I looked down to see her playing with my fingers, her hair shielding her face from me. I tucked them all away and she looked at me warily.

"It's okay, if you want to, um, leave." I frowned.

"And why would I go?"

"Didn't you see the pictures? It's okay."

"No it's not okay," I repeated her words from a few minutes ago. "Why would I leave you after seeing those pictures? You think that less of me?" I couldn't help feel the stab of disappointment. And I thought we've come a long way.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just feel very _cheap_." She whispered shakily and I pulled her on my lap.

"No love, you shouldn't feel that way. It's him. There is nothing wrong with you."

"What if he showed it to somebody?"

"I'll make sure he never would from now." She snuggled against my neck and I felt her lashes blinking.

"I could feel like he was on me. I was trying to wash him off with the shower."

"And I think you did a very thorough job of it." I murmured kissing her forehead.

"No I didn't." I felt a tear roll down my neck. "I can still feel he is here, _touching me._ " she shivered and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled the blanket over her form and she curled up further on my lap.

"Bella, I'm here. Can you feel me?" she nodded and pulled back, keeping her legs on either side of me, straddling my lap. I cupped her face in my hands, and leaned up to kiss her lips softly. She kissed me back instantly, tightening her arms around my neck and I couldn't help deepen our kiss, my fingers threading into her hair, pulling her to me. I can very distinctly feel her robe, slipping up from her thighs as she got closer inch by inch.

I didn't notice the blanket falling off her shoulders but heard her moan against my mouth as I bit on her bottom lip. Bella sighed as our tongues melded together, and I could feel her sweet breath wash all over me, the salty tears from her lips, hear her heart beating faster every second. I could feel her hips moving along mine to create friction and with great effort, pulled my lips away from hers.

Bella leaned her forehead against mine, her breathing just as heavy as mine and her brown eyes locked with mine, they were hurt, scared and fretful.

"Bella, James isn't here, okay? I am. And he is getting nowhere near you, let alone touch you." I stroked her cheek and she nodded, though her eyes didn't change their feelings. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"I'm scared." I let out a sigh. _Finally the truth._

"Of what, love?"

"That you won't want me." she mumbled and I looked at her surprised.

"Is that what this is about? That I won't want you?" Bella blushed but didn't look at me. I tipped her chin up to me and her brown eyes looked shy.

"A little bit."

"Baby, I always want you. I need you so much and you know why?" her gaze questioned me, her beautiful face so close to mine. "Because I love you." my voice rang loud and clear, my heart sped up as I tried to gauge her reaction to my statement. I could feel disbelief written all over her face, her eyes were wide with shock and about a second later, tears formed in them.

"I love you too Edward, so much." She whispered and a splitting grin formed on my face. She loves me back. Bella loves me back.

"Really?" she chuckled through her tears and nodded.

"I never thought I could love anybody, but I do, I love you." Bella said and I could see she truly meant it, knowing how hard it must be for her to even say that.

"I will never hurt you Bella, I'm always here for you. Always." I promised her, trying to show her how much I honestly loved her and not like the dirt bags she dated before.

"I know."

"And I love you too." She smiled against my lips.

"I know that too." And I crashed her lips to mine, cradling her face in my hands, her tongue slipped in my mouth and I sucked softly on her lips to earn a delicious moan from her. I flipped us so that I was the one hovering over her, and I pulled back to kiss away her tears.

"Too beautiful to cry." I murmured and kissed her lips softly. Bella looked up at me, her fingers tugging the ends of my hair.

"Make me forget about the photos, please." she murmured back and I leaned down to kiss her again, only hoping to never break the kiss. The night was perfect, she was perfect and I couldn't feel any better. I was on the seventh heaven.

I can deal with James tomorrow, and every other problem tomorrow. Be it Mark, or Victoria or Malcolm. Nothing matters but her right now. This beautiful woman who said she loved me. Her face glowed in the dim lights, her creamy skin looking alluring in the royal blue robe wrapped around her.

"Your skin looks lovely in this color." Light red blush covered her cheeks making her look even more beautiful if that's possible. I stroked her cheek, my eyes locking with her twinkling ones. I could see anticipation in them, which probably matched mine.

I trailed kisses on her soft skin, from her ear down to her slender neck. My left hand reaching for her robe tied up and I unknotted it, letting my index finger trail across her bare stomach, up to her bare breasts. I heard her moan, curving her upper body up to me.

Bella's hand wandered over my chest, as she reached for the hem of the sweater and pulled it over my head. I helped myself out of the sleeves, letting it fall on the ground. I leaned towards her to kiss her lips again and Bella shook her head, pecking my lips softly.

"Too many clothes." She mumbled and reached for the buttons of my shirt. I watched her amused as she hastily unbuttoned my shirt. I slipped it off as soon as Bella was done and turned to find her staring at my chest, her eyes wide and marveling.

"You are so hot." Bella whispered, her soft warm fingers trailing across my chest, down to my abs and she looked at me her mouth slightly open, her brown eyes turned sultry. I kissed the shell of her ear, grazing it lightly with my teeth, making her moan.

"You are a vision Bella, no one is anything compared to you." I said to her, my voice involuntarily husky. Bella shivered and I felt goosebumps rise over her skin as my fingers glided inside her robe, tracing circles just below her soft breasts. Her hands reached for my jeans but I chuckled against her ear.

"Let's have some patience, shall we?" Bella pouted and I kissed her lips, holding her hands reaching for my jeans away for a while. "We'll get there."

I took my time, kissing every inch of her body, letting the robe fall away from her form. I worshiped her body like there was no tomorrow. I could hear the sky rumbling outside, indicating it was going to rain but all I could think about was Bella here, her body glowing in the dim yellow lights, underneath me.

There was so much tenderness and intimacy, I had never felt this way with any woman before. I knew in that moment, she was special. She always will be. I leaned up to kiss her lips tenderly, my fingers threading into hers and I felt her whimper against me. I felt a tear slide from one of her closed eyelids and I pulled back to wipe it away.

"Do you want me to stop?" I murmured, and she shook her head, I could feel her heavy breathing.

"I just…" she shook her head again and tears pricked her eyes. I saw her overcoming with emotions and I nodded, feeling the same way.

"I know baby, I know." I whispered, kissing her neck softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, angel." I brushed some stray hair away from her face. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

"Okay." And I went back to kissing every inch of her body, her eliciting moans were enough to tell me she was into it. I felt her toes curl against mine as I reached for the waistband of her panties. With slow exaggeration, I dragged her panties down from her waist to her ankles, and removing them all the way.

Bella was an angel, her beautiful body calling out to me, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her face flushed and sweaty like mine, her legs that could go on for miles, her beautiful bust arching to me. I hovered over her again, trailing kisses over her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw and finally claiming her lips.

"Bella?" She opened her eyes, looking at me with a loving smile.

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, I have never made love to a woman before," I kissed her sweaty forehead. "And I want you to be the first."

"And the last." Bella added and kissed my lips swiftly as her fingers trailed over my jaw, running over my chest and stomach. I smiled against her lips, and her fingers reached for my jeans. She unbuttoned it, and I heard the zipper being pushed down. Her arms reached for it, trying to get my jeans and boxers down and I chuckled against her shoulder.

"Just a moment, love." I whispered and moved my arms to lower them until my legs as I later kicked them away, to I don't know where. Bella looked down at me, her eyes impressed and she back at me, making me smirk and her blush.

"Such a jerk." Bella muttered and I kissed her reddened lips.

"But you love me."

"That I do." My eyes turned serious, as I looked down at her glorious, naked body. I stared deep into her brown orbs, mirroring her captivating emotions.

"Baby, are you sure?" I murmured, stroking her cheek softly. She moved her hands between her legs, grabbing me and guiding to where we both wanted to be.

"I'm sure about you." I could hear her heart racing in her chest and I connected our lips as I slowly moved into her. I let out a groan as I filled her in, and kissed her lips passionately, trying to feel our bridged bodies together.

"You feel so good." She moaned and we stayed still for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, her feelings mirroring mine; content, happy, cherished, treasured, complete and most of all, love. There was so much love in them, I hoped my eyes reflected the same emotions, with the same intensity as hers did.

"You're beautiful baby, absolutely breath-taking." I moved again and she moaned, her hands threading into my hair.

"I need you Edward." Bella whispered, her shaky fingers cupping my face in her hands to kiss me.

"I'm here, I'm always here for you." I mumbled against her lips and leaned my sweaty forehead against hers. I started moving in and out of her slowly and Bella clung to me as I felt her shiver. I looked at her to see her eyes screwed shut tight, and I imagined her having some kind of flashback.

"Bella?" I called out and she opened her eyes, rimmed red with tears. "It's me."

"Edward." Bella whimpered and I nodded.

"Just us, nobody else. It's me. I'll make him go away." She buried her face in my neck and I continued our slow rhythm. I felt her hips moving along mine and I whispered her name against her shoulder.

"So good baby." I felt her body complete mine and she fit perfectly in my arms. I have never felt so overpowered by my own emotions like I did that moment. I cradled her to me, finally able to show her how much I truly loved her.

"I fall even more in love with you every minute Bella." I felt her hands move along my back, her nail racking against my back made me groan in pleasure. I saw her wither beneath me, as we moved in and out, as one. Our body united into one and I could feel our breaths matching to each other's. I kissed her neck, sucking and biting on the soft flesh of her skin. Bella moaned, her movements getting sharper with every thrust.

I could feel a bead of sweat running across my forehead as Bella and I thrusted to climax. I watch her body intently, drinking in every detail of hers.

How she threw her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure every time I moved in. How she tightened her arms around me every time I moved out. The gorgeous flush on her cheeks from our heated love-making. How her mouth parted with every kiss I pressed against her skin, the mouth-watering moans she whispered against me, how she called out my name, when I hit a great spot.

"Look at me, baby." And she opened her brown eyes, that were glazed over with obvious lust and need. I felt her legs wrap around my waist to pull me closer, by my hips as the heat intensified around us.

"Come here." She murmured pulling my face to hers and kissing me deeply. I kissed her back, my tongue sliding into her mouth as I tugged lightly against her mouth. Bella moaned against my mouth and I swallowed them all, trying to stayed close with every part of our body.

I felt her erect nipples straining against my chest and I hovered a little to running my fingers over them. Bella has the most perfect breasts in the world.

My tongue flicked lightly against her neck and she arched her back to me. I bit lightly on her neck and Bella cried out my name in pleasure. I strained against her, trying to last longer because I did not want this moment to end. I want to stay buried in her forever if that's possible.

"So perfect." I said gently, placing soft kisses on her overheated skin. I watched her face, making sure I never took it to extreme to pain her or something worse. Every time she closed her eyes, I would make sure it's just from pleasure. The friction created was so tantalizing, so pure, so romantic. There was nowhere else I would've wanted to make love to Bella.

I could hear the sound of rain droplets pouring, the Seattle rain never felt any better. Even through the cold weather outside, it was comfortably warm between us. Bella moved with me; when I moved, she moved and she seemed to have caught on to that too.

"You feel it?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck, staring at me with those big doe eyes. I know what she was talking about. Us. The aura surrounded by us. There is nothing I want more in this moment than her. _My_ Bella. My _love_.

"I feel it too, love." This is the single most greatest night of my life. With her. At home. Making love. Something so tender and beautiful about tonight. I wish we could stay like this. Always. I buried my face in her neck, breathing her wonderful scent in. She smelled like strawberries and Bella. So intoxicating.

Bella's hands wove into my hair as we continued our ministrations. I sighed against her neck, her breathing turned ragged and labored. I could feel her clamp around me and I pulled away from her neck, to increase my pace a little. I could feel her nerves building up, her eyes locked with mine and I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Edward, I'm close." she moaned and I nodded.

"Me too baby." I leaned my forehead against her hair as she hid her face against my shoulder. We continued the slow motion, letting our pressure build against each other and I shut my eyes tight against her hair as I released and Bella soon followed after me, as she cried against my shoulder.

"Oh Bella." I breathed out, as she leaned her forehead against mine. We tried to normal our breathing and stayed in the same position for I don't know how long. I slowly pulled out of her and felt disappointed flood in my at the loss of contact whereas Bella winced and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead softly and rolled on my back, pulling her to me.

We were both tired and drained from having the most intimate experience ever.

Bella slung her right arm loosely around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I felt her press a light kiss on my chest. I smiled and pulled the comforter over us. I grabbed the remote and turned the heater off. We were hot enough to burn the apartment down.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, go to sleep. I'm right here." I murmured kissing her hair. I felt her slow rise and fall of chest and realized she was out like a light. I looked at the clock to see it was one in the morning. Holy Fuck. We've been here for over four hours. I wrapped my arms around her and Bella grabbed my hand that was on her shoulder tightly in her hand. I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

I woke up with a wide grin on my face as I recalled last night's event but my grin vanished when I saw Bella nowhere around me. I sat up suddenly realizing I was completely naked and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at the far left of the room to see the box and the photos gone. _Oh, the photos._ I noticed a pair of my charcoal grey pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt on the bed, so I just wore my pants and went straight to the shower.

After a long hot shower of cleaning myself, I walked out wrapping a towel around my waist. I kept the pajama pants on the bed and pull one of my boxers and walked over to put on my pants back on. I pull the t-shirt, Bella so nicely kept for me, over my head and placed the towel around my neck. I lifted an end of the towel and ran it through my hair, trying to dry them when I suddenly smelled bacon. My stomach growled. God, I'm starving.

But need to make some calls first. I called Aden immediately.

"Hey Edward."

"Aden, where the fuck were you between seven to eight last night?" I hissed angrily and heard him sigh.

"I had to go home, it was an emergency."

"Do you have any idea what it cost me? Why didn't you tell me? Or have someone as a backup?"

"What happened Edward?" So I told him everything that happened, the delivery, but just minimal part about the photos, he does not need to know that.

"Fuck, James was here?"

"No, but check the CCTV for the apartment, find out who was the delivery guy, if something happened in between. How can a finely packaged box be like this?"

"Was the dress there?"

"Fuck yes, that's why. Look into this, let me know everything as soon as you can."

"It might take some time Edward, I'll have someone look for the man as well."

"I don't care how much time it takes, let me know."

"I will, later then."

"Yeah." I ended the call, running a hand through my hair. How the fuck did this even happen? I hope Bella tried to forget about everything. But she picked up the box I guess, so I can't predict how her mood would be.

I looked at the clock to see it was eight in the morning. I walked out of the bedroom and my eyes lit up when I saw Bella in the kitchen, humming to herself as she flipped a pancake. I watched her leaning against the doorway and I noticed she was wearing the dress I ordered for her. I couldn't help the splitting grin. _She liked the dress._

It looked beautiful on her, fitting her perfectly, displaying the curves in the right way. I have to say, I have a good choice. Her hair was flowing down in natural waves and I could see they were a little wet. I strolled over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist making her gasp lightly.

"Edward." Bella laughed a little.

"Good morning, love." She smiled and turned a little to peck my lips softly. _I could die of happiness because she seemed so happy._

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"The best." I grinned making her blush. I kissed her cheek and trailed kisses to her neck. "You're wearing this dress."

"Why wouldn't I? My boyfriend got it for me."

"It seems to me that your boyfriend has a great choice." She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes." I smiled against her neck. I noticed she was making a feast. I could see pancakes, bacon, donuts, toast, sausages.

"Baby, why so much breakfast?"

"Well, I didn't eat anything last night," I gave her a disapproving look and she sighed. "I'm sorry but Alice came before we had dinner." I kissed her hair. "So I'm kind of hungry."

"That's great and I'm hungry too."

"I was thinking we can get Eli for breakfast. Jasper and Alice will be in a rush, it's Monday. We don't want them to go through any trouble." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get her if you want."

"Hey, did Eli have dinner?" I shook my head and Bella looked at me guilty, her eyes saddened at the prospect. "I'm sorry."

"Love, it's okay."

"Edward, she's just three. She needs to have a healthy meal. What kind of mother will I ever make, I don't know." she muttered angrily and turned to flip the pancake.

"Hey, don't berate yourself, I'll go get her, we'll have a nice, full breakfast, okay?" Bella nodded and turned off the stove. "Come here." I pulled her in my arms and hugged her tightly. She sighed against me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you." I grinned as she said that and I pulled back to look at her.

"I love you too." I kissed her lips softly.

"Last night was…" she shook her head as if having no words to describe it. "Magical."

"It was the best night of my life. The best one." Her responding smile was breathtaking and she wrapped her arms around me, crashing her lips to mine. I grinned and we pulled back a minute later.

"Although I have one complain." She looked at me questioningly.

"What?"

"I didn't get to wake up next to you."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. It was six in the morning and I was getting restless doing nothing so I got out of the bed. I'll make sure to wake up next to you." she whispered against my lips and I kissed hers softly.

"Mm, you better." She grinned at me and we continued staring at each other until I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get that." Bella nodded and went back to retrieve some plates for breakfast.

I opened the door to see Alice standing with Eli in her arms. Jasper just waved at me as he dashed into the elevator. I waved back but until then he was gone. I looked at Alice confused.

"He's late. As usual. Has some committee meeting, even though it's summer." She muttered and I looked at Eli who was holding her arms out to me. I settled her in my arms and she snuggled against my neck.

"Hi princess, did you sleep okay?" Eli shook her head making me frown. I looked at Alice who was staring at Eli in disbelief.

"She told me she slept fine." Alice whispered in shock and I nodded.

"She's here now, it's okay and thanks." Alice nodded and her eyes suddenly widened.

"How's Bella? Is she okay? Did you find out what happened? Is she still asleep? Should I go check on her?" I chuckled and motioned her in.

"She's perfectly fine Alice, it's better if we not mention what happened last night. She already feels bad about it, just try not asking her anything. I mean it." Alice nodded and skipped over to the kitchen where Bella was. Eli on the other hand was staring at Bella warily.

"Baby, you want to go to bed?" Eli shook her head, playing with the ends of my wet hair. I shook my head and she giggled as water droplets tickled her beautiful face.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. I noticed she was in her jammies and will be needing a bath. I placed my towel on the couch as I watched her staring at my hair intently.

"Ehwad TV?" I looked at Eli and kissed her forehead.

"How about breakfast first? Bella made yummy breakfast for you." her stomach growled and Eli nodded. _God, looks like all three of us are hungry._

"Did you hear that monster Eli?" Eli giggled and shook her head. "It's here, isn't it?" I pointed at her stomach and she nodded. I tickled her stomach and she squealed thrashing against me. I laughed and tickled her until we reached the dining table. Bella and Alice gave us a smile as I sat on the chair with Eli on my lap.

"Okay, I have to run to the store, I'll see you guys later, bye Bella, Edward, Eli." She waved and rushed out of the door.

"Bella, our princess here is very hungry, could you get a plate for her, please?" Bella nodded instantly and grabbed two of the three plates on the island, placing one of the them in front of me, the other one where Eli sat.

"Eli, baby come on let's get you in your chair." I muttered and Eli cried shaking her head no. I frowned as she snuggled against my neck. "Okay. You want to have breakfast with me?" Eli nodded and pulled back to look at me, her blue eyes were gazing at me with a wide stare. I kissed her forehead and smiled, she smiled back instantly. _Lord, she's precious._

"So what do you want to have first? Bacon? Pancakes? Look at that, they are chocolate pancakes, Eli's favorite." Eli pointed at the pancakes and I noticed they were already cut into smaller pieces by Bella for Eli to eat, on her plate. I shook my head at the thought of Bella ever being a bad mother. _How can she even say that?_

"Bella already have them into little pieces love, till then I'll have my breakfast, okay?" Eli frowned and pointed at me.

"Speak, little lady." I said, tapping her nose and she sighed. I chuckled and brushed the stray hair away from her face.

"You hewlp me?" _Oh._ I looked at Bella who shrugged at me but she clearly didn't like the idea. I didn't either. She's three, and should be fine eating on her own.

"Bella?"

"She couldn't eat her pasta yesterday so I fed it to her, this she can." Bella looked at Eli who was staring at the plate, running her index finger along the rim.

"Eli, sweetheart why don't you have breakfast by yourself? You can sit in this big girl chair." Bella said and Eli looked at me.

"Pwease?" she pouted. She was pouting and looking so cute, I had to look away.

"Princess, Bella is right. Come on, it's a big girl's chair too. Let me help you." I lifted her in my arms and set her on the highchair. Eli crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the breakfast in front of her. I looked at Bella who was staring at Eli with a thoughtful expression. I stood up and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I cupped her face in my hands. Bella smiled a little and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll go get your plate and some juice, do you want anything else?"

"No thank you." I pecked her lips and went to the kitchen. I found Eli again staring at Bella warily from where I could see her and I grabbed the plate noticing Bella was oblivious to Eli's gaze it. I got the jug from the island and made my way over to them. I sat on my chair and passed Bella her plate, kissing her hair softly.

"Thanks." Bella murmured and poured a glass of juice for Eli. It was orange juice, Eli likes it. We ate peacefully, and I was having breakfast with them after three whole days. Bella and I spoke silently when Bella pointed her fork in Eli's direction. I looked at Eli to see her plate untouched and she was still in the stubborn position I sat her down in.

"Honey, why aren't you having breakfast? You were hungry, weren't you?" Eli didn't say anything to what Bella asked instead stared at her plate. Bella gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I nodded. For another five minutes, I watched Eli staring at Bella at intervals when she spoke to me and I have had enough of this.

"Eli, princess have your breakfast." She looked at me and shook her head, her blue eyes looked sad. I leaned closer to her. "What's wrong baby? Won't you tell me?" I murmured to her and tears gathered in her eyes. Eli motioned her arms to me, indicating to be picked up.

"Pwease?" she whispered and my eyes softened.

"Okay princess, don't cry." I stood up to get her from the chair and hugged her to me. She hugged me tightly and I kissed her hair.

"Hush, don't cry love. I'm here." I rocked her a little and she whimpered, pulling back to look at me. "What's wrong?" she shook her head. "Then, why are you crying?" she pouted and I heard her stomach rumble a little. "My baby's hungry?" she nodded. "Come on then, we'll have breakfast and then talk, okay?"

I sat with Eli on my lap and dragged her plate closer to me. I held a forkful of food near her lips and Eli opened her mouth wide. As I fed Eli quickly; quickly because she was really hungry and was eating insanely fast, I noticed Bella was just fiddling with her food.

"Bella, love why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not that hungry." I frowned.

"You told me you were hungry." Eli tapped on my hand and I fed her another bite.

"It's not like I didn't eat." She said and I shook my head.

"Baby, please eat. Please?" Bella sighed and started eating. "Thank you." she nodded, looking at Eli. Her expression clearly showed me she was not eating because of Eli. She thinks I didn't notice? Eli hasn't spoken to Bella and maybe it has something to do with last night's events.

"Do you have to go again today?" Bella asked anxiously and I shook my head.

"Jake and Leah are coming back today. So I have to go tomorrow. I thought I can spend the day with my girls." I kissed Eli's hair and Bella gave me a wide grin.

"That sounds great." I nodded and Eli tapped my hand again. I chuckled.

"Slow down princess, we have a lot of time in hand." I fed her another mouthful and Eli ate everything on the plate, plus drank the juice from the glass. I helped her wash her mouth and hands and she turned to me.

"Is the tummy happy now?" I asked she nodded, smiling widely. I chuckled and pecked her lips lightly making her giggle. "Come on, Bella will give you a bath and we'll go out."

"Out?" Bella inquired, walking over to us as we stood in the living room.

"Yes out."

"Where we goes?" Eli asked curiously and I chuckled.

"How does the zoo sound?"

"Wif giwaffe and tigos?" I laughed at her cute pronunciation and so did Bella.

"That's the one baby, do you want to?" Eli nodded, clapping her hands and I kissed her cheek, setting her down later. "Eli, why don't you go pick out the clothes you want to wear?" Eli skipped over to her room and I heard Bella sigh.

"What's going on between you two?" I asked Bella and she sighed.

"Eli must be mad about last night I guess."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, I didn't serve her dinner," I rolled my eyes. That's definitely not the reason. "Okay, yesterday when I sat in the room, I couldn't think about anything and Eli came running to me, telling me that's she's hungry. But I didn't say anything so she sat on the bed and shook me. I flinched away and snapped at her to not touch me. That's when she started to cry." I looked into her tired brown eyes and pulled her in my arms.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault either baby."

"But now she hates me."

"What is making you say that?"

"I can see it in her eyes, she hates me. I snapped at her just like her mother would and didn't give her dinner, just like her mother would. What am I going to do?" she cried softly and I rubbed her back.

I can't believe how many times Bella has cried since last night. She wasn't like this? The photos really impacted a lot on her. It came more as a shock than humiliation. Poor baby. I kissed the side of her head and buried my face in her hair. What can I do to make this possibly right?

"How about you talk to Eli about it?"

"You think she'll listen to me?"

"I'm sure she'll listen to you. Eli loves you."

"Okay." She pulled back and I wiped away her tears. "I'll go talk to her when I give her a bath." I nodded.

"I'll just change until then okay?"

"Do you mind if I change too? It's sunny after a lot of days and this dress is making me hot."

"It's making me hot too." I murmured and she blushed. "Talk to her first." Bella nodded and I kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward, let me go now." I chuckled and released my arms from around her, watching her walk into Eli's bedroom.

* * *

I changed into a pair of khaki cargoes and navy blue polo shirt. I checked my phone and slipped it into my pocket and grabbed my wallet and car keys. I went to Eli's bedroom and heard nothing but silence. I knocked on the bathroom door and Bella told me to wait for two minutes.

I saw her toys strewn near her doll house and went to clean it up. By the time I was done, Bella came out with a towel-clad Eli, who was wrapped up in the towel from head to toe. I chuckled at how adorable she looked. I found Bella still with a grim expression.

"Did you?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"I couldn't, she wouldn't look at me." she whispered and I sighed. I need to intertwine, I can't see Bella like this.

"Okay, you go change, I'll help Eli dress and talk to her." Bella nodded and kissed my cheek before going to our bedroom. I lifted Eli in my arms and she snuggled closer to me. I set her down on the bed and helped her put on her clothes.

"Hey princess, did you like the breakfast?" I asked, pulling her little dress down her head. I helped her arms through the holes and made her stand up on the bed, so that I can look at her better.

"Yes, yummy."

"Hmm, so did you tell that to Bella? Because she made it for you." I dried her hair with the towel and Eli giggled, finding it entertaining. I chuckled and pulled it away.

"Did you princess?" Eli shook her head, playing with her fingers.

"And why not?"

"I no talk to Bewa."

"Okay, may I know why?" I combed my fingers through her hair lightly.

"Bewa shots, she bad too. I have bad dweam cause Bewa shots." I sighed and sat on the bed heavily. Eli mirrored my action making me smile a little.

"Baby, Bella isn't bad, she was just sad. Does Rabbit get angry when he's sad?" she nodded crawling in my lap, looking up at me.

"Wabbit get sad." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Exactly, so Bella was just sad, she didn't mean to say that and now she's sad because she thinks Eli doesn't like her. Is it true?" Eli shook her head vigorously.

"I wov Bewa."

"I know that angel, but you'll have to tell this to Bella. Will you do that for me?"

"Otay."

"My smart girl." I kissed her forehead. "Bella will be very happy if you tell her that."

"Bewa no sad?"

"No."

"She no shots?"

"Never baby." Eli gave me a glorious smile and hugged me. I chuckled and stood up with her in my arms. I made her stand on the bed and grabbed her comb from the dressing table. I walked over and combed through her hair, her brown hair shining brightly, smelling incredibly fresh. I grabbed a new pair of socks from the drawer and made her sit again.

I took her little feet in my hands, one at a time, and pulled socks over them. I grabbed her white sneakers and put it on, I tied up the laces, helping her get off the bed.

"There you go, my princess all ready."

"Ehwad!" she whined pointing at her hair. I sighed.

"You should ask Bella about that, darling. I don't really know about hair." she tried to keep the hair that draped on her face away. She was wearing a royal blue sleeveless cotton dress that had thin white stripes over it, and a cute yellow ribbon at the waist, looking like the most beautiful little girl in the world.

"Edward, is Eli ready?" Bella asked and I picked up Eli, taking her to the other bedroom. I knocked on the door before opening and saw Bella grabbing her purse. She turned to me and I couldn't help the splitting grin. Bella looked beautiful and I realized all three of us wore blue today.

Her dress had a lot of floral print, there were flowers, but the dress mostly shone the light blue color. It had a V-neckline in the back and the front, that fell just above her knees, it was so refreshing to look at her. It made her curves look more appealing, showing off her beautiful bust, in a modest fashion and clinging to her hips just right. She was wearing white stilettoes and round earrings and I wondered since when did she start dressing up.

"You look beautiful baby." Bella blushed and I chuckled. Eli squirmed in my arms so I set her down and she went running to Bella, who lifted Eli in her arms instantly.

"Bewa, Ehwad say you sad cause I no talk. I no talk cause I say you shots and be mad but Ehwad say cause you sad. I'm sowwy I be mad, I pwomise I be good giwl. I wov you Bewa." She placed a small kiss on Bella's lips making her laugh. I could see Bella visibly relaxing and I sighed with relief.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'll never shout at you again, I promise. And I'm so happy you're talking to me and you are never a bad girl, you're the best girl. I love you too." Eli hugged Bella tightly, who looked at me, mouthing a 'thank you' and I waved her off.

"Um love, Eli was saying something about her hair."

"Oh, do you me a favor, get her headband from her drawer at the dressing table, the white one." I nodded and got it for her. Eli pulled back, enough so that Bella put it on and she went back to hugging Bella. I guess she got scared too. _Well, my New York visit cost me a lot._

Bella carried Eli on her hip as we made our way to the elevators, who was playing with Bella's hair and I heard Bella clear her throat. I looked at her to see her holding my wedding band. I gave a sheepish smile and put it on before the elevator opened.

Bella set Eli in the car seat who made a face, again but sat without any complains because we were going to the zoo. Ah, the zoo. I really hope trouble doesn't knock us off at least for today. I just want to have a peaceful day out with Bella and Eli.

The engine revved to life and I drove the car North Seattle to Woodland Park Zoo. I sighed when five minutes into the drive, Eli said she was thirsty.

"Eli, I asked you if you were thirsty back at home." I said looking through the rearview mirror and she pouted. Bella chuckled and pulled out a small bottle of water from her purse. She opened the cap and gave it to Eli, who happily drank the water, spilling rest of it on her dress.

"Bewa, my dwess."

"Don't worry baby, it'll dry real quickly." Bella reassured and Eli nodded, giving back the bottle. Bella grabbed my hand that wasn't busy and held it in her own. I gave her a soft smile and made soothing circles with my thumb on her palm.

"You're amazing." I murmured.

"Really?" I glanced at her quickly to see blush covering her cheeks.

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it. How much have you progressed with the book? Don't you have a second meeting with the editor?" Bella gave me a wide grin and nodded.

"I do, do you mind if I invite her over, she seemed really nice." I chuckled.

"Sure, why not. When are you meeting her?"

"Tomorrow, maybe." I raised an eyebrow. That's too soon.

"Okay, sure."

"Thank you." she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"No problem, love. What's her name again?"

"Ehwad?" Eli's voice interrupted our conversation and I heard Bella sigh next to me so I turned to see relief on her features. I frowned softly but then turned to Eli.

"Yes princess?"

"I boad." I looked over at Bella to find her staring at me. Bella gave me an amused smile and turned to Eli.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"Don't know."

"Do you want to read your picture book?" Eli nodded eagerly, clapping her hands. I looked at Bella confused. When did she get a book? She reached her hands in the back cover of her seat and pulled out a book.

"Bear!" Eli giggled happily and grabbed the book, flipping the first page quickly.

"How do you have a book in the car?"

"You should always be prepared. I actually forgot it from yesterday when I took her to get groceries." I smiled and kissed her hand softly.

"My mom used to do that."

"Really?" I could feel Bella's voice lit up at that. I nodded and stopped at a signal.

"Yeah, she used to carry snacks and books and juice and what not, every time we went out."

"She sounds like a great mom."

"She was and so are you." I gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'm not a mom."

"You practically are, there is nothing left to it." I shrugged making her laugh.

"Yeah, that's true. Can't you talk to the adoption services and ask them if you can permanently adopt her?" I nodded thoughtfully and resumed to drive as the green light came on.

"I was thinking about it. I mean it's been nearly two months now and they still can't find her family. Maybe I can make her stay with me. I mean, she loves to stay with us, she is having fun, she is taken care of every day. Maybe I will, just after this case clears up neatly. I don't want to add too much crap to it than there already is." Bella nodded squeezing my hand softly.

"I would be very happy if you get to keep Eli with you."

"So will I and maybe we can adopt her together." I suggested softly and Bella smiled widely.

"That sounds wonderful. We can do that, of course we can. Should we call next month or is it too soon? Oh my god, that sounds perfect." Bella rambled and I laughed.

"Calm down baby, we're in Seattle, going to a zoo. We will have a lot of time with us to think about it later." She nodded, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I am just excited at the prospect." I kissed her hair. "Maybe then she'll call us mommy and daddy." I chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, maybe." I looked in the rear-view mirror to see Eli fast asleep with her head resting softly against the headrest. I smiled tenderly, looking at her beautiful form.

"One can hope." Bella whispered and I hummed in agreement.

* * *

"So, hello little miss. Are you here to see some cool animals?" a woman probably in her early fifties, who was standing at the entrance, asked. She was just a visitor too, I guess. She didn't have any uniform on or something.

Eli hid behind my leg so I lifted her in my arms and she buried her face in my neck. I chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Princess, can you say hello to the pretty lady?" Eli nodded against my neck and pulled back to look at the lady, whose gray eyes widened as she looked at Eli, clearly surprised to find her so beautiful.

"Hewo." Eli waved shyly and the lady laughed heartily.

"Oh lord, she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. And so shy, she must be like her mother over here." She smiled politely at Bella who smiled back shyly. I chuckled and nodded.

"That she is." I squeezed Bella's hand softly.

"Well, honey you have got very great mommy and daddy over here. Don't get lost, okay? Hold their hands. Or else daddy will just carry his princess won't he?" Eli nodded grinning, making us laugh.

"It was great meeting you. I'll see you around." We nodded and Bella ruffled Eli's hair.

"We're at the entrance and our daughter's a hit Mr. Cullen." She teased and I laughed.

"That she is Mrs. Cullen." I winked making her blush. _I liked how Mrs. Cullen sounded._

"Come on Eli, you want to see the tigers and giraffes with mommy and daddy?" Bella and I chuckled but Eli looked at us like we're crazy. "Come on." I muttered and we finally entered the zoo. I tried to set Eli down but she clung to me.

"Eli, I'm not going to carry you the whole time, princess. You have to walk." She pouted as I set her down. "Now hold Bella's hand or mine, don't get too far away from us." Eli nodded and I looked at Bella. "And you, tell me when your legs hurt, those death traps won't let you walk much." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

There was crowd today, even though it was a working day but it doesn't count when it's summer, does it? I just hope Eli doesn't let go off our hands. There were a lot of people around, possible tourist, and half of them leering at Bella.

I made sure I held Bella's right hand so that her wedding band glimmered in the light on her left hand, making all of them know she is married and they don't need to waste their time. The fake wedding has it's perks I guess.

"Princess, what do you want to see first?"

"Birds!" Eli exclaimed excited and I chuckled.

"Birds it is."

I lifted Eli in my arms as we approached the Conservation Aviary of the zoo. Eli asked Bella and me the names of every bird that we saw and we easily answered reading from the boards, even telling her interesting details about them.

"Ew!" Eli exclaimed wrinkling her nose as she stared at the Red-knobbed Hornbill. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"You don't like it baby?" she shook her head. "Such a pretty bird." I looked over at Bella to see her with a video camera, shooting every little thing that we saw. I rolled my eyes. _When did she even get a video camera?_

"Bella, baby come over here. Shoot later if you want." Bella glared at me.

"I have never been here."

"I know love, but we would really like if mommy stayed with us." Bella smiled and shut the camera. Eli stared at us again and grabbed Bella's hand in her own. Maybe calling us calling each other mommy and daddy is making her look at us weird.

"Come on, we can see my favorite bird next." I chuckled and we walked further to see a lake. I read the board that said Coscoroba Swan. Hmm. Of course it's her favorite bird.

"Pwetty." Eli tapped my cheek as she said that. I nodded and kissed her cheek. "What dat?"

"It's a swan, princess. It's pretty like you."

"And Bewa."

"Yeah, okay. Bella too." I shrugged and Bella slapped my arm playfully. I chuckled and pulled her to me.

"Bella's prettier, Eli. And so are you." Eli grinned and looked up to see tall trees around her as she tried to tilt her head up until she couldn't go any farther. I chuckled.

"Tall than Ehwad." Bella and I laughed.

"Yes honey, it's taller than Edward. Come on now, you want to see the other birds too?" Eli nodded excited, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

After watching ten more birds, Eli got bored and wanted to see the animals now. _Okay._ We went to the Northern Trail of the zoo, where there were hopefully enough animals to make Eli excited. She pouted when she saw the birds again.

"Ehwad birds, gain!"

"But look, aren't they different?"

We walked past the sea-eagle and snowy owl which was too ugly for Eli. _Dear lord._ We stopped at the River Otter and spend some extra time because Eli couldn't stop staring at it amazed and I realized Bella had turned on her video camera again and was shooting Eli and not the zoo.

"Wudolph!" Eli exclaimed so happily, a couple turned to smile at us, and stare at Eli. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Baby, that's not Rudolph, that's an elk. It's a little different." She frowned at me.

"Otay."

"But you want to see someone pretty?" Eli nodded and we walked further uphill to stop at the Artic Fox's territory. Eli gasped, a wide grin on his face.

"Pwetty, so pwetty!" she giggled happily and Bella leaned against me smiling. I kissed her lips softly and she nestled closer.

"She's so happy."

"Hmm." I murmured against her hair.

"Ehwad." Eli turned in my arms.

"Yes baby?"

"We takes him home?" I laughed.

"No baby, I don't think we can."

"But I wanna take him home."

"Maybe the next time we get here?" I negotiated and she pouted.

"But it's so pwetty. I show him to Awice and Jazzy."

"I know you want to but he lives with his mommy and daddy, do you want him to stay away from them?" Eli shook her head sadly.

"If his mommy daddy bad? Then we take him?"

"Of course, we'll just have to ask the people who work here if that's the case." Eli nodded content with the answer and buried her face in my neck. "Do you want to sit for a while?" she nodded, although Bella and I did the walking. Bella pointed at a bench, her camera still in hand.

"Bella for Christ's sake are you going to shoot us sitting as well?" Bella poked her tongue out at me and shut it off. So mature. We sat on the bench, and Bella rested her head against my shoulder, closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead and noticed there wasn't must crowd around here. Eli got off my lap and promised not to go too far away from us. I watched her still peeking at the Artic Fox.

"This place is nice." Bella commented and I chuckled.

"You want to stay here for the night?" she sighed shaking her head.

"And I thought you were a romantic at heart."

"I can be but it's a zoo, there is nothing more interesting than animals around here."

"That's true. Which animal is your favorite?" I grinned at her.

"The lion." Bella muttered something under her breath and I looked at her.

"Did you say something, Mrs. Cullen?" she blushed and shook her head, her eyes trailing away.

"Speaking of which, our daughter is about to take the fox home for sure." Bella stood up and I turned to see Eli hoping near the region as people continued staring. I chuckled and followed Bella who was five steps ahead of me.

"Eli, honey come here." Eli skipped over to Bella who settled Eli on her hip. "Sweetheart, you promised, you wouldn't go too far." Eli pouted and whispered a sorry to Bella. "It's okay baby, do you want to see further?" she nodded and Bella carried Eli as we made our way to the gray wolf. Eli stared at him fascinated and her eyes widened as we saw the mountain goat. Her little hands reached for him.

"Stwong." She murmured and I chuckled.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Giwaffe?"

"Alright." We walked over to the African Savannah region of the zoo, and noticed the hippopotamus to be the first exhibit. Eli cringed, hiding her face in Bella's shoulder and I laughed.

"Should we see next?" she nodded and we walked over to the zebras. Ah, Eli might love this. "Eli, love look, zebras."

Eli pulled back and looked at the numerous zebras present, some of them being fed something, or some drinking water. Eli pointed out her favorite but all looked the same so we just nodded. I looked at Bella to see her shift Eli on her other arm.

"Let her walk." I murmured in her ear and Bella looked at Eli who was engrossed in the zebras.

"It's okay."

"You are wearing heels and carrying Eli from a long time. Let her walk or give her to me." I said and she nodded, finally.

"Eli, honey could you walk for a while?" Eli nodded and Bella set her down.

"Princess, hold our hands, don't go anywhere without us." Eli smiled up at me and then grabbed our hands, one in each of her hands. I saw the board for the next animal and grinned. Lion.

"Next we'll see is Lion, it's your daddy favorite animal." I shook my head at Bella as we made our way over. Turns out, lions are very popular and can have a lot of crowd to watch them. I lifted Eli in my arms and she still couldn't see it. I sighed. She squealed as I set her down on my shoulder and she gripped my hair tightly.

"Now can you see princess?" Eli nodded giggling, pointed at the lion. I looked at Bella.

"Love, can you see?" she shook her head.

"But don't do that to me." Bella pointed at Eli, making me laugh. "It's not funny, what if she falls?"

"She won't." I kissed the back of her hand softly. I heard the lion roar loudly, scaring the little kids and Eli called out my name.

"Ehwad down!" she flayed her legs and I chuckled.

"Calm down baby." I grabbed her waist and lifted her from my shoulder, bringing her back to my arms. Eli hugged me tightly as the lion roared again.

"He scawy."

"Is he now? That's okay. Eli's a strong girl, isn't she?" Eli nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"Bewa!" Eli stretched her arms to Bella, and whispered something in her ear as soon as she held her.

"I'll take her to the restroom, five minutes tops." I nodded and kissed forehead. Bella carried Eli to the restroom about a corner away from where I was. I pulled out my phone and called Phil.

"Hey Edward."

"Phil, any leads on the photo I sent you?" I walked away from the people to stand at a less crowded space.

"It was a Ford Focus, rented from Renton. Enterprise Rent A Car, under the name Malcolm Rogers." My eyes widened. He gave his own name?

"Great, can you find his location, where exactly is he right now?"

"Port Angeles, as we talk." I nodded thoughtfully. What can he possibly be doing in Port Angeles?

"Make sure you're on it, let Jake know about it as well. Inform me the minute he leaves for somewhere. And yeah, James is supposed to be in Seattle, where is he? Any clue?"

"His phone shows his location in Chicago as of now." Chicago? Did he go because Mark told that to him that I was there?

"Find any evidence if you can if _he's_ there, not just his phone."

"Roger that."

"Okay then, talk later."

"Later, man." I ended the call and turned to find Bella walking someplace I wasn't. I sighed and walked over to her. I tapped on her shoulder lightly and she spun to me, sighing with relief.

"Hey." She breathed out and I smiled. I looked down to see Eli nowhere.

"Where's Eli?" I asked, keeping my hands on her waist.

"She came to you didn't she?" I shook my head, my mind running mile a minute.

"I had to get away from there because I wanted to call someone." Her brown eyes widened and she looked at me scared.

"Edward, where is she?" I held her hands in my own. I made her look into my eyes and hoped my eyes didn't give away the shitting fear bubbling inside me.

"Don't worry, love. We'll find her, okay?" Bella nodded and I could see tears gather in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry, we'll find her, she must be here somewhere." I tried to keep my voice calm and I was freaking out on the inside.

Where did Eli go? There is so much crowd over here, how are we possibly going to find her? I have to be on the lookout for everything now. See if anybody is trying to keep an eye on us. Fuck.

"Come on, we'll find her in no time."

"Should we go different directions?" I shook my head. I can't let her get away as well.

"No baby, I don't want you to get away as well, stay with me, we'll find her together." She nodded and we started looking at all the faces of little girls, trying to find any resemblance of our little one. We just lost it, calling out her name out loud, asking people if they saw her but none of them did.

"Eli!" Bella called out as we walked over to a group of people staring at some animal we didn't bother seeing.

"Edward, she wanted to see the giraffe, maybe she's there somewhere?"

We walked further in the region of the zoo, coming to the dead end but finding her nowhere. I could see Bella completely lost as she tried to see Eli, frantically calling out her name. I ran a hand through my hair as we paused at a spot. I took a deep breath. _Where are you princess?_

I felt so uneasy knowing she isn't near us. The sun shone right above our heads. Would she at least be sitting someplace cool? The sun is beaming for some reason. She hasn't had anything since breakfast, she must be getting hungry too. My poor baby.

It's been almost forty minutes since we're trying to find her but coming up with nothing. How could this even happen? Are we such bad parents? It's a good thing she doesn't feel like we are her parents then.

"Edward," Bella cried as she buried her beautiful face in my chest. I enveloped her in my arms, breathing her calming scent. "Where is she?"

"We'll find her darling, shh, we'll find her." she pulled back to look at me and I wiped away her tears.

"What if we don't? It's such a big place, she could get so confused. Edward, she's ours, what if we don't find her?" I cupped her face in my hands, looking into her terrorized brown eyes. _I'll have to reassure Bella her way._

"Hey, you think Eli's our daughter?" Bella nodded. "She's ours, isn't she? Then we'll find her and it's not even dark, it's clear today. We'll get her, we'll take her home. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good, come on, we'll search for her."

We searched through the Trail of Adaptions, calling out her name occasionally, trying and hoping that a beautiful little girl with blue eyes will come running to us. Bella and I were losing our minds and I looked at my watch to see it was one pm. The zoo closes at four. Shit. Why did this had to happen? Everything was so perfect about today.

"Edward, where is she? I can't see her anywhere."

"We'll look back at the places we went before, maybe she's still at someplace. If we don't find her in the next thirty minutes, we'll have her name announced, alright?" Bella nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Oh baby, hush, we'll find her." I stroked her hair softly and pulled back a minute later. I grabbed her hand in mine and we went back to where we started searching for her. We scanned the Conservation Aviary, where Eli was so fascinated with the birds. Her beautiful smile and laughter when she looked at the birds she had never seen before. Oh lord, where is she? And like someone knocked some sense into me, I looked down at Bella.

"Bella, do you think she maybe went to the Northern Trail again?" her eyes lit up with recognition and she nodded.

"Maybe, come on let's see. We need her with us Edward." I kissed her hair lightly. That we do.

"I'm sure she's there." Bella and I walked as fast as we could and made our way to the trail, passing by the owl and sea-eagle, Eli didn't like. There were barely two to three people around here.

We walked to the Arctic Fox region, and there at a distance, was a little figure sitting on the bench, we were few hours ago, crying in her hands. Her brown hair was all over the place as the hairband lay on the bench, her white shoes laces had come off and her blue dress shone in the light.

"Eli." Bella and I said in unison, breathing out her name like a prayer. She's here and safe! Eli's here. Oh thank god she's safe. I would've never been able to forgive myself if we couldn't have found her.

"Eli!" Bella called out and we watched her little figure still sobbing in her hands. "Eli!" Bella said in a louder voice and she suddenly looked up. Her eyes fell on us and she started to cry again. I grabbed Bella's hand and we made our way to Eli.

"Eli! Oh baby, come here." Bella whispered and lifted in Eli in her arms, who held Bella in a death grip, not letting her go. "Shh, calm down. We're here now, we're here." Eli continued crying and I stroked her hair softly.

"Princess, it's okay now. Everything's fine now." I could feel Bella's shoulders shaking as well and knew she was crying too. I rubbed her back and she looked at me. I smiled and wiped away her tears. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered and hugged me with her free hand. I wrapped my arms around both of them, kissing their heads. We stayed like that for I don't know how long until Bella was finally calm enough to smile.

"Eli, you okay now baby?" I asked and she nodded against Bella's neck.

"Edward take my purse, please honey." I grabbed her purse and pulled out the water bottle, watching Eli who was whimpering a little. "Eli, sweetie, here drink some water."

"Mommy." Eli whispered and Bella and I stared at each other in shock. Did she just say what I think she did?

"What princess?" I cleared my throat, my voice surprisingly strained. Eli pulled back to look at us and pointed at the bottle. Bella sighed against me sadly and I kissed her hair. Eli quickly drank some water and played with Bella's hair.

"Mommy and daddy." She whispered this time and I held my breath.

"Honey, what's going on?" Bella finally asked.

"I call you mommy and daddy?" she asked, her question so innocent, so honest and I couldn't help the happy grin on my face. Bella smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Yes, we'll be your mommy and daddy." Eli turned to me shyly and I took her in my arms, finally holding her little body.

"Hi princess, we missed you so much. Don't ever stay away from us, okay?" Eli nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You no mad I calls you mommy and daddy?" She whispered in a small voice and Bella gave me a pointed look. I sighed.

"Of course not baby, we love you so much. We would love if you call us mommy and daddy." I said and Bella smiled wrapped her arms around me.

"Otay." Eli grinned and buried her face against my neck.

"Is anybody hungry?" I asked and both, Bella and Eli nodded. I chuckled.

"Do you want to go to a nearby restaurant or home?"

"Home." Bella mouthed to me and I nodded.

"Okay, let's go home. We can watch Eli's favorite movie together and have lots of fun."

"Ice-cweam?" I chuckled.

"Of course, there will be ice-cream."

* * *

I gently lifted Eli in my arms, her sleeping form, subconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her hair.

"Don't forget the books." I reminded Bella gently and she nodded.

We stepped in the elevator and I sighed loudly, blowing on Eli's hair in the process.

"What a day."

"Exactly." I whispered stroking Eli's hair.

"Do you think she'll call us mom and dad?"

"It'll take time, it might sound weird to her at first." Bella grinned at me and I smiled at her anticipated expression. She's so beautiful.

Bella opened the door to let us in and I went straight to Eli's room. I removed her headband, Bella later put it on for her, her shoes and pulled the blanket over her little form. So we skipped a meal but are right on time with the nap. Cool. It's almost three, so she might wake up in an hour or something.

I stepped out to see Bella already in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Making lunch, aren't you hungry?"

"Kind of but we can have lunch with Eli. You know we promised a movie and then ice-cream. Do we even have ice-cream?"

"There's always ice-cream in the fridge." I chuckled.

"Okay, come on." I walked over to her and kept whatever she had in her hands away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the bedroom.

"Edward? What is it?" Bella asked urgently and I sighed, not answering. I shut the door behind us and removed my shoes at the foot of the bed. I laid Bella with me on the bed and wrapped her in a tight hug. She laughed a little but rested her head against my chest.

"This was the reason?" I nodded nuzzling against her hair. "Hmm." My fingers trailed on her arm, her pale skin looking beautiful.

"You look so beautiful." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She blushed and kissed my chest lightly.

"You look very handsome yourself." I rolled my eyes and she mock glared at me. I chuckled.

"Well, every guy at the zoo was staring at you. Do you know that?" Bella shook her head.

"Edward, they were probably tired of seeing animals and birds for long."

"No, it's because that dress looks perfect on you but I didn't like them leering at you for too long." I frowned and she stroked my hair lightly.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I didn't have to." I picked up her left hand and grinned, the platinum band shone against her skin. "This was enough."

"Such a guy." Bella muttered and I kissed her hair as she moved. She winced a little and I looked at her carefully.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I stared at her patiently. "My feet hurt." I sighed.

"Well, no one told you to wear those big heels."

"I thought it was going to be a plain road." I laughed, making her scowl at me. I kissed her lips softly. "Sorry." I whispered and she nodded a second later.

"I'll never wear heels to a zoo again." Just then an idea struck in my brain.

"Hmm, you want me to give you a foot massage?" her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"You can give a foot massage?" I shrugged.

"I am not bad at it."

"I would like that." she kissed my lips softly. "Maybe I can take care of you later." I turned excited at the prospect and Bella probably caught on because she laughed looking at me. I gave her an impish grin and got out of the bed.

I snooped around the bathroom and grabbed a small tub, filling it with halfway with warm water. I added the essential oils and the fresh smell of lavender wafted around the walls. I took a spare towel as well with me and found Bella sitting cross legged on the bed, a curious expression on her face.

"What's that?" she asked and I chuckled.

"You have zero patience, don't you?"

I placed the tub at the edge of the bed from her side and told her to soak her feet in it. I heard Bella sigh as soon as her feet touched the water.

"Hmm, lavender?" she whispered and I nodded.

I knelt to her feet and rubbed them softly against the water, cleaning them off, her feet looking paler in the scented water. I continued stroking her feet, switching between and taking turns with both of them. About ten minutes later, I stood up back to my height and dried off my hands on the towel.

"That's it?" Bella asked, I could hear disappointment in her voice. _Oh Bella_.

"What did you think it was going to be like?" I asked with an amused smile. She shrugged but then smiled at me a second later.

"This was great too, thank you." she stood up in the tub itself and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me softly. I kissed her back, deepening our kiss and tightened my hold on her waist. Bella moaned as my tongue slipped in her mouth and we kissed heavily as her hands threaded in my hair.

I sighed as she played with my hair and kissed her feverishly, her body was like a lifeline, I pulled her impossibly closer, reminding myself to breath between short intervals. I pressed soft kisses over neck, down her shoulders, the V-neck giving a beautiful view of her bust.

My fingers went to the straps as I grazed against her ear, earning a throaty moan from her. I lowered the straps, nibbling her soft skin and squeezed her roughly against me. I moved my hands behind, on the small of her back and pulled the zip of her dress down, until her lower back.

I moved the straps all the way, my eyes appreciating the navy blue bra she wore underneath. I kissed her again, her body melting in my arms as I cupped her face in my hands.

"You. Are. So. Perfect. Bella." I said between kisses and she pulled back panting heavily, blush heavily colored her cheeks with the deep rise and fall of her chest.

"Eli's next door." she whispered against my lips.

"I know, but who said I was done with your massage?" Bella looked at me with a puzzled expression and I pecked her lips softly. "Sit back on the bed."

"Like this?" she blushed, motioning to the sleeves of her dress. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, it would just take a minute." She nodded and sat on the bed, lifting her feet off from the tub. I dried them off with a towel and took the tub back in the bathroom. A picked up the bottle of lotion and carried it to the kitchen. I heated it warm enough and poured some of the now molten liquid, in a black ceramic bowl.

Bella was sitting in the middle of the bed, staring at her fingers and a smile on her face. I wondered what she was thinking about. I shut the door behind me, locking it soundlessly. I cleared my throat softly and she looked up at me, blush covering her cheeks.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella shook her head and I laughed softly. I kept the bowl on the nightstand and plopped next to her. "Now that my girlfriend's all shy, I have to know." I murmured and she wrapped her arms around me, resting against my shoulder. I kissed her hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell. I don't want to embarrass you." she pulled back to look at me, her eyes searching for something in mine.

"Where is the Edward from two weeks ago and what have you done to him?" Bella murmured and I frowned softly.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"What happened?" OH.

"You said you loved me." I told her, simple as that.

"So, you were holding so much back before because you thought I wasn't going to love you?"

"You want to know the truth?" she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, facing me.

"Very much so, yes." I smiled, kissing her lips softly.

"Alright, then. Sit, resting against the headboard." She looked at me weirdly. "Just do it." Bella sat up, resting her back on the headboard. I noticed her voluptuous body, half naked from waist up. What was I thinking? How can I even stop staring at her body if I have to talk straight for that matter?

"Baby, you have to either get out of it or zip it right up." I motioned to her little dress.

"I'd rather be out of it." she smiled at me batting her eyelashes innocently. _She's no innocent._ I nodded and watched her sit up on her knees, her hands reaching for the hem of the dress by her knees as she bent, her beautiful cleavage staring at me, to remove the dress over her head.

I couldn't help ogle her body as in the daylight, it looked so much more perfect and sexy. Her matching panties, clung to her curves and she sat back down, a satisfied grin on her face.

"I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and splayed the towel beneath her feet.

"The massage?" I shook my head.

"Just foot massage. It takes a lot more payments for a full body massage." I teased and she smirked at me. I let my eyes wander to her luscious hair over her chest, covering her barely contained breasts in the tight push up bra. I looked away.

"Well, I'm willing to pay anything."

"Now anything is a lot Ms. Swan, I'll have to think about it."

"Take your time." I chuckled and leaned over to grab the bowl from the nightstand. I squirted some lotion on my fingers as I held the bottom of her right foot in both of my hands, I started rubbing the top of her foot and worked my way slowly to the bottom of her foot. I applied more pressure as I moved closer to the sole and Bella closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"Nice?" she just nodded. I continued the same order, reversing my pressure as I moved towards the top. I massaged her right feet for ten whole minutes, switching to the left feet later, mirroring the same style of massage.

"I smell vanilla."

"And chocolate." I agreed and she smiled.

I later used both my hands to rub in a circular motion around the bone on either side of her right foot first, I rubbed my fingers gently and reciprocated with her left foot.

Thereafter, I closed my right hand in a fist, and used the tops of my fingers to apply pressure to the arch of the foot. I kneaded the skin gently, back and forth between my hands.

"How's the pressure?"

"Perfect." Bella opened her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face. "Tell me what you were going to before." I sighed. She might not let this go.

"Well, my dear Bella, I had my doubts about bringing you here in the first place, because back in New York, we weren't so noble to each other. You might know from some experiences."

"You stole my envelope."

"You burnt my favorite shirt." I said back and she scowled at me.

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled and I chuckled.

"Okay, but due to some circumstances, I had to get you here. I watched Eli being very comfortable with you and I thought it won't be such a bad idea after all and that it would be just for a few months then we can go back to our lives, not bothering each other." She nodded and I continued kneading her left feet.

"Well, you remember Riley coming over? That's when I was so incredibly jealous of him. He knew more about you than I ever did. I wanted to get to know you more. Through your words, because I already knew everything about you. So I went with Heidi back to the department and Jake was there. I told him that some Riley is over to meet you, so he asked me what the fuck am I doing here, and should go come back home to you and that Riley is a jerk."

"On my way over, I thought about it. We just have a very easy connection, it just…"

"…fits." Bella completed for me and I nodded, smiling.

"Exactly. So I asked if you want to go out with me and you said yes. So you know the date debacle, how horrible it was."

"I had a great time, sans the Counterstrike Play." I chuckled at her choice of words.

"If you think so, anyway," I can't tell her about Alex. "I just had this thought, that what if you don't want to stay with me or Eli after the case is over. I am on the edge of my seat for the past month, expecting a call telling me they have located Eli's family. I am absolutely dreading it, love. I can't let her go. I know you won't be able to let her go, either." Bella looked at me with a worried expression and I wondered what my face looked like.

"So I tried to keep my distance from you since morning after the day. I went Forks with Jake like you know and I read your letter. It shook me a little, honestly." I saw her shoulders stiffen. "Bella?"

"I knew it was the letter." She muttered making me sigh.

"Hear me out, okay?" she nodded. "I read through and understood how rough and raw your emotions were. So much strain in your mind, in your heart. I could read it. The pain you were suffering from all those years ago. I was so sure it would take you a lot of time before you could love someone."

"I knew what had happened with James before we got to Seattle, I knew everything. I just wasn't sure how much should I put forth to you. After your call last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you for four straight hours, and I realized there was a reason. Because I love you so much. And I missed you so much when I was away, it was like a part of me was missing. So I got on the plane to come back home."

"Eli asked to call us mommy and daddy, I didn't object this time because I have wanted it as much as you did on Friday but now I know you won't leave me so we can handle this together. We will handle this together. Eli is ours, we'll try our very best to make her ours." I looked back at her holding my breath and she gave me a watery smile. I relaxed and smiled back instantly. I didn't know how she was going to react.

My fingers stayed glued to her feet as I idly massaged her toes slowly, staring into her brown eyes. It was still difficult to keep staring at her face, because her body was calling out to me.

I just wanted to go over and wrap her in my arms but my hands were still busy with the lotion and as were her feet.

"I love you too Edward and I promise I won't go away until you tell me to. There is so much I don't know about you, but I'm willing to know. I have told you so much about me but there is still this nagging thought that I don't know you completely."

"Your family, that's all I want to know about. Not right this second, but I would like to know how is my boyfriend's family. I would've told you about mine but I don't have one." she shrugged sadly.

"You are incredible, you don't even know that, and there is just one word to show much you care about others. Eli. You decided to get a girl home, despite not knowing anything about her but her parents, who were such disgusting people."

"I look at you both and it makes me so, so happy. You are both so perfect together, like you were meant to get her home. And in some fucked up kind of way, she completes us." I chuckled and nodded.

"That she does." I whispered and smiled. "I promise I will tell you everything, just not right now, baby. Give me some time and them being in this city, just makes it even more difficult."

"They are a lot closer to you than you think they are." I frowned at her words. What does she mean?

"I didn't get it."

"It's okay." She nodded understanding. "Now is the massage done? I want you here." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well, it would've been a lot simpler if you were wearing more clothes than just what you are wearing now, but if you could roll on your stomach."

"Why? What are you doing?" her tone was suspicious and I rolled my eyes.

"Turn around, love." She did, lying down on her stomach and I saw her beautiful hips, fitting against her panties. She is a vison, even from behind. I rubbed the heel of her foot, I used my thumbs, using heavy and medium pressure. Bella moaned a little, the sound not helping my situation. I repeated the action on the ball of her foot, then repeated to the other foot as well.

I then pushed my one thumb up and the other one down on the heel, earning the same response as before. I massaged her heels, the part where it should probably pain the most from walking around a zoo for hours. In death traps.

About ten minutes later, I was thoroughly done with the massage and I told Bella to flip back. Bella looked at me with a very impressed smile and I didn't bother lingering on her face or body, it just will make everything _harder_.

I grabbed the towel from under her feet and the bowl, rushing to the bathroom to keep them. I washed my hands with soap, trying to get the chocolate, vanilla scent off them.

I could hear footsteps approaching and Bella opened the door, revealing her beautiful form to me. I dried my hands and turned to her, pulling her in my arms immediately.

Her hands grabbed the back of my head, pulling my lips down to hers. I chuckled and kissed her immediately, her lips; so soft and plum, I could kiss them all the day if we were liable to.

My hands landed on her hips, tracing circles over them and she sighed against my lips. Oh Bella. I grabbed her thighs and she lifted herself enough to wrap her legs around my waist.

I pushed her against the wall, kissing her with as much passion I could muster. I pulled back to look at her, her brown eyes gazing at me with a curious gaze.

"Shower?" Bella grinned.

"Shower it is." And I slipped off her remaining clothing as we reached the shower.

* * *

"Edward, I'm just making sandwiches, she has to have dinner too." I nodded.

"Alright, let me just dress up, maybe I'll help you." she chuckled, walking over to me and pecked my lips softly.

"Okay, I love you." Bella murmured and I kissed her again, just a little longer.

"I love you too." Her wet hair making her look hotter than usual, she wore a grey tank top with white stripped sleep pants. She smiled at me and walked out of our room.

I put on my black t-shirt and light grey pajama pants. I ran a hand through my wet hair and found it useless to even try and dry or comb them.

As I was making my way to the kitchen, a scream stopped me. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I heard the cry. It was making me anxious as she never cried so hard. My eyes locked with Bella's frantic ones. And then she said it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She's calling us? I rushed to her bedroom to see my princess, sitting surrounded by her blankets, tears streaming down her gorgeous face as she reached for me. I went quickly by her side and hugged her tightly.

"Hush baby, shh, I'm here."

"Daddy?" my heart skipped a beat when she said that and it somehow sounded so right.

"Yes princess, daddy's here. Shh, it's okay." Maybe she'll call me daddy from now on. I'm going to miss her calling me 'Ehwad' though. I will never forget that, even the first time she said my name when we were in the hospital and she came running to me.

"Mommy?" she asked and I looked up to see Bella standing the doorway, her steps a little hesitant.

"Mommy is right over there. Tell mommy to get here fast, darling." Eli pulled back from me to look at Bella.

"Mommy, sit wif us." Eli patted to the empty spot next to her and I smiled. Bella walked over to us, sitting on the bed by me and I kissed her hair.

"See mommy, Eli was asking for you." I told Bella who chuckled and took Eli in her arms.

"Of course she was, mommy is so much cooler." Eli giggled, through her tears and I smiled looking at her. "Why was my baby crying, what happened?"

"Bad dweam." She murmured and I nuzzled against Bella's hair.

"What was it about?"

"Zoo." Bella and I shared a look.

"Princess we are not going anywhere, okay? We're always there with you."

"Otay." Eli kissed my cheek and looked at Bella.

"You be my mommy and daddy always?"

"We promise sweetheart." Bella said for the both of us.

"I wike you be mommy and daddy."

"We like it too angel and we love you." I whispered and Eli smiled.

"I wov you too, we get Fox now?" I groaned and buried my face in Bella's hair.

"I know how that conversation is going to be like." She muttered as Eli crawled into my lap with hopeful blue eyes.

* * *

"Eli! Come on. Bed, bed, bed!" Bella came over to Eli and me, as we were watching _Tangled_ , which apparently was Eli's current favorite. It changes every four days. Now she wants her hair that long and to marry a prince. The first one can happen, the second one may possibly never happen.

"No! Daddy!" she was trying to use the new term everywhere for me, to get out of things and it seemed to be working for her because I couldn't help when she called me that.

"Eli, it's time for pretty girls to sleep. Even Rapunzel sleeps every night, that's why she has such pretty hair. Baby, go to bed, we'll go to the park tomorrow."

"No." she pouted at me, snuggling against my neck and I sighed.

"Daddy will let you have two ice-creams at the park." I negotiated and Bella hissed my name. I looked over Eli's head at her.

"Two ice-creams?" Bella asked.

"You want her in bed or not? She'll be up at six." She sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Eli, won't you like to have two ice-creams?"

"Weally?"

"Really, I promise." She looked at Bella who nodded, looking away, clearly not happy but she can't do anything about it. Just then my phone buzzed and I passed Eli to Bella.

"Daddy stowy?"

"I have to take this call, darling. Daddy will be right with you, alright?" Eli nodded, closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead and then Bella's.

"Read her the story, I have to make some calls too. It might take time and don't worry she'll forget about ice-creams and parks by the time the sun is up." I whispered in her ear and she nodded, smiling a little.

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too baby, night princess." I kissed Eli's cheek and answered the phone, watching them walk away to her room.

"Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Officer Clarke from the NYPD." NO. NO! I was utterly speechless. NO, god no. Please tell me this isn't happening. Not now, not tonight. Especially tonight. But perhaps he has some other news to tell and I'm just being paranoid about it, maybe it's not about Eli after all. "Hello?"

"Um, yes. Hello, officer, it's great to hear from you again." I cleared my throat as it choked up so easily. _Man up, Cullen._

"You too, I hear the Preston case is pain the ass, eh?"

"Yeah, you have no idea." I muttered running a hand through my hair. _Get to your fucking point._

"Well, I'm here to inform you something that might let the burden off a little from the case." I frowned. What is he talking about? Did he find some information in his records to help with the case?

"Um, sure." I mumbled and sighed as I waited for him to say something. The officer laughed on the other line, like he was a little relieved himself.

"Looks like your guardianship is to end soon Agent Cullen, we tracked down Minnie Brennon's biological sister successfully. She lives in Austin, Texas. Congratulations."

* * *

 **I typed this chapter, now I'm going to go into hiding. Please tell me what you feel about it.**

 **Was it too much to handle? So many things at the same time? I could've written two separate chapters of this with the amount of words I've typed but I was very excited for you guys to read it. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever typed for this story.**

 **I hoped you liked it.**

 **And I would really like if EVERYONE reviews for it. I know it's too much to ask (not being sarcastic) but I could really appreciate the help.**

 **Thank you for the amazing reviews. I don't know how soon I can post my next chapter but please READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW the story! I'll try to update as soon as possible, hopefully next week?**

 **Cheers!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	23. August Rush

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

" _Well, I'm here to inform you something that might let the burden off a little from the case." I frowned. What is he talking about?_

" _Um, sure." I mumbled and sighed as I waited for him to say something. The officer laughed on the other line._

" _Looks like your guardianship is to end now Agent Cullen, we tracked down Minnie Brennon's sister successfully. She lives in Austin, Texas. Congratulations."_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Congratulations? Did he just say fucking congratulations because he is going to take Eli away from Bella and me? I had to remind myself, that it wasn't his fault.

"Agent Cullen, you there?"

"Yeah, I, uh," I sighed. "I have to go, but I'll call you for further details, whenever tomorrow maybe."

"Sure sir, have a good night." Yeah, right.

"You too." I hung up and threw the phone on the couch, not in the mood to even call Phil or Fred to ask about the case. Everything just smoked away from my mind. I couldn't help feel a trace of fear creep. Bella. How will she take it? I can't keep it from her, I will have to tell her sometime. I opened the French doors and stood at the balcony, hunched defeated over the railing, staring up at the blinking lights, glimmering a beautiful halo in the dark night.

Eli loved the stars, you barely get to see them in Seattle. My wandered back to how magical today had turned out to be. But nobody can see us happy, can they? Bella was finally ecstatic about everything. It took her a lot of efforts to get that fucker James out of her mind. Trying to not let her fear resonate again.

How am I going to tell her something that even I am not ready to accept? Is that sister even good? What if she's just like Eli's mother? Will Eli be happy to stay with someone she doesn't know? Will she even want to go? How are Bella and I going to convince her? We can't keep her with us even if we wanted to and they'll drag her away anyway.

I closed my eyes exhaling tiredly. I just need some time off this case. Someplace I won't have to worry about anything. It wasn't always like this. I used to get cases, I used to solve them and that's it, but this one was so different. So personal for some reason.

It had Bella in the picture. Eli in picture. Two people I can hardly live apart from. Maybe I wasn't made for this life. Perhaps it's time to quit sometime soon?

I felt soft, warm arms wrap around my waist and a small kiss being placed on the middle of my back. I rested my hands on hers, and felt her hot breath against my back.

"Why so tensed, honey?" Should I tell her? Should I not?

"It's nothing." I murmured, running a hand through my hair. I turned and looked down at her beautiful face. Bella had zero trace of worry on her face, the ever present tension was gone, her eyes looked more relaxed, happy, making her look even more younger. The night illuminated a beautiful glow on her skin, making it look almost translucent. Perfect.

"Is it about James?" Her voice didn't tremble when she said his name anymore, like it did until yesterday. So much has happened in just twenty four hours, how can I tell her? I need some help.

"Yes." I lied and she smiled at me, an easy, carefree smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him soon."

"Hope so." I muttered, leaning my forehead against hers. Her hands trailed up, and wrapped around my neck.

"I love you." I gave a half smile at her sweet words.

"I love you too." I pecked her lips softly and pulled back quickly. I turned her so that we both stared at the city, the glittering lights shone brightly in the busy city but we somehow felt peaceful. I traced small circles on her stomach as we stared ahead.

"We can see the stars today." She whispered and I kissed her hair.

"It's beautiful tonight."

"Hmm, and surprisingly serene."

"You prefer Seattle over New York?" I asked, mildly surprised. I thought she wouldn't like Seattle.

"Anytime, won't you?" she turned a little to look at me and I kissed her cheek.

"Sometimes, but I like New York too."

"If you were to settle, where would you; Seattle or New York?" I pondered about her question. Well, she asked about the future, so I guess Seattle. It's a lot closer to Austin than New York is. And can't deny the fact that my family lives here.

"Hmm, I would have to say Seattle." Bella gave me a wide grin.

"Here?"

"You mean this apartment?" she nodded.

"Well, no. I hate apartments." I said and her eyes widened.

"You live in one, back in New York too." I kissed the side of her head.

"I know, but I was the only one living, that's why. When I think about settling, you can't live in an apartment."

"So, a house then?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, not a house, a home."

"What will your home be like then?"

"Lake-view." She laughed lightly, and I smiled looking at her, for a moment my worries melted away. "With beautiful balconies and you can see the lake from the bedroom, a garden, not even a garden just open space, a pool, a deck towards the lake, a big kitchen perhaps, five bedrooms maybe, a fireplace in the bedroom, a basement, yeah that's pretty much it."

"Fancy." She smiled. "Maybe I'll come visit your place someday." I chuckled.

"Why? Aren't you going to live with me?" Bella blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I will but only if there is a small library."

"I'll think about it." she pecked my lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I kissed her shoulder softly.

"How was your childhood home like?" I couldn't help but smile, feeling nostalgic.

"It was the best. Emmett and I even made a tree house in the backyard. Dad helped attach a slide at the back so that we climb up the stairs but slide down while getting out. It took us six months to get it ready. We just loved it but it got less interesting when we reached middle school."

"Sounds lovely. Didn't you two ever fight?"

"Every day, we used to drive each other crazy. Well, I don't like to brag but I was better than him as a kid. I would help mom cook, visit the hospital with dad, my room used to be perfect but all Emmett did was pick up fights and break mom's vases playing. So the fights usually had the subject of him teasing me of being a mama's boy. I used to get so angry." I chuckled and she smiled at me happily.

"Guess it's a lot more fun with siblings huh? I wish I had one. I always kind of felt alone. You can share everything with them and help them, fight with them, there is so much to look forward to." I saw her smile turn bittersweet.

"Hey." I stroked her cheek softly.

"It's just me, you know. No aunts or uncles or brothers and sisters. I hate it sometimes, especially when I see happy families around me, it makes me realize what I don't have." She stared at our clasped hands and I turned her in my arms but she avoided eye contact.

"Bella," she looked up at me. "You have me." Bella smiled at me, her stance relaxing and she wrapped her arms around me, hugging.

"That I do now." I kissed her hair. "And also Eli." I tightened my hold on her, not saying anything.

"Come on, you want to watch a movie or something?" I suggested, trying to change the subject, that was creeping again in my mind.

"Which one?" she pulled back to look at me, a smile on her face.

"Your pick." I kissed her lips quickly.

" _Beaches_?" I could see a teasing glint in her eyes and I glared at her.

"You make me watch _Beaches_ and I am going to kill myself." I threatened seriously and she laughed.

"Oh, now we can't have that, can we? You are too precious." She patted my head like a dog's. I scowled and she grabbed my hand, pulling me to the living room.

"Come on you big baby, we'll watch something else."

"Thanks." I muttered happily.

* * *

I watched her sleeping form comfortably wrapped up in the sheets and I looked at the clock to see it was one in the morning. I couldn't sleep, the phone call keeps swirling in my head. I sighed and closed my eyes tiredly, resting my head against the headboard.

How am I going to tell Bella?

I heard little feet pattering closer and knew Eli was up, five hours early than she is every day. I waited and my princess finally came into my view. Standing by the doorway, holding her blanket in one hand and her bear in the other one, her eyes widened when she saw me up.

Her pajama shorts and t-shirt were wrinkled in sleep as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. I motioned her to get to me. Eli walked over to me, a small pout on her pretty face. I lifted her in my arms and set her down on my lap, facing me.

"What's wrong princess?" I whispered and she snuggled against my chest.

"I can't sweep." I chuckled at her subtle way of whispering.

"You want to sleep here?" she nodded and I laid down on the bed, resting her body on my chest, I held her close to me. _Oh Eli, I don't know how many days I am going to have with you now princess._

"Night, baby." I kissed her head, stroking her hair softly.

I watched her fall asleep on my chest peacefully, her breathing seemed to have evened out very fast and I couldn't help think about how to even tell her that she won't be staying with us in a short time.

It's all my fault anyway, I let it go too far. Even when I promised myself I won't. So many times. Maybe there is something I can do. I need to talk to my lawyer, Jenks about this. He will hopefully have a solution to this. And it's not like the sister is going to be a nun, she will definitely have some past police records.

Even if she won't be financially stable, I can get to keep Eli. I just need to find a loose thread and she'll be off from Eli.

"Edward?" Bella's groggy, sleepy voice pulled me out of my reverie. I turned to her and gave a small smile.

"Hey, love. Go back to sleep." I murmured and she shifted closer to me, snuggling against my shoulder.

"When did Eli get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Hmm, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep." I muttered and she leaned a little to peck my lips softly. I kissed her back, just a little longer and she pulled back frowning softly.

"What's eating you up?" she stroked my hair softly and I closed my eyes, feeling her fingers scratching my scalp slowly. "Sleep, now." I sighed.

"Try, sweetie." I nodded and felt her kiss my forehead. I tried to forget about everything, just her warm fingers against my hair and it worked for some reason.

* * *

"Morning." Bella grinned at me, as she walked over to Eli with a plateful of breakfast. She placed it in front of her and walked over to me.

"Good morning, love." I bend down to kiss her lips softly, cupping her face in my hands and pulling her closer to me. I deepened our kiss, letting my tongue slid in her mouth and she tugged the back of my hair. Bella sighed against my lips, and I had to remind myself that Eli is right here in the same room so I pecked her lips softly, only to pull back all the way.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, out of breath herself.

"Good. Thank you." I kissed her forehead and she rested her head against my chest, as I tightened my arms around her. I looked over her head to see Eli staring at her plate sadly, her bottom lip quivering for some reason.

"Baby, why is Eli about to cry? What did you make?" I murmured in Bella's ear and she frowned, turning to look at Eli.

"She asked me for eggs herself, she was jumping around the fridge and saw the eggs."

"Okay, I'll go check." She nodded. I walked over to Eli, sitting in a chair next to hers and faced her little form.

"Hi princess, good morning." Eli looked at me with a tearful gaze and nodded. I found Bella staring at our exchange from the open kitchen. "Baby, didn't you like the breakfast?"

"I say mommy eggs." I looked down at her plate and saw scrambled eggs. Okay, what's going on?

"Princess, those are eggs right there mommy made for you." Oh god, she has even started calling us mommy and daddy on regular basis.

"No! Eggs is big and wound and pwetty white." I chuckled and saw Bella trying to hide her smile.

"Like this honey?" she asked across from us, holding up a raw egg. Eli looked up and nodded, whimpering.

"That egg this not." She pointed at her plate.

"Baby, mommy just cooked it for you, it's the same egg."

"I wanna have dat." She pointed at Bella and I sighed.

"You want to have the raw one?" she nodded stubbornly.

"Okay, will you wait for mommy to get it?"

"Otay." I stood up and kissed her hair before walking over to Bella.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" Bella asked laughing a little and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, she's stubborn like you, so just boil them and slice them in front of her to make her eat, simple." I winked and she kissed my cheek.

"You are very smart."

"Well, I went college." I shrugged making her chuckle and she stared at my chest.

"Fancy." She noticed my navy blue pullover and shirt, and my jeans that I had put on after shower.

"I have to go back today, remember?" I said and she pouted wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Can't you stay back?"

"I wish I could but I can't." I leaned my forehead against hers and kissed her lips softly.

"Stay." She murmured against my lips.

"Can't baby, sorry." I whispered back.

"I can make it worth your time." I chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Sounds very appealing but no, I have some very important work to be done." She pulled away and went to gather two eggs to boil them. Bella doesn't know the work involves finding about Eli's "aunt" and where James is or if Mark is still with the DEA.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's okay." She gave me a small smile.

"How about this?" I wrapped my arms around her waist as she continued working. "I'll make dinner tonight. A fancy one of you'd like." She grinned and looked at me.

"You can cook fancy dinners?"

"Hey, I'm a good cook, you'll see." Bella laughed a little.

"Okay, we'll see. What time will you be back?"

"Around five if you want me to, you have a guest coming over, don't you?" she nodded.

"That's why I was asking. Sounds good. I love you, stay safe." She kissed me quickly and pushed my chest, telling me to go.

"Alright." I muttered and went to where my princess was sitting.

"Eli, I'll see you later okay? I have to go now."

"You goes wong daddy?" she pouted and I shook my head. _Daddy._

"No princess, daddy will be home by your nap time, I promise." She smiled and nodded. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I wov you."

"Love you too angel. Bye." She waved at me and I walked out of the apartment, missing them already.

 _If only I can rewind the weekend._

* * *

Jacob, Phil, Heidi were gathered around a screen as they were observing something very seriously, I guess. Their eyes remained glued to the screen and I walked over to them only to roll my eyes.

"Awkward Family Photos, really guys?" all three turned to me startled. "And I thought we were supposed to be finding out about the shipping of DMT, and what route—wait, is that a black eye?" I asked staring at the family picture on the screen and Heidi nodded.

"Yeah, well you should see this one then." She turned the picture.

"Ew," I stared at the naked couple sitting with pets on their laps. "I feel violated." She chuckled and closed the window.

"So, how was New York?" Phil asked and Jake and I chuckled.

"Very interesting." Jacob muttered making me grin.

"Unbelievable."

"Is he still with the DEA?"

"Yeah, they'll be sending us details about the information he would spill later on."

"What if James calls?" Jacob asked me and I nodded.

"I have got Fred to cover it."

"Okay, I'll get on with Laurent Scott then, see where he is." I nodded and Jake went to sit at the closest desk around us.

"Heidi, run a check to see if the microphones we had placed in Charlie Swan's place are still there, get me a backup." She nodded and turning to her desk.

"Phil, keep up with me, have Dave and Samantha help you with it as well. Find out the newspaper articles of the Swan accident, that happened eight years ago, it must be in the archives. Call Fred and have him e-mail the shipments of Seattle and Naples harbors. Find out the history of Deputy Frank from Forks, show Mark's photo to Seth, see if he can recognize him. I'm going to the rental service to find out about who rented the car." Phil nodded and immediately got to work.

"You're going Renton?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"Just to check about Malcolm Rogers, see if it was actually him, who rented it."

"Be safe." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a rental service not the Gaza Strip." He chuckled.

"Fuck off then."

"That's more like it." I muttered and turned to leave for Renton.

* * *

I was greeted at the reception by a woman in her mid-20s, her red hair flung over her shoulder and her sea-blue eyes widened as she saw me.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" her tone had a suggestive remark to it.

"Morning," I read her batch. "Ms. Jones, I was wondering if I could be assisted with some help. I need to find out some very important information about a car rented a week ago."

"Um, sure sir. I'll have Kia help you with it." she grabbed the telephone next to her and dialed a number. "Third desk from the right sir." I nodded and turned right to see around twenty cubicles of operators. I walked over to the third desk and cleared my throat.

Kia, I'm guessing, looked up at me, with startled hazel eyes, her blonde hair was up in a tight ponytail and I gave her a smile. Her eyes glazed over and she stood up to her height, that was just under my ear.

"Kia Watson, pleased to meet you."

"You too ma'am, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to find out some very important and private information if you will, and I would really appreciate the support if you won't tell anyone about this."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I'm liable to help you, the policy suggests that—"

"I don't think we have a problem with that, if that was the case, they wouldn't directly let me in your office, would they?" I gave her an easy smile and she blushed nodding her head.

"What would you, um, want to see? I mean, what can I help you with it?"

"There has been a car rented from your service, a Ford Focus, I don't know, perhaps a week ago, if I could see the name of the person who rented it."

"Just a moment Mr. Cullen." She nodded and told me to take a seat, as she sat down herself. I sat next to her, looking around the office to see a woman peeking over at us and our eyes locked so she looked away, embarrassed.

"Um, yes sir. A Malcolm Rogers, sir." She opened the data sheet and I read through the car number. I called Phil.

"Edward." he answered.

"Phil, tell me the car number of the picture I sent you." he dictated the number and I frowned.

"That's not the number given here." I muttered and sighed.

"Alright, thanks." I hung up.

"Are you sure it is the right name, because the car I checked for had the name as Malcolm Rogers but the numbers don't match." She typed in his name and only one name came forward. Ford Focus. Black. Wasn't the car blue?

"Could you just show me the names of the people who rented that whole day, just from Seattle and Port Angeles." Kia nodded and filtered the search results. Five names came up.

 _Brian King  
Kimberly Evans  
Malcolm Rogers  
Simon Finch_

Simon Finch. James uses this name for every place he goes but does not want to be identified. James, you are not so slick after all.

"Could you look for Simon Finch right there." She clicked on his name and the number Phil dictated came on. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"That's the number, why wasn't the agency told the right name when called?"

"They wanted to cars on the same name although two different places. So the black one was picked up from here, but the blue one was delivered to Port Angeles." I unlocked my phone and opened my mail. I opened an e-mail to show her James' photo.

"Was this the one who got here?" her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yes sir, he came to pick up the car here."

"How long has he rented it for?"

"Another week." I nodded thoughtfully.

Another week probably because he'll be running out of money soon. He doesn't need to know that Mark is under custody. We need to keep the cash flow going. He must've tried his hand at collecting money from someplace else as well. Will have to ask Mark about that. I stood up and shook hands with her as she gave me a lewd smile.

"I would really appreciate if you do not tell about this visit to the customers I searched for."

"Don't worry sir, we know how much important it is to maintain privacy of our customers and other visitors." I nodded, grinning and exited the office. She seemed nice.

I walked out of the rental service and pulled out my phone when a piece of paper slid out of my pocket. I picked it up and rolled my eyes.

 _456-456-7865  
Call me. x _

I tore the piece of paper and threw it in the nearest bin I saw.

 _Maybe not nice then._

* * *

I couldn't help the grin as I waited for the elevator to open to the eight floor. I stepped out and quickly fished out my key when my hand touched something cold. Oh, the wedding band. How do I manage to successfully not wear it is beyond me.

I twisted the knob and noticed it wasn't locked. I frowned softly. I could hear laughter coming from the other side. It's almost five-thirty, who is there? _It must be the editor._

I entered the apartment and shut the door with a soft click. I noticed Bella sitting in the living room on the couch and instantly felt at home. A beautiful smile played on her lips as she spoke to some blonde woman I couldn't see properly.

Bella had let her hair down, wearing a sleeveless silk blouse, which was bright with colors, and a pair of dark blue pants. Her pale skin looked perfect in those colors. She should wear clothes like this more often. Her brown eyes locked with mine and she gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I missed her.

The blonde woman turned and my face paled completely, shock would be an understatement to describe what I felt that moment. Rosalie Hale, well now Cullen was sitting there, looking her stunning self but completely unexpected by me.

Her blue eyes locked with my green ones and I couldn't move from the stance I was rooted in. I stood by the hallway, just five steps from the main door. Maybe I can turn around and walk out. I haven't seen Rose in such a long time and she hasn't changed much. Still the strong, bold woman I could recognize her from the eyes itself. She stood up, and glared at me.

Of course she was angry. I didn't even attend their wedding even though she sent me an invitation. I didn't open text that was followed with a series of photos of Andrew that Emmett mailed. I am a horrible brother and brother in law.

Her glare never died, it just intensified and she stalked towards me but I couldn't move. My sister-in-law, was mad and I knew an angry Rosalie is never good. I could see tears gather in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

I have barely seen her cry ever, and now won't be the right time. I should say something, and I tried but seeing her after such a long time, brought back memories. She was within her hands reach and she did the most unpredicted.

She slapped me.

Hard on my right cheek and it hurt like bitch. My shock seemed to have worn off when her hand met my face. What is happening? My eyes wandered to Bella, standing by the couch, a hand covering her mouth as she looked at us shocked.

I looked back at Rose, a tear dropped from her eye but she continued glaring at me and then threw herself in my arms. I was a little knocked off my balance, but I wrapped my arms around her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I could now feel my face stinging from the slap. God, she's tough. I don't remember anyone ever slapping me. Punches, sure. But never a slap. She just might be the first woman to ever slap me. My cheek was literally burning.

"Where the hell have you been idiot!" she yelled angrily and tightened her arms around me. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Since when did you start yelling?"

"I live with Emmett. It kind of grows on you." I laughed lightly and she pulled back, a smile on her face. "Does it hurt?" I wiped away the tear mark on her face.

"No, I'm Iron Man." She rolled her eyes and stroked my cheek.

"You'll be fine." Rose said patting my cheek and I grinned at her, really happy to see her.

"It's good to see you Rose."

"Everyone missed you Edward." she gave me a sad smile and turned to go sit back on the couch. I decided to finally move and followed her to the couch. I stood in front of Bella, who still had a fraction of shock on her face.

"Hey, baby." I kissed her forehead and she finally snapped out of her reverie. Her eyes gazed into mine, a hint of worry on her face.

"Does it sting?" she stroked my cheek, her warm hand felt so much better. I leaned into it.

"A little." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, where it stung. I chuckled and kissed her lips, keeping it short as Rose was just a step away from us.

"See? It's all better now." I continued and she kissed my cheek again.

"Hmm, so happy to be of your service."

"Well, I think I can manage to pay for your service then."

"I think so too." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me, kissing her roughly, her sweet lips kissed me back as her fingers locked against my hair. My hands crept to her hips and I heard her sigh against my lips.

"I'm here too, you know." Rose interrupted and I was reminding of her sitting behind us. We pulled back and Bella blushed, looking embarrassed. I kissed her forehead and sat down, making Bella sit on my lap.

"I know, I was just greeting my wife." She looked at us and then at our clasped hands—that shone the wedding bands—with an ironic smile on her face.

"Married huh?" I sighed. "Can't imagine you married." _Me neither._

"Bella's amazing." I murmured and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Hmm, and you have an adorable daughter." I nodded, suddenly reminded of Eli.

"Where is she?" I asked Bella who grinned at me, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Playing, she's got a new friend now." I frowned. She befriended someone more from the building? I hope it's not a boy.

"Please tell me it's a girl she's friends with."

"It's not a girl." I scowled and she chuckled. Why does Eli like to play with boys? Can't she play with her dolls and shit with some girls?

"Eli!" Bella called out and about a minute later I heard her feet pattering our way. My princess came into our view, looking breathless, her face flushed with excitement. What the hell is she playing? Her green cotton dress had paint at some parts.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and came running to me as fast as her little legs would allow. Bella slid off my lap and Eli soon replaced her.

"Hey princess, daddy missed you so much." I murmured, kissing her lips lightly, making her giggle.

"I miss you too daddy, you meet my fwend?" I looked over at Bella to see her holding in her laughter.

"Why not baby." I kissed her forehead and she scrambled off my lap. I noticed Bella at complete ease with Rose and realized she recognized her from the first time she met her at the Publishing House. Why didn't she tell me? I'll talk about it to her later.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with her new friend." Rosalie distracted me and I looked at her confused.

"That's not possible." I muttered and Eli came running with a blonde boy, trailing behind her. They stopped in front of me and I looked at the boy carefully.

He was around four or something, with sunflower blonde hair and blue eyes so familiar, he was wearing a white polo shirt and tan colored shorts, and I had to admit was cute. I stared at him for a minute and my eyes widened when he smiled. His smile so familiar, it brought back memories. He is Emmett's boy. _Andrew._

"Andrew?" I asked Rosalie and she nodded surprised.

"Wow, how did you know?"

"He's got Emmett's grin." She chuckled.

"How did you know his name?" I shrugged. She doesn't need to know I bumped into mom or that Bella told me. I turned to Andrew as the little guy continued staring at me.

"Hey little man, my name's Edward." I smiled and Andrew and he smiled back, slamming into my arms just like Rose did. I placed him carefully on my lap and he continued staring at me with a dazed expression.

"You know him baby?" Rose asked, clearly astonished by him hugging me.

"Mommy, daddy and nana have Uncle Edward's picture." I grinned when he said Uncle Edward. I loved how it sounded. I have a nephew now.

"They do huh?" I asked giving him a smile.

"Uncle Edward, you play with me later?" I nodded immediately.

"Of course I will."

"I have monster trucks and pirates and G. I. Joe!" Ah, finally boy toys! God, yes. I could play with them all day after happening to play with dolls and colors and dolls and even more dollhouses.

"That is so cool, you like Duke?"

"I love Duke!" his voice was reverberated in the entire apartment making me laugh.

"God, you're Emmett's kid." I said, ruffling his hair and he grinned at me.

"So, you are staying in Seattle?"

"I guess I am." I shrugged and looked at Bella to find her smiling at me.

"So you come to Sunday lunch at nana's now?" I let out a deep breath. How to say no to him? I don't want to go but I guess it's inevitable. I looked at Rose but she pointed to Andrew.

"Answer his question Uncle Edward." I rolled my eyes and looked down at my nephew who was staring at me with a hopeful expression.

"I don't know buddy, maybe I won't be able to come. I have to work on Sunday. Maybe some other time." His lips turned down and he nodded. Bella squeezed my shoulder softly and I gazed at her as she leaned against my ear.

"Honey, I know it's hard but do you really want to make your nephew sad?" she whispered and I shook my head. "Maybe it won't be so bad." I frowned. It's just too damn hard, how can she not understand?

"Bella, I…"

"Hey, do you trust me?" I nodded immediately. "Then say yes, we'll see what happens. I'll be there with you the whole time." I can't refuse him, I meeting him for the first time and I don't want him to be sad. Alright, what the hell.

"Okay." How can I never refuse Bella anymore either? So I looked down at Andrew who was playing with his fingers. "Okay Andrew I'll be there, I promise." I said, breathing out softly.

"Yay! Mommy Uncle Edward will be there!" he clapped his hands looking at Rose, whose face was going to break with a grin that wide.

"Yes sweetheart, now everyone will be there." She said and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'll get my Legos and PlayStation and Star—"

"Drew, baby calm down. We'll have fun but it's still a week away, okay?" he pouted but nodded.

"Daddy." I turned to my left to see Eli sitting on Bella's lap, her face was so sad and lonely, my eyes softened.

"Hey princess, what's wrong?"

"Drew come here." I heard Rose say and he scrambled off my lap. Eli tugged at my clothes and I looked at her to see her stretching her arms to me. I sighed and lifted her in my arms and she hugged me tightly, burying her face against my neck.

"Baby, what is it?" she shook her head and I sighed, kissing her hair.

"Okay, you guys we have to run. Drew get your bag sweetheart."

"No mommy, I wanna play with Uncle Edward."

"Honey you can play with him at nana's on Sunday, we really have to go because daddy will be home. You know how he gets when he's hungry and there's no dinner." I chuckled as he nodded seriously.

"Okay," he turned to me. "Uncle Edward we can play with my Batman game. Daddy say you like Batman."

"I do bud, but your daddy liked Superman." He wrinkled his nose adorably.

"Me no like Superman."

"That's the spirit." I grinned at him. I loved this kid.

"Edward." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"What? Superman's really boring. Batman has the batmobile."

"Yeah whatever, my husband's not that boring then. Drew get your bag, we're getting late."

"You just got here, didn't you?" I asked and she shook her head. Andrew ran to Eli's room to get his bag.

"We came here about two hours ago, Bella and I talked about her book, as I'm the editor, if you haven't figured it out yet and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be meeting and you won't be getting that well-deserved slap."

"Thank you for that by the way." She nodded and stood up. Bella walked out of the living room and I saw her going to the kitchen. I stood up and Eli still was in the same position.

"Eli, love come on baby, Aunt Rose is leaving. Say bye to her." Eli didn't move and I sighed. I gave Rose an apologetic smile and she waved me off. Drew came running in and handed Rose the bag, hugging my legs later. I ruffled his hair and he smiled at me.

"I'll see you Sunday, Uncle Edward?" I chuckled.

"Yes buddy and did you have fun with Eli?"

"Yes! We played and colored and painted too but Eli has lots of dolls."

"That's because girls like to play with dolls, little man. Even your mom played with dolls when she was a little girl."

"Really mommy?" Rose nodded, smiling at him. Drew walked over to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"He really warmed up to you, I'm so happy. He doesn't get used to people so quickly." I had a proud smile on my face.

"Well I'm cool." I said and she made a face.

"Just when I think about saying something nice about you." she rolled her eyes. Bella walked in holding what looked like an airtight container.

"Hey Rose, Eli and I were baking chocolate chip cookies, I don't know if Andrew likes them, but well yeah." She shrugged, and Rose took it from her.

"Both Andrew and Emmett love these. Thank you. Drew say thank you to Aunt Bella." Andrew was suddenly shy, hiding halfway behind Rose's leg.

"Thank you Aunt Bella." he murmured and Bella bent down to his height.

"Welcome honey, don't I get a hug like Uncle Edward did?" he nodded quickly and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Bella smiled and kissed his hair.

"I think someone has a little crush." Rose teased, looking at me and I nodded. _I probably shouldn't be jealous about Andrew now, should I?_

"Emmett is going to burn the house trying to cook something by now." I laughed and followed them, as they exited the hallway.

"Edward, you better not go away. Or I'll kill you myself." I nodded, hugging her with my free arm because the other one was still holding Eli. _What is up with her anyway?_

I shut the door when they entered the elevators and Eli pulled back to look at me. I frowned at her and set her down.

"Eli, we have to clean your room. Come here quick baby, then I have to make dinner and there is some pending work to do." Eli ran inside and I followed her to see Bella dusting the pillowcases.

"Bella, wait a minute, alright?" she looked up from her frazzled actions and nodded. Eli was standing by her, staring at me with wide, blue eyes. I walked over to Bella, and she gazed at me questioningly and I tilted my head in Eli's direction.

"Honey, sit on the couch for a minute." Bella said and Eli plopped on it, playing with her dress. I sat across from her, with Bella nestled against me. We need to talk to Eli about this, it's not the kind of behavior to show when guests come over.

"Eli what happened back there when Aunt Rose was here?" I asked and she looked at me with a long face. "Are you going to talk at all?"

"Edward, calm down. Don't get mad at her." Bella said softly, rubbing my back a little. I sighed , running a hand through my hair.

"Eli? Princess, what happened? Did Drew say something to you?" she shook her head.

"Something I did?" she nodded and I wondered what I did.

"What could you have possibly done in fifteen minutes?" Bella murmured to me and I clearly had no idea. "Hmm, how about talking with Drew about games and toys that are just for boys, that lit up your face than it does while playing with Eli. Or that making her believe that you like boys more than girls and now you won't like her?" _Oh god_. I looked at Bella with wide eyes. _She's just three._

"Daddy can't be shared, can he now?" Bella looked at me with a smile, running her hands through my hair. "She's just three, honey. Talk to her, I'll go clean up her room which is all messed up." She kissed my lips softly and disappeared into Eli's room.

"Baby come here to daddy." Eli got off the couch and walked over to me, climbing on my lap. I tipped her chin to look at me.

"Hi princess." Her blue eyes continued gazing at me silently. What should I say that will make her not believe what she thinks. "Tell daddy, what happened. I promise I won't be mad."

"Pwomise?"

"I do." I nodded and she grabbed my left hand in her little ones.

"Daddy wike Dew and not me cause daddy wike boys. So you weave me now?" Princess we have to let you go even if that isn't the case.

"No darling, daddy will never leave you because you're a girl. Daddy loves playing with you."

"Wif my dollies too?"

"Yes baby, I love it and even your dollhouse, it's so pretty. And I love coloring and watching Rabbit with you."

"Weally?" I nodded.

"I swear and I have fun playing with boys too but daddy doesn't love anyone more than you." her answering smile was jubilant.

"I wov you daddy." I sighed hugging her to me.

"I love you too angel. So much." I kissed her hair, stroking it softly. Bella came out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later, her lips curving into a smile looking at us. I motioned her to get to us and she did.

"Could you take her for a moment mommy?" Eli looked up when I said that she motioned her arms to Bella. "I'll be back in a minute." I went to our bedroom and opened the nightstand drawer, putting the box in my pullover. I walked out to see both of them sitting on the couch, talking about something.

I sat next to them and Eli plopped on my lap, which made Bella shift closer to me. I smiled and kissed their heads.

"Eli, you remember daddy promised you something he's going to get?" Eli's eyes widened and she nodded frantically.

"I forgets!" Bella and I laughed lightly.

"That's okay, here." I pulled out the box and Bella sighed next to me. "You remember how you wanted a ring like mommy's?" Eli nodded.

"Edward, please tell me you didn't get her a ring." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't. Rings come in small square boxes, does this look like one?"

"You are unpredictable." I chuckled and shook my head. "Plus it has _Tiffany &Co._ scripted over it."

"Ready princess?"

"It's chocowate?"

"I wish." Bella piped in and I opened the box, making them both gasp. I brought it for Eli when I was going back home and as I was waiting at a signal, it just glittered towards me. I imagined my princess wearing it and how happy she would look. I stared at her face, that glowed against the open box.

Her mouth was open with surprise and she ran her hand hesitantly over it as her face looked delighted. It was a pendant, which dazzled diamonds over it against the leaves that had a design inspired by the olive branches. It glimmered and shone which was very exciting for Eli because she always likes shiny, bright things.

"You like it princess?" I murmured softly and Eli nodded, looking up at me.

"It's the pwettiest in whole wold." I chuckled and looked at Bella, who had a soft smile on her face, looking at Eli.

"Do you want to put it on?" I asked and my princess nodded. I took it out and Bella held Eli's hair up so that I can clasp it around her neck.

"Edward, what if she loses it?" Bella whispered just when I clasped it carefully around Eli. I stroked Eli's hair and smiled.

"Then I'll get a new one, I don't care."

"Fank you daddy." She stared at the pendant, running her fingers over it.

"You're welcome pretty girl." I felt Bella kiss my cheek softly. I looked at her and she pecked my lips. I opened my eyes as we pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"You are amazing." Bella said which made me chuckle.

"I love you." I murmured and she kissed my lips, wrapping an arm around my neck.

"Mm, love you too." she mumbled against my lips.

"Daddy?" we looked down at Eli.

"Hmm?"

"I give back to you?"

"No baby, you can keep it with you, it's yours."

"I wear it evvy day?"

"If you want to." Bella said, kissing her hair.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands, excited.

"Okay, now I have to hurry up." Bella muttered to me. "I have to make dinner and then finish the chapter I was typing. I have to e-mail it to Rose by tonight."

"Hey, did you forget I'm making dinner tonight?" Bella looked at me unsure. "I can make dinner Bella. You really doubt me after the foot massage I gave you?" she blushed and shook her head.

"What about Eli?"

"Eli, princess will you help daddy make dinner?"

"Otay!" she clapped her hands and I looked at Bella to find her rolling her eyes.

"Sure, when mommy cooks there is no one to help." I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Go finish the chapters, I'll make a nice, fancy dinner for you."

"I would really like that." she murmured, kissing my lips softly. She kissed Eli's cheek before going to the bedroom. I set Eli down and stood up to removed my pullover. I rolled up the sleeves of my blue and white striped shirt up until my elbows.

"Come on Eli, let's make some yummy dinner for mommy."

"Yes!" she grinned at me making me laugh.

* * *

I knocked on the door and walked into the bedroom, and Bella swiveled her chair around as soon as she heard me. I stood by the edge of the bed and she walked over to me.

"Hi, baby." I leaned my forehead against hers, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey, should be expecting burnt toast for dinner?" I chuckled.

"Maybe not tonight. It's ready by the way if you've finished with your work."

"I'm done, where's Eli?"

"She's throwing her dress in the laundry, she's got all paint and now some soup on her dress."

"You made soup? I was expected a fancy dinner Mr. Cullen." She teased and I kissed her lips softly.

"Oh love, it's better than you are expecting. There's even dessert." I grinned.

"Hmm, and what's for dessert?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay." My hands traced circles over her exposed skin on the stomach, trailing down to the waistband of her jeans and she squeezed my hand, telling me to pause. I did and frowned at her, watching her cheeks turn pink.

"Why not?"

"I, um, got my period." She mumbled embarrassed, burying her face in my chest. I chuckled and held her tight. What's wrong? It's a natural thing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, love."

"Okay." I stroked her hair and she pulled back to look at me, her blush still in place. Maybe I could distract her because she seemed pretty awkward about it for no reason at all.

"I made chocolate pudding, you like it?" Bella smiled at me.

"Of course, I'm surprised Eli didn't finish half of it while making."

"I think she had some when I wasn't looking." Bella laughed a little, her face back to its normal color. "You liked Eli's pendant?"

"It's beautiful Edward, I'm sure she will keep it safe. It looks great on her." I nodded kissing her nose.

"I got something for you too." I murmured and she looked up at me, pushing my hands off her waist.

"Why?" she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at me.

"Because I love you." I said and her eyes softened a little.

"Not strong enough, you waste too much money and I don't like it and for Eli it's okay but I don't think I need one. I already have one and I won't be needing more. Thank you very much." I looked at her amused.

"I didn't even tell you what I got for you." she looked at me then, glare still in place.

"What?"

"Just don't throw it against a wall or in the dustbin, okay? Be careful." I warned and she rolled her eyes. I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the box in my hands. I went back to where I was previously standing and held it in my open palm.

"It's a ring box." She gasped and I nodded.

"Yes, but it's not an engagement ring, so don't panic." She sighed heavily, relief clear in her stance. _Women._

"Oh thank god, I didn't mean it that way, just that I don't think we are there, I mean we kind of are, you know because we are technically mar—" I placed a hand on her mouth.

"Hush, just open it." I murmured and moved my hand away. She sighed and took the box in her hands, rolling her eyes.

"Was _Tiffany_ out of rings that you had to go to a costlier place?" her fingers caressed the velvet of the box, inscribed _Cartier_.

"They didn't have the ring I wanted to give you. I just wanted you to have something that could maybe remind you of me."

"And what was that?" I didn't answer as she opened it herself, a gorgeous smile lightened up her face. I took the box from her and she held the ring in one of her hands. She stared at it with a curious face, stroking it softly.

"What do you call it?"

"It's a trinity ring." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we stared at it.

They were three rings intertwined; a yellow gold, rose gold and a white gold which had 144 brilliant cut diamonds only to it, which made the whole ring even better.

"It's gorgeous." I kissed her hair.

"Hmm."

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes, pink for love, yellow for fidelity and white for friendship. I wanted to give this to you as soon as I got home but oh well, tonight is great too." I smiled and she looked up at me, her eyes welling up.

"It's the most beautiful gift I have ever gotten. So beautiful. I love you Edward, so much."

"I love you too baby." I kissed her lips tenderly, holding her to me, my right hand threading in her hair, the other one on her waist. Her tongue slid into my mouth and she moaned as I sucked on her lips softly.

Her right hand went around my neck and the other one remained on my chest as she held the ring against her fingers. I felt her breathing mingle with mine as we continued kissing and she pulled back panting for breath. I trailed kisses across her neck and she called out my name.

"Yes, baby?" I asked a little out of breath myself.

"Put it on." I pulled back to look at her, staring into her brown eyes, so mesmerizing, and grabbed the ring from her hand, holding her hand in my own. I looked down at her hand as I placed the ring where it belonged, on the third finger.

"Perfect." I murmured and Bella smiled at me.

"Just like you." I laughed and shook my head, when something just struck inside my brain.

"Where's Eli?" I asked, and rushed out of the room to see her on a stool in the kitchen, her fingers dipped with chocolate pudding, and her mouth had chocolate all over it. I rolled my eyes.

"Eli?" she gasped and her eyes fell on me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her, my face completely blank but god she looked adorable.

"Bella? Could you come out here for a moment and see what Eli did?" I heard footsteps coming my way and Bella paused next to me. I looked down at her to see her holding in her smile.

"Eli, what are you doing honey?"

"Mommy I be hungwy." She pouted, trying to look cute, which was working.

"Oh really?" she nodded.

"How much of it is left?" I asked and walked over to her to see more than half of it was gone from the glass bowl. I glared at her as she stared at her fingers but couldn't help chuckle when she looked up at me. I lifted her in my arms and kissed her hair. Her mouth covered with chocolate was just too cute.

"Oh baby, are you even going to have dinner now?" she nodded frantically and I saw she had chocolate stained on the dress I changed her into.

"I pwomise." I sighed tiredly.

"Alright." Eli frowned at me and placed both her hands on my face, making me look at her.

"Daddy I sowwy, I no do it 'gain. I wov you." I kissed her forehead softly.

"Daddy loves you too princess. Bella, change Eli into her jammies, I don't think changing into normal clothes is going to work. I have to go take a shower anyway and I have chocolate on my face, don't I?" I asked Eli and she removed her hands giggling.

"Daddy got chocowate." I set her down and she went running to her room.

"Your princess troubling you Mr. Cullen?" Bella teased walked over to me and I sighed, trying to get the chocolate off.

"A little yeah." I said making her chuckle. She kissed my cheek and hummed under her breath.

"Chocolate, tasty." She murmured and I laughed a little.

"As appealing as this is to you, I have to take a shower." I kissed her head and made my way to the bedroom.

I came back to the kitchen after my shower, wearing a pair of white sweatpants and a black printed sweatshirt. I saw Bella setting up plates and Eli silently sitting on her highchair, changed into pink striped jammies and with no chocolate on her face.

"Bella, let me do that." I said and she huffed.

"It's okay, you made the dinner."

"That's why I should do it. You can do the dishes." I suggested and she nodded.

"Alright." She sat on the chair across from Eli. After setting up the cutlery, I walked over to the island.

"Did you see what we cooked?"

"No, I didn't think you would like that." Damn right about that one.

"Good." I pulled out three soup bowls and poured soup in each of them, placing them on the tray. I placed the casserole next to it and carried the tray to the dining table. I served the bowls to both of them and then myself.

"What soup is it?"

"It's Oven-roasted Mushroom soup." Bella gave me an impressed smile and stared at the soup.

"It looks very appealing." I grinned and opened the casserole, letting the aroma of roasted chicken waft around. I served a piece of chicken on the three plates and then the salad.

"Mommy I hewlp daddy this!" She pointed excitedly at the salad I was serving.

"That's so great sweetie." Bella gave her a beautiful smile.

"And what's this Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, this is Sesame-Coated Chicken Paillards with Crispy Salad."

"Fancy." I smiled and sat on my seat.

"Shall we?" Bella nodded and we dug in.

* * *

"That was the best dinner I had this week. Oh my god, from tomorrow you are cooking every day." Bella announced, sipping some water.

"How about just the weekends?" she nodded.

"That'll work too." I chuckled and looked over at Eli to see her playing with the food on her plate.

"Eli, princess why aren't you eating?"

"Me no hungwy."

"Well baby then why did you eat so much of that chocolate pudding?" she pouted, shaking her head at the plate. "Daddy served you very less Eli, finish everything or you don't get pudding. Mommy and I will finish it." she started eating grumpily, the chicken I had cut into smaller pieces for her.

I ruffled her hair and my phone buzzed. It was New York's code. I frowned but answered it. I looked over at Bella who was cleaning up the table.

"Agent Cullen, it's Officer Clarke." Of course. My mood went glum.

"Hello officer, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was waiting for your call back but you didn't." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit busy today."

"That's okay."

"So, how can I help you?"

"Well, I thought you might want to know some details about Ms. Brennon's aunt." _No._

"Sure."

"Her name's Irina Fetcher. She lives in Austin like I told you, with her husband. They have no kids. She is twenty eight, her husband's forty six." My eyes widened. "Yeah, and he owns Hotel San Jose, one of the best luxury boutique hotels in Austin if I may say." _That's why the marriage._ "We contacted her and she was surprised but she knew about Elizabeth, and would love to meet her." My heart constricted when he said that.

"When, did she say something about it?"

"Next week probably. How does this Sunday sound?"

"This Sunday," Bella looked up suddenly, square in the eye and I sighed. "No, sorry I have plans with my family on Sunday."

"Alright, how about the one after that?"

"Sure, what date is it again?"

"The 30th."

"That's okay, I guess."

"You won't be needing an official around, would you? Considering you are one."

"No I don't think that'll be necessary."

"I would really like some research and background checks done on her before we she meets us. I can't give her away that easily." I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down at Eli. "Hold on." I kept the phone away and bent closer to Eli.

"Yes princess?"

"Daddy me no eat now." I saw just two to three mouthful of food on the plate. I picked up her fork and fed her quickly.

"Yes Clarke." I placed the phone back to my ear, talking in a lower volume so that Bella doesn't hear me.

"We'll make sure we do that, I just need an assurance that Elizabeth is completely comfortably with meeting her as well. We might have to send Elizabeth to Austin with them after a while."

"No!" I said sharply, trying not to let Bella hear my voice. "She is not going anywhere from here. She stays with me and my girlfriend." I fed Eli the last bite of food and went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Agent Cullen, she is going to go back to her family, we just need to make sure the environment she is going to stay from now on is good." _Family… From now on._ I glared at the wall ahead of me.

"We'll see about that later." I muttered.

"The Inter-country Adoption will also be visiting her in Austin later, to check if everything's fine and if Eli's happy or not. But it's going to be your job to make sure she knows what's happening."

"What if I don't want to give her up? Can't I keep her with me? I have been with her for two months now, she has a routine going around, won't she feel different when all of a sudden she is taken to a place she's never been."

"Agent Cullen she was knew to the place you took her as well, but she adjusted. So she will to the new place as well, you have to give it time and it won't be that difficult because she's three."

"But I don't want to give her up." I said, my heart breaking with the thought of Eli going away from Bella and me.

"I'm sorry Agent Cullen we can't do anything about it. She has a family she needs to stay with, although you can talk to Mrs. Fetcher about it but she seemed pretty happy to hear that she has a niece." He muttered later and I ran a hand through my hair frustrated.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" I asked, sitting on the bed, defeated and heard him sigh on the other line.

"I'm sorry Edward, but if there is, I'll let you know."

"How much time do we have with Eli now?"

"If Mrs. Fetcher wants and Eli is completed, we can complete the adoption process within three weeks for her to take Eli home." That's just a another month with Eli now? Bella is going to be crushed. _Just four and a half weeks._

"Thank you. I'll call you this Saturday to give some details."

"Alright Edward, have a good night."

"You too." I mumbled and threw the phone angrily on the bed somewhere, running both hands through my hair. I'm losing my mind right now. I felt tears of frustration gathering in my eyes which almost never happens.

"Bella? Bella!" I called out her name loudly, annoyance and irritation clear in my voice, and she walked in two minutes later, standing at the doorway though I'm sure she couldn't see me because of the dark.

"Just a minute Edward, I'll tell Eli to read something, okay?" she closed the door and came back five minutes later. I stared at my fingers as I waited for her.

"Hey, what was it?" I didn't answer just pulled her flush against me, burying my face in her neck. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm down but it wasn't working.

"Edward, sweetheart what's wrong? Tell me." I closed my eyes tightened my hold on her waist, holding her as close as I could. Her soft fingers, stroking my hair lightly and I opened my eyes, my lashes still a little wet.

"Edward, are you crying? God, you're scaring me now." I shook my head and she sighed. "Look at me." I didn't answer just rested my forehead against her left shoulder.

"Is it about your phone call?" I nodded and she continued stroking my hair. "Was it Emmett? You told me you gave your number to him." I shook my head no and she waited for another two minutes before sighing loudly.

"You know what, this is not going anywhere, either you talk to me or I will walk out of the room right now." I pulled back to look at Bella, her hands immediately going around the corner of my eyes, to wipe the tears present.

"Who was it?"

"No one." I croaked and cleared my throat. I stroked her cheek, so much worry was etched on her face already, I couldn't handle it well, Bella won't be able to handle it at all. I grabbed her hand in mine and sat on the bed, pulling her with me.

Bella got comfortable next to me and rested her head on my chest, looking up at me. I kissed her hair, playing with the ring I just gave her today.

"Edward?" she questioned and I looked at her.

"I don't want to tell."

"But I don't like seeing you this way," she straddled my lap, holding my face in her hands. "Tell me baby, what is it?" I looked into her caring, forgiving eyes. There was so much love filled in them. I remember the night I found her in the bathroom, how empty her eyes were two days ago and so much has changed since then.

"Love, it was Off—"

"Mommy! Daddy!" I was interrupted when Eli's sweet voice flitted in my ears. Bella gave me a patient stare.

"We'll talk about this," she gave me a pointed stare. "come on, Eli's asking for the both of us." I grabbed her hand in mine and we went to Eli's room to find her holding a book, standing on the bed.

"Eli, sweetheart get under the covers." She kept the book down as soon as she saw us.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she jumped on the bed, holding her arms out for me and I walked over to her as jumped into my arms. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"My baby." I nuzzled against her hair. Eli wrapped her arms around my neck and I relaxed feeling her so close to me, making me believe that she is here, right with us, even if it's for a short while. I kissed her hair, reminding myself to breathe.

"Daddy?" she pulled back to look at me, her expression mirroring mine. "Why you be sad?"

"Daddy is not sad baby." She nodded.

"I no wike you sad."

"Okay princess, daddy won't be sad anymore."

"Evvything bees okay." She patted my cheek and gave me a wide grin. I managed to give her a weak smile and kissed her little nose. _You don't know anything yet princess._

"I know, come on now, bed." I laid her down under the covers and she handed me the book. She snuggled against Bella, who was watching my every movement like a hawk and I opened the book, not wondering what was its name.

" _The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in that house, all that cold, cold day…_ "

About halfway through the book, my throat tightened up and I couldn't speak without croaking the words out.

"Daddy go drink some water, give me." Bella said, extended her hand for the book which I gave quickly. Eli was already half asleep, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Okay. Just get the pendant off her neck, she might knot it in her sleep." I cleared my throat and kissed Eli's forehead softly. I drank half a glass of water in the kitchen and sat on the couch heavily, leaning back only to close my eyes in the dark.

I need to tell Bella, she is going to be asking me questions anyway. The call yesterday wasn't this disturbing as today's was. It just made everything more real. I can't imagine what it would be like without Eli. It's been just two months of staying with her and Bella but it feels like we've known each other forever.

I heard Bella's footsteps getting louder as she shut a door with a soft click. I could hear her breathing nearer to me and then felt her body against mine. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on my lap and I sat up straighter, keeping my arms around her waist.

"Hey." I stroked her cheek and she sighed tiredly.

"You know what? I don't like to see you like this at all."

"I'm sorry." I murmured and she pulled my face to hers, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I kissed her back, and I'm sure she could feel the anxiety pouring out of me by how urgent our kisses soon turned.

My hands roamed over her shoulders, down to her breasts and stomach. Bella shivered against me and I bit on her bottom lip making her moan.

I pulled away, my breathing almost non-existing from the heavy kiss we just shared and Bella sighed, trailing kisses down my neck. The feeling of her soft lips against my skin was amazing but I just wanted to tell her everything in that moment because if I couldn't tell her then, I would never be able to. I felt her fingers reaching for the hem of my t-shirt and I shook my head.

"Bella." I sighed and she kissed me softly, her tongue entering my sweet mouth again and I moaned softly as she tugged my hair gently. Her lips went back to kissing my neck and I opened my eyes this time.

"Baby, no." I said, breathlessly. She pulled back with a frown, her brown eyes searching mine in the dark. I sighed heavily and Bella tried to get off my lap, her face completely ashen and sad but I held her tightly.

"Let me go Edward. Please." she muttered but I didn't.

"Love, don't leave me." Bella paused her movements.

"You don't tell me what's bothering you and then when I'm trying to distract you, you are stopping me. Am I that bad of a listener? I share everything with you because you are one of the very few people I can trust and you can't trust me? It hurts me." Bella's eyes filled with tears and she resting her hands against my chest.

I didn't mean to make her feel that way. Why does she always expect the worst out of everything? I should tell her now, no matter what happens. Tears flowed down her eyes and I realized she was crying for _me_. Oh Bella.

"Bella, please don't." I whispered and wiped away her tears as she looked at me.

"I'm so worried about you. I have never seen you so defeated and lost. What is it? Who called?" I pulled her to my chest and kissed her hair.

"It was the NYPD."

"What happened?" she whimpered and I kissed her hair again.

"It was Officer Clarke, the one who was at the accident scene when Eli was in the car crash."

"Okay."

"And he was the one who gave me Eli, making me her temporary guardian." Bella pulled back to look at me, her eyes showed fear and I know she has already predicted what I will be saying to her. "They found out where Eli's aunt lives, she'll be meeting us on the 30th. If Eli likes her and everything works out, we'll have to give her up in about five weeks."

"No, no that's not possible, they must have the number wrong or the name. Eli is our family. She has an aunt, Rose is her aunt, isn't she? She doesn't have any family outside. It's so stupid, Edward. Tell me it's not true." She pleaded, holding my face in her hands. I looked into her frantic brown eyes, tears streamed continuously and I felt my heart break into pieces, painfully.

"Bella, I'm sorry but—"

"It's not true!" she shouted at me, anger evident in her voice. "It's not true, you're lying. She can't leave us, she can't talk to other people if she's not with us! She doesn't know anyone but us properly." Her voice suddenly went five octaves low. "She has nightmares and what if the aunt doesn't bring her the dolls she want? We have Christmas to go Edward. I have told her so much about it. Eli is going to love Christmas."

"Baby, please understand…" her eyes flared up with indignation.

"No Edward! Eli is not going anywhere. I can't imagine our lives without her. What are we going to do when she's not here every day? Have you thought about it? She brought us together. She always did. You think we can watch her go to some different family, call that couple mommy and daddy? Would you like that?"

"How can you not understand! She's our daughter, she's our baby. We can't let her go, we just can't let her go." she sobbed heavily and I pulled her to my chest, holding her tightly.

"We can't let her go Edward." Bella whispered brokenly and I kissed her hair.

"Hush baby, shh, it's okay."

"Nothing's okay. Nothing." I felt so helpless right at that moment and I could feel my throat literally burning up.

"We can do something, I promise we'll find our way through this." I whispered and she pulled back to look at me, her sobs had finally died down but the tears still continued streaming.

"When Eli had nightmares, we held her, when she wanted anything we gave it to her, when she wanted to call someone parents, she chose us. She wanted to call us her parents. We didn't pressure her and do you really think meeting a strange woman is going to make her feel the connection we build up with her? Do you?"

"No." I breathed out, my voice shaky and I reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Edward it just can't be possible, I don't want to let her go. We have to do something. We have to. I can't say goodbye to her, do you think she'll be able to leave us?"

"I don't know love." I whispered and she wiped away my tears, I didn't know were present on my cheeks.

"She's a very fragile child, we have this beautiful place build up for her. It's filled with love and laughter, we have locked her away from all the reality of the situations, that her parents died, that she wasn't to permanently stay with you, that we have to give her up. Let's not open that door." She whispered, leaning her forehead against mine. Bella sniffled lightly, and I felt a tear drop on our clasped fingers, right in the middle where our wedding bands lay.

"You know that door, baby?" our hands become blurry as tears formed in my eyes. Bella nodded, sniffling again. "It's time to find the key for it."

* * *

 **Next chapter we meet the family. And someone else shows up.**

 **Until then.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls. **


	24. Meet The Parents

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

" _She's a very fragile child, we have this beautiful place build up for her. It's filled with love and laughter, we have locked her away from all the reality of the situations, that her parents died, that she wasn't to permanently stay with you, that we have to give her up. Let's not open that door." She whispered, leaning her forehead against mine. Bella sniffled lightly, and I felt a tear drop on our clasped fingers, right in the middle where our wedding bands lay._

" _You know that door, baby?" our hands become blurry as tears formed in my eyes. Bella nodded, sniffling again. "It's time to find the key for it."_

* * *

 **BELLA**

"Mommy! Daddy!" I could hear Eli's voice coming from somewhere but I didn't want to open my eyes so I just snuggled further into the warm body next to me.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard it again and I groaned, trying to concentrate on sleeping.

"Shh princess, mommy's still sleeping. Don't wake her up." I heard a velvety voice whisper.

"Daddy we go today?"

"Yes baby, we have to go today."

"Where we goes? Aunt Wose?" I heard a musical chuckle coming from next to me.

"No love, we are going someplace new. And you will meet some new people today."

"Mommy and you bees there?" I could hear the little voice get a little scared and I wanted to reassure it but I was too tired.

"Of course, we'll be there."

"Daddy, the new peoples wike me?"

"They are going to love my little princess."

"Who we meets?"

"Well they are my family."

"Daddy's mommy and daddy?" I could hear surprise in the voice.

"That is correct, baby. You are going to meet my mom and dad. Even my brother."

"Daddy haves bwother?"

"Yes darling, daddy has a big brother."

"Will has big bwother."

"He does, that's great."

"I wanna have big bwother." I heard the chuckle again.

"Baby, you can't have a big brother but you can have a little brother and then you'll get to be the big sister."

"Yay!" I frowned at the shrill voice.

"Mommy's still asleep, love."

"Sowwy."

"It's okay princess, come on, it's very early. You can sleep with mommy and daddy." I felt the warm body shift a little and then a warmer one was there. I felt a familiar hand, brush my hair away and I tried to lean into the touch.

"Daddy, mommy pwetty." The little voice whispered.

"I know baby, mommy is so beautiful." I was too tired to open my eyes and say something so I just snuggled against the body, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next time, bolting upright in a sitting position, running my hands over my face, trying to stifle a yawn. I looked at the nightstand and saw it was nine in the morning. I sighed. I slept in today. Must be because of how tiring my dream was.

I heard voices coming from outside and noticed the window was open, letting sun rays flit inside the apartment. It was windy today and the day suddenly came crashing down on me.

Sunday!

Oh, we have to go for lunch at Edward's parents place. Esme did call me on Wednesday to ask at least four times if Edward himself said that he would come for lunch. I had never heard her sound so happy. But she doesn't need to know how reluctant he was to go.

I slipped out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and realized the five horrible days were finally over! I kept the clothes in the basket for dirty laundry and stepped into the glass encased shower. I turned the shower on, setting it on the right temperature and sighed as the water cascaded down my body.

These past few days have been so difficult for me, to even digest the fact that eight days from today some woman will be coming here to meet Eli. Her _aunt_. Edward did reassure me that he had contacted his lawyer and was searching for more information about this woman. I am hopefully waiting for something worse to come up about her.

After Eli caught on to the fact that I was acting weird the night after Edward told me about this, he made me understand that perhaps me acting different would just make Eli behave the same way. Just like it happened when Edward and I got into a fight about a month ago.

Edward had argued with me every day about not going to his parent's place and I convinced him every time. But the day is upon us and it's impossible for him to _not_ debate about it. I could hear footsteps striding towards the bathroom and knew exactly who it was.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call out my name. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to go today?"

"Yes we do." I said and could imagine him running a hand through his messy, beautiful hair.

"I don't feel good about this."

"Please, let's not argue about this again. Everyone is already excited about you going."

"Bella but I don't want to." I can't keep having this fight over and over again. I'm tired of this.

"Fine! We won't go." I said angrily and closed my eyes, trying to forget that he was standing on the other side.

"Are you mad at me?" I didn't answer. "Bella?" and the next thing I heard was the door open, making a cool breeze pass. I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me, his green eyes looked anxious.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked and he sighed. "Edward, you have to stop just thinking about yourself for some time. Even if you aren't, Eli is excited to meet them, so am I. Can't you be civil with them for our sakes? I'm sure you have your reasons but please try to understand."

"Okay." He whispered and I felt his eyes trail over my body making me feel exposed for some reason. I tried not to make myself feel conscious about his staring so I just sighed nonchalantly. At least he didn't argue any further.

"Good." I closed my eyes again and felt a soft kiss against my neck a whole minute later. I opened my eyes and felt Edward standing behind me, his glorious chest against my back. Skin to skin, this was what I liked. I remembered the last time we were together in the shower, how great it was, well at least I can tick that off my list.

"What list?" Edward murmured and I looked at him shocked.

"I said it out loud?" he laughed lightly and nodded, turning me in his arms so I was facing him completely. The water cascaded against my back now.

"Well," I wrapped my arms around his neck, blushing. "Nothing actually."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No." I mumbled, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later someday. Where's Eli?" He smirked at me.

"She's watching some cartoons, are you trying to distract me?" I nodded.

"Is it working?"

"Not really. It would take a lot more than that to distract me."

"What more?" I murmured as he leaned closer until our lips were touching although he didn't kiss me.

"This." Edward kissed me, his lips so soft and warm against mine and wrapped his arms around my naked waist.

"I can do that." I mumbled against his lips and he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"There is not much to do you know." Edward trailed his fingers over my neck, down to my chest raising goosebumps over my body even though the water was so warm.

His hands landed on my hips, pulling me against him impossibly closer and I could feel him all against me. He kissed my lips softly and I opened my mouth for his tongue to slid in. Edward spun us so that I was the one with my back against the wall.

"You know Edward," I panted as he trailed kisses over my neck. My overheated skin couldn't take so much. His lips were like magic. "I think we can do much more than that." He pulled back, his darkened green eyes questioning me. I nodded and he quickly lifted me enough so that my legs wrapped around his waist and I giggled noticing his impish grin.

"Now that's news." He murmured, crashing his lips to mine and I got lost into feeling him against me.

* * *

"Daddy! Tony!" Edward chuckled and nodded his head.

"Alright baby, Tony it is." He kept the Honey Nut Cheerios box back and got the Frosted Flakes ones out. He placed a bowlful of cereal in front of Eli and the other one in front of me.

"Sit, eat. I'll give her bath if you want. You need to get dressed too."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"I don't feel like having breakfast." I sighed and looked at him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. I have to make a phone call to Jake actually. I'll take her for a bath." I stood up and glanced quickly at Eli who was happily eating her cereal before looking at Edward.

"Are you not eating because we are going to your parents?"

"No Bella, that's ridiculous." He mumbled, playing with the sash of my robe.

"Edward, look at me." Edward's green eyes found mine and I stroked his cheek. "I know you are a little apprehensive about going but you can tell me what's bothering you." he was silent for a whole minute.

"Do you think they'll want me there?" I was taken aback my his question. Why won't his family want him there? All are dying to meet him again. Oh poor dear.

"Of course honey, what kind of question is that? You know Esme called me the day immediately after Rose was at our place. She sounded so happy on the phone, everyone is so, so happy." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." He successfully untied my robe, revealing a little of my grey bra and I raised an eyebrow so he quickly tied it up and pecked my lips softly. "I really do have to make a call." With that he walked over to the balcony as he pulled out his phone.

Fifteen minutes later Edward made his way over to Eli and dragged her for a bath. The girl simply hated her baths. I quickly washed the bowls and made my way to the bedroom. I opened my closet and fished around for some clothes.

I was so incredibly nervous about meeting Edward's family. Will they like me? I mean I had met nearly everyone before, except for Edward's dad, but still. I need to dress up good too, nothing too fancy or simple. I know Edward comes from a very rich family, and you can just guess it from what they carry themselves.

I have taken an incredible liking to dresses these days, because Edward likes them and they help in summers. I looked out of the window and saw grey clouds floating. _Great_. Seattle.

I fished through my closet and found a modest dress. It was a sage colored waffle-knit Henley dress, nothing very fancy for a casual lunch. I slipped off my robe and walked to the dressing room to get the blow dryer.

After drying my hair I put on the dress, looping up the four buttons in the front. I put on my rose gold earrings with black spinels on it. Angela gifted it to me last Christmas and I haven't worn them much since then.

I let my hair down and applied a little mascara and lip gloss. I sat on the bed and put on my black leather peep-toe heels, which made me four inches tall. I was ready. I grabbed my black purse and walked out to see no one there until I heard Edward and Eli's voices from her room.

I made my way over to them and saw Edward coloring in some book with Eli, while she sat on the carpet next to him, perfectly dressed. I had her clothes folded on the nightstand last night. She wore a sleeveless red and black fully-lined plaid dress, with a black ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was let down only because Edward can't do anything with it.

Wow, Edward got her ready fairly quickly and my eyes finally fell on his clothes. You never notice the clothes when you are busy staring at his handsome face. Edward was wearing a black pullover and I could see his white shirt folded up until his forearms with it and black jeans. Yeah, he is too good to be real.

"Eli? You want to keep your hair down honey?" I asked and both turned to look at me. Edward gave me a crooked smile, his eyes glowing happily. Eli tugged on my dress and I noticed she was standing with a comb in her hand. I chuckled and made her sit on the bed, facing away from me.

"You want me to tie them up?" Eli shook her head and Edward leaned behind me to see what I'm doing. My heart sped up feeling him so close to me and I had to remind myself to comb Eli's hair properly.

"Okay, let's see what we can do." I muttered and braided the two front pieces of hair carefully and into the back, asking Edward to get me some bobby pins. He got them for me and kissed the side of my hair, letting his hand graze against my arm, shooting electricity through me.

"Here, love." He murmured in a low voice handing it to me, his fingers brushing my hair away from my neck.

"Edward." I said pointedly, making him chuckle and step back.

"Alright, I'm sorry." After I pinned her hair properly, Eli stood up on the bed and turned to us, looking adorable.

"Mommy how I look?"

"So beautiful." I kissed her cheek lightly.

"Daddy?" Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I looked at him to find him staring at Eli.

"Like the prettiest girl in the world." She clapped her hands and suddenly frowned when she heard the clouds rumble outside in the sky. Edward took Eli in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy what dat?"

"Nothing you need to worry about princess, are you ready to go?" she nodded and he set her down. "Where did you keep your black shoes?"

"Shoe wack."

"You want to go wear them?" she nodded and ran out of the room.

"It's going to rain, isn't it?" I asked, staring outside at the sky. And I thought it was going to be a nice, sunny day. Seattle can be so annoying at times.

"No it won't rain." I looked at Edward.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just do." He shrugged and I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, let's hope so. Shall we get going?" he nodded kissing my lips softly.

"You look beautiful."

"Don't you think it's a little too simple? Or just very plain? Is it good to wear to your parents' place? Should I change real quick?"

"Baby, it's perfect. Don't worry about it, you look beautiful, you always do." I blushed and pecked his lips softly.

"Thank you."

"Take jackets for Eli and you, it's windy today." I nodded and walked over to Eli's closet. I grabbed her navy blue double-breasted cotton pea coat. _That ought to do it._ I turned to find Edward nowhere and walked out of Eli's room to see her jumping in front of the TV. He came into my view, holding my tan colored trench coat and I took it from him.

"Thank you honey." I pecked his lips softly. Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Go ahead with Eli, I'll turn the TV off and lock the apartment. I think I forgot to shut the window of our bedroom."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too darling, here," he handed me the keys. "I'll be right there." I nodded and called out to Eli, turning the TV off myself.

"Sweetie, it's time go. Did you tie your shoes properly?" Eli nodded lifting her left feet as high as it would go to show me. I chuckled.

"That's so great. Let's go now." I held her little hand in mine as we exited the apartment.

"Daddy?" she asked turning to look at our apartment.

"Daddy will be right with us, honey." Eli nodded, looking around the elevator with her big blue eyes as soon as we entered it.

* * *

"Do you know where they stay?" Edward shook his head to me.

"I didn't until Rose texted me, apparently they moved four years ago. I think it's near Lake Washington." I nodded leaning against the window staring outside at the rumbling sky. I turned to find Eli staring at the sky anxiously.

"Eli? Honey what is it?"

"Sky fall down?" Edward and I chuckled.

"No sweetheart, it won't. Sky never falls." We turned for the 43rd Avenue and a bunch of houses were lined up richly. Edward slowed down a little, looking at every house carefully making sure to stop at the right one and he did, at the last one.

"Daddy we weach?"

"Yes princess, we're here." I could hear the tinge of trepidation in his voice.

"Hey, it's okay." I murmured soothingly, kissing his cheek softly. I noticed the gates were open. "They kept the gates open, maybe there is space to park." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Alright." He drove in, parking behind two very fancy cars. Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side to open the door. I stepped out, feeling the wind blow my hair and I tightened the jacket around me.

"You okay?" I murmured to Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Give me some time, please." he whispered back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm here for you." he smiled.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." Edward kissed me softly, and we pulled back when we heard a little voice calling our names. We turned to find Eli staring at us, pouting adorably inside the car.

"You forgot your princess Mr. Cullen." I teased and he chuckled.

"Well, you are very distracting." He kissed my hair and opened the door to get Eli out of her car seat. She scowled at him and he tried to hide his smile unsuccessfully.

"Daddy is sorry princess." Edward kissed her lips and she smiled instantly. Daddy _is_ irresistible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pointed ahead.

"Pwetty." I nodded looking at the lawn I could see.

"Come on, let's go." Edward grabbed one of my hands in his and we walked past the two cars to see it was a huge lawn, spread all the way until my sight could go.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered and the house made me gasp. Oh the parents are rich alright. It was a mansion. A gorgeous, gorgeous mansion. Four giant cement stairs, followed up to wooden furnished porch steps to reach the house, the three story house had its own personality. There were two decks on either side, with white wooden patio furniture surrounding, bushes grew through the border in perfect sync and long trees created a silhouette around it, I fell in love with it instantly.

"Daddy down!" I looked at Eli squirming in Edward's arms and she ran towards the lawn as soon as he set her down.

"Eli! Careful baby!" I called out but sighed knowing she can't hear me. Edward kissed my hair and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." I nodded and we threaded our hands together.

"It's the most beautiful house I have ever seen."

"It's nice." Edward said making me grin. He liked it, I could see it in his eyes. We walked up the stairs and I could hear Eli's little feet pattering our way. She walked up porch steps ahead of us and I chuckled as I watched her take deep breaths as the steps had a little more gap in between; than her little legs would be comfortable with.

"Yeah, you should definitely buy a house, she loves the open space." I commented and he kissed the side of my head.

"We'll buy."

"Okay." I grinned and laughed when Eli came back twice as fast and hugged Edward's legs tightly, who chuckled and lifted her in his arms. Eli hid her face against his neck and I looked at her confused.

There on the porch stood Esme Cullen, looking beautiful and slightly nervous from her smile. She wore a black high V-neckline long sleeves dress that fell just below her knees, it had a sarong-like wrap in the waist and I'm sure even no one could've pulled it off better than she had.

Edward paused on his way and tension grew on his face as he tightened his hold on my hand. I squeezed his hand softly and he looked at me.

"It's okay." I murmured to him and he started to walk. We reached the door where Esme stood, I could see tears flowing down her green eyes already. Surprisingly, she pulled me in for a hug first and I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much." Esme murmured and I rubbed her back. "It's so great to see you again." I pulled back to look at her and she smiled at me which made me smile.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, I'll show you around in a while." I nodded.

"Eli got really excited when she saw the house."

"There is a playground in the backyard, she can play with Drew later. Rose told me they got along very well."

"They played for hours." I looked at Eli to find her shyly peeking at Esme whereas Edward wasn't even looking at her.

"Eli?" I called out and she looked at me. "Say hi to Ms. Esme. You remember her, don't you?" Eli nodded and motioned her arms to me. I took her in my arms and she waved at Esme.

"Hewo Ms. Me." I chuckled and I watched Esme staring at Eli with an obvious expression of awe on her face.

"Hi pretty girl, you can call me nana okay?" I heard Edward sigh out loud at that Esme looked at him and then at me. "That's fine with you both, right?"

"Of course." I nodded, grinning. _I will have to talk to Edward._

"Eli, that's your nana." I whispered to her and her eyes lit up.

"Will has nana too!"

"Now you have one as well." Eli clapped her hands happily and motioned her arms to Esme, who looked surprised but incredibly happy at the same time as she situated Eli in her arms. I leaned against Edward and he gave a hard stare to Esme.

"She doesn't feel comfortable with people so easily." I mentioned and her eyes lit up as she looked at Eli, then at Edward but her smiled vanished almost immediately then.

"Come on in." she looked away from Edward.

"Could you give us a moment, please?" I asked and she nodded, taking Eli with her inside. I turned to Edward, glaring at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he looked at me shaking his head. "Then why are you acting this way? That's your mother!" Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"I know I'm sorry but it's too hard Bella, I'll be seeing them all after six years." I cradled his face in my hands, his green eyes looked stormy.

"Try, just try. I'm not saying you have to be perfectly comfortable immediately but just talk with them, it might make your mom's day. Even a hug would suffice." He nodded leaning against my forehead and I kissed his lips softly.

"I know it would." He kissed my lips again before taking my hand and we entered the house.

There was a round wooden table as soon as we entered with an intricate looking glass filled with fresh flowers. There was a door towards our left for the deck and we then entered what looked like the living room. I hung up coat on the stand and Edward kissed my hair softly.

The fireplace was on, it had a soft setting to it. The colors were natural, and comfortable. The window lightened up the place and I saw a sleek, black piano against the far end of the room. It was beautiful and sexy with the name _Steinway & Sons _inscribed over it, which clearly indicated it must be very expensive. I didn't know who played, maybe Esme did.

Esme was standing holding Eli in her arms, with a blonde man by her side and he damn was good-looking. He was definitely Edward's father because only Edward can afford to have such smart people around him.

His blonde hair was combed to perfection and had marble blue eyes that shone, he had a loving smile on his face as he looked at Eli.

"Eli, that's your grandpa." Esme told, a grin on her face.

"Daddy's daddy?" Edward scoffed next to me and I squeezed his hand a little. Carlisle gave a quick glance at us before nodding to Eli.

"That's right pumpkin, I'm your daddy's daddy. You can call me papa."

"Bella, please." Edward whispered to me and I looked up at him, to see him shaking his head, his eyes looked so pained. _No Edward, please don't do this._

I grabbed his hand and pulled him through a hallway I noticed previously that probably led to some room and it did, not before I noticed Esme giving us a concerned look as we passed by.

We entered a room full of wooden shelves, that had numerous book in it although I didn't know the name of any of it as they were all what I can only assume to be medical books.

I made him sit on one of the cushioned chairs and sat on his lap. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against my shoulder. I stroked his hair and noticed that his breathing got shallow.

"Honey, talk to me." I whispered, my heart broke looking at him so scared and alone.

"It's too hard Bella, I can't." he looked up at me and I held his face in my hands.

"I'm just telling you to try, how are you ever going to stay in the same room as them if you don't try?"

"I don't want to."

"They seem like good people Edward."

"They are, love. They are the best parents in the whole world for me. They did everything for me and I am so grateful for that but there is something you don't know that happened, it's not the place to talk about it either."

"Do you love them?" he looked away from me. "Edward?"

"Yeah." He whispered making me smile.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem. There aren't going to be drastic changes in just today but give it time, talk to them, just one sentence is okay."

"Okay, just one sentence." I felt like I was handling a little child but I was fine with it because it shouldn't always be me needing him, it's okay for him to feel this way and I totally understand. If I was in any condition as similar to his, I would feel the same way.

"Thank you. I love you." We shared a quick kiss.

"I love you too." I stood up and he grabbed clutched my hand as we walked back to the living room to see Eli sitting by the piano bench, pressing keys on the keyboard, giggling, looking happier than Edward was. Esme and Carlisle stood behind her, both smiling as they watched her.

Eli looked up and caught our eye. She motioned us to get to her, a wide grin on her face and I noticed how incredibly happy she looked just because the piano keys made a sound. God, she's precious.

"Daddy! Mommy! I pway!" Edward chuckled next to me.

"I can see that princess and what are you playing?" he asked curiously.

"Pinano." Edward and I shared a laugh at that as Esme and Carlisle gave her an adoring smile.

"It's a piano darling, do you know how to play?" Eli shook her head, a little pout on her face making him smile.

"Esme, do you play?" I asked and Edward chuckled next to me so I gazed at him curiously.

"No sweetie, I never could." I looked back at her nodding my head. Eli until then was busy pressing idle keys on it and when she pressed a shrill key, she stomped her fist over it making Edward flinch next to me.

"Eli, you shouldn't do that princess." He ran a hand through his hair, breathing out deeply and I watched his parents—who held amused smiles on their faces as they watched Edward.

"Daddy bad noise." I chuckled and he managed to crack a smile. Why is he so weird about the piano?

"Love, it's just a high note, you shouldn't bang your fist over it." he said in a calm voice and I sighed.

"Otay." She murmured and starting playing idle keys. When she liked a key way too much, she would press the key over and over, a smile on her face. I could feel Edward getting fidgety next to me as he watched Eli and I wondered where Rose, Emmett or Andrew were.

I was taken out of my musings when I watched Edward walk over to Eli and lift her in his arms as she protested weakly against him.

"Mommy, daddy no let me pway!"

"Edward, if Esme and Carlisle don't mind, why aren't you letting her play?" he looked at me for a moment and then at his parents who looked at him with confident smiles on their faces. What are they so happy about?

"But—"

"But what? Esme do you mind?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not, now that it's ours." She shrugged and he set Eli down, who went running back to the piano. Edward gave me a sad smile and walked back over to me as he stared at the piano with a grumpy expression. What is up with him? Maybe he had some memories with the piano.

"I am being such a bad host, Bella do you want anything to drink? Edward?" Edward shook his head tightly and I sighed.

"Come on, let me help you." I volunteered but turned to Eli. "Eli, sweetie nana is asking if you want some juice." She paused her fingers over the keys and nodded, immediately scrambling off the piano bench.

"Joos, yes mommy. Me hungwy." I chuckled and she grasped my hand in hers when she walked over to me giving Carlisle a shy smile. Esme, Carlisle, Eli and I made our way to the kitchen, leaving Edward alone with the piano.

"Don't worry Esme, I'm sure he will." I heard Carlisle whisper to Esme a feet ahead of me.

 _I wonder what's up._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

" _Edward you can't always keep fighting with your brother. You need to learn that he is your older brother."_

" _But he is such a jerk." I protested, crossing my arms over my chest._

" _Now, now Edward, that's not the kind of language we use at home."_

" _Sorry dad." I mumbled, playing with the hem of my shirt. "Dad, why are we out today?"_

" _Well there are two reasons," dad smiled at me, his blue eyes looked friendly. "First, your mom was having a headache from all the fighting going on in the house and second, your birthday is coming soon. So your mom told me to take you out to ask you what you wanted for your birthday." I gave a splitting grin but frowned as I couldn't come up with anything that I wanted as a gift._

 _Dad had already bought Mr. Bucket last month so I had nothing to buy. All I want is my cake to be bigger than Emmett had on his birthday. Suddenly an idea struck me._

" _Dad, do you know what I want to become when I become big?"_

" _What is that Edward?"_

" _I want to be a lawnmower." Dad threw his head back laughing and I frowned. Maybe he didn't like that, but I liked our garden and helping mom with it. Will I have to go to work like dad does? "You don't like my job dad?"_

" _Oh no Edward, it's perfect. If you want to be a lawnmower you can be, your mom will be very happy to know that." my eyes widened looking at him._

" _Really?"_

" _Of course." I laughed a little, very excited that mom would like me as a lawnmower._

" _Dad, will I be a big boy like Emmett?" Emmett says that he is a big boy because he is six._

" _You will be a big boy buddy, you will turn five." I opened my palm as I stared at my hand. Five. Wow, I am going to be a big boy. Uh-oh. But when? I looked back at dad._

" _Dad when is my birthday?"_

" _In ten days." I opened both my palms and sighed. That's a lot of days._

" _That's a lot." I frowned at dad and he ruffled my hair._

" _Don't worry, the days will pass soon and then you'll start school after summer, that's going to be so much fun!" I nodded. Emmett says I can make new friends when I go to school and that he will show me how to punch a boy without letting mom know._

 _Dad grabbed my hand and we took a walk around the street that I had never been to. I stopped when I noticed a shiny, black thing with its flap open, just like dad's car was open few days ago. I tried to stand on my tiptoes to look at it carefully and saw black and white strings that looked like candy bars. I had never seen this ever._

" _Dad, what's that?" I pointed towards the thing on the other side of the glass._

" _That's a piano son."_

" _What does it do?"_

" _It creates music." I can play something._

" _Can we go see please?"_

" _Why not, come on."_

 _I sat on the bench which was not nice, but I liked the bench of the other piano next to this one but dad said I can't exchange the benches. I raised my finger and pressed a white key because it was better than the black one, which made a noise. It was a pretty noise._

 _I tilted my head towards the piano and pressed a different key which made more sound making me smile. It's so nice. Maybe I will play this when I grow up. I pressed on the white keys and also sometimes black because they shouldn't feel left out._

" _Edward, son we have to go, your mom must be waiting." I nodded, looking at my dad._

" _Dad, can I get this for my birthday?" dad looked at me for a long time as he watched my fingers pressing the keys._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes dad, I'll wash it every day, I promise." He laughed a little._

" _You don't have to wash it every day but we can have it for your birthday."_

" _Thank you daddy." I got off the bench to hug my dad's legs._

" _You're welcome son." He ruffled my hair and smiled at me when I looked up at him. I have the best dad in the world._

* * *

 _I heard familiar chords from the house but in a rather noisy and so wrong way. I glared at no one in particular. I grabbed my bag and went running inside the house. I saw mom in the kitchen, and she grinned when she saw me._

" _Hi sweetie, how was school?"_

" _Mom is Emmett in my piano room?"_

" _Honey, he was just…" I didn't hear the rest as I went sprinting for the room next to mine._

 _Just because he is in high school doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he wants. I'll be there next year too._

" _Emmett! Get off the bench!" I snapped as soon as I opened the door and Emmett looked at me startled._

" _Jeez, Eddie don't get your panties in a twist." I glared even more._

" _It's Edward and get out of my room."_

" _It's your room?"_

" _My piano is here so it's my room."_

" _I was just trying to see what the big deal is with this thing."_

" _Thing? It's not a thing, it's a piano. My piano and you never ever touch my piano."_

" _Are you going to keep that rule for everyone?" I crossed my arms over my chest._

" _I'm sure I can manage that." I sighed with relief as soon as he took his hands off the piano._

" _Yeah, we'll see. I'll leave you alone with it, just don't start humping it." I rolled my eyes and watched him exit the room, shutting the door behind him._

 _No one ever touches my piano._

* * *

I was so engrossed into watching the piano that I didn't bother noticing people exiting the living room. I felt so mentally exhausted from being here as memories continued playing in my head, meeting mom accidently a few weeks ago was hard enough that now I had to meet everyone.

I took a step towards the piano, my mind running over an incident a million times. The same one where I told them that I don't need anything they bought for me out of guilt all these years and that I was a fucking charity case for them.

I ran a hand through my hair, as I realized how incredibly crazy I was back then. Not meeting my family was not from what I got to know, it was more out of guilt about how much I had snapped at them whereas they just let me lash out on them quietly for all those years.

People always jumped to conclusions when I used to talk about family issues, assuming the fact that maybe I was adopted. I wasn't, no. It was so much worse. I really wished I was adopted then. My hands shook as I was itching to touch my piano. It's not mine anymore, is it? I grew up playing it, for every family occasion that we had.

I chuckled as I thought about the numerous times Emmett asked me to play just one piece over and over. It was _Clementi's Sonatina_ , I bet he still doesn't know the name. Can't I just play once? I mean, it's not like anyone's here now. But they would probably be able to hear it once I play.

I do have a piano back in New York, but this was mine and it literally killed me when Eli banged her fist over it—no matter how much I love her—it still haunted me.

With a snail's pace, I walked over the piano, my right hand resting on the fall board as I traced my fingers over the smooth, shiny texture and on the side over the name inscribed in a neat calligraphy. My left hand brushed against the keys and I lightly pressed a white one. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I sat on the piano bench—sighing as I did—to just stare at the empty music rack ahead of me. I remember how much music sheets used to be stashed on there. I took a deep breath and my fingers glided on their own accord.

* * *

 **BELLA**

"Eli, baby don't spill juice on your new dress." I wiped her mouth with a paper napkin.

"Otay mommy." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Lunch will be ready in a while, is that alright Bella?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"That's fine, Eli had light breakfast in the morning, she'll be full for another hour or so." She grinned nodding her head.

"Mommy." Eli pointed at her pea coat uncomfortably.

"You want to get out of it honey?" she nodded and I helped her unbutton it. I kept it on the couch at the end of the kitchen and walked back over to her.

"So, Eli how old are you?" Carlisle asked as he sat on the barstool next to hers.

Carlisle immediately pulled me in for a light hug when we reached the kitchen, thanking me for convincing Edward to meet them, and all I could do was blush awkwardly and nod.

How can he be so handsome? Although Edward was all Esme, with his green eyes and copper hair. I shook that thought away because it's not suitable for me to think that way about his father no matter how good-looking or polite he was as his younger son was so much better than him.

"Thwee." Eli held up three fingers in front of him, making him chuckle.

"Wow, you are a big girl."

"Daddy say I can get bike when bees fife and go to wok."

"Wow, that's amazing, what are you going to work for?"

"I be pwincess." I couldn't help join Carlisle as he laughed at her adorable answer.

"That's great." I stroked her hair softly.

"Mommy I be a pwincess?"

"Of course baby, you already are." She grinned and nodded.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"They are on their way, Rose has trouble at her house every day." Esme replied.

"Was Andrew being hard to handle?"

"No, not Drew. Emmett. My son is a handful."

"Edward did tell me a little about him." Both, Esme and Carlisle looked at me surprised.

"He talks about us?" she couldn't help ask.

"Yeah, especially his childhood home, he loved it there didn't he?" Carlisle nodded.

"All of us did."

"Then why did you mo—" stopped mid-sentence when I heard soft music coming from the living room. Esme gave Carlisle a tearful smile and I frowned.

"Who's that?"

"That's your husband playing the piano." He answered me and I felt so stupid but shocked that Edward played the piano. He never told me.

"Oh, he's playing Emmett's song." _What are they talking about?_

"Emmett loved this piece of music and Edward always played for him." I couldn't help smile. There were so many memories they had of each other but I couldn't help the traitor thought that said that I never had any of this.

"Mommy, daddy pway pinano?" her blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I guess so, honey."

"I wanna see." She pouted and I nodded. I held her on my hip and carried her to the mouth of the living room from where I could see Edward sitting on the piano bench, with his eyes closed as his long fingers glided over the keys smoothly, almost invisible through the faster notes.

"Pwetty song." Eli whispered and I chuckled pecking her lips softly.

"It really is." She leaned against my shoulder as we watched Edward play. Out of my periphery I saw Esme and Carlisle stand next to us.

The music was kind of upbeat and I could imagine why Emmett liked it so much. Watching Edward play it was really hot, with his copper hair flopped on his forehead, his face a mask of utter diligence, his lips pressed into a thin line and the slight movement of his shoulders as he breathed in and out. He was really good at playing piano.

What I didn't noticed was a pair standing to my left by the doorway and I turned to find Emmett staring at me. I gave him a hesitant smile and he had disbelief written all over his face as they both didn't bother hanging their coats and just walked over to us.

Eli hid her face against my neck as soon as she saw Emmett's huge form and I kissed her hair. Rose gave me an exuberant smile and I couldn't help smile back.

"Thank you for getting him here." She murmured and I nodded, not noticing Andrew anywhere.

"Where's Andrew?"

"Drew ran to the backyard the second he was out of the car." I chuckled and went back to staring at Edward, who was still playing. I looked over at Emmett who was staring at his younger brother with shock that was clearly reflected on his face.

"You really got him here?" he turned to look at Rose.

"I told you, didn't I?" he shook his head and strode in Edward's direction.

"I really hope Emmett doesn't kick Edward or worse." I muttered as I looked at his bulky form.

"Bella, Emmett looks like a giant but he really is just a goofball." I sighed, relaxing a little. Eli leaned a little away from my neck and stared at me. I chuckled and gave her a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I whispered and she grinned.

"Mommy pwetty." She whispered back.

"Well mommy thinks you are the prettiest." she giggled lightly which made Rose look at her.

"Hi Eli, how are you honey?" Eli looked at me and I nodded, giving an encouraging smile.

"I'm fine, fank you Aunt Wose." I smiled kissing the side of her head.

"Oh my, such manners. Did daddy teach you that?" she nodded giving a shy smile making Rose chuckle.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Eli and I just stood by the spacious doorway, and there was a stairway right between the passageway to the study room and the kitchen where we were previously. I noticed there was the dining room next to the kitchen and I was so curious to see how the rooms were upstairs. I'm sure this place was really pricy.

I gazed at Emmett who now stood right by the piano lid, with his arms folded across his chest, his expression unreadable. Edward opened his eyes and they widened as he looked at Emmett. His fingers immediately halted and he turned in our direction to gaze at us surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett snapped at his brother, his glare clearly seen and I felt so sorry for Edward.

 _Poor baby._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Was I supposed to answer his question? I tore my gaze away from my family who were just staring at us mutely from a distance and I wondered where Andrew was.

"Well?" Emmett gave me an impatient gaze. I cleared my throat and shifted the bench so I could stand up, so that we were at eye-level.

"Rose invited me."

"Well we are so lucky you could grace us with your presence then." I didn't answer to his comment. "What? Now you have nothing to say! You were a lot more vocal in the mall few weeks ago."

"I had some work that day so I was busy but you didn't call when I gave you my card." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Oh look at that! You didn't even have the courtesy to tell you got married, how the hell do you expect me to give you a call after knowing that? Rose told me the next day after she met Bella." I looked away, running a hand through my hair. I wasn't even married but I had to listen to him, knowing there was nothing I can do.

"Look Emmett I'm so—"

"Don't you dare apologize to me now! Did you even talk to mom or dad since you got here?" I remained quiet. "Didn't think so."

"Can we please talk about this later. Bella and Eli were really looking forward to this and I don't want to ruin their moods." I said in a low voice and his blue eyes looked at me exasperated.

"Don't try to manipulate your way by dragging your wife and daughter in between." For once when I was telling the truth, he thought I was lying. God! "And why are you even here? To quarrel more with mom and dad? Or, or try to tell them how selfish or deceptive they are?"

"Emmett, I—" he held up an index finger in Rose's direction just as she was about to speak.

"No!" he snapped and she didn't utter a word. Wow. For the first time it was Emmett who made Rose shut up. "What are you planning to do here today? Ruin lunchtime for us?"

"Emmett I am not here to fight today, could you please let this go?" I asked tiredly.

"You know what Edward? I don't believe anything you are saying today or you did all these years. I tried to look for you every time I was in New York, did you even try to contact us for once?"

I took a shaky breath and realized that I wasn't thinking right. With what thought process did I try to reassure myself that today would go smoothly? I should've expected worse. So much worse. He probably hadn't punch me yet keeping in mind that Eli was at a distance from us.

"Edward, you call mom and dad selfish and deceptive, but you know what? It's you, you are selfish and deceptive. Only thinking about yourself, you always have. You aren't even a part of this family. Because in our family none of them are as selfish as you are."

I had so much to say but had completely lost my voice as he said all those things that I was scared would be said. I couldn't even sleep last night thinking about how today would go and hearing all those things from my brother hurt even more. I was so wrong about getting here.

"Edward, we don't even want you over here." Emmett said and I felt my stomach recoil at his words. I looked at Bella, she could probably see the hurt in my eyes.

"I told you love, I can't. I'm sorry. I promised but I can't." I shook my head and turned to walk away, promising myself to never ever meet them again.

* * *

 **BELLA**

I felt my blood boil when Emmett said that he doesn't want Edward here. I looked over at Rose, my glare directed towards her as well. She said Emmett was a goofball, what the fuck is this then? She gave me a sheepish smile.

Edward's pained eyes found mine and I just wanted to go over and give him a tight hug. He looked so tormented and irritated, making me feel that perhaps getting here wasn't the best decision.

"I told you love, I can't. I'm sorry. I promised but I can't." he murmured and I sighed, tightening my arms around Eli. I felt anger surging through me, wondering how can Emmett even talk to him that way? It took him a lot of efforts to get here, it wasn't easy for him and Emmett isn't making it any easier.

"Hold her." I passed Eli over to Rose. "Wait Edward." I said in a low voice and he turned to me, his gaze questioning but I didn't bother looking at him, my sole focus was on Emmett.

"You," I pointed my finger to Emmett. "How the hell can you talk to my husband that way? You think this was easy for him? To show up here and meet you all after all these years?" I questioned him angrily but he just looked at me, his eyes filled with shock.

"He couldn't sleep last night thinking about getting here today," Edward probably didn't know but I noticed. "The only question he asked me was if you all would want him here and I told him you would, because you all were very happy, but I guessed it wrong, didn't I?"

"You want to know why this was so hard for him? Because he loves you all so much. And you so easily called my husband selfish. Talking about ruining your lunch, really? He did nothing to deserve that, do you hear me? Nothing."

"Bella, maybe—"

"No Emmett, you listen to me now. I am talking so strongly about this because I reassured him, that maybe what he was anxious about—that you wouldn't want him here—wouldn't be true. That his family loved him. Just after we got here, he wanted to leave, saying it was too hard to see his parents."

"But Edward promised me he would talk to Esme and Carlisle, said he loved them and that he couldn't have any better parents than them, he just wanted some time which clearly he isn't getting anymore because his brother just timed him out, by telling him to get out. Great. He is so lucky to have a brother like you."

"He is selfish isn't he? You know, he hasn't spoken about his parents more than he has about you, nothing major but little things that made him happy. Like the tree house you had or how you spent your weekends or helped him when he was in trouble. But he is selfish enough to be so fond of you."

"I wanted Edward to be a part of his family. I lost mine, Eli never had one really. I just wanted him to never regret not meeting his family. Six years, Emmett. That's a long time, believe it or not. You just so easily said that he isn't family, how do you think that would make him feel? I feel so sorry that I dragged him here," I felt tears gathering in my eyes, and I had no control over my tears these days. "I just—" I couldn't get another word out as a sob escaped my lips.

Within a second I was enveloped in my favorite pair of arms and I couldn't help the traitor tears. I felt his hand rubbing my back lightly.

"Hush baby, shh, don't cry."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea this would happen." I murmured and felt his lips against my hair.

"I know you didn't, it's okay." I pulled back and he tucked the stray hair behind my ear. He tipped my chin to look at him, and wiped away all the tears.

"I love you." Edward smiled at my words, his eyes looked at me lovingly.

"I know, I love you too Bella."

"Do you want lea—"

"Mommy, my ball went—Uncle Edward!" Drew screeched happily and I pulled away just in time as he thrashed against Edward's legs, who chuckled and lifted him in his arms.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"I'm good Uncle Edward. I got my toys like I told you."

"You did, that's awesome!"

"Will you come play with me?" Edward looked over at me and I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I heard the clicking of heels coming closer to where I was stood but I didn't bother turning.

"Edward, Bella, stay please? I am so, so happy you three are here. Please for my sake, don't go." Esme said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, who sighed and nodded his head.

"Come on Drew, you want to play in the backyard?" he nodded and Edward carried him out of the house, from the door near the piano.

"Um, Bella?" I turned to Rose who was holding a tearful Eli in her arms. I quickly walked over to them and took my girl in my arms.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"Mommy cwy."

"No sweetie, mommy isn't crying." I said softly and she whimpered. "Do you want to go play with daddy and Drew?" she nodded and looked at Emmett, frightened. "Don't be scared, come on." I set her down at the doorway that led to the backyard and she went running to where I could hear Drew's voice.

"Emmett may I have a word?" he nodded and followed Rose upstairs. I stood in the living room with just Edward's parents.

"I'm really sorry for lashing out on Emmett that way, I know I was completely over the line and it just wasn't right."

"Bella, we completely understand your point and we never said anything, for once we got someone in the family who can shut him up too." Carlisle said and I blushed.

"I'm so happy Edward had someone like you with him through everything and I'm so grateful you got him here. You have no idea how happy we both were."

"Emmett didn't think so, I guess." I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry, he will come around, it wouldn't take much time. I bet he is getting a nice earful from Rose now. He is to get that from Carlisle and me as well. He just hasn't seen what's waiting for him later."

"Oh." I mumbled and played with my fingers. I felt Carlisle stand next to Esme as they spoke amongst themselves.

"Bella?" I looked up at them.

"Please don't believe all the words Emmett just said, he wasn't thinking right. Don't let them bother you much." I gave her a sad smile.

"They won't, but they would bother Edward I'm sure. So if you have to reassure, talk to him about it." I murmured and they looked at me cautiously.

"When you said about him loving us, did he really say that?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Of course he did, I didn't lie about anything I told Emmett." Both beamed at me and I couldn't help chuckle.

"Okay, thank you. I'm going to get back to the kitchen."

"I'll help you." Carlisle volunteered and they both disappeared in the kitchen. I flopped on the piano bench tiredly and thought about what happened in the last fifteen minutes.

 _Boy, it's a lot to take in._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

"Daddy!" I turned when I heard Eli's voice calling out to me, who came running to me, as fast as her little legs would allow.

"Hey princess." I hugged her tightly, burying my face in her hair, breathing her in. Eli always smelled like summer.

"Daddy I pway wif you?" I chuckled and pulled back, kissing her forehead.

"Of course and look there are swings here, my princess likes swings doesn't she?" she nodded and I set her down. Eli sat comfortably on one of them and I pushed it swiftly. Eli grinned at me and I pushed the swing a little higher making her giggle.

"Uncle Edward!" I turned to see Andrew walking over to me, his blue eyes wide with excitement and I chuckled.

"What's up little man?"

"I got my monster trucks and I can make my racing circle."

"Circuit?"

"Yes! Circuit!" I smiled at him.

"Okay, why don't you do that and then we can play." I suggested and he nodded. About fifteen minutes into playing swings, Eli got bored so she wanted to go up the slide. I waited for her at the bottom and scooped her in my arms as soon as she slid down by the edge. Eli giggled and hugged me tightly.

"Daddy I no wait here wif kids!"

"That's right, because it's just you here." I kissed her nose, tickling her stomach lightly making her laugh and she tried to get away from me.

"No daddy!" I laughed but paused my fingers as soon as I saw Emmett walking over to us. My smiled disappeared and Eli hid her face against me with her arms around my neck.

"Daddy he be bad." I sighed.

"No angel, he isn't bad. He's daddy's big brother, I told you, didn't I?" Eli nodded and pulled back to look at Emmett, who stopped in front of me.

"Hey um, I'm sorry about what happened before. I was having a bad week and it all come onto you. I'm sorry, I'm glad you could come." I didn't bother saying anything.

"Princess, say hello to Uncle Emmett." I murmured, kissing her hair.

"Hewo." She waved shyly and he looked at her, grinning his usual smile.

"Hi. Eli, isn't it?" she nodded. "Well, you can call me Uncle Em."

"Uncle Em." She repeated and he nodded. "You don't shots at my daddy." She glared at him and he let out a booming laughter, making Eli tighten her arms around my neck.

"It's okay." I whispered kissing her cheek.

"Both your girls are protective of you, aren't they?" I remained silent. "Are you still mad at me?" I set Eli down and she walked over to where Andrew was.

"What do you want me to say?" I finally spoke and he sighed.

"I don't know, how have you been?"

"You really think I would want to speak with you after the little thing that happened inside?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize to me now, what's done is done. You think I never tried to call you? I am sure if you check your phone you will find two missed calls from my number. I asked Rose for your number two days ago. I promised myself I wouldn't call but I did. I called you when I got to know you were in New York two months ago.

"I didn't want to answer your call."

"Then don't try to guilt trip me into this shit, do you hear me?" I said in a low, menacing voice.

"I'm not guilt tripping you, why would you say that?"

"Then what was all that inside the house about not being a part of the family and telling me to leave? Do you even realize how insulted I felt when you said all those words? In front of mom and dad too!"

"I wasn't thinking right Ed, you have—"

"My daughter heard us, she was right fucking there, how do you think that would make her feel about you, or anybody in the house?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything, alright? I would've walked out of the house the minute you started to speak in the room but I stayed for Bella and Eli, so for their sakes don't try to act like you really feel sorry."

"I'm not fucking acting alright!" he yelled and I could see his blue eyes filling up with rage.

"I don't give a fuck Emmett, okay? So just back off for some time." I looked over at Eli to see her glancing at us tearfully.

"Daddy." I could see her bottom lip quivering and sighed. I need to be careful about what things can set Eli off easily. Like, fighting or yelling.

"Come here, angel." I murmured, opening my arms for Eli and she came running to me. I lifted her in my arms and hugged her tightly. "Hush baby, don't cry. Do you want to go inside?" she nodded against my neck and I kissed her hair.

"Uncle Edward?" I turned to Andrew, to see him gazing at us sadly. "Aren't you playing with me?"

"I'll play after lunch buddy, I promise. Let me take Eli inside, okay? You can play with your dad until then." He nodded and I walked back in the house to see no one in the living room.

"Where might mommy be?" I muttered to myself and as I walked further in, when I heard voices coming from the study room, where Bella and I went previously. I saw mom and dad standing with Bella.

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme were showing me around the house." I nodded, giving her a small smile. She nestled against me and I stroked her hair.

God, I loved her so much. I couldn't remember anyone ever doing what she did for me today. She stood up for me and spoke for me! I couldn't be happier to have in her in my life and I was right about taking this one risk about falling in love with her through this chaos around us.

I was so sure to just give up on my family but Bella showed me that maybe there could be something done. Why shouldn't I be a part of this family? I love them all, sure. Emmett is going to be cranky though and I wasn't in the mood to be civil with him right this moment.

"Nana, what dat?" Eli pointed at a sculpted piece of art on one of the numerous bookshelves. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you tell her Carlisle." I chuckled looking at dad's smirk.

Dad always loved collecting abstract pieces of art which everyone in the house always hated so we tried to keep at places where nobody would see, but this one was clearly on display.

"It's a 15th century carved lunette. It's a scene of a leaning man with a bird and a dog." Eli looked at me with an adorable puzzled expression.

"It's like a small curve, you see that, princess?" I pointed at the man and whatever dad just said. "That's a man with a dog and bird, apparently." I muttered the last word to myself.

"It not pwetty." She wrinkled her nose making me laugh.

"I know." Dad frowned and I recovered my façade. "I mean, it's not that bad."

"Edward, sweetie it's terrible." Mom said and I nodded. "I told him not to buy but he wouldn't listen. The price is even more terrible."

"Is it too costly?" Bella asked and mom shook her head with exasperation.

"$9000 on that little carved thing." Bella's eyes widened and I chuckled.

"Yeah, and I am sure there are a lot more around the house."

"You have no idea." Mom muttered and Eli squirmed in my arms. I set her down and she went to hold Carlisle's hand.

"It's 'kay papa, it pwetty." She grinned at him, making him chuckle.

"Thanks pretty girl, come on. We should see upstairs now." He held her in his arms and Bella and I followed them upstairs.

"It's such a beautiful house." Bella murmured to me and I kissed the side of her hair.

"Hmm, I liked it too." she grinned at me and pecked my lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I interlocked our fingers as we made our way to what I could only assume was the den.

"Papa, what dat?" Eli pointed at a very weird looking sculpture that was half horse and half man.

"It's a 90s sculpture that Sam Shendi used to portray the human…"

 _I bet she won't even understand more than half of the shit dad is telling her._

* * *

Rose was serving up plates in the dining room when we came back downstairs and Bella quickly left my side to go help her. I took a look at the dining room.

Six cushioned chairs were settled around a long oval-shaped wooden table which shone brightly. Two elegant paintings hung on one side of the cream-colored walls and there was another sculpture on one of the wooden cabinets. There was a door towards the deck to the entrance that was filled with patio furniture. God, it's a good place for summer.

"Oh, I completely forgot to get a highchair for Eli!" mom exclaimed as she walked in with a wooden highchair, that kind of looked like a barstool for Andrew.

"That's okay, she can sit with me." I said to mom who looked taken aback that I spoke because this was the first time I had directed my words at her.

"Okay." She nodded and I ran a hand through my hair.

"May I help?" I asked Bella who smiled and shook her head.

"That's fine honey, you don't have to."

"Rose, why don't you get Emmett and Drew in the house until then I can help set up the plates." Rose looked up at me with an anxious face as she walked over to me.

"Hey, did Emmett speak to you, is everything okay?"

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry. Go get them both inside, I'll do what you were doing." I dodged away her question.

"Okay then, get the soup bowls from the kitchen island." I nodded and kissed her cheek before walking in the kitchen.

The kitchen was light and open, and god it was big. Other than the kitchen island, there were two grey colored cushioned couches at one end, I noticed Eli's coat kept on it, the whole place was completely wooden furnished, even the island that was of marble had a wooden finishing to it. There were faucets on every corner of the C-shaped kitchen space, that was filled with appliances.

The cabinets were filled with up crockery and I picked up the tray full of bowls that were steaming with what looked like a Lobster bisque. The soup smelled like heaven. By the looks of it, I couldn't help hope that rest of the food items were my favorite meals as well.

I placed the tray in the middle of the dining table and Eli ran into the room, a smile on her face. I took her with me to the wash basin and made her clean up her hands with soap. I washed my hands and we went back to see Emmett and Andrew there, which clearly meant louder chaos in the room.

"Andrew! Go wash your hands honey." Rose said and he whined, shaking his head no. "Emmett, talk to your son!" she looked at Emmett pointed who sighed tiredly.

"Drew, go wash your hands son."

"No." he glared, not moving an inch from his position.

"Hey Andrew, come here." I motioned for him to get to me and he happily came over. "You know, you played outside with your trucks, there are a lot of germs out there, and if you get sick, you won't be able to play for a long time. Now washing your hands will kill these germs, but do you want to be sick?" he shook his head vigorously. "Then will you go wash your hands real quick?" Andrew went running towards the common basin.

"Look at that, Uncle Edward solved the problem." Emmett said, smiling but I could hear the hint of hostility in his voice.

"Yeah well, I told him to go wash his hands so that I can play with him later, so that would make me selfish, wouldn't it?" I said back as dad sat at the head of the table. I heard him sigh loudly and mom sat across from him.

"I don't know, does it involve running away to New York?" Emmett asked and I was about to speak when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bella staring at me with a patient gaze.

"Don't." she whispered and I sighed, nodding my head. I sat on the chair that was to dad's left and Bella sat to my left and mom's right. Rose across from Bella, with Andrew in between her and Emmett, which clearly had my brother sitting in front of me.

"Mommy, daddy where I sit?" Eli asked, looking at us with a thoughtful expression. I set her on my lap and she pouted looking at Bella.

"Me no get chair wike you?"

"Sweetie, you get to sit on daddy's lap because you are special."

"Weally?" Bella nodded and Eli gave a wide grin. "'Kay!" I looked over at mom who, offered me an apologetic smile and I shook my head.

"It's okay mom." I muttered and kissed Eli's hair.

I looked at plate and found steak with wild mushrooms, spinach salad and crab cakes next to a bowlful of lobster bisque. Wow, mom cooked all the dishes that I would love when she made.

"Everything looks great." Dad said, offering mom a smile and she smiled back. I found Emmett staring at me and I raised an eyebrow, questioning him so he looked away. Everyone started eating their lunch, a quiet silence fell upon us and for some reason I felt it was because of Emmett and me.

"Daddy I have dat?" Eli pointed at the soup and I chuckled.

"Of course, whatever you want."

* * *

"So, Bella where are you from?" dad asked Bella, who blushed as everyone's eyes gazed at her.

"I'm from Forks originally, I went for my college studies to New York."

"Rose told us that you have a book coming along." She blushed deeper and nodded.

"Um yeah, sort of." I chuckled, shaking my head at her awkward answer.

"It's going to be great Carlisle, isn't it Edward?" Rose looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Well I don't even know what it's called." I looked over at Bella who looked away, embarrassed.

"What? You haven't told him yet?" Rose asked surprised.

"Rose, it's okay. It's her wish. If she likes keeping it to herself then be it, there must be a reason for it." Mom said and Bella smiled at her grateful.

"Alright, let's talk about something else then." I looked down at Eli who was busy eating the steak I cut into smaller pieces for her although she liked the wild mushrooms more than the steak itself.

"How did you two meet?" I looked up suddenly at her question and then at my _wife_ , who was hiding her nervous smile.

"Tell her Edward, I'm sure you would love to tell her that." Bella said and I internally rolled my eyes. I looked at my family members and saw curiosity etched on their faces, even Emmett was staring at me with a neutral face.

"Well, about two years ago, Bella moved in the apartment across from me and we got to talking and fell in love. That's it." I finished and heard everyone sigh.

"Come on, that must not be it. Bella you tell us." Mom insisted and I looked over at Bella who bit her lip staring at me. I nodded at her, stroking her hair with my free hand and she sighed.

"Okay, um well, I moved in two years ago like he said and I met him first in the parking lot," I smiled at the memory as I was reminded of her crappy old truck and Bella herself who looked so beautiful. "I had a box full of stuff to move and my friends weren't in town. So Edward being the calm person he is, started cursing at my truck, didn't you kick the tire?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"Well, I got a gash on my arm because of it, what do you expect? It was the oldest thing that world had ever seen. It was a total piece of crap."

"Yeah well, I loved my truck. Anyway, so I watch him kick it and then went over to talk, only to see the most beautiful shade of green eyes. I was speechless for a second, and then he started asking me about why I was there and other stuff. So we bumped into each other in the stairwell, because the lift was out of order and got to know we were neighbors, so he decided to help me with some boxes." She gave me a look and I held up a finger.

"Let me tell, before you exaggerate." She rolled her eyes. "I was trying to be nice, so I decided to help her with moving the boxes. There was this one box, god awful heavy that was labelled "Important" in block letters, and I could see her struggling but she wouldn't give in. I noticed there were two so I helped her with one and as I carrying, I forgot to ask her where to put them so I turned and the boxes fell from our hands, clattering everything around."

"What was in the boxes?" dad asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just some vases and cups." I mumbled, giving Eli the small glass of water to drink.

"They were all my grandmother's and those were the only things I got from Forks to New York." She said, looking at Carlisle and I realized some brand new information about the stuff. Wow, didn't know that. "So, then we started to fight every day. Over the smallest of things."

"Oh," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Don't forget the part where you burned my favorite shirt."

"It was just a shirt!" she said exasperated and I rolled my eyes.

"It was my favorite one."

"The Seahawks shirt with Jerry Rice's sign?" I nodded, looking at Emmett, surprised that he knew. "Nice." He smiled and I made a face.

"Nice? She burned it."

"You stole my envelope."

"After the shirt incident." I interjected.

"You know what this could go on for a while." Bella concluded and I heard mom and Rose chuckle. "So yeah, we practically hated each other since that day." I looked over at Bella as I registered there was no _love_ at the end, she ended it at hate, and my _wife_ realized that too as she looked at me.

"And then you fell in love." Mom said and I nodded, taking a sip of the iced-water.

"Yeah, we did." I murmured and Bella gave me a smile, making me smile back at her.

* * *

 **BELLA**

I took a cleansing breath as I stood on the deck, the one on the living room's side. It was so beautiful here, the green lawn stretched across the wide space, I could see the lake and the mountains as I stood on my tip-toes, and thirty degrees from there, I saw the city of Seattle.

This place was so much better. I closed my eyes as my ears tried to hear everything around. I could hear the laughter coming from the backyard as Eli and Andrew played with Edward, Emmett and Carlisle, I could hear the sound of a magazine rustling to my left as I knew Rose sat on one of the patio chairs.

I knew Esme would be in the backyard as well, staring at her family, the whole family, after such a long time and I was so happy for her. I felt a cool breeze pass, making the wind swing my hair with it.

It was a long day indeed. Lunch was fairly well after Edward and I shared our story, everyone just asked questions about me and Eli. Nobody dared to ask Edward anything and I wasn't surprised with that.

Emmett and Edward didn't exchange any sentences, but their actions clearly showed that they won't be on speaking terms for some period of time. I was fine with that. I wasn't very fond of Emmett either. At least not after what he said to Edward anyway.

I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and I smiled, knowing exactly who it was as his soft lips brushed against the side of neck. I rested my hands on his at my stomach and I turned a little to peck his lips softly.

"Why are you standing here, all alone?" Edward whispered and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Because I like it here, the wind, you can see the lake, the city, it's gorgeous out here."

"Well not as beautiful as you though." He commented and I blushed making him chuckle.

"Why thank you very much." I felt him nuzzle against my hair. "Did you play enough with the kids?"

"Kind of, then Emmett started with his indirect side comments so I walked out of there." I could hear a tinge of glumness in his voice.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it, he will come around." Edward didn't say anything so I turned in his arms and he hugged me tightly. "Believe me."

"Okay." He murmured kissing my hair.

"Just give it time." Edward just hummed in agreement under his breath.

"Should we leave? It's almost four and Eli still hasn't rested enough." I sighed sadly. I really wanted to stay a little longer. I pulled back to look at him.

"Can't we stay for a little longer?" he looked at me with a grim expression. "Please? Please?" I pouted and he looked away.

"I can't take anymore of Emmett's comments." He mumbled not making eye contact.

"Edward look at me." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No." I smiled, knowing if he looked at me he would say yes.

"Please?" he shook his head, his hands resting on my waist. "Why not?"

"I don't want to." I sighed. _Time to change the tactic._

"Okay." I said in a small voice and his green eyes found mine immediately. "Can't we stay?" I kissed his lips softly. "Eli's having so much fun." I kissed his nose. "And you still haven't spoken to your parents." I kissed his forehead.

"Just for another hour." He said and I pulled his lips to mine immediately. Edward kissed me back, his hands cradling my face as he kissed me back and I sighed when his tongue invaded my mouth. God, he is amazing.

"Watch the tongue guys, I'm still right here." Rose said and we pulled apart immediately. I turned to her, a light blush covered my cheeks and she gave me a small wink making me chuckle.

* * *

"What do you want me to play?" Edward asked and I shrugged, staring at the piano.

"Anything." I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder and he chuckled, kissing my hair. After Andrew called Rose to get to the backyard, it was just us in the house and I was so curious to watch Edward play closely, so after a lot of requesting, he finally agreed.

"Anything, love?" I nodded.

"Okay, I made this composition for mom, it was for her birthday." I looked at him surprised.

"You made your own composition?" he nodded. "Then play it for me." I watched him take a deep breath and I shifted a little away to watch him play the piano. His long fingers glided across the piano, the tempo was slow and I got lost into the sweet rhythm.

The tune was so serene and relaxing, there was something so wonderfully tender about this piece. He looked over at me and offered a smile as he continued playing, going to back closing his eyes. How can he play so perfectly with his eyes closed?

He opened his eyes after a minute or two and he stared at the keys as he continued playing. His mind looked deep in thought although his fingers never lost their sync. The piece came to a gradual end and he looked at me with a smile, his green eyes questioning.

"So?"

"It was beautiful, did you really make that?" he chuckled.

"I did, love."

"It was great. Esme would've been so happy." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Edward kissed my hair and I felt his arm around my shoulder.

"Mom loved it back then."

"I still do."

We both twisted a little to see Esme standing by the doorway, tears in her eyes. I unwrapped my arms from around Edward and offered a small smile.

"You have no idea how many years I had waited to hear you play that again." Esme said and I heard Edward sigh softly next to me. I gave his hand a soft squeeze and he looked over at me. I nodded my head and he stared at me.

"You promised."

* * *

 **EDWARD**

Yeah I did.

I nodded and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. _Beautiful, stubborn woman_. I stood up and walked over to mom. She shouldn't cry so much. And she had been crying ever since we got here. She looked up at me, her green eyes staring at me, I could see so much love in them, just like I imagined all those years.

My hands shook as I lifted them to wipe away her tears. She continued staring at me, and more tears streamed as I wiped the rest of them away. I sighed finally moved my hands away.

"Don't cry so much mom." I whispered and she slammed herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. It's been way too long. She smelled like roses and I remembered I used to tell her that when I was kid just to make her smile. But there was something else that was just her, just mom. She smelled like… mom.

I don't know for how long I hugged her but she didn't seem to mind although she continued weeping. I rubbed her back slowly and when she had calmed herself, I pulled back to look at her.

"Why do you always cry so much?"

"You would never know what it feels like when your son comes home after six years." Mom said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she nodded. "Plus no one would know you have a son as big as me, you look way too young to be a mom." I smiled at her and she smacked my arm lightly, but I could see a hint of grin on her face.

"You did good without us and got yourself a beautiful wife, don't let her go Edward."

"I won't." I promised and she kissed my cheek.

"God, you're tall. I'm going to really have to chop off your legs one of these days."

"Oh you're really going to do that now?" she nodded. "You've been saying that since I turned seventeen."

"Well I can be unpredictable."

"I'm home after six years mom and this is how you treat me?"

"And whose fault is that?" I sighed.

"Yeah alright." I unwrapped my arms from her and she smiled at me.

"Now, I'm going to get everyone in the house, you go to your wife, she's about to cry." Mom whispered and I immediately turned to see Bella still sitting on the piano bench, with tears gathered in her beautiful eyes. I walked over to her and she stood up, a little uncomfortably so I helped her get out of the congested space.

"Hey baby, what happened?" I murmured and she shook her head. "You remembered something?" she nodded and I watched a tear drop from her eye. I kissed it away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so emotional."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"I know." I buried my face in her hair and took a lungful of breath. I held her for another minute before she pulled back to look at me, her brown eyes now shy of any tears.

"I'm so happy that we came here." Bella whispered and I smiled.

"Thank you Bella, for everything." She nodded. "I mean it."

"I know you do." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I crashed my lips to hers. Her sweet lips kissed me back and I couldn't help sigh when her sweet breath washed over me. Bella's perfect. So perfect. My hands rested on her hips as I pulled her impossibly closer and felt her breathing hitch. She moaned as I gently bit on her bottom lip and I pulled back right away.

"Don't make that sound." I told her seriously and saw blush color her cheeks.

"Okay." She whispered and pecked my lips softly.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"There you go." I muttered and stepped away from Bella as I heard voices approaching us. Eli came into my view and she hugged my legs tightly. I chuckled and lifted her in my arms, kissing her nose lightly.

"Hi princess, are you having a good time?" she nodded, letting out a yawn and snuggled against my neck. I looked over at Bella and she nodded.

"Should we get going?" Bella asked me.

"I think so, let the others get here."

"Edward, Bella could you come with us to the den?" Rose asked and I nodded, puzzled. Why?

"Sure." Bella nodded and held my hand in hers as we made our way upstairs with everybody. The den had a much more relaxing environment, with white walls and blue colored décor, it was refreshing for some reason.

I sat on the C-shaped black couch and Bella sat next to me. I looked down at Eli to see her playing with the pendant I got for her. I pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and she let out a yawn again.

"My baby's all tired." I murmured rocking lightly on my lap.

Her brown hair was all over her face so I brushed it all away and noticed, the braids in her hair had come a little loose. Eli scratched her head and I realized that the pins must be itching so I took them off, handing them to Bella. I massaged her scalp softly and saw her eyes start to droop.

"Well, I know we got to know a while ago that Eli had her birthday so we got her few presents. I hope you don't mind." Mom looked at me and I shrugged.

"That wasn't necessary Esme, you cou—"

"Oh shush Bella, it's my first granddaughter." I let out a soft sigh when she said that and Bella rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair lightly. Mom and Rose got three gift wrapped boxes from the closet space and sleep flew out of Eli's eyes as she looked up at me.

"Yes baby, they are for you." she gave me a wide grin and jumped out of my lap to go open them.

Mom and dad helped her open them and I held Bella's hand in both of mine. Eli's face lit up with excitement as her presents were getting unwrapped and I looked over at Andrew, who looked just as sleepy as Eli did few minutes ago as he sat on Emmett's lap. I noticed he was holding a paper in his hands and wondered what it was.

"Is it okay if I'm not there on Sunday?"

"What makes you think I can do it alone?" I murmured in her ear and she hid her face against my shoulder.

"I hate Sundays."

"Me too." I rubbed her arm slowly.

"Esme was asking me if we could come back next Sunday for dinner." Dinner, huh.

"Baby, we can't. You know it." she sighed.

"And Rose wants to go shopping with me and Alice on Saturday." I could hear the distaste in her voice.

"Now that you can do." I chuckled and she scowled at me.

"I think Esme will ask you about the dinner as well, I told her I wasn't sure."

"I'll make something up, don't worry." I went back to staring at Eli, who had her first present opened. She gasped as she saw what it was and got the contents out of the box. There were two boxes in there; one was apparently labelled as _Barbie Party Cruise_ and the other was its playset. Great, more dolls.

"Mommy! See!" she ran over to us and placed both the things in Bella's lap.

"Yes sweetie, I see it, you wanted the same one, didn't you?" she nodded and went back to open her second present. I looked at Bella confused, and she grinned at me.

"Eli, saw the commercial of this cruise thing and wanted it from about two weeks now," I frowned. Why didn't she tell me? I could've gotten her that. "I told her we will get it for her at the month end. There is a fine line between fulfilling demands and spoiling." I gave her an amused smile.

"Yeah, so what my family is doing now is making her clean their dishes to give these." Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's different for parents." I chuckled.

"Okay." I kissed the side of her head. Eli opened the second box and saw another box inside. It was a house toy box, that read _Barbie_ again. Great, even more dolls. She ran over to us and placed it on my lap again.

"Does the third one have more dolls?" I asked, staring at the pink box in my hand and heard mom chuckle.

"I don't know, this one is from Emmett and Rose." I looked over at Bella and leaned down near her ear.

"Did you ever play with these many dolls as a kid?" she chuckled and looked over at me, her brown eyes looking happy.

"Nope, at least not these many. I wasn't that crazy about dolls." I pecked her lips softly.

"Hmm, Eli doesn't seem to mind so many." We chuckled as we watched her open the next box happily and it was thankfully not another doll. It was a pink stuffed unicorn, which was better to look at than these dolls.

"Mommy wook!" she came running and placed it on Bella's lap.

"It's the cutest animal I have ever seen." Bella said, trying to sound just as cheerful as Eli.

"It's so pwetty." Eli looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Did you say thank you to everyone?" she shook her head and ran back to mom and dad. I looked at Bella to find her staring at the unicorn.

"It's so cute." Bella looked at me and I chuckled.

"You want one? I can get you one in blue." I murmured and Bella poked her tongue out at me as she went back to tracing the eyes and the horn of the unicorn.

"Eli," I turned my attention back to Rose and found Eli hiding shyly against Rose. "Drew made you a birthday card, do you want to see it?" she nodded.

"She's isn't warmed up to Emmett yet, is she?" Bella asked and I shook my head. I watched Andrew give Eli her birthday card.

"Fank you Drew." She smiled at him and opened the card with a big smile on her face. "It's weally pwetty." Eli came over to us and handed me the card. I saw the heading _Happy Birthday Eli_ and opened it to see what looked like a cake and some candles.

"Wow, Andrew, that's a great drawing." I said and he grinned at me sleepily. Eli kept the box away and crawled into my lap. I kissed her hair and she took the stuffed toy from Bella's hands, holding it tightly to her chest, closing her eyes.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah, I think it's time to go."

* * *

 **BELLA**

"Edward, I uh, I can't tell her."

"I know baby, but we'll have to tell her sometime."

"When?"

"Wednesday?"

"Okay."

"Hmm, so soft." He murmured as his lips trailed across my stomach, my overheated skin loved the feel of his soft lips and I tangled my hands in his hair.

"It was great meeting everyone." Edward peppered kisses up from my stomach, to my breasts, finally claiming my lips. I tightened my hold against his hair and let my tongue slide into his mouth. I moaned as he gently bit on my bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. God, he's good. His kisses convulsed my body with pleasure. We pulled apart to breath and he trailed kisses down to my neck.

"Thank you for dragging me there." He whispered and I could just nod as he sucked on my neck, placing soft wet kisses making my head swirl. He kissed the side of my ear and I tightened my hold on him, as I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Oh god." I moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck and softly bit on my neck. I gasped at the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure emitting from my body and he did it again, making my curl my toes underneath him.

"Edward?" he pulled away to look at me, his green eyes staring into mine filled with so much love and tenderness. "I love you." I murmured and the answering smile I got was jubilant.

"I love you too Bella, so much." I leaned up to kiss his lips, trying to control the surge of emotions. Everything happening around was so over-whelming, with Eli's family getting in the picture, meeting his parents, knowing something was wrong with my parent's accident, the photos… no, no. I'm not going to think about that now.

"Hey," he murmured and I looked at him. "It's going to be fine." He stroked my hair and I nodded.

"I know that now." He smiled and kissed my lips once again, his hands reaching for my panties, the only piece of clothing I was wearing. I shivered against him and Edward smirked as he gently pulled it down.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"No! No, no!" he groaned burying his face against my shoulder. I sighed and let out a chuckle, stroking his hair.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eli cried out our names again.

"Edward, move honey we have to go." he nodded and sat up to wear his t-shirt over his pajama pants he already had on. I slipped on my white silk nightshirt and robe and we quickly rushed to her room. Eli was sitting on the bed crying loudly, with tears flowing down her blue eyes.

"Mommy!" she reached for me and I sat on the bed, with her on my lap. Edward turned on the lamp from the nightstand and my baby's tearful face became clearer.

"Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here." I said soothingly rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Mommy, no go."

"Hey, mommy's not going anywhere baby, mommy's right here." She curled up on my lap, and I felt her shiver a little. Edward quickly covered her with a blanket and sat next to me.

"See? Even daddy's here." I murmured and Eli pulled back to look at Edward.

"Daddy." She whimpered and he kissed her hair, wiping away her tears.

"Hush, princess don't cry, we both are right here." She took his hand in both of hers, holding it tightly and he placed a small kiss on her hands.

"You said you goes." Edward and I shared a look. _When did we say that?_

"We never said that, darling." He murmured and tears gathered in her eyes.

"You say in bad dweam."

"Princess, it was just a bad dream, it's not going to happen for real."

"You both takes me to bad mommy and daddy. I don't wanna go." she sobbed, burying her face in my chest as I continued rocking her form and stroking her hair.

"We love you so much sweetheart, we would never let you go." I whispered over her tears and she shivered again. Poor baby. I kissed her forehead and felt the skin slightly heated. I looked over at Edward who was staring at Eli fixatedly.

"Edward, her body is warmer than usual." I said over her silent sobs. He looked at me, his face turning serious and he nodded, motioning his arms to Eli.

"Eli, princess come to daddy." Eli looked up tiredly and went to Edward.

"Baby, look at daddy." He whispered and she looked at him. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Is she okay?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I need to check."

"Do you want me to get the first aid?" There is one in the living room cabinet.

"Yes, but get mine, it's in the third drawer of my closet." I nodded. Wow, he kept his own first aid. I opened his closet in our room and quickly grabbed his kit, which was comparatively heavier than the normal one. I went back to Eli's room to see her lying down on the bed, and Edward was fiddling with the air conditioning remote, to make the room temperature cooler.

I looked over at Eli to see her lying on the bed, shivering lightly, but covered with a light blanket. Her eyes were drooping, her cheeks were red and her breathing was heavy. Edward turned to see me and took the kit from my hands.

"Love, get a very light, cotton dress for her, we need to change her out of those pajamas." I nodded and walked over to her closet, as I rummaged through it to find her a suitable cotton dress. I found one, it was a light pink sleep dress, and I took it back to the bed, where Edward had Eli sit up.

"Princess, mommy will help you change okay?"

"I no change." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Honey, look at this, it's a pink dress, your favorite, daddy said Eli will feel better if she wears her favorite color." Eli nodded and I quickly pulled the Henley over her head, slipping the dress on. I took off her pajama pants and heard her sigh. She must be feeling better as well. Eli laid down on the bed and shivered a little again.

"Mommy my gift." She touched her neck and tears gathered in her eyes. I looked over at Edward and he shook his head.

"Baby, it might hurt you when sleeping, so mommy kept it away for the night, you can wear it in the morning, okay?" I whispered and tears now streamed down her face as she shook her head to me.

"Mommy no."

"Baby, please don't cry. Sweetie, mommy will make you wear it once you are not sleeping. It might hurt you. Mommy doesn't want her baby to get hurt." I murmured and she didn't say anything as she looked over at Edward.

"Daddy, pwease."

"Princess, please understand. We would love for you to wear it but you don't want it getting less shiny, do you?" she whimpered and he wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, beautiful, daddy and mommy will make sure to put it on before you wake up." Eli didn't say anything.

"Edward can't she put it on? She's crying so much." I whispered and he shook his head.

"Baby, she might strangle it in her sleep. Plus, she isn't well, let's not keep something heavy around her neck." I nodded and looked down at Eli who was still crying. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead softly.

I watched Edward open his kit and pulled out a new thermometer. He stood up and went to her bathroom, only to come back a minute later.

"Darling open your mouth for daddy."

"What dat?" Eli whispered, her eyes showing a tinge of curiosity that was replaced my her heartbroken expression. Three year-old style.

"It's to check your body temperature, daddy has to check if you are healthy or not. Open." He instructed and she opened her mouth. He placed the tip of the thermometer in her mouth and she closed it.

"Don't open your mouth baby, hold it tightly, okay?" Only after the beep was heard he removed it and sighed. "It's 103.2. Eli's got fever."

Oh dear lord. What was her dream about that made her cry so much that she got fever? Her parents were really that bad? How can someone so sweet like her have such parents?

"What now?" I asked, concerned. We'll have to take her to the doctor. Oh wait, Edward is the doctor here.

"I'll just do some routine check-ups." He muttered and pulled out a stethoscope. He adjusted the earpieces and put them on. For the first time I had seen Edward this way and it somewhat made me feel better, knowing his work involves helping as well but perhaps not shooting someone.

He loosened the first three front buttons of her dress and placed the stethoscope over her heart. She looked down at it and then at Edward.

"Take a deep breath for daddy, princess." He took a deep breath to show her. "Like this." And Eli imitated. "Good girl." He looked at the clock on his left for a whole minute and then turned back to her.

"Sit up for daddy, baby." Eli sat up carefully, I could see her body in goosebumps from the cold. "Is my princess cold?" she nodded.

"Mommy sit next to Eli please, this will just take a minute." I nodded and sat next to Eli who was about to crawl in my lap but Edward stopped her.

"Just a minute darling." He loosed the forth button and placed the stethoscope on the upper part of her chest. "Take a deep breath again." Eli imitated again like Edward showed her moments ago and he adjusted the stethoscope in two more places, before removing the earpieces, letting them hang around the back of his neck.

"There is nothing to worry about. Her fever isn't very severe, but it would probably last two to three days." I nodded and pulled Eli on my lap who curled up to me instantly.

"Mommy, I sweepy." Eli croaked and I sighed, feeling her extremely over-heated body so close to mine. Edward stood up, kept the stethoscope back and closed the kit, exiting the room. He walked back in five minutes later, with a bottle and glass of water which was of a diluted white color.

"Eli, princess have this water please." she opened her mouth and I placed the rim the of the glass against her lips and she drank quickly.

"What was in the water?"

"Pedialyte." I nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do more?"

"The stores will be closed, it's one in the morning. I'll get the syrups tomorrow morning first thing. Let her sleep as long as she wants to. We'll just have to check her temperature every four hours, in case it increases."

"Okay." I murmured and rocked her little body, I noticed her eyes were drooping, the flush in her cheeks was still present.

"Well we can do one thing, wait, I'll be back." he kissed my forehead and got off the bed. "Just put her down and cover her with a light blanket, not the thicker duvet." I nodded.

"Eli, are you sleepy sweetie?" she nodded and let out a yawn. I laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket Edward said. Eli grabbed my hand in hers and tears formed in her eyes.

"Mommy no weave."

"Sweetheart, mommy's not going anywhere." I said but tears continued running down her face. I saw Edward walk in holding a glass bowl in his hands filled with water.

"Bella do you have some cotton napkins with you?" I nodded.

"Is that water cold?"

"No, tepid. Can you please get the napkins?" I nodded but Eli tightened her hold on my hand.

"Edward." he looked at me and I tilted my head in Eli's direction. Edward nodded and kept the bowl on the nightstand.

"Daddy." Eli whispered looking at him.

"Come to daddy, baby." She loosened her hold on my hand and he took her in his arms.

"Shh, don't cry baby, I know it feels bad but it will be alright when you wake up, I promise." He whispered to her and Eli snuggled against his neck. I got up to get the napkins from my drawer. I grabbed eight of them and carried them to her room.

Edward was pacing around, rocking Eli in his arms and his eyes locked with mine. I gave him a sad smile and he smiled back, as he carried her to the bed. Eli whimpered as he laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

"Hush, angel. Daddy and mommy are right here." He whispered and I handed him the napkins. He dipped one of them in the bowl. He wrung the cloth in the bowl and then placed it on her forehead, folding it into half vertically.

"Close your eyes." Edward murmured and she did. I sat next to Eli and held her hand in my own.

"What can she eat?"

"Drinking fluids is best, to keep her hydrated. Dilute juices, water is the best option. Only yogurt or soup, just the broth though."

"Okay, but did this happen because of the dream?" he chuckled.

"No love, it's a viral infection. Antibiotics can't help treat them, we need to wait it out and treat the symptoms. I'll get some fluids she can drink, which won't be as bitter as last time's."

"Oh." I felt so stupid. Here I thought it was because of the bad dream.

"Don't fret it, you wouldn't have known." I blushed and nodded.

"Let me." I mumbled and took the second cold napkin from his hands, placing it around her neck.

"Don't worry if she doesn't want to eat, it's common for kids to not in this condition."

"Alright." Eli opened her eyes to look at Edward, her hand clutching her stomach.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Tummy huwts."

"It's okay, princess, you are a strong girl, aren't you?" Eli nodded. Edward removed the napkins from her neck and forehead. "And my princess will get better real soon, won't she?" she nodded again and he made her sit up. "And we can go to the park, have two ice-creams this time."

"Swings?"

"Yes, can play on the swings for a long time, as long as you want to." he looked at me for a moment and then at Eli. Maybe Edward knew something was going to happen.

"Does your tummy still hurt darling?"

"Daddy, tummy moves." And he lifted her in his arms, taking her to the bathroom within seconds. I just sat there having no idea what happened. I followed them to the bathroom few seconds later and saw Eli hovering over the toilet seat as Edward rubbed her back, keeping the hair away.

"She threw up?" I asked and he looked at me, nodding his head.

"She was bound to."

When Edward was sure she wasn't going to throw up, he helped her wash her mouth as she continued crying and I just watched her helplessly cry. Poor baby. Even she doesn't know what's wrong with her body. That's the worst kind of fever.

"It's okay baby, shh, it's okay." He murmured, hugging her to his chest as soon as he finished helping her. Edward turned to me when we reached the bedroom. "Bella grab the book we were reading yesterday, please?" I nodded and opened her nightstand drawer to grab the book.

"Princess, close your eyes and try to sleep, okay."

"No weave."

"We'll not leave you, we promise." Edward whispered kissing her forehead. "And mommy will your favorite book for you."

"James?" I shuddered internally when she said the name.

"Yes, James and the giant peach. Mommy?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"Which page?" I asked and he looked at Eli.

"What were we reading baby?"

"Big fut!" he smiled at her.

"That's right, the big peach fruit. Start on page seven." I nodded and opened page seven.

" _The two women and the small boy stood absolutely still on the grass underneath the tree, gazing up at this extraordinary fruit. James's little face was glowing with excitement, his eyes were as big and bright as two stars…_ "

Eli was fast asleep by the time I reached page nine and knew Edward or I would have to repeat it again when we start reading it for her anytime soon. I stroked her hair as I watched her sleep. The flush in her cheeks made me frown worriedly. I hoped she got better soon. I stroked her forehead to feel it heated and sighed.

"Baby, you need to sleep." Edward murmured and I looked up at him. "It's two in the morning." I nodded and let out a yawn but covered it with my hand.

"I'll just stay here with her for the night, in case her fever increases."

"No love, it's okay. I can stay."

"Can't we both stay?"

"Her bed is very small for that, we don't want her congested. Stay if you want, but please get some sleep for me."

"Okay." I leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"Night baby, I love you."

"I love you too Edward, get some rest." He nodded and kissed my forehead, then Eli's and turned the light's off before leaving to go to our bedroom. I sighed and used the other blanket to cover myself and stroked Eli's hair with my eyes closed.

* * *

"You told me you would sleep." I said from the doorway of our bedroom and Edward looked at me startled, but just shrugged. I walked over to him and he pulled me on his chest. I chuckled and kissed his lips softly.

"I didn't promise I would sleep, I said I would try to." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?"

"I did, but I can't sleep without you." he pecked my lips softly.

"Me neither." He nuzzled against my hair.

"Did you check no Eli?" I nodded.

"I check her temperature, it's 102.3."

"That's one degree less, no worries, she'll be fine. At least she will sleep better and for long hours because of the fever. It's going to be exhausting for her."

"Hmm." I murmured, placing a soft kiss against his neck. I leaned up and noticed a very profound expression on his face.

"I hadn't used a stethoscope in a very long time."

"Oh?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't but it's Eli, I had to." I smiled, kissing him again.

"Aren't you sweet."

"I just might be." I chuckled.

"I really liked you that way, it was interesting."

"Interesting huh?"

"Yeah, all doctor mode, it suited you but hot agent look suits you too."

"Hot agent look? Oh baby, you watch way too many movies." I blushed and snuggled against chest.

"Shut up." I mumbled making him laugh. "But I would love to see you as a doctor, it's much more, I don't know, comforting for some reason, at least that's what I think."

"You think so?" he asked me seriously and I looked up at him, nodding my head.

"Yes, honey." I stroked his hair softly as he looked at me thoughtfully. "Why so deep in thought?"

"I was just thinking of ways you can make it up to me for being interrupted before." I blushed and my eyes widened. I knew he was trying to change the topic but I didn't argue.

"Edward, Eli's sick over there."

"I know, I was thinking about the future, you should always think about the future." I rolled my eyes and sat up on his stomach and his hands found my waist.

"Alright, I have to go in case she wakes up. I love you." I kissed his lips. "Sleep right away." I got off the him and the bed and walked out of the room without giving second glance because I will want to go back to him but there is a little one to look at.

* * *

"It's almost eleven and she's still asleep." I said and looked over at Edward who stared at me with a patient gaze.

"Bella, she's resting, it's perfectly normal. We just have the habit of knowing she wakes up at six, that's the problem."

"But still." I bit my lip looking at her door fixatedly.

"Come here." I walked over to his form sitting on the couch and situated myself on his lap. I relaxed when his arms enveloped me in a hug and sighed.

"Don't worry."

"Okay." I rested my head against his neck, closing my eyes.

"You know Emmett used to sleep until twelve when he was Eli's age." I chuckled.

"What about you?"

"Haven't I told you? I was the good kid. I would wake up around seven or something. And on weekends mom would send me to wake Emmett up. He slept like a bear, snoring and all."

"And you would wake him up?"

"Shouting his name wouldn't help so then I would take ice with me and put it in his pants." I laughed at that. "He would get mad and chase me around the house but I had my secret hideouts, so that he could never find me and he never did. Then I would sneak in my room and lock the door."

"You were a naughty kid weren't you?"

"Not more than Emmett. You should've seen him on weekends. He would make mom and dad so mad, they would make sure he got lousy food for dinner while mom made a feast. But then he would cry for food," Edward rolled his eyes. "So I shared him mine."

"Such a great brother." I kissed his forehead.

"Yeah."

"I would love to see your childhood home." I stroked his hair and he nodded.

"Me too, mom said they didn't sell it, I still have the spare keys, maybe I can take you there someday."

"Hmm. That sounds good."

"I had my room on the third floor, I moved there when I was fourteen, wanting a special floor for myself." He chuckled.

"For your piano and stuff?"

"Kind of."

"You have a piano in New York?"

"Yes, in my room."

"Weird, I never got to see your room."

"Because I didn't let you see it."

"That's a good point. Didn't Eli see it then?"

"I would just let sleep in during the nights, she couldn't see it though, she barely noticed my apartment back then, she was so into you."

"Yeah, it was great the first week." I kissed his nose.

"But I like how far we have come now."

"Me too." he kissed my hair.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yeah, she's up." I muttered, standing up.

"And thankfully not crying." he said and we made our way to her room. "Or not." He continued when we saw her sitting on the bed with tears silently streaming down her eyes.

"Hi baby, did you sleep good?" I asked as I sat next to her. Eli whimpered but nodded her head. I watched Edward go to her bathroom with the thermometer.

"Mommy I sick?"

"A little bit baby, but you'll be just fine." I kissed her heated forehead. Edward walked in and came over to us.

"Open your mouth princess." Eli did and he placed the thermometer tip. After the beep he pulled out and showed it to me. 102. Not good.

"Would you like to eat some soup, darling?" she nodded, burrowing her face against my chest. I stroked her soft hair.

"Okay, mommy will make you some soup then."

She looked up at me and I wiped the stray tears from her cheeks, which looked a little less flushed than yesterday. Her blue eyes were droopy and she let out a yawn.

"You want to rest your eyes?"

"I no sit in this woom daddy, pwease?" she said weakly to Edward and he lifted her in his arms.

"Alright, we'll sit outside, maybe we can read the book where we left off." Eli nodded, resting her head on his shoulder and he picked up the book from the nightstand. "Mommy will make some yummy soup until then," he turned to me. "Just the broth, love." I nodded.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

" _A brilliant greenish light as bright as the brightest electric bulb was shining out of its tail and lighting up the whole room.  
"Is that a Glow-worm?" asked James, staring at the light. "It doesn't look like a worm of any sort to me…"_

Eli gasped and looked at me from her position on my lap, her flushed face staring at me with surprise.

"Gow-wom? What dat daddy?" she interrupted and I chuckled.

"It's a worm angel, it has a green and yellow color shining from its tail."

"Magic?"

"People used them as light bulbs before, and thought they had magical powers. They could be used when someone was sick."

"Boo-boo?"

"That's correct." I kissed her hair.

"We get one?" I chuckled.

"I wish darling, but you don't get them here."

"We see one day?"

"I promise." I heard footsteps walking our way towards the couch and Bella sat next to us holding a tray, containing a glass of juice, chicken soup broth, yogurt and a bowlful of freshly cut fruits.

"That's a lot of food for her." I commented and she smiled.

"I didn't know what she would want to eat." Bella shrugged and I nodded.

"Feed her the soup, please." she grabbed the bowl of soup and held a little of it on the spoon. She blew lightly on it and Eli opened her mouth as Bella fed her.

"Is it good baby?" Eli nodded, opening her mouth again.

"Mommy I no spit 'gain?"

"No honey, that just happened once, it won't happen again."

"Otay. Daddy stowy." She patted my hand that was wrapped around her.

"You want me to continue reading love?" she nodded. "Okay." I opened and started reading where I left off and Eli continued eating her lunch. She had two spoons of yogurt, two slices of apple, half her soup. Bella was about to give her the juice as well but I stopped her.

"Baby, give the rest of it when she wakes up the next time, we don't want her throwing up again."

"Okay, should we put her to bed?"

"The syrups will kick in, wait here, I'll go get them." I walked over to our room and opened the drawer to get the syrups I got for her today. Eli made a face but had them real quick because they didn't smell as revolting as the last time's syrups did.

Bella had already taken Eli to her room by the time I kept the medicine away. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Eli and kissed her nose making her smile.

"Give daddy your right hand, love." She lifted her left hand making me smile. "What did daddy tell you? This is left and the other one is right." Eli giggled and gave me her right hand.

I placed my index finger on the base of her thumb and slid it straight down to her wrist. I pressed gently to feel her pulse and she looked at me fascinated, her blue eyes curious. I looked over at the clock and counted her pulse rate for a whole minute.

 _128, 129, 130_ …

Not good. It's ten heartbeats faster than it should be. After the nap she should be better. I could already notice sweat forming on her forehead, yeah she'll be alright. Will just need to take extra care. I kissed her forehead and pulled the light blanket over her body.

"Daddy Corn." Ah, the unicorn. Eli decided to name the unicorn Rose and Emmett got her as Corn during dinner because it sounded pretty. I had no idea how it was different.

"Mommy could you get the unicorn?" Bella nodded and got it for Eli and just as she was about to tuck it next to Eli, I stopped her.

"Eli, could you let Corn sleep in some other blanket princess? Do you want her to get sick?" she shook her head.

"We'll just tuck her in a little away, okay?" Eli nodded and watched as Bella kept the stuffed animal at a short distance and covered it with the warmer duvet.

"Sleep tight baby." I kissed her forehead and Bella did the same.

"Corn." She pointed at her unicorn and we both placed a small kiss on the toy as well. We stayed in the room until she was fast asleep and then made our way to the living room for lunch.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I walked over to answer the door. Jasper was standing on the other side, an anxious smile on his face.

"Hello Jasper, why do you look like you are going to throw up?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey Jasper." Bella waved at him, from where she could see him as she stood in the living room.

"Hi darling." He rubbed his hands together.

"Do you want me to get you a bucket?"

"Oh get here." He grabbed my t-shirt in a fist and pulled me out of my apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Jasper what are you doing?"

"I'm freaking out." I frowned.

"What happened?"

"It's Alice."

"What about Alice?" Did something happen? I didn't know they were fighting.

"Alice and I are going out on a date." I laughed out loud at his answer.

"Do you want my blessings or what?"

"No, not for that." He pulled out a box from his suit jacket and I noticed he was well groomed, wearing a black shirt underneath his gray suit.

"You can go out on a date, you don't have to gift me anything."

"Oh god." He muttered exasperated and opened the box to reveal an engagement. OH. He is going to ask Alice to marry him. I'm so happy for them and fucking finally he asked.

"I'll marry you if I get to keep dogs after we divorce." I said and he glared at me making me laugh. "It's amazing Jasper, about time you got married."

"Yeah?"

"You are nuts, I mean you have known this woman for like nine years—"

"Ten years."

"Yeah ten years, this is fucking crazy, were you saving or something?" he rolled his eyes.

"How's the ring?"

"Maybe you should ask Bella, I don't really care about rings."

"Well you picked out one once didn't you?" _No._

"Yeah, alright." I stared at the ring in the box. There was a round diamond in the center and was wrapped up in pave diamonds. It was different than the rings you usually see and it's got lots of diamond, Alice will love it.

"It's very intricate, it's fluid. Alice will love it." he shut the box and kept it back in his suit jacket.

"You really think so?"

"Of course and you present her an earring even then she would say yes, didn't she ever drop hints?"

"She said she wanted to wait about two years ago but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Yeah, good thinking but dude it's Monday, what were you doing yesterday?"

"Well, the plan I had for her involves less crowd," I made a face. "Oh god, not that way, I was planning on taking her to this shoe store she loves downtown. Because come on its Alice, she loves shoes."

"You are going to propose in a shoe store? That's gross."

"Hear me out! After a fancy dinner, I'll take her to this store, which I have paid to get all decorated romantically."

"Sure, Halloween is coming up in two months." He ignored me.

"So, when we enter the store, I'll make sure the best pair catches her eyes, not that I will need to. So, I'll hide the ring in the shoe and when she gets it out, I'll get down on one knee."

"That's very interesting. And very Alice. She will go crazy." I grinned at him.

"Yeah, how did you propose?" _Well, I didn't and I don't have anything to tell him._

"Do you really have time for that because it's almost nine."

"Right, some other time then. How's Eli? Did she have fun yesterday at your parents? And did her daddy have fun?" I could see the teasing glint in his eyes and I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore the latter part of his question.

"Oh yeah, she had a lot of fun but she got really high fever so I took the day off today."

"Poor dear, hope she feels better and it helps to have her daddy as a doctor." I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah alright, fuck off now and good luck and congratulations."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Of course Jasper."

"You don't mind right? I have no one to ask blessings to, her parents aren't here anymore and her aunt is a bitch. So I asked Esme and Carlisle an hour ago. Both were very happy."

"Of course they were, you are a good guy Jasper. So if you asked my parents, that makes Alice my sister, so if you hurt, I can shoot you very easily." He laughed.

"What are you, an agent?" I tried to hide my smile.

"It's my day off."

"Yeah alright, I'll keep her safe. I have to go now, bye." He gave me a quick hug before going back inside his apartment. I went inside mine and saw Bella sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey." I muttered as I sat next to her.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Jasper dragging you outside."

"Oh he was just testing his arm strength." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What did he want to say?"

"He was showing me something."

"What thing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"I won't tell anybody."

"Alright," I sighed. "Jasper is going to propose Alice tonight." There was a beat of silence before she crashed into my arms squealing.

"That is so great, did he show you the ring?" she asked excited, pulling back to look at me.

"Yeah, it was nice, had a lot of diamonds." Bella rolled her eyes but then smiled.

"I'm so happy for them." I grinned.

"Me too."

"How is he going to propose, did he tell you that?" I told her what Jasper told me and Bella sighed happily.

"That's so romantic, and very Alice." I chuckled.

"That's what I said."

"There will be a wedding to attend to in the future."

"Yeah." I kissed her hair as she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me.

"Eli's asleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light."

"Maybe we should go to bed too now that we had an early dinner tonight."

"Hmm, but maybe we don't have to sleep."

"I can take care of that." I shrugged.

"You better." And I captured her lips for a swift kiss. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I pull her on top of me as I laid down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her as we kissed, finally having time to ourselves. My hands glided inside her sleepshirt, my thumbs stroking her bra-clad nipples.

Bella moaned against my lips and I slid my tongue inside her sweet mouth, her tongue tugging against mine gently. She pulled her shirt over her head and I sat up with her legs wrapped around my waist. I claimed her lips again, fusing our lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

I could never get enough of her. God she's so beautiful, caring and just so perfect. And she loves me back. Now that's something. She is always there for me.

She even came with me to see my own parents, I haven't spoken to in six years. It felt so great to hug my mom after such a long time. I couldn't comprehend to speak, I was over-whelmed with everything. I didn't let my mind wander back to how Emmett acted yesterday.

"Can we move this to the bedroom?" she whispered in my ear and I nodded, lifting her in my arms. Bella smiled, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist. The phone buzzed in my jeans making me sigh.

"Don't answer it." she whispered kissing my lips and I kissed her back. What if it's Aden calling to tell me something? I have to answer my phone.

"I have to." I pecked her lips softly.

"No, leave it." I kissed her all the way to the bedroom and the phone stopped ringing. I laid her down on the bed and it rang again.

"Edward."

"Please, baby it must be important." She sighed and pulled away, rolling over to pull the duvet over her body. I checked the screen on my phone and saw it was Alex calling.

"What?" I snapped and walked out of the room.

"Hey, why so cranky?" I sat on the couch, folding Bella's sleepshirt that was strewn on the floor.

"What is it Alex?"

"James is going to meet his father."

"What? I thought his father made it clear that he was in Houston."

"I have no idea what he wants to talk about."

"Alright, I'll contact the DEA, we'll make some arrangements right away. Just tell me when he is going to meet."

"Thursday."

"Thursday, okay. I'll get it done. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Um, yeah."

"What is it?"

"James has people now following Bella's every move, where she goes and everything. Just make sure you have the apartment security tight. He had men following you to the zoo you went to, but I was with them, so I distracted them." I should've had men with us too.

"Oh."

"Be on the lookout, I saw instructions being given out for today. And yeah, I just heard the guys here talking about when James went to Italy."

"What about it?"

"Well he didn't meet Laurent Scott there, he found out that the CIA and FBI were tracking everything so he flew to L.A."

"He didn't meet? Didn't he contact him or something?"

"The DEA are still running checks about the misplaced DMT."

"Yeah, they checked over at Mark's place, they found nothing. I'm just concerned about that damn thing."

"But Charlie Swan's dead, where could he have possibly kept it?"

"Well I'm concerned about that, what if he hid it somewhere near Bella's belongings? Non felony charges are $60,000. Charlie wasn't that financially stable to pay, that's why he couldn't even tell. You do know the charges will be followed down to Bella if they find it in her property right?"

"Yeah, we have to do something about it."

"And find the drug before James does."

"I think Laurent Scott is coming to Seattle sometime soon." _Now, that's news._ "I'm not sure, just trying to find it."

"Alex you better give me concrete points soon about this one."

"I will, and hey check through Bella's stuff once, maybe you'll find it." I rolled my eyes. Bella will throw me out if I check her stuff.

"It's DMT not bucketful of diamonds that I'll find it."

"Just try, alright gotta go, talk later. Bye!"

"Bye Alex."

I called Aden next, maybe he'll have something for me.

"Edward."

"Aden you got something for me?"

"Yes, the man. I asked Fred to hack the CCTV system and e-mail me the photos. The man wasn't anybody we had seen before, yet I will forward the mail to you. The man wore _USP_ overalls."

"Yeah, I'll look into it. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Alex just told me that James is having someone follow Bella around, make sure you are on the lookout, I think there will be people around tonight specifically."

"Yes boss, I'm around the block now, I'll look into it."

"Alright thanks, talk later then."

"Okay." I ended the call and went back to my bedroom with Bella's shirt only to find her staring at the ceiling silently. Her eyes locked with mine as I sat on the bed next to her and I smiled tentatively but she didn't smile back.

"Hey, I'm sorry we got interrupted." I murmured and she sighed rolling away from me again.

"Baby, I really am," I have to check downstairs with the night guard. "Bella, love please listen to me." she turned to look at me and I leaned closer.

"I have to go downstairs for fifteen minutes, could you do me a favor and check on Eli's temperature?" Bella frowned at me.

"Why are you going downstairs?"

"I have to talk to the night guard. I'll be back soon, please check Eli's temperature once, it's been four hours." Bella sighed and nodded.

"Okay, come back soon." I pecked her lips softly.

"I will."

The night guard was a man in his late forties, with grayish-black hair and wrinkles around his eyes. He gave me a kind smile as I walked over to him.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, any troubles?"

"No, everything's good."

"Are you here to keep me company then?" I chuckled.

"No actually, I was here to ask you something. Do you remember a certain man coming over last Sunday, from the _USP_ to deliver an item?"

"Sure. We even have it registered." He opened the file next to him and scrolled through pages.

"I thought they had computers here for that?" he chuckled.

"Well son, I'm too old for the machines." I smiled and he showed me the entry. "A Jaden Morris." I found the contact number column blank.

"Why didn't he leave a contact number?"

"He said the company policy was to not give away their personal numbers when working. Weird, isn't it?"

"Not so weird. Had you seen him around somewhere here?"

"No, never around this apartment."

"Do you remember something about him? Anything strange?"

"Let me think, hmm," as Willock, as his name tag read, thought, I looked around the place. "Oh yes! How can I forget, he had this huge tattoo on his right forearm, it was a gun, with a ribbon around it, the words 'No mercy' were inscribed in Spanish, I even asked him what it meant." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank you Mr. Willock and have a good night."

"You too son, take care." I nodded and pulled out my phone to call Fred.

"Fred, run through our criminal records, filter the ones that have tattoos." I said urgently.

"Give me a minute." I paused in the lobby as he checked. "Edward there are fifty one thousand results." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, not good. Are any specifications mentioned in the records."

"Just the location of the tattoo."

"Ah, try right forearm."

"Five results." Okay, that's better than fifty-one thousand.

"I'll forward you an e-mail, check if the photo matches with any of the results."

"Roger that." I ended the call and forwarded him the e-mail Aden had sent me. I looked at the photo carefully, a heavily bearded man, with shaggy brown hair under the cap he was wearing. Yep, the tattoo was seen if looked very closely and knew about it, that's why Aden couldn't probably tell. I sighed and walked into the elevators, pressing eight.

I stepped into the apartment and went straight to Eli's room. I saw her form fast asleep on the bed and for once she was still on her back. I stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I closed her curtains properly and made sure the windows were shut tight.

One thing good about Eli's room was that it faced Alice and Jasper's apartment so the view for her apartment was just the main road, and nothing else. I kept the door slightly ajar and walked into our room to see Bella standing by the window staring outside, as the cool air swept into her hair.

"Hey."

She gasped and turned to me startled. I chuckled.

"Did you check her temperature?" Bella nodded.

"101.1." I grinned at her.

"See? We're getting closer." She gave a small smile and nodded, going back to staring outside.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted." I wrapped my arms around her waist and noticed she had put her shirt back on. I placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"No, it's okay, I'm not mad, stop apologizing." I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong? You look tensed."

"Nothing, just a little sleepy, come on let's go to bed." she said hastily and turned to walk away towards the bed, I leaned against the window sill and caught her wrist, pulling her to me.

"What is it?" I placed my hands on her waist.

"I don't know, I'm having a bad feeling since this evening. I don't know why." She shrugged and I sighed leaning my head against the open window.

"Why what happened?"

"It's always been this way, even when my parents got into…" her voice faded away when I noticed a red dot appear on her heart. Oh no. It was a laser beam. I remember this beam. I have shot people with this beam. In London. In Houston. Even once to a member of the CIA who was transferring illegal information to Oman. It's on Bella's heart. It's on Bella's heart.

This can't be happening. I can't turn, it'll be too late. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. Oh dear god. In that second I thought about my gun in the nightstand drawer, that I'll have to call Aden and Jacob.

What if it's the delivery guy? I have seen his photo. I could imagine him on the terrace across from us of the eight story building, his shotgun with a scope, aiming directly at my Bella as he would be ready to take a shot. As if everything happened in slow motion.

I pulled Bella's left arm roughly in my hand and pulled her down with me, covering her body with my arms nanoseconds before the bullet was shot into our apartment, which went straight over to the painting hung on the wall, and I watched it fall down, shattering into million pieces of glass.

Bella screamed against me and I tried to calm her subconsciously, my mind still reeling on the fact that I have to get there soon enough. Another bullet was shot, this time aiming the mirror, and I knew he was angry with the fact that he didn't shoot her.

I pulled out my phone and watched him shoot the mirror for no reason at all. Four times. And Bella cried against my chest. _Oh god_. I called Aden.

"Aden, _Dimension Apartments_ go over right now, there is a fucker, shooting into my apartment, he's got a tattoo on his forearm hopefully, I can't see him but get him right now. Don't let him get away." I said and ended the call.

When there were no bullets shot, the only cries were coming from Bella and Eli in the other room. I tried to move but Bella held me in a chokehold.

"Baby, it's over, let me see if he's there." I said gently and she shook her head, crying.

"No please, he will shoot you." she whimpered.

"No he won't, shh, it's okay." I stroked her hair and tried to pull away but she wasn't moving.

"Bella, it's very important for me to see, please let me move." I said firmly and she unwrapped her arms from me. "Sit right here." I said in a much softer tone and stood up to see the terrace empty. "He's gone." I said and she stood up wobbly on her feet.

"Eli's crying." Bella whispered and I nodded.

"Go check on her, I have to make a call." She nodded and rushed to Eli's room. I pulled the gun from the drawer and stashed it against the back of my jeans. I stuffed the spare key to the apartment in my pocket as well. My phone rang. Aden.

"Aden did you get him?"

"He ran towards your apartment street, you can still get him—ah!"

"What happened to you?"

"Not now." He grunted and I hung up. I ran to Eli's room, to find Bella holding Eli on her lap as she sobbed loudly. My heart constricted staring at them but I have to get that bastard.

"Baby stay in the apartment, with Eli. I'll be back, okay?" I turned to leave, as I thought about taking the stairs.

"Daddy!" Eli cried and I turned to her. My princess already had fever, and this isn't good for her. I dashed over to her and took her from Bella's arms. Eli had a heated body temperature and I sighed disappointed. I felt hot tears rolling down my neck and I kissed her hair.

"Hush, don't cry darling. Daddy's here." I rocked her a little and looked over at Bella, who was crying a silent stream of tears on the bed. I stroked her hair and she gave me a teary-eyed stare. I shook my head and she knelt on her knees to hug me tightly, her face buried against my shoulder.

As much as I would love to stay with my girls and reassure them, I need to go immediately.

"Daddy, bad woom." She pointed at our bedroom and I nodded kissing her hair.

"I know princess, but my baby isn't scared of anything, is she? Eli is a strong girl, the bravest girl, and her fever is going to go away so quickly. Stop crying princess, hush, it's okay." I wiped away her tears. "Come on get under the covers for me." Eli pouted and got under the covers herself.

"Baby, I need to go urgently. Please take care of Eli, I'll lock the door after I leave. You'll be fine," I said when her eyes widened. "Don't let anyone get in even when the doorbell rings, just in case an incident like this occurred." I wiped away her tears and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't go." she whispered and I sighed.

"I have to baby, please be safe. I'll be back before you know it. I love you." I kissed her forehead and rushed out of the room without letting her say anything else that would make me stay. I locked the apartment door behind me and instead of taking the elevator, took the stairs like I decided to. As soon as I reached the ground floor, I ran towards the parking. I got to the main gate to see the street empty.

No one there.

Just dark silence, my eyes wandered everywhere and I could hear movement somewhere but couldn't exactly point out. I heard it again but still couldn't determine its origin. I could feel my heart hammering in my ear as I waited for a shot to be fired from somewhere in the dark. The guy has a gun after all.

My eyes locked straight ahead of me. I noticed some movement across from me. Is someone there? But why would someone be there. I needed to check. I was about to take a step when I remembered there is no way, a street connected to the house. He couldn't possibly be there.

It shouldn't take him this long to get here. Maybe he escaped. Only if Eli hadn't called out my name. I felt disappointment flooding in me, with the fact that I couldn't take a shot at the man who tried to kill my Bella. I felt dejected for some reason.

Until I saw a man walk in my direction from my left, a red cap over his head reading _Speedy Romeo Pizza_ , and a red t-shirt with black jeans. He was holding a pizza box in his hands as he walked towards his bike about hundred meters to my right.

He looked completely at ease as he walked at a leisurely pace. I noticed a napkin fall from his box as his bearded form walked past me and I smiled noticing the dark tracings on his right arm. I pulled my gun out, gripping it behind my back.

He thought nonchalance would get him out of here alive? Asshole had the audacity to walk in front of me. He must know me, definitely. But I don't think he expected me to be standing over here. _They say, the best crime if the one done right in front of you._ Hmm.

"Hey Romeo!" I called and he stopped short, his posture stiffened. He knew if he tried to run away it wouldn't take me long to just tackle him, his stuff wasn't around anywhere near him, it must be stashed somewhere I check to see later. Although his pizza box looked heavy. He turned to me partially from his left side, and I could see the shadow of his form.

The tightening around his eyes was seen, the heavy beard on his face, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped cautiously, the contracting of biceps as his hold at the palm of his hand tightened on the box, his legs paused at the direction of the bike, knowing he would sprint away soon enough.

He must be thinking I would ask him questions and tell him to leave, little did he know, the information about him is very fresh in my mind. I gripped the stock of my gun, his dark eyes trailed to my hand and I saw a ghost of fear appear on his face but then it was gone.

"Going without delivering the pizza?" and I pulled the trigger, shooting him right where he aimed at Bella—on the heart—the sound ricocheting off the empty streets. _Damn. Silencer_. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned but wasn't fast enough as a knife sliced through my right arm.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as it stung in the cool Seattle air and I grabbed the Surprise Man's hand that held the knife in both of my own and twisted the fucking hand until he cried out in pain. I watched Aden make his way to me from my right, I saw the right corner of his head, matted with blood. My knee made contact against Surprise Man's groin and he doubled with pain as he sunk to the floor.

Aden jogged over to me, taking a glance at the dead fucker before coming to me.

"Your gun has a silencer?" he nodded and I walked over to the dead body, lying limp as the blood gradually pooled. I called Jake and told him to get here. He came in about ten minutes later and his eyes widened at what he saw. I sighed and told him everything that happened from Bella's incident until Aden killed the second one.

"I'm surprised nobody came out of their apartments to see." I chuckled and bent down to open the pizza box. There was a laptop in it, and a pen drive attached to one of the USB ports.

"This is Seattle we're talking about." I winced and he noticed my arms dripping with blood.

"That's a deep cut Ed, you need to wrap it up immediately."

"Yeah, I know, even Aden." I pointed over to him, as he walked over to us.

"There must be an emergency box in the security kiosk here. Bells will freak out seeing you like this and she passes out when she smells blood." I chuckled and nodded. "Go ahead with Aden, I'll take care of everything here, I would've killed that fucker myself."

"Just check to see what's in the laptop, do not let anybody see Jake, I am already having a prophecy of what might be in there. It must be something to do with the photos I told you on Tuesday, remember?" his eyes filled with anger and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll look through it carefully."

Aden and I went to the main desk where Mr. Willock stood with a knowing look. I gave him a weak smile and sat on one of the benches with Aden.

"I was going to call the cops."

"Thank god you didn't." I whispered and sighed. "You got a first aid kit?" he nodded and went over to the office only to come out holding a white box.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" he looked at me, opening the box.

"Thank you Mr. Willock, we'll um complete the dressing." Aden said and he chuckled.

"Oh I see you around at nights roaming here," he got the cotton pad out of a packet. "Turns out you both go around shooting people. What kind of mob are you into?"

"CIA." I answered and he blinked at me.

"Oh, oh that's a good mob." I chuckled and tried to take the cotton pad from his hands.

"My wife's a nurse, it grows onto you, now give me a lie to tell when the cops ask me what happened here last night." Aden and I shared a look.

"Please don't tell that we are—"

"Of course not Dr. Cullen." I sighed with relief, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Now did I fall asleep or had a gastric problem?" I laughed lightly but winced as the septic hit my skin.

"I think you should say that I called you in my apartment to help me with a leaking faucet."

* * *

The apartment was deathly silent when I entered, I could hear nothing but some movement from Eli's room. I could smell the antiseptic from my dressed up wound, and I'm sure Bella would too, if she would, she'll have questions. And I'm so not ready for questions right now. There is already so much happening.

This man, who I did not know until two hours ago just tried to shoot Bella. Why is James having her killed if he wanted answers from her?

Shouldn't he be sending people down to try and follow her everywhere? I'm so confused with this as to why would he would take a shot at Bella and not me. I mean, I am the one whose after him not her.

I locked the doors and made my way my bedroom quickly. I opened my closet and pulled out a full-sleeved t-shirt. I folded the bloody one and stashed it in the closet itself. I winced as I put on my t-shirt and made my way to Eli's room.

"Bella, it's me." I whispered before entering so that she isn't startled. Bella looked at me, her cheeks blotchy from crying and eyes all red and puffy. Eli was fast asleep, her breathing deep and peaceful.

In that moment I realized how much terrified Bella would be with this that I couldn't comprehend to notice because I had to kill that motherfucker. I mean, her dad was in the police department sure but I don't think she must've heard a gun fire, _at her_.

I remember at the restaurant she was terrified just watching me shoot those two guys, but here someone tried to kill her and it's so, so much worse than that. I think she hadn't realized yet that the shot was directed at her.

"Edward, where'd you go?" she whispered and I could hear the anxiety and panic in her voice. I quickly walked over to her, sitting by the edge of the bed and she moved closer to Eli, shifted the toy away to give me some space.

I sat next to her and she immediately rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and let out a shaky breath as I felt my arm literally burning. I need an Advil. Stat.

"Baby, it's okay now. Everything's fine." She shook her head and I felt hot tears rolling down my neck. "Hush, don't cry, it's fine now."

"What if something were to happen to you?"

"Nothing happened." I murmured and she sniffled softly. "I'm here now and I won't go anywhere, okay?" she nodded and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my good arm around her, rubbing her back slowly.

"You smell like first-aid." I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Do I? Well you smell like strawberries." I tried to distract her.

"It's the shampoo."

"I noticed the shampoo bottle in the bathroom."

"Didn't you ever use it?"

"I don't want to smell like a garden."

"You won't."

"I'll try it the next time." She pulled back to peck my lips softly. I wiped away her tears with my left hand. I stared into her tired brown eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You really need some sleep, love."

"Do I? Well, so do you."

"Come on, you want to go—"

"No Edward, I'm not going back there. Not tonight. Please." I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Okay, shh, we won't go." I whispered and she nodded, hugging me again. I wrapped my arms around her and an involuntary hiss left my lips.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and tried to give her a smile which I'm sure came out as a grimace.

"Nothing love, everything's fine." She frowned and suddenly gasped as her eyes trailed to my arm as she noticed blood staining my t-shirt. Fuck.

"Oh my god, what happened? Did you get hurt? Did someone shoot you? I told you not to go! Edward, look at the amount blood! Oh god, it happened because of me, didn't it? I know it. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? Of course it does. Can I get you anything? Or should we go see a doctor?" I looked out of my periphery and saw Eli stir. I sighed.

"Love, you are going to wake Eli up." I murmured and she nodded mutely and grabbed my left hand, pulling me out of the room towards the couch in the living room. Bella made me sit down and went over to switch on a dim ceiling light.

"Here." She murmured and lifted the hem of my shirt. I helped her try to get it off and it took a lot of time but she got me out of it. I winced as the cool air hit the septic and I looked over at Bella, who was staring at me concerned.

"I'm fine." She touched the gauze lightly and I flinched.

"Doesn't look like it."

Bella walked over to the cabinet and opened a drawer to pull out the first-aid box. She placed it on the couch next to me and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I murmured and she kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back in a moment." I could hear her in the kitchen, opening a couple of drawers and then I heard the faucet running with water. I rested my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching me and I opened my eyes to see Bella kicking off her flats.

Bella carefully unwrapped the gauze and I could see her eyes filling up with tears as she threw it down on the carpet. She removed the cotton pads and I noticed blood oozing out of the wound. She picked up the wet rag she had kept on the first-aid box and gently cleaned the outer circle of the gash, where the blood was dried off.

"It's a deep wound, how did it happen?" she whispered and I noticed her cleaning closer and closer to my wound.

"Knife." I flinched as she cleaned my gash, pressing gently against the stab. I closed my eyes and felt my breathing get shallow as I felt her pressing a little more on the wound. I felt like my arm was literally burning and there was nothing I could do to stop the fire.

"Just two more seconds," I felt her sweep the rag one last time on the gash. "There, done." I looked down at the side of my arm and noticed the cut was a just a horizontal line across my arm.

"See? It's not that bad?" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I am? An idiot? I know it's a deep cut. The blood started to come out again, it means there was a deeper cut on the blood vessels." I looked at her amused.

"You know an awful lot about wounds Ms. Swan."

"Are you kidding me Cullen? I have suffered all kinds of injuries in my life, you name it." I chuckled and watched her open the first aid box. "So, now let me take care of this one."

"Okay." I murmured and watched her remove a tube of Neosporin. She squirted a blob of it on her finger tips and picked up the rag in her other hand to clean the gash again. I closed my eyes as the pain hit me.

"You've never been hurt before?" I chuckled.

"A couple of times." The pain got worse as she started applying the ointment on the gash and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"How?" I concentrated on her question rather than the fact that the pain started to worsen.

"I fractured my leg two and a half years ago—no stop." I motioned to Bella and she gave me a sad smile.

"It's deeper than you think it is Edward." But she continued applying the gel.

"Bella, I think it's done." I looked at her and she sighed.

"Just two minutes baby, it's almost done." I closed my eyes and waited for fingers to stop applying the shit gel on my wound. Finally she stopped and I looked at Bella to find her getting the gauze out. She got the gauze pad and placed it on wound and then wrapped the gauze around it.

Watching Bella helping me out made me feel warm for some reason. I wished we hadn't wasted those two years fighting, things would've been different now. I tucked away her hair that fell on her face and she gave me a small grin.

She taped two strands of medical tape at the end of it and then started cleaning up the space. I tried to think of where to sleep for the night and then settle my mind on the couch. It is a pull out couch so it can fit two people of my size although I would prefer a bed but I can understand where Bella is coming from.

Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap and I pulled her closer to me, placing my hands on her waist. Her arms rested around my neck and she kissed my lips softly.

"Better now?"

"It got much worse." I murmured truthfully and she chuckled.

"Then it will get better by day, enough time for you to go get a shot." I nodded and pecked her lips softly.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby."

"Where are we sleeping then?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Well you are sleeping next to Eli on her bed and I am sleeping on this pull out couch." She frowned at me.

"I'll sleep here, don't worry. You've got hurt, go sleep on the bed."

"Love, my arm is killing me and I really need some sleep, let's argue about it tomorrow?" I said tiredly and she nodded.

"Can't I sleep here with you?" she pouted and I sighed.

"Do you really want to sleep on this pull out couch rather than a bed?" she nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"Alright. I'll go get our duvet, could you grab me an Advil, please?" she nodded and got off the couch. I made my way to our bedroom and grabbed the duvet and made my way back to the kitchen to find Bella getting the pull out couch ready, gripping a pill in her hand.

I quickly gulped it down and got the bed out of the couch, as Bella arranged the duvet over it. I switched off the lights and carefully walked back to the bed.

Bella was already lying on the left side of the bed with the duvet pulled up to her chest and I laid down next to her as she draped the duvet over my body as well. I tried to keep my right arm away as I could and pulled Bella closer to my chest.

I stroked her hair and she placed a light kiss on my chest but then leaned up to kiss my lips shortly. I opened my eyes and found hers open too. I stared into her dark eyes. There were so many questions but I knew she was holding back because I told her I was tired. But she would ask it to me sometime soon. I was sure about that.

It's not going to be easy now, we have to be careful. I need to keep someone with Bella constantly. I need to call Gale to Seattle. Bella will love her company and that way I could be reassured that she has someone with her.

"I love you Bella." her eyes tried to search something in mine and then she gave me a tender smile, her brown filled with love.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

 **So? Too long, wasn't it? Some of you must be saying got kind of boring in the middle. But I hope you don't.**

 **Please don't mind the errors, it was such a long ass chapter, I just proof-checked it once. So, Doctor Edward, liked him? I personally did.**

 **Anyway, review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **Jasper proposing, that was great, right?**

 **Please let me know what you think, what you liked about this chapter, perhaps? I don't know.**

 **Just let me know!**

 **Talk later. Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls. **


	25. Purple Noon

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

I removed the cigar from my mouth and took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke in my lungs. I watched Ron remove his jacket and put on a red cap. He stashed his laptop in a pizza box and looked at his watch. The man standing next to him, shifted his weight from one foot to another, seeming disinterested.

On the other hand, Cullen came into my view, he looked breathless from running for too long as he looked around the empty street. I watched him as his eyes fell on everything around him, he looked disturbed and slightly confused. He looked straight at me, although I'm sure he couldn't see me. He frowned and was about to take a step but he didn't.

Ron took a deep breath and bounced on his stance once after he peeked over the bushes to look at Cullen from the corner before he started walking towards him.

"Hey Romeo!" I heard Cullen's voice call out to Ron. He turned partially and I saw Cullen get his gun ready to take a shot. I looked up into the sky, exhaling smoke towards the starless sky and closed my eyes, knowing what was coming.

The sound echoed off the empty street as I inhaled the smoke once again, letting it burn in my lungs. _Ah_. We'll have more chances later. I noticed a man walking over to the scene as Cullen hit the man that I noticed next to Ron previously.

"Who is that?" I asked as I watched him shoot the already limp man, but the sound didn't reverberate this time.

"Aden Williams." I nodded and threw the cigar on the grass, stubbing it out with the back of my foot.

"Cullen is going to be a trouble, isn't he?"

"You want us to take him, capo?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I like a challenge. Looks like a good one too."

"What about her?"

"We'll get her, before _he_ does."

"We can still go—"

"No andiamo." We turned and I pulled my hat lower as I heard the sounds of the familiar sirens coming our way.

 _Isabella, ti prendo._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to burn my lungs just as badly as the wound on my arm stung. I noticed the dark sky lifting to let the day shine. It was six in the morning and I had to get out of the apartment. My mind was already running through so many possibilities and the arm hurt so bad.

Plus, the chaos in the bedroom looked much worse in the daylight. I couldn't clean so much, and Bella won't be willing to help. _Maybe I can call a cleaning service_. Yeah, I'll have to do that.

My phone buzzed and I answered it, pressing the button on my earbud's wire. I didn't bother checking the name, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Good morning Edward, why did you annoy me with your text at six in the mornin'?" I chuckled as I continued jogging away from the garden and pulled my hoodie up carefully.

"I told you to call me when you were free, that's not annoying, I was being polite."

"Whatever, what's up?" Gale said instead.

"I need you to get here in Seattle."

"Why?"

"Someone took a shot at Bella last night."

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I was there with her but I can't be all the times, although if you are up for it, perhaps you could do that for me."

"Of course, I'll help in any way I could, when should I get there?"

"Thank you and I'll let you know."

"Alright."

"So, did you go back home?"

"Mom couldn't stop bugging me about getting married. It was almost not worth going back home." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I let out a deep sigh as I paused at the street across from me. It was the only house along the five-mile radius of this place. It was a white wooden house, with a giant brown rooftop. It was surrounded by tall silver birch trees, giving it a cave-like feeling. I noticed the gate was locked and there was a board that read 'FOR SALE' and a contact number was shared of a real-estate agent.

"Gale, I'll call you back later."

"Okay, bye." I ended the call and the music continued blasting from the earbuds.

I called the number as I knelt to the ground to check the lock. The phone rang but nobody answered. Even for six in the morning a person should answer the phone. I called again and pressed on the shackles of it to find it unlocked. Strange.

It wasn't your regular lock, it was the size of a kiwi, and the lock didn't have a normal keyhole, with a circle and rectangle having the width smaller than the diameter of the circle projecting from the bottom. No. It had a circle in the center and two straight lines that made an approximate 2 cm pathway away from it. I had never seen a lock like this before.

But anyone would've noticed the placed being unlocked that means it's not been that long. This is a good place, of course people must be calling for putting a price on it. Did no one ever notice the gate to be unlocked.

Either that or it had recently been unlocked. I couldn't stop the nagging thought that entered my mind that someone was standing in the backyard of this house last night. I'm sure the door would be locked, because he can't risk that. Or maybe a she. You may never know.

I looked around and found the street almost empty so I jumped over the small gate, landing swiftly on the wet grass from the morning dew on the other side. I flinched as my arm stung but I tried to forget about it for now. I went up the porch steps towards the door and found it locked very well although it was a normal lock. Then why would they have a lock so weird at the gate?

Just as I jumped on the other side of the gate, back to where I was previously standing, I noticed a woman walking towards me. Ah, she was Will's mom.

"Edward, oh my god is that you?" her pale jade eyes widened with recognition and I groaned internally.

"Um, hi Shelly." I mumbled, pulling my hoodie down and running a hand through my hair. I pulled out my earbuds and the music stopped making the city quieter than it usually was.

"I haven't seen you since Eli's birthday!" she hugged me then, taking me by surprise and I patted her back, my arm wanting to escape the pain so badly. Her expensive perfume hit my nostrils making me cough.

"How have you been?" I asked and kept my hand on her shoulder to get her off me.

"I've been juggling things. It's hard to keep balance at work and be a single mom. Good thing I have a nanny to take care of Will. I get call ins from the customers anytime."

"Oh. What do you do?"

"I'm a real estate agent. There is a couple here from Australia, and their flight landed at three in the morning, they wanted to start looking at houses first thing in the morning."

"Oh, you are a real estate agent." I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Well, do you happen to know whose house this is?" I pointed to the one behind me.

"I'm not really sure, it hasn't been that active on the list."

"Do you happen to know the agent for this house?"

"Sure, Tim Harper, I have been trying to contact him ever since a family wanted to buy this house years ago but he wouldn't let me."

"Is he from town?"

"Yeah, he lives in the city. I could've sold this house so much faster." she shook her head but then gave me a smile. Tim Harper. Hmm. There must be something up. Will have to get Phil on this one.

"Oh, thanks."

"So what are you up to Edward?"

"Just out for a morning run."

"Well I heard somebody got shot last night somewhere around, not much people know about it." she gave me a secretive smile and I couldn't help the chuckle. "What's wrong?" I quickly recovered.

"That must not be true," I shrugged. "There are no signs of murder around."

"Some people got it all cleared up early in the morning, people must not find out about this. Do you know how much affect this would be on the real estate market?"

"Yeah, that's true. How do you know about this?"

"Didn't you hear the sound of a bullet being shot?" I shook my head. "Well, last night I think, I was having dinner."

"Oh."

"You live on the eight, it must not be heard up there."

"That must be it." I nodded.

"Oh god, I'm getting late, see you around Edward." she hugged me again and I rolled my eyes as I hugged her and noticed numerous bobby pins on her hair. I quickly slipped one out and she walked past me, giving a tiny wave.

I tried not to shudder as her perfume lingered in my senses. I jumped on the other side of the fence again and jogged my way over to the door. I slipped the pin in the keyhole and twisted it until it clicked against the door.

I sneezed as I opened the door and I walked further in. I shut the door carefully and noticed the room was light and open. The furniture was covered with white drop cloths; the couch, the TV, the cabinet, everything. It was like two rooms were broken down into a one huge living room. I turned my phone on silent mode.

I couldn't help hear a buzzing coming from somewhere. There was a wall partition in the middle of the room and just as I was about to walk towards the other half, I noticed a CCTV camera on the wall, facing the furniture of the living room. I dropped to the ground and slipped away towards the entrance. Why is there a CCTV camera at a house that is vacant from the past I don't know how many years or months?

I stood by the door and called Phil.

"Phil Huntley."

"Phil, it's me."

"Yo Cullen, what's up?"

"I want NFC Jammer on my phone right away."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright, I'll send you the signal just click activate and point it at the camera."

"Okay, then?"

"Does the camera have a red light?"

"Yes."

"The light will go off, when you activate the jammer. Now remember Edward, do not, I repeat, do not keep it any further away than 30 meters, it will deactivate."

"Alright. Thanks." I murmured.

"Good luck." And he ended the call. I waited as I looked around and the white walls, no trace of any more cameras around. My phone beeped and I pressed activate when I got a notification in a green box. A radar came onto the screen, showing the radius meter of how much the phone was away from the camera.

I took two steps further in the apartment and it showed ten meters less. I just extended my left hand and heard the camera beep before I peeked a little to see the red light had gone off. _Fuck yes._ I kept my phone on the floor right under the camera and quickly scanned around the place, taking off the drop cloths that were draped to see if I could find anything. I noticed a bag in the far left corner and I hoped it wasn't anything as dangerous as my mind was reeling about.

It was a black travel bag, with _UPS_ printed on it. Holy fucking shit. I opened it quickly and a gasp escaped my mouth. It was a laser rifle sniper. It could blow a person into millions of pieces with just one shot. Oh god, it was aimed at Bella. I thought it would be a regular shotgun. How did this get here if the man was all the way across the block?

There is something strange about this shit. I noticed a backdoor to the space and was surprised to find it very smooth to open when unlocked. I stepped out and came directly to face the front of my apartment building, except for the fact that dense shrubs grew all over the fence blocking it away completely.

I ran a hand through my hair, my wide eyes taking in everything that had been happening. Just a street away from my apartment, how have I never noticed it? This isn't a safe place to stay for Bella or Eli. I need to take them someplace else. Not today but soon.

I walked over to the shrubs and stood exactly at a distance from where I could interpret someone standing here last night. I took a step forward and my feet scrunched on something. I frowned and looked down to see a stubbed out cigar.

I pulled out the tissue that I had in my pocket and picked up the cigar using it. I blew on it a little to let the ashes float away. It's not like the normal cigars you smoke, it's different. I need to find out about it.

I kept in the pocket of my hoodie and made my way back inside. I grabbed the bag and brought it outside. I stood up on the sill of the concrete cement where the bushes grew and kept the bag afloat on it. I noticed Mr. Willock grabbing his coat.

"Hey Mr. Willock!" I called out in pain, my arm literally burning. He didn't hear me. I whistled and he turned me to, staring at me confused.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing there?" he asked and I sighed.

"I was out for a morning run." I bet he could only see my head. "Could you come here for a moment?" he walked over to me and looked up.

"Can you just keep this bag with you? I'll be over there in a few minutes, I know your shift is over, but could you help a little please?"

"Sure, son."

"It's a little heavy." I pre-warned him and slipped it over to him across the shrubs. He grunted a little as he held it and let out a light laugh.

"Yeah just a smidge heavy." I gave an apologetic smile.

"Please don't open it." I told him seriously and he nodded.

"No worries." Mr. Willock dragged the bag with him to the security kiosk. I jumped back down and noticed blood staining my right arm. Great. Just great.

I shut the door behind me as I entered the house again and walked over to the couch, dusting off the drop cloths and positioning them exactly like they were originally placed.

I walked back outside and noticed the lock now unlocked, having no idea how to get it back to its initial state. I just inserted the shackle back, so that it looked like it was locked. I went inside the place from the backdoor and walked over to my phone.

I heard footsteps approaching towards the house and my eyes widened as a string of profanities left my mouth. I quickly grabbed my phone from the side and within seconds entered what looked like that kitchen. It was all covered in dust and I saw a staircase to my right.

I climbed up the stairs as mutely as I could and went up to notice it was a roof space of the house, filled with wrecked up shit and dirt. I kept my phone in the pocket and heard their voices getting clearer from downstairs but I couldn't comprehend exactly what they were speaking. But I knew there were two of them. I was damn sure about that.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as I felt my arm flinch with pain. I looked around and saw just one glass window facing my building as well. It was matted with dust and dried leaves. I popped it open and creaked so loud, I bet the sound was heard downstairs.

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered as I quickly slipped off the space and held the window sill as I shut it tightly, I could see Mr. Willock at a distance sitting on the chair, the bag nowhere to be seen. I noticed the shrubs were dense enough. I hope it doesn't hurt when landing.

I leaned over and aimed for the shrubs as I heard the voices close to me, my body weight completely balancing on the shrubs as I ended up landing on them, my back pressed against them. I jumped off them and removed my hoodie quickly, slipping my earbuds back on.

I continued jogging on the street, pretending that I never left exercising on my way back home. I heard the window then open but I didn't turn back. I noticed blood staining my right arm but I'm sure they couldn't see my right side, as I faced the opposite side to them.

Mr. Willock got the bag out as soon as they saw me by the entrance and I took it from him, as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Have a good day Mr. Willock." I winked and carried the bag towards the elevators.

 _What a great start to the day._

* * *

"Hey Ed, feeling better?" Jake asked and I sighed.

"Not really." I wasn't talking about the arm.

"Take a shot, then you'll feel better."

"Yeah alright. Do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I need you to go to Bothell."

"What's in Bothell?"

"Food and Drug Administration. Come at my place around lunch time, I'll give you a sample, get it tested, I would've gone down myself, but it's a 20-mile drive and my arm is killing me."

"Hey, it's not trouble. I'll go. Where are you right now?"

"Home."

"Couldn't sleep, eh?"

"Yeah, there is a lot on my plate right now."

"I know, alright then, tell Bella to make something good, I'll be there on time." I chuckled.

"Sure."

"Later then." I ended the call and made another one.

"April Lane's Home Cleaning, how may I help you?"

"Good morning, this is Edward Cullen and I would like to know if your services are provided in Downtown Seattle."

"Of course sir, what time would be convenient for you?"

"I don't know, right now is perfectly fine though."

"Okay Mr. Cullen, if you can just tell me your address, I can let you know right away if we would be able to have the cleaners come to your place." I told her the address.

"Sure sir, we can have them come at your place in thirty minutes."

"Thank you very much."

"Happy to be of service and as a reminder, we only accept cash or checks."

"That won't be a problem, thank you very much." I ended the call and went to my bedroom. The bed was unmade now that I see it in the daylight much more clearly, the mirror wasn't there anymore, as shattered glass lay all over the foot of the dressing table. The glass painting too, was no more and I sighed disappointedly, because I really like that one.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was eight in the morning. I went back to the living room and found Bella still sleeping peacefully on the couch. I placed a light kiss on her forehead and tightened the blanket around her.

I went to Eli's room where my princess was already up, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. I grabbed the thermometer and made my way to the bathroom. After washing it clean, I came back to find her staring at out of the window from her position on the bed.

"Morning princess." I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Daddy up." She pouted and I settled her in my arms, shifting her quickly to the left side. Eli wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her forehead, feeling her temperature to be better than last night's.

"Is my princess feeling better?" she nodded, letting out another yawn. "Here baby, let daddy check your temperature." I set her down next to me on the bed and she opened her mouth quickly. I placed the tip of the thermometer in her mouth and waited until it beeped. _99.2._

"Ah, look at that, my baby is almost healthy now." I said grinning at her and Eli giggled a little.

"I pway now?"

"How about we rest for today? Daddy will let you play tomorrow." She nodded and crawled into my lap. I kissed her forehead, rocking her a little.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy is still asleep love, we'll let her rest okay?" Eli nodded and looked at me curiously.

"Daddy, why you go befoh?"

"Daddy had some work darling, that's why, but I'm here now and everything's great." She smiled and nodded her head. "Breakfast?"

"You makes vowels?" I chuckled.

"How about just pancakes today?"

"Otay, we make for mommy?"

"Of course. Come on." I got out of the bed and Eli pouted.

"Daddy cawwy."

"Baby, hold daddy's hand come on." I said and tears gathered in her eyes making me sigh. I lifted her in my arms and she gave me a smile. I shook my head but tried to reassure myself that she is just being clingy because she is unwell.

 _Yeah, but I know that's not the case._

* * *

Eli opened her mouth and I fed her another piece of pancake, as she chewed with a slightly unhappy face because I won't let her have maple syrup. It's not good for her when she is having a fever.

Suddenly out of my periphery I saw Bella bolt up straight, her eyes looked around the room and she turned quickly on the couch to gaze at us. I gave her a grin and she smiled back weakly.

Bella got out of the couch and folded up the duvet as I watched her because she seemed very thoughtful for some reason. She must be thinking about last night.

She collected the duvet and was about to go in our room but stopped short, looked at me for a moment and then went to Eli's room. I sighed loudly making Eli look at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Bella made her way to the couch and slipped the bed back in as I handed Eli a glass of juice to drink from.

As soon as Bella set the couch back to its original condition, Eli turned at the movement and looked at Bella, giving her a wide grin.

"Mommy!" she waved happily making Bella chuckle. She walked over to us and placed a soft kiss on Eli's head.

"Morning honey, are you feeling better?" Eli nodded and opened her mouth as I fed her another piece.

"Her temperature is almost back to normal." I said and watched Bella make herself comfortable on the chair next to Eli. She stroked Eli's hair, her face a mask of concern. She looked over at me and I gave her a questioning frown to which she shook her head.

"Edward, the room is all messed up, isn't it?" I smiled at her.

"Don't worry love, I called a cleaning service, they'll clean the whole apartment." she nodded, biting her bottom lip softly. "Breakfast?"

"I'll get it." Bella volunteered.

"That's okay, let me get it for you." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to serve her a couple of pancakes on a plate. I carried the plate over to her and set it down in front of her. I kissed her hair and she turned to murmur a thank you.

"What's wrong Bella?" I murmured, stroking her hair.

"It's nothing Edward, everything's fine." I sighed and as I was about to ask her something more but the doorbell rang incessantly making me chuckle. Bella looked at me with an alarmed expression, panic was set in her eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked, I could recognize the fear in her stance.

"Hush, it must be Alice." I whispered and she still looked nervous.

"Daddy." Eli pointed at the door and I nodded as the ringing continued. I jogged over and opened the door to see Alice standing on the other side, grinning from ear to ear, her face literally glowing.

"I got engaged!" she squealed and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and hugged her back, lifting her off her feet.

"I know, congratulations. I'm so happy for you both." I kissed her spiky hair and set her down quickly as my arm went numb.

"See the ring!" she showed me her left hand that was now sparkling with a gorgeous diamond ring.

"It's nice, very sparkly." Alice rolled her eyes but continued smiling.

"Where's Bella?"

"Having breakfast." She skipped over to Bella who was about to stand up and Alice hugged her tightly, making her smile.

"Congratulations Alice, you guys make a wonderful couple." Both pulled back and Bella asked Alice to show the ring. They continued talking amongst themselves and I sat next to Eli, who was staring at them with a puzzled expression.

"Princess?" Eli looked at me, her blue eyes staring at me curiously.

"Daddy, why Awice happy?" I chuckled.

"That's because Alice and Jasper are going to get married." I stroked her hair and she frowned.

"I wanna mawwy too."

"You do huh? Maybe after you're thirty or something, okay?"

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." I kissed her forehead and she grinned at me. "Are you done with your breakfast?" she nodded.

"Eli, honey I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in four days!" I rolled my eyes and watched Alice pick Eli in her arms to hug her tightly.

"Awice I sick." Eli whispered to her and she frowned.

"My god, what happened?"

"She got fever three days ago."

"Are you feeling good now sweetie?"

"Yes." Eli smiled at her and I chuckled watching them.

"Why are you laugh—hey what's with the arm?" I noticed blood staining my t-shirt and I sighed.

"Shit." I murmured and quickly went to the bedroom to slip on a jacket and collected my car keys. I came back and Eli ran to me, hugging my legs tightly.

"Princess what happened?" I knelt to her height and she pouted looking at me.

"Daddy got boo-boo?" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No love, daddy's fine. I'll be back in some time, okay? Daddy has to show it to the doctor." she nodded and pecked my lips softly.

"I wov you daddy."

"I love you too baby. Come on, now don't turn the television on, okay? Be good for mommy." Eli went back running to where Alice sat on the couch. I walked over to Bella who was picking up the plates from the table.

"Love, I'll just go get this looked at, alright?" she nodded looking up at me. "I'll be back in an hour." She nodded again and carried the plates to the sink.

"Alice?" I whispered as I went over to her.

"Yes?"

"You don't have anything to do right now, do you?" she shook her head.

"Then could you stay with Bella until I get here, please?"

"Sure, I can tell her about my wedding ideas." I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Alright thanks." I walked out of the apartment and waited for the elevators to open to the ground floor.

* * *

I walked back in the apartment an hour later to the sound of vacuum cleaner and TV turned on at a very high volume. My arm felt much better now that I had taken a shot. Alice was nowhere to be seen when I looked at the living room and so was Bella.

Only my princess sat on the couch, watching her morning cartoons. As soon as Eli saw me, she jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby." I murmured and set her back on the couch.

"Daddy you sit wif me?"

"Princess, daddy told you no television." She pouted and I shook my head.

"No." I turned the television off with the remote just as the noise of vacuum cleaner died down in Eli's room. "Are those the cleaning people princess?"

"Two." She said and I nodded.

"Now, daddy will go change very quickly and then we can read if you want."

"Gow-wom?"

"Yes we'll read the book with the Glow-worm." She nodded and I made my way to the bedroom which was completely tidy and properly cleaned up. I couldn't imagine comparing last night's chaos to this. Wow. It's amazingly clean.

I removed my jacket and heard the shower run in the bathroom. Bella must be in the shower. I kept my jacket back and took off my shirt, keeping it in the laundry basket by the door of the bathroom. I grabbed a light blue shirt to wear and as I was to shut the closet door, I heard two gasps.

I turned to see two blonde women, although having completely different textures, one was strawberry blonde and the other was platinum blonde. They wore similar uniforms, grey-blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"We were just, um, yeah. We were cleaning." One of them said, shaking her head. I chuckled.

"I am aware of that; I'll be out of your hair in a moment." I slipped on my shirt and made my way out towards the living room where Eli was. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and noticed Eli was fast asleep on the couch. I chuckled. The medication must've kicked in.

I picked Eli in my arms and carried her to her bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and noticed she was changed into different clothes. Bella must've given her a bath. I kissed her forehead and took a look around the room.

Even this room was cleaned perfectly fine and I noticed their cleaning supplies still here. I was about to get up when Eli gripped my hand in hers, opening her blue orbs partially.

"Daddy no go." she whispered and I stroked her hair.

"Okay princess, daddy will stay right here." I kicked off my shoes to sit on the bed next to her and she snuggled against my chest, holding my hand in hers tightly. I kissed her hair and watched her breathing even out quickly.

I stayed next to Eli for I don't know how long until I heard footsteps approaching and the two girls came into my view. They stared at me for a whole minute and I looked away quickly.

"We're done with the bedrooms; we'll go ahead with the living room." I nodded.

"Is she your daughter?" the other one asked, playing with her hair.

"Um yeah."

"She's really cute." I smiled.

"I'll let her know that."

They picked up the supplies and made their way over to the living room. Bella came into my view, looking absolutely beautiful, wearing a white blouse and light blue skirt. Her hair looked wet and her red rimmed eyes stared at me. I noticed she was barefoot and I motioned for her to come in but she shook her head.

"Could you come here please?" I nodded and got out of the bed, making sure Eli was asleep. I walked over to her after I put on my shoes and I could see tears building in her eyes. Bella grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me into our bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Baby, what has happened to you today?" she hugged me tightly and started sobbing in my arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, stroking her wet hair. "Hush, darling. Don't cry so much."

"I'm s-sorry." She whimpered and I frowned. What is she sorry about?

"Love, what happened?" I repeated but she didn't say anything. I pulled back to make her look at me. "Look at me Bella." she shook her head, staring at her fingers and I sighed. "Look at me." I snapped and she looked up immediately. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me what's bothering you, and no tears." I murmured and she sniffled.

"I know last night's events happened because of me. You were restless all through the night. I know you haven't had a good night's sleep since Friday and I just made it so much worse for you. Eli got so scared last night. You have to be cautious about me and look after me a lot. That wasn't your job here. I'm so sorry you had to go through so much because of me."

"Bella—"

"And with all this chaos, I dragged you to your family. Emmett said so much to you yet you stayed for us. I forced you to go. I know the person here last night came to shoot me, but what if something had happened to you or Eli? I would've never been able to forgive myself. I love you so much Edward and I can't watch you get hurt because of me. Will you both be safe if I go to New York or someplace? Will it help? I can go anywhere you want." I could see the desperation in her brown eyes and tears streamed down her face.

"Bella, Bella, oh god, come here." I hugged her tightly letting out a chuckle. "You are so absurdly silly. There is no way, at all, that I could stay away from you. How can you even say that?"

"But then you got hurt because of me." Bella said in a small voice and I sighed.

"Love, nothing will happen to me. I know it and nothing will happen to Eli. I promise. Why do you overthink so much? Forget about everything, if you keep thinking about it, the thoughts are going to haunt you."

"But then they make you restless at nights."

"Of course they do, because I have to keep you both safe. You both mean so much to me, I need to know you are safe and I can do anything for it. There is so much going on at the same time, I am personally losing my mind and this has nothing to do with you, believe me."

 _It had everything to do with Bella._

"Really?"

"Of course. There is just some other, eh, stuff going around about some people you don't are related to the case. So keep these depressing thoughts away and try to stay positive. I know it's your favorite past time to worry," she smiled at me and I stroked her cheek. "But try."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I leaned my forehead against hers and she smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." she blushed and I kissed her forehead. "And Jacob's coming over for lunch, I hope you don't mind. So just make whatever you will in large quantities. He told me to tell you to make something good." She chuckled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, her lips working against mine swiftly and she sighed when my tongue entered her sweet mouth. My arms tightened around her waist and she gripped my arms making me flinch and pull back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It completely slipped off my mind for a second." I gave her a smile.

"It's okay love, don't worry." She sighed sadly and rested her head on my chest, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I saw it was Fred. I tried to pull back but Bella shook her head. I sighed and answered the phone anyway.

"Yes Fred?"

"Are you better? Jake told me what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. I think you have the name even though we won't be needing it anymore."

"Yes, Ron Yale. He was best known for his shooting, figures."

"Yeah well, where is he from?"

"He's local."

"In any way does he have a connection to James?" Bella stiffened and I kissed her hair.

"No, I don't think so. I can't find a link anywhere."

"Try Fred, I don't think there is any way he could've pulled this shit if not for James."

"But why would James try to take a shot at Isabella Swan?" I sighed.

"That's what has gotten me so confused too."

"Still I'll see what I can do about it."

"Okay and text me the contact number of Joseph Floyd, James wants to meet his father. We'll have to see what we can do about it."

"You're going to let Banner see him?"

"He wants to; we can't let him know Banner's in custody."

"I'll text you."

"Alright then, talk later." I ended the call and Bella pulled back to look at me confused.

"James has a father? I thought he was from foster care." I nodded and felt my phone beep. _Must be the text._

"Yes, that's the main story." She gave me a thoughtful smile and we turned when there was a knock on the door.

"Baby, there is a checkbook of our joint account in my drawer, just fill in the amount and sign it if they are done with service. I have to go make a call." She nodded and walked over to the closet. I opened the door and both stood there with giddy smiles and I smiled back politely.

"We were done with, yeah, everything." I nodded and turned to look at Bella.

"Baby, they are done. Get the checkbook, please?"

"Okay." I pulled out my phone and excused myself, going to the balcony. I called on the number Fred sent me moments ago.

"Special Agent Floyd."

"Good morning Floyd, it's Edward Cullen."

"Cullen hey, what's up?"

"I was calling in to ask about Banner, how's he doing?"

"Oh that son of a bitch, he's told us shit that we already knew. I don't think he has anything else left to say. Just a long time to rot in jail." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well I hope the news isn't disclosed yet because the media will want to do a coverage and it'll be all over the tabloids."

"We are aware of the situation you are talking about. Don't worry we have it under control."

"Yeah well, there was a problem I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"As you know we haven't disclosed the news to anybody, his son—"

"James Smith, the guy you are after?" I chuckled.

"Uh yes, he wants to meet Banner, tomorrow." I heard him sigh on the other line and knew it was going to be difficult.

"Cullen I'm sorry but there is no way that is possible. We have been running checks all over New York already, everyone is swamped with work, I know he isn't a suspect anymore but I can't help you with this. There are strict orders to not let any suspect out who is in custody for violation of drug policies."

"Just for a few hours, I'm sure you can manage that. You have no idea how much penalty there'll be to pay if he finds out Banner is in custody."

"I'm sure you can think of something Edward."

"Come on Joseph, we've known each other for a long time now. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I could but there aren't enough consents to let him out. Security would be needed; we will have to record his every move."

"There'll be six CIA agents present at the same time. What more do you want?"

"Edward, I'm sorry but there will be nothing we can do about it." Fine, I'll have to play the bigger cards and call Springfield.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait for your call."

"What?"

"Talk later Floyd. Have a good day."

I turned around when I heard Eli's voice and found her standing by the barstools, holding her stuffed unicorn in one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other. I scrolled through my contact list and found the number I was looking for. I called on the number.

"Chuck Louis's office, how may I help you?" a woman, who had a very raspy voice questioned me.

"This is Edward Cullen from the CIA, can I please talk to Mr. Louis?"

"Could you give me a moment, he is currently in a discussion group meeting, let me check if he is willing to take calls this moment."

"Sure." I waited for five whole minutes before she was back on the line.

"Just a moment sir, I'll put you right through." I sighed with relief.

"Edward? I can't believe you called and I thought you forgot about me!" I could hear him laugh on the other line. I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"I think there is a misunderstanding Mr. Louis. It's you who forgot about us."

"Ah, what a liar and since when did you start calling me Mr. Louis?"

"Since you became the Acting Administrator of the DEA. You aren't just the Chief of Staff at FBI New York anymore. There comes a respect with a position as grand as yours."

"Since when did you start giving shit about this?"

"Jackass." I muttered and heard him laugh on the other line.

"There you are." I chuckled. "So, how can I help you Agent Cullen?"

"Well Mr. Louis, I think you must've heard about our ex-Chief Banner been taken into custody."

"I'm aware of that," his tone grew serious. "It came as quite a shock to me too."

"Tell me about it, anyway, we have been trying not to let the information get disclosed because it would be all over the news and we don't want that happening."

"True." I told him the gest about the case, about James and the factors connected to him and this DMT we're trying to find. "Sounds tricky Edward, are you alone at this? I would personally advice you not to handle this case alone." I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I have got Alex with me."

"Then I have no problem at all, is he undercover again?"

"Oh yes, he is undercover alright. Dyed his hair black and is wearing contacts, it's hard not to laugh."

"I can imagine." Chuck was the main leader for the Sullivan case we had in London and we had been in contact ever since then.

"So, Alex got me this information that James wants to meet his father tomorrow in New York."

"You want Banner out?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Yes."

"Well, I did contact the New York department and found out you and Black already got whatever information was required. So it pretty much wouldn't matter if he is alive or dead although the press would make it a big deal if he was dragged around with security."

"Six of us will be there Mr. Louis. At every corner. You have nothing to worry about. Even if something happens, I'm sure we can find a way to get it resolved."

"I'm sure about you Edward, do you think you can find something valid out of this meeting?"

"I am confident."

"Alright, I'll let the Chief know to let him out, I want two of your people there when he is out though." I couldn't help the grin.

"That wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm risking this for you Edward, I want more information about this drug chase you are after. I don't care what happens to Banner then."

"Count on me Mr. Louis."

"Good luck." The call ended and I kept my phone back, going inside the apartment with a wide grin on my face but just as quickly my smile disappeared. This meant I will have to go to New York. Fuck.

"Hey honey, what happened to your pretty smile?" Bella grinned at me and I sighed.

"Well, I have to tell you something that you may not want to listen."

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I have to go New York tomorrow." She didn't say anything but just stared at me. "Bella?"

"I'm coming with you." I stared at her with a blank face.

"No."

"I will."

"I can't let you."

"Watch me." she said stubbornly and I sighed.

"Love, it's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine Edward."

"Eli's still unwell." I tried to reason and she rolled her eyes, motioned behind me. I turned to see Eli sitting behind the couch on a carpet, with _all_ her toys splayed around. Eli looked up at us and offered an adorable grin.

"Yes, she's all sick." Bella said and I shook my head, letting out a chuckle.

"Are you going to be stubborn about this?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Bella, please—"

"Edward, it's more dangerous here in Seattle, and without you I feel more insecure," she walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll feel much safer knowing you are in the same city as me and its New York, I've lived there for so long I know every street of it, so if a guy comes after me, I have safer hideouts to lock myself in." I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"I can't risk losing you, baby." I murmured staring into her eyes and she nodded.

"I know, that's why I'll be there, plus I can get to meet Angela, even if it's just for a few hours. Please?"

 _Ah. So that was the main reason._

"Now I see why you are so desperate to come to New York. To meet you friend." She blushed and shook her head.

"It's not just that."

"I know exactly what it is. You just want to meet your friend. And here I thought you were going to miss me so much that you couldn't bear the thought of staying away from me, that's why you were coming to New York." She pouted.

"You know that's not it." I pecked her lips softly.

"I know, but what are you going to tell Angela when she sees Eli?"

"Don't worry, I can manage something."

"Alright then, and I can't believe I'm saying this but keep your bag ready we'll have to leave early." She squealed and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her hair.

"I love you Edward."

"Not more than Angela, I guess." She smacked my right arm lightly and I groaned. "Bella, please be careful with the arm love." She pulled back with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry and go make that lunch your friend asked for."

"Oh he's going to love it." Bella said and walked back in the kitchen. My phone buzzed and I saw Joseph Floyd flash on the screen. I grinned as I answered the call.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I walked to the foyer to answer the door. There stood Jacob Black in all his glory, a wide grin on his face and Leah Clearwater, whose face clearly showed she wanted to be anyplace but here.

"Leah, hey!" her expression quickly turned happy and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, patting her back a little. I pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"How are you?"

"I'm great Edward, how's Eli?"

"She's great, come on in." I stepped back to let them in and Jake went straight to the kitchen where Bella was. Eli looked up surprised when she saw Leah and then waved at her excitedly.

"Hey pretty girl, what are you playing?"

"Daddy and I pway wif my dollies." Eli told Leah who gasped, giving a big grin.

"Wow, you are playing with your daddy huh?" she turned to me. "Edward, may I have a word?" I nodded and she pulled me over by the end of the couch. I looked up to find Bella staring at us and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What?" I stared at Leah to notice her glaring at me.

"What? You are asking me what? That girl has her family coming over on Sunday and she's calling you daddy? What is the matter with you? When we went down to the hospital, you knew what the words 'temporary' meant, didn't you? Do you really think this is the right way to go?"

"Leah, what's your problem if she wants to call me daddy? It's her choice, Bella and I didn't force her to call us her parents, she said it on her own. I don't care about the family, Eli's going to stay with us, that's for sure. She is not going anywhere."

"Edward, listen to me—"

"I don't want to," I turned back to the kitchen and found them both Bella and Jacob staring at our exchange. "Jacob, a word." He nodded and I walked in to the bedroom.

"Here." I handed him the sample of cigar I found out and kept it in a plastic sample bag. He took it from me and studied it carefully.

"It's a cigar."

"Oh really? I didn't know that." I said and he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to see if we can find out what kind it is, or what's in it."

"Where did you find it?"

"In the house across from this building."

"What were you doing there?" I dictated the morning incidents and walked over to my second closet to unlock it and pulled out the _USP_ bag I discovered.

"Open it." I shut my bedroom door and he unzipped it, his eyes widening.

"Sniper, fuck." I nodded and closed it up again.

"Take it back to the department. We'll have forensics look into it."

"How's Aden?"

"He's okay. He was a little less hurt than me and listen, we have to go New York tomorrow."

"Why?

"James wants to meet Banner, I spoke to Mr. Louis and they are going to grant him an exit for a few hours, until we are done. We'll be needing six of our people there. We'll have to ask Aden if he's up for this."

"So we'll have to plan this up really good, and get Banner's phone to send a text of the place _we_ want him to meet at."

"Okay."

"Now, they are going to be six of us Jake, we don't have enough evidence to get James under arrest, so we need to be careful about the number of people that are going to be there with him, and not get ourselves in trouble."

"That's a good point."

"I'm taking Eli and Bella, after last night, I can't leave them alone. And Leah has to come with us."

"Why Leah?"

"She was Banner's assistant; we don't want to raise suspicions."

"Oh god, that's going to be a trouble, will she sit next to Bella without questions?"

"I don't think so." I mumbled and sighed.

"We'll discuss it at the headquarters then, I don't want a cat fight on the plane."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Bella won't do anything."

"Oh," I chuckled, shaking my head "You should've been there at my parent's place." He nodded and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are we done? I'm starving and the food smells delicious. She's making my favorite. Sausage Lasagna." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm aware of that." Jacob and I walked out of the room and saw Eli sitting on the highchair and Leah on the couch in the living room. Bella was serving up plates and Jake made a beeline towards the dining table.

"Leah?" I called out and she looked up. "Aren't you having lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry Edward, it's okay." I sighed and went over to sit next to her.

"Leah, I'm sorry I snapped at you but please try to understand."

"Edward, I don't want you to see you hurting later, what if Eli does go away, what are you going to do then?"

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure? Are you going to go against the law? Take her from her real family?"

"She doesn't have a family, Bella and I are her family."

"Oh really?"

"Leah just drop it."

"Fine." She said and I buried my face in my hands as I heard her footsteps going towards the dining table.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's sweet voice closer to me. I looked up and found her staring at me with concern itched on her face. "Lunch?" I nodded and stood up.

"Come on."

"Is everything okay?" I nodded, giving her a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Yes, everything's great."

"Come here." She murmured and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I sighed against her and inhaled her intoxicating scent in. "Everything will be fine. Don't let her words bother you if you think they weren't believable, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

"How do you know what she said?"

"I don't know, I guessed it." I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"I'm starving, and the food smells mouth-watering." She pulled back and pecked my lips softly.

"Yeah well then you better eat it before Jacob finishes it all."

* * *

"That was the best lasagna ever Bells. Thank you so much." Jacob grinned hugging her tightly. Bella smiled and hugged him back.

"It's no problem Jake." I watched Leah staring at them with an unhappy expression. They pulled back and Bella walked over to stand next to me. I kissed her hair softly and found her looking at Leah.

"Bye Leah, take care." She whispered softly and Leah openly glared at her.

"Leah." I snapped and she looked at me immediately. "Bye. And Jake call me after the work is done." He nodded as they exited the apartment. Bella turned in my arms and hugged me tightly. I sighed and kissed the side of her hair.

"Why does she always do that?" she whispered and I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Forget about it, why don't you rest for a while, just for an hour at least, you look dead tired." Bella nodded.

"Okay, do you want me to check on Eli's temperature?"

"That's fine, I'm pretty sure it's back to normal, I'll check it once she wakes up."

"Hmm, maybe you should rest for a while too." she murmured and I sighed.

"I can't. I have to be somewhere."

"Where?" she pulled back to look at me.

"Um, North West Market Street."

"Why?"

"Stuff. Now come on, get to bed and do that without arguing."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" she asked, crossing her arm over her chest.

"You really want to see?"

"Yes please." she said sweetly and I chuckled.

"Oh, baby." I swept down and lifted her over my shoulder and she squealed.

"Edward, put me down!" she screamed and I shushed her.

"Eli's asleep."

"Put me down, right now!" she hissed and I laughed as I carried her to our bedroom.

"You should've thought about that before acting so stubborn." I muttered and she flayed her legs.

"Edward!" she groaned and I swatted her butt playfully.

"Quit talking."

I set her down at the edge of the bed and she glared at me. I couldn't help chuckle looking at her adorable expression.

"Don't laugh, I'm so mad at you right now." Bella said in an angry statement.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I tried to hide my smile.

"Now get out of the house, I don't want you here anymore."

"Really?" I murmured and she nodded.

"Fine," I sighed. "Goodbye Bella." I kissed her forehead and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I turned to look at her as she walked over to me and pecked my lips softly.

"I love you." I couldn't help smile.

"I love you too."

"Yeah whatever, get out." I chuckled and made my way out of the apartment.

* * *

"I thought you said we were going to your apartment."

"No we are going someplace else."

"Are you like a gangster or something because I can't help you man. Because JC doesn't do no wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a gangster."

"Then why are we still sitting in your car in an empty parking space?" I sighed.

"We are waiting to see if someone is still in that house." I pointed to the white house across from us.

"Do you live in this building?"

"No."

"Dude, you are fishy." I opened my glove compartment and showed him my CIA badge and his eyes widened. "That's so cool." I kept it back.

"Yeah, well you know what would be much cooler? You keeping your 20-year old ass quiet."

"Hey, you don't talk to me that way."

"I'm paying you $200 for a $40 job."

"Yeah alright." He grumbled and stayed silent. It's been twenty minutes and no one had been around the house for long. Maybe it's safe to check.

"Come on." I got out of the car and so did JC. We made our way to the gate of the house which I had visited in the morning.

I went down to the _Ballard Lock and Key_ to hire a two-hour locksmith and they got me stuck with this 20-year old chump here, although they said he was pretty good.

"See this lock? I want to know what kind it is." He nodded and squatted down to look at it closer. I watched him look at the shackles and the keyhole carefully and ten minutes later he looked up at me.

"It's a chain cuff lock, man." I frowned. "Who uses these nowadays?"

"Someone whose probably old." I said and ran a hand through my hair, my heart pounding as I was getting a hint of doubt of who it might be. "Look at it carefully, tell me more about it." he went back to studying it carefully.

My phone buzzed and I saw Jake's name flash on it.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Edward." his voice sounded grim for some reason.

"What's wrong, why do you sound like that?"

"I went down to the FDA."

"I know, what'd you find?"

"About the cigar sample you gave."

"It's not American, is it?"

"No, it's definitely not."

"Agent sir?" I chuckled at the boy's nickname for me.

"Jake hold on one second." I kept the phone away from my ear as I looked at the boy. "Yes?"

"This is a _Bagno_ lock." I looked at him confused.

"What lock?"

" _Bagno_ , it's Italian for bathroom." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why can't you just say bathroom."

"Because the lock is Italian."

"What?" I couldn't help the shock. I put the phone back to my ear. "Jake I'm going to have to call you back."

"No Ed! Listen to me!" I sighed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"The cigar is called _Toscano_. It's a very rare kind. It's Italian." I stared at the lock as all the words sunk in.

" _Because the lock is Italian."_

" _The cigar is called_ Toscano _. It's a very rare kind. It's Italian."_

"Italian huh?" I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, like the pasta."

"And like Laurent Scott."

* * *

I walked in through the familiar doors of the CIA field office and noticed everyone already in the meeting room. Everyone sat comfortably around the wooden convex-shaped table and I stood in the middle so that everyone could see me.

"Now, I had to call this meeting so very urgently because there was something I discovered in the morning, something very crucial about the case. Laurent Scott is in Seattle." I could hear murmurs going around.

"Now," I said aloud so that everyone would turn to me. "I know we halted his research for later but I want you to stop all your workings, and start with him. Every single detail of Laurent Scott you can find. About his childhood, his works, his businesses, especially the trades overseas, his locations, everything."

"Phil, your sole responsibility is James, but we don't want many people researching about him. We have to start from zero. From the beginning and this time, we have data with us. Robin and Samantha, both of you, I want you to start researching back on Victoria Preston. Where is that woman? The case it called Preston case and we know nothing about her."

"You want to start from the rehab?" Robin asked and I sighed.

"Start from her fucking childhood. Every little detail. We are just going into research now because we have been doing this the wrong way. Just pure research, we can arrest these people sooner or later. All we need is enough evidence so that no one can question our work."

"Copy that."

"Chuck, Dave. Start with Laurent Scott. Only Laurent Scott. I want his minute to minute movement recorded. Where he goes, what he does and every single other detail. Do whatever you like, just get the data for the team."

"Yes Edward."

"Tim." He sat up straighter. "You research everything about Irina Fetcher. Everything about this woman and her husband. She lives in Austin, I'm pretty sure you can find some information fast enough. Her _siblings_ , family, any secret kids, everything."

"Um Edward, how is she related to the Preston case?" Tim asked. _That's a very good question._

"It's Level 5 classified." He nodded and typed her name on his laptop.

"Gina, Katie, Luke distribute work amongst yourselves. I want you setting up the suspect places with cameras, microphones, lasers, rocks, I don't care. When I say the name of the place, I want the thing on the computer screen and the voice heard in the ears."

"Roger that."

"I'll help Phil note down the places, I want you going there with Jacob."

"Okay."

"Benji, Julie. Here's a special work. Now I know you have been dating for just two weeks and this is going to be very difficult for you to do," both looked at me with wide eyes. "But I'm going to have to tell you to keep your hands off each other for a while." I could hear everyone chuckle and I smirked at them.

"What are you talking about?" Benji asked and I laughed.

"The cameras here are on all the time, don't think I don't know what's going around here." Julie blushed and looked away. "So anyway, find out about Gale, you'll find her data from the CIA New York records."

"The one who is staying over at Bella Swan's?"

"Was, I just want to confirm something. Get a background check for me. Track her, she's supposed to be in New York."

"Copy that."

"Benji," he looked at me with an obvious stare, a pen in his hand ready. "Keep the pen down, I got some fieldwork for you." I could see a smile forming on his face. "Now I know you have had bad field records."

"Very bad." Phil added and I glared at him which made him shut up.

"So here's something. Bella Swan. You have to be around her, without her noticing it too much. Now, there is a little twist. You walk around talking in an Italian accent. Not your normal American one. Watch videos, goggle it, do something. And kill every person who walks towards you with a gun."

"What's proved from that?" Jacob asked.

"That James is having people not only following Bella but Laurent Scott's men as well. He will obviously doubt him because of the accent and possibly try to follow him too, it'll be too late for him to understand that he was following the wrong guy. Just show a hint of some weapon occasionally, Phil can have your fake IDs ready in two days, you'll be good to go."

"Fuck yeah." He grinned at me.

"So, go ahead. Kill only the people you suspect and keep it covert. Don't let people notice you killing them. Hide them well. Your records aren't very reassuring but I'm going to give you a chance."

"I won't let you down." He winked at me and I chuckled.

* * *

I sat in my car and checked my phone to find two voicemails from Bella; one made at five and the other one at six-thirty. I looked at the dashboard to see it was seven-fifty. Shit. I played the voicemails.

 _Hey Edward, it's um, me. I was just calling to ask when you are getting home and yeah Eli was asking for you. So call me when you get this. Bye. -05:00 pm_

 _Edward, where are you and why aren't you answering your phone? I'm getting really paranoid right now. Can you just come home quick, please? I don't like the apartment without you when it's dark. Please come home when you get this. I love you. -06:00 pm_

Great. I'm royally fucked. I started my car and drove through the busy Seattle streets trying to reach home as fast as I could. It was twenty minutes later when I finally parked my car and was out of the door within seconds. I greeted Mr. Willock as I passed by and quickly reached for the elevator.

I entered the apartment to find it dead silent. I couldn't hear a single movement and panic set in me. I threw my coat on the couch and made my way to my bedroom to find it empty. I let out a deep breath and walked over to Eli's room. I opened the slightly ajar door wider and found Bella on the bed and Eli's sleeping form snuggled up to her.

Bella was staring at the clock hung on the wall and I could feel her anxiety, just through the way she stroked Eli's hair or the frown on her face. I cleared my throat softly and she snapped her head in my direction.

The first thing she did was point her index finger to the living room. I nodded and walked over to sit on the couch. I unbuttoned my shirt and removed it all the way as I checked on the wound. I need to change the dressing. _Maybe tomorrow after shower would be better_.

"Care to tell why you didn't even have the courtesy to call and tell you were going to be late?"

"I'm sorry, love. My phone was on silent and I left it in a different room from where I was, I heard your voicemails in the car and came home as soon as I could." She sighed and sat on the armchair with an unhappy expression.

"You should've told me you were going to be late." I sighed and buried my face in my hands utterly exhausted.

"I said I was sorry."

"When I forget my purse, you blow up a storm, and when you forget something, it doesn't matter, does it?" I looked at her.

"You know what Bella, we have an early flight tomorrow and I am dead on my feet, so if you want to argue about this, we can do that later, okay?" I glared at her and stood up to go our bedroom.

I changed into my night clothes and checked the window, first thing. I shut the drapes and plopped on the bed as I waited for Bella to enter. Fifteen minutes passed and she still wasn't in the room. It was way too early for bed but I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

But I had to see where Bella was. I got out of the bed and made my way to the living room to see her nowhere. I went to Eli's room and found her staring at the ceiling as she laid down on her back.

"Bella?" she didn't look at me. I sighed. "Bella?" she looked at me. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that there is a lot going on and I was so caught up in everything, I forgot to call." She nodded and closed her eyes. "Aren't you coming to bed with me?"

"That's okay, I can sleep here for the night."

"Eli's fine now, I don't think you'll be needing to sleep."

"Edward, could you just let it go?" Bella asked in a calm voice and I sighed.

"Baby, please?" she kissed Eli's forehead, getting out of the bed and made her way to our bedroom. I followed her and as I entered the room, I found her under the covers with her eyes closed. I sat on the bed and stroked her hair softly.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yes." I replied and pulled the duvet over my body. "Did you?" she opened her brown eyes to mine.

"I was waiting for you." I suddenly felt guilty.

"Come on love, you should've dinner before bed. I'll reheat it if you want."

"That's okay now."

"Hey, I don't want you not eating. Please eat." Bella sat up on the bed and looked at me. I could see words waiting to erupt from her mouth.

"I woke up around four thirty in the evening when Eli came to wake me up. That's when I noticed you weren't there but I remembered you said five o'clock. So I waited. Eli was asking for you so I promised her that you would be here by five. But you didn't come home. I called you, as you know. Eli asked again and I told her that you were busy and would come before bedtime. I left you a message. Again."

"Eli started to cry during her supper because you weren't here. She apparently got scared you won't be home for the bedtime story. She thought you left us. I don't know where she got that idea from. I assured her you were coming home but she said that like you went last night, after the, you know," she shrugged uncomfortably. "you won't be back. I somehow made her eat half of her supper and put her to sleep. She called me a liar. I hated that."

I sighed running a hand through my hair. Oh dear god. Why couldn't I get home early? I looked over at Bella who was staring at me with a sad gaze and I couldn't feel worse. What should I say now?

"I'm sorry baby, I really am. I just had some really important work to do. It was very important, otherwise I wouldn't have left the apartment at all." She shifted closer to me and I pulled her on my lap, hugging her tightly.

"What was it? What was so important that you didn't even have enough time for us?" Bella mumbled against my t-shirt and I stroked her hair.

"It was something about yesterday." She pulled back immediately to look at me.

"What did you find out?"

"Something about the person who tried to take a shot at you."

"Oh." was all she said and stared at her fingers thoughtfully. I stared at her beautiful face, her pale skin was glorious in the moonlight, her hair framed in natural waves created a curtain as they were set loose, her thick lashes moving every time she blinked, her lips pursed as I could already make out her mind running a mile a minute.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whispered and she gazed at me.

"Did James sent the guy to kill me?" I looked away not knowing what to say when an idea struck me.

"I'll only tell you if you have some dinner." She rolled her eyes and I smirked at her.

"Fine!" She huffed and walked out of the room, going straight to the kitchen. I followed her lazily, stifling a yawn as I propped on the chair at the dining table as I watched Bella reheat the dinner. "Start talking, I'm reheating the dinner."

"Alright," I had no idea what to say to her now. The truth? No, that'll just freak her out. But then I can't just keep hiding things from her. And its Bella. "It's wasn't James, love."

"It wasn't? Then who was it? Do I know the person? Was he here for Eli as well?"

"No Bella, he wasn't here for Eli. I bet he doesn't know much about Eli either. I can't tell you the name, I really can't but uh, he's not from here."

"Not from Seattle?" Or America.

"No, he's not."

"Oh." The oven beeped and Bella got the casserole out. She served herself the dinner I wasn't able to see from here and walked over to me. She sat adjacent to me and I clasped her left hand in mine as she took a bite of her chicken that looked very appealing right now.

"Can't you tell me the name Edward?" She asked again and I let out a soft sigh.

"What are you going to do if I tell you the name?"

"It would be just good to know."

"Laurent Scott." Bella frowned softly, I could feel her thoughts were running again.

"I, I think I have heard this name." My eyes widened on their own accord. She knew him? How?

"You do, love?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard dad say his name."

"On the phone?" She nodded. "When was this phone call made?"

"A week or two before their accident."

"Was he stressed because of it?"

"Very, and mom was getting so worried, that's why she decided that perhaps they should have a night out on their anniversary." I nodded. Charlie. Oh god.

Charlie got a call from Laurent Scott? Or maybe he was searching about him. Why? He must not even know the guy. There was no record at the Forks Police department. What was going on? It was all sure now that Charlie did have the DMT, but then where is it now?

Was he trying to run away from everything? Did he want to not be blamed about it? I had no idea how to define Charlie now. Bella loved him. Of course all kids love their parents. But what was he really like?

"Baby, what was your father like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was his personality like?"

"Um, he was very committed and you can call him I don't know, very cautious about everything. He was a tad selfish—mom hated that about him—like always thinking about himself before others or us. Mom and dad usually got into a fight because of that."

"Did they suffer from any martial problems?" Bella shook her head tightly. A little too tightly. "You know you can't lie, right?"

"They weren't getting along." She murmured and I sighed softly.

"Were things heading for divorce?"

"They would have. Mom was doing the best she could, dad wasn't being much co-operative about it."

"You said they loved each other."

"I did, I never wanted people to know that they did have problems, I never told it to anyone, even Jake or Billy didn't know."

"Bella things would've been so much less completed it you would've told the truth."

"I'm sorry." I noticed she wasn't eating either.

"Eat." I snapped and she obliged.

Charlie wasn't a good man after all. Clearly, marriage problems made it much worse. What did he do?

Only three things can make a man do wrong things. Money, Fame and Woman.

"Did your dad have an affair outside?" I asked and Bella choked on her food, coughing it up. I rubbed her back lightly and whispered a sorry. I filled a glass with water and handed it to her.

"Of course not." She muttered after sipping some water. I nodded, not believing her. Why would they tell Bella if that was the case? I need to get a lead on this shit.

I watched Bella eat, just gazing at her as we both were lost deep in our own thoughts. She was probably thinking about her parents as well, just like I was but on completely different frequencies.

Maybe I could tell this to Jacob and he can ask his father about it. Of course Billy would know something about this. Bella stood up with the plate and walked over to the sink to rinse it. As soon as she was done, she went straight to the bedroom, without glancing at me. I followed her quickly, switching off the unnecessary lights.

Have I made Bella mad at me? I didn't say anything offensive, did I? Or the questions about her father sent her off guard? I walked into the room and a soft sigh of relief left my lips as I watched her folding up a dress to keep in a small travel bag. She was packing for tomorrow.

"You didn't finish packing?" I asked and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"I forgot."

I relaxed staring at her adorable smile and I could feel her stance relaxing too. That smile, I hadn't seen it all day long. The day was the longest day ever.

First, with the morning run, then coming home to Bella being paranoid and scared for me, then having Jacob over and argue with Leah, go back to the office and work on something so complicated, plus, not getting enough sleep took it out of me.

Her brown eyes locked with mine and I couldn't help walk over to her. She dropped the dress when I approached and wrapped her arms around me, crashing her lips to mine. She moaned against my lips and I lifted her in my arms, carrying her to the bed.

"Edward… the packing." She mumbled against my lips.

"Later." I kissed her passionately, sending her out of breath and we pulled apart to breathe and I trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Eli's temperature." She panted and I chuckled.

"She's fine now."

"Okay." I laid her down on the bed and hovered over her beautiful form. I kissed her lips again, letting my tongue enter her sweet mouth. She moaned and I trailed my fingers over her skirt, feeling the soft cotton against my hand. I pushed the skirt up until her waist, my fingers tracing her wet panties.

"Edward." Bella moaned softly against my lips and tugged on the hem of my t-shirt. I helped her pull it over my head and went back to kissing her. Her soft fingers threaded into my hair to pull me impossibly closer and I reached over to unbutton her blouse.

My lips nipped on her soft flesh, down to her neck and kissing the valley between her breasts as I opened her blouse. I got it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor and unhooked her bra, setting her beautiful breasts free of their confines.

I kissed her soft breast, palming the other one with my hand and she arched her back to me, thrusting them into my face. I bit on one of her nipples making her groan softly and reciprocated the same action for the other one.

I made my way downwards, kissing over her smooth stomach and felt her fingers grasping my hair tightly in her fingers.

"Edward, do you know the girls who came for cleaning said you were hot." She panted and I chuckled.

"Nope." I murmured and leaned up to stare at her perfect face.

"When I was in the bathroom, the same time." I nodded. "I wanted to punch them both." I nuzzled my nose against hers as I smiled.

"You did huh? Well it's a good thing you didn't because then the cleaning company would've sued us." She smiled but then frowned softly.

"They didn't know I was in the bathroom and they said that I don't suit you." I couldn't help sigh.

"Bella, you are perfect, they were just jealous of how beautiful you are. So smart," I kissed her forehead. "And caring," I kissed her cheeks. "And funny you are." I kissed her lips softly and pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward. So much." I grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips again, her tongue tangled with mine and winced as her fingers touched the wound on my right arm.

"Sorry." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded and trailed my kisses over to her stomach again as I reached further down to pull down her blue panties.

"You're so wet." I murmured and ran my fingers over her thighs and watched her shiver against me. I removed her panties all the way and pressed two fingers over her clit. I eased them into her making her moan out my name. I moved them slowly inside Bella, stretching and making her squirm.

"Edward, please." She whispered heavily, her breathing increasing rapidly.

"Please what, love? Tell me." I murmured, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh.

"Faster, please."

Then I increased my pace, thrusting my fingers in and out of her as she cried out my name. I added a third finger inside her, sending her over the edge and she clamped around me.

"Don't stop Edward, I'm so close." She panted and finally let out a loud moan as she came over my fingers. I moved my fingers out of her and stared at her sated, peaceful face. Her cheeks were glowing red and her lips were parted. Bella had her eyes closed and she opened them to look at me.

I pressed a soft kiss against her thigh, placing warm wet kisses on either side of her legs. I removed her heels, unstrapping them and setting them by the edge of the bed. Her feet looked rather appealing and her legs like miles long.

"So pretty." I murmured making her giggle lightly. I pressed soft kisses over her feet, kissing each of her toe and making my way to the inner arch.

"Edward." She muttered grumpily and I smirked at her.

"Yes, love?"

"Nothing." She said instead and stared at me. "You are such an ass." I chuckled and rested her feet back on the bed and leaned over to her.

"Ass, me?" Bella nodded and I hovered my lips over hers. "You know I've had sex with a lot of women but no one has ever called me that."

"Talking about having sex with other women when you are in the middle of it with your girlfriend, makes you an even bigger ass."

"I'm sorry. I love you so, so much." I pressed kisses all over her face and she smiled, finally bringing her lips to mine. "But I have never told a woman that I love her." I whispered and watched her eyes fill with warmth.

"I know." I pulled my pants and boxer briefs down to my knees and positioned myself over the entrance of her clit. I kissed her lips softly as I entered her and stifled her moan against me.

Bella felt so amazing. I felt pleasure surging through our bodies as we moved against each other. My hands hovered on either side of her face as I balanced myself over my arms, and the right one was killing me.

"Edward, oh god." Bella moaned against my neck as I continued moving along her hips rhythmically. I kicked off my remaining clothing items and gently flipped us over, still inside her and felt her stretch.

Bella sat there straddling my lap and looked at me with a puzzled expression. I tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear and pecked her lips softly before plopping down on the pillow.

"You take me." I murmured and saw her eyes darken. "Here." I reached for her with my hands and she threaded hers with mine. She started moving on top of me, grinding her hips along mine and felt my arm relax a little.

"Bella, you're doing so great." I said and she started moving faster, making her beautiful form bounce on top of me. My hands rested on her hips as I watched her moving along me, and I couldn't help feel grateful for having her in my life.

"Edward I'm close." Bella whispered with her eyes closed. I could already feel her tighten around me which made me throb inside her.

"Come with me, Bella." I whispered back and watched her come undone against me as she cried out my name. I soon followed her as I thrust upwards making me moan with pleasure as we both found our release. I sat up a minute later and Bella opened her eyes.

"Hey," I murmured, a soft grin on my face. "Come here." I opened my arms and she willingly hugged me, snuggling against my neck and closing her eyes again.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too Edward." I pulled out of her causing her to tighten her arms around me and she pulled back to kiss my lips shortly. "You know; I would love to stay right here with you but I need to pack for tomorrow." I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay." I murmured and she leaned down to grab my t-shirt. She put it on and pecked my lips and got out of my lap. I slid on my pants again and gathered up Bella's clothes strewn down on the ground. I put them in the laundry basket. I made a quick work of changing the sheets and went to the kitchen to take my medications.

I heard some sniffling sounds as I was making my way back to our bedroom. It was coming from Eli's room. I opened the slightly ajar door even further and found Eli sitting on the bed, shivering lightly.

"Princess, what's wrong?" I murmured and she looked over at me instantly.

"Daddy up." She motioned her arms to me and I hugged her tightly to me.

"Baby, why aren't you asleep?" Eli pointed her finger to the window of her room. I frowned. "What's there?" She motioned to her hand.

"You saw a hand?" I asked, knowing she must have dreamt something crazy.

"Yes daddy." I sighed and carried her towards the window. Eli immediately buried her face against my neck as we approached it. I noticed nothing but an empty street, no hands whatsoever were around.

"There is no one here, love." She hesitantly, looking at me from under her lashes.

"I no wike here." Eli said letting out a yawn.

"Okay, we'll go someplace else soon." She nodded, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I sweep wif you and mommy?" I nodded.

"Come on, maybe mommy will tell us a story." Her face erupted into a beautiful smile and I kissed her forehead softly. We made our way to the bedroom to see Bella zipping up her bag and I cleared my throat softly.

She turned to look at us and walked over to take Eli from me, who snuggled against Bella, closing her eyes.

"Hi baby, aren't you sleepy? We have to go back to New York tomorrow early morning, remember?" Bella said and Eli nodded.

"Love, it's getting a little late for Eli's bedtime." She nodded and kissed Eli's cheek, carrying her over to the bed.

We got under the covers and Bella dictated a short story which put Eli to sleep right away. Bella and I stared at her adorable face as she slept peacefully and I pressed a small kiss on her head.

"You wore me out Cullen." Bella said and I chuckled.

"It should be the other way around." I leaned over Eli and kissed her lips quickly. "Go to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day."

"Good night, I love you." She murmured staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and closed my eyes, letting sleep finally claim me.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know. There were some technical difficulties due to which I couldn't update soon enough but here it is!**

 **I have my exams staring this Wednesday and I will hopefully try to update as soon as possible, so stay tuned.**

 **Please REVIEW guys! I would really appreciate them!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls**


	26. Touch Of Evil

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

I walked into our room knowing it was going to be difficult waking Edward up. It was already five-fifteen and we had to leave in thirty minutes. I sat on the bed next to his sleeping form and stroked his hair. He looked so peaceful fast asleep, not the always anxious face he carried around these days. I didn't have the heart to wake him up but we had to go.

"Edward." I whispered and he grumbled something intangible. "Edward, wake up, we have to leave in a short while."

"Five minutes." He mumbled rolling away from me. I sighed.

"Edward, it's five fifteen, even Eli is ready and fast asleep." He turned back to look at me.

"Eli's ready?"

"Yeah, and back asleep. Wake up honey, we're going to be late." He nodded and shifted a little closer so that his face rested on my lap. Edward closed his eyes back again. I let him sleep for five minutes and stroked his hair. When I knew there was no time to let him sleep, I said it for the last time.

"Edward, wake up." He nodded.

"Okay, I'm up." Edward sat up on the bed, looking at me with a sleepy haze. His hair was a disheveled mess and he looked so adorable.

"Go take a quick shower, do you want me to fix you up some breakfast?"

"Just coffee, please." I nodded kissing his forehead softly.

"Okay." I watched him walk in to the bathroom and then straightened out the duvet and the sheets.

I made my way to the kitchen, checking on Eli once, who was fast asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. I made Edward a cup of black coffee and he came out of our bedroom with the one bag we were taking.

Edward and I weren't carrying much of our stuff as we already had things at our apartments, the bag consisted only of Eli's clothes and whatever toys she liked. He walked into the kitchen, now fully awake and gave me a soft kiss.

"Good morning." I murmured.

"Morning baby." He grinned, kissing my forehead. "Thank you so much." He took the cup of coffee from my hands.

"No problem."

"What about Eli? Isn't she going to eat or drink something?"

"It's too early, she'll probably have something in the flight. Her routine will just go out of balance."

"Yeah, it'll be two already when we land in New York. God, it's going to be difficult." I nodded and sat on one of the barstools next to Edward's. I sat there in silence and watched Edward finish up his coffee as I already had mine as soon as I woke up.

He placed the washed cup on the marble island and turned to me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, letting out a yawn. He shook his head.

"No one was forcing you to come, you could've slept in peacefully with Eli."

"Edward, I'm fine! Let's go." He nodded and made his way to the couch. He put on his coat and I did the same. I walked over to Eli and held her sleeping form in my arms. She mumbled something under her breath and then went back to sleep.

 _Yeah, she'll be surprised to see herself on a plane when she wakes up._

* * *

"…and then the princess lived with her mommy and daddy happily ever after." I murmured and Eli giggled a little.

"Mommy daddy happy?"

"Of course, they were the happiest people in the world." I kissed her cheek.

After a very good nap and waking up two hours into the flight, Eli was up and about, asking me about stories. I let out a yawn. Edward was already fast asleep as soon as we were buckled in. I wanted to sleep too but Eli was wide awake.

Jacob and Leah were on the same flight but they chose a different location for their seats. That must've been Leah's smart brain. She was so annoying! I tried to be nice with her when Edward was around because he was so fond of her and part of me wanted to act civil but she was so stubborn!

"Mommy sweepy?" I nodded.

"Mommy is a little sleepy, baby. Can mommy sleep for a while?" Eli nodded and I settled her back in her seat from my lap. I pulled out a picture book from my bag and handed it to her. "Here honey, read this, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her hair.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, closing my eyes. His peaceful breaths put me to sleep instantly.

I woke up to soft voices whispering against me. I listened to them carefully and realized it was Edward and Eli. I snuggled further into Edward who tightened his arms around me as he continued stroking my hair.

"No, princess. We are just going for a day."

"When we come home?"

"Maybe, tomorrow." He murmured.

"I no wike my woom." I frowned. What was she talking about?

"I know baby, we'll go someplace else soon, I promise."

"Otay." I opened my eyes and leaned a little away to look at Edward. He gave me a beautiful smile and kissed my forehead.

"Where are we going?"

"New York." I rolled my eyes.

"What were you talking to Eli about?"

"She just doesn't like her room anymore, so I just said that we would go someplace else, which we have to later on, let's not talk about it on the flight." I nodded, giving up. He'll tell me when the time is right.

"Alright." I pecked his lips softly.

"Mommy?" I turned to Eli, who was holding up her book.

"I wead all."

"That's my girl." I grinned and kissed her cheek making her smile. She crawled on my lap and sat staring at Edward. "What's wrong honey?"

"Mommy, daddy funny hair." I couldn't help laugh at that. Edward chuckled next to me and placed a kiss on her head.

"Really, princess?" She nodded and went over to his lap. I removed her ballet flats as she was moving over and Edward stroked her hair.

"Daddy hair evvywhere." I smiled and she stood up on his lap. He rested his hands around her waist, keeping her still and she poked her little tongue out a little as she tried to tame his hair. As soon as she pressed them down, they stood up again. I chuckled.

After about ten minutes of unsuccessful attempts at taming his hair later, Eli pouted looking at him. Edward just shrugged and she let out a sad sigh.

"It's okay princess, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Plus, you have such pretty hair, I get happy looking at it."

"Weally?"

"Of course, your hair is so soft and shiny. Daddy loves your hair." She gave a glorious smile and clapped her hands.

"Fank you, daddy."

Edward ticked her stomach lightly and she giggled against him. I smiled at the sound and as soon as he paused, her eyes widened as she looked around everywhere. I leaned a little up and looked around to see most of them staring at her beautiful face.

"Eli, what happened?" He asked and she sat on his lap, snuggling against his neck. I chuckled.

"Everyone was looking at her laugh." I murmured and Edward smiled.

"Of course they were, my princess is so pretty." He nuzzled against her hair. I smiled looking at the sight of them. Edward was always so cute with her. I wonder how it would be when we have babies.

 _Whoa. Whoa. Change of thought process._ Suddenly I was picturing Edward with a little boy, with the same messy copper hair and green eyes. No, no too soon. When suddenly something hit me. _Shit._

"Crap." I muttered and quickly grabbed my purse. I rummaged inside hurriedly, my heart beating rapidly and I felt Edward's hand on my arm. I looked at him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, could you pass that bottle of water?" He nodded and I continued searching. I finally got a pill out of the small tube-shaped box and took the bottle from Edward's hands. I swallowed the pill and took a couple of gulps of water.

"Mommy sick?" Eli asked and I looked over at her, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, no darling, mommy was just feeling hot. That's why she took the pills." Edward told her and she nodded. He gave me an easy smile and I blushed.

"Thanks." I murmured. My stomach was in actual knots as it dawned on me that I forgot to take my pills yesterday. _How could that happen?_

"No worries, baby. Don't get so nervous about it." I nodded and Eli went back to her previous seat. I continued calculating my period math, trying to remember every possible reason of why missing a pill would _not_ get me pregnant.

I was too nervous to enter our bedroom again after the incidents that occurred day before yesterday, it completely skipped my mind that I had to take my pills. As I continued revising the points my mom taught me, I felt a soft kiss against my neck. Then another. And then another.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Edward murmured against my neck and I trembled a little at his voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me on the plane, Cullen?" I whispered, turning to look at him, making sure Eli was preoccupied with her book.

"Why, is it working?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm not seducible."

"Really? Well that was _not_ a popular opinion last night then." I blushed but just as quickly my face paled as I remembered not taking pills yesterday. "Hey, what's wrong?" Edward whispered, concerned and I shook my head. "You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I promise." I felt his arms go around my waist.

"Good. I love you."

"I know." I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing his scent in.

* * *

Eli skipped ahead of us as soon as the elevators opened to the familiar corridors of our New York apartments. I was coming back here after more than two months and it feels like an eternity ago.

I tightened my hold on Edward's hand and he kissed my hair lightly. We landed about twenty minutes ago and Jacob went someplace Edward told him to go whereas Leah was to go back home.

Eli stood between the passage of our apartment, staring confusedly as to where to go. I chuckled and walked ahead of Edward to her.

"Mommy, where we go?"

"I don't know baby, we'll ask daddy." I whispered.

"Ask daddy what?" Edward asked as he strode over to us.

"Is it okay if I go to my apartment?" He chuckled.

"Of course love, it's your apartment."

I smiled and fished for the apartment keys in my purse. As soon as I found them, I unlocked the main door and entered with Edward and Eli following me in.

"So, this is what your place looks like." I heard him say behind me and I turned to gaze at him.

"You haven't seen my apartment?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Well then welcome to my apartment." He chuckled and his green eyes took everything in.

I turned but frowned as I noticed some things misplaced, like the clock on the wall or my painting was put up elsewhere. Edward did mention once Gale living here, but why would she go through my stuff? I walked further in and saw the couch cushions nowhere.

"It's so strange." I murmured as I touched the couch.

"What's strange, baby?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. I turned to look at him and his questioning gaze made me answer.

"The stuff, a lot is different, or maybe it's just because I am seeing the place after two months, I don't know." I shrugged and he kissed my forehead.

"Maybe Gale shifted a couple of things, don't worry. I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe Angela, when she got here, moved your things." He suggested and I relaxed in his arms.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Mommy, hungwy." Eli pouted looking up at me and I smiled.

"Alright, we'll order pizza, okay? Eli's favorite one."

"Yay!" She grinned, clapping her hands.

"Bella, I have to leave, I'll be back in the evening." Edward said and I sighed sadly. I hated that he had to leave. Why did he have to go? Can't he stay here with us?

"Can't you stay?" I whispered and he stroked my cheek.

"Baby, you knew I had to go, yet you agreed to get here. Angela will be here and then Gale will get here around five, you won't have time to miss me." I nodded, biting my lip. I couldn't help feel anxious.

"Don't go, please? Stay."

"Oh love, I wish I could. Come here." He hugged me tightly and I snuggled against his chest. "I know it's a little scary, but we'll be fine. Nothing will happen, I promise." I nodded, closing my eyes. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest with the thought of him leaving. Why today?

I never felt more scared of staying alone with Eli than today. Sure, I would meet Angela and then Gale would be here-whom I haven't met yet. I felt tears prick my eyes at the prospect and I shook my head when he tried to pull back.

"Just a minute longer." I murmured and he kissed my hair, tightening his arms around me. About two-three minutes later, I pulled away to look at him.

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too Edward, be careful." I kissed his lips softly, letting them linger against his until I felt a tug on my dress.

"Mommy up!" I looked down at Eli and smiled, lifting her in my arms. "Daddy you go?" Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry darling, but daddy has to go."

"You no go wong?"

"I promise I won't go long. I love you, angel." Eli motioned her arms to him, who hugged her tightly.

"I wov you, daddy. Bye."

"Bye, baby." Edward looked at me and kissed my forehead, stroking my hair softly before setting Eli down. He grabbed his keys from the bag and shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

The afternoon was pretty much slow, as I waited for Angela to get here. Around four, when Eli was down for her nap, the doorbell rang and I leapt to my feet to get it. As soon as I opened the door, there stood Angela, not just Angela, my pregnant friend Angela, with a big grin on her face.

We squealed as we hugged each other tightly, and for the first time during the day, I let myself forget about everything around me. I was seeing my best friend after two months, the one who I couldn't stand staying away for a week. Edward made it so much easier on me.

"Oh my god, look at you!" I pulled back, gasping as I noticed her baby bump from the blouse she wore. I placed my hand over it and rubbed it gently. "Wow, there is a baby in there." She chuckled and hugged me again.

"God, I missed you Bells." It felt good hearing her voice for real.

Angela and I sat on the couch, with mugs of coffees—decaf for Angela—and she filled me on what all I missed over these months.

"So, you aren't going back to Forks now?"

"I am, tomorrow." I shrugged and she sighed.

"Bells, do you really have to? Can't you just stay right here? You can contact your editor from here itself."

"Uh, no. I would rather prefer being closer to Seattle, it's my first book, I want it done to perfection."

"Then why are you even in New York?"

"To meet you." I blurted out and she looked at me gleefully.

"That's great, then grab your bag, we'll go to my place. We'll kick Ben out and have a girls' night. It would be so much fun!"

"I would rather stay here, you know. I missed my place." Angela stared at me for a whole minute. "What?"

"You look different." I frowned. I do?

"Oh."

"Yeah, you don't look much paler, you are smiling a whole lot, and you are wearing a dress with heels, what's the deal?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is no deal, can't I dress up?"

"Is there a guy?"

"Nope."

"You can't lie Bella."

"I know and I'm not."

"You are telling me there is no guy?" I shook my head. "What's with the ring?" She motioned to the trinity ring that I didn't get off with the wedding band.

"Isn't it great? I loved it."

"It's beautiful Bells, did someone give it to you?" Angela asked softly and I sighed.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He is a great guy." I smiled thinking about Edward.

"I'm sure he is, tell me about him then. God, I'm so excited for you!" She clapped her hands happily. I rolled my eyes.

"No I will not. Not yet. Tell me about your baby."

"My baby's due March, so is your guy good in bed?" I blushed.

"Angela! I don't want to talk about it yet." I whispered embarrassed.

"You are such a prude Bells." I ignored her comment and just as I was about to tell something, I heard little feet pattering my way. _Shit._ Eli.

Angela frowned confused and looked past me, letting her eyes widen at what she was seeing. I turned after her and saw Eli walking towards us sleepily, clutching her little stuffed unicorn tightly. Eli's blue eyes stared widely at Angela and I wanted her to like my friend.

Eli paused by the edge of the loveseat, tightening her hold on the unicorn. She stared at me anxiously and I motioned her to get to me.

"Sweetie, come here." I murmured, smiling so she won't be scared. Eli hesitantly walked over to me and I pulled her on my lap. She relaxed and snuggled against my chest, closing her eyes. She let out a yawn and opened her eyes back again.

"Eli, this is my friend Angela, can you say hi to her?" Eli nodded and we turned to my friend who sat there immobile, a hint of shock on her face.

"Hewo." Eli waved a little and Angela's shock wore off as she glared at the sight of us.

"Who is she? And what is going on Bella?" She snapped angrily and Eli looked at me with a tearful gaze. I kissed her hair softly and shook my head.

"It's okay baby, you want to go get your dolls to play?" She nodded and I set her down. Eli disappeared from the room to get her toys and I faced Angela.

"I would really appreciate if you kept your tone a little friendlier for Eli's sake."

"Who is she?" Angela demanded and I sighed.

"About two months ago, Edward—"

"Wait, your hot neighbor, Edward?" I chuckled but nodded.

"Yes, my neighbor rescued her from an accident which killed her parents. He got her home and she lived with him for a week, until he had to leave for Seattle. So instead of going to Forks, I joined them in Seattle to live."

"You just lived with a stranger, what if he was someone dangerous?"

"No Angela, plus Eli had taken a liking to me so he suggested that I stay with him."

"And just went?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you Bells."

"Well, but I did. I have pictures to prove." Eli walked back in with a couple of toys and sat on the carpet by the edge of the bed to play with her toys.

"Pictures." Angela prompted and I nodded. I unlocked my phone and opened the photo gallery to show the numerous pictures I had clicked of us. And of just Eli.

"My god, Edward looks so hot here." She whispered and I couldn't help laugh. _I was showing her Eli's pictures and she was looking at Edward._

"So now do you believe me?"

"Bella why would you do that?"

"I can't tell you right now, but just understand that I'm fine and happy."

"You are that," She gazed at me. "Are you sure there is nothing I need to know?"

"I promise." Angela nodded and let it go but suddenly looked at me.

"Wait, does this mean your guy is Edward?" I nodded and she looked exasperated.

"Finally! After the numerous times I had told you!" I blushed and she grabbed my finger to stare at the ring.

"My god, isn't he romantic?"

"He is."

"I bet he is good in bed." I rolled my eyes at her dreamy expression.

"You are having a baby." I pointed to her belly and she poked her tongue out at me.

"Doesn't mean, I can't fantasize about hot men." I shook my head. "So, is he any good?"

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"Look at you, you are blushing, oh my god, that good?" I shrugged and chuckled but looked over at Eli who was busy playing by herself.

"You want to talk to her well this time?"

"Of course, sorry." She smiled sheepishly and I chuckled.

"Eli, honey come here." Eli climbed on my lap and stared at Angela.

"Hi Eli, I'm Bella's friend here. My name is Angela." Eli grinned at her. "Oh Bella she is adorable." I couldn't help smile proudly.

"Of course she is." I kissed her cheek and found her staring at Angela's stomach.

"Mommy what dat?" Eli whispered, pointing at Angela's stomach.

"Wait, did she just call you mommy?" I nodded and mouthed 'later' to Angela, who nodded.

"Yes sweetheart, that's Angela's baby in there." Eli gasped.

"She eat baby?" Angela and I chuckled.

"No baby, it's a little baby growing inside her, so when the baby is big enough, we'll get him out of there."

"Baby boy?"

"Maybe, or maybe it's a girl." I shrugged and she stared at it in wonder.

"Wow." She whispered and I smiled, kissing her hair.

"Mm, it's great, isn't it? You want to touch it?" Eli nodded and sat between the two of us. She hesitantly touched her stomach and then giggled.

"Big tummy." I grinned looking at her.

"It will get bigger in a few months." Angela told Eli and she nodded, tracing her little hands over the tummy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"You not have baby?" Panic set in me as I remembered the thought I tried to forget. I forgot to take the damn pills. But sure I won't get pregnant.

"N-No Eli, mommy won't have baby for a long time." Angela stared at me confused and I shook my head.

"Otay." She muttered and crawled back over to me.

"Angewa, I meet your baby?" She chuckled.

"Of course sweetheart, you can meet the baby, once he is with us." Eli looked up at me and grinned widely. I leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. She placed her little hand against my stomach and then giggled.

"Mommy small tummy." I tried to smile at her, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

"Yes honey, why don't you go get your birthday toys to show Angela." I suggested and Eli nodded, getting out of my lap. She went running to the spare room and I turned to Angela.

"Um, Ang, I had a question for you."

"Sure Bells, what's up?"

"Uh, is it like, you get pregnant if you forget to take your pills?" She chuckled.

"If you don't have sex, then you don't." I rolled my eyes. "But there can be a possibility, it depends upon your menstrual cycle, you know. Now, I'm no doctor to enlighten you on that part, why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"Nothing, just for future reference." Angela gave me a suggestive smile.

"Are we planning babies with Edward?" I just stared at her.

"No."

"Well there can be tough odds, forgetting one pill doesn't matter, I guess, maybe you should take a pregnancy test after like two weeks or something." She gave my hand a soft squeeze and nodded her head understanding.

"It can't be, can it?" I asked, scared.

"Bells, calm down. I bet it's not that." I nodded and bit my lower lip. Oh god. "Don't worry about it, you over-think a lot. All the times."

"Okay." I nodded and managed to give a smile.

"Good."

Eli rushed over to us and placed the toys in between us. She started listing out all of her toys and Angela listened to her with rapt attention, completely entranced by this little girl.

 _It's hard not to fall in love with her.  
_

* * *

"Now Eli, someone is going to come over to meet us. She is a friend of daddy's, and she is a good person." Eli nodded and let out a yawn. "Honey, do you want to rest?"

"No mommy."

Eli woke up just thirty minutes after her nap when Angela came and I woke her up before five in the morning to get her ready. The time differences were messing with her. She needed a good night's rest. And so did I.

She sat next to me on the couch and continued watching her cartoons. I stroked her hair, staring at her face and how expressive it was. The pendant shone brightly from her neck and I knew she touched it every time she missed Edward.

About ten minutes later, she placed her head on my lap and let out a yawn, closing her eyes. I brushed the stray hair away from her face and watched her breathing get heavy. I grabbed the remote and turned to television off.

The doorbell rang and I sighed tiredly, as it woke Eli up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. I kissed her forehead and placed her head down on the couch as I stood up.

"Mommy?"

"Go to sleep baby, mommy will be right with you." I walked over to answer the door and heard little feet striding my way. I sighed but opened the door. There stood a woman, her brunette hair was in a ponytail and she wore a very low-cut dress, her face had a light hint of make-up as she smiled at me. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" her green eyes turned excited.

"I'm Gale!" _Oh. This is Gale.  
_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I took a sip of my coffee as I watched James continue talking with Banner. Phil sat next to me recording every bit of their conversation. I saw Aden walk over to them and serve something. I chuckled. _He had become pretty good at the waiter job now._

I caught the eye of Alex who stood behind James, his hands deep in his pockets and he gazed at me. He gave me a quick wink making me laugh at his antics. _And he was standing right behind James!_

"Did James' boy just wink at you?" I managed to stop laughing at Luke's question.

"Never let anyone know what you are thinking." I said seriously and he went back to staring at his laptop. Did I just quote _Godfather_?

I looked at the watch to see it was five-thirty when my phone buzzed. I answered it without checking the name on the screen.

"Edward Cullen."

"Hey." I smiled. _Bella._ I stood up to go a little away from the prying ears.

"Hi baby, did Gale get there?"

"Yes, she's here." Bella said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"She is not like I imagined her to be." I chuckled. Sure, you don't see purple streaks in blonde hair every day.

"Yeah, but she is fun, believe me."

"She is very quiet." I frowned. That's unlike her.

"Uh, maybe she had another fight her mom, don't worry. I bet she will get comfortable a while later."

"Eli is very scared of her." I chuckled.

"Yeah, my princess is scared of everyone new she meets."

"When will you be home?"

"I'll be home after dinner, I'm so sorry, but it's going to be a while."

"Okay." She whispered sadly.

"Hey, don't say it that way, it wasn't by choice."

"I know, sorry, I'll see you soon then, I love you."

"I love you too baby." I ended the call and couldn't help the uneasy feeling. Will she be okay? Should I check once home? But Gale was there, what can possibly go wrong then, right?

* * *

 **BELLA**

"So, how long have you known Edward for?" I asked curiously, wanting to know about her. Eli was tirelessly playing but I could see her yawn ever so often. Maybe I will make dinner early then.

"Around three years. And you?" I frowned softly.

"I thought he had told you about me." She then laughed nervously.

"Of course he did but you know, Edward barely mentioned for how long." She shrugged and I nodded.

"Well, I have known Edward for two, two and a half years. We first met when I moved here."

"Oh." She gazed at me thoughtfully. I wondered why she was so different than I imagined. Something wasn't right.

"When I spoke to you on the phone you had this strong New York accent, you sound so different now." I pointed out.

"Well, I have been trying to phase it out recently." I looked at the clock to see it was six-thirty already and wondered what I should make for dinner. Oh! I don't have any groceries.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was thinking about making an early dinner for Eli, she is getting sleepy, but there is nothing for me to cook food from. Maybe I'll have to run and get some groceries." There is Target on the next block.

"Why don't we just order pizza." She suggested and I chuckled.

"Well, we had it for lunch."

"Or order take-out." I shrugged. Take-out sounded much better than me getting some supplies from outside. Edward would be happy that I didn't get out of the apartment.

"Take-out sounds good, there is this amazing place on Mott Street that made these great dumplings, god I haven't had take-out food in such a long time."

"Do you want me to call?"

"No, I'll do it." I volunteered and grabbed my phone to make the call quickly. I made an order and watched Gale go to the kitchen for I don't know what. I texted Edward until then.

 _I miss you. –B xx (19:02)_

I got a reply under two minutes as if he was waiting to talk to me too. I smiled and opened his text message.

 _I miss you too. Are you and Eli okay? –E (19:03)_

 _We're fine. Don't worry so much. –B (19:05)_

 _Can't help it love, I can't wait to get back to you. –E (19:09)_

 _What are you doing? –B (19:12)_

 _Well, I am sitting at a café from the past hour, with some people. –E (19:13)_

Just as I was about to type a text, I got another one from him.

 _I have to go now. Talk later, baby. I love you. –E (19:13)_

 _I love you too. –B x (19:14)_

I gasped as I found Gale sitting very close to me when I looked up from my mobile screen. She smiled and I managed to smile back weakly. This woman was giving me creeps. She was not fun like Edward told me.

She removed the rubber band from her ponytail, letting her brown hair flow down her back. A conversation from not long ago with Angela hit me.

 _"I think he likes blondes or something, that just feels like his choice. We missed our chance."_

"Did you dye your hair or something?" Gale shrugged and I didn't understand the gesture. What was she trying to do?

"Mommy?" I looked down at Eli and she patted the space next to her. I went over.

"Yes honey?"

"What I color here?" She pointed at the Cinderella figure and I picked out the baby blue color for the gown.

"How about this?" I suggested and she nodded, taking the color from me. I kissed her hair and sat back on the couch.

"Wow, she gets along with you very easily." I nodded and turned startled to the door when there was incessant knocking on it. My heart rate picked up and I looked over at Gale worried who had frustration itched over her face.

"Mommy." Eli cried in a scared voice and climbed on my lap. I held her close to me and Gale stood up.

"Who must it be?" I asked Gale and she glared at me.

"I don't know, and stay calm, you don't need to cry over it. And keep that clingy little shit away!" She pointed Eli and my eyes widened as I couldn't comprehend anything in my mind.

She wasn't Gale.

Of course she wasn't. Her hair wasn't blonde, she didn't have an accent, she didn't call Edward to tell him she was here and most of all she didn't talk about the one thing she spoke to me on the phone. The painting in my bedroom.

"You aren't Gale are you?" I shouted over the sound of knocking.

"Your smart ass figured it out very quickly." She snapped and groaned when the knocking didn't stop. Every knock made my heart stop beating.

 _Edward, where are you?_

"Answer the door." I said coldly and she ignored me pulling out her phone to dial some number. I stood up and set Eli down.

"Baby, go to the room where you kept your toys, mommy will be right with you." Eli shook her head, crying and I kissed her forehead. "You are mommy's strong girl, aren't you?" She nodded. "Go, sweetie. Please?" she went running to the room and just as _Gale_ was about to go after Eli, I grabbed her arm and turned her to me.

"Don't you dare go that fucking room." I twisted her arm behind her back until she groaned in pain. I couldn't think of doing anything but this. But I wanted to see who was at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a frazzled woman standing. Her blonde hair was all over the place and her gray eyes looked stormy. I could see purple streaks in her hair and I wondered who she was.

"You bitch." She seethed with fury as she looked over my shoulder at the woman standing behind me. "What the hell do you think you're doin' here?" The strong New-York accent spoke volumes.

"Gale?" She walked past me inside my apartment.

"Hi Bella, this is probably not the first impression you were lookin' for."

"Gale, it's you." I said her name like a prayer.

"Happy to see me, aren't ya?"

"You won't—" I paused mid-sentence when the Fake Brunette pulled out a gun from the holster on her thigh I didn't notice before. Gale stood in front of me, getting her gun from behind her waist to point over at the woman.

"Mommy!" Eli screeched and my heart stopped beating until my little girl came running to me from the room. Before she could reach me, Fake Brunette, grabbed Eli's arm and pulled her roughly against herself. I could see the amount of pressure she was putting into it as my Eli cried in pain.

"Mommy, huwts!" I was about to walk over but Gale stopped me and I watched the bitch twist her arm like I did to her as she looked into my eyes.

"Gale she is hurting Eli." I whispered in a panicked voice and she shook her head. I looked over at Fake Brunette. "Please, let her go. Please." I begged and she gave me an icy smile before leaving Eli's arm, who came sprinting to me as fast as she could.

I lifted her in my arms, hugging her as tightly as I could and she held me in a chokehold, wrapping her legs around my waist as well. I stroked her hair and didn't realize I was crying until then.

"Hush baby, it's okay. You're fine now. Mommy's here. Nothing will happen. Mommy is so sorry." I buried my face in her hair and breathed her in.

"Daddy?" She whimpered softly and I sighed.

"Oh darling, we'll get daddy to us really quickly. I promise." Eli hid her face against my neck and I looked up when I heard some commotion coming from the spare bedroom. Maybe that was why Eli ran from the room.

"Who's there?" Gale asked Fake Brunette and she smile at me with hostility.

"Some guests to meet Bella." My heart was in my mouth right now and I couldn't believe what she was saying. For me?

Before I could say something three men gathered in the living room holding guns and the front door opened with another man entering when I turned to look. A hand was placed on my arm and I flinched moving away.

"He works for Edward; his name is Benji." He nodded at me reassuringly and he was about to speak but a shot was fired and I heard someone groan in pain. I looked over at Fake Brunette, who was clutching her shoulder with one hand, her gun dropped down on the carpet.

The three men started shooting and Eli screamed against me as I tried to calm her subconsciously as I took in the scene in front of me. Both; Benji and Gale stood in front of me and continued firing at the men standing behind the loveseat.

"Bella," I heard Benji say. "Go to the kitchen before they notice."

"Okay." I muttered and carried Eli carefully to my open kitchen. I sat leaning against the cabinets with Eli in my lap who hadn't stopped crying since the moment the doorbell rang. I kissed her forehead and she pulled back to look at me.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She croaked and I sniffled lightly, shaking my head.

"I don't know baby, but he'll be here, I promise." I just don't know when. And I don't have the energy to stay mad at him. I just _need_ him so much for both of us.

Eli reached up and wiped away my tears with her little hands that continued streaming. I heard footsteps approaching and I opened one of the cabinets. I pulled out the sturdiest pan I could muster to and shushed Eli, who nodded. I set her down in the corner of the space and stood up to stand against the wall partition.

I watched him walk over the space with cautious footsteps, his eyes wandered around and fell on Eli. He gave her a very dangerous smile and I could hear her crying. I tightened my hold on the handle of the handle and hit him with the pan over the head just as he was about to bend over to my girl.

"Who the fuck was that!" He screamed and stood up to glare at me. I had no idea what to do next and I hit him on the face next which made him stagger a little. He loaded his gun and Eli called out to me but I was busy staring at his red face as his dark, dangerous eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, move!" Benji gave a heads up and I backed away just as I saw a bullet being shot right at the left side of his stomach. Then another. He fell down on the ground, maintaining eye contact with me until his eyes rolled in the back of his head and I realized he was dead. _Dead._

I had never seen someone die so up close to me. I watched blood pool by his waist as he lay there completely limp. I lost all the color from my body and I couldn't believe he was dead. A sob escaped my chest and once and for all there was no sound around but my cries. Eli tugged on my dress and she hugged my legs tightly but I couldn't bear holding her to me.

Did everything happen because of me? What did I do? I endangered everyone's lives around me. But I don't even know why this is happening!

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay?" I could hear Gale ask and I could only nod. She had concern written all over her face and she stared down at Eli, who was crying against my legs.

"Eli, I'm your daddy's friend. Do you want to talk to daddy sweetheart? I can call daddy for you." Eli left my legs and went over to hug Gale, who knelt to her height and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you in Edward's apartment." Benji said and placed his hand on the small of my back and I walked where they led me to. I turned to look at the other two dead bodies and the Fake Brunette injured and handcuffed sat on the couch. I noticed she had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek.

There was blot clotted on the carpet of my apartment and the blood stunk in the entire place. The perfume of it was strong enough for me to pass out in. I couldn't believe how nightmarish tonight turned out to be. And Edward wasn't here. Why wasn't he here?

"Bella, don't." Gale said as she carried Eli on her hip and I turned away from my apartment. We entered Edward's apartment, that smelled clean and not stale of dead people's blood like my apartment did right now.

"Daddy!" Eli yelled into the phone as she cried and Gale rubbed her back slowly. I sat like a statue next to them on the couch and had no idea what to do.

"Daddy, pwease come home! Bad peoples come in and mommy and I get scawe!"

"Daddy mommy no talks to me." She whimpered and I snapped out of my reverie. In my numbness, I forgot how terrorizing it must be for a three-year old. My poor baby.

"Otay, I wov you, daddy." Eli handed the phone back to Gale and crawled into my lap, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, holding her close to me and I felt my chest get heavy for some reason watching Eli cry.

A sob escaped me and I continued crying when I couldn't hold it in any longer. Eli held me in a death grip and I rocked us back and forth as I prayed for Edward to get here as soon as he could. I heard Gale stand up and leave the space around us and I heard whispers not far away from me.

I looked up from my position and I saw Edward's back as he poked his head inside my apartment. He was here. Edward was finally here!

"You and I are going to have a nice, long talk." He said in a deadly voice to Fake Brunette in my apartment. He shut the door and as soon as he turned, his eyes met my teary ones.

Benji and Gale both spoke about something to him and he nodded, but his eyes continued gazing into mine. He whispered something to them and shut the door of his apartment when he entered. Eli looked up and whimpered when she saw Edward walking over to us.

"Daddy!" she croaked from her sore throat and his eyes softened.

"My babies, come here." He whispered and hugged us tightly. We clung to him and I breathing in his familiar scent which calmed me down instantly. "Hush, it's okay. Don't cry. Everything's fine now. I not leaving you both again, okay? I promise." Edward shifted so he was sitting on the couch with Eli on his lap and I was clinging to him desperately.

"Eli, princess it's okay. You're fine now, hush darling, you'll fall sick again." Eli whimpered and sobbed against his neck. He looked over at me and wiped away my tears with his free hand.

"Missed me?" He whispered and I shook my head.

"No." He chuckled and pecked my lips softly.

"Angel, stop crying so much. Everything's fine now. Daddy is here now. Nothing will happen to you. You are daddy's strong princess, aren't you?" Eli shook her head making him frown. "Of course you are, love. Stop crying." He rocked her in his arms for an immeasurable amount of time and I noticed her breathing had evened out. She had cried herself to sleep. I sighed sadly.

"I'll put her to bed, okay?" I looked at him anxiously and he kissed my hair. "Just one minute, max." I nodded and played with my fingers as I waited for him to come back.

It had been so long, since I had seen his clean apartment. It was so much like Edward and the last time we left this place, we were nowhere we are now. A tear dropped on my fingers and I wiped it off. I stood up to go after him and turned to find him already standing in the doorway of his room, staring at me.

I frowned when he got blurry, I could feel my palms getting sweaty and my throat dry up like the dessert. I felt my body going limp as I swayed with the wind effortlessly but before I could fall, a pair of arms wrapped around me just as my eyes closed.

"Bella? Bella, love?" I let out a soft sigh when I landed on something soft. Everything was so dark and I felt footsteps disappearing from near me only to get back some time later.

I felt water sweep across my eyes and I fluttered my eyes open due to its coldness. I squinted even in the dark until I got lost staring into a particular forest green ones.

Concern was etched in those beautiful eyes and I reached over to touch his cheek lightly. He grabbed my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. I sat up carefully and he grabbed the bottle from the coffee table to give me.

I unscrewed the cap and took large gulps, my dry throat singing with relief as the cool water felt so good. I kept the half full bottle back on the table and Edward stared into my eyes, his expression completely blank of any emotion.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Afternoon, the pizza." I whispered.

"How much?"

"One slice." I said in a small voice. I wasn't hungry then but Edward wouldn't understand now, would he?

"And before that? Did you have something on the flight?" I shook my head.

"A cup of coffee and a slice of pizza, really?" He glared at me.

"I'm fine Edward."

"How the fuck can you say that?" He hissed harshly making me flinch. "I just saw you pass out, you have been crying the whole time and you are saying you are fine? I don't fucking see it." He snapped.

"Edward please don't start with—"

"It nearly killed me when I found out Gale wasn't at your place, I sent Benji over and we found out that they had applied the Chloroform spray on her to put her to sleep. She had passed out in her car for around two hours until Benji found her."

"Gale literally came running to your apartment when she gained consciousness, she was desperate to keep you safe, it wasn't her main duty—no—but still, even though she hadn't met you, she cared for you." Edward continued.

"Benji took a flight last night, to get here so that he could ensure your place was safe to go, he must have kept some things away, that's why the apartment looked different."

"They did everything they could to make sure Eli and you don't even have a single scratch on your body. Do you know, Benji got shot on his right leg during the little encounter that happened moments ago?"

"I don't want to make you feel guilty for this Bella, because it's our job but I feel that you could never deserve this if you don't take care for yourself. Would it hurt to look after yourself? Take meals or just have _some_ food in your system?"

I stared at my lap, not wanting to look into his eyes that spoke volumes of truth. I didn't even have the courtesy to ask him if they both were okay. They must think I was so self-involved and desperately weak.

It happened because I forced Edward to get me and Eli here. He argued a little but then gave in, maybe he knew something like this would happen. I should've stayed in Seattle with Eli. Coming here was not a good idea. Eli probably got such bad memories that would stay with her for a long time. _I_ did that.

"Bella?" Edward sat next to me on the couch and stroked my cheek. "Hey, look at me, love." I shook my head and could feel the fear from the past hour building up in my chest. My head felt heavy and my stomach was in knots.

"I'm sorry." I rasped out and wept in my hands, desperately trying to understand how I got in this situation.

"Hey, come here." He whispered and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I buried my face in his shoulder, holding his shirt in a tight fist. I continued crying and he let me get it all out.

There were so many things I was scared of.

The people after me. Why are they?

What if something happened to Eli or Edward?

Will Eli ever forget tonight's incidents?

Edward and I have to meet her aunt. Will she be good enough for Eli?

And somewhere in the back of my mind there was this nagging fear that incorporated me forgetting to take the pills. What if I _did_ get pregnant? Then what? Will Edward still want me? Or will he leave me? Would he try to think I was trying to trap him in this relationship? God.

I don't know for how long I cried but at some point I crawled onto his lap and sat there straddling him, as my face was pressed against his neck. Edward finally held my shoulders and gently pulled me back to make me look at him.

"Stop now. I can't stand to watch you cry so much. Do you realize how much it makes me ache that I was the one that made you cry so much?" Edward said in a pained voice and I took in his heart-broken expression. He looked so vulnerable and sad.

"You didn't." I whimpered softly.

"Yes, I did. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, but baby you are so precious to me, I can't live if I lost you. I need you so much. I need you like I need air. All I kept thinking on my way over was to get here and just hold you. I couldn't have lived with the guilt if something were to happen to you. I am doing every possible thing I can to keep you safe, can you just promise me that you will take care of yourself for me?" I nodded instantly.

"I promise." I whispered and he smiled, wiping away all my tears. "I love you Edward." I held his face in my hands and he leaned into my touch.

"I know. I love you more Bella."

"That's not possible." I mumbled against his lips and kissed him fiercely, pouring the day's emotions into that one kiss, trying to show him how I much I needed him too. Edward kissed me back with just as much ferocity, his tongue meeting mine and sending shivers down my spine.

I threading my fingers in his soft hair and pulled him closer as I felt his hands resting on my waist. We pulled back when we were completely out of breath and Edward placed a soft kiss against my neck.

"Are you hungry? I can fix you some sandwich."

"But your place was closed, how do you have stuff here?" He chuckled.

"I asked the housekeeper to stock it up, I thought you might be tired from the long flight so you would just order take-out." I shuddered when he said take-out and buried my face in his chest.

"Yeah, I did order, but it never got here." I murmured and he kissed the side of my hair.

"Don't think about it now, do you want me to make you something, I can cook really quick."

"Did you have dinner?"

"No."

"Oh."

"We can order something if you'd like." He suggested and I shook my head.

"No, no take-out."

"Okay." He whispered softly.

"Is there ice-cream in your fridge?" Edward chuckled.

"I don't know love, but I did tell Mrs. Woodford to get a pint of chocolate ice-cream in case Eli wants to have some."

"I'll go see." I made my way over to the kitchen and opened the freezer and saw a pint of ChocolateTherapy inside. I couldn't help the grin on my face. It was my favorite. I grabbed the pint and got two spoons from the drawer and went back over to the couch.

I made myself comfortable on his lap and gave him a spoon. I opened the lid and Edward chuckled so I looked over at him.

"This is the happiest I have seen you all day." He said and I kissed his nose. He scooped a spoonful of ice-cream and placed it near my lips. I opened my mouth and moaned as the chocolate flavors burst into my mouth.

"It tastes so good."

"Well, it sounds good too." I blushed and rolled my eyes. I fed him some and he said it was pretty good.

"I feel like we are cheating on Eli." I whispered and he laughed.

"Well, she can have it for breakfast." I smiled as I had a bite of it. When I was full, I noticed half the ice-cream was gone. Edward wasn't hungry either so I kept the pint back in the freezer. I suddenly remembered my phone was in my apartment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He murmured, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"My phone, it's still in my apartment."

"I'll get it for you if you want." My eyes widened at the prospect.

"No! Don't go. Get it in the morning, please." He nodded and rubbed my arm in gentle motion.

"Do you want to change, love?" I nodded but realized I hadn't gotten anything but Eli's clothes. My clothes are in my apartment. Ugh.

"My clothes are in there." I pointed to my apartment and he sighed.

"Come on." He held my hand in his and we entered the cold bedroom. I shivered lightly and realized the temperature of the room was lower than I expected. I looked over at Eli who was fast asleep bundled up on the bed. Poor baby, she fell asleep without having anything for dinner.

"Here." Edward handed me a t-shirt of his, from the closet and I took it. He went to the bathroom and I kicked off my heels to get my dress off. I unzipped it and pulled it down, letting it pool at my feet. I put on his t-shirt and hugged it tightly as it smelled so intoxicating, just like Edward.

I brushed my hair and noticed the smaller version of Edward's piano –from the one I saw at his parents' place –in the corner of the room. I folded up my dress and kept it in the closet for now. I got under the covers quickly and waited for Edward to get here soon.

I kissed Eli's hair, stroking her little face as she slept peacefully and I couldn't help worry if she would remember everything that happened tonight once she wakes up. I didn't notice Edward until he got under the covers on the other side of her and I noticed his face mirroring my apprehension.

"We'll have to wait until morning for that." He said and I nodded, shifting closer to the both of them. He wrapped his arms around the both of us and kissed Eli's head.

"Night Bella."

"Good night Edward." I leaned over and pecked his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I woke up to a very dark sky and looked over at the clock hung on the wall to see it was nine-thirty. Wow. I noticed Eli still fast asleep, snuggled against me and her legs tangled with mine. I smiled and kissed her nose before getting out of the bed. I stretched a little as I made my way to the bathroom to clean my face.

I noticed my eyes were bloodshot red and cheeks were puffy from crying so much last night. God, I looked like a zombie. I realized I was in his bathroom for the first time. Hell, I was in his bedroom for the first time last night.

The bathroom was all white with marble furnishings and glass encased shower. There was a bathtub at the very end of the room and it looked very inviting right now. I sighed. I turned back to the mirror and opened a couple of drawers to find a series of combs there.

I grabbed one of them and brushed it through my hair roughly, trying to make them look better than they were right now. After I was sure there I couldn't brush them anymore, I splayed water on my face, trying to inhale its freshness and get the blood scent off that still lingered in my senses.

I noticed I was still wearing Edward's t-shirt from last night and knew there was no other choice but to wear this. I walked back in the bedroom to see Eli still asleep but switching sides uncomfortably.

I walked over to her and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. I stroked her hair and noticed the frown disappearing from her face as her breathing once again became shallow. I exited the room, shutting the door behind me so that no noise is heard by her.

I saw Edward sitting on the couch as he was talking on his mobile phone. I walked over to him and I noticed he was freshly showered and properly dressed up in a gray sweater and black jeans.

I sat on his lap and closed my eyes, breathing him in. Edward wrapped his one arm around me and kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes into his gorgeous green ones.

"… that's fine Fred, I'll be there for just an hour, I have to leave for Seattle as soon as possible." He stroked my hair and I gazed at his face as he spoke.

"…Do you really think after last night? Of course not."

"… No, I'll figure something out. I'll just have to make a call."

"…Yeah, I'll text you an address, send it to Officer Clarke." My heart skipped a beat when he said that name. Edward shook his head to me and I closed my eyes. Just two days. Sunday was coming soon. It was Friday already.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. Yeah, bye." He ended the call and wrapped both his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I leaned up to kiss his lips softly and he kissed me back, sighing softly as he pulled back quickly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep good?" I shrugged and pecked his lips softly. "You look beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"In your t-shirt?"

"Especially in my t-shirt." I blushed and he stroked my cheek. "I got the bag, your phone and rest of your stuff from your apartment." He pointed to the armchair and I saw my phone and the bag resting on the edge of it.

"Thank you."

"I know you didn't get any change of clothes like I didn't so I grabbed the first dress from your closet. I hope it's okay." I noticed some floral dress my phone was kept on. I kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you again."

"No problem, love. Go take a shower if you want." I nodded and took hold of my clothes and the bag to take it to his bedroom. I opened my purse and pulled out the small tube-shaped box of pills from it.

I gulped a pill quickly in remembrance of what happened on the flight last night and shook that thought far away from my mind.

 _It wasn't the time to think about that now.  
_

* * *

I could smell coffee before I reached the kitchen and saw Edward leaning against the counter as he spoke on his phone again. He motioned to the cup of coffee and I grinned taking a hold of it. I took a sip and sighed softly as the delicious flavor slithered down my throat. God, I love coffee.

I stared at his handsome face as I drank my coffee slowly when I heard a scream coming from his bedroom. The coffee spilled from my lips on the island and I quickly placed the cup on it. I took quick strides towards his bedroom.

"… yeah, I'll call you back." I heard him hang up the phone. I opened the door and saw Eli sitting on the bed, crying her little heart out. Edward and I walked over to her and she jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"No baby, don't cry so much." I whispered, stroking her hair softly. Eli wailed against my neck and I felt her hot tears rolling down my neck.

"Hush sweetheart, mommy's here." I looked over at Edward and saw anxiety itched on his face as he stared at me.

"Mommy!" She cried loudly and I rocked her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay, everything's fine now. Look daddy's here." She pulled back and turned in my arms, motioning her arms to Edward, who held her immediately.

"Princess, did you have a bad dream?" Eli nodded and whimpered in his arms. "It wasn't real baby."

"Bad place." She whispered, wiping away her tears and I sighed.

"I know. Do you want to go back home?" She nodded, her bottom lip quivering. "Okay baby, we'll go home today."

"Bad people come and they have big gun wike bad daddy." I frowned and Edward looked at me. She knew about guns? Of course, her parents had guns.

"Princess, they aren't coming back." She continued crying and he held her tightly in his arms, whispering soothing notions in her ear. I watched her eyes suddenly widen and she gasped for breath. I had never seen her do that.

Her face paled and she continued gasping for breath as tears flowed down her eyes. Edward made her sit on the bed and knelt in front of her. He held her hand in his and she looked at him. I sat next to him, getting terrified when she was having trouble breathing.

"Look at daddy, princess, look at me." Edward whispered soothingly and she looked at him. "Take deep breaths for daddy, like daddy showed you back home." Eli nodded and took deep breaths. "That's my girl." I gripped her other hand in mine and she tightened her hold on it.

"Breath honey, you are doing such a great job." I said, managing to give her a smile and she looked at me, her tears silently flowing now. About two minutes later, Edward checked her pulse rate and then lifted her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Breathing spasms from crying a lot." He whispered and I let out a soft sigh. Edward paced around the small space with her crying form. "But my princess is fine now. It's okay Eli, it's okay. You are fine now. Don't cry, darling, daddy doesn't like to see his baby cry."

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked her and she pointed to her neck.

"My giwft." _Oh._

"Is it in the bad apartment, princess?" Eli nodded, and Edward wiped away her tears. "Daddy will get it for you, okay? Go to mommy." She cried and hugged him tightly.

"No! Daddy get huwt."

"Daddy won't get hurt angel. There is no one there." She shook her head and my heart broke seeing her cry so much.

"I'll go get it." I whispered to him over her cries and Edward sighed.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to go, I know you don't want to."

"But she's crying so much. I can't watch her cry. It's okay, I'll be fine."

"Do you know where it is?" I shook my head.

"I'll search for it." I could see disapproval in his eyes but he didn't argue with me over it. I was about to leave when Eli called out my name.

"Mommy?" She whimpered, staring at me tearfully.

"Baby, I'll just get my purse from the other room, okay?" I walked out of the room and exited his apartment. My fingers shook as I turned the knob and my mind was screaming me to go back to Edward but my heart wanted to see Eli not crying so much.

I pushed the door open and the stale smell of blood made my stomach recoil. My head was throbbing as I lacked oxygen in my body but I stepped in.

My apartment was still dark due to the drapes closed all over the place. Three men died in here last night. I shuddered and looked around the dark room. I stared at the couch where I last remembered the fake woman sitting and noticed the strewn coloring books and crayons as the half-colored picture of Cinderella caught my eye on the carpet.

I took a shaky breath and tears gathered in my eyes. Not in a million years had I expected this to happen last night. I walked further in and I avoided looking at the kitchen. My skin crawled into my body and I searched for the shiny diamond I came here looking for.

My eyes wandered around everywhere. I noticed the blood stained on the carpet behind the couch and at some other places. I walked on the edges and entered the guest room. I remembered Eli came screaming from this place and my eyes wandered around everywhere. I noticed a sparkle glinting from the edge of the bed and entered the room to see it was her pendant.

I picked it up and held it close to me, as I grabbed her favorite stuffed unicorn from the bed. I sniffled and my body shook as I ran out of the place, my eyes drifting to the kitchen where Eli and I hid not long ago. I shut the door loudly behind me and opened Edward's apartment door. I took lungful of deep breaths, my senses carrying the stale odor of blood.

I could feel my stomach moving in crazy motions and I made my way to the bedroom where Edward tiredly tried to make Eli to stop crying. He took in my torturous expression but my body had some other tasks to do first. I threw the pendant and stuffed toy on the bed and ran to the bathroom.

I threw up violently in the toilet as tears streamed down my face. My throat was literally burning up as I got out my little lunch from yesterday and then dry heaved until my stomach hurt. I used one of my hands to keep the hair away from my face and then I felt two hands, holding them back for me.

"Edward," I gasped, not wanting him to see me throw up. "Go, please."

"Shh, it's okay. I don't mind." He murmured and I gripped the cold marble toilet seat with both my hands. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes as I tried to focus my mind on better thoughts. Like Edward and Eli or anything but the place I saw moments ago.

"Edward." I heard a familiar voice say and heard Edward mutter thanks.

Ugh, I felt so gross. I stood up and pressed the flush button and closed the toilet lid. I sat on top of it and Edward knelt in front of me. He held my hands in his and pressed a soft kiss on them.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Can you give me two minutes; I'll be out with you quickly."

"Okay." He handed me a small bottle of water. "Here, I'll wait for you. I love you." I watched him walk out of the bathroom and shut the door with a soft click.

I stood up slightly wobbly on my feet and walked over to the wash basin. I turned the tap on and washed my face thoroughly. I brushed my teeth, trying to get the pungent stink off my mouth. After cleaning my mouth, I dried my face with the soft cotton towel that was neatly folded inside the linen cabinet.

I saw no one in the bedroom and made my way to the living room and when I heard voices. I saw Edward running a hand through his hair as he sat hunched over on the couch, Leah and Jacob talking to a now calm Eli.

 _When did they get here?_

I quietly walked over to Edward and stroked his hair, making him look up at me. I managed a smile and he sighed, grabbing my hands and pulling me on his lap. I curled up on his lap and he kissed my hair.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine, honey. Don't worry. I had no idea that would happen."

"I told you it wasn't necessary for you to go." He murmured and I sighed.

"At least Eli stopped crying." I saw Eli clutching both; the unicorn and the pendant close to her. "She loves that pendant." That got him to smile.

"I knew she would love it. That's why I got it." He gave me a smiled but I could sense some weird undertone in his voice.

"Hmm." I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to get you something? Juice, crackers?" I shook my head.

"Just hold me."

"Okay. Get some sleep." He murmured and tightened his arms around me.

"Mommy." I heard Edward sigh heavily and opened my eyes.

"Hi baby." I shifted from Edward's lap and sat next to him. She walked over to me and climbed on my lap. "Are you feeling better now?" She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy you wook white." I chuckled.

"Do I?"

"Yes." Edward answered for her and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's fine Eli, after I eat, I'll be fine." I kissed her forehead and held her closer to me.

"Mommy." She lifted her pendant to me.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Eli nodded and I shifted her hair to one side and just as I was to clasp the pendant, Edward's hand stopped me. He stared at the back of her neck, tracing it with his index finger.

"Princess, did the bad man try to get it off?" Eli nodded, her eyes widening and I knew she was having a flashback.

"Edward, don't ask her." I whispered and he nodded.

"Here sweetie." I clasped it around her neck and she stared at the pendant that hung from her neck.

"What made her stop cry?"

"The pendant and when you ran to the bathroom, Leah and Jacob got here. I bet you didn't notice them walking over to the apartment." I shook my head. "Well, I gave Eli to them and after I came out, she had stopped crying."

"Wow."

"Children have the tendency to do that, when they see the same people every day. She had been seeing just the two of us and yesterday was hectic for her too. Seeing a change of people helped her situation." He shrugged giving such a complicated answer so easily.

"You have answer to every question, don't you?" He chuckled.

"Not really, I still don't have the answer to when you are going to have food." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bells, you feeling better?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I feel good. Thanks." He grinned at me. Eli went back to Leah and Jake and Edward smirked at me.

"See?" I nodded and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have gone inside."

"Baby, everything's fine now. You are feeling better, aren't you?" I nodded, because I did, sitting here with him.

"I love you." I whispered and he pulled me on his lap.

"I know. I love you too." I rested my face against his neck and closed my eyes. His one hand stroked my hair and the other one made soothing circles on my back. I felt his fingers moving slowly towards my waist and over my stomach making me stiffen instantly as he traced circles on it.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and was saved from answering when my phone rang from the coffee table. I leaned over and grabbed it as I saw Angela's name flash over it. I answered it.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey Bells, I'm standing outside your apartment with Ben, are you in there? Should I use the key if you are busy?"

"No!" I said loudly and blushed when everyone turned to stare at me. "No, I'm in Edward's apartment." I replied in a softer tone.

"Okay."

"Hang on one second." I pulled the phone away and looked at Edward.

"Angela's at the door." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go get it."

"That's okay, I'll go." I stood up and ended the call as I reached the main door. I answered it and Angela pulled me in for a tight hug. I winced as my stomach was still sore but hugged her back.

"Hey."

"Hi." She pulled back and grinned at me. Ben gave me a light hug next and I motioned them both to come in. I shut the door behind them and found them both standing at the foyer with surprised expressions.

"Angela, Ben you know Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, right?" I said and introduced them quickly.

"Wow, Jacob I haven't seen you in like eight years." Angela said astonished and Jake smiled as they both stood up to greet them. I let them talk and walked over to where Edward stood. He kissed my forehead and stared into my eyes.

"That hug looked brutal." I laughed and pecked his lips.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Love, you should eat something." I sighed.

"Okay but everyone's here, won't it look rude if I'm the only one eating?"

"Do you want me to cook you something, we'll have to give Eli food too, you know. If we ever have kids, we are going to make such bad parents." He whispered with a smile making me chuckle.

"You think about that stuff?"

"Sometimes." I beamed at him.

"Me too." I heard a throat clear and I turned to see Angela and Ben standing in front of us.

"Hi Ben. Bella has told me so much about you." Edward shook hands with Ben and gave Angela a light hug who mouthed 'oh my god' to me. I rolled my eyes. He pulled back and wrapped an arm around my waist again.

"Angela, it's great to see you again. You look great." She blushed and mumbled something under her breath. Edward chuckled and looked at me with a confused stare. I shook my head to him.

"We were just here to see you before leaving for the weekend at my friend's place." Ben said and I nodded.

"Rick is giving his Lake Placid cabin to us this weekend." Angela said and I nodded, looking away.

"Rick, sure." I mumbled awkwardly. "Send him my regards."

"He was asking about you." Ben piped in and I shrugged.

"That's great."

"So, I'll see you soon? We have baby shopping to go." I smiled and nodded, hugging her once again.

"I'll be here for all the shopping you need me for." She chuckled and pulled back to look at me.

"Okay. We have to leave now, bye Bells, take care." I nodded.

"Edward, take care of her." Angela said shyly and I sighed.

"Of course, don't worry about it. You take care as well." He added and she grinned at him.

"Daddy, Angewa has baby in tummy." Eli told Edward excitedly and he laughed, lifting her in his arms.

"She does huh?" Eli nodded.

"Mommy and I touch it."

"Wow, that sounds interesting." He kissed her forehead grinning. She finally had her glum mood past her as she met different people.

"Angewa say I meet baby when he comes."

"We'll all meet the baby and mommy will take you shopping for baby's clothes too." Eli clapped her hands at Edward's words. If I would've known Angela's baby was going to make her so happy, I would've called Angela first thing in the morning.

"And that's Ben there, did you say hi to Mr. Ben?" Eli shook her head.

"Hewo Mistuh Ben." Ben laughed and I could see his obvious liking to Eli.

"Just call me Ben, pumpkin. Bells, she's adorable." I nodded and stroked Eli's hair.

"Honey, we're getting late, we'll catch you around then, bye." Angela and Ben bid their goodbyes to us all and were out of the apartment within minutes. I turned to see Eli talking about something to Edward animatedly, using her hands as manipulations.

I frowned when I noticed something blue on Eli's arm. I touch it lightly and Eli stopped talking and let out a small cry. I pulled the sleeve of her dress up and noticed a bruise on her little arm from when the lady twisted her little arm.

"Oh my god, does it hurt baby?" I asked and took her from Edward's arms. I made her sit on my lap on the couch and examined the bruise.

"Mommy no touch." She shook her head and I nodded.

"Sorry sweetie."

"What's wrong?" Leah spoke to me for the first time since we got here.

"The woman who came in before, twisted Eli's arm when she was coming to me." I whispered and Eli looked at her arm.

"How did I not notice it?" Edward whispered to himself as he brushed his thumb over it and Eli whimpered.

"Because of the crying." I noted and he seemed annoyed by that.

"How could she touch Eli like that?" Jake muttered angrily and I kissed Eli's hair. "Ed, you've been meaning to talk to her, do you mind if I do it?"

"Be my guest."

"I'll see you in a while then. Are you coming at the office?" Edward nodded.

"Yeah, in about an hour. Gale will get here and then I'll leave." Ah, Gale.

"Alright, come on Leah, I'll drop you home before I go." Leah nodded and stood up. She hugged Edward quickly and then kissed Eli's cheek.

"Put some ice on it, maybe it's swelling." Leah told me and left for the door. How did I notice it before as well? I watched Edward lock the main door and I carried Eli on my hip to the kitchen. I set her down on the island and opened the freeze to gather up some cubes of ice.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Hungwy."

"Okay, maybe daddy will make something for you. What do you want to have?" Edward said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Vowels?" Edward chuckled.

"What is it with her and waffles, I'll never know." Edward murmured and then smiled at her. "Waffles it is, baby."

I wrapped the ice cubes on a rag and placed it on Eli's bruise making her cry. She shook her head to me and I pulled it away. Edward grabbed it from me and I shifted a little away.

"Baby, could you make the waffles? I'll take care of the little miss here." I nodded and got four eggs and butter from the refrigerator. I gathered up all the ingredients and started mixing them up.

"Princess, if you don't want it to hurt later, then I have to put some ice on it."

"Daddy it huwt."

"I know darling, but it'll be okay in no time." I watched him place the rag which was wrapped up in cubes of ice on her arm and Eli whined a little but didn't argue.

"Daddy, it not huwt later?"

"I promise it won't, then we'll have some yummy waffles that mommy will make and then have a quick bath. Does that sound good?" Eli nodded her head and looked over at me. I offered her a smile and then started looking for the waffle iron.

"Second cabinet from the left." Edward said without looking up from what he was doing. I smiled and got it out. I plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. I grabbed a brush and greased it up with some spray oil.

"Daddy when we go home?"

"We'll go home when it will be lunch time."

"You goes now?"

"Yes, darling. Daddy will get home when you finish with your bath and then we'll leave for home. And you remember daddy's friend from last night, Gale?"

"The bad people?" Eli asked, frightened. I poured the batter in the waffle iron and shut the lid.

"No angel, the one that helped you call me?" Eli must have nodded. "She will get here now, so that mommy and you won't be alone."

"She hewlp me and mommy."

"I know, that's why daddy is going to get her here. She will come with us to Seattle as well." I looked up at him startled by this news. He did not run this by me. What the hell? Why didn't he tell me this?

It wasn't like he was going to need someone to protect him. It had to be for me. He wasn't even telling me if we were going back to our apartment either. He was keeping so many thigs from me. And things I was part of.

"Bella, watch the waffles." Edward warned as he looked at Eli and I turned to open the lid. They looked golden and crispy and I quickly served them on a plate. I buttered them up and added maple syrup as they made me even more hungry but, Eli first.

I grabbed a fork and walked over to them. I cut a piece of waffle and placed it closer to Eli's lips. She opened her mouth widely and I placed the food in her mouth. Eli chewed happily and I found Edward staring at me. I gave him a questioning glance and he looked away.

"Daddy I no wike my woom."

"Okay, we won't go back to our apartment." I tapped my foot anxiously as I fed Eli. Edward gave me an amused smile and I glared at him.

"Any problem, love?"

"No, no problem." I won't ask him. He wanted to tell me, he will. I don't care. His phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hey mom." Esme? Why is Esme calling him? Do they talk every day? Oh well, they just met five days ago. _I bet they don't but it's good if they do._

"Well we are having brunch, it's way past breakfast time. Eli woke up late so we decided to have a lazy day."

"They're both perfectly fine, mom. Don't worry."

"Yes, her fever didn't last long, I had taken the day off from work." I rolled my eyes. _Work._ Well, technically it is work. _He worked for the country._

"No, we're getting home today itself."

"Around four."

"No, I'm not getting it from Emmett." He said sharply and then ran a hand through his hair as Esme spoke loudly from the other line.

"Sorry." He murmured. "How about this, I'll send someone to get them from you. Will that be okay?"

"Thank you. A Heidi Spencer. Blonde hair, dark eyes," _A slut_. "Around your height. Ask for her ID batch before you give it to her. Check for every little detail." He ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Esme talk.

"It's about safety mom, nothing else. Thank you so much again mom, this means a lot."

"I know that." His smile turned cocky but then he rolled his eyes.

"You have Eli. Why do you want more?" Edward looked over at me and I stared at him confused. "Mom, we are not having children any time soon." My heart skipped a beat and I blushed, giving Edward a nervous smile.

"No, be happy with Andrew and Eli. Ask Rose if you want plus you should be worrying about Alice's wedding currently, and not having more grandchildren."

"Bella will be perfectly fine tomorrow; you can take her shopping. Do you mind if she gets a friend along?" I mouthed him to tell his mom no but he smirked at me.

"Bella is very excited about Alice's wedding. She was actually asking me when you guys were going to go shopping for the wedding."

"Yeah, she was over the moon when Alice asked her to be her bridesmaid along with Rose." He added further. _Okay, this was true._ "Generally she hates shopping, but she can shop in bridal stores for hours."

"You are so dead Edward." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Oh, you should ask her about our wedding, I bet she would tell you much better." I noticed Eli was done eating so I dumped the plate in the sink and walked out of the space. _God, he can be so annoying sometimes._

I went to answer the door when there was a soft knock and opened the door to see Gale standing on the other side, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, are you feelin' okay now?" She asked softly and I nodded.

"Thank you, for last night. What about you? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Gale chuckled.

"Healthy as a horse. Where's your little girl?" I smiled.

"She's inside, come on in." I moved so that she could get space to walk in and closed the door behind her.

"Gale, hey." Edward hugged her tightly and she whispered something in his ear, making him chuckle.

"Princess, say hi to Ms. Gale, then it's bath time before leaving for home." Eli nodded and hugged Gale's legs, recognizing her as the woman who saved us last night.

"Love, I'll meet you at the airport directly. I'll give you a call beforehand, okay?" Edward said as he stood in front of me.

"You aren't telling me so many things." I murmured and he chuckled.

"I'll tell you every single thing once we are out of this city, I promise." I kissed his lips quickly.

"We aren't going to our apartment, why?" He looked at me hesitantly but then sighed.

"Uh, there was a break in last night. I mean, not like somebody stealing our stuff but there were people who got in and thankfully no one was harmed from my team. It's not safe staying there so we're going someplace else."

"Where?" I asked, curiously. It better be good. But it's Edward, of course it's going to be the best. He gave me a boyish grin, his eyes alight with joy for some reason.

"Mercer Island."

* * *

 **And now it's done. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know.**

 **I seriously don't know what you guys are feeling about this story and I really do appreciate the reviews, I would like more opinions from other people! Please, please!**

 **I know you all are curious to know what happened where Edward was and you will find out about it in the next chapter. I just wanted to write Bella's view on the situation they are in.**

 **The laptop I was working on just stopped working and I am ready to kill myself any moment now because I had the next three chapters typed out, and I am losing my mind. The next chapter will be updated as soon as the laptop gets better (and if the data is still present) or else I will have to type again! Please pray for me that the laptop gets better! It's very important!**

 **Anyway, REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time guys.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	27. Vertical Limit

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I stared at Bella as she took in the entire place with an awestruck expression. I chuckled gazing at her beautiful face. Eli sighed softly and snuggled further against my chest as she slept peacefully on my lap. I kissed her forehead and stroked her brown hair.

"This is so beautiful, do you travel on this more often?" Bella whispered and I shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"Oh."

We were flying back home in the agency's private jet, for safety purposes, of course, because I couldn't risk anything happening to Bella or Eli.

The jet had a soft colored interior, with the seats at the front and a living room following it. The room had soft, white plush couches with purple accessories. There was a 42-inch LED TV hung on one end of the room, where Gale and Benji currently were and a bedroom on the other end, which was closed.

We sat comfortably on the couch and Bella still looked uncomfortable, squirming in her seat. I sighed and stood up, placing Eli on the bed couch across from us. Her form sunk into the plush as I covered her with the comforter and she snuggled against the pillow. I kissed her forehead and kept the stuffed unicorn closer to her. I unclasped the locket from around her neck and kept it in my pocket.

I sat back next to Bella who had taken off her boots and was sitting with her knees drawn up. She hugged me tightly when she noticed that I was right next to her and I kissed her hair. My fingers made idle patterns on her thigh as the dress had ridden because of her movement.

"What happened?" I murmured and she sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just so tired."

"Is your stomach still sore?" She nodded.

"And I have a headache." I smiled.

"You know, I have a remedy for that." She pulled back to look at me.

"What?"

"Sex." I said seriously and her mouth hung open.

"No."

"What? I know this stuff. Or you can rest in the bedroom for a while. It's a five-hour flight after all."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine here as well."

"We can use the bedroom for other stuff too."

"Eli is right here, Benji and Gale are fifty steps away from us, how are you even saying that?" She said appalled, blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah right, like that thought never entered your mind when I showed you around here." Bella blushed deeper and I smiled amused.

"Exactly what I thought." Her smiled disappeared and she glared at me.

"Don't get so cocky, I was thinking about it but not anymore." She said haughtily and wore the boots back on.

"I like your boots." She blushed, zipping them up and leaned over to grab a book from her purse, making her dress ride up higher than her thighs.

"You do, huh?"

"I know what you're doing." I said sourly and she smiled sweetly as she turned.

"What?"

"This." I motioned to her dress.

"You picked it out, you didn't like it?" She batted her eyelashes and I leaned closer until my lips brushed against her ear.

"You do know you are going to pay for this, don't you?" I whispered and she trembled lightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I chuckled.

"Oh really? That's sad."

Bella opened her book and started reading where she had marked from the last time she paused reading. I watched her beautiful face. Her brown hair fell against her face, her brown eyes gazing intently at the book, her lips parted as she mouthed along the words written, a small smile curved on her face and I wondered what she was reading.

"You know, you can go do something else than just staring at me." Bella said, not taking her eyes off the book, as she turned the page.

"That's the point, I _have_ nothing to do."

"Go annoy Benji and Gale." I sighed.

"You don't have time for me?"

"No, Edward. I am reading."

"But I'm just staring at you."

"I don't like it."

"You don't like me staring at you?"

"Not right now."

"Bella, come on. You want to read now?" She closed her book at turned to me.

"What do you want to do?"

"You know." She rolled her eyes.

"I have another book if you want." She shrugged and I made a face.

"We'll do my thing."

"Your _thing_ requires us to have sex on a plane full of people and I don't see that happening."

"You think I can't drag your there before six hours?"

"No, I don't think you can."

Bella opened her book and resumed reading. I glared at her and stood up to go over to where Gale and Benji were. He was splayed on the couch with his injured foot over a pillow. I sat next to Gale and she leaned against me.

"What are we watching?" I asked and Benji sat up immediately.

"That's okay Benji, how's the leg?"

"Better than yesterday." I nodded and watched him get comfortable again.

"Vertigo."

"What?" I turned to Gale.

"The movie."

"Oh." I turned to look at the screen. I noticed Gale's breathing had become shallow and frowned.

"You okay?" I whispered and she smiled.

"Just suffering from side-effects."

"You went to the doctor."

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You better." I kissed her hair and she patted my stomach. About twenty minutes later I turned a little to see Bella still reading the book and rolled my eyes.

"Do you think Kim Novak is hot?" Gale asked and I smiled, staring at the screen.

"Of course. She is a little too old for you though."

"Yeah, I know. Like 80 or something." I chuckled.

"Maybe someone else then."

"Hmm, where's Bella anyway?"

"She's reading. Apparently, reading is much more important on a plane when we finally have some alone time. I just wanted to talk to her for a while, peacefully, even Eli is asleep." I shook my head and Gale sat up. If talking means having sex, then I, of course wanted to talk to her.

"I don't believe you said _that_." Bella said and I turned to her, keeping an even stare. _Fuck_. Gale gave me a thumbs up out of my periphery and sat on the far end of the couch.

"Maybe I wasn't clear then." I mumbled and Bella sat next to me. I noticed Benji was fast asleep, his shallow breathing told me he was in a deep slumber.

"Well, I'm sorry then. What do you want to talk about?" I stared at her, clueless. "Nothing? I thought so." She glared and left the space.

"Oh Edward, you are so stupid. Do you know women at all?" I stared at her confused. "She got here way before you started to talk, but she stood listening to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"Go talk to her, you idiot." I stood up and went over to the couch to see her nowhere. Ugh. I walked over to the bedroom to hear some movement inside.

"Bella? Love, open the door."

"Not now, later. I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry."

"I was coming over in a while. I just wanted a little time to myself away from everything. I finally got it because Eli is always there with me everywhere. Now she was asleep and I was at a place where I could feel safe. Is it too bad that I wanted some moments alone without anybody hovering over?" I ran a hand through my hair.

Bella had a point. I never left her or Eli was always with her. She wasn't used to a life like this. She was alone ever since her parents passed away. Of course Bella was overwhelmed with so many things happening around her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Take your time. I'll just leave." I said softly and turned just when the door opened.

"Wait, don't go." Her sweet voice made me look at her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. I sighed against her lips, getting all the compressed feelings out in that one kiss. She kissed me back just as passionately, pulling me inside the bedroom and I shut the door behind me.

My tongue entered her warm mouth and she moaned softly, the sound make me want her even more. She was so fucking perfect. I pushed her against the door, remembering our second kiss when that fucking Riley visited our apartment.

"If you want to stay alone, I can leave." I mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." I chuckled and crashed my lips to hers, kissing her. I peppered kisses all over her beautiful face, nibbling on the soft skin of her neck. My hands grabbed her hips as I pulled her closer to me, her dress bunched in my hands and I felt the soft cotton against them.

"This dress is so short." I murmured and she giggled making me smile.

"You don't like it? _You_ got it from my apartment." She whispered back and I pecked her lips softly, pulling back to stare at her.

"I love it. I'm sorry about before, Bella. I didn't mean to make you so mad at me. I know things have been crazy lately, but I promise I'll make it all better." She stroked my cheek.

"I know you will. I love you." Her brown eyes regarded me with so much love and warmth.

"I love you too, Bella."

I kissed her lips tenderly, pushing her snugly against the door and my hands reached behind for whatever that held her dress to pull it down. I continued kissing her as I touched her back but found nothing, not even at the waist. I frowned making her smile.

Bella grabbed one of my hand and placed it over the center of the her neckline where I felt a button. I sighed and started to unbutton her dress. Five buttons later, I pulled back tiredly making her smile.

"No ripping it off." Bella said pointedly and I rolled my eyes.

"That's a lot of buttons and we don't have much time." She still shook her head. I grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. She stood there in just her bra and panties, also those sexy knee-length boots. She reached over to unzip the right one and I cleared my throat.

"You are not taking them off." I said and she blushed, nodding her head. I kicked off my shoes and socks and resumed kissing her, lifting her legs so she wrapped them around my lower back.

She pulled the sweater over my head and moaned as I bit on her lower lip. I unclasped her bra as I attacked her neck with kisses, and dragged my lips over to her cleavage, breathing in her sweet scent.

The bra fell on the floor and I continued placing soft, wet kisses on her breasts as she arched her back, drawing me closer to them. My hand crept inside her panties as I noticed how wet she was. I pushed a finger inside her, making her moan loudly.

"You do know we are on a plane full of people, right?" I whispered, repeating her words from some time ago.

"There are just 6." I chuckled and pecked her lips softly.

"Baby, you have to be quiet."

"I can do that."

She panted as I added another finger inside her and she threw her head back, shutting her eyes. I continued pumping my fingers in and out until I could feel her clamping around me and her cheeks flushed beautifully from the heat.

I pulled out from her and grabbed the side of her lace panties. My other hand gripped the other side and within seconds there was a ripping sound as I tore her panties into two parts. Bella opened her eyes completely dazed and realized what had happened.

"You tore them? Edward, what am I going to wear?"

"No one is going to peep inside your dress. Except for me." I mumbled and threw the ripped off panties somewhere. I kissed her lips softly and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down with my boxers.

"Oh god." Bella moaned as I filled halfway into her with a thrust and man it felt amazing.

"Bella, you are so tight." I pulled out and this time with greater force moved into her. She gripped my biceps and stared into my eyes. Her brown eyes had darkened as I saw desire flashing in her eyes.

That's all motivation I needed to move hard and fast inside her as she tried to unsuccessfully stifle her moans. Her fingers tugged on the roots of my hair and I buried my face against her neck as I ploughed in and out of her.

"You feel so good, baby." I murmured as I felt pleasure seeping through our bodies as we connected. I changed paces as I moved and pressed my lips against hers to swallow her moans as her volume increased.

Her hands reached for my back and she pushed her nails against my back, sending an involuntary shudder through me. I growled softly as I increased pace and watched her beautiful breasts bounce with every thrust.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and I rested my hands on her boots that looked far too hot on her. She pressed her hands on either side of my face as she opened her eyes and I slowed our movement as I could feel the familiar pressure building between us.

I tried to hold in as I felt tighten around me and I pressed my lips against hers in a quick kiss. I pulled back and tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

"Bella, I'm so close." Her eyes gazed at me with a hint of trepidation.

"Just a little longer, please?" She whispered and I couldn't say no as I rocked us slowly. She wrapped herself tightly around me, her shallow breaths fanning across my shoulder as I tried to unclench. I don't know how long I moved in and out of her until I couldn't hold it in and knew she couldn't either.

I buried my face in her hair and my lips pressed against her neck as I convulsed around her in the most earth-shattering intense way. I let out a soft sigh of her name as I was wrapped around her completely spent and she let out a loud moan as she came which I held in mid-way when I placed my hand against her mouth. I shushed her slowly and felt her smile against my hand.

We stayed for a while, just wrapped up in each other until I reluctantly pulled out of her and felt cold at the loss of contact. Bella stared at me, a serene expression on her face, like she was light-headed, which she probably was.

I placed soft kisses on her forehead, down to her cute button nose, her rosy cheeks and finally her swollen lips. I unwrapped her legs from around me and led her to the bed. I cleaned us up and got under the sheets next to her.

"Tired?" I asked as she stared at me sleepily.

"Kind of." I chuckled and Bella snuggled against me, settling my arms around her. I let her get comfortable and watched her place a soft kiss on my arm. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, letting sleep claim me.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt something tickling my face and noticed Bella's brown hair fanned on her pillow as she slept peacefully. I stroked her hair as I watched her beautiful form sleep. There were no signs of distress like she did when she woke up today.

Yesterday was a complete disaster for the both of them and I had no idea how they were ever going to forget it. It was a complete nightmare which was enough to tire them out for a good month. I knew it would be worthless getting them to New York but I couldn't say no to Bella.

Yesterday was exhausting for me as well. We got Malcolm in our hands luckily but James got away just as I was close to him, I got a phone call from Benji and I changed my course. I almost died when I got the call, because it was nothing like I had imagined.

Mark Banner died last night. Fortunately or unfortunately he did, but couldn't be of use. The DEA got all the information they wanted, Chuck Louis was going to be thrilled. James just stood up in the middle of their conversation, pulled out his gun and shot him, right then and there when I was texting Bella. For a moment my mind was completely blank before I made a move.

I let Leo go, of course but got Malcolm in hand. He will be getting to Seattle tonight. I need to talk to Seth about this as well. I was confident he wouldn't feel a thing for putting his father behind the bars. He had suffered enough from him.

James. That man was so close. But Bella and Eli were much more important for me than his shit face. I'll get him soon and find out who sent the fake Gale to Bella's apartment. I don't think Bella will ever be going to the apartment after she threw up this morning.

My arms tightened around her when I found her stirring and she snuggled closer to me, her hands resting on my chest. I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes.

"What time is it?" She mumbled and I checked my phone-that I kept on the nightstand-to see it was five o'clock.

"It's five o'clock." Her eyes flew open and she gazed at me with wide eyes.

"Love, it's two in the afternoon in Seattle, you slept for like two hours." I shrugged and she nodded, closing her eyes again.

"You were staring at me when I was sleeping." I chuckled.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it. Sometimes. And you got to have sex." I laughed and she pulled back to look at me.

"It's takes two to tango, Ms. Swan and let me remind you that you kissed me first."

"Well, you were making that sad puppy dog face, I couldn't resist." She whispered and rubbed our noses together. I pecked her lips softly.

"I wasn't."

"Uh-huh, when you said you will leave to give me some time. You knew I was mad at you."

"Were you?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be? You were so annoying," Bella blushed and played with my fingers. "But then I kissed you and I wasn't mad."

"Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind."

I stared at her fingers and noticed the ring I gave her was still in place, that she never got it off. Even in Seattle. Angela must have asked some questions. Her hands trailed over my stomach and moved downwards so I caught them.

"What do you think you are doing?" She blinked up at me.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Again?" I asked incredulously and Bella blushed.

"You don't want it?" I shrugged and she straddled my lap, placing kisses all over my face. I smiled and captured her lips for a swift kiss, grabbing her luscious hips in my hands.

"You Ms. Swan are insatiable." I murmured making her giggle as she let the sheets drop from around us.

"Don't act like you don't want it Cullen." I laughed as she trailed kisses over my neck down to my chest.

 _Now this should be fun._

* * *

Bella tightened her hold on my hand as we made our way back to where we previously were and found Eli nowhere. I heard some voices coming from where Gale and Benji were. We walked over to them to see Eli sitting on Gale's lap as she whimpered softly.

"Princess? What's wrong, darling?" Her eyes immediately found mine and she stood up on the couch to walk over to me. I hugged her warm little body tightly and held her on my lap.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Bella asked and Eli pouted looking at us.

"You no there when I wakes up." I sighed, rocking her gently.

"We are here now, okay? Do you want to take a nap again?" She shook her head, letting out a yawn.

"Okay, how about we read a book then?" I suggested and Eli nodded.

"I'll get it." Bella volunteered and stood up to get it. I noticed Benji was still fast asleep and frowned.

"It's the medications." Gale answered and I nodded, giving her a smile. I got the locket out of my pocket and clasped it around Eli's neck, making her smile.

"Fank you."

"You're welcome, angel." I kissed her hair softly.

"What took you guys so long to make-up anyway?" Gale asked making Bella blush bright red as she sat next to me.

"We fell asleep." I said and she gave me a knowing smile.

"For four hours?"

"Yeah, we fell asleep twice." Bella slapped my arm lightly and I closed my eyes.

"Love, that's the right arm." I murmured and she kissed my cheek.

"Sorry." I looked over at Gale and she rolled her eyes, turning back to the TV.

"Whatever you did there, you weren't less vocal." She muttered and I looked over at Bella, raising an eyebrow. She blushed and opened the book.

"Daddy, stowy."

"Of course the story, baby. Mommy, please." Bella smiled and started reading the first page.

* * *

"Edward, it's too much. I can't take this." Bella said for the hundredth time and I rolled my eyes.

"It's yours and you have to take it." I kept the keys in her hands.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

I got Bella new car, you know for replacing her stupid red piece of crap and for safety purposes so that at least if somebody tried to chase her, Bella could drive fast. Plus, it had a tracker on it. Which was for my reassurance basically.

I got her an Audi A3, which wasn't as good as R8 but good enough for Bella. Knowing her, she would've passed out if I got her an R8, maybe I could get her a better car in the future. But later, not now. I kissed her hair and pulled her close to me.

"Baby, please keep it. It's for your safety."

"I don't have the money to pay you for this."

"You don't have to."

"Then I can't take it."

"How about this, you pay me back after your book is published and you get the money?" I suggested which made her think and she thankfully nodded.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Mercer Island." I grinned at her and felt a tug on my jeans.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Whose dat?"

"That's your mommy's new car." Eli giggled, clapping her hands excited.

"Pwetty."

"I know, just like mommy. Come on, let's get you settled in." I settled Eli in her car seat and buckled her in as she made a face. I pecked her lips softly and shut the door.

"Bella, come on. Don't just stare at it."

"I'm driving." Was all she said making me roll my eyes. _Great._ _We'll reach by tomorrow._

"Okay." I muttered and opened the driver's side door for her. She settled in and I got in too. I set the address using the GPS and Bella started the car making the engine purr. I smiled and found Bella smiling too.

"See? Not that bad."

Bella muttered something under her breath and headed north on the Pacific Highway to reach the place I was itching to see.

"I still miss my truck."

"You don't have to, even this car is red."

"It's not just about the color. That truck had a different personality."

"Yes, crappy." Bella looked at me pointedly.

"Where are we going?"

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"Edward!" She almost whined making me laugh.

"Have you ever been to Mercer Island?"

"Never."

"Great." I grinned and saw her merge onto WA-518 E.

"It's too far."

"It's worth the wait."

"You are so irritating Edward, why can't you just tell me?"

"Bella, please have a little patience. Look at Eli, she isn't asking me."

"That's because she's asleep."

"That's a good point."

"Do you have another apartment there?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Do Emmett and Rose live there?"

"No."

"Jake?"

"No."

"Your old school?"

"No."

"Then, um, did you buy a new apartment for us there?" I turned the radio station on and closed my eyes.

"No."

I closed my eyes as I let her questions be a hum in the background as the music played on the music system.

The next time I opened my eyes, I saw her taking a right onto the 100th Avenue of the Mercer Way as she looked deep in thought. Great. She wasn't even concentrating on the drive. I sat up straighter and turned to see Eli still fast asleep.

"Bella? Love, you had to take a left." I said softly and she gave the GPS a double-take and sighed. She took the car in reverse and made a left. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't telling me where we are going."

"Is that why you are so distracted?"

"Um, yes." She mumbled and I knew she was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Bella, you've constantly zoned out a lot since yesterday, is there something bothering you?"

"No, there is nothing wrong." She snapped and looked straight ahead. I gave up and only looked at her when she asked me the route after we reached the place I had set GPS for.

"Take a right from the Dairy Queen, stop at the last house."

I ran a hand through my hair as she made the right turn and knew we were so close. I could see the familiar streets and a smile formed on my lips.

"It's beautiful." Bella murmured as she looked at the market outside. "And so green."

"Yeah, it looks beautiful when it rains here."

"Maybe we'll get to see that today." She clearly meant the darkened sky outside. But it won't rain until later tonight, I'm sure. She paused the car at the last gate and let out a small gasp.

It was a black iron driveway gate with magnificent ornamental design in the shape of an arch situated between two giant fence columns.

We could see the large driveway that led to the porch of the house and exited the same way to the other gate. There was a small gate next to this, for people who would come walking. The entire space was filled with different trees and flowers, properly trimmed and maintained to perfection. It was like a breath of fresh air. Even the dull weather couldn't diminish the beauty of this place. It looked smaller from the entrance but was gigantic inside.

I looked over at Bella who was still taking in everything from where we were and I cleared my throat softly, making her look at me. I told her to roll the window down and she did. I told her to open the lamp-post shaped boxed and she opened it. There was a number pad in there.

"Type in 4598." She did and the gates opened.

"You do this every time?" I chuckled.

"Only when the guard is not there. Now, are we going in or what?" Bella shook her head, making me laugh.

"Where are we?"

"This, my love, is my childhood home."

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy! I want out!" I got out of the car and opened the back door to unbuckle Eli from the car seat. She asked us four times by now, I thought that was enough.

I got her out of the car and she squirmed in my arms instantly. I chuckled and set her down to watch her run to the backyard. How did she know the backyard was there?

Anyway, I looked over at Bella who had a big smile on her face as she took everything in. She looked over at me and gave me a questioning glance.

"Garage." I patted the car and she nodded. I told her where to drive and followed her quickly. She parked in the only empty spot and got out of it, shutting the door to let the sound echo around.

"Wow, it's like a car exhibition." She whispered as she looked at all the cars. "Are all yours?" I shook my head.

"That's dad's car," I pointed to the black Mercedes E350. "That's mom's," I pointed to the blue Audi S3. "Emmett's." Bella laughed as she nodded, looking at the Land Rover. "Rose's." The red BMW convertible. "And that's mine." I patted to my Aston Martin.

"What do you call it?" She asked, giving an adorable smile and I laughed. God, she knew nothing about cars.

"This is Aston Martin db11, 5.2 L V12 Twin-turbo jet engine, goes 0-62 mph in mere 3.9s with 200 mph top speed, 600 bhp of maximum power and 700 nm maximum torque. You can fly with this baby." I grinned at Bella who had a blank expression on her face.

"That sounds great. I'm so happy you finally found everything you've been looking for in your whole life in a car." I laughed and walked over to her.

"You didn't like my car?"

"It's beautiful. And black. I like it." She smiled at me and I kissed her lips soundly.

"Come on, we should go get our girl before she jumps into the neighbor's backyard." Bella chuckled and nodded. As we turned, she touched my arm. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Um, what about those two cars in the corner?" My eyes darkened visibly and Bella shrunk looking at me.

"Don't ask about those cars again." I said in a cold voice and she nodded.

"Okay." She replied in a small voice and I could see a hint of tears in her eyes. I sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, angel. I didn't mean to sound so crass." I held her face in my hands and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's okay."

"Later, I promise." She leaned up and kissed my lips softly. About time I told Bella why I felt this place. It's going to be terrible. I could sense it.

"Eli?" She asked as soon as we pulled back and I nodded.

"Let's see where she ran off."

We went to the backyard and Bella let out a little laugh. A big lawn was stretched across the space, larger than the space of the house itself. There was a spacious pool by the end and a couple of sun loungers. A fireplace next to it as well as a barbecue grill.

A playhouse was situated right next to the house where our little princess was currently playing happily, on the swing. There were couches and armchairs almost every place and Bella must wonder why there are so many. Because the exact amount are at the new place my parents shifted to as well.

It was a dream place.

"Oh my god, Edward. This kind of backyard doesn't exist." I chuckled and grabbed her hand in mine.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eli called out to us as she stood at the top of the tunnel slide. We walked over to her and she slid in through it, falling straight into my arms. She giggled and pecked my lips softly.

"Eli, baby you'll make your dress all dirty." Bella said and Eli pouted looking at me.

"Bella, it's okay. She can change later on." My phone buzzed and I got it out to answer. I passed Eli to Bella, who looked at me expectantly.

"It's Heidi. Give me two minutes." Bella glared at me and watched me answer the call. What was up with her? I answered the call.

"Hey."

"Hi, are you in Seattle?" I chuckled

"We're out in the backyard of my house. What about you?"

"I'm inside the house then."

"Alright, I'll see you in two minutes."

"She's coming here?" Bella asked as soon as I ended the call. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on in."

I held in her hand in my own and Eli skipped ahead of us, chasing the little butterfly all over the place. I called out to her and she obediently walked over to me. I opened the door and Bella sighed next to me.

We were in the living room, the warm setting instantly relaxed me and Eli dropped my hand as she went running somewhere. There were two couches, at a distance in a L-shape and armchairs on the other side. All surrounded a wooden-mom's favorite-coffee table.

There was a dining table just outside the living room, in the open space from where the backyard could be seen. An open passageway led to the kitchen, while the other was to the rest of the house. Looking straight ahead there was the main door which we didn't enter from.

"What's there?" Bella pointed to the room to my left.

"That's the library," She made a move to go but I pulled her to me. "Wait." She huffed but clung to me when she heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

Heidi stood at a little distance from us and I left's Bella's hand to go give her a hug. Thank god for her. She hugged me back and I rubbed her back a little.

"You okay?" She nodded and pointed at her forehead where there was a band-aid taped.

"Healthy as a horse." She smiled and I grinned looking over at Bella, who held a blank expression on her face.

"Love, you remember Heidi, don't you?" Bella nodded tightly, whereas Heidi gave her a soft smile.

"I heard what happened last night, are you feeling okay?" Heidi asked to Bella.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Where's your little girl?" Heidi asked and I called out to Eli, who came running to me. I lifted her in my arms and she turned shy, looking at the woman in front of me.

"Princess, this is Ms. Heidi. She's daddy's friend. Say hi to her."

"Hi." Eli said shyly, giving a small wave and Heidi smiled.

"She's adorable," I nodded and watched her stare at Eli. "You have really pretty toys, little girl. I saw them all last night." Eli grinned at her making her laugh. "Alright, I have to go. See you later. Bye, Bella." Bella just nodded as we waited until she left. I set Eli down who went back skipping somewhere.

" _She_ was in the apartment last night? Why?" I glared at Bella.

" _She_ was saving the place from burning down. None of your things would've survived if not for her. So you should be grateful for her, not acting like she fed you poison the last time she met you."

"I didn't know that." She mumbled and Eli came running to us, holding something in her hand.

"Hungwy." I chuckled and Bella walked over to me.

"What's in your hand, sweetheart?" She asked, bending a little to see it.

"Mommy! Wook!" Bella stood up to her height and held what looked like cheese. Where did she find this packet of cheese?

"Princess, where did you find it?"

"Big table." Bella took a whiff and suddenly dropped it as she went running to the kitchen. _Fuck._

"Daddy, mommy sick." Guess she heard Bella throwing up as well.

"I know, love. Will you stay right here until daddy gets back?" Eli nodded. "Be a good girl and don't go anywhere." I rushed where Bella went and saw her throwing up her lunch in the first wash basin from the kitchen.

I rubbed her back in soothing circles and tried to gather all her hair back. She turned the faucet on and washed her mouth quickly. I filled a glass of water for her and walked over to give it. She drank some water and handed me the glass back.

"Feeling better, darling?"

"No."

"Can I do something for you?"

"Get my brush, please?" I nodded and kissed her forehead. I remembered we didn't get the bags out and sighed.

"Eli? Come with daddy. We'll get your bag, okay?" She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the garage. I unlocked the car and got the bag from the trunk.

"Daddy, pwetty." She pointed at Rose's car.

"It's Aunt Rose's. Maybe she will take you on a ride."

"Otay!" We went back in and found Bella washing her face. I opened the bag and got the toiletries pouch out. She took it from me and took the brush out. I set Eli down on the couch and turned the big LCD TV on, switching to some cartoon channel she would love. She smiled and gave me a hug before she turned to the TV screen.

I walked inside the spacious kitchen and found Bella leaning against the marble island. I walked over to her and she looked up just as a tear fell from her eye. I enveloped her in my arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Hush, it's okay. Is your stomach hurting?" She nodded and I sighed. "Should I get you some pills or something?"

"No." I pulled out my phone and called mom. She answered on the third ring.

"Hi, honey. How was flight?"

"The flight was good mom."

"Did you show them around the house?" She asked excited and I sighed.

"No, I didn't. Because my wife threw up. Why are expired dairy products lying around in the kitchen?"

"But I told Mrs. Knight to clear them out."

"Mom, seriously? Mrs. Knight? That woman-"

"Edward." Mom said pointedly and I sighed. God, I hated Mrs. Knight back then.

"Yeah, okay. It's fine. Just ask her if there are any other things to be cleared up. I'll take care of this now."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you and I'll let Martha know."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Bye, honey. I love you." I paused and nuzzled against Bella's hair.

"Bye mom." I ended the call before the guilt crept in. _I love you too, mom_.

Bella pulled back to look at me. She stared at me intently, like she was trying to find something in my eyes and I had no clue what it was. Her eyes looked tired though. She needed some rest in a good, comfortable bed.

"You need some sleep, will you rest for me?" She nodded and I wiped the trail of tears.

"But I want to see the rest of your home." I chuckled.

"I know you do, but how about after we get some sleep, hmm?"

"Okay."

I wrapped an arm around her as we went to the living room where Eli was standing on the couch, singing along to the tiger on the screen.

"She's so cute." Bella murmured and I chuckled, kissing her hair.

"You might as well make this little monster sleep with you or else she's going to get cranky before dinner."

"She slept for so long, how are you going to do that, Edward?"

"Please, I know everything about kids and babies. This is just going to take a minute." I said confidently and she gave me an amused smile.

"Let's see how." She crossed her arms over her chest and I grinned. I walked over to Eli and turned the TV off making her glare at me. She pouted and sat down on the couch. I knelt in front of her.

"Princess, mommy is not feeling well and she wants to rest for a while but she doesn't want to sleep alone so will you sleep next to her so that she feels better?" Eli looked over at Bella and then at me.

"Otay."

"My baby. Such a smart girl." I lifted her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Bella stared at me wide-eyed and I smirked.

"How?"

"Seven years. I have studied kids her age for seven years." Bella frowned as she followed me to the guest room.

"Seven?"

"I, um, I started my medical studies when I was in my junior year of high school. Kind of wanted to get ahead with everything." She gave me an amused smile.

"Sounds like you were very passionate about it. I didn't even know what I wanted to be in my junior year."

"Dad helped a lot with the books and all. It was fun."

"Then what hap-"

"Bed, come on princess." I set Eli down on the bed and untied her shoes. I set them down and laid her under the covers. I walked over to Bella who was staring at me confused.

"Don't let your dress ride up, you are not wearing any underwear." That distracted her as she glared at me.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Your own fault. Get into bed." I laughed and she held her head in her hands.

"Not so loud." I kissed her hair.

"Sorry, Bella. You need some rest. Please." She finally got in next to Eli who was looking up at me silently. Her innocent blue eyes told me her mind was somewhere else. I bend to her face level.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I sweep wif mommy?" She whispered back loudly and Bella peeked over to look at us.

"Okay, that sounds good. Maybe mommy will sleep much better." Eli smiled and turned to wrap her arms around Bella, who was clueless, as she gazed at me.

"Sleep. I love you." I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"Love you too." She murmured as she stroked Eli's hair and I watched them both fall asleep.

* * *

I stepped inside the familiar room and gazed at the place as nostalgia hit me. Oh, this place. I looked at one side of my wall which was stacked with uncountable CDs. I didn't bother opening my walk-in closet as I was too busy staring at the place. The TV was hung on the wall as it shone brightly, like it was cleaned recently. I bet nobody even came up here on the third floor after I left.

I frowned as I walked over to the study table and found the book I was reading on the table. I remembered leaving it on the sun loungers. Somebody must've kept it here after that. I looked at my bed and saw a photo of Alice, Jasper and me from our high school graduation still kept.

I opened the nightstand drawer and found nothing in it. The next one made my eyes widen and I shut it quickly. There was a box of condoms, probably expired now. I sincerely hoped mom didn't see it.

I sat on the bed and stared at the three paintings hung just above the bed. Edward Hopper was the artist. Now, I just got these from New York because I thought they were good and also because the painter's name was Edward. I chuckled and went over to the CD player.

I frowned when I noticed there was a CD inserted still. I pressed play and the familiar chilling chords of _Chopin's Nocturne Opus 9, no. 2_ filled in the room. The chords weren't chilling, it was the memory of the day.

" _Dance, now?" I chuckled and spun her in a circle as she laughed._

" _Come on mom, you need to loosen up. You look 60." She rolled her eyes._

" _I do not look 60, young man. I'm not even 50."_

" _Yeah, alright."_

" _I have to serve lunch, honey. Everyone is downstairs by now."_

" _So? When is Mrs. Knight going to work anyway-Ow!" Mom pulled on my ear._

" _Do not talk ill of her. She is a wonderful woman."_

" _Yeah right." I looked away as I was reminded of her shouting at me for taking a cookie when I was four. She told mom when I stole it. That woman always hated me. We argued almost every day since I got back here._

" _Esme?" We both turned at dad's voice._

I snapped out of the past memory and noticed there were tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them away and paused the track. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my bathroom. That got an instant smile to my face.

It was the only thing I had designed when this room was being made. It was glass encased. Completely transparent, giving a beautiful view of the Cougar Mountains on one side and the wild forests on the other. The other wall had a luxurious shower while the other wall, in line with the door had a Jacuzzi.

I checked the connection to see it was repaired. I couldn't help the grin. Bella would like this. Who was I kidding? I was going to love it. And I could think what Bella would say if she was here.

 _You are such a guy, Edward._

I chuckled and walked across the bathroom to check the wooden closet. All linens and towels were stocked up. Wow, mom went overboard like she would any other time.

I wasn't anticipating going to the piano room, knowing it would empty as my piano was at mom and dad's new place. But I couldn't help open the door. I frowned when I saw a newly wrapped piano sitting there. _No, they didn't._

I ripped open the packaging and my hands trembled as I touched it. _Arabesque._ Oh my god. Why? And it was already set up. All I had to do was open it. I looked around and found the bench far across the room. I went over to get it and found a note resting on it. I stuffed it in my pocket and set the bench down. I shut the door and opened the note.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _Don't get mad at us for the piano. Please. We got it around three years ago on your birthday but knew you wouldn't take it so we kept it here. And know that you're here, it's yours. Your dad knew how much you wanted it. It was a limited edition. You know the value, so don't do anything hurtful to it if you don't like it._

 _We are so happy that you are back home. Your dad and I couldn't be any happier. Bella and Eli would also get to see where you grew up. Show Eli your tree house. Also Martha stocked up the kitchen. I discovered Bella likes to cook, so I'm sure she would be thrilled._

 _I know it must be hard for you to get back here. So many memories are enclosed in this place. Some sad ones that you left us with. Don't let them get back to you, please. Start anew, I know you can do that. Stay as long as you want. I don't need reasons for why you are, but please do._

 _Your dad and I finally cleared up Liv's room as well. There is very less of her stuff there if you want Eli to sleep there. I know you don't like to talk about it so I won't continue._

 _Maybe you can even try talking to Carlisle? I know it won't be the same. Just try. He loves you very much Edward. He was the happiest when I told you were in Seattle. Anyway, I will get to rambling now so I'll stop right here. Take care of your girls._

 _Have fun._

 _Love,  
Mom. _

The guilt. So much guilt. No, I wasn't here for good. I was here for keeping Eli and Bella safe. I wouldn't even visit the place if not for the circumstances we were in. I ran a hand through my hair and placed the letter in my pocket.

I called mom. She answered on the first ring. I cleared my throat.

"I love you, mom." Was the first thing I said and heard her cry on the other line. "Don't cry, please."

"I'm not crying." She sniffled and I chuckled.

"You always cry."

"No, I don't." There was a long pause. "Did you show them around?"

"No, they fell asleep. They were tired from the flight and then the time zones messed up with them."

"Yeah, let them sleep then."

"I read your letter." But I wasn't focusing on Livy's part. I tried not to remember it.

"Uh, you did?"

"I'm sorry, mom." For lying.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay."

"Mrs. Knight isn't here anymore?" Mom laughed.

"No, she only works on weekends there, she was very happy that you were coming back."

"Mom, please. She would never ever even think about being personally grateful for-"

"I think I got it." Mom interrupted me. I chuckled.

"Okay."

"So, Bella is coming tomorrow with us, right?"

"Of course, I told you she was very excited. She can't wait." _Bella is going to castrate me._

"Okay! Alice, Rose and I will be there to pick her up in the morning."

"Sure, mom. So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." I ended the call and stared at the picture of Eli and Bella on the screen of my phone.

 _So full of artless jealousy is guilt, it spills itself in the fear of being spilt._

* * *

Bella sat up on the bed sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She turned to find me sitting on the armchair by the coffee table of the room and walked over to me. I kept the book away as she settled herself on my lap.

I kissed her forehead and she snuggled against my neck. We stay silent for a minute or two until she opened her eyes again.

"For how long did I sleep?"

"An hour and a half. It's five thirty."

"Hmm, what were you doing for that long?"

"I checked the place and then played piano for an hour." She smiled.

"You really love playing piano, don't you?"

"That was my only pastime."

"Then why didn't you play it more often in New York?"

"I just couldn't make myself play it. It was too mentally exhausting. My life was in Seattle. I left it all behind. Even a little memory would hurt me in the early years." I told her truthfully and kissed her nose. "Does your head still hurt?"

"A little."

"I think I can do something about that."

"Sex?" I chuckled.

"No, something less fun. Come on." She got off my lap and I made her sit on the couch in the living room. I went to the kitchen and poured a steaming cup of tea from the pot into a cup. I gave it to Bella and her face erupted with a beautiful smile.

"God bless you, Edward." I laughed and watched her drink the tea. "It's good and different."

"It's chamomile tea. Believe me, my mom has stocked the house up with every little thing you could ever need."

"That's good. I'll have to check the stock then. Your mom is amazing."

"Yeah." I nodded and stroked her hair.

It was like I had two completely different lives.

First, where I lived with Eli and Bella to keep them safe from the unpredictable attacks happening. I was just on my duty, but I let it go too far to protect Bella. She was my girlfriend and I had a little girl staying at my place who was oblivious to the fact that people had discovered her real family.

Second, where my family just reunited with me and I had a wife who I was deeply in love with and a beautiful little daughter whom we adopted six months ago. I was a doctor, back in Seattle to mend things with my family.

Ugh, when did this all become so complicated?

"Edward?" I looked over at Bella and offered a smile.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and noticed she had finished her tea. She kept the cup away and shifted closer to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You look very dazed since we got here. Do you not like it here?"

"It's my home, Bella. I love it here."

"Then what is it, baby?" She asked softly and I sighed.

"I just feel so drained with everything going around." I told her truthfully and she hugged me tightly. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her soothing scent.

"I love you, Edward. We'll get through this, okay?"

"I love you too. I can't keep such things away from my family now, Bella. They are my family. I need to tell them." She pulled back to look at me.

"I know. And we'll tell them. When the time is right. I'll be right here with you. I promise."

"Thank you so much." I murmured and pecked her lips softly.

"Hush, don't even bother." I smiled and she ruffled my hair.

"Mommy?" Bella got out of her seat and went towards our bags. She got Eli's stuffed unicorn from her purse and Eli until then crawled on my lap. She snuggled against me and I clasped her locket again. She smiled at me and smiled wider when Bella handed her the toy.

"See? We're very happy with little things in life. Pendants and unicorns, life couldn't get any better than that, right honey?" Bella said and Eli nodded, making us laugh.

"Edward?" I looked over at Bella and she mouthed 'my panties' to me.

"You just got one?" I asked amused and she glared at me.

"I forgot the other one at your apartment. How was I supposed to know about you?" She hissed and I laughed.

"Daddy?" I looked down at Eli.

"Yes, angel?"

"I wanna see big pace." She pointed at the house and I nodded.

"Alright, come on. We'll see around the place and maybe we'll find mommy's clothes magically." Bella rolled her eyes and stood up.

* * *

I opened the door to mom and dad's room and Bella smiled. It had a modern colors that made the room look amazing. It was twice the size of my bedroom, of course. There was a sitting room across the foyer but I bet Bella couldn't see it.

"The interiors are so perfect for every room." I chuckled.

"Mom designed this place." Bella looked at me surprised.

"Esme?"

"She is an interior designer, love. Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"One of the best in town, ma'am." I winked and she smiled. I showed her mom's study which was neatly stocked up with few books and most of them with designs.

"Oh, I want to see Carlisle's. There must be a lot of medical books." I couldn't will myself to open the door so I just stood there while she opened the door.

" _We need to tell him, Carlisle. Please." I could hear mom crying. I peeked in and saw dad's back to me as he stared out of his window._

" _I know him, Esme, better than anybody else. He won't handle it well. We've already lost Liv, I can't lose him too."_ _Livy? Why were they talking about her?_

" _Well we have to tell him, I can't keep this from my son. Not after today."_

" _Our son, Esme." Dad turned to mom and I could see the storm in dad's blue eyes._

I walked out of the space leaving Bella clueless and saw Eli counting the paintings hung on the wall. She smiled when she saw me and slammed herself against my legs. I lifted her in my arms and found Bella standing in the doorway, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Bella? You want to see upstairs?"

"Uh, yeah." She recovered and nodded, shutting the door.

Bella laughed when I opened Emmett's room and Eli giggled next to me. A tornado had hit even after all these years. Even mom didn't bother cleaning it up. Oh god, it was a mess. Everything was strewn around. I couldn't possibly imagine even entering this Twilight zone.

"Daddy, bad!"

"I know, princess." I kissed her cheek. "This is Uncle Em's room. It's so bad. My Eli never has her room this bad, right?"

"No, daddy."

"My good girl. Come on." I shut the door and opened the next one to roll my eyes. Drums.

"Emmett played drums?" Bella asked curiously.

"No, he made noise. It was torture. Like having an animal carcass wrapped around your body and asked to eat food." Bella shuddered and Eli squirmed in my arms so I set her down.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well, there was one good thing about this room." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What?" She smiled and I leaned against her forehead.

"Sound-proof walls." My hands grabbed her hips and she blushed, swatting them away.

"I still haven't found my clothes magically."

"Patience is virtue."

"Yeah, whatever."

I opened the next room, which was my old bedroom and Bella loved it. Eli plopped on the bed and got down when she noticed the bedside lamp. She giggled playing with it and Bella sighed.

"It's beautiful, why didn't you like it?"

"I never said I didn't. I needed some space. It's a guest room now. Maybe Eli can sleep here." _Your dad and I finally cleared up Liv's room as well._ Ugh. The words kept coming back to me.

"That sounds good. But we'll have to go get our stuff from the apartment and I'm not going at night, let me warn you." I laughed and hugged her to me.

"Oh Bella, you are so cute. Come on. Let's go see my floor."

"My floor." Bella muttered under her breath. "So pompous."

"But it is my floor."

"Sure." She nodded. "There are two rooms, your bedroom and a piano room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You lived a very fancy life, Mr. Cullen."

"It came with a price." I nuzzled against her nose and kissed her lips softly. She parted her lips as she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands landed on her waist as I held her tightly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hewlp!" I groaned and pulled back.

"What is she jammed her leg in the banister?" Bella asked scared.

"Then she would cry not call out to us. She is pretty dramatic. I'll turn off the lamp she left on and be with you." Bella pecked my lips and I turned the lamp off. I walked out of the room with a smile and when I turned towards the stairs, the air left my body.

 _Olivia._

"Edward, my god, this room is gorgeous. I don't think Eli is getting out of here anytime soon." I couldn't even see Bella as the thoughts kept swirling in my head, only her voice was heard.

"Edward?" I shook off the memories and looked at Bella.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a pink room in your house?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice and I just stared at her. "Honey? Why do you look so pale? What's wrong?"

"That's Livy's room." I whispered and she walked over to me.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"That's Livy's room." I said in a louder voice and she stroked my cheek.

"And who is Livy?"

"My sister." Bella gasped and stared at me.

"Sister?"

"Yes, my twin sister."

"Where is she?" I held Bella in a death grip as I pressed my face against her neck, breathing in deeply. I felt her hands stroking my hair and I blinked back my tears.

"She passed away when we were four." I said in a hoarse voice. "She was in the car with mom and was crying about something so mom turned and lost control of the car. She died instantly."

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." She murmured and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay. I just don't remember her anymore. Just a faded memory. And she lived for such a short while. For some reason, getting Eli out of the car reminded me of her. In a car crash. Part of me got Eli home for that reason."

"I'm so glad you did." I pulled back and nodded.

"Me too." She wiped away my tears and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"Her name was Livy?" Bella asked and I smiled, opening my eyes.

"Olivia Anne."

"You all called her Livy?" I shook my head.

"Only I did. Everybody else called her Liv."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Yes." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I like your name though."

"Edward? I don't like it." I said and she laughed.

"Well, it's very rare."

"Like you love being called Isabella."

"Don't ever call me that."

"Okay, Isabella. Let's go see my room." She pouted and I pecked her lips. "Come on Bella, can you get Eli for me? I can't go, I mean I never, I just don't feel like-"

"Shh, I know. It's fine. I'll get your princess out of the castle. It is a beautiful room though." Bella said as she went inside and I heard Eli refusing.

"Daddy!" She called out to me and I stood by the doorway, taking in the pink room. We never redecorated this room like mine or Emmett's when we grew up. It was still a princess room which clearly my baby loved.

"Princess, come on. We'll come back later."

"No, I wanna stay."

"For how long?"

"Evvy day."

"Are you never coming out of this room?"

"No!" She said stubbornly and I chuckled.

"Okay, then mommy and I will finish up all the ice-cream and chocolates nana stocked up in the fridge."

"No, daddy you gets them here?" Eli pouted and I laughed.

"Sorry, baby. But if you want to have the candy bar you have to step out of this room."

"I wanna sweep here at naptime." She looked at Bella who nodded.

"Of course my baby can sleep here, but for now, let's go, okay?" Eli got off the bed and came running to me. I lifted her in my arms and hugged her tightly, going towards the stairs.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I get same woom at home?" I chuckled.

"We'll make yours much more prettier, I promise." She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"I wov you, daddy."

"I love you too, my little princess. You want to see daddy's room?" Eli nodded and I opened the door. I set her down and she plopped on the bed, giggling as she sunk on the plush mattress.

"She's wide awake." Bella said laughing and I nodded.

"We'll have to tire her out then."

"You have a plan?" I nodded.

"I have a plan."

Bella took a look around the entire room and gravitated towards the CDs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I placed a kiss on her shoulder as she read through the collection.

"Wow, you have so much music."

"Hmm."

"How did you organize these?"

"The middle row is for the favorites, rest are genre wise." I kissed the side of her head.

"Wow, how many are there?"

"I lost count." She turned and smiled when she looked at the paintings hung over the bed.

"Edward Hopper?" I looked at her amused.

"My god Ms. Swan, you know about them?"

"Mom used to collect faux paintings of famous artists during one of her hobbies. She went through so many phases." I chuckled.

"Can you name them?"

"Uh, Tables for Ladies." I nodded. "This was my favorite, East Wind over Weehawken."

"Very nice, and the last one?"

"Shit, I forgot." I slapped her butt lightly and she yelped.

"No swearing in front of Eli."

"But slapping my butt is okay?" She answered back and I sighed.

"You and your smart mouth, do you know the painting or not?"

"Oh, Lighthouse at Two nights?" I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Close. Lighthouse and Two lights."

"Right." She turned and looked over at my closet.

"What's there?"

"That opens the magical land of Narnia. Haven't you seen the movie?"

"Is that a room?"

"Kind of."

"Why can't you answer like a normal person?"

"It's kind of like a room, but you can't sleep in there."

"Yeah, alright." She walked over and opened the door only to gasp. I went in after her when I saw Eli grabbing the photoframe from my nightstand as she still sat on the bed.

"This is my closet."

"It's gorgeous."

"Hmm, not more than you." I opened the left side and saw my clothes. "These are my clothes." I walked to the other side and opened it. "These are yours." Her eyes bugged out of her head as she walked over to me and started looking at them.

"How?" Was all she managed.

"I paid people to do this, Heidi was here to check if everything settled in well." Bella smiled and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, I love you, Edward." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, I love you too." She pulled and frowned.

"What about Eli's clothes?"

"They aren't unpacked. They are under my old bedroom's bed in boxes."

"Hmm, we'll have to unpack them." She stared at me thoughtfully.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I settled Bella down on the couch and Eli walked in.

"What, baby?" I asked and she walked over to me.

"I wanna pway." She pouted and I smiled.

"Of course you do. Come on, we'll play a new game. Mommy you want to change your and Eli's clothes before?" Bella nodded and stood up.

"I'll go help Eli change downstairs, until then you can freshen up if you want." She shrugged and I nodded. I grabbed a scarf from her side of the closet and changed as fast as I could.

. . .

"Edward, what if I trip?"

"Then take off your flats." She did.

"What if I still trip?"

"You can't possibly trip on grass."

"I can!"

"Baby, please? Eli is so excited." I murmured and she nodded.

"Fine."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed and I chuckled. She wore a floral green blouse and white shorts. God, the shorts made her legs look long.

"Hmm, you look good blindfolded." That made Bella blush ever more and she pushed me away. I laughed and kissed her lips softly.

"Daddy!" Eli yelled and I broke apart.

"Sorry, princess. Now, we're ready, okay?" I held up three fingers in front of Bella's blindfolded eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five?" Bella asked and Eli giggled.

"No mommy, thwee."

"Well, mommy can't see baby. Because of someone." I laughed and spun her ten times in her place before pausing her in front of me.

"God, I think I'm going to pass out." She muttered and I kissed her lips softly.

"You drank the magical tea I made, nothing will happen." I turned her form opposite to me and moved away from her reach. She flailed her arms and I laughed when she scowled.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bella walked from where Eli called out to her, who bounced happily on the stretched across grass.

"Mommy is going to get you, honey!"

"No mommy, you no see!" Eli giggled as she moved away and skipped over to me.

"Mommy!" Eli called out and Bella turned towards us.

Eli made Bella run for another fifteen minutes until Bella called out my name angrily.

"Are you playing or not?" She snapped and I slowly walked over to her, until I stood behind her, my lips grazing against her ear. She shivered.

"I've been here the whole time." I took few steps back just as she reached for me and laughed.

"I don't like this game!" Bella said and I sighed.

"You don't, love?"

"No, I hate it."

"Eli is enjoying it."

"I have to run the whole time." Eli skipped over to me and I knelt in front of her.

"Daddy I do wike mommy?" I nodded.

"Sure, of course."

"Edward, are you listening to me?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"Yes, love I am." I unknotted the scarf and Bella squinted her eyes before opening them.

"Hey." I whispered and she pecked my lips.

"Hi."

"Well because you were being so grumpy, our daughter decided to step up."

"Really? Honey, you want to catch mommy and daddy?" Eli nodded, grinning and Bella blindfolded Eli.

"Princess, how many fingers am I holding up?" I didn't keep anything in front of her eyes but Eli still looked pretty thoughtful.

"Fife?"

"Oh my god! Yes, I was holding up five fingers!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Daddy! Spin!" Ah, that's why she wanted to be blindfolded.

"Alright, here we go." I spun her five times and she giggled the whole time, keeping her arms wide open. I let her go and stood a little away.

"Mommy?"

"Eli? Honey, I thought you were going to catch me." Eli smiled and ran over to where Bella was. That was too far from me so I just sat on the grass as I saw Bella talking to Eli about something, who laughed and nodded.

"Daddy!"

"I'm here!" I called out and Eli went to the right from me in the wrong direction.

"No, princess. Over here!" I stood up and dusted my jeans. She walked over to me this time and I laughed as I walked a little away from her where Bella stood.

"The game is so boring." Bella whispered and I kissed her cheek.

"I know, but don't be so whiny about it in front of Eli, it might kill her mood."

"Okay, I'm sorry." She kissed my lips softly and I kissed her back, thumbing my fingers inside the belt loops of her shorts to pull her closer to me.

"Mm, your lips are so soft." She murmured and I chuckled.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Eli asked and we pulled back quickly.

"Over here, sweetheart!" Bella said happily and Eli walked over to us. We both went a little away and Eli didn't move.

Instead I saw her bottom lip quivering as tears flowed down her eyes. Oh no. Eli wiped away her tears and I walked over to her, kneeling in front of her little form.

"Princess, don't cry. It's okay." I murmured and she touched my face. Her face erupted into a wide grin and she squealed.

"Daddy out!" Bella laughed as she walked over to us and I stared at Eli with shock apparent on my face. Bella got the blindfold off her and Eli hugged her mommy tightly.

"I told you it would work." Bella said to Eli who nodded. I glared at them and they both turned to me with a sorry face. I stood up and dusted my jeans.

"Sorry, Edward. It was just a game."

"Daddy, sowwy." Eli pouted and I looked away.

"You told her this?" I asked Bella and she nodded. "Oh, you told her this." I walked over to her with torturous, slow steps. She started walking backwards, leaving Eli's hold.

"Y-Yes, what are you going to do?" She muttered and looked away from me. I gave her a dark smile and she gasped as she turned to run away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with me as I tickled her sides.

"No! Edward stop! Oh god! I'm sorry!" She laughed as I tickled her harder and she tried to kick me away.

"Oh baby, you are so ticklish." I laughed as I saw tears running down her face from laughing so hard. About two minutes later I finally paused my fingers and she slid off me, laying down next to me, as she tried to normal her breathing.

"You are a very bad man."

"Why, thank you." I kissed her hair and she snuggled against me.

"Daddy?" I looked over at Eli.

"Yes, angel?"

"You no mad?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, baby. Daddy is not mad. Daddy can never stay mad at you." She smiled and mimicked Bella and me as she laid down on the grass.

Bella rested her head on my chest and stared up at the starless, dark sky. I nuzzled against her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, pool!"

"Not now, darling. Later, I promise." She pouted but didn't say anything. I looked at Bella who looked very thoughtful just like she did in the car in the afternoon. _Hmm, I wonder what it is._

"Hey." I said softly and she looked up at me.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us." Her eyes shone with glee and I couldn't help smile back at her.

"That's good." I felt Eli leave my side and I sat up when I heard her footsteps running towards the pool.

"Eli! Eli! Get back here, right now." I said angrily which made her stop her little marathon and turn to me. I motioned her to get to me and she did.

"What did I say?"

"No pool." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her dress.

"And?"

"Later."

"Then, why were you running towards the pool? Didn't daddy promise you? Eli it's dangerous. What if you fall in it? You'll get very sick! Don't go to the pool unless mommy or I tell you, do you hear me?" She nodded.

"That pool is very deep, don't go. I'm telling you again. I don't want you getting sick, okay?" She nodded again and went over to sit on Bella's lap, who held her tightly in her arms.

"Great, I'm the bad guy." I muttered and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it. I stood up and walked towards the sunloungers.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, it's me. Phil."

"Hey, Phil, did Malcolm get there?"

"Uh, yeah. He is kind of aggressive."

"Lock him in a fucking room and don't let him in sight of Seth."

"Well, that's the problem."

"What?" There was nothing but silence. "What happened, Phil?"

"He saw Seth as he was going."

"Why wasn't he on a different floor? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Well, Seth is asking for you."

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly and he let out a shaky breath.

"Just get here."

* * *

I looked at the dashboard to see it was almost six as I reached the fieldwork office. I got out of my car-Bella's car that I borrowed-and made my way to the office. Tim was the first one to greet me but he stepped back looking at my dark expression.

"What?"

"Irina Fetcher."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, it's day two and I still didn't find anything. No records or she just hid them very well."

"How is that possible? We work at the fucking CIA and you can't find me Irina Fetcher?" I shouted and he scurried away quickly.

I sat at my desk and Heidi walked over to me. She started speaking something but I wasn't listening as my mind was reeling on not finding information about Irina Fetcher.

"Edward, did you hear what I just said?"

"Just leave me alone for a fucking minute!" She gasped as her eyes widened but then I sighed as I stood up.

"I'm sorry, just give me a minute. Where's Phil?"

"He's freaking out." I frowned and sat back in my chair.

"What?"

"Nothing." She walked away as fast as she could and I buried my face in my hands as I took a deep breath. Oh man, why did I end up here? The day was going so fucking good. I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't bother acknowledging. I was so tired of this place.

I just wanted to go back home to Bella and Eli. I sent Gale there but I was fucking starving and couldn't think of anything else right now. My heart was literally pounding in my ears and I looked up when I heard a throat clear.

"Bad day?" Phil smiled nervously and I stood up, towering over him.

"What is it?" I could feel all eyes had turned to us.

"Malcolm got here early. At, uh, eleven in the morning."

"Why wasn't I told?" I snapped and he glanced around at everybody.

"He wanted to see Seth." I clenched my fist.

"Tell me you said no."

"Uh, I did." He nodded and I stared at him.

"Then what?"

"Malcolm ran inside Seth's room." He mumbled and I ran my both my hands through my hair.

"When did this happen?" I asked calmly and he looked at his watch.

"Twelve."

"You knew when Benji got here, I would be in town as well, why the fuck didn't you call me?! Did you atleast get Malcolm out of the room?"

"Yes, but," He shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Seth wanted to see you."

"Why the fuck didn't you call me, Phil? If the boy wanted to talk to me, why didn't you call? Do you have any idea how much Seth has suffered because of that motherfucker? Is Seth still on that floor?"

"No, this floor."

"Get, Malcolm in the interrogation room."

I knocked on Seth's door and stepped inside. The room was dark so I switched on the only light in the room. I could see Seth's shoulders shaking as he cried facing away from me. I cleared my throat and he shook his head.

"Go away! I want to talk to Edward, I'm telling you since morning!" Oh god.

"Seth?" I said softly and he held his breath as he turned to me. I paled. I literally paled for the first time in my life. I could feel the color actually draining out of my face. Oh my god.

"Edward." He whispered as he stood up shakily.

"Seth, I-" I was speechless.

Gone was the jolly thirteen year old, this boy was bruised. So fucking bruised. There was a gash on his forehead, his one eye was blue, the other one looked red. There was a light bruise forming on his left cheek and there was a noticeable cut on his lip. His leg was poorly taped as blood oozed out of his left knee.

I couldn't recognize him. He was so badly bruised, I could feel the guilt rising in myself. It was all my fault. I should've checked up with him more often. Oh god.

 _So full of artless jealousy is guilt, it spills itself in the fear of being spilt._

I took a step towards him and tears formed in his eyes as he hugged me tightly. I could feel his form shaking as I rubbed his back.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise he won't be back, Seth. Calm down."

"He hit me so much, Edward." Seth whimpered and I nodded.

"I can see that, buddy."

"I didn't even do anything."

"I know."

"He, he," Seth pulled back and pointed at the chair. "He grabbed that chair when he entered and started hitting me with it. I was just sitting here doing nothing. I didn't even know about him."

"Calm down, please calm down, bud."

"He said I told you about him. I didn't know anything about him. You know that, Edward." I nodded and he hugged me again.

"It hurts so much." He whispered and I nodded.

"I know, he will never ever touch you again. He will never be able to stand up again, I promise you that." I made him sit on the couch and took off my jacket. I kept it on his bed and switched off my phone as I kept it next to it.

"I'll be right back."

I folded up my shirt to my elbows as I exited the room and Phil didn't say anything, taking in my face. He just directed me to the interrogation room on the floor above mine and pushed the door wide open as I entered the room. There was that filthy son of a bitch, sitting with a sinister smile on his face.

I stepped inside the room and grabbed the wooden chair kept for me by it's legs. I walked over to him. I hit him right on the face. Twice. Thrice. Four times until the grin was smeared off his face. I pushed the table away as he fell off the chair he was sitting on.

Blood pooled around his nose and mouth but I wasn't done with him. I made him sit again and did the same routine making him fall. With another hit, the chair broke into pieces in my hands. I threw the remaining residue away in a corner.

"Stand up! Stand the fuck up, right now!" I shouted and he struggled thrice before he stood up wobbly on his feet. I hit his legs with his own chair, making him kneel to the floor, clutching his knees. I hit his head with a bang making him fall to the ground.

"How the fuck can you think that you can come in my office and hit your fucking son? Stand the fuck up!" I yelled and he struggled to move. I hit his head, breaking the chair as well. I threw it where I did the first one.

"Stand up Malcolm. You are not getting away without standing up." I leaned against the table and watched him cough up some blood. He was bleeding everywhere. But I had no pity for this man. He hit Seth for no apparent reason, so much, I'm sure he can't even breathe. Poor boy.

He was just a kid. He deserved so much from his life and this stupid excuse of a man gave him nothing. When he finally was getting better, Malcolm did the shittiest thing a father can do.

"Stand up Malcolm, I'm saying this for the last time. Show me that fucking smile you gave me when I got here. That fucking face. You thought you achieved something by beating your son to death? I'm going to make you regret it for the rest of your fucking life." He stood up after several attempts, losing his balance at his bloody face shone in the only light lit up in this dingy room.

I gave a hard kick on his rib-cage and he spitted blood right on my shirt as he staggered to the ground. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him on the pile of broken chairs. I walked over to him when I heard footsteps enter.

"Edward, you are going to kill him." Phil said and I glared at him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Phil." But he took a step towards me.

"Stop Edward, we need that man. Or what's left of him. Don't." I stared at my bloody hands and shook my head. I turned to see Malcolm passed out on the chairs as blood pooled at the sight. I walked out of the stinky room and found the entire team, gazing from the one-way mirror as I leaned over. I glared at them and they quickly rushed downstairs to the floor we worked on.

I followed suit and washed my hands and face before going to Seth's room. I entered his room and found him sitting on the bed where I made him as he gazed at me with wide eyes.

"What happened to you? Did he beat you up?" I smiled.

"I think it was the other way around. I promised you he wouldn't be able to stand up, didn't I?"

"Oh." I walked over to him.

"Seth, did no one offer you to put dressing?"

"Um, I said no." He mumbled and I sighed.

"Any medications?" He pulled some tubes and boxes out from under his pillow. I called Eugene and she was there to clean the bruises within minutes. I slid on my jacket when I noticed people staring at my shirt. I called Bella.

"Hey." She whispered and I smiled.

"Hi, love. Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm putting Eli to bed. She just fell asleep."

"Where's Gale?"

"She's helping me unpack Eli's stuff."

"Oh."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yes, of course." I lied.

"Okay, when are you getting home?" I watched the doctor wrap a gauze around Seth's knee.

"Probably forty five minutes." She sighed on the other line.

"Baby, please come home fast."

"Okay, I'll try to. I promise." I looked at the clock hung on the wall and noticed it was almost nine. I sat on the bed next to Seth and ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened? Why do you sound so low?"

"Nothing, I'll let you know when I get home."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Bye." I ended the call and kept the phone back in my pocket. I waited until Seth was properly cleaned up and he took the pills but was a little stubborn about it.

"Edward, don't feel bad about this." Seth whispered as he got comfortable on the bed. I nodded and managed a smile.

"Okay."

"My head feels heavy."

"The medications must be kicking in, go to sleep."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon, I promise." He nodded and closed his eyes. I took off his shoes and kept them by the edge of the little bed, covering his form with a blanket. I walked out of the room and went to the cubicles. Phil immediately walked over to me.

"Take care of him, keep him alive?" I suggested and he nodded.

"Sorry, it won't happen again Edward. I'll take complete care of him now."

"Thank you."

* * *

I told Bella forty five minutes but it was almost eleven when I parked the car in the garage. I quickly walked to the living room and found Gale sitting on the couch in the dark, fast asleep. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Gale?" I shook her a little and she stirred, opening her eyes.

"Hey, you're home."

"Yeah, go sleep in the guest room." I suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"Edward, I can go back to my place."

"Gale, just do as I say. Rest in the room."

"My aunt was going to leave the place unlocked."

"Call her and tell her you are staying here. I'm not letting you drive to Seattle this late."

"It's not that late."

"It is for me. Now, scram." She kissed my cheek and went to the guest room where Bella and Eli previously slept in the afternoon.

"I'll leave when I wake up or do you want me to leave you a text?"

"Text before you leave." I nodded.

"Okay, good night."

"Night Gale." I shut the door behind me with a soft click and made my way upstairs.

I silently prayed Eli was sleeping in my old bedroom and not Livy's room and smiled when I found her bundled form under the covers of my room. I entered the room and shut the drapes of every window. I walked over to her form and placed a soft kiss on her head, tightening the blanket around her.

I finally went to my room and saw Bella reading a book and she turned startled when the door opened for me to step in. She smiled at me and kept the book away as I zipped down my jacket. Bella gasped loudly and I mentally face-palmed myself. _Good job, champ._

"Edward, what is that?" She asked as she walked over to me. "That's blood isn't it? Did you get hurt? Oh god, where? Should we go to the doctor?"

"Bella, darling calm down. I didn't get hurt and I'm not lying."

"Okay."

"Can I just take a shower and get back to you?"

"Please, the blood smell is nauseating."

"Of course."

I unbuttoned my shirt as I grabbed a change of clothes from the closet. After a long, hot shower I stepped out feeling much calmer and better. I settled on the bed next to Bella, mentally preparing myself for the questions that would soon be asked.

"Hey." She whispered and I nuzzled against her hair. "Edward, please tell me what happened. I'm freaking out."

"Alright," I grabbed her soft hand in my own. "You remember, Seth?" She nodded. "Well, his dad was involved in this too, with James. So we caught hold of him yesterday."

"And James?"

"We lost him. After Benji called me about you two, I came back to my apartment."

"Sorry." She mumbled against my t-shirt and I sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love. You both are so much more important to me than James. We'll get him."

"Okay."

"So, Malcolm was going to be transferred here, for further investigation. He was to be send in the evening but unfortunately, they sent him in the morning time."

"Does it matter?"

"It did."

I answered every question she asked as I told her why I got the blood on my shirt. Of course I wasn't going to tell her _how_ I got the blood. She felt terrible for Seth and I could see a hint of tears in her eyes for a boy she hasn't seen in so long. God, she was incredibly selfless and caring.

"Why didn't you get him here?" Bella asked and I looked at her surprised.

"What, here?"

"Yeah, we'll be able to take care of him and then he doesn't even have anyone he knows where he staying."

"But, angel it's not that easy." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Please? I bet he doesn't even get good food to eat. Here he can have good bed to sleep on. Even Esme wouldn't mind. Come on, baby he's just a kid. He deserves better than that."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get him home on Monday." I sighed and she grinned, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much! I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

"Why do you have so much music?" Bella asked as she stood in front of my CD collections.

"Why are you so obsessed with my collection?" She turned to where I sat on the bed and smiled at me.

"I'm trying to figure you out as a teenager." I laughed.

"Any luck?"

"Sure, you were a silent, brooding type weren't you? Outside this house you were all popular and stuff but you never liked it. Am I correct?"

"You got that all from my CD collection?"

"Am I right on or not?"

"You are right on the money."

"Exactly." She flashed another smile and turned back to it. "Let's see what you were listening to." She pressed play and the music of _Chopin's Nocturne_ filled in the space. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What's this?" I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Music."

"Who composed it?"

"Frédéric Chopin."

"Does it have a type?" She walked over to me and I nodded.

"Nocturne." She gave me a questioning stare.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh love, I don't think we have time for that." She sighed and I pulled her to me so that she landed on my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I need my blanket back." I whispered, tracing my fingers on the hem of the blanket she had wrapped around her. God, she looked beautiful.

"No, I have nothing to cover myself with."

"Then you'll have to share the blanket."

"You are sitting on top of a duvet." She stroked my hair.

"I like yours better."

"Why do you always want more sex after having sex?"

"Because you are so irresistible." I kissed the shell of her ear and she trembled a little.

"No, I'm not." I pulled her closer to me until she had her face inches away from mine.

"You are, so much." I kissed her swollen lips softly. We were silent for a long while until Bella spoke up.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to know about those two cars. You said you will tell me."

"Okay." I mumbled and sat up quickly as Bella made herself comfortable on my lap.

"You're telling me what happened to those cars, aren't you?" I sighed and kissed her forehead softly.

"Kind of."

"What?" I gave her a sad smile.

"I'm going to tell you why I never came back to Seattle. You want to know, don't you, baby?"

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Unfortunately** **, I lost all the data of my laptop last week, so I had to rewrite the chapters. I cried a little, which was kind of pathetic but 40,000 words is not that easy, you know.**

 **So, I tried as much as I could to get my from the previous chapters I wrote of this. But this one turned out much better than the one I typed previously.**

 **The story completed one whole year yesterday and I couldn't believe my story survived for that long, all because of you guys! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING, AMAZING REVIEWS THAT YOU POSTED ALL YEAR LONG!**

 **And I also hope they keep coming because I have no idea why, but when I read the reviews I get motivated!**

 **So how was the house?**

 **Are you excited about Edward telling his story? Let me know.**

 **Please Review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	28. Voyage Of Time

We're the Cullens

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

" _You're telling me what happened to those cars, aren't you?" I sighed and kissed her forehead softly._

" _Kind of."_

" _What?" I gave her a sad smile._

" _I'm going to tell you why I never came back to Seattle. You want to know, don't you, baby?"_

* * *

"You're going to? Now?" She stared at me shocked and I nodded.

"If you don't want me to then I won't." I said honestly and she shook her head.

"No, please I want to know!" I chuckled.

"Of course you do."

* * *

 _I rested my head against the sun loungers as I closed my eyes. I breathed in the rare sun that shone in the sky as I kept my book away. Tomorrow was going to be great._

 _I had been practicing for tomorrow for the past six years. I knew everything about the exam I was to give. Dad was going to be so happy. I can't wait. Sure, it was just step 1 of the USMLE, but I had trained myself for the next two steps as well. I just wanted to get over with this shit soon._

 _I opened my eyes and grabbed the book again. I revised a concept one more time._

Renal pelvis is more medially located…

Renal pelvis is more medially located…

Renal pelvis is more medially located…

" _Edward!"_

Jessica is more medially located…

 _Wait a minute._

 _I snapped my eyes open and turned to see Jessica walking towards me across the lawn with a wide-ass smile on her face. She waved at me as she made her way to me, wearing those stupid heels and barely there dress._

" _Gosh! Your place is so big." I rolled my eyes._

" _What do you want?" I snapped and she looked at me confused._

" _Your brother told me you were in town so I came to see you."_ I was going to kill Emmett today.

" _He did? That's great. Now get lost."_

" _Edward, come on! I'm here to talk to you."_

" _I don't want to, so get the fuck out of here."_

" _I'm your girlfriend!"_

" _You_ were _my girlfriend Jessica, we went on like three dates. You are not anymore so get lost."_

" _We didn't even break up!" She whined and I stood up, towering over her._

" _We didn't? Then why were you having sex with Mike Newton?" She gasped looking at me._

" _Who told you that? It's not true."_

" _I don't need to give you a justification, so just get out of here or should I have Matt throw you out?"_

" _Edward, whoever told you is probably jealous of us."_

" _Rosalie told me." She visibly paled. "Yeah, you better not see her or she is going to rip your head right off."_

" _R-Rosalie?"_

" _Yes, now please leave." I kept my book away but she kept staring at me, making me even more mad. "Why can't you listen to me for a fucking minute?" I grabbed her right arm as I dragged her towards the exit gate._

" _Edward, please listen to me!"_

" _I didn't have a relationship with you so you could act like a whore. I know about them all five Jessica, don't try to show your slut face again." We had reached the driveway by now as I took her towards the gates._

" _Edward!" I turned when dad called out my name. I turned. "Is this the way to treat a young woman?" Jessica gave a wide smile to dad and I rolled my eyes. Slut._

 _I gave dad a look and he mouthed 'mom', pointing towards the front porch as he stood by his library's window. I tried to hide my smile and nodded._

" _I'm sorry, dad. Come on Ms. Stanley, let me escort you to the exit doors." I let go off her arm and she followed me to the gates._

" _Ms. Stanley, how was I expecting you." Matt said, giving me a wink and I chuckled. He opened the gates and I led her out. Rose stood there, laughing as she spoke on the phone but her smile disappeared when she saw us._

" _...yeah, I'll call you back." Rose ended the call._

" _You, come here." She said, pointing to Jessica who looked at me nervously._

" _Why?"_

" _Get here now." Rose snapped and Jessica stumbled as she walked over to Rose._

" _That is one crazy woman Dr. Cullen." Matt commented and I chuckled._

" _Tell me about it. I'll see you later." I gave him a fist bump and was about to walk to the sunloungers but I found mom staring at me with a sorrowful face. So instead I made my way over to her._

" _Hey, mom."_

" _Hi, honey." She gave me a hug and I frowned but wrapped my arms around her._

" _What's wrong, mom?"_

" _Nothing." Her voice shook._

" _Are you crying?"_

" _No."_

" _Mom, why do you always cry?" She slapped my arm and pulled back._

" _I don't."_

" _Okay." I wiped away her tears. Her gaze drifted towards dad who leaned against the banister as he stared at us with a thoughtful expression._

" _I'll talk to you later." Was all she said and walked back in, leaving me clueless. I looked over at dad and he just shrugged._

 _I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a box of juice. Dad walked in and I offered a smile._

" _So, what happened out there with Jessica?" I groaned._

" _Let's not talk about it." I filled a glass with some juice._

" _You broke up with her?"_

" _No, she was being a slut."_

" _Ah, was she not good in bed?" I laughed and kept the juice box back in._

" _Fuck off, dad. I don't want to talk about it."_

" _She was into some weird stuff sexually?"_

" _I'm not even listening to you." I carried the glass and dad hollered as I was going to my room._

" _If you want to talk about it, I'm here. I have a lot of interesting stories for you." I rolled my eyes and heard him laughing as I went. My dad was an embarrassment. I still don't know what girls liked about him._

 _I spent the next forty minutes playing some idle compositions as my mind wandered to aimless thoughts. I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from downstairs and knew he was home. I grinned and decided to go punch him for letting Jessica know I was in town._

 _I reached the first floor and frowned when I heard mom and dad arguing. Wow, that's a first. I don't think they've ever argued before. My eyes widened when I heard them say my name. Now I had to find out what shit was going on._

 _I walked over to dad's study where they were and hid against the wall as I heard their voices._

" _Esme, please let's not argue about it now."_

" _Carlisle, Edward deserves to know."_

" _Why can't you understand? It's not right! We've waited too long. It's not the time."_

" _We need to tell him, Carlisle. Please." I could hear mom crying. I peeked in and saw dad's back to me as he stared out of his window._

" _I know him, Esme, better than anybody else. He won't handle it well. We've already lost Liv, I can't lose him too."_ _Livy? Why were they talking about her?_

" _Well we have to tell him, I can't keep this from my son. Not after today."_

" _Our son, Esme." Dad turned to mom and I could see the storm in dad's blue eyes._

" _I can never forgive myself if we never tell him."_

" _He will not forgive us if we tell him, please understand. I can't bear him leaving."_

" _He won't. Maybe he'll listen to us."_

" _No!" Dad said firmly. "That's it. We are not talking about it anymore. See?" He held up a green file and kept it in his drawer, shutting it tight. "He never enters my study without my permission, he will never know."_

" _But_ _―_ _"_

" _No, I'm not going to hear it."_

 _I silently exited the place and made my way to my bedroom as I tried to imagine what they had to say to me. I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes. Something about me and Livy? Ugh. I was losing my head. But they'll tell me when the time is right. I don't have to bother about it._

 _I stared at my packed boxes and sighed. I was still to find an apartment in Seattle. Everything was already in boxes when it came from New York and all I had to do was find myself a place._

 _God, it was difficult. But I was happy to move to Seattle. New York never felt like home. Seattle always did. It was the place I was so familiar to as well._

 _Plus, I couldn't wait to join dad's clinic. It was going to be mine in three short years but they felt decades away. I could just start the countdown. Plus, I was nervous about tomorrow. Dad had so many expectations from me and I wanted to prove him right. I wanted to make him and mom proud._

 _Sure, dad was excited when Emmett wanted to get into business, but he was over the moon when I was deciding to join medical school. Everything was changing so fast. Rose was getting an assistant's job at a publishing house, Emmett was starting his business and I was to give my exams._

 _I turned to stare at the photo of Alice, Jasper and me on my nightstand. Jasper was yet to call me. He was going to ask Alice to move in with him. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married within a year. Both were great together._

 _I stood up and walked over to my CD player. I pressed play and smiled when the beautiful chords of Chopin echoed in my room. I pressed repeat and let the music continue. I rested my head against the headboard as I sat on the bed and closed my eyes. I was fucking starving. There was a knock on the door._

" _Message for Dr. Cullen." I chuckled and opened the door. Mom stood there with a smile on her face but there was tightening around her eyes and she probably hoped I wouldn't notice that she cried._

" _Yes?"_

" _Lunch is ready and to be served."_

" _Alright." I grabbed her and pulled her inside my room. She smiled when she heard music and rested her hand on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist and swayed us with the music._

" _Dance, now?" I chuckled and spun her in a circle as she laughed._

" _Come on mom, you need to loosen up. You look 60." She rolled her eyes._

" _I do not look 60, young man. I'm not even 50."_

" _Yeah, alright."_

" _I have to serve lunch, honey. Everyone is downstairs by now."_

" _So? When is Mrs. Knight going to work anyway_ _―_ _Ow!" Mom pulled on my ear._

" _Do not talk ill of her. She is a wonderful woman."_

" _Yeah right." I looked away as I was reminded of her shouting at me for taking a cookie when I was four. She told mom when I stole it. That woman always hated me. We argued almost every day since I got back here._

" _Esme?" We both turned at dad's voice._

" _Yes, honey?" She asked edgily as if prodding dad for something._

" _Lunch was served and you weren't there." I rolled my eyes at the sappiness._

" _Please, mom just go. You can't stay away even for a minute."_

" _You would know when you find yourself a beautiful young woman, honey." Mom patted my cheek and I scowled._

" _He already has one. Jessica." Dad teased and I mouthed 'fuck off' when mom wasn't looking._

" _Come on, lunch." He added pointedly and I nodded as I followed them._

 _I sat across from Emmett who had a ridiculous grin on his face for some reason and Rose spoke to mom about something. Dad sat at the head of the table and mom sat across from him. The seat next to me was empty and always had been._

" _So, Rose how's the wedding planning coming along?" Dad asked and I internally groaned. All she could talk about these days was her wedding._

" _We were thinking about inviting about 150 guests."_

" _That's a good number. I can help you with the list." Mom suggested and Rose smiled. "What about the venue?"_

" _Um, we were thinking Discovery Park?" I looked at her curiously._

" _By the beach?"_

" _Yeah," She grinned at me. "I always wanted a beach wedding."_

" _That's a lot of sand." I muttered and Emmett kicked me under the table. Mrs. Knight served me Shrimp stir fry and I scowled. She knew I hated shrimp._

" _Mrs. Knight, I don't actually like shrimp." I said politely, trying to keep my anger in check. That woman._

" _Dr. Cullen you shouldn't give back what's served." She said in a clipped tone as she served dad._

" _Martha is right, honey. Have it." Mom urged on and I took a bite to find Emmett smirking at me. Sure, he was smirking. He was Mrs. Knight's favorite since we were kids._

" _So, Ed how are your exams preparations coming along?"_

" _Good." I mumbled and I could see a teasing glint in his eyes._

" _I bet Jessica helped you." Emmett gloated and I looked over at dad who hid his smile as he drank some water._

" _Emmett, I don't want to talk about it." I quickly finished up my lunch and stood up._

" _Edward?"_

" _Mom, I need to revise some topics once again."_

" _Edward, son don't over revise. Some of them are tricky, you might jumble the concepts."_

" _Yes, dad. But I just remembered something. Thank you for the lunch." I barely glanced at Mrs. Knight as I left for the stairs._

 _But study wasn't on my mind. It was the file. I needed to see the file. I stepped my foot on the first floor and walked over to dad's study. I was itching to know what was in that file. My fingers shook as I opened the door._

 _I barely entered dad's study, it was never to be entered without dad's permission, ever since we were kids. I stepped inside and took in the intimidating furniture. I walked over to his desk and tried to open the drawer but found it locked._

 _I sighed. I looked around for keys but found them nowhere. I groaned. I held the photoframe in my hands. It was taken on my college graduation day when my whole family was there. Good times. I flipped the frame and found the back open. I smirked as I got the bunch keys out from inside it. I'm good at this._

 _I tried every key and the fourth one got in, so I twisted the key and opened the drawer. With shaky hands, I took hold of the file. I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I opened the file and frowned. It was Livy's death certificate._

 _I flipped the next page to see they were adoption papers. I frowned. I knew I wasn't adopted. Mom showed the pictures from the hospital of me and Livy. What the fuck was up with this? I turned the next page and my eyes widened. Oh. My god. It was Liv's birth certificate. I flipped the next page to mine and found the same information._

 _I couldn't read as tears restricted my vision._

Name- Edward Anthony Cullen

Mother- Esme Cullen

Father- Anthony Masen

 _Who was this guy? I looked up just as a tear dropped on my hand and found dad standing in the doorway. His eyes couldn't fathom the shock. He shouted out mom's name and she came rushing to his side. Mom started crying instantly and I couldn't hold it in any longer._

" _What the fuck is this?!" I shouted and it felt good to shout._

" _Edward, son why don't you_ _―_ _"_

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" They both looked taken aback by the volume in which I spoke. They both stepped inside and the file shook in my hands. I was so angry. I was actually seeing red._

" _Who is this guy?" I asked in a calmer tone and mom walked over to me. They both stood on the other side of the desk and gazed at me cautiously._

" _Talk to me dammit!" I threw the file on the wall to my right and it landed on the ground with a thud._

" _Why don't you sit down." I stared at them and_ dad _sighed._

" _Please?" Mom said and I did._

" _We were going to tell you about this."_

" _When? After my funeral?" I glared at them. "Why is that man's name in there?"_

" _He is your father, Edward."_

 _I sat there like a statue as all the air left my body. What? How could this happen? My heart broke into millions of pieces as mom said it. All my dreams, my ambitions for everything just crumbled in that very second._

 _I was going everything in my life for them. I wanted to make them so proud. Now, this? How can I ever look at them and not see the regret from now? I don't even deserve them. I don't deserve this. I am not even a part of this family. Not even Livy._

" _Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a hoarse voice and wiped away my tears._

" _Edward we were worried about you." I glared at them._

" _Do you have any idea what the fuck just happened? I found out that this man sitting here pretending to be my dad isn't my dad anymore. That's what happened and you were worried about what?"_

" _Edward, listen to us."_

" _Why the fuck should I listen to you both? Or believe anything that you say?"_

" _Edward, your father and I were having some personal problems all those years ago. We wanted to work it out but weren't sure what to do. Emmett was not even a year old and there were so many things to go through."_

" _We decided to consult a marriage counselor. That's when I met your father, Anthony Masen." Dad stood up suddenly._

" _Sit the fuck down." I snapped and he shook his head._

" _I can't listen to this."_

" _You have to. What did I deserve to listen to this? Sit down." He looked into my eyes and I could see the hurt and desperation but I had no room for mercy for this man._

 _He sat down._

" _He was a good man. A gentleman, just like y_ _―_ _"_

" _Don't, mom." I swallowed hard and she wiped away her tears._

" _I'm sorry. So, he helped us, we started to make progress. We were not sad with each other anymore. Your dad and I grew close to each other."_

" _But then he wanted to talk to me outside of his office hours. And I did go. We used to talk nothing about the marriage. He used to ask about me and I did the same for him. Carlisle and I started visiting his office less but I met him outside of work, every day." She had a smile as she was probably reminded of something, while dad stared at her with an unreadable expression._

" _He was a breath of fresh air for me_ _―_ _" Dad immediately stood up and left the space within seconds but mom didn't pause. "I never felt more alive. Even today I can see parts of him in you. You are just like him. Those were the best two months of my life."_

" _Mom, what are you even…" I shook my head and buried my face in my hands._

" _I'm telling you the truth, Edward even though I love your father more than anything in this world. Then I got pregnant. I didn't tell him. Your father found out but he didn't say anything to me. Just that it was a little setback and we'll work past it. And we did. We left Seattle and shifted here after you and Liv were born."_

" _You never told him?"_

" _No." I glared at mom as I stood up._

" _Then why the fuck is he in my name?!" I shouted and mom cried, her green eyes couldn't stop the trail of tears._

" _Anthony was a good man, Edward. He really was."_

" _I'm not talking about him, it's my_ dad _here. Why is my last name Cullen? I don't even belong to this family." Dad walked in having heard that and I pointed my finger at him._

" _You never wanted me to find out, did you? You always wanted me to_ not _know about myself. How could you be so selfish? All you both cared was about your reputation. How no one should find out that the infamous Dr. Cullen's kids were bastards or that Esme Cullen committed adultery! Did you even for a second think about me?"_

" _Edward that wasn't the reason."_ Dad _said and I chuckled bitterly._

" _I know exactly what is was. You never wanted me to meet my father. You didn't even tell the man that he had two kids! How could you do this to him? He was my father. I want to meet my father. Where is he? Mom, tell me where is his office? I'll meet him right now."_

 _I'll just have to go upstairs and grab my jacket. I can tell him about me, about Livy. He was my only family left._

 _Mom cried as she choked on a sob. I stared at her as dad walked over to console her. I glared at the sight of them._

" _Where is he, mom?" I asked through gritted teeth._

" _He died last night in a car crash. I just got a phone call in the morning about it." There was a beat of silence as the information sunk in._

 _I never even got to meet him. My father. And he was a good man. He never got to know about me. He never got a chance to meet me. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my eyes. I had no one. My sister was dead, my father was dead and so was my mom today._

" _You are not my family, do you hear me? You are not my mom." I pointed to mom. "You are not my dad. I don't even belong here. I have to get out of here." I muttered as I rushed to my room. I heard footsteps following me but I didn't bother turning back. I put on my jacket and searched for my car keys._

" _Edward, where are you going?"_ Dad _snapped and I turned to him._

" _Don't give me your shit,_ dad _." I patted the pocket of my jeans kept on the bed and found the keys._

" _Edward, sweetie where are you going?" Mom asked and I looked at her._

" _I need to get out of here, mom. I need some time alone." I pushed past them as I went to the garage. I stared at the cars and one of them shone the brightest. It was my first car. My dearest car._

 _It was my favorite, because my_ dad _got it for me. Everything he got me was out of guilt. So much guilt. The clouds rumbled and knew it was going to rain anytime now. Something else shone by mom's car and I smiled darkly._

 _It was a big wrench. I grabbed it and walked over to my car. I hit the wrench on the windshield and watched the glass shatter all over the place. I wiped away my tears and stared at the car. I hit the car until it started to hurt me. The wrench dropped from my hands when I noticed blood glistening off them._

 _I sat in the other car. My heart couldn't fathom breaking my Aston Martin. I got it from my own money. Not his. I wiped away my tears and exited the place. I drove away from my home. From Mercer Island. I drove aimlessly in Seattle, ignoring the numerous calls everyone in my family made. Just to realize they weren't even my family._

 _I drove until I checked the dashboard and saw it was almost eight. The thunder crackled in the sky and the rain made it impossible to see anything ahead of me. I wiped away my tears and had no idea I could cry so much._

 _I had nowhere to go. Where should I go? I can't stay at that place anymore. I couldn't even think about staying there anymore. I checked my phone and looked up to see a woman running towards the car._

" _Fuck." I muttered as I tried to steer away from her but I couldn't make a turn on this empty street. I saw a tree next to her form and just to save her, decided to crash into the tree. How was I supposed to know that the woman would stand in front of the tree to die so desperately._

 _I got out of the car and sank to the ground when I saw her blood covered body crushed between the car and the tree. Blood pooled but I didn't bother cringing. It was raining floods but I didn't bother standing up. About half an hour later, I finally willed my legs to move and I grabbed my phone to call the paramedics._

 _I was a monster. I killed someone. I killed an innocent woman. I loathed myself. I cried by myself for the whole twenty minutes until the paramedics got there. They took her body away but the blood stains were present on my car._

 _They checked me and said I was perfectly fine. I was dead inside and they said I was perfectly fine. The irony. I drove back to my parent's place in daze. The gates were left open and I went to the garage to see no sign of shattered glass around. Everything was cleaned up._

 _I parked the damaged car and got out. I stood by the doorway to see dad talking on his phone and Emmett and Rose consoling mom. Mrs. Knight stood at a distance gazing anxiously._

" _Edward!" Mom suddenly looked up and smiled. I just stood there. She ran over to hug me but I didn't hug her back._

" _Stop crying mom. You always cry."_

" _I don't." She pulled back and wiped away her tears, going back to the couch. Dad walked over to me. I glared at him._

" _I just called the hospital. The woman died instantly from you crashing into her. Do you realize you killed a woman?"_

" _I didn't kill her,_ dad _. I would never do that."_

" _Why did you go out of the house in the first place? Do you know almost everybody knows she crashed into your car?"_

" _I'm sorry if that affects your reputation." I snapped._

" _You never really care about your family, or your mom do you Edward?" dad asked me and my glare intensified._

" _Don't you dare talk about this shit to me right now!"_

" _Edward, calm down honey." I could barely hear mom's voice over my heart pounding in my ears._

" _How could you be so careless Edward? You have no idea in what conditions people live or survive every day. They barely have money to meet their ends and here you have everything at your feet. Don't try to deny that either now."_

" _Why does it have anything to do with me? I am telling you I did not hit the woman with my fucking car, she ran towards it!"_

" _You will never understand, will you? You better make things right." Dad said and I couldn't hold it in any longer. How can he not believe me? Does he really think I can hit a woman with a car for no reason at all?_

" _You want to talk about making things right? Right would've been mom telling me everything long ago! Right would've been knowing I was never a part of this family! Right would've been—"_

" _Edward, sweetie, hush, calm down." I turned to mom's voice. Her green eyes like mine were filled with unshed tears and she opened her arms in which I gladly went. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in some air._

" _Calm down, Edward. Everything is okay." I shook my head._

" _Nothing is okay, nothing." I mumbled and felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Emmett before I turned. I pulled to look at him._

" _Edward, maybe we can just talk about this more peacefully."_

" _Peacefully?" I laughed a hollow laughter. "There is nothing to talk about. How would you feel if you found out your father was never your real father, and the one who was, died? My only family Emmett. He was my only family. You aren't even my brother."_

" _Edward, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean to keep it from you."_

" _But they did! I heard them, they weren't even going to tell me! Ever!" Rose stood up and walked over to me._

" _Edward, honey I understand but_ _―_ _"_

" _You don't. Nobody can. Nobody can feel how dead I'm feeling right now. I never ever did something to hurt them both, why would they keep such a thing from me? They didn't even have the courtesy to apologize!"_

" _Edward, that's not the way to talk about us." I turned to dad._

" _It would be so much better if you could just shut the fuck up for a second."_

" _Enough, you are standing in my house, you can't speak that way." He snapped and I nodded._

" _I know it's your house. You aren't even my dad. I'm sorry. I don't think I relate you any of you except mom, but she is practically nobody to me from now on. Fine." I rushed upstairs and started opening drawers as I searched for my car keys. I heard footsteps walking in._

" _Edward, what are you doing?"_

" _Not now Rose, get out." I walked over to my CD player and paused the music. I grabbed my wallet and glanced at my room for one last time. I went downstairs to see dad and mom sitting on the couch. Both hunched over and I couldn't see their faces._

"Dad _." I said and he looked up, anger evident in his blue eyes. I pulled out my wallet and threw three credit cards in front of him, except my own. I pulled out my car keys and threw them on the coffee table, even my Aston Martin's._

 _His face crumbled to disbelief and horror as he stared at the things I threw towards him. I glared at him through my tears._

" _You owe me nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing."_

 _I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on mom's hair as I still couldn't see her face. I breathing in the scent of roses for the last time. I stroked her hair._

" _Bye, mom."_

 _I gazed at Emmett whose eyes were filled with unshed tears, Rose cried in his arms. Even Mrs. Knight had tears flowing down her eyes. I opened the main door and stepped outside the house feeling empty for some reason. I walked out of the open gates for the last time in the pouring rain and stepped out only to never return back._

* * *

"Still love me?" I murmured cautiously as I stared at Bella. She chuckled and nodded, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." I kissed her hair. She pulled back and I wiped away her tears. I felt so much better after telling her for some reason and that she still didn't think I was a bad person. What I did was pretty disgraceful.

"Thank you for telling me." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No questions? Wow."

"Let's just leave it to that." I nodded and she curled up further on my lap. I traced circles on the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Well, I do have one question." I chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"What?"

"This Jessica. Was she hot?" I laughed and nuzzled against her hair.

"Oh yeah, she was the hottest person I ever went out with. She had this big hazel eyes and her face was so," I paused when her expression fell. "Baby, I'm just kidding. She was nothing compared to you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." She blushed and shook her head.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I'm telling the truth." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, everybody at home called you Dr. Cullen?" I chuckled.

"Mrs. Knight and Matt did. Others called me sometimes."

"I would like to meet them both."

"Mm, me too. Mrs. Knight might drop by tomorrow or Sunday. Mom said she got here on weekends. I don't know about Matt." She kissed my lips softly.

"Okay and hey, did Gale go home?"

"No, I told her to sleep in the guest room. She might go home in the morning. She'll leave me a text."

"Gale is very fun." Bella smiled.

"I know, that's why I always tell her to get here."

"She must be exhausted from the flight too."

"Yeah, let her rest then." I kissed her nose.

"Your bathroom is very fancy. I can say that it is the best place in the house." I laughed and kissed her hair.

"Alright, maybe we'll have a nice, hot evening in the tub any other day." She blushed and nodded.

"I would really like that."

"Mom's coming tomorrow morning. To take you for shopping." Bella made a face and I stroked her cheek.

"Well, they'll probably get here after breakfast so we'll still have plenty of time."

"Yeah." She yawned making me smile.

"Looks like I tired you out with sex and stories, Ms. Swan. You need some rest." She smiled and leaned over to turn the lamp off.

We got under the covers and Bella just slipped off her blanket, snuggling closer to me. I kissed her hair and she leaned up to me.

"Take off your t-shirt." I obliged and kept it on the edge of the bed. She smiled and snuggled against my neck. I felt warm in spite of the pouring rain as our warm bodies were encased in the blanket.

"Night Edward."

"Sweet dreams, angel. Good night."

* * *

I woke and tightened my arms around the warm body next to me. I opened my eyes and Bella's back was the first thing I saw as I spooned her. I sighed softly and pulled her closer to me. I placed a soft kiss on her back and heard her sigh.

I looked over at the clock to see it was seven thirty. Too early. I trailed kisses over her back as my fingers glided towards her breasts. She moaned and turned towards me.

"Edward, I'm not up for your morning sex." She whispered and whimpered softly as I nipped against her ear.

"I bet I could change your mind."

"How are you planning to do that?" I hovered over her form, letting the blanket rest against my waist as I pressed my lips against her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I hovered my lips over hers.

"It's going to be weird having sex in my childhood home so many times." She giggled and I dragged my lips against her neck down to her shoulders.

"Bella! Edward! We're here―Oh my god!" Alice shouted and my eyes widened as I quickly covered Bella with the blanket.

"What the fuck is going on? You just barge in here?" I yelled at Rose, Alice and mom―who was still standing the doorway, thankfully.

"We have to go shopping." I tightened my arms around Bella and she gripped my hand tightly in hers.

"Well you embarrassed my wife for life now, so you can't go with her." I snapped and Alice and Rose glared at me.

"Well, we are going to take her and we don't care about you." Rosalie shouted at me.

"Fuck off, both of you." I looked down at Bella who was a permanent shade of red. I stroked her hair as I held her close to me.

"Edward, it's for my wedding shopping so I swear to god I'll rip those sheets right off you." I was wearing my pajama pants but Alice didn't know that.

"It's seven thirty in the morning."

"We drove all the way from city to get her and we are not going until we take her with us." Rose said firmly.

"Edward?" Bella whispered and I looked down at her. "I want to go, it's okay."

"See?" Alice said but I ignored her.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead.

"Give her time to change at least, please."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Of course the noise woke my princess up. _The last thing I want is for her to see us like this._

"Mom, could you please go to Eli's room?"

"Of course, honey." Mom went downstairs quickly and I watched Rose and Alice leave grumpily. I looked down at Bella who was staring at me amused. We let out a chuckle and sat up quickly.

"Edward, go dress Eli up. I'll take her with me. She won't sleep now anyway." I pouted.

"I'll be at home all alone."

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you'll be fine. Go, baby please?" I sighed and pecked her lips. I grabbed my t-shirt and put it on. I went to my old bedroom and saw Eli playing with her stuffed unicorn as mom sat next to her.

"Hi, princess. Did my baby sleep okay?" Eli looked up and grinned at me. She stood up on the bed and I gathered her in my arms, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy." She pecked my lips and snuggled against my neck. I rocked her a little in my arms and looked over at mom who was giving me a big smile. I smiled back.

"Angel, mommy wants to take you for shopping with Alice and Aunt Rose, do you want to go?"

"Nana?" I chuckled.

"Yes, even nana is going."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands happily.

"Nana will give you a quick bath and then you can wear your new dress and go with mommy, okay?" Eli nodded and motioned her arms to mom who quickly held her. Eli waved at me as she went inside the bathroom with mom.

I went downstairs to see Alice and Rose talking about something amongst themselves. They both burst out laughing when they saw me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off."

"Aren't you a little over-dressed?" Rose teased and I chuckled as I sat next to her.

"Thank you for that. And Alice, Bella doesn't like shopping so please go slow on her. Because if during regular shopping you go crazy, I'm sure it's going to much worse for wedding stuff."

"I'm not that bad." Alice said back and Rose and I shared a look.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be there." Rose said and I kissed her cheek.

"Eli is also there Alice, so just please keep in check."

"Alright." She muttered exasperated and I smiled.

Gale went home around six, as I read her text that said she reached home. God, that girl should've rested. About twenty minutes into talking, Bella and Eli came into our view, both looking beautiful. Eli jumped into my lap and I hugged her tightly.

"Wow, my princess looks so pretty. Is that a new dress?" She nodded, giving me a smile. I kissed her forehead.

"Now, be careful. Also hold either of their hands, okay?"

"Otay daddy."

"Yeah, I'll miss you, princess."

"Miss you too, daddy. Bye."

"Bye, baby." I set her down and she walked over to mom, grabbing her hand in hers. Alice and Rose stood up and Bella gave me a quick kiss before I watched them all leave the place as they spoke amongst themselves happily.

 _Women._

* * *

I lowered the speed of the treadmill when I heard some movement coming from inside the house. I sighed and shook it off. But five minutes later I heard again and stopped the treadmill. I grabbed my t-shirt and made my way upstairs. It was almost ten but then who would be here?

I was in the gym of the house for more than an hour and half now. _Finally some time to myself_. I felt better and calmer after the heavy workout session.

The noise was coming from the second floor, so I made my way upstairs and saw the door of Emmett's room was wide open and a burly figure stood in front of it. I rolled my eyes. I cleared my throat and he turned startled.

"Hey." Emmett said and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why? It's my house too."

"So, you're just here to stare at your crap."

"It's not crap and why do you care?" I shrugged.

"I just heard some commotion, that's why I got here." He nodded and looked at me.

"Why aren't you wearing a t-shirt and are so sweaty?"

"I was in the gym downstairs." I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair. "Please continue staring." I turned and went upstairs to my room. I shut the door and went straight to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, I went to the piano and started playing the composition I was working on since yesterday. The one that Bella inspired. I smiled as I thought about Bella. God, I missed her so much. I made some variation changes to what I played yesterday and made a mental note of it. I heard footsteps approaching my room.

"Is this song new?" Emmett asked and I nodded as I continued playing. "It's good." I opened my eyes surprised but nodded.

"Thank you." He just stood there staring at me but I didn't bother looking at him as I closed my eyes and glided my fingers over the keys.

"Hey, Ed?" I looked over at Emmett.

"Will you, uh, play the song I like?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Last time I played it you abandoned me from the family." He sighed and I could see his eyes sadden. "Okay, I will if you tell me the name of the composition." He never knew it but he was smiling at me.

" _Clementi: Sonatina in C major, op. 36 no. 1_ " My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yeah, I searched about it." I chuckled and started playing the composition he asked me to.

I saw him leave but he came back holding a chair to sit next to me. I had no idea why he was here but he wasn't fighting or shouting which was an improvement. I played him the composition twice and then as it came to a gradual end, I looked at him.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly and I nodded, smirking at him. Even he had no clue why he was here. I could see it in his eyes.

"No problem. So?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning to sit here the whole time?"

"Uh, no."

"What stuff were you here to take?"

"Caps and t-shirts." He lied and I nodded.

"You and Bella are very good at arguing but are equally bad at lying." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Beer?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't have any."

"I do." I grinned at him.

* * *

I took a swig of my beer and stared at the pool as Emmett and I sat on the loungers. We used to always hang out here. I noticed Emmett had already gulped down his first bottle and was on his second one.

"Do you carry this cooler everywhere?" I asked and he flashed me a smile.

"Always." I rolled my eyes. He had not changed.

"Where's Andrew?"

"School."

"What? It's Saturday."

"It's Pool Day, he never misses pool day. His nanny will drop him off here around twelve, so we'll have to keep lunch ready."

"We?"

"You're his uncle. He's your responsibility too. Plus, he won't stop talking about you." He grumbled and I chuckled.

"Ah, jealous?" He burst out laughing.

"No way, I was relieved he liked you. He had been asking a lot about you from the past few months." I smiled.

"I'm cooler than you, Emmett. Trust me."

"Whatever." He didn't argue.

"He is a fun kid." Emmett smiled fondly.

"Oh, he's the best. But gets into a lot of trouble in school."

"Emmett he's not even five. What possible trouble can he get into?"

"Cutting his teacher's hair, throwing stones at girls, playing water fight in the pool, filling up his bag with mud, throwing away the vegetables given to eat there." I laughed.

"Yeah, he's your kid."

"That he is." Emmett had a proud grin on his face.

"It's not a compliment."

"Isn't Eli going to join pre-school anytime soon?"

"Um, sure. Bella and I were thinking about it but we don't know good pre-schools in town."

"Why don't you enroll her in Andrew's pre-school? The owner is my friend. I'm sure there'll be no waiting for you."

"I'll have to talk to Bella about it."

"Trust me, Eli will have fun. They even have those stupid naptime breaks where they put your kid to sleep after everything around three to five."

"Oh? What are the timings?"

"9-5. It's just perfect. Keep them for four hours between those times. That's why we put Drew there. They even potty-train." I made a face. Gross.

"Why are you telling me about this?"

"Like you didn't have to go through the hardships." I shook my head.

"My princess came to us trained for everything."

"Lucky."

"I thought Rose wanted bunch of kids." He chuckled.

"Oh, she pushed one out of her and swore to not have another one." I laughed.

"I can imagine her saying that."

"She was in labor for twelve hours. God, she almost killed me."

"But then you got Andrew." He grinned.

"Oh, my boy's the best. Aren't you and Bella having anytime soon?" I paused the bottle at my mouth and shook my head.

"Nope, we're going to wait for a couple of years. I mean, we just got Eli. She shouldn't get shied away from our attention." I lied and he nodded. _Man, I was making up so much crap._

"Seriously? Years?"

"One or two, sure." I nodded.

"Your call." We remained silent for a long time, I stared at the water as I grabbed another bottle of beer. I looked over at Emmett.

"Why did mom and dad leave this place again?"

"Too many memories." I was taken aback by his answer.

"That's why?"

"Yeah, you've no idea what were the aftereffects of the storm took place all those year ago. Everything changed."

"Maybe it was for the best." I mumbled and Emmett chuckled humorlessly.

"It all took us a year to get back into our daily routines. It wasn't the same without you."

"Dad wouldn't think so." I muttered and he sighed.

"When you left the house, dad watched you leave from the window. He stood there for hours, he was hoping you would come back from those gates. He would come home every day and just sit on the porch, around the same timing you left. He did that until they stayed here. They had to leave the place. But they didn't sell it."

"You leaving affected dad the most, you were his favorite after all. He barely spoke, the family was in actual shatters, he wouldn't even go to clinic some days. He lost it a year ago though, on your 26th birthday. Gramps left you the clinic, didn't he? Dad wanted to sell it. Mom promised him you would get back. And somehow miraculously, you did." He gave me a bittersweet smile.

"I had no idea about any of this." I cleared my throat.

"I didn't scream at you for no reason. You're my baby brother. I was the happiest that you were here but somebody had to make sure you knew how much it was worth to mom and dad that you were here. But then your wife got in between." He shook his head and I laughed, letting my shoulders relax. I smiled thinking about Bella.

"She's still not a fan of you."

"Guess, I had that coming." I nodded and kept the empty bottle away. He ruffled my hair.

"It's good to finally have you back." He winked, grabbing his fourth bottle of beer.

 _So full of artless jealousy is guilt, it spills itself in the fear of being spilt._

* * *

I stretched a little and groaned. These sun loungers were uncomfortable. I yawned and sat up. I checked my watch to see it was almost twelve thirty. I slept for an hour. Great. I turned to see Emmett still snoring on the lounger next to mine. I chuckled.

I squinted when I saw two figures walking over to where we were. Wait, are those swimming trunks? The little figure came charging towards me and I stood up to see it was Andrew. I couldn't help laugh. God, he was adorable.

He gave me a wide grin as he came running to me and I lifted him in my arms, kissing his cheek soundly. He giggled.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was pool day!" He said excitedly and I smiled.

"Your daddy told me about it and it sounds so much fun." He grinned and squirmed in my arms so I set him down. Andrew walked over to where Emmett sat and shook him.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm here!" Emmett grumbled something and rolled away. I chuckled.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before." I heard a female voice say behind me. I turned and gave a polite smile.

"Hi, my name is Amanda. I'm Drew's babysitter." I shook hands with her and noticed she was holding Andrew's clothes in the other hand.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Edward, Andrew's uncle."

"Oh, I've never seen you before."

"I just moved back from New York."

"Wow, New York. Were you into modelling or something?" _Oh god, she's a whackjob._

"I'm a doctor."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah and he's married, also has a kid so don't get any ideas in your head." Emmett said from behind me and I turned to see him wide awake.

"I wasn't." She turned pink and stared at me. I looked away and went to sit back on the lounger.

"So Drew, why don't you have any clothes on?" I asked and he grinned.

"Because I'm Waterman, Uncle Edward. Waterman don't wear clothes." I laughed but Emmett scowled at me before turning to Andrew.

"Drew, buddy put on some clothes. You shouldn't run around in your swimming trunks."

"No, daddy. Waterman is like this."

"Pool day is over, I don't think you need to keep them on."

"No! I want to." He whined and Emmett looked at me for help. I nodded.

"Andrew, come here bud." He sat on my lounger. "Waterman sounds really cool."

"Really?"

"Of course but Waterman should wear clothes when he is out of water."

"No." Drew frowned and I smiled.

"Well, you see Batman doesn't wear his suit if not at night and so maybe Waterman shouldn't wear the trunks if not in water."

"But they have Batman." He stood up on the lounger and I chuckled as I saw his trunks had Batman's photos printed all over it.

"That is so cool but Waterman can have different cool stuff too." I motioned the babysitter to give me the clothes. I kept them on my lap.

"Like what?"

"Like he can swim underwater." I pulled the dark blue t-shirt down his head and Andrew put his arms through the holes.

"And surf?"

"Of course, he can surf." I said and helped him out of the trunks. "But do you think he'll fly?" I helped him put on the cargoes.

"I don't know."

"Well, we can decide that later." I set him down on my lap and turned to see Emmett, staring at me with a shocked expression. I smirked and shook my head.

"Wow, that was really good." Amanda said and I offered her a smile.

"When I be Waterman?" Andrew asked and I chuckled.

"When you go to middle-school maybe?"

"Okay!"

 _And the ridiculous conversation was finally over._

* * *

We were back to where we sat in the morning by the loungers around six after Emmett took me and Drew to show me his theatre that he had on first avenue that offered beer, _of course_ and movies. It was a very homey place and I loved it there. Maybe I could take Eli and Bella someday.

It was jam packed and they had these living rooms and dens for people to hang out at. There was a special room for video games where I kicked Emmett's ass at so many games today. Bella would love the small library there.

It was awesome.

We got back about ten minutes ago and Drew was fast asleep so Emmett made him sleep in the guest room. He must be tired out due to such an eventful day.

Emmett grinned at me suddenly and I frowned at him. There was teasing glint in his eyes. What was he smiling about? I knew that smile. It was the You-Have-No-Idea-What-Is-Waiting-For-You smile. Then I realized he was looking past me. Maybe Bella was back. I turned quickly and groaned.

"Emmet, I'm going to chop your dick off." I threatened and he just laughed. He walked over to me and grabbed my left hand, pulling the wedding ring off.

"Hey!" I glared at him and he just winked.

"Come on, it'll be fun." I shook my head and stood up with him.

Jessica Stanley walked towards us, wearing a short dress and incredibly high heels. Her hair was shorter than before but at least her face wasn't caked with make-up. Her face looked pretty if I ignore the fact that she was mind-numbingly dumb.

"Hey, Jess!" Emmett grinned at her and she walked over to us eagerly.

"Hi." But she was staring at me. "Edward, I didn't know you were in Seattle. We could've hung out to catch up on stuff." She touched my arm and I moved away.

"Jessica, hi. You look the same." She laughed.

"So do you."

"Now, what do you do for a living Jessica?" Emmett asked her curiously and she smiled.

"Well I just recently divorced my husband, I used to help him in the business." Emmett and I looked at each other. Trophy wife.

"Oh, that sounds great. How long were you married for?"

"Ten months."

"That's a long time." I mumbled and gave her a small smile.

"So Edward, any girlfriend?"

"No, he's single!" Emmett patted my back. "Just broke up with his ex-girlfriend."

"What a co-incidence and I got divorced."

"It's like destiny wanted you to be together." Emmett said, placing his hand over his heart. I ribbed my elbow hard into his stomach and he muttered 'fuck' under his breath behind me.

"Actually, I'm married." I told her and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, he's married to his work. He has no time for relationships." Emmett added and I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, what a busy man." Jessica rubbed my arm. "Looks like you've been working out a lot."

"Sure." I shuddered and moved away.

"So, how was New York?"

"Good."

"Are you going back?"

"No, he's here now." Emmett grinned at her and I wanted to kill him.

"Daddy!"

I heard my baby say and I sighed with relief as _I_ went running to her. I scooped her in my arms and placed kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

"Daddy missed you so much." I murmured and hugged her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let out a yawn. "Tired, love?" Eli nodded.

"I shops lots!" I laughed.

"You did? That's great. I'll have to see what you got then."

"Edward!" Emmett called out and I glared at him as I walked over to where he was.

"Oh, what a cute little girl. Emmett, I didn't know you had had a daughter as well." I rolled my eyes.

"This is my daughter. Eli, say hello to Miss. Jessica."

"Hi." Eli waved shyly and snuggled against my neck, closing her eyes. I kissed her hair and looked at Jessica.

"But, you weren't married."

"Emmett." I glared at him and he handed me back the wedding band, muttering something under his breath. I put it back on.

"I am, I don't know what happened to Emmett today. Must be with all the drinking." She glared at the little girl in my arms.

"How old is she?"

"She turned three this month."

"Oh, you had her at such young age. Who's the mother? Was it a one-night stand?" I glared at her.

"No!" I said sharply. "I'm happily married and don't make such comments about my wife."

"Edward?" I turned when Bella's beautiful face came into my view. She looked over at Jessica and then at me.

"Baby, this is Jessica." I mumbled and closed my eyes against Eli's hair.

"Hi Jessica, it's good to meet you."

"Yeah, okay." Jessica muttered and scowled at Bella.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked me and I shook my head, looking at her.

"Emmett." Was all I said and she stared at me confused.

"Oh hi Jessica, long time no see." Rose said and Jessica paled as she turned to her.

"Um, hi Rosalie."

"Why are you here?"

"Emmett said Edward was here, so I came to meet him."

"So, are you done meeting?" She nodded. "Then get lost." Jessica scurried back where she came from and I sighed with relief. Emmett laughed next to me and I set Eli down.

"You are dead, Emmett." He just laughed as he ran away from the backyard, making his way inside the house. I chased him all the way and paused when he hid behind mom. He gripped mom's shoulder and used her as a shield.

"Emmett you are not five anymore." I snapped as I lunged for him but he hid his large form behind her.

"Ma, Edward is hitting me."

"I'm not hitting you." I said angrily and I tried to catch his arm but mom kept her hand on my chest. I looked at her as she stared at the both of us evenly.

"You _both_ aren't five anymore. You have kids for Christ's sake! Behave like adults." Was all she said and walked towards the kitchen. I smacked Emmett's head and he huffed.

"That's for being the biggest jackass in the world. And Jessica of all people!"

"Did I heard Jessica?" Jasper drawled as he walked over to us. I groaned as I sat on the couch tiredly and both laughed. Now both were going to double-team me.

"What happened Emmett?" Jasper asked as they both sat on the armchairs that were placed opposite to each other. I sat on the couch which gave me a perfect view of both of them.

"Jessica was here to meet Edward."

"Jessica Stanley? Wow." I glared at Jasper.

"You should've seen her face when I told her Edward was single."

"And I missed it? Damn."

"You both are such shit faces."

"Hey, we are not that bad." Jasper argued and I sighed. Bella walked in with Rose and Eli behind her and Eli let out a squeal as she saw Jasper. She went over to him and Bella came to sit next to me.

"Hi." She grinned at me.

"Hey."

"Why do you look so tired?" She stroked my hair.

"I have the shittiest brother in the whole world." I whispered and she sighed.

"Did you both have a fight again?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Everything's fine now. We're hanging out since morning. It was fun."

"Well, my day could've been better. Alice is unstoppable when shopping." I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." I murmured and she smiled.

"I missed you too, honey."

I pressed my lips against hers and she sighed as she parted her lips, kissing me back. My hand stroked her cheek and the other one rested at her waist. She smiled and wrapped both her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. How I survived without her lips for ten hours, I had no idea. The tip of my tongue touched hers lightly when I heard Emmett holler.

"Keep it G rated guys! Please." I sighed and broke the kiss as I looked over at Emmett. "Your daughter's right there."

"You drank a little too much, Em." Rose said as she sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"Edward drank the same amount as me." Bella stared at me and I smiled at her.

"I have a greater alcohol consumption level than you."

"What a load of shi―ep." Emmett looked over at Eli and then at me. _At least he didn't complete the sentence._

"No, Ed is right. He was always the sober one out of us all." Jasper added and I smirked at Emmett.

"You used to party a lot?" Bella asked curiously.

"Every weekend, Bells," Jasper said and she looked over at him. "He used to get drunk and then talk to the hott―" My glare made him stop talking. "Get back to his apartment alone." He mumbled and Bella looked at me. I offered her a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Did you do a lot of shopping?" I subtly changed the topic and it worked as Bella leaned against me, nodding her head.

"I was forced to. It wasn't by choice."

"Bella!" Alice sang as she skipped over to us. "Esme needs your help."

"Of course, because you can't cook." Emmett said and Alice punched his shoulder, making him laugh loudly. Eli quickly sprinted over to me and sat on my lap.

"What happened, princess?"

"Uncle Em scawy." I chuckled.

"Uncle Em is not scary at all," I peered at Emmett, grabbing his attention. "My daughter is scared of you. Try to control the volume of your laughter, please."

"I'm sorry, Eli." He grinned at her and she frowned, staring at me.

"Daddy, what dat?" She pointed at him and I kissed her hair.

"What, baby?" She poked at my cheek and I chuckled.

"Those are dimples, only Uncle Em has them." She got off my lap and walked over to him. Bella pecked my lips before she went to the kitchen with Rose. I found Eli talking to Emmett about something and sighed with relief at that. _Fucking finally._

Alice got off Jasper's lap as she came to sit by me. I frowned. When did Jasper get here? How did he get here?

"Jasper, when did you get here?" He chuckled.

"I came with the ladies. Alice had a lot of stuff which apparently couldn't fit in one car, so I had to go with my car." I chuckled and nodded.

"Uncle Edward?" Drew said sleepily as he walked over to me. I set him between me and Alice and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Waterman, good nap?" He nodded, letting out a yawn. Alice was smiling as she looked down at Andrew and I frowned.

"Why are you so happy?"

"He is going to be the ring-bearer. So he and Eli will walk along. Oh! His suit is going to be so cute!" She squealed and I laughed.

"Oh, and Eli is what? Flower girl?" Alice nodded.

"The cutest flower girl ever!"

"When are you getting married?"

"Jazz and I were thinking that maybe around January. In Houston."

"Wow, Houston?"

"Yeah, Jasper's parents are there, plus it'll be a change of events. Why always Seattle? It's always raining." She rolled her eyes and I kissed her hair.

"Sounds amazing."

"Yeah, we were thinking we'll have around 250 guests, we were still arguing whether to have it indoors or outdoors."

"Well, you are having it in winter, so I think maybe have the ceremony outside and reception indoors. But it's your call."

"Hmm, that's a thinker. But need to decide fast so that we can book hotels and rest of the stuff."

"I'm sure you'll manage it just fine."

"That's the hope."

* * *

I could hear Eli's light snores as she slept with her head on my lap. Her legs were on Bella's as she got comfortable to fall asleep so early. The wind was very cold today so we had the fireplace on as everybody sat in the living room.

Dinner was amazing as always it was when mom made it. But Bella just made it all even better. Everybody was here tonight. Everybody but dad. Mom said he had an emergency call and a couple of patients until late.

I could feel that it was going to rain quite heavily tonight. There were a couple of thunder flashes already happening outside and I hoped it wouldn't rain too heavy.

Eli being so tired from the shopping escapades, fell asleep as soon as dinner was done. Alice was telling about the hotel Jasper knew, which was interesting. _Weddings_. Bella listened to everything with rapt attention and I wondered if she felt a little sad being the only one left out. But others didn't know that.

Emmett laughed about something Rose said which made Eli open her eyes partially. I stroked her hair and she rubbed her eyes trying to sit up.

"No, baby. Hush, got to sleep." I murmured and she let out a small cry. Sleep cries from being over-tired. Of course. She sat up and hugged me tightly. I gently rocked her as she whimpered.

"Give me, I'll go put her to bed." Bella took Eli from me and carried her upstairs to my old bedroom.

Rosalie sat next to me now that a seat was vacant for her as every place was jammed packed. Andrew was wide awake and Emmett got an earful from Rose for not letting him nap in the afternoon but evening. He wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He was playing with some truck Rose got him.

Bella came back downstairs and sat on the arm of the couch where I sat. She rested her hand against the back of my neck and I smiled at her.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry, do you want to sit here?" Rose asked with an apologetic smile and Bella waved her off.

"It's fine."

I pulled her on my lap and she blushed bright red, stealing a shy glance at mom who was talking to Jasper. I stroked her back and she tried to stand up making me chuckle.

"Bella, my mom walked in on us when we were about to have sex, nothing is weird anymore." I whispered and she blushed brighter as she relaxed. She played with my wedding band, resting her head against my neck as Alice once again spoke to us.

"... and when I turned, Jasper was on his knee with a ring in his hand." All the women awed at the story whereas Emmett and I, rolled our eyes.

"Jasper that was really romantic." Mom said and Alice suddenly gazed at Bella and me.

"Edward, how did you propose to Bella?" Bella looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetie. Tell them." I sighed and gave her a smile as I nodded my head. I sat up a little straighter and found everyone looking at me. _Oh fuck_.

"I proposed to Bella in Hawaii." I heard Rose and Alice sigh at that. Bella tried to hide her smile against my neck. _Okay, that good?_

"We went there to celebrate our one year anniversary. And we stayed at this private resort. It was really intimate and beautiful. We went for a long weekend so on the last day of our stay, I took Bella on a walk along the beach."

"I had the place around paid to get decorated with tropical lights that hung on the strings. Bella loved the Fuchsia flowers there, so they were of that design. She loved it so I was half relieved. Anyway, so then as we were walking, I paused our footsteps and got down on one knee to propose. And she luckily said yes."

"Of course I did, who wouldn't in such beautiful setting?" Bella said and Rose chuckled next to us.

"Well that was hands down the most romantic, none of the proposals can beat that." Alice said and I smiled, nodding my head.

"Thank you." I nuzzled against Bella's hair and she smiled staring at our fingers. Rose and Alice started to discuss about the fake proposal I told them about and I just stared at Bella. She looked up at me, her brown eyes looked amused like her face.

"That was very nice." She whispered and I grinned.

"Why, thank you ma'am."

"Did you just make that up?" I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Such a smooth liar."

"You really liked it?"

"Let's just say it would've been difficult to say no to." We both sighed and she rested her face against my neck, letting out a yawn.

"My wife's tired?"

"Very."

Bella gazed sleepily at Rose talking about something and soon she was fast asleep in my arms. I reached down and unstrapped her heels. I helped her feet up and she curled up to me in her sleep. I stroked her hair and smiled as Drew told everyone about his truck.

"Edward and I never played these. We used to play those stupid arcade games. Yeah, _Star Wars_ ," he looked thoughtful. "What was the other game, Ed?" I chuckled.

"Uh, _Double Dragon_. Emmett used to love this stupid game called _Punch Out_ , my god he used to literally cry after losing."

"It was a really cool game. It was Mike Tyson's." I rolled my eyes. "We wanted to have Pac-Man at home but dad said no."

"Then Emmett broke dad's watch." I muttered.

"I didn't mean to, it fell accidentally."

"Emmett, sweetie even your dad knows you broke it on purpose." Mom said and we laughed. Bella shivered a little from the cold so I removed my jacket, trying not to wake her up. I wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and she sighed softly.

We all spoke for I don't know how long and I never wanted the night to end. It was so amazing, having everyone in the same room once again. I hated to admit it but I missed this very much. And Bella was here with me, she was fast asleep but still she was here. I didn't feel alone this time.

Around ten-thirty everybody decided to go to their homes. I set Bella down on the couch and covered her back with my jacket. Mom went to the kitchen for something and Alice took Emmett and Jasper to the garage.

"Where are you going?" I asked them and Jasper made a face.

"Bella's bags are in the car, we've to get them."

"You are needing two people for that?" Alice nodded and looped her arms through their both's and skipped to the garage. Mom came back with a smile on her face and I smiled back.

"You told Bella, didn't you?" I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?"

"I could see it in her eyes. I can see it in your eyes." I nodded. "I'm very happy she doesn't hate me."

"Mom, don't say that." I hugged her and she laughed.

"Part of me was scared." _Part of me was scared too._

"Bella could never hate you. She told me that you remind her of her mom. How can she ever hate her mom?" Mom pulled back and gave me a watery smile.

"She said that?" I nodded.

"When we were coming back from your place after lunch last Sunday. Her mom wasn't exactly like you but she really thought you are a great mom. Now, don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"You always cry."

"You have to stop saying that."

"But you always do."

"Hey Edward?" I turned when Jasper called out my name. "Where should we keep these?" I smirked.

"In my room." He groaned.

"Why can't we keep it in the guest room, your room is three floors up." Emmett said and I glared at them.

"Third floor." I pointed out and he muttered something under his breath as they both started moving towards the staircase. Wow, those were a lot of bags.

"Alright, Edward we'll see you soon. Bye." Rose walked over to me with Drew in her arms, who was finally asleep. I gave her an one-armed hug and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, bye. Good night."

"Where's Emmett?"

"He's keeping Bella's bags in my room. And Rose, Eli loved your car. Just remember to take her for a spin once." Rose laughed.

"That's not a problem and I feel kind of good that she liked it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, alright." She sighed.

"I'll have to wait for Emmett, we all went in Alice's car in the morning." I turned to mom immediately.

"Mom, how are you going home? Or should I drop you?"

"No, thank you. Rose and Emmett are dropping me home."

"Okay and tell dad to be there for dinner next time," She gave me a wide grin, nodding her head. "Eli was asking for him." Okay, that was a lie but it didn't matter.

"He wouldn't miss it next. I'm sure."

"Okay," Emmett and Jasper came into my view. "Bye then. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. Take care." I nodded and walked them to the entrance. I waited until the last car left and then made my way inside.

I lifted Bella in my arms and she opened her eyes to stare at me. I kissed her forehead and gave a soft smile as I carried her upstairs.

"Everybody left?" She whispered and I nodded, making her sigh sadly. "It must've looked so rude. I fell asleep when everyone was still here."

"Baby, they said nothing. They knew you were tired, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"But still." She mumbled, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"There will be plenty of times we'll have dinner with them. You can stay awake then."

"Yeah, okay. And put me down."

"Alright." I entered the room and set her down on the bed. "I'm going to go change." I walked inside the closet and took off my clothes, throwing them in the basket. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I walked out of the room to see Bella staring at something inside her purse.

"Love, what is it?" She looked up startled and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing."

Bella closed the purse and went inside the closet with it. She came out changed into a very hot nightshirt and yawned as she checked her bags.

"Who got this stuff upstairs?"

"Jasper and Emmett. What did you get?" She chuckled.

"Clothes, footwear. Well, four of these bags are of Eli."

"Oh? She told me she did a lot of shopping." Bella laughed.

"Alice loved the fact that Eli loved shopping and was not like me." She grabbed four bags and kept them on the bed. She sat next to me and held one bag.

"She loved these toys." She got out a bunch of stuffed animals and I laughed.

"I think she's collecting stuffed animals to make her zoo or something."

"Hmm, she is very smart. I wouldn't be surprised. She got a tiger, lion, elephant and a fox."

"Oh yes, the fox. She loved the Arctic Fox, didn't she?"

"She was telling them about it." I laughed and Bella grabbed the second bag.

"This has all the drawing stuff and bedtime books. She selected them all. And the third bag has some really cute dresses and shoes."

"What's in the fourth bag?"

"No, I'm not supposed to tell you that." My curiosity piqued.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's a surprise for daddy so let your princess tell you."

"What's in it?"

"She'll let you know. She got it for you. Her idea. She saw it at the counter and wanted to give you."

"You are not telling me and then adding so much stuff." I mumbled and she pecked my lips.

"Sorry, baby. But let her show it. She asked me thrice if you would like it."

"Of course I will."

"Then tell her that when she gives it to you."

"Okay." I smiled and she went to keep the bags in the closet. She sat back next to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What about your stuff?"

"What about my stuff?"

"Aren't you going to show me?" Bella blushed and shook her head. I grinned.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." She reached over to turn off the lamp and I laughed, pulling her to me, holding her hands in my own.

"Now you have to tell me."

"It's nothing you need to know."

"Why?"

"It's feminine stuff." I made a face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, fine." She smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"I was forced to buy some dresses, that's all."

"Isn't there anything interesting that you got?"

"Interesting?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, like some artifacts or antiques?" I asked sarcastically.

"What?" I pulled her on my lap, nuzzling my nose against her cheek.

"Bella, I'm talking about lingerie or you know something sexy?" She blushed and shook her head. I did a double take at her and then slid her off my lap. "Okay."

"Aw, look at you so sad." She murmured and I looked away. "See, you are making that sad puppy dog face again." I didn't even know that.

"I'm not." I said firmly. _She should've gotten something at least._

"Well, we did go to a couple of lingerie stores, you know." I looked at her with a grin.

"You did?" She nodded.

"Alice wanted to get something." I made a face and she laughed. I couldn't even believe she said that. Alice was like my sister. _Ew._

"Bella, don't try to get such horrendous pictures in my head."

"I'm sorry, honey. But my feminine stuff is from there too." Ah! She was so exasperating.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"You want to see?" I nodded eagerly and she shook her head. "Such a guy, Edward. But, I'd rather show you when I wear it, you know later."

"That sounds fair." She straddled my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Maybe you'll like it. It's very nice. I tried it on for some people."

"People?"

"Yeah, there was this really cute sales guy, so if he liked it I would keep the items in the cart."

"Really?"

"Yep and he was very young so he knew what guys liked and all."

"Oh yeah? What did you try on?"

"Just some bras and thongs and garter belts, then um, let me think, there was this see-through bab―"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I glared at her and she stared at me innocently.

"No, you asked me. I'm just answering your question."

"So you can model for that guy but not show me." Even though I knew she was lying, it was so disturbing.

"Are you jealous?" I shook my head tightly.

"Of course not because I know there was no guy."

"Hmm, that's what you think." She winked and my confidence wavered. _Okay._ "Alright, I'm going to go keep the bags away." Bella made her way to the bags and her phone rang.

"See? It must be George calling." I leapt to get the phone and rolled my eyes when I saw Alice's name flash on the screen. Bella laughed as she walked in the closet and I answered the call.

"Hey, Alice."

"You're not Bella."

"Thank you for figuring that out."

"Is Bella there?"

"She is keeping her bags away, what is it?"

"Tell her that we have to meet at five in the evening for the final selection of the dress."

"Tomorrow is not possible for her, she's rather busy."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You can have sex any other day."

"Not that Alice, we actually have some important work tomorrow. It's about Eli."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but if Bella is free by four then she can be there."

"What are you, her father?"

"No, I'm her husband who cares about her well being. Now, have a good night Alice. Bye." I hung up and kept the phone back in it's previous position.

"What did she say?" Bella asked as she walked out of the room.

"She wanted to meet tomorrow." She gave me a sad smile.

"Oh and when is the aunt getting here?"

"Around ten or eleven. Clark called me in the morning about it. The lady from the ICPC is getting here as well with the aunt."

Bella didn't say a word as she got under the covers and turned down the lights. She faced away from me and I drew her in my arms. I rubbed her arm in gently motions and sighed when I realized we still hadn't gotten any information about Irina Fetcher.

About ten minutes later, Bella turned in my arms and I wiped away her tears. She hugged me tightly, hitching her leg over mine as she pulled herself closer to me.

"We'll get to keep Eli, right?"

"I don't know, love."

"I don't want her to go."

"She won't. I promise."

"Did you find anything about _her_?"

"Surprisingly, no. I have no idea what the deal is with that woman."

"She won't take Eli right away, would she?"

"She can't and maybe she won't be as bad as we are hoping her to be." I stroked her hair and she nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"We need to tell, Eli."

"In the morning."

"Okay. Good night, Edward."

"Night, baby." I nuzzled against her hair and tried to sleep.

* * *

Bella shifted herself closer to me as she stared at the floor to ceiling window of my room. I kissed her head and rubbed her back soothingly. We both woke up around two in the morning when an electric thunder crackled outside and before we knew it, it was raining heavily.

I knew for a reason that Bella was scared of thunders as she wasn't able to sleep. She looked up at me and I offered a smile. She pecked my lips and curled up to me.

"I hate storms." She murmured and I kissed her hair.

"I hate storms too."

"I used to get so scared in my apartment and being all alone they were even scarier. But it thankfully didn't rain so much in New York."

"And in Forks?"

"It rained every day. It was so green. And those last two months that I stayed there were the most horrible ones. I had nightmares every night. Even though Angela helped me, I just wasn't able to leave the fear behind."

I watched her face in the dim light coming from the lamp. She sat there but I could see that her mind was not anywhere here. She was probably thinking about her time back in Forks all those years ago. Bella suddenly looked at me.

"I want to go Forks someday."

"Okay, I'll take you, I promise."

"Will you stay with me?" Bella asked softly.

"Of course. I will be with you the whole time."

"I want to go later next month or something."

"We'll go anytime you want." She gave me a soft smile and let out a breathless gasp when a roaring storm was heard and she climbed on my chest, clutching me tightly.

"Hush, it's okay." I murmured and Bella nodded, resting her head against my neck. I was suddenly reminded of Eli. "Baby, I'll go check on Eli once, okay?" She nodded and sat next to me. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs to my old bedroom.

I opened the door and found Eli wide awake, staring out of the window as she cried. I quickly went over to her and scooped her in my arms. She hugged me tightly, whimpering as she did.

"Oh, princess why didn't you come to mommy and daddy?"

"Dawk." She pointed outside and I kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we'll go to daddy's room, okay?" She nodded, keeping her head on my shoulder. "Angel, you're shivering so much, are you cold?" Eli wept, nodding her head. I quickly carried her upstairs to my room and found Bella sitting on the bed waiting for us.

"Mommy." Eli sobbed and she crawled over to Bella.

"Oh honey, it's okay. Don't cry. You're fine now. Look at you, you're shivering. Get under the covers, baby." Bella quickly bundled up Eli in the comforter and I got in next to them both. Eli held each of our hands tightly in her own and closed her eyes shut. She opened her eyes a while later and looked at us.

"I can't sweep." Bella smiled at her.

"Close your eyes." She whispered and Eli did. She stroked her little face with her fingertips and then I heard her angel voice sing softly.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

She sang the entire song in her sweet voice and by the time she finished, Eli was fast asleep. Bella looked over at me and light blush covered her cheeks. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was beautiful, love." I murmured and she chuckled.

"It was my mom's favorite song." I smiled and wiped away the tear that trailed down her cheek.

"You have an angel's voice."

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled clearing not believing me and rested her head on the pillow as she turned to stare at me.

"Sleepy?"

"It's two thirty in the morning." I chuckled and rested my head on the pillow too, to stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you." We said in unison and laughed lightly. Eli shifted a little and we both stopped laughing.

"Shh, let's just go to sleep." She murmured and I nodded.

"Good night."

"Night, Edward. Sweet dreams."

I had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring but today couldn't have been more perfect than this. I stared at my girls as sleep gradually claimed me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Edward's story was a little different than you guys probably expected, wasn't it? But everyone's happy now and that's all that matters!**

 **Next chapter we meet the aunt, Mrs. Knight and um, you'll have to read the next one to know the third** _ **man**_ **. But let me know who you think it might be.**

 **Now, I wonder if Bella is pregnant. Lol. Oh my dear readers, you'll have to keep on reading. We have a long way to go, still. I hope you won't get bored.**

 **I kept the chapter a little light this time, trying to get keep them off troubles for once. They need a break!**

 **Shirtless Edward working out was always my fantasy, I finally got to type it in a chapter! Let me know yours, maybe I can include it, just a thought!**

 **My exams get over tomorrow, so good news that my updates won't take two weeks anymore, they'll probably just take a week! Yay!**

 **Now, if I get an overwhelming response for this chapter, my update won't even take a week this time. I promise. So thank you for the past chapter reviews, they were all amazing, and do review for this one.**

 **I might end up posting the chapter in four days, so let me know about this chapter.**

 **Also, I just wanted to share that I was reading through the new followers and favorites of my story and I have to stay, some of you have very, very unusual names, I loved them! :)**

 **So, stay tuned.**

 **Until next time, guys!**

 **Love, Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	29. Limitless

WE'RE THE CULLENS

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. I nodded to myself. Today is going to be a great day. I'm going to be positive today. No matter what happens. _Yes._ Eli is going to stay with us and there are going to be no hurdles coming forth.

I shivered when I felt a soft kiss against the back of my neck. I swatted his hands creeping towards my waist.

"Hey! I'm not even groping you."

"I was trying to motivate myself for today."

"Mm, is it working standing in the closet?" I looked into his green eyes as they stared at me in the mirror.

"Not anymore."

Edward gave me a gorgeous smile and turned me in his arms. I stared into his beautiful eyes like the emeralds and got lost into them. He was so handsome.

"It's seven in the morning." He said and I chuckled.

"I woke up early." I shrugged and he kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back. We broke our kiss a few minutes later.

"The robe looks good on you."

"Edward, I have to put on some clothes."

"Come on, we had sex such a long time ago."

"You mean Friday?"

"Yeah, today is Sunday." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Are you wearing anything inside this robe?"

"Yes."

"Liar." He unknotted the sash and I quickly put it back on.

"Not now and get out of here!" I all but shouted and he gave me a cute smile as he kissed my cheek before turning.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he laughed as he walked over to his closet. He opened it and grabbed a bag readily kept. And I saw two other similar bags lined up.

"The gym in the basement." Wow, there was a gym?

"Okay." I mumbled and turned to grab a dress as his footsteps dissolved.

It's going to be a good day. So why not wear a new dress? I rummaged through the bags and picked out the dress I liked the most. It was good for the chilly weather outside.

It was a half-sleeved black and white floral printed dress. I combed my hair and side braided them so that they rested down my right shoulder. I put on the first pair of heels I found and walked out of the room to find Eli peacefully sleeping on the bed. I gave her a soft kiss before going downstairs.

When I went downstairs, I noticed my last night's heels lying by the couch, so I kept them away. I hesitantly entered the library Edward told me about and gasped looking at the numerous amount of books present.

I read through their titles and decided to read _The Color Purple_. I always wanted to read that. I hoped Carlisle wouldn't mind me taking a book to read. I sat on the couch in the living room and opened the book.

I heard the backdoor open an hour later and looked up to see a woman in her late forties standing at the doorway, staring at me with a frown on her face. I hastily kept the book away and stood up.

"Um, hello. Can I help you?" I asked with a nervous smile because of her intense gaze.

"I should ask you that question, woman. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella." Recognition flooded in her eyes but the frowned stayed put.

"Mrs. Cullen told me Dr. Cullen was getting here."

"I'm his wife." She gasped, her hand gripping the doorway as her gaze fell on the wedding ring.

"He got married?" I nodded and she laughed heartily. "So, he finally found a woman to keep him in his limits." I chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled and she walked over to me.

"I'm Martha Knight, I'm the housekeeper. It's good to meet you." Oh. OH.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight. Edward has told me a lot about you." She laughed again.

"I bet none of it was good." I didn't answer to her comment. "I thought so." I followed her to the kitchen and had no idea what to do.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I can make something for us."

"I have cooked for this family for almost thirty years. Nobody takes that from me." She gave me a smile and I smiled back. "So, what would Dr. Cullen have?"

"You can make whatever you wish." I shrugged and she laughed.

"Tell me. What about you?"

"Um, pancakes?"

"Pancakes it is." I helped her even though she tried to shoo me away but I felt bad for making her cook while I just stood there. She started cleaning up the space after making the batter and I just watched her.

"Bella?" Edward called out and Mrs. Knight had a big smile on her face as she cleared up the mess around.

"Excuse me." I muttered and walked out of the kitchen and found him standing by the couch, shirtless.

 _Breathe._

"Yes?" I cleared my throat as I asked. God. My god. This man was so perfect. He looked so sexy just wearing his sports shoes and gym shorts. I could see sweat marring his forehead and the long breaths he took because of the heavy workout session.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see where you were. I'll take a shower and then help you with the breakfast, okay?" He gave me a soft smile and I couldn't comprehend what he just said. So I just nodded and watched him disappear from my sight. Wow, he got me all hot.

 _Anyway_.

I shook my head and went back to the kitchen to see Mrs. Knight pouring some portion of the batter to make the pancakes in the pan. I heard little feet pattering our way and knew Eli was up.

"Mommy?"

"In here, honey." Eli walked in sleepily, rubbing her eyes and holding her little stuffed unicorn in the other hand. She must've gone to her previous room to get it.

"Hi, baby." She motioned her arms to me and I held her on my hip.

"She's your and Dr. Cullen's daughter?" Mrs. Knight asked and I nodded. She had a look of awe written all over her face as she stared at Eli. "I can't believe it. Dr. Cullen would be able to handle kids, who knew?" She chuckled and I gave her a smile. _Edward must be really bad with kids if everybody feels the same way. But he was a pediatrician. Maybe it was a family joke or something._ I shrugged that thought away.

"Hi, Ms. Cullen. I work for your nana." She said to Eli who gave her a smile.

"Hewo." Eli gave a wave and looked at me. I kissed her forehead.

"Mrs. Knight is making your favorite pancakes."

"Choco?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Mommy, TV." She pouted and I sighed.

"Sweetie, what did daddy say? No TV before breakfast and breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go sit on your special chair and we'll have breakfast when daddy is here." Eli nodded and squirmed in my arms so I set her down.

She went running out of the room and few minutes later, I heard a squeal. Her laughter got closer to us and I knew her daddy was here. Edward stopped tickling her when he saw Mrs. Knight and set Eli down.

"Mrs. Knight." He nodded, grinning at her.

"Dr. Cullen. It's been a while." She had a rueful smile on her face.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked me and I stared at him. That's it? No hug or handshake? Wow, they must be really hating each other's guts back then.

"Pancakes."

"Excellent. Come on, princess. It's time for breakfast." He carried her to the beautiful dining table next to the couch which was open from all directions but had roof on top. It was like a dream house and I had never lived in such an expensive place before. It was kind of intimidating.

Edward set Eli on the highchair I got her and sat down himself. I served up the plates and sat next to him. He leaned over and kissed my lips softly. I smiled against his lips.

"I expected you to give Mrs. Knight a hug or something." He chuckled against my lips.

"Some relations are better kept unchanged, they are much more fun that way." He winked and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. We broke apart when there was throat clear and I blushed bright red as Mrs. Knight served us breakfast.

"Mickey!" I frowned and looked over at Eli's plate to see the pancake in the shape of mickey mouse's face. I laughed.

"That's great, isn't it, sweetie?" She nodded.

"Fank you, miss." She said to Mrs. Knight, who grinned at her. Edward helped Eli pour the maple syrup and she pouted asking for more.

"No, angel. You shouldn't have too much of this." I stared at them amused. Edward would never say no to her.

"Pwease?" She pouted and he sighed, pouring more of it. Mrs. Knight placed a plateful of pancakes in front of us and Edward smiled.

"These pancakes are delicious." I told her and she nodded.

"Is there any cleaning for me to do?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No, the house is pretty clean."

"Mrs. Knight, actually I was going to take them outside for lunch and dinner, so you really don't have to stay. We'll probably be home late and then because of us, you wouldn't be able to leave." Edward said and I stared at him, puzzled.

"Are you sure, there is nothing for me to do?"

"No, I'll help Bella with clearing up the dishes, don't worry and have a great day."

"If you say so." She bid us goodbye and left from the main door.

"We're going out?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No, love. You don't want Mrs. Knight here when those people get here. She tells everything to mom." I nodded. "Why? Do you want to go out?"

"Not today." He smiled and cleared his throat, turning completely in Eli's direction.

"Eli, princess mommy and I have to talk to you." My mood went glum but I tried to keep positive thoughts in my head.

"Otay." Eli grinned at us.

"Uh, there are people who are going to come here to meet you today."

"Who people?"

"Well, your aunt."

"Aunt Wose?" _I wish_.

"No, sweetie. Your mommy's aunt." I told her in a calm voice and she tilted her in confusion.

"Mommy haves sister?"

"Not me, darling. Your old mommy." Ugh. I was her mommy, not that awful woman! I hated the fact that Eli wasn't my real daughter.

"Bad mommy?" Eli whispered and we both nodded. She kept the fork on the plate, and pushed it away, staring at the table. We stared at her for five whole minutes as she continued gazing away from us.

"Eli? Princess, talk to us please." She shook her head and I looked over at Edward helplessly. He gave my hand a soft squeeze and stroked Eli's hair but she shrugged off his hand. I stood up and walked over to her side.

"Baby, what's the matter? Tell mommy." She shook her head and wiggled in her seat. I moved a little away and she got off the chair. She went running somewhere and Edward sighed next to me, holding his head in his hands.

"We're too late." He whispered. "We should've told her sooner. They'll be here in three hours. What are we going to tell them?" I stroked his hair.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry." I said soothingly and he looked up at me, his green eyes looked anxious. I sat on his knee and held his face in my hands.

"Eli won't listen."

"Yes she will, honey. We'll just have to go talk to her. Come on, she must be in your old bedroom."

"Okay." I kissed his lips softly and we stood up. We made our way upstairs and saw her nowhere in Edward's old bedroom. Panic set in me. Where was she? I looked at Edward.

"Edward, where is she?" I whispered and he ran a hand through his hair. We heard a little movement in Edward's sister's room and looked at each other.

"Bella, I can't go in there." He said desperately and I rubbed his back. It was always difficult to talk about his sister but he looked in physical pain standing here.

"I know, hush, I'll get her out if you want." I turned the doorknob and entered the beautiful room to see Eli sleeping on her stomach with her face under the pillows. I moved closer and realized she was crying.

"Eli, honey it's mommy."

"No!" She shouted and cried harder. My heart broke looking at her this way. I turned to find Edward standing in the doorway with a nervous expression. _I had never seen that expression on his face before._

"Edward, she won't listen." I turned to Eli and stroked her hair. "Baby, please we have to talk."

"No!" I couldn't even see her face as she cried. I sat on the edge of the bed and had no idea what to do. Even Edward won't be able to get here, he told me how hard it was for him.

"Hey, why is my princess crying so much?" I snapped my head to where Eli was, to see Edward leaning over as he took the pillow off her head. He got here for her. He said he never entered this room.

"Daddy, no!" Eli wept as she sat on the bed and he hesitantly sat next to her. I could see Edward holding his breath and how tensed his body was.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and I sat on the other side of her.

"No." She shook her head and jumped into his arms. She clung to him and he held her tightly in his arms. He looked over at me and I nodded. We both stood up and exited the room. I watched Edward let out a big sigh as soon as we stepped out.

We entered his old bedroom and sat on the couch on the far end of the room. Eli just whimpered now and we had to find out what was going on.

"Eli, sweetheart stop crying so much." I whispered and she pulled back to look at me. I wiped away her tears and she clutched Edward's sweater in her little hands.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I no wanna go bad mommy and daddy." She croaked out and I got her glass of water from the nightstand. I helped her drink some water.

"Nobody is taking you to them, we promise."

"They comes here?" She asked scared and I leaned against Edward.

"We have to tell her." I whispered and he kissed my hair.

"Baby, your mommy and daddy are not here anymore." She frowned as Edward said it.

"Where they go?" Her cheeks were all puffy from crying and I brushed my fingers against them.

"Um, do you remember you were going in a car with your mommy and daddy?" Tears gathered in her eyes and she nodded. "And you remember the car hitting a big tree?"

"Daddy hewlp." I smiled and Edward kissed her head.

"That's right. So they took your mommy and daddy away because they were very hurt."

"Boo-boo?"

"No, darling it was bigger than a boo-boo. So they had to take them to the hospital."

"Shot?"

"Lots of shots."

"Bad mommy, daddy no cwy?"

"No, but then people couldn't save them. So they passed away."

"Bad mommy, daddy get huwt?" She started to cry and I couldn't help my own tears. Why was she crying for them? Does she love them? Miss them?

"A little, princess. So they left you with us. So that we can love you very much and take care of you." Edward whispered and she wiped away her tears.

"I see them?"

"You can see them at night. They are stars at night. You like stars, don't you?" Eli nodded. "Two of them are your mommy and daddy."

"They fly?"

"No, but they can see you from up there. And they are happy for you." I said softly and she gazed at me surprised.

"Weally?"

"Of course. They are very happy that you live with us. Are you happy to stay with us?" I asked apprehensively and she nodded at me. "If you are happy then they are also happy."

"So, like daddy has Uncle Em for a brother, your old mommy also had a sister. She's going to meet you today." Edward said and she shifted closer to him.

"Aunt?" He nodded. "You stay wif me?" She gazed at us worriedly.

"We'll stay with you the whole time." Eli crawled on my lap and hugged me tightly. I kissed her hair and pulled her warm, little body closer to me.

"I wov you, mommy."

"I love you too, Eli. So much." I whispered and closed my eyes. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me but his eyes looked thoughtful.

"Eli, do you want to have your breakfast? Mrs. Knight made those pretty Mickey Mouse pancakes but you didn't have them." She nodded and I held her on my hip as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That went better than I imagined." He whispered in my ear and I sighed.

 _But could've been better._

* * *

I watched Eli cling to Edward tightly as she watched her cartoons. After a long breakfast and an elaborate bath, she seemed okay. Except for the fact that she was acting overly clingy to the both of us. I knew Edward never liked it but he didn't seemed too irritated by it today.

"And who's that little horse?" He asked her quietly as they both looked at the TV screen.

"That Gweg."

"Hmm, he looks cute." Eli giggled and nodded. Edward looked over at me and offered a soft smile. I just stared at them and he frowned softly. I resumed reading where I paused and a minute later he was sitting next to me.

"Bella, what happened?" I kept the book away.

"Eli is acting so different today. How is it going to look when the people get here?"

"I know, but darling that little girl just got to know she lost her parents, what do you think is going on in her mind?" I looked over at Eli who was totally engrossed in the cartoons.

"I don't know."

"She's three, she doesn't even know what is the concept of death. But she understood that her parents are never coming back. That made her scared."

"Why? It shouldn't. We are here." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I know but angel, they were her parents. You can never hate your parents. You always need them. Part of her is definitely missing them so she is finding comfort in us."

"But, she calls us her parents." I said as I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Yes and she won't remember her parents by the time she is thirteen or something. It'll just be us but her memory of them is very fresh right now. Eli is our baby, but Bella it still wouldn't change the fact that we are not her real parents. Not for another few years, at least according to her."

"We love her like she is our own, it shouldn't bother her."

"You think it wouldn't. But she is someday going to ask us about it, I'm sure. If we ever have kids," I stiffened. _Nope, not thinking about it._ I let the thought pass out of my mind. "What? You don't want kids?" He smiled, I could see the light humor in his eyes. Ah, he wanted kids, at least that was a silver lining.

"S-Sure."

"Like I was saying, if we ever have kids she is going to be asking questions about why are you carrying our baby but she was just brought home or I'm damn sure she would ask about it the next time she sees Angela."

"Edward, don't scare me." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm just telling you the multiple possibilities that could occur. We need to be prepared for them and perhaps why we shouldn't have kids for a long, long time." I hugged him tightly as I took deep breaths. _Oh god, oh god._

"Okay." I whispered and he stroked my braided hair. I closed my eyes but the pregnancy tests lying in my purse kept flashing in front of my eyes. So I opened my eyes and leaned up to kiss him. His lips distracted me a great deal. And then the doorbell rang.

Eli climbed on my lap and I took a shaky breath. They were here. Edward gave me a soft kiss before standing to answer the main door.

* * *

I stood up, setting Eli down, who tugged on my dress. I looked down at her and she raised her arms. I sighed and lifted her in my arms again, holding her tightly. She played with my hair, tracing the pattern of the braid with her index finger.

Four people came into my view, one of them being my handsome boyfriend. A woman in her late thirties was dressed in a professional pant suit and knew she must be from the adoption agency. Next to them was a man in his late-forties, who probably should have kids going to college. _Is it the aunt's husband?_

The woman standing next to them shocked me the most. She wasn't like I expected her at all. She wore a very simple yet designer dress and an overcoat. Her face was probably malnourished. She had a soft smile on her face as her gray eyes met mine. I smiled back cautiously as Edward walked over to me.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Love, that's Jean Heard from the agency, Bob Fetcher and Irina Fetcher." I nodded, plastering a smile on my face.

"It's great to see you all, please make yourselves comfortable." They all placed themselves on the couch and armchairs and I handed Eli to Edward.

"What should I get for? Coffee? Water? Juice?" I asked politely and Jean smiled.

"Water would be great, thank you."

"Same for me, please." Irina said and I was taken aback by how gentle her voice was. There was a soothing sense to it.

"Me too." Bob grunted and I nodded.

"Sure."

I made my way to the kitchen and leaned against the counter as I took a deep breath. _I need to be positive_. I filled up three glasses of water and heard Edward talking to them about something. I quickly served them water and took a seat next to Edward. I gripped his hand tightly in my own.

"You have a lovely home." Irina said and we both smiled.

"Thank you."

"And I know it's been a rush for you because I didn't tell soon enough if I wanted to meet Elizabeth. You just got two weeks to let her know about me. So, I'm really sorry for that." She continued and I leaned against Edward.

"That's no problem Mrs. Fetcher, we understand. You knew about Eli so you deserved to meet her." Edward said smoothly and she had a relieved smile on her face.

"Can I?" She motioned to Eli and I nodded.

"Eli?" I called out and she finally moved her head away from Edward's neck to look at me. "Go say hi to Ms. Irina. She came here to meet you." Tears gathered in her blue eyes and she shook her head.

"Princess, we'll sit right here. Go, darling. Please?" Edward said softly and she squirmed in his arms. He set her down and I wiped away her tears before she walked over to Irina.

"My god, she looks just like Minnie!" Irina gasped as tears sprung in her eyes. "Hi Eli, isn't it?" Eli nodded.

"Hi." She whispered shyly, playing with the hem of her dress.

"How old are you, Eli?"

"Thwee."

"Wow, you are a big girl. Now I got to know that you loved chocolates, so I got something for you." She got a big candy bar out of her purse and gave it to Eli, who held it eagerly in her hands.

"Fank you." She had a wide grin on her face. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I looked at him. He leaned his forehead against the side of my head and stroked my cheek with his other hand.

"Smile." He whispered, smiling himself.

"I'll try." I shook my head and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"It's going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me." I smiled and looked over at Eli. She sat next to her aunt as they spoke about something. Eli showed her the pendant she wore as she talked non-stop and then the unicorn she clutched tightly in her hands.

Her husband on the other hand looked like he could be anywhere but here. He scrolled through his phone, disinterested in what was going on around. _Old bastard._ Like he knew I was staring, he caught my gaze and gave me a lewd smile. I cowered against Edward who frowned softly at me. I shook my head.

"Wow, this is great. It's a good thing they are bonding very well." Jean commented quietly as she sat next to me and I nodded tightly.

"At least she knows someone from her real family now." Edward riled it up further. I looked at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, now she can perhaps be comfortable living with her aunt in Austin. Soak up some sun in the South. It always rains in Seattle."

"Tell me about it. It's summer for crying out loud." Edward commented and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. He tightened his hand in my own, motioning me to stay calm.

How was I supposed to stay calm? Can't he see? This woman was going to give Eli to her aunt from us! She was our daughter. No, she can't take her from us. I looked over at them to find them talking about something and Eli had a grin on her face. She was so happy. Had she been this happy with us?

Now Eli wouldn't even mind going to her aunt anymore. We'll be alone then. I can't imagine my day without Eli anymore. She was always there with me. How was this going to work out? I couldn't even comprehend the thought.

"Austin is heating up. Eli seems fairly comfortable here."

"Bella and I have been giving her the most attention we could."

"It must be difficult for you to imagine her not stay here anymore. You know when she goes to stay with her real family." I heard Edward sigh and tears build up in my eyes.

"Well, it could―" I stood up and he stopped talking.

"Excuse me." I muttered and turned to leave.

"Bella?" Edward called out but I made my way straight to the kitchen. I wiped away the tears that gathered in my eyes. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. It was so surreal to feel this way.

My stomach was in knots and I couldn't believe my luck that Eli had to go away from us. I drank some water and blinked back the tears that gathered in my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching and knew it must be Edward.

I felt a hand on my waist and realized it wasn't his warm, soothing touch. I gasped when I turned. It wasn't Edward. It was Bob Fetcher, standing impossibly close to me. His malicious grin made a shiver run down my spine. Instinct was to shout but I didn't want to make a scene.

His dark eyes bore into mine and I stepped away from him. His eyes trailed over my body, making me feel exposed for some reason.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Sure, there are a lot of things you can help me with." I could hear the sleazy innuendo behind it.

"Help yourself." I mumbled and made a move to exit the kitchen to go to Edward but he gripped my wrist tightly, pulling me to him.

"Where do you think you're going? You think I'll let a tight piece of ass like you get away from me?" I couldn't help the tears as I tried to get out of his grasp. If I shout, Eli would see this. I don't want her seeing me like this. _But my wrist hurt!_

"Please, move." I muttered as I tried to wriggle my hand out of his hold. But he was so much taller and stronger than me.

"Not so soon." His other hand gripped the back of my head as he pushed his lips against mine. Ugh.

"Bella?"

Edward! He was here. I pushed Bob off me and he quickly moved away, leaving his hold on my wrist. Edward walked in and I went running to him, slamming into his arms. I took deep breaths, trying to breath in his scent as he rubbed my back.

"Baby, what happened?" He whispered and I couldn't help the tears.

"Excuse me." Bob muttered and I assumed he was leaving.

"Wait." Edward snapped at him. He pulled away to look at me. His gaze fell on the old bastard and the on me again. "What happened, angel? Did he touch you?" I nodded and he wiped away my tears as I could see anger rising in his eyes.

"Go outside. I'll have a word with him." His icy tone make me shudder and I nodded. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and I walked out of there, trying to calm myself. I found Jean and Eli talking amongst each other, oblivious to anything but I could see a gleam in Irina's eyes that told me she knew what would have happened. She nodded at me and stood up.

"Ms. Swan? Can you show me around?" She said, standing in front of me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

* * *

Irina was very polite to start with. She was fairly well-mannered and seemed like she came from a good family. Then why was her sister so much worse?

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I showed her my wrist, which had a little bruise and saw regret in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten him here, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." We were walking along the wide blanket of the stretched across lawn.

"If you say so."

"When did you find out about Eli?"

"Two months ago when her parents died in a car crash." I looked at her shocked.

"Then why didn't you claim her then?"

"I got to know a man took her guardianship and was a CIA agent. Who better to take care of her, right?" I sighed.

"Did you get a call from the NYPD?" I asked and she let out a trilling laughter.

"Like they could track me. No. I called. I wanted to meet Eli."

"Oh."

"My husband, as you can see is a very noble man," She rolled her eyes. "I was going to divorce him soon and I wanted to see if Eli was safe where she was."

"She is." I nodded and she smiled.

"I know."

"Are you taking her?" I asked hesitantly and she smiled.

"I am taking her to London."

London? Why London? No! She can't take her away from me. She was mine. Irina just met her minutes ago. The girl was my life. She just can't take her. I tried to hold back the tears.

"That's lovely." I mumbled, sniffling lightly.

"At least, I came here with that thought process." She continued. "I know you had a very bad picture of me in your head. That I would be like my sister and all. But, I'd rather hope you don't."

"I don't anymore." I whispered truthfully and she smiled.

"I wanted Eli to have a normal childhood, not the one she was born in. I thought, leaving my husband and taking her with me to another country would bring peace to us." I said nothing. London? _No_.

"Your boyfriend must've tried to find out about me." I smiled because he did. "Bet he couldn't find anything." I looked at her surprised and she chuckled.

"I'm a crime analyst. I live by a different name outside. I don't know why I told you this but I thought you should know. I hope you won't tell this to many people."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I got an offer in London. I was on a break since a long time. I didn't want my husband to know either. He still thinks I'm a high school dropout who is with him for money and sex."

"This may sound completely out of line but, why are you married to him?" She gave me a soft smile.

"He is a very respected man in Austin. All this reputation is not based on what goes on behind the scenes. He offered me shelter when I was homeless. Minnie ran away with some guy and I was left alone. I owed him that. I was very new in Austin. I had nobody. He was very kind to me in the beginning but then his dark side started to show."

"He was violent with me, abused me but I couldn't say anything. I had nowhere to go. I couldn't do anything with his money. I finally got the courage to apply to London. I got a job to work for about two years ago. I thought Eli would be my window to go. I could have enough reasons to leave him when he takes me to the court."

Irina was going to use my daughter? But she did say she wanted her safe and was confessing everything. How was I to trust her? She knew Edward was searching about her. She knew he couldn't find her. Should I trust this woman?

"So, you were going to use Eli for getting out of your marriage?"

"That's the only reason I would have. But I spoke to my lawyer and she was helpful enough to talk about this. We found out couple of things about him that can help with the divorce."

"That's good."

"Jean told me I could have Eli with me within a few weeks. Two most probably, if Eli takes liking to me. Which she has." Irina grinned and my heart pounded in my chest. Two weeks.

"Oh."

"So, I made a plan to take her London and settle there. She can start preschool this fall which would be great, so everything falls in the routine."

"Preschool, of course." I said, my voice breaking as I stared at the pool. Irina laughed and I looked up.

"You know, Bella. Something occurred to me the minute I saw you holding Eli when I entered. That to raise a wonderful child, the child needs a father. I saw how great she is with Edward. I didn't have to stay for a day to see that. I knew it within minutes."

"I probably won't be able to give her a father figure she can look up to even though I can provide her a mother's love." I tried to gauge her feelings.

"So, if she already has such wonderful set of parents whom she calls mommy and daddy, why should I take her from them?" My chest felt heavy as I stared at her. Where was she going with this?

"I was thinking about giving her rights to you. Are you even tad interested in this offer?" Her eyes told me she wasn't lying, she seemed fairly honest. Eli would be ours. I was definitely dreaming.

"Are you kidding?" I asked shocked and she laughed.

"No, Bella. I see her with you guys and it… fits. You both make wonderful parents. I don't want to take Eli from you. I just wanted to make sure she was in good hands."

"But then, the stuff you said about London?" I stuttered not believing her words.

"I'm sure I can escape easily. Don't worry about anything, I'll sign the consent. She'll be yours by the end of this month if you want."

I gave her a fierce hug, as I wept, having no idea what to do. I couldn't help trust her. She was giving Eli to us. She'll be our daughter. That's what I wanted but I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it was happening.

"Are you serious?" I asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Take a risk to trust a stranger once. I'm trusting you both even though you are strangers to me, you can reciprocate, can't you?" I nodded.

"I suppose. But aren't you going to London?"

"Yes, probably leaving in two days. We are going to court as soon as the flight lands, that man inside has no idea."

"Good luck with that."

"Bella, she is my only family, I'm leaving you with her. Please, keep her safe."

"You have my word." I promised her and she had tears in her eyes too.

"I owe you so much. If you have any problem, you can always ask me. I have reach through the internal system more than your CIA boyfriend does." I chuckled.

"Of course, he couldn't even track you." She smiled.

"Call me if you have any problem." Suddenly something struck me as she handed me her card, something from yesterday's shopping spree.

"Actually, I do have something for you."

"Yes?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

. . .

"Did she just say that?" Edward asked shocked as the cars disappeared from where we stood at the porch.

"You can't believe it, can you?"

"Or do you think something is fishy in this?" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Could you stop being so dubious for a moment?"

"Love, I can't help it. How could she decide to give Eli up so easily."

"Trust her for once." He scoffed.

"She's a stranger."

"Trust me for once?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are a stranger."

"Am I?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I sighed against his lips and couldn't help the relief and satisfaction as they left. Being positive helped after all. Edward pulled me closer and my breathing hitched when I felt his body against mine. I couldn't help whimper. It's been two days.

He bit on my bottom lip and I felt little sparks of electricity running in my body. His fingers were splayed on my hips and he tried to hitch the dress higher. I pulled back and shook my head.

"Not now." He pouted and I looked away. "Eli is inside, watching cartoons."

"I'm starving."

"Me too. Come on, I'll make something quick."

"What?"

"Tacos?"

"Excellent." He flashed me a smile.

Eli hugged Edward tightly as soon as we entered and I recalled Irina's words about having a father figure. Maybe she was right. Even though Carlisle is not Edward's real father, his mannerisms are just like him. A child needs a father figure and Edward was a good one.

But that thought went into the bin when I saw him helping her unwrap the candy bar Irina gifted. I took it from his hands and glared at them.

"I just said I'll make lunch and you are helping her eat a candy bar this big?"

"She is hungry too." Was his lame response. I took Eli from his lap and we went to the kitchen.

"Eli, you want to help mommy make some tacos?"

"What tacofs?" I laughed.

"Tacos," I kissed her nose. I opened the second drawer and showed her a box of taco shells. "We are going to make grilled chicken and put them in these to eat."

"Pwetty." She grabbed the box from my hands. I set her down on the marble island and sighed as I was reminded what happened here the last time I came.

"Mommy, what I do?"

"How about you open the box and set the shells on this plate to count them?"

"Otay!"

I started collecting the ingredients and thought about Irina's words. Maybe we can be good parents. _We are good parents._ Eli was never this happy. I hoped Irina would divorce the sleazeball and get herself a better life.

I didn't see him after I left this kitchen. Edward said he punched him in the eye so he went from the backdoor of the kitchen to go sit in his car. Ah, of course Edward punched him. I washed the tomatoes and a hiss left my lips as the reddened part of my wrist came in contact with the ice-cold water.

"You said you weren't hurt." Edward whispered behind me as he held the wrist in his hand. "Bella?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, just the water was a change of setting." I reassured him.

"Okay." He placed a soft kiss on my wrist and I smiled at him.

"It's all better now." He chuckled.

"Do you need help?"

"Daddy! I hewlp too!" Eli yelled excitedly from behind us.

"I can see that, princess."

"Edward, you want to help?" He nodded

"Why don't you collect the ingredients, I'll tell you." His lips brushed against my ear as he leaned closer while I breathlessly dictated the things he had to get.

"If I be good and help you, can you show me what you got from the shopping yesterday?" I blushed and pushed him off me. He laughed and went over to the freezer to get the chicken out.

 _He had no idea what I had planned for him._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

"How's Seth?" Was the first thing I asked when I entered the familiar office of the CIA.

"He's good. Just had his medications so he is fast asleep." Phil said and I nodded.

"I'll be taking him to my place tomorrow. He must be an added work to you so I took permission from the chief, I'll take care of him." He looked surprised but nodded and I could see relief flash in his eyes.

I walked over to Tim and saw he was talking on his phone. He stared at me and ended the call quickly. He stood up and I sighed.

"Anything?"

"Nothing about Irina Fetcher." I pulled out her card Irina gave me this morning.

"Find the owner names of this address and see if they relate to Irina Fetcher." He nodded and sat back.

I wondered if Irina was telling the truth but Bella believed her. Then again it was Bella. But she felt like a reliable person but her husband on the other hand got it good from me. How dare he touch my wife? I mean, girlfriend. Let alone fucking kiss her. That old fucker. It would be better for Irina to leave that douche.

Bella said she was leaving for London in two days. She was going to take Eli but decided against it which was good for us. She'll be officially ours in a month. I couldn't wait.

"Edward?" Samantha called and I walked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Victoria's location keeps on changing."

"Does she have a phone with her?" I dragged a chair to sit next to her.

"Yeah."

"Hack it. See the last calls she made and where they were." I tried to get the sleep out of my eyes. Bella made such delicious tacos, I stuffed a lot of them. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey."

"Cullen! I'm in town!" Jacob said happily and I rolled my eyes.

"Should I ask the pope to send you a car, Jake?" Samantha chuckled next to me.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be there in ten."

"Fine." I ended the call and kept the phone back in.

"The call history." She said and I leaned closer to check the numbers. The codes were from all different places but one number stopped my pulse rate.

"Click on the one that was made at 16:45 yesterday." I muttered and she opened the call history.

"It went unanswered." She murmured and suddenly the page was reloaded and Bella's name flashed instead of the number. Victoria called Bella but she thankfully didn't answer the call. Why did she call Bella? Does Bella know about this?

"Wait a minute." I told her and called Bella. She answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey, handsome." I smiled.

"Where are you?"

"I'm about to wake your princess up, it's almost five."

"Oh."

"Hold on, one second." I heard silence for a minute and then she was back. "Yeah, go on."

"Where were you around five in the evening last night?"

"I was at the mall, honey."

"I know that, but do you remember receiving a call during that time?"

"Okay, baby but just half of it." I heard her say a little farther away. "I'm sorry Edward, what were you saying?"

"Do you remember receiving a call during that time that you did not answer?"

"Uh, wait let me think. Around five we were at the boutique that Alice's fri―yes! I got a call." She said excitedly and I sighed.

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"I was in the changing room so I asked Alice to check but she said it was an unknown number so I told her to let it go unanswered."

"I'm so happy you did that. Don't answer any of these calls, okay?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'll call you later."

"Hold on! When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, love. I'll let you know. Bye."

"Okay, bye." I hung up.

"Yep, the call was unanswered. Make sure no unknown calls are directed to Bella's phone. Do that now."

"Copy that." I waited for her to finish that and they checked rest of the call logs that occurred from her phone.

"Yo, peeps! I'm back!" Jacob said in his booming voice as he entered the office. Everybody stared at him for a moment and then went back to work. "What? No welcome backs?"

"Would you like us to throw you a party as well?" Heidi asked him sweetly and everyone laughed. He scowled at her and walked over to me.

"Ed, I got some news."

"Are you getting married?" I asked as I watched Samantha block spam numbers for Bella's phone and he sighed as he sat next to me.

"No, but there is someone who would like to meet you."

"Who?"

"Our new chief." I frowned.

"Who is it?"

"Aro Volturi. He is a fun guy. Really cool."

"Oh, did everybody meet him?"

"Yeah, yesterday. But then he was waiting for you but you weren't there."

"I'll meet him some other time." I muttered and he looked at the screen we were working on.

"No sign of Victoria, eh?"

"Zilch."

"Hey, Edward?" Luke called and I excused myself to go over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Three men just walked into the house across from your previous apartment."

I grabbed the other pair of headphones and put it on. They entered holding guns, their faces were seen but were a little grainy.

"Gina, screen stream this, scan their faces, check them in the records right this second." I told her as she sat across from me.

"Roger that." I watched them remove the drop cloths off the couch. One of them pulled out folding knife out of his pocket and plunged right into the seat of the sofa.

"Edward, a Burton here is on our red list."

"Jake!" I called out and he came to me. I opened the drawer and gave him an earpiece. "Wear this. Do as I say when you go over there. Take Dave with you."

"Cool." I watched the man tear open the seat and I saw pouches of white and knew what it was.

"Holy shit." I heard Luke say from my side. I grabbed the mic and turned it on.

"Give me Jake's location." Luke opened another window only to see him still about three miles away. I sighed impatiently. His earpiece wasn't turned on either. I called him.

"Jake, turn the fucking earpiece on." I ended the call immediately.

"Ed?" He said and I could hear him in my headphone.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Now, climb from the back of the house when you reach, let Dave stand at the backdoor. There is a small window through which you can fit. Just don't make a lot of noise."

I watched the men start filling up the packets of drugs in the bags they had bought. What the fuck was going on? The beep finally indicated that Jake had reached and closed the window.

"Give me the upstairs view." Luke changed the scene to upstairs view. I could hear Jake talking to someone.

"Jake, are you climbing up? The window is open."

"Yeah, just give me five seconds." I looked at the screen and found him entering the place with careful steps.

"The place is pretty small, there is a staircase for you to go down and there is a bedroom. The kitchen is right across from the living room. Turn on the phone, I'll send the NFC Jammer."

"Alright." I nodded to Luke and he entered Jake's contact number to turn it on. I watched the living room and found them tearing open the rest of the couch as well. I saw Jacob's shadow in the camera.

"Jake, they haven't turned from their position, I can fucking see you from the camera." He hid inside the kitchen and I couldn't see him anymore.

"Edward, I need to be closer. The jammer isn't on." I stared at the living room and saw space by the TV cabinet that was the closest to the camera.

"Do me a favor, there is a cabinet, can you see?"

"Yeah."

"Slide your phone under it, they won't notice, there is a lot of chaos amongst themselves. Be careful." He did as I said and watched one of the men looked around but go back to filling up the bag.

"Good and be ready. Just as they zip the bags, you go. I'll let Dave know. They have their guns at a distance, don't start firing as you walk. Three bullets, get two out. We need Burton, hold on." I looked over at Gina. "Which one is burton?"

"Red t-shirt."

"Thanks, Jake just get the red t-shirt guy alive."

"Got it."

We waited for another five minutes and I watched Burton walking where our camera was. He was gathering some stuff but his eyes hadn't caught the camera yet.

"Fuck." I muttered and shook my head.

But then it happened. He lifted the camera in his hands. It was kept inside a tennis ball. I could see his eyes boring into it and I rolled my eyes. He pulled back and I could see him glaring at it. His big hand crushed the ball and the screen went blank.

I buried my face in my hands. Fuck. I could just hear their voices as Burton told them to hurry up. I held the mic closer to me.

"Jake? What happened?"

"They are fixing the couch instead of filling it up."

"Great. Just fucking great." I muttered and couldn't help feel mad at the situation. We were so close.

"Jake, get out of there before they start―" A phone started to ring. I groaned. I waited for five seconds and glared at the blank screen.

"Son of a bitch! It's your phone Jacob!" I yelled into the mic and I bet he flinched. "Go. Now. Get me Burton."

"Yeah, okay. At least my ringtone is good."

" _The Next Episode_ by _Dr. Dre_? You need to sort your priorities."

"See you in twenty." And I took off my headphones as I turned everything off.

* * *

I was trying to track Victoria all over again as Jake spoke to Burton in the interrogation room. I bet Jake wasn't beating the shit out of him like I did to Malcolm. I needed to talk to Seth once before I left this place. I checked my watch and noticed it was almost six.

The security guard from the ground floor came into our space and I frowned. Why was he here? To my surprise he directly walked over to me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"There is someone outside, asking for you." I stood up.

"Who is it?"

"He didn't say his name, but I haven't seen him around."

"Thanks." I looked over at Samantha. "I'll be back."

I stood outside by the entrance and looked around the empty streets. There was nobody here. I saw a black sedan right across the street from me and frowned. Who was it? I must check. I turned just as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered it.

"Edward Cullen."

"Hello, Edward."

 _Laurent Scott._

* * *

I stood there motionless as I turned to look around. He had to be somewhere here. But I couldn't see him anywhere. I tightened the phone in my hand and took a deep breath.

"Hello Mr. Scott." I said in an even voice.

"Edward, it's good to hear from you. How are you?" I didn't answer and heard him laugh. My heart was pounding in my ears. "I see you got Burton with you."

"Yes."

"I appreciate your work. You are quite a cunning, young man."

"Thank you."

"You see the car across from you?"

"Yes."

"Could you please get in?" I saw the back door of the car open. I looked around. There were very few people around.

"Why should I get in?"

"I don't have intentions to kill you, no. Just need to have a little chat."

"We are chatting now." He laughed again.

"There is a man walking towards you on the left, reading a book. There is a gun he is holding in the book." I turned to see it and there was a man. He caught my eye and then went back to reading. "There is a man walking on the right, he has a knife in his pocket. Both will do their work in the next thirty seconds if you don't sit in the car." The call ended and I slid my phone in my pocket.

What do I do? I knew I won't run inside but I also didn't want to get hurt for Bella or Eli.

Oh dear lord.

So I sincerely crossed the street and sat inside the car. I saw the man coming from the right, slid his hand out of his pocket. And the one on the left, throw the book in the dustbin. I turned to see who was inside with me but was caught by blinding darkness.

I opened my eyes and it was dark. I realized there was something black covering my face. Where were they taking me? I heard the person sitting next to me shift a little.

"Hands at the back." Was all he said in a normal voice and I obliged. He tied my hands up with a rope and I sighed as it was a little rough. _Good._ My fingers reached in the back pocket of my pants and I removed a tracking chip, letting it fall between the seat and me.

About fifteen minutes later the car stopped. The door opened and they asked me to get out. God, I felt like a terrorist. I got out of the car and one of them grabbed my arm as they led me to a closed arena, hopefully. I heard the ding of an elevator and I tapped my foot as we went somewhere.

The elevators opened and we stepped out. The first and the most expected thing they did was check me. I realized they took my phone, wallet, pen, watch and jacket. They respectfully led me to sit on a chair and unknotted the thing tied on my hands. They pulled the black cloth over my head and I squinted my eyes, before completely opening them.

I was sitting in a brightly lit room. There were number of men standing around me. There was no window to the room but I could hear the water breeze. We were definitely near a lake or the beach.

There sitting right across from me was Laurent Scott in his mid-sixties. His platinum hair was neatly combed, his dark eyes were staring at me amused, I could see his lips curl into a smile around his goatee. He wore an expensive suit and there were number of gold chains around his neck. It was the first time I was meeting him.

"Edward, so good to see you." He extended his hand and I shook it with mine.

"You too."

"So you must be wondering why I have got you here all of a sudden."

"I sure am."

"Well, I have a deal for you." I maintained a blank face.

"Sure."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Definitely." I kept my answers short.

"Hmm, well you must know James Smith very well." I nodded tightly. "I have some unfinished business with that man."

"I am aware of that." He laughed.

"Of course you are. Now I need him and you can help me get him." I stared at him.

"Why should I?"

"Well, if you give me James Smith alive, you'll be pretty relieved yourself."

"I'm confused."

"He is my last business in Seattle. In America. You get him to me, I'll _partire_." He'll leave?

"Why?"

"Nothing left to control anymore. I'm better off in _Italia_. I'm done here."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You will have to. And I never lie. You can't find me after this. No one ever has. You'll just waste your time, so will the FBI. Get me James Smith, I'll clear every trace of me from America only to never return back."

"Why did you take a shot at Bella?"

"I needed Isabella. To get you. That's why the lady went to her place in New York but you were pretty ready. You don't have a choice. Lie to your people, do whatever it takes."

How could I lie to people I've been working for such a long time? I had earned the position where I was today. I never lied to them, how could I? Just to have him leave the country? His works are not so holy that he should be allowed to leave the country.

I knew Laurent was just trying to manipulate me to get him James as well as find a safe source to escape. Nobody would raise a question knowing the CIA was involved in this. How dare he ask me that?

"It's not possible."

"A lie that is half-truth is darkest of all lies. You know you can do it." _I can, it was pretty simple, but I won't._

"You were going to kill her."

"Love is the biggest weakness, Edward."

"I can't do it." I shook my head. He just smiled at me. My phone rang somewhere behind me and a man handed it to me. I looked over at Laurent.

"Answer it. It might be important." I looked down to see Bella's name flashing. I answered it and cleared my throat.

"Bella."

"Edward, I can't find Eli, there is so much rush today, I have no idea what to do! I'm searching for her from the past twenty minutes." Bella sobbed on the other line and I paled.

What was going on? Did Laurent do this? He took away my baby knowing I would say no. What can I do now? I knew Bella was waiting for me to answer so I composed my voice.

"Where are you, darling?"

"I'm at the mall. Alice wanted to meet me, she had some urgent work so we were just walking around and I can't see her, Edward. Anywhere." I looked over at Laurent and he was still smiling. _He definitely did this._

"Where are you standing right now?" I asked her.

" _Tiffany &Co._."

"Tell me, Edward." Laurent said and I ran a hand through my hair.

I could hear Bella crying and this man was expecting an answer. _Love is the biggest weakness, Edward_. He knew my weakness. He knew I couldn't say no when the lives of either of my girls were in danger. I got in the motherfucking car because of them. He did this on purpose. He wasn't getting out of this country alive. That was for sure.

"Edward? Are you there?" I heard Bella ask. _Eli_. Oh, god. I was scared for my little girl. What if they hurt her? Or… no, I couldn't think about something worse. Laurent gave me no choice.

"Okay." I answered Laurent and he sighed.

"Did she see around Barnes and Noble?" Laurent smirked and I sighed with relief. My princess was safe.

"Love, check around Barnes and Noble, please."

"Edward, I checked the floor ten times," I could hear her walking. "I didn't see her ther―Eli! Oh my god, Edward's she's here!" I could hear Bella crying.

"She's here, Edward." I could hear her running. "Oh, baby. Where'd you go? Mommy was looking for you everywhere. Don't ever leave my hand again."

"Mommy, I go with nice man." Eli answered in her sweet voice. She sounded perfectly fine. Thank goodness.

"What nice man?"

"Bella?" I said and heard some fumbling.

"Edward, I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I ended the call and I kept the phone in my pocket.

"It was great to make a deal with you, Edward." He stood up and I stood up too. We shook hands and he nodded at me. I stared into his eyes for a second. He had no idea what was waiting for him to even try to use _my_ girls for his political manipulation.

"But, I have a condition." I said and Laurent smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"Nothing happens to Bella or Eli, nobody even touches them."

"You have my word and I never back out on my word."

"Alright."

 _This piece of shit better be prepared for what I have planned for him._

* * *

I was dropped off where they picked me up from and I checked the watch to see it was almost seven. I need to stop the search on Laurent Scott and start with James all the way. I called Bella the first thing as I entered the office.

"Hey."

"Are you home? Are you safe? Baby, you scared me. Why didn't you tell me? Or call Gale? You had me on pins and needles."

"I'm sorry but I left in a hurry and then she got lost."

"Eli's fine now?"

"Surprisingly, yes. She even had a candy in her hand when I found her. I had no idea who gave it to her. I got scared to death." She whispered and I could hear her voice get heavy.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I got a word from somebody about it. You don't have to worry anymore. I made sure you will be fine." By putting the case in danger.

"Okay, when are you coming home? It's almost time for dinner."

"Angel, I'll come home late tonight, I'm sorry."

"Just what I thought." She muttered and hung up. Shit. Angry girlfriend.

Everyone was furiously working, I could see Phil and Jacob on their phones and so were the rest. I had no idea what they were so determined about but it was good to see them work so much. Rest of them had the map of the city. I walked in and Jake's gaze fell on me.

"Where the fuck were you? We went crazy!" All let out a collective sigh when they looked at me. Jacob walked over and stared at me. "Where were you, Edward?"

"I was out."

"Out? Why are your hands so red? What the fuck happened?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him to move a little. He did. Thankfully.

I grabbed a bottle of water as I sat on the chair and everyone turned their chairs to me, shifting closer. I paused drinking the water and sighed, keeping the bottle away.

"Edward, where did you disappear?" Samantha asked and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I met Laurent Scott."

Jacob glared at me. "Tell us everything."

* * *

I unlocked the door and stepped inside the quiet house. I was dead on my feet. I locked the door and made my way to the living room. Only a ceiling light was on. I drank some cold water and made my way to my old bedroom.

I stepped inside to see Eli fast asleep under the covers. I walked over and placed a soft kiss on her head. I had no idea what to imagine if she would've disappeared today. My baby. She stirred a little so I stroked her hair until her breathing became heavy again.

I dreaded with every footstep to go upstairs, knowing Bella was going to be mad as hell at me. I was the worst person in the world. I was lucky enough that nothing was happening to them anytime soon now. All I wanted to right now was hold Bella in my arms and never let her go but instead she was going to throw things at me, for sure.

I frowned when I saw dim yellow lights gleaming from the crack of the door below. I was seeing colors now? I knocked on the door softly before I turned the knob and stepped inside.

Wow.

There were scented candles lit everywhere. I could smell lavender, rose, chocolate, almost every beautiful fragrance there is. The room was glowing but not because of the candles, but because of the angel standing in front of me. My sexy angel.

Bella was a vision. She wore a black satin kimono that barely reached her thighs, making her legs look miles long. The tie was loosely wrapped at her waist and I could see the beautiful lingerie she wore.

Her breasts were barely concealed in the cups of what _little_ she wore. The lace covered the rest of the upper torso I could see. All of it. The front was strapped until her clothing disappeared in the kimono. Her hair now open, flew down her back in gentle curves, her lips were a luscious red color and those beautiful brown eyes were filled with a sensuous stare.

I couldn't form a word in my head or get one out. This was the first time I had ever been speechless looking at a woman. I just stared at her completely dazed while she had an amused smile on her face.

Bella. I looked down at the legs that went on and groaned internally. _Fuck me_. She was wearing these sexy black heels that were making me really hot. I just wanted to rip everything off and throw her on the bed but I wasn't able to move.

"I was waiting for you, Edward." Her voice almost made me moan. She knew the effect she was having on me. "It took you really long." She whispered and walked over to me.

Bella held my face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on my mouth. I finally got out of my stupor and gave her a wide grin. She blushed and her fingers reached for my shirt. She started unbuttoning it slowly, brushing her fingers against my skin.

"You look so beautiful." I whispered, stroking her cheek and she looked up at me.

"Really?"

"So beautiful, it hurts."

She finally unbuttoned my shirt and I slid it off me. She took off my watch and kept it on the nightstand. Bella smiled at me and I couldn't help drown my mind in the difficult situation I'm put into this evening. She meant more to me than anything in this world. How could I risk her?

Because of Bella I was here today. So in love. She made me a better person. She did so much for me and I couldn't help be thankful for her but it's going to come with a price. I need to think about something, try to solve the biggest mystery of this case. James.

Everyone at the agency was completely understandable of what happened and they had already started searching everything about James. We were going to do the best we can.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella whispered and I pulled her in my arms swiftly, hugging her tightly. Her body fit perfectly against me and I felt the soft satin against my skin which she wore.

I buried my face against her neck and took deep breaths, trying to inhale her wonderful scent. Her one hand stroked my hair and the other one rubbed my back slowly. My chest felt heavy from the emotions I was feeling and tears brimmed my eyes.

I pulled back and cupped her face in my hands. She stared intently into my eyes, gauging my emotions and I had no clue what she was understanding.

"I love you, Bella. So much."

"I love you too, Edward." Her brown eyes fell on my hands and she gasped, taking a step back. She grasped my hands in hers and stared at them.

"What happened to your wrists?"

"Not important right now. Come here." I murmured and pulled her to me.

My lips met hers and my heart expanded in my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer to her. My fingers eagerly explored her body, feeling her soft skin against the satin and I bet she could feel how hard I was against her thigh.

Her tongue entered my mouth and I moaned softly as she tugged my hair. My one hand held her face to me while the other one travelled inside her kimono to feel the lace.

"Edward." She murmured heavily and I smiled, showering short kisses over her neck. I moved my lips along hers but didn't kiss them making her whimper. I kissed her upper lip and then sucked on her bottom lip making her grasp my arms tightly.

"Tell me, angel. What do you want?"

"You." I smiled and pulled back to look at her.

"You have me."

"Touch me." She gasped, breathlessly as she stared into my darkened eyes. My hands stroked her cheek, going down to her slender neck, I touched the satin of her kimono and blushed covered her cheeks.

"May I?" I played with the tie of her kimono and she nodded.

"Please." I grinned and unwrapped her robe, which left me almost drooling after her form.

Her little _thing_ barely reached her upper thighs, showing off her entire body in the lace. She wore a black thong that looked oh so sexy on her. Her eyes shone the same carnal desire I had for her tonight.

I turned and shut the door, locking it up. _Just us_. No crazy women to intrude even in the morning. I found her standing by the edge of the bed and I placed a hot kiss on her shoulder. I trailed kisses from the shoulders to the top of her cleavage.

My fingers reached for the thong and I growled softly when I felt her soaking wet. Oh this woman was driving me crazy. I made her sit on the edge of the bed and she did. I knelt in front of her, holding myself at her eye-level.

Bella connected her lips to mine and we kissed with a different ferocity this time. We went wild as we pulled each other closer and tried to breath between our frantic kisses. Her hands made sure my head never moved away from hers and I made sure she was seated by the edge of the bed.

I dragged my lips along her collarbone, nibbling on her skin as I pulled the straps of her dress down. I ran my nose along her neck, breathing her in. I placed open-mouthed kisses along her chest and pulled one of her nipples in my mouth. I palmed the other one in my hand, pinching and rubbing it between my fingers.

I ran my tongue along her nipple, feeling it harden like pebble in my mouth. I pressed soft kisses over her soft breasts and she moaned, arching her back, thrusting them towards me. She was so perfect. I paid equal attention to both her breasts before placing kisses on her stomach over the lace.

I grabbed the hem of it and pulled it up until her smooth stomach was exposed to me. I showered kisses over her stomach and nuzzled my nose against it. Her hands stroked my hair and I placed one soft kiss against it.

"Your skin is so soft here." I murmured against her stomach and smiled. I opened her legs and could see her dripping wet for me. I lifted her legs and placed them over my shoulder as I opened them further.

I kissed the inside of her thigh and she moaned clutching the sheets tightly in her hands. I sucked on the soft skin of her creamy thighs on both sides before I just brushed my lips against the waistband of her thong. She whimpered a little.

"Love, you are so wet." I placed soft kisses against the outline of her thong and she squirmed a little. I placed a kiss on her mound and she moaned softly. Her fabric was completely wet and I trailed kisses over her thong-covered clit.

"Edward, please." She murmured and I looked up at her.

"Please what, Bella? Tell me."

"Take it off, please." She panted and I grazed my teeth against the waistband again. With exaggerated slowness, I pulled it down until her ankles and she kicked it away. I placed a soft kiss on her thigh before pulled her lower body closer to my mouth.

My lips made their way across her clit, kissing over it on every spot leaving her breathless. She grasped my hair and pulled me to her but I kissed anywhere but there. I looked up to see frustration clear on her red face.

I shifted closer and ran my tongue along her folds. She moaned loudly and clamped my face between her thighs. Bella moved her legs away and I looked up at her. Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." I said soothingly and leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've never had anyone… you know." She blushed and I smiled stroking her hair.

"I'll go slow, okay?"

"Okay." She whimpered and I kissed her lips again before going back between her thighs, keeping them on my shoulder. _I could get used to a sight like this._

"So beautiful." I murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh. I moved closer and felt her muscles tense up. I placed a soft kiss and she trembled. I slowly licked my tongue across her folds and she gasped, gripping the sheets tighter.

I blew on it gently and she moaned. I licked my tongue slowly and gently increased the pace around her hot center. I prodded my tongue inside her and she laid down on the bed letting out short breaths.

"Oh god, Edward." Her heels dug against the small of my back as she drew me closer to her clit. I sucked on the soft skin, feeling her delicious scent wrap around me. Mm, she tasted so sweet.

"Edward." Was all she could pant out as I continued my assault on her wet center. I slipped in one finger inside her and she literally screamed my name. _Hmm, she was very sensitive._ Which was nice. I could feel her nerves tightening around my fingers and mouth so I added another finger inside her, increasing the pace.

"Shit, Edward I'm close." She whispered and cried out as she came over my mouth and fingers. I licked my lips as I cleaned her up and her legs were like jell-o over my shoulder.

"Hi." I leaned over to stare at her blissful face. She placed a soft kiss against my neck.

"Hey."

"Good?" She chuckled.

"That was by far the most earth-shattering experience of my life and you are asking if I'm good?" She teased and I laughed, pecking her lips softly.

"So happy to be of your service."

"You liked the candles?"

"I loved everything about tonight. The skimpy thing you are wearing, the candles, my beautiful girlfriend. But there is just one thing missing." She looked at me nervously.

"What?"

"Oh, Bella." I laughed and kissed her lips softly before standing up. I walked over to the CD collection and knew just the CD I needed. I walked over to the device and quickly changed the CD.

The familiar saxophone music flitted to our ears and Bella smiled at me, light blush covering her cheeks. I walked back over to her and she looped her fingers in the belt loops of my pants to pull me on top of her.

I stroked her cheek and our lip met in a tender kiss. Her lips parted as she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and her breathing hitched when she felt me grinding against her.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and the heels dug against my back. But they were far too sexy to take off. We kissed as I gently brushed my thumbs over her hardened nipples and leaned down to place a soft kiss on each of them.

"You're wearing too much clothes for us to do something." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Let's rectify the situation, shall we?" I pulled back from her, as she dropped her legs from around me and removed my shoes and socks. I took off my pants and boxers and leaned over to kiss her again.

She moaned as she felt my erection pressing against her and looked into my eyes. I tucked stray pieces of hair behind her ear and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"I want you, please." Bella murmured and I nodded as I cupped her face in my hands. I brushed my lips against hers and filled into her in one swift motion.

We moved slowly, taking our time and I just wanted it to last for as long as possible. I had no idea what I would do anymore if not for her. There were so many things to figure out and so little time. At least I was relieved that she was going to be safe now. I can believe Laurent on that part. The man had never backed out on his words. I knew that from his past records. I needed to tell Alex. That's what he was here for. Laurent Scott.

But I tried to get rid of all those thoughts as I stared at Bella. Her luscious hair that were fanned out on the mattress, her brown eyes that were shied away as they were closed, her cute little nose, her parted lips that were gasping for breath.

I don't know for how long we moved, holding in, making it last, thrusting softly until we came undone against each other. Bella held onto me tightly as we tried to get down from the heightened emotions. I never felt better.

I pulled out of her slowly and tucked her in bed close to me. She stared at my face, trying to figure out the turmoil of thoughts I was having but I bet she couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"You look so lost." She whispered as she gazed at me with those big brown eyes. I chuckled.

"I'm right here."

"The music is still on."

"You don't like it?" Bella blushed.

"I love it. Kenny G, are you a fan?" I smirked.

"No, I just used the soundtrack to score girls." She glared at me, making me laugh. "I love his music, it's good, isn't it?"

"I didn't know my boyfriend was this romantic."

"Well, you can say that." I kissed her lips softly. We continued staring at each other until she let out a yawn.

"I'm tired."

"Must be because of the decorations you did to the room." She blushed and snuggled closer to me.

"And also deciding what to wear."

"You got more than one?" I asked eagerly and she nodded. _Excellent._

"Many, actually. But then, you'll have to have patience for that." I pouted. "Didn't somebody tell you? Patience is virtue." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Good night." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

I tapped my foot urgently as I waited for Bella to get out of the closet. God, she was not listening to me today. I was already late plus I had no energy to argue with her. About ten minutes later she stepped out looking beautiful in a red pencil dress.

"Bella, for the last time, I can't take her with me."

"Honey, please? I can't keep her with me. My whole attention would be on her." Bella said as she checked her purse.

"Ask Rose to reschedule it."

"No. I already did. I was supposed to meet her on Friday. I can't keep doing that."

"Bella, is it really that important?"

"Yes, for me it is." She walked over to me with an even stare. "Why should I always have to stay home and take care of her? She's our child. Maybe you should give our daughter some attention. She hasn't seen you since yesterday afternoon. She missed you."

"Bella, you don't have to get so defensive. All I'm saying is that, that is not the place I should take her. We'll be working."

"Eli is such an angel. She'll be no trouble to you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why can't you take her?"

"I, uh, doesn't matter. You take her." She said hastily.

"We can call mom and ask."

"Done it. Esme and Carlisle both aren't home."

"Emmett?"

"He has a business to run. Rose will be with me, Drew is at preschool."

"Alice?"

"It's Monday, sweetie. No one has time. You need to take her with you." She whispered and kissed my lips softly.

"Baby, please?"

"Edward, I wish. But just this one time." Bella said and she unplugged her phone from the charger. She kept it in her purse and looked at me.

"How about this, we'll go ask her." I suggested and she smiled, nodding her head.

"We both know what she's going to say but sure." I groaned internally.

I can't take her to the CIA field office. We search about drugs and guns! She's three. We made our way to Eli's room and found her combing the hair of one of her dolls. No matter how perfect she was, I just can't take her.

"Hi, baby." Bella said as she walked over to the bed. Eli kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Mommy, we go?"

"Um, honey well, that's the problem. Now, you can either go with mommy or daddy so you have to choose." Eli looked over at me and I gave her a smile. _I could see it in her eyes that she was going to want to come to the office with me._

"Mommy is going to buy you an ice-cream after her work is done." I blurted and she smiled, clearly her mind had changed.

"Mommy!" Eli clapped her hands and Bella glared at me.

"That's not fair." I shrugged and gave her a smirk.

"You know what, that's it," She walked over to me. "Rock, paper, scissor." I laughed and stroked her hair.

"Really, love?"

"Do we have any other choice?"

"We could flip for it."

"This is simpler come on." I looked down at our outstretched hands and saw I had paper but Bella had a V shown on her hand. Great. I lost.

"I guess, daddy will be buying you two ice-creams, sweetheart." Eli squealed and clapped her hands again. Bella just smiled and I stared at her with an unreadable expression. How could she do this? She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips softly.

"I'm sorry, baby. But, please just for today. I'm not getting enough time for my stuff and I just kind of wanted to be duty-free for today. Can you understand?" I sighed and leaned our heads.

"Of course, it's okay. I'll take her with me. I love you."

"Thank you so much." She kissed my lips quickly. "I love you too. I'll get my coat. Is your car here?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Is there anything she needs, for you know when she'll be there?" I asked awkwardly and she laughed. She walked over to the couch of the room and came back to me with a bag.

"This is her bag. I packed it this morning. Everything's in there. Don't let her dress get dirty, it's too cute."

"I can't promise you that." I muttered and walked over to the bed where Eli was. She jumped into my arms and gave me a hug.

"Hi, princess."

"Daddy, you comes home late." She pouted and I kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, baby but daddy gets you for the whole day today."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really. Say bye to mommy then we have to go." I carried her over to Bella and grabbed her bag just as Eli gave a quick kiss to Bella.

"Bye, sweetie. I'll miss you." Bella whispered and Eli waved at her.

"Miss you too mommy, bye."

"Bye."

"Edward, get home early. I'll give you a call. Don't give her anything to eat at wrong timings, it'll ruin her schedule. Try to make her eat at least the vegetables in the burger, if you have it. Not too much candies, just a little. There is a juice box in the bag. Make her drink that. She's had breakfast so don't give her anything just yet." Bella threw the instructions at me and I nodded.

"Don't worry, angel. We'll be fine. Princess, tell mommy to relax."

"Mommy, welax. Daddy and I have fun!" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"That's right. Bye, Bella. Call me if anything comes up." I said as I exited the room.

* * *

I turned to Eli to see her clutching the stuffed unicorn in one hand as she gazed at me intently. Her blue eyes held so much innocence. I sighed. She was so adorable.

"Princess, remember to not go too far away from me. Stay near daddy."

"Otay."

"Get me if you have any problems." She nodded. "Okay, are you ready?" She nodded, giving me a smile. I chuckled and got out of the car. I unbuckled her car seat and let her out.

"Daddy up." I lifted her in my arms and she hugged me tightly, hiding her face against my neck. I carried her to the elevators and I could feel all eyes on me. I sighed. Great.

When the doors to my floor opened, I quickly went to the place we were working over at. I entered the cubicles and everybody turned to stare at me. Well, not me. Eli. Jake spoke on the phone at some distance and Eli grinned at me. I nodded and she squirmed in my arms so I set her down.

"Jakey!" She squealed as she went running to him and Jacob turned shocked, but soon recovered as he gave her a tight hug. Now, everyone had turned their heads in their direction.

"How come Eli is here today?" Heidi asked and I chuckled.

"Babysitting duties. Everyone is busy." I shook my head.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Eli!" Jacob said out loud and Eli stared at everyone shyly. "And yeah, she calls that guy daddy." He pointed at me and I smiled.

"Very funny, Jake."

"Her dress is so cute." Samantha said as she stood next to me and I laughed.

"Let her know that. Anyway, Victoria?" I asked and she nodded.

"I can definitely say she is in Seattle. Her phone gave her location for Seattle, before she switched it off. She tried calling Bella Swan's number again but we had it blocked so there is no problem with that."

"Hmm, where was she exactly?"

"I don't have the exact details. And yeah, the rental service from Renton called, said James was there to give his car back." I frowned.

"What about the one Malcolm had?"

"No, he didn't give that one yet."

"Who is he currently getting along with?"

"Leo Sanders, the one from the shopping mall. He was seen with James at a couple of places."

"Okay." I need to call Alex. "Minimize it." I muttered when I saw Eli running to me. She climbed on my lap and I kissed her hair.

"What happened?" I asked and she shook her head staring at Samantha. "That's Samantha."

"Hi." Eli gave her a hesitant smile and Samantha smiled back instantly.

"Hey Eli, that's such a cute dress."

"Fank you, Sammy." She just laughed, not mind one bit on the nickname Eli just gave.

"You're welcome, pretty girl."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I sit wif you?"

"Daddy has some work, baby. Why don't you stay with Jake until then?" She pouted sadly and I sighed.

"Hey, Eli do you want to see something cool?" Samantha said and Eli nodded, to which she opened some coloring game app telling Eli how to play it.

"Excellent, so when are we working?" I asked and she rolled her eyes as we both watched Eli color some fish on the screen.

"It's not everyday a cute little girl comes here." I shook my head and gently set Eli down. She looked at me and I kissed her cheek. I made her sit back on the chair and turned to leave.

"Daddy?" I turned back to her. "You no stay?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, angel." She nodded and turned back to the computer screen. I quickly went over to Tim.

"Did you find something with the address?" I asked and he nodded.

"Bob Fetcher. It belongs to a Bob Fetcher."

"What about his wife?"

"Nothing mentioned in that cause. But except for her name, I can't find anything. Her phone was untraceable."

"How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, this shit is crazy. I can't find her any fucking place."

"Yeah, just don't swear loudly." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Couldn't imagine you with a kid." I laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Eli laughed loudly about something and we both turned to see her on Samantha's lap as she did something, while Heidi and Jacob stood behind her, bickering about something yet not leaving Eli.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Jacob and Heidi, fighting?"

"That's a daily ritual, no. My daughter being a distraction."

"Come on, she's cute. Of course everyone is itching to talk to her." Tim said and I raised an eyebrow. "I want to. But later. Work first, I promise." I rolled my eyes.

"Like that is going to happen." I looked over at Eli who was so happy, her joy couldn't be contained while others stole glances at her, forgetting we had to find about a mental redhead who ran from a rehab. God, my daughter was really going to be trouble.

 _And the day had just fucking started._

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **I would really appreciate some reviews to the chapter I write because I would then know how you feel about the story or what plots would you really like to read for every chapter.**

 **Let me tell you right now, the aunt is a good person. You'll see. So don't get suspicious for once. Some people can be** _ **that**_ **good.**

 **Next chapter could possibly be mostly about Eli, because well, I know you readers love her but there is something much more interesting coming forth in Chapter 31, which I'm not going to disclose right now.**

 **So we have the pregnancy tests, let's see when she takes them!**

 **Please REVIEW, let me know. I genuinely expected more reviews for my previous chapter, but never mind. Do review for this one!**

 **Until next time, guys.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	30. Where The Heart Is

WE'RE THE CULLENS

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I made Eli sit at a desk far away at a distance from where we were working and grabbed her coloring books and crayons from the bag. I splayed them out for her and sat on the chair next to hers. She pouted as she looked at me and I stroked her hair.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, baby. Someone will get the juice cleaned up. But now, will you be a good girl for daddy and just sit here to color?"

"You sit wif me." I sighed.

"Please? I'll be right with you in some time."

"You say that befoh and not be." She frowned and I kissed her hair.

"I promise I'll get here." She stared at her fingers sadly and I tipped her chin to look at me. "What's wrong, princess?"

"Daddy no time for me."

"Of course I do," I pulled her on my lap and she hugged me tightly. "Daddy will get back to you in some time, but daddy needs to work now. Please? Maybe we can have lunch early today, okay?"

"Ice-cweam?"

"I promise, we'll have ice-cream after lunch." She pulled and looked up at me. I smiled and wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes. "Smile for me." She smiled and I pecked her lips. "That's my girl. Come on." I placed her back on the chair and she grabbed a crayon and started to color. I kissed her hair and stood up.

"Samantha, login on another computer, the juice won't magically disappear from the keyboard. Get started on Victoria's call from last night." She nodded and quickly stood up.

"Luke, get me locations of all the places James had been to since the last time we noticed him at the club. I want the cameras set up at every place."

"Gina, see if Victoria has been to any of the locations similar to James."

"What about Leo Sanders?" Shit. _He is one of my closest friends and is an undercover FBI agent. Does that answer your question?_ No, that doesn't sound right.

"He isn't our concern right now, we need James, not him." I said to Tim. "Alright then pause at Irina Fetcher and gather his information. Because if we get him here, he'll just as easily get out again." I gave a pointed glance to Phil who subtly looked away.

"Copy that."

"Katie, did you get the location of the car I was taken in last night?"

"It's in Capitol Hill market as we talk."

"Trace the location of where it was when they took me."

"On it."

"Chuck and Dave, get me a list of common people in Laurent and James's circle with their contacts."

"Roger that."

"Jake, what did you find out about the drugs?"

"I'll have to go Bothell to get the results."

"Aren't they sending it here?"

"Confidential." Jake grinned at me.

"What time did they call?"

"Around four." I nodded.

"Heidi, did you find out about the fire?"

"It wasn't Laurent. None of the men match with the records we have."

"Yeah, even Burton refused." Jake added.

"Maybe it was James then." I muttered. "Get me the report from the forensics."

"Yep."

"Julie, run a background check on Victoria's mother and sister."

"The ones that she killed herself?"

"Exactly."

"No problem."

"Robin, hack the Rent A Car CCTV, I need the footage of James going there."

"Copy that."

"And Phil, get me―"

"... and my Aunt Wose gots me dis." I turned to see Eli sitting _on_ Phil's desk with her toys splayed out.

"Phil?" He smiled as he turned to me but shut up looking at my glare.

"Yes, Edward?"

"How did Eli get there?"

"She didn't know if to color a dress purple or pink so she asked me." I could hear everyone chuckle. I walked over and lifted Eli in my arms. She grinned at me and I couldn't help smile back. _I could never stay mad at my little girl._

"What did daddy say, princess?" She pouted.

"I no know which color." I sighed.

"Phil, keep the toys away and get me James's location."

He held up a stuffed tiger but nodded at me. "Right away."

"Baby, are you going to be a trouble for daddy?" I asked Eli softly.

"No, daddy." She gazed at me innocently.

"Okay, can you go back to the desk where I made you sit?"

"You say you pway." I sighed.

"How about you color with Jake? Is that okay, just until I get back?" She nodded and like Jacob was listening to us, he was standing right by me that very second. He took her from me and they went to the desk.

"Phil, is Seth up?"

"Yes."

* * *

I knocked on the door before I stepped inside. Seth turned to see me and sat up on the bed. I gave him a smile and sat next to him. He turned the television off and looked at me.

"Hey."

"Hello Seth, how are you?"

"Better than I was on Friday."

Seth did look better than he did on Friday. His bruises had faded just a tad, his eyes weren't red anymore, his darkened eye had visibly become lighter, although his knee was probably still bruised. I had no idea how he would take the news of me taking him home.

"Did you regularly take your pills?"

"Of course." He grinned at me. "Thank god, the cut lip got healed faster, I couldn't even smile before." I chuckled.

"Well, at least that's good."

"Yeah, so you are coming back today directly after Friday?"

"No, I came yesterday but you were asleep."

"Oh, well Phil has been pretty good with me." I laughed.

"That's great. Now, I have something to tell you."

"Is it about Malcolm?" His dark eyes turned anxious.

"Of course not. Forget he even existed. Anyway, well I told my wife what happened to you."

"Why did you tell it at home?" He turned embarrassed.

"Well, I had to because she asked why my shirt had blood splattered all over it."

"Oh, so then what happened?"

"Well, she suggested that I get you home." His eyes turned as big as saucers.

"What?"

"Yeah, you can sleep on a good bed plus, she makes delicious food."

"Well, the food here sucks." He said bluntly and I chuckled.

"I know that. So, yeah she was hoping that I could get you home." I gauzed his expression. He seemed very thoughtful about it.

"Well, Edward it is a very kind gesture but I don't want to be an added work for you at home." I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, you aren't even fourteen." He stared at me narrowly.

"Hey! I'm a big guy. I'm thirteen. A teenager." I laughed and nodded.

"Of course you are a big guy but not turning fourteen until January. The background check gave the wrong math." He scowled at me.

"I can pretty much do all the stuff on my own." He stared at his fingers.

"Sure you can, buddy. But maybe you'll like it at my place. It can't be that bad. Just stay for a day or two, if you don't like it, I'll get you here again in this shithole."

"You don't like it either?" He asked curiously, with a big grin on his face.

"Oh come on, the New York field office is so much better, the rooms are so much spacious, they actually have good views." He laughed.

"Okay, I'll go home with you." I patted his back lightly and stood up.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I kind of have to, there is work lined up."

"Well, I'm pretty much here alone by myself all day." I sighed and sat down.

"Alright ten minutes."

It was half an hour later when I finally left his room after he dictated me the entire story line up of _Gone in Thirty Seconds_ that he watched yesterday. _Man, he talks alot._ I called Alex. He answered on the first ring, surprisingly.

"I'll call you in thirty." Was all he said and hung up.

I kept the phone back and made my way to where we were currently working. I frowned when I saw everyone gathered in a circle and I was sure there could be only one reason for that. Eli. I grew worried. Did something happen? I rushed over and to see her crying softly. She saw me and stretched her arms in my direction.

"God, what happened?" I asked as I held her in my arms.

"She didn't see you, so she started to cry." Jake said and I sighed, holding her tighter to me.

"You should've called. I was in Seth's room." I murmured and everyone went back to their desks. I wiped away her tears and grabbed her water bottle from the bag. She drank some water and rested her head on my shoulder.

I carried her towards the floor to ceiling windows and Eli pointed towards the Needle. I nodded and kissed her hair.

"What dat?"

"That's the Space Needle, you can see the whole city from up there."

"We go there?"

"We'll go with mommy. We can have dinner there someday." She grinned at me.

"Otay." She remained silent in my arms as her eyes stared at everything outside in the city.

"Princess, would you like to go to school?" She stared at me.

"Wike Drew?" I nodded.

"Yes, like Drew goes. You can color, have fun, make new friends and play a lot."

"You no be there?"

"Mommy and daddy can't be there. Even other kids don't. You'll go alone. Like a big girl." She beamed at me.

"Big giwl?"

"Yes, would you want to go?" Eli nodded her head instantly. I kissed her hair and smiled looking at her so happy.

"Uh, Edward?" Robin called out and I turned. I knew I had to do some work looking at his face. I hated that I couldn't spend time with Eli.

"A Kia Watson is on line for you. From the rental service." I nodded and looked at Eli, who was still staring out.

"Eli?" She turned to me. "Daddy has some work, okay? Why don't you show your toys to Robin?" I suggested and set her down.

"Just nod along." I told him and he smiled eagerly, taking a hold of Eli's hand. I rolled my eyes and went over to his desk. I sat on the chair and placed the receiver close to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm Kia Watson from Rent A Car."

"Of course, Ms. Watson."

"Well, I was just calling to inform that Simon Fitcher's car has been given back." Wow, she called herself.

"Actually, we just found out about that."

"Oh, I didn't know. But somebody else returned it. Not Malcolm Rogers."

"Of course, and was the second car also delivered?"

"Yes, about five minutes ago." Oh.

"Did he leave a name?"

"No."

"Do you remember his appearance?" I grabbed a pen.

"Um yes. Dark hair, black eyes, he was wearing a very weird locket." I rolled my eyes and set the pen down. So James sent Leo.

"That was very helpful, thank you very much."

"No problem and I just have one question."

"Sure."

"I left you a number but I never got a call back." _Oh good god._

"Um, excuse me? I couldn't hear what you said, my daughter was speaking. I beg your pardon."

"Nothing. Have a great day." She said in a rush and the line went dead. I chuckled and placed the receiver back. I leaned over and saw Robin playing with Eli, as she was happy, I let him play.

I opened up the CCTV database for the rental service and checked the time for when it was returned. I fast forwarded for afternoon and saw the car with his number plate stop. I looked more intently and watched James get down. I paused and zoomed on the car to see no one inside.

That was strange. How could James came to a public place with nobody? I sighed and zoomed on James face. I opened CS6 and cleared up the image to see his shit face looked just like it did in the mall a month ago.

He had his hair cut from the ugly ponytail and I could make out a small bruise on his cheek. Oh right. Aden punched him as he tried to escape on Thursday.

I hit play. I stared at his leg and noticed he was walking limply. Did somebody hit him? I had so much to ask Alex and had to meet him.

I closed the window and opened the footage for the same day but the one at the entrance.I watched a car reach and noted the number on a paper. I zoomed in and it was someone I never saw before.

"Gina?" She looked as she sat across from me. "Screen stream on the image I have paused, run the face through our records. Get me a copy of his picture too." I can show it to Seth.

"Okay." She nodded and I waited until she finished her process. I played the video and saw him get in the car. The car disappeared and I sighed, closing the window.

I opened today's footage and saw Alex ( _Leo_ ) get out of the car, his ugly chain made me chuckle. He went to stand by the reception and was probably flirting with the receptionist to get his work done. I rolled my eyes. _So damn typical_.

He exited the place and I saw the same car come to pick him up too. I ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't a _Mercedes_ or something either. It was a cheap _Nissan Versa_. That meant they didn't even have cash for cars. He really was out of money and I had to see how he was going to get some in the future.

"Here." Gina said as she handed me a copy of the man's photo. "Oh and he's not in the records, anywhere. CIA, FBI, DEA." She shook her head and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I stood up and walked over to where Robin was. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"I've done your work since you were busy, so now you can continue it. I've written down a car number, see who it belongs to." He nodded and waved at Eli before leaving. Eli grinned at his retreating form and then looked at me.

"Daddy has to go for ten minutes, will you be a good girl and color by yourself?" She pouted.

"I comes wif you?" Maybe Seth would like some company.

"Okay, hold my hand." She did and we went to Seth's room. I knocked and entered the room to see him watching cartoons. Eli saw what he was watching and ran to sit on the bed. Her eyes remained glued to the TV and Seth looked at me confused.

"That's my daughter."

"She's cute." I smiled and nodded.

"Princess, say hi to Seth."

"Hewo!" She waved at him happily and turned to the television.

"She likes cartoons." He commented and I chuckled.

"Loves them."

"So you got her here to meet me?" I nodded.

"And show you this." I handed him the copy. "Know this guy?"

"He worked with Malcolm. Jim, I think. He was always with Malcolm but they always got into a lot of fight. It always was for the cash they used to get."

"That's all you know? Where does he live?"

"Port Angeles. He used to live in the dumping ground I lived in." I frowned and grabbed the photo back.

"Okay, thanks." I murmured and stuffed the paper in my jacket. I looked over at Eli. "Baby, you want to go?"

"Daddy, no." She shook her head vigorously and continued watching.

"Okay then daddy has to go. Will you stay here with Seth?" Now she turned and looked at Seth carefully.

"Daddy, he gets lots boo-boo." She pointed and I nodded, taking her in my arms.

"Yes, baby. Seth got a little hurt but he'll get better. Do you want to stay here to watch cartoons?"

"You no stay?"

"No."

"I no stay." She snuggled against my neck and closed her eyes. I kissed her cheek and looked over at Seth.

"Say bye to Seth, then we'll go."

"Bye, Seth." She gave him a smile and he grinned, waving back.

"I'll see you later, buddy." I said and exited the room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Seth look huwt." I kissed her cheek.

"I know, baby that's why we'll take him home so that he can get better, okay?" Eli nodded and sighed against me. "Are you tired?"

"I color?" Finally!

"Of course." I quickly set her by the empty desk where her books were and did a little dance internally.

* * *

About an hour later, Eli came running to me as I sat next to Jake as we checked up all of James's previous phone call numbers that we found out. She climbed on my lap and stared at me. Jake, of course stopped working and turned to her.

"Daddy, hungwy." Eli pointed to her stomach and I nodded. I looked at my watch to see it was twelve already.

"Yes, I think it's time for lunch. Come on. Maybe we can call mommy after lunch, okay?" Eli nodded and I stood up with her in my arms.

"Jake, are you coming?"

"No, I'll just finish this up real quick." Eli frowned and patted my cheek. I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"We eats here?"

"We can't."

"Pizza?" She pouted and Jake suddenly stood up.

"Yes, I'm done. Did she say pizza?" I rolled my eyes.

"She did, but we'll have to go out for that."

"No, Ed. We can order pizza here." Jake grinned and I sighed. Of course he knew about this.

"But then what about ice-cream?" I asked Eli and she stared at me thoughtful.

"Home?"

"Alright."

"Evvyone no eat?"

"They'll eat when they are hungry." She gazed at everyone and then at me. I knew she wanted me to do but I wasn't going to do that. "No. What if they don't like pizza?" She pouted and I sighed.

"Pwease? Mommy say you be good girl cause when hewlp peoples." Jake laughed his booming laughter behind me and I turned to smile at him.

"Oh, Bella's got her all trained. God." He shook his head as he laughed. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, Jake why don't you order pizzas for everyone now that Eli has put it that way, and an extra one for Seth." He quickly got his phone out.

"Got it."

"See? Daddy can be good too." I said and she giggled clapping her hands. I smiled and she pecked my lips.

"Wov you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

An hour after Eli's generous giveaway of having pizzas for lunch for everyone, she had spoken to every person in the room. She showed them her toys, her drawing and the pendant. It was like a routine for every cubicle she skipped over to. The surprise was that everyone listened to her with rapt attention as well.

Around one thirty, my phone rang in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward, hey." I smiled, hearing Bella's voice.

"Hi, baby. How is your daughter-free day?"

"It's actually kind of boring," I heard someone argue behind her. "Yeah, no it's going great." I chuckled.

"Who's that?"

"That's Alice and Rose. We are out for lunch. Did you guys have lunch?"

"Oh yes, we did. Pizzas."

"Plural?"

"We ordered for everyone because Eli's mommy said that you can be a good person if you help people. Now, I don't know what she was trying to prove but she got me to get pizzas for everyone." Bella laughed on the other line.

"Come on, Cullen have a big heart. God, I miss her. Is she there?"

"Hold on." I stood up and found her over at Gina's desk.

"Eli?" She looked over at me. I motioned her to get over to me and she skipped over. "Mommy wants to talk." I handed her the phone and she grinned.

"Mommy!" She shouted into the phone and I chuckled.

"Daddy and I haves fun!" She frowned and nodded her head. "Mommy, no ice-cweam." I rolled my eyes. "I no watch TV and be good giwl." Sure, sure. "Daddy work so I pway with people." Oh fuck.

"I color cause daddy say he be busy." Bella was going to talk to me about this. "I pway with Jakey and make new fwends." Eli climbed on my lap and turned to me. "Miss you too, mommy." Eli pouted and then smiled. "Otay! I wov you." She suddenly thrusted the phone in my hands and ran off somewhere. I placed the phone back to my ear.

"Hey."

"Hi daddy, looks like our daughter made new friends."

"Oh god, Bella no one is working because of her. They are playing with her." I whispered and she chuckled. "How am I to get some research done?"

"So, they'll have a day to relax. There aren't kids at your office every day."

"Yeah, okay." I murmured and looked over to see Eli at Tim's desk. "Everyone really likes her here."

"Your princess is very charming. Of course they do." I chuckled and heard Alice, I think, on the other side.

"Can't I talk to Edward for five minutes!" She shouted and then sighed. "I have to go, honey. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll see you at home. Bye, baby. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." She murmured and I ended the call.

I opened the file that the forensics sent for the almost fire that occurred at the apartment. Part of me was relieved I took them both to New York but it wasn't any better there either. I'm sure James had no idea that Bella and Eli were going with me. Alex did a good job with that.

Cause of the almost fire was mentioned as flammable liquid and I was sure there was nothing, nothing in the apartment. It wasn't Laurent. It had got to be James. I u my unlocked my phone and texted Alex to meet me as soon as possible.

Eli skipped her nap time today, she didn't like them anyway but she got cranky every time she didn't sleep. I was sitting next to Samantha and we scrolled through her numbers to see a common call with her and James's phone. We found one.

"Get the information on this number, see whose is it." She nodded and I looked at my watch to see it was five already. The day was certainly long for me. Eli was a handful and no angel like Bella said to me.

"I need to go home." I muttered and Samantha smiled.

"She must be getting tired now. She had quite a day."

"Yeah, at least everyone got someone new to talk to."

"Are you kidding? She is the prettiest person I've ever met, and so much cooler than anybody else."

"Even after the juice spill?"

"Even after that." She said firmly and I chuckled.

I looked up to see Dave carrying a tearful Eli to me. I took her in my arms and set her on my lap. She snuggled against my chest and closed her eyes. I stroked her hair and cleared my throat when I saw Samantha staring at Eli. She went back to work.

"Princess, what happened?" I murmured and Eli looked up at me, her bottom lip quivering. I stroked her hair and she grabbed my hand in hers.

"Home." She said and I wiped away the remaining tears.

"You want to go home to mommy?" Eli nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Alright and daddy is so sorry for giving you less time. We'll go somewhere out, okay? I promise." She nodded and let out a yawn. "Look at you, so tired."

"Samantha, just find the details, we'll look through it tomorrow. Let me take her home."

"Sure boss."

I stood up with Eli in my arms and went over to the desk where her stuff was. I started packing up everything lying around and she counted her toys as she gave them to me. When her bag was finally packed, she jumped into my arms again and stared at me sleepily. I could feel all eyes on us as we were to exit the place.

"Say bye to everyone."

"Bye." Eli grinned, waving and everyone smile, waving back.

"Bye Eli." I heard them say in unison and laughed.

* * *

"Seth, you don't have to feel weird."

"Can't I sit in the front seat?"

"No, because you are still a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" He said and I chuckled.

"Okay, you are not a kid." I looked in the rearview and found Eli fast asleep in her car seat. Seth too had turned to her.

"She doesn't look like you."

"My wife and I adopted her few months ago."

"Wow, that's a good thing." I chuckled and nodded. I made a right and stopped the car at Roy Street.

"Why are we here?" Seth asked and I shook my head.

"You'll see." I looked at my watch and then out of the window. I saw him walking towards the car. He opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Leo?" Seth gasped and I chuckled.

"Pretend we aren't even here, Seth." I said to him firmly and he nodded, shock still present on his face. I looked over at Alex to see him, removing his contacts.

"God, these things are what's going to kill me." He muttered and I started the car.

"There are so many things to ask, why don't you start to talk."

"Well, James went batshit crazy after you caught hold of Malcolm. On top of that we, I mean you people thankfully have the CCTV footage of him shooting Mark Banner, so there is another charge added against him. Moving on, Malcolm's men left James because their boss wasn't there anymore."

"All of them?"

"Except Jim." I stole a glance at Seth who was staring out of the window but I could tell by his tensed form, his ears were intently listening to us with rapt attention.

"Yeah, I got that from the rental agency footage this morning."

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're working quick on this."

"We're running out of time."

"Yeah, so I'm pretty much with James everywhere now that he is out of men. He's out of some serious bucks, he's trying to do everything to get some. He's gambling now. Losing money like shit. He's trying to track Laurent's location now. Which is good for me."

"Um, yeah well, there is a little problem with that."

"Why, what happened?" I sighed and looked at him briefly.

"I met Laurent Scott."

"What? And now you're telling me!" _God, he's going to wake my baby up._

"Alex, wait. Listen to me. He made a deal with me."

"What deal?" He asked skeptically and I ran a hand through my hair.

"If we give him James, he's going to leave America as soon as possible, with all of his baggage. You'll not finding any records of him."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

I told him the entire incident that happened, even the part where Eli got lost and Alex sighed as he looked at me.

"Edward, are you sure? I can do that, but we'll have to make up so much shit for this. If we do decide to give him James."

"Alex, I had no other choice that time but to say yes. Maybe we _can_ have both James and Laurent if the plan works. Laurent doesn't seem like a man who would do something without giving it a thought."

"Yeah, the guy is pretty dangerous. Well, let's see how to go about it. But right now, you need to have James's current location. He changes place every week. So here," He kept a file on the dashboard. "I've listed all the hideouts of his. Break in. Kill. Them. All. They are Jim's men. Very dangerous."

"Thanks and let me know how things continue to go on."

"Of course, but man I wished I had some good food. You have no idea what I go through." I chuckled.

"Well, at least I lucked out on that part."

"Yeah, you are lucky. Maybe I should get to your place sometime, Bella can make something for me."

"I haven't told her about you." I looked ahead to see the evening traffic settling in.

"What? You haven't?"

"I haven't told Jacob, you think I'll tell Bella?" I murmured as I tried to dodge the cars getting in the way.

"Fair point. I bet they must be running a check on me." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, can't find anything."

"Aden did good."

"Yeah. Chuck was asking about you."

"Oh yeah, he called me. I don't know how he got my cell number. Said I looked good in the black hair. He got the CCTV footage from the shoot-out."

"He was happy we were working again." I commented.

"Yeah, but I couldn't talk much, I had to leave."

"Hmm, so is James trying to keep an eye on Bella?"

"I don't know that." I smacked his head and he groaned. _He had one extra job to do!_

"What the fuck Cullen?" He yelled and I shushed him. I checked the rearview mirror to see Eli stirring.

"Daddy?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing, angel. Go to sleep." I said softly and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Oh, look at her. Who could tell her parents were drug smugglers. If you keep her with you, you're going to have your hands full, daddy." He teased and I chuckled.

"I know that, but it doesn't matter as long as we get to keep her."

We discussed the places and who we would find after the break in for all the places and I found Seth getting fidgety. I told Alex that I'll call him later at night. Seth shouldn't be hearing this.

"So, Seth how are you here?" Alex asked as he turned but Seth looked apprehensive, not giving any response to the question.

"I'm taking him home. Look at him. Malcolm beat him up."

"He is a scumbag. What did you do?" Alex asked me the latter part.

"I beat him up." I smirked and he chuckled. "Seth, this is Alex Turner, he is a federal agent who works for the FBI."

"Hey Seth." Alex muttered as he put on his contact lenses.

"Hi."

I stopped the car at Pike Place market and Alex stepped out.

"See you later, Cullen."

"Yeah, get lost." He laughed and gave a wave as he left. I turned the car around and took the route for Mercer Island.

 _The day was no good. I didn't get any work done nor did I get to spend time with my little girl. I promised to stay with her and that went right into shit. I'm possibly the worst father._

* * *

Eli tried to get the sleep out of her eyes as she rested her head on my shoulder. Seth followed me shyly and I opened the door to step inside. I found Bella sitting on the couch as she watched some show on the television.

Her face erupted into a beautiful smile when she saw us. Eli squirmed in my arms and ran towards Bella, who hugged her tightly. _Both were so perfect. And all mine._

"God, mommy missed you so much, sweetheart." I smiled staring at them. Bella grinned at me and set Eli down who quickly sat on the couch, her eyes solely focused on television.

Bella walked over to me and we shared a quick kiss. I mouthed 'Seth' to her and she nodded. I moved a little away and her eyes widened as she looked at Seth.

"Bella?" He squeaked, surprise evident in his voice and looked at me. "Your wife is Bella?" I nodded and he gave her a smile, finally recovering his expression.

"Seth, oh my god, it has to hurt so much. Come here." She grabbed his arm and motioned him to the couch. I made my way upstairs and went to the bathroom to take a shower. About fifteen minutes after a well-needed shower, I went to the closet. I changed and came out to see Bella sitting on the bed.

"Hey." She smiled and I grinned, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Hi, love. How was your day?"

"It was better than I thought, but Alice and Rose just love to shop." I chuckled and sat next to her.

"Hmm, they are the same way since a long time."

"I missed you today." She sat on my lap and I placed kisses over cheek.

"Mm, me too. Your angel was a handful."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I don't think we got much work done today."

"And you aren't home enough to see that." I nuzzled against her hair.

"She said I don't have time for her."

"Well, you have gotten a little busy." She murmured and pecked my lips.

"I know but today she wanted to spend some time but I had work to do. I felt so bad when I was driving back home."

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe you can just have a day out with her. She's just three. You don't need to do big gestures." I nodded as her words sunk in.

"Okay."

"I need to start making dinner." I pouted and she stroked my hair.

"Stay with me. I haven't seen you all day long."

"Only Eli and Seth are downstairs, what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen."

"Seth must be hungry."

"Yeah, okay." _That was a convincing reason._

I pulled her lips to mine and heard her sigh gently. Her soft lips kissed me back and she landed on top of me as I laid down on the bed. My hands rested on her waist as her sweet tongue entered my mouth. Her fingers stroked my hair and I couldn't help let my shoulders relax. God, it felt good. My hands crept inside her dress and she suddenly sat on my lap, breaking the kiss.

"Dinner, first. Then your funny business."

"Funny business?" I asked amused and she blushed.

"Yeah, whatever. Come downstairs, quick." She pecked my lips and exited the room.

* * *

Seth and Eli weren't in the living room when I reached downstairs and leaned against the back door doorway to see them playing throw ball in the lawn. I smiled watching Eli laugh as she caught the ball Seth threw at her slowly.

I checked my phone to see it was almost six. It should start getting dark now. I felt a soft hand against my arm and turned to see Bella looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey." I murmured and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Eli looks very happy."

"Yeah, she has more fun with kids around."

"She'll be alone if Seth leaves, you know." I stared at Bella who was staring at the kids thoughtfully.

"I know what you are talking about, maybe we can do something about that. Try to have kids and babies around her." She looked up at me startled. I could see her brown regarding me curiously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bella whispered and I frowned. Her voice wavered but I could hear the daze in her voice.

"I don't know. I was thinking about enrolling her in preschool, what were you saying?" Her eyes saddened before they recovered their charade.

"Yes, of course, the preschool. That's a great idea. We can talk about it later, I have to go make dinner." She said hastily and turned to rush to the kitchen. I followed her and caught her elbow, spinning her back in my arms.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She murmured and I tipped her chin to look at me.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." Bella crushed herself into my arms and I held her tightly. I stroked her hair and heard her sniffle softly.

"You're scaring me, love. What's going on?"

"It's probably nothing."

"Probably? Tell me, please. You've been zoning out a lot since New York."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You don't tell me so many things going on around you, why should I?" I sighed.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything after dinner, okay? Then will you tell me?"

"Okay."

Bella pulled back to look at me and I wiped the tears gathered around her eyes. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead but she had other plans. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for a rough kiss. _Now I had to find out what was going on._

I could feel the tension rolling off her in waves. What was it that had her worrying so much? I kissed her back and noticed she was trying to distract herself as she kissed me. My hands held her face to me and I could understand by her grip on me that she was scared about it.

 _It's probably nothing._ Was what she said.

Then why was she so worried? I broke our kiss before it went out of hand. She stared at me anxiously and I wanted to make this right.

"Baby, no, not now." I breathed out and she looked away, nodding her head. "Do you want me to help you with something?"

"No, that's okay. Why don't you get the kids inside, it's getting dark."

"Alright, are you sure there is nothing for me to do?"

"Yes, sweetie. Really." She gave me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Fine." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. I went outdoors and found them still playing. I walked over to where they were and Seth threw me the ball which I caught easily.

"Daddy, you pway wif us?" Eli asked me with a big grin on her face.

"Well, princess, mommy sent me to get you both in the house. It's getting dark." She pouted and Seth sighed.

"Come on Edward, ten minutes. You play with us." He suggested and I chuckled.

"Fine. Go by the boundary of the lawn. Play with a little challenge."

"Oh really? Fine." He slowly backed away until the very end. I threw the ball and he caught it easily. I smiled. I motioned him to give it back to me and he did.

"Daddy! Me!" Eli jumped, flaying her arms and I nodded.

"Here, princess catch this." I threw the ball slowly at her and it completely slipped out of her little hands. She pouted and stomped her foot. I walked over and grabbed the ball.

"Daddy I no pway."

"Baby, not everyone is good at catching. Maybe you are good at throwing. You throw me this ball, okay?" She nodded and I gave it to her. I kissed her nose and walked back where I was. She threw the ball and it landed by my feet.

"See? That was such a good throw, even I can't throw like this." Eli clapped her hands happily and came running to me. I laughed and lifted her in my arms, kissing her forehead.

"Seth! Come closer." He did and I gave the ball back to Eli, setting her down. Her little tongue poked out as she grabbed the ball tightly in her hands and threw it with as much efforts as her little self could muster, in Seth's direction. The ball barely reached him and he walked closer to grab it.

"That was such a great throw!"

"Weally?"

"Yes, your best one!" She giggled and turned to Seth who threw the ball to me. Thank god the ball was white or else a dark color would probably be unclear in the dark. Seth and I threw the ball back and forth, while Eli just stared at us. About fifteen minutes later I stopped the game.

"Come on! Inside. Enough for tonight. It's really dark now."

We all went inside and I took Eli upstairs to change into her nightclothes because she would be asleep right after dinner, _I'm sure_.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" I rummaged through the closet and grabbed a pair of red shorts and matching t-shirt.

"Seth stay wif us?"

"Yes for a while, you don't mind, right?"

"I can pway!" I chuckled and closed the wardrobe. I walked over to her.

"Yes you can have fun when he's here."

"But then Seth mommy daddy no mad?" I helped her out of the dress.

"No, baby." I dressed her up quickly as she remained silent.

"They no wike him?"

"Angel, Seth doesn't have mommy and daddy."

"Wike me?" I gathered her in my arms.

"No, not like you. You have me and mommy, don't you?" Eli nodded and pecked my lips softly.

"I wov you daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

"I come work wif you tomowo?" Oh dear lord.

"Well, how about later? After a long time, so that you can have more fun?"

"Otay!" She grinned at me and I nuzzled against her hair as I carried her downstairs.

* * *

There was never a dull day for food when it came to Bella. How could she possibly know so much about food, I'll never know. We had Chinese today and Seth was inhaling his food while, Bella on the other hand was just playing with hers.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You no eat?" Eli asked and Bella looked at me before answering her.

"Mommy is not very hungry, baby." I sighed but didn't say anything. She was stubborn enough to not listen to me, then why should I say something anyway?

"This food is so great, Bella. Wow." Seth muttered between his bites. Bella gave him a wide grin, her first real smile since our little incident in the kitchen. This was probably his first full meal because I was pretty sure he had not had good food in his life.

"Thank you, Seth, and don't be shy, take whatever you want." _I don't think she needs to tell him that._

"Of course." He smiled at her.

I quickly finished my dinner and watched Eli stare at Seth with her mouth hanging open. I noticed some of her food still unfinished and touched her hand lightly. She looked at me and I motioned her to eat.

"Bella, are you done with your dinner?" I asked and she nodded, although I noticed everything still present on the plate.

"Do you want anything?" She asked softly and I nodded.

"Yes, I want you to finish your dinner, can you do that for me?"

"No."

"That's pretty much what I thought." I muttered and took a sip of water.

Dinner was a silent affair, only Eli sharing something from her day at the CIA office. After dinner, I helped Bella with the dishes while Seth and Eli watched some show on the television.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." Bella whispered when we were done with the last of the dish. I stared at her with a blank face.

"Yes?"

"I think maybe, I'm―"

"Daddy!" Eli skipped over to where we were. I smiled and lifted her in my arms. I kissed her hair and she pouted at me.

"What happened, princess?"

"You pwomise ice-cweam."

"I did, didn't I? Come on, I think it's time for some ice-cream." I went to one of the cabinets and grabbed two ice-cream bowls.

"Daddy, pink." She stretched her arm towards the other set. I chuckled and kept the orange ones back. I grabbed the bowls and set both them on the island. I made Eli sit next to them as I served in both the bowls and carried them in the living room. Eli ran ahead of me to settle in her seat before I handed her one and Seth the other.

"Daddy, stay." She said just as I was about to leave. I sighed and went to sit next to Seth.

Eli settled herself on my lap and quietly ate her ice-cream. They were watching some jungle movie and I just sat there wondering what Bella had to talk to me about.

"Daddy, you no eat?"

"No, princess. I'm not hungry."

"Edward, what is this?" Seth asked, pointing to the television screen and I chuckled.

"I have no idea. Just pretend you like it." I murmured and kissed Eli's hair. She held spoonful of ice-cream in front of my lips and I took a bite, making her smile.

"It's so yummy."

"You wants?" She gave me the bowl and I chuckled.

"That's very kind of you, angel but no thank you." I fed her the ice-cream and she quickly finished it. Wow. Eli sure loved ice-creams. Chocolate ice-creams to be specific. I took the bowls to the kitchen and saw Bella nowhere. I frowned. When did she leave? I shrugged. Maybe when we were watching the movie. She should've taken a seat next to us.

I rinsed the bowls and went back to see Eli already half asleep next to Seth. I spoke on the phone with Alex for another twenty minutes sitting on the armchair as both fell asleep next to each other. I ended the call and turned the TV off.

"Seth?" I shook his form a little. He opened his eyes partially.

"Go to your room." He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine here, the couch is good." I chuckled.

"Come on."

He stood up and I led him to the guest room where his stuff was kept. He took off his tattered shoes and plopped on the bed under the covers. I stared at his shoes thoughtfully. _Shopping is in the offing, I guess._ I turned the lights out and shut the door behind me.

I lifted my princess in my arms and turned all the lights off, except for one. I carried her to my old bedroom and took off her flip flops. I laid Eli under the covers and kissed her forehead. She sighed in her sleep and I smiled staring at her beautiful face.

"Night, baby. I love you." I murmured and pulled the covers snugly against her. I left the door slightly ajar as I exited the room to make my way upstairs, hoping to talk to Bella.

 _I really hope this goes well._

* * *

 **BELLA**

I heard the door open and my heart pounded in my chest. I shut my eyes close and lay still. Thank god I was facing away from the door. I heard Edward sigh and felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that I was acting weird.

But then, what if I was pregnant? He wouldn't want me then. He said we shouldn't have babies for a couple of years. There was Eli to look after and then James was there, Laurent Scott. So many people! I was losing my head in this.

I heard him get under the covers and then sensed his warm body close to mine. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I almost melted at his touch. I felt him place a soft kiss on my neck and then my shoulder. I savored the feeling of his soft lips against my skin.

We had barely seen each other today and I bet he wanted to talk about some things but he always had caught my lies so easily, how was I to look him in the eye? The last thing he would want is for me to be an additional responsibility for him.

I love him so much. I'm sure he would be mad at me. Why would he not? I was stupid enough to not take my pill that day. The one thing that I had to remember! But then a little part of my mind was screaming at me that I still hadn't taken the tests and I shouldn't make any conclusions.

I felt Edward's soft breaths near my ear and realized he had shifted closer to me. I felt his hand making soothing circles on my stomach and the other one stroking my hair.

"Why are you doing this, Bella? I know you are up," my heart skipped a beat. "I know you too well." He whispered and placed a kiss on my cheek. I didn't move and heard him sigh again. He retraced his hands from my body and slid away. "Good night." I suddenly felt cold.

I immediately turned to see his green eyes open as he stared at me. He stroked my cheek and stared at me lovingly. I felt like breaking down but I tried to keep my emotions at bay. I snuggled against his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm so tired of asking you the same thing again and again." Edward murmured and stroked my hair. I shifted even closer and closed my eyes. "I won't ask you again anymore, if you want, you can talk to me."

"I love you, Edward." I croaked out and cleared my throat.

"I love you too, Bella. So much." I felt him nuzzle against my hair.

We remained silent and I was pretty sure he was fast asleep about half an hour later because his fingers stopped stroking my hair.

I kept tossing and turning all through the night, unable to sleep. I wanted to check before I went crazy. If I wasn't pregnant, I would be more than happy. Was that the truth? _No._ I would want that little baby growing inside of me. But the fear of Edward made me overthink of those feelings.

The thoughts were stretching a little more than I expected. Panicking for no reason is my forte. I was pretty sure there is nothing to worry about. All I need is a change of plans. For myself. _Yes_. I could do that. Even Edward wouldn't worry when he would see me happy and upbeat.

There were many ways to make up to him. Hmm. Sex being the most effective one. I stared at his handsome face fast asleep. I stroked his hair and he let out a sigh. He was really tired today. Poor baby. I kissed his forehead softly and he snuggled against my neck. _I would do anything to see him happy._

"Forget about the baby." I muttered to myself and closed my eyes.

 _No more worrying. I bet nothing had happened. Angela is right, I do over react. I won't tell Edward about this because there is nothing to worry about._

 _Plus, I can't really take the test until my next month's period is over so yeah, I'm going to try._

* * *

The next week was a perfect blur. Everything was wonderful. Edward being shocked the next morning would be an understatement. But he seemed to catch up on my good mood. I realized when I was happy, everyone looked rather happy. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

I tried to keep my mind off the only disturbing thought but at least I stopped zoning out. It was the only most peaceful week I had since we came to Seattle. There were no guns or unnecessary tears or fights. Seth seemed to blend in perfectly too.

Edward took him and Eli out the next day and got _a lot_ of stuff for him. But I didn't mind. That poor boy had been through so much already, he didn't even have a decent pair of clothing to wear. I taught Seth how to make scrambled eggs but he screwed it up every time. But it was adorable when he wanted to help me.

That was Tuesday, but Wednesday had me throwing up again when Edward came home late with another bloody shirt telling me that he was breaking into some place and blood splattered over him. Well, all he does was get blood splashed, even with Seth's father. I think. I tried not to think too much about the throwing up.

It was then Edward told me about this Laurent Scott and how he met with him. That was the only time in the entire week that I cried. Because he was supposed to be a dangerous man, and he took Edward someplace strange. Plus, I wept even more when he told me that when I called him, he was with Laurent and his men had taken away Eli from me in the crowd. I needed to be careful the next time.

His work really had me worried and frankly, a little scared. If there was one thing he could possibly ask me that he should do for me, it would be to leave his job. But he loved it and I wouldn't want to be the one to manipulate him to make this choice.

Edward didn't seem to mind the change in me. Being the guy he was, he was very happy that we had sex every day. Sometimes twice or more than that. He called me insatiable once but he wasn't any better than that.

Thursday, we gave it a lot of thought of whether to enroll Eli in some preschool and decided we should. As our stay in Seattle shouldn't affect her childhood because education was just as important. Edward immediately called Emmett to ask the name of the preschool Drew was in. Eli couldn't be any happier.

Friday passed like the gust of wind with Alice for the trial of the bridesmaid dress with Rose, which was just as tiring as any other trip with her. Alice said that maybe I shouldn't tell about the dress to Edward and I was fine with it. It can be a surprise for him.

Edward came up with the perfect lie when he dropped off the kids at Emmett and Rosalie's place, where Esme was supposed to stay with them until we got back. He said Seth was rescued from a bus crash (hence the bruises), which killed off his parents. So we were to keep him for the next couple of months until the family was track. Esme was very proud of her son.

She should be proud of Edward. He saved Seth and kept him safe for two months before getting him at our place when things got a little out of hand. _I_ was so proud of him.

On Saturday, Alice dragged the four of us with her for cake tasting. Eli was literally glowing from having so many chocolate cake slices but Alice wasn't there with us to struggle with a sugar-induced toddler after that. Edward was so mad at Alice. He even called her and both had a big blow-up about it. He was actually mad at her for taking me shopping on Saturday because he didn't get to spend time with me.

The week went perfect. It was flawlessly and maybe being happy does help.

But then Sunday happened.

* * *

I sighed when I felt soft kisses trailed down my neck and I didn't bother turning as I liked his lips running across my exposed body. His hands had a mind of their own as they trailed to my neck down to my stomach. He lifted the sheets and the morning air hit me.

"Fuck." Edward muttered and I felt weird for some reason. Okay, I had no idea why so I turned to find him staring at me with a soft expression.

"What's wrong?" I murmured and he stroked my cheek.

"Um, baby the sheets." I looked down to see blood staining on them and my cheeks turned red. Oh my god. Could it be more embarrassing?

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. So sorry." I muttered and gathered up the sheets towards myself, covering up my body.

"Baby, it's okay. You don't have to feel so embarrassed. Please." He whispered and kissed the side of my head. Oh god, this was so humiliating. Tears gathered in my eyes as I could imagine him thinking how irresponsible I was.

"Could you give me few minutes to myself?" I whispered.

"No!" He said rather sharply. "I'm not going to let you feel guilty about yourself. This is something natural and there is nothing wrong about it."

"Okay." I looked over at him and he cradled my face in his hands.

"I'll draw you a bath, here," He passed me his t-shirt. "Wear this, gather up your clothes from the closet, I'll get the sheets changed, don't worry."

"You are so sweet." I murmured and he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you so much, now wear this and go." I nodded and quickly put it on, rushing my way to the closet. I grabbed all the toiletries and clothes I needed and without wasting any time, went to the bathroom. I entered to see him collecting our last night's clothes that were lying around the Jacuzzi and blushed.

Edward saw me enter and kissed my forehead before leaving. I kept everything in the linen closet present and took a long, relaxing bath. It felt wonderful and all thanks to Edward. I stepped out of the bathroom warm and relaxed and something just hit me.

My period was two weeks early! Oh my god. What do I do? It was early. It was two freaking weeks early! That had never happened before. I need to talk to a doctor. Or not. No. _It's nothing._ But I never had cramps like I was having now.

I shook my head and went to the closet again. I combed my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. There was _nothing_ different. Not even a little bit. That meant I wasn't pregnant. Right? I had so many self-doubts.

Lifting my dress, I stared at my stomach which was flat. I placed my hand on it and felt the soft skin. Hmm, no changes. But Angela had a little bump when she was three months pregnant, so it would take me… No! No. Nothing crazy. Anyway, I put on some lotion and my flip flops before going downstairs.

I was deciding on what to make for breakfast but found all three already at the dining table. Wow. Edward made breakfast. I couldn't help smile. I went over to sit and found my plate already served. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Well, I told them you weren't feeling well so they helped me." Edward shrugged and I smiled.

"I served you breakfast!" Seth said with a wide grin.

"Mommy I put joose!" Eli added and I laughed. "And wose!" Eli gave me an adorable grin and I picked up the red rose kept next to the plate. I lifted her in my arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, baby." I gave each of them a hug and a long kiss to Edward which we had to break when Seth cleared his throat.

"Seriously, you guys." I rolled my eyes but blushed and took a bite from my pancake. An involuntary moan escaped my lips. They were heaven.

"These are amazing." I told Edward and he kissed my hair.

"So glad you like them."

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's good to see you eat for a change." I rolled my eyes and looked at him pointedly, making him sigh. He started eating his breakfast quickly.

"Did you call the school?"

"Yeah, we can visit tomorrow. Thanks to Emmett. The school has started but they decided to show us around even then. We can start her school by the last week of September if you want."

"Whatever Eli is fine with."

"I still can't believe she'll be going to school." He murmured and I smiled.

"Everyone is going to love her. She'll be everyone's favorite."

"It's preschool, not high school, does it matter?" Of course it does.

"Definitely, and she'll make really cute friends. Maybe some of them will be boys." I teased and watch his smile disappear. _Ah, so over-protective._ He eyed me narrowly.

"No, she knows better than that. She'll make friends with only girls." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I told her." He gave me a smug smile and my eyes widened. Oh god. What kind of father does that?

"Eli?" She looked over at me. "Did daddy tell you to make new friends who are only girls?" Eli nodded.

"Daddy say giwls help and boys be bad." I glared at Edward before looking at her.

"No, sweetheart. Boys are helpful as well. Doesn't Seth help you?" She nodded. "See? Boys aren't bad, they are good. So when you'll go to school, you should be friends with everybody, okay?"

"Otay, mommy." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Edward whined and I shook my head.

"Well, because I don't want her to grow up having aversion to boys. Her daddy is so smart, he's giving her wrong advice." I snapped and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry."

"It's okay, don't do that again. Let her be on her own."

"Sure." He muttered and I smiled.

"Good."

 _But I know that's never happening._

* * *

It was almost six when we were on our way to Carlisle and Esme's for Sunday dinner. I was still feeling unwell because of the cramps and I did pretty much nothing the whole day because of them. Edward being the sweetheart he was, did everything for me today.

I tightened my hold on his hand at the console and he gave me a warm smile but his eyes soon turned concerned.

"Are you feeling okay? We can still go back home and call mom to cancel."

"That's fine, baby. Don't worry. It's normal." For women, not for me. I never had these stupid things. _Ignoring the P-word._

"Guess I'll have to get used to it then." I leaned over and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Bella."

"I was thinking about what you said last night." I said shyly and he smiled.

"Oh yeah? What do you think?"

"Maybe we should. I mean, everyone is here. And even though Seattle is much worse than New York, no offense, it can be a good place to live."

"Exactly my thought." He murmured.

"But, what about your work?"

"I don't have to think about it right away. I just have to make sure we live in a city you both like." I beamed at him.

"That's very sweet of you."

"Why, thank you. Now, do you know what we have to do?"

"No?" It came out as a question. He chuckled.

"We need to start looking for places."

"We aren't going to live in the apartment?"

"Of course not. After living at mom and dad's, do you really feel like going there?" Truthfully, no. Because I fell in love with the house and the apartment doesn't even hold a candle in comparison.

"No, but it's not that bad."

"Then we can go there on weekends."

"Why?"

"Because I bought it before we went there. So it's ours." So even before when we were going to live for just three months, he had it bought?

"That is such a waste of money." I whispered, completely taken aback.

"Love, that's fine. Don't worry about it. I think we should ask mom if she has any suggestions for good houses around."

"Whatever you want, because I don't know anything about Seattle."

"That's true." He muttered and entered the open gates of his parent's house. As soon as the engine cut off, Eli started to call our names.

"Mommy! Daddy! Out!"

"It's so easy, can't she just unbuckle it?" Seth muttered and I chuckled. I got out of the car and opened the rear passenger door.

"It's much more snug than it looks, honey and my little girl is just three." I kissed her forehead and started unbuckle it. Eli lifted her arms to me and I had second thoughts whether to hold her or not. But then decided that it was okay. I held her on my hip as she played with my hair and I watched Seth say something to Edward, making him laugh as he was walking over to me.

"Come here, princess. Let daddy hold you. Mommy's tummy is not good." Eli nodded and quickly went to Edward.

"Thank you." I whispered and he kissed my hair.

"No problem, baby."

"Why is she so quiet, today?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know." He looked at her. "Angel, is something wrong?" Eli nodded and I frowned concerned.

"What is it?"

"I no wike my dwess."

"Baby, you should've told me, we would've changed it at home." I said, shaking my head.

"No, mommy. Awice wedding dwess."

"What?" Edward whispered to me and I shrugged.

"Your flower girl dress, sweetie?" She nodded.

"You can tell Alice about it, I'm sure she'll understand."

"She no mad?"

"Of course not, baby. Now don't be so sad about it. You can show Seth around. Seth, do you want to see the backyard?"

"This place is amazing." He said, astounded and I smiled. "Sure, Eli show me, please?" Eli grinned and squirmed in Edward's arms, so he set her down. She grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him towards the backyard as we had already reached the outstretched lawn.

"Alice has to talk about her wedding stuff today so even she's coming with Jasper." Edward made a face and I smacked his arm lightly. "Enough with the fight already."

"She's so bossy. I hate that. I really hope dad is here today." Really? He wanted to meet his father?

"Oh." I tried to keep my emotions at bay as hope surged in me. He was ready to be civil with his father.

"Yeah, only dad can rein Alice. She doesn't listen to anybody." And just like that my mood sank again. And here I thought _he_ was excited for Carlisle being here.

"We'll see that."

Esme stood at the porch, a wide smile on her face. She gave us both a hug and pulled back to stare at me. I smiled but she frowned.

"Is something wrong, Bella? You look a little pale."

"She isn't well, Ma. Cramps or something." Edward said and I glared at him, completely embarrassed. That's not something to share!

"Edward, how can you even―"

"It's fine, Bella. Don't worry, I understand. Wait, where are the kids?"

"Eli went to show the backyard to Seth." Esme sighed.

"Andrew and Emmett are already there. They aren't coming in anytime soon then." Edward chuckled and we followed her inside the house. Instead of going to the living room, we went upstairs after her to see everyone in the den.

"Was I not supposed to tell mom?" Edward whispered to me and I sighed, letting out a smile.

"No one needs to know that." I patted his chest and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

He smiled and the next thing I knew, I was tackled into a hug by a pixie. _Ouch_. Ugh, it hurt so bad. I quickly pulled away and managed a smile.

"Alice, get off her." Edward snapped and she glared at him.

"It's better if you keep that mouth of yours shut. I wasn't even here to talk to you. I was here for Bella."

"You don't want to start another fight, Alice. Believe me. We aren't on the phone anymore."

"I would like to see you try, _Eddie_." He growled softly.

"I have told you not to call me that fucking name again."

"What are you going to do? Stop me?"

"You have no―"

"Alright, that's it." Jasper's smooth voice intruded the spat and I touched Edward' arm lightly.

"Edward, that happened yesterday. It's fine, honey. Don't start a fight on something so stupid. Alice, please." I said and both glared at each other.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Now say you're sorry." Jasper told, trying to hide his smile.

"Nobody said anything about that." Edward muttered and I raised an eyebrow. "Alright. I'm sorry, Alice."

"It's okay." She turned to leave and Jasper caught her elbow, turning her back to Edward.

"You never change, do you?" Edward murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said through gritted teeth, like it took her great efforts to say that and then gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, that's fine. Come on, Bella."

"I was waiting for a wrestling match." Rose commented as I sat next to her. I laughed and shook my head.

"They act like five year olds."

"We do not!" Both said in unison; one sitting next to me and the other one across from me.

"Of course you don't." I murmured and Rose gave me a smile. "Why are we here again?"

"Oh, Alice wanted to talk about her wedding plans." I grinned. I loved the planning part. It was so much fun for Angela's wedding too.

"I thought that was after dinner."

"How can you possibly think Alice will have patience?" I chuckled.

"Alice, why are we waiting, dear?" Esme finally asked and Alice stood up.

"For Carlisle and Emmett!" She said happily and Esme chuckled.

"You'll have to get Emmett from the backyard, he won't get here voluntarily." Alice quickly skipped her way downstairs and hopefully went to the backyard.

About ten minutes later, Carlisle came home and reached the den in his work clothes itself. How was he not Edward's real father? He was just as handsome. I looked over at Edward who exhaled soundly and gave me a smile.

"Hello kids." Carlisle greeted and we murmured our hellos. Edward remained silent next to me and I sighed, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm starving." He whispered and I smiled, pecking his lips.

"It's not even seven."

"Doesn't matter." He muttered and I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. His arm that was wrapped around my shoulder made soothing circles on my skin.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and shook my head.

"Thank you." He kissed my hair.

Heavy footsteps and more than a pair of them approached the stairs as we watched everyone enter the den. Eli came over to sit on my lap and I held her close to me, still leaning against Edward. Seth shyly walked over and sat next to Edward.

"Relax, buddy." Edward whispered to him, ruffling his hair and Seth smiled.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! Jasper and I have some plans ready and would really like your inputs on that!" Alice got her book out and Edward groaned softly against my hair. I smiled and shook my head to him.

"So, we decided on a date yesterday. We had already decided to have a winter wedding so we decided on January 10. So cancel any plans you have for that week."

"Week?" Emmett asked surprised and she ignored him.

"Which brings me to the next point; the location. We decided to have the wedding in Houston. We would really like some change of events plus Jasper's whole family lives there. Now Esme is going to help with the guest list so I need help with the invitation cards."

"Alice, honey aren't you hiring a wedding planner?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but just for the wedding day preparations, I don't trust them for rest of the stuff. So I would really like if you guys helped me for rest of the preparations."

"Of course Alice, anything you want." Carlisle said with a big smile making her smile wider.

"So, anyone?"

"Don't volunteer." Edward whispered to me and I smiled.

"I'll help with that. You can take help from somebody who works for advertising at the agency." Rose suggested and Alice grinned.

"Thank you Rose! So now, Esme said she'll make sure Mrs. Knight helps with the wedding and bridesmaid dresses, but I need someone to help with the tuxes and all." I looked over at Edward who was subtly avoiding eye contact. Alice was also eyeing daggers at him but he played with the hem of my dress.

Emmett volunteered. "Only because it's the easiest thing, right?"

"Yes, it is. Others will have much more work lined up." She eyed Edward pointedly who sighed against me.

"Excellent." Emmett flashed Edward a smile that clearly said he was doomed now.

"We are having the wedding at the _Houstonian_. Jazz and I decided to have wedding outdoors and reception indoors, good call?" Alice was looking at Edward, who chuckled and nodded his head. Maybe they spoke about this.

"I would also be needing someone help me decide the theme and other accessories, so that I can keep in contact with the wedding planner." Oh, that sounds amazing.

"I would love to help, Alice." I volunteered and Alice bounced happily in her seat.

"Oh Bella! It's going to be so much fun!" I grinned at her and could feel Edward's stare on me but I avoided looking at him.

"I can't wait, Alice." I added and he sighed next to me. _Sorry, Edward._

"So, everyone's helping but Edward." All eyes turned to him.

"What about Jasper and dad?" He argued and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jasper is the groom." Esme said and he rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't justify him not doing anything."

"Edward, Jasper is taking care of the menu with Emmett." Alice said sweetly. "You have to help." I gave him an amused smile and he looked at Alice thoughtfully.

"I'll do the bookings and stuff." He mumbled finally and everyone chuckled.

"Oh dear, you took the most complicated work." Esme said with a rueful smile.

"I knew that would happen and Edward's good at it." Alice smiled smugly.

"What about me?" Carlisle asked and Alice walked over to him shyly.

"Um, well I wanted to ask you if you would give me away?" He gave her a soft smile and stood up to hug her tightly.

"I would be honored. Thank you so much." I looked over and saw Esme having tears in her eyes. I leaned against Edward and even he had a wide grin on his face as he watched them.

"Happy?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Very." I kissed his lips softly.

"Okay, now I'm going to start crying." Alice whispered as she wiped away her tears and went to sit where Jasper was.

"Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Andrew and Seth. You have to go for your suit measurement."

"Why me?" Seth asked shocked and Alice smiled.

"Oh come on, Seth. You are a part of our family now, for as long as you will stay with us. So you need to go."

"But, I can't... I'm not even―"

"Seth," He looked over at me. "It's fine, sweetie."

"Never argue with Alice, she'll go crazy." Edward added, patting his back.

"I heard that, Edward. But it's true Seth. So you all have to go this Wednesday."

"This Wednesday, Alice have you lost it? You are not getting married for the next three to four months." Edward asked, staring at her with an incredulous look.

"Edward, wedding tuxedos take time."

"Like a month!" He said exasperated.

"I'm on Ed with this one, Alice. How about the last week of September?" Emmett suggested and Alice glared at them both; Emmett and Edward.

"It's my wedding! You have to listen to me."

"Well, it's Jasper's wedding and I'm sure he would agree with us." Emmett said and all eyes turned to Jasper, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes?"

"Jazz, do you think it's too early?" Alice looked at him and both the brothers motioned Jasper to say yes.

"Of course not darling, whatever you want is fine."

"Did you hear that Emmett?" Edward asked as both glared at him.

"Yeah, we're going to see you later, Texas."

And then they started to argue and Eli turned to look at her daddy who was on the brink of shouting racial slurs as he and Emmett were verbally fighting with Alice. I believed they had always been this way then.

"Mommy, why daddy shots?" She whispered and I smiled.

"Daddy and Uncle Em are being cranky pants." She giggled and turned back, her blue eyes landing on everyone who was speaking. Finally everybody stopped talking when Edward spoke out loud.

"Dad, please tell Alice how crazy she is being." Everyone went silent and I could see smiles forming on everyone's faces but Edward's, because his face was still in shock, so was Carlisle's, who quickly recovered and cleared his throat.

"Alice, the boys are right, dear. It'll be too early and you know how lazy they are." He said and Alice sighed.

"Fine! Last week of September and not another week late." She muttered happily and I looked over at Esme who had a splitting grin on her face. She caught my eye and I nodded at her. I leaned against Edward and he tightened his hold on me.

"Now that made me happy." I murmured and he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"So now that it's done, does anybody have any questions or complains?" Edward opened his mouth and I put my hand over it, making everyone laugh.

"No." I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. I turned to Alice after I pulled my hand away.

"Actually Alice there is a tiny complain from the flower girl." I said and the attention was shifted to Eli, who turned in my arms.

"What happened?" Alice frowned at us.

"You want to tell Alice, honey?" Eli nodded and shyly turned to Alice.

"Awice, I no wike my dwess cos evvyone wear pwetty dwess not me." Her voice broke as she spoke and turned to hide her face against my chest. I smiled and kissed her hair. I found everyone staring at Eli with an obvious awe for some reason.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I had no idea. We'll go with your mommy and find a prettier one for you, okay?" Eli nodded against me. "It'll be prettier than the wedding dress." Eli turned to grin at her, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, if everything is done here, dinner is still not ready." Esme said as she stood up. "And oh, Bella, I made some butter cookies today, Seth really liked them yesterday. Don't forget to take them with you." I nodded and shared a smile with Seth.

"Are we done here?" Emmett asked impatiently and looked over at Edward. "We have a rematch, buddy."

"Oh right, I can't wait." Edward smiled.

"Hey, I'm on this too!" Jasper argued. "I'll play with Emmett." Emmett gave a victorious smile to my boyfriend.

"Don't get so smug, Seth will team up with me." Emmett frowned.

"Why, is he any good?" Edward smirked.

"Wait and see."

"We call right side!" Jasper said and he and Emmett literally flew out of the room.

"Hey!" Edward glared as he sprinted after them. Seth sat there looking clueless and I chuckled.

"Seth, go where they went."

"Where is the room?"

"First door on the floor above this." Esme answered his question and he nodded, exiting the room.

"What's with right side?" I asked Rose who laughed lightly.

"Well, since they were kids, they thought they had this crazy thing that whoever sat on the right side won the first round of those stupid video game. Now, I almost had second thoughts of dating Emmett after I heard that."

"They act like such kids." Esme shook her head but I could see how fondly she was smiling.

"Eli, Drew, I have to show you something." Carlisle said with a smile and both kids ran to him. The kids tagged along with their grandfather to go somewhere and I closed my eyes as I felt utterly exhausted.

"Bella, you okay?" Rose asked and I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cramps."

"That sucks." I smiled at her and we went downstairs to the kitchen.

I silently helped Esme chop up all the vegetables that she stacked next to me while Alice sat there rambling about her wedding ideas and Rose and I just nodding as we continued doing our work. _The girl was unstoppable._

I finished with the chopping and started clearing up the mess around me. Alice skipped over and started snooping around to see everything. She stood next to me and opened the brown paper bag kept there.

Blood. I smelled blood. My stomach was in knots instantly. How was blood present in a paper bag? Alice made a face when she saw what was inside. I inhaled the air and the odor was stinking and smelled like rust.

"Ew, what's this Esme?"

"That's blood sausage, honey. I thought of making black pudding for breakfast."

"Sounds great." Rose commented and I nodded, unable to breathe.

"But it looks so disgusting, look at this Bella!" Alice thrusted it in my face and I took a whiff, which was a big mistake. I rushed to the sink behind me and puked my guts out. Ugh. The cramps were hurting even more.

"Get Edward." I heard Esme say and tears streamed down my eyes involuntarily. I held my hair back as I felt stabbing pain in my stomach. After I knew I was going to throw up anymore, I turned the faucet on and let everything drain away. Ew. I washed my mouth and Esme stood behind me holding out a tissue for me.

"Thanks." I muttered and dabbed my mouth with it.

"Bella?" Edward walked in with Alice in tow and he had concern written all over his face. "Baby, what happened?"

"Blood." I mumbled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He stroked my hair. "Mom, did someone get hurt?"

"No."

"Then where did she smell blood?"

"The sausage but I bet the blood is dried."

"Bella gets nauseous every time she is remotely close to blood."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"That's fine, mom. Don't worry." He pressed his lips against my hair. "Come on, let's get you out of here." I shook my head and pulled back.

"That's fine, I can help."

"Bella, go. Don't stay here. You'll feel more bad about it." Rose said with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry about that." I murmured and Esme waved me off.

"What nonsense, there is nothing to be sorry about. There is a spare toothbrush in the second guest room if you want." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'll do Bella's work!" Alice volunteered and Edward, Esme and Rose laughed, making her pout.

"Of course you can." Edward said and took me upstairs to the guestroom Esme suggested. He sat on the bed, patiently waiting and I rushed to the bathroom to freshen up. He came into my view when I walked out and stood by the edge of the bed.

"You want to lay down for a little while?" He asked softly and I shook my head.

"That's okay, I don't feel that sick."

"You need to go to the doctor, angel."

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine."

"Come here." I willingly went into his arms and kicked off my heels to curl up on his lap. His hand made soothing circles on my stomach and I sighed against his neck.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Where's Eli?"

"Carlisle took her and Drew somewhere."

"Oh."

"What about your game?" He chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. I just left the minute Alice came to tell me."

"Do you want to go?"

"I feel much more fine here. It's peaceful and we are alone. We don't get time to ourselves that often." I rolled my eyes.

"Every night."

"Not that way, darling. Just to talk." He nuzzled against my hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, I'm really excited about tomorrow." I smiled against his neck.

"Mm, me too."

"What about Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, he's going to stay with us, right?" I asked anxiously. I wanted him to stay.

"Let him. He feels so much at home. Plus, here there are so many people around him. He doesn't have time to think about how his life was before."

"He seems very comfortable with us and it's just been a week."

"That's good." I kissed his lips softly and he smiled, kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I gasped when I heard loud voices and something banged in the room right above us.

"Maybe they won, come on." He held my hand in his and we went upstairs to see all three of them staring at the screen with utmost determination.

"Oh my god." Edward whispered and left my side as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, don't get so smug, Cullen." Jasper muttered and he laughed.

"Seth, did you do this? Oh my god, this is awesome." He grabbed the second remote control and Emmett paused the game.

"You can't play Edward, how can you just continue in the middle of the game?"

"It's a multiplayer game and I was playing since the beginning. Don't get cranky because Seth alone won against your loser team."

"Seth is on my team, next time." Jasper announced and Edward laughed.

"I'll make sure that never happens." Somebody resumed the game and I saw cars that were driven at so much speed, they were almost flying.

"Bella, love sit down on the couch. Don't stand for too long if you're not well." Edward said not taking his eyes off the screen. I sat on the plush loveseat and sighed as I felt the leather almost wrap around me.

I tried to keep my eyes open because I was determined to stay awake for this one family gathering. I stared at Edward, trying to focus on his face rather than my mind wanting to sleep. The blinking of my eyes decreased and I would shut my eyes for more than a second.

Ugh. I can't sleep. But my heart had other desires. I had no idea how, my heels were unstrapped and I was curled into a ball on the loveseat. Soon enough even my boyfriend go blurry and I blinked, only to close my eyes and skip away the reality.

* * *

I leaned against the doorway and watched Eli happily chase Seth and Edward as they ran on the stretched across lawn. I stared at the dark sky and sighed softly. It was almost eight thirty at night and they were still playing. Edward said half an hour but well, even he became a kid with them.

We left home immediately after dinner, Edward and Emmett rushed the whole family out of there _before_ Alice opened up her _Wedding Plan_ book.

Tonight went better than last Saturday because everyone was there. And I thought Saturday was the best day, it was even better tonight. Carlisle was there and Edward spoke to him! It wasn't a normal conversation but even then it made everyone happy. Especially Carlisle and Esme.

At least Edward was smart enough to wake me up this time. Only because I was yet to have dinner, because he would've never woken me up otherwise. That was the kind of doting boyfriend I had. _God, I love him so much_.

Esme was delighted to hear we were house hunting and Edward asked about all the houses that he had short-listed all those years ago, hoping they would still be up for sale. Even I knew that wasn't possible.

Surprisingly, Edward was very happy to hear that a Mr. Crowell (no idea who he was) had passed away two months and the house was up for sale. He said that I would fall in love with the place and it was remodelled which would make it even better.

Maybe we could go next week. If Alice doesn't poke in between with her plans. Edward did give me a short five-minute lecture on our way back home as to why I shouldn't have decided to help Alice with the theme because she would take me around everywhere. She was going to drop by on Wednesday to discuss the centerpieces. But I was excited. It took my mind off _things_.

Well, just one thing. I did share my concern with Esme because she seemed very understanding about everything and tried to control her enthusiasm when she took in my scared expression. She said there can be a possibility of being pregnant when having early period but it doesn't always have to be that way. _There's still hope._

But I had to take the tests next week. The water was under the bridge. I would tell Edward no matter what the result was and also try to make him sit and understand that my birthday wasn't a holy celebration of life but just my birthday.

Edward tried to drop certain hints about a party which I chose to ignore because I just wished to disappear for that one day. I was confident he would not tolerate my reasons. Maybe I can try to hide somewhere, a place he won't find me. Ugh. _The birthday was eight days away but he had me worried from today._

I was shaken out of my musings when I heard Seth laugh. I sighed. They were so adorable but it was time for my little girl's bed time. Enough playing.

"Edward! Eli! Seth! Inside the house, right now!" I yelled, even though it hurt and all three turned to me. They started to make their way to the backdoor and I walked back in to gather up the toys splayed out.

Andrew and Eli were asked by their papa what would they like for a present today and whatever they drew for him, he got it. Some puzzle games and play dough which will be in every corner of the house by tomorrow, I'm sure.

"Mommy!" Eli squealed and ran to me. I smiled and lifted her in my arms, hugging her tightly. She let out a yawn against my neck and I rocked her in my arms.

"My baby is so sleepy. Did you have fun playing?" She nodded and I kissed her hair. "Bed?"

"Stowy."

"Of course." I turned to Edward who was watching us with a soft smile.

"Daddy, it's time for bed. We'll see you in the morning." He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, princess. I love you." She turned to him.

"Daddy, stowy."

"Okay, you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes." She hid her face against the curtain of my hair and nodded.

"Come here, I'll tuck you in bed then. We'll let mommy rest." Edward held Eli in his arms and she closed her eyes instantly.

"I'll be back." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. I placed a soft kiss on Eli's hair and watched him carry her out of the living room.

"Hey, Seth." I murmured and sat next to him.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"I've been better."

"Your family is great."

"You liked them?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, all are really cool. Especially Emmett." I chuckled. _Of course he liked Emmett the most._

"He's the coolest, isn't he?"

"Yes, he taught me blocking and said maybe we can play football the next time we meet."

"That's great."

It was ten minutes later when Edward finally came downstairs and sat next to me. I immediately shifted closer to breathe him in. God, his scent was intoxicating. He kissed my forehead and pulled me on his lap.

"When did you guys meet?" Edward and I shared a laugh at his question. I turned to Seth and smiled.

"Two years ago in New York, we were neighbors back then."

"You seem pretty good together." He muttered and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Bella's perfect." I blushed and he chuckled. "You know her birthday is coming up next Sunday." I glared at Edward. "What? Everyone should know."

"No, nobody should know and even you should forget about it."

"Oh baby, why do you hate your birthday so much?"

"Birthdays are stupid. Why can't it just be like any other day?"

"Because you were born that day. It's kind of a big deal."

"Maybe we should have like a party, or something." Seth suggested and Edward nodded.

"That's a good idea."

"Can you both not here me?" I asked, glaring at them and Edward pulled me against him.

"Sorry, baby. We'll keep it low key if you want. I promise." I scowled at him.

"Guys? Do you mind if I turn on the TV? They were to show _The Dark Knight_ at eight."

"Of course, batman's the greatest." Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, honey but you have to go to bed at ten," Seth made a face. "Ten-thirty and not a minute late."

"You are more bossy than Alice." Seth whispered and I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Say whatever, bed at ten-thirty. If that, I'll make crepes for you."

"You got it." He smiled and turned on the television.

"Why is everyone around us so obsessed with food?" Edward said and I chuckled, pressing my lips against his.

"Well, it's a good think I can cook then."

"Hmm, you cook better than mom."

"That's not possible and I'm sure you will never say this in front of Esme." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I shifted closer to him.

"Of course not, the compliment is for my girlfriend only." He murmured and I blushed.

"I'm very flattered." He smiled and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little less from the tea your mom made. You both have the same remedies."

"She told me about it when I was in middle school." I tried to imagine him as a little kid and smiled.

"You would've looked good cute as a kid. Maybe there are your childhood photo albums around." His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"No, no albums."

"You know where they are, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you and you'll never find it."

"Don't worry, baby. When Esme gets here I'll make sure to ask her." He pouted and I brushed my lips against his.

"It was a great week, wasn't it?"

"Hmm, thank you so much for it."

"No problem."

"Let's hope the next week goes better than this."

"Of course it will, it's your birthday." I groaned softly and buried my face in his chest.

 _This man won't let it go until he does something for my birthday. I need to do something about that._

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Next chapter is going to be a little twist of events, which I am really excited for you guys to read.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, even Seth. I really like Seth.**

 **Now, I know I'm not as experienced writer as some others and still need to improve on my content. Make it more funny and good, because I'm trying. I really am. I promise.**

 **I can really appreciate your reviews for my chapter updates, they make me really happy! Every one of them. Thank you for the reviews for previous chapters.**

 **Hope you guys review. I can't wait to read them.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	31. Little Miss Sunshine

**WE'RE THE CULLENS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't mess up the dates when you read this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BELLA**

 ** _Thursday, September 10_**

I stared ahead of me at the dull white walls. I could see nurses rushing around as I sat on the heavy steel benches outside the doctor's office. I could hear loud voices emanating from inside and my stomach recoiled.

I wiped away my tears and turned to watch Seth sitting next to me with the similar anxious face as mine. I placed a hand on his knee and he looked up at me. I saw tears building in his eyes and I couldn't hold it in any longer as a sob escaped me.

"How could this happen?" I whispered as I buried my face in my hands weeping.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella." Even his voice shook as he spoke.

"No, we're here. There is nothing fine about this. It's all my fault. All my fault." I repeated to myself as I cried.

"It's not your fault. Don't cry. Then you are going to make me cry." He whispered and I pulled back to look at him. I saw a teardrop fall from his eye and sighed.

"Come here, sweetie." He hugged me tightly and I stroked his hair.

"Maybe everything will be okay." I said, not really believing my words.

"Really?"

"I don't know." I murmured and I couldn't help the tears. How could this happen to my baby? Everything was so perfect. _Edward_. I need Edward. I looked up and saw a familiar figure walking towards and I unwrapped my arms from Seth. We both stood up and waited.

We were waiting and waiting from a long time. In this unfamiliar hospital that was making me feel that I should run away from here. I could see babies and children everywhere around which made me even more crushed about my baby. I could see more than one figure approach and found home in this unfamiliar place.

 _They're here._

* * *

 ** _Monday, September 7_**

I grinned looking at the ivory colored walls that had clouds and airplanes all over it. There were small rectangular white wooden bookshelves all over the room. Tiny rocking wooden chairs were placed near them. There were house tents around as well.

Kids were happily reading around, some were just playing with the books, other were crawling in and out of the tents. _Toddlers are so cute!_

"This is what we call the library but it's never quiet. They at least have four to five reading sessions through the course of day which can fun for others and boring for the rest." I smiled.

"Well, our daughter loves to read and listen to stories, she'll have a great time here. I, personally love this place." I said and Edward chuckled next to me.

"I think my wife will enjoy this room more than Eli." They shared a laugh and I blushed as we exited the place.

We walked into what looked like the playroom and many kids were playing here, mostly boys. Girls played at the dollhouses and dress up games whereas boys were most gravitated towards the blocks and trucks.

"This clearly is the playroom, children love it here. All games are provided and they spent a maximum of an hour and half."

"Uncle Edward! Aunt Bella!" We heard the smaller version of Emmett shout from across the room. We smiled at Drew and he came running to us. Edward scooped him in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi!" He grinned at us excited. "Why you here?"

"We decided to join your preschool, do you mind?"

"No! We'll have fun! We can play with clay like papa got me yesterday!" Edward laughed and set him down.

"Maybe you can play clay with Eli then."

"Eli also come here now?"

"Probably." He smiled and the tutor showing us around―Ms. Foreman, stared at Drew narrowly.

"What is it on your shirt, Andrew?" He smiled at her sheepishly and ran away from us. I tried to hide my smile. God, he was a troublemaker.

"Will!" She called out and Will, walked over to us. He wasn't any other Will. He was Eli's Will. Edward's face was priceless when he saw him walking over to us. I held my laughter in.

"Yes, Ms. Foreman?" Oh, he had such manners and was so adorable!

"What did Andrew do now, honey?" He stared at her shyly and shook his head. "I know Andrew is your best friend but you can tell me."

"He fall color bottles on carpet and try to clean them." Edward chuckled next to me but stopped laughing when I squeezed his hand softly.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said and went over to where Andrew was hiding.

"Hi, Will." He grinned at me, his gray eyes looked so happy to see us.

"Hello Ms. Bella, Mr. Edward."

"So Drew is your best friend?" He nodded.

"But Drew is always trouble." I chuckled.

"We know that, honey. Eli misses playing with you. She was just telling me about it yesterday." His eyes lit up and he gave me an adorable grin.

"Really? Then why she not play?"

"Well, because we don't live in the same building anymore. Maybe after she gets here she can play with you everyday."

"Okay!" He smiled excited and Edward was staring at him with a blank face. I slapped his arm lightly and he looked at me.

"What?" I shook my head and watched Ms. Foreman walk over to us.

"I'm really sorry for that," She gave me us an apologetic smile and turned to Will. "Will, you can go play now."

"Thank you. Bye Ms. Bella, Mr. Edward." He waved at us and went running back to where Drew was now silently playing.

"Oh, you know Will?"

"We used to live in the same building. He is great friends with our daughter."

"That's great, so she'll have some familiar faces when she gets here." I nodded and we exited the room.

"We can still look for other preschools, you know." Edward suggested and I glared at him.

"What's wrong with this one?" He shrugged. "Are you trying to cancel because of Will?"

"Maybe." I sighed.

"Honey, they're kids. And they are so great together," his eyes darkened. "For playing, I mean. Even Drew will be here. Don't worry."

"Okay." He gave me a chaste kiss.

The woman showed us around the entire place, even the playground they had and it felt like a good place with so many kids around. She finally took us to the admission office and handed us the papers.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked me for the last time and I nodded.

"I'm confident. Fill the forms up fast." He chuckled and started writing in his neat calligraphy.

"I'm sorry but I just noticed you are writing her a different last name." Edward shared a look with me and then gazed at her.

"Actually we adopted Eli two months ago and her adoption papers are not finalized until the month end. So we don't have any concrete evidence to fill these forms on."

"Oh well, that's okay. She can come to the preschool as a week trial for the last week. We can complete the official formalities in the next month."

"Is that doable?"

"Absolutely, we completely understand and would love if your daughter could start early." I gave her a wide smile and Edward nodded.

"We would really appreciate that."

"So, I'll see your daughter on," She looked at the calendar. "The 24th?"

"Definitely." We both stood up and so did she. Ms. Foreman shook our hands and had a small talk with us before we were making our way back home. I couldn't hold in my enthusiasm.

"Oh! I can't wait! She'll be so excited!" I said happily and Edward laughed next to me.

"Calm down, baby. You don't want to scare her off." I glared at him and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Well, I'm glad she'll be starting school."

"And you were worried you wouldn't get to send her off on the first day of school."

"Time and situation changes everything, I guess." He said with a rueful smile. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him kiss my hair.

"It got me to you." I shrugged and felt him smile against my hair as we drove back home where we were staying from the past week.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 8_

I called out to Seth and Eli and they finally came running inside the house with their clothes muddy and sloppy. I put my hands on my hips and stared at them. They avoided eye contact. Nobody told to go play in the tree house before dinner was to be served.

"What did you two promise?"

"Sowwy." Eli whispered and played with her dress.

"Seth, go take a shower and change. Eli, you come with me." I held her on my hip and closed the door as he stepped inside.

I drew Eli a bath and was rinsing her hair when the doorbell rang. I frowned and stood up. Eli was busy playing with her bath toys to notice anything.

"Honey, mommy will get the door. Don't get out of the tub or you'll slip and hit your head very hard." She nodded and I exited the bathroom. I went downstairs as they bell rang thrice and opened the door to a man dressed in a formal suit.

"Yes?"

"I'm Henry Duncan, Ms. Irina's lawyer. Are you Bella Swan?" Recognition flooded in my eyes and I nodded.

"Yes, please come on in." He led him to the living room and he sat on the loveseat. "Would you like to have something? Water? Coffee? Iced tea?" I shrugged and he smiled.

"Just water would be fine, thank you." I nodded and quickly presented him with a glass of water. I sat across from him, keeping a safe distance.

"Where is Irina right now?"

"She left for London last week like she had planned to." I nodded and smiled.

"Good for her." I murmured and Seth walked in the living room. He frowned and I motioned him to sit next to me.

"Seth, this is Mr. Duncan." Seth nodded politely and took a seat beside me.

"Well, I was here to talk about the parental rights Ms. Jules was deciding to give up," I looked at him confused. "Jules being her maiden last name." I nodded.

"Yes, she said that the formalities would be completed by the end of this month."

"Certainly. If the ICPC approve as they come to inspect your place, a week prior to the final forms, Elizabeth will be yours." I smiled.

"That's great."

"I was here to talk about the forms that would be required for this. As, Ms. Jules is having her niece given up through private mediums, it is my responsibility to make sure all the forms are present in the court."

I looked up and saw Edward walk in through the main door, looking hot in a blue sweater and faded jeans. He looked puzzled but came over when he saw the smile on my face. Mr. Duncan greeted Edward and shook hands with him. He walked over to me and I stood up.

"Baby, he's Irina's lawyer, he has to talk about legal documents or something. Eli is still in the bathtub, I'll have to get her out before she jumps and gets hurt."

"I'll take care of it. Go." I smiled and kissed his cheek before excusing myself to leave. I went back to the bathroom to see Eli sincerely still playing with the bath time toys.

"Mommy where you goes?" She pouted and I kissed her forehead.

"There was a man here to talk about something very important but now daddy's home so I came back to you."

"Daddy home?" A wide grin erupted on her face and I nodded.

"Yes, now turn around. Mommy still has to wash your hair." Eli obliged and I softly massaged her head as the shampoo created a foam on her head. She giggled when she tried to catch the bubbles and then when she got tired, she went back to talking to her toys.

I helped her quickly with the bath and wrapped a towel around her little body to carry her outside. She snuggled against me and shivered lightly.

"Mommy, cold." She muttered and I kissed her head.

"Just a minute, baby." The air was getting colder as we were close to hit mid-September when the early and heavy wind in Seattle would begin. I helped her get dressed in a full-sleeved green night t-shirt and matching pants. I dried her hair with the towel so that she doesn't catch a cold and grabbed a pair of socks to put it on.

I held her on my hip as we went downstairs to see Edward watching some show on the television with Seth, while the lawyer was gone.

"Daddy!" Eli squealed and squirmed in my arms so I set her down. She went running to Edward who laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, baby. Daddy missed you so much today."

"Weally?"

"Daddy missed you the most." He nuzzled against her hair and closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around her.

"I wov you, daddy."

"Daddy loves you too, princess."

I noticed a file on the table and walked over to take a hold of it. I opened it and saw Eli's original documents, not the temporary ones that Edward showed me back in New York, two months ago. There was list of our forms to be submitted and I couldn't help my smile. I looked over at them and my heart melted.

 _Soon._

* * *

 ** _Wednesday, September 9_**

I held my head in my hands as I looked at the numerous photos strewn across the coffee table. Alice sat next to me, bouncing her knee excitedly as I felt her eyes on me. Seth and Eli sat right across from with their eyes wide open.

"Alice, there are like a hundred of them." _They were just centerpieces for crying out loud!_

"Exactly, so you guys have to help me select one out of the these. Just tell me the filters, I can sort them out easily."

"Okay, I was thinking about it. So nothing roses. They are very common, it should feel like we've given some thought when deciding everything."

"Ooh, that's good thinking." She quickly sat on the carpet and started keeping the photos with roses as the centerpieces on the floor next to her. After that she looked at me expectantly so I went to sit next to her.

"Eli, what do you think baby, how do you want the flowers to be like?"

"Pink!" She clapped her hands and I laughed.

"Okay, hmm let's see. You're keeping the theme romantic, right?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"Maybe we should have those crystal candelabras at the tables at the reception as centerpieces. The white candles will have such elegant, romantic glow."

"That's such a unique idea, how do you know so much?"

"Well, I learnt a lot at Angela―my best friend's wedding planning." She smiled and nodded. Alice leaned up and showed me the picture of a centerpiece like I described. I grinned.

"Exactly." She handed it to Seth and Eli.

"It's good." Seth commented and Eli just sat there clueless.

"But I want flowers too." Alice pouted and I sighed.

"Then you can have flowers on either side of it but nothing too big, it'll just make the whole thing look glum."

"So small flowers, god there are so many." She muttered and I chuckled.

"Eli, sweetheart can you help us pick the prettiest flower from this?" She nodded enthusiastically and came to stand next to me. She leaned on her toes and took ten whole minutes to find the prettiest flower photo she liked.

Eli sat on my lap and handed it to me. I smiled instantly. It was perfect. My smart little genius. They were vintage pink dahlia that looked so gorgeous.

"Here, look at this." I whispered as I handed the photo to Alice. Eli looked at me and I hugged her tightly, making her giggle.

"Wow, it's amazing. Thank you so much Eli!" Alice quickly gave it to Seth who was collecting the samples she gave him.

"My baby is such a smart girl." I murmured and kissed her cheek soundly, making her giggle.

"Mommy I do good?"

"You selected the best, baby." Her answering smile was breathtaking.

* * *

 ** _Thursday, September 10_**

I watched Seth and Eli both stare at the oven without blinking. I chuckled and ruffled their hair. I had no idea why but both loved cookies so much. I checked the clock to see it was four o'clock. Edward was going to be here any moment now.

Edward said he was going to come home early and it was Thursday. Eli and I always made cookies on Thursday. The oven beeped and both sat up straight. I chuckled and put on the oven mitts as I got the fresh batch of cookies out. They smelled really good. I placed them in a plate and two pairs of hands reached for them. I swatted them away.

"Too hot. Wait for a minute or two."

Five minutes later, Eli had her decorating materials next to her as she added sprinklers and icing to the cookies, trying to make them look even better but they just got weirder. Seth made a face as he looked at me and I shook my head to him, making him sigh.

I saw Edward walk in and lean against the refrigerator as he watched them both. He gave me an amused smile and went back to staring at the kids. Seth tried to take one and Eli shook her head, giving him a tiny glare.

"No, Seth. Daddy first." She said firmly and I chuckled.

"Your daddy isn't even here yet." Seth muttered and I shook my head.

"What did my princess make for me?" Edward asked as he walked in and Eli giggled as she clapped her hands.

"Daddy! We make cookies!"

"They smell delicious." He lifted Eli in his arms and gave her a tight hug. "Hi, princess." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Seth."

"Hey."

"You can have one, if you want." He shrugged and Seth grinned, stuffing one in his mouth quickly. Eli grabbed the most decorated one from the plate and placed it near his lips. Edward smiled and took a bite, swallowing it quickly. I bet it had too much sugar with the amount of icing and toppings it contained.

"These are the best cookies ever. Thank you so much." He kissed her forehead and set her down on the barstool again.

"How was the cookie?" I whispered as he walked over to me.

"Too sweet." He muttered and kissed my lips quickly.

"Welcome home." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips again. He smiled and pulled me closer to him as his lips parted. I could taste the sugar as my tongue entered his mouth and I tugged at his hair, holding him to me.

"There are kids three steps away from us." I murmured against his lips and pulled back.

"Hmm, I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and we both turn to see, Seth eating the cookies at a shocking rate whereas Eli was still decorating hers.

"Princess, I think it looks good less decorated." Edward commented as he leaned against the counter and pulled me back in his arms.

"So I no put?"

"If you don't want to." She smiled and took a tentative bite of her cookie. She chewed it quickly and nodded to herself.

"It good." We chuckled.

"What cookies did you make?" Edward asked me and I grinned at him.

"Well, we were tired of chocolate chip and butter cookies, so we made peanut butter cookies. I've never made them before."

"They taste good." Edward kissed my cheek. Eli finished the entire cookie and started decorating the rest of them. I turned and started clearing up the mess, while Edward walked out of the room to go change. It was two minutes later when Eli coughed a little, so I reached over to fill her a glass of milk.

"Bella?"

I turned to Seth voice to find him staring at Eli fixedly. I frowned and walked over to see her face had turned red as sweat formed on her forehead. My heart stopped beating. Oh my god. What was happening? She coughed furiously and rashes formed on her hands at a shocking rate.

"Edward! Edward!" I shouted his name and Seth rushed out of the room. He came back with Edward a minute later whose face paled as he looked at Eli. He pulled out his car keys and threw them at Seth.

"Open the back door of the car, quick." Seth ran out of the room and Edward lifted Eli in his arms.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"She's allergic to peanuts. We need to take her to the hospital fast." He muttered and we quickly rushed out of the house to go the garage where Seth had the door open.

"Hold her." He gave her to me and Seth ushered me in.

"Seth sit in the front." He nodded and shut the door. Eli coughed against me and I was still in shock of what was happening. I rubbed her back as tears formed in my eyes and she gripped my dress tightly in her hands.

Edward started the car and rushed out of the open gates as we made our way out of this place. He pulled out his phone and threw it at Seth who caught it in his hands.

"Seth, open the contacts, see a Dr. Bakers number there. Make a call and put it on speaker." I could see both of their hands shaking as each of them had some work to do. I tried to ignore Eli's violently coughs but they weren't going unnoticed as both of them kept glancing at us.

"It's on?" Edward asked and Seth nodded. We could hear the phone ringing and the doctor answered on the third ring.

"Dr. Henry Bakers."

"Dr. Bakers, this is Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen! It's been years since we met, how are you?" The jolly doctor had no idea what was going on.

"My daughter has had an anaphylactic reaction to peanuts. We didn't know she was allergic. I'm getting her to the hospital right now."

"Well, son I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not in town." Edward groaned softly. "I'll let the on call doctor know. How far are you?"

"I'm leaving Mercer Island as we speak."

"Son, that's half an hour away, you need to get her there in fifteen minutes." I looked at Eli who had stopped coughing but I could feel her body getting heavy. Her drowsy eyes fell on me before she completely passed out. I completely ignored Edward speaking as I stared at my little girl.

"Edward, she's unconscious." I murmured.

"That's what happens, oh god. It's weird when it's your daughter." He muttered to himself as he drove us as fast as he could and for once I wasn't worried about how fast he was driving.

The car was dead silent as he sped through the traffic. Seth was staring at Eli and so was I. I could see rashes forming on her face and it started to swell as well. My beautiful little girl. I placed my hand on her chest and heard the rapid heart beats which matched my own.

I had to remind myself to breathe as I studied her beautiful face, that was almost unrecognizable right now.

"Seth call dad." Seth nodded and did. To my utter surprise, Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Edward?" I could hear the shock and joy in his voice for some reason.

"Dad, Eli had an anaphylactic reaction to peanuts, I'm taking her to the hospital could you please get there. SCH."

"Of course." He ended the call and I looked outside to see we had reached the gates of the hospital. He drove us in record time. Edward stopped the car at the entrance and opened the back door of my side. He gathered Eli in his arms and rushed inside.

Seth and I looked at each other and I was completely drained by such turn of events. How did this happen? And I realized it was all my fault. That I told her we'll bake the cookies. It was all my fault.

 _I'm just a horrible, horrible person._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I held Bella tightly in my arms as she sobbed against my neck. I rubbed her back slowly and kissed her hair. We were sitting in the waiting room as they were checking our daughter. I had no idea she was so severely allergic to peanuts.

To see one symptoms was fine but I saw all the symptoms. I had no idea what to expect sitting here in the waiting room. It was a different story if I was in the ER myself.

"Edward?" Bella whispered as she pulled back to look at me.

"Yes, baby?"

"She'll be fine, right?"

"I'm sure Eli is perfectly fine. Before you know it, she'll be chasing Seth around." I looked over at Seth who offered me a sad smile.

"It's all my fault." _I knew she would blame it on herself._

"No, baby. It's not your fault. It's not at all your fault. You didn't know she was allergic to peanuts. Hush, don't cry love." I whispered and rocked her in my lap.

We waited and waited for another twenty minutes as Bella continued crying against me and Seth was tapping his foot anxiously. My mind was running over what I would've done if I was in that doctor's shoes. Who was he anyway? I hadn't even heard about him. They said he had recently joined and was a new doctor. That had me worried. _New doctors are always nervous._

Dr. Gordon―the one in charge of Eli―walked in and Bella immediately stood up. We all walked over to him and he stared at us with a grim expression. Why the fuck is he looking that way?

"What happened? She's going to be fine right? Is she up?" Bella asked urgently and I tightened my arm around her.

"We'll have to keep her under observation, she's had vascular collapse and possible airway obstruction." He said in one breath and I glared at him. What the fuck?

"That's not possible." I muttered and shook my head. "She can't have both effects at the same time."

"It's more severe in your daughter's case than you think, Dr. Cullen."

"No, there is something that could be done. She cannot have both effects." I said firmly and shook my head.

"Dr. Cullen, I know this has come as a shock to you but it is always unexpected."

"This is bull shit." I walked out of the waiting room and entered the chief doctor's office that was two doors away. Out of my periphery, I saw Bella and Seth sit on the steel benches.

"Yes?" The doctor said with a questioning glance. _Guess he didn't recognize me._

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen―"

"Dr. Cullen? Oh my god, this is a surprise. How is New York?" Gah!

"My daughter is diagnosed for severe anaphylactic shock and Dr. Gordon here said that she has vascular collapse _and_ airway obstruction. How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry to hear that but it can be possible in some cases."

"It's possible in cases when the child has lung problems or worst case scenario asthma! My daughter was healthy as a horse!"

"Dr. Cullen―"

"No, you stay quiet." I snapped at the new doctor and turned to the chief.

"I want to check her myself."

"It's against the hospital policy, Dr. Cullen."

"This doctor is telling me that my daughter is dying and you really think I'm going to just stand and let her be in the observation room? What kind of idiot does that?"

"I completely understand that it's your daughter in there―"

"You do _not_ understand!" Oh god, I was not ready to start crying now. "I just got her! And she is fine. The effects he is describing are not true! That's my daughter in there and nothing is going to happen to her!" I had no idea I was shouting until that moment. I tried to keep my voice in check.

The door opened but I didn't bother turning. Maybe somebody walked in to complain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see dad standing there. I relaxed for the first time since I got here.

"Dad, they are saying Eli is dying. My baby is not dying. She is fine. They are telling it wrong. I know it. It's not possible for her case. Dad, please talk to them."

"Edward, calm down, son. I'll talk." Dad said soothingly and I nodded stepping aside. The chief doctor stood up to shake hands and regarded dad respectfully.

"Dr. Cullen, how are you?" _With dad he is all nice._

"Dr. Connolly, have you tried taking in my son's suggestion?"

"Dr. Cullen with all due respect, I don't think there is any chance of that happening."

"You don't know it! I've been studying about this all my life!" I screamed and heard the new doctor scoff.

"You are a pediatrician." The new doctor said exasperated and I rolled my eyes. _Piece of shit._

"Dr. Cullen had two majors; oncology and allergology." Dr. Connolly told the new doctor, who nodded his head, regarding me with wide eyes.

"But there is still nothing to be done." I turned to glare at the new doctor.

"You don't get on my fucking nerves!" I yelled at the doctor and dad touched my shoulder.

"Edward, why don't you go sit outside. I'll talk to them."

"But dad―"

"Go, trust me." He patted my back.

I nodded. I could never refuse dad and so like the good person I was, I walked out of the room to see my whole family gathered in the waiting room but I sat on the steel benches, not wanting to go there. They would ask questions. I was not ready for questions.

I was such a bad father. I didn't even have a epinephrine in the house for emergencies. I was a bad doctor too. I buried my face in my hands as tears formed in my eyes. I had never in my life cried for anyone as much as I had for my little girl.

Oh god, I love her so much. She was so perfect. She can't die. I knew there was a possibility of that happening but I tried to not believe it or let others believe it. Eli was such a big part of my life, Bella's life. We were to buy a house and start our life, this shouldn't be happening.

I sat there for I don't know how long as I cried but I'm sure my family was just trying to give me some alone time. I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking up. Although I saw dad walk in the opposite direction as me and knew there was nothing I could do anymore. My heart sank.

It was two minutes later when I heard a throat clear and I looked up. I wiped away my tears and saw dad standing in front of me, holding a pair of green scrubs. I stood up, completely shocked. He held it out for me and I noticed a stethoscope on top of it.

"Change quickly, I'll let the staff know about the preparations. It's operating room no 2."

"How?" Was all I could manage.

"I would've reacted the same way as you if I was in your place. I know you'll do your best. It's your daughter."

"Dad I haven't had a case like this in years." I admitted which was partly true.

"Edward, you'll do fine. You are a better doctor than me." I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

"Well maybe not, but close." I chuckled and wiped away my tears. "Make her healthy again. I promised her two ice-creams for this Sunday."

"Thank you, dad."

I hugged him tightly and it felt weird to hug him after so many years but somewhere I knew I missed him a lot. He patted my back and I pulled back from our brief hug. He rested his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me.

"Go."

After I was changed into scrubs, nostalgia hit me. Oh, dear lord. I haven't worn these in years. I couldn't help my stupid grin. _Eli_. Right. My smile disappeared and I tried to focus my mind. My daughter was going to be fine. I hung the stethoscope around my neck and made my way to the operating room no 2.

I saw dad standing outside and watched him tell something to the two doctors dressed in scrubs as well. He looked over at me, making the other two women turn to me. Both were around my age and I relaxed knowing it wasn't some old doctor who would start quizzing me in the middle of the operation. _Ah, good old times._

"Dr. Cullen, this is Dr. Francis and Dr. Mutch. Dr. Francis is the anesthesiologist and Dr. Mutch is the surgeon."

"Your daughter is in good hands Dr. Cullen." One of them said and I smiled.

"Edward, there is no way she could have both effects, I'm sure you are right. Good luck." I nodded and watched the other two doctors. Dad gave me a reassuring smile and turned to go to the waiting room.

"Have my granddaughter as good as new." He called out as he went.

I entered the room and my nerves kicked in. I saw my princess on the operating table, her face _almost_ unrecognizable from the swelling and I knew the swelling would go away by the time I'll be done here. I never imagined to see her connected to so many IV tubes as I watched her _almost_ non-existent breathing.

 _She's still breathing._

I heard her faint heartbeats coming from the monitor and tried to blink back my tears. I found the doctors staring at me and I looked away.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and they nodded their heads with understanding.

"Shall we?" I nodded as I adjusted the earpiece of my stethoscope.

 _I can do it. Let's get over with this._

* * *

 **BELLA**

I watched everyone waiting anxiously on the couches and I was staring at the walls with a blank face. I had no idea what to feel right now. I watched Esme who was just as apprehensive but I could see the relief in her eyes. It was because Edward hugged Carlisle. A very brief hug that we all saw.

Nobody knew where they went. Andrew was clueless as he sat between his parents, just knew Eli was not well. Alice was pacing around and Jasper stood next to Esme, trying to console her. Seth didn't leave my side from the minute we got here and he still sat next to me as I held his hand in mine tightly.

Everybody turned their heads and stood up and as I was facing away from the door, I couldn't see. So, I turned and found Carlisle walking in with a calm posture, having no trace of worry on his face.

"Carlisle, what happened? Is she going to be okay?" Esme was the first to speak up as she walked over to him. He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"She's taken to the operating theatre. It is a severe allergy which purely medications can't treat."

I covered my mouth with my hand as a sob escaped me and sat back on the couch, completely lost. How could this happen? I buried my face in my hands as I cried and had such strong surge of emotions. _We just got her_. What if something happens? What if the doctor was not good?

I felt someone sit next to me but I didn't acknowledge the presence. I was scared to death for my daughter. She was ours. _And still yet to be ours._

"Bella." I looked at my right where Carlisle sat next to me. "Eli is going to be fine."

"How do you know that? What if something happens?" I whimpered and wiped away my tears.

"Calm down, dear. Eli is such a strong girl. Nothing will happen."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure. Is there anything you need?" I nodded.

"I need Edward. Please. Where is he?" I whispered and he smiled.

"Well, Edward is performing the operation so he can't be here for another hour or so." Everyone turned to look at Carlisle.

"Edward's doing it?" Emmett asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Do you think that boy was just going to sit here while his daughter was in that state?" He turned to me. "He argued with the chief of the department and with every doctor present there. You know how stubborn he can be. Do you trust your husband?"

"Of course." _With my life._

"Then there is nothing he can possibly do to screw it up. He is a master at it. He was nervous," Carlisle spoke in a low volume, only to me. "But it was pretty much expected. It's your daughter, after all. He'll have her back to life." Wait a second.

"Back to life?" I gasped and stood up to look down at him. "What happened to Eli? What do you mean back to life? You just said she was fine, didn't you? She _is_ fine, right?"

"Bella, she is going to be fine once the operation is done." I stared at him patiently as tears streamed down my eyes. "You want the truth?"

"Yes." I said in a shaky voice, not really trusting myself to hear what the truth might be.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked confused as everyone sat on the loveseats across from us. Carlisle sighed and I sat next to him.

"Well, the doctor mentioned that Eli had a vascular collapse and airway obstruction."

"What's that?" Rose asked and he nodded.

"Vascular collapse is when there is failure in blood circulation," I completely paled hearing that. Oh my god. Why? "And airway obstruction is blockage during respiration." I heard a couple of gasps going around.

"But, calm down. There is no way that could possibly happen, that's what Edward was telling the doctors so he quarreled about it and is currently curing his daughter. Bella. Don't worry." He said the latter part to me and I nodded my head. She could've died. My baby could've died.

I closed my eyes and took cleansing breaths as I covered my face with my hands again. _It's all going to be fine. Positive. Stay positive. Eli was fine._

* * *

It was almost seven and the whole family was patiently waiting with me and Seth but it was over an hour now. What was going on? Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat and I could feel the familiar pull I felt every time he was near. I knew Edward was around.

I stood up and everyone the whole family turned to stare at me. I looked over at the door and it was seconds later, he walked in―wearing green scrubs and looking hot―a gorgeous smile was lightened on his face when he saw us all.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine now." Was all he said and I went running into his arms. I slammed myself to him and he almost lost his balance as I hugged him fiercely, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You promise, she's okay?" I whimpered and he wiped away my tears.

"Oh baby, why would I lie about this?" He said softly and I cried from the relief that she was fine. "Hush, it's all okay now. She's fine."

"I love you." I pulled back to look at him and he nodded.

"I know."

He pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I kissed him back passionately and a soft moan escaped my lips when he gently bit on my bottom lip. He broke our kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"We have an audience." I blushed and nodded.

"You look very sexy in scrubs." He smirked.

"I know." I slapped his arm and unwrapped myself from him. We turned to find everybody staring at us. I blushed brighter as we made our way over to them.

"So happy you guys stopped." Rose said with a sweet smile and Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around me.

"We just found out our daughter was perfect, what do you expect?"

"She's fine, is she up?" Esme asked and I looked over at Edward.

"Eli is heavily sedated right now, she might not wake up through the course of night. Tomorrow morning, perhaps."

"Is she on this floor?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I asked them to shift her on the fourth floor. There are private rooms up there."

"Can we see her?"

"They are in the process of shifting her, I'm sure you can see her in about forty minutes." Alice nodded.

"Is there something we can do?" I asked and Edward smiled at me.

"Maybe a little less peanuts." I chuckled.

"No peanuts in the house." I muttered to myself and he chuckled kissing my hair.

"I don't mind that."

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I looked over at Bella who had not moved from the chair placed next to Eli for the past hour. Seth was talking to Emmett about something and Jasper and Alice had just left. Andrew was sitting on my lap, playing with the stethoscope I gave him.

"Uncle Edward?" I tore my eyes from Bella and stared at him.

"Yes, buddy?"

"I wear this when I be big?"

"Well, you'll have to become a doctor for that."

"Okay, I'll be a doctor."

"You should tell papa that, he'll be very happy."

"Really?"

"Of course." I smiled and he smiled back at me. Andrew yawned and rested his head against my chest. I stroked his hair and looked over at Rose.

"Rose, he's getting sleepy."

"Yeah, is it fine if we go?"

"I've been telling you for the past hour."

"Okay." She nodded and both; Rose and Emmett stood up. Andrew looked up at me and I kissed his head.

"Good night, buddy. You need to go home now."

"No, I stay, mommy." He looked over at Rose.

"Honey, we'll come back in the morning. Then even Eli will be up, so you can play with her then." Andrew pouted and gave me a hug.

"That's okay, little man. Don't worry about it. You can get some picture books for Eli tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I grinned and helped him off my lap. He went over to Emmett and took hold of his hand.

"Night, Bella. Edward. Take care and get some rest." We nodded and bid them goodbye.

"Mom, you need to go. You haven't had dinner yet."

"So? Even you both didn't eat." I sighed.

"We will, don't worry. Go home. You can get here at six in the morning if you want." She smiled but didn't agree. "Dad, tell mom. Please."

"Esme, Edward's right. He's here. No need to get stressed, even Eli is fine."

"Fine! But I'm taking Seth with me." I nodded.

"Of course. Seth," He looked at us startled. "Go with mom and dad. Stay at their place for the night."

"No, I'm fine here." I walked over to him and ruffled his hair. He stood up and sighed.

"Clothes?"

"I'll make sure they reach you in the morning." He nodded and gave me a quick hug before following mom and dad out of the room. I waited until the elevators closed and stepped inside the suddenly quiet room. Only the heart beats were heard in the closed space and I walked over to where Bella was.

"Hey." She murmured, giving me a smile.

"Hi, baby." Bella stood up and made me sit on the chair. She got comfortable on my lap and curled up to me.

"I missed you."

I smiled, nuzzling against her hair. "I missed you too."

"How did it feel like being Dr. Cullen for today?"

"I was terrified. I had performed so many operations but it was Eli and she was almost unrecognizable." I shook my head as the hour in the theatre played in the head.

"It was really that bad?"

"We could've lost her today. I had no idea this could happen."

"Thank god her daddy is a superhero then." I smiled and nuzzled against her hair.

"Barely. I was so nervous, I thought I was going to pass out." She kissed my cheek.

"Well, you must've done something right."

"It felt good to wear scrubs again."

"Hmm, that's when I realized how hot my boyfriend was." I shook my head. Women always dig at scrubs. "And if not that, you look much hotter in your coat." I looked at the white coat.

"This?"

"Yeah." I chuckled and pecked her lips softly. "When will she be up?"

"Tomorrow morning." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I rocked us gently.

"We need to have dinner." I nodded and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, we are at the hospital, which floor is she again on?"

"Fourth. The third room."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, we?" I asked but he ended the call. I sighed and kept the phone back.

"Jacob's here?"

"Yeah and not alone."

"Leah?" I shrugged and she pressed her face against my neck, closing her eyes. I kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. I looked over at Eli, her beautiful form sleeping under the white sheets. It felt so good to watch her breathe.

I was busy staring at her and suddenly the door burst open. Not only Jacob but _everyone_ from the office was here. Oh dear lord. Bella didn't bother opening her eyes as she must have thought it was just Jake. I noticed all of them holding something or the other in their hand. Balloons, stuffed animals, candies, flowers. Wow.

I motioned them to keep the stuff on the couches and they did as they settled themselves everywhere in the room. I stroked Bella's cheek and she looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"Baby, some people from the office are here to meet Eli." Bella pulled back and blushed bright red as she stood up from my lap.

"Sorry." She muttered and everyone continued staring at her. _Yes, my girlfriend is Bella Swan_. I stood up to when the nurse walked in and handed me the routine check up results for my princess. I held the clipboard in my hand and read through them to see she was progressing at a faster rate than we would've expected. _My brave, little girl._

"That's good, maybe she can be discharged Sunday morning."

"I'll let Dr. Connolly know about it." I nodded and hung the clipboard by the edge of the bed.

"Thank you."

"Are you seeing patients Dr. Cullen? Because―" I stopped her right there.

"Actually, I'm not seeing patients. I don't work here, that's my daughter." She gave me a sheepish smile and exited the room quickly.

"Wait, why are you wearing a doctor's coat?" Samantha asked and I chuckled.

"Are you undercover or something?" Phil added and I laughed.

"Agent Cullen is a doctor, he is a…" Jake stared at me confused. "Something, I don't remember."

"Pediatrician with specializing in oncology and allergology."

"Yeah, whatever." I shook my head and took off the coat. I placed on the edge of the bed and turned to see Bella talking to Gina about something.

"You are a doctor, that is really cool." Liam said and I nodded.

"Thank you very much. So, everybody is here?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"Who is finding Victoria then?"

"No one?" Jake said and it came out like a question. I ran a hand through my hair.

"There is not one person in the office?"

"Not on our floor. Where's Seth?" Jake changed the topic and I smiled.

"He's at mom and dad's. I thought Leah was going to get here with you."

"Uh, I haven't told her yet. She is going to be pissed off."

"I told you to call her."

"It doesn't matter when I tell her. She'll get here when Eli is awake." I nodded and Bella walked over to me.

"Hi Jake, how have you been?"

"I'm great. Eli's fine, now?"

"Yeah, she won't be back to her normal self immediately but it won't take her long." I told him and he nodded.

"That's good."

Everybody stayed for another thirty minutes before they left quickly but told me they would come visit when Eli will be up. I never minded them getting here until they don't _all_ get here.

Bella walked over to the presents kept at one corner and smiled as she turned to me. I chuckled and watched her breathe in the scent of the flowers.

"Bella, dinner?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Can we order it here from the cafeteria?"

"I'll go get it, what do you want to have?"

"I bet there won't be much choice so get me what you will order for yourself." I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." I gave her a quick kiss before leaving for the elevators.

By the time we had our dry, tasteless sandwiches Bella was trying to stifle her yawn. The day was exhausting for her as well and we didn't have good dinner either. There was an extra blanket and I was trying to give it to Bella and she was refusing.

"Edward, it's okay you can use it."

"Bella, you are just wearing that little dress. It's not the time to argue, baby." She sighed and took it from my hands.

There were around four loveseats around the room so Bella settled herself on one of them and frowned at me.

"What happened?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the one next to yours."

"Sleep next to me, please."

"I would love to, darling but there isn't much space for both of us."

"Please?" She pouted and I sighed, closing my eyes. _She just knows what to do._

"Fine." I rested my head against the arm of the couch and Bella sat on my lap, curling up to me. I wrapped the blanket around us as she shivered lightly and kissed her hair.

"Go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I closed my eyes and prayed that tomorrow won't be half as bad as today went.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked outside to see the sun was barely even out. I groaned. Must be around six or something. I tightened my arms around Bella and suddenly yesterday came crashing down on me. Oh god.

I sat up and looked over at Eli, who was still fast asleep on the bed. I sighed softly. When will she be up? Bella shifted closer and I tucked all the stray hair away from her beautiful face. _God, they both are so perfect_. I kissed her hair and shifted her away so I could stand up. I laid her down on the loveseat and covered her form with the blanket.

I kissed her hair and grabbed my watch to see it was six fifteen. I looked up when the door opened and saw mom walk in with dad following her.

"Mom, it's six." I murmured and rubbed the back of my neck. Fuck.

"I know it's six. Here." She handed me a takeaway cup and opened it to smell the fresh aroma of coffee.

"I love you mom." I took a sip and sighed as the warm, fuzzy taste sank into my senses.

"You're welcome."

"Oh wait, Bella doesn't have coffee. She said it wasn't any good for her or something." I shrugged and mom nodded.

"I know. I got her iced tea." I grinned at mom. "Now, have your coffee, go home and take a shower. Try to get back before your wife wakes up."

"That's fine, I can stay."

"Edward, don't argue with me and also, Bella is more stubborn than you, so get all of her stuff that she would need." I ran a hand through my hair and nodded.

"Okay."

I drove back home slower than how I usually did because it was early morning and the air was really fresh. It was twenty minutes later when I reached home and parked my car in the driveway itself. I noticed the watchman booth was open and frowned.

I walked back to the entrance and saw no one in there. I shrugged and made my way upstairs. I took a quick, hot shower and got dressed in a black sweater over a blue shirt and black wash jeans. I grabbed Bella's purse and wondered why it was so heavy.

I packed a bag with Bella's stuff, trying to remember every possible thing she could want there. I cleared up yesterday's mess of the cookies and sprinklers my princess was decorating with. I threw the cookies away and tossed in a couple of candy bars just in case. I grabbed the book Bella was reading currently, that was kept on the coffee table.

The doorbell rang and I frowned as I went to answer it. There stood Matt, the guard of this house, a grin on his face. Wow, I hadn't seen him in years.

"Dr. Cullen, hello."

"Matt, hey! How are you?" I shook hands with him and he shrugged.

"Well, kids had summer break so Dr. Cullen sent me away. I got here first thing. Mrs. Cullen told me about your daughter."

"Yeah, but she's getting better, so that's good." He nodded and I noticed he was holding something in his hands.

"This came by yesterday, for a Bella Swan." I frowned and took it from his hands. "Your wife, I take it?"

"Uh yes, thank you." I smiled as I read the details given about Bella. There was no information about the sender.

"I'll see you later then, I hope your daughter gets better." I smile at him.

"Thank you, Matt, I'll see you later."

I just read the details of the courier company that were given which read the address as London. Hmm, London.

 _It's not Irina, is it?_

* * *

I kept the package that felt like a file in my bag and exited the house. I drove back to the hospital as fast as I could, wondering what could possibly she want from Bella now. Ugh, I was losing my head thinking so much about it.

I parked the car and went to the elevators, pressing four as I tapped my foot anxiously for the doors to open. When they opened, I saw mom and dad standing outside and frowned. I walked over to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just thought, maybe we should get you guys some breakfast."

"Mom, that's okay you don't have to do that."

"No, you already slept here all night and the food here isn't that good." Dad said and I chuckled.

"That's true."

"We'll be back in twenty minutes, okay?"

I nodded and entered the room to see Bella was up. She sat on the chair next to Eli's but walked over to me when she saw me. I dropped the bag and gave her a hug. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her cheek, resting my hands on her waist.

"Good morning, love. Sleep good?"

"Neck hurts." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Mine too." She pulled back to look at the bag. I smiled and led her to the couch.

"Well, mom said you won't leave so I got your stuff here." Her eyes lit up. "Wait, before that I have a question to ask."

"Okay."

"Are you in contact with Irina?"

"No, why?" I opened the bag and pulled out the package.

"Then why is she sending you parcels from London?" Bella's eyes widened as she held it in her hands.

"I can't believe she actually did this." She had a big grin on her face.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Did you find anything about Irina?" Bella asked me instead and I sighed.

"No."

"Well, I was at the mall two weeks ago and saw Victoria there, you know who Eli and I bumped into at the airport." I nodded and listened intently. "She tried to talk to me but I didn't go after her. She was very persistent but I refused and she just huffed and walked away."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? We could've done something about it. You get on my nerves so easily." I murmured and shook my head.

"Listen to me. So, did you find out about Victoria?"

"No."

"Huh, that's weird, you can't track Irina or Victoria." _I know that, what was her point?_

"Bella, please get to the point." She handed me the package.

"Open it, it's for you."

I frowned and did as she told me. I was right. It was a file. I opened it and my eyes widened. I skimmed through the fifty pages and couldn't believe my eyes. Oh my good god.

"How? Fuck, this is authentic." I muttered and disbelief was all I could muster that very moment.

"Is this helpful?" She asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Baby, this is fucking great. How did you know?"

"I didn't. Okay, now don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I nodded. "Irina is a crime analyst. So she, um, works in London. She asked if there was something she could do and I told her to find out about Victoria and James. So she did. Just like that." I gazed at Bella flabbergasted.

"This is amazing. I don't believe this."

"See? I have my sources too, Cullen." I laughed and pulled her on my lap.

"Yes you do, thank you so much. You have no idea what this information is worth."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward." I kissed her lips fiercely and she straddled my lap as she kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm. It's been five days since I had her, my patience was at the brink. My fingers landed on her hips as I pulled her flush against me.

"We have to stop, this is a hospital." She mumbled against my lips and I chuckled.

"They aren't going to charge us for this." I brushed my lips against hers.

"What if someone walks in that door right now?" I bit on her bottom lip softly and she whimpered.

"Hmm, then the person will see a husband kissing his wife."

"Like this?" My hands crept into her hair and I held her face to mine.

"Yes."

Her arms went around my neck and I closed my eyes getting lost in the feeling of her lips against mine. God, she was was so perfect. I had no idea we would end up in this fucking hospital but I do believe everything happens for a reason.

"No, I think that's enough for now." Bella murmured as she pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Alright. Now I have to tell you something which will probably make you mad at me." She frowned. "I have to go, give this file at the office."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, come back soon, before she wakes up."

"I'll be back." She nodded and got off my lap. "Your stuff is in the bag, I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you." She pecked my lips. "And you look handsome." I laughed and kissed her lips quickly.

"I love you too, baby. Bye." I walked over and pressed a kiss on Eli's forehead before I left.

* * *

I walked into the familiar office and found silence around me as everybody worked independently. I walked over to where Samantha was and she turned to me shock.

"What are you doing here? Is Eli okay? Did she wake up?"

"She's fine and still not up. Anyway, I came over to give this." I handed her the file. "Open it."

"What's in the file?" Tim asked as he walked over to us.

"Every little thing about Victoria and James. Stop searching about Irina Fetcher, that woman got us this information."

"Holy shit, it's got everything. Even her last location. Who got this?"

"My girlfriend is a genius. She took help from some very unique sources."

"Like who?"

"A crime analyst. Will this information at least get me something by Monday?"

"Of course, this will give us everything. Even the reports are in there." Luke muttered as he flipped through it.

"We can get started right away if you want, or do you have to go to the hospital?" I sighed and checked my phone to see it was nine.

"Guess I can stay for another twenty minutes. Open the footage for this apartment building she was staying at last month." I told Samantha as I took a seat next to her. I noticed the file papers getting divided to every member and knew everything would be fine now.

An hour later my phone buzzed and I answered it without checking the name.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, where are you?" Bella asked and I sighed.

"I'll be right there." I stood up and Samantha nodded as I grabbed car keys.

"Eli is up." I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't even there. I took the stairs as I spoke on the phone with her.

"How is she? Is she talking?"

"No, she's not talking and everyone is here but she's staring at the door. Edward, honey get here fast."

"I'm so sorry, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"The doctor said we can give her some soup, so Emmett went to get it."

"It's better if she doesn't talk." I had reached the parking by then and I unlocked my car as I sat in.

"Yes, get here quick. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I kept the phone in my pocket and turned the key in the ignition, trying to reach the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

I opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside to see everyone sitting around the giant room. Eli was sitting on the bed, resting her head against the bed in her blue hospital gown, eating the soup Bella fed her.

I noticed there were no IVs connected and knew she was back to normal within a day. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her face looked pale and weak. Her looking so unwell was bound to happen.

I made my way over to her bed and felt all eyes on me. Both; Eli and Bella turned and I gave them a soft smile. My sole attention was on Eli and I noticed tears brimming in her eyes. Bella shifted a little as I walked over and lifted Eli in my arms.

I sighed when I held her warm body close to mine and she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face against my neck. I breathed in the calming sense she always got me and held in my tears.

"Daddy missed you so much, princess." She pulled back to stare at me and frowned. Her little hand reached over and she wiped away the tear that was about to fall from my eye.

"Daddy." Eli croaked out in a hoarse voice and tears gathered in her eyes as it must hurt her throat.

"Shh, it's okay if you don't talk for a little while. Do you want to finish your soup?" She nodded and I tried to set her back on the bed but she tightened her hold around me. "Princess, you need to sit on the bed." She shook her head and I sighed.

"Just sit with her." Bella whispered and I nodded, sitting on the bed. I kept her sideways on my lap as Bella fed her the broth.

"Where were you, Edward?" Dad asked from across the room and I looked over at him.

"Uh, my friend's courier mail came to our place, so I had to go give it to him. It was pretty urgent." He nodded and mom gave me a wide smile. I smiled back at her. I looked around and found Rosalie and Andrew nowhere.

"Where's Andrew?" Bella chuckled.

"He wanted some juice, so Rose went with him." I nodded and kissed Eli's hair. I watched her eat slowly, very slowly, but I had all the patience in the world for her today. She refused to eat after less than half of the soup was done and Bella looked at me.

"That's fine." I whispered and she nodded, standing up. She wiped Eli's mouth, who turned to me and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep, baby?" Eli shook her head and I sighed. "Then, sit on the bed? Daddy will sit right next to you." She nodded and I made her sit on the bed. She shivered a little so I covered her form with the blanket and laid her down on the bed.

Bella walked over to where I was and Eli reached her hand towards her. Bella grasped her hand tightly in her own and gave her a sweet smile.

"Go to sleep, honey. It's okay." Eli shook her head and looked over at the door when it opened. Andrew walked in with Rose behind him, who smiled at me. Andrew came running to where I was and I settled him on my lap.

"Uncle Edward, Eli now color?"

"Maybe not right now." He pouted and we both turned to find Eli's eyes drooping. It was seconds later when she was fast asleep and everyone went silent as she slept. Andrew got off my lap and went running back to his dad. I looked over at Bella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Love, what happened?"

"Eli looks so weak and she isn't even talking. Her throat must be hurting too and there is nothing I can do." She murmured and I pulled her in my arms.

"Baby, Eli will be fine. Give it some time. Be patient for me, please."

"Okay. I can be patient." She snuggled against me and closed her eyes. I kissed her hair and she pulled back quickly to wipe away her tears.

"You want to get some rest too?"

"Of course not, I'm fine." Bella mumbled and I nodded my head. I turned to see Alice sitting by the corner, with at least a dozen of magazines in front of her.

"What is it with Alice?" I whispered and she chuckled.

"She is doing her wedding stuff from here itself."

"Bella! Get here for a minute please?" Alice said sweetly and Bella nodded, leaving her hold on me as she went over to her. I sat on the chair next to the bed and closed my eyes utterly exhausted for some reason.

* * *

I woke up when I felt somebody stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see Bella hovering over my form. I frowned and sat up straighter. I looked over at the bed to see Eli wide awake, although she was crying.

"What happened?" I whispered and Bella sighed as she moved away from me. There stood a nurse staring at my daughter.

"I just need to do a regular check." She told me and I nodded.

"Sure." The nurse walked over to Eli who shook her head, shifting away from the lady. I stood up and she looked at me.

"Baby, she is not giving you a shot. Just a normal check-up, I promise." I whispered and Eli shook her head again.

"Should mommy sit with you?" Bella asked making her nod instantly. She sat with Eli in her lap, who still looked exhausted. The nurse checked her blood pressure and took recordings from the heart rate monitor. She grabbed the clipboard and exited the room.

"Everybody left?" I asked Bella and she chuckled.

"Carlisle and Esme are getting coffee. Rest of them did leave. What were they going to do sitting here all day?" I nodded just as the door opened and Seth and Emmett walked in holding what looked like Eli's stuffed toys.

Eli motioned her arms to the stuffed unicorn Seth was holding and she grabbed it, hugging it tightly to her chest, closing her eyes. Bella set her down on the bed and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Why isn't she talking?" Bella asked and I smiled, stroking her hair.

"She will when she is ready."

"I don't like her not talking."

"Me too." I kissed her hair and watched Eli arrange her stuffed animals on the bed.

"You know she'll sleep with them all around her and kick them off the bed in her sleep." I chuckled and nodded.

"That's our daughter."

"When do we take her home?"

"Sunday morning. Let her be here for an extra night just in case." I shrugged and she nodded.

"But then the loveseat is so uncomfortable." She murmured.

"You are going home tonight, only I'm staying." Bella shook her head firmly. "You don't get to argue on this. You and Seth will stay at mom and dad's for the night and I'll be here."

"Edward, I'll be fine, forget I even said something."

"Baby, you look so tired, you need a good night's rest."

"I slept good here."

"You were tossing and turning all night. Please, listen to me for once." I rubbed her back and she nodded, giving up.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning."

"As you wish."

Eli fell back asleep within half an hour and I knew that was going to happen all day today. She just had soup once she woke up again and was getting a little cranky sitting on the same bed since morning. She was currently crying for the nth time. I lost count of how many times she had cried for the day.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Bella asked as she sat on the bed next to her. Eli refused to talk and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Come here." I murmured and gathered her in my arms. Eli pressed her face against my neck and closed her eyes. I exited the dull place and entered the quiet, peaceful passageway. Eli stared at the place with her tired blue eyes and I carried her towards the only floor to ceiling window present here.

I noticed her staring at the clear sky and for once it wasn't raining. I noticed we had a good view of the city and Eli patted my cheek, pointing at the Space Needle. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, we'll go soon, okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes again. "Does your throat hurt, princess?" Eli shook her head. "Then why aren't you talking?" I stroked her hair and she stared at me sadly. "Tell me, please."

"Daddy?" She croaked and I internally sighed with relief.

"Yes, angel?"

"I get here why?" I smiled.

"Well, do you remember you, mommy and Seth were making peanut butter cookies?" She frowned but nodded.

"Well, it turns out you can't have peanuts, because you have an allergy. That means your body doesn't like peanuts."

"But I wike."

"I know you do, darling but you can't have them now. You need to make sure your body is healthy or else you'll have to get here. Do you like it here?" She shook her head instantly.

"See? That's why."

"Home?" She whispered and I kissed her nose.

"Baby, you have to stay here for one more day, we'll go home on Sunday." She pouted and tears gathered in her eyes. "No, don't cry. Mommy and I will be here the whole time. You can color with Drew if you want. Just two nights, okay?" She held up two fingers and I nodded.

"I no wike banket."

"We'll ask Uncle Em if he can get your blanket, will that do?" She nodded and I smiled, pressing my lips against her hair. I sat on one of the benches outside and she yawned her heart out against my neck. I rocked her gently in my arms and she fell asleep gradually.

* * *

I watched Bella tap her foot anxiously as she sat on the loveseat. I sighed and shook my head. I stood up and went to sit next to her. Bella wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. I checked my watch to see it was almost eight at night.

"Baby, don't do this. Please go. Get some rest."

"No. I'm fine here." I looked over at mom who nodded as she came to sit on the other side.

"Bella, Eli is fine now. You can get here early morning."

"But―"

"Please?" I whispered and her brown eyes bore into mine. Bella finally nodded and I grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you so much." She smiled, standing up. I walked over to Seth and ruffled his hair.

"You, be good."

"Always am." I chuckled and gave a soft kiss to Bella before I watched them leave. I closed the door and went to sit next to Eli's sleeping form.

* * *

I groaned when I heard my phone buzz and squinted in the dark as I opened my eyes. I checked the phone to see it was Alex's number. I answered.

"Dude, it's one in the fucking morning." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Edward, James sent someone at the hospital," Sleep flew out of my eyes. "I told him Bella's there, but only you are there, right?"

"Yes, why did you do that?"

"He was going to break into your apartment instead. You don't want that to happen."

"Okay. Is he here?"

"I think, yes."

"I'll look into it."

I called Jacob.

"Cullen! What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Jake shouted and I winced.

"Jacob, there is someone in the hospital that James sent. Could you get here in ten minutes because you live close?"

"Of course." He sounded much awake now.

"I'll see you then." I ended the call.

I walked out of the room and noted that there were four rooms on this floor. I had to be alert. I don't even have a fucking gun. He will have one. I'm going to kill that fucker. How dare he even step inside this place to attack one of my girls?

As exhaustion takes over, I sit on the bench fifteen minutes later, knowing Jake will be checking rest of the floors. I heard a door creak to my left and closed my eyes, knowing it was that man. The man wasn't here to kill me so I just remained still.

I opened my eyes and turned to see it was a man in his scrubs, wearing a surgical mask over his face, his eyes looked surprised to see me up at this hour. He must be checking up. I just gave him a nod and he hastily walked back inside the room.

I frowned.

Hmm.

The man walked out, holding a tray with syringes, scalpels, graspers and clamps. I stood up just as he was walking in my direction and bumped right into him, in my haze. The tray clattered and I really hoped my little girl wouldn't wake up.

I bent down to help him gather up the stuff and realized his hands were shaking. I noticed the muzzle of a gun, by the top of his scrubs and anger flared inside me. This was that little shit. My right hand clenched into a fist and I unexpectedly hit him on the temple. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as I watched him pass out.

I called Jacob to get on the floor and he did two minutes later.

"I'll take care of it, I hear Eli crying." He said urgently and I rushed back to the room not far behind me. I opened the door to find her sitting on the bed, sobbing in her hands. I pulled her in my arms and she looked up at me.

"Hush, princess. Don't cry, angel. Daddy's is here." I murmured and kissed her hair.

"You go." Eli croaked and I stroked her hair.

"Shh, I'm here. Daddy was just checking something. You look so tired, darling." I wiped away her tears.

"Daddy." She pointed at the door and I shook my head.

"There is nothing there, baby. You just need to sleep. Come on, let's get you in bed." I set her on the big bed and she sat up instantly. I sighed. Eli shifted and patted some space to me. I smiled.

"No, angel. It's okay. Go to sleep." She pouted and shifted a little more. I removed my shoes and got on the bed. She snuggled against my chest and closed her eyes. I pulled the pink blanket, Emmett got from the house over her body and she sighed, opening her eyes.

"What?" I whispered and she put some portion of the blanket over me. My eyes softened and I pulled her little body closer to me.

"Oh, daddy loves you so much, baby." I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes. She clutched my shirt tightly in a little fist. I stroked her hair and watched her fall asleep.

I had to do so many things. First, talk to Alex about this. Second, make sure there is no mess tomorrow morning. And third, find out about that man.

To think he was here to kill my girlfriend and if not her, my precious daughter! He was in for a world of pain. I tightened my arms around Eli. My sweet girl. How could James even think something so low? She's three.

Well, speaking of age, Bella's birthday was coming up and I had to do something about it. I mean, even Eli would be discharged that day.

Of all days, September 13 was going to be special. With so many things going around, my girl could use a break on her birthday. I could ask Alice for some advice, try to make the tension of Eli coming from the hospital lessen a little because, of course Bella would be frantic about it.

 _Sunday… I had to think of something._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **I have nothing to share about the future chapters but the news about the Orlando shooting, crushed my heart. I would really like to ask you all to keep the families in your thoughts and prayers who are mourning for the losses of their loved ones for the past couple of days.**

 **Please Review and let me know your thoughts and feeling about the chapter.**

 **Love Always,**  
 **Paint the Walls.**

 **P.S - Pardon the spelling and grammar errors this time. I was in a rush. Sorry. :)**


	32. The Birthday

**WE'RE THE CULLENS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

I had no idea why but it felt weird walking to the hospital today. I checked my phone to see it was seven. Carlisle and Esme had decided to come later but I couldn't wait to get back to Eli and Edward. I missed them both. Even if it was just for one night.

Thankfully, Edward's parents were not aware of my birthday so the day had started pretty good. But I couldn't help dress up good for today. It was my birthday plus, Eli was getting discharged today.

Edward had been really pushy about sending me to his parents' even last night but I wasn't going to ruin my mood by thinking about it. My birthday may not be a big deal but Eli coming home was. It had been three days without her. Even Seth missed her.

He was fast asleep and Esme fondly told me that he woke up around eight for both days that he stayed as well as helped her with breakfast. Such a sweetheart. Everybody had taken a liking to him within two weeks and I was so happy about it. He could finally know what a family is.

The elevators opened and I stepped out. I made my way to the room Eli was in and opened the door. Edward was on his phone, as he paced around the space and Eli was fast asleep on the bed.

Edward looked so hot today in his white Henley and khaki chinos. God, why does he have to be so beautiful? His gorgeous green eyes met mine and I blushed making him smile at me. He ended the call and walked over to me. I wouldn't mind him wishing me for my birthday though.

"Good morning." He murmured and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Better than yesterday, you kind of get used to the couch but it's good we'll be out of here today."

"Did Eli sleep okay?"

"She just woke up once from a bad dream." I sighed and looked away. I knew her nightmares would start. He tipped my chin to look at him.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Don't start the day on a sad note." I blushed for some reason and nodded. He leaned down and pecked my lips softly. I frowned and found him smirking at me.

"What happened?" His question made me sad.

"That was awfully short."

"It wasn't." He murmured and I sighed.

"Don't I get a birthday kiss?"

"Well you said that you wanted me to forget about your birthday."

Oh, right I did but I didn't know he would take it so seriously. I was only looking forward to the kiss on my birthday. My face visibly fell and I nodded.

"Of course, sorry I forgot." I muttered and turned to go sit next to Eli. I heard him chuckle and he turned me back in his arms.

Edward tipped my chin up again and descended his lips on mine. This time his lips sparked fire in my body and I could feel every fibre tingle. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer to me, trying to remove any kind of space between us. Oh, I could kiss him all day.

I played with ends of his hair and tugged them gently making him kiss me harder. I opened my mouth further for his tongue to slide in and felt our breathing mingle together. I moaned when he bit on my bottom and his hands travel on my hips, to pull me flush against him. We pulled back a minute later and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled at me, stroking my cheek as blush rose in them.

"Thank you."

"So, what does my birthday girl want today?" Edward pulled me to him and I chuckled.

"No gifts."

"Okay."

"And you don't tell anybody that it's my birthday."

"Okay."

"Wow, I'm impressed, no arguments?"

"I don't want you to get mad at me on your birthday." He shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I gave him a smile and he pressed his lips against mine for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, baby. But wait, does that mean, I don't tell Eli either?" I thought about it.

"You can tell her, I don't mind."

"I actually do have something for you." I glared at him and backed away.

"I said not to get me anything."

"Please, it didn't even cost me 50 bucks." I looked at him suspiciously. That was not possible. Hmm.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously and he chuckled. Edward reached behind in the back pocket of his chinos and pulled out a flower.

Tears sprung to my eyes looking at it. It was so beautiful. I breathed in the most alluring scent and sighed softly. It was so unusual. Pale peach buds opened to reveal deeper inner tones neatly arranged within the heart of the bloom. The beautifully cupped rosette was elegantly held upright on the stem.

"It's the prettiest flower I have ever seen, what's it called?"

"It's a Juliet Rose."

"It's very uncommon, very did you find it?"

"Well, I have my sources." I shook my head, knowing he won't tell me. I breathed in the scent and closed my eyes.

"Thank you. This is the best gift you could possibly give me. It must've cost you more than fifty bucks." I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek.

"Oh, darling, it doesn't matter." I glared at him.

"So you lied to me."

"Well, if I wouldn't have lied, you would not want to see it. The bottom line is I want you to have it, so it doesn't matter if I have to lie for that." I smiled and stared at the gorgeous rose.

"Tell me. Please." I whispered, staring into his emerald eyes and he sighed.

"Two hundred dollars." My eyes widened as I stared at the flower in my hand.

"You can buy dozens of normal roses with that."

"Well, this is unusual and it reminded me of you," I frowned softly and he leaned against my forehead as his fingers touched the flower. "This color reminded me of your blush." I blushed and he chuckled. "See? It's the same." I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"You are so sweet."

"Why, thank you ma'am and you didn't have breakfast, did you?" He gazed at me with a disapproving smile.

"Well, I was thinking we can have brunch out today. Do you know a good place? I mean, if Eli will be fine to eat from outside." He chuckled.

"She's eating soups every day, she can eat raw tomatoes if you give her." I smiled and nodded.

"She must be pretty excited to get out of here."

"I lost count for how long she cried to get out of here last night." I sighed softly as I stared at her sleeping form.

"She still looks a little ill."

"Give it time." He murmured and kissed the side of my head.

 _I think I can do that._

* * *

I buckled up Eli's black Mary Jane shoes as she silently stared at me. Eli had gotten awfully quiet since the operation. I was so much worried if she would go back to her normal self or not. I looked up and gave her a big smile.

"Look at you, so beautiful." I whispered and leaned up to kiss her forehead. She motioned her arms to me and I settled her snugly against me. I held her on my hip and she buried her face against my hair.

"We go?" I nodded and Esme walked over to us with a grin on her face.

"Hey, pretty girl. Excited to go back home?" Eli nodded and remained silent, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Why don't you and Carlisle join us for brunch?"

"No, Bella. You need to go out as a family for once. Eli is still pretty shaken up, she just needs to be with you two right now."

"Okay, thanks but what about Seth?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll drop Seth by the time you reach." I nodded and the door opened as Edward walked in, holding a file.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, now I'm leaving. I'll have to drag Carlisle out of here because he gets really engrossed in long talks with the doctors." We nodded and she gave us a hug before leaving.

"Are you hungry, princess? Mommy and daddy thought we could take you out for brunch." Eli nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

We exited the hospital with Edward holding Eli's little bag and we made our way to the parking lot. Edward unlocked the car and I strapped Eli in her car seat. She pouted looking at me and I sighed.

"What happened, baby?" I asked stroking her hair and she patted the seat next to her.

"Mommy has to sit in the front but I won't leave your side once we reach home, okay? I promise." She nodded and I kissed her forehead before shutting the door. I opened the passenger side door as Edward kept her bag in the trunk.

"Hey." He smiled as he got in the and I smiled back sadly. "Love, it's going to be fine. Really." I nodded and leaned over to kiss his lips quickly.

"Okay, let's go now."

Edward stopped the car at a restaurant called _Stoneburner_ and I got Eli out of the car immediately. Her blue eyes took in the surrounding hustle and bustle of the Sunday mid-morning.

"This place is great for brunch, Jasper and I used to come here a lot." I smiled and nodded. Eli wrapped her arms around my neck as she adjusted herself in my arms. Edward grabbed my hand which wasn't holding Eli in his and we entered the busy place.

It was a very homey place with dim-light hanging ceiling lights and wooden furniture. I stroked Eli's hair and found her staring at the number of people inside as we stood at the reception.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and found Edward smiling at me. I guess I missed out him talking to the receptionist. I nodded and we made our way to the table assigned to us. It was a square-shaped table with four chairs on each corner. Eli had tightly wrapped herself around me but her sole attention was on the people around.

"Daddy!" She screamed when a group of teenagers laughed at some distance from us. Eli motioned her arms to Edward who immediately held her in his arms.

"No, baby. Don't cry. It's okay." He rocked her in his arms and motioned for me to sit. I did and watched him whisper something to her which made her nod against his neck. After some more whispering Eli finally pulled back and he set her down on the chair across from me.

Thankfully, the tables were short in height so Eli easily reached the table and I could see her pretty face. Edward sat to my right and immediately grabbed my hand in his. I didn't have good memories of the last time we went out so I was a little cautious to look around.

"So, birthday girl what do you want to have?" I grabbed the menu and started scrolling through the brunch list.

"Kale salad." He offered me a smile and leaned his lips against my ear, making my thought process go out of track.

"If you don't have something better than a salad, I'm going to tell the whole place it's your birthday." My eyes widened and I blushed. Oh dear god. The whole place staring at me or having a healthy brunch? _Having a healthy brunch_.

"Princess, what would you like to have?"

"No soup." She pouted and we chuckled.

"We promise, there is no soup for you, for a long time." I said and she smiled for the first time today. I sighed happily. Edward placed a kiss on her head and shifted her chair closer to his. He showed her the menu and started explaining every little food item present in there. _And I thought they were going to be efficient._

"Pizza?" She asked and he sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to finish up everything?" She nodded instantly. "Alright, Bella what have you decided?"

"What are you getting?"

"Porchetta Steak & Eggs, it's absolutely amazing here."

"I'll have that too."

"So glad you changed your mind." I rolled my eyes making him chuckle, just as the waitress walked over to our table.

"Good morning, I'm Summer and I'll be your server for the day. What can I get for you, sir?" I looked up and found her staring at my Edward. I could _feel_ her undressing him. Ugh. It's not even worth going out with this man.

"Porchetta Steak & Eggs for me and my wife and small Calabrese Pepperoni pizza for my little girl." Her eyes finally fell on Eli, who was playing with a spoon in front of her.

"Oh, what a cute little girl!" Eli looked up at her and as if completely ignoring, went back to the spoon. I tried to hide my smile.

"Would you like any refreshments?"

"Uh, Brooklyn for me, baby what are you having?" Edward looked at me and I looked thoughtful. I won't take a chance of drinking. It might not be a good choice.

"I'll just have cranberry juice with tonic water." The waitress finally looked at me and I nodded.

"And for your little girl?"

"Juice?" Edward asked me and I chuckled.

"No," I looked up at the waitress. "One banana chocolate smoothie for our daughter, please."

"That's a great choice, I'll get the refreshments first." She took our menus and walked away.

"That woman was so fake." Edward muttered under his breath and I chuckled leaning towards him.

"She's a waitress, that's their job. I've been there but I never flirted with a man with his family around." Edward frowned.

"You flirted with men?"

"How do you think I got so many dates?" I winked and he made a face.

"I don't have to hear about that."

"If I can sit here and watch the woman flirt with you, why can't I tell you some disturbing stories?" He smirked and leaned in towards me.

"Look at you so jealous. Are you worried your boyfriend is so hot that women can't keep their eyes off him?" He teased and I shook my head, pushing him away.

"You and your cocky attitude. What women don't see is that you are such over-confident, smooth guy who sometimes acts like a jerk and is the most annoying―" He cut me off when his lips pressed against mine softly. I couldn't help kiss him back. We pulled away quickly.

"I love you." He murmured, tucking a stray piece of my hair.

"And then you do that but I love you too." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"I know you do."

We both turned to look at Eli who was silently staring everywhere with her big blue eyes. She was so adorable. Her mood seemed to have uplifted a little because of the change of setting, which was another improvement.

I heard clicking of heels approaching and knew Summer was back. We leaned away from each other and Eli had a wide grin on her face when the waitress placed a big glass of smoothie in front of her. And it was chocolate. With whipped cream and choco chips. Wow. It looked rather appealing.

"Mommy, daddy wook!" She pointed at her smoothie happily and we smiled.

"It looks great, doesn't it?" Edward asked and she nodded her head. She was glowing just staring at it. I took a sip of my juice and sighed when the cool liquid ran down my throat.

Edward and I were busy staring at Eli than to care about our drinks. Eli sipped on her smoothie with the long straw at full speed, which slowed down after she finished half of it. We chuckled at the same time. It was kind of expected.

"Cocktail for brunch?" I asked Edward and he stared at me.

"Doesn't matter, it's good." He mumbled and I chuckled. I watched him drink it, how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the drink. I had to admit it was kind of erotic. His long lashes rested on his cheek as his eyes were closed. Hmm, I could stare at him all day.

His green orbs opened to stare at me as he kept the glass down. I realized my mouth was slightly agape. His lips curved into a crooked smile and he kissed my cheek.

"Seven days, hitting hard on you?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"A little." I admitted and he sighed.

"Me too. I can't wait to go home."

The waitress came over to serve us our brunch. I licked my lips staring at the mouth-watering food in front of me. The steak looked like heaven right now. I looked over at Eli's pizza and knew she won't finish even half of it.

We started eating and a moan escaped my lips as soon as I had my first bite. It was so good. Either that or I was starving from months.

"Oh my god, this is so good." I took a sip from my juice.

"Yeah, well don't make that sound, it's not helping." Edward murmured, his eyes had darkened for some reason. I blushed and nodded. About halfway through our brunch, I saw Eli had just finished one slice of the pizza.

"Honey, why aren't you eating?"

"I wanna have dat." She pointed to Edward's plate, who stopped mid-bite to stare at his daughter.

"This?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, you said pizza so you have to finish it first." He teased and she pouted.

"Pwease?"

"Pizza first." Tears gathered in her eyes and Edward chuckled, taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. "Oh, baby. Don't cry. Tell me, what do you want to have?" He wiped away her tears and turned her in his arms. Eli started eating the potato chips from his plate and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, she _is_ your daughter." Edward muttered to me and I mock glared at him.

"At least she's eating." He pointed to the barely eaten pizza on her plate and I smiled. "Yeah, okay."

After she finished eating the potato chips from Edward's plate, she ate from mine and then just sat on Edward's lap staring at the baby at the table next to us.

"Honey, have another slice of your pizza. It's so small." I said and Edward slid the plate over to them. I noticed his plate was empty as he had already finished eating. He fed her one whole piece which she ate grumpily.

"What about the rest?"

"No." She shook her head and Edward stroked her hair.

"Finish your smoothie then." He grabbed the glass and placed it in front of her. She started drinking her smoothie and continued gazing at the little baby. I finished up my brunch and Edward and I had a slice of pizza each. I had so much food stuffed in my system, it was difficult to move.

"Either I won't be able to walk or I'll throw up soon." I muttered and Edward chuckled.

"Well, it must be unsettling having so much food at once in your body." I poked my tongue out at him. "Why is she taking so long?" He muttered and followed Eli's gaze only to smile, staring at the little baby.

"Princess, we're getting late. Finish up your smoothie fast." Eli nodded and started sipping her smoothie again. She giggled when the baby stood up in the carriage and turned to look at Eli. It was a cute little boy. His big blue-gray eyes were staring at Eli curiously.

"Daddy, he wook at me!" Edward chuckled and kissed her hair.

"I can see that." I shared a smile with him and the mother of the baby turned a little to look at us. I gave her a big smile and she chuckled, looking at Eli. The baby stomped his foot as he reached his arms towards Eli.

"Ah, look at that. The baby is calling you, sweetheart." I said and she had a splitting grin on her face. The mother motioned Eli to get to them and she looked at me.

"Go ahead, but get back fast. We have to go home." She nodded and slid off Edward's lap to shyly walk over to the baby.

"Girls like babies." Edward murmured and I nodded, watching Eli hold the little baby's hand in hers.

"Women like babies too." I told him and he pecked my lips softly.

"Mm, I know that. But girl babies are cuter than boys."

"That's not entirely true. It depends on many things."

"Like what?" He gazed at me curiously.

"The parents, obviously. Like if we have babies―" Ugh. I stopped right there.

"Please continue." He whispered, stroking my hair.

"Well, if we have babies then they will be beautiful no matter, because they'll have your green eyes and copper hair." He laughed.

"See? Now that's where you are wrong. I would want them to get your eyes and hair." I rolled my eyes.

"My eyes are so ordinary, they are brown although I can make peace with the hair. Because that hair on a kid?" I touched his hair making him laugh again.

"How many babies do you want to have?" I blushed and gazed at him.

"Um, two." I mumbled and he kissed my forehead. "I mean, we already have one, so that'll make it three."

"Two boys, I'm sure." I nodded and he rolled his eyes.

"Our boy will look like you, won't you like to have a baby that looks just like you?" He smiled instantly. "And then he can be smooth and charming to score girls." Edward immediately scowled.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen."

"You are going to be protective even with a boy?"

"Of course, he'll be kept away from girls for a long time." He nodded at me and I patted his cheek.

"You need to loosen up." He kissed my head.

"You aren't even pregnant and look at us." My smile disappeared and I nodded.

"Yeah, should we get going? It's almost twelve." Edward frowned but nodded.

"Sure." He motioned the waitress to come over with the bill and I stared at Eli's happy face as she played with the baby.

 _Yeah, I'll have to take the tests tonight._

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy! Out!" Eli said from the backseat and I chuckled. So glad to have her back to normal. Babies always lift her mood. Even in New York when she was talking about them after the incident in my apartment. I shuddered internally thinking about it.

"Yes, princess. Hold on."

Edward opened the door for me and then went over to retrieve Eli from the car seat. She rested her head against his neck and closed her eyes. She got tired very easily these days. Edward muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

"Hey, what is it?" He rolled his eyes.

"You'll see." I frowned, confused. Edward took us from the main door as the garage door was locked and all the curtains were closed. I had expected the house to be dark, seeing that it always rained on my birthday.

"Eli?" She opened her eyes when Edward called out her name. "Can you walk for me? Daddy has to hold your bag." She nodded and let out a yawn. He set her down and she grabbed my hand quickly in hers.

There was a chorus of 'Welcome Home Eli' as soon as I turned on the lights and laughed lightly as I looked at everyone present. Yeah, so they lied they had work on a Sunday. I shook my head at everyone and they stared at Eli, who looked slightly shocked. She looked up at me and I gave her a big smile.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she went running to Edward who was leaning against the passageway with his arms across his chest. She hugged his legs tightly and he scooped her in his arms.

"Princess, didn't you like it? Look, everyone is here." She pressed her face against his neck and closed her eyes, letting out a yawn. So she was tired. "You want to go sleep in your room?" She nodded and he sighed, looking over at Alice.

"Yeah, you were right." She muttered and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I told you we had a cranky baby in our hands these days." Edward said softly, pressing his lips against Eli's hair. "Come on, princess let's get you in bed." I watched him leave the living room to make his way upstairs.

"This is great." I said, looking at the banner and balloons around. Alice played with the hem of her dress, her mood clearly ruined because of Eli's lack of enthusiasm.

"Alice, it's okay. Eli will be much more appreciative once she is up. We'll leave the living room this way, she'll be very happy. I promise."

"You think?"

"Of course, she's just like you, you know that." I said and she beamed at me, skipping over to me.

"That's right, she is." She gave me a tight hug and I smiled, hugging her back. Alice pulled back and stood close to me.

"Now, I just had this amazing idea for the wedding, you have to listen to it." I nodded, knowing there was no escape. "We can make the wedding bouquet winter-style by wrapping the stems in a ribbon embellished with crystals."

"Sounds very unique, it would look amazing." She grinned at me and I heard footsteps approaching. I turned to see Edward walking over to me with a smile on his face. He turned me in his arms and I blushed.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured and my eyes widened because his family was standing right behind us. "Why can't I tell them it's your birthday?" I shook my head.

"Edward, please. I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Baby, did you never tell Alice?" He looked past my shoulder and then at me.

"Um, I think I told her once but she won't remember, please don't tell any of them." I pleaded and his gazed softened as he pecked my lips. I blushed and he stroked my cheek.

"See? That's where you made a mistake." I frowned. "Alice never forgets."

He turned me in his arms and everyone started singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. I noticed a cake kept on the coffee table, the banner was changed to Happy Birthday and I couldn't stop blushing. Oh my god.

I gazed at them, completely embarrassed and Edward was leaving my side to go stand with them, but I tightened my hold on his hand. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Smile." He whispered against my ear.

I did, staring at everyone. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Andrew, Carlisle, Esme and Seth. Last year on this day, I was crying all day thinking about my parents and today I had a _family_ to celebrate this day with.

Tears pricked my eyes as I gazed at everyone. They were happy for _me_. I never thought I would find a family like this. All because of this man standing next to me. I looked up and found Edward looking at me lovingly.

"Hey, don't cry." He murmured and I buried my face in his chest. He kissed my hair and rocked us a little. I heard everyone go silent.

"Edward, your girls are really weird. She's crying too!" Alice whined and everyone laughed, even I cracked a smile.

"Well, I think my wife is crying because she really liked it." I pulled back and turned to them.

"Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me. I never had a big family growing up, it was just my parents, and then they passed away." I wiped away my tears and felt Edward tighten his arms around me. "But now I have got a great family in you all and I'm very thankful for that." Esme came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh, Bella, of course we are your family. You have to understand that you are not alone anymore. You have us all." She pulled back and kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday. Now you better cut the cake because my son and grandson are eyeing it already." I chuckled and looked past her shoulder to see Drew hovering over it.

"Um, I would really like to cut the cake when Eli is up. If that's okay." I shrugged.

"Of course, anything you want. It's your birthday." Esme walked over to the cake and lifted the tray. "After Eli is up." She looked pointedly at Emmett instead of Drew.

"Fine." He muttered with a scowl, making everyone chuckle. Drew came running to me and hugged my legs tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Bella." I bent down to his height.

"Thank you so much, honey." I kissed his head and he gave me a hug before running out of the room through the backdoor. I stood up and everyone wished me, Seth shyly walked over.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Seth, I'm really happy that you are here with us." He nodded and pulled back.

"Me too." I looked at his hair and frowned. What had he done? I touched his hair and he stepped back.

"Hey, don't touch it. It took me twenty minutes to make them that way."

"Honey, it looks really weird."

"No, it's cool. Edward taught me." I rolled my eyes in Edward's direction.

"Edward, he looked handsome with his normal hair."

"Don't tell me. Seth asked and I told him."

"Don't listen to Edward then." I muttered and Rose walked over to casually drape her arm around Seth's shoulder.

"Doesn't it look weird? That's what I told him." I chuckled when Seth frowned.

"Yeah, okay I'll go wash the gel off."

"Thank you." I patted his cheek and he went to the guest room.

"Come on, Bella let's go help Esme." Rose looped her arm through mine and we turned to leave.

Edward called out to us. "Wait, I need a minute with Bella." Rose glared at him.

"You got her all morning. It's her birthday, I'm taking her away. Let's go, Bella." I gave Edward a smile and he sighed, staring at us with an unhappy expression.

 _He can act grumpier than Eli sometimes._

* * *

I stayed close to Esme as she walked down the stairs. It was so dark, I couldn't even see anything. I heard a 'click' sound and the basement came to life. It wasn't very clean but not that messy either.

I followed Esme and she opened the closet which contained four boxes. She gave me one of them and grabbed the other one. They weren't giant but small-sized boxes. I followed her upstairs after the lights turned off and we went to the den.

Emmett walked in curiously and I gave him a smile. He was not that bad and was pretty fun. We kept the box on the couch of the big den and he plopped next to them.

"What's in this?"

"Bella wanted to see your childhood photographs." He gave me a wide grin.

"Thanks Bella, oh you have to see Edward's pictures. I'll get everyone." He sprinted out of the room and I chuckled.

"That bad?" I asked Esme and she smiled, shaking her head.

"He just likes to tease Edward." I smiled and set the boxes on the floor. I sat on the carpet and kicked off my heels. I really wanted to see Edward's childhood photographs, see how his memories were. _I don't remember my parents clicking so many pictures of me._

"Bella, I told you not to." Edward said as he walked in with a glare as others followed.

"Honey, it's okay. You were really cute as a baby." Esme said and he just made a face at his mom.

"It can't be that bad." I said and started opening the box next to me. Andrew came to sit next to me and I handed him a photo album. He giggled when he opened the first page.

"Aunt Bella, who this?" He showed me the photo and I laughed.

"I think that's your daddy."

"Daddy you no wear clothes?" Andrew laughed and Emmett's smile disappeared as he came to sit next to us.

"I must be in the pool." He mumbled and Esme leaned over to stare at it.

"Emmett you were in your bedroom. He wanted to wear the same superman briefs for four days, I refused on the fifth day and he said, he wouldn't wear any clothes." I could hear everyone laughing and Emmett cracked a smile. Seth quietly sat next to Carlisle, curiously looking around.

"Don't mind, Em, you were just three." Rose said as she sat on the couch behind him. I flipped the page and looked over to see Carlisle opening the other box.

"Aw, this is so cute." Rose gushed and I turned to stare at a picture of little Edward sitting on his piano bench. "It must be with the new piano."

"Oh my god, that was a long day." Carlisle muttered as he already knew what we were talking about. "He refused to get off the bench. Had lunch _and_ dinner on the bench and wanted to sleep on it. And he did. After he was out like a light, I tucked him in bed." I turned to see Edward having a smile on his face.

"Oh, dad don't please!" Edward whined as soon as he turned to look at his father and Carlisle laughed heartily.

"What is it?" Alice asked and skipped over only to burst out laughing.

"To be or not to be." Jasper quoted, placing his hand over his heart a peaceful expression masked on his face.

"Hamlet?" I asked and Edward looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, stop laughing, Edward was really good at it." Esme defended him but everyone laughed.

"We are not laughing at his acting but his costume." Carlisle handed me the photos and I stifled my laughter. He was almost unrecognizable, wearing a wig and he wore tights, as he held a skull in his hand, staring at it.

"It's good." I mumbled and Edward rolled his eyes. I chuckled and turned the next page. A pretty girl stood next to him, wearing a Victorian ball gown.

"And who is this?" I asked Emmett, who was sitting next to me.

"That's Bree Hurley." I nodded and he leaned in to whisper. "His first girlfriend." Oh.

"She's cute." I said and he laughed.

"You're much better." He winked.

I stared at her picture feeling weird for some reason. His first girlfriend. She must've been pretty special to him then. You never forget your first girlfriend or boyfriend. I could never forget Riley even if I wanted to.

"Emmett, what are you telling Bella?" Edward asked angrily as he walked over to us. He snatched the photos from my hand and I saw a ghost of smile appear on his face but then it was gone.

"Nothing, she asked me who the girl was."

"Yeah, okay." He murmured and kept the photos back in the box. A big grin appeared on his face suddenly when he looked inside the box. He pulled out a photo album and Emmett paled next to me.

"Yes, now everybody should see this. Emmett in a musical." My eyes grew wide as my curiosity piqued.

"Which musical?"

"Aladdin."

"Oh my god, I never knew about this." Rose muttered and Edward passed her the album.

"He was the Genie." He flashed me a smile and I laughed.

"You look like a smurf." Andrew giggled staring at his father's pictures and we started looking at some other photos from the graduation and parties.

"Mommy?" I heard Eli's voice and Edward nodded to me.

"I'll get her." He walked out of the room and my eyes stared at the door fixated. Eli came into my view in Edward's arms, clutching her stuffed unicorn tightly. He set her down and she walked over to me.

Eli curled up on my lap as I sat cross-legged and stared at the photos splayed around. I kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her. She took the photo from my hands and I leaned against her hair.

It was a picture from Edward's graduation, as he stood smiling widely with Emmett by his side. Eli grinned and pointed the photo to Edward.

"Daddy." She said and he chuckled as he came to sit in front of me.

"Yes, princess?"

"You." She gave him the picture and he smiled.

"No. That's not me." Eli frowned and took the picture back to stare at it. She looked at it thoughtfully and Emmett chuckled next to me. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No, daddy that you."

"Look at the picture carefully, princess. Who do you see?"

"Uncle Em and daddy." She gave Emmett a cute smile.

"That's not me." He told her again and I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy? This daddy?" Edward chuckled and his phone buzzed. He got the phone out of his pocket and frowned as he stared at the screen.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He muttered and ruffled Eli's hair before standing up. He walked out of the room hastily. Who was calling that he suddenly tensed up? I was taken out of my musings when Eli patted my cheek.

"Yes, baby?"

"This daddy?" I laughed.

"Yes, it's daddy." She frowned at me.

"Then daddy wong."

"Daddy was just being silly."

"Cool!" Andrew laughed to my far left and I turned to see him holding a Batman cape in his hands. Eli jumped out of my lap and went to sit on Carlisle's lap where Drew and Seth were.

"Superman's cape is cooler." Emmett grinned and Esme rolled her eyes.

"It would've been better if it was not cut in half."

"Jasper did that." He glared at Jasper who just laughed.

"I still have mine." He smirked and I watched Andrew gaze at it gloriously, like he just won the lottery.

"That's Uncle Edward's. He used to wear it until we had to get it off him during bed." Esme told Andrew and he giggled.

"I keep this, nana?"

"Well, you'll have to ask Uncle Edward that." He looked around but pouted when he saw Edward nowhere.

"Where Uncle Edward?"

"He had an urgent call he had to attend, I'm sure he won't say no." I said and he beamed at me.

It was thirty minutes later and Edward was still not in the room. I grew worried as to what happened. Andrew asked me twice more but even I was clueless about it. Maybe it was from his agency. Something about James? Or Victoria?

"...Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to Alice.

"Where are you lost?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "I'll just go check on Edward once." She nodded and I stood up. I exited the place and checked the living to see him nowhere, not even in the kitchen.

I saw a figure sitting outside on the couch that was on the lawn, the closet one to the house. I leaned against the doorway and stared at him, his eyes gazing at the pool that was at a far away distance from us. He looked so… lost.

I walked over to Edward and settled myself on his lap. He looked at me startled for a second and then wrapped his arms around me. I sat on his right knee so I could get a better view of him. I noticed his phone was lying on the glass table in front of me, away from him.

"Drew found your Batman cape." Edward chuckled and his green eyes stared at me. My hands played with the ends of his hair and he closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Tell me, what is it?" He opened his eyes and stared at me astonished.

"How do you know?" I shrugged.

"I just do. Tell me." I stroked his cheek and he leaned into my hand.

"Well, you remember how I met with Laurent Scott?" My eyes tightened but I nodded. "Well, he said that, if I give him James, he'll leave the country." Oh.

"So, are you?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"It's not that easy, baby. I can't do that, but then he promised to not get anywhere near you or Eli if I do his work."

"Oh sweetie, why did you do that?" I whispered and he kissed my nose.

"You both are so much important to me than some international drug smuggler."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to give James away to him but I can't lie to the people I work for. I'll be betraying the country, people have been after Laurent for years. Alex―" He stopped short and looked at me. "I just can't do it. If people find out, I won't be able to look them in the eye. I have sincerely worked for so many years, gained everyone's trust, I can't break that." His words sunk in and I stared at his tortured expression.

"Don't you have a plan?"

"I do," He nodded. "It's really risky but it's the only way. If that doesn't work, I'll be dead for sure." My heart pounded in my chest when he said that.

"How could you even say that and let me listen to it?! You won't die, you are here with me. Fine and safe. I won't be able to survive if you die!" I said frantically, just the thought of him not being around me was making me restless.

"It's just a possibility, love. Hush, it's okay." He whispered and pulled me to him. I pressed my face against his chest and took deep breaths.

"You have to make your plan work then." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"I will, I promise. I'm just not sure how." I pulled back to stare at him. Edward had never looked more confused. I placed my hand on his chest where I could feel his heart beating beneath my palm.

"Believe is half the cure." I whispered and he placed his hand atop mine. His other hand cupped my face and he pulled my face closer to his. Our lips touched and I sighed at how soft his lips felt against mine. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled back. I opened my eyes as he stroked my hair.

"I wasn't finished." I mumbled and touched my lips against his again. His lips parted as he kissed me back and my eyes fluttered shut at that. Both his hands held my face to his tenderly, his kiss softer than that.

Building, slowly and gradually as our breathing mingled and heart sped up in a similar fashion. I felt the rare Seattle sunrays glinting off my back as I faced Edward. I hummed under my breath as his teeth grazed against my lower lip and I felt like my body was lit up with fire.

I forgot the place and the time, just his lips against mine. My fingers traced every line of his face. His eyes that were currently closed, his perfectly angled nose, his high cheekbones, perfect jaw and my fingers finally threading into his soft, tousled copper hair.

His tongue touched mine softly, seductively tangling with mine and I moaned at the sensation. He was too good to be true. We pulled apart to breathe for a second and he claimed my lips again. We held onto the kiss long, long enough that we had to pull apart to breath fifteen seconds later.

"Your family is inside." I whispered and he smiled, looking at me.

"That's okay. Plus, we have all night." I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What if Eli wants to sleep with us?" He groaned softly.

"Then we'll put her to sleep and back to her own bed. It's been seven days Bella, I'm dying here!" He whispered exasperated and I chuckled.

"You went on without having sex for a whole month before we went out."

"That was different, if I would've known that my annoying neighbor was so hot, I would've asked her out sooner." My cheeks turned pink and I shook my head. _How can he be so smooth?_

"I don't think I would've said yes." He chuckled.

"That's true. Anyway, you do know everyone is staying until dinner right?" I nodded. "That means I get no alone time with you."

"Oh, baby it's okay."

"I kind of wanted to spend your birthday peacefully, just us." I sighed softly and pecked his lips.

"Mm, me too."

"But, Alice was right there to ruin the plan."

"Don't say that, Edward. She did so much for us." I stroked his hair and he nodded.

"Yeah, okay. There is barbecue tonight, over there." He pointed to the block next to the sun loungers and my stomach flipped a little with excitement.

"Really?" He nodded and stroked my cheek.

"I told them that you wanted never had one and it isn't going to rain today," Clearly. "So, yeah, you would like that, right?"

"Of course."

"Alice is going to dress you up." Oh no. My eyes widened and he chuckled. "I'm kidding." I sagged in his arms with relief and he kissed my hair. I smacked his arm lightly and pulled back.

"Don't ever scare me like that." He nodded and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Edward and I stopped short and broke our kiss. We turned at Emmett's voice and saw him standing next to Jasper as they stared at us with cheesy smiles.

"Look at these two, can't keep their hands off each other." Jasper drawled and I blushed playing with my wedding band.

"Jasper, fuck off." Edward muttered and stroked my hair as my head rested on his shoulder.

"They are so cute, it's nauseating." Emmett continued and I shut my eyes wishing they would just go. _I won't stop blushing if I speak, so it's better if I stay silent._

"Don't make Edward mad, Emmett. He has a lot of pent up frustration from not getting some action these past days. He might beat you to death." My cheeks flamed even more at Jasper's words and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, right. He must have big plans for today." I heard Edward growl softly.

"Alright that's it." He slid me off his lap, setting me down on the couch and ran after Jasper and Emmett who had already disappeared inside the house. I just sat there clueless and after my blush died down, I made my way inside.

I walked in the den and all eyes turned to me which made me blush again. I could see them all keeping the photos back in the boxes and I went over to help them.

"Mommy! Wook, I get this!" Eli skipped over to and showed me Rock-a-Stack toy that she must've found somewhere in there.

"Baby, you shouldn't just take it from―"

"Oh, Bella shush. Let her. She liked it." Esme stopped me and I nodded. "Anyway, where are the boys?"

"Edward ran after the two somewhere."

"Oh my god, they must be in the gym." She muttered under her breath. "Don't clean anything up, we'll have those three do it." I smiled.

 _I'm cool with that._

* * *

"So, Bella tell me," I looked over at Emmett. "Do you always blush so much?" I blushed and he laughed his booming laughter. Rosalie smacked the back of his head and he muttered an 'ow'.

"Thanks, Rose." Edward murmured as he sat next to me and I turned to rest my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and stared at our clasped hands.

"You do know why we are sitting here, right?"

"Because lunch is over?" It came out like a question and he laughed.

"No, mom and Alice kept your gifts in the library, they are going to get it for you."

"Oh, Edward I told you no gifts." I said and tried to stand up but he pulled me back in his arms.

"Why am I blamed in this? I didn't tell them, I just got you that one rose." He made a face and I stroked his cheek.

"That rose meant the world to me."

"I want to give you everything." He reasoned and I smiled.

"But I only want you."

"Now who's being corny?" I shook my head and closed my eyes against his chest.

"Where's Eli and Seth?"

"They're playing outside with dad and Andrew. Well, dad isn't playing as much making sure the kids don't run off somewhere."

"Hmm, I'm getting tired but I don't want to sleep." He sighed.

"No one and I mean, no one told you to wake up early in the morning and get to the hospital."

"Bella! You have to open your presents!" Alice sang and I opened my eyes to see her dancing her way to where we were. She kept two boxes on the coffee table and so did Esme.

"I never really mentioned wanting presents." I told awkwardly and Esme frowned at me.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Don't make us feel bad for getting you these presents, now go on, open them." I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Okay." I mumbled and grabbed the first one. I slowly opened it, unwrapping the gift paper patiently and Emmett sighed loudly.

"Oh, Bella, be a little fast." He grabbed the box from me and ripped open the packaging in an easy motion only to hand it back. I was slightly taken aback but soon neutralized my expression.

"Thanks. But who got it?"

"I did." Emmett flashed me a smile and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, tell her what's in it then." He smile turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know because Rose got it but I wrapped it." I laughed.

"Thank you Emmett, that was very kind."

I opened the box and saw a statue in there. I got it out and gasped. It was the infamous Surrounded by Love statue. It was a Willow Tree figurine, burying her face in a handful of red poppies. It was so beautiful.

"Thank you Rose, Emmett. This is amazing." Rose gave me a wide grin.

"That's you," She pointed to the figure and I smiled. "And you are always surrounded by our love." I stood up and went over to give her a tight hug. She hugged me, rubbing my back.

"Thank you, that was so sweet of you." I pulled back and gave Emmett a quick hug too. Although his hug emptied my lung supply as he squished me in his arms.

"Emmett, she can't breathe." Rose said and I pulled back to take deep breaths.

"Thank you, for that." I muttered and went to sit next to Edward again. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Bella! Open the next one." Alice said bouncing in her seat and I smiled, grabbing the small square-shaped gift.

"It's a book." I murmured and Esme nodded.

"Carlisle got it for you." Just as she said that, Carlisle walked in with the kids. Eli came over and settled herself on Edward's lap. Seth sat next to him and Andrew was sitting between Jasper and Alice.

"Just in time." Carlisle said and I unwrapped the gift faster than the last one. I had a splitting grin on my face. _Oh yes_. It was the early edition of _Wuthering Heights_.

I opened the book and _Happy Birthday Bella_ was handwritten in a neat calligraphy. I flipped the page and my mouth hung open. It wasn't an early edition. It was the _first_ edition. Oh my god. _It must have costed him a fortune._

"This is just amazing, thank you so much." He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Bella. Edward told me it is your favorite." I beamed at Edward and gave Carlisle a hug.

"Thank you so much." I went back to sit in my previous place.

I opened up Esme's gift next and she had gotten me a bracelet. It was a family bracelet, even Rose had it so I couldn't say no to her. It was beautiful but I didn't deserve it. I wasn't even a part of their family. I felt so guilty.

"Baby, what is it?" Edward whispered in my ear when no one was looking. I shook my head and stared at the bracelet box kept on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry." I said in a small voice and I heard him sigh. He told Eli to go sit with Esme and she obliged. He tipped my chin to look at him. I stared into his green eyes, they were clear like the day.

"What happened?" Tears gathered in my eyes and I shook my head again. "Please."

"I don't belong here, this isn't even my family and they are doing so much for me," I motioned to the gifts. "I feel so guilty." I whispered and he stroked my cheek.

"Silly girl, of course they are your family. Even if they knew you weren't married to me, they would still go overboard. They all love you. Believe me."

"I don't belong here, Edward. This is all so overwhelming."

"Yes, you belong here. You shouldn't feel that way."

"But they aren't my family." I swallowed the big lump in my throat. It was the truth!

"You think I'm your family?" I nodded and he smiled softly, gathering me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled against his neck. "It's all going to be fine. Give it time. We have time now." He whispered and I nodded, as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I love you." I mumbled and he kissed my hair, rubbing my back in gentle motions.

"I love you too, baby. So much."

I concentrated on his steady heartbeats that I could hear instead of the questions everybody was asking Edward, about what happened to me so suddenly. His response to them was so soft, I couldn't even hear it over my own thoughts.

Oh, I love him so much. How was I to survive if anything happened to this man? On top of that, I fell in love with him deeper with every passing day. I needed a drink. Stat. I felt Edward press his lips against my hair.

"If you can't get rid of the family skeleton; you might as well make it dance." He murmured and I chuckled.

 _I'm going to be fine with him by my side._

* * *

Alice gave me a glare and pushed me inside the closet of Edward's room. I stumbled a little but caught hold of the wall with my right hand. _Damn, pixie_. My other hand held her gift for me.

It was of course a dress and she warned me if I don't wear if for the family barbecue, she'll apply makeup, which would be comparable to a nightmare for me. I kept the box on the couch and opened the top cover to see it was a black dress.

I held it in my hands and made a face. She was going to kill me in this chilly air. It was barely anything. There were spaghetti straps and it seemed to be _almost_ backless with crisscross straps and a tie in the center.

Why does she get such complicated dresses? It even had the stood hook and eye closures, like they were sneakers instead of an expensive dress. I opened the lingerie chest and put on a pair of black lace thong.

I slipped off my robe and carefully, very carefully slipped the dress on. I realized there was no way in hell, I was going to tie the dress by myself. Idiot that I was, I should've made Alice wait. So, I just stood there in front of the mirror, holding the dress to my chest as the straps flapped on them.

"Need help?" I gasped and turned when I saw Edward leaned against the doorway, a hot smirk on his face, posing like he was in some post-shower commercial.

No, he was going to be trouble. Plus, I was half-naked. He would undress me rather than dress me up. I could see it in his smirk that he wouldn't be civil. It was best to wait until he left.

"No, thanks, I'm good." I muttered and sat on the couch, which was centered in the closet. He shrugged.

"Alright." He threw the towel next to me and walked over to the closet. I noticed his hair was still wet. Edward removed his shirt and balled it up only to toss it in the laundry basket. He put on a black polo t-shirt and got his chinos off, to repeat the action of balling it up and tossing it away.

"Are you just going to sit here the whole time?" He asked after he put on the gray cargoes. I really hoped I wasn't drooling from the side. I snapped out of my stupor and I nodded.

"I'll wait until you go downstairs and tell Alice to come help me." I said with conviction and he chuckled, plopping next to me.

"And what if I don't go downstairs?"

"Then we'll just sit here like idiots." I snapped and looked away.

"Love, I'm offering you help, why aren't you taking it?"

"Because I want to get ready quick and you'll be all...um, naive about this." He frowned.

"Naive?"

"I couldn't think of any other word." He laughed and stood up.

"I promise, I'll be good. I will stand at a distance. Come on, you don't want to sit here all night." He offered me his hand and I motioned to my dress. I stood up and turned away from him. I heard him take a sharp breath.

"You see these two strings hanging in the front?"

"Yes." I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I shivered at him being so close.

"Pull them in the back." He sighed and kept my hair over my shoulder so that my back was completely seen. His fingers grazed my breasts, as he grasped the two strings and pulled them behind.

"Crisscross." I whispered, breathlessly.

"What?"

"They should be cross." He muttered something under his breath and I felt him cross the two strings against my back.

"Next?"

"You see the hooks?" He touched them, his touch so soft, my knees almost buckled.

"This?"

"Yes, loop the strings through them, so they form a cross shape." Edward pulled me flush against him by the help of strings. My breathing hitched as I felt his warm body so closely enveloped to mine.

I felt his fingers working, he trailed them over my back and I trembled a little. His touch was like torture that was painfully slow yet so undeniably erotic. He was killing me. Edward looped the strings through the second hook now and I closed my eyes.

I shifted until I was backed away in his strong arms. He stopped his movement and I only heard his breathing. His fingers ran over my back and I gasped as my skin was very sensitive to his touch.

"Your dress is so sexy." He murmured and placed a soft kiss against the back of my neck. I moaned softly which riled him up further to trail hot kisses down my back. I could feel the strings loosening and I gave his hand a soft squeeze, making him stop.

"Tie up the dress, please." Edward tied up the dress quickly and I finally let go off my hands from the dress, knowing it was tightly wrapped around my body. He turned me in his arms and pecked my lips softly.

"So beautiful." He pushed my hair over my shoulders, so they went back to their previous position. He stroked my cheek and his green eyes pierced into mine. I blushed and looked away.

"Thank you." I stuttered when I finally found my voice and he smiled, his thumb running over my bottom lip.

"Maybe I should say Alice thanks. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you tonight." He nuzzled against my hair and I smiled.

"I'm really sorry, honey but I have to wear my cardigan, because I'm cold." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my long, gray cardigan. He chuckled and took it from my hands, keeping it on the couch. He grabbed my hand and led me to the mirror.

I stood in front of it and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stared our reflection in the mirror and I looked almost unrecognizable. Three months ago, I would've laughed my ass off if the thought of even standing where I was tonight had slipped into my mind.

With Edward Cullen, on top of that. It was Edward for crying out loud! My jerk of a neighbor, who was staring at me lovingly as we gazed into the mirror.

"You look so beautiful, without any makeup or stupid hair pin-ups. I fell in love with this woman exactly a month ago." Oh! "Promise me something."

"Anything." I whispered in a heartbeat, boring my eyes into his green orbs.

"Promise me you'll never change. No matter what happens. You'll always be this woman I fell in love with. Have faith in us," He drew me impossibly closer to him. "And patience, please."

"I promise, Edward." I grinned at him and he smiled back softly, kissing my cheek.

"Close your eyes."

For time first time, I didn't question him as I closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps fading away before he came back over to me minutes later. I felt something cold touch my neck but I kept my eyes shut. He pressed his lips against the back of my neck.

I knew it was some kind of necklace because I could feel the metal chain against my neck. I smiled when he tucked my hair behind my ears and I could feel him inserting something in my ear piercing. He reciprocated for the other ear and the kiss the shell of it softly.

"Open your eyes."

I did and a smile erupted on my face. It was a necklace. Not just any necklace, a trinity necklace. Just like the ring he gave me, although this one consisted white gold, black ceramic and the third ring had brilliant cut diamonds, shaped into a pendant. They all looped together to hold a gorgeous diamond in the center.

I touched it and somehow, I couldn't complain about this. It was a part of him for me. I loved it. I felt safe wearing it and maybe it won't be such a bad idea to accept it. My eyes wandered to my ears. This too had white gold, ceramic black and shapely diamonds holding a sparkling diamond in the center. And I liked stud earrings.

I gazed at Edward and found him staring at me patiently as he tried to gauge my reaction to his gift.

"I love it, thank you so much." I turned a little to peck his lips softly.

"You're welcome." He mumbled against my lips.

"But you promised no gifts." I whispered and he chuckled.

"I never promised, I just nodded along." I rolled my eyes and he placed a kiss on my shoulder. "You think I won't get my girl anything for her birthday?" I blushed and turned in his arms to hug him tightly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too."

"It must be really expensive." I pulled back to look at Edward and he looked away.

"No, it's um, pretty cheap." I looked over at the red necklace box and saw _Cartier_ scripted, only to roll my eyes.

"Yeah right."

"It doesn't matter when you look so beautiful. Come on, we need to go downstairs or Alice will come here barging in." I chuckled and nodded. He helped me put on my cardigan and wrapped an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I smiled.

* * *

I stared at the flames ahead of me, the fiery yellow and orange that heated up the place against the chilly air. I curled up to myself as I sat on the couch, while Esme and Alice sat on the one to my left.

I heard Andrew laughing so I looked up to see him pouring some BBQ sauce as he was settled in Carlisle's arms, while Emmett was telling him to keep some distance and be careful. Seth was so curiously staring at the fire as Jasper was explaining him how it works, it was almost endearing as he must have never seen a barbecue grill before.

My two most favorite people were also standing there with Eli asking endless questions to Edward which he answered being forbearing. I sighed softly staring at them. They were both so perfect. Eli seemed to be fascinated with the grill, exactly like Seth was.

She had her arms wrapped around Edward's neck protectively as she cautiously leaned towards the grill, afraid that she would get hurt. I felt someone sit next to me and I turned to see Rosalie giving me a smile. I smiled back.

"Here, birthday girl." I rolled my eyes and took the rocks glass from her hand. I noticed it was gin and tonic. I can't drink, can I? "It's gin and tonic, you like it, don't you?"

"Sure, but I don't feel like drinking."

"Of course you do," She clinked her cocktail glass with mine and took a sip from her cosmo. "It's been hell of a week for you and Alice has been hovering with the wedding plans even in the hospital, you definitely need a drink."

God, how much I wanted to gulp down this cocktail. Rosalie had no idea.

"I'm not really into drinking anything tonight." I shrugged and she stared at me for a second.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" _It sounds much more terrifying when somebody else says it!_

"No! No, of course not!" I sounded so high and squeaky. Ugh.

"Bella, are you trying to lie? Because you can't do that." Rose stared at me narrowly. "You aren't having coffee these days, you threw up last Sunday, those cramps and you've been an emotional mess. You are definitely pregnant." She accused and glared at me. "Weren't you going to tell us?"

"I'm not pregnant, Rose. I'm really not." I whispered and she gave me a smirk.

"Prove it. Drink." I stared at her nervously and then glance at Edward and Eli before taking a hesitant sip. The liquid left a burning trail and it was so good, I gulped down half of it at one time.

"Yeah, you had a bad week. I can see that." She chuckled and took a sip from her drink. I relaxed drinking the cocktail and Rose told me about her parents until then. I got us refills quickly.

"Oh my, that is such a beautiful necklace." She whispered as she saw it. I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Who got it? Edward?"

"He gifted it to me tonight."

"Aw, isn't he romantic. You are very lucky. Emmett is the exact opposite," She shook her head. "He gifted me roller blades for my birthday, saying that maybe I should take up adventure sports." I laughed and looked over at Emmett who was eating as he grilled.

"Both are opposites." I said and Rose nodded.

"You got the romantic one but Emmett has his moments, from time to time but a kid just takes up half of your time. I get a moment with Emmett and the house gets silent so it's kind of a given that Drew is in trouble somewhere." I smiled.

"He is very naughty."

"Following his dad's and uncle's footsteps."

"I would've never taken Edward for being trouble."

"Oh my god, you should've seen them both in high school and Jasper isn't any better. Edward wasn't as poised as he is now. He has changed _a lot_. It was kind of a shock to see him be so patient, because Edward was never this calm."

"Oh." Edward being impatient. Nope. Can't imagine.

"Look at him, Eli has been asking so many questions, he is answering them without any arguments, I wonder when Eli would stop asking. The girl is very smart." I smiled.

"Yes, very intuitive. She catches up on the moods around very easily. If Edward and I ever have our little arguments, she just knows it. But, she has grown a little silent after the operation."

"Her body is still healing." I nodded. "It came as a shock, didn't it?"

"You have no idea, I mean we just got her and suddenly out of nowhere, we had her in the hospital, but I was grateful for Edward that time. If he hadn't been there, I have no idea what I would've done."

"Having a doctor in the family has it's perks." I laughed and nodded.

"Mommy!" Eli smiled as she came running to me. I gave her a tight hug and settled her on my lap.

"Hi, baby. Are you having a good time?" She nodded.

"Daddy say that calls babycue." Rose and I laughed.

"It's barbecue, sweetie." She frowned.

"What I say?" I shook my head and kissed her hair.

"Nothing, you were right. Are you hungry?" She nodded and snuggled against my chest, letting out a yawn.

"Eli just woke up an hour ago and sleepy already?" I smiled and stroked her hair.

"She gets tired very easily these days, Rose. The medications are a little strong for her."

"Oh." She nodded, thoughtfully. "Eli, do you want to go get you some dinner, honey?" She turned to her aunt and nodded.

"Come on." Eli got off my lap and held Rose's hand as she went over to where Emmett and the rest were. Edward smiled as he watched Rose and Eli walk over to them and he quickly slipped out, to come sit next to me.

"Hi, I missed you." I murmured and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm right here."

"Did our daughter ask anything?" He smiled against my hair.

"So many questions, she asked me about every part of that damn barbecue, then everything kept around, what tools Emmett used, so many questions, she is just like you. Or has become, staying with you all day." I pulled back and glared at him.

"I'm not that bad."

"No, you are not. It's endearing really, when you ask questions," I blushed and he chuckled. "Well, nobody can handle you both like I can." I stroked his hair.

"Well, that's true but we are the best."

"Oh, that you are."

He held my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was the best birthday ever. I moaned softly against his lips and pulled him closer to me. Man, I could never get enough of him.

"Oh my god, they have such issues!" Alice yelled and we broke our kiss. I blushed bright red and turned to her, as she stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. I could feel all eyes on us.

"You don't go around kissing, when you have the whole family around. Have some boundaries, there are kids around, _your_ own daughter, you need to learn." She squared her shoulders as she said that.

I remained silent and looked over at Esme who was trying to hold in her laughter. I blushed even more and stared at Alice. Edward stood up, towering over her small figure and glare at her.

"Why do you always have some problem with us, Alice? Do I interfere when you talk about your stupid wedding? Why are you intruding on our personal time?"

"My _wedding_ is not stupid. _You_ are stupid."

"Oh please, don't start fighting like a five year old."

"Then you stop acting like you are on your honeymoon!" I stared at my fingers as I couldn't think of anything else.

"It would've been a lost worse if that was the case." Edward said and I slapped his leg lightly.

"Daddy, what honeymoon?" Eli asked as she stood by the grill and I chuckled. I could hear everyone laughing, Alice of course was laughing her ass off and I wished I could see Edward's face but couldn't.

"Why don't you ask Alice, princess. She said it." He said and sat back next to me. "And that's my family." He muttered unhappily making me laugh.

"They are all lovely people."

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want to have?"

"What can I have?"

"Chicken, Pork, Beef, Lamb, Turkey, Vegetables or Fruits." I smiled.

"Just grilled chicken and…" _Well, I was hungry_. "And pork too, but wait. First." I turned to where Eli sat next to Alice with her plate. "Eli, baby come here for a minute." She nodded and walked over to me. I set her on my lap and rolled my eyes when I saw her eating just some baked potatoes.

"Angel, that's all you're eating?" Edward asked and she nodded. "How about chicken? You like chicken, don't you? You can eat it with a bread roll, like hamburger."

"Otay." She nodded and continued eating her baked potatoes with a fork. I smiled and kissed her hair. I nodded at Edward and he went over to get us dinner. I could see everyone grabbing their dinner as well.

"Mommy." I looked at Eli to see her offering me a slice of baked potato. I opened my mouth quickly ate it. It was pretty tasty.

"Mm, it's good." She grinned and took a bite herself. Jasper and Emmett were filling up their plates with every single food item like they had been starving for days. Andrew came over to sit next to me with his plate and gave me a cute smile.

"Hi, sweetie. Wow, you are going to eat so much?" He nodded proudly.

"I'm a big boy." I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course you are."

Speaking of which, I looked over at Seth who was standing shyly at a distance. He looked so lost. I stared at Edward, hoping he would look up at me once. And he did, giving me a smile. I mouth 'Seth' and he nodded, looking over at him. He kept our plates away and walked over to Seth.

"Bella, dear aren't you eating?" I smiled at Esme.

"Edward said he was getting for me." She grinned and shook her head.

"There is that one gentleman, and then these two." She motioned to Jasper and Emmett and I chuckled. "Emmett, Jasper!" They both turned to Esme. "Maybe you should both think about your wives for a minute, they are just sitting there, starving. Do I always have to give Edward as an example?"

Both; Jasper and Emmett mumbled something and carried their plates to very angry-looking Alice and Rosalie. I looked away knowing they were going to get lifetime of scolding. I looked at Eli's plate to see her baked potatoes were gone.

"Baby, don't go to sleep. You need to have the chicken." She pouted and turned in my lap. "Not going to work." She pecked my lips and I smiled. "Still not working." She frowned and then her eyes widened when she saw my necklace.

"Pwetty."

"Daddy got it for me."

"Wike me?" I nodded and she smiled staring at her pendant. God, she loved it. She yawned and rubbed her face against my chest, closing her eyes. I sighed and looked up to see Edward walking over to us with Seth in tow.

"Is she asleep?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Honey, daddy's here." She pouted and turned to him. His eyes softened and he lifted her in his arms.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"I no eat." I rolled my eyes. So, she was trying her tactic on Edward.

"Edward, if she doesn't eat tonight, you are going to pay for it." I said pointedly and he groaned.

"Fine!" He huffed and sat next to Esme, with Eli on his lap. I looked over to see Seth standing awkwardly and I sighed.

"Seth? Why are you standing? Come here." I shifted closer to Drew who was stuffing his face with the pork. He was eating just like Emmett. Seth sat on my left and I rubbed his back.

"What happened?" I whispered and he shrugged. "Talk to me if you want. Do you not want to eat?" He nodded. "Then? Come on, tell me, it's my birthday." He smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm just hungry." I chuckled.

"I know you're lying but okay, finish your food first."

I grabbed my plate from the table and started to eat. God, I was starving and the chicken was delicious. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Drew was dictating me the new poem he learnt in preschool.

"Drew, slow down sweetheart. You've got sauce all over your mouth." I grabbed napkin and cleaned up his mouth.

"Thank you, Aunt Bella." I kissed his hair.

"You're welcome, Drew."

Seth had finished up with his dinner by then and was staring at the campfire. I nudged him lightly and he looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked again and he sighed. "Are you feeling alone?"

"A little bit." He admitted.

"Why? Even with everyone here?"

"I just don't feel good. I've never been around so many nice people. Everyone is so great." I smiled.

"Then you should be happy about it."

"But, then I am not a part of this." _I was saying the same thing to Edward in the afternoon._

"Well, you are. Until you stay with us."

"What after that?" I was clueless. I had no idea.

"Um, you need to ask Edward that."

"See? Even you don't know. What if I get used to such rich family and then they put me in some foster home after this case is over?" He whispered anxiously. "Those homes are not good. I'm so scared of them. No one will take me, I'll just be there the whole time."

"You won't go to some foster home, you'll stay with us."

"Why?"

"Seth, don't you like to stay with us?"

"I love it." I grinned.

"So? Problem solved. You stay with us."

"Won't Edward be mad?" I laughed.

"Why would he be mad? He likes you staying with us too."

"Really?"

"Of course. We'll talk about this later, okay?" He nodded and I gave him a side-hug.

"Don't worry about anything, everything will be fine."

"Thank you." He whispered and I could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, baby. Everything is going to be fine." Seth shook his head and I gave him a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I looked over his head to find Edward staring at us, with concern all over his face. I mouthed 'later' and he nodded.

I could feel everyone glancing at us and Edward was addressing something to them. Seth pulled back and wiped away his tears.

"Are you hungry?" He shook his head.

"Seth, you want to give me a hand with the grill?" Emmett asked as he stood up and I sent him a grateful look. Seth nodded shyly and stood up.

"Daddy, I help too!" Andrew yelled excitedly from my side and Emmett laughed.

"Alright you two, come on!" Both went over to Emmett and I sighed as I started eating my grilled pork.

"Mommy! I finish!" Eli said excitedly from Edward's lap and I smiled. Edward patted the seat next to him that Esme vacated and I nodded. I went over to sit next to him.

"Daddy, I go see Uncle Em?" Edward set her down.

"Stay where Drew is, Eli." She nodded and ran over to them. Edward kept his empty plate away and kissed my hair.

"Hey, finish up." He murmured and I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Is it about Seth?" I nodded.

"Baby, we'll talk about it later, look, he's fine now," I looked over to find Seth smiling about something Emmett was telling him. "Don't over-think so much. Eat fast so that we can kick everyone out." I blushed and shook my head.

"Yeah, okay." I started eating, watching everyone finish up their dinner as well. I was the last one to finish and Esme told, more like ordered Edward and Jasper to go clean up the plates because they didn't help with the grill at all.

Rose handed me another rocks glass with gin and tonic. "Here, I think we'll be needing this." I frowned and watched her sip the drink. I turned towards the door and saw Alice skipping her way towards us with her wedding planning book.

 _I'm not ready for this._

* * *

I tried to pulled away but Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me. I sighed. I couldn't sleep tonight if I don't take the tests. Plus, I was getting cold wearing nothing and the nerves were making me colder.

I drank a little too much today, would that affect? _I don't know._ Will I be pregnant? _I don't know._ How was I to tell Edward if I was? _I don't know._ The pregnancy tests are in the purse. I had to go over to the closet and get them.

Edward wasn't letting me even move. He was fast asleep from the past thirty minutes and I was losing my head. I drank water before falling asleep, I had to pee which was perfect. I looked over at the clock to see it was two in the morning.

I winced as I shifted my legs. Edward had me all sore tonight but it was worth it. I blushed but suddenly remembered the tests which made my smile disappear. I turned in his arms and stared at his beautiful face.

Of course I would want his baby. There was no one like him. So smart, understanding, caring, beautiful and sometimes cocky. I stroked his soft hair and thought what would happen if the tests say I'm pregnant.

His family would be over the moon, especially Esme. Eli would feel neglected because of the new baby. Seth would probably be happy. I would be shocked but my happiness would know no bounds. And Edward would be… I don't know. I just don't know. I was so scared of his reaction.

" _You aren't having coffee these days, you threw up last Sunday, those cramps and you've been an emotional mess. You are definitely pregnant."_

Rosalie knew about it. She had been pregnant once. She said I was _definitely_ pregnant and I even drank cocktail. See? I was a bad mother already. If that. Oh dear god, what was I to do? I will keep the baby, of course but would Edward think I got pregnant on purpose?

Edward was so rich, what if he thought I was some kind of gold-digger? His family thought we were together from two years but in reality we've known each other very well in the past two months. Even if his family would be happy, Edward would have that kind of thought, possibly.

You never know with this man.

I squirmed in his arms again and he sighed softly, snuggling against my chest, his hair tickled against my neck. I stroked his hair and slowly unwrapped his arms from around me. He frowned but didn't open his eyes. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and rested his head on the pillow. He sighed and buried his face in it.

I stared at his naked chest. God, he was so handsome. I grabbed my nightshirt and pulled it over my head. I walked over to the closet and opened the door to step inside. I turned the lights on, shutting the door behind me and I went to one of the sliding doors, I opened it and grabbed my matching robe to help me from the cold.

I opened the purse and grabbed the box of pregnancy test I got two weeks ago. It had three in them, and those were enough to confirm it. I think. My fingers shook as I held the box in my hands. I turned the lights off as I exited the place and made my way to the bathroom.

I glanced at Edward to see his hand draped over my side of the bed and his face had a little frown on his face. I entered the bathroom and sighed, locking it behind me. The bathroom was so gorgeous. I walked over to the glass wall and studied outside at the empty land, filled with trees. I could make out a forest not far away and couldn't take my eyes off the scenic beauty.

I looked at the box in my hands. I stared at it and felt it was mocking me for some reason. My fingers trembled as I opened the box and took the tests out. I walked over to the toilet seat and sat on the closed lid. I read through the instructions behind the box.

I did as the instructions said and instead of using one, I peed on all three of the tests. I kept them at a distance from me as I sank on the floor and curled up my knees to my chest. I bit my bottom lip and stared into space.

This was the most nerve-wracking experience of my life. I had to wait for five minutes. Five minutes! That's 300 seconds. Oh god.

But the main question was:  
Do I want a baby?

Sure, everyone would be happy but was I ready for a responsibility so huge? I just twenty-seven today. I mean, yesterday.

Was I ready?

My book was yet to be published, I had no job, technically. I hadn't even started earning money yet and it would never look good to just have myself dependent on Edward. I had never been or lived that way before.

A baby would utilize the first six months after it's born. Sleepless nights, diapers, crying so much more. It would change everything. I always wished I would've gotten to meet Edward before we met Eli.

That way, we were to have time to ourselves. Know each other better. Just relax for once having no trouble of looking after a child. Be spontaneous sometimes and travel around. But we would never have that. I was fine with it. Eli was perfect for us both but we would never have that kind of privacy.

A baby coming into our lives would be much more work. We had just started dating, what if we blew it up if we would not be able to handle the pressure of taking care of a baby? What about Eli? And now Seth?

No, I can't have this baby. I just can't. It would ruin everything. The baby would shatter the little world we have. It would be too soon. I would love a baby but not now. I realized I had been aimlessly thinking for ten minutes now.

I leaned over and slid the three tests in my direction. I couldn't dare look at it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had made up my mind, I really hoped it would work. My eyes opened on their own accord and I looked down at the tests.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I stared at them. I grabbed them in my hands and saw the same thing shining in the darkness on all three of them. I sniffled and kept the tests on the floor, wiping away my tears furiously. I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach as I cried.

 _Among my stillness was a pounding heart._

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Next chapter you'll know. Obviously.**

 **Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter, they were all amazing!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think this time. Can't wait.**

 **Love Always,**  
 **Paint the Walls.**


	33. Inside Out

WE'RE THE CULLENS

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

Tears brimmed my eyes as I stared at them. I grabbed them in my hands and saw the same thing shining in the darkness on all three of them. I sniffled and kept the tests on the floor, wiping away my tears furiously. I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach as I cried.

 _Among my stillness was a pounding heart._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

I was staring at the door anxiously. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was quarter to three in the morning. What was Bella doing in there this late? Or early in the morning for that matter. I had been up for twenty minutes now, when I patted my hand around and found her nowhere near me.

I adjusted the pillow and rested my back against it as I sat up. I closed my eyes as I waited. And waited. And waited. The next time I opened my eyes it was quarter past three. Ugh. Did she fall asleep in there or what?

Wait a minute.

Fear crippled in my bones. I didn't hurt her, did I? I was too rough with her last night but she liked it. _Now, when a girl agrees, you don't stop_. But what if she was sore? Had she gotten some marks on her skin or what?

No, I was careful with that. I sighed. Who was I kidding? We fucked like animals. It had been seven days after all. I ran a hand through my hair and snapped my attention to the door when I heard the water running. Was she taking a shower? Or a bath?

Ugh. She was definitely hurt. I did that to her. I loathed myself.

The door creaked opened five minutes later and my beautiful Bella came into the view, her face almost ashen in the dim lights as she just stood at the doorway like a statue. For a moment, I couldn't believe it was her. I grew scared.

Bella's brown eyes fell on me and she gasped, not expecting me to be up at this hour. I changed my demeanor and stared at her passively. Her face was so expressive. I could see pain all over it. I could _feel_ the pain. _What have I done to her!_

"Bella?" I whispered and she took a step in the room, shutting the door behind her. She was shivering from the chilly air and the skimpy clothes weren't helping her protect from it. She walked over and sat on her side of the bed. _I can't be angry with her, I need to be gentle._

"Baby, what is it?" I said in the softest voice I could muster and tears gathered in her eyes. She crawled on my lap and curled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and nuzzled against her hair.

I pulled the duvet over us and she relaxed a little in my arms. I stroked her hair and she held one of my hand tightly in both of hers. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at me. What had happened? She looked… different.

"Bella, talk to me. What happened? Are you sore? Did I hurt you?" I murmured and she shifted closer than she already was.

"A little."

"I'm sorry, love. I had no idea. Really. I'll be gentler, I promise. I just don't know what happened last night, please forgive me." I said sincerely, looking into her eyes. I hoped she would forgive me.

"It's okay." She shook her head and pressed her face against my neck. I felt warm tears rolling down my neck.

"I love you, Bella."

Bella started crying in full-blown sobs when I said that and I had no idea why it set her off. I stroked her hair and she continued crying harder against me.

She was definitely crying for a different reason. She never cried so hard, this time I could actually hear her torment as she wept. I pressed kisses against her hair repeatedly as she cried, hoping she would pull back to talk about it.

"Bella, what happened? Please, baby. Please tell me." I begged her and she pulled back, whimpering. I wiped away her tears and held her face in my hands. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy from crying, her cheeks were flushed too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I sighed.

"What are you sorry about?"

She hesitated. "For waking you up." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"It's alright. Just tell me what happened. You were in the bathroom for more than an hour, weren't you?" Bella nodded and I stroked her cheek.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Were you reminded of your parents?"

"No."

"Something about Seth that set you off?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I took pregnancy tests."

I stared at her with my mouth agape. What? Pregnant? Bella. Pregnant. No. No! We just started our life together. This can't be happening. It's too soon. Everything came crashing down on me. The throwing up, her not drinking coffee, why she zoned out so many times.

" _Edward, I need to tell you something." Bella whispered when we were done with the last of the dish. I stared at her with a blank face._

" _Yes?"_

" _I think maybe, I'm―"_

" _Daddy!"_

Oh, princess. You had a bad timing.

 _Bella had drinks last night. Did she not know that you can't have drinks? Bella isn't that dumb, she knew it. Then why did she? Does she not want the baby?_

I stared at Bella, her beautiful face shied away from me as she played with my fingers. She must be nervous of my reaction. Of course. I had told her so many times that we should wait for a couple of years. She was bound to be. Is that way she was crying? Oh dear lord, how could she possibly think I would be mad?

I tipped her chin up to stare into those gorgeous brown eyes. They were apprehensive and filled with so much grief. Of course we won't abort the baby. It was a little baby.

" _Our boy will look like you, won't you like to have a baby that looks just like you?"_

Her words from yesterday hurled into my mind. They sounded so sweet. It probably won't be such a bad idea, to have a baby then. A part of us. Yes, I can imagine that.

"Do you have to lie down?" I murmured and she shook her head.

"No, thank you." I stroked her hair. She would look beautiful carrying our baby. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Love, if you want to keep the baby, we can. It's all up to you. I would really love it, though." I shrugged, giving her a smile and she looked up with tears filling her eyes.

"You aren't mad about the…" She didn't complete the sentence.

"How can I possibly mad about a little baby?" I stroked her hair.

"The tests were negative." She whispered breathlessly.

Oh. OH. Anguish filled in me for a moment but then it was gone. Bella was more important than a baby that never existed. I pulled her in my arms and hugged her tightly. I kissed the side of her head and felt her tears trailing on my chest.

"You wanted a baby?" I asked softly and she shook her head.

"I thought I didn't. I made up my mind. But then I saw the results and felt so empty. Part of me was hoping to be pregnant. To have a little baby." She pulled back and gave me a small smile. I wiped away her tears.

"That would look just like us?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Like you, nothing like me." I sighed. "But, there is a lot of baggage around us. There is Eli and now Seth, there is James, this Laurent guy, your family. So many people."

"I know." I stroked her cheek.

"I can't imagine having an innocent baby to suffer into this. There were so many symptoms that I had heard pregnant women talk about. I forgot to take my pills once, that's when I started getting restless."

"Our flight to New York?" I remembered her having a pill. Yes! That's when she started zoning out. Of course.

"Yes, but I don't know much about these symptoms, I guess." She gave me a smile but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Do you want a baby?"

"Not right now." Bella answered honestly and I kissed her forehead.

"We'll try having a baby anytime you want." I promised her and she chuckled, her shoulders relaxing.

I knew we were past it. Bella will probably take some time to recover because it had been on her mind for over a month now. My girl always overthought everything. We'll be fine, though. I'm sure of it. Bella is a strong woman.

"How is that every going to be possible?" Her question broke me out of my reverie.

"I'm ready for sex anytime, love. Just say it." She shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"When do you want a baby?"

"Well, I'm always ready for anything you want. Personally, I'm ready to handle a baby right now. I've been around so many babies before I got into the CIA, _but_ it'll be good to wait, don't you think?"

"I don't know anything about babies, so yeah." I pressed my lips against hers and pulled back quickly.

"You'll never have to worry about our baby when I'm around." I winked and she pecked my lips.

"I know that."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I wiped away the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"You promised me patience." She sniffled.

"I'm giving you patience." I smiled and nodded.

"I know you are and I love you even more for that." She blushed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's almost dawn."

"Getting drowsy now, are we?"

"Yes." She yawned against my chest. Bella unwrapped her robe and slipped it off somewhere. She rested her head back on my chest and closed her eyes. I wrapped the duvet carefully and buried my face in her hair.

"It's what you choose to believe that makes you the person you are." I murmured and I felt her lips curl into a smile.

"You know some really good quotes."

"I'm down with them."

"You're so cocky."

"You love me."

"Sadly, very much, yes I do." I chuckled.

 _There is going to be a ring on her finger before she carries our baby. That's for sure._

* * *

I woke up startled when I heard some noise coming from downstairs. Was I dreaming? Bella was sleeping peacefully in my arms. Thankfully, this picture was better than her ashen face last night. I stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

I frowned. Who could possibly be up at this late hour? I shifted Bella away and let out a yawn. It was almost three. God, why do people wake me up at three every morning? I put on my t-shirt over my pajama pants and watched Bella stir in her sleep.

"Edward?" She murmured and I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go to sleep, angel. I'll be right with you."

"Where are you going?" I kissed her hair and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I descended the stairs and heard some movement behind me. I snapped my head in the direction and rolled my eyes.

"Bella, go back to bed."

"No, where are you going?" I sighed and watched her put her robe on, over the skimpy shorts and camisole.

"I'm going to meet my secret girlfriend." I murmured and she chuckled.

"Introduce us then." She walked over to me and I tied up the robe for her.

"Keep it closed, your clothes are way too short."

"Well, I wore the first thing I found to cover myself up, forgive me." Bella walked past me and made her way downstairs. "No one told you to have a room on the third floor, do you realize how much exercise this is?"

"Well, maybe this can be good form of gym for you then."

"Are you calling me fat?" She turned to glare at me.

"I didn't even―"

"That's exactly what this is. I'm fat. Great. Thanks for that." She muttered and turned to go back upstairs.

"Baby, I never called you fat. You're perfect. I'm sorry if I indirectly meant that. I love you." Her eyes softened and she hugged me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I'm acting crazy, I was justing about thinking about what happened yesterday at the same time." I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes.

"It's going to be fine."

"Not until you decide to leave me."

"Well, that's never happening. Come on, I heard some noise downstairs." I grabbed her soft hand in my own and we made our way downstairs.

In the living room, it was insanely dark and Bella clung to me tightly. I rubbed her back and noticed Seth's bedroom door was open. I frowned. Hmm, that's interesting.

"Bella calm down and come with me." I led her to the kitchen and a smile curled up on her lips in the dark. I switched on the light and the figure turned to us startled.

"Hi, remember us?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

Seth looked so panicked staring at us. He had the cookie jar open and was eating a lot I guess. I noticed there was a broken ceramic plate on the floor. Ah, okay. That's what was heard in the night. Or maybe he shut the door tightly. I had no idea how I could hear a noise up until my room but I did. _I'm glad I did._

"Seth, what are you doing, honey?" Bella asked and he just stared at us like a deer caught in headlights. He quickly stashed the cookie in the jar and closed it. I frowned. Had he been doing this since long?

"Come on." I said and wrapped an arm around Bella, directing her to the living room. I settled us on the couch and I pointed to the armchair for Seth to sit. He obediently sat and squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

"What happened back there?"

"Edward, calm down. He was just eating a cookie." I gave Bella a look and she quickly piped down.

"Seth? Didn't you have enough dinner?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you in the kitchen in the middle of the night?" He didn't answer. "Seth? Have you done it before?"

"Edward, he's crying." Bella whispered and I glared at Seth.

"Seth, answer me." I snapped and he looked up with a tearful gaze.

"Yes." Bella placed her hand on my knee and I knew she was shocked to hear that. I wasn't surprised.

"You don't eat, do you?"

"No."

"So, you're stealing food?"

"I'm sorry." He murmured and wiped away his tears.

"Why do you feel the need that you have to steal the food?"

"So that I can take it with me to foster home." Bella gasped softly next to me. I kissed her hair, silently telling her to calm down. She nodded and nestled closer to me.

"Get all the things, you've kept with you in the room." He didn't move. "Now." I said angrily and he stood up. He nervously walked to the guest room he had been sleeping in and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Oh god, I wasn't ready for this right now.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I gave her a half smile.

"We'll make him understand that there is no need to steal food or money and that we will keep him with us."

"Money?" I shook my head and let out a chuckle.

"His father ran a pick-pocket ring, you don't expect him to _not_ steal."

"That's so sad. Poor baby." I nuzzled against her hair.

"Well that's how it works. Nothing is easy. Eli wasn't such loving, brave little girl when we first got her, remember?" She nodded. "This kind of stuff takes time."

"We have time now."

"We do."

Seth walked in holding a couple of things in hands. I could see most of them to be packaged junk like chips and chocolates but okay. His hands shook as he sat on the armchair back.

"Keep them on the table." I managed to keep my voice curt but it killed me to see him like that. He tripped a little as he walked over and I tightened my arms around Bella just as she was about to stand up.

He sat back on the chair, staring at his fingers nervously and for the first time, looking his real age. The little thirteen year old boy. I sighed and Bella patted my knee. I let her take the lead.

"Seth, have you stolen anything else?" She asked and he looked away. "Seth? Honey, please tell us. I promise I won't be mad."

"Edward will." He answered in a scared voice.

"I won't." I nodded and he gulped.

"I, uh, I stole money."

"From where?"

"Edward's parents' place." I looked away trying to keep my temper in check. He stole from my parents.

"Was there money lying on the table?"

"In the kitchen once and um, in the game room." He mumbled and Bella looked at me. I nodded, motioning her to continue. I had no idea what I would blurt out when I was mad.

"Why did you steal it?"

"I don't want to say." He whispered.

"Tell us, please sweetie. We won't get mad." Seth stole a glance at me and then looked at Bella.

"I, uh saw this very nice scarf in a shop, and Edward told me last week it was your birthday, so I wanted to get it for you." _Oh dear god, Bella is going to start crying now._

"That is so sweet of you, honey but you didn't have to do that." I could hear her voice breaking.

"Baby, can you shift a little?" She nodded and moved farther away from me. "Seth, sit here." I patted the empty seat next to me. He hesitated but sat next to me.

"Where's the money?" I asked and he mumbled something under his breath. "Louder, please."

"I was short of five dollars for the scarf so I just used them to buy some food stuff." He shrugged and I sighed.

"How much was the cash?"

"95." He stole $95! Oh dear god, what the fuck was I doing?

"Do you realize you committed a felony? You could go to jail right now, if I file a complain and show the stuff you brought."

"How long?"

"Months, maybe years." His shoulders slouched.

"Bella, love get my wallet, please." She frowned but nodded and made her way out of the room. I turned to him. "Seth, you are _not_ going to the foster home."

"I've lived in a place worse than a foster home."

"I know, buddy. I got you here because I trusted you. How on earth should we trust you again? 95 bucks is not a small amount, you know that."

"I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." He started crying in his hands and I rubbed his back.

"It's not about the money, it's about the faith that has been shattered. Do you want us to follow you everything you go? Or just look after every one of your move? We wanted to give you freedom but you took advantage of that."

"If you want to send me back to the office, you can do that." I sighed and watched Bella enter the room holding my wallet.

"Thank you." I flipped open my wallet and pulled out all the cash I had. "Seth." He looked at me and then the money in my hand. "Here."

"What?" He croaked out and I kept the cash in his hands.

"Count it." Seth stared at me nervously and then started counting the cash. Bella gave me a puzzled stare and I nodded. "How much is it?"

"1250."

"Keep it with you and give me in the morning. Every morning. Every day. Count it after I give you and return it the first thing after you see me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have to apologize to my parents about what you did and make sure to tell them you won't do that again."

"Okay."

"And you are not going to a foster home, you'll be staying with us, is that clear in your mind?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Now, tell us. Is there something, anything bothering you?" I whispered softly and his eyes widened because it was the kindest I have spoken to him in the past twenty minutes.

"Yes."

"What is it, baby?" Bella asked, clearing wanting to know. "Tell us, please."

"You people are very happy."

"That bothers you?" I looked over at Bella as she had surprise written over her face.

"Yes, you don't know what I've been through since I was a child. It's so unfair that you never had to suffer from pain and loss in your life. You just got everything you wanted." He said, staring at his fingers.

"Seth, my twin sister passed away when I was four. I'm meeting my family after almost six years now that I'm in Seattle. Pain and loss, I've suffered both. And so has Bella. Her parents passed away in a car crash when she was eighteen, she had nowhere to go. She started her life over in New York." I told him in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." I ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. I know it must be hard to be in such a different environment, surrounded by so many people but I want you to know that we're always here for you, okay?"

"Thank you."

"And Edward's family is so great, they all already feel that you are a part of this family and it's just been two weeks. Don't worry about anything."

"My father―"

"Especially about him." I added and he sighed.

"Okay but you're way too nice with me." I chuckled.

"What do you want us to do?" He stared at me clueless. "See? We can be strict if we want to be. It's your choice."

"No."

"Okay. Is there anything else you want to share that's bothering you?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I should tell you this." He mumbled and I frowned. Is it some weird teenage crap?

"What is it?" I asked cautiously and he sighed.

"Eli, is going to you know, go to school," I nodded. "I was wondering if I can go too." I sighed and saw Bella giving a big smile to him.

"Of course you can, honey. Till what grade did your dad let you study?"

"Fifth grade." _Oh, so he hasn't been to school in two years._

"We can do something about that, can't we Edward?" I nodded.

"Of course, just give us some time. Let me get over with this case, we'll do something about it. I promise." He nodded and stared at the cash in his hands.

"Do I have to keep this?" Seth motioned to the cash and I nodded, firmly.

"At least until I know you can be trusted again." He looked away guiltily. I could see Bella stifling a yawn and sighed.

"I think it's very late. Go to bed, we'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." He stood up and so did we.

Bella gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. "Night, Seth." I nodded at him and waited until he went to his room.

"Hey, angry-man, let's go." She poked my cheek and I raised an eyebrow.

"Angry-man?"

"You look very angry tonight."

"He's my responsibility."

"Okay, I understand. He said he feels sorry." She whispered and I nodded. _I know he won't do it again but it's better to be cautious._

"Bed, come on."

* * *

I collected my car keys and checked my watch to see it was eight-thirty already. Fuck, I was late today. I quickly rushed downstairs and saw Bella, Seth and Eli by the breakfast table. Eli waved at me as soon as she saw me and I smiled. I went over to them.

"Good morning, honey." Bella wished and I sighed at her.

"Bella, why didn't you wake me up early?" She just smiled.

"You slept in late, it's okay."

"Daddy!" I walked over and lifted Eli in my arms.

"Morning, how did my princess sleep last night?"

"Good." She nodded and I chuckled.

"Well, that's great but daddy has to go now, I'll see you later." She pouted and I sighed.

"Daddy no go. I no see you lots."

I looked over at Bella and she smirked. Yeah, okay. I came home after Eli's bedtime last night and Bella said Eli would tell me about it. I guess she was right.

"I'm sorry, baby but I'll get home early today, I promise." Eli shook her head and tears gathered in her eyes.

"No, stay. Pwease, daddy."

"Oh, don't cry, angel. Please don't cry." I wiped away her tears but they continued flowing down her beautiful blue eyes.

"Daddy really has some important work. Love, don't cry." I murmured against her hair and she continued crying. Bella just shrugged when I gazed at her and I closed my eyes. What was I to do, but I had to look at the dock plans.

Eli started coughing in my arms and I rubbed her back. She still coughed occasionally, which scared me a little. I rocked her in my arms and she snuggled against me, closing her eyes. Eli was sleeping a lot these days and I realized just how tired her little body was.

"Princess?" She didn't answer me five minutes later and I looked down to see her eyes closed as her breathing was evened out. I stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She fell asleep, didn't she sleep early last night?" I asked Bella and she stood up to walk over to me.

"She was waiting for her daddy until her eyes couldn't stay open." I felt really bad now. "Give me, I'll put her to bed." I kissed Eli's cheek before passing her to Bella.

"I have to go."

"Baby, have some breakfast. Don't stay hungry in the morning."

"I'll be fine. I'll try to get home early." She gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the space. I turned to see Seth, playing with his food.

"Good morning Seth."

"Morning." He said shyly and I walked over to him. I noticed he had my money kept on the table and I smiled internally. "Here." He gave it to me and I kept it in my wallet.

"Thank you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Call me if anything comes up."

"Okay."

"Now I'll be leaving, I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I ruffled his hair and made my way to the garage.

 _I was sincerely waiting for my life to get back to normal._

* * *

I marked an 'X' on the ports 2,3,4 and 7. Laurent called on Sunday to inform me that they were leaving by the sea route and so I should get James over to them there. Plus, I had to arrange a bulk carrier for them to get away with the drugs. That man had got me doing so much illegal shit.

"Edward, there is a handysize carrier free if you want to take a look at it." Dave said and I nodded.

"No, that's fine. Just have it settled on port number," I studied the layout of the Port of Seattle carefully. "2 on the 25th."

"Roger that."

"Edward, I have informed the port authority about keeping the marina closed on the 25th but the owner of the fuel dock is refusing." Samantha said and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah well, make him a call and tell him if he doesn't keep the store closed, there'll be dead bodies lying inside." Her eyes widened but she nodded. "Hold on, what's the name of the chief?"

"Shaun McDaid."

"Jake, did you hear that?" He gave me a wide excited grin and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Get him drunk, get the job done."

"Anything for drinks." He winked and walked out of the office immediately. I shook my head. At least I knew he would do it.

"Dave, you know what to do on port 7."

"Yes, boss."

"Same carrier."

I turned to Gina.

"Gina, get me Chuck Louis on line."

"The DEA's AA?" I nodded and she looked surprised. "Alright."

I watched Benji enter the room with Tim by his side. Both had wide grins on their faces and I knew the work was done. They had to break into the last of James's hiding spot. Tim and Benji walked over to me and handed me the file back.

"James is officially having less than ten people with him anymore. There were like ten guys at this place. We told the police department, everything is taken care of." I nodded.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem." Benji winked and Gina cleared her throat so I looked over at her.

"Mr. Louis is on line four." I nodded and sat on the chair. They both left the space and I hit speaker as I spoke.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Louis."

"Hey, Edward! I was just as this bar in New Jersey, which place was it again where you and Alex picked up those hot chicks?" I watched Gina hold in her laughter and I picked up the headset, pressing it against my ear.

"Thank you for that. You were on the speakerphone." He laughed, clearly not affected. "I actually have some news for you."

"Sure."

"I'm going to get you some important information and important people on the 25th."

"Like who?"

"Like Laurent Scott." I heard the sharp intake of his breath.

"I'm listening."

"But, I'm going to need some people for that."

"How many do you want?"

"28."

"28? Edward, are you serious?"

"I'm quite serious, Mr. Louis."

"Why don't you tell me from the beginning." I ran a hand through my hair and started talking.

 _This conversation better end well._

. . .

Leah barged into the office exactly an hour later, _almost_ crying and I just assumed she had another of her fights with Jake, but apparently that wasn't it, today. She just made a beeline for me and hugged me tightly. I frowned and patted her back a little.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"You have to come to Forks with me." I held her shoulders and pulled her back to look at me.

"What?"

"Yes, Forks. Now."

"I can't, Leah. I'm sorry."

"Edward, this has been killing me for the past month, could you just come with me to Forks?"

"It's a three hour car ride."

"Not with your driving."

"I promised Eli I'll get home early. I can't."

"You just have to be there for an hour."

"Leah, I just can't. Things have been crazy lately, I just need some time at home."

"Edward, it's about Charlie and those drugs." She whispered as she leaned closer. I stiffened.

"Why didn't you tell me a month ago?" I hissed and Leah looked away. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry but you need to meet someone."

"Leah, I'll go with you the first thing in the morning, not today. I'm extremely sorry." She sighed sadly and avoided eye contact. "Bella and Eli have been through so much already and they just want me to give them some time. I'm not refusing you, I'm just saying, not today." She glared at me when she heard Bella's name.

"Fine. I'll see you at eight tomorrow but you better be there." She huffed and walked out of the room. I sighed and shook my head.

 _God, she has weird mood swings._

* * *

I stepped inside the house and heard nothing but silence. I paused and waited for a second to hear any kind of movement but my ears were numb of them. I frowned and walked further in, keeping my jacket on the couch.

I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt until my elbows and sighed with relief when I saw Eli throwing a ball to somebody. I smiled but just as quickly scowled when I walked out and saw her throwing the ball towards Will. Ugh. _I should've gone to Forks._

"Hi, honey." I turned to see Bella sitting on the couch with Shelly―Will's mom next to her. I saw two empty coffee mugs kept on the table.

"Hey." I smiled and Bella stood up to walk over to me.

"How was your day?"

"Could've been better." She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Maybe, I'll make it better."

"I'm sure you can do that." I grinned and she kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back and we broke our kiss shortly. "I need to talk to you about something." Her smile disappeared and she nodded, seriously. "Not now. Later."

"Okay." I kissed her forehead and gave a polite smile to Shelly before going back in.

I needed to take a shower. Stat.

I emerged out of the bathroom and went to the closet. I quickly slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black henley. I stepped out and turned startled when I saw a figure sitting at my study table, flipping through the book kept on the desk.

" _Blueprints Pediatric_ , I think I've heard that somewhere." I rolled my eyes internally.

"How did you get here?"

"The messy room. God and I thought you liked things clean." I shook my head and laid down on the bed.

"That's my brother's. Don't even bother asking about it."

"Fine, I got to dye my hair again, the blonde locks are seen a little." I chuckled.

Alex cracked a smile and took a look around the room. I noticed his right arm had a gauze wrapped around it. What happened? Did he get into a fight or something?

"Alex, what happened to your arm?" He turned.

"We were finding shelter," He rolled his eyes. "James got into a fight."

"Why are you here?"

"What's the plan? It's the 15th. We have ten days, Ed." I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"I know, there is so much to do. We got the docks free for the day, though."

"Did you call the DEA?"

"Yes, I spoke to Chuck, he'll be letting us know by tomorrow." Alex walked over and pulled out the map of the Port of Seattle from his jacket.

"Where?" I marked all the places he asked for and kept it back in. "Remember Edward, one little mistake, you're off." I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's going to be tough, we have to make this happen. We cannot let him leave the country."

"I know."

"I'll be needing people around Bella and Eli for that day." He chuckled dryly as he stared at me.

He grabbed the calendar I had kept on the nightstand and took the marker from my hand. He circled the dates from 20-24 with the red ink and gave me the calendar.

"Be careful. Very careful." I stared at the dates.

"What is happening?"

"You may never know. James is not telling anybody. I'm telling you again, Edward. You make a little wrong move, it'll cost you. It's going to cost you, your girlfriend and the kids down there, Eli and Seth." My heart pounded in my ears. I had to be alert from now.

"Thanks."

"I'll do my best. You need to make Bella understand how dangerous it's going to be. She will make sure to be observant then. Make sure her calls are traced. Her texts. Every little thing. Same for the kids."

"Laurent assured me that―"

"It's not about Laurent. It's about James. And Victoria. She got over to us with some money and she is much more prepared to have Bella abducted than you would know." I ran a hand through my hair again.

"But, Bella has nothing to do with this."

"I know it. You know it. James and Victoria don't. Find out what has happened. Get witnesses. _If_ we get Laurent, there are going to be charges for James and Victoria. We'll be needing evidence. Get the evidence. We need to keep him in the prison for a long, long time."

"Ten days, Alex. That's all we have."

"We should've been much more quicker with this."

"How much more? We went exactly like it was planned. How were we to know that Laurent Scott was to get in the midst of this."

"That old bastard is going to get slaughtered if we get him, that's for sure." He muttered under his breath.

"I have everything ready, just he shouldn't be aware about it."

"He won't. I know it. Laurent is kind of a man of never looks back when he gives a word. He gave you a word not to hurt his family but get James. That fucker must have done something terrible to get Laurent mad."

"We'll only get to know when we have him with us."

"How are you planning to get James."

"I'll be needing your help."

"You got it."

For the next fifteen minutes, I told Alex exactly how the plan was supposed to go and he gave his possible inputs to it. We decided it for the 24th, so that we could use that man to get Laurent.

"This is the last time I'll be meeting you outside. I'll meet you on the 24th the next time. James shouldn't get suspicious." I nodded.

"Can't believe it's almost over."

"The tail is left to go." I smiled and nodded. I stood up and gave Alex a brief hug. I heard footsteps approaching.

"I'll see you later then." I patted his back and he walked into my closet just as the door opened.

"Hey, I was waiting downstairs." Bella said and I smiled.

"Yeah, just a minute." I kept the marker and calendar in the drawer and held her hand in mine. "Come on."

"What took you so long?"

"Shower."

"Oh."

"Is the kid gone?" Bella slapped my shoulder lightly.

"He has a name. Will."

"I don't like him playing with our daughter."

"They're just kids. He's got such manners though. He even got Eli flowers."

"What? Flowers? How dare he get her flowers?" I started marching downstairs and Bella grabbed the hold of my arm. I turned to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Usually, when you go see a patient, you gift them flowers. He was so sweet. His mom told me he went over to Alice's to ask for this house's address as soon as he got to know about Eli."

"He too old for her." I mumbled and Bella chuckled.

"He's four." I frowned.

"He told me he was five, see he's a liar." I pointed out.

"Will probably told you the running age, it doesn't matter. He's such a handsome little guy too." I glared at Bella.

"You like him more than Eli does."

"Why not? He's much cuter than you."

"Well, I'm not meant to be cute." I leaned against the wall at the stairway of the first floor and pulled her to me. "You think I'm a four year old?" She gave me a slow, seductive smile as she leaned closer.

"Oh, so you're meant to be handsome," She whispered. "Also kind and gentle. Who gets my heart pounding every time we kiss or makes me tremble with the lightest of his touch." I nodded, kissing the shell of her ear and she shivered a little. "Who knows just what to say to make me smile or blush. Well," Bella smiled, her lips brushing against mine.

"Well?" She just pecked my lips and descended the stairs. I chuckled and followed her. We went back outside and this time, Eli did have the time to see me.

"Daddy!" She yelled happily and slammed herself into my legs. I chuckled and lifted her in my arms. Her arms went around my neck and she pecked my lips softly.

"Hi, princess."

"Daddy, you comes on time." I chuckled.

"I promised my baby, didn't I?" She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Good evening, Mr. Edward." Will said as he walked over to me.

"Hello, Will. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." He stared at me and then I noticed he was looking at my princess. Ugh.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will got me pwetty flowers."

"I know, mommy told me. Did you say thank you?" She nodded, letting out a yawn. I kissed her cheek and Shelly stood up.

"Maybe we should leave now. Eli must be tired from playing for so long." Shelly said and I smiled. Will walked over and grabbed his mother's hand in his own.

"Okay, mommy. Bye, Eli. I'll see you at school." Eli opened her eyes and waved at Will shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Aw, aren't they cute!" Shelly gushed and I tried not to scowl.

"Yes, of course." Bella answered, giving me a pointed glance. I did not bother reacting to it.

"Alright, come on, Will. It's time."

They both left five minutes later and Eli tried to keep her eyes open. She played way too much, I guess. Seth spoke to Eli, trying to engage her in a conversation while she sat on my lap, clutching me tightly.

"Princess, I have to go help mommy with the dinner." She shook her head and snuggled closer to me. I sighed. Bella walked over to us holding a book in her hands.

"You're home before dinner a long time later, she won't leave you, read her this book, I'll get the supper ready first thing." I nodded and took the book from her hands. Seth lowered the volume of the television and I opened the book.

"Daddy, what book?" Eli rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Um," I read the main cover. " _Oh, the places you'll go!_ Sounds good?"

"Yes!" I chuckled.

" _Congratulations! Today is your day; You're off to great places; You're off and away."_ Her grin was contagious and made me smile with her.

Bella called out twenty minutes later and I carried a very drowsy daughter to the dining table. I settled her on her chair and she stared at the plate ahead of her with a puzzled stare. I chuckled.

"That's pad thai. It's good, have it." I urged and she pouted.

"No veggies."

"No, princess. You need to eat the veggies." I sat on my chair and she tried to unsuccessfully eat it with a fork.

"I no know how to eat." I smiled and lifted her from the chair to settle her on my lap. I kissed her hair and slid the plate towards us.

"Don't fall asleep, okay?" Eli nodded, letting out a yawn. I sighed and looked over at Bella.

"Baby, why aren't you having dinner too? It's almost seven. We'll have early dinner, it's okay." She nodded and Seth helped her set the table while I fed Eli.

"Yeah, she's gone." Seth muttered, gazing at Eli who had finished her dinner fifteen minutes later. I chuckled and wiped her mouth quickly. She sat sideways on my lap and rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes.

 _One more week…_

* * *

Bella sat at the foot of the bed, staring at me with an unreadable expression. I looked at the clock over her shoulder and saw it was almost ten at night. I reached for her and she shook her head. I sighed and sat back by the nightstand.

"I'll go with you."

"Not this time."

"You promised you would go anytime I want to."

"Baby, it's just not safe enough, please." I pleaded and she looked away.

"You always say it's not safe, when is it going to be?"

"Give me this month. We can do whatever you want from next month, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I frowned at her.

"Bella, what is the matter with you? If I'm being protective of you, there must be a reason. You won't let me talk."

"I don't want to hear it."

"It's important."

"It's getting late." She mumbled and just as she reached her side, I pulled her in my arms, settling her on my lap. She avoided eye-contact.

"Look at me." I whispered and Bella closed her eyes. "Bella, look at me." Her brown eyes met mine and I stroked her cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Will something happen to you? I can't lose you. I saw you marking on that calendar. What's going on? I know you are trying to distract me but it's much worse than I think, isn't it?"

"You won't lose me."

"I can't." Bella whispered and tears gathered in her eyes. I leaned in and closed my eyes, pressing my lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she parted her lips to kiss me back.

"We just have to be safe next week, that's why I marked them." I mumbled against her lips and she sighed.

"From whom?"

"James."

"Will you be with us the whole time?" I bit on her bottom lip lightly and she moaned.

"I can't be with you on the 25th, there is some important work to be done."

"With Laurent?"

"Yes." I trailed kisses down her neck and her hands tugged on the ends of my hair. I dragged my lips along her smooth collarbone and she whimpered a little.

"Will you be safe?" For the better part, yes.

I pulled back to look at her. "Yes."

"You aren't lying?"

"No." I looked into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and could sense the relief in them.

"I love you." I tuck an errant hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, baby."

Bella straddled my lap and pressed her palms on either side of my face. "Well, does this mean I can't get out of the house?"

"Of course you can, I don't want you to be locked in this closed space."

"Will's mother suggested maybe we should take the kids on a play date," My eyes darkened immediately. That boy on a _date_ with my princess? No. "Listen to me first."

"What?" I whispered and her fingers unbuttoned my shirt slowly.

"We'll be going at the kids' library that's on 4th Avenue, it's really great. You can have people follow us, I don't care. I don't want Eli to be cooped up here just because _I_ am to blame. She had been in the hospital for around four days, she hasn't been out for over a week now. Even Seth."

"Then take them to the park and then go to some restaurant for lunch, why does my girl have to go on a date?" I asked exasperated.

"It's not a date, they're kids, for Christ's sake! She missed playing with him, she had a lot of fun today. She should be around different people too. Plus, she loves books. Please."

"When?"

"Friday." Hmm. The 18th. That's safe.

"One condition."

"What?"

"You let me go with Leah to Forks tomorrow." She glared at me.

"Leah? You never said anything about Leah! No, you can't go tomorrow or I'll go with you!" Bella said firmly, her fingers gripping my unbuttoned shirt at the sides tightly.

"Bella, baby she has something important to tell me. It's about those drugs and Charlie."

"Dad? What about him?"

"I told you I don't know. She was trying to get me to go today with her but I told her I had to spend some time with you." I whispered and she sighed.

"It's about _my_ dad."

"I know, angel. But, please. Please?" I bore my eyes into hers, trying to make her understand.

"Okay." She said softly and kissed my lips softly.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me, kissing her back with all the pent up emotions. I was terrified for these three. All my fault that I got Seth into this too but no good happened to him at the shithole he stayed in.

Her lips felt so soft against mine as I entered my tongue in her sweet mouth. Bella moaned and dragged my shirt down my shoulders. I quickly got out of it, as my lips never disconnected from hers.

I pulled the zip down of her dress, my hands trying to hold onto her soft, warm body against mine. Bella pulled back breathlessly and removed the dress over head. I pulled her closer and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down to the valley of her breasts.

The soft skin glistened in the dim lights as she arched her back towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and unhooked her bra in a swift motion, tossing it somewhere. She pressed her lips against mine and we both sighed when our warm bodies enveloped with each other.

"Your skin is so soft." I murmured, showering kisses on her right breast, palming the other one in my hand. She moaned, tugging at my hair and I flicked my tongue over her hard nipple.

"Oh god." Bella whispered and I continued my ministrations before she pulled my lips back to hers. Her hands immediately went to unzip my jeans and I smiled.

I flipped us over so she was pinned underneath me and I pulled back to stare into her beautiful eyes. Blush covered her cheeks as she stared back and took shallow breaths. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"I'm always here for you. Nothing will ever happen to you when I'm here." I murmured seriously and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know." She brushed her lips against mine.

"You're so beautiful." Her blush intensified and I pecked her lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. So much." I nuzzled my nose against her cheek and she gasped. I pulled back quickly. "Before I forget, Esme said if we want to see the house you were talking about two weeks ago, we can. On Thursday."

"I'm sorry, baby but you're sexy talk isn't turning me on." I murmured and she glared at me. I chuckled. "Do you want to see the house?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll go. Happy?" She nodded. "Now, where were we?" She crashed her lips to mine and I dragged my hands over her body, down to her panties. I felt goosebumps rising on her soft skin and sighed. I loved how her body responded to my touch.

My lips nipped on the soft flesh of her collarbone and I felt her hum under her breath. I trailed kisses from her chest, down to her smooth, soft stomach. My head dipped as I peppered kisses over her slim figure. Her hands grasped my hair tightly.

I felt her body tremble as I reached her panties. I sat on my knees and pulled them down, moving them all the way across the ankles. She kicked them off and motioned her arms to me so I leaned over, trying not to crush her with my weight.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and grazed her lips against mine. I brushed the hair fallen on her face away and sucked on her bottom lip making her moan. Her hands moved over my chest, down to my stomach and unbuttoned my jeans. She fumbled with it and frowned adorably.

"You really know how to turn on a guy." I teased and she glared, blushing brightly. "God, you're so cute." I kissed her lips quickly and grabbed her hands reaching for my jeans. I threaded them with mine and placed them on either side of her head. I unclasped my hands and quickly unzipped the jeans. I pulled them down with my boxers and moved upwards to be face to face with her beautiful form.

Bella gasped when she felt me against her and moaned soundly when I moved into her. Her fingers dug into my back and she grinded her hips along mine. We went into a frenzy as we tirelessly moved against each other, creating a rhythm to feel the pleasure as it seeped through us.

I pressed my lips against her neck and closed my eyes as she clamped around me. I could feel her body quivering under me and knew she was trying to last long. I leaned my forehead against hers and she opened her brown eyes into mine.

"Don't hold back." I murmured and she cupped my face with her shaky fingers. I could see tears in her eyes and my heart melted.

"I won't, just always be there." I could sense the undertone in her sweet voice and nodded.

"I promise." Bella tightened her arms around my neck and I moved into her, this time we both let out a moan as we convulsed around each other. I took deep breaths as I tried to get down from the high.

Oh god, it was always intense with Bella. I never had this kind of connection with any woman before. I looked at her flushed, tired face and stroked her cheek. So beautiful. I moved the hair sticking over her forehead away and placed a kiss on her lips.

Bella opened her eyes and gave me a smile. I pulled out of her and she winced. We cleaned up quickly and Bella grabbed her little robe to wrap around her body. She went to the bathroom and I watched her beautiful form in that sexy robe.

I put on my boxers and pajama pants and got comfortable under the covers. She soon joined me and snuggled further into my arms. Her hand rested on my chest as the ring shone in the dark. I placed a kiss on her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"I love you." I felt her lips curl into a smile when I said that.

"I love y―" A loud scream stopped Bella both sat up immediately having heard that.

"Was that Eli?" Bella whispered and I quickly grabbed my gun from the nightstand drawer. I watched her slip on the robe. We both exited the room and I motioned Bella to stand behind me. There was another scream and my heart thudded in my chest. It was Eli. I had to be careful.

"Seth." I hissed when I watched him run towards us. I motioned him to remain quiet. He did. I quickly swung the door open and the sight made my blood boil.

A man probably in his late-twenties stood by my daughter's form, holding what looked like a pillow in his hands. But his hands clamped that pillow on my daughter's face. He saw me and pressed further, making Eli flay her legs even more.

My poor baby. I gave a deathly glare to the man standing and strode over to him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him off my princess. He went stumbling behind me and I pulled the pillow off Eli's face.

"Seth, take Eli away." He ran over to Eli and lifted her in his arms, quickly taking her out of the room. I turned back to the man, who was about to grab the hold of my gun.

He thought he could get over here to kill my daughter? In my fucking house on top of that? I could see his legs shaking as he stood in front of me at my eye-level. I gave a quick glance to the door and found no one standing. _Good._

I threw a left jab on his nose and he grunted a little. Why does James keep sending these men? I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him towards my shoulder, placing the gun at his stomach.

"You never ever touch my daughter." I whispered in his ear. "Or get over at my place to even try to kill her. I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."

"Let me go! Please." He whispered desperately and tried to move out of my grasp.

"Who sent you?"

"I can't t―"

"Who sent you?" He remained silent. "I promise I'll let you go if you tell me."

"James." I pulled the trigger and he died in my arms, leaving the blood stains on my hands.

"Some promises are better when broken." I muttered and threw him off me.

I kept the gun on the bed and went to the bathroom. I washed the blood off my hands and quickly splashed some water on my face. I took a deep breath and exited the room with the gun and Eli's stuffed unicorn.

I went upstairs to my room and found no one there. I stashed the gun away and grabbed my phone. I saw ten missed calls from Alex's number. _Fuck, I shouldn't have kept my phone on silent mode._ I gave Benji a call to ask him to take care of the body as I needed to stay with my princess.

I kept the phone in my pocket and put on my t-shirt, holding the stuffed toy. I rushed downstairs to see Eli sobbing violently in Bella's arms and Seth stared at them worriedly. Bella was whispering soothingly in Eli's ear while she just continued weeping.

"Bella, give her." I murmured and they all turned to me startled. My heart broke staring at Eli's tear stained face and she reached her arms in my direction. I gathered her in my arms and she clung to me tightly.

"My poor baby, hush, it's okay." I went over and sat next to Bella who was crying a little as well. I rocked Eli a little in my arms and she pulled back to stare at me. I brushed away the tears that continued streaming and kept the toy next to us.

"D-Daddy." She whimpered.

"You're fine now. It's okay."

"D-Daddy, bad man comes from window," She sniveled. "He say he huwt me. He say he take―" Eli paused as she hiccuped.

"Princess, he's not coming back. I promise. Daddy is so sorry that happened but it will never happen again, okay? Calm down for me." I whispered and held her close to me. Eli pressed her face against my neck and cried silently.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked and I leaned over to wipe away her tears.

"It's nothing, baby. I'm so sorry. We'll just have to be a little careful, okay?"

"Should we take her to bed?" I nodded and stood up.

"Come on, angel, let's go to bed." Eli shook her head and started weeping loudly again. I sighed.

"Bella, give me some time with Eli, I'll be there in a while." Bella stared at me nervously.

"Go in the guest room with Seth then, I'll get you." She nodded and Seth walked over to us.

"Seth, I'm so proud of you that you helped me. Thank you. Now, remember to lock the door and windows, also shut the drapes." He nodded and I ruffled his hair.

"Good night." He said over Eli's cries. I smiled and nodded.

"Love, please go." Bella nodded and walked over. She kissed Eli's hair and then pecked my lips before following Seth.

"Angel, aren't you sleepy?" Eli whimpered and shook her head. "Come on, let's go sit outside." I carried her out in the huge backyard and sat on the couch nearest to the house. She hesitantly pulled back and looked around before turning in my lap.

We just sat there silently gazing at the sky and fortunately, Eli had stopped crying. I wiped away her tears and pulled her closer to me. She grasped my right hand in her little one and I kissed it softly.

"Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Why bad man comes to me?" She asked, turning in my arms. I sighed and leaned my forehead against her little one.

"I don't know, princess." I murmured and she pouted.

"I be bad giwl?"

"No, of course not. You're a very good girl. The best girl."

"I be bad giwl, daddy. They comes in old house and mommy's house to takes me. I be good giwl now, I pwomise." Oh god, this was getting messier than I thought.

"Oh, angel, please don't think that way." I hugged her tightly and her arms wrapped around my neck. "You are _not_ a bad girl. We love you so much, of course you are a good girl." _Her thought process was in track with a three year old's. Good and bad, that's all they know at this age._

"Then why they comes?" I buried my face against her hair.

"Well, you see, daddy has to catch a bad man and so the bad man is sending people to take the good people, like you and mommy. So daddy has to make sure you both stay with me."

"I good?" She mumbled against my neck.

"Of course you're a good girl. So, daddy is going to catch the bad man soon and then we'll live happily. Then nobody will come to take you or mommy."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, can you wait for another week?" She nodded and hugged me tightly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"I have bad dweams."

"Oh, Eli. Why didn't you tell daddy? Since when are you having bad dreams, baby?"

"Mommy biwth-day." I sighed.

"Princess, you should've told. What are they about?"

"No." She shook her head, her voice breaking.

"Please?" Eli pulled back to look at me.

"Bad people comes and take mommy and me, you not there." A tear silently trailed down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"Of course daddy is here," I cooed softly. "Daddy is always here. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Daddy, you comes home late and when you comes on time, I get sweepy." I pecked her lips softly.

"I'll always give you time, okay? I promise." She nodded and let out a yawn, turning around to face the pool again. Eli looked up and pointed to the stars. I kissed her cheek.

"Yes, stars. Pretty, aren't they?"

"Old mommy and daddy." She whispered and I smiled. _They weren't bad mommy and daddy anymore for her, they are old now._

"Yes."

"They hear me?"

"Maybe."

"They no hit me now?" I shook my head.

"No, they're happy for you."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really."

"Good night." She murmured staring at the stars and turned to hide her face against my chest. I kissed her cheek and stroked her soft hair.

"Go to sleep." I lifted her in my arms and pulled out my phone. I called Alex. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward?! What the fuck is the matter with you? I went batshit crazy!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, my phone was on silent."

"How is she?"

"She's fine now, thankfully. She had enough time to scream." I stared at her fast asleep form.

"Keep people around, no place is safe anymore."

"Yeah, how many men are left with him now?"

"Seven, including me." I chuckled.

"That's handful."

"He won't send them anymore, you kill them away. He's so fucking stupid, I have no idea why he does that."

"That's good for us. We killed around fifty of them last week in all his hideouts, did he never get any suspicion of you?"

"Ah, he did. Once. Found nothing. This isn't my first time, Ed."

"I know."

"Alright, I'm off, mate. You need some sleep. I'll talk later. Good night."

"Bye, Alex." I ended the call.

I carried Eli inside the house and locked the door shut. I grabbed her stuffed unicorn and made my way to the guest room. I found Bella sleeping on the bed as she sat, resting her head against the headboard. Seth had his head propped on the pillow next to her waist as he held onto her hand.

I walked over to Bella and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and I sighed. She nodded and stifled a yawn as she got off the bed.

"We're going upstairs?" She whispered and I shook my head. I took her to the guest room next to this one and she sighed with relief.

I laid Eli on the bed and pulled the duvet over her little body. I kept the toy next to her and she wrapped her hands around it. I turned to see Bella staring at her sadly.

"Hey." I murmured and she looked at me.

"Why her?"

"I don't know." I pulled her in my arms and hugged her tightly. I could feel our bodies winding down but hers was still a little shaky.

"When will this end?" She asked weakly.

"September 25, can you wait for another week?"

"It's more than a week." She mumbled and I chuckled. "I'll try." I pulled back from our embrace to look at her.

"Do me a favor," Bella nodded. "Don't get any of the family members over or even meet them for too long, just for next week. Keep distance from them, please. We'll tell them everything when this is over."

"Okay but I need to talk to Rose."

"Call her, only use your phone. Don't meet her. It's for their safety and yours."

"I can do that."

I smiled and kissed her lips softly. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't hide the relief of kissing her and holding her to me. What would I ever do if something happened to her? I trailed my hands over her body, trying to memorize every detail with my fingers.

Her hair, her cheeks, her lips, her soft skin, her luscious curves, everything. I felt tears on my cheeks and realized they were hers. I broke our kiss to look at her. Bella sobbed into her hands and I pulled her to me.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked, worried.

"Why are you kissing me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're scared I might go away." How does she know everything?

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She pushed me away and went to the bathroom.

I sighed defeated and sat down on the carpet, resting my head against the bedframe, closing my eyes. I felt utterly lost and Bella wasn't making it any easier. I just wanted to be close to her for a while and she was keeping me away. Great.

I heard the door open five minutes later and her light footsteps approaching. I realized some movement happened in front of me and opened my eyes to see Bella kneeling in front of me. Her hand hesitantly reached for me and she pressed the palm against my cheek.

"I love you." She whispered earnestly and I gave a half-smile.

"I love you too."

I stared at her gorgeous face that was free of any tears although her eyes were rimmed red. Her cheeks were flushed from wiping away the tears aggressively, I'm sure. I stared at my hand, where the wedding band shone brightly and I knew there was no need to wear it anymore.

"I don't know what happened to me back there."

"What did I do to deserve that?" I whispered in a calm voice. I wasn't mad or hurt.

"Nothing. I'm so sorry, baby. I just want our lives to be normal for once. I want to _feel_ safe," Bella shifted closer to me. "Everything was perfect until last week. We were finally getting into a normal routine and then this. I know you're doing the best you can and I shouldn't the way I am. I'm sorry."

"I have no idea what to say anymore." I murmured truthfully and she had tears in her eyes. "Anything can set you off, what I talk, how I kiss, every little thing."

"I'm sor―"

"Don't. Please don't." I cut her off. Bella settled herself on my lap and hugged me tightly. I sighed and slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I have been a terrible girlfriend, I know that," She leaned her forehead against mine. "But I'll try to be patient. It's not easy but I'll do it. I promise."

"Thank you and you aren't terrible, you're the best thing that has happened to me."

"I love you very much, Edward." She kissed my forehead.

"Talk to me about something else." I murmured and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"My book is almost ready." I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, it publishes on October 11."

"That's close." She nodded. "I'm so proud of you." I stroked her cheek and she blushed. "I could never write a book." She chuckled.

"You can, if you want to."

"How did you finish it in three months?"

"Um, well, you remember the story that got rejected in New York?" I smiled at the memory.

"Yes."

"And how you stole the letter."

"Hey! It was by accident."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you have to tell me?"

"Anyway, so I just really wanted to have some content from the same manuscript, so I just used the same story to adjust some contents around and got myself a book."

"What's it about?" She blushed.

"It's fiction." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me more."

"Drama." I stared at her puzzled.

"You're writing a drama?"

"Ugh, no. The genre is drama." I nodded.

"What about the story?"

"I can't tell you that!" She whispered surprised and I pecked her lips softly.

"Okay. The name?" Bella blushed brightly and shook her head. "What could I possibly do after knowing the name?"

"Yeah, okay," I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "It's called _Remember the End_." I gave an amused smile.

"That sounds very interesting."

"Yeah, right." She never believed if I said anything.

"So you don't want me reacting to the name?"

"I don't know." I chuckled. God, my girlfriend was so weird.

"A third person would find this kind of act very abnormal." She blushed and slapped my arm lightly.

"Bed?" I nodded. "My legs are getting stiff." I smiled and stood up, making her squeal a little. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the bed. The mattress dipped a little when I laid her down and I pulled the duvet over her frame.

"Good night, love." I pecked her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed her lips against mine.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Eight."

"You'll be gone all day?"

"I don't know."

"We'll be alone?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about it. And you can go on that stupid play date with the kids, you don't have to be tensed about that. James is out of men, he won't be sending anymore. He was stupid enough to get the rest killed." Her eyes widened and arms loosened around me.

"Stay safe."

"Always am. Now, go to sleep, you look tired." I whispered and went to sleep next to my princess. I pulled the duvet over my body and closed my eyes.

 _The night wasn't short enough._

* * *

"Leah, why isn't Jake coming with us?" I murmured from the driver's side. Leah sighed and looked over at me.

"I don't want him to know whom we are to meet."

"Does he know the person?"

"Very well."

"Do you know the person?"

"Too well."

"Don't talk in codes and why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I don't," She sighed and shook her head. "Because of your girlfriend."

"She has a beautiful name. Bella."

"Right, Bella." She said uncomfortably.

"Why don't you like her?"

"I never said I didn't like her."

"Then what's your problem with her?"

"It's not her, it's her father." I frowned.

"What?"

"Well, everytime I look at her, I'm reminded of her father."

"You didn't like Charlie Swan." I stated.

"I hate that guy."

"We'll see why." I took a sip from my coffee and kept the cup back. "Well, Bella thought you hate her because you thought she liked Jacob."

"Part of me did back then, but not anymore." She rolled her eyes at me. I smirked and gazed at the _Welcome to Forks_ board. I sighed. We were here.

"Where to?"

"Reservation." I frowned but continued on the route. My phone buzzed and I leaned over to get it but Leah answered it.

"Give me." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"You're driving." She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie." Leah said in a warm voice and I knew it was my princess.

"Your daddy is driving, so he can't talk. Can he call you later?" I could hear my princess talking and then Leah laughed lightly.

"Well, I promise I'll tell him that. Bye, honey." She ended the call and kept the phone back.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she is very sad that you weren't there when she woke up but she is going bake some cookies for you." I chuckled.

 _God, I missed her so much_.

* * *

I locked my car and followed Leah as she crossed the street. We were at the reservation where I could make out the forest not far away. I remember getting here to talk to Billy, Jake's father but we weren't going there.

This was the last house on the street, a very plain, green-colored house deserted from the population. I was cluelessly following Leah but trusted her enough with this. I stopped on the porch as she walked ahead to knock on the door.

The door opened and a woman in her late forties stood there, wearing a simple pale pink dress, her hair jet black as were her eyes, she had a wide grin on her face as she looked at Leah.

"Leah, wow, I didn't expect to see you." She smiled and Leah turned to me. She motioned me to get over to them.

"Is this your new boyfriend? Jacob was such a great guy." I stared at Leah awkwardly.

"He is not my boyfriend. He is Edward Cullen, I told you, remember?"

"Oh, of course. Edward. I'm sorry for that." She smiled at me sheepishly and I nodded.

"Edward, this is my mother Sue Clearwater." Oh!

"Mrs. Clearwater, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shook hands with her and she blushed.

"You are a charming, young man."

"Yeah, so keep distance." Leah muttered and grabbed my hand as she dragged me inside the house. Does she not like her mother?

"Sit." Leah pointed to the couch and I did. I had no idea what to say so I remained silent. Sue sat on the couch across from mine and I took a look around the living room.

I noticed a lot of tribal paintings hung on the walls but no family photos. The walls were white and undecorated making them look fairly dull. I was losing my head as to why I was here. Leah walked in with a tray that held a steaming cup of coffee. I gladly took it.

"So, Edward tell me about yourself." Sue said with a curious smile. I looked at Leah and then back at her mother.

"I'll do that," Leah volunteered. "Edward here works for the CIA, like Jake. He's from Seattle originally."

"Oh, well that's nice." Sue commented.

"It gets better." Leah's tone grew icy. "He has a three year-old daughter, the cutest thing in the world, and a girlfriend, who is from Forks."

"Do I know her?"

"I don't know, have you heard of Isabella Swan?" Her mother paled as she stared at me. "Have you?" Leah prodded and her mother looked positively flabbergasted. Why? Did she do something to Bella?

"N-No."

"Hmm, so you don't know her."

"Leah, not now." Her mother hissed and Leah stood up, glaring at her mother.

"Have you heard of Charlie Swan?"

"You promised me you wouldn't say anything." Her mother whispered and I watched them intently.

"I haven't. You will."

"I know Charlie Swan." Sue told me and my eyes widened.

"How do you know the chief?"

"He was Harry's best friend."

"Harry is my father who passed away from a heart attack when I was ten." Leah added and I sighed, sitting up straighter.

"Were you close to him?" Her mother stood up to leave but Leah caught her elbow and turned her back to us. "I've had the guilt of not telling anybody about this for a long time, so tell him or I'll drag you to court." Court? Did Sue have some illegal business?

"Okay." Sue whispered and sat down as she wiped away her tears. Leah came back to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you all this sooner." Leah muttered and I gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"It's okay." Sue cleared her throat and we turned to her.

"Well, Charlie and I grew close after Harry died. He, um had some troubles with his wife so he would speak to me about it. Renee was a lovely person but Charlie never really grew close to her. But he did with me."

"When did your affair start?" Sue flinched when Leah said that.

"Uh, a year after your father died."

"Seven years." I murmured, surprised. _I knew it_. I remember asking Bella about this.

 _"Did your dad have an affair outside?" I asked and Bella choked on her food, coughing it up. I rubbed her back lightly and whispered a sorry. I filled a glass with water and handed it to her._

 _"Of course not." She muttered after sipping some water. I nodded, not believing her. Why would they tell Bella if that was the case?_

Oh, Bella. That made the two of us now. Adultery ran in our families. The irony. So bitterly funny. I looked over at her mom, who stared at her hands, as she looked deep in thought.

"Did Renee know about this?" I spoke up for the first time since the conversation started.

"No. She did suspect, but never got to know." I turned to Leah.

"When did you know about this?" She gazed at me nervously.

"The day of the car accident. Mom thought I'll be home late and just as I was to enter, Charlie opened the door. I found a man's shirt in the dryer and pretty much had the idea so even though she tried to hide it, I caught on."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Do you have any idea how much time we could've saved? Bella and Eli's lives are in danger right fucking now." I hissed and could see regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Jake doesn't know?"

"No, I didn't want her to speak that way in front of him. What if he thinks I'll be just like her?" I saw tears gather in her eyes. _Ah, that was the problem._

"Oh, Leah, do you really think Jake would think that? Hey, don't cry." She hugged me and I sighed, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, I should've told sooner, I just couldn't stand getting here again to talk about it. I've been trying to forget about it for so long, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, hush now, don't cry." Leah sniffled and pulled back. "Look at you, who knew Lady Stoneheart could cry." She chuckled and pushed me away, wiping her tears.

"Um, there is something else you should know." Sue interrupted our conversation. We turned to her, just as my phone rang. I retrieved it from the pocket to see it was Bella. I smiled internally.

"I have to take this. Excuse me." I stood up and walked outside to stand on the porch as I answered the call.

"Hey, handsome." I chuckled.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Well, we just finished baking cookies, how are things with Leah?"

"She's great. We are at her mom's place right now."

"Oh, Sue? I like her, she's better than Leah." _I heavily doubt that_.

"Hmm, where's Eli?"

"She's playing with Benji and Seth."

"In the backyard?"

"Yeah, she has a tea party. She's got them drinking water from plastic cups." I laughed lightly.

"I miss her already, I can't wait to get back home."

"Well, Eli asked about you first thing when she woke up."

"Was there a reason why you called, love?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." I sighed.

"Bella, I'm here for some work, can I call you back later?"

"Okay." She whispered in a small voice.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I just miss spending time with you." My heart lurched hearing her so sad.

"I know, angel. I feel the same way but there is so much going around plus we need to take care of the kids."

"Yes but can't we go out for an evening? Just us."

"Love, we can't keep the kids with our family. You know that."

"What if we go for not more than an hour or two? That'll do. We can keep the kids at your parent's until then." I chuckled.

"You already had it planned Ms. Swan?"

"No, but wouldn't that be fine?"

"Alright. When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow night." Wow. Bella must be really exhausted.

"Okay, whatever you want. I'll make the reservations. Happy now?"

"Very, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me."

"We can see the house and then go for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"When will you be home?"

"I think arou―"

"YOU WHAT?!" I heard Leah yell inside the house.

"Was that Leah?"

"Baby, I have to go. I'll call you back. I love you."

"I love you too."

I ended the call and walked inside to see Leah fuming as she stood in front of a very nervous Sue Clearwater. What happened that go Leah so mad? Maybe she told something more about Charlie.

"Why? What happened?" I asked flustered. Leah looked at me, pointing her index finger towards her mother.

"She had them. She hid the drugs Charlie gave."

* * *

 **There you go! Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **I didn't drag the pregnancy thing much, because who am I kidding, it was getting tiring! Anyway, next up we find out what happens. It's an angst-free chapter. No extra drama or anything. I thought it would be good to post a chapter that kind at this point.**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think about the chapter! I'm very excited for your reviews. I'll be waiting!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls. **


	34. This Time

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

I shivered as the cool breeze passed and wrapped my arms around myself. I leaned my head against the doorway of the backdoor to watch the rain fall on the lawn. I looked up at the gray sky, filled with countless clouds that rumbled as they floated.

Rain never looked so beautiful in Seattle. The green grass held a soothing fragrance to it and I smiled closing my eyes as light droplets sprinkled on my face. I heard the front door open and my heart skipped a beat. Edward was home!

I turned quickly but disappointment flooded in me when I saw it was just Matt. I grinned at him. He was a wonderful man. No wonder Edward was so fond of him.

"Mrs. Cullen, your kids." He announced and shifted away to show me Eli and Seth.

I glared at them, watching their soaking, muddy clothes. Even Seth! Yeah, well but he was just a kid. Both looked so adorable but I wasn't going to encourage this behavior. I walked over to them.

"Where did you find them, Matt?"

"Front lawn by the trees, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at him.

"How many times have I told you? Call me Bella." He chuckled.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." I felt a tug on my dress and looked down at my daughter.

"What is it, Eli?"

"Sowwy." She pouted and I smiled, shaking my head.

"It doesn't work every day, baby. Why don't you both stay this way until daddy gets home. He'll be here any minute now." Her blue eyes widened with horror and she shook her head.

"No, mommy. Pwease. Daddy get mad."

"Bella, I'll take a shower real quick, okay?" Seth smiled and I chuckled, ruffling his wet hair.

"Nope. Let Edward see this." He sighed.

"Last time, we won't get dirty in the rain again, we promise." He looked down at Eli, who nodded.

"Pinky pwomise, mommy." I sighed.

"Okay, take off your shoes and socks right here, I'll go get a towel for the hair, don't get your muddy footsteps in the house." I muttered and went to the guest room. I grabbed two towels and walked over to see them getting out of their shoes.

"Thank you, Matt." He smiled and nodded before he left.

I handed a towel to Seth and knelt in front of my little baby. I quickly dried her hair with the towel and handed them both dry flip flops to enter the house with. Seth quickly went to his room to take a shower and I stood in front of Eli.

"Come on now, little miss. Bath time." She yawned and nodded her head. "And then nap." She made a face and I chuckled.

"Mommy up."

"No, you'll get mommy's dress all dirty." I held her little hand in mine as we went to her current room. I helped her get out of the wet clothes and into the hot tub. She giggled when the warm water made her shivering body relax.

"Better?" She nodded. "Turn to mommy, we need to clean up your pretty face."

It was thirty minutes later that I was carrying a drowsy daughter to her bed. I helped her put on a lime colored pullover and white skirt and settled her on my lap. I grabbed a comb and and brushed it through her soft hair.

"Mommy sweepy." Eli said and turned to hug me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her little body. I kept the comb away and watched Eli close her eyes. I stroked her hair and her breathing got heavier.

"Honey, mommy will put you to bed, okay?" She nodded slightly and I laid her under the covers. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in properly.

I made sure all the windows were locked and drapes were closed. I kept the door open and made my way downstairs to check on Seth. I knocked on the door once and opened the door to see him fast asleep on his stomach. I chuckled and walked over to pull the duvet over his form.

With a mug full of coffee, I finally relaxed on the couch. I wondered why Benji and Gale weren't here yet. They did say something about work but I had no idea what. Edward was still not home and I really hoped Leah hadn't killed him.

The thunder crackled outside and I smiled staring at the heavy rain. It had been a while since I had a good look at such rainy weather. It reminded me a lot of Forks. I sighed. Edward went to Forks. Part me of really thought he was right about me not going right away although I was more concerned about him going with Leah.

What if she told him some horrible stuff about me? Edward was really fond of her and if she told him something, he would believe her. Is that why she took him to Forks? To prove a point? Because even Jake didn't accompany them. I groaned and gulped down my coffee only to keep the mug away.

I made my way to the back door and leaned against the doorway again. I couldn't take my eyes off the lively grass. It wouldn't hurt to just step a little outside now, would it? Even the kids came in all wet and sloppy.

Oh, what the hell. I took off my heels and smiled when I felt the soft grass tickle beneath my feet. The rain sprinkled on me and I chuckled. I walked a little farther away from the house and shivered a little as I felt the wet dress cling to my body.

I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath, trying to get my mind off everything around me. The rain was soothing, it was calming me. I suddenly screamed when I felt a hand on my waist and turned to see my personal angel standing, his lips curling into a gorgeous smile.

Edward looked utterly handsome in the soaking rain, his copper hair were darkened due to the water and his green eyes glowed brightly in the pale weather. His black shirt clung to his chest, making him look even hotter. I sighed internally. _So delicious._

"Liking the rain?" He cocked his head to one side as he asked me but I couldn't respond staring at him. "Bella?" I continued gazing and he let out a musical chuckle. "You're soaking, do you realize that?" I nodded and he walked over to me. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Edward rested his hand on my waist and a charge sparked around us. I could see it in his eyes as he realized it too. He pulled me flush against him and stroked my cheek, wiping the raindrops falling on it.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I blushed and stared at his lips.

The clouds rumbled but I held onto him, my arms wrapping around his neck. Edward leaned forward and tilted his head, touching his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I kissed him back softly.

Something was different about his kiss. How he bunched the dress at my waist, how tensed his back was. Hmm. I opened my mouth for his tongue to slide in and tangle with mine. I moaned when he sucked on my bottom lip, grazing it against his teeth.

My hands trailed to his soaking shirt, roaming over his chest and resting on his waist. His lips were pressed against mine passionately, I could sense his relief and his tension. Even though he was kissing me, his mind was miles away. I broke off our kiss. He frowned and stared into my eyes.

"I'm here," He nodded. "You stay here too." A smile formed on his lips. "Now kiss me like you mean it."

Edward crashed his lips against mine and I was fighting for breath within minutes as his lips trailed down to my neck. I closed my eyes feeling his hot breath against my shivering body. I trembled when the tips of his hair touched my skin.

I brought his lips back to mine and the rain made it impossible to gasp for breathing. I could get used to this now. His cold hands rested on my hips and he smiled against my lips. I smiled too and we pulled back to breathe.

"Your dress is all wet," Edward murmured. "And it's white," I blushed as I just realized that. "It's very-"

"Transparent?" I squeaked and he chuckled.

"I was going for the word appealing but we can use yours."

"Maybe we should get inside, I need to take a shower now." I mumbled and he held my hand in his as we made our way back in.

"Where are the kids?"

"Fast asleep. Matt found them all sloppy and soaked in the rain so he got them in. Both fell asleep soon after." I muttered as he followed me upstairs quickly. I stepped inside the bathroom and Edward followed.

"Well, the weather is really beautiful." Edward whispered as he unbuttoned his shirt. My teeth chattered from the cold and he chuckled. "Take off your dress, you're shivering." I couldn't because of the zipper and my hair got stuck in it from the rain.

"Help me."

He gave an impish grin as he walked over to me. I rolled my eyes and turned around. The dress was pooled at my feet within seconds. I shook my head. Of course he was good at that.

"All done. Shower?"

"Yes, please although you are overdressed." I said as I turned to look at him. Edward quickly started undressing when I was suddenly reminded of his trip to Forks. "How was Forks?"

"Surprisingly less rainy than Seattle." I stared at his thoughtful expression.

"What happened when you met Sue?" He froze and looked up at me.

"I, uh got to know some information about your father." My curiosity piqued. Something about dad, maybe.

"Oh? What is it?" I grinned and his eyes softened for some reason when he took in my expression. He walked over and cradled my face in his hands.

"Baby, we'll talk about it later, alright?" I nodded. "I love you." He gave me a chaste kiss. I frowned. Was there something wrong?

"I love you too." He smiled and nodded.

"I know." Edward leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes to let out a shaky breath. Okay, now he was scaring me.

"Shower?" I asked softly and he opened his green eyes into mine.

"Yes, take off the rest of your clothes. Let me get you all cleaned up." I raised an eyebrow. "I promise, no 'funny business'." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

 _Like that's going to happen._

* * *

I put on a navy blue jumper to go with my dark wash jeans and rushed out of the closet. I snuggled against Edward on the bed and closed my eyes. He smiled against my hair and pulled me closer to him. I felt warmer when he pulled the snug duvet over our bodies.

"You are so tensed." I murmured feeling his eyes studying the heavy rain outside.

"I got to know some things, I should've figured out sooner." I opened my eyes and stared at his grim expression.

"What is it, baby?"

"Well, I went to meet Leah's mother, as you know. Do you remember her?" I was taken back to my memories.

"Of course, she was Harry Clearwater's wife but he passed away when I was kid, dad was pretty upset about it. He was dad's best friend and he felt even worse for Sue because she had to raise two daughters on her own." Edward hummed in agreement.

"Your dad was very close to Sue, I guess." I frowned.

"They were good friends, that's all I know."

Dad did visit her place to help her with something. Leah was civil with me until my parents were alive. What happened later, I wonder. I never really gave it a thought as I was already grieving about my dead parents.

"Now, what I might say may come out as a shock, but please be calm about it." He cautioned and I cuddled closer to him.

"Just hold me, that'll keep me calm enough." He kissed my nose and tucked me under his chin.

"Okay, uh, where do I start," He muttered to himself. "Your parents had problems since you were a kid. So your dad would speak to Sue about it."

"They did?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Yes, baby. They grew very close. They, uh, had an affair." He mumbled and I stared at him shocked, the words barely registering in my brain. My dad could do that? Cheat on my mom?

"You're lying," I glared at Edward and moved away from him. "My dad never cheated on my mom, he was a good man. You're just manipulating his name to get around your case." He frowned at me.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You would know."

"Bella," He grasped my hand in his and pulled me in his arms. I stared at his sweater and he tipped my chin to look up at him. "I love you. Why would I lie to you about something like this? You wanted to hear about it."

I played with his fingers and noticed he wasn't wearing the wedding band. Why did he take off the wedding band? It wasn't the time to think about that. Edward wouldn't lie about this, would he?

"You're really not lying?" I asked, feeling utterly humiliated for some reason. How could dad do this?!

"I'm sorry, baby. But no." Tears gathered in my eyes and I took a deep breath. "Angel, don't cry for that man, come here." Edward hugged me tightly and I sobbed against his neck. "Hush, it's okay."

Poor mom. She had no idea about this. Or maybe she did and that's why they were drifting apart the last few years. My parents had so many problems but they never let me know anything. Sure they fought but they always acted fine when I was around.

Wait a minute.

Leah knew about this? She never told me! Is that why she had hated me all along? Does Jake know about this? Why didn't Leah tell me about this. Ugh.

I pulled back to look at Edward. His blurry face became clearer when he wiped away my tears. He gave me a chaste kiss and patiently stared at me, knowing I would have questions.

"Leah knew?" He nodded.

"That's why she took me to meet her mother." I frowned. If the affair was with my father, why didn't she take me? "She thought you might two not get along and she was holding it in for far too long. I'm one of her closest friends, of course she took me." He said softly and tucked the stray pieces of hair away.

"Why not Jake?"

"Leah didn't want Jake to feel that she would turn out like her mom." I frowned and gazed at Edward. What if he thought I would turn out like my dad?

"You don't think that way about me?" He surprisingly let out a laugh and hugged me tightly. I tightened my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, baby. Never in a million years would I ever feel that way." I sighed with relief and he chuckled. "So silly." He murmured and I smiled as I completely shifted on his lap.

"Yeah, okay. Pull the duvet, I'm cold." Edward moved as he maneuvered the sheets over us and I sighed. "Thank you."

"The weather is going to be similar for the next few months."

"It's hard to get used to it after such a long time but I still like it this time."

Edward laid down on the bed and I rested atop him. One of his arm wrapped around my waist and the other stroked my hair as I looked up at him. He smiled at me with warmth making me blush for some reason.

"Why is it different this time?"

"Well, I have someone to cuddle with." He laughed lightly and kissed my forehead.

"That's true, you keep me very warm as well."

"Hmm, so are we seeing the house tomorrow?" I had to change the topic. I couldn't talk about my parents now. Maybe he might share some more stories, that I would be uncomfortable listening to.

"If you want to. I'm very excited. It was an amazing house the last time I saw it. Maybe they remodelled it even better. Mom said it's supposed to be the best one in the neighborhood." I stared at his curious grin and smile.

"Now, I have to see it after the numerous things you and Esme told me."

"Maybe we'll get it early and can celebrate our first Christmas there." Christmas with the whole family sounded way too good.

"I would really like that, I never really celebrated Christmas in a grand fashion. Mom and dad always kept it low-key. We even got Christmas tree just two years when I was kid." Edward pecked my lips.

"This time it'll be your best Christmas. Even Eli and Seth will have their first Christmas." I beamed just thinking about the holidays even though they were three months away.

"Alice will kick us out of Seattle after that. On 3rd. She has plans for the whole week." He groaned softly and closed his eyes.

"That's going to be fun." He said half-heartedly and I chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"We'll get time off for each other."

"That's not going to happen. Believe me." I frowned, confused. "Alice will hog all of you. I know her. We will barely get time to ourselves."

"Then we'll make time." I shrugged and he nuzzled against my hair.

"Just like we have to now." I leaned up to brush my lips against his. "I wouldn't have gone to Forks if I knew we would have earned some time to ourselves today."

"Is that the only reason why you went?"

"It was planned to but we got to know some stuff which was very crucial for the case."

"Like what? About Charlie?"

"Well, I told you about Charlie hiding some drugs right?" I nodded, my eyes were wide with anxiety knowing it was something about dad. "We weren't able to find out where he could possibly keep it." I gasped, my hand covering my mouth. No, he didn't.

"Sue?" I asked and he nodded.

"Very much, yes. He kept them hidden with her."

"Did you take it?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sue didn't have them."

"Did she give them to someone?"

"The DEA ran checks on all the places Chief Swan had been to that day of his accident. Sue's place was of course one of them. So she knew about it too."

"Did she hide them?"

"Ironically, no. Sue," He chuckled. "She flushed them in the toilet." I couldn't help chuckle even though it wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Now?"

"Non felony charges are $60,000. She'll have to pay them." WOW. I did not expect that. But it was dad's fault not hers. I had no idea dad could do something like that, just so nobody would raise questions on him. Was it possibly to hate your own father? _Yes._

"Can't you do something about it? I mean, she didn't mean to. Sue must have been scared." Edward smiled at me amused.

"I just told you that the woman had an affair with your father and you still want to help her?" I shrugged.

"What's your point?"

"How can you be so selfless, love? You can press charges against her but I know you won't. Anyway, we'll have to consult an attorney. I suggested Leah some lawyers, she'll take care of it."

"Okay." I sighed and laid down on his chest, closing my eyes. I was suddenly reminded of James and so I curled up tighter to Edward. "Can't you just tell this to James?"

"Only if life was that easy. That fucker still thinks you must have it." I tightened my hold on Edward. "But I'll keep you safe. I'll do my best."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. We shared occasional kisses and just stayed wrapped up to each other as it rained heavily outside. It was almost five when I shivered and felt Edward rub my arms to create friction.

"Cold, baby?" I nodded and he kissed my hair.

"We haven't had such peaceful three hours in a long time." I murmured and he chuckled. We both shared a look when little feet pattered up the stairs.

"You spoke too quickly." I laughed and we turned towards the door when our gorgeous daughter walked in.

"Daddy." Eli murmured sleepily and walked over to the bed. I sighed and slid off his lap to sit up. Edward did the same and helped Eli climb on the bed. She immediately wrapped her little form around her daddy and he kissed her hair.

"Daddy missed you so, so much, princess." Edward swayed her a little in his arms.

"I miss you, daddy. Mommy and Seth and me makes cookies."

"I." He corrected, kissing her nose gently. Eli nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "You made cookies, they must be delicious then." She giggled and nodded.

"Mommy say they the best." He laughed.

"They must be."

"Mommy." Eli pointed to her hair and I sighed.

"To you want to tie it up?" She nodded and let out a yawn.

"Still sleepy, baby?" I asked and Eli smiled, shaking her head.

"No mommy, I be big giwl. I no sweep." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course you don't need naps. You'll be needing another bath before dinner though." I muttered and she pouted.

"Nobody told you and Seth to go get wet in the rain." Edward raised an eyebrow and I blushed looking away. "Okay." I muttered under my breath and he smiled.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"It wain lots here."

"I know."

"I no pway now." She stared at the window sadly and I pulled her on my lap.

"I know, baby but do you remember, Friday we have to go out with Will and his mom. That sounds fun, right?" I could see a hint of blush coloring her cheeks and she nodded, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yes! We go wead books and have fun!" I could see Edward scowling out of my periphery and elbowed him so that he would change his expression.

"Of course we will." She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Do you have to go?" Edward asked and I sighed. "It's not safe anymore, you remember what happened last night." He whispered to me, but I could see he was lying about it. He knew it was safe for me, he just never wanted us to go out with Will.

"If _you_ remember correctly, _you_ had a condition which _I_ said yes to. I don't care about anything and we are going to go." I said firmly and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. But you have to go with Will?" _There it is._

"Yes, daddy!" Eli smiled and Edward tried to hide his frustration.

"Sure."

"Mommy, tummy hungwy."

"What do you want to have?" She shrugged and turned in my lap to stare at the rain outside.

"How about you go see if Seth is up and mommy will come down and make us all hot chocolate. We can have that with the cookies we baked." Eli squealed and hugged me tightly. I kissed her hair. She quickly got off the bed and went running out of the room.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and looked over at me. He muttered a 'sorry' and I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." I pulled back to look at him.

"Will doesn't know his father," I murmured and his eyes widened a little. I played with the ends of his hair. "Shelly told me yesterday when I asked her about him."

"Will told me his father had was into construction business."

"He keeps on asking so she made it up. He feels a little left out that everybody has a dad but him. When he plays with the kids, it keeps his mind off those things. Will didn't play with Eli for a while, it affected him. Kids get attached to each other very easily. So she got him here."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea about this." He said softly and I could see compassion in his eyes. I knew he would understand.

"I know you didn't, baby. That's why I'm telling you. Will thinks his father is a very busy man that's why he can't meet them. He writes letters to his father and makes drawings for him. It's so sad and he is such a sweetheart." I murmured and Edward pulled me on his lap.

"I know." He kissed my cheek and clasped our hands.

"Shelly has been having a lot of problems lately and for some reason she shared it with me yesterday. She was here for a long time. Now, I know Eli is your little girl but it wouldn't hurt for him to have her as a friend. They are just kids."

"Of course. I understand." I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"We are so lucky we have Eli with us. We can give her a brighter future, together. And has a very handsome father." He chuckled and shook his head. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, your princess must be waiting for her hot chocolate. Even Seth."

"I'm telling you again, it's because of you they are getting so obsessed with food. One day it's going to bite you in the ass." He warned as we made our way downstairs. He threaded his fingers along mine.

"What? They love food."

"I know. Stop giving them so much food. When you won't be here even for a meal, they'll flip out and expect me to make some Greek or Chinese dish, which I can't."

"You cook food better than me." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

I knelt in front of her little form and wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks. Eli held my hand tightly in both of hers. I kissed the back of her hand softly. I looked over her head to see Edward speaking to his father about something. I sighed happily. He was finally talking.

"Baby, we'll be back in no time. I promise. Nana and papa are going to get pizzas for you. It's your favorite meal in the whole world, isn't it?" Eli nodded through her tears.

"Mommy, I come wif you?" I stared at her beautiful face. How can I say no to such little beauty?

"Sweetheart, daddy and mommy have some work too. You'll get bored. Here you can play with nana and papa. Even Seth would play, I'm sure." She pouted and whimpered a little.

"Pwease?" I sighed and wiped away her tears again.

"Such big tears in your pretty eyes," I whispered and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and closed her eyes. "Baby, we'll be here to take you back home."

Edward looked over at me, making me glare at him. I mouthed 'I hate you' and he looked away. He was making me do this. Apparently, daddy can never say no to his princess so I had to do this. I kissed her hair and lifted her in my arms.

Eli pulled back and played with the pendant I wore. I kissed her forehead. Seth walked over to us and I nodded at him.

"Eli? Come on, we have to watch Tangled." He told her excitedly and she didn't bother acknowledging him.

"Baby, if you be a good girl here, only then can we go tomorrow with Will." Now that got her attention. She gazed at me with her wide blue eyes.

"I be good, I pwomise."

"I know but for that you'll have to stay here. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and I pecked her lips. "Thank you. I love you so much. Come on." I set her down and she grabbed Seth's hand in hers.

Eli stopped on her way to the den and turned to go towards Edward. She hugged his legs and he lifted her in his arms. He smiled as he spoke to her, making her giggle and gave her a quick kiss before setting her down.

"Ready?" Edward smiled as he walked over to me, his grin was contagious as it made me smile back at him even though I was mad at him.

"You owe me one." I mumbled and he laughed, pecking my lips.

"I know. The agent is there at the place, mom just told me."

"Then let's go." Edward kissed my forehead and nodded his head.

* * *

Hillary Young was a woman in her late thirties but her mannerisms made me believe that she would love to be ten years younger. So around my age. Just to flirt a little more with my boyfriend. I could just kick her with my heels.

"... and yes, Esme just called me last week. It was wonderful to hear you were back in town." So she knew him.

"Uh, yes. It was very sad to hear what happened to Mr. Cowell." I internally rolled my eyes. He was never more excited.

"That's true. Oh, and who is this?" She gave me a phony smile and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"This is my wife. Bella."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I murmured, watching her smile disappear.

"You too. I had no idea you got married, Edward." She started speaking to him again.

"Yeah, do you mind if we the see the place now?" He finally asked and she nodded, turning to unlock the entry gate.

"She seems swell." I murmured and Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, honey." I tilted my head and gave him a chaste kiss. "You look hot in a suit, you should wear it every day."

"Yes, that sounds great." I laughed lightly and looked up at the orange sky.

"It's so different today." He hummed in agreement and nuzzled against my hair. I traced the heavy metal number _1000_ that was attached to the stone wall at the entrance where we stood. The number shone from a distance when we were in the car.

"Come on in." Hillary said and I nodded.

I held Edward's hand in my own and we entered the premises. It was a gigantic house from a distance. I bet it was even bigger inside.

The place was no short of trees, shrubs and creepers. There was a gravel path towards someplace from the left and right in the front was the glass door, which wasn't too big or small. Just perfect. I could imagine myself walking here.

"It's a contemporary house, 2 stories high, the exterior is purely made from stone and is personified with nothing but glass." That was true. There were huge glass windows all over. "Although the roof is made from metal which is helpful in the rainy Seattle weather. We'll see the inside."

Edward's grin matched mine as we made our way inside the house. My eyes widened on their own accord, taking in the place. A big gray couch sat behind the coffee table and there were matching loveseats on the other two sides. A fireplace was attached to the wall and I was pretty sure it was electric.

"It's beautiful." I murmured and Edward kissed my hair.

"Mr. Cowell's son just remodelled it two years ago. It's still pretty new. Which saves you added costs if you buy it. New switch plates were just recently installed in this place."

To the left was a staircase and to my right was an open dining room. A massive wooden square shaped table was established here, having three wooden chairs on every side. I unclasped Edward's hand from my own and walked over to it.

The orange sky was clearly glimmering from the rooftop skylight and I could just imagine how beautiful the snow or even the rain would look from here. Eli would love it as well. I let out a dreamy sigh and turned to my right.

I gasped when I saw the kitchen. It was an open kitchen just how I always wanted. Gray wooden furnish and steele made a eccentric combination. It was a Chef's dream. Even if we don't have this place, I could possibly never forget this kitchen. It was flawless.

I could hear Edward talking to Hillary about something, asking about the square footage or something about the basement but I was too busy staring at this dream place. Sudden light flitted into the room and I turned to see Hillary had pressed something on the pad a little distance from the dining table as the drapes opened.

Lake Washington shone as the water was seen miles and miles from here. She pressed another button and the glass doors folded open. There sat two small gray colored loveseats, small enough to fit just four people. Even the banisters were made of glass as beautiful creepers grew over it.

I made my way to the balcony as Hillary spoke to Edward, showing him something from the floor to ceiling windows. There was a stairway which was locked with a glass gate that reached my waist. There was lawn stretched below this and this was where the gravel path ended.

The lakefront view was breathtaking and a deck led towards the docks. I could see the city on my right and mountain peaks on the left and hear the gentle breeze of the water. I looked down to my right and saw a pool whereas, a barbeque grill and more armchairs on the left.

Two black sunloungers rested on by the lawn and I smiled just staring at this place. I could see a series of decks along the lake and realized so many houses were in the neighborhood. I shivered a little when the cool breeze passed and the creepers and trees swayed with it.

I would never feel remotely humid here. I chuckled when I saw big steps made from rocks by the lake. If I could just sit on it and dip my legs in the water. I sighed. It would look really romantic if the place was lit up by string lights.

I tied up my trench coat tighter around my body and felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and rested my hands atop his. I felt his lips running over my cheek down to my neck. I couldn't wait to see the rest of this place.

"So?" Edward whispered and I turned a little to peck his lips.

"It's the most beautiful house, I've ever seen."

"You want it?" I frowned.

"It must be costing a fortune."

"You want it?" He repeated and I sighed.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Good. Me too. Should we fill an application?"

"There is a list of people wanting to buy it?"

"I just talked to Hillary, there is another couple wanting to buy but the price they are putting down is too low. Mr. Cowell's son is not being ready for it. Maybe we can settle it on a reasonable price."

"It's not _too_ pricey, is it?"

"I still don't know, but we are getting it with the furniture and everything so there can be some added expenses."

"Then, we'll buy our own stuff. If the people have already used it, then why should we?"

"Oh, love. The house is new. Too new if you ask me. Nobody stayed at this place since they reconstructed it, two years ago. Even if they sell it, what will they do of the furniture? They are selling us with all the stuff. We just need to get the things we want."

"That sounds efficient."

"I know." He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck. I trembled a little, making him chuckle.

"What's downstairs?" Edward leaned us over and pointed to the open doors.

"Those are the two bedrooms. We'll have to see them. More two rooms are present. One is the family room and the other is a theatre room. There is garage on the other side."

"There is a theatre room?"

"Yes, ma'am. Our princess will never leave the place." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"No gym for you, sir?"

"Actually, there isn't a room for that. We can always make room." He shrugged and I nodded. "Do you want to stand here forever or actually see the rest of the house?" I knew he was really impatient about this place.

"I don't mind standing." He scowled like a little boy.

"Great, then we'll both just stand here until it gets dark."

"Okay."

"We have reservations, baby!" He whined and I laughed, turning in his arms. "It will take forty minutes because of the traffic."

"Come on, let's see the rest of this place." We walked back in and Hillary got off her phone.

"Shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure."

"Now, I personally just love these staircase," Hillary said as we climbed the stairs. "It's a perforated steel staircase, almost glows. Oh and we can check out the basement after this."

The stairway was white and really posh to start with, the staircase really looked elegant and sexy. There was a painting hung on the wall, completely abstract and white. I really liked the combinations of white and gray in this place.

There were four doors around the passageway when we stepped there. Two on each side as it was squared in shape. The first door led to a spacious room that also had space to make walk-in closet in the future. And so was the bedroom next to it.

"This is the office, pretty spacious for two people to work in," We stepped inside the warm room. "It's convenient for the two of you, and it's right next to the master bedroom as well."

A closed door was situated on the opposite side of the wooden line of desk. I wondered what it was. There was a fireplace here as well, neatly mounted at the bottom centre of the room. 4 glass encased paintings hung on the wall.

"Is that another room?" Edward murmured, pointing to the closed door.

"No, that's just a empty space. It's as big as the study but it wasn't used for anything. I can show you though." Hillary unlocked the door and I smiled staring at the lake seen from the floor to ceiling window.

"I know what this room is going to be now." He muttered and I stared at him confused.

"Gym?" He chuckled.

"No."

"Would you like to see the master bedroom?"

"Yes, please." I smiled and we exited the office.

Hillary's phone buzzed when we entered the room and Edward walked over to sit on the plush bed. I took a look around the colossal room and my eyes filled with joy staring at the glass wall on the left of the room that also had the view of the lake. For some reason it seemed like we were floating on it.

"How's our room?"

"It isn't ours yet." I murmured and walked over to his sitting form.

"It will be." He held my hand in his.

"Edward, Bella?" We turned to Hillary. "I'm extremely sorry but I need to leave for thirty minutes. So sorry. Could you take a tour, I'll help you around when I get back, we just have an emergency and I don't have a choice."

"Of course," Edward smiled. "No worries, take your time."

"Again, I'm so sorry."

I just gave her a polite nod and I heard her clicking of heels disappearing. Edward wasted no time in pulling me on his lap and I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He cupped my face in his hands and crashed his lips to mine.

"No, no. Stop." I mumbled against his lips. "Edward!" I squealed when he flipped us over and I was pinned underneath him as he kissed me.

"Shh, quit talking." He whispered and trailed his kisses down to my neck. I felt his fingers untying my coat.

"Hillary will be here soon."

"We have thirty minutes. God, your dress is hot." I smiled and let out a breathless gasp when his teeth grazed against my neck. I tightened my arms around Edward and he opened the coat completely.

"We can't. It's not even our house. We'll get all messy, we still have to go out, oh god," I shivered when his warm fingers entered into me. My panties were soaking wet and already ruined. "Edward, the sheets." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

Edward had his two fingers deep inside me and the other hand was wrapped around my waist. He lifted me up into a sitting position and I clamped my legs around his waist. I pulled back when he stood up, holding me and walked over to push me against the wall.

He leaned his forehead against mine and I trembled as his hot breath mingled with my ragged one. I stared into his green eyes, his carnal stare almost made me buckle against him.

"I love you." I murmured and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Bella."

"Baby, we can't."

He didn't say anything just sucked on my bottom lip as his fingers thrust upwards inside me, hitting my G-spot. I closed my eyes as my body buzzed from the intense workings of his fingers. Oh god. I let out a breathless gasp when his fingers increased their pace and kissed his lips fiercely.

I was transferred into a completely different world when his fingers and mouth worked their magic. His sweet tongue entered my mouth and I moaned when he sucked my bottom lip. For a second, I forgot we were in some stranger's place that we still hadn't owned and a woman was supposed to get here in twenty minutes.

Green orbs bore into mine when I opened my eyes and he gave me a soft smile knowing I was close. I could feel the pressure building, my body was so close and I tightened my legs around him. He paused his fingers inside me as we stared at each other and I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in a loud moan waiting to escape my lips.

Edward retrieved his fingers and slowly, very slowly slipped them inside me. His lips pressed against my neck and I wrapped myself around him like a vine, moving my dress up, until my waist. I felt his hardened shaft against my stomach and I screwed my eyes shut, trying to hold in.

I whimpered softly when the tip of his tongue circled against my neck. I held a fistful of his hair and pulled his face back to look at me. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of me and my body shook as I tried to build up the pressure.

Edward pressed his lips against mine and nodded his head. I let go as my whole body shuddered against his and let out a loud moan, which was soon cut short when he cut me off with a kiss.

I gasped against his lips as my heart rate tried to get back to the normal rhythm and shivered a little from the cold air around me. My body still tingled a little and I pecked his lips softly.

My hands reached for his pants and Edward shook his head. I pouted and he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. He leaned towards me and dragged his nose along my cheek.

"I would love for you to, but we don't have much time, baby."

"Just fifteen minutes."

"Mm, yes. So, we'll just undress a little," He threw my trench coat on the bed at a distance from us and took off his suit jacket. He stood there in his white shirt and navy blue pants. So sexy. "And now we're ready." I blushed making him chuckle.

Edward unwrapped my left leg from around his waist and placed it on the ground. The heels helped me match his height. His lips descended against mine and I sighed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

I heard the sound of a zip and smiled against his lips. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth and felt his hardness against my wet center. Oh yes. His hands travelled over my body, hitching my already short dress, up until my waist again. His lips trailed down from my neck to the swell of my bust exposed due to the strapless dress.

"This is the beauty of your little black dress."

My laughter soon turned to a very pleasure-filled moan when he thrust into me completely. God, he was huge. My fingers threaded into his hair and I circled my hips along his. He quickly picked up pace, knowing we were running out of time and clasped his hands along mine, resting them on the wall.

"Oh, god." I moaned softly as I felt heat rising in my body, every nerve was stretched and every strand of my hair rose with goosebumps because of his hot breath against my ear.

I knew Hillary would be here any moment and gave his hand a soft squeeze which was enough to send my man into over-drive. Edward pounded into me, almost making my body shake with his thrusts and I continued gasping for breath as he hit all the right places.

"I'm so close, baby." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. I buried my face against his neck and screwed my eyes shut tight.

"Oh god, Bella. You're so tight." He grunted and enveloped himself into my arms.

I clamped around him, my legs turning stiff as we convulsed against each other. I felt his lips nipping against my neck as he masked his moans and I knew it was going to leave a mark, but I didn't mind. He was mine after all.

"Edward, we need to clean up." I mumbled and he leaned his forehead against mine, nodding his head.

"You have tissues in your purse, don't you?"

"My purse is in the car." I said worriedly and he kissed my nose.

"Don't worry, angel. I'll go get it. Just stay calm. Do you have a hair brush in there?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to need it."

I let out a shaky breath as Edward pulled out of me and helped me stand on my feet. I took off my heels and gave him a quick kiss as he left. I ran a hand through my hair and walked inside the bathroom that was just as gigantic as the bedroom itself.

A square-shaped marble bathtub rested by the glass window in view with the lake. I could see us having a long, hot bath in this tub. There was a mid-wall, transparent, that separated the bath tub from the basins present. A wooden closet was present for linens and another door was a route to the walk-in closet.

I let out a dreamy sigh. It was marvelous. I heard footsteps approaching and I held my breath.

"Baby? Where are you?" I let out a sigh and sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Clean up, I saw her car coming."

My eyes widened and I quickly walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. I brush my hair, making it a little bouncy and trying to remove any trace of their rattled state. I checked myself in the mirror.

No smudge of my make-up, just the lipstick had disappeared, so I reapplied it. I put on my coat, trying to cover the little red mark against my neck that my boyfriend gave me.

Except for the fact that my cheeks looks flushed and eyes relaxed, there was nothing wrong. I smiled to myself. Edward never failed to make me smile. I made my way to the bedroom and put on my heels just as Hillary entered.

"Hi, you guys didn't see rest of the place?"

"Well, Bella wanted to. It's my fault really," Edward gave an apologetic smile as he closed the windows that he opened. "I had a patient call in. Well, babies can't talk, so the patient's mother called me; had some questions to ask. You know how new mothers can get."

Hillary let out a laugh. "I know, I remember when I had Jimmy, it was like a nightmare, I had my mom stay with us."

I managed to smile as a pang of sadness filled into me for some reason. I wasn't even pregnant, why am I sad then?

"Oh, you both have to be somewhere, why don't I give you a tour real quick." Hillary said as she turned to walk out. I stood up from where I sat on the bed and Edward walked over to me.

"Baby, don't feel so low. Come here." He pulled me in his arms and I cuddled closer to his chest. "You know we have to wait." I nodded, because I did.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling. I think we should get back to the tour." I pulled back and gave him a smile.

"Yes, let's go." I should concentrate on the present. This beautiful house and what the future holds.

"That's my girl." And he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

I shivered and stared at the dark land on my left. It looked hauntingly terrifying this late. I could never walk out here alone. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, inside his coat and felt his lips curl into a smile against my hair.

"Scared, Ms. Swan?"

"N-No, I'm just cold."

"I trust you." He chuckled. I pulled back to glare at him.

"I'm really not scared."

"Okay," He kissed my hair. "Do you really like the idea of a recreation room? It's so fancy."

"It's fine, honey. Plus, you really never know what it could be put to use for."

"What are you suggesting, my love?"

"Nothing, really. I really liked the ground floor rooms. Eli would love one of them."

"Do you think she'll want to stay in a room that far from ours?"

"If it's made into a princess room, our baby will stay in there forever." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"That's true. Anyway," Edward paused us at the porch steps on Esme and Carlisle's place. "You look breath-taking tonight. I wish we could have the whole night to ourselves but we—"

"It was perfect. You are perfect. Thank you. I know it's been a rough week and you still took time off for me." He stroked my cheek and his green eyes bore into mine lovingly.

"You're my girlfriend. I'm yours and you have every right to demand from me. Anything you want. Always. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. You give me a reason to smile every day. I'm yours too." I murmured and he cradled my face in his hands, kissing my lips swiftly.

I parted my lips, kissing him back, my heart pounding in my chest as our gentle, building kiss sent shivers down my spine. His lips were so soft. I molded my lips against his, trying to keep with the slow rhythm we had going.

I sighed against his lips when I felt his warm tongue enter my mouth. I tasted the delicious chocolate mousse we just shared for our dinner night. It felt good to be some place and not worry about the kids or let anybody disturb us.

My fingers threaded into his hair, keeping his face to mine. I don't mind kissing him freely now, knowing Carlisle and Esme must be inside, this late. I pulled back when I was out of breath but Edward only gave me a second to breath. His teeth grazed against my bottom lip, pulling them and making me whimper.

"Maybe we can have a nice long bath tonight," I blushed and nodded against his lips, as they rubbed against mine. "I can set up the candles and hopefully, we'll not claw at each other but actually relax this time?" I turned scarlet but nodded.

"I can try." I whispered and he smiled.

"Me too. God, why are your lips so irresistible?"

"Wha—" I gasped when his lips roughly crashed against mine, his hands rested on my hips, pulling me flush against him. We might just end up having sex on the porch if this goes on.

"Bella, don't pull back." He mumbled and sucked on my bottom lip making me moan.

"It's almost ten-thirty. We've been standing here for fifteen minutes."

"We still have five-minutes."

I shrugged and completely focused on his lips working their magic against mine. I smiled when he groaned as I roughly tugged on his hair. They were so soft and tousled.

We broke apart from our kiss a long time later and leaned heavily against each other. I shook my head and let out a chuckle as I thought about how stupid we are to be making out on his parent's porch. Like it happens during high school.

"Let's get going, please." I whispered and grabbed his hand in my own.

Edward and I stood at the entrance and just as I was to ring the bell, the door opened. Esme and Carlisle stood with amused smiles on their faces. I blushed. I can see it in their eyes that they saw us.

"And we thought you were having trouble climbing the remaining four steps." Carlisle teased and I tightened my hold on Edward's hand.

"Carlisle, don't say that. It's always good to see our kids so in love." Esme smiled at me and motioned us to enter. "You shouldn't kiss on our porch though, you don't want us watching." She called out to us. I looked over at Edward, who was smirking at his mom.

"Serves right for the numerous times I had to watch you and dad do that." I slapped his arm lightly.

"Don't say that." I whispered.

"It's fine, baby. They know it. Come on, let's get the kids." We made our way upstairs and stepped inside the first guest room to see them, bundled up inside the covers as they slept peacefully. I smiled, looking at them. I'm so grateful they get along really well.

"Seth?" I murmured, shaking his form a little. He frowned and rolled away from me. "Seth? Seth, sweetie, wake up." I stroked his hair and he finally looked at me.

"You're here?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

"Five minutes." Seth mumbled and hid his face against the pillow. I sighed. Maybe we could wait for five minutes.

"Mommy." I heard my daughter cry and gazed on the other side of the bed to see Eli reaching for me.

"Hi, baby," I murmured, giving her a smile and walked over to her. I lifted her in my arms and hugged her little form tightly. "Go to sleep, we'll go home, okay?"

"Daddy?" I frowned.

"Daddy was right here." I looked around the room and found him nowhere. My heart skipped a beat. Where was he?

"Hey, you ready?" I gasped and turned to find him standing in the doorway, keeping his phone inside his pocket.

"Yeah, just Seth…" I tilted my head in Seth's direction. Edward chuckled and walked inside. Eli quickly jumped into her daddy's arms.

"Why is my princess up? It's so late, baby. Go to sleep." She nodded and snuggled against his neck, closing her eyes.

"Mommy stay?"

"Mommy is not going anywhere." He whispered to her and I watched them with a confused gaze. "I'll let you know in the car." He said to me and I nodded.

"Seth? Come on, wake up." Edward said sternly and Seth was up within a second.

"I'm up." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. I smiled and stroked his hair.

"We have to go, honey. Put on your shoes." He nodded and sleepily put on his shoes.

It was fifteen minutes later we were on our way to Mercer Island and Eli was up like a hawk, whereas Seth was fast asleep, since the minute we sat in the car.

"Daddy? I sweep wif you and mommy?" Edward shared a look with me.

"Don't you want to sleep in your big girl's bed, angel?"

"Pwease? I be good, I pwomise." He sighed.

"Eli, you can't sleep in mommy and daddy's bed. You're a big girl now." He said firmly and I stared out of the window, not wanting to get into their quarrel. _Edward was just trying to get some time for our bath that we decided upon._

"Daddy, pwease?"

"Nope. You need to sleep in your own bed."

"I no wike you, daddy." My little girl said angrily and I could hear her voice breaking. Poor baby.

"Yeah well, I'm not a big fan of myself either."

I chuckled and turned to him. "You are a very mean daddy."

"I'm aware of that but she is not two years old for sleeping in our bed."

"Think about it, she didn't have a good bed to sleep on when she was two. Eli's parents locked her in a room. She was away from humans, from love. One night wouldn't hurt."

Edward looked at me and chuckled ruefully. "You just know what to say, don't you?"

"It's one of the many talents I have."

"I love you." I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"I know." I murmured and studied the passing trees with a smile on my face.

* * *

Eli giggled when she got under the covers with me and I stroked her face, my heart soaring watching her so happy. Edward walked out changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants and got under the covers.

"Good night." He murmured and gave us both a kiss before turning the lights out. Eli gasped in the dark.

"Dawk." I heard her say and I smiled, stroking her hair.

"Mm, Eli likes dark?" I asked and felt Edward moving a little.

"No, mommy. Dawk bad."

"Not, really," Edward murmured. "Dark can put you to sleep." His hand rested atop mine that was kept on Eli's stomach. I clasped it with mine tightly.

"Daddy, I no sweepy."

"Well, what should we do then?"

"Stowy."

"Hmm, okay. Mommy, do you have a story to share?" I thought about it and came up with nothing. I had already shared all the stories I could possibly know.

"Not tonight." I told Edward.

"Well, I think I can tell a story tonight then."

"Pwincess stowy?"

"Kind of." I chuckled.

"Otay."

"Once upon a time there was this beautiful princess, her name was Eli," Eli giggled, clapping her hands.

"Wike me."

"Yes, just like you. And she had this big blue eyes and little nose and the prettiest smile in the world. But, she was very sad."

"Why, daddy?"

"Well, because she was all alone in her palace, with nobody living there but her." Eli snuggled closer to me and I kissed her hair, stroking it softly.

"So, then the little princess decided to run away from the palace. To go find people for herself. Like mommy and daddy."

"She finds?" Eli asked and Edward chuckled.

"You'll have to wait for it. So, she packs her bag and sets out to walk into the forest all alone. The forest is very dark and has a lot of animals who hunt at night." Eli gasped softly and I smiled.

"Yes, but the little princess was very brave, just like you. She made her way inside the forest, trying not to fall and staying strong. She went on walking for days and she would sleep under trees at nights. She would walk and walk but the forest was not coming to an end."

"She stays there?"

"One night, she heard an animal crying. So, she bravely stood up and followed the sound. When she reached the place, she found a little cub of a lion, who had hurt his leg."

"He small baby?"

"Yes, he's just a little baby. He asks the little princess to help him remove the big thorn stuck on his leg. She was not scared as she helped him. After helping him, he thanked her and went back to his mother."

"He say fank you?"

"Yes, you should always say thank you after somebody helps you. So, then the next morning, a lioness is on a hunt and finds a little girl walking alone in the woods." Eli gasped.

"Daddy, she bad."

"I know, baby. So, the lioness takes her baby for his first hunt. As they reach the little girl, she starts crying to let her go but the lioness traps her. The cub tells his mommy that it's the girl who saved him last night and so the lioness doesn't kill her." Eli sighed and held my hand in hers.

"Instead, she helped her find a way out of the forest where at the end of it, there was a little house. Full of happiness and possibilities, two people stood in front of it, waiting for the little princess."

"They know she comes?"

"They were waiting all along. So the princess finally got her family and lived happily ever after."

"Happy?" I asked Eli and felt her nod but also let out a yawn. I sighed and tucked her in properly. "Go to sleep now. We have to go out tomorrow with Will."

"Otay." She mumbled sleepily and I saw her curl up to Edward. The moonlight making me see his face, glowing silver in the dark. He was staring down at Eli who gripped him tightly to her and I felt my eyes drooping.

"Good night, Edward."

"Night, love. Sweet dreams." I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep claim me.

* * *

I woke when I felt Eli kicking my legs in her sleep. I woke up to see her head against my stomach as she slept by the foot of the bed. I chuckled and helped her sleep next to me. I studied the sight out of the window and it seemed pretty dark. Where was Edward?

I turned to my nightstand to see it was two am. I sighed and stifled a yawn as I got out of the covers. I tightened my arms around myself and heard no movement in the bathroom.

There was music coming from the room next to ours and I smiled. I stepped inside his piano room to see just a single ceiling light on as Edward sat on the bench, playing a sad, slow composition. I knew he was in distress, my heart broke for him.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck as I stood behind him. I kissed the side of his head and his cheek.

"Why so sad, baby?" He paused his fingers.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Our daughter kicked me in her sleep, which woke me up." He chuckled. "You didn't answer my question."

"It's nothing. I just can't wait for the next week to get over."

"Me too."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Have fun tomorrow."

"Do you have to leave early?"

"Yes but I won't leave your side this weekend, I promise." I smiled.

"That'll be great." He kissed the back of my hand.

Edward resumed playing the composition and I watched his fingers work effortlessly over the keyboard. Such talent. But the tone was so serious and just… scary. I stroked his hair, making him turn a little in my direction.

"Not this one. Play something different," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "Something for the sake of better times." I ran the tip of my index finger over his handsome face.

"Well, I do have a composition made last week. It's happy and reminds of the most beautiful woman I know." My heart skipped a beat.

"Wow, she sounds special."

"She is, more so than anything else. Sit next to me. I want to play it for you." I blushed and sat next to him on the bench, his fingers, stroking my cheek.

"Play it, please."

"Anything you want."

Edward ran his fingers over the keys before, closing his eyes and letting his fingers create a melody. I smiled as the tune was exact opposite to the one he was playing before. This was loving, cheerful and just so sweet. I could feel the love he always showed me as I heard the affectionate music.

Tears brimmed my eyes and I never wanted the composition to end. It was just so warm and inviting. I knew it must have taken him a long time to compose this beautiful melody.

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his body heat close to mine. I never felt better. I closed my eyes and smiled, as I forgot about everything but us for those few minutes. He kissed my hair softly and I wrapped myself around him.

I never wanted the composition to end. I wanted to hear this forever.

But it did come to a gradual end, and there was nothing but silence around us. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and I pulled back to look at him.

"That was the most beautiful composition I've ever heard. Thank you so much."

He kissed my lips softly. "I love you so much, Bella."

Edward wiped away my tears and I hugged him again. "Play it again, please."

And he did. Over and over until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

* * *

"I'll miss you."

"I know, now get out. Or I'll kick you out myself." I said, ignoring his teasing smile. He was saying that for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He just laughed and kissed my nose.

"I would love to see you do that." He mumbled against my lips.

"Go."

"Okay."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips soundly. "You really have to go."

"I know." He pecked my lips.

"Go."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and moaned when his warm tongue entered my mouth. I smiled and his sweet breath washed all over me. He pulled back and trailed kisses down my neck, slipping off the strap of my camisole on the way.

"God, Edward stop!" I gasped when I felt his searing kisses, making me drown with desire. We can't. Eli was sleeping right here, plus he was late.

"Edward!" I said firmly, raising a little volume and he chuckled, pulling back. He pecked my lips before standing up.

"Alright, I'll leave." I smiled and plopped down on the bed again. Eli stirred and turned to snuggle against me. I kissed her nose.

"I love you." I whispered to Edward and he leaned down, pressing a kiss on each of our foreheads.

"Stay safe. I love you both."

* * *

I gazed at the webpage, the outline showcasing the covers of my book. My first book. Rose was currently on call with me, asking for my opinion but I was speechless. Wow. It was my book and was already up for pre-order. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella, you there?" I cleared my throat.

"Yes, I'm here. It's good, right?"

"Yeah, we're having the posters up in our entire office, we're doing the best we can, you're book is going to be such a hit, Bella. You have no idea. People are already very excited, they are already pre-ordering, you're good to go."

"Thank you so much, Rose. This is amazing."

"Well, that's my job and maybe I went a little overboard because you're my sister-in-law." She said sheepishly and I chuckled.

"I'm lucky to have you then."

"Can you come by around Sunday? We can talk about it over brunch."

"How about the one after that? Edward and I have plans with the kids. It's been way too long since we've been out, after Eli's operation and all." I lied and felt really bad about it.

"Yes, you're right. We can do it next week, that's not problem. We still have more than enough time. Plus, I really hope Alice doesn't drag us someplace again." I laughed.

"That's true. She did say she was going Houston with Jasper for the weekend."

"Thank god!"

"My feelings exactly." I stared at the rain drizzling outside and am suddenly flabbergasted when footsteps approach me from the gym, I'm sure. I kept the laptop away from me when I saw them.

Both Eli and Seth came sprinting in my direction and my little girl slammed herself into my arms so hard, the phone fell out of my hands.

"Eli! Mommy was on the phone with Aunt Rose." I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Mommy, I win!"

"No, I did. Eli was cheating." Seth argued and they both glared at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on," I muttered and put the phone back on. "Rose, I'll call you back later."

"That's fine, just don't forget to. Bye, have fun."

"Sure, sure." She laughed and I hung up. I kept the phone away and stared at both of them.

"What is going on?" I asked and Eli pouted, staring at me.

"Mommy, I get cue befoh Seth but he takes fwom me."

"I did not do that with the clue." Seth gasped falsely and I raised an eyebrow, making him sigh and sit next to me. "Yeah, alright. But she got pictures, that's much easier."

"She can't read big words." I said, and he sat there grumpily.

Eli patted my cheek and I gazed at her. "Yes, baby?"

"I win?"

"No, you both don't win anything. We sit here and watch a movie now." I tried to make my voice sound firm which worked as both sighed.

I had a great idea for this glum day as I had a treasure map made for both of them, so that they would try to stay engaged in some sort of activity for at least forty minutes but plans never worked for me now, did they ever?

Instead, they ended up arguing over it and now I had no idea how to keep them entertained today. Eli would be fast asleep in the next two hours, I was sure of it, but she would still keep bugging until then. It was better if we watched a movie instead.

So, now we were sitting in the den, watching the movie _Boy and the World_ , which seemed to go over Eli's head but she watched the cartoons with rapt attention. The house was silent as only the rain was heard outside and the sounds of the occasional wind.

It was twenty minutes later that Eli turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her face against my neck. She let out an adorable yawn and closed her eyes, getting drowsy already. I stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

Seth stretched his legs and rested his head on my shoulder as we continued watching the movie. I haven't had the house this quiet since a long time and it felt good. The clouds rumbled and there was a sudden silence around us, as the house visibly darkened from the weather outside.

I could hear my own breathing. The weather was telling me something and I knew it very well. It was a caution for the coming week, to face whatever to come forward. I relished this peaceful movements, trying to slow down my erratic heart.

 _I know what this is, it's the calm before the storm._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **REVIEW and let me know, I'm really excited for your reviews! Can't wait.**

 **Now, I know I shouldn't be defending these character even though I made them what they are because everybody has their own opinions. Bella's mood swings are really annoying, aren't they? Some of you think so, others don't. I don't mind.**

 **Anyway, my point is, please don't hate the characters. We read the story because of them. But, you can hate James. And Victoria. Maybe even Laurent. Your call.**

 **Next chapter is, yes, it's the 'storm' I was referring to. This chapter surely was the 'calm'. I'm not going to disclose anything, you'll have to read the next update, which I'll try to post early.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls. **


	35. Into The Storm

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **September 23**

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _ **Evening**_

* * *

I could hear the whispers around me, the dripping of water somewhere. Drop by drop. I could feel tears streaming down my eyes and knew why. There was a gash on my forehead. I know there was blood sticking to it, a drop even trailing down.

Even with the efforts of trying to open my eyes, I couldn't. They were heavy. Like they were held shut by large stones. I wiggled my wrists and gasped from the pain. I hurt everywhere. Especially in my heart.

The cold marble floor was making me shiver and I heard the rain falling heavily outside. Where was I? For one I knew I was down on the floor, on my left side, because my left arm was almost numb due to the body weight. I stretched my toes and realized my ankles hurt.

My whole body was on fire from the pain. The dress I wore could barely protect me from the cold. Or the monsters I heard. I tried to remain still when I heard their footsteps fading away from me. The door opened and then slammed shut tight.

I had to open my eyes now. I shifted a little and gasped when my burning cheek came in contact with the cold marble floor. A sob escaped my chest but I tried to stifle it. I had to get out of here.

First, I had to open my eyes. My breathing spasmed as my hands got shaky. I knew why this was happening. I remember it. I can feel it against my left arm. The blood stained and agonizing me. I felt dizzy even with the eyes closed, what am I to do when I open them?

I wanted to shout out to somebody to come help me and scream from the pain. I wanted it to stop. It was almost unbearable. My throat was dry, like a dessert had thrown up. I wanted some water to drink. Where would I find it?

"Bella?" I gasped when I heard a velvety voice whisper in my head.

"E-Edward?" I croaked out the syllables and I know my words are all slurred.

"Bella, baby open your eyes for me."

"I can't." I wept, fighting for breath as I felt to be all left alone to die.

"Yes, you can. Open your eyes, love."

"I can't."

I heard him let out an irritated sigh. "You can. Don't give up so quickly, baby. You'll remember everything. I promise."

My sweaty palms faced the marble floor as I pushed my knees up to sit. My hands brushing roughly against the rope tied around them. I kicked my legs, trying to move but realized my legs were hurting the most.

Edward promised. _I have to do this._

I used force to open my eyelids, like opening an old window shutter and they closed twice before I could eventually open them. _They were better off closed._ Nothing was clear. My head was throbbing as the entire room spun in front of my eyes.

It was dark, just the moonlight glowing from somewhere and my vision blurred again. I blinked away my tears but there was nothing but a blank canvas around me. I couldn't see anything, just dark spots and feeling like I'm in one of those cup and saucer rides that spin your head.

My heart was beating like a hummingbird's as I recalled my day. I curled up into a ball, thinking about it. I shuddered, the fear was making me dizzy and my stomach churned with nausea.

Are Seth and Eli alright?

Where's Edward?

 _Edward_.

He was the last thought in my head before my eyes couldn't stay any longer and I dreamt about how horrible this day was turning out to be.

* * *

 **September 23, 2016**

 ** _Afternoon_**

* * *

I snuggled closer to Edward, the rise and fall of his chest making me smile. He looked so peaceful fast asleep. I stroked his hair, leaning on my elbow to stare at his handsome face. He sighed, his face a content mask of peacefulness.

It was a good thing Edward got home for a while. It gave him some time to rest. The week has been incredibly nerve-wracking for him so far. He had been going early mornings and coming back around midnight. Eli haven't had the chance to talk to him about anything. She missed him a lot.

Edward took a break and rushed back to us but Eli was asleep and Seth was busy watching a movie. He literally threw me on the bed and we made love over and over. We hadn't gotten time to ourselves since Friday.

I stroked his cheek, my thumb brushing across the cheek bones. His green eyes fluttered open to stare at me. His mouth twisted into a smile but his eyes still looked tired. I felt sad for him. He should get some sleep.

"It's just two. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour or something."

Edward turned and buried his nose against my neck, his arms trapping me against him. I chuckled. He knew I would leave. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his hair.

"I'm so tired." He murmured against my neck.

"Well, that's because you worry too much, baby. Nothing will happen to us. I'm worried about you." Edward pulled back to look at me.

"Don't be, angel." He leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I won't." I said, although I could never stop worrying about him.

"You can't lie."

I blushed. "You know it." I placed my hands on either side of his glorious face. "I love you. We are together in this. I hurt when you hurt, it's simple as that."

"You have me here with you. I'm always with you. In your thoughts, in your heart. Even when I'm not here, you never have time to miss me, because I'm never too far from you. I love to see you happy, I want to give you that. Just another two days, then I'm all yours, forever."

I smiled as tears brimmed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his. The end was so close, I could almost taste it.

"You already are mine. You make me happy every day, I want you to know that."

"I smile when you smile. It's simple as that, Ms. Swan." He played my words back on me. I chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"I know. Close your eyes, you can really use a good hour's sleep."

"Stay." He mumbled and pulled me to him.

"I'm never leaving."

* * *

"Daddy!" Eli squealed the second her blue orbs fell on Edward as we entered the den. The kids were watching some animated movie and I smiled. She came running to him and slammed herself against his legs. He laughed, lifting her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"How's my princess?"

"Daddy, I no see you. Me not happy." Eli pouted and I sighed, going over to sit next to Seth.

Edward walked over and sat next to me, placing his princess on his lap. I tucked a stray piece of hair away from her face and gazed at her adorable frown.

"I'm sorry, princess. But daddy has some work. I promise I won't leave your side from Saturday. We can watch all your favorite movies, make the tent you wanted. You can start school this Monday, there is so much to do."

"You say I goes tomowo."

"I did, didn't I? Well, the people called and said that you should come from Monday."

"They no want me?"

I piped in. "Of course they want you, sweetheart. They're going to love you. You're my pretty girl, there is no way somebody can not like you."

"Weally?" She asked, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"Of course, baby. Come here." I pulled her on my lap and hugged her tightly. Her warm body curled up to mine and I kissed her hair. "I love you so much."

"Wov you too, mommy." She pulled back and smiled, pecking my lips softly.

Edward stroked my hair and I rested my head on his shoulder, looking over at Seth. He seemed a little edgy as well. Maybe it was because Edward spoke to him about something last night. They were talking intently for a long time.

I felt something vibrate against my knee and shifted a little so that Edward could get his phone out. He answered the call and spoke in hushed whispers for five minutes. All I could hear was 'docks', 'port' and 'Laurent'. I shuddered and hugged him again.

After the call ended and he set Eli on his lap, staring intently into her eyes. "Princess, daddy has to go now," My heart skipped a beat. "Stay with mommy, okay? I promise I'll be back soon."

Eli started weeping and shook her head, hugging him tightly. Her face pressed against his neck and he sighed, standing up. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her form wrecking with cries. She never wanted him to leave the house and I knew she was catching up on the tension around. My little girl was very smart.

"Angel, don't cry so much. I'll be back before you know it. I promise. Darling, please don't cry. Daddy can't stand you cry." He said softly but Eli continued sobbing.

I walked over and stroked her hair. "Eli? Honey, look at me." A few moments later, she turned to me, her tear stained face staring at me tragically. I wiped away her tears. "Daddy promised he'll be home soon. We can bake cookies until then, even Gale is coming over. You like Benji, don't you? Daddy really has some work, otherwise he wouldn't leave."

Eli nodded and turned to Edward. Her expression was serious, like what was to come out of her mouth was business-like.

"Daddy, I waits for you. But I no have food if you not come." She patted his cheek and amusement was clear on his face.

"Oh god," He whispered. "Now, I have to get home on time, otherwise my princess won't eat. I promise, angel. I won't be late."

"I wov you daddy."

"I love you too, princess. So much." He pecked her lips and set her down.

Edward walked over to Seth who was standing at a distance. Edward whispered something to Seth as he nodded throughout the conversation, tears brimming in his eyes. I frowned. Why was he crying?

Seth slammed himself into Edward's arms, who sighed, hugging him tightly. Edward spoke to him for a little longer and then pulled back from the brief hug. He wiped away Seth's tears, who nodded silently.

I watched Seth walk over to Eli and tell her something, making her grin at him. She grabbed his hand and they exited the den quietly. I grew scared.

"Edward, what's going on? Why was Seth crying so much?"

Edward made his way over to me and held my face in his hands. "I just told him the reality of the situation and he cried like you did, when I told you. Love, don't worry. Stay safe. Don't answer any unknown calls if they arrive on your phone, don't leave this house, please." His green eyes literally begged me and I nodded.

"I won't. I'll take care of the kids and I don't have to worry when Gale and Benji will be here. Right?" I asked, unsure and he nodded.

"Of course you don't. It might take them another forty minutes. Lock every door, every window. Call me the minute something goes wrong," His eyes filled with unshed tears. "Please don't do anything that will get you or the kids in danger. I can't lose you. I can't."

"You won't. I love you." I whispered as a warm tear trickled down my cheek.

"I know. I love you too, baby."

Our lips touched softly and I never wanted to break our kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and I desperately tried to last our kiss but had to pull back to breathe. Our foreheads leaned together and I studied our clasped fingers. Our wedding bands shone and I realized it was all going to be over soon.

"I'll miss you." I murmured and tried to blink back my tears.

"Hey," He tipped my chin to look at him. "Smile for me." I shook my head. "I smile when you smile, remember? I know you hate me right now, but I can't do anything about it." I smiled, making him smile.

"I really hate you right now." I gave him a chaste kiss. "Go now, or else I won't let you leave."

"Bye B-" I shook my head.

"Don't say goodbye. I don't want to hear it tonight. Say something else." He wiped away my tears.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be waiting."

Edward pressed a long kiss against my forehead and then walked out of the room. I heard Eli squeal and smiled, knowing he won't go before talking to her.

I stared outside at the windy sky, the gray clouds making their descend towards us. It was going to be a long, rainy night.

* * *

I sat on the chair outside by the lawn, staring at the rain, the thunder crackling and the sound of laughter coming from inside the house. It had been twenty minutes since Edward left and all I could do was… nothing.

There was pattering of little feet in my direction and then a tug on my dress. I stepped out of my stupor and gazed at my little girl. Eli was staring at me thoughtfully, her lips pressed into a thin line. I stroked her cheek softly, smiling at her pretty face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why you sad?"

"Mommy is not sad." I murmured, and the clouds rumbled, making her tighten her hold on the stuffed unicorn. "Come here." I set her sideways on my lap and she curled up to me from the cold.

"I no want daddy weave."

"I know. Me neither but like I told you, daddy had some work, sweetheart."

"We go pawk Sunday?" I smiled.

"We can go anywhere you want this Sunday."

"Otay." She whispered.

"Did you drink all the water mommy gave you?"

"Yes, mommy. But I no wike wateh. Yucky." I chuckled.

"Well, baby, if you want to be a strong girl, you have to drink it for two more days."

"What happens if I no dwink?"

"You'll have to go to the hospital again, maybe the doctor will give you a shot this time." She gasped and hugged me tightly.

"I pwomise I dwink."

"I know you will." I kissed her hair and she let out a yawn.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have dweam about wainbows." I gasped.

"You did? That sounds lovely. Tell me more."

"I walk on wainbow, it gots lots colors!" She looked up at me and I stroked her face, so expressive and innocent. "I weach pwetty home and make cookies."

I smiled, kissing her forehead. "What colors did your rainbow have?"

"Gween, pink and owange and black! It gots lots snow." I laugh.

"That sounds like a magical dream. Wasn't I there?" Eli frowned and then shook her head.

"I awone but I no sad."

"That's good, were you in the sky?"

"No, mommy. I be in pawk with swings and giwaffe." I nuzzled against her hair.

"That sounds beautiful, baby." Eli yawned once again. "Eli, sweetheart you're getting sleepy. I think it's time for your nap." She shook her head, hugging me tightly.

"No, mommy. I no sweepy. I stay up."

"Okay, then do you want to go inside? It's getting cold."

"Otay." She yawned once more. I smiled, standing up with Eli in my arms.

"Come on, we'll just close this door," I closed the back door and found Seth reading something. I ruffled his hair and walked past him just as my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I walked over and grabbed the phone in my hand.

"I'll be back in five." I told Seth and he nodded.

"Mommy?" Eli sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Go to sleep." Eli nodded and rested her head against my shoulder. I stepped inside her room and placed her on the bed, pulling the duvet over her sleeping form. I stroked her hair and watched her take deep, tired breaths.

I checked my phone and it was a text message. From Angela. I couldn't help my smile. I hadn't spoken to her since my birthday. I read it.

 _Hey, Bells! Guess what? I'm in Seattle with Ben, thought I could surprise mom and dad. And you. My flight landed twenty minutes ago, I'll be on my way to Forks. Love, Ang._

I frowned. She should've called. _It's not safe for her, or Ben or the baby._ I could call and tell her to go back to New York. I hoped she would understand. Should I tell about this to Edward? He will get mad at me but it's Angela, how could I let her get in danger?

I called her phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Angela, you have to go back to New York. It's not safe for you," I rambled. "I'll explain everything to you later, just make sure you're out of Seattle by tonight. I know you'll have questions, but I'll call you back when you're in New York, I promise. I'll explain everything."

I waited for her to speak but heard nothing but someone breathing. Tears built in my eyes, the anxiety made me feel so alone.

"Looks like I got my hands on your friend before you can kick her out, babe."

A tear trickled down my cheek.

 _James._

* * *

"Where's Angela?" I asked firmly although even I knew how shaky my voice sounded.

"You don't have to worry about your friend right now, Bella."

I wiped away the tears that flowed down my cheeks. Angela. He knew everything about her. I did tell him a lot about her. I just hoped he wouldn't harm her. She was carrying a baby! How could he do this?

Edward.

I need to call Edward. To tell him what was going on. He did tell me to call him the minute something went wrong. Will James know if I called Edward?

"What do you want?" I whispered, sitting on the bed, staring at my little girl's peaceful face.

"You know what I want, sweetheart," I cringed hearing his chilling voice. "Your CIA boyfriend must have told you." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said truthfully.

"Oh, you don't?"

"No." My voice was a hoarse whisper. I heard nothing but silence on the other line.

"Bella!" My heart thudded in my chest, hearing Angela's voice, screaming and calling out to me.

"Ang? Are you okay? He didn't hurt-"

"Bella! Help me, please!" A stifled a sob.

"I will, Ang. Don't worry. I'll do everything I can, I promise."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." James was back on line.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You."

"What?" I gasped breathlessly. Why me?

"Or do you want me to take your little girl?"

I grasped Eli's hand in my own. Not my baby. I can't let anything happen to her or Seth. Eli was everything to me, how was I to risk her? My pretty girl. Tears silently streamed down my face as I contemplated what to do.

"Not her. Please. I'll do anything you want."

"Good girl. First, you understand that you don't call your boyfriend, if you do, it'll be the last time you'll hear his voice."

"I promise I won't call, don't do anything to him." I almost begged. I never wanted to see Edward get hurt.

"Of course I won't, if you listen to me." That son of a bitch. I was helpless.

"I'm listening."

"Edward taught you well, Bella. You're listening without arguments. I want you to get out of the house and come and get your friend."

"I c-can't."

"You want the boy sitting in the living room dead or what?"

"Where to get her?" I murmured.

"No one needs to know about this, Bella. I want you to come alone, not with the kids. Get rid of them."

"But-"

"Call me when you do your first task."

The line went dead.

I placed the phone on the bed and wiped away my tears furiously. I had to do this for the kids. For Edward. I won't let them get hurt, even if it means that I had to die. I don't care about anything today. I was to keep my family safe. Even if it meant that James would take me somewhere.

I owed my life to Angela. My best friend. She helped me through every obstacle of my life, stood by me, fearlessly. I had to reciprocate. To keep her and the baby safe. Tears pricked my eyes as I stared at Eli. Would it be the last time, I'll be seeing my beautiful little girl?

Edward and I were so happy thinking about our future this afternoon, making plans, talking about how to go about with our life. Was it to end today? I wept into my hands as I realized that it was possibly the last time I saw Edward this afternoon.

He was on the verge of tears, warning me, begging me to be safe. It wasn't my fault James texted but now I can't get out of it. He had Angela with him. I had to save her. Never knew life and I would part ways this sort of way. But, who knew?

Edward.

My Edward would be worried sick if I disappeared. He will have to take care of the kids and himself. Will he do that? Would he back out? I had nothing to do with those drugs, James would kill me knowing I was worthless to him.

My life was in shatters this very second. I had to do what I had to do. I took a deep breath and sat up straighter. I picked up my phone and called Gale.

"Hey, Bella. We'll be there in fifteen. I'm sorry, I was runnin' a little late." I cleared my throat.

"Well, I'm not home right now." I lied.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound different?"

"I had a cold from the change in weather and my car broke down. I'm with the kids by Fremont right now. I needed to get a couple of supplies."

"Bella! Why did you get out of the house? Edward is goin' to flip out, do you know that?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but could you get us, it's raining heavily and I don't know my way around here."

"It's all the way across town," Gale muttered to herself. "Fine, Benji and I'll get you. Stay where you are."

"Okay. Bye, Gale."

"I'll see you in a bit."

I bit my bottom lip nervously and with shaky fingers ended the call. I walked over to Eli's closet and grabbed her blue pea coat. I sat on the bed and stroked her pretty face.

"Eli? Honey, wake up." Eli stirred and immediately opened her blue eyes. I hated to wake her up.

"Mommy?"

"Hi, baby. Can you sit up for me?"

"I wanna sweep." She pouted and tears gathered in her eyes. I leaned over and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"I know, sweetheart and you will, after you put on this coat." She nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes. I helped her put on the coat and she frowned at me.

"Mommy, why you cwy?"

"I'm not crying." Eli reached over and wiped away the tear that escaped my eye. I sighed.

"Something must've gone in the eye. Come on, mommy has to drop you and Seth at nana's."

"But daddy say no weave house."

"It's daddy's work. He called me." I lied and she snuggled against me, nodding her head. I held her on my hip and kissed the side of her head. She quickly caught hold of her stuffed unicorn, kissing it quickly.

"Let's go." I grabbed my phone and went to Edward's room to grab my purse. I carried Eli downstairs where Seth was silently watching something on the television. He stared at us, puzzled.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We goes Seth." Eli corrected him.

"What?"

"Edward had some work and he wanted to ask me some questions, so I have to go. I'll drop you both at Esme's." I whispered and he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking at me like he knew I was lying.

"Gale and Benji will get here."

"They're running late." I told him, trying to control my wavering voice.

"Edward told me to keep you safe and not let you go out."

"Seth, please. I'm getting late."

"But, Edward said we can't. No matter what happens."

"Please, listen to me," I cried softly, tears leaking again from my eyes. "I don't have much time. I have no other choice. Don't argue. Edward just gave me a call."

"I want to talk to him."

"Seth, you make mommy cwy." Eli told him angrily and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. _Seth didn't make me cry, honey._ I sobbed against her hair, tears of defeat and loss. I won't see them again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." I murmured and Eli wiped away my tears.

"Mommy we goes, you no cwy, pwease."

"I won't cry, sweet baby. I promise. It'll get darker later on, we'll leave now."

"I'll be back in a second." Seth said and walked to his room only to come back wearing a jacket. I smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm ready." He grinned at me and I had to keep my tears at bay.

* * *

I clasped the necklace around Eli's neck and she grinned at me. I let out a deep breath and kissed her cheeks. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the entrance as Seth followed me towards the porch steps. The rain had thankfully stopped for a while but it was getting cold and I wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Bella, when will you be back?" Seth asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, I'll give Esme a call. Don't worry."

"Okay."

Esme seemed surprised as we stood in the doorway but she happily let us in.

" _Don't get any of the family members over or even meet them for too long, just for next week. Keep distance from them, please. We'll tell them everything when this is over."_

Edward's words from the past week haunted me. I knew he was going to be hopping mad at me and I was ready for it. Anything for keeping the kids and Angela safe.

I set Eli down in the living room by the couch and she grabbed my hand in hers immediately. Esme walked in holding a tray that held three steaming mugs of something. I bet it was hot chocolate. How much I wished I could drink it, sitting with the kids.

"Nana, what that?" Eli asked curiously and Esme grinned.

"That's hot chocolate, you like it, don't you?"

"I wov hot choco!" She squealed, tightening her hold on my hand.

"Bella, take a seat, dear."

"I'm running a little late actually. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind I just dropped by unexpectedly, babysitters are hard to find."

"I love spending time with them, don't apologize. I'm sure your work must be important. Go ahead, I'll look after them."

"Please look after them." I whispered and she smiled, pulling me in for a hug. I sniffled and hugged her back, her touch was also so gentle and motherly.

"They both are wonderful kids. Maybe you and Edward can come by for dinner, I'll make your favorite." I pulled back immediately.

"I'll let you know." I mumbled and looked away.

"Are you okay, honey? Is there a problem?"

"No, everything's great. My mind was just preoccupied." I smiled and turned to Eli. I knelt in front of her little form and she frowned at me.

"Mommy, I come wif you?"

"I'm sorry, baby. But I can't take you."

"I pwomise I be good giwl." Eli pouted, her blue eyes looked so persuasive.

"Oh, angel I'm really sorry. But be a good girl for nana, okay?"

"Otay. I wov you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. So much." I hugged her tightly, wanting to never let her go. My little girl. How will she do her work without me? How was I to live without her? She was a part of me. A speacial, most important part of me. I loved her so much.

"Alright. Be good for me." I kissed her cheeks and her forehead.

"I pwomise, mommy." She pecked my lips and I stood up.

"Seth, sweetie, make sure Eli is within your eyesight." I murmured and he nodded.

"Nothing will happen to her when I'm here."

"I know. I'm sure about it. Bye."

"Bye, Bella. Be safe. I'll wait for the call." I wanted to drop to the floor and cry right then and there. He was pulled into this because of me. I told Edward to get him home. It was all my fault.

"I'm sorry." I murmured and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" He mumbled and I shook my head.

"I have to leave you both here." Seth chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm a strong boy."

"Of course you are." I smiled sadly and he gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"You're getting late."

I nodded and quickly left the place just as the rain sprinkled on me through the driveway. My tears weren't seen as it rained and I wept softly, making my way to the car. I sat inside and turned the heater on. I called James.

"You're a good liar, Bella. Done with the work?"

"Y-Yes. Leave Angela alone now."

"Well, I don't have her."

My stomach dropped and heart sped up. What does he mean?

"What?"

"You'll have to get her, Bella."

"Where did you keep her?"

"Her flight just landed babe, what do you expect?"

 _Seatac._

* * *

The rain made it impossible for me to walk around in heels and I was in a hurry to put on the first thing I found. I was prematurely gray and on the verge of passing out any time. I looked up at the clock and saw it was five o'clock in the evening.

I shivered from the cold, looking around for Angela, calling out her name, wiping away my tears as I did. I was frantic, hoping she was safe and so was the baby. Where would Ben be? Was he looking for Angela as well?

I had no clue about anything right now. My head was about to blow and I just wanted to reverse back to the time when I was wrapped up to Edward on our bed when it rained heavily and we he was back from Forks. Nobody was there to disturb us a week ago. It was just us. I sniveled and rubbed my palms together from the chilly air.

There were people giving me strange looks, staring at my vulnerable form but I couldn't do anything about it. I was at the Central Terminal, watching the flights land and take off, wondering where the hell would he keep Angela.

I saw a couple not far from me, hugging and kissing as they cried, those were tears of joy and reunion. Will I have those with Edward if we met again? I wiped away my tears aggressively and took a deep breath.

 _Not now. Angela first._

I started looking for Ben as well, searching his face in the crowd, that maybe he was also surveying the place just like I was but no, I couldn't find _him_ or _her._ I called her phone but nobody answered. I decided to call Ben's number but he didn't answer either.

I gazed at the departure-arrival board and noted the flights. Except for Alaskan Airlines, not even a single flight was to land in Seattle from New York. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed it was delayed for two hours due to heavy rainfall.

This can't be happening. I was set up. James set me up. There was no flight landing. Angela wasn't around here. She was safe and sound in New York. I cried tears of relief when it suddenly dawned on me that I should run back to my kids. Call Edward and tell him what happened.

I realized my phone and purse both were in the car and I had to leave this airport before James or any of his men spotted me. How could I be so stupid?

" _Please don't do anything that will get you or the kids in danger. I can't lose you. I can't."_

Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I won't answer any calls again. I'll take the kids and go home. I need to make sure Angela was fine as well. She was just as important to me as Edward or Eli or Seth.

But, what if she was around? Should I check once? I can study around the place as I leave, I guess. I turned and started making my way towards the nearest exit, wiping away my tears, sighing with relief that nothing happened and I was fine. So were the kids.

Somebody pushed past me with tremendous force, sending me toppling and turning in his direction and my mind went blank for a second. A mob of people were marching towards me, holding their travelling bags and kids. I turned and gasped, looking into a very familiar pair of icy, hostile blue eyes.

James.

I was seeing him so close to me after a long time. Except for his hair being trimmed, nothing had changed much. Although he had cuts and bruises all over his face. Tears gathered in my eyes, knowing it was time. Will he kill me? Does he have a gun? His hands were deep inside his pocket.

Edward.

I had to get to Edward. A tear dropped from my eye as we stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. James was here. Standing in front of me. I had no chance to run, there were men standing by his side and they looked pretty huge.

"Isabella, how are you?" He laughed maliciously when I didn't reply. "Your friend is alive." What? He had her? I thought he didn't. Ugh. my brain was messed up.

"It's been a while since I saw your pretty face up close." His hand gripped my chin as he leaned me towards him forcefully. I grabbed his hand on my chin and shrugged it off, pushing him away from me.

"Don't ever touch me again." I said through gritted teeth, my anger bubbling over my trembling state.

"I bet you don't want to see me either." He shifted closer and the stale smell of beer wafted around me. I backed away but felt someone standing behind me. "Don't make a scene, or else your boyfriend will never see you again." I remained still.

"Don't do anything to him." He chuckled, bitterly, his laughter was so cold.

"He can't do anything for you either."

"Wha-Ah!" I gasped when I felt a pressure against my left arm and everything instantly blurred around me as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I gazed down at my arm and saw something shiny, something white spinning, dissolving in front of my eyes.

My head was throbbing as my stomach lurched and knew my knees would give away any time now. Edward. I thought about Edward. His copper hair, those green eyes, the impish smile, his lips brushing against mine. I won't see him again.

My hands were so heavy that I couldn't even wipe away my tears. I could feel the tears trailing but I was paralyzed from the pain, the moving objects around me and the sudden change of events.

"Edward." I whispered in a soft plea before I was enveloped in a never-ending darkness.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 _ **Evening**_

* * *

I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee. It was the only thing keeping me charged through this. Alcohol would be much prefered, but I'd rather have a sober mind. I went over to Samantha and she smiled, making me stare at the screen. I sighed with relief.

Everything was going perfect.

The carrier was ready. The people were ready. All I had to do was wait for Friday. Maybe I could take the day off tomorrow and stay at home with Bella and the kids. I grinned at the prospect. I could stay with them all day. Tomorrow will be Thursday and Eli would want to bake cookies maybe. I was never home to watch them bake. Perhaps tomorrow will be better than I had imagined.

I heard frazzled footsteps coming my way and I turned to find both, Benji and Gale walking towards me, Benji looked deathly pale and Gale was almost in tears. My heart stopped beating and I tightened my hold on the steaming cup of coffee in my hands.

"What are you both doing here? You both should be at my place." I turned to Samantha. "Get me their location."

"Edward?" I turned to Gale.

"What?"

"They aren't home." She murmured.

"I don't understand." I cleared my throat. "They are home, I told them to stay at home."

"Bella called about an hour ago, saying that her car broke down and she was at Fremont." My eyes widened. What?

"Why did she say that?"

"She said she was feelin' unwell," Oh god, what happened to her? "And she sounded really sick on the phone."

"Did you get her? How was she? I should call dad." I muttered and Benji took a step in my direction just as I was about to pull out my phone.

"Edward," His voice sounded so grim and I knew what was it but I wasn't going to let myself believe that. "She wasn't in Fremont, she wasn't at home. Bella is gone. The kids are gone. We checked and asked around, no one knows where those three are."

My entire world stopped. They were gone. Where? I had to find out before I thought about breaking down in tears. I immediately turned to Samantha.

"Track the car. Get me the location." Samantha nodded and I grabbed Dave's attention. "Dave, I need Bella's call history, right now."

"Jacob-" I found him already striding in my direction. "What?"

"Somebody broke into Bella's New York apartment last night." I frowned. "They stole a tape. We have the footage of that tape in the back-up." I nodded.

"Get it."

Benji cleared his throat and I turned to find him staring at me expectantly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"You didn't fail, Benji. You did the best you can." I gave him a sad smile, keeping my tears at bay. I had to find out before making any snap judgement.

Dave walked over with a print. "Angela Weber was the last person to call and text her, but the location is unidentified. We ran a check, the call was made from Seattle, but the phone is in New York." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I need to listen to the conversation, get it at my desk."

I stood by my desk and turned to Phil.

"Phil, GQ90. Now." He typed something and turned to me, his expression almost reluctant and slightly pale.

"S-Seatac."

"Where's Bella's phone?" I could barely make my mind work.

"It's switched off."

"Where was it before it lost it's power?"

"Seatac."

Samantha placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned. "I found the car's location, it's parked at Seatac."

The cup slipped from my hands, shattering into millions of pieces and spilling coffee all over the floor. Bella was nowhere but all clues led to Seatac. Why did she go to Seatac? Were the kids with her? Was she alone? I told her not to do anything stupid.

Why did this happen to me? I couldn't keep safe the one person who had my heart. I would do anything for Bella, but I lost all the will to think, to blink, to even breathe. She must be someplace dark and all alone. Was she wearing a jacket when she left? Was she cold as I stand here someplace safe? Was she hurt?

My beautiful girl was nowhere. I needed Eli with me right now. She always calmed me down. I wouldn't mind her being clingy either. I would welcome her love for me. I was completely numb.

I knew it was James. He had my Bella.

 _The pain was almost unbearable._

* * *

I buried my face in my hands as was everybody gathered around me, listening intently to the conversation from the past five minutes. I could hear a tracker working not too far from me and Samantha calling the airport security.

 _I promise I won't call, don't do anything to him._

 _I promise I won't call, don't do anything to him._

Bella what had you done, baby? Where were my kids? You could've told me that at least. Why was she so utterly selfless? She could've called. She should've called. James was smart enough to hack Angela's phone to text. He knew she would answer it, but the irony was that Bella called Angela.

There was a gaping hole in my heart. I needed to see Eli and Seth. How would I find them? Even Matt wasn't at the place today when the fiasco happened. I shouldn't have left the house today. I let out a shaky breath and wiped away my tears.

"Edward." I heard Jacob call out my name.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled and heard footsteps disappearing from around me.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the photo as my lock screen. Those beautiful brown eyes, cute button nose, plump lips and that gorgeous blush covering her cheeks. A smile was lightened on her face, making me smile. A tear dropped from my eye on the screen and I wiped it away.

 _She is so beautiful._

I looked up at the desktop and opened the back-up folder for the video which James stole from Bella's apartment in New York. I pressed play and the camera appeared to be recording in her apartment.

The video started with the picture of a cake that had _Happy Birthday Angela_ frosted over it. There seemed to be many people around, Ben and Angela standing at the center and my Bella was probably recording it.

After the cake was cut, Ben fed a slice of the cake to Angela and she was glowing from being so happy. The screen got a little blurry and then Bella came on the screen, her face so bright and happy. She gave Angela a tight hug and they whispered something each other before pulling back.

Angela wasted no time in pasting a part of the frosting on Bella's face, who looked a bit taken aback but then glared at her friend. Ben came to Bella's rescue, holding up a big piece and slamming it on Angela's face, who gasped.

"You didn't just do that Ben!" She said angrily but her husband just laughed and grabbed the tray in his hands, as Bella smiled at her best friend.

"I won't do anything, Ang. Ben will do it for me. Let me record for you to remember," She walked over to the camera, her brown eyes wide with excitement.

The camera followed as Angela ran out of the room with Ben following her and she ended up in the bedroom, backing away against the wall.

"Bella!" Angela screamed for help as Ben applied the cake on her face but Bella just laughed freely.

"I'm not. This is for what you did on my birthday."

"Bella! Help me, please!" Angela laughed, gasping for breath as her whole face was filled with cake icing.

"You know what, Ben? I think that's enough for now. She learnt her lesson." Bella said from behind the camera.

"You're right, Bells. We'll let you go." Angela glared at them, making them laugh and the screen went blank.

I stared at the screen, having no surge of emotions, my mind was blank just as my thoughts. I had no idea what to do. I lost everything in mere hours. All these months of fighting, falling in love, falling in even more love, just smoked away in matter of time.

Three months. It took me just three months to know I wanted to spend my future with this woman. It took me two months to fall in love with her. I had known her for more than two years but we discovered more about ourselves in these months. We found ourselves a family, a daughter, a scared, troubled boy in Seth.

She's gone now. She took my heart with her.

"Edward," Samantha said softly and I sat up straighter to hear talking behind me. "The footage of the airport is here. I found Bella."

I was sitting next to her within a flash as she played the footage and I stared at Bella, aimlessly running around the place, crying and calling out something. Probably Angela's name. Bile rose in my throat as I watched her, her beautiful face streaked with tears and how desperate she looked.

I could see people staring but she wasn't bothered, her need to get to her friend was clear and distinctive. She would do anything. Bella was shivering, trembling from the cold, she wasn't wearing a jacket and it took everything in me to will myself to sit there and watch her being like this.

How much she loved her friend, who had no idea what had happened to Bella because of her. My poor baby. I really hoped she was fine. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Look." Samantha whispered and I opened my eyes to see James, and few men gathered around her, talking about something. My fist clenched when he touched her but a spark of relief flashed when she pushed his hand away. I watched a man from her right insert a needle right into her arm and she passed out, her mouth as if whispering my name.

"Oh my god." I heard Samantha gasp next to me and I stood up, leaving the space to go over and stand by the floor to ceiling windows. _I can't watch it anymore._

I was reminded of the last time I stood here, as Eli pointed to the Space Needle and I promised her we would go. I asked her if she would like to join the preschool and remember her face, how it glowed when she got ecstatic about the fact that she was a big girl. Where was my princess?

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to answer. The name made me sigh.

"Hello? Edward, are you there?" It seemed like he was running.

"What, Alex? Why didn't you tell me about this? James took her away. Where is she?" My voice was barely coming out of my mouth.

"I had no idea about this. He sent me to Port Angeles. I'm sorry, Edward. I really am. But, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. You have my word."

I wiped away my tears. "Just please get me to talk to her. Tell me the location. I just want to hear her voice. Please." I begged and he sighed.

"Edward, you have to be strong."

"I can't do it, Alex. All I had to do was keep her safe, I couldn't even do that."

"It's not your fault. Think about the kids, be strong for them. They can't see you like this. Eli will ask about Bella, you have to be ready with an answer."

"I don't know where the kids are. We are searching for them, it'll take time."

"Holy fuck, you need to find them before James does. That fucker send me away."

"Please, get to Bella. I just can't do anything knowing she is with James. The case is complete crap without her. None of it matters to me. Just her. I don't care what time you get her. Just call me when you do."

"I promise, but you need to gather yourself. The team needs to know that the boss will do anything to get Bella back. That's when they'll feel like working. You know James took her away because she's your weakness, you should make her your strength. Don't worry about her. I've got her. Focus on the goal."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll keep it in mind." I murmured.

"I'll call you the second I get Bella. Bye."

I ended the call and thought upon Alex's words. He was right. I had to make this right. I had to get Bella safe and the kids back to me. No matter what happened. I heard clicking of boots and turned to see Gale standing with a glum face.

"Hey, don't. It's okay." I murmured and she shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You got me from New York for Bella and I just couldn't even-"

"Gale, listen to me." I walked over and held her shoulders, making her look at me. "You know we can still get her back. I'll need your help. We can't keep crying about what happened. It's fine. We can't blame this on anybody."

"Still, sorry." She hugged me and I sighed, hugging her back, tears brimming my eyes.

"We'll first need to check about the kids."

"I can check the traffic signal cameras around the see and check which route Bella took before the airport."

"Okay." I pulled back and she wiped away the tear that escaped my eye. She kissed my cheek and went back to where Benji was.

I walked over to Gina and found her still tracking Eli's pendant. "Did you find anything?"

"No. I can't track it anyplace. Either it must be thrown away or has stopped working."

"Eli wouldn't throw it away." I murmured and sighed.

Jake studied me from the other side and motioned me to get to him. I sat next to him and he shook his head. I buried my face in my hands and a defeated sigh escaped my lips. The kids weren't in Forks or Port Angeles.

"We'll get them." Jake said to me and I let out a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, right. My girlfriend is gone, my kids are missing and we'll get them all at the same place, where they'll just magically appear from nowhere."

"We have tight security at the airport and every highway, he can't take them away from the city."

"I can't lose them Jake. I love them so much. My family loves them. James will know Bella had nothing to do with the drugs, you think he'll let her get out alive?"

"James is not perfect. He'll make a wrong move. We still have tomorrow's plan. Don't worry about anything."

"Will they get food to eat? A bed to sleep on? Eli hasn't finished her medications yet, what if she gets weak again and catches fever or worse?"

"I bet the kids are fine."

I sat motionless in my seat for I don't know how long, waiting, hoping somebody would locate the kids or where Bella was. I had a hard time talking to the Police, asking for help, even to keep my voice even.

I was waiting for Tim to get back from Seatac, as I sent him to inspect the place and find any evidence of the shot Bella was given right before she passed out. I was going to kill James and every fucking person who stood by Bella as she passed out.

It was twenty minutes later when Tim walked in, holding an evidence bag, which had the cover of the injection. I took the plastic bag from his hands and studied the contents inside carefully.

"Name?"

"I asked, it's Diazepam."

Oh fuck.

Muscle cramps, dizziness, anxiety, vomiting, seizures and much more effects of this injection. James gave it to Bella. How dare he?

"He shouldn't have done that." I murmured to myself, thinking of ways to kill him.

"We'll keep searching more, maybe you should track the kids with Gale." Jake suggested and I went to sit next to Gale.

"Did you find anything?" I asked softly and she shook her head.

"Nowhere near Fremont."

"Check the routes for where my family members stay. Emmett and Rose are the nearest."

I watched as Gale changed the city route to Emmett's place and opened up every traffic signal footage, trying to track down Bella's red Audi. I sighed and blinked back my tears. I couldn't get over the fact that this really happened to me. To us. We were fine until this afternoon. We had plans ready for the weekend.

"Edward, there is nothing."

"Check my parent's place." I murmured half-heartedly and buried my face in my hands, letting out a whoosh of breath as memories hit me like a wrecking ball.

* * *

 _"And I wov you Ehwad." Eli said, giving a wide grin_ _._

 _"Oh princess, I love you too."_

* * *

 _"I call you mommy and daddy?" she asked, her question so innocent, so honest and I couldn't help the happy grin on my face. Bella smiled through her tears and nodded._

 _"Yes, we'll be your mommy and daddy." Eli turned to me shyly and I took her in my arms, finally holding her little body._

 _"Hi princess, we missed you so much. Don't ever stay away from us, okay?" Eli nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck._

 _"You no mad I calls you mommy and daddy?" She whispered in a small voice and Bella gave me a pointed look. I sighed._

 _"Of course not baby, we love you so much. We would love if you call us mommy and daddy." I said and Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around me._

* * *

 _"Daddy wike Dew and not me cause daddy wike boys. So you weave me now?"_

 _"No darling, daddy will never leave you because you're a girl. Daddy loves playing with you."_

 _"Wif my dollies too?"_

 _"Yes baby, I love it and even your dollhouse, it's so pretty. And I love coloring and watching Rabbit with you."_

 _"Weally?" I nodded._

 _"I swear and I have fun playing with boys too but daddy doesn't love anyone more than you." Her answering smile was jubilant._

 _"I wov you daddy." I sighed hugging her to me._

 _"I love you too angel. So much." I kissed her hair, stroking it softly._

* * *

 _Her mouth was open with surprise and she ran her hand hesitantly over it as her face looked delighted. It was a pendant, which dazzled diamonds over it against the leaves that had a design inspired by the olive branches. It glimmered and shone which was very exciting for Eli because she always likes shiny, bright things._

 _"You like it princess?" I murmured softly and Eli nodded, looking up at me._

 _"It's the pwettiest in whole wold." I chuckled and looked at Bella, who had a soft smile on her face, looking at Eli._

 _"Do you want to put it on?" I asked and my princess nodded. I took it out and Bella held Eli's hair up so that I can clasp it around her neck._

 _"Edward, what if she loses it?" Bella whispered just when I clasped it carefully around Eli. I stroked Eli's hair and smiled._

 _"Then I'll get a new one, I don't care."_

 _"Fank you daddy." She stared at the pendant, running her fingers over it._

 _"You're welcome pretty girl."_

* * *

 _I sighed when I held her warm body close to mine and she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face against my neck. I breathed in the calming sense she always got me and held in my tears._

 _"Daddy missed you so much, princess." She pulled back to stare at me and frowned. Her little hand reached over and she wiped away the tear that was about to fall from my eye._

 _"Daddy." Eli croaked out in a hoarse voice and tears gathered in her eyes as it must hurt her throat._

* * *

 _"What?" I whispered and she put some portion of the blanket over me. My eyes softened and I pulled her little body closer to me._

 _"Oh, daddy loves you so much, baby." I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes. She clutched my shirt tightly in a little fist. I stroked her hair and watched her fall asleep._

* * *

 _"My poor baby, hush, it's okay." I went over and sat next to Bella who was crying a little as well. I rocked Eli a little in my arms and she pulled back to stare at me. I brushed away the tears that continued streaming and kept the toy next to us._

 _"D-Daddy." She whimpered._

 _"You're fine now. It's okay."_

 _"D-Daddy, bad man comes from window," She sniveled. "He say he huwt me. He say he take―" Eli paused as she hiccuped._

 _"Princess, he's not coming back. I promise. Daddy is so sorry that happened but it will never happen again, okay? Calm down for me." I whispered and held her close to me. Eli pressed her face against my neck and cried silently._

* * *

 _"I good?" She mumbled against my neck._

 _"Of course you're a good girl. So, daddy is going to catch the bad man soon and then we'll live happily. Then nobody will come to take you or mommy."_

 _"Pwomise?"_

 _"I promise, can you wait for another week?" She nodded and hugged me tightly, resting her head on my shoulder._

* * *

 _"Daddy? I sweep wif you and mommy?"_

 _"Don't you want to sleep in your big girl's bed, angel?"_

 _"Pwease? I be good, I pwomise."_

 _"Eli, you can't sleep in mommy and daddy's bed. You're a big girl now."_

 _"Daddy, pwease?"_

 _"Nope. You need to sleep in your own bed."_

 _"I no wike you, daddy."_

 _"Yeah well, I'm not a big fan of myself either."_

* * *

" _Daddy, I waits for you. But I no have food if you not come."_

" _Oh god," I whispered. "Now, I have to get home on time, otherwise my princess won't eat. I promise, angel. I won't be late."_

" _I wov you daddy."_

" _I love you too, princess. So much_."

* * *

Eli wasn't at home for me to go there. Where was my little girl? I told Bella to not visit any family members. I knew Eli and Seth must have been reluctant to leave the house, I made them promise to not go outside. I had them instructed so much _but_ they wouldn't have been able to stand Bella cry. I know I wouldn't have.

"Edward, we found them."

* * *

I drove past the house we went to see last week and couldn't help as nostalgia hit me. It was a magical day. Bella looked so beautiful. I had never seen her so happy as she was when the place was shown.

She planned where everything would go on our way to mom and dad's from the restaurant. She spoke about nothing but the house. I knew she would fall in love with it. I knew I did. I chuckled as I was reminded of how she told me that we would only buy a house if there was a library in it.

I made plans for the room myself. This all happened just a week ago. How could so much change in a week?

But there was relief that my kids were safe. They were at mom and dad's and they were fine. I was shit scared before but at least I could see them and hug them. What if Eli asked about Bella? Panic set in me. What would I tell her where her mommy is? Would she be fine if I was the only one there?

I can't keep them at my parent's place, it was too dangerous. I'll take them wherever it takes to keep them safe. I tried to shift my thoughts.

Think about the kids, playing in the backyard now that the rain had stopped. Getting their clothes and shoes all muddy, Bella would've been mad. Dad must be playing with them because he can't say no to Eli.

When I would go, Eli would come running to me and I'll have to hold in my tears. Her calming scent will relax me and then maybe I would think about this case with a clear perspective, gather myself together again.

I halted the car at the entrance and nearly ripped the door open as I stepped out. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands over my face before straightening out my clothes as I went towards the backyard for some reason.

My heart skipped a beat. They weren't there. I felt a raindrop fall on my cheek and understood why. They must be watching a movie then. I walked back over towards the entrance and climbed the porch steps. I knocked on the door impatiently. No one answered.

I knocked again. And again. What was going on? I couldn't breathe. Fuck. Something wasn't right. But then I sighed with relief when I saw mom walking over to answer the door. I had never been happier.

"Hi, honey. What are you doing here?"

"The kids. Please. I came to pick up the kids." I said, trying to hide my desperation.

"You look so tired and worn out. Come on in."

"Mom, the kids." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sweetie, the babysitter took them."

I stared at her with my mouth agape. What? No, no, no. This can't be happening. I wanted to scream and drop on the floor and cry my heart out. This cannot be happening.

"Babysitter?"

"Yes, she said Bella sent her because it was going to take you both some time to get home."

It hurt. It hurt so much.

"What was her name?" My voice nothing but a whisper.

"Charlotte something." Alias.

"Bella must've forgotten, now I even told her about dinner. So, are you all coming?"

"Not today, mom. But, soon. I promise."

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Just stress at work." I answered robotically.

Mom stepped towards me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back tightly and tears streamed down my eyes. I lost everything tonight. Just because of a case. I got them all a month ago. Just because of a case. I couldn't fathom the shock, it was mind-boggling. My kids were safe and playing in the backyard few seconds ago. Now, they were gone.

"Edward, dear are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" I couldn't complete my sentence as I wept in her arms.

"Oh honey, did you have a fight with Bella?"

"Yes."

"It's all going to be fine. You both love each other so much, everything will be fine. Just go home to your kids and Bella. Maybe buy her some flowers." I could hear the smile in her voice and I had to get out of here.

I pulled back and she wiped away my tears, frowning at me.

"Was it a big fight? You look exhausted."

"I'll work it out." I managed a smile and she grinned at me.

"I know you will. Now go home." _There is no home for me anymore._

"Bye mom, I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you too. Maybe make her dinner." I nodded.

"I will."

The rain hid my tears as I walked out of the gate in the rain, soaking my clothes. I pulled out my phone and called Gale.

"Edward, did you get them? Get them to the office immediately."

"They're gone, Gale. They aren't here. Victoria took them. She took them with her." My voice broke as I heard her gasp.

"Oh my god, we'll get them. I promise. Just get here, Edward. Don't go anywhere else. You're not thinking straight." She warned and I sighed.

"I will. Just please keep on searching, do anything you can."

"Edward, you know we will. Please just get here. Then we'll talk." She said softly and I nodded.

"Okay." I ended the call and kept the phone in my pocket.

I saw something shine in the damp rain, right across from my car. It was familiar to me. It was getting damp in the rain though. I walked over and a humorless chuckle left my lips as my eyes softened looking at it.

Guilt. I shouldn't have left the house. I should've kept them safe with me. There were so many things I could've done for that. I didn't do one. I had nowhere to go. They took everything away with them.

I fell to my knees, crying as I did, my hand desperately reaching for Eli's stuffed unicorn. I held it in my hands and sobbed, squeezing the life out of it. It was Eli's favorite toy. How would she fall asleep now? I held it to my chest, my tears halting as I held it.

I won't cry anymore. I had to find them. Bring them all back to me. Keep them safe. I knew they were fine. Alex was there. I had to make sure they were safe in a better place. I had to give James to Laurent and then put Laurent behind the bars. I was going to make it happen. I had to go back to the office now. Start my search.

I stood up, grabbing the toy and made my way to the car. I sat inside and shut the door, I hadn't realized I was shivering until then. I took a shaky breath and started the car. There was no home to go to tonight. I was all alone.

How could I possibly concentrate on a case and not Bella? Ugh. I had to make it fucking work. I had never felt so weaker. Not even when I left Seattle to go New York all those years ago. Or when at one point of my life I had no idea what to do.

This was harder than I had ever imagined it a couple of times, a possibly that I had been mentally prepared for but it didn't work when it _actually_ happened. The car purred to life as I drove past the familiar house again, yes, _the one_ house. Every time I would look at it, it reminded me of Bella.

 _Home is people. Not a place. If you go back there after the people are gone, then all you can see is what is not there any more._

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapters as well.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	36. Taken

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **I cannot feel more terrible than I am right now for this extremely late update. I know you wanted me to post the chapter right away but I didn't have it ready and there were so many things going on in my life right now!**

 **I was having the worst week possible―last week― and those nine reviews made my day, every day that I got home. I am so grateful for those. They kept me going for the week. I finally got a good weekend's time to finish this chapter.**

 **Now, my 'bad-guy' troubles are usually three-fold. The first one was done. This is the second one and the third one, everything will be over. So have a little patience my dear readers, it's almost over.**

 **Enjoy. If you really can stand Edward crying. Because I can't.**

 **And REVIEW please, I really want to know how you feel about it.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I frowned when I heard voices again. I curled up to myself tighter as I sat now. It was fairly dark to even look around. My head was finally clear and I could recognize things surrounding me. Like the chair kept not far from me, or the bed which looked uncomfortable but better than this floor.

I hugged myself when the door slammed shut closer to me. I knew there was more than one person who walked in. I held my breath and blinked back my tears. I had no idea what time it was but I hadn't had food in my system and was in need to drink some water. Stat.

Somebody flicked the switch on and I squinted in the light, turning away from the source. When I readjusted my sight, two figures, smelling of stale beer stood in front of me. Their gaze made me feel exposed for some reason. If Edward was here, he would've kicked their asses.

"Aren't you a treat," The dark-haired guy whispered, his voice gravely and cold. My hands tightened on my dress that fell till my knees. "No wonder the agent had you." I glared at him.

"He must be going crazy now." The other one whispered, kneeling in front of me. "Is there something you want, sweetheart?" A sob escaped my chest and I stared at my hands, tied to the rope. The tears made my vision blurred.

"What is it?" He asked again and I felt his rough hand under my chin and he yanked my head up so I would look at him. "Spit it out."

I opened my mouth but no words came out because I had completely lost my voice. After a couple of attempts I finally found it. "Water, please."

"Of course," The dark-haired guy said. "We are being just bad hosts."

The other one stood up and walked over to the table where a small water bottle was kept. He stood in front of me and extended it in my direction. My hand reached for it but not far enough to hold it.

He let out a nasty laughter and unscrewed the cap. "This bottle?" He held it upside down and emptied the bottle on the floor. I wept as I watched the sparkling, cold water meet the wooden floor as he wasted it. He threw the empty bottle away and smirked.

"Why don't I get you, your dinner." The dark-haired guy said and walked out of the room. The Mean Guy came back to kneel in front of me.

"If you want some water, you'll have to do something for me." He whispered and I trembled anxiously at his tone. His hand reached for the strap of my dress and I tried to shrug him off but my hands were tied.

"Please, don't," I cried and my heart pounded in my chest. "Please, don't." I repeated.

 _Edward, where are you? I need you so much._

He pulled the strap down until my upper arm and I held my clasped hands to my dress. His other hand reached for the other one but he was startled when the door slammed shut. A figure walked in but I didn't want to meet his eyes. I could see the dark-wash jeans.

"Hey, man." The Horrible Man greeted and I sniffled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice that made me look up at him.

Jet black hair, black eyes and a pale face. A chain hung from his neck and I started to cry. He was the guy from the mall. He was standing there with James. What if he does what this man did to me moments ago?

I tried to pull the strap back up and the Horrible Man stood up. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes, hoping to hold in my tears but that wasn't happening anytime soon. I tried to block their voices but they just came barrelling back to me.

"Just trying to get her to drink some water." Horrible Man said.

"You know James never told that."

"He said we could do whatever we wanted. The bitch was ours."

"She is here for a reason," The British Guy hissed. "Don't touch her again."

"Why the fuck are you so defensive? You want to try a hand? She looks like a good treat."

"Not right now, man. I'm knackered." What's that? "You go ahead if you want to take a drink outside, I'll stay here."

"Thanks, man. Maybe you'll like her if you stay here longer."

"No problem, mate."

I felt like he was ignoring the last part. I heard footsteps leaving and then the door shut. I hesitantly looked up and the British Guy was staring at me. He suddenly walked away and heard him lock the door. My heart beats sped up. Oh god.

I sobbed violently and curled up to myself. Edward. Where was my Edward? Where were my kids? I can't live like this for longer. I heard footsteps approaching and then British Guy knelt in front of me.

I looked away and his hand reached for my rope. I opened my eyes surprised, the tears making everything blurry but then I still looked over at him.

"Is the rope too tight?" He whispered and gone was the British accent. What was going on?

"W-What?"

"The rope, Bella. Is it too tight?" I nodded mutely. He muttered something under his breath and untied it within seconds. "Don't run or hit me, okay?" How did he know my name was Bella? I nodded at his request.

"You want some water?" I nodded. He stood up and I stared at my red hands. I rubbed my wrists and then my palms to create friction against the cold.

British Guy handed me the bottle of water and with shaky hands I tried to unscrew it. I couldn't and his hand reached for it. I shook my head. What if he takes it away like that man? He grabbed it from my hands and I wept into my hands. I won't get water again.

"Hush, Bella. I'll give it back." He said softly. "Here." I held the bottle in both my hands and emptied half of it as my body finally felt a little alive. The cold water, travelling down my throat made me feel good.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" My voice finally sounded normal.

"You're shivering, should I get you a jacket?"

"N-No. Who are you?" I asked again. He sighed.

"My name is Alex," He murmured. "You want to sit on the bed?" He suggested.

"N-No." I stuttered out. What if he wanted to do something on the bed?

Alex―if that's what his name is―sighed and the tips of his fingertips reached for my forehead. I glared and pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"There's blood on your forehead, it's dripping. You pass out when you see blood, don't you?"

"How do you know?" Tears gathered in my eyes and I looked away.

"Bella, please would you just sit on the bed?" I shook my head. "Edward will kill me if he knew you were like this."

My head snapped up to meet his eyes and he nodded. He knew Edward? He knew Edward! Maybe I could ask him to help me get out of here. Or talk to Edward. I would do anything to hear his voice right now.

"You know Edward?" The words sounded too good to my ears.

"I'm a FBI Agent, we are working on this case together, I've been here since the beginning. Trust me."

"No," I frowned. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Um, well I―yes!" He smiled suddenly and I realized he wasn't that bad. He pulled out three phones and dropped two of them to the floor. I watched him type something and then he turned the screen in my direction.

It was a photo by the London Bridge. It was Alex, his arm draped around Gale's shoulder and Edward stood next to them. He looked so handsome. Younger and more handsome than I could imagine him right this moment. My hand stroked his face, so carefree and beautiful and I couldn't help the tears. Even Gale had green streaks in her hair. They all looked so different.

But Alex had blonde hair and gray eyes, how was it possible? He looked so much handsome than he was now.

I looked up at him. "The hair and eyes are for the case." He shut the phone and took a deep breath.

"You know Edward?" I whispered and he nodded. I cried as I hugged him, holding him in a chokehold. He knew Edward, he could take me away from this horrible place. "Please, take me to him. I can't stay here. I can't. I need to go to my kids. Please. They need me."

"Bella, shh, they'll hear you, please be calm."

I pulled back and buried my face in my hands. "I can't. I tried. It's all because of me."

"Why don't you sit on the bed, it's cold here." Alex suggested again and I nodded. He held my hand in his as he helped me stand up. The room spun a little and I gasped when my ankles felt like they were burning. Ugh. I stared down at my legs to see marks on them from the rough rope they tied not long ago. There were marks of blood which made me dizzy already.

Slowly, very slowly, I made my way to the bed and cautiously sat on the mattress. The springs made a sound when I sat but it was warmer than the floor. The sheets were dull and dirty but I covered myself halfway with them as I sat, trying to remain calm.

"Please help me get out of here." I begged and his lips pursed thoughtfully as he sat next to me.

"Bella, you have to stay here, at least for the night. Please. Nobody is touching you again, okay? I promise I'll take care of it. Just have a little patience. I can't get you out of here, it's too dangerous, if they find out about it, they'll kill you, they'll kill me. They'll go after Edward."

Edward. No. He should be safe.

"I'll stay, I'll be here as long as it takes. Edward will be safe, right?" I asked hopefully. "Nothing will happen to him if I stay here?"

"No and I'm so sorry for this, but there is nothing we can do right away."

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't your either." I looked up at him and was about to disagree when suddenly Eli and Seth sparked into my mind.

"How are the kids? Eli? Seth? Are they okay? Did Edward take them home from Esme's? How are they? Did Eli have dinner?" I fired questions at him but his expression scared me.

"They're fine, Bella. Edward has them with him, they're safe." I sagged with relief and tears of relief pricked my eyes. At least they were safe. There was nothing more satisfying to here in that moment.

"Oh thank god. Eli can't sleep without a bedtime story." I smiled sadly as I wiped away my tears. "Seth needs to watch a movie." What must have Edward told them? Probably that I went to New York for some emergency. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven."

"The kids must be in bed. Can I please talk to Edward?" He gave me a remorseful smile.

"That was the plan, Bella," My heart jumped out of my chest when I heard that. I could at least talk to Edward. "You're someplace where there is no network around a five-mile radius."

"Oh." My will crushed having heard that. Oh god. How was I supposed to sleep tonight without hearing the voices of my loved ones?

I had no idea whether Edward even had dinner. Eli must've noticed it. She might have asked him. Or had he taken the kids to the agency? To keep them safe and not do anything stupid like me? I sighed as my head kept going crazy.

"They're getting you dinner, it might not be the best but here," I chuckled even at such point of time when he pulled out a _Hershey's_ Milk Chocolate bar from his jacket. "This was the only thing I could find at a minute's notice. Keep it under the pillow, they won't notice it. And this," Also a packet of m&m's.

"Thank you so much, Alex." I murmured and he smiled, nodding at me.

"It's the least I could do."

"How long have you known Edward?"

"Ever since he got to New York and got to know him better after his fight with his parents. I remember the day he knocked on the door of my apartment, he was empty-handed and he never sounded so alone," His face turned grim as he stared at the wall. "Until I got a call from him hours ago. I never thought I would see him that broken again. But, he is better now. Gale is with him, don't worry."

"You promise he is fine?" I whispered, tears trailing down my cheeks like a stream.

"I'm sure he is. He had to go home to the kids, didn't he?" I nodded. Of course. That made me a little hopeful.

"You must have a lot of stories about Edward." I said and he chuckled.

"Countless. I can tell you one until the idiots get here." I was ready to hear about Edward no matter what the circumstances were and I knew Alex was just trying to make me feel a little less tense than I was. Edward was always a welcome distraction.

"Sure."

"Let's the blood off your face first." He muttered and stood to make his way to the bathroom with a napkin.

 _One can hope to get out of this shithole, right?_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I gazed out of the window at the starless sky. The Space Needle was twinkling alongside the other glimmering buildings. Seattle. Never had I imagined that I would get in this city again. On top of that to give a thought about possibly having a future here. With Bella.

God, I was of no help to anybody. There were a couple of lights on as everybody was in the server room and I was the only person sitting here. I heard footsteps approaching but didn't bother to turn. I sighed and the warm scent of coffee wafted around me.

I looked down and saw a steaming cup of coffee staring back at me. I grabbed it in my hands and went back to staring out of the window.

"Edward, go home."

I shook my head and heard a chair scraping next to mine. I turned to Gale, her face looked just as tired as mine.

"You might feel better after a good night's rest."

"I can't sleep knowing they aren't safe. You should go home."

"Edward, stop doin' this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. We'll get them. You have to get James tomorrow, you need to rest. It's one in the mornin'." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll see to it."

"I'll be down in the server room."

"Okay."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm expecting a call."

"At one in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Okay. As you say."

Gale stood up and I heard the clicking of boots fading away. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I had no idea what to do. The day was a complete nightmare. I just hoped Alex would take care of everything and have me talk to Bella once. I knew we would get her once we have James but it wasn't going to happen suddenly.

There were so many things that were running through my head. If they even had dinner or were they kept starving. Were all of them at the same place? Was there a bed to sleep on? Was any of them hurt? Oh, fuck.

Eli's medication. Shit. Fuck. The dose wasn't done yet. How was she supposed to recover. It was just until Friday. It had just been two weeks since she was brought back home, but it felt like forever.

I stared at the stuffed unicorn on my lap, I hadn't taken it away from me for even a minute. I hadn't left the place where I was sitting at, by the floor to ceiling windows to stare at the night.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and hope surged through me. I pulled it out as soon as I could and it was Alex's number. A smile lightened on my face, it was probably the first time I was smiling since I got to know about the incident.

I answered it within a flash.

"Hello? Alex, did you get them? Where are they? Are they kept safely? Eli isn't cold, is she?"

I heard nothing but silence.

"That little bitch can't stop crying!" I heard a man's voice grunt. I frowned.

"That Malcolm's boy doesn't leave her side. I would throw him out but boss said not to." I clenched my fist, they were talking about Eli and Seth.

"Why don't I stay here, you lads have been here for a bloody long time. I'll take over." Alex suggested.

"Thanks, man." I listened intently and heard footsteps striding away.

"Edward?" Alex called out.

"Yes? Where are you?"

"I'm at the place where they kept Eli and Seth." He whispered and I heard him lock the door. "Bella's somewhere else." I sighed disappointed.

"Okay. Is she alright?"

"She is fine now. She's asleep. I made sure she was sleeping before I left."

"She isn't hurt, is she?"

"Ed, we'll talk about it later. First, just talk to your daughter, she hasn't stopped crying since they got them here."

"Oh god." I murmured, my heart broke for my little girl. She must be so scared being at a place similar to her previous home, around people she doesn't know. "Please give her the phone."

"Hold on."

I heard Alex's footsteps going somewhere and then he paused. I heard Seth's gasp a second later and then his cries as well.

"You're Alex, right?" Seth asked, his voice wavering a little.

"Yes."

"Please tell Edward we're here. Please. Eli is crying so much. Can they get us? Will these people kill us now?" I heard him question and tears brimmed my eyes. I never wanted a day like this to occur in my life.

"Eli, stop crying, please. Edward will get us." I heard Seth say it to Eli.

"I want mommy, daddy!" I heard my baby cry out and a tear dropped from my eye.

"Eli, my name is Alex," Alex said softly to her. "Can you stop crying for me?"

"I want mommy, daddy!" She said again and he sighed.

"Please talk to her." He muttered to me and then I realized he was putting me on the speakerphone. "Yeah."

"Princess? It's daddy." I tried to control my emotions. I heard dead silence on the other line and maybe she had stopped crying.

"Daddy? Daddy!" I heard her voice fading away. I frowned.

"No, no, no, sweetheart," Alex intervened. "Your daddy isn't at the door. Stay on the bed… Come here."

"No, daddy here." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Eli, Edward is on the phone," Seth mentioned. "See, that."

I cleared my throat. "Eli? Princess, can you hear me?"

"Daddy." She cried out my name and I tried to stifle a sob.

"Hi, baby."

"Daddy I no wike here!" Eli said in a louder volume and I sighed.

"Baby, you have to talk softly, okay? If the bad guys here you, they'll take the phone away."

"Otay." She whimpered softly.

"Can any of you just wipe away her tears please." I requested because I couldn't be there to hold her and do that. "Angel, you want to drink some water?"

"Uh-huh," I could imagine her nodding. I waited until she got some water to drink.

"Daddy?" Her voice sounded much more better now.

"Yes, baby?"

"I wanna talk mommy."

"Darling, mommy is asleep right now. It's way past everyone's bedtime. Why are you still up?"

"I no wike here." Her voice broke again. "Why Seth and me be here?" I had no idea what to say.

"You remember how daddy said he had to catch some bad guys? Well, the bad guys took you away so I couldn't catch them but I will. I promise."

"You pwomise?"

"Yes, angel. No matter what happens. You don't leave Seth's side, okay?"

"Yes, daddy. But I no wike food here."

"I can do something about that," Alex piped in and I frowned but had a smile on my face when Eli gasped.

"Daddy, he gets chocowates!" I chuckled.

"That's great, princess. But remember to not have too much of them." I reminded her but she probably won't listen to me.

"Daddy, when you comes here?"

"Soon, baby. I promise. You have to make sure you don't tell the people that you know Alex, okay? Will you be a good girl and do that?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you, buddy? Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, but can you get here, please? It's not a good place. And it's very cold here."

"You'll just have to be a little patient. Please take care of Eli, don't let anything happen to her."

"I promise. I'm a big boy."

"Of course you are." I smiled through my tears. "It's getting late, you should be asleep."

"The bed is very uncomfortable." Seth muttered and I sighed.

"Just for the night, please." Or two. I had no idea when we would get James. Everything followed later on.

"Eli? You need to sleep now."

"Daddy no," She started crying again. "If I sweep, you goes."

"No, angel. I'll be right here. I'll be here until you fall asleep. I won't go. Get under the sheets."

"No, I no sweep. We talk all time then." I smiled sadly.

"Okay, we will. Get under the covers then."

"Otay, daddy." I heard some movement and hopefully she was getting under the covers. Stubborn, little thing she is.

"Done, baby?"

"Yes, daddy. You tell stowy now?"

"Of course I will."

"Daddy, I want mommy too."

"Mommy is asleep, love. She can't talk. We'll let her rest okay? But mommy told me to tell you that she loves you very much." I stared outside at the dark clouds, unable to settle my heart telling her so many lies.

"I wov mommy too. I miss you both." Her sweet voice told me innocently.

"We miss you both as well." I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. "Alright, I have to tell you a story now."

I just started dictating a random story, my mind focused on the fact that they had a bed to sleep on and I was grateful for Alex. I continued reciting a story for I had no idea how long until eventually my voice started to break and I couldn't speak.

"They're asleep." Alex said softly and I sighed.

"I'll call you back in five." Was all I said and hung up the phone. I kept the phone next to me and sobbed into my hands. I tried to calm down or rather man up to the condition I was put into and then I finally did. I called Alex.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

"I've been better." I murmured and closed my eyes.

"They're asleep, I'll stay with them through the night, don't worry at all."

"Thank you so much, Alex. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Hey, we're family, remember?" I smiled.

"Yes. How's Bella?"

"You want to know the truth?" I hesitated. Do I want to?

"Sure." I mumbled.

"She is a little hurt," I was on my feet. "Calm down, don't get all hyped up. I'll get some gel for it. It'll go away in a day or two. Sit back in the chair."

I sat back in the chair. "Where is she?"

"Motel Six, it's like a mile away from Sea-Tac. No network and an absolutely terrible place."

"She has a bed to sleep on?"

"Yes." I sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank god," I whispered. "She isn't crying a lot, is she?"

"Bella is asking for you," My heart broke hearing that. "I told her you'll get there soon, until then she has to remain tight-lipped about everything."

I chuckled softly. "And she agreed so easily?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, I told her the kids were with you. She was ready to jump out of the place if I were to tell her they aren't with you."

"No, that's good. At least that'll keep her hopeful."

"Yeah, you're right. How are you holding up?"

"We were just planning out for tomorrow. I stopped the searches for Bella and the kids which shocked them but I told them we'll get them after James is with us."

"Evening at seven, who's coming?"

"He hasn't seen Benji yet, we're sending him."

"Text me the details."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Will do. You'll have to run fast, my team is on their toes, you know."

"I can manage just fine."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Night Ed."

"Good night Alex." I ended the call and kept the phone away from me. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a shaky breath.

 _Wow._

* * *

 **September 24**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I had no idea what time it was but I had no heart to wake up. I just wanted to sleep until Edward got here. I felt much better for some reason because my legs didn't hurt much or the gash on my forehead felt non-existent. But, my stomach churned from the lack of food. Chocolates won't help me survive but it wasn't Alex's fault.

Callous, rough fingers brushed against my cheek and I frowned. I knew my cheek was a little bruised and these fingers were pressing against it. I rolled away and hugged myself tighter, my thoughts focusing on Edward, Eli and Seth.

If it was morning, they must be having breakfast. Edward must have made pancakes, because both the kids loved it. I really hoped Eli didn't ask questions about me. Even if she would've, Edward is a good liar. I wish I was here there with them.

"Isabella?"

My breathing hitched as my eyes opened as wide as they would go. _Why? God, why?_ I didn't bother turning to acknowledge him. I remained absolutely still and my breathing was already stopped short.

"It's ten in the morning," His hand slid over my left arm and he stroked it softly. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. "I know you're up."

I turned hesitantly and found him smiling at me, although his blue eyes looked empty of any emotion. I shrugged his hand away and sat up on the bed, hugging the sheets tighter to me.

"Good morning, babe."

"W-What do you want?" I stuttered bravely, trying to cover up my fear.

James just smiled at me, his sinister looks were haunting. My eyes searched for Alex but he was nowhere. Where was he? Ugh. I hated to be in a room _alone_ with this man. His hand reached again to stroke my cheek and I turned my head away.

"Oh? You're shrugging me away. You like it when Edward does it." _I love it._

 _Edward, where are you? Please, come here. Please. I need you so much. The men try to touch me, one of them even tried kissing me. They didn't give me water to drink and gave greasy, junk of food to eat._

"W-What do you want?" I asked again and he laughed a hollow laughter.

"You know what I want."

"I don't know."

"You really don't?" I shook my head and he grabbed my face by the jaw forcefully and tears brimmed my eyes from the pain.

"I don't know." I whispered again and he let out a growl of irritation.

James stood up and started pacing around the room, aimlessly looking everywhere and I had no idea what he was doing. I quickly scrambled to my feet and backed away against the wall, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"You don't know about the drugs?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat. I shook my head vigorously. He let out a humorless chuckle and walked over to me. I backed away as much as I could and he stood impossibly close to me. "You really don't? Who has them?"

"I don't know."

"Lies! All lies!" He screamed at me and I closed my eyes, trying to not look at him. "Did you boyfriend teach you to lie? Huh? Is that what this is about? Answer me, Bella!"

"Edward never spoke to me about this." I murmured, a sob escaped my lips.

"Really? I want you to think harder." He said pointedly, grabbing my hand and throwing me towards the wall with such a force that I fell against it in a heap. My head started throbbing and I had no clue how to escape this hell.

"Think harder, Bella!" He screamed and threw the vase from the nightstand in my direction. It clattered into pieces right next to me and I gasped as a small piece of it thrashed against my right arm.

"I need money! I want that drugs! You need to think where you daddy kept it!" _With Sue Clearwater._

"I don't know!" I wept and buried my face in my hands. "Dad never told me!"

James laughed again and I cringed from his laughter. "Well, then I don't think there is a need for you to stay here then." I looked up from my tears, blinking and more tears started to flow when he pulled out a gun from behind his back.

"Don't kill me, please." I whispered, my voice hoarse and helpless.

"You really don't know, Bella?" He asked, kneeling in front of me, the muzzle of the gun pressed against my forehead. My heart pounded in my chest. I had seen Edward do this to a couple of guys, how scared they used to be and know I was one of it.

"N-No."

"Then, I'll have to kill you." I cried and screwed my eyes shut, waiting for him to pull the trigger. "Last words?"

 _Edward, please get here._

Suddenly there was pounding on the door and then a rattle of keys as a figure came rushing inside the room. Alex! His eyes widened when he saw what was happening and then his eyes trailed to my arm and my head. God, I must be hurt.

"What?"

"I found a guy. Tonight at seven."

"Name?" James stood up, facing away from me and I sighed with relief.

"Benjamin Gilbert." _Benji?_

"Alright, we'll meet him."

I looked over at Alex and he offered me a wink. A ghost of smile appeared on my face.

 _Tonight._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I walked in the familiar office and the aroma of coffee hit my nostrils. All around the fucking place. God, even coffee irritated me now. Samantha offered me a smile and I sighed. I hated pity looks. Why was I getting pity looks anyway? I was going to get all three of them home, safe.

Making my way to my desk, I powered up my laptop. I looked over at Jake and he strode over to me. "The dock's ready?"

"Yes, we just have to wait for tomorrow."

"Good, that's good. Did Benji leave?"

"Yeah, Dave is with him."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey, you okay?"

I managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I stared at the desktop and heard his footsteps fading away. I sat there for a couple of minutes and then groaned when I knew who was walking over to me when I heard the footsteps again.

"Gale, we'll talk later."

I felt a phone press against my ear and frowned.

"Edward?" I grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey."

"Gale just told me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I repeated what I said to Jacob.

"Edward, I know you too well for you to have me believe that."

"Thank you for your concern."

"Cut the crap out, what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"It's nothing, Chuck. I just can't concentrate on my task and I have to wait until evening for it to happen, I'm getting restless, plus, I can't just barge in and get the three of them after we have James, there is a lot to do."

"I'm sure Alex is keeping them safe." Chuck reassured me.

"Of course but he can't be at two places at one time and how much can I possibly trouble him for my work? He is there for a work of his as well."

"Which you are going to do for him, don't bother about guilt tripping yourself, it's a bad habit of yours."

"Alright." I mumbled and let out a deep sigh.

"You really love this girl, huh?"

A smile formed on my face despite the circumstances as I thought about Bella. "Very much. More than anything."

"How long have you known her for?"

"More than two years."

"Holy fuck and now you started liking her? Was she not good for you?"

"Probably too good for me. We had a fight the day she moved in, so we pretty much hated each other since then. But, I found her connection with James and got her Seattle with me. That's when we fell in love."

"What a sappy little love story, you can make a movie out of it." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well. At least I have one. Unlike you, asking to pick up chicks at clubs." Chuck let out a laugh.

"You were from my category three months back. Suddenly you have a daughter and a girlfriend."

"That is a shock."

"I bet you are a good father, with your medical background and all." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to have a medical background for being a good father. It's just instinctive."

"I ran checks about _your_ daughter's parents. Pretty interesting people." I shook my head.

"I'd say. But, I'm glad she has a family now. I hope she is safe." I murmured the last part to myself, my smile disappearing.

"Edward, you know she is. She probably has a lot of chocolates that Alex gave her." I frowned.

"How do you know about that?"

"Alex gave me a call few hours ago."

"Oh, did he tell you something? I haven't spoken to him since last night."

"Just what he told you, that's all."

"I am hoping he would call me once before we meet."

"I'm sure he will."

I turned and found Gale walking towards me, holding a file in her hands. A light smile played on her lips when she found me smiling.

"Alright, time's up, Cullen." She said motioning to the phone. Chuck laughed on the other line.

"Bossy thing, isn't she? How's her hair?"

"Purple this time."

"Oh, that sounds hot."

"Yeah, it doesn't look that great." I chuckled and Gale glared, snatching the phone from my hands.

"Are you two talkin' about me?" She placed the phone next to her ear. "I have some work now, old man. I'll call deal with you later." Chuck said something and Gale laughed, ending the call immediately.

"Hey, you better now?" She took a seat next to me.

"Much better, thanks for that."

"I'm runnin' out of people to give a call to lift your mood up until evenin'. God, I wish Alex was here, that guy is the only person who can make you calm in these circumstances."

"That doesn't make us sound gay at all." She slapped my arm.

"I thought in the beginning but then you went to your separate hotel rooms with two models and I figured, maybe not."

"Can you not remind me of that time? It's disturbing these days." She ruffled my hair.

"Happy to. Anyway, here." She handed me a file and I opened it.

"These are the details of all the men that are going to be on the carrier tomorrow night. Laurent is hopefully not going to be present. You'll be getting his call today that's for sure."

"You know where he is going to be, right?"

"Port 4."

"His drug luggage?" She chuckled.

"Port 3."

"His men?"

"Port 7."

"And the DEA?"

"Port 3."

"Excellent."

"You just need to make this happen."

" _You_ have to make it happen. With Jake. I'll be giving James to Laurent."

Gale suddenly turned shy. "Edward, I'm not even―"

"Not one person here has argued against you. They're listening to you. Please, Gale."

"Maybe Alex will help if we ask him to fly down."

"He's in Chicago." I lied and she groaned.

"Fine! But, if something goes wrong―"

"Nothing will. I trust you." She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you in New York." I smiled against her hair.

"I'll miss you too."

"At least you'll be in the same town as Alex now, he's gettin' transferred here next month."

"I know but we can't have fun without you."

"That's true. Can you believe it? That bastard is going to be Assistant Director in Charge"

"I just hope he doesn't sleep with the female officers there." Gale laughed and pulled back.

"Laughing at his expense, he'll fly down all the way across the country to kick your ass." I gave her a soft smile.

"He is much closer than that." I murmured and she stood up.

"Now that your spirits are good, care to join everyone for lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry." She gave me a pointed look. "Really, at least I went home to shower. Go away, Gale."

"I'll get you a salad, at least." She muttered and turned on her heel to walk away.

 _Tonight._

. . .

There was soft music playing from the speakers, I could smell rum and coke as a highball glass of it was kept for me, the dim lights made the night seem even more darker, the secluded place had no one but us. I could hear the heavy rain outside, as the clouds rumbled in agreement.

Benji gazed at me as he sat four tables away and I nodded at him. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good, don't be nervous." He smiled anxiously. "I'll let you know what to do."

"Okay."

"Samantha, show me the screen."

Samantha nodded and I slid closer to her as she kept the iPad on the table. I could see the screen from Benji's view as he had a wired camera on his vest.

"The entrance." The location changed to the pouring rain at the entrance of this bar. It was dark and only the headlights of cars were visible. Although I could see Jake sitting by the dustbin, wearing a raincoat and pretending to clean the space.

"Jake, do you see him?" I asked into the mike.

"No, no sign of him. Are you sure he'll be here? Whom did you send to convince him?" _Alex._

"I had somebody slip him the news. Don't worry, he'll be here."

"Okay. Does Heidi know anything about making drinks?"

"Shut up, Jake. I'll crack your fucking skull with this knife in my hand." I heard Heidi say from the speaker and I shook my head.

"Stop it, not now." I turned to Heidi who stood behind the bar, wearing a waitress uniform as she garnished something I couldn't see.

"Is Leo getting here?" Heidi asked shyly and I groaned.

"Ye―I don't know." I muttered and shook my head.

"Phil, direct him to Table 4, make sure he feels like you know why he's here."

"Roger that." Phil said from the reception desk.

I looked back at the screen and noticed a silver car pull up. A dark-haired man got out and followed by a tall, lean figure. My hands clenched into a fist. It was James. That motherfucker was finally here.

"Ed, here they are." Jake murmured. "Three of them, no weapons are seen, although Leo has something inside his jacket and the third guy is wearing a holster."

"Tim, they have weapons, show no sign you notice and open the door."

I stared at the screen on the table and watched Tim open the door for them, looking straight ahead. The three of them walked in and I noticed Alex look up at the camera once, but then he looked away. _Smart._

Samantha gasped next to me. "Do you think he noticed it?"

"Pretend he didn't." I assured her and the footage moved to the reception desk where Phil was. James frowned staring at Phil probably wondering where he had seen him but he was very difficult to recognize. He was wearing a wig on his bald head and a moustache he was grumpy about.

Phil did a good job of gazing at them expectantly.

"We are here to―"

"Table 4." Phil cut him off artfully, nodding at him and I sighed with relief.

"Oh god, he's here." Heidi muttered to herself and I chuckled, pulling the book over my face, as I took a sip from my glass of rum and coke.

"Handle yourself, Heidi." I murmured and watched Benji stand up to greet James and the other two.

"Evening, Mr. Finch."

"Good Evening, Mr. Gilbert. I hear Seattle isn't suiting your moods." James said smoothly and I wanted to go over and beat the shit out of him. Benji laughed falsely and they took a seat.

"I hear Seattle isn't suiting your needs then. Heard you were looking for something."

"I wonder where from."

Samantha cleared her throat and I looked at her. "Calm down, you look like you're going to murder him."

"I just might." I said through gritted teeth.

I tuned back to the shithead's conversation. "I have some connections myself with the CIA."

"A man of your position should. Leo here tells me that you are to make an transaction with Laurent Scott." Benji laughed.

"Well, you're right. Thought I should try my hand at some easy money. Investors aren't always good enough."

James's face twists into an obvious smile. "Well, I have some connections with the man myself."

"I was expecting that answer."

"There is just a little fee to my service."

"Name it."

"Five million."

Benji let out a laugh. "That's fair enough. But, it's a heavy amount, you're not getting it so easy."

"What are you proposing?"

"A game."

"What game?"

"Ever interested in poker?"

"Five-card draw? That's my game." James rewarded his pompous smile.

"I like a good competition, I'll play for seven million."

James frowned and turned to Alex, who was looking in my direction and then gave James his attention. "This Leo keeps on looking at us." Samantha whispered and I chuckled.

"Well, I don't think he is very bright."

I watched him whisper something to Alex and the other guy and then turn back to Benji. "So will we."

Wow.

I gave Alex a look and he rolled his eyes.

 _James you little shit._

. . .

Benji snapped his fingers and I watched Gina walk over to set up a poker table for them which we already had arranged in the back. Benji tilted a little in my direction and I shook my head. He went back to waiting for Gina to finish setting up the table.

"Don't look at me, Benji. He shouldn't find out. I'll let out you know what to do after you get the poker chips." I whispered and he sighed impatiently. I looked down at the screen.

"You knew about the game?" James asked suspiciously.

"I like to be prepared. Can't let my only weakness get away from me."

I smiled. "Good, Benji. You're doing great. Let him know how much you love poker." _Even though he doesn't know how to play._

After they were handed the poker chips, James sent a lewd smile in Heidi's direction, making Alex glare at him. Oh god, Alex focus.

"Benji, clear your throat once." He did and Alex turned in my direction. I looked at him pointedly and flipped the page of my book.

"Ask for drinks." I mentioned to Benji and he sat up straighter.

"How about drinks?" He suggested and snapped his fingers again. Heidi walked over to them and James ogled at Heidi, making her glare at him.

"Heidi, don't do anything to get into trouble." I warned her and she plastered a smile on her face.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

Benji cleared his throat. "I'll have a gin and tonic." _Yeah, you do._

"Very well, and you, sir?"

"I'd rather have a straight head, so just sparkling water for me."

"Fuck, fuck!" I muttered to myself and Heidi's mouth pressed into a thin line as she nodded and went back to the bar.

"Shall we begin?" Benji asked and James smiled, obviously happy with Benji's discomfort over him not getting a drink.

Gina cleared her throat. "Place an ante, please." James waited for Benji.

"Put $500 into the pot." Benji did and James followed suit.

Gina distributed five cards each and Benji opened up his cards and damn, they were good. He had a six, seven, eight, nine and ten of spades. But we had to lose the first two rounds.

"Say check." I instructed Benji and he obliged.

"Check." James smirked and I knew he was lying. I saw Alex shake his head slightly from my periphery and I groaned. Fuck, that's bad.

"Keep the cards face down and keep nine and ten for replacement. We have a straight flush but we have to lose." Benji hesitated but did like I said.

The dealer gave two cards to Benji and one was a two of hearts and the other was six of clubs. Great. We exchanged good ones for the worst. We just had one pair now. That was much better.

"It's called one pair," I said to Benji. "Good, we're losing."

"Say check again." Benji did and James smiled.

"I bet $30000."

"Uh, do a tell. Show a nervous gesture, like rub your neck or avoid eye-contact. Don't smile. Show him you've got bad cards." I motioned and Benji did like I said.

"Call his money and raise him $70000."

"Well, Mr. Finch, I call your thirty and raise you seventy." Benji pushed all the chips in and I had no idea what was James's nervous gesture.

"Very well."

Heidi walked over and handed them the drinks and James quickly gulped half of his water. I watched him gaze at Heidi as she turned and left. Benji took a sip of his gin and kept the glass back.

I noticed Alex's hand scratching his knee and I noticed James bouncing his knee under the table. I grinned. Thanks, Alex.

"I was hoping for a lot more higher stakes." Benji said, drinking his alcohol.

James let out a nasty laughter. "We have a lot more rounds to go." _Just two more._ I ran a hand through my hair and watched James chip in $5000."

"Call on it. Call on his money, every time." I said firmly.

"I call your five."

"Check." James motioned to Benji.

"Show your cards." I whispered and Benji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here." Benji exposed his cards on the table and James smiled.

"Ah, I told you," His knee stopped bouncing. "It's my game." James flashed his cards and I rolled my eyes. We could've easily won. Two pair. He had a two tens, two sevens and a six.

I heard Jacob laughing. "What did he have?"

"Two pair." I muttered and Jake snickered.

"Damn, you're good at this."

I grinned. "I know."

"Enough, enough." Heidi muttered. "How do I get him drunk?"

"I was ready for it, just remember when he asks for a refill, get the glass to me." I reminded her.

"Copy that."

* * *

I stared at the cards and rolled my eyes. Benji was lucky with the cards. We had a full house but James wasn't bouncing his knee. That meant he had good cards this time. Benji had to do better this time.

"Benji, look confident. Give an easy smile, tell him something about yourself, let him know that you have good cards."

"Looks like this ones mine. Refill?" Benji asked and James looked at his empty glass and nodded.

"Sure."

"Heidi, get me a vodka and cranberry, would you?" Samantha whispered and I chuckled.

"Stay focused."

"I'm getting nervous."

"We're going to lose this one anyway." I said and she sighed.

I pulled out a antabuse tablet from my pocket and tore open the wrapping. Heidi walked over and placed the cocktail glass in front of Samantha and the sparkling water in front of me. I put the tablet in the water and waited until it dissolved. I nodded at Heidi.

"So, Mr. Finch―"

"Please call me Simon."

"Simon it is. How long have you been in contact with Laurent Scott?"

"Well, my father was. They made a deal about a drug, which my father lost and some police guy found it."

"The man got out alive?"

"No, my father killed him in a car crash."

I was taken back to the time when I told Bella this and how much she cried herself to sleep with it. This son of a bitch was talking like it was no big deal. Asshole. I gulped down my rum and coke and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Aside from the fact that Bella completely hated and felt ashamed of her father now, she was far too sensitive about him two months ago. I watched James drink the water Heidi served and noticed his eyes tightened. _Get nice and drunk without the drinks._

"I lost the drug so I picked up his daughter and her kids." I glared at the screen and it took everything in me to not just take my gun out and shoot him.

"Oh?" I could hear the strain in Benji's voice. "She knows where they are?" James laughed a nasty laughter.

"No, I know she doesn't. I just kept her with me because I want her boyfriend to suffer. That fucker thinks he can screw me over? I know better than that." He leaned closer to Benji. "Plus, she's good to look at. That never hurts. I let two of my men in her room tonight, you know. Let them have her while I'm away."

 _Have her? Have her!_ I glanced at Alex my eyes pleading and he shook his head, motioning me to stay calm. He pulled out his phone and I buried my face in my hands. I felt Samantha rub my back and I sighed. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and there was a text from Alex.

 _I made sure they passed out when they ate, they aren't getting up until morning. She's safe. Focus. ―A_

I sighed with relief and cleared my throat.

"Benji react to what he said, he's waiting." I said, my voice hoarse. I took a sip of my rum.

Benji laughed. "Sounds like fun. Shall we continue with the game?"

"Of course." James slurred and my gaze pierced at him through the screen. "Check."

"Bet 2 million. Put two million chips in, do the unexpected. Look him in the eye, make sure he thinks he's losing." James was of course taken aback and I noticed his knee bouncing again. Alex's fingers prompted me four and I felt better. Four of a kind.

"I call your 2 million, I raise you one." _Good, that's five million. He'll have what he wanted and then he'll play all in the next time._

"What have you got?" Benji exposed the cards and James smirked, showing his cards that I already knew.

"You're fucking good at this." Benji said, feigning dejection. "But you got your money, I better start leaving, I'll meet you again."

"How about another round? We'll make it the last one."

Benji sat motioning Gina to start shuffling cards. Both chipped in $500 in the pot.

"Last one."

I heard Jacob sigh loudly. "Ed, you better win this one."

"Jake, I've never lost in poker." I muttered and watched Gina distribute the cards.

"Benji, show the cards." I grinned noticing the cards. "Good, we're so close to winning. Keep them face down send away the five and eight." Gina handed two cards and I mentally fist-pumped. "You're done, Benji. Keep them face down and show nervous gestures, we have to get him to put all his money in."

"When should I expect you to take me to Laurent Scott?" James chuckled, his stance relaxed and dazed, clearing drunk.

"Soon, I'm actually running from him."

"Why is that?"

"I owe him $2 million from five years and I need to pay him for the drugs that I borrowed and wasted. They're with the DEA, they're looking for him and me. We decided the Golden Triangle is the best place for smuggling opium. We tried to get in the police officer into this. He agreed because we were offering a lot but then he started blackmailing us, so we took him out."

 _Charlie, oh my god. I would've never thought._

"Jake, you hear that?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That bastard was always weird. Bella was a kid, what do you expect her to know?"

My poor baby. "That's true."

I pulled out my phone and texted Alex to exit from the bathroom and towards the 4th Avenue, there was nobody there. He checked his phone and whispered something in James's ear to which he nodded.

"He's going, he's going, where's he going?" Phil muttered and I chuckled.

"The restroom, perhaps. We'll get him. Where is he going to go anyway? Check in after five minutes."

Phil sighed. "Alright."

"Oh my god, it's happening, isn't it?" Samantha muttered and I squeezed her hand.

"Yes, the ball's in our court. We have the evidence for the court, and the men. Benji, do it."

"That's some news." Benji muttered, dabbing his forehead with his tissue. James smiled. "Check."

"I bet three big ones." James said, throwing in three plates of a million each in the pot.

"Benji go all in."

"I, uh, I'll go all in." He made his fingers were shaking as he send all the chips in the pot.

"You sure, Mr. Gilbert?"

"Perhaps."

"Alright then, so am I." James smirked, pushing in all the chips he had.

"Let's see your cards." Benji said in a small voice, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Straight flush." He chuckled and showed the cards. I heard Phil and Jacob whistle.

"Ed, we lost." Jacob muttered unhappily and I chuckled.

"Repeat what I say," I told Benji and he sat up straighter. "Surprisingly, you can't win every round. I guess you didn't expect a Royal Flush, did you?"

"Oh my fucking god! It's a Royal Flush? Royal flush? Really, Edward?" Jacob asked over and over and I chuckled. Poker was Jake's favorite.

"We won 14 million?" Phil asked with disbelief.

"No, the DEA won fourteen million. They lend us the money, the rest goes to the American Reserves." I murmured and watched James lose all the color from his face.

"Why, thank you Simon, it was a good game." Benji stood up and James pulled out a gun from his ankle holster, aiming towards the camera directly.

"Too excited to leave?" James asked, cocking his head to one side. The other guy behind James pulled out his gun and aimed it at Benji as well.

"Gina." Was all I had to say.

Gina nodded and turned to the guy, taking a step in his direction. She kicked him right in the nuts and he toppled over in pain, dropping his gun. She grabbed it in her hands and aimed it at his lying form.

"You go girl." Samantha muttered and Gina smiled proudly. James tilted to see what had happened and then turned to Benji.

"Got a friend on your side, did you?"

Benji shook his head. "Not a friend. I got the whole team."

I stood up and turned to offer James a dark, empty smile. "Hello James. How are you? It's been like two months since we saw each other."

James looked around, his nasty face looking for escape when he saw us all surrounding him. He aimed the gun in my direction and I chuckled. I watched Phil press his gun against the side of James's waist and he gulped, not knowing where to go.

"Jake stay where you are, Tim be ready." I muttered and watched James, elbow Phil as he escaped the space. I watched him run towards the exit and shook my head.

"Get him back here, I have some serious bone to pick with him."

"I'll go check Leo." Heidi said and I motioned her to stop.

"He must've left." I murmured and she huffed. "Still, go ahead. Check." She grinned and sprinted towards the restrooms. _She really likes him._

I waited until Jacob and Tim brought James back in the room, blood dripping from his nose and I was sure Jake must've punched him. Anyway, I strode over to his form sitting on the chair and grabbed the nearest chair, making everybody take two steps back.

I hit him with so much force, getting out all the pent up feelings for him. That he dated Bella, that he hacked her back account and took all of her money which left her homeless, that he gave Bella nightmares, that he made her pass out in the mall, that he send someone to attack Eli in the hospital and at my place, that he had Seth hold a gun in his hand when he's just thirteen, that he TOOK THEM All AWAY FROM ME.

The chair bend in my hands, sending him to the ground toppling in a heap of blood. I had so much hatred for this man, more than Malcolm and I wanted to beat the fuck out of him so bad that he would be lying in the hospital next to that man, with his face barely recognizable but I can't do it. I can't.

I need to give him to Laurent tomorrow. And then I could do whatever damage I wanted to him.

"Take him away before I kill him." I gasped out and turned away, throwing the chair away.

I answered my phone when it rang in my pocket.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, good evening." _Laurent._

"Evening, we have James."

"I'm glad to hear that. I heard about your girlfriend and kids. I'm sorry to hear that," _Why pretend to feel sorry?_ "But, now you can get them."

"Yeah, so what time tomorrow?"

"Eight. Which ports?"

"Third one. I'll get James on the fourth one."

"Remember, Edward, there should be no mistakes."

"I don't believe in mistakes. You'll get what you need but I need a word from you that none of my people get hurt." He laughed and I frowned at that.

"Why do you need people? I'm pretty sure you can do this job by yourself." _Oh, that's the plan._

"Of course I can." I muttered and sighed. "Alright, tomorrow at eight, make sure the captain meets up with Jacob Black around seven. I'll send you the details."

"Do that. Buona Notte, Edward."

"Good night, Mr. Scott."

I ended the call and turned to see James being dragged outside towards the van by Benji and Phil. Jacob was probably making calls to the owner of this place, Heidi was searching around the place for a sign of Alex but I'm sure she won't find any. Samantha and Gina were having their drinks and a smile appeared on my face.

I blinked back my tears at the happy prospect that I would get all three of them back safe with me. I could call Gale and send her immediately if I could but there were a lot of procedures to get them back to me. Kidnapping was much more easier than getting them home to me. But, now they were safe.

My phone buzzed and I grinned when Alex's name flashed on it.

"Hey."

"Hi," I could hear him panting. "Bella's fine. She's asleep. I tied up the men, have your people get them."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Uh―"

"What is it?"

"I checked on Bella's place first, she's safe and a little more hurt." My heart constricted.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't here but she has a light bruise on her head and a minor glass cut on her right arm. James was asking her something before I got here."

"She's fine, right? Please tell me she's okay."

"Bella's fine." I frowned. He said there was no network around the motel.

"Wait, how are you talking when there is no network around?"

"I'm where the kids were kept." I smiled.

"Is Eli there? Let me talk to her."

"Edward, please don't do something irrational when I tell you this, I'll look into it right away."

"What are you talking about?" I asked urgently, running a hand through my hair. God, I was losing my mind here.

"Victoria's gone. She took the kids with her."


	37. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for not updating any chapters since the last two months. I have my finals going on right now and it's just really crazy right now. You are all bound to be very mad at me and I don't blame any of you. I've been getting message asking but I did not have enough time to write a chapter for you and I want it to be very great but time is not permitting me to do so. My finals end on November 07 and I promise there'll be a chapter update coming up in the next few days following that. I thank you for your time and support. This story is not technically on hiatus, I'll be back in just twenty days, I'm counting until I finally get a chance to sit and finish up the chapter I've been meaning to finish and also post a new story that I had been working on and need to resume with. Thank you again for your time. I'll talk to you guys in November.

Peace everyone! Hope you have it in the heart to forgive me for _not_ posting without any notice.

Love Always  
Paint the Walls.


	38. From Dusk Till Dawn

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL INTERESTED ENOUGH TO READ MY STORY EVEN THOUGH I'M SO LATE TO UPDATE THIS. I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM WRITING IN BLOCK LETTERS AND JUST REALIZED IT DOESN'T MATTER. (Anyway) SO, HUGE THANKS TO A COUPLE OF PEOPLE― , elizabeth bennette, Breese, Crazy89, tomboygirl2, pinklady34, Maymay74, Kayet, cheshire15, Shaz308, Bella723, allyalecia and** **4-5 Guests (I really would love to mention your names too) and the readers who were so positive about my note.**

 **Ahhleesaaa and for a guest reviewer; this one is for you, the recently section in the beginning. (Well, I think I went a little overboard but it helped me get in sync with the story too) For the people who don't want to read it, seriously skip it. Alright, I'm going to stop talking shit now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Recently…**_

* * *

 _The elevators dinged open to the 8_ _th_ _floor and we stepped out with our luggage. We stood in front of the apartment and set our bags down. Eli tiptoed again and again as she waited for Edward to open the door. I looked around at the bags, Eli and my eyes fell on Edward. He inserted the key in the lock and turned to me with a crooked smile on his face. My heart sped faster at his breath-taking smile._

" _Ready?" He whispered to me, his green eyes looked darker than usual. There was light in them. He was excited, maybe I can try too._

" _Terrified."_

 _No kidding._

* * *

 _His blonde hair was cut short than how it used to be tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a blue jacket over his grey shirt and a pair of jeans. There was another man next to him, with jet black hair and dark eyes, wearing a very glittering chain that shone from a distance._

 _As if James knew I was staring, he looked right at me, his icy blue eyes burning into mine. His lips curled into a malicious smile, so sinister and frightening. His form got blurry as tears formed in my eyes._

" _Get Edward." A sob escaped from my chest._

" _Okay, Bella, calm down. I'll call Edward." Her voice sounded far off to me._

" _You're blurry." I whispered as I felt her hands on my arm, but it was too late as everything blacked out and I fell into a dark oblivion._

* * *

" _Hmm, hungry girlfriend is such a turn on." He whispered as he nuzzled our noses. I glared and pushed him away and realized what he said. I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back to me._

" _I'm your girlfriend?"_

" _Bella, you're my wife, figuratively."_

" _Edward." I said with an edge in my voice._

" _If you want to be? Do you?" I looked into his green eyes, they were so honest and open, I can't believe I doubted him for a minute._

" _I think I would like that." He grinned and kissed me swiftly._

" _Good."_

" _You give hell of a sorry kiss Cullen."_

" _Maybe I should anger you more often."_

* * *

" _Baby, I always want you. I need you so much and you know why?" her gaze questioned me, her beautiful face so close to mine. "Because I love you." my voice rang loud and clear, my heart sped up as I tried to gauge her reaction to my statement. I could feel disbelief written all over her face, her eyes were wide with shock and about a second later, tears formed in them._

" _I love you too Edward, so much." She whispered and a splitting grin formed on my face. She loves me back. Bella loves me back._

" _Really?" she chuckled through her tears and nodded._

" _I never thought I could love anybody, but I do, I love you." Bella said and I could see she truly meant it, knowing how hard it must be for her to even say that._

* * *

" _Honey, what's going on?" Bella finally asked._

" _I call you mommy and daddy?" she asked, her question so innocent, so honest and I couldn't help the happy grin on my face. Bella smiled through her tears and nodded._

" _Yes, we'll be your mommy and daddy." Eli turned to me shyly and I took her in my arms, finally holding her little body._

* * *

 _"We aren't going to our apartment, why?" He looked at me hesitantly but then sighed._

 _"Uh, there was a break in last night. I mean, not like somebody stealing our stuff but there were people who got in and thankfully no one was harmed from my team. It's not safe staying there so we're going someplace else."_

 _"Where?" I asked, curiously. It better be good. But it's Edward, of course it's going to be the best. He gave me a boyish grin, his eyes alight with joy for some reason._

 _"Mercer Island."_

* * *

" _No, Bella. I see her with you guys and it… fits. You both make wonderful parents. I don't want to take Eli from you. I just wanted to make sure she was in good hands."_

" _But then, the stuff you said about London?" I stuttered not believing her words._

" _I'm sure I can escape easily. Don't worry about anything, I'll sign the consent. She'll be yours by the end of this month if you want."_

 _I gave her a fierce hug, as I wept, having no idea what to do. I couldn't help trust her. She was giving Eli to us. She'll be our daughter. That's what I wanted but I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it was happening._

" _Are you serious?" I asked, pulling back to look at her._

" _Take a risk to trust a stranger once. I'm trusting you both even though you are strangers to me, you can reciprocate, can't you?" I nodded._

* * *

 _I made my way over to her bed and felt all eyes on me. Both; Eli and Bella turned and I gave them a soft smile. My sole attention was on Eli and I noticed tears brimming in her eyes. Bella shifted a little as I walked over and lifted Eli in my arms._

 _I sighed when I held her warm body close to mine and she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face against my neck. I breathed in the calming sense she always got me and held in my tears._

" _Daddy missed you so much, princess." She pulled back to stare at me and frowned. Her little hand reached over and she wiped away the tear that was about to fall from my eye._

* * *

 _Seth stretched his legs and rested his head on my shoulder as we continued watching the movie. I haven't had the house this quiet since a long time and it felt good. The clouds rumbled and there was a sudden silence around us, as the house visibly darkened from the weather outside._

 _I could hear my own breathing. The weather was telling me something and I knew it very well. It was a caution for the coming week, to face whatever to come forward. I relished this peaceful movements, trying to slow down my erratic heart._

 _I know what this is, it's the calm before the storm._

* * *

 _How could I possibly concentrate on a case and not Bella? Ugh. I had to make it fucking work. I had never felt so weaker. Not even when I left Seattle to go New York all those years ago. Or when at one point of my life I had no idea what to do._

 _This was harder than I had ever imagined it a couple of times, a possibly that I had been mentally prepared for but it didn't work when it actually happened. The car purred to life as I drove past the familiar house again, yes, the one house. Every time I would look at it, it reminded me of Bella._

 _Home is people. Not a place. If you go back there after the people are gone, then all you can see is what is not there any more._

* * *

" _I'm where the kids were kept." I smiled._

" _Is Eli there? Let me talk to her."_

" _Edward, please don't do something irrational when I tell you this, I'll look into it right away."_

" _What are you talking about?" I asked urgently, running a hand through my hair. God, I was losing my mind here._

" _Victoria's gone. She took the kids with her."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that was really long.

* * *

 _ **September 25**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I stared at the dark, empty place at ten in the fucking morning. It still smelled of stale beer and cigarettes as I felt myself getting nauseous just by the sight of this place although I tried to keep my emotions in check. I ran a hand through my hair and squinted when Gale opened the shutters of the closed window, letting us see the rain outside with a hint of sunlight. God, the weather was as depressing as my mood had been from the last couple of days.

Something sparkled on the bed that caught my sight and I walk over to the unmade sheets and perched on the edge of it as I grabbed the silver chain in my hands. I chuckled sadly and blinked back my tears, just staring at the pendant in my hand. It was so precious, just like my daughter is. Where the hell was she and even Seth? I stood up, stuffing the necklace in my pocket while Samantha stared at me expectantly, holding her glove-covered hand in my direction.

"What?" I rasped out and she cleared her throat, pointing to the pocket of my jeans where I just kept the necklace. "No, I'm not giving that. It's my daughter's."

"It's an evidence from the sight. I need to keep it until everything ends here. I promise, I'll give it to Eli myself. I need to check the fingerprints from the forensic department and there is a chip that you have placed in, we need as much details as possible, Edward. Give it." I let out a reluctant sigh and handed it to her. "Thank you, you're doing great."

"Thanks." I said curtly and checked the bathroom, the drawers and the small, stingy room trying to find any hint as to where the fuck did Vitoria take the kids away to. I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned to find Dave checking up on something, his eyes stared at a brochure in his hands. He stood up and walked over to hand it to me. I frowned as I gazed at it, trying to figure out why the fuck was this shit here.

It was a brochure of the Olympic Bus Lines but why would she want to go to Port Angeles with the kids? I pulled out my phone and called the company immediately. The phone rang but nobody answered. _Thrice_. We had to go check over there what the fuck was wrong. I read the address; 111 E Front St, Port Angeles, WA 98362, USA. I handed the brochure back to Dave and turned to Gale.

"Gale, we'll have to go check this bus station, I need to find out where the fuck my kids are."

"Alright, we'll leave right away."

It was a complete blur, those next few minutes as we tried to get every evidence before we settled ourselves in the car and were on our way to Port Angeles. My mind was still reeling on the fact as to why the fuck had she gone to Port Angeles? James was with us, she had no one in that town, or did she? I tried to think about all the information we had about her; the parents were dead, she had killed the mother _and_ the sister herself. She was into rehab, had she made friends at the rehab? Somebody she knew who lived here?

I called Fred within a flash.

"Edward." He greeted on the first line and I sighed.

"Fred, find the details of the Mountside Drug Rehab Victoria was in, in New York city. See if any people very similar to her case from Port Angeles." I stared at the passing houses and trees while I patiently waited for Fred to answer me back.

"Um, there wasn't anybody from Washington in her wing. Not one person, Edward. She had been there for very less time, it was difficult to make friends in such an environment."

Something sparked into my head as gears started to turn. "She was in the rehab in Manhattan before wasn't she? Some _Addicts Rehabilitation_?"

"Yes, I'll check up on that. Give me a minute," I ran a hand through my hair and thought about Bella. She would up by now. I just hope I would be the one to go get her. So that I could keep her safe. That I would find the kids before I had to go at her motel at two in the afternoon where Alex would thankfully _not_ be there but on search to find Victoria and keep in touch with Laurent. "Yes! Fuck, yes. There is a woman. Zafrina Kilmer. 897, West 11th Street, the landmark is a store called Fresh Cut Flowers."

"Thanks Fred."

"No problem. Good luck with the case."

"Yeah, thank you. Bye." I ended the call and told Dave the address as he was driving. I turned to Gale who was sitting in the back, working on the dock plans. "Gale, find me information about Zafrina Kilmer right away. I suspect maybe Victoria has been in contact with her rehab friends."

"Sure of course." I smiled for the first time today and took a deep breath.

"I hope the kids are in Port Angeles."

"Here's hopin'," She muttered and her eyes lit up when she looked over at me. "897, West 11th Street, Port Angeles. She is a married woman, works at a daycare and has been out of the rehab from the past eight months. Edward, she sounds alright. I don't think―"

"We can't base any conclusions unless we saw her." I said, cutting her off and she nodded.

"I know, we'll have to wait. Two more hours." I nodded and turned to rest my head against the seat as to close my eyes. I took a deep breath as my mind had been reeling on these incidents from the past couple of months. I pulled out my phone and called Alex because I just had to.

"What are you up to?" I asked as soon as he answered.

"Edward, I'm on my way to go where Bella is. Victoria is in Seattle, I tracked her down."

"You're wrong, she is in Port Angeles," I hissed angrily. "When the fuck were you going to tell me she has a friend here?"

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

I sighed softly and regretted being so rude. "I'm sorry, it's just a lot of stress."

"I know but calm down, they're all going to be fine."

"They aren't with me, how do I know they are fine?"

"Come and get Bella."

"At two. Right now, I'm going to Port Angeles. See about that Victoria, what shit is she trying to pull with all of this."

"So, I'll leave to get the hair dye out of my hair at two?"

I chuckled. "Yes, that'll be great."

"Thank the fucking lords! It's all over! I have already thrown away the contacts, couldn't wear them anymore."

"Good for you." I mumbled and dusted my jeans.

"Hey, cheer up! It's all going to be fine at the end of it all. We're all here and nothing can go wrong. Go to sleep or something, you must have not slept since long, just do that. I'll be making plans for later now. Bye and remember Laurent Scott; get him alive."

"Yes, sir. Bye."

* * *

I pounded on the door of the house labelled 897 and it opened few minutes later to a woman, probably in her early thirties with jet black hair and her African American skin glowing from sweat that marred her forehead. What made my eyes visibly bulge out was the pregnant belly she had. Wow, she was heavily pregnant. Gale showed Zafrina her badge and made her stand at the corner as we searched around the house.

It was a small house; two bedrooms, a small kitchen and congested living room. There were pictures up on the walls of her and her husband, probably. She offered us water but our hard stare cut her off. "We are finding a woman, Victoria Preston. Do you happen to know her?"

"I need a search warrant." She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded at Dave and he handed her the paper before she looked at the three of us.

"We need that woman, do you know her?" I ask with a deadly stare, my glowering eyes probably making her shrink with fear.

"Y-Yes. Um, we were at the same rehab a couple of years ago until she got shifted in just three months."

"Did you become friends with her?"

"Yes." She dabbed her forehead with a napkin. "We were pretty close."

"She was in Port Angeles since last night." I snapped, trying to sound sure myself. Her brown eyes widened and they jumped between the three of us over and over.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You better tell us or we'll not be very pleased to take you back to Seattle for further investigation."

"She was not here with anyone."

I smirked at her, walking closer as she backed against the wall. "I never said she came here, I said she was in Port Angeles nor did I mention she was with somebody. Tell us everything. Sit," I pointed to the futon present and she sat immediately. Gale handed her a glass of water and she took large gulps.

"Victoria was here last night," She murmurs, wiping away the hint of tears in her eyes. "With two kids. Said their parents died and she had to take care of them. The little girl was so scared of everyone around, she never wanted to even touch Victoria she was so shaken up about her parents dying, she was crying the entire time. My heart broke for that girl. And the boy, that poor dear seemed so scared too. I let them in with Victoria. I know Victoria is not a good person but she was just saving the kids. Please, don't do something to hurt the kids."

I took deep breaths and wiped away my own tears. "That was my baby that she ran away with. She was my daughter." Zafrina gasped, standing up.

"No! She said she found them somewhere in Olympia. She won't use kids for this stuff. She was just finding shelter because she had drugs with her and she wanted to kids to be safe."

"Fuck!" I whispered angrily and ran a hand through my hair. I'm going to kill her if she tried to use those drugs on my children. "Tell me where she is."

"S-She took a bus to Seattle at six in the morning."

"From where? Olympic Bus Lines?" She nodded furiously and I sighed, nodding my head. "Thank you."

I turned when Zafrina called out to me just as we were exiting the house. "I know your kids are safe. Lord would never hurt his children." I tried to keep my emotions at bay as I managed a smile on my face.

"I hope so too."

* * *

"What?" I hissed at the girl in her late teens angrily. "You let a woman having two children with her get on your bus without asking for any authentic information? What are you, stupid?"

"Sir, she had a gun." The girl told me in a small voice. "She pointed it at me. And the little girl was crying and―"

"Enough!" I snapped, not wanting to hear about my baby again. It was too damn hard.

"Could you let us know, where she was dropped at? Any information?" Gale asked calmly, although I could hear her irritation.

"She came in crying first, said her name was Charlotte, so um, we asked her for the details and she had troubled breathing, said she wanted to sit down. So we made her sit and she pointed the gun at me from under her blanket and I couldn't stand the little girl crying so I gave her three tickets. She was dropped off at Seatac."

"Anything strange you noticed about her?"

"Oh!" She suddenly gasped and rushed over to go stand behind the desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a brochure, handing it to me. "She took off this from the bulletin board and stuffed it in her torn clothes."

"Thank you and I better not find this happening again or the fact that the phone goes unanswered, you'll have the CIA to answer to the next time, remember that." I told her in a deadly calm voice which made her gulp audibly and nod at me. I turned on my heel and read through the advertisement very carefully as we walked out of the booking office.

"What is it about?" Dave asked and I looked over at him.

"Some institute called Seattle Tiny Houses. They have four branches in Seattle for low income earners to help them get back on their feet. This woman must have taken the kids to the little room. What would she possibly achieve from this?"

"She won't act until tomorrow, she will do everything after tonight. When Laurent has left."

"But we need to get the kids from her today." I said and Dave nodded his head. "Give me the keys, I'll drive us back in an hour and half max."

"Edward, please drive carefully. It's really scary when you drive." Gale muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't drive slow now that we have four places to hunt down."

"Fine!" She said with exasperation and we all got inside the car. "We'll be starting with Tiny House Village on the 22nd Street, then the Othello Village, then Ballard and lastly Interbay compartment. Start the car."

"She better be there, ready and waiting. I need Eli and Seth safe."

"They will be."

 _Eli is crying the whole time, I know she must've gotten fever. I can't even think something worse than this._

* * *

"Get out of the car, Gale," I glared at her after I had halted the car and turned to her. "Now."

"Edward, I'm comin' with you."

"Jacob texted you Bella's location, Benji is coming to get you. Please get my Bella safely to the hospital, please."

"Edward, they can go."

"I need you to go get her safe. _Please._ I'll find the kids, I will. Just go. It's two already, we have to go to the docks at four to get everything settled up before it gets dark. Do you understand?"

"Fine okay. Stay safe. Don't worry about Bella, she'll be safe with me."

"I know." I smiled at her and she leaned over to peck my cheek before stepping out of the car. I saw a car pull up behind mine and Benji waved at me, giving me a green signal to leave for NW Market Street. "This is the third location, they better be here." I muttered under my breath and Dave nodded out of my periphery.

"She can't possibly be staying in a hotel, she knows we can track her, with the way she is dressed. It is perfect to stay at Tiny Houses so that people would actually believe her."

I nodded, letting the words sink in. "She has a gun, that's all I'm worried about. People finding out and you know Laurent Scott." I shook my head. I ran a hand through my hair and pushed harder on the gas pedal to speed through the Friday traffic. I roughly pulled the car over outside the fenced little area that had a lot of tiny, colorful houses inside. The placed seemed to be dead silent and of course it was, people must be at work on a Friday although I needed to be sure that she was here. This place seemed slightly farther and on the outskirts of the civilization.

We stepped out made our way to the reception desk that was also shaped like a tiny house. Oh god. The woman took in my clothes and then the car parked outside and frowned softly. She must be in her mid-fifties with wrinkled, friendly features. I glanced at the computer desk she had that meant she would have information about the people. There was a CCTV camera at the entrance, surprisingly. I read her name tag; Josephine.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Josephine. I'm Edward Cullen and this is Dave Miller here." I gave her my most charming smile and her ears turned pink as she offered me an overly-friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. How may I help you? Is there any way you would want to donate to our noble cause here?"

"Of course, surely. But, there is some information I'd like to know if you are willing to share." I stared at her questioningly and she nodded furiously.

"Yes, please."

"Could we please get inside? It's kind of depressing with the weather out here and hot too."

"You can just take off your clothes… I mean, jacket," I chuckled under my breath and sighed. "Sure come on in." Dave and I sat next to her inside the tiny space and she offered us coffee that we refused.

"Well, first of all, there is something you should know about the two of us;" I muttered and pulled out my badge. "We're CIA agents," Her eyes widened in shock and she froze with anxiety. "Don't panic, we aren't here for any investigation on you. We just need some information from your database and the CCTV footage."

"O-Of course, anything you want, sir."

"Edward, please." I smiled politely and I sat at her desk to check through her database while I could hear Dave asking her questions about the recent people who came here. I checked the files for yesterday and today and there was only one entry; Charlotte Weber. Excellent. Just to make sure I was right, I opened up the CCTV footage and checked up today morning's tape to find a woman with her blonde hair in a utter mess, holding a scared boy's hand while a beautiful little girl was crying in her arms. Oh, my baby.

"Which house is Charlotte Weber staying in?" I asked, turning in my chair to look at Josephine.

"House no. 10."

"Dave, make calls. She's here." I murmured and he nodded, excusing himself to get out. I stood up and thanked the woman for giving us details of her and confirm that it was definitely Victoria.

I stepped out of the reception house and took in the dull weather which wasn't making me angry anymore. It was a welcome distraction until Dave made the calls. I couldn't wait to go to my little girl and Seth. To see for myself that they were safe. They would be, once they were with me. I was hoping that Bella was as well when Gale would get to her. I ran a hand through my hair and tapped my foot, not able to wait any longer.

Dave came back and we quickly strode in the direction of the house, passing along a bunch of them on our way. My heart beats were speeding up with every number that we got closer to. _7… 8… 9… 10_. We were here. I nodded at Dave and we walked up the two porch steps and I kicked the door open to see a sight that made my blood boil. Victoria sat at the small table, with a tube in her hand, held up close to her nose while a line of white powder was dragged on the wooden table. She was snorting drugs in front of kids!

I found Seth sitting in the dark corner with his legs curled up under him while Eli was sleeping next to him on the floor. I gazed at the empty bed. They were left to sit on the floor. Her blue eyes widened with disbelief when she saw us and immediately opened up her drawer to get the gun out. I pull out my gun from the ankle and she walked over to Seth, aiming the muzzle at his forehead. His eyes teared up when he saw me but I motioned him to remain calm which didn't help, of course.

Dave took a step her way and she pressed the gun harder against Seth. "D-Don't come closer. I'll shoot this girl and boy." I stared at my little girl who was still fast asleep. "Put the gun down! Now!" She shouted and I nodded, kneeling down to keep the gun away. She smirked in her drug induced stupor and her hand loosened on the gun as she pulled it off from Seth. He was safe.

"Dave." I murmured and he pulled out his gun, the bullet slicing right through her left shoulder making her groan in pain. I heard footsteps approaching and I walked over to her, taking the gun away and making her standing up as I choked her throat. I threw her in Heidi's direction and Seth scrambled to his feet, slamming himself into my arms as he cried. I let out a big sigh of relief and let my tears flow free as I fell to my knees with him. I rubbed his back soothingly, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's fine now, buddy. I'm here, right? I'll keep you safe. I've got you now. They are never coming back again. I promise. It's over. It's all over." I motioned to Dave to place my little girl on the bed and he nodded, doing that. Eli curled up to herself from the cold and went to sleep.

"Don't go anywhere, please." He murmured in a small voice and I nod, kissing his hair.

"Hush now, I'm here. I'm so sorry this happened. You're fine now. You're safe. Are you hurt somewhere?"He nodded making me sigh and I made him pull back to look at me. I wiped away his tears and patted his back. "Go outside, there is an ambulance, they'll do a quick check-up. Go."

"Where's Bella?" He croaked out and I smiled.

"She's at the hospital, waiting for you."

"Really? She's fine?" I chuckled, nodding my head.

"She's perfectly fine like you are. I'll get Eli, why don't you go." I suggested softly and he nodded, giving me a quick hug before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." He mumbled and I ruffled his hair.

"There is nothing to be thankful for. I should say thank you for taking care of Eli. Is she hurt as well?"

"A little." My heart broke even more.

"Okay, I'll get her." He nodded and stood up to leave with Dave.

I finally turned to my little girl who was fast asleep on the bed, her tears were dried up on her cheeks, her face was pale and her little body looked so much weaker. Oh, this was so bad. I wiped away my tears and lifted her sleeping form in my arms, hugging her tightly. I buried my nose against her hair and breathed in the calm that she always got me as I sat on the bed. Oh, my sweet little girl. I couldn't help my tears as I was finally holding her. I stroked her hair that had gone slightly dry in the past three days, her body was cold from being lying on the floor. I wanted her to wake up and see me but she had to rest, her little body had been through a lot.

Eli snuggled closer to me, probably because I was warmer than her and she sighed softly before stirring a little. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her little form, making her sigh again. I placed her properly on my lap, facing me and rocked her slowly in my arms. My phone rang in my pocket making me groan and I pulled it out to see it's Alex. I answered it within a flash.

"I got the kids." I murmured like a prayer and he laughed enthusiastically on the other line.

"Man! I'm so happy! I saw Gale coming with people. They're getting Bella." My heart started beating in my chest again. This was good. This was all so good.

"That's great, I'll talk later. Eli's waking up." I said softly and ended the call. I kept my phone back in and waiting as those eyelashes fluttered before marble blue orbs were staring at me. Tears flowed freely as I gazed at her beautiful face. Eli frowned adorably and her little hand reached for my cheek and she gasped making me laugh. Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Daddy! Daddy, I no wike here! Daddy, we go!"

"Oh, daddy loves you so much, princess. We'll get out of here, okay?" She nodded and continued sobbing in my arms. I stroked her hair, feeling her holding me in a chokehold but I didn't mind today. She was safe in my arms. "Daddy missed you so much, baby. I couldn't even sleep without my baby. You're fine now, darling. Daddy is here. Daddy will keep you safe. I promise."

"Daddy, I wanna go mommy!"

"Oh, love. Of course we'll go to mommy." I stood up and rocked her in my arms.

"I miss you, I no get pwetty dwess and pwetty food and bad lady hit me cause I cwy and be bad giwl." Oh, dear. My heart was in pieces hearing her cry about this.

"You're a good girl, baby. You are the best girl in the world. Of course you are. You are my little girl, aren't you?" Eli nodded and I smiled, kissing her hair. She pulled back and wiped away my tears, pecking my lips. I chuckled and placed soft kisses all over her face making her giggle. She tried to squirm in my arms and I laughed, getting her closer to me. I tickled her sides and she laughed, trying to get her little hands to let go.

"Daddy, no!" She giggled and I stopped my fingers that tickled her instead brought her to my chest.

"Daddy loves it when you laugh, angel. Don't cry again and forget about this, okay? This was all a very, very bad dream and daddy and mommy have saved you from it. Now, we'll go back home and everything will be fine."

"Otay, I wov you."

"I love you too, my baby." I kissed her forehead and she snuggled against my neck, closing her eyes. "My princess wants to sleep?" Eli nodded and I rocked her in my arms, hugging her to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she tightened them around me. I paced around the little space before I walked out to see a couple of people gathered around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Daddy?" Eli murmured sleepily and I kissed her hair.

"It's nothing, baby. Go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll see mommy."

"Pwomise?"

"I double promise. Sleep, I love you." I couldn't help my smile as I put my daughter to sleep and walked over to the ambulance where Seth was getting checked for injuries and then taped up at places where he hurt. He grinned at me and I could see his relief at seeing me. I ruffled his hair and gently continued rocking Eli in my arms as I heard footsteps coming my way. Heidi smiled apologetically and I just shrugged.

"Edward, docks. It's almost three. We have three hours." I nodded and sighed softly. "It'll take you an hour to get James with you and the rest of the things to settle." She added, speaking in a lower volume as Eli slept peacefully in my arms.

"Alright, let me just drop them and see Bella."

"Edward, there isn't time." Heidi said softly and I sighed.

"I just got her." I murmured helplessly and hugged Eli to my chest. I nuzzled against her hair and Heidi let out a tired breath.

"It's just a matter of couple of hours. Give Eli to Dave, he'll take the kids to Bella safely." I stared at my little girl, her beautiful face looked so peaceful as she slept soundly in my arms. My baby. Oh, I missed her so much. I kissed her cheeks and forehead before I reluctantly handed Eli to Dave. I stared at him pointedly, making sure he would know that he needed to only give the kids to Bella.

"Seth, you need to go with Dave right now. I'll catch up with you later."

"When?"

I smiled. "Soon. We have that Seahawks game to catch, huh?"

Seth nodded and stood up. I chuckled and he gave me a quick hug. I patted his back and he released me, offering a big grin of his. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes you will. Bella is waiting to meet you both. Go now." He nodded and I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I watched them get settled in the car. Heidi cleared her throat and I nodded, rolling my eyes as we got in the car to leave for the port. I started the car and sped through the streets, having full confidence that Tim would take care of everything now, also for the fact that everyone was safe now.

 _I can't wait to see my Bella._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I gazed at the two figures giving me murderous glares since last night although when I fell asleep, I couldn't see them. I had promised Alex I wouldn't leave and currently I was more hungry than anything although I had to see Edward or my kids before I ate something. I needed a nice, long bath before anything else. Maybe not. I had to see those three first. I traced idle patterns on the bedsheets and wondered why Alex left so abruptly. We were doing fine just chatting about Edward. I wanted to know more about Edward, even in such horrible situations.

My eyes widened when I heard footsteps approaching toward the door and my heart was in my mouth as I couldn't breath hearing the sound. Who was it? Did James sent somebody over here? Or was it Victoria? I hadn't seen James since yesterday, which was excellent and I hoped he would never come back to me ever and that Edward would be fast enough to come here and take my away from this horrible place. My eyes looked over at the men tied up to the chairs by Alex with their mouths gagged, as even they seemed confused.

The doors slammed opened and I froze in my position but sighed with relief when I saw some very familiar figures come into my view. I felt like crying from relief of just seeing them here. Where was Edward? I expected to see Edward. Where was he? Was he fine? Was he with the kids? I needed to see them both! I watched Benji walk over to the two men tied up and two more men came in with their guns to take James' men away.

"Bella? Bella! Honey, are you okay?" Gale asked with concerned etched on her face and I nodded, wiping away the tears I didn't know were present.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered, my voice barely audible and she sighed softly.

"He's with the kids, Bella. Come on, you want to see them, don't you?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, we'll be taking you to the hospital for some regular check-up first. Get those bruises cleared up and your kids will get there until then."

I frowned. "They shouldn't see me in the hospital. Let them stay at home. Just get me Edward." _Maybe I'll tell Eli that I crashed into a flower vase._ Seth will probably figure it out by then.

"He'll get there, the kids need to see you. They're to be checked up as well."

"What? Why? What happened to them?"

"They were kidnapped too, Bella. Victoria took them away with her after we got James. Edward found them and they are getting to the hospital."

What? They were kidnapped too? Alex said that they were fine and at home with Edward. Oh dear god. I couldn't believe this. My heart was pounding in my chest just sinking in the brand new information. I tried to wipe away my tears furiously but more just continued flowing. They were safe now because I knew Edward would keep them safe. But why didn't they tell me? I had to see them all right away.

"Take me to them, please." I murmured and she nodded compassionately, offering my hand a soft squeeze.

"Alright, we'll go to the hospital and I'll have a change of clothes ready for you right away, come on." I nodded and my legs had turned into jello as I tried to move them. With great efforts, I helped myself out of the bed and stood up wobbly on my feet. Gale was quick enough to catch my staggering form and she sighed softly. "Should I have someone carry you?"

"No, thank you." I blushed brightly and gradually made my way over to the car, hoping to not trip again.

* * *

I bounced my knee anxiously as I gazed at the clock in the lobby that read 3:30 pm. Where the hell were these three? I couldn't wait to see them. I wrapped my arms around myself over the sweater and felt more comfortable now that I had changed into a pair of jeans and sweater. All thanks to Gale. She really helped me. My hand touched my left arm briefly where I could feel the gauge being wrapped and slowly travelled up to my forehead where a band-aid was taped at a corner which would go away in a day or two, hopefully. The other cuts and scrapes were already taken care when Alex gave me the ointments.

I made sure to not mention anything about Alex while I pretended to not remember because he had reminded me to not let anyone know about him. I owed Alex that much because he had done a lot for us. Although some guy called Liam got into a detailed interview with me where he asked me a series of questions about what had happened and also to have to recognize the faces from the past records. I was still patiently waiting for some people who were more important than any of this was.

My eyes snapped over to the lobby when I heard a familiar voice talking and a little one crying and tears pricked in my eyes when I saw Seth walking along a man who had my crying little baby in his arms. Her hair was in a mess, she must have been sleeping. God, she hated to be woken up from sleep. Seth had a wide smile on my face when he saw me and he tugged on Eli's dress, pointing her in my direction where I sat on the bench outside the private room.

Eli immediately squirmed in the man's arms and he set her down so that my girl would come running to me. I couldn't even move as I continued crying, looking at their injured although now wrapped up wounds. All because of me. I couldn't apologize enough for my mistake. I gathered Eli in my arms as soon as she was at arm's length and crushed her to my chest, holding her tightly.

"Mommy, I miss you." _Oh, I missed her sweet, little voice_.

"I missed you too, baby. Mommy missed you so much." I took deep breaths against her and the pounding of her little heart relaxed me with every passing second. "I love you so much. Mommy is so sorry for everything but we're fine now." I placed multiple kisses against her hair and she eventually pulled back. I wiped away her tears and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't cry, it's all fine now, honey." I said softly with a smile and leaned over to peck Seth's cheek. "How are you, sweetie? I'm so sorry for everything. I had no idea such a thing could happen. Please forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault. It's okay. We're fine now." Seth gave me a smile and then we both turned our attention to Eli who was tracing the sweater I wore with her index finger. Her blue eyes met mine and she offered me a beautiful smile, melting my heart.

"Mommy, me hungwy." She pouted and I sighed softly, kissing her forehead.

"You're hungry too, Seth?" I could feel him nodding out of my periphery.

"Somebody hungry?" I looked up and to my left as I saw Gale walking our way with a big smile on her face. She held a bag in her hands that had the label of _McDonald's_ and the aroma of grilled beef and cheese assaulted my senses. I was hungry too. Eli hugged me tightly and looked over at Gale, pointing in her direction. I nodded and kissed her hair.

"Gale, me hungwy." Eli pouted adorably and Gale's eyes softened immediately.

"Well, your daddy told me that Eli loves Big Mac? So I got it for you."

Eli gasped and clapped her hands in delightment. "I wov it, mommy she got me Big Mac!"

"I know," I smiled, stroking her cheek. "It's wonderful. You want to eat now?" She nodded and I chuckled. "How about we sit inside by the table, we'll make a mess here and if everyone sees it, they'll want to eat it." Eli giggled and I smiled at that musical sound as I helped her off my lap. Seth and I went inside the room while I carried Eli and we took our seats on the small couch present.

"Mommy, you no go now." Eli frowned at me and I nodded, kissing her forehead.

"I won't. Where's daddy, baby?"

Tears gathered in her eyes and she shrugged. "I sweep and daddy goes. Daddy lie."

"Oh baby," I kissed her nose. "Daddy must have work, sweetheart. Daddy will be back. He knows our baby can't sleep without listening to her bedtime stories from daddy," I said softly, stroking her hair. "We'll go home after eating this, take a nice long bath where we'll clean up your pretty hair and wear your favorite pink pajamas and then make dinner until daddy gets home." I gazed at her patiently and her bottom lip quivered as she nodded her head. "Baby, daddy will get home. I promise." Eli just nodded again. "You want to start with lunch?" I turned her in my lap and quickly helped her eat before I ate my lunch, all the while knowing she was silently crying for Edward. _Where are you, honey?_ We need you so much.

 _God, I just hope she doesn't stop talking right now._

* * *

I studied my little girl from the doorway, watching her playing around her dollhouse with all the dolls lined up on the floor. She was rearranging the little objects in the house for her dolls to settle in. My heart melted when I saw that there was a bedtime book called _James and the giant peach_ perched on the nightstand for tonight. It was barely five in the evening but she was waiting for Edward to get home safely. He was the one who saved Eli through her worst moments, both times and I knew she was worried for him.

So was I. I just hoped he would get here soon enough. I missed him so much. I just wanted to gaze at his handsome face, his big smile, those gorgeous green eyes and that messy copper hair. I just wanted him to come back home. He got us here and he is not with us. How sad was that? I wiped away the tear that trickled down my cheek and my eyes followed Eli as she walked over to the window, clutching her clean, stuffed unicorn that Gale gave her back from the office where Edward had it with him all the time.

Eli gasped looking at the pouring rain outside and stood up on her tiptoes to stare at it carefully as the clouds rumbled and the sky darkened outside. She let out a small scream when the thunder crackled and I immediately rushed over to her. Eli hugged my legs tightly and I lifted her in my arms, holding her to me. I rocked her little form in my arms and she snuggled against my neck, closing her eyes.

"It's okay, baby. It's all okay. You want to sleep for a while? Mommy will wake you up for dinner, darling," Eli just nodded and I closed my eyes tiredly. _She wasn't talking, she wasn't talking_. "Come on, let's get you in bed then." I murmured and helped her under the covers by tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and she lifted the blanket, motioning me to get in. I nodded and settled in next to her making her snuggle tightly against me. I stroked her hair and she clutched my hand, looking up at me with her tear-filled blue eyes.

"No, Eli. Baby, don't cry. Not my strong Eli, hush," I wiped away the tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. "Mommy's here. Sleep, sweetheart. Should I read you the book?" She nodded and I quickly grabbed the book to read it to her.

Half an hour later, I paused when there was a knock on the door and Gale stood at the doorway, a hesitant smile on her face. I smiled back sadly and stroked Eli's hair as she walked in, her eyes falling on my sleeping daughter before staring at me. "How are you feelin'?"

"I've been better. Where is Edward, Gale? Let me talk to him, please. Eli wants him, she isn't talking. She is very shaken up about everything. I feel so lost. How are we supposed to cope up from this? I can't do this alone, I need him here." I couldn't help the tears as I tried to remain calm and strong about this but things were just getting worse.

"Bella, he will get here once the work is done."

"What is left? Everything is over now." I murmured and she sighed heavily.

"Not everything. Just one task left. He will get here."

We were silent for quite some time, just gazing at Eli's peacefully asleep face. "Where is Seth?"

"Seth is also sleeping. These kids haven't slept in three days. They need to rest well."

"Yes, god knows where that awful bitch kept them." I couldn't believe with how much venom and icy volume I spoke about her. If she was in front of me right now, I would've murdered her for doing this to the kids.

"They're here now."

"Yes." I murmured, my hand caressing Eli's face.

"Edward would be so glad to finally see all of you. He hasn't been able to function well because you weren't with him."

I smiled and wiped away my tears. "He must be blaming himself for rest of this even though it's my fault."

"It's no one's fault. You know Edward, he is very over-protective about you, he was just mad at himself because he couldn't stay at home with you. He was missing you so much."

"I missed him too. The only thing that had me breathing was the fact that he would get there and he didn't come but he was with the kids, who are more important so I can be rational about that."

"He was torn between what to do but we have you three safe now."

I ached so much to see him. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Will you take me to him when his work is done?"

"I don't think he would like for you to be there."

"Not right away, after everything is done, please?" I grasped her hand in my cold one. My eyes held so much hope that she would take me to him, maybe he'll be happily surprised. Gale finally sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll take you. I promise."

 _I can't wait._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded at Jake who got me the motherfucker out of the car. His body was in pain as he walked, probably from the chair with which I hit him last night and that thought made me so fucking happy. James got closer and closer to me which had me seething with anger and I couldn't believe I had to stand next to him for the next I don't know how long. I had to go home to my Bella. Oh, I had to see her beautiful face.

They approached closer and I threw a twist punch on his chin, making him groan and double over in pain. Jake glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't hit him hard. It must just be a minor neck fracture," I muttered and smiled humorlessly at James, watching him in pain. "I'm sorry, was that too hard?" He just grunted and stood up straighter, glaring at me. "Wipe that look off your face, you little piece of shit. You better not speak in front of Laurent, remember that." He smirked at me and I threw a jab at his stomach making him cry.

"Edward, what the fuck?" Jacob shook his head with exasperation.

"Take him away or I might kill him, I'm very serious. I'll take care of the ports."

I checked my watch and it was six fifteen when I saw almost sixty men walking in my direction. I tried to hide my shock that Laurent had so many of them with him. I let out a deep breath and and buried my hands deep in my pockets as I watched a man, with a combat shotgun in his hands being the leader of the group probably, striding my way while the others paused their march.

"Dove si ha mantenuto?" His voice was deep and stuffy from too many cigarettes. _Italian_.

"Porta a sette." I muttered and he grunted a little. He walked over and patted my pockets, my jeans, my ankles before he stood up. _My gun is in the fucking boat you dumbfuck._ "I thought Jacob Black had already told you everything."

"Yes, Luca did. He is coming with capo." I nodded although rolled my eyes internally because his dear Luca was already dead in a ditch after the luggage was put in with Jake.

"That's fine. You may proceed." He extended his hand to shake and I just smirked shaking my head. "No, thank you however it was a pleasure to make a deal with you." He frowned and nodded before he shouted 'Andiamo' to the people and they started climbing up the giant carrier. They were thinking that they had their drugs inside those boxes and sacks but they were all DEA and CIA agents, waiting to get them all killed and the rest arrested.

I gazed at Port 3 where their drugs were actually present and there were DEA agents to keep it safe. I ran a hand through my hair and my eyes went on the luxury motor yacht on Port 4 that I had to go to soon enough. With James. Argh! I hated that bastard. I spoke to the guy to whom I previously conversed with and made sure they were settled in carefully. It took them another thirty minutes to grab themselves some beer and start getting drunk instantly. There were pills in all of their drinks here. _Good luck, you little fuckers._ I descended the carrier and walked over to Jake when he came into my view with James.

My breathing paused for a heavy minute when I saw Laurent Scott walk on the port, with at least six men around him. He offered me a nod and a man right next to him whispered something in his ear, making him turn to the port 7. Without giving another glance, he walked into the yacht with men following. I nodded at the ones standing right next to Laurent as they disappeared from our view.

"Come on, you son of a bitch. Let's get you killed in there." I muttered and grabbed James roughly by the arm and Jake shook hands with me before he left. I was left alone, just like Laurent wanted me to be although I never would be. I bent down and opened up the hood of the yacht so that we could climb down to the basement where he would be. I stashed my gun in my jeans before we went over to him.

Laurent sat on a chair in the dark room, that was only illuminated by the rain that had started to pour outside and the hint of moonlight flitting in. Two men with their guns stood next to him while I could sense the other four behind and around me. James was staggering heavily in my arms so I threw him to the ground, making Laurent smile at me. He nodded at someone behind me and the guy checked my clothes, taking the gun away to hand it over to Laurent.

"Edward, I say _nessuna pistola_."

I stared at the man evenly. "My apologies."

"No room for mistakes, son." He aimed the gun in my direction, directly at my heart. _Fuck, this man is unpredictable_. I could feel my eyes flickering slight to my left but I tried to focus on Laurent. "How about we try it out, leg or arm?"

"Leg." I muttered and he nodded, aiming at my left leg, just above my knee. He pulled the trigger but heard nothing, just a soft click. I hid my smile. Laurent laughed surprisingly and threw the gun back at me, making me stash it away.

"Empty gun, that's a fine trick." I nodded and watched his eyes go over to James. "Ah, you got my requirement." I held James by the collar and threw him in Laurent's direction, setting him in between us. My breathing stopped when I saw him looking everywhere around the room before he asked for a gun to the man standing next to him. He handed a revolver to Laurent and I saw him aiming at James but his darkened eyes were staring at me. I stared at back, without blinking and heard a shot being fired. He maintained an eye-contact with me, continuing to shoot James another five times until a smirk formed on his face and blood flooded around James' dead body. I was relieved that he was dead and the cameras had recorded everything for everyone's sake.

"Thank you, Edward. For James."

"No problem, you're good to go now." I mumbled and tested to see his reaction as I took a step back but he asked me to stop.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home." I murmured and his sinister smile had me scared. He wasn't going to let me get out of here alive. _Bella_. I had to see her.

"Well now that you've seen this, we can't let you go now, can we?"

"Your carrier has already left safely." I pointed out of the window toward the carrier that had left the shore from port 7, where he thought he had the drugs. Laurent nodded and turned to me with relief in his features that people had left. They were probably a couple of nautical miles away from us.

"But I can't let you leave, not unless my men reach safely."

"Maybe you should look back at the carrier then." I murmured softly, with a smile and he frowned, turning in his chair to gaze at the window where he could see the huge sea vehicle. I ran a hand through my hair watched the silent scene from here. Suddenly, I could hear the machine guns, the sounds of bullets, I could practically see the bullets killing all of his sixty men. As if the fireworks were under action, the sound reached us over here. "They're dying by the second." I let him know, glaring his way and his face turns unreadable.

"Finiscilo." He said to the man on his right and I smiled, burying my hands deep in my pockets. The two men next to him stepped forward making Laurent grin coldly, as they both raised their firearms at a ninety degree level, so that both pointed my way. Suddenly, shifting them away, they shot them behind me, killing two and another two following that.

Laurent laughed and suddenly doors opened, letting more men enter and I groaned softly. "Edward!" Chris yelled, handing me a gun and I hid behind a desk as I fired a couple of bullets, killing people. I counted eight more in the room and the room was filled with sounds of bullets being shot and I saw Chris get hurt on his right arm while Ned was hurt on his ankle during the process. Luckily, I remained unharmed and the gunpowder had a horrible scent which was making me light-headed.

I watched Laurent stand up when only two of his men were left and slowly was trying to escape away but I wasn't going to let him go so easily. I aimed for his right ankle and pulled the trigger, making him stumble right away. That got Chris' focus and I stood up from my hiding spot amongst the dead people and shot the last one, right at his forehead, making him stagger against the wall and fall in a heap right here.

"You need to go to the ambulance outside, go. I'll take care of everything, thanks." I said breathily to Ned and he nodded, walking over to where Chris was, reading out the breach of laws to Laurent as he was handcuffed. I smiled to myself that everything was finally over and I could go home to Bella. Eli must be in bed right now. Maybe she won't sleep early because she slept for a long time in the afternoon. I would have to read a story to her. I was up for it tonight. I was up for anything tonight.

I walked over to open the window and peeked out to hear nothing but silence as the carrier was coming back with a boatload of dead and half-injured people. I had no idea it would work but it did. Thanks to Chuck. I would have to call him soon enough to thank him for the DEA agents he sent. I pulled out my badge from my pocket and stared at it, my thumb caressing the leather softly. I was so done with this shit. I was going to miss it but I wasn't going to do this ever again. Not with Eli around. Never to put her or Bella in danger again. They meant more to me than this work. So what if I had a stupid boring 9-5 job at my clinic? Dad had already texted me last week, asking when the hell was I joining the clinic. It was time now. To turn my attention back to medicines and babies and toddlers and allergies and oncology.

 _It was going to be so much fun._

Not more than this though. I resisted an internal shudder. I turned when I heard a door open and my hand tightened on the glock in my hand but I dropped it when I saw Alex standing at the doorway. I laughed at his blonde hair, wondering how the fuck did he get inside from the back door. I gazed at him questioningly while he tugged on his hair, his gray eyes were so happy and a wide smile was graced on his face.

"Fucking finally dude. I'm leaving for New York, I have a lot of packing to do."

"How did you get here?" I frowned and he snorted.

"Jacob's not so smart. He left the window unlocked." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Oh, that's great."

"Thought I might finally try my hand with Heidi."

"Not right now, Alex. We'll be under a lot of work."

"At least give me her number." He muttered, pulling out his phone. I watched him fiddling with his phone, typing some shit while there was dead silence in the room. Suddenly I hear footsteps and my eyes travelled up to the stairs. My eyes watered as I saw Bella, her beautiful face in the light as her eyes had tears in them too as she gazed at me. My heart started functioning again as I stared at her glowing face. Oh, she was safe and in warmer clothes, wearing a sweater and jeans.

Bella smiled shyly and I noticed Gale behind her for the first time, smiling excitedly at me. I saw something shift at my periphery and I heard a slight movement. It was probably Alex and I wanted her to meet him, also to Gale to finally know everything. I frowned when I heard two shots being fired and my eyes travelled to see a man, his body was covered in blood but he held a shotgun in his hands, uneasy on his feet.

My gaze went to my body when pain shot through me, burning my left lung and stinging my left arm. My right hand touched a couple of inches below my heart and I felt warm liquid against it as the pain overpowered my body. The arm was bearable but my heart was throbbing in my ears and my breathing had officially stopped. The man fell to the ground right away and I turned to see Alex with a gun in his hand, having already shot the man. He took steps my way but I shook my head. His eyes looked pained as he saw me but I mouthed him to go right now. I couldn't let him meet Bella or Gale like this now. I nodded tightly and he went back from the backdoor that he came from, leaving.

Gale and Bella were staring at me with confusion as they probably couldn't see the blood or anything through the black shirt. My left hand fell to my side helpless and Bella let out an anguished cry when she saw the blood dripping down my hand. My body gave in and I fell to my knees, hearing my heart beats slowing down as she rushed over to me. Bella sat next to me, holding my face on her lap as she tried to shake me.

"Edward, Edward, stay with me. Please, Edward." She sobbed against me and I could feel her tears falling on my cheek, mixing with my own. My eyes started to droop as I couldn't make sense of anything around me. She passed out from being around blood, she shouldn't be here. I wanted to tell her to leave but my lungs burned from the pain and I couldn't open my mouth to speak. "Edward, baby I'm here, please stay up. Don't close your eyes, I'm here. I'm so sorry for everything. Please, honey. Please." I could feel her hand gripping my blood covered one and she pressed it against hers. I couldn't help smile that she was safe of all people that I couldn't care less about me.

"Edward, please say something honey. Gale, where are they?" Her voice started echoing in my head as she spoke to while I couldn't make sense of anything around me because suddenly the world seemed to stop and blacken around the edges. I gasp suddenly, trying to breathe and my eyes rolled in the back of my head before I gave into the dark oblivion, my last thought being of Bella, watching her tortured, terrorized expression as I could feel myself slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Do Review to let me know your thoughts, the new update is coming up soon enough. Also wanted to share that I have written a new story which I'll be putting up in the near future.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and the new update will be sooner than this, I can assure you that. Maybe this weekend, depending on the reviews!**

 **Until next time guys.**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	39. Awakenings

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***GASPS* Such an amazing response to my chapter update? I cannot believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Shout out to all those who read and reviewed my chapter! Also the ones who just read it and I would really appreciate if you leave a review for this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I could hear voices around me. Nothing but quiet whispers that were not understood in my foggy brain. I ached. My body was aching with immense pain and I couldn't do anything. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to escape from this pain but it just seemed to intensify with every passing second. Could I shout? Would somebody hear me? I didn't think that would happen but it was worth a shot.

What time was it? Day? How long had I been like this; motionless?

My brain fogged again and I couldn't stay up even if I wanted to, so I gave into the darkness again.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"... so don't worry. He'll wake up when he has to." I heard a voice saying. A calm, patient voice.

"But he looks so still. He must be in pain and I did this to him. I did this all to him." I heard a strangled voice crying and it hurt even more than the pain I was in. I wanted to wake up and reassure the person.

"Bella, after everything that you've told, it doesn't seem anybody's fault."

"I did this to him."

"Believe me, Bella. I know my son can be stubborn and he was. You talk about it once he wakes up. I spoke to Dr. Lewis myself, he is in good hands, we were batchmates. Now, I have to go to the hospital, will you be…" Their voices became a buzz as I fell into a slumber again.

* * *

"Edward? Honey, I'm so sorry about everything. Please wake up. I miss you so much. Eli misses you so much. She isn't talking to anybody. I know she wants to see you. Please open your eyes. I'll get her to you once you are up. Even Seth. I'm sorry, this all happened because of me yesterday, I just hope that you can…" The darkness returned but I tried to resist it and knew I was losing.

 _Fuck, I can't even hear her speak to me now._

* * *

"He is such a reckless man! What was he thinking?" I knew that was mom and she didn't sound happy. She was mad as fuck.

"Don't let him out of your sight, Bella. I swear to god, I'll slap him again." That was Rosalie.

"I just hope he wakes up soon enough." I heard my Bella say, her voice sounding so pained and vulnerable.

"Honey, please go home to Eli. She survived three days without you both, either of you should be with her right now. I'll stay here with my son." _Thank you, mom_. I wanted Bella to go and look after our daughter and herself.

"Esme, please let me stay."

"Bella listen to me for once. It's just a matter of some time."

"If there is anything you need just…"

I succumbed to the darkness but with peace this time as I knew my Bella was going to go home and rest as well as look after Eli.

* * *

I could hear a soft voice crying near me while I tried to stay up but the pain was agonizing. It was unbearable and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt a warm hand clasping with mine, the pain subsided to my other side it seemed like. And then it was all too much. I felt the warm hand caressing mine and it was soothing but not as disturbing as the voice crying near me. I wanted to wake up and feel free of this pain. What could I do?

"It's been two days, Esme. Why isn't he up?"

"Dear, he will wake up when he has to. The injuries are pretty severe. You can't expect him to wake up so soon."

"I just can't watch him in so much pain. It's going to be more painful when he wakes up." _Oh, Bella._

"I know and you should have Eli and Seth see him. Visit him once."

"I can't let them see him like this. Eli is so young to see this."

"If what you've told us all is true, then I know that she's been through worse." _Oh fuck, Bella told them? She told them everything?_

"It's her daddy."

"Maybe you should get her." _Yes, please_.

"Edward, honey should I get Eli here? Say something." Bella murmurs breathlessly, her hand tightening in mine. I had to do something so I mustered up all the strength I had in my body, toward my hand and squeezed her hand that was clasped in mine. I heard a gasp and my hand lost its strength as it went limp again.

"Esme, he squeezed my hand! He really did!" _She's happy._

"Did he?"

"Should I call the doctor, maybe…"

 _No! No. I don't want to sleep._

* * *

I could feel that there were many people in the room. I could hear their voices, their movements, a soft hand stroking my hair which felt nice apart from the fact that I felt like I was burning in hell right now. A soft hand tapped on my cheek and I wanted to know who it was. Maybe Eli was here. What day was it? Was Bella still at home with Eli? How was she? Was she talking? When would I wake up?

"Aunty Bella, why Uncle Edward sleeping so much?" _Andrew._

"He got hurt, honey. That's why he is resting so that he can become strong again."

"But he sleeps when I come yesterday."

"I know, he needs lots and lots of rest."

"When he will up?"

"I don't know, Drew." Bella's voice broke and I wanted to hold her in my arms. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

"Nana says I go with her and papa so I play with Eli. Daddy say she sad."

"She is not sad, she just misses her daddy."

"Then why she not come here?"

"Maybe soon enough. Oh, see your mommy is here. Go now. I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Bye."

"Night, Aunt Bella."

"Good night, Andrew."

I felt a soft pressure on my forehead and then it was gone. "Oh, sweetie please wake up. This is all I can take now. I miss you so much. Please," I heard her sobbing against me which she would only do when she was alone. "I can't even talk to Eli, I just break down terribly. I can't watch you like this either. I'm sorry for everything, Edward. This is all because of me and I just want you to forgive me for everything. Wake up soon, come back to me, please. I love you so much."

I wanted to turn my head or just do something to reassure my girl but my body seemed lifeless and not accepting my command so suddenly. "Alright, I hope you wake up tomorrow, sweetie. Good night."

 _No… She's going? No!_ I fell into the dark pit of oblivion once again, the fog in my brain calling out to me.

* * *

My clouded brain woke up when the pain went numb as I tried to breathe. My lungs were burning with the intensity of the pain that I could not bear. I tried to remember the last fragments of my memory that I could recall. The docks… the yacht… Alex… Bella… Gale… the man shooting. Argh! More pain. I was breathing, I realized. I could hear a voice near me. I realized they were two voices; Emmett and Jasper.

"Pope Departs U.S. After Historic Visits to Congress, U.N. and Prison… House Speaker Boehner Resigns from Congress After 25 Years… Independence Parties in Catalonia Win Majority in Elections… Russia Reaches Intelligence-Sharing Accord with Iraq, Iran and Syria… France-"

"Dude! Read him sports! That'll wake him up!" Emmett's booming voice cut off Jasper's news which was followed by a heavy sigh.

"Alright," I heard rustling of pages. "New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady threw his 400th touchdown pass on Sunday, leading his team, the defending Super Bowl champions, to a 51-17 victory over the Jacksonville Jaguars. Brady threw for two TDs in the game, giving him a career total of 401. He is only the fourth NFL quarterback to reach the milestone, joining an exclusive club that includes Peyton Manning, Brett…" Their voices became a buzz and I felt myself falling into a deep slumber right away.

 _What about the Seahawks?_

* * *

I felt more at peace and relaxed as I made sense of the stuff around me with my eyes closed. I heard Emmett, mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Andrew. Where was Bella? Where was she? Wasn't she the one who used to sit here holding my hand? Where was she? I heard a couple of sighs and my pain intensified suddenly, making it tough for me to breathe but I managed slightly yet tried not to fall asleep.

"You want to sit here, sweetie? Oh, hey don't cry baby. Don't cry. Mommy's here, hush, it's okay. Daddy will be fine once he is up. I promise." Eli?! Eli was here? Oh. My little princess was here.

"Bella, why is he not up?" I heard Seth ask and he sounded scared. _I'm fine. I just can't open my eyes._

"He'll be up soon, buddy. Don't worry." Emmett reassured him and I wanted to wake up and see everyone but I couldn't.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit here." I felt my hand touch something warm. I could hear Bella crying and then felt a tiny hand in my own. It was Eli. I knew it. I felt her little hand wrapping around my index finger and then heard a soft sigh near me.

"Daddy?" Oh that sweet voice. I was longing to hear that. I could hear gasps going around and I would've cried after hearing her speak three days later. "Daddy, wake up." I could hear her voice breaking. "Mommy, daddy no wake up."

"Hush, baby don't cry. Come here," I could hear the tears in Bella's voice too. "He will wake up once he is ready to. Daddy is just resting."

"Daddy sweep for thwee days?"

"Yes, baby."

"Daddy lazy." I could hear a couple of chuckles. I wanted to laugh but my body was motionless.

"I know, isn't he? We'll give him a nice earful once he wakes up."

"Otay, I sit wif him?"

"Of course, just don't get too close to where he sleeps. Right here on the edge."

"Daddy? Daddy, mommy cwy lots cause you sweep. Wake up. I miss you lots and I miss mommy too. Mommy no come home cause she sit wif you and she no sweep." _Oh my smart little girl._ "Daddy when you wake up?" She gasped a little and I wanted to know what it was. "Mommy, what dat?"

"That's a plaster, sweetie. Daddy's arm got hurt so doctors put a plaster."

"And there?"

"There too, baby. But daddy will get better soon."

"You pwomise?"

"I promise, darling. Talk to daddy, maybe he will hear you." _Yes, I will._

"Daddy? You hear me? Mommy say you hear me?" Her little hands wrapped around my left hand and a tear escaped my eye that I could feel it. I wanted to wake up for her. I so did and I willed myself for my eyelids to flutter open but I couldn't. I continued hearing her talk about the games she's played in the last two days and how nana baked cookies for her, Drew and Seth. I listened to her speaking about how papa and nana took her to see our new home and she wanted her room to be a princess room.

"… I color lots foh you, daddy. So mommy say you feel happy and you wakes up. I no wike cause you not talk. Daddy wake up! Mommy, daddy no wake up! I no wike here, we take daddy home. Daddy talk at home." She started crying uncontrollably and I could hear Bella trying to console her. Eli did everything but didn't leave her hand from my clasp. I gripped her hand tightly in mine but she was crying too much to realize that.

My eye finally had enough strength to open them and I gazed at the dim lights, the tears gathered in the back of my eyes, escaping slowly. I could feel my head propped up on the bed, it must be a folding bed which gave me a view of my family sitting around the room on different couches and I finally gazed at my beautiful daughter. I looked up and my heart melted looking at Bella. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears as she watched me.

"Hi princess." I croaked out and Eli's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Daddy!" She screamed in delight and I winced slightly as she crawled over to wipe my tears away. "Daddy, you up. You hear me?"

"I did, angel." My throat was dry and incredibly rough. I cleared my throat and managed a smile on my face as I saw the whole family gathering around me, their eyes filled with tears for me.

"Honey, you need some water?" I turned to Bella and nodded, trying to desperately understand why my throat felt so dried up.

"I'll call the nurse." Alice skipped over to the phone and I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath. I was so tired but I wanted to stay up. The door opened and a nurse in a pink uniform walked over to me, her eyes falling on my face as she cheeks turned pink. I frowned and looked over at Bella who rolled her eyes. She took the cup of ice chips from the nurse's hand and fed them to me.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen. I'm Julie and let me just check up on your blood pressure." I nodded and let her do the necessary tests while my eyes never left Bella or Eli. My little princess continued gazing at the nurse and Bella with rapt attention and her blue eyes curiously looked at everything. The nurse walked away, to call Dr. Lewis and mentioned that the blood pressure was normal.

"Daddy you fine now?" Eli pouted and I nodded, raising my right hand to stroke her cheek.

"Daddy's fine now, come here." I smiled and tried to lift my left hand only to groan in pain. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled through the tears that formed in my eyes and finally looked down at myself. There was a plaster on my left arm and occlusive dressing on the left side, couple of inches below my heart. There were square gauzes taped and fuck, it hurt to move. I shifted to get comfortable and a spark shot through my entire body. "Motherfuc-Ow!" I shouted when I felt someone pulling on my ear. I turned to find it was mom.

"Don't you dare swear in front of the kids, Edward Anthony."

"It hurts!" I implored and tried to take deep breaths.

"Dude, you look like shit." Emmett muttered and Jasper nodded as he stood next to him.

"Yeah, thanks. I really need to hear that."

"Edward, sweetie it's going to be fine." Bella said softly and I glared at her.

"How do you know that? Are you sitting on this bed instead of me? It hurts to even breathe right now! It's not going to be fine! Not for the next few months! I know this shit, I've done this shit before!" Tears gathered in her eyes and she took Eli in her arms, who didn't even protest and snuggled against her mommy as they both walked away. "Fuck, that's great." I murmured and heard the door open for the second time.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. You seem in a much better mood." I frowned and opened my eyes, staring blanking at Dr. Lewis. "Too soon to make jokes?" I rolled my eyes and he smiled. He asked everybody to leave for him to take a couple of tests and change the dressing for my chest.

 _I have a very angry daughter and girlfriend who I need to make up to to even remotely be concerned about my injuries._

* * *

"… and dat the dog." Eli pointed to the weird figure on the paper and I offered a big grin, nodding my head.

"It's the prettiest picture you've ever drawn, baby. It's so good."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands happily. I sighed when I turned to mom who was offering me more soup.

"No, thank you mom. I think I'm full."

"You didn't even eat half of it."

"Mom, I really don't want to." I needed to talk to Bella. Eli was kind enough to forgive me for the little outburst I had and she just gave me a hug of hers, saying she would get me chocolate the next time so I won't get angry. So kind of my little girl.

"Okay, will you tell me the next time you want more?" I nodded and she smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead before standing up. "We have to talk about a lot of things, remember that."

"Yes, mom." I muttered and she smiled before leaving the space. Eli kept the paper away and she crawled between me and the edge of the bed to place her head next to mine. I wrapped my good arm around her tiny waist so that she doesn't fall.

"I wike this bed."

"Really?" I smiled and she giggled. "More than your princess bed?" She wrinkled her nose.

"No." I chuckle and she snuggled against my neck, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I lifted the blanket up with my legs and covered up her little form with that. I kissed her cheek and she giggled. "Daddy, tickles." She pointed to my three-day stubble making me laugh.

"Okay, daddy will have it shaved until you come back tomorrow."

"Daddy I no weave. I stay then you feel better."

I smiled and nuzzled against her sweet smelling hair. "Oh, darling. Daddy will feel much, much better knowing that you slept in your bed like a good girl."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really." I stroked her hair and she smiled, closing her eyes. The door opened and Rose stepped in with Bella in tow who was glaring at me. Fuck. I offered a tentative smile which made her glower even more. Her eyes softened when they fell on Eli but she didn't comment. Rosalie had a smile on her face as she walked over to take a seat on the chair next to my bed.

"Aw, Eli is sleeping next to daddy tonight?" Eli nodded against my neck and I chuckled. "That's very sweet, honey but we have to go home now. Have dinner and go for bed. It's seven already."

"No, I stay wif daddy, Aunt Wose." My baby mumbled sleepily and tightened her arms around me.

"I know you want to stay with daddy, Eli but we have pizzas at home. Drew and Seth are waiting. Don't you want to have ice-cream too?"

"No." Eli shook her head and I sighed, kissing her hair.

"Princess, go with Aunt Rose. What did I tell you would make me feel better?"

"Sweep in bed wike good giwl."

"That's right, such a smart girl you are," I stroked her hair and looked over at Bella who was staring at me, as her eyes were filled with tears. My heart broke looking at her. Eli shifted closer, causing her little hand to touch briefly against my wound and I winced from the intensified pain.

"Baby, you're hurting daddy." Bella said softly and Eli pulled back to look at me. I managed a smile and she frowned, hugging me again. I saw dad walking over to us, a smile on his face.

"Eli? Dear, let's go have pizzas. You love pizzas, don't you?"

"No, papa. I stay wif daddy."

"Eli, you have to come with us tonight." Rose said causing my girl to start crying in my arm. I rubbed her back as her sobs broke my heart. I sat up painfully and slowly, placing my little girl on my lap and pulled her to my right side.

"Hush, princess. Don't cry. It's okay. Shh, I'm here. Don't cry. Nobody is taking you." I kissed her hair and rocked her gently making her whimper. I had to talk with Bella because even she was about to cry. I sent dad a pleading look and he stared between Bella and me, nodding his head.

"Eli? You want to get a cookie, honey?" Eli turned to look dad and she frowned.

"Can you get daddy a cookie, please?" I asked and her eyes gazed at me thoughtfully.

"You eats cookie?" I nodded and she smiled, nodding her head. She pecked my lips before willingly going over to dad who walked out with her and Rosalie in tow. Bella helped me lie down halfway on the bed, resting my head against the elevated side of it to give a better view. I shifted and sighed softly from the pain making Bella sit on the chair and glare at me. I tried to lift the sheets up and she stood up.

"Don't move." Bella snapped so I stopped moving. I still tried to lift the sheets and she helped me quickly. "You can just ask." I nodded and her eyes fell on something at a distance from me. "Did you take the meds?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes before standing up. I had them quickly and finally got a good look at her beautiful face. Those brown eyes looked so tired, her face was pale more than anything, her features seemed anxious and relaxed at the same time.

"Bella?" Her eyes found mine and I raised my hand up to stroke her cheek. She leaned against my hand and sighed softly even though she was mad at me. "You look so tired, love."

"I'm fine." Her voice broke and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head and played with her fingers as my hand dropped back on the bed. "I can't see you like this. You can barely move, you are bound to be irritated, you won't be able to walk by yourself for some time now and I hate to see you in so much pain."

"Bella," I start off softly, making her tear filled eyes to look at me. "At least I'm breathing." I joked but a tear dropped from her eye making me sad. "Hey, lighten up."

"It's not funny." She broke into full blown sobs breaking my heart all over again and I felt my eyes pricking with tears.

"Come here." I motioned her to me and she pointed to my injured form. "I don't care. Please?" She kicked off her flats and got on the bed with me, her arms holding me tightly as she cried against my neck. "Hush, I'm here. I'm fine now. Baby, don't cry."

"I-I just can't take this anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I see the same scene playing in front of me from the yacht. I-I just can't sleep because of that. I've tried. I love you so much, Edward. I'm so sorry this happened. All because of me."

"Oh, darling it wasn't your fault. It was just unfortunate of me. Hush, stop crying. It's all fine now."

"A couple of inches here or there and I could've lost you. Do you realize what kind of hell I was in from the past three days? You wouldn't wake up. I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. I missed you so much. I love you. God, I couldn't function without you a couple of days ago. Don't ever do something so reckless, Bella. I just can't lose you. Promise me."

"I promise. I'm sorry about that. I put the kids in danger and then I was-"

"Let's not talk about it right now. We have all the time in the world for that."

"I'm sorry."

"Hush, it's okay," I said soothingly and stroked her hair as I let her get it all out. Oh, she had so many bottled up emotions that she hadn't shared with anybody. "Talk to me, tell me what is bothering you."

Bella rambled all of her emotions, telling me how Eli wouldn't talk from the last couple of days and had nightmares, how she herself was having nightmares of what had happened, how guilty she felt that perhaps she was the reason I was here-which was not true, how she had to tell the entire family about us-about what I did and how betrayed they felt and I wasn't even conscious when they were depicting their hurt and anger over it. Oh my poor baby. I could hear her pain and it was just unbearable to hear. By the end of it she was crying furiously against me and I saw dad peek in from the double doors but I didn't see Eli with him.

I motioned him to leave with my hand and shook my head, making him nod compassionately. He left us and Bella's cries had turned into whimpers as she was getting exhausted. I kissed her hair and she leaned up to kiss my lips softly. My body flooded with warmth when that happened and I parted my lips, kissing her back. Our soft, tender kiss had to be broken when we were out of breath and she cuddled closer and carefully against my neck and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, baby. I'm here."

"But, it's your-"

"Hush, just go to sleep." I kissed her cheek and she blushed brightly but closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out within seconds and I smiled, gazing at her beautiful face and how peaceful it seemed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I stroked her hair rhythmically and felt myself falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I realized it was pitch black around the room and my body felt heavy from both sides. I noticed my arm was still wrapped around Bella and she was fast asleep with her breathing heavily drowsy. I planted a kiss on her forehead and she frowned adorably but went right back to sleep. I looked around for the clock and saw it was two in the morning. Our bodies were also covered with a warm blanket and knew that mom was here.

"Edward." Bella sighed my name softly in her sleep and draped her arm over my stomach in her sleep. _Oh, she's so beautiful_. Although she seemed to have lost weight and her face seemed incredibly pale. _She hadn't been eating_. "No, don't go," Her voice was a murmur. "Edward keep me safe… stop." I kissed her forehead again and nuzzled against her hair.

"I love you, Bella."

I drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open when I felt a warm pressure on my stomach, a heavy warm pressure. I leaned up and realized it was Eli sitting on my stomach. Oh my dear lord. I felt a tiny movement against my arm and saw that she was drawing something with a marker on my plaster. I chuckled and she gasped when she found me awake. She let out an adorable giggle and continued doodling something.

"Eli! Oh my god!" Bella was at the doorway holding a takeaway cup in her hands. She rushed over to us and picked Eli up making her pout. She turned our daughter in her arms who was staring at the marker, avoiding eye-contact. "Eli, what did mommy tell you? Daddy's hurt, baby. You shouldn't sit on his stomach. I told you to ask him if you could color, didn't I?" Eli nodded. "You always ask before you do something, okay?"

"Sowwy mommy." Eli said softly and Bella's hard gaze immediately melted. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's okay. Now go give daddy a morning kiss." She nodded enthusiastically when Bella set her on the bed and she crawled over to peck my lips.

"Daddy, good morning!"

"Good morning, princess."

Bella settled herself on the chair and leaned over to give me a soft kiss. "Morning, honey. How are you feeling?"

"It's bearable. Third day's the charm." I muttered and she smiled, stroking my hair.

"It'll get better."

"What date is it?"

She snorted. "The 30th." I frowned and looked at Eli who was happily scribbling on the plaster again.

"What about her school?"

"I know," Bella sighed, stroking Eli's hair. "I called. They said we can get her whenever we want. I thought we can decide upon it together."

"We can send her from tomorrow, can't we? It'll take her mind off things when she meets kids her age."

"That's four hours of relief for us too." I chuckled and nodded.

"We'll have to ask this little miss here." I muttered and sat up straighter, making Eli frown and look at the both of us. "Princess, mommy and daddy have something important to ask you." She handed her marker to Bella and her blue eyes gazed at us curiously.

"Sweetie, do you remember you had to go to school very soon?"

Eli giggled, clapping her hands. "Big giwl!"

"That's right, baby," I kissed her forehead. "So, would you like to go to school from tomorrow?" Eli pouted, her face falling into a frown. Bella and I shared a look.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bella asked, trying to gauge our daughter's reactions.

"Daddy no come and say bye?"

I sighed disappointedly. That was one thing I couldn't give her. "Daddy can't, angel. I have to stay here for some time."

"I no go." She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Princess, mommy will be there and you can come here to the hospital before you have to go. You can have so much fun at school. Make new friends and even Andrew and Will are going to be there. Maybe you'll make friends who are girls." Bella rolled her eyes out of my periphery.

"Weally? I come here early?"

"Of course, my baby. How could I not wish you good luck on your first day? Will you go?"

"Otay."

"That's great, sweetheart," Bella said softly and Eli went over in her arms. "Mommy is so glad. Now you can wear your favorite new clothes to school."

"Yay!" She giggled and hugged Bella tightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Has she ever repeated the same clothes again?"

"Shut up." Bella mumbled and grinned at Eli, tightening her arms around our little girl. I chuckle and sighed softly.

 _How much I wished I was the one going tomorrow to drop her off with Bella._

* * *

"… so we thought to drop by this time. So take care now." Phil said and I nodded, shaking my hand with his.

"We'll let you be." Samantha said and I nodded as I watched her bid me goodbye with Phil, Gina, Dave and Tim before they left. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you counting?"

"Seventh time." I glared at my brother who sat on the chair next to mine. "I was interrupted from my sleep for the seventh time, Emmett. Do you realize how pain in the ass that is?"

"Well, it's your fault you wake up. I would've just rolled away and went back to sleep." I chuckled because that was something he would do.

"I swear to god, I have no idea what to do anymore." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I didn't know my little brother was so cool." Emmett says with a wide grin, crossing his legs kept perched on _my_ bed.

"Ah, really? Were you the only one happy to hear about me?"

"No, Jasper found it cool too. I think, mom did too but she didn't show it," He snorted amusedly. "Man, you are a CIA agent, how fucking interesting is that?" He gazed at me and I motioned to my arm that was in plaster.

"Very." I said dryly making him laugh and his voice to boom around the space.

"It must suck sitting here all day. That's all you've done from three days, consciously."

"Well, is it more desperate than having someone take me to the bathroom every time I have to pee? Dad sent someone from the hospital staff to shave my beard and cut my hair. I can't do anything on my own."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Maybe a month or two. Then there is shit with physiotherapist. It's going to end around mid-December."

"Alice would've murdered you this would've lasted for more time, especially around her wedding."

I smiled. "Yeah, she already told me that she'll give me invitations to write because my handwriting is clean and I have nothing else to do."

"And your right hand is free." He added making me nod.

"Also I have to make reservations, phone calls and all that shit. It's like I'm the one planning her fucking wedding. What is Jasper doing anyway?"

"Nothing, just thinking about where to take her for the honeymoon."

I chuckled. "Where are they going?"

"Maldives, I think. Or he'll just take her to Europe for shopping. The girl can't stay without shopping."

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair and sighed softly when the door opened as Gale stepped in with a hesitant smile on her face. "Hey, come on in."

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled at her. "Emmett, this is Gale, one of my best friends from New York. Gale, this is my brother, Emmett." They both introduced themselves and Gale dragged a chair to sit to chat up with me and my brother. Emmett and Gale got along well and I could feel my eyes drooping from exhaustion as I felt my breathing getting heavy. Before I knew it, I was falling into a deep slumber as I heard Gale talking about her life in New York.

* * *

I watched the Dr. Lewis place more gauze to my wound and I took a deep breath, as I closed my eyes. I was so fucking hungry and this was taking really long. Plus, it hurt. I felt a warm hand in mine and my eyes travelled over to Bella whose sight was fixated on the dressing as a couple of tears had escaped her eyes. _Every time_. I had gotten tired of asking her to leave but she was so stubborn to stay with me, although her touch was very comforting.

Bella suddenly had a frown on her face as her brown eyes gazed at the nurses present. I gave her hand a soft squeeze and tugged on it so she perched on the edge of the bed. Her eyes stared into mine and I offered a smile, wincing slightly as the doctor cleaned up after the dressing. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss making her blush as her eyes travelled to the people around before she pecked my lips once more.

My eyes travelled to her hands and I smiled. "The band is gone." I murmured and she nodded, pointed to the ring she still wore that I gave her.

"The one that matters is here. Our wedding bands are back at home. And Carlisle was wondering if he should take care of our new house. That he could handle the paperwork since we are at the hospital. The sooner we buy the better, people are getting interested in that house now." Her expression turned anxious.

"Hey," I stroked her cheek. "It's ours. Don't worry. I'll talk to dad. You want to spend Christmas there, don't you?"

"Yes. Can't we get it early? I want Eli to design her own room." She said with a hint of glee.

"You have no idea what disaster it would be. Pink and glittery and so much shit. You help our baby with it, I don't want Alice interfering with it. She'll make a tower or something if it was up to her."

Bella smiled, kissing my cheek. "Okay, maybe we'll visit it once you are out of the hospital."

"Yeah, maybe. And when is that happening?"

"In another eight days."

I groaned. "Eight days?" I turned to Dr. Lewis who was patiently helping the staff clear up everything. "Eight more days?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We'll try walking tomorrow. See how everything progresses. You can have dinner now."

"Just soup." I muttered and he chuckled.

"You know it." He winked, making me roll my eyes.

"You're so funny," I murmured as he was leaving.

"I heard that!"

"God, he is annoying." I said to Bella who smiled, stroking my hair.

"He seems very fond of you."

"I've known him since I was a kid. Where's Eli?"

"At Esme's. She is very excited about tomorrow. She was telling everyone about it."

I smiled although it hurt that I wouldn't be the one driving her to school. "That's great. I'm glad."

"Oh, baby it's going to be fine." Bella murmured and wrapped her arms around me. I snuggled against her neck and blinked back my tears.

"When?" My voice sounded hoarse and raspy.

"Give it some time. We're all here for you."

"I'll miss out on everything with our daughter."

"You think she'll let that happen? She'll be demanding to get here after the school is over so that she'll let you know everything."

"I hope so."

"There are so many firsts we'll have with her this year. Her first halloween. It's a month away but Andrew is already filling her head up with a lot of stuff. There is thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years. See? You're going to be fine by then. Don't get so crushed about this. It's just preschool, the big deal will be when she goes to elementary school, that'll be fun."

I chuckled. "Why? She'll meet boys?"

Bella kissed my hair. "Maybe. I want her to have a good boyfriend."

"Oh, she's three. Don't put stuff like this in her mind. Please. She's still a little girl."

"I'm not that bad. See? You'll have so much to look forward to."

"I love you, Bella." She pulled back and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

Bella entered the private hospital room on a crisp, cold Thursday morning holding our daughter on her hip who was crying silently. My heart broke looking at her and I kept my glass of water away. I tried to get the sleep out of my eyes and smiled, staring at my girls. Bella looked beautiful and dressier than she did from the last couple of days, wearing a full-sleeved navy blue dress and black pumps.

I checked the time on the clock to be seven-thirty. Great, at least they were on time. Eli immediately squirmed in Bella's arms when she saw me and came running over to my bed. She jumped on the bed and crawled over to snuggle against me. I kissed her hair, rubbing her back as she wrapped her little arms around my neck. Bella sighed heavily as she looked at us and settled on the chair.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"She doesn't want to go. She's scared."

"Oh, why is my princess scared? Everyone is going to love you, baby. Why are you crying?" Eli whimpered and pulled back to look at me. I wiped away her tears with my good hand and her lips formed into a pout.

"You no be there."

"Princess, I can't get out of the bed. I'm so sorry but once my hands are free, I'll be there to drop you off and get you from school, I promise."

"Dew says that lots of people be there." She gestured with her hands, keeping them at a length apart. I smiled, stroking her hair.

"Darling, they are all little like you and everyone is going to want to meet you because you are the most beautiful girl they'll see." Eli was wearing a red cashmere cardigan, a floral skirt, black tights and red flats. _Oh, she looks breathtaking._

"Weally?"

"Of course, you look so wonderful today."

"I wov you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby. Now will you be a good girl and go to school?"

"Otay," She turned to Bella. "Sowwy mommy. I be good giwl."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Shall we leave now? We'll need time to reach." Eli nodded and gave me a quick kiss before going in Bella's arms.

"Bye, daddy." Bella mumbled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bye, mommy. Will you come here?"

"Of course. We have four hours in our hand." I smiled and Eli waved at me as she was carried out of the room. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

 _Eli is going to school already. Wasn't it yesterday that I got her home from the hospital after speaking with Office Clarke?_

* * *

I gripped dad's hand in my own and gingerly walked around the room. I could see mom smiling at me out of my periphery and Rosalie talking with Bella as they both gazed at me too. I could finally feel my legs although they seemed to have turned into jello from not being active since the past six days. If I continued walking a little more, I would be easily able to get out of the bed on my own and use the bathroom. Ugh, that's the most embarrassing part of this whole thing.

The only bright time that I was looking forward to was that Bella's book was getting released in ten days. She seemed very nervous about it but I had mentioned her to not worry but it's Bella, who was I kidding? I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. Dad was taking me back to sit on the bed but I shook my head. Enough of that fucking bed. I sat on the couch, a little far off from Bella and mom quickly sat next to me, her green eyes gazing at me seriously.

"Edward, your dad and I would like to know why you had the need to lie to us."

I groaned. "I wasn't lying, it's a part of my work."

"Why didn't you tell us about your work?" Dad sat on the armchair that was on my right so I had pretty much no option to escape.

"I just didn't think you both would appreciate it."

"Did you at least give the exam?" Dad asked and I looked over at mom.

"You see that?"

Mom rolled her eyes in exasperation and stared at dad. "Carlisle, let it go."

"No, I didn't," I mumbled, staring at my fingers and dad stood up. "I will!" I told him loudly and he sighed, settling back in the chair.

"You have to or else you are not getting the clinic. You can't have sex for another two months, you might as well study for this e-"

"Carlisle! What is the matter with you?" Mom seemed a little mad and slightly embarrassed but dad and I had always been very casual conversationalists.

"Sorry." He muttered and glanced at me, offering a wink when mom looked away. I chuckled and shook my head. Wait, two months?

"Two months?" I confirmed, turning to dad and he nodded, smirking my way. "Two months? Oh my god!" Bella turned to me, a cute frown on her face.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"No sex for two months." Bella blushed brightly, rolled her eyes and switched her attention to Rosalie again.

"Tell us everything, Edward." Mom said, staring at me evenly.

"Everything?"

"Since the time you left home all those years ago. I want to know what had happened."

 _I was too tired but she will kill me if I don't tell everything_.

* * *

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter's voice screeching in wild abandon before she came into my view. I smiled when the screech was followed by Bella's laughter. The door opened and my girls came into the sight, their grins melting my heart. _Oh, they're beautiful_. I let out a soft sigh and quickly ate up my tomato soup and garlic bread. Eli was bouncing in her seat as she waited for me to finish and just as she was about to jump on the bed, mom stopped her.

"Your daddy needs to take his meds, dear." Eli pouted and waited as I swallowed the pills followed by drinking a glass of water. She finally got on the bed and hugged me tightly, making me laugh. I nuzzled against her hair, kissing it softly.

"Hi, princess. Daddy missed you so much."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really."

"I miss you too and I meets lots and lots fwends!"

I gasped in delight, watching that happy sparkle in those marble blue eyes. "That sounds great! Tell me about it. Bella, sit with us." Bella smiled and pulled the chair closer to the bed and Eli sat facing us and between us as she dictated how her day was. She spoke about the teacher-Ms. Cooper that she had although she called her Ms. Coop but I got to know her name from Bella, the stories they read, a couple of friends she made-thankfully all were girls but she also mentioned that Will in it.

"Great, you made a lot of friends. Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun! Drew show me wound and we pway wif swings!"

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun, sweetheart." Bella said softly, stroking Eli's lovely face.

"Mommy, Sawah and Lily and Chwissy all have little bwother." She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. _On the first day they speak about this shit? Girls are so weird._ "I wanna have one! Sister!"

Bella and I shared a look. "Princess, it might take some time. Maybe you can ask about it to Santa Claus next year. Sounds good?"

"No, my fwends all have."

"They became your friends in four hours?" I muttered under my breath and Bella slapped my arm lightly. "Baby, come here," I pulled her on my lap carefully. "Does Andrew have a brother or sister?" She shook her head. "Will?" She shook her head again. "Do you see them asking for one?"

"But I wanna have!" I laughed and kissed her cheek, pulling her closer to me.

"Oh angel, you're so adorable. You know what? We can have a baby at our home," She grins, turning to me. "But, the baby will take nine months to get here and it's going to be a lot of work. Maybe daddy won't be able to read you bedtime stories because I'll be taking care of the baby," She gasped. "Yes and mommy will be busy putting the baby to sleep so she won't be baking cookies with you."

"I wanna have one." Eli murmured softly, tears filling in her eyes although there was no resistance in them.

"I know you do, princess," I stroked her soft hair as she looked at me. "But, daddy and mommy don't want to share you with anybody. Not right away. We just got you. A baby will get here, meaning we won't be able to give you much time. Do you want that?"

"I no share you and mommy."

"Okay, baby. Maybe you can ask Santa Claus next year, okay?" She nodded and hugged me tightly, wrapping her little arms around my neck. I smiled, kissing her hair and looked over at Bella, who was staring at us with an amused expression.

"Thank you." Bella murmured, stroking my cheek.

"Will there be a new issue every day?" I asked dryly making her chuckle.

"Let us hope not. Well, we have Super Daddy to the rescue, don't we?"

"Maybe I'll have mommy solve the problem next time." I murmured and she laughed, nodding her head.

"Alright, honey. Maybe you should put on a t-shirt now."

I smirked. "Why?"

"I don't want nurses ogling you." She mumbled and I chuckled. "I'm serious! They used to just get here to check-up twice and stare at your chest; injured and everything. You are very handsome, you know that."

"Oh, look at you all jealous." She blushed and played with her fingers.

"Not jealous."

"Really? Okay."

Her eyes suddenly dawned some unnamed emotion and she gazed at me seriously. "We have to talk about something right now."

"Sure, hold on," I looked down at my princess snuggled up next to me. "Princess? You want to go play with nana, darling?"

"No." I sighed and she let out a yawn.

"You want to sleep?" She nodded and I helped her take off her shoes as Bella covered her up with the blanket. "Did she have lunch?"

"Yes, that's why we were late." I sighed with relief and nodded.

"What is it, love?"

"Seth. What are we going to do about him?"

"He is due at the foster care," Her brown eyes saddened instantly. "What do we do, baby? You tell me."

"Can't he stay at our place?"

"You want to adopt him?" I asked skeptically and she frowned at me.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're not even thirty, baby. You want to have such responsibility? When are we going to have time for ourselves?"

"I do want us to spend time together but I don't want him to go to foster home. Please."

"He is almost fourteen, that's a dangerous age, Bella. We can handle this little baby here," I stroked Eli's hair who was fast asleep cuddled against me. "He is at a very tough age."

"I don't know, Edward. I just don't want him to leave now. After all this."

"All we can do is stay his guardians, until he turns eighteen. Send him off to college and everything. That's it. Four more years. I am not ready to take a responsibility further on. He will be a grownup by then." I stifled a yawn as I could feel myself getting drowsy from the medications.

"Okay, that sounds good too. We can do that, right? Should we ask Esme and Carlisle about this?"

"Sure, we'll talk about this to Seth once he gets here tomorrow. Did you speak with that tutor who was going to come at our place? For the home tutoring?"

"Yes, didn't I mention?" I shook my head and she smiled. "Well sweetie, Seth is very excited about it. I'm just worried if he'll be able to learn a lot of stuff in a year before he has to go to high school."

"Don't worry, he'll do fine."

"Okay," Bella leaned over to give me a soft kiss. "Sleep, now. You must be tired."

"Fine." I mumbled and closed my eyes, feeling her lips against my forehead. She ran her fingers over my one-day stubble making me chuckle.

"You look sexy with a stubble."

"Hmm, are you trying to seduce me when our daughter is sandwiched in between?" I opened my eyes and stared at her gorgeous face. She blushed, pecking my lips before she sat in the chair and pulled out a book from her purse.

"Sleep now."

"Are you nervous about your book?"

"Maybe, a little. Sleep, Edward."

"It's going to be a hit."

"Thank you, honey. _Sleep_." She emphasized on the latter part making me laugh.

"Fine." I closed my eyes and tightened my arm around Eli before going to sleep.

* * *

"Daddy."

"Baby, I really don't-"

"Pwease?" Eli pouted and I sighed, nodding my head. I opened my mouth and let her feed me another slice of her chocolate candy. _Holy fuck, it's too sweet_. I managed a smile and she resumed telling me the story she was dictated at school yesterday. Given it was a Saturday, Eli had nothing to do but I really thought she should play outside and not be here but my daughter won't leave my side. It was comforting in some way but well, it sucked that I had to eat candy.

"… and Mrs. Coop say that it's Octover and we speak of dinos and hawoween."

"Really? Dinosaurs? That sounds like fun. Well angel, halloween is on the last day of the month. That's twenty-eight days away." She frowned and opened up her palms, letting the half-open candy bar fall on her pretty pink dress, letting it stain. _Bella's going to kill me._ She held up her hands in front of me and I shook my head.

"More than that," She pouted and I chuckled. "What do you want to dress up like?"

"Anna!"

I frowned. Who the fuck was that? "That's great, darling. Who is she again?"

Eli rolled her eyes in exasperation and I tried to hide my smile. Oh, she had become so much like Bella. "Daddy, Anna in Fozen. Mommy say I pwetty wike her, cause we got same hair and eyes!" She clapped her hands and I laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I think you're prettier than her."

"Weally?"

"Of course," I grabbed the candy bar from her lap and placed it on the table next to my bed. I pulled Eli on my lap and she stared at me shyly. "My baby is the prettiest in the world." I smiled and she giggled, pointing to the candy kept on the table. I rolled my eyes and gave it back to her. I grabbed the remote and turned it on, switching to a cartoon channel for Eli to watch so that she would hopefully not give me any more chocolate to eat.

The door opened and Bella walked in, a wide grin on her face as she came over to give me a quick kiss. "Mm, chocolate," I chuckled and motioned to Eli, which I shouldn't have done because her eyes fell on the dress, also the chocolate stain. "There's a dress she'll never wear again now," I smiled sheepishly and Bella chuckled, perching on the edge of the bed, her fingers stroking my hair rhythmically. It felt nice. "I think everybody have met you, right?"

"Hmm," I nodded with my eyes closed. "Everyone I expected to meet me. Did Jake go to New York?"

"Yes, honey. He texted me after he landed. Now that you are here, he has to take care of everything?" I nodded. "It's a good thing he isn't being grumpy about it."

I laugh. "He won't be. He likes the praise."

"Shouldn't you be the one getting it?"

"Doesn't matter," I murmured, playing with her hair. "Did everything go fine with Rosalie?"

"Yes," Her voice sounded distracted and I looked up to find her staring at me thoughtfully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I answered in a beat and she grabbed my hand in both of hers.

"Are you going to work from Seattle?" She whispered, her eyes seemed so anxious.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully, making her sigh softly. "You tell me."

"Edward, I ca-" Her talk is interrupted when my phone buzzed from by bedside. Bella grabbed it and handed it to me. It was Jacob so I answered it quickly.

"Hey, Jake."

"Cullen! Feeling good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're about to get better after I tell you something." I could hear the excitement in his voice and I frowned.

"What is it?"

"Aro Volturi was really impressed with your smart planning and quick decisions, whatever," I chuckled. "Yeah and you weren't supposed to handle the project, Banner was but you did better than him so he's making you the head of the department! You'll have agents under you, that's so fucking fantastic!"

 _Oh_. That sounded so fucking great and something I had wanted until five months ago. Agents working under me and to solve some big-ass cases but my eyes travelled to Eli who offered me a sweet smile as she continued watching her cartoons. I would do anything for that smile and it wasn't going to happen if I kept doing this job. My eyes travelled to my arm that was in plaster and remembered how Eli and Bella cried when they saw me like this. Ugh, this was too hard.

"That's great." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Could you be less enthused?"

"I just had medications, I'm getting a little drained, I'll call you back later."

"Okay, man. Take care."

"I will." I ended the call and kept the phone away, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes and felt Bella's hand in mine. I managed a neutral expression and turned to her.

"What did Jacob say?"

"I am offered a better position because this case went so well." Her eyes tightened and they went to my injured side.

"Right. So are you happy? You should be so happy."

I gave a weak smile. "What were you saying before?"

"Nothing, it was silly. Doesn't matter. Shouldn't we celebrate this now?" I could see right through her. I gazed at her patiently and she sighed softly, as tears pricked her eyes. "Alright, I don't like it. I hate this. I can't see you like this again. I just can't. I don't like your work and I have thought a lot about this but I cannot be patient about this. I just can't."

"Hey, I'm fine now." She nodded and hugged me tightly, burying her face against my shoulder. I kissed her cheek and shifted Eli a little ahead so she won't hear anything.

"You have to go to New York after you get well?"

"If I wanted to, would I think of buying a house with you here in Seattle?"

"No," She mumbled, a small pout forming on her lips. "You can have better work. As a doctor."

"Bella, what do you want me to do?"

Her brown eyes met mine and she gazed at me with an unwavering stare. "Quit this job." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Okay."

Bella froze. Her eyes widened and mouth fell agape. Of course she was surprised I agreed without any resistance but she didn't know that I had this idea in my head for long now. I stroked her cheek, patiently waiting for her to say something. "Really?"

"Really, really." I nodded.

"But I'm being so unreasonable. I don't even have an explanation for what I'm asking you to do. You love this job."

"I love you more."

"Oh, Edward." She started weeping and hugged me tightly. I smiled, hugging her back with my free arm, stroking her hair as she cried. "I love you too."

"I know. Hush, Bella. Don't cry. You don't want Eli to see you crying. She starts crying when you do," Bella nodded and pulled back, making me wipe away her tears quickly. "It's all fine now."

"You'll be stuck with a boring job now." She mumbled and I laughed.

"Baby, children are never boring. You won't believe how fun it can be."

"I wouldn't know." She mentioned dryly and I chuckled.

"That's true."

"Mommy, daddy wook!" Eli turned to us, pointed something on the television but our eyes were focused on her chocolate stained face. _That was a lot of chocolate_. Bella groaned and walked over to grab the empty wrapper placed on the bed. She threw it in the bin and came back to take Eli in her arms. Eli just gazed between Bella and me as we held unreadable expression on our faces, letting her know why we never let her have chocolates alone.

"Eli, mommy told you to not make a mess with the candy. Look at your dress, your face. How are you going to change? Do you know Will is coming with his mom to see your daddy?" Eli gasped and I rolled my eyes. Ugh, great. I'll have to watch Will make eyes at my daughter.

"Mommy my dwess." Her voice broke and I sighed softly.

"Will you promise me that you'll never eat an entire candy bar on your own and not make a mess?"

"Pinky pwomise."

"Alright, then we can do something about it." Bella placed Eli on the bed again who came crawling over to me and I chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy, mommy mad?"

I nodded, kissing her forehead. "If you don't do this again, mommy won't be mad at you."

"Otay." Bella came over to us and lifted Eli in her arms, holding her on her hip while I noticed a sweater and something else in her hand. I frowned and she just smiled at me.

"You have to come prepared for everything, Cullen. I'll get this little monster changed." I chuckled and watched her leave for the bathroom as Eli waved at me. _Oh, she's so adorable._ I turned my head toward the door as it opened and a very familiar person walked in. His clothes were crisp and clean as he donned a sweater and jeans, looking like the rich kid from a family of real estate business moguls who wanted to join the FBI. No black leather jacket or the jet black greasy hair or that god awful locket.

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked softly as he walked over and gave me a brief hug. I patted his back with my good arm.

"Well, I like the extra pampering I'm receiving but it's getting pretty boring. Did you pack up everything from New York?"

"Almost. The boxes will get here tomorrow."

"Did you find an apartment or are you just getting stuff here in boxes to live on the street?"

He grins at me. "Found one. Downtown. The Olivian."

I snorted. "FBI agent living in downtown, you're a dream come true."

"Well, my grandfather left a lot of cash," He stretched out on the chair and perched his legs on the bed like Emmett does. I shook my head that. "I see the cartoons on, where's the family?"

"There they are." I said softly as I watched my girls walk out of the bathroom. Eli had changed into a blue sweater and a skirt and she looked every bit beautiful as she did before. The chocolate was gone from her face thankfully and she gazed curiously at Alex as he must be seemingly familiar to her. Bella smiled at Alex, who took his legs off the bed and Eli quickly came to sit by me.

"Daddy, who dat?"

I chuckled. "That's Alex. You remember he gave you all the chocolates?"

"At bad pace." Tears gathered in her eyes as her mind seemed to go back to that time.

"Oh, princess you're here now. He's daddy's friend. You remember him, don't you?"

"He gots diffent hair." Alex laughs, hearing our conversation.

"This is his real hair."

"Wike papa, aunt Wose and Dew!" She exclaimed happily and I smiled, kissing her hair. I watched Alex stand up to talk to Bella, who gives him a tight hug. I sighed softly and played with Eli's hair as her attention was quickly diverted to her cartoons again although she spoke to Alex later who was trying to keep up a conversation with her but was unable to. Kids… Not really something Alex would ever want.

"Mommy, I wanna have joose."

"Sweetie, you just had a big candy bar. How are you going to have lunch then?"

"Mommy, pwease," Bella shook her head and Eli turned to me, pouting her rosy lips. "Daddy, joose."

"Princess, you don't drink all the juice and it just gets wasted. Instead we'll have lunch later, okay? Maybe mommy will let you eat chicken wings."

"Joose." I sighed and watched her start crying quickly. I rolled my eyes and pulled her against me, hugging her tightly.

"Okay, baby. Don't cry. Hush, it's okay," I looked over at Bella who was just staring at us blankly. "Princess, stop crying."

"Bella, just take her-"

"No." Bella said firmly, shaking her head and cutting me off. "She shouldn't get into the habit of knowing she'll get anything she wants once she starts crying. No juice before lunch."

"Okay, you're right." I murmured and kissed Eli's hair.

"Sweetie, Will is going to get here. Do you want him to see you crying?" Bella asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed by me. Eli shook her head and pulled back to look at her. "Don't cry, baby. Come here," Eli hugged Bella tightly, snuggling against her neck. "My baby is such a good girl. We'll have juice once you wake up from your afternoon nap, okay? Stop crying."

"Pwomise?" She mumbled and Bella smiled, kissing her hair.

"I promise, honey. Now will you sit here with daddy while mommy makes a call?" Eli nodded and Bella pecked my lips before she left the space to get her purse. I sat up straighter and a spark of pain shot through my chest as I tried to breathe. Fuck, sometimes it's just too much. I tried to turn to my left but groaned softly.

"Edward, what is it?" Alex asked and was up on his feet. I pointed over to the crayons and books kept for Eli and he motioned me to sit still as he got them for Eli who happily started to color. "Yeah, it's not simple, is it?" He was looking at Eli and I chuckled.

"Never. Where are you staying now?"

"Hotel, I get the apartment tomorrow."

"Alex, why don't you stay at our place. Bella is going to be here tonight-"

"You make her sleep on that bed?" He pointed to the guest bed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. No, she sleeps on this bed."

"You should let her sleep at home."

"You want to argue with her?" Alex shook his head making me chuckle. "Neither of us can sleep without-"

"No, no. Please don't start with some sappy crap. What's your point?"

I smiled. "Well, you can sleep there then. There is a lot of room for the stuff you got and you won't have any problems."

"I really don't want to cause any trouble."

"Would you shut up? Just go there. You already know the address. I'll have Bella call Matt and let him know."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Alex pulled out his phone from his pocket when it buzzed and excused himself to go answer it. Bella walked into the room again with a big grin on her face and I let out a loud, internal sigh when I found Will and Shelly following her in the room. Eli had a big smile on her face as she saw them enter. She got off the bed as quickly as she could and ran over to where that boy was, who had a big grin on her face as he gazed at my little girl.

 _Remember his condition, Cullen. Don't snap. It's okay. I can be compassionate._

"Daddy! Will's here!" Eli squealed and I tried to smile.

"I can see that, princess." Will frowned when he gazed at the plaster on my arm and stared at it. He quickly walked over to my good side and leaned up to glance curiously.

"Mr. Edward, what happen?"

"I got a little hurt, Will. I'm fine now." His gray eyes seemed very concerned.

"Really? Drew say you beat bad guys like batman."

I laughed heartily but stopped when it hurt a little. "He said that? Of course he did. But, that's a little true."

"Are you a cop?"

"No, I'm a doctor for little kids. I have a friend who beats up bad guys, you want to meet him?" Will nodded enthusiastically and I smiled, looking over his shoulder at the far end couch where Alex was speaking on his phone, his back to us. I waited for a couple of seconds until his call ended and he turned to look at me, a smile on his face. I motioned him to get closer and as he approached, I heard a gasp.

It was Shelly, which surprised me. She knew Alex? Hmm, well all the ladies know Alex, it's not big deal. Bella bit her bottom lip as she was staring at her friend too, a puzzled expression on her face. Will went from around Alex who was also staring at Shelly in shock while I took a cleansing breath. When Will tugged on Shelly's hand, I watched her looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Fuck. No. NO. NO! I stopped breathing as I gazed at Will. Fuck. I could feel Alex's stare on me out of my periphery and I finally stared into his gray eyes. I cocked my head in Will's direction and watched my best friend pale. Right there. _Blonde hair?_ Check. _Gray eyes?_ Check. _Charming with women?_ Check. It's his kid. It's his fucking son. I wanted to laugh so badly but Bella won't appreciate it. I wanted to say something, at least let Bella know this.

I motioned Bella to come over to me and she did, making me pull her down to sit next to me with my good hand. She finally got a better view as she covered her mouth with her hand and continued gazing at the two _very_ familiar looking people. She leaned heavily on my shoulder and I smiled, watching Alex with his jaw dropped to the floor as Shelly nodded her head his way. Well, at least Will has a father now. _Alex would be a good father, if he wanted to be._

Wait a minute. _Alex is his father_. Huh. It was not looking good for my princess. I pressed my lips against Bella's ear, making her turn to me. "If Will is Alex's son, I swear to god Bella, he is not going near my little girl." Bella turned to glare at me and I shut up.

"Should we say something?" She whispered and I nodded, sitting up straighter.

"Guys?" Three pair of eyes turned to me. Two very similar though; gray eyes. How the fuck had I not noticed? I could see the fear in Alex's eyes, he was very much in shock more than anything. He suddenly had a four year old son. How was he going to cope up? Although, it would be a completely different experience for him to be a father, there is nothing like it. Wasn't it ironic that the same day that Alex and I were speaking about the case in my room, Will and Shelly had come to visit Eli a couple of weeks ago.

 _Oh, this is going to be very very interesting._

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **The ending was pretty much something I had planned on since I introduced Alex as Leo in the story. I really hope it caught you off guard and if it didn't… well, you are really good at this.**

 **I plan on writing 4-5 more chapters before I complete this story, so hopefully I'll get the wonderful and amazing reviews even for the upcoming ones. Edward is fine and safe and there is nothing to concern anymore.**

 **Alex was supposed to be Alec originally in my story but 'c' and 'x' are pretty close on the keyboard so I made a mistake and ended up with this character that I like very much. Hope you like him too!**

 **REVIEW and let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

 **Once again, I cannot be more grateful for your wonderfully amazing reviews for the previous chapter. I promise to wrap this story up in 5 chapters, 6 max.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	40. Stand By Me

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I knew I was holding my breath and I had no idea what the hell to do right now. I felt Edward's warm hand against my back, rubbing it soothingly. How the hell could this happen? _No._ I stared narrowly at Alex and then at Will and tried to find any _difference_ but apart from their face structure, I couldn't find any. How had I not noticed? _Maybe because of the ugly chain and black hair._ Alex did look handsome with his blonde hair and no wonder he was Will's father. I had no doubts. None.

Edward shifted slightly and I gazed at him, just in time to see him wince in pain but he covered it right back up. I moved to leave but he grabbed my hand in his tightly, making me sit back in my previous position. He seemed amused for some reason and I really hoped that he wouldn't crack some joke or make an inappropriate comment about this because Edward would be a little unpredictable.

"Maybe you should talk about this somewhere more private." Edward murmured thoughtfully, looking at his best friend pointedly. Alex recovered from his shock, just enough to offer a nod.

"No, there is nothing to talk about." Shelly snapped with a hint of irritation, grabbed Will's hand in her own-who had no idea he was meeting his father for the first time. Oh, he finally had a father which was amazing.

"Yes, there is. I would like to have a word with you, Shailene." _Her name is Shailene_? Wow, didn't know.

"No, we don't. Will, baby come on, we have to go."

"Mommy, I wanna play with Eli!" I heard Edward mutter something under his breath. _Oh, he is so over-protective._

"Edward, take care. We'll leave now." Shelly said in a rush and I heard Edward sigh.

"Shelly, come on. I really think you both need to talk. You both can work this out." Edward said with conviction but Shelly seemed adamant to keep Will away from his father.

"No."

"Why can't you understand?" Alex glared at her, taking slow steps her way and for a moment I realized that Alex and Edward were so similar in some characteristics, it was shocking. This must be the first time, I had seen Alex angry. He was always so cool and collected.

"Fuck," I heard Edward murmur as I helped him sit up straighter. "Shelly, _please_ don't make him mad. You have no idea what might happen right now. Really. Please understand."

"He has nothing to do with me or my son." She said instead and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Duh, he is the father._

"Really?" Alex stared at her darkly, a cold look directed her way and I saw fear rising in her eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"I said we have to talk!" He yelled startling everyone in the room and Eli had tears in her eyes as she stood by Will, so she made her way to us quickly. She climbed on the bed and sat on my lap, grabbing Edward's hand in hers.

"It's okay, princess. Alex is just tired, okay? Don't be scared." He murmured to our girl who nodded, snuggling against me. I kissed her hair and saw Will hiding behind his mother.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Edward asked with a hint of irritation. " _Do not_ get angry. Be an adult. Will, buddy why don't you play with Eli for some time? Baby, you have some games here, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Go on. Shelly, Alex get out of this room and talk. I don't want Will to watch this. Leave now." Edward said in a no nonsense voice and I knew it was a totally inappropriate time but I was kind of turned on from his look. Eli got off my lap and grabbed Will's hand in hers as she took him to the far end couch to show the games she had here. I sighed with relief when I watched Shelly and Alex leave the room, keeping a noticeable distance between each other.

"You clearly didn't know about this." I murmured and Edward turned to me.

"Alex never mentioned her when he told me the two girls that he was very seriously seeing. Maybe it was a one night stand or something. They'll handle it their way," He suddenly chuckled. "Alex is a dad. He became a father four years ago, that is so ironic."

"Hmm," I nodded, stroking his hair softly. "Why ironic?"

Edward snorted, as if thinking about some incident from years ago. "Because we were taking these," His face recovered suddenly and then went poker. "…kids from the church."

"Kids from the church?" I ask softly, stroking his cheek and let out a small chuckle, clearly not believing it. He was quite the womanizer from what I could recall before he rescued Eli. Children really make you see the world in a different light.

"I love you." He pouted adorably and I smiled, pressing my lips against his.

"Alright, Cullen. I better not hear future church stories anymore."

"Well, that depends Ms. Swan."

"On what basis?" I asked sweetly and he smirked.

"If you want to hear my _church_ stories. I've got plenty of them. Many of them that you wouldn't want to-" Edward laughed when I unwrapped his arm from around me and started to get off the bed. He just tugged on my hand and pulled me to him. I snuggled against his neck and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I was kidding, baby. Oh, you are so adorable."

"I'm glad you find me amusing." I said dryly and played with his fingers.

"I'm yours, always." He murmured and I could hear the love and comfort in that sentence. I melted against him and closed my eyes, breathing him in.

"Yes, you're mine. I'm going to kill you if I hear another one of your church stories."

"Then you won't hear it, I promise. Could you do me a favor?"

"What, honey?"

"I'll note down some names of the books and could you get it from my room back at home? I might as well study then just sit here and have Eli feed me chocolates."

I chuckled. "Sounds great. Just a couple of more days, sweetie. Then we'll go home."

"I was thinking of getting our house as quickly as possibly, maybe by the end of the month."

"Oh, I would love that." I grinned, giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright then, we'll go first thing to have a word with Hillary and get dad here with you tonight, please."

"I will. Anything you want?" I asked softly and he nodded, giving me a shy smile.

"I'm starving."

I laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Soup and bread coming right up."

"I hate you, Isabella." He said as his mouth pressed into a grim line. _He loathes eating his soup._

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

"Mommy! We go see daddy now?" Eli asked from the backseat as she was buckled in her car seat.

"Yes, sweetheart. We'll go see daddy, then go home, take a nap, go to Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's house to try on your special flower girl dress."

Eli gasped, clapping her hands excitedly. "Yay!" I chuckled softly. "Mommy, when daddy come home?"

"Daddy will come home tomorrow, baby. And mommy will stay home for the night."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, honey. You want to sleep next to mommy today?"

"Mommy, I have bad dweam so I sweep wif nana and papa in woom." I frowned. Why did they not tell me this?

"Let's not trouble them tonight then, okay? Mommy won't leave your side for the night."

"Otay. Mommy, hungwy."

"There is juice box for you in my bag, Eli but you'll have to wait until we reach the hospital. Can you wait for five minutes?"

"Otay! Mommy song!" Eli said happily and I rolled my eyes but turned on the media player, letting the tunes of _Wheels on the Bus_ play in the car. I smiled watching Eli sing along to it and perform all the necessary actions as taught in the school and the end of it, she clapped for herself. I chuckled. We thankfully and finally reached the hospital and I parked the car before getting Eli out of the car seat.

She grabbed her stuffed unicorn as I held her on my hip and I grabbed my purse before we started making our way to the eighth floor of the hospital. As soon as the elevators opened, Eli had a huge smile on her face as we reached the fifth room and opened the door to find Edward pacing around the room as he spoke on the phone. Oh, he looked so handsome finally wearing the hospital shirt for the nurses to not ogle. My heart sank every time I saw that plaster on his arm.

Eli squirmed in my arms so I set her down and grinned as she squealed out a 'daddy' before hugging his legs. Edward laughed, ruffling her hair before motioning her to get on the bed because he wouldn't be able to lift her in his arms. His green eyes fell on me and he walked over to offer me a soft kiss. He mouthed 'two minutes' and I nodded, letting him speak on the phone. I pulled out a juice box from my purse handed it to Eli.

"How was your day at school, princess?" Edward asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Daddy we pway lots and sing songs and wead stowies!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun," His green eyes met mine and I blushed gazing at him. "You didn't get your bag, are you going somewhere?"

"Mommy and I goes home."

His expression fell but then he recovered enough to offer a smile. "Okay. Will you be back later?"

"Mommy and I goes to Aunt Wose and twy my wedding dwess."

Edward's eyes looked thoughtful and he nodded. "Oh. Princess, can you shift a little, daddy wants to sleep," Eli nodded and I quickly went over to help him get carefully on the bed. "Bella, I can do that myself." He snapped and I bit my bottom lip, taking a step back. I watched him struggle but he did get under the covers himself. I switched the channel to some cartoon and shifted Eli to the foot of the bed.

I sat on the chair next to the bed and stroked Edward's face. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to me. "Baby, what's wrong?" I murmured and he shook his head tightly, his features seemed tensed. "Tell me, please?"

"I'm fine."

I sighed softly, letting it go. He must be tired. "Okay, did you have lunch?"

"Mom was here so yeah. I also took the meds."

"Great," I smiled, running my hand through his hair. "You'll get out of here tomorrow."

He nodded as he remained unfazed by the news, just like he had from the past couple of days. "Doesn't matter."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, of course not," He forced a smile on his face. "Don't you have to leave? It must be time for Eli's nap now." There was something so painful and distant about that phrase. Does he not want us to go? _Oh, he must be getting lonely by himself, of course he wants us to spend time with him._

"Edward, sweetie you want us to stay here? We can do that. I'll give Rose a call and we'll go tomorrow, it's fine." I said softly and he sighed.

"No, I don't want to ruin your schedules. Go."

"You would tell me if something was nagging you, right?"

"Yes, Bella. Please stop repeating the same question over and over." I could hear the exasperation and I realized it would be best if we just left if that's what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, we'll just leave then," I turned to where Eli sat, watching the cartoons with rapt attention. "Eli, honey say bye to daddy, we have to leave for home now." She nodded and crawled over to where Edward was. He smiled at her, giving her a hug and then groaned when her hand landed on the gauze wrapped on his chest over his shirt. I quickly took her in my arms and Edward was glaring at the end of the bed.

"Daddy sowwy." Her voice broke as tears gathered in her eyes. Edward snapped his eyes our way.

"Just leave, please." He whispered and then our eyes went over to the door when Alex walked in, a smile on his face despite the turn of events in his life a couple of days ago. _I should ask him how he is feeling right now._

"Hey, Edward."

"Get out! I don't want anyone around me!" Edward yelled at his friend, causing Eli to shift with a startled face. Of course, daddy never yelled around her so much.

"Edward, what's going on?" I murmured softly and he glowered my way.

"Didn't I ask you to leave?" Eli started crying softly against me, burying her face against my neck but nothing was having an effect on him today. I had no idea what went wrong. I blinked back my tears of rejection and quickly gathered up my purse before I made my way to the doorway. Alex placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry." I nodded and walked out of the room with Eli in my arms as I tried to calm her down and also wondered why he had suddenly become so distant. This wasn't just today, it had been the same from the past few days. I was losing my head with everything already going on and he wasn't making things easier. I just hoped Alex would ask Edward what was wrong.

 _This is not looking good._

* * *

I watched Edward leave for the guest room with Emmett and Rosalie helping him and turned to Esme who had a very compassionate expression on her face. She walked over to me and gave a hug which started the waterworks and I couldn't help myself as I cried against her. She rubbed my back and I just felt so close with her maternal touch and with everything falling apart I just couldn't stay strong anymore.

"Oh, Bella. It's going to be fine."

"Did I do something wrong? I'm trying, Esme. Handling Eli, looking after Seth, taking care of Edward. I'm trying but is there a problem with me? Why is he snapping at me at every point? I love him so much."

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe he is just frustrated because he can't do anything on his own. I'm not trying to take his side but I think we should give him some time to himself. And you're doing an amazing job, don't doubt yourself for even a minute. Thank you so much for taking care of everything so well." I pulled back and she wiped away my tears. "Don't cry, it's going to be fine."

"When? I'm really getting tired of this."

"Talk to him now if you want. See, if he'll listen to you." I nodded and she gave my hand a soft squeeze before I made my way to the guest room to find Rosalie and Emmett speaking softly amongst themselves while Edward was fast asleep with a duvet wrapped around him on the bed.

"Bella, did you guys have a fight or something?" Emmett asked seriously, there was no trace of humor in his voice.

I shook my head. "We didn't fight."

"Why is he behaving so different from the past couple of days?" Rose murmured and I shrugged, trying to compose my face.

"I don't know what has happened to him. I am getting so worried and scared."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll get better." She smiled and walked over to give me a hug. I nodded and let out a soft sigh. _I hope that happens soon._

"Come on, ladies. Let him sleep." We nodded and followed Emmett out of the room.

* * *

I stepped inside Eli's temporary room and found her sitting on the carpet, around her splayed toys as she drew something on the blank sheet. Her blue eyes met mine and she grinned at me before resuming her work. I squatted in front of her and stroked her hair. Oh, I just hoped she would not throw a tantrum for having lunch. I was getting tired of her tantrums already and little things had started to set her off since the past couple of days. I blamed this all for the incidents that occurred few weeks ago.

I need a long break from everything.

Eli was busy coloring something while I took a look around the mess that was created by her in the entire room. Her coloring books were splayed around, the bedtime books were lying on the bed in a heap, she had taken off her shoes and I could see one behind the door while I had no idea where the other one was. Ugh. I was not in the mood to see so much crap around but I had to get my baby to eat food first.

"Baby, it's time for lunch." She looked up, a small pout forming on her face. She shook her head. I sighed to myself internally.

"Mommy no."

"Honey, you have to eat lunch or else you won't become a big girl. Do you want to become a big girl?"

"No! I no eat!" She frowned and continued coloring.

"Eli, mommy is very, very tired, sweetheart. Please have lunch and listen to mommy." I said softly, as tears brimmed my eyes. Eli completely ignored me and I couldn't feel more lost. "I've made noodles, you love noodles, don't you?"

"Mommy, I no eat!" She shouted, throwing her crayon against the nearest wall. Anger rose in me and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"This is not the way you speak to me, Elizabeth. You have to eat your lunch and you will! I'm not going to listen to you! I've tried telling you in a softer tone but you don't understand, do you?! We have to go downstairs and eat right now!" I hadn't realized just how much my voice had gone octaves higher and I watched tears form in her eyes as she started bawling on the floor. I reached for her and she cringed away from me and instead climbed on the bed and slept on her stomach, hiding her face against the pillow. Oh dear lord.

I stood up and walked over so sit on the edge of the bed. "Eli? Mommy is so sorry, please look at me." I whispered softly and stroked her hair. She shook her head and cried harder, breaking my heart. I wiped away my own tears and took a deep breath. _I can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore._ "Baby, come with mommy please."

"You not my mommy!"

My heart stopped right there and I couldn't hide my tears as I choked down a sob. _I can't believe she said that_. I couldn't believe any of this happening right now. I hadn't slept since last night as I thought about how cross Edward had been with me instead I cried through the night, I hadn't eaten since morning because I just had no energy to digest the food I would eat. I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath.

I stood up and walked out of the room to make my way downstairs hoping that Seth would at least have lunch than just watching television. I found that the TV was turned off but heard voices coming from the first guest room. I opened the door and found Seth sprawled on the bed, munching on some chips as he watched some movie. The volume dialed down when he saw my death glare his way and he sat up quickly.

"Seth, when are you having lunch?"

He looked at me shyly. "I already ate a lot of snacks right now." Tears of frustration pricked my eyes and I looked at him.

"Who have I made that lunch for? Do you realize it took me hours to make it? How could you eat snacks when you knew I was making lunch?! Is it too difficult for you to understand? Answer me!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes staring at me guiltily.

"Your sorry is not going to save my wasted efforts! Do you realize how difficult it has been for me to manage everything around here? Could you even open your mind for a second and understand that maybe this is getting a little too much for me to handle? I expected you to behave like an adult for once! You have been around Emmett for way too long and I do not appreciate the behavior you are getting in the house! It's been two weeks! I know you and Eli have been through tough couple of days before but that doesn't mean you will do as you feel like, once you are here! I just…" I broke into full-blown sobs and slammed the door shut, going to sit over on the couch.

What had happened to me? Why was everybody treating me like this? Had I done something so terribly wrong? Nobody even tried to ask me if I was okay after what had happened while they held me captive, nobody but Edward. I had nobody to talk to. I felt so alone and the one person I wanted to speak with was angry at me for some reason. I tried to breathe through my tears and stood up to make my way to the bedroom where Edward was resting.

I opened the door and found him fast asleep on the right side of the bed, the duvet was barely covering him. I strode over to the bed and kicked off my flats before I got on the bed next to him. I placed my head on his chest as I cried my heart out, gripping his t-shirt in my hands. I have had enough of this right now. The three people that I did everything for, didn't even care for me.

 _Edward, why do hate me?_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I frowned when I could hear uncontrollable sobs coming from somewhere near me. I knew I had slept all by myself when I had people help me with it. The first sensation I felt was physical pain. A lot of it from my chest and arm, although the arm stung slightly less in comparison. I opened my eyes and realized the room was dark as all the curtains were drawn as well as it was raining so there was no sun shining to flit some sunrays.

The next thing I felt was an arm draped around my stomach while the other one gripped my t-shirt. The chestnut brown hair was splayed all over my good side. My heart was in my mouth. I was so petrified looking at her. "Bella? Baby, what's wrong?" I ask frantically, trying to sit up. I felt her pull back and saw her tears streaked face in the dark which made me take a deep breath. "No, angel. Don't cry so much. I can't stand you cry. Please, tell me what is it?" I pushed my legs up and groaned when I felt pain shoot through my arm.

Bella immediately sat up and arranged pillows behind me before helping me sit up. My mouth pressed into a grim line. This was what I hated terribly. I couldn't do anything on my own. I needed Bella to help me! I should be the one protecting her after what had happened and I was not able to move without help. And she had been so concerned and overly-gentle with me through this but I was completely fine! She didn't have to handle me like a porcelain doll.

"I-I'm sorry, I woke you up," Her voice broke again as tears streamed down her eyes. "I'll just go, let you be." _No_. I hated every time she had to go. I never wanted her to leave my side.

I grabbed her wrist with my right hand, just as she turned. "No, don't go. Stay, please? I hate it when you leave me," My own eyes brimmed with tears watching her so sad. "I'm sorry for behaving so badly from the past couple of days. But first I want to know why are you crying so much. Tell me." I stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears and she started weeping again as she hugged me tightly. I winced in pain but covered it up quickly as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm done with everything, Edward. I can't do this anymore. I. Just. Can't."

"What happened, baby? Talk to me." I said softly and she snuggled against my neck.

"I'm so drained mentally, I feel like my brain can't even function anymore. So many things are happening at the same time. Eli has started school, you were in the hospital, I have to manage everything for Seth and I just can't give myself time anymore. I don't remember the last time I sat with Rosalie and got to know about how my book was coming along. It's releasing in three days." _Fuck, in my mess of crap, I completely forgot about it._

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just completely forgot about it. So sorry. I know it's very important to you and it is for me too. I'm so sorry I have been so unobservant from the past couple of days." I kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. October 11. Okay, I had to remember it this time.

"It's okay," She sniffles, tracing patterns on my t-shirt.

"Is that why you were crying few minutes ago, baby?"

"No. I just really think that the kids are still into that phase where they were… kidnapped," She choked on the word. "They have been very distant with me. They are so great around you but I don't know what happens to them rest of the time. Am I such a bad mother, Edward? I am trying. I am new at this, at least you have been around kids because of your previous profession. I had no idea about any of this."

"You're doing an amazing job, baby. You are a wonderful mother," I stroked her cheek and she leaned against my touch. "They both love you so much, don't say that again."

"Eli has started throwing tantrums and she fusses about lunch all the time. Even now she was refusing to have lunch. Edward, she _yelled_ at me. She never yelled angrily before which made me angry too and I shouted at her," I sighed, nuzzling against her hair. "And then she cried and said that I'm not her mother. It hurt so much when she said that." Her voice broke and I could feel her tears rolling down my neck.

"I know, baby. It must be very hard hearing her say that," I said softly, stroking her hair. I couldn't imagine Eli shouting at me that I'm not her father. It was a very bitter truth but we both loved her more than any set of real parents could. "We'll talk to her, okay? Don't cry. Please, don't cry. Hush, it's going to be fine. And what about Seth?"

"Seth," She sighed softly. "He is getting influenced by Emmett so easily. It's not a bad thing, he is your brother but it would be much better if Seth could pick up his good qualities than the bad ones."

"Did he eat snacks before lunch?" I asked and she pulled back so that I could see her nod. I chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "That's Emmett. Hey, we'll figure it all out. We're in this together and why didn't you tell this to me before?"

"I don't know." I turned and switched on the bedside lamp to have some light in the room. I finally gazed at her gorgeous face and wiped away all the tears I could feel against my hand. I tipped her chin to look at me and let out a soft sigh when I studied her features. Her eyes seemed so tired, she had lost weight, she just seemed so… defeated. This was not my Bella. My girlfriend was so much more beautiful and happier and independent.

"I'm here, aren't I? I love you so much, Bella. It kills me to see you this broken. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise." She murmured as her hands wrapped around my right hand tightly. I placed a soft kiss on the back of her hands and I could feel the familiar guilt creeping in.

"I'm sorry this all happened because of me. I was stuck at that stupid hospital and I couldn't even help you with anything."

"Honey, it's not your fault. It's okay." She said earnestly and stroked my cheek while I just frowned at her.

"I don't like to see that you've lost weight." Bella blushed and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I promised you, didn't I?" We were silent for quite some time until she tugged on my hand and made me look at her. "Why were you mad at me? I was dreading it."

I let out a long, tired sigh. "Bella, I was just mad at everything and you have been hovering so much whenever you were at the hospital. Then you would leave for home. I never liked it when you had to leave, even for the smallest of things and I hated the fact that I wasn't a part of your routine anymore. You had your own schedule with Eli, Seth and just about everything. You would just sit along with me until you had to leave someplace. It was as if you didn't even care anymore." My voice was nothing more than a whisper and I look away.

"What?" I flinched at her shrill tone. "Did you just say that?" I gazed at her, her brown eyes held so much shock. "I cannot believe that's why you were mad at me."

"I wa-" Bella placed her index finger against my lips and I shut up. She leaned closer and held my face in her warm hands, staring into my eyes.

"You are the most important person in my life, Edward Cullen. Do you hear me? I cannot imagine my day without you. There is no way in seven hells that I can't care about you. You are on my mind all the time and you are the most important part of my day. I love you so much, honey. Don't say that again." I nodded and she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

"I know," She smiled, stroking my cheek. "But, baby it's not just us anymore. There is so much more happening right now."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it that way."

Bella sighed with relief and pressed her face against my neck as she closed her eyes. "It's okay. But you had me so worried, I was wondering what I was doing wrong."

"You know what you're doing wrong? You aren't sleeping or eating enough. Did you at least have lunch right now?" I asked and she shook her head.

"The kids weren't having and then I got here," She gasped and pulled back. "Oh, I completely forgot about your lunch! I'll make something right away."

"Why? I can't have the lunch you've made? I'm sure it's delicious."

She blushes and plays with my fingers. "I made noodles because Eli loves them but they must be all cold and soggy and they wouldn't taste well even after reheating."

"Don't tire yourself out, please."

"I'll fix everyone sandwiches then."

"Sounds great," I murmured, pressing my lips against hers for a quick kiss but Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. She moaned softly as I tugged against her bottom lip and my hand made it's way inside her sweater, stroking her stomach lightly. She whimpered softly when my fingers brushed against her bra and she pulled back quickly.

"Sweetie, we can't." Bella said softly, stroking my hair as her brown eyes gazed into mine.

"Two months, really?" I pouted and she kissed my lips soundly.

"Yes, really. Come on now, I'm sure you want to get out of this room."

"Please," I swung my legs over and placed them on the bed as I stood up by myself comfortably. Bella smiled and kissed my cheek. "See? I'm fine when getting out, I have trouble getting in." She laughed, grabbing my hand in hers.

"Oh, there used to be a time when it was the other way around." I laughed and kissed her hair softly.

"Ms. Swan, you have a dirty mind. Get me that sandwich." I smacked her butt lightly and she yelped blushing brightly as she rolled her eyes. She helped me sit on the couch and gave me a chaste kiss before leaving.

"Seth? Seth!" I called out and he was out of the room within a minute. I offered Seth a smile and he smiled back hesitantly. "Can you please get Eli from her room?"

"Um, okay." I waited for a couple of minutes and Seth came into my view holding Eli in his arms and I frowned. She could've walked. _Ugh, she is getting spoilt rotten by everyone in the family_. Seth whispered something to her and she turned to me, her eyes looked incredibly drowsy and her cheeks were blotchy from crying. Eli pouted when she saw me and squirmed in Seth's arms so he set her down. She immediately crawled on my lap and hugged me tightly.

"Hi, Eli." I murmured, kissing her cheek. I stroked her hair and she remained silent against me while Seth took a seat on one of the overstuffed chairs. Eli looked up at me and I stroked her cheek. She didn't smile but looked around the room instead and went back to placing her head on my chest.

I heard footsteps getting our way from the kitchen and I turned to see Bella holding a tray in her hands as she had a beautiful smile on her face while she adjusted the plate kept on it. "Here, honey. I got your…" Her sentence trailed off when she took in the number of people in the room now.

"Thank you, love. Sit with us." I said softly and she bit her bottom lip as she placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting at a distance from me. Eli turned partly and gazed at Bella with a scared expression before cowering against my chest. I let out a pained sigh and tried to unclasp her little fist that she made on my t-shirt where my injury was.

"Eli, honey you're hurting daddy." Bella said from her place and Eli gazed at me, tears streaming down her eyes.

"No, Eli. Don't cry. Just leave your hold here, okay?" I unwrapped her right hand and held it in mine. "Hold daddy's hand," She nodded and I smiled, kissing her hair. "Why are you crying, Eli?"

"Mommy shots." Eli said softly and her bottom lip quivered as tears oozed from her eyes.

"And why did mommy shout at you?" I asked, looking over her form to find Bella staring at us sadly.

"I no eat."

"And why aren't you eating?"

"I no hungwy and I no wike veggies."

"But well, if you want to be a strong and big girl then you have to eat lunch every day and eat all the veggies."

"Mommy shots." She repeated and wiped away her tears. I placed a kiss on her forehead and then kept my hand on her shoulder, giving her an eye-to-eye stare.

"Do you know why mommy shouted at you? Mommy was mad at you because _you_ shouted at her. Mommy has done so much for you, Eli. She helps you with everything, she takes care of you, mommy loves you so much then why can't you listen to her? Mommy is so tired right now and instead of helping her, you were shouting at her, is that acceptable? You should never shout at someone who is older than you, am I clear?" Eli nodded and I wiped away the remaining of her tears.

"Sowwy."

"You have to apologize to mommy for this. Mommy listens to everything you say, doesn't she?" She nodded. "Then why can't you listen to one little thing that she tells you? Lunch is an important and healthy meal and I should never hear you crying about not having lunch, do you understand?" Eli nodded again. "That's my girl. Now if you be a good girl and eat your lunch, maybe we'll have ice-cream later." I whispered and she grinned at me.

Eli went over to Bella and hugged her tightly, cuddling against her neck while Bella was busy rolling her eyes at me. "Just when I thought you were capable of being strict with her."

"She was crying." She just chuckled and hugged Eli tightly.

"Mommy sowwy."

"I forgive you, baby. Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Otay, pwomise."

"Now, let's have lunch and then we have to take a nap," Eli pouted but nodded and got off Bella's lap. "I'll get you both to eat as well." She murmured and made her way to the kitchen. I turned my attention to Seth.

"Seth, would you like me to give you some extra set of instructions?" I asked dryly and his eyes widened as he shook his head. "We don't mind you staying with Emmett just realize that the behavior you portray mirroring his is not something Bella and I would like in our home. You better keep it in check."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," I smiled and took a deep breath. "Now, have you started reading those books for home study? The guy is starting soon."

Seth's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yes! Should I show you the books?"

I chuckled. "Of course." He rushed to his bedroom and I looked over at Eli who was struggling to get her socks off.

"Princess, it's cold. Don't take your socks off."

"I wanna make bunny sock." _What the fuck is that?_

"A what, baby?"

"Mrs. Coop say we make bunny sock so we take socks to class."

"I'm sure she meant an old sock for that."

"No, I wike this!" She giggled, hiking her leg up and trying to get it off. I grabbed her waist and slided her in my direction making her laugh. I smiled and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"Did you make a drawing for me today?" She held up two fingers and I gasped. "Really? Two drawings? That's great!" I said and she smiled while I put the sock back on her feet as I distracted her. "And which story book do you want to read for bedtime tonight?"

"Chocolate Charlie!" _Charlie and the chocolate factory, of course._

"That sounds good, tell me about it." I murmured and she nestled closer to me, telling me about Willy Wonka as Bella bought a plate full of lunch while Seth piled up a couple of books by the other couch.

 _Ugh, parenting is not a piece of cake._

* * *

I chuckled when I took in the look of the bedroom that I was standing in which was tightly under construction. I frowned when I saw a weird half-made wooden thing by the window. What was that? Thankfully, the room was getting a gray paint, a _very acceptable_ color and I was relieved it was Bella intertwining in this although I did not like the guy who was handling this because he kept hitting on my girlfriend.

Bella was nowhere behind me when I turned and I frowned as I walked upstairs again from the basement. I found her standing in the lovely kitchen, her hands were motioning to something as she had a beautiful smile on her face. I smiled but it disappeared just as quickly when I saw that man, Jeffrey standing by her. Ugh. I noticed his eyes fall from her face to her chest occasionally and I made my way over to them.

"Hi, honey. I was just wanted to add a couple of things to the kitchen, is that okay?" She asked me shyly and I chuckled, kissing her hair.

"Baby, you can do whatever you want to our house. I don't mind." Bella smiled and pecked my lips, murmuring a thank you. We turned back to Jeffrey who was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. I cleared my throat and he gazed back at me.

"How long until everything is set for us?"

"Three weeks, Mr. Cullen."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great, thank you." I stared at him pointedly and he gulped, walking away from us.

"Edward," Bella whispered and I turned to her watching her exasperated smile. "Why?"

"What?" I frowned and she laughed, pecking my lips.

"You are so paranoid."

"Well, you are my girlfriend." I said as a matter of fact and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips softly.

"Yes, I am and it has gotten much easier to kiss you now." I chuckled, motioning to my sling-free arm.

"Yeah, Eli's art is on full display on the plaster."

"I think it's sweet." She stroked my hair and leaned her forehead against mine.

"What's that thing by the window in Eli's room?"

"Her bed."

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"It's a lofted bed, sweetie. You know there is space below the bed to play and the actual bed is above that. There is a swing and a couple of other routes to reach the bed, like rock climbing but for kids."

"You better hope she won't break her face on it."

"She won't, it was her idea and she loves it."

"We'll have to change it in a couple of years again when she'll get out of that phase."

"I know," She stroked my cheek. "She'll be growing up so fast."

"When is the woman from the inter-country adoption coming?"

"Jean Heard? The third Saturday of the month."

"Ah you aren't a fan of her, are you?"

"She wanted us to give Eli up." She mumbled curtly and I smiled, pecking her lips.

"But we're not. Maybe we'll keep your book on the coffee table for her to see."

I laughed when I took in her blushing face and wide eyes. "What? No!"

"We can't show off? Come on, it's an exceptional piece of writing that keeps you hooked till the end."

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying it, _Booklist_ quoted it. Why didn't you tell me your book was getting such praises?"

Bella blushed, playing with my fingers. "I never checked my email, it's when I got the book in my hands that I saw the printed… stuff."

"Well, I couldn't be more prouder. I'm so, so happy for you."

"Really?" She beamed at me.

"You have no idea, darling. Do you realize you are going to be recognized all around the globe? It's incredible."

"Is it? Well, I won't forget you so soon." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. I pulled her flush against me and her breathing hitched as I ran my nose along her cheek.

"Were you planning on forgetting me, Ms. Swan?" I asked softly, my voice was low and incredibly husky.

"N-No." She breathed out and I smiled, gazing into her brown eyes.

"I'll see to it that you never can, baby."

"I don't think you have to ever worry about that."

"So happy to hear that." We shared a quick kiss and she placed her head on my shoulder, letting me know what changes she wanted to make for the kitchen. Bella looked around and then frowned.

"You know, the house is very silent, do you know where Eli is?"

"I saw her by the theatre room." I murmured and sighed softly. We walked over to the closed balcony and I opened the folding doors from the touchpad, letting the cold air hit us. We quietly stood there and smiled when we saw her playing around the garden with Seth as he chased her around the place, pretending to run slow. Eli had such a gleeful expression on her face and I knew she really loved this place.

"She has everyone wrapped around her little fingers." Bella said softly, hugging me tightly. I smiled, kissing her hair.

"Well, she is the best."

"If she turns into a brat, you're the one responsible." She muttered and I chuckled, nuzzling against her hair.

"Like you can say no to her."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about her dating as long as you are here."

"Oh, no boys are getting around her until she is thirty or something."

"Nobody but Will?" She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even him. God, he really hits on Eli."

"How could he possibly hit on a girl? They are two three year olds."

"Boys can. You don't know. And she blushes every time. I had never seen her blush before."

"Aw, look at you. She is your little girl."

"I know that," I smiled but sighed softly. "She will grow up soon though."

"Come on, she'll end up with a good guy. And admit it, you have been very good with Will since he is discovered to be Alex's son."

I shrugged. "Well, he is not all bad."

"See? You're getting close." She kissed my lips soundly.

"I think Alex might drop by sometime during this week. He is just really confused about everything and they let Will know about it a couple of days ago. Alex said Will doesn't leave his side."

"That's cute. Alex must feel pretty great about himself."

"I'm just scared he would teach his son how to hit on girls." _By girls, I mean my little girl._

"Don't worry, Eli is safe."

"How do you know I was speaking about Eli?" I asked and smiled when I saw Eli laughing as Seth tickled her.

"You are really predictable sometimes."

"You say that because you know me well."

"That I do."

I smiled and placed my lips against hers for a searing kiss.

 _Oh, I love her so much._

* * *

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek as I continued reading my exam preparation book. God, I had to read this shit all over again and the exam wasn't until December 18. Two months away! I ran a hand through my hair and looked up from the book when I heard my little girl laughing from the backyard. I was sitting at the far away couch by the backdoor, to get some fresh as well as stay close to the house.

Bella kissed my cheek again and I smiled. "You know, you are sitting on the wrong side for me to do something." I murmured and she chuckled, stroking my cheek. I turned to her, finding her face finally glowing like it always does. I knew it was partly because of the fact that her book was doing some excellent sales and that I was feeling fine. Just one more week at this place and then we were going to have a house of our own.

"Alice wanted to go shopping so I told her you had a sudden pain in your arm so I had to stay back. So when she calls, tell her that you're hurting because I know she didn't buy my reason." I snorted and she blushed, playing with her fingers.

"Why didn't you go, love? Having some time to yourself."

Bella pouted adorably and shook her head, coming over to my right side to sit on my lap. "No! I want to spend time with you. Going out with Alice means I won't be home until dinner. I haven't been much around you from the last two weeks. I hate that."

"Hey, it's okay," I brushed the stray hair away from her face. "I'm fine with that. Your work is just as important. Is Rosalie being trouble?"

"No, she is very excited about everything. They even have like a book signing session next month at Barnes & Noble at the Pacific. I don't know why it's such a big deal."

"Jeez, I don't know. Maybe because you wrote a bestseller?" She slapped my wrapped up arm and I groaned softly in pain. "What was that for?"

"For your unrequired sarcasm."

"People are waiting for the sequel, aren't they? You are a hit. Come on, you should be happy."

"We can't even celebrate." She sighed sadly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh baby, just for another month. Please be patient for me because I can't try to be."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Thirty days."

"Yes," I nodded. "The minute this plaster it off, I'm throwing you on the bed."

Bella gasped, laughing a little in surprise. "Edward! How could you possibly get your strength so quickly?"

I stroked her blushing cheek. "Well, I've had worse of this. This is nothing much so there is no need to worry."

"Okay, that's giving me hope. We'll have the day to ourselves, just us."

"I can hardly wait."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby." I pressed my lips against hers and she curled up on my lap as she kissed me back just as thoroughly. She moaned softly when my tongue entered her mouth and I felt her shifting on my lap, making my hard on stir immediately. Her fingers tugged on my hair and I sighed softly against her. Fuck , I miss her so much. My hands travelled to her dress as I tried to hitch it up further but then I heard a very loud cough.

"And that's something you never do in front of your kids, okay?" I heard Alex say and we pulled back to find him standing by the doorway with Will in his arms who was staring at us with wide eyes. Bella immediately slid off my lap and flushed crimson as Alex gave us a cheeky smile.

"Alex, cut it out." I mumbled and he laughed, setting Will down who walked over to us.

"Mr. Edward, this is my daddy. He kills bad guys." Will had a smug smile on his face and I chuckled, ruffling his hair. _Ah, so did I once upon a time._

"I know, buddy. Your daddy is my best friend."

He gasped, a smile making it's way on his face. "Really? Like me and Eli?" _No._

"Uh, sure." I mumbled and he smiled, walking back over to Alex who whispered something in his ear, making him giggle. Thank the fucking lords, they were getting along. Alex came to sit next to me and I found Eli running over to where we were. _Great._

"Will!" She squealed from a distance and he waved at her. Alex elbowed me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get any ideas in your fucking head." I muttered and he laughed.

"What? I didn't even say anything."

"Eli, that's my daddy." Will told my girl who frowned. He _grabbed_ her hand and brought her to where we sat. _How dare he grab her hand!_

"Hi, Eli. How are you, sweetheart?" Alex said, offering a very wide grin and she looked at me.

"Daddy, he your fwend."

"Yes, princess. But even if he is a friend, he can also be Will's daddy can't he?"

"Otay." She nodded and smiled at me making me chuckle.

"You can stop holding hands, you know." I said and Bella glared at me making me sigh. Alex snorted next to me and shook his head.

"You are such a shit." He murmured and I didn't say anything. "Will, buddy aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" He walked over to Alex who pulled out a bunch of pink lilies from his jacket. Will gave them to Eli and I scowled at them. _Do I have to sit here and watch this?_

"Fank you." She blushed and gave him a grin.

"Daddy say you should give the prettiest girl flowers." Will dictated with a charming smile and I kicked Alex's leg so hard under the table, he groaned in pain.

"What happened Alex?" Bella asked from where she sat next to me, having no idea what had happened.

"Nothing, I just… never mind." He said and glowered at me.

"My arm might be in a plaster, my legs are fine. You better warn me the next time you teach such sappy stuff to your son." I murmured in a low voice and he nodded, pushing me away.

"Get off." He mumbled and had a proud smile as he looked at Will.

"Daddy, Will give flowers!" She skipped over to me and I was too late to recover my expression. She frowned at me. "You no wike?"

"I love them, baby. They are so pretty." I managed a smile and she giggled, turning to Bella.

"Mommy, wook!"

"I know and they are pink, that's the prettiest color!" Bella said enthusiastically making me sigh softly. "Looks like daddy can stop being so grumpy as well." I rolled my eyes her way. "Sweetie, go play with Will now or it'll get dark later on."

"Otay!" She tightened her hold on the flowers and grabbed Will's hand as they both went running to the garden again. Bella went inside the house to answer her call and Alex laughed next to me.

"Aren't they cute together?" Before I could kick his legs, he placed them on the coffee table. "Oh, Edward. They are just kids."

"He is _your_ kid. What was with the flowers? That was some gentle one-liner, man."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't see him for the whole week although he stays with me for the weekend."

I smiled. "Great, so you're going to take him somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going go-karting. There are races coming up, thought we'd give it a shot."

I smiled ruefully. "That must be great. Watching some action movies, cars, batman," I shook my head. "Girls aren't that cool, you know. You're going go-karting, Eli is going to her friend's place to play some new barbie spa game or some shit."

"That's really bad." He murmured and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Did you speak with Shelly? What was she saying?"

"Ugh, I'm surprised she hasn't hired private investigators to follow everywhere that I go with Will."

I chuckled. "Well, it's not her fault that you haven't quite had the good reputation with kids before."

"Come on, I'm trying."

"Are you thinking of starting things with Shelly?"

"Fuck no. Never."

I sighed, staring at Will. "Didn't he ask you why you are not together with his mother?"

"He did. Gave your example that Eli's parents are with her, why am I not staying at the same house as them."

"That must have been difficult to answer."

"He cried a lot. I didn't like it and then he went to sleep. When he woke up, he forgot about it and that's when I suggested we should get here so that topic is pretty much buried for now."

"Not for a long time. And please don't try to get girls over at your place when he is staying."

He scoffed. "Of course not. I'm not that bad. I was actually thinking of asking out Heidi."

"Oh yeah? Did you speak with her?"

"Yes, ever since you gave her number. I'm sure she is nice."

"She is. Maybe she'll help you get rid off your dating cycle."

"Hope so too. And hey, I saw Bella's book at the bookstore across from my apartment. How does it feel having a hot-shot writer girlfriend?"

I grinned at that. "Oh, I couldn't be prouder and she is so happy. That has me happy too."

"I bet the no-sex slows it down," I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. "Is Jacob coming to Seattle any time soon?"

"I don't think so," I sighed. "Although he will be there at Houston for Alice's wedding. Alice invited him, they became good friends. You should come."

"Jasper is a cool guy."

"Yeah."

I heard clicking of heels so I turned and found Bella walking our way. I smiled and she blushed, smiling back as she settled herself on my lap. I wrapped my good arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, who was it?"

"Alice."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Baby, is Jean Heard coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, she is. Eli will be officially ours tomorrow." She pecked my lips softly.

"Mm, Elizabeth Cullen. Suits."

"Doesn't it?" She rested her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey, she might ask Eli a couple of questions so we'll have to let Eli know to not be scared of her."

"I think she'll only listen to daddy about this."

"Alright, I'll speak once the kids are done playing."

"Daddy!" Will shouted from where he played and Alex smiled as he stood up.

"Go, daddy. Your son is calling you." Bella said with an ironic smile and he snorted as we went running to where the kids were.

"I've never seen him so happy before." I murmured and she chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"You both are same on some level, you know."

"Are we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and she blushed, her thumb rubbing against my bottom lip.

"Yes but you're more handsome."

"Much better." I nodded and she laughed making me smile.

* * *

I rocked Eli in my arms and she cried softly while her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck. I kissed her hair, rubbing her back gently. I tried to stand up but she let out a cry, hugging me again. I sighed and held her to me. Bella sat on the couch with a sad frown while I saw Seth bringing her stuff inside the house. My poor baby. She was so excited about her clothes and that she was going to have a new name today.

"No, princess. It's okay, it's over now. Show me where you got hurt, darling. Please?" Eli whimpered and pulled back, a small pout on her lips. I kissed her forehead and she turned to show me her torn tights. She had skinned knees and it's a minor abrasion although it must be hurting her, also it's cold.

"Baby, we need to take these tights off now so that we can treat the wound, okay? Go to mommy."

"No, I good." She placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I looked over at Bella and she nodded, walking over to kneel in front of us.

"Eli, honey you need to get the wound cleaned up and then we have to change. Be a good girl for mommy and do like daddy says. It will hurt more if we don't do anything about it."

"More?" Bella nodded and my baby hesitated but went over to her. She quickly helped Eli take off the tights and I sighed when I saw how red it looked. Eli sat back on my lap and I stroked her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby, now we'll have to clean it all up. Will you go with mommy to the bathroom so that she cleans it up?"

"No. Daddy."

I sighed. "Okay," I looked over at Seth. "Seth, dad's medical kit is in the library. Could you get it for me? Bella, get me a wet cloth to clean up the wounds." They both went their ways and I rocked Eli in my arms as she cried. I grabbed the cloth from Bella and Eli whimpered as I cleaned up the gash carefully, getting all the mud off. "Where did you fall, angel?"

"Step."

I chuckled and looked over at Bella. "Definitely your daughter, Ms. Swan." She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Now sit here for a minute, daddy needs to wash hands before I treat the wound."

"No go." I took a deep breath, trying not to get irritated because she wouldn't even let me move but she was hurt so it wasn't her fault exactly. I had Seth place the kit on the left hand of the overstuffed armchair where I sat. I grabbed a disposable glove and maneuvered my hand in it using by teeth to hold the gap open for my hand to slide in within seconds. I applied a little pressure on the wound of her right knee first and she cried but I let her as Bella consoled her softly. I reciprocated for the left knee and then she quieted down a little.

"Seth, grab these tweezers and rub them with a gauze soaked in isopropyl alcohol." He gazed at me like I had grown three heads. "You see that white bottle?" I pointed to the third one and he nodded, doing like I told him to. I grabbed the tweezers and Eli tried to get away from me.

"Mommy, no! Mommy dat shot." Eli weeped and reached out for Bella, opening and closing her fists while I held her to me.

"Sweetie, daddy is not giving a shot. He is just cleaning up the wound." She said in her mommy-voice.

"Bella talk to her please?" I murmured and listened to Bella speak with our baby about what clothes to wear next while I got all the lodged materials out from her wound in the knees. There was a splinter, dirt and stone. We need to once get the backyard cleaned up good . I patted a dry towel on her wounds and then applied an antibiotic cream and had Bella put the bandages because it takes two hands to do that.

"Done, baby. You were such a strong girl. Daddy is so proud of you. Now, go with mommy and change into a pretty dress of yours. Maybe we can have hot chocolate when you come back."

"Weally?"

"I promise." I wiped away her tears and she pecked my lips before Bella picked her up from my lap. I helped Seth clean up the living room as much as I could and washed up my hand until Bella and Eli got into my view with my baby being changed into a blue cotton dress.

"Look at that! My baby looks prettier in this." Eli grinned at me, and adjusted her headband that had a blue bow on it at the side. I patted the seat next to me and she scooted over to sit on my lap instead.

"Daddy, hot choco." She pouted and I chuckled, looking over at Bella who was staring at me narrowly.

"Was it because you wanted it or she got hurt?"

"Well, Seth asked for it before any of this happened." I said innocently and she rolled her eyes, but a smile threatened to escape her lips as she went to the kitchen.

"Thanks for that." Seth muttered and sat next to me. I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Daddy, I get new name?"

"Well, no. You'll be Eli because we love your name. It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, daddy. I wike Seth too!" She said, clapping her hands as she looked at Seth who grinned at her.

"I know, that's a pretty name too." I murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, Seth stay wif us?" Both gazed at me hopefully and I nodded, making them smile.

"Yes, Seth is going to stay wif us."

"He be my bwother?"

"Of course! You wanted a big brother, right?" I smiled as I recalled her coming to me one night saying she wanted a big brother but then I told her she could not have a big brother but a younger one. The irony, she had one now.

"Yay!" She clapped and gave Seth a tight hug from my lap.

"We eats ice-cweam and haves fun!" She told him animatedly and we both laughed.

"There is no ice-cream until next summer, baby." Bella said as she walked over to us holding a tray of four steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Why, mommy?"

"It's going to be winter so we'll have hot choco instead." Eli gasped and giggled, as she grabbed her cup of hot chocolate from Bella. I held it in my hands so that she wouldn't spoil her dress again and start crying.

"Edward, honey aren't you drinking yours?"

"After this little miss is done. I'm taking no chances. It looks delicious though."

"It is." Seth told Bella and she kissed his cheek, a smile forming on her face.

"Thanks. What if the people get here?"

"We have an hour." I winked and she sighed with relief, as she drank her own chocolate drink.

 _Bella would look good liquored up in chocolate._ Anyway.

* * *

Bella was physically vibrating next to me as Jean Heard was filling up the forms on behalf of Irina Fetcher and I chuckled, giving her hand a soft squeeze trying to tell her to calm down but I knew it was a lost cause. Hell, I was just as excited. I wrapped my arm tightly around Eli who had no idea what was going on as she played with the buttons of my shirt, talking to her stuffed unicorn by herself. _She is adorable._

I breathing in against her hair and closed my eyes, kissing her forehead softly. She looked up at me and offered a beautiful smile, her blue eyes were so blissful. I stroked her cheek and smiled back just as she went to sit on Bella's lap to talk with her unicorn again. I was pretty sure she would go to Seth in the next few minutes. I played with a strand of Bella's hair and felt somebody's eyes on me. I looked up and found Nina-the woman who was accompanying Jean Heard, staring at me.

What was she doing? Her face was caked with make-up and a shiny deep purple lipstick was shaded on her lips that looked very cringe-worthy. I ran a hand through my hair and watched her tip of her tongue touch her upper lip as she looked at me from her fake eyelashes. I barely managed to control a shudder and pulled Bella against me making her frown softly. She looked up at me and I smiled, taking in her beautiful face. She looked beautiful today.

I leaned closer to brush my lips against her ear. "Did I mention that you look beautiful?" Blush covered her cheeks and she nodded. "Well, I repeat. You look so, so beautiful."

"Thank you, honey. Very flattering. For what possible reason?" She asked shyly, her hand gripping mine.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know." I murmured and leaned down and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Daddy me!" I laughed as I was suddenly reminded of Eli and I gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Daddy loves you so much, princess."

"I wov you." She smiled sweetly and turned to Bella. "Mommy, I wov you too." Bella smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Mommy loves you so, so much!" Bella squeezed Eli in her arms, making her giggle. Jean looked up and over at us before she went back to writing whatever documents she was. I placed my index finger on my lips and motioned Eli to remain quiet.

"So Edward," I looked up when I heard Nina speaking. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a pediatrician." I mentioned with a straight-face and her gaze fell on the plaster on my arm.

"It's surprising you got into an accident doing what you do."

"Why, pediatricians can't get into car accidents?" I asked softly, my pointed glance made her squirm a little but her eyes never left my face as they travelled to my lips. This woman just kept getting creepier by every passing minute.

"You aren't married, how do you propose to balance your life and your daughter's?"

"I have my beautiful girlfriend to help me with it." I said and she ignored Bella completely.

"How many months have you known her for?"

"This may not be any of your business but two and half years." I snapped and Bella grabbed my hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze. I looked down at her and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Edward, it's okay." She murmured and I sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But I don't blame her. You look very hot so she is hitting on you so much."

I smirked. "Is it? I expected you to be jealous."

"Why be jealous when I know you're mine?"

"That's a good point, baby." I heard clicking of heels and looked up to see Nina walking my way, holding a file in her hands. She bent, leaning forward as to show the three undone buttons of her shirt which made me roll my eyes as I grabbed the file from her.

"There are details to be filled for Elizabeth." She murmured and I looked into her jade eyes.

"You forgot a couple of buttons and might as well want to be professional or it wouldn't take me time to contact your supervisor." I said and her cheeks turned pink as she looked embarrassed so quickly went over to sit my Jean Heard who was hiding her smile.

I quickly filled out the details and told Bella to hand them the files and photocopies of the details they wanted, like her passport and other medical information. The petition required all the information of Eli and I wondered how long would it take for the jurisdiction to pass but considering it was for a little baby of a little more 36 months, it wouldn't take long. I smiled as I wrote the last name as _Cullen_ and it gave me such a relief to write that.

There was only one column that got me stuck and I glanced at Bella before I filled out the details. I signed for it and handed the paper to Bella, shifting Eli on my lap. Bella signed as well and her eyes watered as she took in what I had filled in for the missing piece. She leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips.

"This process shouldn't take more than a couple of hours," Jean mentioned as she took the file from us. "If you have mentioned your new address; her passport and other legal documents will be upgraded and sent to you within a week. It's safe to say she is officially yours. Congratulations." Bella and I shared a smile and even Seth smiled at us before we escorted the two women out. I hugged Eli tightly and she giggled, looking between Bella and me.

"Mommy, daddy why happy?"

"Because you are a Cullen now."

"Wike daddy and Drew and Uncle Em and nana and papa?" I laughed and nodded making her gasp. "Yay! I no bad giwl? I gots good name."

"You never were a bad girl, honey," Bella said softly and kissed her cheek. "We just finally have you as ours and no one is going to take you away from us. Nobody ever can."

"Weally?" Her voice broke and I pulled her to me.

"We promise, princess. You are family now, just like you always were."

"I gets two names wike evvyone?"

I chuckled. "Yes, darling. You have a middle name too." She pulled back and I smiled, leaning my forehead against hers.

"New name?" She whispered and I nodded, pecking her lips.

"It's Elizabeth Renée Cullen now." I was offered with a blinding smile that made my heart soar.

 _Oh, that has such a great ring to it._

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Sorry for the three-day late update and I'll try to post an early chapter for the next one. It's going to be a longer one because I want to incorporate a couple of things in that one.**

 **THANK YOU for the amazing reviews for the previous chapter! They were great and couldn't be more thankful for you guys.**

 **I just really hope I reach the 500 reviews mark because that's the target I had when I started writing this story, hope you guys would help me reach that one.**

 **So do REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Also Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	41. Nothing Like The Holidays

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **500 Reviews?! OH MY GOD! I couldn't believe it! My internet wasn't working and I opened up the story and found 505 reviews! That I was not expecting!** **A lovely thanks all the people who have been such great supporters of this story. I love you all so much! Every reviews matters to me and I cannot thank you guys enough for giving me a chance to improve my writing. Anyway, now it's getting corny so I'm going to leave it to that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I was woken up from my slumber when I heard a cry coming from somewhere and I knew it was Eli but I was too tired to get off the bed, plus the medications made it impossible for me to stay up. I turned to the nightstand and the radio alarm read 17:05. _Great_. I slept it. I sat up on the bed and rested my body against the cushioned headrest as my eyes wandered to the Lake Washington seen from the floor to ceiling window of our new bedroom. _Our home._

I sighed softly. It was ours. Although Jacob had been kind enough to take help of Alex and pack up our stuff from New York to get it here, there were a couple of things that still remained in New York that Bella and I had to get it ourselves but I won't send her until I go with her myself. Plus, I had to meet Aro Volturi for the first and last time. I ran a hand through my hair and gazed at the boxes already unloaded and bunched up in the corner.

I couldn't even help the family to unpack. I felt so bad although I did shift around to help with the kitchen appliances. It had just been two days here and things had been difficult to get used to. This home was much bigger and Bella found it very intimidating for some reason. But I was confident she would get used to it. I sighed softly and heard clicking of heels approaching to the bedroom.

Bella came into my view, her silhouette seen in the dark and I flicked a switch on from the nightstand, turning the room to life with the dim yellow switches. I couldn't help smile as I gazed at her beautiful face. She looked so radiant and relaxed. She was dressed up in a gray cashmere sweater and black pencil skirt. Ugh, she was wearing pantyhose and black pumps that looked so fucking sexy.

She walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Hi, honey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good and you look lovely tonight."

"Really?" She smiled, sitting sideways on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Happy Halloween." I chuckled.

"Happy Halloween." I mumbled against her lips, kissing them softly. "Is Eli ready?"

"Oh, she'll get the costume all dirty because she is eating her snacks so I told her to change when we absolutely had to go. There were some tears shed but it's fine now."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Are you going everyplace around the block?"

"We live two houses away from Esme and Carlisle although it would be fun go back to the apartment building that we lived in." I scowled immediately. That meant only one thing. _Will._

"Sounds like a plan."

"Will you be fine all alone or should I have Carlisle come over?"

I rolled my eyes. "Love, I'll be fine. Don't worry." We remained silent for a couple of minutes until Bella gazed at me shyly, her hands playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"Can I ask you something?"

I smiled curiously. "What has you asking me to ask something?" She giggled and her brown eyes stared into mine.

"Could we host a housewarming dinner? Just family. It's our new home and it has been long since everybody has gathered up some normal place and not at a hospital."

"Of course, that's a great plan although you'll have to cook an awful lot."

Bella scoffed. "Don't worry about that. Tomorrow is the doctor's appointment, remember that."

"How can I forget? Do I really have to wait until December 12 with this thing?" I motioned to the plaster and she smiled sadly, nodding her head.

"Sorry, baby but yes."

I sighed and she leaned her head against mine. "I really want to spend some time with you."

"Me too, sweetie."

"Are you excited about the event happening next week for the book signing?"

"No," She pouted, shaking her head. I frowned.

"Why not, darling?"

"You won't be there."

"Oh, you are talking like Eli now." I laughed and she snuggled against my neck. I sighed, kissing her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I know you want me to be there but I just can't be there." I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes. I breathed in the calming scent she always had and felt her relaxing against me. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

"Thank you for being so great through everything."

"Well do I have another choice?" She said with mock tiredness and I pouted making her laugh. "Fine, I'll go to that stupid bookstore."

"But don't let anybody flirt with you."

"I can't promise you that." I glared at her and she smiled, pecking my lips. "Okay, now Rose will get here any minute with Andrew."

"No, stay." I mumbled, hugging her tightly. I pressed my face against the crook of her neck and closed my eyes.

"I want to stay too, baby although your daughter is an impatient little thing. It's her first halloween so I don't blame her," She smiled at me. "You used to dress up for Halloween?"

I grinned, nodding my head as I was reminded of my childhood in Mercer Island. Oh it used to be fun. "Yeah, I've dressed up like a pirate, a cowboy, Batman, oh I was into this phase when I wanted to be a pilot so I dressed up for two Halloweens in the same costume. I think my mom cried when I wanted to wear it for the third Halloween so I stopped."

She giggled, stroking my cheek. "That sounds like fun."

"What did you dress up like? One of those fairytale princesses?"

Bella made a face. "Ugh, maybe once or twice but I also dressed up like Wonder Woman and once a doctor. It used to be great and Forks was a pretty small town so you had to go all around the place."

"Hmm, do you ever feel like going back?"

"Maybe, sometimes." She admitted softly and her eyes glazed over at she looked at me.

"We will, okay? I promise."

"But after what I found out about dad, I just don't really feel anything for him."

"But you miss your mom, don't you? We gave Eli her name, she is here with us, okay?" Bella nodded and snuggled against my neck, closing her eyes.

"I've got you, baby. It's all fine now." I kissed her hair and she pulled back to press her lips against mine for a kiss. She moaned when I deepened our kiss and my right hand reached inside her sweater, caressing her warm body which made her whimper softly. I bit on her bottom lip and she sighed, pulling my face closer to hers. My lips trailed kisses to her neck as I hitched her sweater up so that I could get more access to her skin.

"Edward, the kids are―"

"Shh, take off your sweater."

"Such a perv." She muttered and tightened her arms around my neck. I chuckled, pulling back and she pouted.

"Perv, huh?"

"I was just kidding." She said sweetly and I smiled, helping her off my lap. Perv, really Bella? "Edward, I'm sorry."

I shook my head and heard her huff from my side as I tried to hide my smile. "The kids must be waiting." I told her pointedly and she grabbed the back of my head and roughly crashed her lips against mine. _Score._ I smiled against her lips and she straddled my lap and for once I didn't care. She moaned softly and I tugged on her sweater so she grabbed the hem only to pull it over her head.

Bella was a sight in her black bra. So sexy. Her brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and she looked breathtaking. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I placed hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck, down to her shoulders. Bella arched her back and I sighed against her warmth. This was good. My hand reached for her bra clasp when I heard a little voice coming from somewhere. My eyes snapped open when I realized it was Eli. Oh fuck. She couldn't see her mother topless on my lap―who was too engrossed to notice this.

I immediately got Bella off my lap and the sweater was tossed too far away to put on instantly so I did the next best thing. I turned off the lights. We were still out of breath as her little feet pattered our way but she stopped at the doorway. I pointed the sweater to Bella and she nodded while I got out of the bed to walk over to my little girl.

"Daddy?" Her scared little voice called out and I smiled.

"Hey, princess."

"Why dawk?" She hugged my legs and I ruffled her hair.

"Daddy was sleeping, baby."

"But mommy comes here." I rolled my eyes. _She is too smart for her own good._

"Mommy was sleeping too."

"Mommy sweepy?"

"Yeah, we were both getting into it." I muttered under my breath and grabbed her little hand as I led her to the bed. The irony was that I couldn't remember the last time I had Eli walk next to me because I just carried her everywhere. I shook my head and helped her on the bed. Bella switched on the lights, the bright ones this time and Eli giggled, clapping her hands as she pointed to the Lake seen.

"Pwetty!"

"I know." Bella smiled, finally wearing a sweater and I could see blush flaming her cheeks. Eli continued jumping on the bed until I brought her to my arms and tickled her stomach. Her giggles filled the room and I smiled at the sound.

"Daddy no!" I stopped and Bella picked Eli up in her arms, holding her on her hip.

"Alright, daddy we're going to wearing our special dress and get our hair ready now that it's gotten messy… again."

I chuckled and got off the bed. "Okay, I'll be downstairs with Seth."

I made my way to the great room and found Seth flipping through some channels as he was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket. "Hey, aren't you wearing some costume?"

"Nope. I'm not a kid."

"You're thirteen, buddy." I told him and took a seat next to him.

"I know but still."

"You can dress up something formal, like a doctor or soccer player." He turned to me and made a face. "Why not? It's cool or are we just too old for you now?"

Seth laughed and shook his head. "You're the coolest people I've met so you're safe."

I sighed with mock relief loudly making him smile. "At least there is relief in hearing that."

"That's because I haven't met a lot of people." I rolled my eyes.

"You can still go though, maybe you'll meet some pretty hot girls." His cheeks turned pink and he shook his head.

"No, thank you."

"Are you still in that 'girls are mean' phase? You can score some girls. You're cute." I winked.

"You sound so happy for me. When Eli talks to Will you have smoke coming out of your ears."

"It's different for girls and boys. You have to pass your wisdom to boys, girls aren't supposed to date guys until they are forty or something."

"Speaking of which, did Bella happen to tell you that Will is coming over with Andrew? His mom is busy and Alex had work." Ugh, that's great.

"I'm fine with it." I muttered, not trusting my own voice.

"Maybe he'll get her flowers as well." I glared at Seth while he had an amused smile on his face. "Come on, it's really cute."

"You should keep her away from boys instead of encouraging this behavior."

"I'm just a cool big brother then."

I was suddenly reminded of what Bella and I spoke last night. I turned to him, my face turning serious. "Seth, there was something Bella and I were wondering."

"What?"

"We're adopting you, like you already know," He smiled at me. "Well, we were wondering if you would want to change your last name. It's all up to you, we totally understand if you don't want to."

"I think I need some time to think about it." Seth murmured and I nodded.

"Of course, take as much time you need. There is no pressure."

"Thank you." He smiled and I smiled back, ruffling his hair.

"So you're really not wearing a costume?" I asked and he groaned as he stood up to leave so that I would stop bugging him. When did I become so boring? Maybe because of the plaster, I was having nothing to do but read my books. I ran a hand through my hair and got out of the couch when the doorbell rang. I answered it and smiled at Rosalie and then my eyes fell on a little pirate and a cop.

"Hmm? I don't remember ordering a Jack Sparrow." I smiled at Andrew who giggled at that.

"Uncle Edward, it's me!"

I gasped in shock. "Really, it's Andrew? I almost didn't recognize you!" He smiled at his mom and I then looked over at Will who was dressed up in a SWAT costume. "Will, you're a cop like your daddy?" He nodded enthusiastically. "That's great! Come on in."

"Oh, where's Eli? I wanted to see her in that princess costume." Rosalie said with a wide grin and I smiled at her.

"Why, did you not have fun dressing up your son in that pirate costume?"

"Girls have more options."

"Maybe you should have one for yourself."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Believe me, if it was up to Emmett, he'll have a house full of boys." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Oh, Bella! I'm not going to carry this every time she hands it to me!" I could hear Seth whining from the stairway and I chuckled. They all came into my view and I smiled staring at my little princess. Oh, she looked just like an angel. She was wearing a green dress that reached until her feet while her hair was up in some kind of updo that I wouldn't know. I smiled when I saw that she was wearing the pendant that I gave her and her eyes widened when she took in the number of people in the room.

Rosalie gasped next to me. "Eli, honey you look so beautiful! Just like Anna!" Eli gave her a wide smile and came running to me. I caught her arm just as she was about to trip and knelt in front of her little form.

"Careful, princess." I stroked her cheek and she smiled shyly.

"Daddy, how I wook?"

"You look like the most beautiful girl there is." She giggled and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I chuckled, nuzzling against her hair and rubbed her back with my right hand. "You ready to go trick or treating?"

"You no there."

"Next year, angel. I promise you."

"No. Now." She shook her head and pulled back to look at me. I could see tears pricking her eyes.

"Princess, think about all the candy that you'll eat, mommy won't even say no to you. You'll meet all your friends. Andrew and Will are also there. You won't have time to miss daddy, really."

"Otay." I stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl." I pecked her lips and stood up just as she grabbed my hand in hers. I looked over at Bella and sighed. Oh, she could stay back with me. We could spend some quiet time together. But she would leave, I knew it.

"Alright! Come on, it's going to get late further on!" Rosalie told and Bella walked over to me and Eli went over to Will and Andrew. I switched my attention to my girlfriend and she gave me a soft kiss.

"I'll miss you." She murmured and I pecked her lips again.

"I'll miss you too, baby but you can stay back."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think Rosalie would love some company."

"Seth is there, they'll be going to Alice's. Come on."

"Honey, Alice wanted to talk about something too."

"Alice always has to talk." I muttered curtly and she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye." Seth came over and I watched him fiddling with something in his hand. I stared carefully and it was a tiara.

"If you were wearing a costume, she wouldn't have given this." I mentioned and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

"Seth, I really suggest that you should stay back at home."

"How bad can it be?"

I smiled at him. Oh he really knew nothing. "You're about to find out soon enough."

* * *

The piano chords of Frédéric Chopin filled the silence of the house as I took a sip of red wine from my glass. This was peace. There was no cartoon playing or some sappy teenage movie or someone calling out to help arrange the dollhouse. It was pure joy. The only person missing was Bella. It had just been forty minutes since she had left and I was missing her already. Maybe I could get her here. I just needed a good plan.

I pulled out my phone and called her immediately. She answered on the third ring. "Hi." She said breathily and I frowned.

"Why do you sound so breathless, love?"

"Nothing, I was just getting Eli to sit still. She is hopped up on sugar. So difficult to handle, I'm telling you." I chuckled.

"Well, I was expecting that."

"Why did you call, honey?"

"Where are you now?"

"At Esme and Carlisle's. We were just leaving for Alice's apartment." _Excellent!_

"Oh, you should go then." I mumbled, trying to sound disappointed. _Maybe it would work._

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I was just having this blinding pain in my arm and I just thought maybe you can get here to you know, help me if something happens."

"Oh my god, are you okay Edward? Should I come over with Carlisle? Will we have to get to the hospital?" She fired questions and I rolled my eyes.

"No, baby. It's okay. It's not that bad. I just thought maybe someone should stay with me. It's okay, you can send dad or mom to look after."

"No! I'll get there myself." She said over the chaos I could hear the background. "Eli! Mommy told you to not touch those candies!"

"Mommy, it hawoween!" I smiled, shaking my head.

"Halloween doesn't mean you can eat as much candy as you want. There are no candies or hot chocolate in the house for another month!" There was a beat of silence on the other line.

"Otay!" I laughed at her chilled response and heard Bella sighing softly.

"Don't take that basket away! Eli!"

"Where's Seth, is he having a good time?" I asked and she laughed on the other line.

"Oh, he is now fine since he sat along with Esme and Carlisle or he was going crazy like I am. But the grandparents are busy chasing the kids around, that'll keep them occupied."

"Yeah, probably."

"Are you still in pain, baby?" She asked softly and I was suddenly reminded of my facade. _Stay in the character._

"No, it's painful but bearable. I'll wait for you." I said and smiled to myself. _Good job, Cullen._

"Okay, I'll be there in few minutes."

Bella walked into our home ten minutes later as I sat in the great room while her eyes widened as she gazed at me. She shut the door after her and walked in, watching the romantic lights in the room that even I didn't know it had. She sat next to me and hugged me tightly, sighing softly in my arms. I stroked her hair, feeling her relaxing against me which had me comforted too. She finally stared into my eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"I missed you." I murmured, brushing the stray hair away from her face.

"You really had me worried although I like this." She curled up on my lap and pressed her face against my neck.

"When was the last time we had the house to ourselves for a lot of time?"

"Not since our date."

I chuckled. "Exactly, my love. Enjoy this peace in our home."

"Did we really just get here four months ago? Feels like years!"

"Doesn't it?" I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. So much. God, I couldn't handle the mess of kids. Halloween is the worst!"

I laughed and ran my fingers along her skirt. "I know. Let's just be grateful for the silence until Eli and Seth get back here."

"I'll be more grateful if it's appreciated with a blanket as well." She whispered and leaned over to grab the blanket. She wrapped it around us and we gazed at the crackling fireplace. "Now, it's perfect. Oh, wine." She leaned over and grabbed my glass to drink up some wine.

"You're squirming too much on my lap." I muttered and she rolled her eyes but blush flamed her cheeks when she saw her book on the coffee table.

"You are reading my book?"

"It's amazing. I'm really enjoying it and not just because you've written but as a reader, it's really captures the interest. Good work, baby." I kissed her lips softly and she smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Maybe if it becomes like a multi-million copy bestseller, maybe I'll sell it off on a website twenty years later, we can make ton of money. First editions cost a fortune."

"You're so silly." She murmured and rubbed her nose along mine. "Shall we make-out?"

"By all means." She giggled and it was cut short as my lips silenced hers.

 _Oh, I could kiss her forever._

* * *

I snapped my eyes open when I heard a soft sniffle coming from somewhere. I looked up at the ceiling before checking the radio alarm that read― _November 11. 03:06_. Okay that was an odd timing. Bella had her arms wrapped around me as she was in a deep slumber. I stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. The moonlight flitted from the window and I contained my gasp when I saw a little figure standing by the bed, gripping the edge of it tightly.

"Eli?" I cleared my throat when my voice was groggy and thick with sleep. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

"I can't sweep." Her bottom lip quivered and I sighed softly. I unwrapped Bella's arms from me and she sighed in her sleep, rolling away from me. I smiled and motioned Eli to get to me. She immediately climbed on the bed and crawled over to me. I held her tightly with my right arm as she pressed her face against my chest. She shivered as I took off her night robe and placed it next to Bella's on the nightstand. I wrapped her in the warm duvet and she snuggled against me.

"Why can't my baby sleep?" I asked softly and she yawned, rubbing one of her eye. I tucked the stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

"I awone."

"But you said you wanted a bed like big girl."

"But big woom."

"The big room has you worried?" She nodded and I smiled, kissing her forehead. "Well, darling do you want one of the rooms on this floor for yourself?"

"No, I big giwl."

"Of course you are," I leaned my forehead against hers. "And you are also strong and brave. Mommy and daddy are so happy that you sleep in your own bed like a big girl."

"Weally?"

"Yes, baby," She traced circles on my plaster and I smiled, stroking her hair. "That's such a pretty nightwear. What are those?" I asked, pointing to her pajama pants.

Eli giggled and patted her leg. "Dat kitty cats!"

"Ah, they are so pretty." She smiled and I brought her to my chest. "You're so precious, angel. Do you want to sleep here with mommy and daddy tonight?" She nodded and I got under the covers and placed her between Bella and me. Eli snuggled up to me and closed her eyes, clutching her stuffed unicorn tightly.

"Night, baby."

"Nighty night, daddy."

* * *

It took me five minutes to button up my pale blue shirt which was really sad because it's a minute's work. I sighed when I gazed at my gray sweater. There was no way in hell that I could wear it. I made my way to the walk-in closet and found Bella applying something to her lips. I walked closer and it was chapstick. God, that was better than lipstick because now I could kiss her well. I hated when I had to clean up the lipstick marks from my mouth.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Sweater."

"Oh," She laughed and turned to me, taking in my irritated expression. "Come on, doctor. Let's get you in a sweater." I brought her to my chest and pressed my lips against hers for a soft kiss. She moaned when my tongue entered her warm mouth and her arms tightened around my neck. I bit her bottom lip and she whimpered, pulling back. "The switch is too far away to close when Eli gets here this time."

I chuckle and nod. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She pecked my lips softly as blush flamed her cheeks. She was wearing a navy blue sweater and black skirt. Ugh, why was she into pantyhose these days? They looked so hot. _Maybe because it's cold._ We made our way out of the big closet and she helped me put on the sweater, adjusting the V-neck as she did with a warm smile on her face. "You're so handsome."

"Yeah, life would be much better without this shit." I pointed to the plaster and she chuckled, hugging me.

"Just for another two weeks."

"Hmm."

"I have some news that might cheer you up very, _very_ much." I gazed at her curiously.

"You have me intrigued, Ms. Swan."

"Well," She wrapped her arms around my neck and her eyes bore into mine. "Esme and Carlisle are taking the kids to watch some snowbirds or something at a festival… I don't know."

I frowned. "Is it safe?"

"Of course, so they'll be gone for the weekend."

"Which one?"

"The one when your plaster comes off." I rewarded Bella with a winning smile and she laughed taking in my expression as I probably had a splitting grin on my face. She pressed her lips against mine for a soft kiss.

"Now that is news that I love. Come on, let's see if the two are ready."

I turned to give Eli an amused smile as I watched her sing along to the ridiculous songs that were playing on the CD player of Bella's car. I think it was something about a teapot. It was the best thanksgiving I could dream of. I ran a hand through my hair and turned to Bella who was driving as slow as a she always did. I could hear Seth sighing impatiently and I smiled. _That's right, you have to suffer too, buddy._

"Daddy, we there?" My baby asked for the fourth time.

"Not yet, princess. It's a twenty minute route but I think we might need some time." Bella glanced at me to offer a glare and I chuckled. I heard Seth coughing behind me and I turned to find him stifling a smile.

"Are you both laughing at my expense? I'll remember that when serving the chocolate pies I've made."

"No, we're sorry, Bella." I murmured, kissing her cheek. Her delicious desserts were very hard to resist.

"Mommy, we there?" Eli asked again and I rolled my eyes, letting Bella take this one.

"Just five more minutes, sweetie. Close your eyes, mommy will wake you up once we get to nana's." She closed her eyes and hugged her stuffed unicorn tightly as she leaned against the car seat comfortably. I smiled and turned to stare at the snow outside. It was wonderful out there when the snow had started to just fall. Bella gave my hand a soft squeeze and I turned to offer her a smile.

"It's beautiful." I murmured and she nodded, her face glowing with joy.

"Wonderful, really."

 _And I get to spend these holidays with Bella. I'm the luckiest person._

* * *

"… so, I'm just thankful for everyone in this room." Jasper said and all eyes turned to dad, who was the last one to make a toast.

Dad cleared his throat and smiled, looking at everyone. "After a long time has the entire family gathered to celebrate Thanksgiving once again and I just want you all to know that I'm very grateful for you all to be here. Edward came back into our lives and he brought along three wonderful people with him. Bella, you have made our son into a much better person and I could not be more thankful for that. Eli, thank for you adding more light to our family and being so adorable, we have another grandchild to spoil along with Andrew," Eli giggled from my lap, clapping her hands. I heard a couple of chuckles and I kissed her cheek. "Seth, you should know that we are all here for you, always.

"We are your family and there is nothing more thankful for me to be right now but for you. You are just as important as any other person in this room and you are going to be with us for a long, long time. Esme and I are very young to have a grandchild your age, but we're willing to make our peace with that," I rolled my eyes at his lame joke. _Such a dad joke._ "And I am confident you will not let us down or Edward and Bella who have taken such a bold step to have you stay with them and share our family…" He went on to thank every person individually and lastly to mom before we clinked our glasses and sipped our wine.

"Daddy, what dat?" Eli pointed to my red wine.

"That's red wine, darling."

"I have?"

I chuckled. "You can have it when you are as old as daddy, it's not for little kids. You love hot chocolate, don't you?" She nodded and grabbed her mug kept on the table. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Daddy it come off?" She tugged on my plaster and I kissed her cheek.

"Soon, angel. Two weeks."

"Then you comes to school? I show you evvything!"

"I'm sure you will, Eli. Now finish up with your pie, you want to help nana get the Christmas ornaments out, don't you?" She giggled, nodding her head. I smiled and looked over at Bella and found her hugging Seth. Oh, he must have gotten emotional with everything. Can't believe I missed this for so many years. It felt good here and mom was already going crazy for Christmas. Which almost made me smile about the fact that I would have to get gifts for more people this time.

 _I can't wait._

* * *

I couldn't stop staring at my left arm. It felt so nice having the plaster off. I felt more human again, knowing I could do everything on my own now. It wouldn't require a lot of physiotherapy and I had already been doing it for a week now which had improved my movements. That almost could help me drive myself to where I was sitting right now. I ran a hand through my hair and gazed out of the window to find people finally getting here.

I checked my watch and it was 12:00. There was a knock on the window and I smiled when I saw who it was. I opened the door and stepped out, giving Alex a quick hug. "What? You were getting sentimental staring at your free hand?" I rolled my eyes and got him off me.

"You are such a shit, Alex. What are you doing here?"

"Duties. It's Monday and Friday for me."

I chuckled. "It really is difficult to wrap yourself to this life, eh?"

"A little," His blue eyes looked happy. "But, I'm glad it is. And I should warn you, the teacher hits on men."

"What? Why is she even there?"

"Because she is good with kids." He said as a matter of fact.

"I haven't seen Eli in three days. Mom and dad took the kids away for the weekend to show some seasonal birds and everything."

"Oh," Alex sighed loudly. "I prefer the New York weather. Can't wait for Christmas."

"That's still two weeks away. Did you tell your folks about Will?"

"It was surprising that they were so fucking happy. I send them pictures and they can't wait to meet him."

"You think Shelly will let you take him to New York with you?"

"No, they agreed to come here. Which means I have to clean up the house." He made a face and I elbowed him.

"You should contact some cleaning service, they'll do it for you."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll look into that. Anyway, let's get the kids."

Alex and I made our way from the parking lot to the space outside the school where I could see kids waiting to be dropped off with their parents while others waiting for their kids. I had to get Andrew with me too so that I could take them to where Emmett was waiting for us. A woman in her early-thirties, with olive-colored skin and amber eyes was walking our way. Her clothes seemed skimpy for such a cold weather but I didn't care.

"Hello, Mr. Turner." She purred and I tried to hide my surprise that she was so openly flirting.

"Mrs. Cooper. I'm just waiting for my son."

"Will speaks highly of you."

Alex grinned at that. "I'm glad he does." Her eyes finally travelled to me and she did a once-over before thrusting her hand my way.

"I'm Heather Cooper. Are you here with Mr. Platt?"

"No, I'm here to pick up Eli and Andrew."

"Oh! You're her uncle then?" Her eyes fell on my empty left hand. Ugh, there was no wedding band for her to back off. I heard a clutter of chaos behind her when I saw the kids running out. I pushed past the woman when I saw Eli who was looking around before she gasped loudly when her eyes fell on me.

"Daddy!" Eli screamed loud enough for everyone to hear and came running my way. I lifted her in my arms after more than two months and held her to me.

"Oh, I missed you so much princess." I pulled back and placed soft kisses all over her face making her giggle.

"Your hand fee?"

"Yes, baby. Now I'm fine again and you are light as feather so we don't have a problem." I pecked her lips.

"Where mommy?"

"Mommy is out with Aunt Rose and Alice." I looked past her and found Andrew and Will running our way. Drew hugged my legs and I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, buddy. How was school?"

"Long! Where's mommy?"

"Your mommy is busy but we are going to go meet your daddy now."

"Where we go, daddy?" Eli asked and I chuckled, staring at them both.

"Well, daddy and Uncle Emmett thought that maybe we should get our Christmas trees so we could decorate them!"

"Yay!" Both cheered on and I realized how simple it was to get them to be happy.

"And Seth?" Andrew asked as I was buckling him in the car seat.

"Seth will get there with your dad." I kissed his cheek and Eli pouted, tugging on her car seat but there wasn't nothing I could do about it. I shut the door and gave Alex and Will a wave before I settled in the car. I was not looking forward to the crowd, mall Santas and shopping. Bella was an expert at handling Eli so hyped up and strict enough to _restrict_ chocolates although I won't be able to say no and Eli would end up with a lot of candies but I would have an angry girlfriend at home then.

 _Good luck, Cullen._

* * *

I fiddled with the pencil in my hand as I held my preparatory book in the other hand. I placed it back on the table and kept the materials away as I gazed outside at the snow and how beautiful the lake seemed on this Wednesday afternoon. The room seemed to float on the frozen lake and I could see a couple of kids doors away making something out of the snow. I sighed softly. Well, mine were at their grandparent's place as I thought about them, while they must be helping with the decorations.

My exam was in two days and dad was adamant to have me study for it even though I was prepared for it since high school. Ugh. I just hated him so much because he made me feel like I was eighteen all over again. I ran a hand through my hair and rested my head against the cushioned arm of the white couch and closed my eyes. _Enough of this shit_. Plus, Bella had gone out with Alice for some wedding shit. The wedding wasn't even here. What the fuck were they doing then?

There was a click heard not far from me and I opened my eyes to find Bella standing at the doorway, shivering from cold as her body tried to wind down from it. She took off her gloves and placed them on the bed as she quickly went to the walk-in closet. Ten minutes later, she walked in the room wearing a jumper, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was let down and it looked lovely.

"Hi, honey. How is your prep going?" Bella asked as she came over to me and I pulled her to me so she was lying on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stroked her hair.

"Very boring. I don't like it."

"But, it's important that you do."

"I don't want to. I'm done with it. I've been practicing from the past two months. I'm all set."

"Really?" I could hear the challenge in her voice and I nodded, looking into those warm brown eyes.

"Yes, really."

"Should I test you?"

"Sure."

"Because I'm not sure you are."

"Or we can do something much more fun than this." My hands crept to her butt, gliding across her hip bone and she swatted my hand away, sitting up. I sat up too and she laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

" _Or_ we can make these questions more fun."

"You have my full attention, baby." Bella pressed her lips against mine and I parted my lips, letting her deepen our kiss and she pulled back when I tugged on her jumper. I pouted. "What?"

"Come on, honey. It's interesting." She got off my lap and went to sit on the matching couch across from the one I was sitting on. She stared at the pile of books with a puzzled expression.

"Which one?"

"Third one." I muttered and plopped on the couch again.

"For one wrong answer, you take a clothing item off," My eyes snapped open and I sprung up to a sitting position.

"But if it's right, you will." I murmured and she blushed but then nodded her head.

"I'm sure it won't make much of a difference because I just want to see you take your clothes off."

"Oh, really?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "You will find yourself without any clothes by the end of this and I, in turn will be fully clothed."

"We'll see." She muttered and looked down at herself. She was mouthing something and then looked at me. "I'm wearing nine items, how many are you?"

"Six."

"That's not even." Bella murmured and then took off her sneakers and a sock. I laughed and shook my head.

"Start."

"I will be staring with General Pediatrics, Dr. Cullen." I nodded and tried to hide my smile. I found her eyes widening as she skimmed the pages. "Holy cow, those are some big questions."

"You're scared by the questions?" I teased and she recovered her confident stance, staring at me evenly. _I can see right through her, she's completely baffled by the book._

"Um, no. Ready?"

"Whenever you are." I said and she blushed, looking down at the page she was on.

"You find a discrete, whitish polyp that extends through the tympanic membrane in a child with a history of recurrent otitis media. This most likely represents which of the following?

a. A cholesteatoma b. Tympanosclerosis c. Acute otitis media with perforation and drainage d. Dislocation of the malleus from its insertion in the tympanic membrane e. Excessive cerumen production."

Bella let out a deep breath after she finished reading making me laugh although her cute glare cut me off. She stared at me expectantly and I continued staring at her gorgeous face. How her brown eyes gazed into mine, her lashes framed those eyes, her cheeks flushed from the cold, her lips slightly parted. She looked so beautiful and looked like someone who was going to lose a sock of hers right about now.

"I'm waiting but if you don't know, you can just take your sock off." She smirked and I smiled at her. _Oh, Bella._

"It's cholesteatoma. It is a small sac lined with epithelium-containing debris. Acquired cholesteatoma can present in children with recurrent otitis media, or in the face of a chronically draining ear. The mass can grow―"

"No! No! That's enough." She cut me off and I nodded.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Her head snapped up from the book.

"Your sock, love. It's still covering your foot." She huffed and took it off, placing it by the other one. "Five to go, baby."

"Whatever, Edward," I chuckled. "Alright, next one. A recovering premature infant who weighs 950g (2 lb, 1 oz) is fed breast milk to provide 120 cal/kg/d. Over the ensuing weeks, what is the baby most apt to develop?"

"My options?"

"You don't get options." She snapped and flipped through the rest of the book. I knew she wasn't giving me options because she didn't want to lose. I thought about it and was getting confused between Hypernatremia and Hypocalcemia but then the answer sparked into my head.

"It's Hypocalcemia." I cocked my head to one side and gazed at her irritated face which told me I had gotten it correct.

"It's correct." She mumbled and I smirked.

"Take off your jeans."

"It's my choice." Bella took off her jumper, placing it next to her to show off her navy blue off-shoulder blouse that glowed her pale skin against it. I could see a love bite against her neck from last night that earned a lot of backlash in the morning which I had make up for with a lot of gentle loving in the bathtub. That made us late for everything further on. I tried to shake off my thoughts of throwing her on the bed as I tried to concentrate on the question she would be asking.

"A 16-year-old girl is in your office for a preparticipation sports examination. She plans to play soccer in the fall, and needs her form filled out. Which history or physical examination finding is usually considered a contraindication to playing contact sports?"

"Absence of a single eye." I answered within a heartbeat and she sighed, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can't you get at least one wrong?"

"I've just answered three, darling. How could you expect me to?"

"I'm asking you each one from a different section, how much have you studied?" I just shrugged and watched her slowly peel off the blouse from her body so that she was left sitting in just her dark blue bra and jeans. _This was the best sight in the world._ I ran my index finger over my bottom lip as I gazed at her blushing form. Her lips parted while her eyes went to my finger rubbing my lip. She gulped and grabbed the book again.

"A 2-month-old child of an HIV-positive mother is followed in your pediatric practice. Which therapy should be considered for this child?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Prophylaxis against Pneumocystis jiroveci pneumonia."

"What?" She stared at me with an adorably confused face and flipped through the pages to find the answer at the back before clearing her throat. "Um, yeah. That's correct." She stood up and I watched her hand going to the button of her jeans. I leaned over and hooked my index fingers under her belt loops before I pulled her to me and her breathing hitched. I sat on my knees and gazed at her lovely face as my fingers ran over her smooth stomach before I unbuttoned her jeans. Her breathing came out in short pants as I pulled the zipper down.

I brushed my lips against her stomach, just grazing it against her soft skin and her fingers fisted in my hair as she pulled me closer. I placed my hands on either side of the waistband and yanked the jeans down, resisting the urge to groan as I noticed her dark blue thong. She stepped out of the them and kicked them away quickly. My fingers brushed against her soaping wet center and she gasped softly, her sweet voice whispering my name in a soft plea.

"Edward, please." Her knees almost buckled as my hot breath fanned against her sex. I just smiled and leaned my head back to look at her.

"I still have two questions." Bella finally snapped out of her reverie and went back to sit where she previously was. She squirmed a little and placed the book on her lap as she flipped through the set of questions. I was estimating that it was taking her so long because she was trying to find a difficult question and I was very much looking forward to it.

"Okay, here you go," She murmured breathily, leaning forward as she did so to push her chest further out and make me even more hard. Fuck, it was hard to concentrate. "An adolescent with type 1 diabetes returns for a follow-up visit after his annual checkup last week. You note that his serum glucose is elevated, and his glycosylated hemoglobin (hemoglobin A1C) is 16.7%. This finding suggests poor control of his diabetes over at least which of the following time periods?" _Oh, she was being generous enough to give options._

"8 hours, 1 day, 1 month, 3 months, 6 months or 9 months."

Hmm, it was definitely not 8 hours or 1 month, neither could create such levels of hemoglobin. But it couldn't be 9 months, that was taking it a bit too far. It was either 3 months or 6 months. I stared at Bella, watching a grin on her face as she smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back as I thought about the answer. What the hell could it possibly be. I gazed at Bella, flipping through the book, how she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. She was nervous, why was she nervous? Wait a minute. It can't be three months.

"Repeat the options, Bella." I muttered and closed my eyes as I heard her dictate the same figures but smiled when I found the answer in her sweet voice. I opened my eyes and looked into those cautious brown eyes. "It's 2 months, baby."

Her mouth fell open and she was a mask of shock. "How did you…?" She couldn't even complete her sentence and I laughed.

"That was very kind of you to not give it as an option."

"I just didn't want to take off my underwear clothes." She muttered, playing with her fingers.

"It was your idea; the game. You have to take off something. Actually, you should take off both of them just for the sole reason that you tried to trick me."

"That's ridiculous, Edward."

"Baby, come on."

"Fine." Her hands reached behind to unclasp her bra and I grinned like an idiot as I waited for her to take it off. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed softly as she finally unclasped it and took the straps off with an agonizingly slow pace. I impatiently waited and then my eyes couldn't move away from her beautiful breasts. They were the most perfect ones in the world. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a shaky breath. Her nipples were already hard as pebbles and there were goosebumps all over her body. It was a great thing that the room was very warm.

"You look great." I said softly and she blushed biting her bottom lip and flipped through the pages, finally opening one.

"A 14-year-old girl has a 9-month history of diarrhea, abdominal pain (usually periumbilical and postprandial), fever, and weight loss. She has had several episodes of blood in her stools. Which is the most likely diagnosis?" Bella stood up and walked over to straddle my lap as she sat and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her warm body, pulling her closer to me. We sighed softly as our warm embrace made us feel relaxed as well.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured and she hovered her lips over mine.

"I love you too, Edward," I stood up and she tightened her arms around my neck as my lips crashed against hers fiercely while I carried her to the bed. "Answer?"

I smiled. "Crohn disease." I mumbled and bunched her panties before tearing them off making her gasp. I threw them away and placed her on the bed as I hovered over her.

"You are fully clothed." She whispered and moaned as my hands palmed her soft breasts. I sighed and leaned back to take off my sweater and t-shirt. I undid my jeans, letting my erection spring free and hovered back over her. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I trailed kisses to her neck, down to her shoulders before sucking her hardened nipple into my mouth. I switched to the other one and felt her hands gripping the sheets tightly in them.

"Edward, please." Her voice was a soft plea and I couldn't help give in to her wishes as I moved inside her. Our body wrapped up in a warm embrace as I gyrated my hips against hers. It wasn't long before we convulsed and I emptied inside her, feeling her hot breathing on my neck. Her fingers stroked my hair and she winced as I pulled out of her quickly, wrapping her in my arms.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

 _It's never a dull day with Bella around._

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy! Santa comes!" I groaned when I heard my daughter's sweet voice yelling, probably from the stairway that was at such a great distance.

"We should probably teach her when to shout and when not." Bella murmured, snuggling against me and I tightened my arms around her.

"Or to just never do that." I whispered and kissed her hair, nuzzling against it.

"It's Christmas and look at us."

I chuckled and the door bursted open making me roll away to check the time. 05:59. Really? What had I done to deserve this? It wasn't even six! God! Bella shifted and I watched her reach for her robe to put on. I sat up a little, adjusting a pillow behind me and smiled as Eli and Seth stood by the door. Eli was clutching Seth's hand who was still half asleep and seemed clearly annoyed that he was woken up.

"Santa comes!" I nodded, running a hand through my hair as I sat up properly.

"Yes, he did." Seth grumbled and Eli quickly skipped over to me. I pulled her on my lap and hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Mewwy Chwistmas, daddy," She pecked my lips and went over to her mommy for the same. I motioned Seth to get over to us and he did but instead of wishing us, he slept on his stomach, between the space Bella and I had. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. Eli frowned when she saw that Seth had fallen asleep and then she crawled over to me. I held her little body close to me and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Daddy, Seth sweepy bad boy."

"I know, what do you suggest, princess?"

"We wakes him." She told me seriously and I nodded.

"Okay, let's do it." Bella shook her head and I sighed, letting out a shrug. I wasn't going to refuse Eli today. It's Christmas.

"Seth! Seth! Wakey-wakey!" She squealed and sat on his back. Her little fists banged against his back and I laughed watching Seth let out a groan. Bella tried to hide her amusement but wasn't very good at it. "It's Chwistmas! Santa comes and he gives pwesent cause he know our house!" Bella and I shared a look.

Great. At least she was past that phase now. I recalled Eli coming crying to me the day after her Christmas break had started and she was asking why Santa had never sent her presents before or was she a bad girl but we told her that he didn't know where she lived previously. That worked. And she ended up believing that he just wasn't sure about the address because her parents never decorated a Christmas tree or whatever. I let her predict the facts herself with a conclusion that she wasn't a bad person and that she was going to have the best Christmas this time.

"No! Bella, tell her!" Seth whined and Bella sighed loudly.

"Seth, baby it's Christmas. Don't you want to open your presents?"

"'s too early." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Come on, Seth. You can sleep after you open your presents, Eli is so excited, she'll start crying. Do you want to make her cry?" I asked and he eventually sat up, making Eli slide down him who giggled and clapped her hands. I gathered my little baby in my arms and she snuggled against me.

"Daddy we go?" Eli whispered and I nodded, kissing her forehead. I turned and rolled my eyes when I found Seth with his head on Bella's lap as she spoke something to him softly.

"Bella? Baby, shall we?" I asked softly and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Seth, honey let's go."

"Okay." He sat up and gave Bella a hug, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, honey."

Seth gave me a hug too and I smiled, hugging him with an arm as Eli sat on my lap. I patted his back and then he took Eli in his arms, giving her a tight hug and almost squishing her which made her laugh and try to get out of them and escape but it wasn't possible. He let her go and Eli came back to me. I held her in my arms and we all made our way downstairs where the living room was decorated to the nines.

A huge six feet tall Christmas was situated by the couches in the great room and it took Eli and Seth quite some time to decorate using the ornaments and all that stuff although Eli was ecstatic when I held her on my shoulder and she got to place the golden star at the top. Ah, good times. There were string lights around everywhere; the balcony, the skylight, the open kitchen which really made it seem like Christmas now.

Eli squirmed in my arms and I set her down so she went running to the tree. I turned to Seth and pushed him so he would go get his presents too. He was excited but he just wasn't a toddler anymore to show it. I settled on the couch and pulled Bella next to me. She immediately stood up and I pouted but she mouthed 'two minutes' so I nodded. I turned the fireplace on and found Eli counting all the gifts.

"Princess, you know which ones are yours, don't you?"

"E-L-I!" She smiled at me and I nodded. There wasn't a need to do that as Bella and I had wrapped up all her presents in pink gift wrapping paper while Seth had them in green. Eli struggled with her three presents and sat in front of me on the warm carpet, lining up the boxes. She then stood up and walked over to me with a pout on her face. She held up the sash of her now open robe and I tied it up, adjusting her pajama shirt well.

Seth joined Eli on the carpet and I could sense Bella before she came into my view holding four steaming cups of probably hot chocolate. She placed the tray away and grabbed two for us. Bella cuddled closer to me and handed me a cup. I murmured a thank you and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, love." We shared a quick kiss and enjoyed the silence around us with just the sounds of the wrapping paper getting torn. I buried my nose against her hair and breathed in her calming, wonderful scent. Eli struggled with the huge box and had a pout on her adorable face as she scooted it over to us. I chuckled and bent a little to take off the scotch tape wrapped around the necessary places and she gasped when the box opened.

Apparently, she wanted a _Disney Princess Dream Castle_ from Santa with a couple of figures that wore fancy clothes. She started tearing open the packaging and finally gazed at her castle with a dazed expression. I think she liked it. "Mommy, wook!"

"I know, baby," Bella kept her empty mug away and sat next to Eli as she gasped when looking at our daughter's gift. "They are all here! Santa did a good job." _Thank you._ "Maybe I should say special thank you to Santa tonight." _Score._

"He will be very happy." I murmured and sipped on my hot chocolate, watching Bella blush as she spoke with Eli who was showing her everything. I turned to Seth who also had three boxes but was struggling to hold them. I went over and sat by him.

"That's a lot, you guys. You didn't have to." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and just open it." I grabbed the big box from his hands and got the wrapping paper off before I laid it open for him, making his eyes bulge out of their socket.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! Even Emmett doesn't have this!"

I smirked. "I know. He has PS3, this is four. We're going to kick some ass tonight at mom and dad's place."

"Can we _please_ play now?" I glanced over at Bella who was staring at the two of us with an unreadable expression. "Maybe not." He muttered and I chuckled. He smiled and then leaned over to give me a hug. "Thank you, you guys are the best."

"We know that too." Seth rolled his eyes and sat back to open up the smaller box. Bella scooted over to and I wrapped an arm around her. Okay, this one took a lot of thought and then we decided to go for it. It was a phone. No big deal but well, Seth was thirteen and I knew all the kids his age had it so we might as well gift him one. But we were going to keep some restrictions on his use, like just texts to family and friends―when he makes some in the near future.

"Keep the third unopened." I murmured and patted his back before I went back to my princess. "Baby, aren't you opening the second one?" I asked and she nodded, grabbing the second box.

"Tis fwom Santa too?"

"No, these two are from mommy and daddy. Open the smaller box first." I said and she crawled onto my lap with the gift. I hugged her tightly while she tugged on the wrapping paper, trying to open it. I helped her quickly and opened the cover of the blue velvet box making her giggle. I gingerly took out the charm bracelet and she clapped her hands, stretching out her right hand for me to put it on. I did and she jiggled it as the charms made a tinkling sound and smiled at me.

"You liked it, baby?"

"Fank you, daddy!" She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I smiled and kissed her hair, stroking it softly. I turned us to face Seth and Bella; who sat closer to me.

"You want to show your present to mommy and Seth, princess?" Eli nodded and pulled back to show her newest gift.

"That's so pretty, do you know what these charms are for, sweetheart?" Bella asked and Eli shook her head making us chuckle. "Well, this heart is because we love you so much, this E is for your pretty name," Eli tinkered with the letter. "This house is for our new family, this ice-cream cone is because you love ice-creams, the book is because you love bedtime stories and then we have a unicorn because you love your stuffed unicorn." Eli gasped and went over to hug Bella making me smile.

"Alright now you two, we have a special present but you'll have to open your third boxes for that." Seth beamed at us and picked up his box so that he could shake it. The box rumbled and he laughed.

"It's a ball." I smiled and waited until he opened it while I brought Eli her tiny rectangular box. She opened it quickly and pouted when it was just a picture of a spacious backyard playset.

"I no wike." She mumbled and snuggled against Bella as she pushed it away. Bella and I just shared a smile.

"I love this!" Seth laughed when he saw it was basketball.

"Daddy! I no get pwetty pwesent!"

"Oh, of course my baby will." I lifted her in my arms and others followed as I walked over to the balcony. I put in the code I had set so the kids won't see the backyard and the doors opened to a snowy sight. Eli hugged me tightly from the cold and the snow was mostly cleared up after we played in it from the past week. Eli was ecstatic when we had made the snowman or had a snowball fight… _it is the best Christmas._

We had the garden cleared up and Seth and Eli gasped when they saw what the half space of this big backyard was transformed into.

"You saw that picture in your gift box, baby? That was a playset. Look, it's the same." I pointed to our garden as she giggled delightedly and clapped her hands.

"Pwettiest!"

"I know, isn't it?" I kissed her hair.

"Seth, what do you think?" Bella asked as we looked at him hopefully.

"It's the best court in the world." I laughed and Bella kissed my cheek softly. It was my idea to have a basketball court because I had overheard Seth talking about it to dad, I think. It was such a relief to watch them both being so happy on a Christmas morning. They never even celebrated Christmas before and now they had the chance and always will. Eli squirmed in my arms so I set her down and she went to the little balcony door for going downstairs but Bella stood in the way.

"Not now, baby. It's cold and you are still in your jammies. You and Seth have to go inside and drink your hot chocolate because it's getting cold now. Then take a bath. Go." She pointed to the living room and they both walked in quickly. I smiled at Bella and she walked over to me. I pressed my lips against hers and she moaned when I deepened our kiss. Now it was a great Christmas morning.

"They are twenty steps away from us." Bella murmured as my kisses trailed to her neck. I pecked her lips before I pulled back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"This the best Christmas I've ever had."

"I can say the same," She stroked my cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you too and when do we open your gifts?"

"Plural?" She raised an eyebrow and I kissed her lips sweetly.

"Of course, what did you expect?"

"Nothing less, I guess," Her eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, we still have to wrap up the presents for everyone."

"I know," I brushed the stray hair away from her face. "We'll do it after Eli is down for a nap. She is very happy today, I'm guessing she might do some damage if set loose without observation."

Bella laughed, nodding her head. "You are probably right, honey. They both will start damaging each others stuff, who knows."

"Daddy! Seth takes my dolly!"

 _Argh! That's a great start._

* * *

I laughed when Eli held up a Play-doh game set to show Bella and me. Bella chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and she gave my hand a soft squeeze. I looked back over at Andrew, Eli and Seth who were swamped with presents and although Seth tried to play it cool, he was loving the fact that he was getting so many presents at the same time. It wasn't his fault to get overwhelmed, my family had always been that way.

"Tired, baby?" I asked Bella who nodded, opening her eyes to stare at me. I grinned, tucking the stray pieces of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

On cue, she blushed. Bella was wearing a lovely red lace dress that fell just above her knees and made her legs look miles long. "Thanks, sweetie. You don't look half bad yourself." I chuckled.

"How is the night treating you so far?"

"That's a lot of gifts, Cullen. I'm not used to it."

"Did Angela and Ben get their gifts?" She nodded and a sad smile appeared on her face. "Hey, you said you were fine here. We could've gone to New York, baby but you said you wanted to stay here."

"I did," She mumbled, snuggling against my neck. "It's my first Christmas in a long time without them and I told her everything that happened over the phone but she won't understand unless we speak to her. She can't travel anywhere either, she is in her third trimester."

"I know," I murmured, stroking her hair. "We'll visit her, okay? Whatever you want. I have some work left pending in New York as well."

"We don't have time until Alice's wedding. Maybe after that."

I let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. It's a miracle she hasn't started talking about it." Bella laughed softly.

"She is getting nervous as the day is approaching."

"It's going to be so cold, why does she want a winter wedding, I don't understand."

"Every girl thinks about her ideal wedding day since she is a little girl."

I smiled at Bella. "Does she? Well, what are you thoughts upon your wedding day?"

"Um, summer wedding. With the warm weather and probably I had this thought because of the fact that Forks was always so rainy and incredibly green. Summer is refreshing."

"I get it." I grinned and looked over at Eli and Seth who were fiddling something from her new game. Bella played with the buttons of my shirt and I looked at everyone gathered around having a small talk amongst themselves. Everyone was probably getting sleepy from the feast that mom, Rosalie and Bella had cooked and we all ate. I sat up straighter when Eli came running to us and settled herself on my lap.

"You opened all your gifts, princess?" Eli nodded and cuddled closer to me as she gazed at the huge Christmas tree by the fireplace. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned up to peck my lips making me smile.

"Oh, she's so adorable. Edward give her to me." Alice said and I glared at her, shaking my head.

"No, she's mine. Have one for yourself. Eli will grow up very fast, I don't want to miss out on the hugs."

"Edward!" Alice whined and I tightened my arms around Eli who giggled, looking over at Alice.

"Awice, I gives spehshal hugs when daddy not there." I stared at Eli in shock while I could hear others laughing.

"See? You've met your match, genius." Emmett muttered to me, shaking his head as he smiled at my little girl.

"You promise, Eli?" Alice asked as she pouted and Eli nodded, smiling up at me.

"I can't believe you said that, princess. Daddy is not special?" I asked sadly and her blue eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, daddy. You and mommy best." She clapped her hands and Bella laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, baby. I think daddy is shocked more than sad." She murmured and I rolled my eyes. _But that was true._ She was a smart little thing.

"Daddy you my favet." Eli said sweetly which got me to smile widely.

"Thank you, princess." I kiss her lips soundly and tickled her stomach making her laughter be heard to everyone in the room.

"Alright, Eli what has mommy told you to do?" Bella asked and I stopped tickling Eli so she would look at Bella.

"Keep wapper far."

"That's right. Collect all your wrappers, honey. We need to keep everything, clean don't we?" My little girl nodded and went over to Bella. "Then mommy will clear up the rest. See? Andrew and Seth are doing it too. Go now, we'll wait for you." Eli nodded and kissed Bella before she went.

I sighed and pulled Bella in my arms. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what mess I would be in."

"I know that," She stroked my cheek. "Then it's a good thing I haven't left you yet."

"You never can, Ms. Swan. I won't let you go." I kissed her lips softly and she smiled against my lips. I heard a throat clear and we pulled back to find mom gazing at me with an unreadable expression. My smile died down and I tried to think of what had gotten her so mad at me since the moment we got here. I did not recall doing something crazy since evening but I had to find out or she would let me know anyway.

"Edward, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, mom." I planted a kiss on Bella's lips before I stood up to leave. We went to her study surprisingly and she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at me.

 _Okay._ What the hell was she up to?

"Mom, is there a problem? You have been kind of edgy with me today."

"Yes, there is a reason. Do you realize something wrong with all those things that you have told me about your life from the past couple of years?"

What? What was wrong? Oh the CIA job. "I know, mom. It wasn't a job that you found me being safe with and I know that but I gave the exams, I'll join the clinic after Alice's wedding. Don't worry."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Not about that. You, Bella and the kids."

I frowned. "We took your and dad's opinions before asking Seth to take our last name. He was very happy about it. Everything is fine, mom. Why are you throwing such a shade about it? It was around Halloween, two months ago." I was getting exasperated about such a silly reason for her to get mad at me.

"You really think that's what I'm asking you about?"

"Why could you possibly be mad at me for?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's about you and Bella." Her green eyes seemed so serious as she stared at me.

"What? Everything is going wonderful."

"Exactly," She nodded and let out a deep breath. "Are you even going to ask her to marry you?"

Oh, fuck. "Uh… I," I was short of words but her eyes were very demanding.

 _That I was not expecting._

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Next up we head to Houston for the wedding. I really want to finish up this story in three chapters. Maybe a couple of outtakes if you guys would like but I'm going to need your opinions on that one.**

 **Thank you again for the amazing reviews and I hope you REVIEW for this one too!**

 **I made this chapter very fluffy and hope you guys enjoyed it because sometimes they are better than any kind of fights or something worse.**

 **So let me know what you think.**

 **Also have a great day or whatever time that you are reading this chapter. I hope you have a wonderful day ahead and good luck for everything!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls. **


	42. Wedding Part 1

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 **Previously…**

* * *

" _It's about you and Bella." Her green eyes seemed so serious as she stared at me._

" _What? Everything is going wonderful."_

" _Exactly," She nodded and let out a deep breath. "Are you even going to ask her to marry you?"_

 _Oh, fuck. "Uh… I," I was short of words but her eyes were very demanding._

That I was not expecting.

* * *

"Well?" Mom stared at me expectantly and I cleared my throat, my face trying to regain back some color.

"Uh, sure," I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Why do you ask this out of the blue?"

" _Out of the blue_? Edward, you have adopted kids with her and you think this is out of the blue?"

I buried my hands deep in my pockets. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way but you just took me off guard with the question." I mumbled and my eyes looked around the room, finally noticing the couch. I walked over and settled myself on it. Mom followed and sat right next to me, giving my knee a soft squeeze.

"How long have you known Bella for?"

"More than two years." I muttered and buried my face in my hands.

"I think that's enough time, honey."

I sighed. "It's not that easy, mom. We were not on friendly terms until we got to Seattle. I've known her well for six months! You can't just ask somebody you have barely known for such less time to marry you!"

Mom glared at me when I looked over at her. "Don't you love her?"

"Of course, mom. I love her more than anything in this world."

"Then what is holding you back?"

I let out a shaky breath. "I haven't even joined dad's clinic yet―" She held up a finger and I paused.

"It's yours."

" _Fine_. I haven't started working in _my_ clinic yet, I know money isn't an issue with us but it's just that so many things are happening right now. Her writing career, Eli has just started school, Seth is still learning and we are still trying to adjust to this overwhelming changes happening. It's too damn hard. Plus, you put a wedding into this, it's too much work. I don't want to get married, not right now."

"Edward, marriage isn't work. You are nothing less than a married couple right now."

"I know," I gazed into her green eyes. "I'm afraid that she might want to maybe have kids?" That came out like a question. "This had happened around September that she thought she was pregnant but the tests came out negative. I was there to hold her when she was so utterly heartbroken about it. I can't watch that anguished expression on her face again. Eli is so young, with maybe a baby coming in the house, she might feel neglected. Even now we are trying to give her as much time as we give Seth so that she doesn't feel like she is missing out on our love."

"You both are doing a wonderful job with the kids, I don't doubt that but perhaps you and Bella should talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, mom. It's too soon. I just can't even think about a wedding right now." My eyes snapped over to the door when I thought I heard something. Mom stood up and sighed softly.

"I left the window open." She muttered and looked at me. "You don't have to get married right away. Maybe just engaged for a couple of months, that'll give you enough time to get into your routine and I'm sure Bella is matured enough to understand why you should not have kids."

"I know," I sighed and took a deep breath. _Why the fuck did I say that?_ "I don't know why I said that. Bella has been so great with everything and I just got really surprised when you asked me that. I do want to get married, I would love to marry her, mom. Of course I would but it's too soon for a wedding."

"I understand and you both are smart enough to know when to get married. All I'm saying is that get engaged," She smiled and walked over to the cabinet not far from her desk. She came back to me holding a black velvet box. I opened it and smiled when I saw it was a diamond engagement ring. Not just any engagement ring, it was my nana's. "Emmett got your grandmother's, you get your nana's." She winked and I smiled, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I was waiting to give it to you and just make sure to give it before it's too late. Talk to Bella about your concerns about this if that's what it takes."

"I will," _Although there wasn't much to talk about._ "Thank you, mom. Can you keep this away in my jacket? I really don't know where to keep it right now."

"Don't worry, I will." I smiled and exited her study to go back to the den where everybody was. I went over to settle next to Bella who was gazing at Eli and Seth quietly. I grabbed her hand in mine and held it tightly, feeling her touch calming me down instantly. That was a heavy talk with mom in there. God, I had thought about proposing to Bella later but well, I guessed the plans had to be preponed now which I was fine with. _Anything to make sure that Bella will be mine officially as my wife._

"Honey, mommy will take care of the rest. It's okay." Eli nodded and went to sit with dad while Seth was speaking with Andrew about something. I turned to Bella who was gazing at the ring in her finger as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Hey," I murmured and she looked up at me. I frowned when I saw her eyes were pricked with tears. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's making you so sad." I murmured and brushed the stray hair away from her face. Bella sniffled and hugged me tightly, pressing her face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled against her hair.

"I just miss mom, that's all."

I sighed softly. "Oh, angel. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you." Bella stiffened in my arms when I said that which made me frown but then she relaxed against me.

"I know."

 _Alright._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

"… _Plus, you put a wedding into this, it's too much work. I don't want to get married, not right now."_

Huh. Edward really thought so? I would've never guessed him to be someone who would not want to get married to me. Guess I was living in a completely different world of my fragment of imagination where I did think he would at least want to get engaged. I had no idea if it was fortunate or unfortunate of me to go to the doorway with his phone in my hand when some Chuck guy was calling and I overheard them both.

" _There is nothing to talk about, mom. It's too soon. I just can't even think about a wedding right now."_

Not even a wedding! I've had so many thoughts since I had heard their conversation and it was keeping me sleepless and most of the time anxious. I had done nothing to deserve it. He really thought it was too soon? Getting married was too soon? After we have a daughter and are taking care of Seth? I knew it wasn't long since we had gotten to know each other so well but I never thought he wouldn't want to get married.

" _I'm afraid that she might want to maybe have kids."_

That hurt the most. Did he really thought I was that shallow that I would want to have babies knowing what was the situation in the family? That one really made me question whether is it right to be in a relationship with him if he didn't understand me. But we had come so far now, was it really that simple to break it off? I loved him so much yet I had somehow failed to understand him more than he had to me.

"Mommy!" I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Eli calling out my name. I gazed at her rosy face; her cheeks were flushed from the slight cold, her blue eyes seemed vibrant in the daylight and her lips were curved into a beautiful smile. I wouldn't do that for Eli. Especially for my little baby.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Finish!" She said happily, pointing to her empty plate. I smiled and leaned over to press a kiss against her forehead.

"Mommy is so proud of you. Now finish up your hot chocolate." I murmured and she nodded, grabbing her cup carefully to start drinking her hot chocolate. My heart stuttered when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I was not ready to look at him right now. I turned to my right where Seth sat happily eating his pancakes. He offered me a smile and continued eating. He was almost done with his breakfast which made me realize I had to _start_ eating mine.

I slowly regained the consciousness of my surroundings and the chatter of the people at this restaurant on Monday morning became clearer to me. It was our first day in Houston. The others had left for the hotel but I wanted Eli and Seth to have some peace before Alice would drive us all crazy. I gazed out of the booth and saw people wearing coats as the cold breeze would pass. _It's Houston, it's the coldest it could get._

I heard Edward speaking with Eli and turned to find him, whispering something to her which made her giggle. Did he not want us to get married? Even for the kid's sake? His green eyes met mine and he offered me a warm smile, which I had to look away from before I got dazed just staring at him. I nibbled on my pecan-smoked bacon and continued watching Eli drink her hot chocolate happily while I heard some movement next to me.

My eyes widened when I realized Edward and Seth had switched places and turned to see Edward sitting close to me, making my heart jump in my chest. I could breathe in his wonderful scent and feel those gorgeous green eyes on me. "Bella?"

I turned because I was so attuned to his voice. I watched his hand reach over and stroke my cheek. His warm touch was so inviting. I looked for answers in his eyes. _Why don't you want to take our relationship a step further?_ "Hi." I cleared my throat when I realized how hoarse my voice was. I took a sip of my cranberry juice.

"What is it, love? Tell me." He said softly, his eyes seemed so concerned and apprehensive. I wanted to be mad at him but he was being so incredibly sweet from the last week even though I was behaving very ignorant and distant from everything.

"Nothing." I blinked back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"Is it about your nightmare from last night?" I nodded because that's all I could do. He gave me a sad smile and wrapped his arms around me. I stifled a sob and pressed my face against his neck, closing my eyes. "Hush, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, baby. Don't think about it too much." _What about the nightmare that my life was slowly turning into?_

"Okay." He released me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Please have your breakfast, you haven't been eating much from the past week. I'm getting really worried. Please." Edward placed a soft kiss on the back of my right hand. I nodded and pulled away from him to start eating my breakfast. I blushed when he kissed the corner of my mouth and then watched him start conversing with Seth about some sports game.

 _It was so complicated._

* * *

I was awake. I checked the clock hung on the wall and it was seven in the morning. I had barely slept for three hours. I heard Edward shifting behind me but I didn't turn. His hand was inside my camisole, splayed on my stomach to hold me to him. I felt him caressing my skin with his hand. Soft kisses were trailed to the back of my neck down to my shoulder. I got this fuzzy feeling in my stomach that I tried to shake it off.

His lips felt so nice against my skin and I resisted a moan when his teeth grazed against my ear. _Oh, he was good at this_. "Good morning, beautiful."

I blushed and nodded. "Morning." He rolled me to him and I finally stared at his handsome face, those green eyes looked so merry and jovial today. He was in a great mood.

"God, you look lovely."

"I don't." I mumbled and tried to get out of the bed. Edward pouted and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Don't go. We still have time." He said and snuggled against my neck. I bit my bottom lip and hesitantly reached over to stroke his hair. I heard him sigh softly and that made me sigh too. "That feels nice." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I had to remind my heart to not get ahead of myself. That he didn't want to do anything with our relationship so it would be better if I kept my hands to myself.

"Edward, I have to go take a shower." I muttered and he pulled back to look at me.

"What is bothering you?"

My eyes widened. "What? It's nothing."

"You haven't slept well."

"Maybe it's because we are someplace else."

"You haven't slept well in two weeks." He pointed out in a no nonsense tone.

"I have."

"Won't you tell me? I'm your boyfriend." _Boyfriend._

"Yes, you are just my boyfriend. There are some things that I would like to keep to myself, thank you."

" _Just_ your boyfriend? What does that have to mean? Bella, why have you been acting so foreign lately? I need an answer. Eli asked me last night when I was putting her to bed as well. Your behavior has been so strange in the past couple of days that even our three year-old daughter knows that something is bothering you."

"Our daughter?" I chuckled humorlessly and sat up. "I don't remember my name being there when she got adopted. I am just your girlfriend who is going to take care of her."

"Bella, I really don't understand what has you so irritated with everything but you better keep this shit in check with the kids around. I don't want my kids to get sad over the fact that you are not able to stop being so depressed all the time." I stared at him in shock. Did he just say that? Depressed? His kids?

"Edward, you―"

"I don't want to start quarreling in the morning." He muttered and got out of the bed, going to the bathroom. I heard a door open from the adjoining bedroom and Eli gazed at me with a pout on her face. Her robe was untied and clothes were wrinkled in sleep. She was clutching her stuffed unicorn tightly and I could see Seth fast asleep on one of the twin beds over her shoulder. I motioned her to come to me and she came running as to settle herself on my lap.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" I asked softly and combed my fingers through her hair.

"Yes, mommy."

I smiled. "That's great. Today we are going to Jasper's mom and dad's place."

"Jazzy have mommy and daddy?" Eli asked with a gasp.

I chuckled. "Yes, baby. So we are going to be there. Until then we are going to a museum for little kids! They have this big train in which you can sit and they show you around the place, there is a library where we can read books and you can color too. Doesn't it sound fun?"

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and I laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Okay, now do you want to take a bath?"

"No!" She pouted and rolled away to lie down on the bed. I sighed and she raised her arms to me, motioning me to get to her. I leaned down so we were nose to nose and she tapped my cheek. "Mommy, I wanna sweep."

"Okay," I smiled, stroking her face. "Whatever my little girl wants. Go to sleep." I pecked her lips and she giggled, hugging me tightly. I laughed and slept next to her, making her snuggle against me. I kissed her forehead and took off her robe as she closed her eyes. I stroked her hair and watched her breathing evening out eventually. I breathed in against her hair and closed my eyes wondering how should I speak to Edward about this.

But I knew I shouldn't keep this from him because everyone was in such a great mood and with our fighting, we would just distance ourselves from everything.

 _Alright, I'm going to do it._

I unwrapped myself from around Eli and wrapped the duvet around her little body tightly before I made my way to the en suite bathroom. I thanked the gods when the door was unlocked and stepped inside to find Edward with a razor in his hand as he shaved his face. One side of his cheek had the foam over it but the other was done. His eyes met mine in the mirror and he turned in my direction with a startled expression.

"Jeez, Bella. Could've knocked." He muttered under his breath and I stared at him narrowly.

"Since when have you started asking me to knock?"

"Since you said that I was just your boyfriend."

"Well you are." I whispered and he sighed soundly as he continued shaving.

"What is it? I heard Eli's voice few minutes ago. Is she up?"

"She fell back asleep."

I waited until Edward finished up with his work and then wiped his face clean with a towel followed by an after-shave cream. He looked sexy wearing just his pajama pants that hung low on his hips. He finally turned to me expectantly and I played with my fingers as I stared at my feet. I felt his fingers beneath my chin and he tipped my head up to look at him. His green eyes seemed so thoughtful while he stared at me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked softly and tears gathered in my eyes as I looked at him. "Bella, if you are just going to cry like any other time, I think I would like to go." He said disappointedly and turned to leave.

"No! Wait, don't go, please!" A sob escaped my lips and I buried my face in my hands. I heard his footsteps getting closer and then I was enveloped in his arms quickly.

"Hush, baby. I'm here. Tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Don't cry, please." He released me and wiped away my tears quickly. "How about a bath?" I nodded and he smiled, kissing my forehead. We went over to the egg-shaped bathtub and I watched Edward fill it with warm water and add bath salts to it, making the room waft in the scent of lavender and jasmine. He walked over to me and tugged on the hem of my camisole, pulling it over my head. I took off my pajama pants and glanced at him undressing himself.

Edward was so beautiful. I had no idea why he even remotely found me attractive. He helped me get in the bathtub, letting the water splash against the tiles. And I smiled despite my anxiety with the water and bath salts around me although it was much more romantic back at home with all the candles and music around. _Oh, good times._ I missed home already. I dipped my hand inside the water and turned to see Edward watching me. I blushed and glanced at him nervously.

"Join me." He nodded and got in behind me, keeping his legs apart so I sat between them. I felt his arms wrapping around me and I sighed softly as he hugged me tightly to him. I clasped our right hands together and he kissed my hair.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. Do you have any idea how incredibly lucky I am?" _It's the other way around._ "I cannot stay mad at you. Please, tell me what is nagging you so much."

I took a deep breath. "I overheard you speaking with Esme on Christmas night." He stiffened instantly and I felt his hand tightening it's hold on me.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Well, you forgot your phone and there were a couple of calls coming so I got there to give it to you and heard you speaking about marriage."

"That had you mad at me?" I could hear the hurt and confusion in his voice.

"Yes, you said you didn't want to get married and thought that I wanted to have babies." I murmured and played with my fingers.

"That's all you heard?" He asked and I nodded.

"I couldn't stand there any longer. I was just so sad and disturbed by what you said. When did I mention that I want to have kids right away? Do you really not understand me, Edward? I know what we are going through, it's tough and I want to be supportive but I had no clue that I had tried to implement in any way that we should have kids. I know it's too soon but everything has been so fast for us. Your words had be sleepless for so many nights." My voice broke my end of my little speech and I heard Edward breathing in against my hair.

"Oh, baby. I love you so much, why didn't you speak to me about this before?" I shrugged. "You weren't there when I realized the fact that how ridiculous I sounded when saying that. Of course I know you well. I know you better than anybody else. I'm so sorry and we have to learn a lot but it's going to take us some time. I was so ridiculous when I said that and later I realized how incredibly lucky I am to have you through this all. We're going to be fine, okay?"

"Yes." I murmured and turned in his arms. He wiped away my tears and kissed my lips softly.

"I'm so sorry for making you cry. And I just wished you would've told this sooner. I was getting so worried about you. Don't ever keep things from me. You know how crazy I get. You are nothing like I was saying, I was a complete mess because mom was asking me about when am I―" He stopped and his eyes screwed shut as he muttered something under his breath. _Okay, what's wrong?_

"About what, honey?"

"When I would be joining the clinic." He mumbled and played with a strand of my hair.

"What took you so long later?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "She showed me the new interior designs she was to debut for this spring."

"Oh? Why now?"

"Because she wanted my opinions on it." _He isn't an expert, what is he talking about?_

"Will you show it to me?"

"After Alice's reception." He murmured softly, his voice held a promise and I frowned at him.

"It's in Seattle." I reminded him and he chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"I got it along with me."

"That important?" I mumbled against his chest and felt his nose pressing against my hair.

"It's the most important thing right now."

 _Sometimes I don't get him but at least I had an idea that he wasn't opposed to marry me. That was a silver lining, eh?_

* * *

Jasper's mom and dad's place was a typical suburban home among the other lined up ones with a pond at the backspace, a golf court next to it, a pool, large garden; it was the ideal house. Eli was loving the street between the house and the pond where she could see the beautiful nature and houses lined up. She was chasing around a feather while I kept an eye on her as well as concentrated on the party happening back at the house. Apparently, his parents had thrown a small gathering to invite family and friends for dinner.

 _My daughter found a white feather more interesting, hence I was here._

I sighed and wrapped my arms around me to protect me from the cold. I smiled softly as I gazed at the glowing, gentle atmosphere. The sun had almost faded to hide under the mountains, the breeze was getting colder and the water had gone silent in the pond. It was evening now. My eyes followed Eli and I called out to her, giving a pointed glance when she ran too far away. It wasn't the time to run around the entire neighborhood. I could see her itching to take the gloves off but I wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon either.

I heard footsteps behind me on the gravel path but they weren't Edward's, nor did I sense him behind me. I played with my hair and heard a sigh behind me. I turned and my eyes widened because it was an unrecognizable person. I was seeing the man for the first time. Shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes and dashingly attractive good looks. I had no idea who he was but he certain was liable to fit with the people in the family because of his striking features.

"Hello, do I know you?" I actually wanted to swoon at his southern drawl. I loved the Texan accent. Given that we were in Dallas, I was growing to love it.

"Um, no." I blushed and my eyes glanced at Eli before I completely looked in his direction. "I can ask you the same though."

"Brandon Whitlock, ma'am." _Oh. He is Jasper's younger brother._

"I'm Bella Swan, you are Jasper's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm surprised Jasper didn't introduce us." He smiled and took steps my way, his eyes were glinting with an intrigued expression.

"I just became friends with him and Alice six months ago." I mentioned and he nodded, burying his hands in his pockets. I looked up at the sky full of stars tonight, it really was breathtaking here.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He asked, following my gaze and I nodded, smiling. "What do you do, Bella?"

"I'm a writer." I mumbled, playing with the ring on my finger and he cocked his head to one side, grinning curiously at me.

"Ah, I think I might know you. Did the New York times interview you, last month?" I nodded and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course, I saw your photo in the paper. I live in New York, clearly." I chuckled. "Maybe you can sign a copy for me."

"Sure, did you just get here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Flight delay because New York is snowed in. I was lucky enough to get here by today, Alice would've killed me."

"She is capable of doing that."

"I think you are one of the bridesmaids? Alice mentioned a Bella." He seemed thoughtful himself.

"Um, yes."

"Great. At least now I have a wonderful familiar face to look at." My cheeks flamed and I watched his eyes fall on my left hand where I wore the ring Edward gave me which _wasn't_ an engagement ring. Damn. I did not want to get things awkward because he was Jasper's brother and possibly a friend of Edward's.

"Jasper was waiting for you since three days." I said because I wanted him to go inside. He was probably very smooth with women taking in his cool attitude right now.

"Oh, he can wait. I've known him my whole life. Maybe I should get to know you better. You seem like a very interesting person, Bella."

"Mommy!" Eli called out and I wanted to sigh with relief as I turned to find my little girl running my way. I smiled at her and lifted her in my arms when she was within an arm's reach. I stroked her flushed cheek and pecked her lips softly. Oh, she was so beautiful.

"Did you play enough, baby? It's time for dinner now."

"Yes, mommy." She mumbled shyly and hid her face against the curtain of my hair as she glanced at Brandon.

"Who is this little darling here?" Brandon asked with a smile and I grinned at Eli.

"This is my daughter, Eli. Baby, this is Jasper's younger brother, Brandon. Say hello to him."

"Hewo." She waved timidly and I kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Eli. Oh, Bella you can call me Bran. I wouldn't have guessed you have a daughter." I blushed and carefully held Eli on my hip who was busy playing with my hair. I just offered him a smile. "Single mom?" I was about to speak but then I saw my handsome man coming our way.

"Bella, love I told you it will get colder. What are you two still doing out here?" He asked softly and then frowned when his eyes fell on Bran's back, who turned and shock was apparent on both faces.

"Bran, hi."

"Edward, so nice to meet you again. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." They shared a very a quick hug although I could see slight edginess in their behavior toward each other. Was I missing something? "Alice is going crazy in there right now, wondering why haven't you called." Edward said and they smiled before he walked over to me.

"Bran, I guess you met my girlfriend and daughter, huh?"

"I certainly did. Quite beautiful ladies you have for yourself here." My stomach was in uneasy knots as I could feel how tensed Edward was.

"Yes, I do."

"Daddy!" Eli pouted in my arms and went into Edward's instead. "Tummy, hungwy." We just shared a look and chuckled. _That's what happens when you refuse to eat evening snacks._

"My baby must be so hungry. Come on, let's get inside and have some warm dinner. Nana was looking for you, princess." She nodded and cuddled closer to him making me smile. They were too cute for their own good. "Bran, if you'll excuse us." Edward muttered and grabbed my hand in his taking us from the backyard to go inside the house.

"He seemed nice." I murmured and Edward sighed softly.

"Did he?"

"You two don't get along?"

"It's a long story, baby. Maybe some other time. I did not like the way he was looking at you."

"Do you ever like the way men look at me?" That got him to chuckle and relax his shoulders a little.

"That's a good point."

I rolled my eyes. _I was being sarcastic._

* * *

I closed my eyes and let Rosalie apply the glossy red lipstick that she was so excited about. Ugh, I was absolutely hating every minute of this. I could hear Alice chattering behind me and also Jasper's elder sister, Maria who was a really cool person. I sighed softly and impatiently waited for her get over with this. My hair was curled to perfection, my body was aching from the Brazilian wax that I did along with all the ladies at the spa that we were at all day yesterday and I was cold.

But, Alice's rule was for all of us to wear our best dress and it wouldn't matter how short it was then. I clearly didn't give enough attention so Alice thought it was her sole duty to find me one and she did, a little red cap-sleeved dress that barely reached my thighs that I had to match with black leather boots. I was praying to not bump into Edward because I wouldn't think he would want me to go somewhere out without him, wearing this.

Rosalie asked me to open my eyes and I gasped at my reflection. I looked very attractive in this. I had no idea make-up could make me look so better. My eyes seemed wide with excitement, I had blush in my cheeks and my lips were really shiny. I stood up carefully and downed the shot of tequila kept for me. I was going to really enjoy myself tonight without worrying about anything and Alice had made sure to tell us that she was going to get everybody drunk, which she was capable of doing.

"Bella! Here's your coat and purse, let's go!" Alice sang as she skipped over to me and handed me my stuff. She finished up her gin and tonic before we exited her hotel room. Rosalie looked hot in her dark blue dress that had a halter neckline which was _less_ safer than mine. Alice was wearing all black looking bubbly while Maria opted for a pink dress. We did look good.

"Hey, where are the guys going?" Rosalie asked Alice who shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Where are we going?" I asked which made the other three laugh and I could do nothing but blush.

"Someplace where you won't worry about your baby or Seth or Edward or anybody else." Maria mentioned, draping her arm over my shoulder. Which reminded me of something.

"Where are the kids?"

"They are at Jasper's parent's place. Esme and Carlisle are staying with them, don't worry. What did Maria just say?" Rose asked and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I could text Edward at least that we were leaving. I opened my purse and started fishing through for the phone as we approached the elevators. I heard an audible groan and I looked up only to bump into a very muscular chest.

Dark green eyes were staring at me lustfully and I had the sudden urge to jump into his arms and kiss him. Edward looked so handsome in his outfit. His eyes went to the rest of the ladies and then he glared at Alice.

"You all are going by yourselves wearing this?"

"Relax, Edward. Carlisle has arranged for a driver and car for us. We'll be fine."

"Bella, that's all you're wearing?" He asked and I blushed, gazing at him from under my eyelashes.

"You don't like?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You have no idea how much I love it but that's a little too less than I would like you to go out wearing."

Rosalie stood by my side. "Bella, don't listen to him. You can wear whatever you want."

"Rose, it's too sexy and…" His sentence trailed off as he was out of reasons.

"And?" Alice asked, giving a tiny glare.

"Change, Bella. Or put some pants on. I don't want men seeing your underwear."

That made me mad at him. "I'm not going out to show people my underwear. I'm going out with my friends to have fun. Get it through your mind. I can dress up like I want."

"Bella, trust me you don't understand what I'm saying."

"I know exactly what you're saying and I'm not changing. Get lost." I snapped and he glared back at me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I repeated his angry words and he walked away just as we entered the elevators.

"Attagirl, that was great!" Rose cheered and I could hear my heart hammering in my chest. Did I just shout at Edward? Oh wow, I realized that perhaps it was because of the two shots of tequila. Anyway.

"I think I need a drink." I squeaked out and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

 _God help me with these three around._

* * *

The loud R&B music was blasting in my ears as we had been lounging around this pub from the last hour. Alice took us to eat pizzas at her favorite pizza place before we got here. I was on my fourth glass of Manhattan when I heard Alice squeal next to me. I groaned softly as her voice was making my head throb with the music around too. Even though we were sitting in the VIP lounge, I had no idea how incredibly loud the music was that it was being heard through these thick glass walls.

I ran a hand through my messed up hair and closed my eyes, trying to take a deep breath. Alice stood up and I giggled staring at her form. Her pixie hair was in a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over like mine probably were, her dress was wrinkled and I wasn't understanding how the hell was she able to walk in those killer heels. I knew I was slightly tipsy and I could barely understand what was happening around me but I was not liking how Alice was bouncing excitedly.

"Let's dance!" She slurred in a loud and exaggeratedly slow voice.

"No! I'm tired!" I protested and leaned against the couch to close my eyes.

"Bella, come on! Let's go!" Maria said as she downed another martini. Oh, we were getting so drunk.

"No, I'm going to stay here."

"I want to stay here too." Rosalie said and rested her head against my shoulder tiredly. I was barely able to keep my eyes open and I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Come on! I want to go dancing! It's my party, get up!" I stood up only to stumble a little and laughed to myself at my lack of balance. Like I wasn't a klutz before drinking so much. I helped Rosalie up and we stumbled our way downstairs to where everybody was dancing. My ears had probably been damaged for life as we found some space to dance and I just followed how the others were dancing. It was fun.

Until I felt a hand creeping to my ass. I swatted it away and Rosalie was yelling something in my ear but I wasn't able to understand. I closed my eyes and my head was spinning but I still wanted to dance. _When was the last time I wanted to dance?_ Well, it was ages ago that I got drunk so I wouldn't remember. I felt a pair of hands grabbing my ass again and I turned to find a man; a stumbling, drunkard idiot bobbing his head to the music.

"Hey, sexy." He purred disgustingly and I cringed from his gravely voice.

"Fuck off you idiot." I said loud enough for him but I realized it wasn't tangible because I was slurring so much. His eyes glinted and he stepped closer making me push him away although my efforts were wasted as he barely moved an inch. I decided to ignore and turned back to the girls who were carelessly dancing to the music.

My heart jumped out of my chest when I felt those arms wrapping around me again and I tried to get them off. Alice was so wasted, she couldn't even see straight and so was Maria. Rosalie had her back to me as I struggled to get out of the hold. Suddenly the arms disappeared and I sighed with relief but then I heard a loud grunt which made me turn. Edward stood there with his fist clenched at his side while the idiot had a bleeding nose.

"Bella?" His face stared at me with concern and I started weeping for no reason. _Maybe because I drank too much._ "Baby, you okay?" I nodded and stumbled into his arms. He was fast enough to catch me and hold me to him.

"Don't leave me." I mumbled, my head was literally spinning and I felt his lips against my hair.

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here." Edward whispered against my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Where were you?"

"Strip club." I pulled back to glare at him but he just chuckled. "Not my idea." I pushed him away and heard him sigh.

"You can't go to a strip club." I slurred and tried to stand straight although my boots were a big trouble.

"You're so drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" I shouted at him and he nodded as I squinted in the dark neon lights to look at him. "You're drunk."

"I am more sober than you can ever be." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Mm, Manhattan." _How did he know? Was he stalking?_

"You were stalking me? You are so creepy." I mumbled in a gibberish way and closed my eyes.

"Emmett! Careful, man."

"Rose!" He shouted and I turned to find Emmett stumbling our way. He had doubled in number it seemed and looked so dangerous. I cowered against Edward's chest and watched his brother go to Rosalie where she was dancing with Jasper and Bran. I clutched my boyfriend to me and hugged him tightly, sighing softly as I felt him stroking my hair.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'm very drunk." I admitted, looking into his blurry eyes.

"Are you now, darling?"

"Yes." I slurred and blinked back my tears. "I miss Eli."

"Okay, you want to go back to our room now?"

"Is Eli there?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling the room spinning around me before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My eyes squinted and head throbbed as I adjusted my sight to the light turning on someplace. It was a room. But I wasn't walking. I looked up and found Edward carrying me in his arms although I wondered how could he carry me because I'm so heavy. I gazed at his face. He was so handsome. My hand reached up to stroke his cheek as I tried to keep my eyes open. I then realized that he was staring at me.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

"Oh, fuck," He muttered and I saw that he was carrying me to the living room instead of the bedroom of the suite. I giggled.

"You're drunk."

"I'm more sober than you."

Edward set me down on the bed and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing my lips against his. He moaned softly and I deepened our kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his hands running over my legs, moving north toward my thighs. I whimpered as his hand brushed against my sex. I tugged on his hair as his lips placed soft kisses along my neck and pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders. Edward made a quick work of taking it off and nuzzled against my neck.

"Bella, you're so wet." He said in a hushed whisper and I giggled as his hair tickled against my neck.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please." His eyes visibly darkened and he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me a little. I closed my eyes and realized he was getting me out of my boots. I tried to help as much as I could in my drunken stupor and felt like my legs could finally breathe again. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head just as I felt him unzipping my dress. It was a complete haze as we undressed and somewhere in the back of my head I heard something being ripped but was too engrossed to notice it.

It wasn't long before I was straddling his lap, his big erection filling inside me and I moaned out his name as I felt pleasure washing over me. I pressed my lips against his as I rode him as wildly as I could and felt his hips bucking against mine.

"You're so tight, baby." I whimpered hearing his velvety voice as he sucked against my neck and tightened my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead against his.

"Harder, Edward." I murmured and he ploughed in and out of me making me scream his name in pleasure. This was so good and even though we were so utterly drunk, this couldn't get any better. "I'm so close." I could feel the familiar pressure building up and felt him hardening inside me.

"Come with me, baby." He grounded against me and I froze against him as we convulsed around each other. I could feel my head pounding as his breathing was hot and heavy against my neck and exhaustion was taking a toll on me. I could feel him helping me lie down on the bed and covering us both with a blanket. "Good night, darling."

"Night…" My sentence trailed off as I fell into a peaceful slumber soon enough.

* * *

I woke up when there was a beating somewhere near me, _very close_ to me. I had no idea where but I didn't have the heart to open my eyes but I had to soon enough. I shifted a little and realized I was sleeping on my stomach, my legs were tangled against each other and the sheet felt very cozy against my skin. Hmm, it's like I didn't have any clothes on. My eyes snapped open at that and I pulled up my sheet to find myself laying on the bed, naked

Carefully, I sat up and realized the pounding was coming from my head. I was all alone on the bed and wondered if I was drunk enough to undress myself. But I remembered some fragments from last night where Edward and I must have done something. Ugh, I felt like shit right about now. I picked up my boyfriend's t-shirt lying on the floor and put it on. As soon as I stood up, the room spun in front of my eyes and I got a queasy feeling in my stomach.

Oh fuck. I knew what was coming. I rushed to the en suite bathroom and puked my guts out achingly in the toilet. I heaved and heard footsteps running my way. I knew it was Edward the moment his hand rubbed my back soothingly and held my back my hair. I nodded at him as I turned the flush on and stood up. I looked in the mirror and sighed staring at my hideous form. I looked like shit too.

"I look like a hooker." I muttered, playing with a strand of my hair as Edward gazed at me in the mirror. He sighed softly and walked out only to get back in a minute later. He handed me an Advil and a glass of orange juice. I whispered a thank you and quickly gulped it down.

"Baby, take a shower. I'll order us breakfast, okay? You will feel much better. I'll lay out clothes for you."

"You're so great, thank you," I hugged him tightly and felt him kissing my hair. "You don't have a hangover?"

"Practice and I have my own remedies. Now, take your time to feel better, okay? I'll call Jasper and check what time do we leave for his parent's place." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before walking out of the bathroom.

 _He is so great._

It was an hour later that there was a knock on the door. Edward and I shared a confused look from the dining table where we sat. Who was coming in our hotel suite this early? It was only eight in the morning. Edward folded up the newspaper and kept it away before we went to answer the door. I opened it and the sight made me sigh sadly. Esme and Carlisle stood there, with Eli in her nana's arms, her face streaked with tears. My heart broke.

"Mommy, daddy." She cried and jumped into my arms. I held her carefully as she snuggled against my neck and closed her eyes. Her hand blindly reached out for Edward who placed a soft kiss on it before clasping it with his.

"Hush, sweetie. Why is my baby crying? It's okay now. You're fine. Mommy and daddy are right here." I cooed softly and she continued weeping against me.

"Mom, what happened?" Edward asked and I rocked Eli in my arms.

"I have no idea, honey. She was fine until she woke up and it wasn't like she hasn't stayed with us before but I think because she is at a totally unfamiliar place, maybe that's why she just got scared."

"Maybe, come on in." He said and I stepped back, letting the door open wider.

"No, kids. We have to run right now. We are going to meet Jasper's grandfather right now. Seth and Andrew are probably still asleep but they'll be taken care of. Eli couldn't stop crying, that's why we got her here." Carlisle mentioned and I sighed.

"Thank you so much." I smiled at them and Esme waved it off.

"That's fine. Have breakfast and we'll meet you in a couple of hours."

We bid them goodbye and then Edward shut the door as I carried Eli over to the couch so I could sit with her. I stroked her hair as she whimpered against me while I had time to notice that she was still wearing her jammies. Her overnight bag wasn't here though. We'll have to get it back now. I kissed her cheek and felt the couch dip as Edward settled himself right by me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rubbed Eli's back.

"Princess? What's wrong? Talk to us. Did you have a bad dream, baby?" Eli nodded and we both sighed. "Hey, look at us. Mommy and I haven't seen your pretty face since yesterday." She pulled back and sniffled, making me smile. I made a quick work of wiping away her tears and gazed at her beautiful little face.

"Hi, baby," I said softly and stroked her rosy cheek. "You want to talk about your bad dream?"

"You weave me." Her voice cracked and I kissed her nose.

"We are not going anywhere, sweetheart. We are always here for you," More tears gathered in her eyes and I felt miserable. "Baby, no. Don't cry." I hugged her tightly and she sobbed against my neck.

Edward let out an irritated sigh and stood up. "This isn't working, give her." He motioned to Eli but I was slightly hesitant as he seemed annoyed. He gave me a patient nod and I reluctantly handed her to him. Eli wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him.

"Edward, what are―" He held up a finger and I stopped mid-sentence.

"Eli, you want to talk us?" She nodded. "Well, then you are going to have to stop crying because we can't hear you when you speak that way." But she just continued crying. "That's really sad. Looks like someone needs a little room time." He carried her to the bedroom and I leaned sideways to see him setting her down on the bed.

"When you are done crying, you can come talk to us." He told her softly and left the door open as he walked over to sit by me with a small smile. I hugged him tightly and could hear Eli crying.

"Edward, she's crying so much." I murmured, looking up at him. He stroked my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"She knows she will get attention when she cries a lot. If she stays in a room, she would soon realize that she can whine and cry in her room but it's not desirable to do that in front of others to get attention."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes, I'm sure," He looked over my shoulder and then his green eyes gazed at me. "We'll get Eli to have breakfast, okay? Don't worry, baby. I know you don't like to watch her cry, I don't either but we'll talk to her when having breakfast."

"Okay." I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"You're still tired from last night?"

"Maybe but we left before all of them and I don't even want to know how they all must be feeling."

Edward snorted, nuzzling against my hair. "You really don't." We remained silent until we couldn't hear any noise coming from the bedroom of this suite. I looked at Edward who sighed before we both stood up. Edward and I went to the bedroom and found her nowhere around. My heart jumped out of my chest. I gazed at Edward with a worried expression until he pointed to the study desk kept situating the city view.

But our daughter wasn't interested in the view, she was sitting _on_ the desk in her cute jammies as she colored silently in her book. I sighed with relief and gave Edward a smile before walking over to her. Eli looked up, her blue eyes staring at us nervously but I just picked her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Sowwy, mommy."

"It's okay, baby. How about we go have breakfast first? Daddy and mommy have ordered chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and your favorite juice." She grinned at me and I smiled softly that she was finally past her glum mood.

"Mommy, choco smoofie?" She asked shyly, playing with my hair.

I chuckled at her mispronounced word. "Chocolate smoothie? Well, I don't know about that," I pretended to look thoughtful. "Well, I haven't gotten my kiss yet." She giggled and clapped her hands, pecking my lips softly. I laughed and turned to face Edward. "Why don't you go to daddy, mommy will set your plate up."

"Daddy, sowwy." Eli pouted and Edward grinned, taking her in his arms.

"I forgive you, princess. We'll talk about it later, okay? Daddy loves you so, so much." He places kisses all over her face and she giggled, squirming in his arms.

"Daddy, up!" I frowned. _What?_ Edward glanced at me quickly as Eli patted his cheek and then he tossed her up in the air and I paled instantly. But finally could breathe when he caught her in his arms. Eli was laughing the whole time and she clapped her hands so he did it again.

"Daddy, 'gain!" She asked for the third time.

"I don't think mommy will like that, baby." He murmured to her, loud enough for me to hear.

"No she won't." I muttered and glared at him. "Don't ever do that again. I almost died. What if something would've happened?"

"Nothing did, Bella." He rolled his eyes and I huffed. "Do you think I'll let something happen to our baby?" He nuzzled against her cheek and she gave me a cute smile. I sighed softly.

"Of course not. Come on, breakfast first. Then bath time," Eli pouted. "Nope. We need to take a bath if we want to go play with Drew and Seth." She squirmed in Edward's arms so he set her down and watched her run over to the adjoining bedroom to probably collect her bath toys. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I gazed at his thoughtful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and he chuckled.

"She's surrounded by boys all the time. Andrew, Seth, _Will_. I think there needs to be a girl in the family, so that she can play with her."

"Hmm, I guess it's alright. I mean, she has friends who are girls at preschool. That's good too. Don't worry so much, daddy. Your princess is a very happy child." He smiled down at me.

"That she is although I had plans for us before we had to leave but now that Eli is here…" He shrugged and I blushed, stroking his cheek.

"Never mind. The kids are going to stay with Carlisle and Esme on the wedding night because the reception might exceed or something."

"I know, I told mom." I laughed at that because that was something he would do.

"Clever thinking."

"I am smart, love."

"Yes, you are." I murmured and he pressed his lips against mine for a kiss. We were interrupted soon enough when footsteps pattered our way and we broke our kiss to find Eli standing not far from us with her hands on her hips. _Oh, she's learned that look from Alice alright._

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Mommy and daddy tiss lots! I hungwy!" Edward and I both laughed and he lifted her in his arms, bringing her closer to us.

"We're sorry, baby. You want kisses too?" I asked and she stared at me with her index finger in her mouth. _Ah, we're catching up on new habits_. I gently pried the finger away and kissed her forehead. Eli nodded and we smiled, placing a kiss on each of her cheek at the same time making her giggle.

"Now, we really need to have breakfast as much as fun this is." Edward said pointedly and I nodded, giving them both a kiss before walking out of the room. I had finished ordering Eli a chocolate smoothie when I heard her squeal and knew he must have tossed her in the air again because she would've pouted for it. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

 _I have no idea how Edward can't say no to her ever._

* * *

My eyes gazed at the room full of people who were laughing, chatting, drinking as the small gathering was turning out to be fun. There weren't more than twenty people in the room and Alice had calmly warned that there would be more guests for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. I was dreading it because Eli would have to stay home with Drew as they would be watched by a babysitter who Jasper's mom, Lillian knew.

I knew that there was no way I would get to spend much time with Eli, Seth or even Edward until this wedding got over. I could hardly wait for Sunday but it was still two days away. I studied the room, trying to find Seth and smiled when I saw where he was.

Seth sat next to Edward on the piano bench and I could see them speaking about the piano because Edward was gesturing to some parts of it. I sighed softly. It would be great if even Seth learned how to play it. Seth wasn't leaving either of our sides since we got here and maybe it was because we were at an unfamiliar place altogether. Or probably because he wanted to be with family as everyone around was unknown to him.

I looked down when Eli sighed in her sleep and snuggled against my neck, her breathing evening out instantly. It was almost eight thirty and I was so glad Eli had tired herself out because it was easier to put her to sleep then. I stroked her hair and stood up, carefully holding her in my arms. There was a sudden laughter coming from the group to our right and I was startled as I quickly shifted away from them.

"Mommy?" Eli mumbled, her voice was thick with sleep.

"Nothing, baby. Go to sleep. Mommy's here." I cooed softly and rocked her in my arms. I kissed her cheek and found Rosalie walking over to me.

"Out like a light?" I nodded and she chuckled. "I just put Drew down for the night in the guest room upstairs."

"Thanks, Rose. I'll take Eli there."

"Oh, let me!" She stretched her arms to take Eli from me. "She's so warm and cuddly. Edward never lets anybody hold her when he is around." _That is true._ I chuckled and carefully handed my little girl to Rosalie. I placed a kiss on Eli's cheek before Rosalie whisked her away upstairs. I finally grabbed myself a glass of wine and started sipping on the warm liquid that left a burning trail down my throat.

"Long day?" I shifted to my left and saw Brad staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Kind of. Three year olds are tough to handle." I murmured and he walked closer to me while I noticed that he had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"You did a good thing with your daughter, Jasper told me." I nodded and offered a smile.

"Thank you."

We were silent for a couple of minutes. "So, is Edward keeping you waiting?" He gestured to my left hand.

 _Um, okay. I don't want to talk about this._ "Uh, not exactly," I didn't know what to say. "We both are." I muttered and he stood in front of me, keeping the bottle away to bury his hands in his pockets.

"Why do I sense reluctance?"

"No, really." I managed a smile and he chuckled.

"Anyway, you look great tonight." I blushed and whispered a thank you as my eyes looked over at the piano and found neither Seth nor Edward there. Where'd they go?

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I am looking for Alice, actually." I said anxiously and he sighed.

"Oh come on, Bella. I'm not that bad of a guy. You can try chatting up with me." Brad said, offering me a charming smile and I nodded, relaxing a little. "There you go. Now, are you from Seattle originally?"

"No, I'm from Forks and was in New York for eight years…" I rambled on the same speech that I replied with to the new people whom I met here. My eyes kept looking for Edward who was nowhere to be found and I stopped mid-word when Brad tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. I shifted uncomfortably and gulped down my wine as I was trying to find reasons excuse myself desperately but I didn't want to seem rude because he was Jasper's brother.

It was twenty minutes later that he was finally volunteering to excuse himself to find his mother but not before he pulled me in for an unexpected hug. My eyes were wide as saucers as I awkwardly hugged him back while I felt his arms going around my waist. _Only Edward does that!_ That's when I felt a piercing gaze our way and my eyes shifted to the right and found my orbs locking with a pair of forest green ones.

Edward stood not too far from me, holding two champagne flutes and I realized he was getting one for me. Such a sweetheart. I could hear Brad speaking but my brain couldn't realize anything other than the fact that Edward was studying us with a murderous glare. Not me but Brad. He said they weren't on friendly terms but they couldn't be enemies, could they? Edward's eyes softened when he looked at me and shook his head tightly before he turned and disappeared amongst the people.

 _Oh dear god, I need to make-up with my angry, over-protective boyfriend now._

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **This is the part one, next up will be the part two of course and then hopefully an epilogue! Next chapter is definitely going to be better than this and maybe some of you must've have predicted what might happen!**

 **Please do checkout my new story that I have uploaded because I would really love for you guys to read it!**

 **REVIEW, please. And let me know what you think! Thank you once again for being here.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls. **


	43. Wedding Part 2

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Edward stood not too far from me, holding two champagne flutes and I realized he was getting one for me. Such a sweetheart. I could hear Brad speaking but my brain couldn't realize anything other than the fact that Edward was studying us with a murderous glare. Not me but Brad. He said they weren't on friendly terms but they couldn't be enemies, could they? Edward's eyes softened when he looked at me and shook his head tightly before he turned and disappeared amongst the people._

 _Oh dear god, I need to make-up with my angry, over-protective boyfriend now._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was not ready to go anywhere tonight. I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My green eyes seemed so cold and disinterested. Ugh. Why was I so fucking depressed since yesterday? Was it because I saw Bella and Brandon together… _hugging_. God, I hated that! That little shit was trying to flirt with my girlfriend. Was he not understanding the concept that we had a daughter together?

The door opened and Bella stepped inside the en suite bathroom, looking beautiful. It was a long-sleeves lace dress in black that fell just below her knees. She was wearing these sexy black pumps that looked amazing. I was going to kill Bran if he tried to touch her tonight. The dress hugged her body so tight and I just wanted to take her right here but the kids were in the living room watching some movie.

Bella put on her diamond stud earrings and froze when she found me gazing at her through the reflection in the mirror. Blush covered her cheeks and she smiled at me. I sighed softly and quietly walked out of there to go sit with the kids. Eli stood up on the couch when she saw me and clapped her hands jumping happily that got me to smile. I lifted her in my arms and hugged her tightly. I adjusted her dress properly and sat next to Seth quickly.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Mommy say I no go."

"Yes, princess. Little kids can't, that's why even Drew won't be there."

She pouted at me. "I wanna go."

I sighed and chuckled, hugging her tightly. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as we sat in complete silence after that. I looked over at Seth who was playing some game on his phone which made me chuckle.

"Seth? Aren't you wearing a tie?"

He shook his head, giving me a pained look. "I hate it, it's trouble enough and I have to wear it tomorrow anyway." I chuckled and ruffled his hair before I gazed at the bedroom and saw Bella sitting on the bed. We shouldn't be late tonight at least. I placed Eli on the couch which made her whine but I just pecked her lips before making my way to the bedroom where Bella was sitting all alone.

"Bella? We're getting late."

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Her voice seemed heavy and I frowned. I walked over to stand in front of her so that she would look up at me and she did. There were tears in her beautiful eyes which made me sigh. I helped her stand and enveloped her in my arms tightly. I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes. I felt her ragged breathing against my neck and couldn't help feel guilty that I did this to her.

"It was senior year of my high school," I started off softly and she tried to pull back but I hugged her just as tightly. "I had a girlfriend. Bree Tanner. I know you saw her picture back at my home in Seattle," Bella nodded. "I liked her alot. I won't go into details because I don't want you to get uncomfortable," She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Alice and Jasper had thrown this big graduation party for everyone and it seemed like the entire high school was there."

"Bree and I had been arguing a lot about college applications. I wanted to go New York, she wanted to stay here but I wasn't just going to give up on my goals for one person, even though I had gotten pretty close to her back then. Bran is just a year younger than us, he was there too. We were on good terms until then, I found him talking to Bree which I was cool with, because Jasper was my best friend and I wasn't going to get possessive over nothing.

"I saw her drinking but I didn't say anything. Bree and I weren't even talking so I wasn't giving much shit to it. Then I saw Bran flirting with her and then I went over to them. I realized that he thought this was like a challenge for him because he always tried to compete with me for some reason. Bree seemed alright with it too so I went to mingle with my other friends," I chuckled at that. "Four hours later, I caught them having sex in one of the bedrooms. Bree was drunk, she had no idea what was happening but Bran… he was sober. He did it on purpose."

"Oh, honey."

I stared down at her. "And if it's possible, I love you more than anything or anybody else. I trust you, I do. It's him that I don't trust."

"I love you too, Edward. I had no idea about this until you told me. But, sweetie do you really think that I would go after someone like Bran? I have the most handsome, caring and kind person right here with me. You're so perfect, I still don't understand how I ended up being so lucky."

"It's the other way around, Bella." I murmured and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Nothing like that will happen, believe me. You are not getting rid of me that easily."

I chuckled. "I would like that." I pressed my lips against hers and closed my eyes, winding down my pent-up emotions in that one kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her flush against me, feeling her breathing hitching which made me smile. I tugged against her bottom lip and she moaned softly.

"Daddy!"

Our kiss broke abruptly and I sighed, kissing her forehead before we walked out of the room. Eli had her eyes glued to the television but she looked over at us when she saw that we were walking her way. She stood up on the couch and pouted making me sigh softly. I knew what was coming. I lifted her in my arms and she hugged me tightly, wrapping her legs around me too.

"Princess, little babies like you can't be there. It's too late."

"No, I big giwl." She gazed at me with tears in her eyes.

"Well, even big girls can't be there."

"Seth goes."

"I know," I murmured, brushing the stray hair away from her face. "I'm sorry, baby. Daddy loves you so much, don't cry. We are going to have so much fun tomorrow. You'll get to wear your flower girl dress, it's so pretty darling. My baby will be looking so beautiful and mommy will help you get ready."

"Weally?" She asked as a yawn escaped her lips. I smiled and turned us to Bella.

"Yes, honey. I promise." Eli smiled, clapped her hands. I pecked her lips and hugged her tightly as she pressed her face against my neck.

"Eli, will you promise daddy something?" She nodded and I sighed, kissing her hair. "Never grow old. Please."

"Otay." I chuckled and looked over at Bella who was laughing too.

"Come on, I think it's time to go."

"Where's Seth?" Bella asked and I rolled my eyes when I realized where he was.

"I'm pretty sure he is putting gel to his hair."

"Ugh! I have told him not to get his hair weird for tonight." She muttered as she stomped toward the adjoining room. I snorted as I rocked my daughter to sleep. Eli rubbed her face against my neck and I could feel her getting heavier in my arms as her breathing deepened. On the other hand I could hear Bella shouting something and chuckled when Seth walked out of the room with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Told you." I smirked and he just rolled his eyes.

 _It's not bad to take my advice sometimes._

* * *

Bella and I entered the event room with Seth and were soon greeted by Jasper and Alice who stood to welcome the guests by the entrance of the event room. I walked over and gave Jasper a brief hug and then to Alice. She was too enthusiastic for her own good. I ran a hand through my hair and my eyes scanned the entire place, gazing at the limited people invited and surprisingly less than I had predicted. I felt a soft hand against my arm and I turned to smile at Bella.

 _God, she looked breathtaking tonight._

I wrapped an arm around her and she placed a kiss on my cheek, making me chuckle. I saw Seth speaking with Jasper and he walked over to us soon enough. His eyes had already located a couple of friends that he had made over the course of five days and I nodded at him so he would go. Bella placed her hand against my cheek and turned me to her.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"There are woman checking you out, stay with me." She murmured huskily and I smirked, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh, baby. You really think I would have my eyes on anybody but you?"

"Unless it's for glaring at Will when he is talking to our daughter, my answer is no."

"That's correct."

"Hey, did Alex get here?"

I frowned. "He was catching a late flight. He is going to text me when he lands, don't worry. I'm pretty confident that Shelly and Will are not travelling with him."

"She's already here but she was tired from the flight and she couldn't leave Will alone so she didn't get here."

"Oh, well that's okay. Saves a couple of fights."

"At least they don't fight around Will."

"Hmm," I nodded, kissing her hair. "Let's stick around with the family, I don't want to make small talk."

"Neither do I."

I chuckled and tightened my clasp on her hand as we made our way to where mom and dad were. Mom gave both of us a quick hug and so did dad, which surprised me a little but then again, he was very happy with the merriment around and it was growing on everyone. Alice was a ball of energy as she was greeting everyone while Jasper tried to calm her enthusiasm which was an impossible task to do.

Bella pressed her face against my chest and closed her eyes. I ran my hand along her back and felt her taking deep breaths against me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and they tightened a little which made me frown but I let her be preoccupied with her own thoughts. Was it about Bran? But I couldn't see that guy anywhere. My eyes fell on Seth who was having a great time so that wouldn't be a reason for her to find comfort in me at this happy occasion either.

"Baby?" I called out softly and Bella pulled back to look up at me. I smiled, stroking her cheek. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. So I can't be close to you now?"

"You know that's not what I meant, love. I was just worried if you were feeling―"

"I'm fine." She cut me off and leaned forward to give me a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered, brushing the stray hair away from her beautiful face. "I want you to be happy. All the time."

"I am. With you."

I grinned. "Great."

Her eyes looked around and then fell back on me. "I think I'm going to go talk to Maria."

"Okay." I kissed her forehead and she gave my hand a soft squeeze before walking away to talk to Jasper's sister.

I felt a nudge of my shoulder and turned to see Emmett standing next to me, offering a flute of champagne. I sent him a grateful look and grabbed it from him. Dad and mom excused themselves to go somewhere while Rosalie was speaking on the phone with Andrew, I think. Bella and I will also have to call Eli before her bedtime. I took a deep breath as I stared at my girlfriend who had a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Hey, why the fuck that depressing face?" Emmett asked and I kept my eyes on Bella.

"Bella seems… sad." I shrugged and heard him chuckle next to me.

"Ah, you're so dense sometimes."

I frowned and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Look why we are here you dumbfuck. A rehearsal dinner for a _wedding_. Rose and I are married. Alice and Jazz are getting married. Almost everyone around here is married. What do you think?"

I sighed softly and gulped down the champagne. "She never mentioned that she wanted to get married right away."

"Of course not. Why would she say it herself?"

"Couldn't she like drop hints or something?"

He smacked the back of my head lightly and I groaned. "She's not so desperate and pathetic. Bella is smart."

"I know that." I smiled and just as quickly scowled when I saw that Bran had suddenly appeared next to her out of nowhere. "Why does this shithead keep on going to talk to Bella?" I muttered angrily and kept the flute away from me.

"There is no ring on her finger, Ed. Men won't leave a chance."

"Yeah, I know." I murmured and looked away.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell my name and I turned to my left and rolled my eyes as I watched her skipping over to me.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Is your speech ready for tomorrow?"

"No, actually I haven't even written one yet. How does that sound?" I lied making her glare daggers at me.

"Something that is going to get you killed! You didn't write your speech for tomorrow, you idiot! How stupid can you be?!" She screeched, making half the crowd turn to us and I just stared at her with a blank expression, my face empty of any emotion.

"Go annoy someone else, Alice. Please." I pleaded and took a deep breath.

"No," Alice crossed her arm over her chest. "I won't leave your side until you get a speech ready."

"What? Now?"

She nodded firmly and I heard Emmett snickering behind me. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Alice was getting more ridiculous as the wedding day was getting close. "Come on, start."

"Look, I've known Jasper since I went to preschool, I am capable of writing something good for him. And Emmett and I met you in high school, that's long enough time to know someone. I want tomorrow to be just as lovely as you do, Alice. So don't worry, I won't mess it up." I said softly and she started to tear up. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm just nervous about tomorrow, that's all," I chuckled and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. "I can't tell Jasper because then he'll worry about me."

"Alice, tomorrow is going to be perfect. You won't even have time to get nervous because there'll be so much going around. The wedding, the reception. Have you practiced for your first dance?"

"We took dancing lessons."

Emmett and I laughed. "Now that'll be fun to watch Jasper dance." He muttered and I smiled.

"Yeah. Now Alice, why don't you get yourself a glass of Cosmo and hang out with the girls?"

"Okay." She nodded and Emmett immediately presented her with that drink. "Thanks."

"Stick around with Bella, she is the only one who won't like to talk about weddings right now." Emmett said with a grin while Alice and I shared a look before she walked away from us.

"So you are never going to ask Bella to marry you?" I rolled my eyes at his question as I grabbed the glass of gin and tonic from the bar behind me. I took a sip of my drink and glanced at my brother.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Dude, you are so weird sometimes."

My mouth twist into a smile.

 _So I have been told._

* * *

I had a smile on my face as I gazed at Bella, her beautiful face seemed so peaceful and serene as she slept in my arms. I tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed a little in her sleep and cuddled closer from the morning cold. My fingers ran along her naked back and I placed my other hand on her stomach, feeling her smooth, soft skin against my fingers. Her beautiful eyes were closed, those pink lips were slightly parted and she was a marvelous sight to look at in the morning.

She was so breathtaking. How the fuck did I get so lucky? I couldn't wait for tonight. Bella would look beautiful in her bridesmaid dress for sure. I was just hoping as desperately Bella was that she wouldn't trip. But I was pretty sure she wouldn't. I had to fight with Alice to let her stay with me instead of staying with Alice last night. I couldn't wait for this wedding to get over already. I was missing home terribly.

I shifted to glance at my phone and pressed on the home button to see it's 07:00 in the morning. I woke up early today. Maybe I should get some sleep as well. I buried my face against her hair and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Her deep breathing and the scent of strawberries around me was lulling me to a gentle slumber. I felt Bella tightening her arms around me and I let her.

What felt like minutes later I woke up startled when a door busted open. I groaned because I knew those pair of footsteps really well. I was really regretting going to Jasper's parents place last night after dinner to get our daughter back to the hotel with us. I heard Bella sigh and then a gasp from behind me.

"Mommy! Daddy! I wear my pwetty dwess today! Wakes up!" I reluctantly tried to unwrap my arms from around Bella but she just tightened them around me.

"No, five minutes." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"You really think Eli is going to leave for five minutes?"

"She can't see me like this. I'm naked."

Oh fuck. She was right. "Um, okay. Hold on." I turned to find Eli pouting adorably as she stood by the edge of the bed, gripping it tightly.

"Princess, where's your stuffed unicorn? Did you forget him today?" Eli gasped and went running back to the adjoining room. Bella sighed as she leaned over to put on her sleepshirt on and came back into my arms. Our daughter climbed on the bed and crawled between us, immediately lowering the duvet to get under the covers. We both placed a kiss on each of her cheeks making her giggle and clap her hands.

"You didn't wake up Seth, did you baby?" Bella asked and Eli shook her head.

"No, mommy."

"Thank you, Eli," I chuckled and Bella looked at me, her brown eyes seemed very happy today. "Honey, what time is it?" I checked my phone and rolled my eyes.

"07:30."

"Why, my early bird woke up late today." Bella murmured and hugged Eli tightly, who snuggled closer to her, letting out a yawn. "Are you still sleepy, darling? Today is going to be long day, maybe we all can sleep a little more."

I nodded immediately. "Yes, please." Eli didn't respond as her eyes were already drooping from drowsiness. My little lazy head. "Why does she wake up every day just to come fall asleep on our bed?"

Bella laughed and leaned over to kiss my lips softly. "Maybe she wants morning snuggles with her mom and dad."

"That might be true." I murmured and got under the covers, wrapping my arms around both my girls.

 _It would be minutes before Alice bombards on the door._

* * *

I put on the gray jacket and took a deep breath as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes fell on Jasper as he was pacing behind me anxiously, muttering something to himself. I wondered if he had lost it. I chuckled when I saw Emmett offering him a tequila shot which he refused and just answered back with a tough glare. A throat cleared next to me and I turned to the man who was the in-charge of these suits.

Keith, was holding a white lily boutonniere with a big-ass smile on his face. I smiled back politely and tried to take it from his hands but he just grabbed the lapels of my jacket, pulling me to him which made my eyes go wide. I could hear both Jasper and Emmett guffawing behind me and I just threw a dirty look as I watched the man pin it up on the left lapel of my jacket.

"So, are you going to stay in town for a couple of more days?" Keith asked and gazed up at me, his hazel eyes seemed very suggestive.

"No actually. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Maybe you should stick around."

"Um, I have a girlfriend." I mumbled awkwardly and looked away.

"Oh well, that's okay."

 _What?! He wants to have a fucking threesome or what?_

"Is Seth ready?" I asked instead and he shook his head tightly, patting my shoulder as he stepped back.

"He doesn't want to wear the suit, sweetheart. Now, I have tried to let him know but he won't listen." I turned to Jasper, hoping he would go to speak to Seth but he seemed to be rather busy freaking out. I walked over to Jasper and he halted his pacing while I gazed at him.

"Jasper, do you want to get married?"

"Of course." He answered within a heartbeat.

"Good, so stop freaking out. You guys have been together for ten years. Get a fucking grip. She will get there at the altar."

"What if―"

"Shut the fuck up. It's going to be fine." I snapped and turned to Emmett who was stuffing his face with gummy bears. "Emmett, where is your son?"

Emmett grinned and looked up at me before pointing to the adjoining bedroom. "He is right over…" He leaned over and then his eyes fell out of their sockets. "Fuck, he is not there."

"What was he doing there?" Jasper asked as we went to the bedroom and looked around.

"Getting dressed." Emmett mumbled from the bathroom.

I groaned and looked at him. "He is four! How the fuck was he going to get dressed himself, Emmett!"

"I don't know! He dresses himself everyday," He opened the window pane and look outside.

"What? Is he going to fly away, you fucking idiot!" I shouted and he turned to me with frantic eyes.

"Son of a bitch, I lost my kid. Rose is going to kill me!"

"Don't panic, we'll look for him." Jasper answered calmly and I called Bella, wondering if he had gone to the bridal suite to Rosalie. She answered on the third ring.

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Hey, is Andrew there?" I asked as I bent to look under the bed. _Nope._

"No. He is with you guys, isn't he?" Bella asked cautiously and I nodded, although she couldn't see me.

"Of course, baby. Why wouldn't he be? We were just playing around and he was hiding so I wondered if he ran to where you guys are." I opened the main door wider and stood in the passageway as I looked in all directions of the hotel premises.

"Nope. And are you all ready?"

"Yes, of course. How about you people there?" I muttered as I checked the suite where my parents were which was situated right next to the one where we currently were. The room was fucking empty.

"Almost done. Eli is ready and she looks so adorable, Edward. Just like a princess."

"Well, she is my princess, isn't she?" I whispered and heard a ding coming from the elevators to my left. I turned and paled almost instantly. It was Rosalie. Fucking hell, she was coming this way! Shit, she must feel like checking up on Andrew. How the hell was she going to get her son ready who wasn't even here. We wouldn't be able to make a fake Andrew right now.

"Yes and I just thought that maybe―"

"Baby, I have to go now. I'll talk later, okay?"

"Alright, honey. I love you."

"Yeah, love you too. Bye." I muttered and ended the call as I dashed back in the room. I marched over to where Emmett was freaking out and smacked the back of his head.

"Rosalie is here."

Emmett lost all the color from his face and Jasper was not in the room anymore as he had already rushed out to go check around. We both watched Keith, clear up his stuff to place back in his suitcase while we tried to think what the fuck would we tell Rose. Emmett and I went to the living room just as the door opened and Rosalie stepped in wearing a red sleeveless full-length dress. She looked lovely.

"Rose, you look great, sweetheart." Emmett stammered out and I elbowed him hard which made him groan a little. _With his terrible acting, he'll get us both killed._

"Thank you, Em." She grinned, staring at us but then looked around seconds later.

"Where is Jasper?"

"Oh he was freaking out so we send him out for a walk." I said and she nodded, her blue eyes falling on Andrew's little gray jacket placed haphazardly on the mattress.

"I knew this would happen. Drew just hates jackets," Rosalie muttered and grabbed it from the bed. "Where is he? Let me put it on him."

"He um, he…" Emmett couldn't utter words and I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, he is with Seth." I answered smoothly.

"Are they both ready at least?"

"Of course," My brother chuckled nervously as he spoke. "You think they wouldn't be? We are not bad fathers. Do we look like bad fathers? Of course not. Yeah no, they are ready. They are completely ready. They just wanted to go with Carlisle downstairs to see the wedding venue and decorations and the food and―"

"Too much." I snapped, cutting him off.

Rosalie gazed at us narrowly. "Is there something going on you two? Were you smoking pot? Why are your faces looking so weird?" She gasped. "Oh my god, Jasper ran away?"

"No! Fuck, no. He was really getting jittery about everything so we just sent him away to walk around the hotel. He'll be here. The boys are ready and Carlisle is with them. Don't worry." I reassured her.

She sighed with relief and I smiled, making sure I was looking happy and upbeat. I wanted to kill myself when the door opened and Seth walked in, just wearing his shirt, gray vest and suit pants. Emmett muttered an 'oh fuck' behind me and I ran a hand through my hair as I watched Rosalie's eyes burning a hole in our heads.

"Hey, Edward. I just can't get this flower thing to…" Seth's sentence trailed off as he looked at the three of us. "Oh wow. What's going on?"

"It's funny. Seth is not ready yet. Where is Andrew?" Rose muttered, studying us carefully.

"Emmett, why don't you take over?" I murmured and motioned Seth to get to me who stared at me questioningly and I shook my head.

"What's going on?" He whispered and I sighed.

"Nothing that concerns you, buddy. Put on your jacket." Seth did and I grabbed the boutonniere from him as I placed it on the left lapel of his jacket. I looked over my shoulder to find Emmett walking over to Rosalie while she fired questions his way. I made a quick work of pinning the boutonniere and smiled at him, although my mind was completely drained.

"Emmett, where the fuck is our son?!" Rosalie roared and I took a shaky breath.

"Well, Drew was in this bedroom but then he―"

"Look who I found I!" Jasper exclaimed with relief as he burst the already open door wider to enunciate his triumphant over something with a happy smile on his face. Mom walked in behind him with Andrew in her arms who was busy sucking his lollipop. I sighed with relief and watched Emmett go over to hug Andrew who was oblivious to everything around.

"You said he was with Carlisle." Rosalie said with surprise and I pursed my lips as silence fell in the room.

Mom chuckled, breaking the silence. "Oh, Carlisle sent Drew with me. He had to greet the guests, just like these boys have to go and do it."

"Yeah, let's go do that." I said and nodded, making my brother and Jasper nod. I took a step forward to leave the room and mom pinned me with her gaze.

"Not before we all have a word," Mom turned to Rosalie with a grin on her face. "Rose, honey why don't you go see if Alice is ready. I'll take care of everything here."

"Okay. Andrew, baby put on your jacket, okay?"

Andrew pouted but then there was nothing he could do about it. He squirmed in Emmett's arms and walked over to me. He tugged on my pants and I knelt in front of his little form.

"Yes, little man?"

"No jacket."

"Will is also wearing a jacket today," I whispered in his ear and he gasped. "Yes. Your jacket is so dashing. You don't want to wear it?" He nodded and I smiled, grabbing it from the bed where Rosalie had placed it again. I helped him put it on and kissed his forehead before I stood up with him in my arms. Rosalie finally left the room and mom made us all line up while Seth sat on the bed with a big grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jasper asked which made him laugh.

"I have a feeling this is going to be fun." I shook my head and Drew squirmed in my arms so I set him down. He went to sit on Seth's lap and I had no way to now protect myself from what was coming.

"Mom you look beautiful." Emmett smiled nervously and she crossed her arms over her chest gazing at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, blue is totally your color." Jasper added and I rolled my eyes.

 _Idiots._

"Why, thank you. Now the main question; why the hell was my grandson loittering around on the third floor speaking to a Japanese couple when he should be getting dressed!"

 _Ouch._

 _And Japanese, really?_

* * *

Emmett and I were making our way to the gardens where the wedding was being held but something stopped me dead in my tracks. Oh my god. Eli wore a white flower girl dress with a red sash wrapped around her waist and those cute little white white sabrina ballet flats. Her blue eyes fell on me and she came sprinting my way making me smile. I lifted her in my arms when she was at an arm's reach and hugged her tightly.

I felt her little arms wrapping around my neck and kissed her sweet-smelling hair. I grinned, stroking her hair as looked over at Emmett who was offering me a smile. Eli pulled back to look at me and I adjusted her headband properly before tucking the stray hair away from her face. Her dress was made of organza and tulle, making her look like a little angel.

"Oh, princess. You look beautiful. Like an angel. So beautiful." I kissed her nose and she smiled shyly.

"Fank you, daddy. You wook pwetty." I chuckled and nuzzled against her hair.

"Thank you, baby. Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Daddy, mommy say I gots serious work foh wedding." She said seriously and I nodded my head.

"Of course you do. What is your work?"

"Thwow fowers."

"Yes, that's a very important job to do."

"I be good?"

"You're going to be great!" I pecked her lips. "So great. Mommy and daddy are going to be right over there so there is nothing to be scared of, is there?"

"No." She grinned at me and I rubbed our noses lightly.

"That's my baby." I kissed her forehead and she pressed her face against my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Edward, we have to go." Emmett mentioned and I nodded.

"Princess, daddy and Uncle and Em have to go now."

"I come wif you?"

"But you have to walk with your pretty basket alongside Andrew. You have to stay where mommy is, baby."

Eli pulled back and shook her head, pouting adorably. I sighed and looked over her shoulder to find the wedding planner rushing our way. "Eli! Eli, sweetheart your mom is looking for you."

"Go, darling. Mommy must be missing you. I'll see you in few minutes." Eli nodded and smiled at me making me sigh softly. So beautiful. I gave her a quick peck before setting her down and she went running to the woman.

"Bye, daddy!" I laughed and waved as she went somewhere the bridesmaids were.

"Ah, girls make you really sappy as fuck." Emmett pointed out as we walked out to the garden where the guests were arriving.

"Is it? Well, I'm my daughter's favorite person. Did Andrew ever say that to you?" He just sighed with the rueful smile. "Didn't think so."

"If he gets his face out of batman, he might."

I laughed. "That's never happening. And I love my girls. I wouldn't mind two more."

"Now you are even sappier."

"You're just jealous."

"Maybe."

We laughed at that.

 _I have the perfect girls, I bet there are going to be some envious stares directed my way tonight._

* * *

The outdoors were illuminated by the smolder of white and blue. Tall trees were shining white as they created an archway through the aisle. String lights made the place shimmer in a soft glow as there was barely a hint of sun at four fifty-five in the afternoon. I was beginning to feel that I had entered a completely different world as I stood there under the lights and glimmers. Fresh flower petals were sprinkled down the aisle, creating a beautiful path for Alice to walk up to Jasper.

I gazed at the hefty amount of people that had gathered here to witness this spectacular wedding and I was pretty sure Bella would never want such grand gestures for our wedding. People were settled and murmurs were going around as we all were waiting for the bridesmaid to enter one after another. I was desperately waiting to see Bella because I knew she was looking breathtaking even though I hadn't seen her yet.

I ran a hand through my hair and offered mom a smile when I found her gazing at me. She pointed her index finger to the wedding band she wore and I rolled my eyes. _Got it._ I let out a sigh and cleared my throat as I heard Emmett singing some song under his breath as he stood next to me. I didn't even bother to look the other way where Bran was standing, as Jasper's best man.

Alice had initially asked Bella and Rosalie to choose who amongst them wanted to be the maid of honor but Bella wanted Rose to do it because she had known her longer. That was incredibly selfless of my girl and I really hoped she was happy with it. Which also made me happy because she wouldn't be much around Bran then. This was getting really boring and I just wanted the wedding and reception to get over already.

Alex offered me a smile as he sat next to Will and Shelly who were dressed to the nines for today. I smiled back and sighed with relief when I found him engaging in a conversation with Jacob. I was very glad that they were getting along well. Leah winked at me and I chuckled, nodding at her. I hadn't seen her in a long time and really missed her but now there were more people in my life and I didn't live in New York anymore.

Suddenly, there was silence around all at once and then the familiar chords of Van Morrison's _Crazy Love_ began playing through the speakers as the doors opened. Maria walked in, holding a bouquet of white lilies in her hands. She was wearing the red lace dress similar to what Rose was wearing. She gave Jasper a hug before she stood on the far end which gave me time to steal a glance at my friend and the groom, who was barely keeping it together.

My heart expanded in my chest when Bella walked in, making all eyes turn her way as she concentrated hard on keeping up the balance. I smiled staring at her beautiful face, those shiny red lips, figure-hugging dress and silver pumps. Her hair was up in a braided bun and she looked beautiful. Her brown eyes locked with mine and blushed flamed her cheeks as I gazed at her. Her lips curved into a sexy smile and she went to stand in her position.

Rosalie walked in next and then there was a couple of seconds of silence before everyone awed as Andrew and Eli walked in; he held a pillow that held the rings while Eli had a gorgeous basket in her hand. I looked over at Bella and she gave me a cheerful smile making me chuckle. Oh, they looked adorable. Eli looked up from the basket and her beautiful smile disappeared almost instantly as she took in the number of people staring at her.

 _Fuck_. Eli stopped walking although Andrew continued but then he paused when he realized his sister wasn't next to him. He frowned and turned to Eli, speaking to her but my little girl was frozen in her place. Bella shared a worried glance with me and I sighed. Eli's blue eyes locked with mine and I nodded, offering an encouraging smile before she looked over at Bella, who did the same. This wasn't working.

I could hear whispers going around and tears gathered in her eyes which broke my heart. Andrew looked at everyone and then continued walking, leaving Eli standing there alone while he comfortably sat next to mom and Seth. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I heard Emmett muttering something next to me. _Oh, fuck this_. I stepped down and made my way over to Eli where she stood not far from the double doors.

I knelt in front of her little form and she dropped the basket as she hugged me tightly. "Hey, princess. Don't cry. Not my strong baby." I rubbed her back and kissed her hair softly.

"Daddy, people wook."

"I know, they are just seeing how beautiful my baby is. Plus, you have such an important responsibility to carry this basket. Will you now be a strong girl and walk by yourself?"

"Otay." She whimpered and pulled back to look at me. I smiled and wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead.

"Smile for me," Eli offered me a big smile and I handed her the basket again. "Daddy and mommy are so proud of you. We love you so much and look, even mommy is watching us," I shifted to let her see Bella offering a warm smile to our daughter. Eli smiled back.

"Wov you too."

I chuckled. "That's like it. Now give daddy a kiss." She pecked my lips and I could hear the crowd 'aww' ing at that. "There you go." I straightened out her dress and stood up to go back as to where my position was. I offered Bella a wink and she chuckled as we looked at Eli bravely walking now, looking between Bella and me as she successfully completed her path. She hugged Jasper's legs before going to sit next to mom.

The rest of the ceremony was very beautiful as Alice walked down the aisle next to dad in a strapless and very frilly wedding dress. It was so huge and I wondered how the hell was she even walking in that. Alice was in tears the entire time and they repeated the vows that the minister recited while I couldn't take my eyes off Bella because I just couldn't help it. She stared right back at me though, which was great.

"And now by the powers vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and I watched mom crying heavily as the moving ceremony finally came to an end. Bella walked next to me as we followed the bride and groom and my hands were itching to touch her.

"Mr. Cullen, you look very handsome today."

"Why, you look just as beautiful, Ms. Swan." I pecked her lips softly making her blush.

"I'm tired already." She murmured and I kissed her cheek.

"It's going to be a long night, baby."

 _Too long for me if you ask._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I grabbed Edward's arm creeping down to my ass and placed it against my waist again. I heard him chuckle next to me and finally turned to look at him. His green eyes held an impish glint and I blushed, shaking my head. He pulled me closer to him as he continued talking to a cousin of Jasper's that I didn't know. Jasper had a huge family. I just wanted to stay with Edward so I wasn't leaving his side.

My eyes looked around and spotted Eli drinking hot chocolate along with Andrew and Will under Emmett's and Alex's supervision. God, it was dangerous to leave the kids with them. Luckily, as soon as the wedding ceremony was over, I had Eli wear her peacoat because it would get cold soon. Or she would throw a tantrum if the dress was ruined by any reason. I studied the room and my eyes fell on Seth, speaking to some girl. Hmm. He does look handsome today. I smiled and looked away.

Edward gazed down at me once the cousin bid us goodbye and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. My eyes locked with his and he pulled me flush against him. I stroked his cheek, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. My lips parted as he kissed me back and deepened our kiss making me moan softly. We broke our kiss breathlessly and he tugged on the little tendrils that framed my face.

"You're so beautiful."

I blushed and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. So much." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly, nuzzling against my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face against his chest. I loved being in his arms.

"Edward, is your speech ready?"

Edward chuckled. "A little, yeah," I looked up at him and he just pecked my cheek. "I won't mess it up, promise." I smiled and nodded.

"I know. You'll do great. But isn't the best man supposed to give the speech?"

"Ah, maybe they knew I was the best one." I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Is it? Anyway, remember we have to make Eli eat dinner because the girl can't seem to get away from chocolates."

"She's going to be full and then she'll get cranky from being sleepy and not hungry."

"That sounds fun." I mutter and he chuckles, releasing me.

"How about we have some fun of our own?"

I blushed and my eyes widened as I gazed at him. "Edward! There are a room full of people at this reception."

"So what? We've just had our first course yet. We have time."

"And your speech?"

"We have time." He emphasized again, giving me a sexy crooked smile of his.

"Nope. I don't want to get caught and embarrass myself."

"Who says we will get caught?" His gorgeous eyes pierced into mine and I got lost staring at his striking face. I snapped myself out of it and glared at him.

"Don't try to dazzle me, Cullen. It won't work."

"Okay, okay. Now would you care for a glass of wine? I think we might need it to survive tonight." I nodded and he turned to the waiter who was walking our way. He grabbed two wine glasses and handed me one.

"Cheers, baby." He clinked his glass with mine and took a sip. "It's good."

I smiled and downed some of it as my eyes stared at Alice and Jasper who were speaking with a couple of guests. They looked perfect together. So happy. Married. I sighed softly. Would I ever have that? Of course. I leaned against Edward and my eyes kept going around to the people who are married. Why did it keep happening? I don't want to be sad like I was yesterday about this because Edward got really worried after that.

"Jesus, is that Seth talking to some girl?" I could hear the amusement in my boyfriend's voice. I chuckled and nodded, following his gaze to find Seth still speaking with that redhead girl. Good going.

"He is thirteen."

"Fourteen, Bella."

I laughed and nodded. "Wednesday was fun."

"Probably the only day that Alice stopped talking about her wedding."

Edward and I had thrown Seth a surprise party at the hotel along with the rest of the family as it was his birthday. We didn't wish him until the party and he was pretty bummed that we had forgotten about it but he just started crying when he saw how everyone was gathered to celebrate his day. Maybe now he knew that he was an important part of the family as well and not just somebody _temporary_.

"Come on, let's go get our daughter who is eating more chocolates than she should."

 _I hope she won't up be all hyped up on sugar._

* * *

Eli tugged on my hand and I tore my eyes from Rosalie―who was standing at the stage giving her speech, to my darling girl. She giggled and pointed somewhere behind us because she clearly wasn't interested in the long speeches. I turned and found a man wearing a black beret fast asleep with his hands on his stomach. I chuckled and looked at Eli to give her a quick kiss.

Edward looked down at her and then at me, giving us both a curious smile. I just leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Speech time, honey."

"Yeah." He winked at me and I chuckled, stroking his hair.

"You're going to be great."

"I know." I rolled my eyes and nodded making him snort. "Eli, now give daddy a special hug and then daddy has to go for few minutes." Eli nodded and hugged him tightly before situating on my lap from his.

"Mommy where daddy goes?"

"Daddy has to give a special speech, sweetheart."

"Edward is giving a speech?" Seth asked from my side and I nodded, smiling at him. He drank his hot chocolate and kept the empty mug away. "Cool." I chuckled.

Rosalie was quick enough to end her sweet speech and then she went over to hug Alice and Jasper tightly. I turned to the table on my right where Jasper and Alice were sitting along with their parents and Jasper had already paled when he saw Edward walking on stage. He knew what was coming. He gulped and glanced at my way so I just smiled warmly making him grimace.

 _He is definitely scared that some embarrassing stories would be shared._

There was a throat clear on the microphone and Eli giggled, clapping her hands as she stared at Edward. "Daddy!" She shouted and he chuckled, nodding his head.

"Eli, we can't interrupt daddy when he talks, okay? Or else he will forget everything." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. I hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Edward Cullen. Alice and Jasper's friend and one of the groomsmen. I have known Jasper since we were five. I remember, my parents had me move to another preschool because Emmett―my brother and I got in a lot of trouble. When I got to the new place, I had no clue what to do and I saw Jasper sitting in a corner, all alone because he was timed-out." I looked over at Jasper and watched a smile playing on his lips as he stared at Edward. "He was putting Vaseline all over his right hand to go high-five people and knew we were going to be great friends." I could hear a couple of chuckles going around.

"Alice, was a completely different story for me. Emmett and I met her on the first day of my freshman year when she just came out of nowhere and stared at us narrowly. She turned to me and said that my t-shirt would look better with blue jeans than a black one." He shrugged her way and she just poked her tongue out at him.

"Now, starting with the speech, there are a couple of things, I was told not to speak about. Like, how Jasper peed in his pants in Grade five or got so wasted on his 21st birthday that he woke up in the dumpster the next day or that he cried when was a runner up in little Mr. Texas." I laughed along with everyone and turned to find Jasper glaring at my boyfriend.

"Look, I'm not even drunk, or I had a lot more embarrassing stories but Emmett will do that on my behalf."

"Of course!" Emmett hollered from our table and people laughed heartily.

"Alice you look beautiful, tonight," She grinned at him. "Now, jokes aside," Alice glared at Edward and I watched a smile grace his face. "I'm kidding, you are absolutely glowing tonight and for those of you who don't know, Alice is this enthusiastic every day and it's refreshing because she has the power to brighten up your day no matter how boring it is."

"Jasper and Alice are a perfect couple, and to witness them in their laughter, cries, fights and adventures will never get old. For me, they are the most important people. They are family and I know their love will keep growing for each other because true love stories never have endings."

"So, I would like to raise my glass to the happy couple, I wish you a lifetime of happiness ahead and a special advice to Jasper; keep her happy. Cheers."

Everyone applauded Edward for the kick-ass speech and Alice walked over to give him a hug as she weeped a little. It was really sweet how great friends they were even though Edward had disappeared from their lives for few years.

 _That just makes me miss Angela even more._

* * *

"Oh god, did you see Bran's date for tonight? She looks like a slut." Rosalie muttered and pursed her lips as she redid her make-up.

"Does she? I haven't seen her yet." I murmur sipping on the champagne in my hand and leaned against the golden wallpaper in this powder room.

"Yeah, it seems like all she is wearing are two napkins."

I chuckled and stared at Rosalie. "I'm sure she won't cross your path anytime, Rose."

"She shouldn't, after how that Bran has tried to keep hitting on you, that idiot. Can't believe Jasper can even have a brother like him."

"Yeah," I murmured, gazing out of the window at the cold night. Edward seemed in a better mood tonight and what he told me last night just made me realize how horrible Bran is. "That is a surprise."

"Okay, now I'm going to go check on Drew. Maybe you should reapply the lipstick that Alice kept in your purse. The shade really suits you."

"Thanks." I smiled and she gave my hand a soft squeeze before walking out. I sighed as I walked closer to the oval shaped mirror. The interior of this powder room was so luxurious. My eyes were very relaxed tonight, there was color in my cheeks and I was genuinely happy. I had never felt better. I snapped open my clutch and touched the lipstick tube just as a pair of arms wrapped around me, making me gasp.

His lips brushed against my collarbone up to my ear. I moaned softly as his teeth grazed against my ear. "What if my boyfriend sees you?" I murmured and felt him kissing behind my ear.

"Bella, it's me." Edward said and I gasped falsely, looking into the mirror to stare at his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I thought you were Bob, my secret boyfriend."

"Secret boyfriend, huh?" He grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall, his hand stroking my open back softly.

"Well, I think you'll have to stay with your boyfriend for now."

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips against my passionately, making me moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer and kissing him hard on the lips. I felt his fingers reaching for the zip that starts at the lower back and he tugged on my bottom lip, unzipping my dress. I whimpered when he sucked against my neck and then felt his fingers touching the straps of my dress, pulling them down so it was loosely wrapped around me.

I took labored breaths and Edward pulled back to look at me, his green eyes held a carnal stare which made me want him even more. His hands grabbed my waist and he smiled softly as his index finger traced my features. Before I knew it, I was pivoted in his arms, facing the gold wallpaper of the wall. I sighed softly as his open-mouthed kisses left a burning trail at the back of my neck.

"Baby, we don't have much time." I murmured breathily and felt his lips curving into a smile against my skin.

"Who says we are going to need a lot of time here?"

My dress was hitched up and his pants were unzipped within seconds before he filled into me. I let out a loud moan and his hand covered my mouth just as quickly. He pressed a soft kiss against my cheek and I nodded. I felt his arm wrapping around my waist while the other one was on my butt as he pounded into me. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stifle the moan of pleasure trying to escape my mouth. I rocked my hips along his, feeling the outline of his body against mine and the way his lips were kissing my neck.

We both froze when there was a knock on the door. I turned a little to Edward with an alarmed expression but he seemed fairly calm about this. He just pressed his lips against mine and continued pounding into me. Fuck, this was too good.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" I heard Shelly's voice and sighed softly. I broke our kiss and took a lungful of breath. I opened my eyes and turned to find her turning the knob from the other side.

"Um, it's me." My voice wavered and I tried to hold in my moan.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"My hair."

Edward chuckled softly and I glared at him.

"Oh. Are you going to be out any time now?"

"Ten minutes." I leaned my forehead against the wall and closed my eyes as Edward moved in and out of me.

"I'll wait right here. Let Alex worry about Will for a while." _No!_

Edward pressed his lips against my ear. "There is a powder room on the other end of the room." He murmured and I nodded.

"There is another room not far from here." I said loud enough to let her know and then pursed my lips.

"Oh, alright. Thanks." I heard the clicking of heels fading and then Edward continued thrusting into me. This was so amazing. I moaned softly as his hands palmed my breasts over my bra and could feel myself tightening around him. It was minutes before we came together and Edward leaned against me, trying to control his running heartbeats and heavy breathing. I winced as he pulled out of me and I finally turned to him.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and stroked my cheek. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hmm, hi." I murmured, smiling at him as I watched his lips curving into a very familiar smirk. "Thanks for that."

"And we didn't get caught." I pecked his lips.

"Although my thong got wasted."

"Oh? Well you can just take it off."

"I have no place to keep it." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"That's really sad, so why don't I keep it with me."

I shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." I adjusted my dress and had Edward zip it up before I took the thong off, passing it to my boyfriend.

"Amazing." He whispered as he kept it in his pocket.

"Just make sure our daughter doesn't find it."

"I'll manage just fine." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my lips inches from his.

"We have to leave this place before people realize we are missing."

"Not before a kiss."

"You're getting very corny these days, you know that?" I teased and he chuckled, nuzzling against my cheek.

"You just bring it out from me."

And before I could open my mouth, his lips silenced mine.

* * *

"Edward! Oh my god, it's been years!" I heard a nasally voice coming from behind us and Edward and I turned to find a blonde woman in skanky clothes walking our way. Edward grunted a little as she gave me a hard hug while I just continued watching her, dressed in a tight green dress. He pushed her off him and pulled me in his arms again, making me lean against him.

"Oh, Tanya. The last time I saw you, you were sleeping with someone else while we were dating, what are you doing here?"

I stifled a smile and looked at Tanya, who seemed oddly staring at me distastefully.

"Who's this?"

"Well, she is my beautiful girlfriend, Bella. Baby, this is Tanya Denali." Edward said softly and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Tanya, so nice to meet you."

"Yeah, did you see my boyfriend around? I think he was right here somewhere." She said instead, looking at the two of us.

Edward smiled at her sweetly. "We don't care."

Suddenly something caught my eye and a splitting grin spread on my face. Oh my god, that's the most cutest sight in the whole world. Esme and Carlisle were dancing gracefully but the two little ones next to them melted my heart. It was Eli and Will. Oh, they looked adorable. It seemed like Will somewhat knew how to dance or at least Alex had taught him about it. He was capable of doing that.

Oh dear, if Edward saw this, he was going to flip out. They were just kids but he would almost die watching our little girl dancing with some boy. I had to distract him. I looked up at him, making him smile down at me.

"Honey, can we excuse ourselves? I don't feel very good." I whispered and Edward frowned, cradling my face in his hands.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Can we just get away from her?"

"Okay, whatever you want." He kissed my forehead and I smiled as he clasping his hand in mine, rotating us away from Tanya because we were practically ignoring her the entire time.

"Edward, Bella. I take it you've met my girlfriend here?" Bran asked from behind us and I looked up to find Edward glowering at no one in particular. He turned partly but I just squeezed his hand, shaking my head so he wouldn't glance at Bran. He frowned but I just smiled sheepishly, blush covering my cheeks. _Please don't look at Eli and Will._ "Are you guys mad at me or something?"

"No, of course not." Edward said calmly and turned us both to him, making me sigh unhappily.

"This is Tanya."

"We met." I said and my eyes fell back on the kids who had half the crowd's attention on them. Even Jasper and Alice were standing not far from them to just look at the two. _Oh, my pretty girl._ "Now, if you'll excuse us, Bran. We have to be somewhere."

"Oh? I thought we could talk." He shrugged, offering a smirk and I could feel Edward stiffening by my side.

"Actually, we have to be somewhere right now." I muttered and he laughed, staring at me. _Yeah, I was a horrible liar._

"Bran," Edward started off in a soft tone. "Why don't we… oh jesus, what the fuck is that?" I followed his gaze and realized that he had finally noticed what the rest of the people here were looking at. Eli and Will. They were just dancing!

"Edward, baby they're just dancing."

"They don't need to dance… like that." He excused himself and started marching their way. I sighed and helplessly followed him, stopping short a few feet away where Rosalie was standing.

"Twenty bucks says he stops their dancing." She muttered and I chuckled.

"No, he won't."

"You're on, Swan." I snorted and watched Edward glaring at the sight of them but I didn't have the heart to make their dancing stop. They looked great together.

I laughed when Edward's view was blocked by Alex who smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward was not liking this but Alex was his best friend. This was fun. I stared curiously as they both hissed something amongst each other and then Alex sighed, a grumpy expression on his face as he moved away.

"Your money is mine, Bella."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

I strode toward Edward and placed my hand on his arm, making him turn to me. I offered a warm smile but his glare was whitering. "Honey, you still owe me a dance." His eyes briefly glanced at our daughter before he nodded reluctantly, taking my hand. I smiled smugly and he pulled me in his arms to dance as the singer crooned softly where the band was.

"Lighten up, they're kids. Having fun." I murmured, kissing his lips softly.

"They can just play someplace." He said against my lips and his green eyes pinned me with their beautiful gaze.

"You're so handsome."

"Are you trying to distract me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, shifting closer.

"Why? Is it working?"

"Maybe."

I blushed, giving him a shy smile and caressing his face with my fingers. He was so perfect. I straightened out his tie and he muttered something under his breath, adjusting it properly. I giggled and his eyes found mine again.

"Not a fan of ties?"

"Never, but I'll have to start wearing them once I start going to the clinic."

"You look sexy wearing a tie."

"Mm, really? I thought you liked me in scrubs."

My eyes lit up. Of course, he would wear scrubs too! Life was going to be great!

"Why, yes I do."

Edward just smiled as we continued dancing under his lead. He was such a graceful and fantastic dancer. It was hard to keep up and somehow I managed. We were lost in our own little bubble, as we spoke about everything. This wedding, the new renovations yet to be done to our home in Seattle, the kids' school, the little surprise where we were planning to take the kids for a vacation. Edward was pretty adamant about Orlando but we had to wait and see.

"Mommy! Daddy!" We turned to the source of that little voice as Eli came running to us from where she was sitting with Carlisle for the last couple of minutes.

Edward released me just as our daughter hugged my legs tightly. I laughed and lifted her in my arms, setting her on my hip. I brushed the stray hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, baby. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, mommy," She nodded vigorously. "I eats lots wike good giwl."

I laughed. "I don't think good girls drink as much hot chocolate as you did, baby."

"Mommy, I wanna go home." She pouted and I nuzzled against her hair.

"Darling, we'll leave for the hotel after the wedding is over."

"No! I wanna go home."

Edward sighed and took one of her hands in his. "Princess, we'll be going home tomorrow."

"I wanna sweep in my woom."

"I know," He stroked her hair. "We miss our room too. But it's just for one more day, angel."

"Otay." Eli stretched her arms in his direction and I quickly handed her to him.

"Daddy, you dance wike you dance mommy?"

Edward and I laughed as he set her down. "You want to dance with daddy, baby girl?" Eli nodded and he smiled, looking at me.

"I'll wait for you both." I murmured and gave them both a quick kiss before I went back to sit at my table. I cleared my throat so Seth could take his eyes off the phone and he did. I ruffled his hair and pried the phone away from his hands.

"Bella, my phone!"

"It's not the time, honey."

"Five minutes."

"Nope."

Alice skipped our way gracefully and we smiled at her. "Seth! Come on, we'll go dance."

"But―" Seth looked at me reluctantly but I smirked, shaking my head.

"You gotta do what the bride says."

"Fine!" He stood up and Alice dragged him to the dance floor where Eli was adorably dancing with Edward as she stood on his feet.

 _God, I love my family._

* * *

Alice gave me a bone-crushing hug as she was already vibrating with excitement about her honeymoon. I chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly. I'll miss her next week. I hugged Jasper as well while they were getting hugs and kisses from all the family members. I watched Edward who was hugging awkwardly with an arm as he held Eli in his other arm, who was fast asleep.

The people were probably getting ready to leave for home as they grew impatient while Emmett had to finally intervene and tell Jasper and Alice to hurry up, which they sheepishly did. We threw rice as they made their way to the waiting car and waved us goodbye as they happily left for the airport in the car that was decorated with tremendous amounts of flowers. Seth was dead on his feet as Edward was whispering something to him that got the sleep right out of his eyes.

They both walked over to me and I wondered if Edward was cold from not wearing his overcoat or jacket as both were draped over our daughter. He looked sexy with the sleeves rolled up and first two buttons undone of his shirt. He gave me a warm smile and I blush, beaming at him. Tonight was amazing.

"Seth, honey come on. I think you can use some good night's sleep." He smiled nervously and looked Edward who just sighed.

"Okay."

"And sleep in if you want. Our flight doesn't leave until two. Right, Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Shall we?"

"Well, we have to speak with the manager before we hand over the venue back." Edward said softly and I nodded before turning to Esme, who was the closest to us.

"Esme, could you please take the kids along with you? We'll have a word with the manager until then." She frowned and gazed at the two of us.

"Should I send Carlisle as well?" Edward shook his head as he handed over Eli to mom and took his jacket before adjusted the overcoat on her.

"No, mom," Edward smiled at her. "That's really alright." He wrapped an arm around my waist and we excused ourselves from the garden as we made our way back in.

"I better hope we do have to talk, Cullen. If you are dragging me away to have sex, I'm not up for it."

He laughed, nestling me closer to him and I smiled, gazing at his handsome features. "Well, you'll be fine, Ms. Swan. Don't worry."

"Okay."

We met up with the manager as Edward was taking care of everything along with the wedding planner and now that Alice wasn't here. The manager left and we were left standing in the illuminated reception event room. Edward turned me, a smile curving on his lips that made me blush. He stroked my cheek, his fingers tipping my chin up to look at him. His green eyes were gleaming with so much warmth right now..

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I want to show you something, do you have five minutes?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"Alright, hold on." He reached his hand inside the pocket and I gasped as he pulled out my thong. "Sorry, wrong pocket." He laughed as he retrieved a black satin blindfold from the other pocket. "Turn around." I did and he made a quick work of tying it up to momentarily blind me. I immediately grabbed his hand in my own and we were walking somewhere in the opposite direction from where we got here.

I heard a door creak open and then the frosty, chilly night air hit me; making me shiver. I heard Edward sigh and then felt something touch my shoulders, wrapping around me. It was his jacket.

"Better now?" Edward asked softly from my side and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Baby, you'll be cold."

"I'm fine, Bella. I'll be alright." He wrapped his arms around me as we made our way somewhere.

We finally halted somewhere and I heard Edward behind me, untying the blindfold and my curiosity was getting the best of me. My stomach was fluttering with butterflies and I was desperately wondering where Edward was taking me. The fold came off and I opened my eyes, only to gasp as tears sprung to my eyes just taking in the place. The entire lush garden was decorated with fairy lights, a large well-hung tree had lanterns all over it, there was a path to reach an archway and everything just took my breath away.

This was magical.

I turned and slammed myself into Edward's arms, hugging him tightly and he chuckled, kissing my hair. "It's so beautiful, honey. Thank you. It's amazing." He released me and, lifted my hand to place a kiss on the back of it.

"You have to see the lake-view, it's amazing." I nodded eagerly and we made our way to the arch at the last end of this place. The lake really took my breath away. I took a step toward the lake and closed my eyes, breathing in the calming, soothing air that was a balm to all my glumness of today because I wasn't married. _Not even close_. And a wedding just made me realize how beautiful it would be to have one for myself.

If Edward wanted to wait, I will.

I turned and gave him a teary smile, watching his grin turn bigger. His hand buried deep in his pockets as he studied my face intently.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it. It's perfect. This made me so happy."

He chuckled. "I think I might offer you something that might make you even happier."

I frowned but choked down on a sob when dropped down on his knee and I watched him pull out a small square-shaped box from his pocket. Oh my god. It was happening. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I had stopped breathing. I couldn't help the fresh round of tears that started while I stared at his striking features.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you, protect you and cherish you forever. I love you and I know you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

I wept and nodded, falling on my knees next to him. His smile widened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips descending on his as I poured all my love for him in that one kiss. I could feel him winding down with me and I smiled, hoping he would realize that I loved him back just as much as he loved me. We pulled back breathlessly and his green eyes were smoldering love for me.

"Say it."

"Yes." I murmured with a shaky voice and he opened the box to show me the ring that made me weep happily. A classic round cut diamond ring set in platinum. It was beautiful. And it was going to be mine. He pulled the ring out and slide it on my left hand. _Whoa… it's big and heavy._ But the most gorgeous one.

"Perfect fit."

I smiled and crashing my lips against his again mustering up all the ecstatic emotions to kiss him. This was perfect. I was engaged to Edward. We would get married. I was taken completely off guard but it was amazing. My breathing was still harsh and I could hear his heart racing in his chest as well.

"You'll be stuck with me now, Cullen."

"That was the plan."

His green eyes met mine and I found that they were glazed over with tears as well. All along when I was being sad about this, he had planned to propose me. Oh my. I never would've guessed. I stroked his cheek and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. So much." And I smiled just as he pressed his lips against mine.

 _This was the best day of my life._

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **I apologize for the late update but during the holidays I fell sick other than gaining some holiday weight. I hope you ignore the slight grammatical errors because I was in a hurry to post this chapter today!**

 **Next up is the epilogue which will up in two days and I can't believe this story is finally coming to an end!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! I am eagerly waiting to read the reviews!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love Always,  
Paint the Walls.**


	44. Epilogue

WE'RE THE CULLENS.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I started this story with Edward's POV and decided to end it with his. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

"… and you don't have to worry about anything, Casey is going to be just fine. We'll shift her to one of the private rooms after a quick observation but you'll have to be patient about it."

Mrs. Lincoln smiled, wiping away her tears as she nodded, desperately trying to contain her excitement. Her husband nodded at me and I smiled, taking a deep breath.

Fuck, life was much simpler when I had to chase drug dealers.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. I don't know how to thank you enough. I know you were in Chicago for four days but you stayed back just for Casey. We really really appreciate it and thank you for everything." Mrs. Lincoln said through her tears and I nodded.

"That's my job and I wanted to help, plus Dr. Young is an old family friend, there was nothing I could've refused him for."

"Thank you." I just offered a smile and shook hands before bidding them goodbye.

It was forty minutes later that I was changed into a sweater and jeans. I walked out of the room as I checked my phone and realized it was almost time for lunch. Great. I was going to fly back home hungry. Or maybe I could have a bite to eat before I left for the airport. My flight wasn't until twelve-thirty. I checked up on the reception, signing up the papers for three-year old Casey before I met up with Dr. Young.

"Edward, thank you. We were completely stuck with this case and didn't know what to do. You helped us in the matter of four days."

I nodded. "It's no problem and I was happy I could assist you."

"Are you leaving for Seattle right away?"

"Yes, Jim. Let's just say that my extended stay here was not well received at home."

I shuddered internally as I recalled the wailing and whining over the phone even now. That was five days ago but man, it scared the shit out of me.

He laughed and nodded. "I can imagine. I never got to ask how is everybody at home."

"Everyone is great."

"I called Carlisle a couple of days back, he seems to be in seventh heaven with the grandkids around."

I snorted as I looked at him. "That might be an understatement. Another one is on the way," He frowned. "Alice."

"That's wonderful. So I'll let you be now. Have a safe journey. I'll call once I'm in Seattle some time."

"See you around, Jim. Good luck."

Just as I turned to exit the hospital, my phone buzzed and I checked the screen only to roll my eyes. _Alice._ God, she had officially lost it because this was her fifth call since I was away from home and she was really losing it with all the pregnancy hormones.

She was seven months along and because she is so short, she looked more pregnant than she should. Alice and Jasper were over the moon though. They were going to keep the gender of the baby a surprise but they were both rooting for a girl.

I was not ready to answer the call but it was inevitable.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward, hi is your work done?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would you care?"

"No, anyway," I could hear her eating something on the other line. "I have a question for you."

"Alice, I repeat this every time you call me that I am a pediatrician, not an obstetrician or gynec. You can't ask me pregnancy related questions, you can call me all the time once your baby is born. If you want, I'll move in with you and Jasper once the baby is here, okay?" I said softly as I nodded at the driver who was sitting in the car. He stepped out and held the rear passenger door for me to get in.

"Where to, Mr. Cullen?"

"The airport, please." He nodded and the car purred to life.

"Edward! Listen to me!" Alice shouted and I screwed my eyes shut.

"Should I patch you through with Dr. Banner?" I suggested and heard an impatient sigh.

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

I winced as she screeched on the other line and then I heard her crying heavily.

"Alice, sweetheart calm down. It's okay. What is it? You can ask me, I'll try to help."

"Okay," I heard her taking a deep breath. "I was counting the baby's kicks and they didn't reach until ten in an hour." Her voice broke and I sighed softly.

"Alice, the baby might just be resting then."

"They weren't ten!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have some light snacks, okay? The blood sugar rush will get the baby moving again, I'm sure."

"Okay, thank you!" She chirped and I chuckled.

"Is the nursery ready?"

"Yes! Emmett and Jasper did the finishing touches yesterday. We'll go furniture shopping soon!"

"That sounds great, Alice. Now, I'm on my way to the airport, I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too, Alice. Goodbye." I ended the call as fast as I could and placed the phone away from me. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

Oh, I missed everyone at home so badly.

 _Four and half hours until I see them again_.

* * *

"Sir, can I get you anything else?" The air hostess asked, her amber eyes gleaming with a suggestive tone as she tried to flaunt her cleavage to my face. I smiled politely and shook my head.

"Thank you, that'll be all." I nodded, taking hold of my champagne flute. After the heavy lunch at the airport, I wasn't interested in anything else. I got comfortable in the first class seat and switched off the TV because it was just plain boring and waste of time.

I took an inviting sip of my champagne and placed the flute away. I stared at the platinum wedding band resting comfortably in my finger. I smiled, stroking it softly. I couldn't wait to see Bella.

God, it seemed like ages ago we had spent time together. She had finished her book tour last week and she got back from London but I had to leave for Chicago the next day for a medical convention. Bella never left for more than four days, she always came back home because of the kids.

I still couldn't believe we have been married for three years. These past years passed in a perfect, blissful blur for me and her. We had our fair share of fights but we resolved them before the end of that day. It was natural to fall into a very systematic routine for us while taking care of Seth and Eli because the kids were so wonderful. We had no complaints. They appreciated what we did for them and that made us more than happy.

My eyes wandered out of the window to stare at the beautiful blue sky and the mystical clouds floating around. I chuckled as I was suddenly reminded of the time when we did tell Eli that we were engaged the morning after I proposed to Bella. She was over the moon that she would get to become a flower girl again and could finally ask for a sibling. We distracted her to get the last thought out of her mind and were very successful at it.

Bella and I decided to take our time with the kids before tying the knot. We wanted to give enough attention to Eli and Seth before even thinking about having a wedding. Alice was already planning everything since the moment she came back from her honeymoon but we tried to rein her.

We did decide upon a date. August 13. Our first date was on the thirteenth and Bella wanted a summer wedding. Even through the chaos, we celebrated Eli's birthday in a grand tradition just for the soul reason that we didn't want her to feel unwanted because of the wedding and everything.

Our daughter had turned four. We couldn't believe she had been with us for more than a year. Time was flying by and our baby was growing up so fast. The surprise that set the wedding aside came two days before the wedding. I had whisked Bella away from Alice just to spend some time with her and to not lose our heads as Alice was trying to kill us with the wedding planning.

* * *

 _I looked up at Bella, gazing at her beautiful face as she had a smile playing on her lips while her fingers caressed my face. My hand was playing with the engagement ring that shone brightly and proudly on her hand. It was beautiful yet simple, just like her. We were getting married in two days. I was desperately waiting to finally and officially have Bella as my wife. She would belong to me and I would to her. There was nothing more that I wanted._

 _My head was propped up on her lap while her soft fingers were stroking my hair rhythmically which made me smile. She always knew how to comfort me and it just took the slightest of her touch for that to happen._

" _Bella?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What's wrong? You seem distracted since yesterday."_

" _Nothing, I'm just a little nervous with the wedding and all." She murmured and I sighed, kissing the palm of her hand._

" _Hey, it's going to be fine. Don't worry about anything, darling."_

" _Okay," She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. "I won't."_

" _Now, would you care to let me know what's really bothering you?"_

 _Tears gathered in her eyes and she shook her head. "It's nothing." I sighed and sat up so that I could look at her better._

" _Bella, tell me." She slammed herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "Hush, Bella. It's okay. Don't cry." I rubbed her back as I heard her weeping against me. She eventually pulled back to look at me and I kissed her forehead, cradling her face in my hands._

" _What is it?"_

" _Nobody from my family is going to be there." She whispered in a broken voice, gazing at me from under her eyelashes. I sighed, not knowing what to say. "I miss my mom so much right now."_

" _I'm sorry, love. But, you have a family now. We are your family, aren't we? Don't cry, I can't stand you crying. Don't feel like you don't have a mom. My mom is always here for you. Sometimes, I think she likes you more than me." She giggled through her tears and I wiped them away. "I love you so much. Don't cry. You've been so strong through everything, why do suddenly miss her so much?"_

" _Mom would've helped my calm my nerves… about everything. This wedding, what things could happen in the future."_

 _I chuckled and drew her in my arms, nuzzling against her hair. "Well, let me help you then. The wedding is going to be perfect, you'll be looking beautiful in the wedding dress. What the future holds, we'll have to wait for that. But I bet it's going to be happy, safe and filled with lots of love." She blushed and nodded, cuddling closer to me._

" _I love you, Edward."_

 _I smiled. "I know, love. Okay, now I'll get your change of clothes. I think you need some rest, you look very tired. We will get the kids from mom and dad's before dinner."_

" _That sounds nice." She whispered and I released her as I got out of the bed._

" _Make sure you don't answer Alice's calls." I muttered and she chuckled behind me._

" _Edward?" Bella called out just as I was reaching our walk-in closet. I turned and smiled as I offered a questioning glance. She bit her bottom lip and stood by the edge of the bed, her brown eyes suddenly looked shy._

 _I took a few steps closer in her direction and gazed at her patiently._

" _What, Bella?"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

 _All the air left my body and then I could hear my heart beating loudly in my chest. A baby. We were going to have a baby. Our little baby. Oh my god, we were going to be parents. A smile generated on my face and she grinned, watching my joy over the news. I closed the distance between us and held her face in my hands._

" _Really? Are you sure?"_

 _Bella nodded. "I took three tests last night, they were all positive." I laughed and I could see happy tears forming in her eyes._

" _We're having a baby."_

" _Yes, we are."_

" _Oh, Bella. Thank you so much." I lifted her in my arms and spun her in a circle as she laughed making me smile. Her hands rested on my shoulder and I set her down on her feet again. I hugged her tightly, pressing soft kisses against her hair._

" _We should visit a doctor though." She mumbled against my chest and I pulled back, nodding my head._

" _Okay, I'll give Dr. Sherber a call. I'll set an appointment around four, okay?" She nodded and I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she deepened our kiss making me sigh against her lips. My hands immediately reached for the zip of her dress and our clothes were discarded soon enough._

* * *

The memory of that day was fresh in my head like it was an incident from yesterday but that was four years ago. I sighed and reached for my phone to stare at the picture of my Bella. We decided to tell the family we came back from our honeymoon.

We thought to break the news to the kids first. And to our surprise, they took the news really, really well. We were tad surprised but oh well, they both loved kids.

* * *

 _Eli was already waiting for me to approach her as she was comfortably settled on mom's lap. She raised her arms in my direction and I quickly lifted her in my arms, placing a loud kiss on her cheek making her giggle. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face against me, making me frown. Mom mouthed 'honeymoon' and I sighed softly._

" _Princess, what's wrong?"_

 _She shook her head and I kissed her hair while carrying her to where Bella and Seth were waiting for us. They were sitting at a secluded spot that wasn't a part of all the festivities going around of our wedding. We wanted to speak with the kids before anything else._

 _I couldn't take my eyes off Bella all day. She looked breathing-taking in her long wedding gown. It hugged her curves perfectly and pale skin glowed against the embroidered lace. The satin skirt felt good against her skin because she was feeling nauseous since morning._

" _Edward, what happened?" Bella asked and I took a seat next to her._

" _Hold on," I murmured and rubbed Eli's back. "Eli, baby mommy and I want to talk something very important to you. Look at us."_

 _Eli finally pulled back and stared between me and Bella. I smiled and took off her ballet flats before she crawled over to sit on Bella's lap so that her gorgeous wedding dress won't get ruined._

" _Mommy, no go."_

" _Oh, sweetie. You won't have time to miss us. Nana just told me that you are going to have so many pool days. You've seen the pretty swimming pool that nana has, haven't you? She's going to let you have ice-creams and watch movies and have so much fun!"_

" _Mommy, stay."_

" _Baby, we have to go."_

" _Why?"_

 _I cleared my throat and made her look at me, her blue eyes seemed so sad and it broke my heart._

" _Mommy and daddy have some news for you. Are you ready?" I asked with a big grin on my face and she nodded, hugging Bella tightly._

" _Seth." Bella said pointedly and he dragged his chair closer to us._

" _Bella's pregnant." I whispered and he gave a earsplitting grin to us._

" _Really?" I nodded and he looked at Bella. "Really?" He asked again and we laughed as we nodded. He gave us a hug and sat back in his chair. "That's so great, you guys. I can't wait!" I smiled, relieved that he was happy about it._

 _Now our attention went to our little baby who was gazing at us with confusion clear in her features. "Eli, princess what is the one thing that you've wanted the most since you started school?"_

 _She frowned and gazed at me thoughtfully as I clasped one of her little hand in mine. "Ooh! Bike!" She clapped her hands and looked around but then frowned. "No bike?"_

" _No, baby," I grabbed her hand and placed it on Bella's belly. "Here. There is a little baby in there. Mommy is going to have a baby. You wanted a baby, didn't you?"_

 _Eli gasped and her face was a picture of horror as she stared at Bella. "Mommy, you eat baby?"_

 _Seth laughed making her pout and I set her on my lap from Bella's. "No, darling. Mommy has a baby inside her and it's going to grow big in the next eight months. Then we'll get him out of her tummy and that's how you'll become a big sister."_

" _Really? I want baby boy!" She pouted and I laughed, nodding my head._

" _Okay, we'll have to wait for that."_

" _Mommy, a baby in there?" Eli asked Bella, touching her belly softly who nodded._

" _Yes, honey. We're going to have a baby."_

 _Bella smiled, watching Eli who was intently staring at the belly and then a big smile escaped her lips as she looked between us. "But, I don't see baby."_

" _Well, he'll get bigger in the next few months."_

" _Yay!" She clapped her hands and hugged me tightly, making me sigh with relief. I hugged her tightly and looked over at Bella who had tears running down her cheeks._

" _The kids are happy, Mrs. Cullen."_

 _She blushed and nodded, wiping away her tears. "I couldn't be happier."_

* * *

That's when Eli had jumped off my lap and screamed to everyone as she ran around that she was going to become a big sister. Bella and I just shared one exasperated look as we couldn't do anything else.

Then the whole family had gathered to confirm and our plans went into the dumpster of keeping it a secret. But their reactions were wonderful and mom couldn't stop crying at that point. She would be getting a fourth grandchild to spoil, of course.

Bella's pregnancy was hardest on Eli of all people when she once came crying to us out of nowhere and asked if we would love her any less just because she wasn't our real daughter. We loved her more than anything in this world and it really hurt us that our four-year old thought that way but mom said it was pretty common for children to get possessive at some point of time when there was another baby on the way.

Eli would throw tantrums, get into fights and refuse to eat food and all of that was affecting Bella badly. We had wondered at one point of time that what had we gotten ourselves into. I had never seen Eli shout at Bella but the day she did, I had totally lost it. My wife was pregnant and she shouldn't be crying her eyes out over something stupid that our daughter did as her biggest priority should be taking care of herself.

There was one particular thing Bella was terrified to telling Eli for some reason. It was when Bella was eighteen weeks along that I couldn't hold it in any longer. We had to tell Eli and everyone because there was no denying with it. That was the worst day since Bella had gotten pregnant.

* * *

 _I killed the engine off and leaned against the headrest of my seat as I closed my eyes. There was nothing but silence around me except for the continued weeping coming from my right side ever since we had left the hospital. Bella tightened her clasp on my hand suddenly and I opened my eyes to look at her immediately. Her eyes were screwed shut as a pained expression was masked on her beautiful face._

" _Baby? Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah," Bella nodded, sniffling softly. "I'm fine. Just a cramp."_

" _Baby, please don't cry so much. Please. Do you know that the second trimester is supposed to be the most relaxed time and you are not comfortable. You don't even seem happy these days. What is going on, Bella? I thought you were happy about this."_

" _I am," She wiped away her tears. "I can't watch Eli get sad over it."_

" _Why are you worried about Eli? She'll be fine. She's four and we know how smart she is. She'll get over it, it's just a phase, love. Please don't get sad about it."_

" _Eli won't even talk to me these days! Is it all my fault, I just…" She couldn't complete her sentence as more tears flowed down her eyes. I sighed and took off my seatbelt so I could turn to stare at her. I stroked her cheek and kissed her hand softly._

" _Bella, love don't let something so small overshadow on your joy of being a mother. You look so beautiful right now," I wiped away her tears as blush flamed her cheeks. "Please, don't cry. You are tired. We'll have to rest for a while now. Can you do that for me?" Bella nodded but then frowned._

" _Dinner?"_

" _I'll ask Julie to make something. Don't worry about it." I leaped out of the car and went over to her side to open the door._

 _Bella gave me a soft smile and I smiled back as I helped her step outside. She sighed softly and immediately tightened the coat around her. "It's cold."_

" _Hmm." I rubbed her back and stroked her protruding belly softly. "Let's get you inside now."_

 _I unlocked the main door and ushered her in before shutting it softly. I took off my coat and then Bella's to placed it away in the coat closet before leading her to the couch in the living room._

 _Seth was already sitting there watching some television show while Eli was nowhere to be seen. Bella hugged me tightly, taking deep, labored breaths against me as she tried to stay up. I placed a kiss on her forehead and caressed her belly._

" _Hey, guys. Is everything okay?" Seth asked and I smiled, nodding my head._

" _Yes, it was all fine. Both are healthy although we have to share some news with you and Eli. Could you get her?" He nodded giving a big smile and rushed downstairs to her bedroom._

" _He loves to help me with everything. I have never seen him this excited to work." Bella mumbled against my chest and I chuckled, kissing the side of her head._

" _I'm glad."_

 _She looked up at me, giving a soft smile. "You know, I shouldn't be the only on writing in that baby journal that_ you _bought for us."_

" _I promise, I'll write something tonight before bed. It's kind of a big day."_

" _Good." She leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips._

" _Mrs. Cullen, you might feel a kick or two sometime soon enough."_

" _I can't wait."_

" _Maybe, I should give a pep talk."_

 _She chuckled. "What?"_

 _I smiled and bent until I was face to face with the baby bump._

" _Hi, baby. We are waiting for you to kick sometime soon enough. If you be a good girl and do that, daddy will buy you any car you want when you turn sixteen. I promise. I love you." I placed a soft kiss on it and then sat up, making Bella glare at me._

" _That's not fair."_

 _I stared at her innocently. "What? It's not like―Hey, come on quick." I said softly as I watched Eli and Seth standing by the end of the armchair. Seth nodded and quickly sat on that chair while Eli came running to me and slammed herself into my arms, making me chuckle._

" _Hey, princess. How are you?"_

" _Good." She mumbled and rested her head on my chest as she closed her eyes. Bella reached over and stroked her hair making me smile._

" _Baby, did you put your toys back in the basket?" Bella asked softly but Eli didn't even bother to look at her. Bella's expression fell and her eyes glazed over with tears but she offered me a small smile._

" _Eli, mommy asked you something."_

" _Yes." Eli finally mumbled and I sighed, setting her down from my lap making her pout._

" _Did you both find out the gender of the baby?" Seth asked bringing me out of my reverie._

 _Bella and I smiled widely. "Yes, actually the news is something related to that."_

" _It's a boy!" Seth announced happily and we laughed._

" _Yes. It's going to be a boy and a girl." He froze mid-movement in his cheer and stared at both of us with his mouth hanging open._

" _Oh my god, twins? You're having two babies? That is so great!" He jumped out of the chair and hugged us tightly making me chuckle. Bella let out a pained protest and he released us apologetically._

" _Eli, did you hear that? Two babies. Boy and a girl!" Seth said excitedly staring at my princess who was gazing back at us sadly._

" _Princess, aren't you happy? Two babies. You get a brother and sister. You wanted both, didn't you?"_

" _No! I no want babies!" She shouted and ran past Seth to go downstairs to her bedroom. Seth sighed tiredly and I heard a sniffle next to me. I pulled Bella in my arms, hugging her tightly as she cried against my chest._

" _Baby, don't cry. Please. You want me to talk to her?" Bella nodded and I kissed her hair. "Whatever my wife wants. I'll go, alright?" She pulled back and I pecked her lips softly._

" _Seth, stay here with Bella. I'll go check on Eli."_

" _I'll come with you." Bella said, trying to unsuccessfully stand up._

" _Don't you dare come downstairs, Isabella. You almost tripped last week, I don't want that to happen again." I snapped and she nodded, wiping away her tears._

" _I'll be back." I kissed her forehead and quickly made my way to Eli's room which was open while Eli was curled up on the bed as she cried against the pillow._

 _It broke my heart to see her in so much pain but it also scared me that Bella was taking a lot of pressure of Eli not liking the babies. We had known about having twins for a couple of weeks but we were reluctant to share the news for Eli's sake._

" _Princess? It's daddy. Look at me."_

" _No! You don't want me! You only want babies! I am not your baby! You pick me up from car and I no come from mommy's belly!"_

 _I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Elizabeth, don't you dare say such things ever again. You are our daughter and the babies are going to get here no matter what. We love the babies just as much as we love you."_

" _No! You love babies more!" She sobbed heavily and I sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. I stroked her hair, gazing at her drawings hung all around the room._

" _We love you so much, baby. Don't say that." I said softly. "We love spending time with you. Do you realize how sad mommy is because you are not speaking with her? Doctors said that mommy shouldn't be so sad or else she might fall sick. Do you want mommy to fall sick? Even the babies won't be well then."_

" _I don't want babies. I only want mommy and daddy!"_

" _Eli look at me." I placed my hand on her leg and she kicked it away making me sigh._

 _I heard footsteps approaching behind me. "Eli? Look what I got for us. Chocolate ice-cream." Seth said as he walked over to us with a tub of ice-cream in his hands. "Bella said we can have ice-cream just for today even though it's cold outside. Come on, it's melting already."_

" _No!"_

" _Seth, that's fine. Leave her alone. When she's fine, she'll come upstairs. We can't entertain her all the time. Let's go."_

 _I turned just as I felt a warm hand on my arm. I rolled my eyes and gazed at Bella tiredly._

" _No, Bella. Not right now. Let's go."_

" _Let me speak to her once." I stepped away and helped her sit on the edge of the bed. "Eli? It's mommy. What's wrong, honey? You can talk to me. Please, don't cry so much. We are so worried about you. And you know, the babies love you so much. They can't wait to meet you."_

" _I don't love babies." Eli said and rolled in our direction which caused her leg to kick firmly against Bella's belly, who let out an agonized gasp._

" _Edward! Oh god, Edward!" Bella muttered breathlessly as she blindly reached for my hand. My heart broke as I watched tears rolling down her cheeks while I helped her stand up. She clutched her belly and I quickly made her sit on the couch of the bedroom._

" _Baby, what's happening? Seth, call Dr. Sherber right now." I murmured and stared at Bella frantically as her face was contracted into a mask of discomfort._

" _Edward, the babies."_

" _Our babies are fine, love. They are perfectly fine. Please don't freak out."_

" _It hurts where she kicked!" She sobbed as she tried to catch her breath and I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly._

" _I know, I'm so sorry. It's going to be fine. I'm right here," She continued crying and I hated to watch her in pain. "Baby, I've got you."_

" _Edward?" I looked over at Seth. "She'll be here in ten minutes. She was around the neighborhood for some work. She'll get here."_

" _Okay," I gazed at Bella. "Baby, just ten minutes."_

" _Bella, should I get some water?" Seth asked and I nodded on her behalf. He rushed out of the room and I could feel her cries turning to soft whimpers._

" _Show me where does it hurt the most." I murmured and she placed her hand at the center, making me sigh. "It's alright, we're going to be fine. The babies must be worried too that what got you so scared so please stay strong for them."_

" _Okay."_

 _She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder while she took deep breaths. My eyes went over to bed and found it empty. I glanced everywhere and discovered that Eli was not in the room._

 _Seth walked in with a glass of water and I took it from his hand. Bella kept her eyes closed as she took small sips while she occasionally winced softly. I shifted a little so I could go find Eli but Bella tightened her hold on me._

" _Don't go."_

" _Alright," I kissed her cheek. "Seth, will you let Dr. Sherber in and over here, please? Or Bella, do you want to go upstairs? I'll carry you right away."_

" _That's fine." I nodded at Seth and he walked out of the room. "Where's Eli?"_

" _I don't know." Her eyes snapped open at that and she looked around, a sad frown forming on her forehead even through the pain._

" _I love you, Edward." Her voice broke as she buried her face against the crook of my neck._

" _I love you too, baby." I stroked her belly and she clutched my sweater tightly in her hand. We remained silent for a couple of minutes and I closed my eyes as I rested my head atop hers. My lips pressed against her hair and I breathed in the calming scent she always had._

" _Daddy?" I heard my daughter's sweet little voice calling out my name. Bella and I pulled back as we opened our eyes and Bella gasped suddenly, a tear running down her cheek as it must hurt her. I wiped it away._

 _My eyes fell on Eli who was staring at us shyly, playing with her fingers and her eyes seemed very guilty._

" _Yes?"_

 _I cleared my throat while I stared at Bella, stroking her hair softly._

" _You check mommy?"_

 _I turned to her and frowned. Eli went running over to the doorway while Bella and I just shared a confused look. I stifled a chuckle when I saw her dragging my bag that she must've found in my study. There was a tiny frown on her face, her little tongue was poking out as it must have taking her great efforts to bring the bag here. She let out sigh and gazed at me expectantly._

" _I can't, Eli."_

" _No, daddy. You check mommy. Mommy in pain."_

" _Oh, really?" I muttered under my breath and sat up straighter just as Bella let out an audible groan._

" _Daddy, check mommy!" Eli said with tears in her eyes and I sighed._

" _Eli, mommy needs a different kind of doctor for this. Not me."_

 _Bella gave my hand a soft squeeze and I shook my head. Eli put Bella in pain, I wasn't going to listen to her._

" _Mommy, sorry." Eli whimpered as she looked at Bella with tears in her eyes._

" _It's fine, baby. Mommy is fine. The doctor will get here and then I'll be okay."_

" _I no hate babies."_

" _I know you don't, sweetie." Bella managed a smile on her face._

" _Daddy, sorry." I just offered a tight nod and that caused her to bawl in front of us._

" _Eli, don't cry. Oh god, come here." Bella said softly and Eli immediately went to sit next to her as she hugged her tightly._

" _Daddy, angry."_

" _Daddy is not angry, honey. He is just a little tired." She whispered and let out a pained sigh. "Edward, when is she getting here?"_

" _Bella, let me take you to the guest room please. Don't be stubborn about this."_

" _I'm fine here." I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

" _Mommy, the babies be okay?" Eli asked shyly._

" _Yes they will be, baby."_

" _Daddy check mommy." Eli said again and I gave in as I grabbed my stethoscope and got the blood pressure monitor out. She grinned at me and curiously watched me check up on Bella's heart rate, breathing and blood pressure._

" _Blood pressure has heightened to 140/100, which is not good." I muttered pointedly and Bella sighed, nodding her head._

" _Right," Bella turned to our daughter. "Happy, sweetheart? Daddy checked up on me."_

" _Mommy, you sleep now." She told and I chuckled, sighing softly. "But my bed small."_

" _Exactly, shouldn't we take mommy upstairs to the guest room?" I asked and Eli nodded, turning to Bella, who clutched her stomach tightly._

" _Fine."_

 _It was forty minutes later that Bella was fast asleep from the medications and I had escorted Dr. Sherber out. Just a small dose of pills and she would be alright. Bella was fine and the babies were fine. That's all that mattered._

 _I felt a small tug on my pants just as I closed the door. I looked down at Eli who was gazing at me shyly._

" _Yes, Eli?"_

" _Sorry."_

 _I nodded. "It's okay but I don't want that happening again." She nodded, giving me a beautiful smile of hers and I couldn't help smile back. "Alright, now how about dinner?"_

" _Julie."_

 _I lifted her in my arms and kissed her forehead. "Julie, yes. Let's go check." I carried Eli to the kitchen and I found Julie, our housekeeper and cook, placing a lid-covered bowl on the kitchen island. She turned to me and offered a smile._

" _Dr. Cullen."_

" _Thank you, Julie. I'll have the kids help me set the plates. You can leave for home. Also, get Oliver to the clinic on Monday sometime around two. Give Carmen a call, she'll set up an appointment."_

" _Thank you."_

" _No problem. Have a great weekend." She nodded and exited the kitchen quickly._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Yes, princess?"_

" _Where Julie live?"_

" _She lives two minutes away with her husband and five year old boy." I kissed her nose and she giggled._

" _When mommy wake up?"_

" _Mommy will wake up after some time, how about we have dinner until then."_

" _Okay!"_

* * *

Ah, maybe it wasn't all bad. Eli finally got excited about the baby and I still remembered how she kissed the belly the next day and the babies had kicked for the first time. She was over the moon about it. God, I missed them all right now. A week without them was too much. Time was flying and it was getting difficult to keep up with my kids growing up so fast. Bella and I were really having a hard time accepting that fact.

Seth was seventeen, a junior in high school and quite popular from what I had heard because of his smart brains and Volvo S90. I knew I went a little overboard with the car and should've given him one of my old ones but I didn't want him to feel bad years later when he looked back upon his high school days thinking that he never had a car of his own. I would have.

Served me right though, Bella didn't have sex with me for five days, like I was to blame for everything.

Eli had turned seven three months ago and she was into learning a difficult word every day, a habit Bella had gotten her into. She still loved to bake and was taking ballet classes which really made me proud of her because she was great at it. My little baby wasn't so little anymore although she had stopped spending time with boys and was more with girls which was a huge relief for me.

Olivia Rose and Nathan Anthony were born on April 22. They were the most beautiful babies and unfortunately had my copper hair and green eyes. Mom couldn't stop crying when we told her we were going to name our daughter after Livy and she was ecstatic that we were. Her hair was curly just like Charlie's which made Bella feel slightly bittersweet although Nate was all me. Even the hair. God, he was riot. I loved him so much.

They were at just the right age at two and half year olds and the most wonderful babies. Livy was just like Eli when it came to everything she wanted; pink. She loved coloring, listening music and she had an interest in playing the piano ever since she was a baby and would bang her fists against it. I would let her because her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, it was just like Bella's.

Nathan was my boy. Seth and I were so happy to have a boy in the house so we could play with the cars and action figures and maybe we played more than he did but we enjoyed a lot.

Nate was into watching excessive cartoons and breaking things. But as naughty and troublesome he seemed on the exterior, he was just as silent at heart. Ever since he was a baby, the only thing that calmed him down was staring at the quiet Lake, he could watch it for hours from the balcony.

Couples have problems taking care of even one newborn, we had twins on top of that. Bella was really paranoid when it came to the two of them. But she was the best mother our kids could ask for. She was loving, devoted, caring and so gentle with them. The twins loved her so much, they were incredibly attuned to Bella and everything that she did. God, they were beautiful kids and Livy even blushed like her mother.

I chuckled as I recalled how Bella had barged into my office when the twins were nine months old.

* * *

" _You remember our deal, Leslie?" I whispered as I stared into her big blue eyes and she nodded. "Cool."_

 _I smiled and grabbed the remote from my desk of this examination room. "Now, I have a friend who's going to help me with this. His name is Bob. I think you know him." I turned the television on and she giggled, clapping her hands._

" _Bob!"_

" _That's right. Now why don't you sit on mommy's lap and we'll watch him make burgers." I muttered and her eyes were glued to the television as I directed Mrs. Pinzer to sit on the chair closest to the TV._

 _I brushed my hand against the top upper part of her right arm that was cleaned with soap and water and turned to Pam, the nurse, who handed me the syringe._

" _Should I hold her arm tightly?" Mrs. Pinzer asked and I chuckled, shaking my head._

" _That's fine, Mrs. Pinzer. I bet Leslie is a strong girl."_

" _She might cry." She murmured and I smiled._

" _I'll make sure she doesn't."_

 _I gazed at the spot as I inserted the needle directly through the skin and moved my hand to direct the plunger. I pushed the plunger down as far as it would go and a soft whimper left Leslie's lips._

 _She let out a pained cry and I pulled the needle out gently. I nodded at the nurse and she turned on the machine. Leslie gasped staring at the bubbles around her that were produced and she tried to burst them from where she sat._

 _I applied a thick cotton ball on the injection site and smiled watching her giggle and try to grab the bubbles. I put a tape to it and then she was fine to go._

" _There you go, all done." I murmured and the nurse turned the machine off. "Now Leslie, you are fine to go home." She pouted and I chuckled, lifting her in my arms. "I know, our deal. Right. We'll let your mom fill out some forms while we go to Carmen."_

 _I carried her out of the examination room and toward Carmen's desk where she was patiently reading through some file._

" _Dr. Cullen."_

" _Carmen, Leslie here was very brave as she took the shot and I promised her two candies. Do we happen to have some left here?"_

 _She smiled. "Yes of course." She opened the drawer that was specifically filled with candies and pulled out two. I gave them to Leslie and she smiled widely._

 _The elevator opened and I turned to find Bella walking in with Julie in tow while she held Nate in her arms who was crying uncontrollably. Oh god. Bella gazed at me and then Leslie before sighing softly._

" _Leslie, why don't you go to your mommy. I have another patient here." I set her down and she went running back to the examination room._

 _I walked over to Bella and took Nate from her arms who was already reaching for me. I checked for fever, his pulse and everything seemed normal. There was no hint of rash or any clotting, then why had Bella gotten him here? His green eyes stared at me and it was heartbreaking to watch him cry._

" _Hi, baby boy. Why are you crying so much? Tell me. Are you mad at mommy?" I rocked him in my arms and felt his hand clutching my coat tightly in a fist just like Bella always did. I looked over at my wife. "What's wrong, baby?"_

" _He just started crying after he ate and then he wasn't burping well and I checked on the internet and they said he might have diarrhea."_

 _I burst out laughing and she glared at me as tears gathered in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to laugh. Was he fine on his way over?"_

" _Yes, he fell asleep but then we woke up once we got here and started crying." I touched his diaper and rolled my eyes._

" _He has a wet diaper, Bella. Change it, please. I'll finish up with a patient and be with you."_

" _Okay." I peeked inside the stroller and found my little Livy fast asleep. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before returning to my patient._

 _Fifteen minutes later, I went to my office and found Nate playing in the play pen with all the toys he could ask for but Livy wasn't there. I turned and found Bella pacing around the room as she rocked our little girl in her arms._

" _Da-da!"_

 _Those words warmed my heart and looked at Nate who was grinning at me. I went over to him and he clutched the wall as he stood up on his feet, his green eyes always seemed so merry._

" _Hey, little man. That's my boy. Can you stand for daddy now, Nate?"_

 _I knelt next to the playpen and he reached for me, placing his palm against my lips so I kissed it making him laugh. He left his hold on the wall and fell back on his butt comically making me chuckle and he joined in._

 _I kissed his forehead before I walked over to Bella who held our whimpering daughter in her arms._

" _Livy? What's wrong, angel? Come to daddy." I took her in my arms and hugged her little form tightly, breathing in against her ringlets. "You're so beautiful. Daddy missed you so much, baby."_

 _Bella smiled at me and leaned forward to plant a kiss on my lips._

" _Hey, honey."_

" _Hey, don't scare me like that again." She blushed and nodded, stroking Livy's hair, who was gazing at the two of us with her big green eyes._

" _She's so beautiful, Edward. You're definitely going to have your hands full. Boyfriends, date nights, prom night."_

" _None of that," I said firmly and kissed Livy's cheek, making her giggle. "Not until she's forty. That's right, no boys for you."_

" _Da-da!" I chuckled and pecked her lips._

" _She's such a daddy's girl. The only time she would come to me is when she's hungry."_

" _Livy loves you." I said softly and Bella smiled, as Livy stared at her._

" _Do you like mommy, Liv?"_

" _Ma-ma!" She giggled, clapping her hands as she continued babbling something in gibberish and she went into Bella's arms quickly._

 _She pecked her lips and I smiled, turning to find Nate nowhere in the playpen. Fuck, he was right there. I stopped dead in my tracks when I found him surrounded by nurses outside my office. How the fuck did I leave the door open? He was giggling as they all spoke to him while one of them held him in her arms._

" _You're kid, Mr. Cullen. He likes the ladies already." Bella said and amusement was clear in her voice. I rolled my eyes._

" _Yeah, alright." I walked over to get Nate from them._

* * *

I grabbed my travel bag from the baggage claim section and smiled politely at the woman next to me as I made my way to the gate. Thanksgiving was still a week away yet I could see posters and flyers for the holiday sales were already up.

Even though I was only away for a week, I really missed Seattle. I turned the airplane mode off from my phone and wondered if I should call Bella or would she be busy. It was almost two-thirty. She would've have to pick up Eli from school at three.

My eyes wandered around the busy airport and a very familiar figure caught my eye. I smiled setting the bag down just in time she came running to me. I laughed when she hugged me tightly, wrapping her legs around my waist as she pressed her face against my neck. I rubbed her back, placing a soft kiss against her hair.

"Hi, baby. I missed you. God, you look hot today."

"You are never leaving the city again, Edward. Do you hear me?"

I chuckled. "I promise, I won't go."

Bella leaned her forehead against mine and sighed softly. I smiled and wiped away the tears that were present on her cheek as more continued streaming. "I missed you too."

"I know you did, but don't cry. Please, don't cry." I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed me back eagerly as I deepened our kiss immediately. She moaned as I bit her bottom lip and I sighed at that sound. I missed it. I missed her. Our tongues battled against each other and we eventually pulled back to breath just as there was a throat clear. I turned and found Seth standing there, smiling at us.

"Thank you." He said dryly and I rolled my eyes as I set Bella down again.

"Why did you get him?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Gee, thanks Edward. That's really sweet." Seth mumbled sarcastically.

I chuckled and gave him a quick hug. "Did you behave while I was away?"

"I'm not ten, of course I did. I'll be turning eighteen in two months."

"I know," I pointed to my bag and he groaned. "Come on, if you want the trainers, help me with the bag."

"That's blackmailing."

"No, I'm just admitting that I'm old now."

"You're thirty."

"I'm old enough for you, aren't I? Come on."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist who gave me a soft smile and leaned forward to kiss my lips softly. "I really missed you, Edward. Even the kids missed you a lot. Liv was crying so much last night, I had to make her sleep in our room. But I think she had a bad dream. You know she needs you after she has a nightmare. "

"I'm here now, don't worry." I murmured and she nodded as we made our way to exit the airport.

"How was the operation? Is the girl fine now?"

"Yes, she's alright. I'll have to call and ask Dr. Young for an update though."

"Not now, later." She mumbled and I laughed, nodding my head.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Cullen."

"Liv and Nate are supposed to go to a birthday party at four at Duvall's," I frowned sadly. "But daddy was coming home so they said no. Plus, it's Friday." She murmured, stroking my cheek.

"Movie night. God, I'm not up for it."

"You look tired, baby." I nodded and kissed her hand. I could hear Seth speaking on his phone to someone ahead of us.

"I just want to go home and make love to you."

Bella blushed and rested her head on my shoulder, hugging me tightly just as we reached the parking lot. "There are kids eagerly waiting for you at home, I don't think they'll like that."

"I know."

"We have all night."

I smiled and kissed her lips soundly. "God, I knew you were smart. Where are the twins?"

"Well there is a plan for that, first, we have to pick up Eli from school and then the babies are at Esme and Carlisle's."

"Fine and isn't there―" My phone rang and cut me off. I sighed and answered it as Carmen was calling.

"Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, could you come over to the clinic for a couple of hours? There were three appointments cancelled since last week and all of them are calling and checking since the last three days."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Which ones again?"

"Jill White, Sean Hendricks and Chelsea McCarthy."

"All under one?"

"Yes."

"Alright, set them for three, four and five," Bella exhaled soundly by my side and squirmed out of my arm as she marched over to the car. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"I'll see you in twenty," I ended the call and walked over to the passenger side of the car where Bella was sitting. I opened the door and found her wiping away her tears hastily.

"Hey, so we have to drop you first?" She asked softly and I sighed, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Work is important. I understand. I'll tell the kids you had an emergency or something."

"Bella, I really wish I could come home with you. Baby, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and smiled at me before pressing her lips against mine.

"I love you."

"I know."

She nodded and I kissed her forehead before walking over to the driver's side where Seth was sitting. I cleared my throat and he groaned, getting out of the car.

"I drove us here." Seth told me grumpily and I smiled as I sat in the seat he vacated while he sat at the back.

"I know. Just until the clinic."

"You're going to the clinic?"

I sighed. "I have some patients to look at."

"Oh."

There was silence in the car for the first few minutes until I could hear Seth laughing and sighing soundly from behind. I looked over at Bella who just smiled, shaking her head. I chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror to find him texting someone.

"Honey, did Seth tell you he is bringing his girlfriend over at our place for dinner tomorrow?" Bella asked and I heard Seth groaning behind me.

"Oh? Seth is still going out with the same girl? What's her name again? Valerie?" I asked and Bella slapped my arm lightly making me laugh.

 _I think her name was Vanessa._

"It's Vanessa. And yes, it's the same girl."

"Wow, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Ten months."

"And now we're meeting her. You should try going out with a bunch of girls. There is so much more out there. One girl for the rest of your―"

"Why is there a problem with that?" Bella asked in an accusatory tone as if challenging me.

"Nope, it's perfect. Great going, Seth."

"I'm so excited!" My wife seemed so delighted and I chuckled.

"Relax, baby. We don't want to scare her away."

"I'm not that bad."

"No you're not. You're very sweet." I gave her a side glance and offered a smile as I kissed the back of her hand.

"Sweetie, do you have to go?" Bella pouted and I sighed.

"Just a matter of three hours. The kids have naptim anyway."

"Yeah, okay." She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I placed against her hair and continued driving as I hoped these three hours will be spent soon enough.

* * *

"Daddy!" Two voices yelled at the same time the moment I stepped inside the house. I smiled at my girls as they both hugged my legs tightly. I laughed and lifted Eli in my arms to hug her. She pulled back and placed soft kisses all over my face making me chuckle.

"Hi, princess. How was your day?"

"Daddy, new word!"

"Okay, what is it today?"

"D-O-C-T-O-R!" She spelled it out with a triumphant smile.

I laughed. "Was that painter, am I correct?"

Eli sighed exasperated and shook her head. "No, daddy. It's doctor."

"Oh? And who is that?" She giggled.

"You!"

"That's right." I kissed her cheek soundly.

"I missed you and then I got a pink star on Monday but you were not at home." She pouted and I sighed sadly, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I'm here now. I bet you're going to get lot more stars next week for sure."

"Yay! And I make drawing for you."

"Did you? Well show me then."

"Okay!" She pecked my lips before I set her down and she went running to her room downstairs. I smiled at her retreated form. Oh, she looked so beautiful. It was a simpler time when she was just three and it was easy to carry her around everywhere. She also needed me and Bella all the time but now she was growing up. As much as I was happy to see that, it was bittersweet.

"Daddy!" My other girl demanded my attention and I chuckled as I swooped her in my arms, kissing her lips soundly.

"Oh, angel. Daddy missed you the most."

"Weally?" Her green eyes gazed at me curiously and I nodded, making her giggle.

"Really, really. Mommy told me that my baby missed me a lot."

"Lots." She pouted sadly and I sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Well, now you don't have to. Daddy's here. Did you have a bad dream last night, baby?" Livy nodded and buried her face against my neck. "It's okay. We won't talk about it. So, tell me what you did while I was away."

Olivia pulled back and gave me an exuberant smile as she pointed to the stairs. "Walk!"

I gasped, smiling at her. "You walked up the stairs on your own?"

"Yes!"

"That's my girl. I'm so proud of you. Now, where is Nate?"

"Mommy."

"And where's mommy?"

"Food."

I carried Livy to the kitchen as she rested her head on my shoulder and clutched my sweater tightly in her little hand. I stroked her hair and smiled when I saw Bella dicing something as she hummed a tune under her breath. Her brown eyes met mine and she grinned at me. I looked around and frowned when I saw Nate with his leg propped on the refrigerator as he tried to open it with his little hands.

I chuckled and looked at Bella, who just shrugged.

"We wanted to have ice-cream during dinner time."

 _The ice-cream was in the freezer._

"Nate?" I called out and he kept his feet back on the floor as he turned to me. His green eyes widened and he came running to me.

"Daddy!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair as he hugged my legs tightly. I set Livy on the kitchen island and she pouted as I lifted Nate in my arms.

"Hey, little man."

"Daddy, I miss you." He pouted and I kissed his cheek making him smile.

"I missed you too, buddy."

"Choco?"

"Hmm," I pretended to think. "Well, they didn't have any chocolates in Chicago."

"Daddy!" He whined and I chuckled getting four candy bars out of my pocket. He gasped and reached over to grab it but I shook my head.

"They are to be eaten tomorrow. For snack time. Now, mommy is making some delicious dinner that we have to eat. So we'll keep these in the freezer." I opened the freezer and placed the bars in it. My eyes fell on his feet and I sighed.

"Why aren't you wearing your socks, bud? It's getting so cold. Aren't you cold?"

"No." I kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Daddy!" Livy called out and I turned to find her glaring at Nate.

She raised her arms in my direction and I lifted her on my other arm. Bella gave me an amused smile and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew what was coming.

Nate squirmed in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. Livy tried to get them off and I rolled my eyes.

"My daddy." Livy told Nate firmly and he glared back at her.

"No. My daddy."

"No! My daddy!" She said again and I looked over at Bella to mouth 'help' but she smirked, shaking her head. God, she does that every time. "Nate, bad boy!"

"No! You bad boy!"

"She is a girl and you both are good kids." I murmured softly but they both completely ignored me.

"Nate, go!"

"Babies, don't fight." I tried again but they both held the similar irritated expression on their faces. God, it reminded me of Bella.

"Daddy wike boys."

Livy gasped like he just said the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"No! Daddy no wike!"

"You pee bed!"

"You bad!"

"You cwy!"

That did it. Livy started crying heavily in my arms and Nate continued staring at her silently. My eyes looked over his head to find Eli standing next to Bella as they both were whispering about something amongst themselves.

"Nate, not cool buddy. Apologize right now."

"Sowwy."

Eli skipped over to us and tapped Nate's leg so he would look at her. "Nate, we'll get our drawings to show daddy, okay?"

Nate nodded and squirmed in my arms so I set him down. Livy immediately hugged me tightly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's okay, baby," I tried to calm my baby down. "Hush, you're fine now. You don't always cry. Mommy and I know that, it's okay."

Bella walked over to us and stroked her curls, making Livy look at her.

"Honey, you are a wonderful, little girl. We love you so much." She kissed her blotchy cheek and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. We don't like it when you cry. Our baby is such a strong girl."

"Weally?"

"Yes, angel."

Bella smiled, taking Livy from my arms. "How about you also go get your drawings and then we'll have dinner. We have movie night coming up, remember?"

Livy nodded and gave her a kiss before running off to the stairway. I heard Seth speaking on his phone alongside the staircase so I called out to him.

"Seth! Hold her hand." He nodded and I finally turned my attention to Bella.

"Do you think we spoil Livy a little more than the others?"

"She is the youngest." I said as the only way of explanation.

"By seven minutes."

I smiled and pulled Bella in my arms, crashing her lips against mine instantly. She moaned softly as we deepened our kiss and I felt her whimper as I tugged against her bottom lip. My hands cradled her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck as her tongue tangled with mine. We breathlessly pulled back when I realized I was hitching her dress up and I also heard the pattering of little feet our way.

"Daddy, we make drawings for you." Eli said excitedly as she walked over to me. I smiled and lifted her in my arms, setting her down on the kitchen island.

"Show me." She handed me a paper that had six figures drawn and I realized it was all of us outside the house, playing in the garden. It was pretty good. "This is fantastic, did you really make it on your own?" Eli nodded and I smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's beautiful, princess."

I felt two figures near my legs and I looked down at Livy and Nate who had a paper in their hands and hopeful smiles on their faces. "Daddy!"

"Ah, let me see." I gathered up the papers just as Bella asked Eli to help her set the plates up which she loved to do. Seth walked in after he kept his phone away and held an eager smile on his face to be around everyone.

 _For once, the house was peacefully silent._

* * *

I cleared my throat just as I realized Seth was about to stand up out of my periphery. He froze and I slowly turned to look at him in the dark. I offered a sarcastic smile and he rolled his eyes sitting back down on the plush couch. Bella sighed next to me with a why-are-you-so-mean look and I just shrugged.

"Daddy, Fin." Livy pointed to the Disney character from my lap and I nodded, kissing her hair.

"Yes, that's Flynn."

"Remind me again, how many times have we watched this movie?" Bella whispered in my ear and I chuckled.

"Four hundred thousand times." She smiled, kissing my cheek.

I could feel Seth shifting uncomfortably from my left and then he groaned.

"Edward, it's Friday!"

"Shh." Eli shushed him and snuggled against my side as she continued watching the movie. I chuckled and looked over at Seth.

"All we ask is for you to sit with us to watch the movie once a week. Next year, you'll be off to college and I bet a thousand bucks, you'll be missing the kids sitting here."

"You say that every Friday."

I gazed at him for a second. Ah, who was I kidding? The movie was utter crap.

"Fine. Ten o'clock I want you back here. That's four hours from now. Go." I said in a dismissive tone and he gave me an extra-sweet smile.

"Ten-thirty. That's it. And your new trainers are in your room." I muttered and he leaped over to give me a hug, squishing all my kids in the process and they quickly pushed him off from me.

"Yeah, fine," Seth dusted his hoodie. "Thanks. Bye, Bella. I'll be back on time."

"I know you will." She said and he kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

"Daddy!" Nate whined out my name from Bella's lap and I sighed. _He hated this movie._ I set Livy next to me just as he crawled on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek and hugged him back.

"Hey, buddy boy. What's wrong?"

"Cars." He pouted and I smiled, stroking his hair.

"We'll watch it after this one, alright?" His bottom lip quivered and he shook his head. I watched tears gather in his eyes and I rubbed his back. "No, baby. Don't cry. We'll watch it after this one, I promise."

"Honey, he's just getting cranky. He's had a long day." Bella whispered and I nodded.

"You want to go watch the lake, bud?"

Nate nodded and rested his head against the crook of my neck. I stood up with him in my arms and grabbed his blanket from the closet in the room before I walked out of the room and went upstairs to go back to the balcony. I unlocked the doors and a gust of cold wind made him shiver.

"Nate, should we go back in, little man?" He shook his head and I wrapped the blanket around him, making him sigh softly. I dragged one of the chairs closer towards the glass partition and sat with Nate on my lap.

"Pwetty."

"I know, it's so pretty."

I still wondered what fascinated Nate so much about it. He suddenly gasped and pointed his little hand in the direction of the boat that was arriving to the shore at some far off neighbor's place.

"Daddy!"

"It's a boat."

"Boot?"

I chuckled. "You can say that, sure."

Nate placed his head on my chest and I noticed his eyelids were gradually drooping. I stroked his hair, watching his peaceful face finally falling asleep. He was a handsome little boy. They loved him at Alice's store. I tightened the blanket around him and closed my eyes, hugging him tighter as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"Edward? Edward, honey wake up." I heard my wife's sweet voice calling out my name. I opened my eyes and found her gazing at me with a loving smile. I smiled back and she gave me a chaste kiss before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How long have I been out here for?" I asked, clearing my throat and she chuckled.

"Thirty minutes. Your daughters missed you. I thought I'll take Nate from you but you have a hard grip."

I smiled as I stared at Nate.

"He's going to break hearts once he is old enough. Girls will be fawning over such a handsome, charming face." She continued.

"Well, we still have time until he invites girls over at our place. It's getting colder, let's get inside."

"Sure."

I kissed her cheek before I stood up with Nate in my arms. His hands immediately clasped around my neck and Bella shut the balcony before we went back to the theatre room.

"Daddy!" Eli and Livy shouted but I shushed them.

"Nate's sleeping girls." Bella murmured and I sighed when he stirred in my arms. I should've taken him upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes tiredly before opening them.

"Daddy."

"Hey, little man."

"Sweep." He pouted and I kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep then. It's okay."

"Mommy."

I chuckled and looked over at Bella who was already seated by the girls. Her eyes met mine and she motioned me to get to her. I sat next to her and Nate immediately went on her lap.

"Baby, you want to sleep?" Nate nodded. "Come here, mommy will put you to sleep. Daddy, give me the blanket."

I handed her the blanket and watched her gently ease Nate from her lap. He placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Bella draped the blanket over him and stroked his hair soothingly.

"That's nice." I murmured and she smiled, resting her head on my chest. Her arms wrapped around me and she gazed up at me.

"I love you."

"I love you." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Three… two…" I frowned as Bella counted against my ear. "And one."

"Daddy!"

I get it.

My daughters crashed themselves into my arms and Bella laughed as she shifted slightly to give them some space. I kissed their heads and stared at their beautiful faces illuminated by the projector screen. They were so perfect. Livy got more comfortable on my lap and Eli took mine and Bella's hand in each of hers.

"You have spoilt them while I was away, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella smiled at me. "Sometimes it's okay to be a bad mom." I chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss.

 _She is the best mother._

* * *

I motioned Bella to wait while I lifted my fast asleep Eli in my arms. She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around my neck but continued sleeping. I carried Eli to her bedroom that was two doors away and placed her on the bed. I tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I smiled when my eyes fell on the portrait of hers hung above the bed. It was from her fourth birthday. God, it seems like millions of years ago.

Just as I turned to get up, I felt a tug on my sweater. I switched the dim bedside lamp on and gazed at my little girl.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you like being a doctor here?" I chuckled at her innocent question and studied her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course, baby. I love it. Why do you ask, love?" I kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Is that why you got me home after car crash?"

I sighed and stroked her soft hair. Eli had been asking a lot of questions about this since the past couple of weeks. That's why she learnt the word 'Doctor' for today. I got it now. I knew it was difficult for her to recall anything because she was seven now and she was much younger to remember anything that had happened when she was just three.

I was trying to beat around the bush every time she asked so she doesn't get to the topic of adoption all over again. But, I guess she meant business tonight.

"No, Eli. Daddy found you way before that time and fell in love with you the second he saw your gorgeous face. You were the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. With your big blue eyes and that pretty smile but you were crying. I wanted you to stop crying and I wanted to protect you. Daddy wanted to let you have the world."

"But, I am not your daughter, then why you got me home?"

"Because," I smiled and placed her little hand on my heart. "I had made a connection with you here. In my heart. And that's the most important connection in the entire universe."

"Moons and stars?"

"More than that."

Her bottom lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I placed a kiss against her hair and rubbed her back.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too my baby. Thank you so much."

Eli pulled back and frowned. "For?"

"Making this all happen," Her face grew more confused and I chuckled. "You won't understand but you are a very special person." I kissed her nose.

"So, will you let me have extra cookie tomorrow?"

I laughed and nodded. "Don't I always? But, don't let mommy know." I whispered the latter part conspiratorially and she giggled, nodding her head. "Come on. Sleep now. It's late." I tucked her back under the covers and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, daddy."

"Good night. Sweet dreams, baby."

* * *

"And that's the last one down." Bella murmured as she tucked Nate under the covers.

We both gave him a kiss and went to our bedroom to finally wind down from the long day that is had turned out to be. I checked my watch and it was ten already. When the kids had fallen asleep, Bella and I watched a movie that didn't involve a Disney princess or flying horse. It felt nice to spend some time with Bella but the kids were sleeping by us.

As soon as Bella and I stepped inside the room the moonlight that shone from the floor to ceiling windows that faced the lake had brightened up the entire space. It was amazing. Bella tugged on my hand and I turned to her with a smile on my face.

"I'll just go freshen up and change." I nodded and she kissed my cheek tenderly.

"How about wine?"

"Please."

She breathed out with exhaustion and I chuckled, making my way to the end table while her footsteps faded towards the walk-in closet. The end table was a mini-fridge which was an important need when Bella was pregnant and would want to eat snacks in the middle of the night. She used to crave chocolates more than anything else and Eli was more than happy to eat those with her.

Those were some great times. I made a quick work of pouring the chardonnay in the two wine glasses before carrying them to the bed. I placed the chilled wine glasses on the nightstand and waited for Bella.

Bella walked out of the closet, dressed up in a midnight blue gown and matching robe. She had removed all the unnecessary pins from her hair and let them flow down her shoulders. Her brown gazed at me curiously as she crawled over to sit on my lap.. She settled herself sideways and wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling shyly at me.

"Hey." I murmured and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Mm, hi. God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, love." I nuzzled against her hair and closed my eyes. There was pin drop silence around us and it was hard to imagine days like these with a teenager and three kids around but surprisingly the night was being very generous to us.

"You look very tired." Bella said softly and stroked my cheek.

I opened my eyes stare at her beautiful face. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm great now. I feel safe when you are around." She pressed her face against my neck. I stroked her hair and breathed in her calming scent.

"The kids were handful while I was away?"

"Legos everywhere." She muttered making me laugh.

"Hey, it's okay now although we have to worry about Christmas a little."

She pulled back to look at me. "Why is that?"

"Eli was animatedly telling the kids about Santa Claus and gifts and our babies are finally understanding what Christmas is about so they might ask us for anything."

"It can't be that bad. Our kids have got smart brains."

I smiled and played with her engagement ring and wedding band set as I felt her hand stroking my hair soothingly. I gazed at her beautiful face and watched the very familiar blush flaming her cheeks. Even after all those years, that blush never missed to make me smile.

"You're so beautiful. I'm the luckiest man."

"Really, Mr. Cullen? I'm surprised you still want to be around me after six years."

"We spent the initial two years hating each other's guts but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well, you don't have much choice." She said and lifted her left hand to show me the rings. I chuckled and pressed her lips against mine.

"Even if I did have a choice, I couldn't stop loving you. Part of me believes that I always loved you."

She smiled curiously and took a sip of her wine. "Even when we hated each other?"

"Even then. You're perfect."

Blush rose in her cheeks and she shook her head. "That's not true but I love you so I'll let that one go."

"I'm honored," She giggled making me smile. "But think about it. No guns, no CIA, no adventure. Life is going to be pretty boring with me. I'm not the hot agent anymore."

"Well, it's been four years since you haven't been the hot agent but I have managed just fine."

"You like me in scrubs."

Bella smiled. "I love you in scrubs. And a normal life sounds good to me."

"I think so too."

She squealed as I flipped her over so that she was lying underneath me. I pressed my lips against hers for a long kiss. We pulled back breathlessly and her brown eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"It's moments like these that matter." Bella whispered and gave me a warm smile.

"I bet this is just the beginning then."

"I would like that," She nodded at me, pulling my lips against hers. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too."

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **And we're done.**

 **Thank you for loving and supporting this story! I love you all so much and it's kind of bittersweet that I have to go and press 'Complete' now that there is nothing else left. It was a great journey for me to write this story. I made some amazing pals along the way and the wonderful reviews you wrote never failed to make me smile.**

 **When I started writing this story, I never thought I would actually finish it. I wondered somewhere along the road, people will get bored and I'll just stop writing it. But that never happened. I always had someone who would PM me; wondering if I was okay or when is the next chapter update coming!**

 **And now that this story is over, you can check out my other story as well! Okay, that was a cheap shot at promotion, never mind.**

 **Special shout out to my favorite people who reviewed every chapter of mine. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

 **I know I'm not from America, I know I don't have the best grammar skills or that the story plot got sidetracked sometimes. But, I have tried to improve myself in every way possible and I'm thankful for the people who stuck around to read the story even after that.**

 **Thank you. For everything.**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls. **


End file.
